


Miles To Go

by RhysMerilot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 444,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysMerilot/pseuds/RhysMerilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their own story, this one is theirs and it paints the picture of a love story that spans over two decades, with all the ups and downs and everything else in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted a few years ago on fanfiction.net. It is not beta'd and I haven't found the time to sit down and go through it yet, so please bear with any typos/grammatical errors you may stumble upon as this is a massive story and it was one of my first for this fandom. For those who have read this before, I hope you read it again someday, and for those who have yet to read it, I hope the length doesn't put you off in any way.  
> Enjoy

Emma Swan laughed as she chased her best friend down the maze of streets, dodging oblivious pedestrians as she tried to catch up to her quick-footed friend. Their first summer after graduating high school had started just hours ago and with promises of a party a few blocks from the apartment building the two had grown up in, Emma knew that this summer would be filled with nothing but amazing memories she’d remember for the rest of her life.

“Ruby, wait up!” Emma yelled out as she almost lost sight of the tall, thin brunette up ahead. “Come on, Rubes!”

“It’s not my fault you’re not keeping up, Em!” Ruby laughed as she slowed her steady pace and came to a complete stop at the corner. “We’re gonna be late for the party!”

Emma panted heavily as she finally caught up to her best friend. “It’s barely seven! I’ve gone to enough parties with you, Ruby Lucas, to know that no respectable party kicks off until at least ten.”

Ruby slung an arm around Emma’s shoulders and laughed. “This party we’re going to just isn’t any party,” she said, beaming her dazzling smile at Emma before the crosswalk changed and she guided Emma across the busy street. “Jefferson invited me to this party and you just know it is going to be absolutely _crazy_ there tonight!”

“What?” Emma recoiled from the grip Ruby tried to keep on her. “Ruby, is this the same Jefferson who is a senior at Columbus University? The same one who _played_ you at the last party of his you were invited to?”

“He apologized.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I’m sure he did.”

“Come on, Em!” Ruby pleaded as she held on to her arm, refusing to let her turn around and go home. “I really don’t want to go to this party alone. Besides,” Ruby said, flashing her dazzling smile at Emma again, knowing she wouldn’t be able to refuse, “you promised me you’d come tonight, no matter what…”

With a heavy sigh, Emma gave in, completely unable to come up with a plausible excuse to back out of their plans now. At least this time if Ruby was played by the charming university senior, she’d be right there to defend her best friend at all costs. Besides, she’d been more than curious to know just who this Jefferson was and what had Ruby so enamoured about him. It wouldn’t be the first party on the Columbia campus either of them had been invited to, but it was the first they were going to together as adults, no longer high school students, but full-fledged adults.

Emma let out a surprised squeal as Ruby grabbed her hand and led her in the opposite direction of the campus. She wasn’t too familiar with Manhattan and the subway ride from the Bronx had only made her a tad bit more nervous than excited about the party even before she knew exactly where they were going. As they stopped at a corner, waiting to cross, Emma looked down at her clothes and frowned.

“I can’t go there like this!”

“Why?” Ruby asked, barely casting a glance at her. “You look fine, Emma.”

Emma pulled a face as she pointedly waved at her own body. She wore cut off shorts that were rather short, exposing more thigh that she was used to and a tight black tank top that Ruby convinced her to wear and the flannel long sleeve shirt she tied around her hips was almost customary for her throughout the last year of school. She knew she would stand out in the crowd at the party like a sore thumb, no doubt already hearing lingering comments about how she didn’t belong and not just because she was only eighteen years old.

Ruby was dressed in a short and stunning black dress that hugged her slight curves and unlike the worn Converse that Emma was wearing, she wore a pair of red heels that gave her an extra couple of inches and definitely made Emma wonder how she could’ve ran so quickly ahead of her before. To put it simply, Ruby was stunning, but she always was and she always knew it.

“You look fine,” Ruby repeated as she eyes swept up and down Emma’s in a way that would’ve made anyone else blush. “Really _fine_ , Em. Come on, we’re almost there.”

Emma grumbled under her breath, allowing herself to be pulled down the street by a rather impatient Ruby. After they walked another block, Ruby came to a stop and pulled a small piece of paper out of the small purse she carried.

“Do you even know where we’re going?” Emma asked her as Ruby’s face scrunched in confusion. “Ruby?”

“He just gave me an address.”

“And is this it?”

“Looks like it,” Ruby said as she handed Emma the piece of paper with the address haphazardly scrawled in pen. “You ready”

_No_ , Emma thought as she handed the paper back to Ruby and allowed herself to be led inside the front doors of the building. They walked freely through the second set of doors that had been propped open by a brick and walked towards the elevators on the far end of the large lobby. Already, Emma felt completely out of her element with the gleaming, polished marble floors and the twelve foot high floor to ceiling mirrors that lined the walls. She stuffed her hands in the front pockets of her jean shorts and watched as Ruby jabbed a freshly manicured finger at the single button on the wall beside the elevator doors.

Emma stumbled back as the doors slid open and two couples, laughing and oblivious to their presence stumbled out of the elevator. Ruby motioned for Emma to follow her and she did, shuffling her feet as she stood beside her in the elevator, her nerves rising as the doors slid shut abruptly.

“Relax, it’s going to be fine, Em,” Ruby said gently. “We’re just here to have a good time and it’s not like we weren’t invited.”

“You were invited, I wasn’t.”

“So? You’re my guest,” Ruby replied pointedly. “Jefferson won’t mind. He actually specifically told me I was more than welcome to bring a guest or two tonight.”

Emma shrugged, wishing her nerves weren’t making her feel like a complete mess. She was never like this, not ever, usually full of the very same confidence Ruby was displaying as she promptly checked her makeup in the mirror-lined elevator. As it came to a slow stop and the doors opened, sounds of music and lively chatter from inside could be heard from beyond one of the handful of doors in the long, wide hallway.

By the time they made it down to the last doorway to the left of the elevator, the sound of the party grew louder beyond the door and it did nothing to help calm Emma’s frazzled nerves. Ruby seemed oblivious with how she was truly feeling, pushing open the door and entering the large loft apartment with her head held high. Emma hesitantly followed her inside and watched as a man with ridiculously goofy looking hair approached Ruby, both of them exclaiming excitedly as they made a scene of dramatically kissing each other’s cheeks.

“Emma, this is Jefferson,” Ruby said as she waved her over. “Jefferson, this is my friend Emma I was telling you about earlier.”

“A pleasure,” he smiled as he reached for her hand and delicately kissed her knuckles. His attention, however, was quickly torn from the two as he disappeared in the crowd of people.

“Come on, let’s go and get ourselves something to drink,” Ruby smiled as she grabbed Emma’s hand and led her through the crowd to where the kitchen was. The island countertop was lined with over two dozen bottles of alcohol and a keg sat to the left side of the counter.

Emma watched Ruby made them both a drink, a very _strong_ drink, before they moved to find a seat near one of the ceiling to floor windows that lined two walls of the loft. As she nursed her drink and looked around at the people thoroughly enjoying themselves, Emma started to feel a little more at ease and not at all as intimidated and out of place as she had previously thought she’d be. One drink turned into another and before she knew it, she was left alone on the leather couch, watching Ruby as she slinked and danced her way around a crowd of much older men.

Of course, this was always a regular occurrence whenever the two went to any party together, especially during their last year in high school. It never bothered Emma, not in the least because at the end of the night they’d stumble home together no matter what transpired throughout the night. But for some reason, she didn’t want to be left alone for long and it did bother her. She rose from the couch slowly, her legs sticking to the leather and she grimaced as she nearly spilled the last of her drink as she stumbled forward.

“Damn it, Ruby, why’d you have to make my drinks so much stronger than what you know I can handle?” Emma muttered under her breath and she shook her head, laughing as she started to weave her way through the dancing crowd to the other side of the large, wide-open room.

The line to the bathroom was long, but most people waiting seemed to be unfazed by the wait and stood about, mingling and drinking and laughing with those around them. Emma fiddled with the knot of the shirt tied around her waist as she kept her eyes on the red cup she held in her hand.

“Why must these lines be so ridiculously long?” A soft, husky sounding voice said from behind her and Emma turned to look at the woman that stood behind her. “It is almost as if everyone decides at one given time during that they must all use the restroom at once.”

“Huh?”

“How long have you been waiting?”

“Who me?” Emma asked as she dumbly pointed at herself and it made the woman laugh, the sound of it sending chills throughout her body.

“Yes, you,” she chuckled and she casually held out a hand which Emma awkwardly took in her own and found herself on the receiving end of a rather strong handshake. She chuckled throatily as she let go of Emma’s hand and stepped closer to her, leaning in so she could speak over the loud, throbbing music. “I’m Regina.”

Emma stammered as the woman leaned back, a brilliant smile dancing over her lips as she cradled a half-empty wine glass in her left hand. Now, Emma had never been rendered speechless by another woman before, not like this and definitely not by someone as stunningly gorgeous as Regina.

Another laugh erupted past Regina’s ruby red lips as Emma couldn’t help but let her stare linger for a moment too long. She felt the blush creep up her neck and settle on her cheeks and she looked back down at her drink in her hand and noticed the small tremor she suddenly had.

“What is your name?” Regina asked as she leaned in close again.

“Emma.”

Regina smiled, not moving to stand as far away as she had been before. “A pleasure to meet you, Emma. What brings you here to Jefferson’s tonight?”

“A friend dragged me here,” Emma replied lamely. “We’re kind of uh, celebrating.”

“Celebrating what, dear?”

“Graduation.”

“Oh?” Regina tittered as her eyes swept up and down Emma’s body. She suddenly felt completely self conscious about what she was wearing since she was considerably dressed down for a party like this. Even Regina wore a tight fitting red dress and expensive looking black heels. Her jewellery sparkled in the colourful lights that shone and spun around the room. “What was your major?”

“High school,” Emma whispered and yet Regina still heard heard her over the loud music. She rose an amused eyebrow at her, turning her attention away from Emma as someone called out her name. “Lame, I know,” she muttered under her breath and moved a few steps as the line moved forward slowly.

Emma froze at the sudden warm hand splayed on her bare shoulder and the laughter that followed filled her senses and knotted her already frayed nerves even more. She swallowed thickly as she turned to look into warm, brown eyes that were reaching to meet her wavering gaze.

“Congratulations are in order,” Regina smiled what felt like a genuine smile as she raised her wine glass towards Emma’s red cup she clutched tightly in her trembling hand.

“T-thank you,” Emma stammered as she accepted the gestured toast and gingerly sipped at her too strong drink.

“Perhaps, after we made it through this ridiculous line, would you like to dance?”

“With you?”

“With me.”

“Why?” Emma asked with a raised eyebrow and it elicited a throaty laugh from the brunette beside her. “Why do you want to dance with me?”

“Because I would like to, Emma.”

“Okay, sure,” Emma replied, her nervous smile dancing over her lips as she raised her cup and took another sip of her strongly mixed drink. “If we ever make it through this line, that is.”

“Of course, but I’m sure we’ll find a way to pass the time, won’t we?”

Emma gulped as she nodded her head, noticing at that moment that the stunning brunette’s hand had easily found it’s way back to rest on her bare shoulder. Emma was definitely no stranger to being flirted with, especially not with other woman, but those other women had been girls she went to school with, inexperienced girls who were usually drunk when they made their attempted advances on her.

With every movement the line eventually made and the closer they came to the bathroom door, Emma found herself easily falling into a light conversation with Regina. She wasn’t even remotely aware of how much time had passed or the hundred or so people who were there all around them. She was enthralled by Regina, by the way she laughed, by the way her eyes shone in the sparkling lights, by her enchanting smile and succulent lips that almost begged Emma to surge forward and claim with her own. She had forgotten about Ruby, and she had forgotten how strong her drinks had been as the deep buzz settled into her core and helped loosen her tongue.

With only three people left in line behind the door, Emma was feeling antsy and impatient, but she was enamoured by Regina and wished she hadn’t come across as such a nervous mess when Regina first introduced herself. She turned to face Regina again, completely away that their faces were just mere inches apart. She swallowed thickly as she clenched her empty cup in her left hand, her right one blindly reaching for Regina’s hand and she deftly intertwined their fingers. It made Regina smile and Emma’s heart flutter for a moment and she found it impossible to look away from the brown eyes that were locked with hers.

She felt herself come undone when Regina leaned forward and softly pressed full lips against hers. Emma felt a tremor rumble through her entire body as her eyes flew open in surprise, but as Regina kissed her more fully, she gave in to the pull she felt brewing deep inside and she kissed her back, the alcohol flowing through her veins giving her far more confidence for that moment that she expected to have.

“Regina?”

Emma pulled back away from the brunette abruptly as another woman called out Regina’s name from near them. Regina smiled as she let go of Emma’s hand and idly wiped at her slightly smudged lipstick to face the woman who was quickly approaching them.

“What is it, Kathryn?”

“Daniel is looking for you.”

“Distract him.”

“I tried! He knows you’re here.”

“How unfortunate,” Regina replied, a bitter laugh escaping past her lips. “Be a dear and save my spot in line, Kathryn? It’s due time I’ve dealt with him.”

Emma stood rigid as she watched Regina storm off and disappear into the crowd while the other woman stood in her place. Emma took one glance at her and shook her head as she turned to face towards the front of the line, moving as the wait became one person less. And then one more until she was next in line, waiting patiently and trying not at all to think of the beautiful brunette she wished was still standing there in line behind her and not the blonde-haired woman who had struck up a conversation with the man behind her.

Finally the door opened and Emma slipped inside. She barely had the door locked when it was nudged open forcefully and it threw Emma completely off guard.

“What are you doing?” She hissed at Regina as she watched Regina fumble with the lock on the door. “Regina?”

“Hiding from my extremely clingy ex,” she replied breathlessly. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“I-I kind of needed to use the bathroom…” Emma trailed off as she noticed the rather predatory look that settled across Regina’s features. “I guess I could…wait?”

This time the kiss was hard and deep, a ferocious passion behind it as Emma found herself backed up against the door, the thud making her wince since anyone outside the door would surely know what was happening inside now. As Regina slipped a hand between their tightly pressed bodies, she moaned into the brunette’s mouth as a strong hand cupped her over her jean shorts rather possessively.

And Emma did nothing to stop her, her whole body responding in such a delicious way that she didn’t even have it in her to stop, to think, to push her away and figure out just what the hell was going on between them.

She wanted this. She wanted Regina, and there was no way she was going to let this chance slip through her fingers that easily.

Her fingers slipped through Regina’s short black hair, kissing her harder and deeper, succumbing to the growing passion that ignited between them. Emma bit back a moan as Regina’s lips moved to her neck, sucking and nipping at her pulse point as her fingers moved to pull at the shirt that was tied around her waist. Neither stopped as the pounding on the door started up, someone trying in vain to stop what was happening between them.

They were far too consumed in each other and had let the rest of the world flutter and fade away. But their moment ended far too suddenly as Regina pulled her lips away from Emma’s neck, both groaning quietly as they pressed their foreheads together, breaths coming out in heavy pants as they stood unmoving.

“Perhaps we should…”

“Maybe, yeah…”

“I’ll slip out first, leave you to do you business,” Regina whispered against her lips, both of them groaning as she cupped her roughly and possessively through her jean shorts. “I’ll be waiting for you. I do believe you’ve promised me a dance, Emma.”

Emma inhaled sharply, her hips rolling into Regina’s hand and she let out a shuddering breath as Regina backed away from her slowly, smiling salaciously as she smoothed her hands down her dress and quickly glanced in the mirror to wipe at her smudged ruby red lipstick.

Emma’s faced burned hot, not from the embarrassment of the catcalls Regina received as she strolled confidently out of the bathroom, but from the thoughts of where the night would eventually lead between them.

Emma strolled out of the bathroom a few minutes later, securing her long-sleeved flannel shirt around her waist as she searched through the crowd looking for Regina. When she found her, she couldn’t stop the smile from curling over her lips, nor could she stop herself from readily being welcomed into the arms of the older woman.

**********

Emma groaned loudly as her alarm clock went off, yet she had been lying awake for the last hour thinking about the night she’d first met Regina Mills that summer, eleven long years ago. It wasn’t unusual for memories—both good and bad—of her spontaneous relationship with Regina that had lasted only three months to invade her mind at the most unlikely times, but today was _that_ day, almost an anniversary of sorts without the actual celebrating part.

Emma muttered under her breath as she placed her hands over her eyes, blocking out the warm morning sunlight that streamed in through the open window. Eleven years later and she still hadn’t forgotten about Regina Mills or the time they’d spent together that summer. It had become a whirlwind romance and coincidently it had been the first time Emma had ever truly fallen in love and she’d given her whole heart only to ruin it all because of one stupid little mistake.

A mistake she was reminded of every day. Her son. Henry.

She loved Henry with all her heart, of course, nothing would change that, not even the fact that he was the product of a mistake that had cost her the love of her life. She wouldn’t trade Henry for anything in the world, even during those times where things were hard, money was tight, and her heart would break over and over again as memories of her time with Regina came back to her, piece by broken piece.

And it was days like today she’d rather not think about the mistake she’d made that pushed her true love away from her. She’d rather think of happier moments, like the night they first met and how that night had changed her entire life. The spontaneous, whirlwind relationship with the older woman had given her some of the best memories of her life, the best summer of her life, and some of the worst. The heartbreak still lingered inside of her, day in and day out, and it made her wonder if her heart would ever mend itself. She had told herself a long time ago she just needed time, but how much time did it take for a broken heart to heal?

“Mom?” Henry called out as he knocked on her bedroom door. “Are you up yet?”

“Yeah I am, kid.”

“What time are we leaving?”

“We’re gonna be on the road shortly before ten,” Emma replied and she cast a glance at the empty suitcase that sat on the floor beside the overflowing closet.

She still had yet to pack. Furrowing her brows, she stood up from her bed and smoothed down her t-shirt as she padded over to the closet and started to pull out some of her clothes and tossed them on to the bed behind her. What was she going to take with her for the two months away from home? She only had one suitcase and limited space in the back of her Bug.

“Yo, Em, you awake yet or what?”

She smiled at the voice of her best friend calling out for her. She grabbed a pair of baggy grey sweatpants on the floor and pulled them on before she headed out to the kitchen. She found Ruby helping herself to a bowl of fruit loops while Henry sat at the cluttered kitchen table eating from his own bowl.

“Morning, Em,” Ruby smiled at her. “I ran out of milk. And cereal. And I figured with you leaving today, you wouldn’t want anything to go to waste around here while you’re gone.”

“It’s fine,” Emma smiled at her and moved to the coffee maker, dumping out yesterday morning grounds before replacing the filter and making a grab for the can of coffee on the open shelf above.

Emma leaned against the counter and watched Ruby and Henry flick bits of fruit loops at each other, both laughing and giggling and enjoying the last of their time together for the next few months. She and Ruby had been the best of friends since they were kids and Ruby was like family to her and it was something that would never change. Even throughout the years Emma had went from one foster home to the other, they remained friends despite the distance between them most of the time. When Emma was sixteen, she was tossed out of a hellish situation and onto the streets and if it hadn’t been for Granny and Ruby taking her in, giving her a home, she had no idea where she’d be in her life now.

She’d forever be grateful to have the two of them in her life and in Henry’s too. They had shown her what a real family was like and what unconditional love felt like. They were a family, even if they weren’t bound by blood, they were tied by love and love alone.

All around the small, cluttered two-bedroom apartment that had been her home since a month before Henry was born, the signs that they were packing up their lives and heading out of town for two months were everywhere. From the dozens of DVD’s and board games packed up in small boxes, ready to be loaded in the Bug, to Henry’s suitcase that had been packed for weeks sitting by the door, to the few bags of garbage of food that would spoil while they were gone that still had yet to be thrown out, right down to the not so friendly reminder she still had yet to pack up herself.

Emma’s spontaneous decision just two weeks ago to take Henry for his first real vacation had surprised all of them, Henry mostly since he hadn’t expected it at all. Emma had been secretly planning the trip for months, not deciding where they would go until a thoroughly random conversation she had with Granny about the place she’d grown up a long time ago. Storybrooke, Maine.

Henry needed to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city and she needed needed the vacation as well, the stress of her job as a deputy taking a heavy toll on her over the last couple of years. The Chief had been understanding when she asked for two months of unpaid leave, and he completely supported her decision when she’d gone to speak to him that dreary Monday morning two weeks ago, agreeing she more than deserved a well needed break.

“I’m gonna miss you, Rubes,” Henry said through a mouthful of cereal. “Why can’t you come with us?”

“Because if I did, I’d lose my job, and Granny really needs the help right now since she had her heart attack last year, remember?” Ruby replied with a frown. “You know I would come with you if I could. Right?”

“I know. I’m really gonna miss you.”

“I’m gonna miss you too, Henry.”

Emma chuckled as they made such an overly dramatic show of affection, blowing kisses through the air as they flicked bits of fruit loops at each other. The two had such a special bond and had since the day he was born. It always warmed her heart to know that Ruby loved him like he was her own, treated him like a little brother and spoiled him rotten like a doting aunt.

She was going to miss mornings like this for the next couple of months, that went without saying, but she had a whole new adventure ahead of her and two serene months of rest and relaxation in a sleepy seaside town in Maine were waiting for her and for Henry.

Emma reached for a clean mug and slowly poured herself a hot coffee, enjoying the sounds of laughter that filled the kitchen. She smiled as she wrapped her hands around the warming mug, watching Henry as he flicked more soggy wet pieces of fruit loops at Ruby before the two broke out in a run, chasing each other around the kitchen table. Henry tried to stifle his giggles and failed as Ruby picked out the pieces of soggy, mushy fruit loops out of her long brown hair.

“Oh!” Henry squealed as Ruby made a move to go around the table to reach him.

“Scared, Henry?”

“Terrified!”

“You should be because I will get you if it’s the last thing I ever do.”

“Mom!” He shrieked and laughed as they circled around the table again. “You gotta help me, Mom! Save me!”

“I _gotta_ , do I, kid?”

“Yes,” he said quickly and squealed again as Ruby faked to the left before going around the table to the right of her. “You gotta save me, Mom!”

Emma chuckled as she sipped her hot coffee and shook her head. After a few more minutes of this, Ruby threw her hands up in defeat and grabbed the white tea towel from where it sat on the counter and waved it, surrendering as Henry whooped and ran around the table and jumped into her arms.

“I always win, Rubes.”

“Always.”

His smile faltered as Ruby set him back down on his feet and ruffled his shaggy brown hair. “I’m really gonna miss you,” he whispered and she nodded, frowning as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug as she glanced over at Emma. “Promise you’ll try to come visit for a week?”

“Henry, you know I can’t—”

“Please? Can’t you try, Rubes, for me?”

Ruby sighed as she cupped his face and made him look up at her. “I’ll try, Henry, okay? But I can’t promise you anything.”

Emma sighed as she watched Henry cling to Ruby with all that he had, burying his face into her stomach as he tried to hide his tears from both of them. She was definitely going to miss Ruby, clearly not as much as Henry would. And it wasn’t like they weren’t ever coming back.

This was and always would be their home. Nothing would ever change that.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to Storybrooke, Maine, would take them a better part of the day, eight and a half hours if they didn’t run into any heavy traffic or made any detours, or stopped too long for quick bathroom breaks, gas, and food along the way. Emma slammed the trunk shut, it barely closing with the things she’d backed into the back of the Bug. She turned and stepped on to the sidewalk, her hands sliding into the back pockets of her jeans as she faced Ruby and Granny who were there to send them off on their way.

“We’re all set to go, kid,” she said to Henry gently. He nodded and hugged Granny first and Emma watched as she bent down to listen to whatever he whispered into her ear. And whatever it was, it made Granny smile in a way Emma hadn’t seen in years.

“The cottage might be in fairly rough shape,” Granny said to Emma quietly as she handed her the keys. “Nobody has used it in years.”

“I know, you’ve told me plenty of times, Granny,” Emma smiled. “I appreciate this, I really do—no matter what state the cottage is in,” she added quickly and Granny just dismissed her, playing it off as if it were truly no big deal. “Come on, kid, we better get on the road. We’re burning daylight here.”

Henry rolled his eyes. “Mom, I’m saying goodbye to Ruby.”

“You’ve spent the last two hours saying goodbye to Ruby,” Emma replied, mocking the whining tone Henry had in his voice. He stuck out his tongue and gave Ruby one last hug before he climbed into the car. “I’ll call you when we get there,” Emma said as she hugged Ruby, both of them lingering before they pulled apart. “Take care of her.”

Ruby nodded, both of them turning to smile sweetly at a slightly scowling Granny beside them. With a heavy sigh, Emma nodded her head and pocketed the keys to the cottage that Granny had given her before she walked around to the drivers side and climbed in. The moment itself felt rather bittersweet, almost as if they were leaving for good and not for two full months, eight and a half long, long weeks.

Emma readjusted the review mirror, glancing it it back at Ruby and Granny waving them off from the sidewalk. She swallowed thickly, feeling the tears burning in her eyes, tears she never allowed to fall as she glanced over her shoulder before pulling into traffic on the busy street. She gripped the steering wheel tightly as Henry fiddled with the radio controls, searching for a station that played the a mix of music they both liked.

It took them a while to get out of the city and onto the interstate that would take them straight up along the eastern coastline through Connecticut and beyond. Though the route she and Henry had mapped out a week before meant it added at least two hours to the already long drive to Storybrooke, Maine, it would give them both a chance to discover new places along the way. They’d even mapped out where they would stop, almost the entire trip plotted out precisely to ensure they were in Storybrooke by nightfall.

Two hours into their trip and barely beyond the New York state line, Emma found herself singing along to the radio with Henry, both of them belting their hearts out as the Bug sailed smoothly down the open road. Henry was truly enjoying himself and it made Emma smile. She was enjoying herself too, the heavy burden she’d felt resting heavily on her shoulders for the last couple of years finally unravelling just after a few hours on the road. The further from home they got, the more she realized they both really needed this escape, this vacation away from home. It’d be good for them. For both of them.

Nearly four hours later, and an hour behind the initial schedule, Emma pulled into a gas station just outside Providence and turned off the engine. She handed Henry a couple of bills, motioning for him to run inside the store across the street to buy more than their fair share of snacks to tie them over until they got to Boston, she climbed out of the Bug and filled the tank with gas, keeping a sharp eye on the numbers on the pump. Bringing it to an even fifty dollars, she headed towards the small booth to pay the attendant as Henry came bouncing back to the car with two bags filled with sugary snacks and drinks.

With the radio blasting and a bag of Doritos open and placed between her legs, Emma got back onto the interstate, determined to make up for lost time as the Bug sailed down the road, occasionally weaving in and out of traffic until there was nothing but them and the open road ahead of them.

**********

Regina laughed as she rolled over in her bed, using her naked body to cover Emma’s underneath the soft silk sheets. Emma groaned, her body deliciously sore from the long, endless night they’d just spent together, her mind all too aware that the first rays of sunlight were beginning to poke over the horizon.

“Regina, I have to go,” she whispered against soft, full lips that stole featherlight kisses while hands began to wander yet again. “I _really_ have to go.”

“You don’t.”

“I do.”

“Stay,” Regina pleaded softly.

Emma groaned as Regina moved her lips unhurriedly down her neck and across her collarbones. Two weeks, just two weeks since they’d met at Jefferson’s party and not a single day or night had gone by that they hadn’t seen one another. They had become inseparable, Emma spending almost every waking moment in Regina’s apartment, barely able to tear herself away even though she knew she’d hear an earful from Granny the second she walked through the door after being out all night again.

She arched into Regina’s hot mouth as lips wrapped around a straining nipple. Her fingers slipped through soft, short hair as Regina’s tongue teased, her teeth nipping at the soft yet hardening flesh, eliciting a throaty moan past Emma’s parted lips.

She really did have to go, but she really wanted to stay too.

“Regina…”

“Stay,” Regina whispered against her warm skin, raising goosebumps as she licked a steady path down her stomach, pushing the silk sheets down with her as she settled between Emma’s spread thighs. “I’m not even remotely finished with you, Emma.”

“Oh god,” Emma groaned as Regina’s lips kissed and sucked along her inner thigh, teasing her still with unspoken promises of nothing but pleasure coming her way. “You are completely insatiable, woman.”

“Completely, darling.”

Emma’s back arched up from the mattress as Regina’s tongue licked the length of her pussy. Warm lips wrapped around her still throbbing clit and she moaned out into the quiet of the bedroom, biting her lip to quiet her moans, to try to find her resolve, to stand by the fact she needed to leave. Hours ago.

In two weeks, it hadn’t taken Regina long to find all the ways it took to make Emma come undone completely. From slow, tender lovemaking, to hard, fast fucking for hours that left them both breathless and wanting more. Their days were spent in a sexual haze, a desire burning hot and bright between them, the flame never withering and dying out as Emma had expected it too after those first few ravenous days. As insatiable as Regina was, Emma knew she was too when it came to the older woman, far more experienced sexually than she was in the beginning, yet it hadn’t taken her long before she was the one teaching Regina new and exciting ways to bring each other tumbling over the edge, again and again.

One too many time in the last handful of days, Emma felt that dangerous pang in her heart, the one she tried so hard to ignore, afraid what she felt wasn’t mutual. Was it possible that in such a short amount of time she’d fallen in love with the other woman? Was it even possible for someone to fall in love that quickly? Emma didn’t know, this being her first rather intense relationship and despite feeling so scared of where things were leading, she allowed herself to become lost in everything she felt and everything that Regina made her feel.

Another low moan slipped past her lips as Regina entered her deftly with two long, slender fingers, her tongue laving at her throbbing clit with heady desire and need. Her body was burning with pleasure, her orgasm building deeply and steadily, quickly reaching the point of no return as Regina buried her fingers inside of her and sucked on her clit hard. Emma’s hips bucked into her mouth and the throaty chuckle she felt vibrate from Regina’s lips and tongue was what sent her tumbling recklessly over the edge.

With every soft, wet kiss upon her skin as Regina made the slow ascent up her body, Emma stretched out languidly and revelled in the pleasure that rolled over her body in waves. Regina chuckled as she peppered Emma’s face in kisses before their lips found one another’s and they revelled in a long, lingering and passionate kiss.

When Emma woke hours later, the room was bathed in bright sunlight. She felt panic grip at her chest when she didn’t remember even falling asleep in Regina’s bed. She reached out over the soft silk sheets for her, but found she was alone, the sheets still warm where Regina had slept not that long ago.

Crawling out of the large bed, Emma found her clothes that had been haphazardly stripped from her the night before strew about on the floor. She dressed quickly and slipped out of the bedroom and found Regina standing in the large kitchen in only a short white robe. She stood by the window, looking out over the city, sipping coffee from a white mug she held between both hands.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Emma whispered as she wrapped her arms around Regina from behind.

“You needed to sleep.”

“I needed to go home hours ago, Regina.”

“I wanted you to stay.”

Emma sighed softly before she placed a few light kisses along Regina’s neck just below her ear. “You can’t always get what you want. You know that, right?”

“I have you, don’t I, darling?”

Emma closed her eyes and tried to fight the smile that curled over her lips. It didn’t matter what she said, Regina truly did get her way with her most of the time. She held a certain kind of a power over her that she knew, deep down, should frighten her with how submissively and willingly she gave into. She couldn’t help it. She _really_ couldn’t.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Emma whispered, her lips brushing against the soft skin of Regina’s neck as she kept her arms wrapped around her. “But I do have to go.”

“I know.”

She kissed along her neck once more, smiling as she heard Regina set the mug down on the counter in front of her before she turned in Emma’s arms. “Don’t,” Emma whispered as Regina’s lips easily captured her own in a lazy, lingering kiss.

“Don’t what?”

“Convince me to stay in the way that you do.”

“And what way is that, darling?” Regina asked, kissing her over and over again, smiling as she did because she knew the power it held over Emma.

“Regina, please…”

Despite her protests, she gave in as she slid one hand to cup the back of Regina’s head, deepening the kiss as the other slid down her back and over the swell of her ass, fingers dipping under the short hem of her robe, dancing over warm, naked flesh that she just couldn’t get enough of.

It was addictive. Regina was addictive. She was like a powerful, potent drug Emma couldn’t say no to, not ever, and that she knew was dangerous all on it’s own. Yet, she loved the alluring sense of danger, of lust, and of love growing between them too much to stop.

“We should go away for a week,” Regina whispered between kisses, a soft moan fluttering past her lips as Emma’s hands tugged at the belt that kept her robe closed. “Come with me, Emma.”

“Where?”

“Boston,” Regina whispered and Emma pulled back slightly. “Do you not want to?”

“What’s in Boston, Regina?”

“You, and me, and a week alone together, holed up in a fancy room at the Onyx…” Regina trailed off as Emma’s fingers splayed across her stomach, opening up her robe and exposing her naked body to greedy, hungry eyes. “Please say yes, Emma.”

“I-I don’t know,” Emma stammered as she allowed herself to look into Regina’s alluring brown eyes. “Can I think about it?”

“Take as long as you need to decide, darling,” Regina smiled sweetly at her, calming the nerves that were beginning to unravel inside of her at the thought of disappointing her.

Emma captured Regina’s lips with her own, her fingers smoothing over the soft skin of Regina’s tight stomach, one hand slipping down between her legs to cup her possessively in the way the brunette often did to her. It was true, the woman who had so easily captured her heart in such a short amount of time, was completely and undeniably insatiable. She slipped her fingers through the growing wetness, teasing the tip inside a quivering hole before she slipped her hand out from between them.

“I’m serious, Regina, I have to go,” she said as Regina’s grabbed at her wrist of the hand that had just been between her aching thighs. “I will see you tonight.”

“I know, but it’s such torture to wait for you all day long.”

“I’m sure you’ll find something to do to pass the time.”

Regina chuckled as her lips curled into a knowing smirk, one that had Emma really wishing she didn’t feel so guilty about staying, about leaving. She was so torn, torn between her family and Regina, torn over the fact that she felt like she had to choose, choose to follow the rules Granny had set forth the day she joined their little family, or choose to follow her heart and her libido straight back into Regina’s bed.

Emma inhaled shakily as she watched Regina hesitantly close her robe and tie the belt again tightly. She smiled though, as Regina slipped a hand into hers, intertwining their fingers gently before she led the way out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the front door.

Regina is as instant as always, not allowing her to go without having her way with her once more. She pushes Emma up against the white wooden door, her lips devouring Emma’s as both can hardly keep their hands from roaming deliciously and possessively. The quiet of the hallways quickly filled with gasps and moans as they grasped at one another, never able to quite get enough.

_Is it always going to be like this_ , Emma wondered as Regina finally let her go, smoothing out her robe as she unlocked the door and held it open for her. _Is it always going to be like this every time we have to say goodbye? Or will that change when the day comes when I_ don’t _have to leave her?_

“Goodbye, my love,” Regina whispered, the words fluttering past kiss swollen lips followed by a dazzling smile that held Emma’s heart in a tight, vice-like grip. “I’ll see you around seven.”

Emma nodded, feeling drunk on her kisses, on her intoxicating aroma that lingered in the air all around them. She backed out into the carpeted hallway and smiled at Regina, not moving until the door clicked shut softly in front of her. She turned on her heels and headed down the hallway to the elevators, shakily jabbing a finger at the button as her head filled with thoughts of that night, but more so of spending a week alone with Regina in Boston, completely losing herself in her lover over and over again.

**********

Emma shakily turned off the tap in the bathroom at the small burger joint they’d stopped at in downtown Boston, memories of Regina flooding through her mind suddenly and unexpectedly out of nowhere. Although she should’ve expected it, the memories that came flooding into her mind when Henry asked her if she’d ever been to Boston before had rendered her speechless and feeling a little too hot in the air-conditioned diner. She had all but excused herself to the bathroom with more of a motion of her hands towards the bathroom door rather than with words she couldn’t say without stuttering them.

She swore under her breath to find the paper towel dispenser empty and the dryer barely giving off enough air to dry her wet hands. She turned to look at her reflection in the mirror, shakily running her wet fingers through her hair before drying them off on her jeans. She jumped back as the door opened as she went to grab the handle, stepping out of the way of two laughing teenagers as they rushed into the bathroom together.

“Are you just about ready to go, kid?” Emma asked as she sat back down in the booth across from Henry.

“Almost, Mom,” he replied as he snatched the last few fries off his plate. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she replied quickly and she waited until he finished off his soda before she motioned for the waitress to bring over the bill. “Go hit the bathroom before we get back on the road. We’re not stopping until we get to Storybrooke.”

“Okay,” Henry nodded, sliding off the seat and making his way quickly to the bathrooms at the back of the small diner.

The burly waitress with greying hair placed the bill onto the table with a toothy smile, turning away without a word as Emma rose up from the seat a little to slip out her thin wallet from the back pocket of her jeans. Leaving just enough to pay their bill with a few dollars left behind for a tip, she waited for Henry by the entrance and neither said a word as they walked out into the parking lot and over to where she parked the old yellow Bug.

“How much longer?” Henry asked as she pulled out of the parking lot and followed the signs back towards the interstate. “We’ve gotta be close, right?”

“Boston was the halfway point, kid. We’ve still got another four hours to go.”

“Oh,” he frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Mom?”

“Yeah?”

“You never answered my question.”

“Which one?” Emma asked, fully knowing just what question he was referring to. “The one if I’d ever been to Boston before?”

“Yeah. Have you?”

“Just once, a long time ago, before you were born.”

“Did you come here with…my dad?”

“No,” Emma replied with a shake of her head. “It was…with a friend of mine,” she continued, choosing her words carefully. She cast a quick glance over at him and saw the unsatisfied look on his face.

Emma had never told Henry about Regina Mills and she never planned to since that was a part of her life before his and there were just some things she wasn’t comfortable with her son knowing because of the millions of questions that would surely follow, questions she wasn’t even sure she was ready or capable of answering now or anytime soon.

“What?” Emma asked him as he rolled his eyes when she glanced over at him again.

“That’s all you’re gonna tell me?”

“There’s nothing more to tell.”

“What did you and your friend do in Boston?”

Emma pressed her lips together as she gripped the steering wheel tight. “We did some sightseeing, kid. Nothing interesting.”

“How come you never told me you’d been to Boston before?”

“Because it never crossed my mind, Henry,” she replied, her voice clipped as she tried to keep her anger from taking over. “Why don’t you read one of your books for a while?”

“Fine,” Henry muttered as he reached into his backpack he had between his feet and pulled out one of his many comic books he’d brought along with him for the long ride.

Emma struggled not to remember her time spent in Boston with Regina, trying to keep her focus on the road ahead and not at all on the flashes of their time spent in the fancy hotel room that cost more for the week than what Granny paid in rent for both the apartment and the diner she owned. She’d left for Boston after a fight with Granny, leaving a tension between them that had only been growing since she’d started seeing Regina, and she remembered when she came back home from Boston after a week, that Granny didn’t speak to her for almost a week.

As the minutes turned into hours and the miles passed by, her memories and thoughts of Regina began to fade almost completely. Still, the ache in her heart lingered and she thought of why she hadn’t been able to move on, even years later. She thought of what had even compelled her to cheat on Regina, to allow herself to be allured into the bed of Neal Cassidy after a fight with Regina earlier that same night. It hurt still as much as it had then when she woke up that next morning next him.

The guilt, the lies, the secret of what she’d done had lasted all but three days before she told Regina what she’d done. It had killed her, completely destroyed her to see the look on Regina’s face as she literally watched the woman’s heart shatter. Then came the tears, the anger, and the screams she still heard whenever she thought of that day. It had been the last time she’d seen Regina and the words that had been said to her so icily were not forgotten.

_“_ _Get out,_ _”_ _Regina said through clenched teeth as she pushed Emma towards the door._ _“_ _Get out of my apartment, out of my life, and stay out, Emma Swan. I want_ nothing _to do with you ever again. Do you understand me?_ _”_

_“_ _Regina, please_ _…”_

_“_ _Get out!_ _”_ _Regina yelled, slamming a palm against the door she_ _’_ _d backed Emma up against, just a few inches shy of her head._ _“_ _Words cannot express how much I hate you for what you_ _’_ _ve done to me, how you betrayed me, how you so willingly opened up your legs like a common, filthy whore, and to a man, nonetheless. Get. Out._ _”_

Emma trembled as she gripped on to the steering wheel tighter, her knuckles turning while as she pressed the gas pedal closer to the floor. Tears stung in her eyes and she shook her head, willing them to go away, willing those thoughts of Regina, all the ones that brought back all the good memories and the bad, to be buried back down deep inside of her where she’d kept them all these years.

Her spirits lightened as she pulled off the interstate at the exit that indicated Storybrooke was just a few miles away. She nudged at Henry who had fallen asleep and he excitedly pulled out the map, instructing her on which turn to make that would take them straight to the sleepy seaside town.

“We’re finally here,” Henry grinned as she drove past the “Welcome to Storybrooke” sign along the narrow road. “I can’t believe we’re _finally_ here.”

“It was a long drive, I know,” Emma replied with a smile of her own. “Let’s hope it was worth it, huh?”

“Oh yeah,” Henry nodded as he carefully folded up the map and placed it back in the glovebox. “Are we going straight to the cottage, Mom?”

“Yeah, we are. We’ll head into town for breakfast first thing in the morning, okay?”

Henry just nodded as Emma found the street just before they hit the main part of town and she followed the winding gravel road until she came to a stop at the end of the driveway that led to the cottage Granny had told her was nestled far back from the road. The sun was just beginning to dip down in the sky as she climbed out of the car and stretched out, her muscles protesting the long drive as she did. She used one of the keys Granny had given to her and unlocked the padlock and slid the chain that kept the metal gate closed off.

Henry was literally squirming in his seat as she got back into the car and drove past the opened gate, following the tire tracks in the dirt and grass until the small cottage finally came into view just up ahead. She barely had the Bug parked before Henry leaped out and ran up to the front porch of the small yet charming little cottage. He peered into the dark, dusty windows and turned to her, jumping on his feet as he motioned for her to hurry up and unlock the front door.

“Come on, Mom, I want to check this place out!”

“I should call Ruby and—”

“It can wait a few minutes, can’t it?” Henry asked as he ran down the steps and grabbed a hold of her hand. “Come on, Mom…”

Laughing at his impatience, she let him pull her up the few stairs, the wooden porch creaking and groaning under each step before she fumbled with the keys for a moment before finding one that fit the lock on the front door. She barely had the key out of the lock before Henry swung the door open.

“Just be careful, kid!”

“It’s dark in here.”

“Yeah, I know,” Emma chuckled as she scanned over the wall for a light switch. She clicked it on, but nothing happened and she sighed heavily as she grabbed Henry by the back of his shirt before he could explore the dark cottage any further. “Stay outside while I find the electric panel okay?”

“Why?”

“Because nobody has actually been inside in over twenty-two years, that’s why. Just stay put, please?” Emma asked, giving him a stern look before she walked to the Bug and pulled out her flashlight from inside the glovebox. Flicking it on, she walked back inside the cottage and looked around, shining the bright beam around the front room before she spotted the door under the stairs where Granny had told her she would find the electric panel.

She heard Henry’s laughter followed by the pounding footsteps against the wooden floor. “We got power now, Mom.”

“Good,” Emma said as she stepped out from the utility closet under the stairs and shut the door behind her. She flicked off her flashlight and took in the sight around her. “It’s not so bad.”

“It’s perfect!”

“It’s dusty!”

“It’s still perfect,” Henry laughed. “Can I check out the rooms upstairs now?”

Emma nodded, sighing heavily as she looked around the front room. There was dirt and dust and dried leaves everywhere. It’d take a good day to get the place clean and liveable, but for tonight they had no other choice. It was that or sleep in the car and as as small field mouse ran past her feet, sleeping in the car suddenly seemed like a much better idea.

Walking back outside and inhaling the fresh, crisp air, she pulled out her cellphone and called Ruby, laughing as the call was picked up before the first ring even finished.

“So, how was the drive up there?” Ruby asked and Emma laughed bitterly as she walked down to the Bug and popped open the trunk. “That bad, huh?”

“A lot longer than I thought it’d be,” Emma replied. “But it wasn’t all bad. There were very few “are we there yet” questions and I can’t tell you how relieved I am about that.”

Ruby laughed and the sound of her laughter already made Emma miss her and her life back in New York City. She sat on the tailgate of the Bug and sighed heavily as she heard a crash sound from inside of the house, but she wasn’t worried that Henry had hurt himself and she wasn’t even remotely worried that he likely broke something of sentimental value as he explored the bedrooms upstairs.

“What’s the place like?”

“It’s…cute,” Emma replied as she glanced at the cottage. “Couple of broken windows, a lot of dust, dirt, leaves. Mice.”

“Mice?!”

“Tell Granny that the guy she _allegedly_ hired to look after the place did a really shitty job at doing just that.”

“Do you at least have power?”

“Yeah,” Emma replied and she heard Ruby call out to Granny as she placed a hand over the receiver to muffle the sound of her voice. Emma couldn’t help but laugh as she listened to the garbled conversation the two of them had. “It’s not that bad, Rubes, I mean, the place is more or less intact—aside from whatever Henry just broke a few minutes ago, that is.”

“Granny said she has half a mind to get in the car and drive up there just to hunt Leroy down and give him hell for not looking after the place like he was paid to do.”

“It’s not that bad! Really, I promise!”

The two of them laughed as Granny spit off a few more than colourful phrases about the man she’d hired to keep the place up to liveable standards while she’d been gone. Emma barely could keep Henry from grabbing the phone from her hand once he was outside and she sat there on the tailgate, watching as he animatedly told Ruby all about their trip to Storybrooke and all the places they’d driven past.

As much as she wanted to talk to Ruby about the things she’d been thinking about on the drive up to Storybrooke, mostly of the memories of Regina that were haunting her even now, she couldn’t do that when Henry was within earshot and prying the phone away from him now as he talked to Ruby would be nearly impossible.

That conversation would have to wait until much later, when Henry finally settled down enough to fall asleep. It was a conversation she didn’t want to have, not yet at least, no matter how much she knew Ruby’s comforting words would put her mind at ease.

Despite those memories and the growing feeling of homesickness that was already settling in, she had two months of being in Storybrooke to relax and unwind from her life and hopefully find the peace her broken heart had been looking for for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

True to the many stories Henry had pried out of Granny over the last couple of weeks, Storybrooke was everything she had said it was. After a little bit of exploring after a rather rough first night there, most of it spent with both of them huddled in the front of the Bug after more than just a few encounters with the family of field mice that seemed to call the cottage home, they ended up at Granny’s mother’s old diner, still proudly displaying the name “Granny’s Diner” along the sign.

“Isn’t it weird there are two Granny’s?” Henry asked her quietly as they sat in the booth together. “And it’s almost the same, isn’t it?”

“Almost, not quite,” Emma replied. “It doesn’t belong to the Lucas family anymore.”

“Who does it belong to?”

“Someone named Mr. Gold,” she said as she tried to remember the story Granny had told her about the history of the diner and what had happened to it when Granny’s mother had passed away before she made the move to New York City with a very young Ruby in tow. “Order whatever you’d like, kid.”

“Really?”

“Sure.”

“I’ll have what you’re having, Mom.”

Emma smiled at him as she sipped her coffee. It was good, although not nearly as good as the coffee Granny brewed in New York City at her diner. The diner was busy, filled with lively chatter and the sound of dishes and cutlery scraping across plates. With every new customer that came through the doors, others greeted them in a friendly fashion or if one or two left, goodbyes were called out as they left.

So far, it was everything Granny said it had been over twenty-two years ago when she’d been there last. When the brunette behind the counter came to their booth to take their order, they were greeted with a warm smile.

“Good morning, what can I get for Storybrooke’s newest visitors?” The waitress asked and Emma glanced at the name-tag. Belle. “Can I suggest the breakfast special? It’s an old recipe handed down from the family that used to—”

“I bet the eggs aren’t as good,” Henry blurted out, his eyes focused on the menu he held in front of him. “Granny never lets the cook do the eggs. Always says they’re too runny or overcooked if anyone else does them.”

“Excuse me?” Belle chuckled, with no malice in her voice. “I can assure you the eggs are done spectacularly here.”

“I’m sorry, don’t mind him,” Emma apologized. “We’ll both have the breakfast special, thanks.”

Emma pulled the menu from Henry’s hands, glaring at him as she handed both to Belle before she walked away. He didn’t look at her, instead he fidgeted with the cloth napkin that had been folded beside the cutlery to his left.

“What?”

“That was rude, kid.”

“But I bet you it’s true!”

“Whether it’s true or not, you can’t just say things like that.”

Henry frowned as he grumbled under his breath and with a light kick to his foot he balled up the napkin in his fists. “What, Mom?”

“When that lady comes back, I want you to apologize for being rude. I didn’t raise you like that, Henry. You know better than that.”

He nodded and didn’t say another word, hanging his head low before turning his attention to refolding the cloth napkin and placed it back in its place. Emma sighed and rubbed at her stiff neck as she mentally went over the list of things she needed to get done that day and as much as she didn’t want to think about it, she dreaded the amount of work that would need to be done to clean the cottage and repair some of the broken windows. She wasn’t even sure how much work Henry was willing to do to help her out either, but it didn’t matter. It’d get done, one way or another.

Emma snapped her head over at the counter as an eerily familiar voice reached her ears over the chatter of the other patrons. All the colour drained from her voice when she caught sight of the woman from behind at she stood at the counter by the register.

“Belle, be a dear and have my usual order ready quickly. I’m late for a rather important meeting with the Sheriff this morning.”

_That voice,_ Emma thought as she looked at the woman wearing a tight black pencil skirt that was matched with a matching blazer. _I_ _’_ _d know that voice anywhere._

Her eyes drifted to the woman’s legs and the expensive looking black heels she wore and she felt her breath hitch in her chest. _And those legs. I_ _’_ _d definitely know those legs anywhere_ …

“Mom?” Henry said as he waved a hand at her. “Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost or something.”

“Huh?” Emma looked over at him and shook her head as the colour returned to her cheeks. “I’m fine, kid. Just thinking about how much work we got ahead of us to make the place livable for the next two months.”

“We’re gonna need mouse traps, but not the ones that kill them. They’re not like the rats back home. We can’t just kill them.”

“Henry…”

“Please, Mom? We can’t kill them. They’re a family.”

Emma sighed as she nodded. He was right and even though trapping the family of field mice would take longer and be much more of a hassle, she didn’t want to spend the next two months with Henry moping and whining about how they killed them. She glanced back over at the familiar woman standing at the counter and as she turned, her heart leapt into her throat and she reached for the glass of water beside her cup of coffee, chugging it back as she tried to stay calm.

_There is no way_ she’s _here. How can she be here? How can she be in Storybrooke of all the places in the world she could_ _’_ _ve ended up instead?_

Regina Mills stood by the counter, her attention on the phone she held with both hands, fingers typing away quickly. From where Emma sat, she could see the woman had changed, but was still so much the same in a lot of ways. Her hair, especially, was styled in the same way it had been eleven years ago, but her age showed in the small lines that started to form near her eyes. A rush of heat she hadn’t felt in years flooded through her body and she gulped down the rest of the water, her hand shaking as she placed the glass on the table in front of her.

She turned her head down, using her long blonde hair to hide most of her face as Regina grabbed the tray of two coffee’s and the paper bag that was placed on the counter in front of her. She didn’t miss the look that Henry gave her as she peered up, making sure that Regina had walked out of the diner without noticing her before she pushed her hair back away from her face and let out a relieved sigh.

“Seriously, Mom? Did you just see someone you know?”

“I—” Emma shook her head and forced a tight smile over at Henry. “Just someone I used to know a long time ago.”

“Why didn’t you go and say hi?”

“It’s complicated, kid.”

Henry nodded in understanding and smiled back at her. “One of those adult things I’m still too young to understand, right?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

Emma couldn’t still her racing heart or stop the flood of memories that came rushing back to her either. She didn’t want to go through another flood of memories about Regina, not after she’d spent the night hardly sleeping, the memories of when Regina had asked her to go to Boston with her still so clear in her mind. She gripped at the edge of the seat and nearly jumped as Belle placed their plates down in front of them with a friendly, warm smile.

Emma picked up her fork, her hands shaking slightly as she poked at the eggs on the plate. One was slightly runny, the other overdone. Henry had been right and when she looked over at him, she was greeted by a self-satisfied smirk as he jabbed at his overcooked eggs with his fork.

“Can we go exploring after?” Henry asked, eating everything on his plate but the overcooked eggs. “Please, Mom?”

“Unless you want to spend another night in the car…” Emma trailed off and she waved Belle over to bring them the bill. “We have plenty of time to do some exploring, kid. We gotta get the cottage in order first, okay?”

“Cottage?” Belle asked as she handed the bill to Emma. “Where are you two staying?”

“At the old Lucas cottage.”

“Family?”

“Sort of, yeah,” Emma nodded and Belle smiled, quickly writing something down on her pad of paper before handing it to her.

“In case you need some help fixing the place up,” she said with a dazzling smile before she went to tend to another table.

“That was nice of her, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded as she looked at the number and the name below. “Leroy, huh?”

“Are you gonna call—”

“Maybe later, kid. Come on, let’s hit the hardware store and get what we need. We got a long day ahead of us.”

“Mom…”

Emma shook her head, placing a few bills on the table under the bill before she grabbed on to Henry’s hand and led him out of the diner. “If we get everything done today, we have the rest of our time here for plenty of adventures, okay?”

“Can we get a tent? We so need a tent!”

“Why do we need a tent?”

“We can go camping in the woods behind the cottage!”

“Henry…”

“Come on, Mom,” Henry pouted as she spotted a hardware store just across the street and she crossed over, dragging Henry behind her. “We can build a fire and tell scary stories. It’ll be fun.”

“I’ll think about it, kid.”

**********

Emma laid in the luxurious sheets in the high end suite they’d been staying in all week at the Onyx Hotel in Boston and she smiled as she stared up at the ceiling. It’d taken her all but a few days to make a decision on Regina’s offer and it hadn’t taken long for Regina to show her how worth it coming to Boston with her truly was.

Gone were her excuses to have to leave late at night or early in the morning. Gone was that nagging guilty feeling she had if she stayed too long or spent the night at Regina’s apartment.

For the last five nights and six days, they had barely left the suite Regina had booked for them, only leaving to go for the occasional brunch or early dinner so the maids could come in and change the sheets and put fresh towels in the bathroom for them. In a way, it felt like heaven for Emma and she definitely wasn’t used to being doted on the way Regina was, making sure she was happy, comfortable, and loved every single minute of every since day since they’d left New York City.

Emma could barely move from their little love nest, watching as she was wrapped lazily in the soft sheets as Regina easily slipped on a pair of skin tight leather pants. Regina smoothed her hands over her hips before buttoning the pant and she turned all around, allowing Emma more than a few seconds to admire her in nothing but the skin tight leather pants.

“What do you think?” Regina asked as she strolled languidly over to the bed.

“I told you your ass would look so fine in those pants,” she chuckled as she moved to kneel on her knees, her lips meeting Regina’s for a lazy kiss. “Are you sure I’m going to be able to get into that club?”

“You are my date, of course you will be granted admittance .”

“Did you forget I’m only eighteen?”

“Of course not, darling,” Regina replied as she tenderly ran her fingers through Emma’s dishevelled blonde hair. “Perhaps we should spend our last night here in the room instead? There can’t possibly be any good reason to have you get all dressed up and…” Regina trailed off as she pushed down the sheets that were still wrapped around Emma’s nude body. “Only to come back here and have to rid you of your clothes yet again just so I can ravish you completely.”

“Besides,” Emma said, her breath hitching in her chest as she ran her hands over the smooth leather and around to cup Regina’s ass. “There is no way I’ll be able to keep my hands off of you tonight, Regina.”

“I am certainly not complaining.”

Emma laughed as she pulled Regina down with her on to the bed, the smooth and cool leather feeling so good against her bare skin. As their lips met in a feverish kiss, Regina lifted her lower body away from Emma’s tisking against her lips as a hand gripped on to her hip to keep her still.

Every day and every night, they hadn’t been able to keep their hands or lips or tongues off of one another. The week had been nothing more than a sex-fuelled haze, a never ending high that was only achieved in the throes of passion. As much as Emma couldn’t wait to return home, she didn’t want this week to end with Regina. She didn’t want things to go back to the way they were before they came to Boston. She wanted to spend every night with Regina and wake up with her every morning, but she knew that would never happen. It was all too fast, all of it, everything they had together, and she had a feeling that despite the pace their relationship had taken on, essentially moving in together after three and a half weeks was definitely too soon.

_This is crazy. I can_ _’_ _t be falling in love with her, am I?_

Emma groaned against Regina’s insistent lips and tongue, her hands clutching at her back before she raked her short nails up her back slowly. As her nails raked a path back down her back and came to rest on her hips, she felt the tag still attached to the leather pants she had begged Regina to buy for herself after she had spent twenty whole minutes convincing her to try them on during their only shopping excursion earlier that day. Emma pulled back from Regina’s lips and raised an eyebrow.

“Were you planning to return these before we leave or something?”

“No,” Regina said with a shake of her head and she let out a startled gasp as Emma ripped the tag effortlessly from the waistband of the expensive leather pants. “Definitely not. I only just put them on for the second time today, Emma. As you recall, I planned to wear them out tonight, yet as it seems, our plans have changed yet again.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Certainly not.”

“Good.”

Regina smiled and she lifted her lower body up a little more as Emma sought out more contact. She shook her head, realizing Regina didn’t want to ruin the expensive leather pants. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as she moved her hands to the button and popped it open as they both let out a shuddered breath.

Emma eased the tight leather over Regina’s hips and she let out an appreciative gasp of approval when she found her wearing nothing else underneath. Pushing the tight leather just down to the middle of her thighs, her hand found its way between Regina’s thighs easily, her fingers slicking over her wet pussy as their lips met in a feverish, needy kiss.

She rolled them over, smiling against Regina’s lips before moving to kiss down her neck. As she licked and sucked over her pulse point, she felt her pulse jump as she teased her fingers over Regina’s clit, knowing exactly how she liked to be teased until she couldn’t stand it anymore. A week in Boston had given them both many opportunities to fully explore each others bodies, in every single delicious way.

Emma slipped her hand out from between Regina’s legs, smiling against her skin as she unhurriedly kissed her way down her chest, her lips teasing and tasting as her fingers trailed over Regina’s stomach and up to cup her left breast. Her fingers rolled over a hardening nipple as her lips wrapped around the other. Regina’s soft sighs and moans were more than enough to turn her on and make her ache for her completely.

Regina’s hands slipped through her tousled blonde hair, her fingers grazing over her scalp gently as she licked and sucked on the hard nub, sighing against her skin contently before trailing the flat of her tongue over her skin, dipping in the valley between her breasts before paying the same attention to the other. Regina moaned quietly, her fingers grasping at her hair, gently urging Emma’s lips back to her own.

“Emma,” Regina whispered, moaning as her back arched off the bed, thrusting her body into Emma roughly. “Come here,” she beckoned. Pleaded. The words just a faintest of a whimper on her parted lips.

“Mmm,” Emma moaned as she gave in, rising up to capture Regina’s lips with her own in a deep, languidly passionate kiss. “I love you,” she murmured quietly, not parting from the kiss, from Regina’s delectable lips.

“Emma?” Regina asked quietly as she urged Emma to stop kissing her, an impossible feat as Emma was far too consumed in her. “Emma?” She tried again and she smiled as Emma parted, resting her forehead against Regina’s as she breathed out heavily. “Hi,” Regina laughed quietly as Emma’s closed eyes fluttered open to meet hers.

“Hi,” Emma smiled back, the smile shy as her heart thundered in her chest.

She hadn’t meant to say it, but the words had slipped so easily past her lips as if she had said it a hundred times before. But it was true, she did love her, and she couldn’t stop from falling for the older woman, nor could she stop feeling that way. Every minute they’d been together had been nothing short of amazing and it was new, so very new, and so very intense every single day. Of course she had fallen in love with her.

“Do you mean it?” Regina whispered and for the first time Emma saw a different kind of vulnerability shining in her brown eyes. “Do you really love me, Emma?”

“I do,” she replied with a slight nod. “I’ve been falling in love with you since—”

“I started to fall in love with you from the moment I saw you at Jefferson’s party,” Regina smiled up at her, her hands sliding out of her hand and down her back. “Do you know when I saw you first that night?”

Emma shook her head no, smiling. “No. When did you see me first?”

“When you and your friend first arrived, from the very first moment you walked through the door. And again when you were sitting alone, long before you made your way to that impossibly long line to use the restroom. It was when I saw you standing there, that I decided I must know who you are. You were impossibly adorable, darling, when I first spoke with you. Almost as if you couldn’t believe I was there to speak with you at first.”

Regina shifted underneath Emma, rolling her over onto her back before she slipped off the bed and pulled her tight leather pants off the rest of the way. She moved slowly, her eyes not leaving Emma’s as she picked them up and folded them before dropping them to the floor at the foot of the bed. Emma’s mouth suddenly went dry as Regina crawled her way back up to her on the bed, the sight alone was definitely one she would never grow tired of seeing.

“When I kissed you, that’s when I knew,” Regina whispered, her body hovering over Emma’s not quite touching her. “That is when I knew that I could fall in love with you.”

Emma couldn’t stop smiling, yet she was trembling, overcome with emotion. Regina’s eyes filled with tears and Emma reached up and with her thumb, she brushed away the few tears that had started to fall.

“I feared you didn’t feel the same way as I,” Regina whispered and they both laughed together, neither moving, just staring, falling deep into one another’s eyes. “I know now what a fool I was to fear such a thing.”

Emma smiled up at her as she wrapped a leg around Regina’s hips, pulling her down flush against her own body. Emma cupped Regina’s face and leaned forward to kiss her. Everything about the kiss was soft and sweet and slow and full of emotions that were flooding towards the surface between them.

“I love you too,” Regina said between soft kisses that quickly grew more insistent, more intense and passionate with every second that passed by.

Emma was overcome by her emotions, by how right it felt to finally say the words, to hear them. She had never been in love before and she’d never met anyone quite like Regina either. Despite the fact that they were from two very different worlds, two very different lives, they had still found each other.

She forgot those lingering thoughts, the fear that things would change once September came and Regina would return to her classes and Emma would, hopefully by then have found a job and would be working. Would things change when the time came? Would they become so consumed in their own separate lives that what they had now would be forgotten? Emma didn’t want to think of any of those things, just choosing instead to allow herself to become lost within Regina and the love that flowed easily now between them. Because that was all that mattered now, was that they were in love and there was nothing holding them back from fully expressing how they felt.

Even if that meant expressing that love without a single word uttered past either of their lips. Words weren’t necessary when expressing the love they felt was so much more.

Emma didn’t stop kissing her, not even as she rolled Regina onto her back again, determined to continue where she’d left off before Regina had taken control between them. Before the whispers of love. Before the flood of emotions that were still coming, so much more intensely than before.

“Emma, my love,” Regina whispered against her lips, her voice calm and soothing as she swept her hands over Emma’s bare back. “There is no need to hurry tonight.”

“It’s our last night here…”

“And we shall make it last,” she said with a smile. “I promise you, for this is the first of many nights to come, my love.”

Emma felt that promise in every kiss, in every touch, with every moan and sigh and gasp, with every time one another’s name spilled from the others lips. They moved together perfectly in sync with one another and everything that they were feeling in every moment they shared throughout the long night. It was a night Emma never wanted to end and even hours after they’d worn each other to the brink of exhaustion, she kissed along Regina’s bare shoulder as she held her from behind.

“Sleep,” Regina whispered, her voice thick and heavy with exhaustion. “We have to take the train back home in a few hours.”

“Can’t we take the train in the afternoon?”

Regina laughed as she turned in Emma’s arms. “Simply insatiable, you are, my love.”

“Only for you.”

Regina smiled at her in the darkness, running her fingers over Emma’s cheek tenderly before leaning in to kiss her. “And I for you,” she murmured against Emma’s insistent lips, moving to lay on top of her as the sheets fell from around their bodies. “I should’ve known from the moment I saw you how impossible it would be for me to say no to you.”

“I haven’t ever heard you say the word no to me before,” Emma chuckled, moaning as Regina’s body slipped between her legs, both of their hips rolling and thrusting together. Emma chuckled and her laughter was stopped by Regina playfully biting on her lower lip. “Except for a few hours ago when you begged me to stop because you couldn’t take it anymore. Then again, that wasn’t really you saying no to me either.”

“How can I when you make me feel things I’ve never felt before.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Why?” Regina asked, moving her hands to trap Emma’s near her head against the bed. “Because I am older and have more experience in love than you do? You are wrong, dear. Do you know why?”

“No,” Emma said with a shake of her head. “Tell me.”

“Because before you,” Regina whispered, her lips just a breath apart from Emma’s as she spoke. “I’ve never knew love before I found it with you, Emma Swan.”

“Do you really love me?”

“With all my heart.”

“If I hadn’t—”

“I would’ve told you,” Regina smiled down at her. “But perhaps I came here wishing for one thing, that maybe you would feel what I feel for you without any words having to be spoken. I was right.”

“Yes, you were. So very right.”

“Let’s sleep now, darling,” she whispered as she moved from on top of Emma, releasing her hands and moving to lay at her side. She pulled Emma’s arm around her and even though Emma couldn’t see her face, she knew she was smiling. “We must return home in the morning.”

“Can’t we just stay here?”

“We cannot,” Regina whispered, intertwining her fingers with Emma as she held her arm around her tight. “But what we can have when we return home can be something more and something far bigger and better than what we had before we came here. I promise you, you and I? We shall have our happy ending together.”

**********

Emma forced open the trunk of the Bug, groaning as she threw in the tent she’d bought to keep Henry happy. He grinned as he started to load up the other supplies she’d bought so they could clean and fix up the cottage together.

Her mind though, had been elsewhere for hours. Ever since she saw Regina, the memories of her were far more vivid than they ever had been before. If she allowed herself to succumb to the memories, she could remember how Regina’s lips felt upon her own, all the promises they’d made to one another, the declarations of love, all of it feeling as if it had only happened yesterday and not eleven long years ago.

How could she have done that to Regina, especially after all those long nights they’d spent together, all those whispers of love, all the promises that were eventually broken because of a stupid mistake she’d made? All these years, she wondered why she did it, never finding the answers she truly looked for and yet, all these years she wondered that if she ever saw Regina again, would she forgive her for the ultimate betrayal?

If the situation was reversed, Emma knew it wouldn’t be easy to forgive and forget, but it wasn’t impossible either. But then again, she knew Regina and she knew her forgiveness was next to an impossible feat all on its own.

“Mom?” Henry asked as he finished loading up their supplies while she stood off to the side of the car. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, kid. Let’s just get this loaded up and we’ll stop and buy some groceries, okay?”

“Can we make s’mores tonight?”

“Maybe.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Henry grinned as he placed the broom on top of the rest of their supplies and jumped up to grab the door and slammed it shut. “Tomorrow, can we spend the day in town, Mom?”

“Depends on how much we get done at the cottage today, Henry. If we’re going to spend the next two months here, surely a day or two fixing the place up is as good of a sacrifice as ever?” Emma smiled as she ruffled his hair. “We’ll have plenty of time for adventures, kid. We don’t have to do everything all at once.”

“I know.”

“Come on,” Emma smiled again at him as she slung an arm around his shoulders. “We’ll walk to the store. It’s just down the street. And maybe, if you find what we need, we’ll build a fire and have s’mores for dinner tonight.”

“I knew you’d say yes.”

Emma let her arm drop from around him as they reached the store. She kept up with him as he grabbed a shopping cart and made his way around, moving from aisle to aisle, only putting what he knew she would buy in the cart before moving on. She said nothing, her mind still full of thoughts of Regina, as he piled bags of chips and chocolate bars, marshmallows and graham crackers into the cart. She even barely blinked an eye as they unloaded the cart and the total for all the things Henry had grabbed were just a little over the set budget she’d made for each week they would be there.

With their hands loaded with paper bags, they left the store and made their way back across the street to where the Bug was parked, the bag boy following them hurriedly with the rest of their purchases as Emma fumbled with the key to get the trunk open.

She felt a tremor run through her body as she placed the bags on top of the other supplies. It was a familiar one, one she hadn’t felt in a long time and she turned around slowly, looking across the street as her eyes met with familiar brown ones that were watching her. Regina.

And the cold smile she was greeted with sent chills down her spine and chilled her to the core. The next couple of months would be an adventure, all right, one she wasn’t sure she was ready for.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m done,” Emma declared to herself as she tied the last garbage bag and let it fall to the floor with a heavy thud. “Are you finished up there yet, kid?”

“Just about, Mom!” Henry called out from one of the bedrooms upstairs.

Emma sighed heavily, wiping at her forehead with her sleeve as she carried the garbage bag outside to join the others in the pile near the front porch. For hours on an end, she and Henry had gotten straight to work with cleaning the cottage and yet, the only thing that was on her mind and pushed her move faster, harder, was the cold smile she’d received from Regina when they’d been in town. It had hurt, but it also sparked something deep inside of her, something she hadn’t allowed herself to feel in a very long time. Pain. Guilt. Loss. Heartbreak. All of those things, she’d felt all over again with one simple look.

“I caught two of them,” Henry said as he came out the front door holding the trap with two of the field mice scurrying about inside. “Maybe after we have dinner we can let them go?”

“Sure, kid, sounds like a plan, and no,” Emma said with a look that and Henry smiling guiltily. “I’m not gonna let you keep them no matter how much you beg me. They’re field mice, they belong you know, out in the fields.”

“Can we still have s’mores for dinner, Mom?”

Emma looked back at her son, not wanting to disappoint him. A big part of this vacation was for him, to give him a chance to have some time out of the city, just as much as it was for herself. For his whole life, she’d been putting him first and there would be no exceptions made now, not even with the fact that Regina was there in the very same town without her ever having knowing about this beforehand. If she’d known…

_You still would_ _’_ _ve come here, Swan. No sense in denying it now_.

“Mom?”

“What, kid?”

“S’mores for dinner?”

An ominous boom of thunder suddenly squashed those plans of building a fire out in the back and making s’mores for dinner. They both barely made it back under the cover of the front porch before the rain poured down from the sky above. Emma placed her hands on Henry’s shoulders after he put the small cage he’d used to trap the mice down on the front porch, well out of the reach of the rain coming in from the storm.

“Well, kid, looks like s’mores are off the menu for tonight,” Emma said and she shook his shoulders gently upon his dejected sigh. “Tomorrow, okay? I promise,” she said, pausing as lightning streaked across the darkening sky. “Given we don’t get any more freak storms like this one, okay?”

“So, what are we having then?”

“We did buy other food,” Emma chuckled, ruffling his shaggy brown hair as she ushered him back inside the cottage. “What do you say about having breakfast for dinner, kid?”

“Because it’s the only thing you can make better than anything else?” Henry asked as he grinned up at her. “Of course. Breakfast for dinner it is, Mom.”

“Did you get finished up upstairs?”

“Yeah, but…” Henry trailed off as the lights flickered. “Once I saw the mice in the trap, I kind of got distracted trying to play with them.”

“Henry…”

“Don’t worry, Mom. I changed the sheets and swept the floors, cleaned up the broken glass—”

“The window!” Emma gasped as she quickly turned on her heels and ran up the stairs and into the bedroom on the right, the one with the broken window. Rain poured in from outside and she struggled to push the double bed as far away from the broken window as she could. “We’ll have to get that fixed tomorrow. You can stay in the other room tonight, kid.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll take the couch.”

“Mom, I can sleep on the couch.”

“No, kid. You’ve got the dry bed. Now come on, let’s get dinner going, okay?”

Henry nodded reluctantly and led the way back down the creaky stairs and into the kitchen. While they busied themselves with cleaning pans and utensils to cook with, the lights continued to flicker, making the threatening loss of power grow bigger with every minute. While the bacon sizzled in the pan, Emma’s mind started to wander yet again, thinking back to the night Regina showed up at the door, soaking wet from the raging storm outside and all because she wanted to see her and with the power out, the phones were down and there had been no other way for her to reach out to Emma that night.

Her body thrummed as she shifted on her feet, remembering every little detail of that night and wishing she didn’t at the same time. Just like her other memories, it was so clear in her mind, as if it only happened yesterday and not eleven long years ago. That trip they’d taken to Boston changed a lot of things and it wasn’t until after Regina had spent the night there in the tiny twin sized bed in the room she shared with Ruby, that things had begun to take a turn for the worse.

Emma sighed heavily as she flipped the bacon and looked over at Henry as he fiddled with the toaster, trying to get the plug to fit into the socket on the wall. She motioned for him to turn it around and he laughed as it finally fit into the socket, but not before the lights flickered and the power finally cut out completely.

Moving quickly, Emma pulled the pan off the stove, the bacon still sizzling as Henry grabbed one of the flashlights they’d left out on the small, wooden kitchen table. He frowned as he shown the light at the toaster and then looked over at his mother.

“Was that my fault?”

“No, I don’t think so, kid. It’s the storm,” she replied and she sighed as she poked at the bacon with a fork. “Looks like we’re gonna be having bacon sandwiches for dinner now.”

“That’s okay, Mom. Bacon sandwiches sound good to me, just as good as s’mores and just as good as breakfast for dinner.”

Despite their dinner plans changing again in a short span of time, Henry just smiled and it made Emma smile to know that no matter what little blips that popped up in life, Henry always went through them all with a smile and a positive attitude. At least she’d done something right in her own life, raising her son to be who he was. Someone she’d had such a hard time in teaching herself to be.

Long after their dinner of bacon sandwiches, and long after telling stories in the dark with a fire burning in the stone fireplace to provide them light, and long after tucking Henry in bed, Emma found herself sitting in a chair on the front porch, the rain still coming down hard as lightning zigzagged across the sky. She sipped on the glass of warm white wine as she watched the storm and let her mind wander again, this time doing nothing to stop the memories as they flooded right back to the front of her mind.

It didn't matter that she didn’t want to remember. It didn’t matter that even though these were good memories, happy memories, sex-filled memories that made her ache to have that passion in her life again, it all hurt deep inside, fraying at the edges of her soul and teasing the poorly mended pieces of her still broken, guilt-laden heart.

Seeing Regina again had sparked something else inside of her, something else she wasn’t ready to feel again.

Something else she’d likely never would, not with the way Regina had smiled so coldly at her. A smile filled with hate that only grew from Emma’s inevitable betrayal.

**********

It’d been raining for hours, long before the first crack of thunder boomed through the sky, shaking the old building and making the lights flicker. Emma had been in the apartment alone since late that afternoon, with Ruby out on a date with one of Jefferson’s friends and Granny working the late shift at the diner. All alone in the small apartment and wearing nothing but a pair of worn grey cloth shorts and a white tank top, her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail and preoccupying herself, watching the storm with a pint of ice cream as she stood at the tall window in the kitchen.

When the power had finally went out, that was when she fished out the pint of vanilla ice cream from the freezer and began to eat it, slowly just to savour every spoonful. It had been three days since she returned from Boston with Regina and in those three days, she’d only spoken with her on the phone.

It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t nearly enough just to hear her voice, to spend hours late at night hearing Regina whisper deliciously naughty things into her ear as she huddled in the bathroom so Ruby or Granny wouldn't overhear the things she said in return. Those conversations only made her yearn for the older woman, to go back to the way things were in Boston, to those endless days and nights spent locked up in that room at the Onyx hotel where the only thing that existed was one another.

A hard knock on the door made her jump away from the window and her heart was racing as she placed the pint of ice cream down on the kitchen counter. At first she thought maybe she’d imagined it, that maybe the knock was something falling or crashing against the building outside in the storm. And then it sounded again, two solid taps on the heavy wooden door.

She glanced through the peephole and found her stomach filled with a hundred thousand butterflies as she saw Regina standing out in the hallway with a hand raised, ready to knock for a third time. Even in the emergency lights that lit up the hallway just barely enough to see much of anything, she could see that Regina was soaking wet, her clothes clinging to her, her hair dripping droplets of rainwater as she stood there idly chewing on her bottom lip before knocking again.

Emma swallowed hard as lightning lit up the small apartment. She suddenly felt nervous and uneasy, unsure if she wanted to open the door or just pretend she wasn’t there despite how much she really needed to see Regina. They were from two very different worlds and the apartment, although it was home, was nothing short of embarrassingly small and cluttered when compared to Regina’s own home.

Swallowing thickly, Emma unlocked the door and opened it slowly, a small smile curling over her lips as Regina’s eyes lit up the moment Emma had the door opened all the way. She noticed then that Regina was carrying a small bottle of wine and she looked at her questionably as Regina’s smile turned to a shy one and she rolled her shoulders as her short, perfectly groomed fingernails picked at the label on the bottle.

“Hey,” Emma said quietly as she held on to the door and the door frame tightly with both hands. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you doing here, Regina?”

“I wanted to see you, darling,” she said, her voice just as quiet as Emma’s had been. “I did try to call, but with the storm tonight, it’s not just the power that is out, I’m afraid.”

“Oh.”

A part of Emma’s mind wondered if that meant Granny would be coming home far sooner than planned, but another part of her mind was wondering whether or not to invite Regina inside. As she let her eyes sweep over Regina’s body, an eyebrow raised as she eyed the tight light blue jeans and caramel coloured blouse that clung to her body like it was a second skin.

“Did you…walk here?” Emma asked her and Regina laughed, a nervous sounding laugh as she nodded her head yes. “You walked across the city in this storm? To see me?”

“I walked here from the subway, darling,” Regina chuckled and she cocked her head to the side, her nervousness sliding away as that playful, sensual look appeared in her eyes. “Are you going to invite me in, Emma, or did I come all this way just to be turned away at your front door because perhaps, for some reason, you do not want me here?”

“Oh!” Emma nearly jumped back from the door and laughed awkwardly. “Sorry, uh, come in and um, please don’t mind the mess.” She said the last part in a rush as Regina stepped inside and placed her purse on the table by the door.

“I brought this as a gift to—for Granny,” Regina said quietly, quickly correcting herself as she followed Emma into the dimly lit kitchen, her eyes looking around at the candles that lined the kitchen counter. “I thought perhaps she and I could sit down and talk, have a drink and that I could help…disperse the qualms she has about you and I.”

“Granny doesn’t drink wine,” Emma replied lamely as she grabbed the nearly finished pint of melting ice cream and threw it in the sink, the spoon clattering against the stainless steel as she kept her back to Regina for a moment. “But, it’s the thought that counts, isn’t it?”

“Perhaps,” Regina said as she placed the bottle on the counter near Emma, her hands moving to gently trail up Emma’s bare arms. “Or perhaps you and I could have a glass together.”

“I’m not—”

“Old enough to drink?” Regina tittered as her touch became firm, her body pressing into Emma’s from behind. “You and I both know that hasn’t stopped you before.”

Emma bit her lower lip as she failed to stifle the moan she couldn’t suppress. Three days was far too long to go without seeing Regina, without her touch, her lips upon her skin that ached for her every second of every day.

Turning in Regina’s arms, her clothes already absorbing the moisture from the rain water that soaked Regina through and through, she shivered as she reached up to thread her fingers through wet hair. Three days was definitely far too long.

“Are we alone?” Regina asked huskily, her voice so thick with the passion it’d taken on in Boston that it made Emma shiver in delight. “Emma, are we alone?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Yes,” Regina said as she kissed Emma briefly. Over and over again. “I’ve missed you.”

Emma wanted to tell her the same, to use those same words, but she felt it so much more. She grasped at her hair, sliding her fingers across Regina’s scalp and neck as their lips lingered for a few heavy moments just before they kissed, lips hungry and wild. Emma’s hands swept down Regina’s back, feeling just how wet her clothes really were and she pulled back from her lips, groaning as Regina’s lips moved to her neck, kissing and sucking at her pulse point as she was pressed up against the counter.

“Regina?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you…want a change of clothes?”

“I am fine,” she whispered against her skin. “A little water won’t make me melt.”

Emma moaned quietly as Regina sucked at her neck again while her hands wandered over her body freely, yet not touching her where she needed it the most. Regina pressed her body flush against her own, her fingers tripping over her hips and down to her thighs just below the edge of her shorts, fingers teasing her skin as their lips met again in a heated kiss.

Her body was responding to every move Regina made, every inch of her lips and tongue, the way her fingertips grazed over her thighs. It felt as if every bit of her senses were heightened because of her and she was drowning completely.

Emma swept her hands down Regina’s back as she sucked on her tongue and she gripped on to her firm ass in her tight jeans, eliciting a throaty moan that rumbled through her own body. Her body was thrumming with desire and they kissed harder, deeper as Regina’s fingers gripped at the back her left thigh and moved it to wrap around her own leg. Emma panted against her lips as her fingers slipped under the edge of her shorts, short and perfectly manicured nails scratching over her flesh.

“I missed you too,” Emma whispered against Regina’s lips, dropping her leg back down to the floor as she moved to take one of Regina’s hands in her own, guiding it between their bodies, needing to be touched. “After what you said to me last night I…”

“Are you wet for me?” Regina purred as she cupped Emma through her cotton shorts and she leaned back a little just to look into Emma’s eyes. “Do you want me?”

“Yes.”

“Mmm,” Regina moaned as she surged forward, kissing Emma again deeply as she rubbed her harder, the cotton scratching at her aching pussy, wanting nothing more than to feel Regina’s fingers fully against her heated flesh.

So consumed in the moment, in the lust, losing herself at the mercy of Regina, Emma deftly popped open the button on her jeans and moaned as Regina sucked on her button lip and rubbed over her harder, causing her hips to roll against her hand jerkily. Her body was verging on desperate and she gripped at Regina’s shoulders, pushing her back so she could catch her breath.

Regina closed her eyes, her lips parted slightly and all Emma could do was watch her and feel her as she moved her hand up to the waistband of her cotton shorts, moving so slowly it almost felt like torture. Her nails raked across her skin and with the first touch of her fingertips against her throbbing clit, Emma couldn’t bite back the moan that slipped out loudly. She moved her hands to cup Regina’s face, pulling her back in for a slow, lazy kiss as she came undone under Regina’s touch.

“Oh fuck,” Emma panted as they parted from each other’s lips again, only they didn’t move far, their lips barely touching as Regina’s fingers slipped lower, teasing her as she languidly eased a finger inside her. “Regina…”

Her only response was Regina’s insistent lips as they kissed along her jaw and down her neck. Her heart was racing, her whole body tingling and humming with pleasure and Regina had barely even touched her. Regina nipped at her collarbone before kissing her way back up to parted, panting lips.

“You taste like vanilla,” she murmured against Emma’s lips.

Emma couldn’t find a moment to respond before Regina was kissing her hungrily, two fingers slipping inside of her deeply as she kept her pressed up against the counter. She fumbled with Regina’s jeans, trying to slide the went material down her hips a little so she could slip a hand inside, to touch her, to fuck her, to feel her wrapped around her fingers completely.

Not once did she think about the fact that at any given time, either Granny or Ruby would come home and find the two of them in the kitchen. Her brain didn’t register anything else other than the obscene amounts of pleasure coursing through her body.

Three days was _definitely_ too long and she was already tipping over the edge, her orgasm already spasming through her tightly wound body. She needed and wanted more, she needed all of Regina, she needed their clothes gone, and she needed to feel Regina completely against her, to touch her, to taste her, to make her come undone just as she was doing to her.

Yet every time she tried to move herself from between Regina and the counter, Regina held her tighter and stilled her fingers as she kept them buried to the hilt, prolonging her orgasm in a way she’d discovered on their second night in Boston.

“Regina…”

“Hmm?”

“Can we…” Emma groaned as Regina’s lips found their way to her neck again and she sucked at Emma’s pulse point, hard. Marking her. “Oh god,” Emma cried out as another wave washed through her suddenly. “Regina…”

Regina responded with a throaty chuckle and delicately licked over her bruised flesh. All Emma could do was grip on to Regina’s hips, her fingers grasping at the wet material of her jeans. She threw her head back, completely and fully at Regina’s mercy. She had to force her eyes open as Regina’s hand slipped out from inside her shorts and she watched with heavy lidded, lust filled, hungry eyes as Regina raised her fingers to her lips and licked each one slowly.

“Delicious.”

Emma whimpered at the sight of Regina licking her cum and moaning at the taste of it on her own fingers. She watched as her tongue slipped out between her lips as she trailed her went fingertips over Emma’s collarbone, her fingertips dragging across her skin as their eyes stayed locked in a heady gaze.

“Regina…”

“Yes, my love?”

“Can we…” Emma trailed off as she motioned to her right towards the bedroom door.

Regina nodded her head and took both of Emma’s hands in her own. “Would you like for me to stay tonight?”

“If you want to. I mean, I have a small bed, like really small and it’s nothing like yours or the one in Boston and—”

“As long as I am with you, I’d sleep on a cement floor if only I had you in my arms.”

Emma chuckled and she caught Regina playfully rolling her eyes just before she turned to blow out the lit candles along the counter, taking one with her as she led Regina down to the room she shared with Ruby. Suddenly she felt almost embarrassed having Regina there and taking her to a room that wasn’t entirely her own. She didn’t even want to think just what Regina would think of it, or how she’d probably laugh at how small her bed was, how scratchy the sheets were compared to the soft ones that were on her own bed back home.

Swallowing her fear, her nerves, reminding herself that Regina wasn’t as superficial as she’d thought her to be when they first started dating, she led her into the dark bedroom and shut the door behind them. She placed the candle on the bedside table beside her bed as thunder cracked loudly outside.

“So,” Emma said as she watched Regina move towards her bed. “I know it’s small—”

“It’s fine, love.”

Emma just watched as Regina slipped off her shoes and ran her fingers over the soft white bedspread. She licked over her lips as she wrapped her arms around Regina from behind, her hands slipping under the front edge of her shirt, her fingers splaying out across the soft skin of Regina’s stomach. Slowly she raised the damp shirt upwards, smiling to herself as Regina easily lifted her arms to allow her to remove it completely.

Being able to touch Regina, to kiss over the soft skin of her shoulders as she dropped her damp shirt to the floor, it made her realize just how much she’d truly missed seeing her, how much she ached to touch her, to feel her, to taste her. The love she had for the older woman had consumed her completely and she was drunk on love and the intoxicating way Regina always made her feel right from the moment they first met.

Emma traced her fingers over the clasp of Regina’s soft pink lacy bra as she kissed her way down her spine, taking her time as she unclasped the bra and glided her fingers under the straps, her lips continuing on a slow descent down her back. As the bra slid down Regina’s toned arms, Emma moved her hands over her hips, kneeling on the ground behind her as she planted soft, wet kisses along her lower back. She turned Regina around, smiling up at her as her fingers dipped into the waistband of her jeans and tugged them down.

Emma grinned as she placed a hand on her stomach and eased her down on to the bed as she pulled her tight, damp jeans off of her completely. Even in the candlelight, Regina was breathtaking as she laid on the bed in only a tiny pair of matching pink lacy panties. Her hands were trembling slightly as she glided them up Regina’s smooth, tanned legs, moving to crawl over her body as she let her right hand linger between her legs, teasing her as their lips met in a hungry, feverish kiss.

She needed all of her and she could feel the heat growing between them, yet they didn’t rush as they lost themselves in one another. Regina tugged at her shirt before sliding her hands up Emma’s stomach to cup her breasts, her fingers teasing over hardening nipples as Emma rubbed her over her panties, feeling how wet she was for her too.

Leaning back, Emma helped her rid her of her own shirt and she tossed it behind her, smiling down at Regina as she traced her fingertips over Regina’s hard nipples, marvelling in just how beautiful and sexy she was laying beneath her. She dipped her head down, planting a soft kiss on Regina’s lips before trailing the tip of her tongue down her neck and across her breasts, tasting her skin for the first time in days.

Every time Regina tried to take back control, Emma reached for her hands and pinned them against the bed and would shoot her a warning look that told her she was in complete control at the moment, something Regina rarely let her have.

For hours as the storm continued to rage outside, they made love on the small bed, completely consumed with each other and lost in a lustful haze that without a doubt made the rest of the world just fade away into nothing. Even after Emma was spent, her body fighting sleep, Regina’s hands still wandered as they lay on their sides facing one another. Small lazy kisses were give back and forth as they fought sleep together, not ready to stop after three long days apart.

Emma wasn’t sure when she’d fallen asleep, but when her eyes fluttered open to the sounds of pigeons cooing on the window ledge outside, she found herself laying in Regina’s arms with Regina’s body pressed fully up against her back, the sheets barely covering them as they slept in the warmth of the room. She smiled when she felt the soft kisses along her shoulder and Regina’s hand that had been nestled between her breasts, smoothed over her skin, moving to cup her gently as she slipped her thigh higher between Emma’s legs.

“Morning, love,” Regina whispered into her ear, her voice thick and husky with sleep.

“Mmm, morning,” Emma moaned as her body was more than definitely aware of the feel of Regina pressed up against her and a strong thigh rubbing against her pussy.

And for a moment they seemed to forget just where they were, and neither seemed to notice the distinct smell of coffee brewing from the kitchen, and neither seemed to realize that the bedroom door had opened until they heard a throaty chuckle coming from the doorway.

“Rubes, get outta here,” Emma groaned as she felt Regina stiffen behind her.

“I knew it,” Ruby chuckled as she stood there, unmoving, her eyes wide as Regina tried in vain to grab the sheets to cover herself and Emma completely. “Guess it’s a good thing I heard you two when I came in last night and slept on the couch, huh?”

Emma grumbled as she grabbed the pillow and chucked it towards Ruby, glaring at her, warning her to leave before she seriously killed her for walking in on her and Regina like that. But Ruby was undeterred by the whole thing, chuckling as she tossed the pillow back at the two of them.

“Well, Granny is making breakfast. Just thought you two would want to know she invited Regina to stay this morning. If, you know, she wants to.”

“Get out of here, Ruby!”

“I’m going, I’m going!” Ruby laughed before she backed out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

“God, I’m so sorry,” Emma said as Regina scrambled to get out of the bed and started to pluck her clothes up from the floor. “Regina…I’m sorry about Ruby. She—”

“Has no courtesy or manners, does she?” Regina asked with a slight coldness to her tone. “Perhaps staying over was not such a good idea, Emma.”

“It’s fine, trust me.”

“Is it?” Regina asked as she slid on her bra and clasped it before grabbing her jeans and pulling them on quickly. “You do not live alone. You don’t even have your own room or the privacy you deserve. I do not know how you manage to have a healthy, serious relationship with anyone if you cannot have them spend the night in your own bed without having to wake up to…that.”

Emma sat up, leaning back on her elbows as she watched Regina finish getting dressed. She was upset and embarrassed and angry, a pretty lethal combination since she’d never truly seen that side to her before.

“I’ve never had a serious, healthy relationship with anyone else but you,” Emma whispered, but it fell on deaf ears as Regina ran her fingers through her hair before slipping into her shoes. Emma moved quickly to get dressed and she stepped in front of Regina, placing herself between her and the door. “Where are you going? Are you leaving? Regina…”

“I must.”

“Stay for breakfast? Please?”

Regina, she noticed then, had a pink tinge to her cheeks. “I cannot, love. I’m sorry.”

“Regina…”

Regina shook her head, but she didn’t leave without a simple little kiss to Emma’s lips. She mouthed “I love you” before Emma stepped away and followed her out of the bedroom. She looked into the kitchen at Granny, frowning as she saw Granny had already made up a plate and had a cup of steaming hot coffee waiting for Regina.

“You’re welcome to say,” Granny said as Regina grabbed her purse off the table and slid the strap over her shoulder. “In fact, I insist.”

“Another time,” Regina said without turning to look at her. “I will see you later, darling.”

“Regina…” Emma pleaded as she followed her out into the hallway bare footed. “Please stay? I want you to stay—”

“I told you I cannot stay. Another time,” Regina said as she paused but didn’t turn to look back at Emma. “Come over around four?”

“Okay,” Emma frowned as she stood by the open door. “I love you,” she whispered as she watched Regina disappear down the stairs without another word.

She ignored the look that Granny gave her when she walked back inside and joined her and Ruby in the kitchen for breakfast. Later definitely couldn’t come soon enough…

**********

Emma sighed loudly as she wandered around the cottage, assessing the damage from the storm the night before. There wasn’t much, just a few fallen tree branches they could use to burn in a fire once they dried out. With Henry still in bed, she started to gather up the fallen branches, piling them near the wood pile at the side of the cottage.

It had been the storm that brought back that memory of Regina that one night. It had been her endless thoughts of Regina that had made it impossible to get more than a few hours of sleep. She didn’t know what was happening to her, or why this was happening now when over the years it had only been a handful of times she’d think of Regina throughout the year, not a handful of times in the past handful of days, every day bringing back another memory that left her heart aching all over again.

Emma wiped her hands on her jeans as she heard the sound of gravel crunching and the soft whine of breaks. She walked around to the front of the cottage and her heart nearly leapt into her throat as she saw Regina Mills climb out of the black Mercedes, dressed in a grey business suit, sunglasses on and her face stoic, void of showing any emotion at all.

“Ms, Swan,” Regina said as she turned to look at Emma as she stood awkwardly by the edge of the gravel driveway. “What a _pleasant_ surprise to see you here in Storybrooke.”

“Regina…”

“I see that this place is still, well, hospitable enough for _you_ to stay here,” Regina said as she looked over the top of her sunglasses at the cottage. Regina walked a few steps away from her car towards Emma and stopped a few feet from her as she casually removed her sunglasses. “I suppose you’re wondering what I’m doing here this morning, but the question is, I came here to find out what you are doing here in my town.”

“Your town?” Emma asked and she shook her head at how pathetic her voice sounded.

“Yes, my town, Ms. Swan, or were you blissfully unaware that I have been Mayor of Storybrooke for the last five years running?”

Emma blinked as she stared at Regina. The coldness in her voice was so different than the Regina she remembered—at least from the good memories she had of her. Her mouth suddenly went dry as Regina took another few steps towards her and stood just inches in front of her. She could smell her perfume, but beyond that, she could smell just the faintest hint of apple cider and she could smell a little bit of vanilla mixed in with the scent that was completely Regina Mills.

“I—I had no idea,” Emma stammered and she couldn’t help but be drawn in to Regina, watching her as her lips curled into a cruel smirk. “Mayor?” She chuckled nervously as Regina stared at her with her hands on her hips. Intimidating, as always. “That’s impressive, actually.”

“Impressive or not, I do not want you here,” Regina hissed through clenched teeth. “I told you the last time I saw you that I never want to see you again. Or did you forget? Did you think that after all these years that I would forget how much you hurt me? Did you think I would forgive you for what you did to me?”

“Regina, I tried to—”

“Apologize? Explain? There was no need. What is done is done,” she said and she stepped back from her, putting a little bit more space between them. “I don’t care to hear you pathetic little excuses or hear your tearful apologies. It’s been a long time, Ms. Swan, and I stand by what I said. When I said I wanted nothing to do with you ever again, I meant it, or did you think that eleven years would change things, hmm?”

The woman that stood in front of her was not the same woman that she had loved so long ago. This was a woman whose heart was still clearly as broken as her own, but broken by betrayal, a far heavier burden than the guilt that plagued Emma’s own heart.

“Mom?” Henry called out as he opened the front door and Emma paled as she watched Regina look straight at him with wide eyes. “Who is that?”

“It’s…nobody, Henry. Go back inside, I’ll be in there in a minute and we’ll make some breakfast, okay?” Emma said as she looked back at him and waved him back inside. He just looked at her, completely confused as to why she was acting that way and with a shrug of his shoulders, he disappeared back inside. “Regina…I know you don’t want to listen to a word I have to say right now, but you are going to listen to me. You owe me that much after coming here like this.”

Regina was silent, something she didn’t expect, not from the confrontational tone she’d just experienced. She walked over to her, wanting to reach out, but instead she placed her hands into the back pockets of her jeans to curb that urge. It’d been too long. And she’d lost the right to reach out for Regina a long time ago.

“I came to Storybrooke to get away from my life in New York for a while. Things have happened that I can’t even begin to explain and Granny had offered me the cottage for the summer. I did not know you were even here, I honestly had no idea where you even went after we ended things. If you came here to tell me to leave,” she paused as a dry laugh escaped past equally dry lips. “I am not going anywhere. Me and my son are going to be here for the next two months whether you like it or not. You want me to stay out of your way, I can do that, but can you say you’ll do the same, Regina?”

“Your son?” Regina asked, her voice so quiet Emma wasn’t even sure she’d said anything at all.

Emma watched her as she shook her head and placed her sunglasses back on before turning on her heels and walking quickly back to her car. Emma could do nothing but stand there and watch as she drove away and she gripped at her chest, her heart beating rapidly, hurting just as much as it did the day Regina threw her out of her apartment and out of her life.

Eleven years hadn’t changed a thing. But, now that she knew where Regina was after years of never knowing, she had a tiny little glimmer of hope that maybe, given some time—and a miracle—that somehow, someway, she could get Regina to finally forgive her for breaking her heart in the first place. Whether that was a good idea or not, she really didn’t care because it was time to mend her broken heart. And Regina’s too.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry was quiet as they ate dry cereal in the kitchen, the milk already having turned since the power was still out. Even though he had seen Regina, and had likely purposely eavesdropped on their brief conversation outside, Emma knew he was wondering just who she was and the question was right there on the tip of his tongue.

All his life, she never once told him about Regina, never once mentioned her or what they had together before he was born. Even the times she talked to Ruby about her, she made sure that Henry was never around to overhear those conversations. She still wasn’t sure how to explain who Regina Mills was and that at one time she had been in love with the older woman that had changed her life completely in a short span of a few months that they had been together. She never planned to tell him about Regina, but now it felt like it was going to be more work avoiding his so far unasked questions than to find a way to explain about Regina and the history they shared.

Explaining Regina to Henry also meant explaining how he ended up being, how she ended up sleeping with Neal that night she made the biggest mistake of her life. Even thinking back to it, the details were so hazy in her mind even eleven years later. All she remembered was following Ruby to Jefferson’s for another party in an attempt to cheer herself up after she and Regina had been fighting all afternoon. And all she remembered after that first drink was feeling far too dizzy, too drunk too soon, and being introduced to Neal before things fell apart in her mind.

It hadn’t been until shortly before she found out she was pregnant and word got back to Neal, whom she hadn’t seen or spoken to since they’d woken up together in one of the bedrooms at Jefferson’s other residence, that it was confirmed they’d both been drugged that night. It didn’t make any of it any better and for a long time she hated that something like that had happened to her. It didn’t matter if she’d been drugged or not, the fact was she had betrayed Regina, cheated on her even if it wasn’t from her own free will.

She had tried to get in touch with Regina once she’d found out from Neal what had happened to both of them that night, but Regina had changed her number and by the time she worked up the courage to go to her apartment, she had moved out of there, long gone from the city according to the man that answered the door. She wanted to look for Regina even after that, thinking if she just explained to her what had happened that maybe, just maybe she’d find a way to forgive her, but that all had changed when she found out she was pregnant nearly two months later.

It didn’t matter anymore. That was the past and her choice to have Henry was one she hadn’t given into easily. She knew then that having a baby would change her entire life and she knew that being so young and a single mother, her life was going to be as hard as it ever would be, but she couldn’t just get rid of him because he’d been conceived in a very unconventional way. She didn’t have it in her heart to put a child through the life she’d had or not give it a chance to have a life at all.

Her mind was racing and it had been since she watched Regina drive away after Henry had made his presence known. What she wouldn’t have given to know what was going through Regina’s mind that moment she saw Henry. What was she thinking? Did she think that after things ended between them that Emma had gone to Neal?

She thought of all the letters she’d written to Regina while she’d been pregnant with Henry, the first few of them she’d actually had sent in hopes that there was a forwarding address and they’d reach her, one way or another, but they were sent back to her after a few weeks, a return to sender stamped on the envelope. It didn’t stop her from writing another dozen letters, ones she sealed up in envelopes with Regina’s initials and buried in one of the shoeboxes she kept in the bottom drawer of her dresser.

Letters that still sat there, untouched, years later. Letters that would never be sent and never read. Letters she’d never forget writing, begging Regina to forgive her, to take her back, and professing her love for her over and over again.

Throughout the half an hour it took her to eat the dry Fruit Loops, her mind never stopped racing, her heart aching yet filling with hope that maybe she could find a second chance with Regina in the time that she and Henry would be in Storybrooke. Even if that second chance just meant forgiveness and nothing more.

The last thing she expected in the world was to find Regina there in Storybrooke and whether Regina believed it was a coincidence or not, Emma was growing more and more determined to make the most out of her time there.

“What’s the plan?” Henry asked as he finished washing out his bowl in the sink. “Mom?”

“The plan?”

“For today?”

“Oh,” Emma looked down at her nearly empty bowl and popped a few pieces of cereal into her mouth. “I’m gonna to get someone to come fix that window upstairs and maybe we can do a little bit of exploring.”

“In town?”

“No,” she said with a shake of her head. “Around the property. Granny mentioned we’d find a map here. Somewhere. So, finding a map of the property is our first adventure of the day. What do you say, kid?”

“Sounds boring. Looking for a stupid map,” Henry muttered under his breath but Emma heard him clear as day. “Why do we even need a map, Mom? Isn’t the point of exploring doing just that, you know, without a map?”

“You wanna get lost in the woods?” Emma asked him as she rose from her chair and he thought about it for a moment before shaking his head no. “How about you start looking for the map and I’ll make a few phone calls about getting that window fixed, okay?”

“Hey, Mom?” Henry asked before he left the kitchen. “Who was that lady that came here earlier?”

“Nobody, kid.”

Henry scrunched his face, the one that Emma hated when he made because it was the face he pulled when he didn’t believe her. She walked over to him and gently cupped his face, turning him up to look at her.

“Nobody, huh?”

“It’s a long story.”

“One I’m not ready for, right?”

“Right you are, kid, now go on, start looking for that map,” Emma smiled as she ruffled his hair and watched him as he ran over to the stairs and took them two at a time. “Just don’t break anything else this time!”

Emma found the paper that Belle had given to her at the diner the day before with Leroy’s name and number. Whether or not it was the same man that Granny had hired to keep the place from falling apart, she was pretty sure she didn’t want to take that risk of hiring a man that won’t keep his end of the deal. She wasn’t going to blow her carefully planned out budget on a window that never got installed and if it came down to her fixing it herself, whether or not she knew how, she’d do just that.

She didn’t rip the paper up, instead she placed it in one of the drawers in the kitchen and started to search through the pantry for the map Granny had told her about and yet could not remember where she’d put it last before she left Storybrooke twenty-two years ago.

She had to stay focused, on Henry, on making the cottage liveable for the next two months and not completely on how she was going to find a way to talk to Regina, to explain what really happened that night and how, after eleven years, she still feels as guilty as ever about breaking her heart like that.

Far too many nights passed where she had wished for a way to take it all back, to not ever go to that party and instead go back to Regina’s and find a way to work through that stupid little fight they had. How different would her life have been if things had gone differently that way, there was no telling and she’d had far too many dreams about it to make her imagination run wild more than a few times over the years.

She would never give Henry up, that she knew for certain. He was her whole life and nothing would ever change that, not even if it meant taking back that night with Neal just to save her relationship with Regina.

Henry was everything and even though her heart had been broken for so long, she still wouldn’t trade the life she’s had since he was born. And not once did she ever look at Henry and feel like she’d made a mistake in choosing to have him and not once did she feel guilty for it either. How could she when this was her son? Her baby boy and the light of her life?

She groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose at the sound of something crashing upstairs in one of the bedrooms. “Henry!” She yelled as she made her way towards the bottom of the stairs. “What did you break now?”

“Uh, nothing, really,” Henry said as he sheepishly appeared at the top of the stairs with both hands behind his back. “But there’s good news?”

“Is there? What did you break?”

“A picture frame.”

“A picture frame?” Emma repeated blankly.

“The map?” Henry said as he pulled out the canvas paper from behind his back as Emma slowly ascended the stairs. “Is it the right one, Mom? It was in a frame, sitting on the dresser in the bedroom with the broken window.”

“You had to break it?”

He frowned as he handed it over to her. “I picked it up and it slipped.”

Emma looked over the canvas map and although it was old, she recognized the road and some subtle areas she’d seen around the cottage. “Looks legit, kid. You did good.”

“I did?”

“Yeah,” Emma smiled as she reached out to ruffle his hair in the way that made him pull the awkwardly embarrassed smile he did even if no one else way around. She loved seeing it no matter what. “Come on, let’s go into town and see about getting that window upstairs fixed. What do you think?”

“Can we go to the beach too?”

“Maybe,” Emma smiled despite not knowing how the weather would hold up that day, for there were already dark, threatening clouds rolling in overhead. “Hurry up and get changed, kid. We’re leaving in ten.”

**********

_“_ _What_ _’_ _s this?_ _”_ _Emma asked as Regina handed her a pair of keys._ _“_ _Regina?_ _”_

_“_ _I know it feels so soon, but I wanted you to have a key to my home, to come whenever you want to,_ _”_ _she replied quietly as they walked through Central Park. It_ _’_ _d been a relatively quiet evening and they_ _’_ _d just met up barely half an hour before._ _“_ _I want nothing more than for you to feel welcome in my home, Emma._ _”_

_“_ _Are you sure?_ _”_

_“_ _What wouldn_ _’_ _t I be sure of?_ _”_

_Emma looked down at the keys in her hand and smiled as she curled her fingers into a fist around them._ _“_ _We_ _’_ _ve only been together for_ _…”_

_“_ _Just over two months, I know,_ _”_ _Regina finished for her as she wrapped her arms around her easily. She kissed her briefly, not lingering for a second too long for it to be more than a simple chaste kiss._ _“_ _I love you, Emma Swan. I want you with me as much as you can possibly be, as much as you_ _’_ _d ever want to. I don_ _’_ _t want anything to stand in our way. You come over whenever you wish, even if I am not there. Because you must know one thing._ _”_

_“_ _What_ _’_ _s that?_ _”_

_“_ _I_ _’_ _ll always come home to you if you are waiting there for me._ _”_

Emma stared at the set of keys in her hand, two of them separated from the rest by a single heart keychain. She looked up at Regina’s building and swallowed heavily. It’d been just two days since she’d been given the keys to Regina’s apartment and she had yet to use them. Sucking in a deep breath, she walked through the front doors and tried the first key to unlock the second door and she smiled to herself as the automatic door slowly swung open and granted her entry to the lavish lobby of the upscale building.

Just like every time she stepped through those doors, she felt like she walked into a world she didn’t belong in. Everything just seemed to be so surreal, yet she knew what was waiting for her on the seventeenth floor was anything but surreal.

Using the second key, Emma let herself inside Regina’s apartment and quietly shut it behind her. The apartment was strangely quiet and it wasn’t as if she had expected the brunette to be home. She had planned to surprise her and she had a sinking feeling in her gut that maybe a surprise wasn’t such a great idea after all. Still, it didn’t stop her from walking into the kitchen and helping herself to a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice she found inside the fridge.

Emma’s curiosity piqued her for this was the first time she had been alone in Regina’s apartment. She downed the glass of juice and left the dirty cup on the counter by the edge of the sink. She walked out of the kitchen and pocketed the keys, wandering around the dining room, the den, and then the living room, taking in the art that covered the walls and the wall of books that had some expensive looking sculptures on several shelves just up out of reach.

In all the times she’d been in Regina’s apartment, she had only been in one of the three bedrooms, the other two doors always shut whenever she’d been there. Choosing not to snoop too much, Emma wandered down the hallway to Regina’s large bedroom and inhaled deeply at the intoxicating aroma of the other woman’s scent that always lingered, especially in the bedroom.

Smiling to herself, she trailed a single finger over the white wooden dresser, not a speck of dust to be seen and not a single thing out of place. Unlike the other rooms, the walls in the bedroom were bare and stark white. Everything in the room white and clean. Her eyes flicked over to the bed, perfectly made and so many memories slipped through her mind, remembering all those long afternoons and endless nights she’d spent with Regina in her bed, lost in the throes of passion again and again.

Emma froze as she heard voices coming from down the hall. One she recognized immediately as Regina’s and the other she had never heard before. Moving to stand near the partially open door, she held her breath and listened.

“Regina, dear, just because this is a rather secure building, does not mean you can leave your door unlocked for just anyone to enter if they so wish.”

“I must have forgotten to lock it, Mother.”

“What is the meaning of your forgetfulness, dear?” The woman said harshly as their voices faded but not enough that Emma couldn’t hear them clearly. “For the past two months you’ve been distant and our conversations have been rather fleeting.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“With what, dear?”

“I’ve been seeing someone,” Regina said and even Emma could hear the nervousness in her voice, a sound she rarely ever, if at all, heard coming from Regina. “I’m in love, Mother.”

“In love? With who? Who is this man? Regina, dear, have you been keeping secrets from your dear old mother? You know how much I loathe it when you try to keep me out of your life and in the dark completely.”

Emma let out a heavy breath as she gripped on to the door, the voices fading more so that she could no longer make out what they were talking about. Regina’s mother thought she was dating a man? Then again, Emma couldn’t remember Regina ever telling her if she was out to her family or not, nor could she recall Regina ever speaking of her past relationships aside from the man she’d been trying to avoid the night they had met at Jefferson’s party.

Emma’s eyes widened in fear as she heard rapid footsteps approaching and she scrambled back away from the door as Regina burst inside and shut the door behind her quickly.

“What are you doing here?” Regina asked in a hushed, hurried whisper. “My mother is here, Emma. You need to leave.”

“I-I didn’t know,” Emma stammered as she watched Regina pace the floor. “I just wanted to surprise you, Regina. I thought maybe you’d be home and I—”

“My mother doesn’t know about you, about us,” Regina said and she smoothed her hands over the black pantsuit she was wearing. “I would tell her, but you don’t understand what she’s like, Emma.”

“Is she…she’s against this, isn’t she?” Emma asked and Regina scoffed as she continued to pace, her eyes glancing over at the door every couple of seconds. “She doesn’t know you’re gay, does she?”

“No!”

Emma felt a pang of hurt stab her in the heart, but she didn’t understand the relationship that Regina had with her mother nearly enough to let it affect her in such a way. She loved Regina and she would do anything to be with her, even if that meant that her mother never knew about their relationship or her.

“Regina,” Emma said gently as she stepped in front of her and placed her hands on tense shoulders, stopping her from pacing erratically. “Hi.”

Regina took a moment before she smiled back at Emma and leaned in for a lingering kiss. It didn’t last long before Regina stepped away from Emma and opened the door quietly and listened for a moment before shutting it again.

“My mother’s presence was a surprise this morning,” Regina said quietly. “She came for a visit, completely unannounced. You need to go, Emma, before she comes looking for me and starts asking questions about you.”

“Regina…”

“Emma, please,” Regina begged her as she grabbed her hips and stared deep into her eyes. Emma could see the fear in her brown eyes, another thing she’d never seen in Regina in the two months they’d been together. “I cannot tell her about us, about you. Not yet. She would disown me and I would be left with absolutely nothing. I cannot just spring this upon her, not like this. I’ll need some time to talk to her, to help her understand that I am completely, utterly in love with you and there is nothing she can do to change how I feel about you.”

“I just wanted to see you.”

“I know, darling, I wanted to see you too and had my mother not decided to arrive here today, coming home to you would have been positively delightful.”

“How did you know I was even here?” Emma asked as she wrapped her arms around Regina, smiling as Regina gave in and let her hold her. “Regina?”

“The glass on the counter by the sink,” she chuckled quietly. “Your bad habits betray your unprecedented surprises, darling.”

Emma knew then that Regina was lost within the spell that they were both under when they were together, the one that pulled them in so deep, so hard, that the rest of the world fell away with just one look, one touch, one kiss. Yet it was short-lived as the sound of heels clacking against the wooden floor in the hallway quickly approached and Regina, with wide eyes, shoved Emma away from her.

“Hide!”

“Where?”

“I don’t know!”

Emma could sense the rising panic and she could see the fear in Regina’s eyes. She knew they would eventually talk about this, about Regina’s mother and why it was so hard for Regina to tell her about the two of them and what they had together. Moving as quickly as she could, she dropped to the floor beside the large bed and pulled herself under it just as the door opened swiftly. From her vantage point she could see another set of feet, clad in equally expensive heels like the ones Regina wore.

“What on earth are you doing?”

“I had to put some things away,” Regina replied, her voice not sounding near as strong or sure as it normally did. “I’m sorry, Mother, but do I still have to tell you of everything I am about to do? Do you want a detailed itinerary right down to the second?”

“Oh stop it with your nonsense, Regina. Come back to the kitchen, dear, we still have much to discuss about your father taking on another term in the Mayor’s office.”

_Mayor?_ Emma was confused but she just kept her breathing quiet while her mind raced with a hundred different questions. Regina’s father was a mayor? Why hadn’t she known about this before? It made her wonder just how much of Regina’s life she still had yet to learn about—and after what had just transpired between them, she wasn’t sure she would truly know the woman she’d blindly fell in love with.

“Emma?” Regina hissed as she pulled up the edge of the comforter. “I’m going to distract my mother but you’ll only have a minute to slip out without her noticing.”

“Okay,” Emma said as she crawled out from under the bed. “Regina—”

“I will call you later, love,” she said quickly before planting a few featherlight kisses on Emma’s lips. “Wait for a minute and then make your exit prompt.”

Emma nodded, frowning as she watched Regina quickly depart from the room and she mentally counted the seconds in her head before she slipped out and made a beeline for the door. She paused, just for a brief second, to see Regina and her mother standing out on the balcony, both their backs to her and already deep in what looked like a heated conversation.

With a deep frown, she slipped out the door and ran down the hallway to the elevator. She jabbed repeatedly at the button, willing for it to come instantly instead of having to wait for a few moments and she only let the confused tears slip from her eyes when she was inside and the doors slid shut quietly.

It had been a mistake to come there unannounced. Definitely a mistake she wouldn’t be making ever again, no matter what Regina said to her later.

**********

Emma sat on the bench, watching Henry as he stood knee deep in the water, laughing as he threw pebbles out onto the relatively calm, waveless water. Although the clouds were still dark in the sky, they had yet to open up and douse them with a summer storm. Emma had taken to sitting on the bench, allowing her mind to wander while she kept an eye on Henry and she couldn’t help but notice the entire lack of people on the beach even with the dark clouds rolling across the sky. The heat had grown sticky with the humidity and surely they couldn’t be the only ones who had the idea of spending the day down at the beach, could they?

With a sigh, Emma checked her phone for the hundredth time in the last two hours. The man at the hardware store said he would contact her once he had found a replacement for the broken window in the cottage, but so far two hours had passed and she hadn’t heard from him at all. Emma heard the faintest sound of thunder off in the distance and she stood up from the bench, waving at Henry to get out of the water and to grab his things. He wasn’t happy, of course not, but they started to run as big, fat raindrops began to fall from the sky, barely making it to the Bug before it poured.

“So much for a day at the beach, huh?” Henry laughed as Emma pushed back wet strands of hair from her face. “What now, Mom?”

“How about we go get something to eat?”

“Isn’t it a little early to be eating dinner?”

“Well, we can’t go back to the cottage yet, kid. I’m still waiting to hear about a window, remember?” Emma gently reminded him as she started up the Bug and pulled out of the small, gravel parking lot and out onto the road.

She’d been thinking a lot about Regina—a lot being an understatement since it had pretty much been the only thing on her mind, more so since Regina’s little visit that morning. She rather think of the better memories, but slowly and surely, the ones that weren’t so happy and loving were starting to trickle to the front of her mind. Like the day with her stupid idea to surprise Regina at her apartment only to end up hiding under the bed and making a quick escape because Regina wasn’t ready or didn’t want to tell her mother about them. Whatever it was, they never did talk about it, and Emma remembered how withdrawn Regina got every time she tried to so much as bring it up after that day.

Things had started to slowly fall apart after that. Emma could really see it now, many years later, that Regina’s mother’s surprise visit had triggered something that led to that stupid little fight that led her to run off to one of Jefferson’s infamous little parties and ruined her relationship with Regina and completely changed her life in one night.

God, what was she thinking when she wondered if Regina would ever forgive her. If the roles had been reversed, Emma knew how impossible it would be to forgive her. That’s exactly what it was, impossible, but it’s not like she’d come here looking for Regina and she’d made that pretty clear this morning. Whether Regina believed her or not, that wasn’t her problem. Her problem was the fact that she couldn’t seem to just let go, to forget what they once had, to forget how much it had hurt to have unintentionally betrayed Regina like that.

“Mom?”

“Hmm?”

“You okay?”

“I’m fine, kid. Why?”

“Because you’ve been sitting at this stop sign for like five minutes and the guy that was behind us just flipped you off as he drove around us.”

Emma frowned as she made the turn and parked near the front entrance of the diner. Henry jumped out of the car and made a run for the entrance, but Emma sat there, her head still swimming with thoughts of Regina. It was moments like this that she needed her best friend there to talk to, to make sense of the things she was thinking and the feelings she was experiencing all over again.

After a few unsuccessful attempts at trying to call Ruby, her cell service sketchy likely due to the storm, she hopped out of the car and ran inside the diner. She joined Henry in one of the booths and smiled at Belle as she walked over and placed two menus on the table.

“Can I get you anything to start with?”

“Hot cocoa with cinnamon on top, please,” Henry smiled politely.

“I’ll have the same, thanks,” Emma nodded at Belle before scanning over the menu. It was too late for lunch, too early for dinner, but there was no way she was making the drive back to the cottage in case she got the phone call about the window on the way.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw she barely even had a signal, it being worse inside the diner than it had been out in her car. Frowning, she left the phone sitting near her on the table as she grabbed the menu from Henry.

“I was reading that, Mom!”

“We’re just gonna have some hot cocoa and maybe a slice of pie to share, okay, kid?”

“But I’m hungry.”

“Henry,” Emma said, her tone shutting him up immediately. “Hey, maybe the rain will let up and we can have s’mores for dinner tonight, yeah?”

“Let’s hope so,” he mumbled under his breath, but a smile curled over his lips as Belle placed two hot cups of cocoa on the table in front of them. “Does it always rain here like this?” Henry asked her and she laughed quietly with a shake of her head. “Because that’s all it’s been doing since we got here.”

“It’s not unusual we have a few days of storms,” Belle replied. “But I’m sure that’ll change and you’ll be able to enjoy your summer out in the sun.”

“Let’s hope so,” Henry said in the same tone he’d said it just a minute before and it made Emma laugh as she ordered them a slice of pumpkin pie to share.

Emma busied herself with her phone, trying in vain to get through to Ruby. When the line refused to ring, she hung up and tried her luck in texting her, getting a response a few minutes later. As she quickly typed up another text, Henry not so subtly kicked her under the table and Emma shot him a warning glare as she hissed in pain.

“What?”

“It’s that lady,” Henry whispered under his breath. “The one that came over this morning.”

“What?” Emma said through gritted teeth as she watched Henry look over her shoulder, his eyes piqued with curiosity. “Is she staring?”

“Yes.”

“Well, don’t stare at her, kid!”

“What do you want me to do? She’s looking at me!”

“Just drink your cocoa,” Emma said as she slid out of the booth. “I’ll be right back.”

Emma turned and saw Regina sitting at a booth by the back door and she marched over to her and crossed her arms over her chest as Regina slowly turned to look up at her. Her heart was hammering in her chest, beating so hard, so fast she could hear it in her head as she stared down at her former lover.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Swan,” Regina said, her voice thick and cold as she wrapped her hands around the mug that sat on the table in front of her. “Is there something I can help you with, dear?”

“Can we go somewhere and talk?”

“I’m afraid I have nothing I want to say to you, nor do I wish to hear anything you feel you must say to me,” Regina replied, keeping her voice low as a few of the patrons near them now had their attention on the two woman. Regina swallowed hard as she straightened up in the booth, her lips pressed tightly together. It was a look Emma had definitely not forgotten. She was pissed. “Please, Ms. Swan, if you would just kindly return to your seat and enjoy sharing a pie and hot cocoa with your _son_ , I’d much like to dine in peace.”

Emma shook her head as she sat down in the seat across from Regina and the fire she saw burning in Regina’s brown eyes did nothing to deter her. “Eleven years, Regina.”

“I’m aware.”

“You never let me explain what happened—”

“I cared not then what little pathetic excuses you were willing to come up with for what you put me through,” she said quietly, but there was a bite to her voice that made a lump form in Emma’s throat. “Just as I care not to listen to them now, either. Now, I am not going to ask you again to leave because if I do, Ms. Swan, I _will_ cause a scene and that, I believe, is the last thing you would want, isn’t it?”

Emma clenched her jaw as she slid out of the booth. The hair on the back of her neck was standing as the icy glare Regina gave her made all the wrong kind of chills run down her spine.

_This was definitely a mistake trying to talk to her_ , Emma thought as she walked back over to Henry and slinked back into the seat, her back to Regina who she knew had resumed in staring at the two of them as she had been before.

“Who is she, Mom? I know she’s not nobody, so who is she?”

“It’s a long story, kid.”

“One you’re never going to tell me, right?”

Emma frowned at the reaching look Henry was giving her. She couldn’t keep what she and Regina had from Henry forever, or for much longer from the looks of things. She pinched at the bridge of her nose, making her decision.

“How about I’ll tell you on the ride back to the cottage later, okay? Just…no more questions right now, kid.”

“Okay.”

Emma’s brain was spinning with a hundred different thoughts and all she had wanted, for the last eleven years, was the chance to just explain what had really happened to Regina, whether or not she even believed a word she said. She just wanted that chance, to get those words out, to have her hear them and maybe—by some stretch of a miracle—understand that the heartbreak Emma had put her through had been so far from intentional.

And she wanted to tell her, that every time she looked at Henry, despite how much she loved her son, she went through that heartbreak, felt that pain and the guilt every single time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hours of waiting for that phone call from the man at the hardware store had ended up with her getting touch with a man named Marco and after some negotiations, she ended up driving back to the cottage with Marco following in his truck, the replacement window safely strapped down in the bed of the truck.

“So, who is that lady, Mom?”

Emma swallowed thickly as she gripped on to the steering wheel. “I don’t know where to start.”

“The beginning is always a good place to start when you’re telling a story.”

“Okay,” Emma said, nodding as she took a deep breath. “I just graduated high school and I let Ruby talk me into going to this party, but it wasn’t—it wasn’t the kind of parties I was used to going. The people there, they were older, in college and I knew nobody there but Ruby.” Emma paused as she glanced over at Henry and he was staring at her, waiting for her to continue her story. “I met her, Regina, standing in line waiting to use the bathroom and we kind of just…hit it off right away.”

“You mean as friends, right?”

“No, Henry, not as friends,” Emma said quietly. “Regina and I were never friends, but we were close for a little while.”

“If you weren’t friends, how could you be—oh,” Henry’s voice pitched a few octaves as the realization hit him. “She was your girlfriend?”

“For a few months, yeah, and it was really intense and I loved her. She’s the first person I ever fell in love with.”

“What happened? Why didn’t you stay together?”

Emma gripped at the steering wheel harder. She didn’t think that far ahead. “Sometimes things happen,” Emma said after a moment. “We were happy and in love, but it just…wasn’t meant to be, I guess.”

“You broke her heart, didn’t you?” A statement, not an accusation or even a question.

“Not on purpose.”

“Did you try to tell her that?”

“Yeah,” Emma sighed sadly. “She wouldn’t listen then and she won’t listen now. Sometimes, kid, when a heart is broken, it stays broken. Doesn’t matter how much time has passed, it’s that pain that you feel so deep that keeps you from moving on. You won’t get it now, but you will one day when you fall in love.”

“And earlier when you tried to talk to her?” Henry asked and Emma nearly missed the turn into the driveway. “She didn’t want to listen, did she?”

“No, she didn’t.”

She could already see the gears turning in her son’s head and while she knew whatever he was trying to come up with was paved with good intentions, he didn’t know Regina and he didn’t understand how broken and betrayed Regina still obviously was over her. What had surprised her more was how well Henry had taken her confession of having been in love with another woman, but then again she’d raised her son to have an open mind and an open heart, so it shouldn’t have surprised her as much as it did.

Emma pulled the car to a stop, looking in the review mirror are Marco as he pulled to a stop behind her. She looked over at Henry and smiled just as a few rays of sunshine poked out from the dark clouds that had started to break apart in the sky.

“I have an idea,” Henry said as his hand lingered on the door handle.

“I know all about you and your ideas, kid…”

“Hear me out, Mom, please?” Henry asked and Emma nodded as she slipped the key out of the ignition. “What if you wrote her a letter, explaining everything? If she won’t listen to you, don’t you think she’ll at least give a letter a chance?”

“I tried that already. Those letters I wrote and sent to her, kept getting sent back. After a while, I stopped trying.”

“Why don’t you try again?”

Emma didn’t want to tell him about the box of returned and unsent letters she’d wrote to Regina over the years, but she had to smile at the fact he thought that a letter would help Regina understand.

“You always told me never to give up when I want something, Mom. Pretty sure there is a rule somewhere the says you gotta take your own advice too.”

“When did you get so smart, kid?”

“Well, I’m your son,” Henry chuckled. “Pretty sure I get that from you, Mom.”

With that, Henry was out of the car and eager to help Marco unload some tools from the bed of the truck and offered to do whatever he could to help him replace the window upstairs. Henry’s idea actually sparked one of her own and after unlocking the cottage and reminding Henry not to get into Marco’s way too much, she went back to her car and called Ruby, praying that the two bars she had wouldn’t die out on her.

“Hey, Rubes,” Emma said when she answered the phone and didn’t give Ruby a second to say a word. “I need a really big favour from you.”

“Em, I already told you that I don’t know when I can get a week off.”

“It’s not that, not really,” Emma said in a rush. “Do you remember those letters I wrote to Regina?”

“What about them?”

“Is there any way you can get that box to me as soon as possible?”

“Em…what’s going on?”

Emma sighed as she looked up at Marco on the roof, carefully removing parts of the old broken window from the outside while Henry watched on. She hadn’t told Ruby that Regina was there, in Storybrooke and her texts she’d sent earlier had been her mostly begging Ruby to find a way to get her week off work to come and spend it in Storybrooke with her and Henry. She wanted to tell Ruby over the phone about Regina, not through texts. She took a deep breath as she leaned against the hood and sighed loudly.

“Emma, what’s going on?”

“Regina is here.”

“What?”

“She’s here in Storybrooke, Rubes.”

“What?!” Ruby’s voice nearly deafened her and she held her phone away from her ear slightly, her ears ringing and her heart thumping wildly in her chest. “What do you mean Regina is in Storybrooke? Emma? Did you see her? Did you talk to her?”

“She won’t listen to me and she actually paid me a little visit this morning pretty much telling me to get out of her town.”

“Her town?”

Emma chuckled dryly as she switched her phone to her other ear. “Yeah, she’s like that Mayor of Storybrooke now.”

“Impressive.”

“That’s what I said,” Emma said and she sighed as she stared down at her shoes, her black Converse covered in dirt. “So, the box of all those letters I wrote, Ruby? Do you think you can get them to me as soon as possible?”

“Why? What kind of a plan are you trying hatch, Em?”

“One that’ll hopefully get Regina to finally listen to me so I can explain myself. Maybe if she just knew, if she just understood what really happened, maybe she won’t be so angry with me? Maybe she won’t hate me near as much? I don’t even know, Rubes. It feels like it’s gonna take a miracle just to get her to listen to anything I have to say.”

“A huge one.”

“You’re telling me.”

“Okay,” Ruby said after a moment of silence between the two of them. “I’ll see what I can do about getting that box of letters to you, Em.”

“Thank you.”

They talked for a little longer before Emma ended the call and checked on Henry and Marco in the room upstairs. Everything was going fine, as Marco had told her and that Henry was a great helper to have. She thought it was sweet how Henry was so eager to please the man, just by doing some simple things like getting him a tool from the toolbox or helping hold the window into the frame while he screwed it in and levelled it out, all the while teaching Henry how to properly install a window.

Emma left them after watching for a little while and she went back to thinking about the box of letters, already knowing there was a pretty big chance that Regina would either throw them out or burn them without ever reading them, but she had to take that chance. If she didn’t, she had no other way of getting through to her and even though it’d been such a long time since it all had happened, she had never stopped loving Regina Mills and she and never stopped feeling so utterly guilty for hurting her. All she wanted was closure, because without it, she’d never be able to mend her broken heart.

And she knew somehow, she had to help Regina mend her own broken heart no matter what it took. She couldn’t leave Storybrooke at the end of August without having the peace of mind that the woman wasn’t still as broken as she’d been all this time.

**********

They’d been fighting all afternoon, fighting over the stupidest little things too, things that wouldn’t matter in a few hours, but in the heat the moment, Emma had stormed out of Regina’s apartment, unable to continue arguing with her. She didn’t want to say something she’d regret later even though she was sure they both already had.

Emma walked down the busy street after she’d gotten off the subway, anger still bubbling through her as she thought of the stupid things they’d been fighting over. Regina hadn’t told her anything about her family, about her past, and it started out with Emma accusing her of keeping important things from her, to Regina telling her there was a reason she didn’t tell her parents, especially her mother, about their relationship.

_“_ _You don_ _’_ _t know what she_ _’_ _s like! If she knows about you, about us, she_ _’_ _ll stop at nothing to drive us apart from each other and ruin you in the process. I can_ _’_ _t help it that my mother is completely insufferable, Emma!_ _”_

Emma shoved her hands into the front pockets of her jeans as she turned the corner and headed home. She didn’t know why it bothered her so much that Regina was essentially keeping their relationship a secret from her family, but it did. She didn’t want to feel like she was some dirty little secret, as she had so eloquently said to Regina and that had started off the fight. One thing had turned into another and Emma knew she should’ve left far earlier than she had.

“Em?” Ruby called out from behind her and she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, feeling fresh tears burning in her eyes. “Em, what are you doing here? I thought you were spending the night at Regina’s place?”

“We had a fight,” Emma said quietly as Ruby moved to stand in front of her. Her lower lip was trembling as Ruby wrapped her arms tightly around her when the tears started to fall again. “It’s all my fault.”

“I’m sure it’s not,” Ruby soothed as she moved them towards the building and away from the bustling crowd of people narrowly avoiding the two of them. “What were you fighting about, Em?”

“Stupid things, Ruby. It’s all so stupid! I just left. I couldn’t stay. I didn’t want to say anything I’m going to end up regretting later. Oh god, what if she hates me?”

“Em?” Ruby said gently as she cupped Emma’s face in her hands and used her thumbs to wipe at the tears that continued to fall. “It’s just a fight. Couples fight all the time. It’s normal, okay? Give it some time for both of you to cool down and call her tomorrow. I’m sure by tomorrow you both are gonna forget what you were fighting about and everything will go back to the way it’s been all summer.”

“Do you really think so?”

“I know so,” Ruby smiled and she kissed Emma on the forehead before moving her hands to her shoulders. “Now, I have a plan. One that’ll cheer you up. Maybe?”

“What kind of a plan, Ruby?”

“A party. Jefferson invited me to one and told me to bring some friends. It could be just what you need to perk up your spirits, Em. I hate seeing you so upset.”

“I don’t know…”

“You’ve been spending all your time with Regina all summer, Emma. I feel like I never see you anymore,” Ruby said with a frown. “Just come with me, have a couple of drinks, dance and have a little bit of fun with me tonight?”

Emma sighed and nodded her head. Maybe a party would pick her spirits up a little bit and maybe a party and a few strong drinks would help her forget the pangs she was feeling in her heart for a few hours. Maybe a party was just what she needed right now to forget the stupid fight she and Regina had…

“What time are we leaving?”

Ruby laughed as she slipped an arm over Emma’s shoulders and headed towards their building just down the street. “We’ll leave in an hour.”

“What about—”

“You leave Granny to me,” Ruby grinned and Emma rolled her eyes playfully. Granny was never and would never be a fan of the two of them going to a party where there was copious amounts of alcohol and drugs and older guys—especially when it came to Ruby and Jefferson, or any other older guys that were in college.

Two hours later, Emma was following Ruby down an unfamiliar street. The subway ride had been longer than she thought it’d be and when they got off, they were in a part of the city Emma had never been before. Unlike the last party she went to with Ruby, Ruby was dressed casually in a pair of tiny red shorts and a white tank top and her makeup was rather subtle, even for her. Emma wore what she’d been wearing all day, a pair of cut off jean shorts and a blue tank top and her black Converse that were tightly laced to her feet. They looked every bit like they were still in high school and so out of place in the upscale neighbourhood they were walking through.

“I though you said we were going to Jefferson’s?” Emma asked as Ruby came to a stop in front of a duplex. “Doesn’t he live a few blocks from here?”

“That’s his loft,” Ruby replied. “This is his house. This party isn’t like the last one, it’s going to be much more intimate.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry, it’s going to be fun.”

Emma nodded and followed Ruby up the stone steps and she followed her inside and up to the third floor. Sure enough, unlike the party at the loft three months ago, there were less than thirty people inside the small but spacious apartment on the third floor. The curtains were drawn shut, making the apartment dark aside from the candles that were lit despite the fact the sun was still rather high in the sky. Intimate was definitely the right word to describe the feeling Emma felt the instant they walked in.

Just like at the last party, she felt completely out of her element. The only people she knew was Ruby and Jefferson, the rest were a blur of strange faces of people she’d never seen or met before and if they’d been at the last party, she didn’t recognize any of them.

At least this time, Ruby didn’t leave her side immediately after they got there and Emma found herself wedged on a small couch that smelled a little musty and like pot, Ruby on one side and a guy named Neal on the other. Emma had been actively engaged in a conversation with Neal, finding him far easier to talk to than most of the other people that were there. He seemed different, too, a bit out of place with the people at Jefferson’s and she soon learned that he was a very old friend of Jefferson’s and he’d just moved to the city.

While she was engaged in a conversation with Neal, her mind was solely on Regina, but it wasn’t the happy thoughts she was thinking of, it was the anger and confusion she still felt that lingered from their fight earlier. Neal was an observant guy and he asked her a few questions about what was bothering her. It took her finishing her first drink before he fetched them both a second before she felt at ease enough to tell him about Regina and the stupid fight they’d had that afternoon.

Emma felt fuzzy and it wasn’t that the drink was strong, she did ask Neal to go lightly on the rum he’d mixed in with the Coke and he had. But something didn’t feel right.

Flickering lights and blurry lines, that’s what caught Emma’s attention suddenly and she found herself in a fit of laughter with Neal, not noticing for a while that Ruby was no longer beside her.

Echoing voices drummed in her head, far louder than the music that had been playing. It made her head spin and she continued laughing, grabbing on to Neal’s arm as her body jerked and her drink spilled over herself and on Neal. More laughter. More flickering lights and blurry lines, the echo becoming deafening as the room started spinning.

Flashes. That’s all she was getting, all she was seeing and feeling.

Flashes of Neal’s face, flashes of others as she danced in the middle of the living room.

Flashes of the red solo cup that always seemed to be full no matter how many sips she’d taken.

Flashes of the musty, pot smelling couch.

Flashes of a bathroom and a giggling Ruby as she was pulled out and back to the party.

Flashes of a rooftop and then a pillow, a white pillow that smelled…not too fresh.

Emma groaned loudly as she buried her face into the pillow and the sound of pigeons cooing outside was what made her lift her head. She turned to look at the clock that was on the bedside table, but instead she was facing a wall. Confusion bubbled up inside of her as she pushed herself up a little from the bed and realized, in a rush of panic, that she was not in her own bed and naked. Very naked. And very much not alone in the strange bed as she felt whoever was next to her shift and groan deeply.

“Oh god,” Emma’s eyes flew open wide as her head pounded painfully. “Oh my god.”

“Huh?”

Emma buried her face into the pillow again, squeezing her eyes tight as the tears started to fall. What had happened last night? She couldn’t even remember too much, just bursts of flashes and so much time in between them just empty. Blank. She shifted on the bed, the sheets smooth against her damp skin and she felt that burn between her legs, one that told her exactly what had happened and she didn’t remember a single second of any of it.

“Oh my god,” Emma moaned into the tear soaked pillow. “What did I do? What did I do? Regina…oh god, I’m so sorry.”

“Emma?”

_Neal?_

“Emma, what—?”

“Don’t touch me!” Emma yelled as soon as Neal placed a hand on her bare back. She shoved him hard away from her, her eyes burning with tears as he scrambled to get out of the bed. “What did you do? What the _hell_ did you do to me?”

“I-I didn’t do anything to you,” Neal tried, but Emma was furious and hurt and scared.

Emma clenched the sheets to her bare body, squeezing her eyes shut as the tears kept on coming and she didn’t open them again until she was sure that Neal was no longer in the bedroom with her. She wiped at her eyes, but the tears didn’t stop as she tried to find her clothes. It was a struggle to get dressed, her limbs felt so heavy and her head was spinning. Her heart hurt so much because she knew what had happened, she knew that she’d cheated on Regina and she never meant to!

What the hell was she going to tell Regina?!

Her mind was so fuzzy, so foggy. Every inch of her body felt heavier than normal. It almost felt like she was stuck in a nightmare, but she knew she was wide awake. She clutched at her chest, trying to still her racing heart, but she couldn’t calm herself down. She couldn’t stop the tears that kept on coming, and she could stop the flood of mixed emotions that weighed her down and made her feel nauseous.

What happened? What did she do?

Her stomach lurched and she clamped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from being sick all over the bedroom floor. Every step she took was uneasy and she braced her hands on the closed bedroom door and shut her eyes tight, the tears falling freely as her mussed hair fell around her face. She had to get out of there. She had to go home. She wanted to shower a thousand times to scrub the dirty, used feeling she could feel all over her body. She wanted to erase what little memory she had of the night before and that morning. She wanted to forget. She wanted it to have never happened. She wanted to go back and choose not to follow Ruby to another one of Jefferson’s parties.

It was too late for any of that now.

Emma slipped out of the bedroom and out into the dark living room where dozens of others were sleeping on the couches and the floor. She spotted Ruby and nudged at her with her foot and the instant Ruby saw the tears streaming down her cheeks, she was on her feet and her arms were around Emma tightly.

“Em? What’s wrong? What happened?”

“I want to go home.”

“Emma?”

“Ruby, I want to go home. Now. Please…”

Neither said a word as they left the apartment and made their way down the street to the nearest subway station. It wasn’t until they were halfway home, that Emma broke down again completely, sobbing in Ruby’s arms as strangers stared at them in confusion, some with a look of pity, others with a roll of their eyes since Emma knew they both reeked like booze and pot.

“Emma?” Ruby asked gently once they’d snuck inside the apartment without waking Granny up since it was still really early in the morning. “Emma, talk to me, please. What’s wrong? What happened last night?”

“I can’t remember.”

“Can’t remember what?”

“Anything, Rubes! I can’t remember anything after that second drink!”

“Emma—”

“I woke up in a bed. With Neal.”

“What?”

“Naked.”

Ruby’s eyes went wide as she sat on Emma’s bed next to her. “Did you—?”

Emma’s lips trembled as her whole body shook and Ruby held her tight, a few tears of her own slipping out as they rocked on the bed together. Emma suddenly felt sick. How did something like that even happen? Was she drugged? Did Neal do this to her or did someone else do it? So many blank memories plagued her mind, but the only thing she could think of now was what was she going to tell Regina?

Emma wasn’t sure when she’d fallen asleep, but this time she woke up in her own bed much later that morning, alone. In the bed next to hers, Ruby was yelling on the phone, her skin flushed red in anger as she wouldn’t stop yelling at the person on the other end.

“What the fuck, Jefferson? No, you listen to me. Emma was drugged last night. Fucking drugged at your goddamn party and you don’t care? Fuck you! My best friend was _raped_ last night and all you have to say is ‘what do you want me to do about it?’ Jefferson, this happened at your party and if the cops ever found out you’d be—hello? Oh hell no you did not just hang up on me!”

“Ruby…”

“Em, it’s okay, I’m gonna find out who did this to you and then I’m going to kill them.”

“Ruby…” Emma sighed as she sat up slowly and ran her fingers through her hair. “What am I going to tell Regina?”

Ruby shook her head as she dropped the cordless phone on her bed and sat down next to Emma on hers. “You want to tell her?”

“I have to. I can’t not.”

“Emma, she’s going to hate you for this. She’ll probably even blame me for bringing you to that party in the first place! You don’t even remember what happened!”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t have to tell her, Ruby. I cheated on her. Oh god,” Emma cried as sobs wracked through her body. “I cheated on her, Ruby. Why did I do that?”

“Emma, it wasn’t your fault. Okay? It wasn’t your fault…”

Emma became reclusive for the next couple of days, locking herself in her room, only coming out to shower and eat before she crawled back into bed and ignored the countless phone calls from Regina. By the third day, her guilt was literally eating her alive and she knew she couldn’t avoid Regina any longer. She had to go and see her, she had to tell her what had happened at the party, even though she barely remembered any of it.

Maybe she’d understand? Maybe she wouldn’t hold it against her because she knew, deep in her gut, that she’d been drugged that night. That what happened wasn’t her fault, that she didn’t even know what she was doing not to mention the fact that she hadn’t been in complete control of herself. Maybe Regina would understand…

Or maybe everything would fall apart completely and she’d lose Regina for good. No matter what happened, she couldn’t keep this from her. It was killing her inside keeping this from her and avoiding her because she was so afraid to tell Regina what happened.

It took her a while to muster up just enough courage to call Regina early that afternoon, asking her if she could come over and see her. A lump formed in her throat when she heard how happy Regina sounded to hear her voice and told her she’d be home and waiting for her.

Her brain was still feeling foggy, even three days later, and whatever had been involuntarily dumped into her body, the effects still lingered and everything, even her own body felt foreign to her. Every step she took that brought her closer and closer to Regina’s door felt heavy and disoriented. The door opened before she even raised a hand to knock and the tears sprung to her eyes as soon as she saw Regina’s smiling face.

“Emma?” Regina asked quietly as Emma just stood there with her hands shoved in the back pockets of her jeans. “Emma, what’s wrong, darling?”

“I—”

“Come inside,” Regina said as her smile faded from her lips. She reached out for Emma and urged her to come inside. She shut the door heavily behind her and wrapped her arms around Emma, kissing over her cheek and lips as Emma made no move to hug her or kiss her back. “Emma, what’s wrong?”

“Something happened.”

“What?” Regina looked at her, concerned as she checked her over, holding on to her arms as she did. “What happened, love? Are you all right?”

“No.”

“Emma, sweetheart, talk to me, please? You’re scaring me. What happened?”

“It was a mistake,” Emma whispered, her eyes filling with tears instantly. “Oh god, Regina, I’m so sorry. It was a mistake. I didn’t—I don’t know how it happened.”

Regina took a step back from her and raised an eyebrow. Emma shook as she tried to fight her tears, but the look that Regina was giving her scared her. It scared her a lot. She hadn’t exactly told Regina what happened, but as she stepped towards her, reaching out for her, Regina shook her head and swatted her hands away, a look of disgust taking place of the worried look that had been there just moments before.

“What happened?” Regina asked slowly. “And don’t lie to me, Emma. What happened? What was a mistake?”

“I was at a party the other night, it was right after our fight and—”

“And what?”

Emma’s heart was squeezing in her chest. It was just too much. Everything was just too much to handle right now and no matter what she said, everything was going so wrong right in that moment that she could already feel her heart and Regina’s breaking, shattering into hundreds of thousands of irreparable pieces.

“What did you do, Emma?”

“Regina, please…it wasn’t my fault.”

“Tell me what you did, Emma,” Regina said through clenched teeth, her voice rising, her tone dangerous. She took a step towards her and Emma backed up towards the door, shaking no longer just because she was upset, but because the fire burning in Regina’s eyes was scaring her. “Did you kiss someone else? Fuck someone else at this party?”

“Please…it was a mistake…I didn’t know—”

“Didn’t know that you willingly spread your legs for someone else?” Regina spat, her voice full of venom and that was all it took for Emma to feel the world, her whole world, crumbling beneath her. “Get. Out.”

“Regina, it wasn’t like that. I need a minute to explain. I—”

“Explain what? Who was she?”

“I didn’t know him before this party and I swear I was only on my second drink when—”

“Get out,” Regina said through clenched teeth as she pushed Emma towards the door. “Get out of my apartment, out of my life, and stay out, Emma Swan. I want nothing to do with you ever again. Do you understand me?”

“Regina, please…”

“Get out!” Regina yelled, slamming a palm against the door she’d backed Emma up against, just a few inches shy of her head. “Words cannot express how much I hate you for what you’ve done to me, how you betrayed me, how you so willingly opened up your legs like a common, filthy whore, and to a man, nonetheless. Get. Out.”

“That’s not the way it happened!” Emma yelled, but Regina couldn’t see past her own anger, her own tears that filled her dark brown eyes as she shoved Emma out of the way and yanked open the door. “Please, Regina, I didn’t mean to do this!”

Regina’s lips curled into a snarl as she gripped on to the door. Emma reached out for her and they fought, Emma to grab a hold of her, Regina to keep her from touching her. Emma gave up, wiping at her eyes with the backs of her hands as she stumbled out into the hallway.

“I love you,” she trembled as she struggled to take a deep breath. “Please, Regina, I love you. Just let me explain—it’s not what you think it is. Please—?”

“Give me my keys,” Regina said firmly as she thrust out a hand while the other held tightly onto the edge of the door. “Now.”

Emma blinked through her tears as she pulled out the keys on its own little keying, the keys to Regina’s apartment and she shakily dropped them into Regina’s outstretched hand. “I’m so sorry,” Emma whispered.

Regina eyed her sharply before slamming the door loudly in her face. Emma stepped forward, gasping as she struggled to breathe and she placed the palms of her hands on the smooth wooden door.

“I’m so sorry, Regina. I love you. Please, I just want you to listen to me. I know I hurt you and I never—I never wanted to hurt you in any way. Please just listen to me…”

Emma wasn’t sure how long she stood outside her door until two security guards came to drag her away. She didn’t care that they dumped her out onto the street, pushing her hard enough to make her stumble forward and land on her hands and her knees. She didn’t care that people stared at her strangely as they passed her in the street and she didn’t even care that nobody offered to help her to get up from the dirty sidewalk.

She didn’t care because she’d lost the one thing that mattered more than anything in the world to her.

She’d lost the woman who her heart belonged to and all because of a stupid mistake.


	7. Chapter 7

Two months. Two long, painful months since that day she last saw Regina. The guilt was still eating at her every single second of every single day. After the first week, Regina changed her number, after the first month, Emma couldn’t even get into the front door of her building before the two security guards were escorting her away. It had been three weeks since she ran into Neal, her suspicions of being drugged brought to light as Neal told her he’d suffered the same fate as her that night. They weren’t the only ones. Neal had told her that he found out three others had their drinks spiked that night without them realizing it, yet none of them knew or ever would know who did that to them. Even learning that, it didn’t make anything better. Nothing would ever make anything better.

And it had been two months since she’d had her period and she was terrified, sitting on the edge of the tub with the white stick in her hand, waiting for the lines to appear on the pregnancy test she’d asked Ruby to buy her two days ago.

Two days was how long it took her to muster up the courage to take the test, but after some quick research, she already knew. She was pregnant. Now it was just down to the test that she was so afraid to take.

“Hey, how much longer?” Ruby asked as she stood by the sink and checked her watch. “The box said ten minutes, right?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s been almost ten minutes.”

“Has it? Because it feels like it’s been an hour already!” Emma snapped and she closed her eyes, the lump that had been in her throat growing as she waited for either the line to appear or the plus sign. Shaking the stick in her hand, she rose to her feet and swallowed hard as she stared at Ruby. “What if—”

“Then we’ll deal with it, okay?”

“Ruby, I’m so scared.”

Ruby nodded as she wrapped her arms tightly around Emma and held her tight. “I know, Em, I know. Me too, but I’m always gonna be here for you.”

“Granny is going to kill me if I’m pregnant.”

“She’ll be wicked pissed for a little while, but you’re family, Em, and family don’t turn their backs just because of something like this. We’ll talk to her, explain what happened and if you don’t want to keep the baby or if you do, we’re going to be there for you. Every step of the way, okay?”

“I’m too scared to look.”

“We’ll look together,” Ruby said with a nod as they stepped out of their tight embrace. Rub gently grabbed on to Emma’s right hand, the hand that held the test and they both looked down together. “Oh, Emma…”

Emma dropped the test into the sink, her heart fluttering and racing so wildly out of control she thought she was going to faint or have a heart attack or both. Ruby said nothing as she grabbed on to Emma and they both sank down to the cold, tiled floor. Emma started crying into Ruby’s shoulder, so much fear filling her as the positive sign shone behind even her tightly clenched eyelids.

“What am I going to do?” Emma whispered weakly.

“What do you want to do, Em?”

Emma swallowed hard as she lifted her head from Ruby’s shoulder. It wasn’t even an answer she and to think twice of, despite everything else screaming at her to get rid of the baby before it was too late, before it ruined her life and she ruined his. Or hers. She frowned as Ruby grabbed a kleenex and dabbed at her rosy red and damp cheeks.

“I’m going to keep it.”

“Yeah?” Ruby smiled, her own eyes filling with tears. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Even as scared as she was, there was no other right decision. There was no wrong decision either. She was young, heartbroken, scared, and pregnant, but she wasn’t alone. She had Ruby and Granny and somehow, she just knew that everything was going to be all right, no matter how complicated and unfathomable the situation she found herself in truly was.

Of course, hours later, when Granny came home to join them for dinner, the reality of the situation was brought down heavily on her by the woman who had taken her in and loved her as if she were her own. Despite her anger, Granny was supportive yet the words she spoke brought light to the gravity of Emma’s current situation. Raising a child would not be easy, not even with their help or even Neal’s, but Emma had already made her choice when it came to Neal. She didn’t want him in her life, she didn’t even want him to know she was pregnant, much less having him help her raise a child.

Even after they finished up with dinner, Granny didn’t return to the diner to finish out the night, instead calling the assistant manager and telling her she had a bit of a family emergency to attend to. The family emergency consisted of her and Emma sitting alone in the kitchen, discussing just what they were going to do from there on out.

And not once did the name Regina fall upon either of their lips, but it was all Emma could think about. What would Regina say if she found out Emma was pregnant? That she was going to keep the baby despite the unfortunate circumstance that the baby was conceived in? Would she hate her even more, knowing all of this? Emma knew it didn’t matter anyway. Regina was gone and out of her life and the only reminder she had of the woman she still loved so deeply was just that, the love that lingered in her broken, shattered heart. Love that would never fade.

Because when it came to true love, it never withered and died.

The next morning, Emma found herself in front of Regina’s building with a letter clenched tightly in her hand. She had tried to explain everything in the letter as best as she could and she knew she was taking a chance that she could even get it to Regina, much less expect her to read it, but she had to take that chance.

Surprisingly, this time the security guards were nowhere to be seen and after running into someone that lived into the building, explaining that a friend of hers was expecting her, they let her in without question and she found herself minutes later standing outside of Regina’s door, hesitant to knock.

What would she say? Would Regina just slam the door in her face or would she refuse to open it at all? She just wanted to see her, even if those soft brown eyes that she’d spent hours drowning in, were staring at her with such fiery anger. She just wanted to see her. Her heart ached so much for the woman and her emotions were running wild and far more sensitive than she’d ever experienced before.

With a deep breath, she raised a hand and knocked on the door, stepping back as she clutched the letter in her hands. The last couple of letters had been returned to her with a red stamp of “return to sender” on each of them. Maybe Regina just sent them back, hoping she’d take a hint, but she refused to believe that Regina was gone.

“Yes, can I help you?” An older man asked when he opened the door. “Miss?”

“Hi, um, I’m—” Emma looked down the hallway and at the door just behind her to her left to make sure she hadn’t knocked on the wrong door. “I’m looking for Regina.”

“Ms. Mills?” The man asked and she spotted a flash of blonde hair behind him and he waved the woman off. “Are you a friend?”

“Yes.”

“Oh,” the man frowned and she could see that sympathetic look in his eyes as he slowly shook his head. “She didn’t tell you she was moving?”

“I-I haven’t seen her for a while.”

“She left nearly a month ago,” the man said quietly. “I’m afraid she didn’t leave a forwarding address.”

“Okay…” Emma gulped as she backed away from the door, willing the tears in her eyes not to fall, but she was powerless to stop them, her emotions running far too high for her to stay in complete control of them. “I’m sorry to have bothered you.”

The man just smiled sadly at her before she turned and nearly ran down the hallway to the elevator, tears burning in her eyes as she hit the button repeatedly with one hand, the other crumpling the letter tightly until it felt like the paper was burning.

Gone. Regina was gone. She was really gone and Emma had absolutely no idea where she could be or how she would ever find her. Maybe Regina really meant what she had said, that she wanted her out of her life, that she never wanted to see her or have anything to do with her ever again.

Emma wasn’t sure what hurt more, the guilt that weighed heavily in her heart or knowing that she would never see Regina ever again.

She walked home, her feet throbbing after an hour, tears still burning in her eyes, but the walk through the city had given her plenty of time to think. To think about her time with Regina, to think about what had happened at Jefferson’s party with Neal, to think about what her life had become and what would possibly happen from there on out.

It wasn’t going to be easy, but then again, her whole life had been filled with challenges. Her only comfort was knowing she was strong enough to take whatever life threw her way and that she wasn’t alone, she had her family, and soon she’d have a baby of her own, someone who would love her unconditionally for the rest of her life, someone she knew even then that no matter how much time would pass by, she would forever be reminded of how she had loved and lost and still lived through all the guilt and the pain.

**********

Emma poked at the small bonfire she’d built in the fire pit just off to the side of the cabin. The wood crackled and popped as she flipped the log over and watched the embers rise up in the darkening sky. Henry was sitting on one of the chairs they’d dragged out from inside the cottage, happily munching on one of the few s’mores he’d made for himself.

“Aren’t you going to eat yours?”

“I’m not hungry, kid.”

Henry frowned, but continued to eat his, the marshmallow dripping from the side and landing on the ground with a soft plop. Emma raised the bottle of beer she had in her hand to her lips and sighed before taking a sip of the warming beverage she’d been nursing for the better part of an hour.

She glanced down at the pad of paper sitting on the ground by her feet. Henry had come up with what he thought was the perfect plan in getting through to Regina, to find a way to get her to listen, to understand. Henry didn’t want her to give up and she didn’t want to give up either, not even after eleven years. But all she’d managed to do was write Regina’s name at the top of the paper and the rest was blank. Where did she start? What did she say that she hadn’t said in all those other letters that never reached Regina in the first place?

“What was she like?” Henry asked quietly as he wiped his hands on his shorts. “Regina, what was she like, Mom?”

Emma smiled as she lifted the bottle to her lips and took another sip. “She was just so amazing. I’d never met anyone like her before. She was so kind, so sweet, so loving, so…beautiful.”

“She’s still beautiful.”

“Yeah?” Emma asked with an eyebrow raised and she chuckled. “Yeah, she still is, isn’t she?”

“Do you still love her?”

“I do. I never stopped.”

“Then write that down,” Henry said as he pointed to the pad of paper. “Go on, write it down. Isn’t that a good way to start it?”

“You’re helping me write this letter now or something, kid? What do you know about love?”

“You love me,” Henry smiled. “I know plenty about love. You love me, Ruby loves me, Granny loves me.”

Emma sighed and shook her head. “It’s not really the same kind of love.”

“I know, it’s the mushy romantic love,” Henry said as he pulled a face and laughed. “I know it’s not the same, but it kinda is isn’t it?” He pointed down at the pad of paper again and gave her the same look she normally gave him when he had homework to finish that he refused to do. “Write it down, Mom.”

“I don’t think starting the letter with “I’m still in love with you” is a good idea, kid. When you get older, you’ll understand.”

“Well, it couldn’t hurt.”

Emma sighed again and picked up the pad of paper and the pen that lay on the ground next to it. Under Regina’s name, she wrote down those words in very small letters, her hand shaking slightly as she lifted the pen from the paper. As she looked down at the paper, she laughed at how ridiculous it made her feel. Regina wouldn’t read a letter from her, especially not one that started with her telling her she was still in love with her.

“What’s so funny?”

“I don’t think I can do this, kid,” Emma said as she ripped the paper and crumpled it up, tossing it into the fire. Her eyes stared at it as the flames licked around the white paper before it burned completely.

“Are you just going to give up?”

Emma shook her head no. She just didn’t know what she was going to do, not exactly. She did have a plan no thanks to Henry, but a plan that would have to wait until Ruby could get that box of letters to Storybrooke.

“Mom?”

“What?”

“Are you just going to give up?” He asked her again.

“No, kid, I’m not, but I just don’t know what to do. She’s still pretty pissed at me.”

“What did you do to her anyway?”

“I broke her heart, kid.”

Henry knew about his father, and not by a choice of her own but because he had snooped and found one of the letters she’d written to Regina. They never talked about Neal and although he was too young to fully understand what he’d read in that letter, he would never know that he was conceived by a night Emma couldn’t remember and couldn’t forget. Despite Henry’s vague knowledge of his father, Emma had vowed from the day she found out she was pregnant to never let her child know that he’d been conceived by a mistake neither of his parents had control over. And she would never tell him that it was because of that night, because of that mistake, she had lost the love of her life over it.

Henry, being her son and as curious as ever, actually didn’t ask her why or how she’d broken Regina’s heart and for that she was grateful. He went back to eating the other s’more he’d made for himself and Emma picked at the edge of the notebook and tapped the pen on her knee.

“Just be honest,” Henry said quietly. “In the letter, Mom? Just be honest.”

“Henry, it’s not—”

“That simple, I know,” he smiled a little at her. “But it can be. You just have to want it to be, Mom. You said you weren’t going to give up. Did you change your mind?”

“No,” she replied, feeling her own smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. “I’m not going to give up, kid.”

“Good because you can’t. You can’t give up on true love.”

“What do you know about true love?”

“Nothing,” Henry quipped. “But I think it means never giving up and you never stop loving them no matter what.”

“Who are you and what did you do with my kid?” Emma laughed as Henry held up his hands in surrender. “It means a lot you’re on my side with this, kid.”

“I’m your son, I’m supposed to be on your side, Mom.”

“Thanks.”

“Besides, you’ve never been with anyone for as long as I can remember. I don’t like seeing you sad all the time.”

“I’m not sad.”

“Yeah, you are,” Henry said pointedly. “You don’t see it, but I do. I see it every time I look at you, Mom. We all deserve to be happy, don’t we? Especially you.”

Emma sighed, hating that her son could see that sadness that lingered inside of her all the time and she hated the fact that he was far more wise than she ever gave him credit for. While she had dated casually over the years, men mostly, she never allowed them to meet Henry. None of them were good enough, none of them made her feel that spark, the one she’d felt when she was with Regina. None of them lasted more than a date or two because none of them were _her_.

When the fire started to die down, she had to coax Henry to go to bed. After a bit of an argument, he finally retreated to the bedroom upstairs and she stayed in the kitchen, pulling out a cold beer from the fridge and twisted off the cap. The pad of paper and pen sat on top of the kitchen table, mocking her in the dim light. It took her a whole hour of staring at it before she sat down and put the pen to the paper, knowing exactly what she needed to write.

By the first rays of dawn, Emma had the letter finished, but she was filled with doubts, along with the heavy feeling the lack of sleep had plagued her body with, but it was finished and she had—quite literally—poured her heart out with every word she wrote despite knowing that there was a very high possibility that Regina would never read this letter, whether she delivered it or not.

Glancing at the watch on her wrist, she figured she had a few hours to sleep before Henry would wake up, but despite how tired she was, her mind was racing a mile a minute and no matter how hard she tried to fall asleep on the couch, she lay there wide awake, her eyes trained on the rafters on the ceiling, her mind on all the things she’d written in the letter. Things she’d written before, but it was different now, different because of the years that had passed, different because she’d had eleven years to think about that one night that changed her whole life.

She’d never been more honest in her life than she had been in that letter she spent all night writing. The same letter that she’d sealed in an envelope as soon as she signed her name at the bottom of the third page. The same letter which still sat on top of the wood table in the kitchen next to the empty bottle of beer she’d nursed for hours.

Giving up on the hope to have a few hours to sleep, she sat up on the couch and ran a tired hand through her hair. Outside the birds started to sing as the sky began to lighten with the first rays of dawn. Finding she needed a way to take her mind off of Regina, the letter, and the ones that Ruby would be trying to get to her in Storybrooke, she changed her clothes, putting on a pair of grey sweatpants and paired it with a matching grey tank top. She got her running shoes out of the back of her car and slipped them on, making sure to leave a note for Henry in case he woke up before she returned.

Although she was unfamiliar with the property, she found a trail not too far from the clearing the cottage sat on and she easily fell into a rhythm, focusing only on the sound of her feet hitting the dirt as she ran down the narrow, winding path through the damp forest. The path led to a creek and Emma slowed, panting hard as she watched the sunlight lick at the clear, bubbling water.

What was she doing? When it came to Regina, there was no way she was going to get through to her, to talk to her, to get her to finally listen to all the things she’d been waiting for so long to say. The whole point of her being in Storybrooke for the summer was to get away from her chaotic, stressful life, to recharge, to unwind, to finally relax after years of never taking the opportunity to. This wasn’t about Regina, this was about herself, about Henry. It was just a coincidence that Regina was there in Storybrooke. Wasn’t it?

A part of her didn't believe it was a coincidence. The longer she watched the water flowing over the smooth black rocks at the bottom of the creek, the more the gears in her head started to turn. Granny had offered her a place to stay for the somewhere, in a town she had lived in long ago before moving to New York City to take care of her granddaughter. Ruby herself had helped Emma in trying to locate Regina for years before Emma finally gave up and Ruby was the only one who knew Regina’s last name.

Ruby, she was behind this. All of this. The trip to Storybrooke for the summer knowing it was the one place that Emma would find Regina after all those years. What was the point of any of it? Regina didn’t want her there, Regina didn’t want to see her or speak to her. So what was the point of any of this?

Emma clenched her jaw tight as she she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and hit the speed dial, fuming as the line began to ring.

“Em, hey! Good news—”

“You knew, didn’t you?” Emma snapped as she paced on the dirt trail.

“What?”

“You knew she was here, didn’t you, Ruby? And don’t lie to me.”

Emma panted heavily as she waited for Ruby to answer her and when she was met with silence, she could feel her anger bubbling under her skin and the low growl that slipped past her lips elicited a little yelp from Ruby.

“Ruby?” Emma said firmly. “Did you know that Regina was in Storybrooke?”

“Yes, I knew! But hear me out?” Ruby said in a rush and continued when Emma didn’t say anything. “I know you’ve never stopped loving her, not for one second, Emma. I’ve spent the last eleven years seeing you with that sadness in your eyes when I know you’re thinking about her and I couldn't stand to see you continue to live like that. I started to look for her again, for you and when Granny found out what I was up to, she started to help look for her too.”

“Ruby…” Emma pinched at the bridge of her nose, her anger still bristling under her skin. “You lied to me.”

“I didn’t.”

“Yes you did!” Emma yelled into the phone and she started to pace again. “When I told you that Regina was here in Storybrooke, you could’ve told me then that you already knew and you lied to me, pretending to be oh so shocked—”

“Em, you and I both know that even if you knew Regina was in Storybrooke, you never would’ve gone there despite how much I know you wanted to find her, to see her again. Your idea about the letters? It might work.”

“It might not! She’s made it pretty clear that she doesn’t want to see or talk to me, Rubes. And wait, did you say that Granny helped you find Regina for me?”

Ruby’s laughter sounded through the line and Emma could finally feel her anger starting to subside a little. “I told her what I knew about Regina, which wasn’t a whole lot, and as soon as I mentioned her last name, she said she knew exactly who she was. The only daughter of the Mills’ family, people who had been running that small little town for as long as she could remember. Yes, we conspired again you when Granny told you all about Storybrooke and the cottage that you’re staying in. Yes, we kind of subtly put the idea into you head months ago when you started to not so secretly plan this trip—”

“Months? You’ve known that Regina was in Storybrooke for months? Are you kidding me right now?”

“Em, listen, I know you’re pissed off right now because Granny and I both knew, but can we backtrack a little bit to the part where I told you I have good news?”

“What is it?”

“I’m leaving in an hour.”

“Leaving to go where?”

“Storybrooke.”

“Ruby, you told me you couldn’t get any time off, that’s what you told Henry too!”

“Another part of our plan, Em,” Ruby chuckled quietly. “All I had to do was wait for you to find Regina, oh and the little fact that Granny made me find a replacement at the diner so I could come to Storybrooke for the summer. It took me a little bit longer than I hoped, but I found the perfect girl to cover my shifts until September.”

“You’re—”

“Coming to stay with you guys for the rest of the summer.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to help you.”

“With what? Regina?”

“Exactly, plus you know I miss you and Henry too much. You’ve been gone for four days and it feels like it’s been forever!”

Emma sighed and as thrilled as she was to hear that her best friend was coming there, she was still angry at her for lying, for keeping secrets, for conspiring behind her back to get her to Storybrooke. To Regina.

“How did you figure it out?”

“You know I don’t believe in coincidences, Rubes. I was out for a run and started thinking about Regina and how her being here in the same place I came to get away from my life for a little while, couldn’t be a coincidence.”

“You’re a lot smarter than you think you are sometimes, Em.”

“Obviously,” she chuckled quietly. “So, how long did you think it’d take me to figure it out?”

“I honestly had no idea but I was hoping you would before the end of the week. Granny thought you might go a whole month before you figured out that it wasn’t just a coincidence that you ended up taking a little vacation in the same town that Regina lives in. She’s a little bit pissed she lost our bet.”

“Bet? You two had a bet?” Emma asked incredulously.

“Let’s just say it landed me with enough money to buy a car,” Ruby said and they laughed together, Emma’s anger fluttering away completely. She never could stay angry at Ruby for very long. “I’ll see you tonight and Em? Don’t tell Henry. I kind of want to surprise him, okay?”

Emma shook her head as she ended the call and slipped her phone back into her pocket. As crazy as it all seemed, she should’ve known that her best friend had been up to something. When it came to Ruby, she was always up to something, one way or another. With another shake of her head, Emma turned around and headed back down the trail, jogging slowly as she couldn’t seem to wipe the smile off of her face.

If things with Regina fell apart, and she knew they likely would, at least she wouldn’t have to deal with it alone. It wasn’t like she could turn to Henry about this, he was still too young to understand. With Ruby there, it’d be easier to find her way through the pain of her broken heart all over again. And maybe, if she couldn’t find a way to get Regina to listen to her, even just for five minutes, that just maybe she could finally find a way to let her go, to learn how to stop loving her and move on with her life.

Henry was awake and eating dry cereal in the living room when she finally got back to the cottage. Her run had left her sweaty and a little icky feeling and she pointed to the stairs and Henry just nodded, scrunching his face as she walked past him.

“Yeah, you definitely do need to shower, Mom. You stink.”

“I don’t stink!”

“A little bit,” Henry chuckled as Emma stuck her tongue out at him. “Mom?”

“What, kid?”

“Can we go exploring later?”

“In town?”

“No, here,” Henry replied and Emma nodded. “I’m going to study the map so we don’t get lost.”

“Okay, kid, I’ll be ready in a little while. Why don’t you make up some snacks for our little adventure while I shower, okay?”

Emma flashed him a smile before making the quick ascent up the stairs. She knew it’d be hard to keep the secret that Ruby was coming, but she had to because even she wanted to see that smile on his face when Ruby showed up at the cottage later that day. Ruby’s impending arrival would also help her keep her mind off of Regina, at least for a few hours.

An hour later they set out to explore the property and Emma let Henry lead the way, the map he’d found clutched tightly in both hands as he marched to the same path she’d discovered on her run. He was excited, that much she could see from the way his eyes shone as he used the map to discover the trail. Before she’d taken her job at the police department, she and Henry had taken many little adventures around the city and until she saw that look of joy on his face, it made her remember how much she had missed doing things like this with her son.

Although her job was important to her, it had run her down pretty fast and not once until that moment since she left the city, had she thought about her job, her coworkers, or even the Chief, and she knew there was more than one reason as to why that was. It all came down to one person.

Regina Mills. The love of her otherwise fucking miserable life.

She had thought of her far more in the last couple of days than she had in a decade. She had thought of their memories, the good and the bad, unable to stop herself from remembering the love she had and lost in such a short span of time. She had thought of all those years she spent with that broken feeling in her heart, unable to pick up the pieces and move on, because she was a woman gripped by love and that grip never seemed to lessen no matter how much time had passed.

“Mom?”

“What, kid?”

“You’re thinking about her again, aren’t you?” He asked as he stopped on the trail just ahead of her with a knowing smirk on his face. “You get that look.”

“What look?”

“You kind of look sad and happy at the same time,” he replied and he frowned as Emma shook her head at him. “You’re going to fix it, Mom. I know you will.”

“I don’t even know how I’m gonna do that, Henry.”

“I know you’ll figure it out. You always do, don’t you?”

“You got a lot of faith in me, kid. Maybe too much. This isn’t something that’s gonna be easy to fix.”

“I know,” he said gently as he reached out for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, eliciting a small smile from her. “I know it’s not easy, Mom, but aren’t there some things in life worth fighting for?”

“I really gotta stop letting you watch those romantic and highly inappropriate movies with Ruby when I’m working…”

“You love her. Regina. You love her and you never stopped and you never will. Now you have to fight for her, Mom. You have to win her back.”

“Henry…”

“I won’t let you give up,” he said as he tugged on her hand, continuing their walk down the trail. “Aren’t you going to ask me why I won’t?”

“Because you love me?”

“Because everyone deserves a happy ending with their one true love, Mom. Even you.”

Emma felt the tears burning in her eyes. When did her son become so wise, so grown up? She ruffled his hair and let go of his hand, watching him run ahead and she quickly wiped the tears that had fallen at the words Henry had said. Regina had said something similar, about having their own happy ending together. It was a mix of what Henry said and her memories of Regina that had sparked something deep inside of her. Something that she just couldn’t shake.

And then she knew exactly what she was going to do. It’d just have to wait another day or two before she figured out how exactly she was going to get the letters to Regina.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma smiled as she sat on the front steps of the cottage’s porch and watched as Henry went running towards Ruby, practically tackling her before she could get out of her car. Ruby’s laughter along with Henry’s filled her ears and she couldn’t help but smile at the feeling it brought on.

She and Henry had spent most of the day out in the woods exploring and after getting lost for an hour, they finally found their way back to the cottage, both a little worse for the wear after Emma slipped and fell down into a shallow ravine. That had been the end to their exploring for the day and she promised Henry they would try again another day.

“Ruby!” Henry exclaimed as she picked him up and twirled around with him, peppering his face with kisses, her red lipstick leaving marks all over his face. “You’re really here!”

“I really am!” She laughed and she put him back down on his feet. “I missed you, kid.”

“It’s only been four days since we left.”

“Four days too many if you ask me.”

“Did Mom know you were coming?”

“I asked her to keep it a surprise,” Ruby said, looking over at Emma and winking before she popped the trunk of her red sports car. “Do you want to help me bring in my stuff?”

Henry nodded, grabbing the bag he could carry easily and rushed towards the front steps. “Mom, there’s only two bedrooms. Where is Ruby sleeping?”

“She can have the other bedroom.”

“Are you sure?” Ruby asked as she approached them. “I can stay on the couch, Em. It’s not a big deal.”

“Take her stuff upstairs, Henry.”

“Okay, Mom.”

Emma sighed as she took a sip of her beer and looked up at Ruby. “It’s not a big deal. It’s not like I’ve been sleeping much since we got here. If it makes you feel any better, we can switch up every couple of days?”

“That makes me feel a little better. Not so much about the whole you not sleeping thing, though and you know we’re going to have a little talk about that, right?”

“Did you bring it?”

Ruby nodded as she hooked a thumb over her shoulder at the car. “Safely tucked under the backseat. Do you want me to—”

“Not until later. And we’ll talk, later. Not with Henry around.”

“What did you tell him about her?”

“Just what he needed to know.”

Ruby nodded in understanding before walking back to her car to carry a much heavier bag inside. Emma sighed and took another long sip of her beer and leaned against the post, watching the few fluffy white clouds skip across the sky as they caught the colour of the brilliant sunset that had just begun. The corners of her mouth lifted as she heard the laughter coming from inside. She closed her eyes and willed herself not to think of any more memories—good or bad—when it came to Regina and instead tried to stay in the moment and relish in the relieved feeling that had settled inside of her the moment she saw the fancy red sports car come to a stop behind her Bug.

Emma stayed out on the porch, listening to Ruby and Henry inside, Ruby’s laughter as Henry described their road trip to Storybrooke in excruciating detail, to the first night they spent in Storybrooke in the yellow Bug, to the storm that came around and nearly flooded the bedroom that Emma had relinquished to Ruby without a second though, right down to the way Regina had been staring at them, more specifically him, in the diner the day before. He didn’t fail to mention the food wasn’t nearly as good as Granny’s and that it shouldn’t be called that because it was wrong. He definitely didn’t fail to mention that he thought Regina was beautiful and he knew now why his mother had never stopped loving the other woman.

Had they really only been in Storybrooke for three days? It felt like so much longer and Emma wondered if that long drive from New York to Storybrooke was the reason for that. Four days since they left, three in Storybrooke and yet how many times had she thought of home, of work, of her life there aside from Granny and Ruby? Not once. Not unless it included memories of her time with Regina, the good ones and the bad ones.

She wasn’t sure when she heard the voices inside die out and she barely flinched as Ruby sat down next to her and placed a cold bottle of beer beside her empty one on the step by her right foot.

“We have a lot of stuff to talk about,” Ruby said quietly. “Henry is in bed.”

“Did he—”

“I made sure he brushed his teeth, don’t worry, Em. In fact I’m a little bit more worried about you.”

“Me?”

“I haven’t seen you look like that, not since…well, you know…” Ruby trailed off and she shook her head, taking a sip of her beer before continuing. “You have that look in your eyes, Em, the same one you had when you came back after finding out that Regina was gone. I didn’t know what to expect when I came here today, but that? That I didn’t think I’d see again.”

“She hates me, Ruby.”

“No, you can’t believe that. Hate is such a strong word and—”

“She does,” Emma sighed and she twisted the cap off her fresh, cold beer and took a hearty swig. “She wants me out of her town. She told me that. You should’ve heard the way she talked to me, Ruby. I—god, it killed me to hear her speak to me like that, like I was absolutely nothing to her, that if she could she’d probably just flick her wrist and send me out of town in a cloud of purple smoke or something.”

Ruby laughed, but it was short and clipped. “Emma, she doesn’t know what she thinks she knows. All you need to do is find a way to talk to her, to get her to listen to you, to finally hear the things you’ve been wanting to say to her for so long.”

“How?”

“Didn’t you say you had a plan? With those letters you never did send because you didn’t know where she was?”

“A fleeting plan,” Emma replied bitterly. “But, I don’t know anymore. There’s something I do want to know.” She paused as she looked at her best friend and even in the darkness, the only light coming from the half moon shining rather brightly in the sky above, she didn’t miss that worried look in fierce green eyes she knew too well. “How did you find her?”

“Granny did most of the work, like I told you. She caught me one day, trying to search for Regina while I was at work, caught me huddled behind the counter over her laptop. You know how much she freaks out if any of us even touch that thing. I told her what I was up to and she didn’t ask me why, she just asked me if I’d found her.”

Emma pressed her lips together as she stared at the woman next to her, her best friend, the woman who had become like a sister to her even long before Granny had taken her in as if she was her own child. She still couldn’t believe that Ruby had known for months where Regina was and had left it up to her to find her in Storybrooke herself.

“As soon as I said the name, her full name, Granny snapped her fingers and was doing that thing where she talks a mile a minute, nothing that she says making sense as her brain wraps itself around an idea,” Ruby said and they both laughed, knowing all too well of the many times Granny reacted that way over an idea that was put in her head or came to her suddenly. “She started talking about where she’d lived most of her life, of Storybrooke and the family that had run the town here for as long as she could remember and she told me a story about the Mayor’s only daughter, a girl named Regina who loved horses and sneaking off to her restaurant to order root beer floats and french fries.

“Then the next thing I know, Granny is on the phone, calling up people she hadn’t talked to in what, twenty-two years, asking them about the Mills’ family. Turns out, when Regina left eleven years ago, Em, it wasn’t just because of you. Her father was sick and her mother requested that she return home at once. Granny found out that her father was sick for a few years before he finally passed and the job, the title he had held, was handed over to Regina by everyone in this town without a second thought. Granny ranted for hours how she couldn’t believe a woman like Regina, a young woman with zero experience could run the town she’d grown up in. I don’t think I’ve ever heard her swear so much in my life!”

Emma couldn’t help but laugh at that. The only time she’d ever heard Granny swear, was when she, with Ruby for support, told Granny that she was pregnant and how it had happened. The words “I’ll fucking kill whoever drugged you. both of you. I’ll fucking kill them” rang in her ears then, just thinking them and then it was when a two year old Henry sat in her kitchen, banging wooden spoons on her pots, that she grabbed Emma and dragged her out into the hallway; “If you don’t stop him from making that absolutely incredulously unnecessary noise, I will fucking leap out of that window, so help me god, child. Now get him to shut the hell up right this instant or you’ll be responsible from my impromptu suicide!” To be fair though, as Emma thought back to that particular day, Granny had been sick for days and yet still agreed to watch Henry while Emma went to her classes at the academy. She’d came back much later than expected to Granny just about to pull her hair out and she couldn’t blame her. Henry, even at two years old, was completely stubborn and when told not to do something, he did the complete opposite.

“She had a couple people check it out, make sure it was the same Regina as your Regina,” Ruby said, continuing after a few minutes of heavy silence between them. “It took a few days before Granny showed me the email with the newspaper clipping attached to it. As soon as I saw the picture, I knew it was her. She still looked the same as I remembered her.”

“Yeah, she does,” Emma said, smiling despite trying to control her fluttering emotions.

“Granny and I started talking, you know, shortly after that. About you, about your relationship with her and how we both knew you were still hopelessly in love with her and how sad you always were, especially whenever you thought about her,” Ruby said and she frowned before taking a few sips of her beer, watching Emma carefully, waiting for some kind of reaction. One she never got. “When you mentioned that you had been planning for months to take Henry away for the summer, Granny told me that she had subtly put the idea of this town in your head a little while before you told us.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “She didn’t even tell you, did she? That she put the whole idea of Storybrooke into my head when it kind of slipped into conversation one night about where she’d grown up.”

“Not until after you made the choice to go there, to take her up on her offer of coming here, staying at the cottage. If she wasn’t my grandmother, I would have slapped her silly for keeping it from me!”

“My hand is feeling a little bit itchy, but I’m suppressing the urge to do just that to you right now, Rubes.”

“I deserve it.”

“No,” Emma said gently. “You don’t. Not really.”

“If you had known, would you still have come here?”

“You already know the answer to that question.”

“Okay, then if you had known _sooner_ , would you have—”

“I don’t know,” Emma said, stopping her from even finishing her question. “I know I would’ve wanted to, but it’s not like I could just stop my life in an instant and drive all the way up here just to see her. It wouldn’t have mattered if I came months ago or now. She doesn’t want me here, Ruby.”

Ruby nodded and leaned up against the post to her right, facing Emma and watching her as she nursed her cold beer. Emma knew she was thinking, she knew Ruby that well that she could see the thoughts flowing through her mind just from the expression on her face alone. She waited until she’d drank nearly half her bottle before reaching out to poke at Ruby’s leg with the tip of her shoe.

“What?”

“Tell me.”

“Tell you what, Em?”

“Whatever your scheming brain is coming up with right now.”

Ruby chuckled as she leaned forward, glaring playfully at Emma in the darkness. “I know where she lives.”

“What?”

“And don’t you need to know where someone lives to deliver a letter to them?”

“Where are you going with this, Rubes?”

“You asked me to bring the letters, claiming you had a plan, but in reality you don’t. But I have a plan because I know where she lives.”

“And exactly what are you suggesting I do?”

Ruby chuckled again as she shrugged nonchalantly. “Deliver the letters, one by one, in person.”

“Bad idea,” Emma replied with a shake of her head. “She’ll probably tear it up right in front of me just to make some kind of a point, one she’s already told me a few times that she does not want me in her town. In her life. Nothing.”

“She says that,” Ruby said knowingly. “But, does she really mean it?”

“Ruby, you didn’t hear her—”

“No I know I didn’t, but one of us has to have a little bit of hope that this whole plan with the letters thing is going to work,” Ruby replied and Emma rolled her eyes. “Well, do you have a better plan, Em? Because as far as I can tell, we only got this one and between you and me, we’re going to make this work. We’re going to get Regina to finally see that she should’ve listened to you a long time ago.”

“And what am I supposed to do? Walk around with these letters? What makes you think I’ll even see her the next time I go into town?”

“You’ve already seen her three times.”

“This first time she never talked to me when she saw me. The second time she drove out here to tell me to leave and the third time I approached her at the diner and that obviously didn’t end very well.”

“Have you met her mother?”

“No, but I did overhear her once when I went to Regina’s, the woman sounded like—”

“A complete terror,” Ruby finished. “Granny said we gotta watch out for Cora Mills. Apparently she’d fiercely protective of her daughter.”

“Controlling would be the word I’d use from the things Regina told me a long time ago about her mother.”

“You know what she looks like, don’t you?”

“Faintly.”

“So, at least we can avoid her if we’re trying to get these letters to Regina, right?”

“We?” Emma asked with an eyebrow raised. “And while _we_ _’_ _re_ off doing this, who is going to watch Henry?”

Ruby flashed a guilty look at Emma before turning her attention up to the stars in the sky. “I think we really need to come up with a better plan.”

“Yeah,” Emma said, pausing to take a moment to look up at the stars in the sky as well and after a few long lingering moments, they turned to look at one another again. “Yeah, I got nothing, Rubes.”

“Me neither. Except you know, her address,” she said quietly as she pulled a folded and crumpled piece of paper out from the back pocket of her skin-tight jeans. She forced Emma to take the paper and she didn’t look at it, instead just slipping it into her own pocket. “Come on, just try. At least once, Em?”

“So, what am I going to do? Just show up at her front door and hand her one of the letters?”

“It’d be a start.”

“And which one do I even start with, there’s dozens of them!”

“The first one you wrote.”

Emma sighed heavily. While she’d had a similar plan, the more she thought about it, the more ridiculous she felt about going through with it. They were grown women, each had their own lives separate from one another and despite the fact that Emma still loved her, it didn’t mean she had any right to try to…what exactly? Talk to her? Explain what happened eleven years ago? Somehow try to capture Regina’s heart again, have her forgive her? To make Regina see what she was missing and fall back in love with her?

_This is ridiculous. I feel like I_ _’_ _m eighteen all over again. How does this woman do this to me, even now?_

For hours they sat outside, watching the stars, talking not just about Regina and the letters, but about what they’d do for the rest of the summer there in Storybrooke. Emma promised she’d take Ruby, with Henry in tow, out for breakfast the next morning, but even when she made that promise, she knew that Ruby was already hoping that somehow they’d run into Regina Mills.

By the time Ruby retreated upstairs to get some sleep, the long drive and the few beers making her far more exhausted than what she was used to, Emma settled down on the couch and listened to the sounds of the crickets chirping outside. She had told Ruby about the intensity of her memories of Regina and then proceeded to ignore Ruby’s notions that the intensity of her memories were a sign that she was supposed to come here, that she was supposed to find a way to make Regina forgive her and make her fall in love with her all over again.

Emma shook her head just thinking about that. It was impossible. That woman was impossible and she’d been on the receiving end of her bitter hate one too many times to make her feel enough pain and guilt to last a lifetime.

Yet, despite that pain in her heart, her soul, she started to think about the time she did have with Regina, before everything completely fell apart. All those days and nights, all those loving words and touches, all the smiles that Regina flashed her way that made butterflies take flight in her stomach each and every single time.

Just like they were now as she thought about the woman she had never stop loving, never stopped dreaming about, never stopped wishing that she could take back everything that had happened just so they could find their happy ending together.

Wishing was useless. Emma knew that after a lifetime of making wishes that never came true. Wishing for a real family, wishing her parents would come back for her, wishing for true love, wishing she never hurt the woman she’d found that love with, wishing for a hundred different things and none of them coming true. Wishing was entirely pointless, a useless sense of false hope, but it still didn’t stop her from making one last wish before she succumbed to the pull of sleep.

By morning and a rather dreamless sleep, Emma woke up with a stiff neck and to the sounds of Ruby and Henry in the kitchen. She glanced at her watch and groaned quietly, not realizing she’d slept for so long when it felt like she’d only just fallen asleep. She couldn’t ignore the humidity that clung heavy in the air and made her clothes she’d fallen asleep in stick to her skin as she stretched out her sore body.

“Hey, you’re finally awake,” Henry said as soon as Emma had sat up on the couch.

“Yeah. Guess I am.”

Ruby brought her a hot cup of coffee and waited until she shifted further down on the couch before she sat down beside her. “You know, that bed is big enough we could share it. You didn’t look too comfortable sleeping on this couch and it wouldn’t be the first time we’ve had to share a bed.”

“Rubes, the couch is fine.”

“No, it’s not,” Ruby said with a frown. “Come on, Em, what’s the big deal?”

“We’re grown women now, not a couple of teenagers sharing a bed because it was either that or one of us slept on the floor until Granny had bought another bed for me.”

“What’s bugging you?”

“Nothing,” Emma replied as she held her coffee between her hands. “I just slept weird, that’s all. It’s nothing. Now, can you just drop it, please?”

“I like your car, Ruby,” Henry said as he joined them holding a glass of orange juice. He made a point in sitting on the couch between them and smiled at both of them. “How much was your bet?”

“How do you know about the bet, kid?” Emma asked him as she playfully poked him in the shoulder. “Ruby, you _told_ him?”

“Might’ve,” she shrugged, grinning as she leaned forward to place her cup of coffee on the coffee table. “Let’s just say it was enough for me to get the car.”

“How much did that car cost you anyway?” Emma asked her, wishing they’d had this conversation the night before and not with Henry sitting between them. “Ruby, that care practically looks brand new!”

“It is,” she replied, still grinning. “Relax, Em, I’ve been saving up for years and the bet gave me just enough to pay for the rest of it, okay?”

“How much?” Henry asked. “A hundred dollars?”

“Times that by about ten.”

“Ten hundred dollars?” Henry asked, his face scrunched up as Emma’s eyes flew open wide. “A thousand?”

“Yeah, a thousand,” Ruby nodded and she took in Emma’s expression on her face and couldn’t stop the laugh that flew out. “Oh come on, Em, Granny thought she’d win! It was supposed to be a joke, you know? I got to tell you I was really surprised when she handed the money over the other day when I told her you’d figured out our little scheme to get you to Storybrooke and to find Regina.”

“We’re here because you wanted Mom to find Regina?” Henry asked.

“Yes.”

“No!” Emma said over Ruby and she ignored the look that Henry gave her, the same look he always gave her when she tried to lie. He got that from her, she knew that and despite that, she hated it when he gave her that look. “Henry, go upstairs and get dressed. We’re going to the Diner for breakfast.”

“But, Mom—”

“Now,” she said, her voice stern yet shaky as she lifted a hand to point a finger to the stairs. She glared at him, making sure she meant business and she couldn’t watch him as he stormed off, grumbling under his breath as his feet trudged up the stairs loudly.

“What was that for, Em?”

“Nothing,” Emma groaned quietly as she lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip. “Why did you tell him that, Ruby? You know why I came here! I didn’t know you and Granny were conspiring behind my back to get me to come here because you knew _she_ was here!”

“Emma, it’s okay, I know you’re mad—”

“Mad? I’m fucking pissed off that you lied to me!”

“It was more of a secret than a lie, Em.”

“Same difference!” Emma nearly shouted, but she kept her voice down, not wanting Henry to see or hear just how angry she was feeling that morning. Angry and confused and hurt and upset. “I don’t know what difference me being here is going to make. I don’t even know what difference giving her these letters is going to make. It’s been eleven years and she fucking hates me, Ruby. She made that point all too clear the other day and I really don’t think I can take another round of her hate-filled remarks and rejection again. It just…hurts too much.”

“She can’t stay mad at you forever.”

“She still is. Might as well be forever.”

“Are you giving up?”

“No!” Emma groaned and she placed her mug on the coffee table. “Yes. Maybe, god I don’t even know! Ever since I saw her that afternoon, I can’t get her out of my head. I can’t just forget about her. Just being near her again, seeing her, it’s driving me crazy!”

“Clearly,” Ruby muttered under her breath and she dodged out of the way of a playful slap to her shoulder. “Look, I know you too well. I know that if you don’t at least try to get through to her before the end of the summer, you’re going to regret it. If it doesn’t work, then maybe you’ll finally be able to move on, Em? Did you ever think about that?”

“I…” Emma faltered as she stared at her best friend. “You’re right.”

“Now go upstairs and shower and get dressed,” Ruby said with a wide smile. “And make sure you wear something that makes you look smoking hot!”

“Ruby—”

“Come on, Em! Just put a little bit of effort into making yourself look damn good so when you show up on her doorstep, there’s no way she’s going to slam that door in your face, at least not for that minute you completely take her breath away.”

Emma rolled her eyes at the unbelievable feeling that filled her. It was like they were teenagers again with the way they were acting and the way she was feeling. It’d been a long time since she’d felt like that and it was ridiculous. She was a grown woman, with a career and a son. She couldn’t be feeling like some lovesick teenager trying to get her crush to notice her, because that’s exactly what it felt like she was trying to do.

Yet it didn’t stop her from dressing in her best, which wasn’t a far cry from her usual wardrobe outside of work. A pair of black skinny jeans, which she knew she’d regret because of the increasing humidity outside, and a simple white tank top paired with her Converse sneakers. As she dried her hair with the towel, she stared at her reflection in the mirror and let out a soft laugh. This was the Emma that Regina had known years ago, and although she had filled out a little bit more and she looked older, she was still that Emma deep down and on the surface too, apparently, after realizing she’d chose that specific outfit because it was the way Regina remembered her.

“Em, really?” Ruby asked as she appeared in the open doorway of the bathroom. “It’s like we just travelled back in time. Are you serious?”

“Well, I didn’t exactly pack anything _nice_ because I didn’t know you two had secretly schemed to get me to come to Storybrooke because _she_ _’_ _s_ here.”

Ruby held her hands up as she laughed softly. “It’s okay, Em, I got to hand it to you, you do look hot right now. Did you bring any makeup?”

“Since when do I wear makeup?”

“Not even some eyeliner?”

“Ruby, you’re pushing it.”

“Pushing what?”

“The boundaries of what I’m comfortable with,” Emma replied with a slight roll of her eyes. She ran her fingers through her damp hair as she turned to face Ruby instead of staring at her in the reflection of the mirror. She’d had been thinking while she showered and got ready, that maybe she might catch Regina at home. It was still early and there was no way she would leave the house before nine to get to the town hall where her office was. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t you take Henry in your car and I’ll meet you two at the Diner. He can tell you where it is, although you definitely can’t miss it.”

“What are you planning, Em?”

“I’m going to do it,” she said simply. “I’m going to knock on her door and…”

“And what?”

“Wing it?” Emma shrugged and Ruby laughed as she practically pranced towards her and flung her arms tight around Emma’s neck. “No matter what happens, I will meet you two for breakfast, okay? Give me about a twenty minute head start and whatever you do, please don’t tell Henry what I’m up to, okay?”

“You know he won’t leave it alone until I tell him.”

“Just…stall him for twenty minutes, please?” Emma asked and she slipped out of Ruby’s tight hold, but only after she finally hugged her back. “I’ll see you later.”

Emma skipped down the stairs and grabbed the box of letters to Regina, flipping through the many envelopes until she found the first one she’d written to her, still sealed and slightly crumpled, the envelope slightly fading from white to yellow with age. She folded it carefully and slipped it in her back pocket before grabbing her wallet and her keys. With no sign of Henry around to see her slip out, she headed to her car and managed a tight turn on the gravel driveway.

Her heart was racing as she gripped on to the steering wheel and headed into town. In her other back pocket she had Regina’s address that Ruby had given her and with some manoeuvring, she managed to pull the paper out as she sat at a stop sign just before Main Street. She checked the time on her watch, nearly ten to nine and the streets were already filling up with cars and people heading out to start their day.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Emma drove through a few streets before finding the one she was looking for. Five to nine, she groaned as she checked her watch again and hoped her suspicions were right when it came to Regina not leaving for work before nine. Maybe she’d just catch her on her way out? Or maybe, with the luck she had, she’d just miss her and could leave the letter in the mailbox and join Ruby and Henry at the Diner for breakfast and worry about Regina later.

She drove down Mifflin Street slowly, watching the numbers until she came to a stop in front of 108. Regina’s black Mercedes was still parked in the driveway and there was no sign of the brunette anywhere. Emma put the Bug into park and slipped the keys out of the ignition, gripping on to the steering wheel tightly before she gathered up the nerve to get out of the car.

Emma walked along the sidewalk, looking up at the hedges that without a doubt hid her from being seen until she reached the gate. It squeaked quietly as she pushed it open and she didn’t falter as she walked up the path and up the few steps to the front door. Her finger hovered over the doorbell and instead she curled her fingers into a fist and knocked three solid times.

All the worst case scenarios played out in her mind in the seconds that passed before she heard the lock click open. A hard slap to the face. More hateful words spat at her. Maybe even a call to the Sheriff’s station to haul her away and kick her out of town, complete with a restraining order of sorts. The worst of it all would be to have Regina slam the door in her face, she decided just as the door made a soft click as it was opened slowly.

As Regina came into view, wearing a rather modest looking grey dress and black heels, Emma couldn’t stop the smile despite herself as she looked into surprised brown eyes. Eyes that went from soft to angry in a matter of seconds as Regina realized who was standing on her front porch.

Emma scrambled to pull the letter out of her back pocket and she held it towards Regina, her eyes pleading as Regina glanced down at it, a wave of disgust and confusion marring her otherwise stoic features.

“Please, just read it, that’s all I’m asking, Regina,” Emma said quietly, waving the letter at her. “Please?”

“Why would I do anything of the sort?” Regina asked as she snatched the letter from Emma’s hand quickly. “I told you. I care not to listen to whatever pathetic little explanation you’ve cooked up in that head of yours, dear. Now,” she said as she made excruciatingly slow work of tearing up the envelope right in front of Emma. “Get off my property, Ms. Swan.”

Emma stumbled back as Regina let the pieces of the letter fall to the ground and her heart clenched in her chest as Regina turned and slammed the door loudly behind her. Emma felt the tears burn in her eyes for a moment before she shook her head.

She hadn’t expected anything else from the woman who’s heart she’d broken. Why on earth would she have expected her to take the letter and read it?

She should’ve known that was exactly what Regina Mills would do. Rip it up to pieces in front of her, reminding her of the state both their broken hearts were still very much in.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma didn’t make the same mistake again. For the next two days, she delivered more letters to Regina’s house, dropping them in the mailbox when she wasn’t home. She didn’t care if every single one was ripped up because every single one she dropped in that mailbox made her heart feel just a little lighter, like she was letting go of whatever grip Regina still had on her after all these years.

Ruby had been the one that encouraged her to keep delivering the letters after her first failed attempt in trying to get through to Regina. And so she had, every day for the next full week, she delivered all but one, the one she was saving for last was the one she’d written on her third night in Storybrooke.

She hadn’t seen Regina since that day a week ago when she showed up at her door to hand deliver the first letter personally to her. She hadn’t seen her around town, at the Diner, any of the stores, and that alone didn’t surprise her, yet it didn’t stop her from spending time in Storybrooke with Henry and Ruby, all three of them falling in love with the quaint little town and its residents almost instantly.

Every morning, after Emma had waited until she saw Regina leave her house and delivered a letter, she’d join Ruby and Henry for breakfast at the Diner before they either spent the day down at the beach or exploring the woods around the cottage. It wasn’t like there was anything else to really do in the town, but the three of them had found ways to pass the time and sharing more than a few laughs and memories along the way.

Emma pulled up in front of the Diner, parking in her usual spot. Her hands were shaking slightly, the last letter meant to be delivered at some point that day. She had it safely tucked in the back pocket of the same jeans she wore the day she showed up at Regina’s house the first time. Ruby’s car, she had seen parked down the street a little ways and she knew that they were waiting for her in the Diner to have breakfast.

_It was twenty to nine and when Emma pulled up in front of 108 Mifflin Street, she knew Regina was still home. Her car was still parked in the driveway. It was the first time she showed up while she was still home since that day last week when she had to stand there and watch Regina rip up that first letter and slam the door in her face. Could she really put herself through that again? Emma wasn_ _’_ _t sure she could._

_And so she sat there for the next twenty minutes with the windows down, the car idling as she kept her foot on the break, her hands itching to slide it into park instead of feeling like she could flee at any given moment. As soon as she heard the sound of high heels against pavement, clacking rhythmically as Regina walked out to her car, her heart started to race wildly and her eyes were trained on the review mirror, watching as Regina backed the black Mercedes out of the driveway._

_Emma held her breath, knowing she_ _’_ _d missed her chance to give Regina that last letter, at least the one chance she had that day. She gripped on to the steering wheel tightly, watching as Regina drove past her and made a left turn at the end of the street._

She sighed as she thought back to what had happened nearly ten minutes before and yet, Emma sat in her car, her hands gripping at the wheel as she stared at the street ahead. Regina had literally seemed to fall off the face of the earth in the past week, or at least from Storybrooke and Emma feared that maybe she had left just so she wouldn’t have to see her again. Catching her leaving for work earlier had proven that she was still very much in Storybrooke, just avoiding being seen while Emma was anywhere in town. With a shake of her head, she got out of the car and headed inside the Diner and she spotted Ruby and Henry sitting in what had become their usual booth, both of them talking and laughing quietly while they waited for her to join them.

“Hey, Em,” Ruby smiled, one that faltered as soon as Emma sat down in the booth next to Henry. “You didn’t…?”

“No,” she replied with a shake of her head. “I sat outside her house for twenty minutes then I drove here.”

“You didn’t do it, Mom?”

“No, kid. I didn’t give her the letter.”

“Did she see you?” Ruby whispered and Emma half nodded, half shrugged.

“She drove past me, didn’t even slow down or glance at me once so I’m not too sure.”

“Mom, you _have_ to give her the letter!”

“I will, just not—”

“It’s supposed to be today,” he said with a frown. “You promised that you’d give it to her today!”

“Look, kid, it’s not that easy just to walk up to her and hand her a letter she isn’t gonna read. I put everything into this one,” she said as she took the carefully folded letter out of her back pocket and placed it on the table in front of her. “I want to make sure that if she’s going to read any of them that this is the one she reads out of all of them, okay?”

“What can I get you guys today? The usual?” Belle asked sweetly as she approached their booth. “With extra syrup on yours again, Henry?”

“Yep,” he beamed as he smiled up at the brunette.

The three of them had been avoiding the eggs at the Diner, opting on apple pancakes or freshly made cinnamon waffles. Belle, of course had been humiliated by Ruby’s reaction to the eggs, the same one that Henry had the first time they ate breakfast at the Diner, but the woman had taken no offence once she learned who Ruby was and promised she’d find a way to get the cook to make the eggs the proper way in the future. Belle even took lightly to the teasing Ruby put her through about not changing the name of the diner after all these years.

To say they’d somehow managed to become a part of life in Storybrooke in a week was something none of them had expected, but it was different than the city. Even complete strangers would say hello in passing, something that had unnerved the three of them at first, but they’d all grown used to it but the end of the first week.

“Emma?” Belle asked and Emma turned to look at her. “Are you having your usual today or are you brave enough to try the eggs again?”

“I’ll just have a coffee, Belle, thanks.”

“Aren’t you hungry, Mom?”

“Not right now, kid. I’ll get something later.”

“Hey, Henry, why don’t you grab the paper from that box outside for us?” Ruby said as she handed him a few coins and motioned for him to go. As soon as he was out the door, Ruby leaned forward a little and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at her. “Why’d you really chicken out, Em?”

“I don’t think I could’ve gone through it again.”

“The ripping up the letter in front of you and slamming the door in your face again?”

“That and the fact that she looked at me like I was nothing. Absolutely nothing, Ruby.”

“That’s not true, Em. No. You can’t let yourself believe that, not for one second, okay?” Ruby sighed as she shook her head at her best friend. “I only know her from the things you’ve told me and from what you told me, Em, this woman was your everything. I know it wasn’t easy to fight for her when you didn’t know where she is, but she’s here in this town and you’re freaking chickening out just because she gave you the cold shoulder a few times? The Emma Swan I know wouldn’t give up because she’s feeling like a little chicken shi-i-hey, Henry,” Ruby stuttered out of the curse word as Henry plopped back down in the seat next to Emma.

“What are you talking about?”

“Nothing,” Emma said sharply as she watched him shrug his shoulders and play the Storybrooke Mirror on the table in front of him.

“Ruby is right, Mom. You’re being a little too chicken shit about this letter thing.”

“Henry!”

“What?”

Emma groaned as she stared at the letter sitting in front of her and idly traced over the edge of the white envelope. Before she could grab it, Henry had a hold of it and was bolting out the door of the Diner. Emma blinked in a panic and rushed after him with Ruby hot on her heels. She reached the sidewalk and looked up and down the street, her heart racing out of control when she couldn’t see Henry anywhere.

“What the hell is he thinking?” Emma asked Ruby as she clutched at her white t-shirt just over her heart. “Henry!”

“Em—”

“No, don’t, Ruby. Whatever he has in his head right now is not going to make anything better. It’s going to make it _worse_!”

Emma glanced down the street to the right, spotting the back of Henry’s head as he marched down the sidewalk like a kid with a mission. He had a mission all right and Emma needed to stop him. Panic filled her when she saw Regina get out of her car and Henry was only a few feet away from her.

“Oh shit,” she groaned under her breath and started to jog down the street, dodging cars as she crossed to the other side. “Jesus, kid, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Madam Mayor?”

“Henry, don’t you dare,” she said under her breath as she heard him call out for Regina.

“What can I do for you, dear?”

“I know you don’t know me, but there’s something I need you to have, something I think you should read,” Henry said and Emma came to a stop nearly ten feet away as she watched Regina take the offered envelope from Henry. “Please, read it? I think it’s important that you do.”

Emma swallowed thickly as Regina smiled down at Henry, nodding her head slowly as she tucked the envelope in her purse. Seconds passed before Regina looked past Henry and straight at Emma, her lips curling into that same cold smile she’d seen the first time she saw Regina in the street before she patted Henry gingerly on the head and sent him on his way.

“Go on now, dear, I’m sure your mother doesn’t appreciate you running off to speak to strangers and giving them letters that don’t belong to you.”

“You’ll read it though, won’t you?” Henry asked as he started to back away. “Please, Regina? She—”

Emma clamped a hand around his mouth, her eyes wide in shock as Regina smoothed her hands down the navy blue dress she wore. She raised an eyebrow at Emma before turning and walking down to a doorway just a few buildings down from where she’d parked her car.

“Henry, what do you think you’re doing?” Emma asked him incredulously as she spun him around to look at her. “You’re in some serious trouble, kid.”

“She didn’t rip it up, Mom!”

“I doubt she’d do that in front of some innocent little kid she doesn’t know. What were you thinking running out there like that?”

“I saw her when I was getting the paper, Mom, and if you are too scared to give it to her, I thought I’d do it for you!”

“Get back inside, Henry,” Emma snapped at him and she groaned loudly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

She was angry, very angry with him for doing that, for pulling that little stunt. She grabbed onto the sleeve of his blue t-shirt and led him across the street, ignoring the obvious stares from the people walking by as she practically dragged him back into the Diner.

“Sit down.”

“I’m not a dog,” he muttered under his breath and she started seeing red. “Sorry,” he muttered lowly as he kept his head low as he slid into the booth.

“Henry, what were you thinking?” Ruby asked. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“I’m sorry okay!”

His voice pitched an octave higher than Emma would’ve liked, the other patrons in the Diner shooting looks their way in an instant. She felt her cheeks flush as Belle brought Ruby and Henry’s breakfast orders over to the table.

“I’m sorry, Mom,” he frowned as soon as Belle walked away from the booth. “I just want you to be happy. Really happy, like in a way I’ve never seen you before. I heard you and Ruby talking and when I saw her I knew I had to give her the letter because you’re being too chicken…” He trailed off at Emma’s angry, pointed look and frowned deeply, tears welling up in his eyes as he stared hopelessly at his mother. “I’m sorry.”

Emma sighed as she slipped an arm over his shoulders and dropped a heavy kiss on top of his head. “You were just trying to help, I know, kid, but a little warning next time before you just run out like that, okay?”

“Did she take it?” Ruby asked quietly. Emma simply just nodded her head as Belle came back to serve her her coffee. “Did she, you know, rip it up?”

“Not in front of him, no, but knowing her, she’s probably doing it now.”

“Maybe she isn’t,” Henry piped up, offering an encouraging smile that brightened Emma’s heart and made the day just that little bit better without fail, just like that smile of his usually did. “Come on, maybe this time it’ll be different because _I_ gave it to her?”

“Why would that make any difference, kid?”

“Because she doesn’t know me and she was nice to me!”

Emma frowned and kissed the top of his head again, leaving her arm around his shoulders as he leaned forward to eat his apple pancakes, something he’d definitely taking a fond liking to since Belle first served them to him the first morning after Ruby’s arrival in Storybrooke.

She hadn’t thought of a happier memory with Regina in a few days, finding it easier to push them deep down inside the furthest place in her mind while she followed through on what turned out to be a stupid plan with the letters Regina obviously didn’t read.

Henry had been trying to the last few days to get Emma to try the apple pancakes and today was no exception as he stabbed a small piece and offered it to her, the syrup dripping slowly down the piece of pancake and over the fork and down onto the plate. At the first taste, she didn’t mean to let the moan slip out, but it had.

The pancakes tasted like a memory, a memory she’d almost forgotten since it blurred with the rest of the ones she had of Regina.

**********

“Oh my god, that’s the best thing I’ve ever had in my mouth,” Emma moaned as she lifted the fork full of pancakes and took another mouthful in greedily. “I swear, Regina, I’ve never tasted anything this good in my life.”

“You’re just saying that because I finally gave in and cooked you breakfast instead of ordering in like we usually do,” Regina smiled from where she lay on the mess, the sheets and the fluffy white duvet cover crumpled all around them. Emma took another bite, moaning at the taste of the best pancakes she’d ever had in her life, apple flavoured with no surprise and she didn’t miss the way Regina crawled catlike across the bed towards her. “And I’m pretty sure that’s not true.”

“I think it is.”

“So, I’m not the best thing you’ve ever had in your mouth then?” She asked coyly as she moved to lay next to where Emma was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed. Emma swallowed the last mouthful hard, almost choking on the pancakes as she watched Regina trail a slender finger over her own bare chest. “Hmm? Darling?”

“Okay, second best.”

“Me or the pancakes, dear?”

“Wait, what?”

“What is the best thing?” Regina asked, moving her finger lower, down her flat stomach. Emma couldn’t take her eyes off that finger. “And what is the second best thing?”

“Is this a trick question?” Emma asked, moving to place the empty plate on the floor near the foot of the bed. “Because I really suck at these kind of questions.”

“Hmm, you do?” Regina’s grin was dangerously sexy and Emma could only just nod her head, her eyes locked on the single finger that trailed just below Regina’s navel.

Emma was really happy Regina had decided to slip out of her robe after bringing her breakfast in bed. Extremely happy and extremely sated in more ways than one and quickly becoming turned on despite their rather long night of making love until the sun finally rose in the warm August morning sky.

“Darling?”

“Y-yeah?” Emma asked, tearing her eyes from the finger that was slowly making a descent down into the apex of Regina’s closed thighs.

“Aren’t you going to answer the question?”

“What q-question?” Emma squeaked, her lips suddenly dry as she met brown eyes and the sound of Regina’s soft laugh filled her ears. “Regina?”

“Yes, darling?”

“You know I can’t think clearly when you’re distracting me like this.”

Regina chuckled as she pulled Emma to lay down on her side and she nuzzled her nose against hers before kissing her softly. They both smiled against each others lips before Emma leaned back and took in the sight of her breathtakingly beautiful girlfriend. She knew Regina was still waiting for her to answer her question and even as distracted as she’d become, Emma was purposely delaying herself from answering.

With a mischievous smirk, Emma moved towards the foot of the bed and grabbed the little jar of syrup off the tray and moved to sit by Regina’s legs. The syrup had been heated up before and it was still a little bit warm and Emma tested just how warm and delicious it was by dipping a single finger inside and lifting it to her lips. She moaned at the sweet taste as she glanced down at Regina’s nude body laid out next to her, Regina’s fingertips still trailing over her lower abdomen. When their eyes locked again, they both shared a knowing look between them and it was almost as if Regina was silently daring Emma to pour a little syrup on her and lick it off of her skin.

“Emma…are you going to answer my question now?”

“Hmm?” Emma asked, still grinning as she moved to straddle Regina’s hips, her skin barely touching Regina’s as she let the small jar of syrup over over breasts.

Regina bit her bottom lip as she watched Emma pour a small amount of the syrup on her left breast before quickly ducking her head down to lick it off her equally sweet tasting skin. They both moaned as Emma leaned back a little and poured a little more on her right breast while Regina pushed her long blonde hair back away from her face, her fingers dancing over her shoulder lightly, drawing out another soft moan from Emma before she licked the syrup from her skin again, her mouth hovering over a hardening nipple as she breathed over it, watching it rise under her longing gaze.

Moving to kneel between Regina’s legs as she spread them for her, Emma glanced inside the jar. There wasn't too much left and she’d have to be both creative and careful with how she used what was left and so far Regina hadn’t protested against her pouring the cooling syrup on her body and licking it off. In fact, from the lustful, hungry look in Regina’s eyes, she was enjoying it far more than Emma had thought she would when she came up with the idea in the heat of the moment.

Emma poured a thin line down Regina’s stomach, letting a little bit pool into the depths of her navel and ending it just above her pubic bone. She gripped on to the small jaw as she ducked her head down, dragging the flat of her tongue upwards before wrapping her lips around soft skin and sucking the little bit of syrup pooled in her bellybutton. She licked the rest, slowly, her eyes locking with Regina’s before she moved to lay between her legs.

“I think…” Emma said softly as she dipped a finger inside the jar and trailed her syrup covered fingertip over Regina’s pussy, dipping the tip just inside of her before she found her breath hitching in her throat. “That you are the best thing I’ve ever had in my mouth,” she continued, sucking in a deep breath as she leaned forward, licking away the syrup, the sweet taste of it mixing with the taste of Regina. “And that, is the second best thing I’ve ever had in my mouth.”

Regina moaned as her back arched up off the bed slightly and she took the nearly empty jaw from Emma as she spread her legs wider, rolling her hips as she quietly begged her for more.

“And the pancakes?” Emma said as she looked up at Regina’s face, grinning when she saw Regina practically panting as she used fingers to deftly tease over her, barely touching, skin dragging against sticky skin, creating a whole new host of sensations in Regina’s body. “They most definitely come in to a close second. Is that the answer you were hoping for?”

“Yes,” Regina gasped as Emma slid a singer finger inside her, not taking her eyes away from Regina’s. “Definitely the best answer, my love.”

Emma grinned, pleased with herself that Regina hadn’t protested against her using the sticky sweet syrup on her body for both their pleasure. They’d done a lot of things, but for the most part their bedroom activities were mostly vanilla with a very small side of kink—a scarf one time that Regina had used to tie Emma’s hands to the headboard while they were in Boston a few weeks ago.

Pleased with herself, Emma grinned as she continued to tease Regina with her fingers, her eyes trailing down her body before she leaned in and used the tip of her tongue to lick over what little syrup was left around her clit, making slow work at licking it away from the small bundle of nerves that Emma knew was still very sensitive from the hours they’d spent making love.

Emma moaned against Regina’s skin, knowing how much she loved feeling the vibrations flowing through her body, and she slid her finger out from inside of her, quickly replacing it with a hot, agile tongue as Regina’s soft gasps and moans filled the otherwise quietness of the room. Emma drank her in completely, moaning herself as she agreed with her own answer. Regina was definitely the best thing she’d ever had in her mouth and she planned to keep on tasting her, teasing her, fucking her with her tongue and sucking her until Regina begged her to stop.

Neither heard the door open, both too preoccupied with one another. Neither heard the sharp click of heels coming down the hallway, approaching the open bedroom door quickly, but they both most definitely heard what came next:

“Regina Mills, I cannot believe you would invite me for breakfast and here you two are, holed up in your bedroom, _feasting_ on one another!”

Emma’s eyes flew open as she scrambled to move from between Regina’s legs, grasping as the sheets to cover herself and somehow managed to tumble off the bed and landing on the floor in a heap of sheets just barely covering her naked body.

“Kathryn, if you could do me a favour and wait in the kitchen, we’re just…” Regina said, her voice husky and thick with arousal, “finishing up.”

“Oh my god,” Emma murmured under her breath as she heard Kathryn laugh as she walked away, giving the two of them their privacy once again. “Oh my god, tell me that did _not_ just happen.”

“Relax, darling,” Regina said as she moved to peer down at her lover from over the edge of the bed. “It’s only Kathryn.”

Emma’s cheeks burned as she buried her face into her hands. She felt a pang of jealousy in her chest as she picked herself up from the floor and realized that Regina had made no attempt to cover herself up either. Swallowing hard, she shook her head and allowed herself to be pulled back down on the bed on top of Regina.

In the two months they’d been together, Emma had only briefly spent time with Kathryn and after being walked in on like that, she wasn’t sure if she could spend more than five minutes in the same room as the other blonde woman ever again.

“Did you know she was coming over this morning?”

“I forgot actually, darling,” Regina said gently. “There’s no need to be embarrassed.”

“Right. No need to be embarrassed when your best friend just walked in on me, what was the word she used, _feasting_ on you,” Emma said as her cheeks burned hotter than before. “Maybe I should just…go?”

“Stay,” Regina urged. “Please? I promise you I will make sure this is not…embarrassing for you this morning. She won’t stay long. I’ll make sure of it.”

Emma nodded slowly and rolled off of Regina. She watched her as her heart hammered in her chest hard, her eyes drinking in the sight of Regina’s nude body as she slipped off the bed and pulled on her white silk robe, tying the belt tightly around her waist.

“Get dressed if you would feel more comfortable, darling, but your robe is in the bathroom if you’d rather just slip into that instead.”

Without another word, Regina slipped out of the bedroom and in moments Emma could hear her and Kathryn laughing in the kitchen like nothing had even happened. She groaned as she placed her palms on her cheeks, feeling the heat radiating from them. She untangled herself from the sheets and found her clothes scattered around the floor along with Regina’s, clothes that had been pulled off in a desperate fashion.

So desperate in fact, that as she picked up what was left of her panties, she frowned and growled Regina’s name under her breath. Ripped, literally, clean off of her the night before in a wave of passion she hadn’t realized that Regina had quite literally ripped them from her body. She found herself grinning at the memories of that moment she came to Regina’s door, dinner forgotten the moment Regina had laid eyes on her. She pulled on her tight jeans and skipped her bra as she pulled on her black tank top and pulled her hair back in a loose ponytail before inspecting herself in the vanity mirror.

After a quick trip to the bathroom to wash up, she joined Regina and Kathryn in the kitchen, the burn flaring over her entire face as Kathryn just smiled ever so sweetly at her with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Regina was at the stove, cooking up another batch of her delicious apple pancakes, but she turned to grab Emma, smiling as their lips met in a sweet yet chaste kiss.

“Are you still hungry?”

“Uh…”

“I’m sure she’s hungry, dear, but not for your apple pancakes,” Kathryn chuckled and Regina shook her head, peppering Emma’s reddened cheeks with soft, light kisses.

“Don’t mind her,” she whispered as she pressed her forehead against Emma’s. “She is lacking a sex life at the moment and living ever so vicariously through us.”

Emma nodded, unable to shake the embarrassment away. She knew then that she would definitely never be able to look at pancakes or syrup in quite the same way again.

**********

Ruby cast Emma a look as they exited the Diner nearly an hour later. Emma felt the blush tinge her cheeks just remembering the last and only time she’d had apple pancakes. While Henry hadn’t yet caught on to the way Emma would space out when she thought about Regina, Ruby knew the look well and that alone was more than embarrassing for Emma since that memory of that morning when Regina made her breakfast in bed had came on so quickly that she let herself indulge in it for a little while.

“What?” Emma asked as Ruby gave her that all knowing look again as they walked down the street together, Henry walking a few paces ahead of them. “Ruby, seriously, why do you keep looking at me like that for?”

“You totally went off into Regina land during breakfast, didn’t you?”

“Is it really that obvious?”

“Duh,” Ruby laughed. “And I’m going to go out on a limb and say it was a… _good_ one?”

“Oh yeah.”

They laughed like a pair of teenagers, giggling and pushing at each other when the other wouldn’t stop. They didn’t even stop when Henry looked back at them, clearly embarrassed to be seen with his mother and his aunt. Emma did, however, slap Ruby a little hard on the arm when Ruby took it one step too far and started wiggling her eyebrows and her tongue suggestively.

“Stop it,” Emma said harshly and her laughter instantly died. “Seriously, Ruby, Henry is like five feet away and we’ve clearly embarrassed him enough already.”

“Sorry!” Ruby chuckled as she casually slung her arm around Emma’s shoulder. “I just couldn’t resist, Em. You’ve got this woman so far under your skin that you can’t dig her out even after a freaking decade.”

“You make it sound like it’s the worst thing in the world.”

“It is if you give up on trying to win her back,” Ruby replied. “What are you going to do now, do you know? You know you've got to make the next move, Em.”

“Who says I’m trying to win her back?”

Ruby raised an eyebrow and Emma sighed as she shrugged Ruby’s arm off of her. They continued to follow Henry down the street as he led the way to the waterfront and it gave Emma a moment to really think about why she was doing this and why it was so important that Regina read those letters—any of them. It was more than just trying to move on, for both of them. Ruby was right, Emma had Regina so far under her skin and her feelings for Regina hadn’t changed at all.

And like most of the ideas she’d been having lately, another one popped into her mind out of nowhere and she stopped walking, pulling Ruby to a sudden stop as well. Without explaining too much because she wasn’t sure exactly what she was going to do, she promised her she’d meet her and Henry down at the beach before lunch and made Ruby promise her she wouldn't say anything to Henry about what she was really up to.

She was a deputy and talking to people to find out information, even subtly, was something she was good at. The people in Storybrooke were good, nice folk and she knew it wouldn’t take her long to find out where she’d be able to find their Mayor on a Friday night.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma slammed down another shot of white rum, sliding the glass to the redheaded woman behind the counter as she waved her hand for her to fill it up again. She had asked Ruby to stay behind with Henry and she didn’t need to explain why. After she asked around, rather casually, at the Diner, she found out that the Mayor herself occasionally liked to indulge in a few drinks at the White Rabbit on Friday nights. It felt like it was a last ditch effort and for all Emma knew, the last letter had gone unread just like all the others.

“Honey, maybe you oughta slow down a little?” Tori, the woman behind the counter said as she held the bottle of rum in her hand.

“I’m fine.”

“She says she’s fine, sister, so give her another round, would ya?” The short, bald and bearded man said from beside her.

“Leroy…”

“Come on! Get me one too while you’re at it,” he said gruffly and he turned to Emma with what she suspected was his most dazzling smile and held out a hand. “Leroy.”

“Emma.”

“Would you like to, oh I don’t know, dance with me?” Leroy asked sweetly as he nodded his head over to the dozens of others who had pushed aside a few tables and were dancing to the music playing from the jukebox. “One dance?”

“No, thank you.”

“Suit yourself,” he shrugged and he raised his shot glass as Tori finished filling up Emma’s after some hesitation. “Cheers, sister.”

Emma raised hers and clinked the glass against his before taking it back, the liquor no longer burning nearly as badly as the handful of ones she’d drank before. She turned to look around the small bar, already packed and it was barely nine. Barely nine and she was already drunk, yet her head was still clear enough to know what she was doing.

What was she doing, exactly, other than trying to figure out just how to capture Regina Mills’ attention.

Emma turned on the stool and looked through the crowd across the room, to the dimly lit corner the brunette sat in, at a table all alone with a single glass of red wine in her hand. She looked so out of place wearing a black pantsuit, pressed to perfection and paired with red heels and a matching red camisole top underneath the stuffy looking blazer she wore. Emma briefly saw her raise her eyes from her glass and look across the room at her before she snapped her attention elsewhere. Turning back to face the bar, Emma snapped her fingers as she slid her shot glass forward and after some hesitation, Tori filled it up again.

“Honey, you really should slow down.”

“Last shot,” Emma replied. “I’ll have a beer, something light.”

“First beer is on me,” Leroy said with a wink. “Just let me buy you a drink, sister.”

“One drink. And no, I’m not going to dance with you.”

“Then at least just have a drink with me,” he grinned as Tori placed two bottles of beer on the bar top in front of them. “One or two, doesn’t matter, sister. You looked lonely over here and I’m not the kind of man who lets a friend drink alone.”

“I’m a friend?”

“Potential,” he chuckled.

Emma rolled her eyes, downing her shot before grabbing a hold of the cold glass bottle of beer with her right hand. Her head was swimming slightly, but as she repeated Leroy’s name in her head, she wondered if it was the one and the same that was supposed to have been taking care of the Lucas family cottage. He was old, but not too old, she was guessing late forties.

Soon enough, the liquor pulled her out of her silence and she found herself having a conversation with Leroy, one that left them both laughing throughout, that was until she mentioned the cottage she, Henry and Ruby were staying at for the summer and he visibly paled at the mention. Yet, despite that, Emma was feeling far too good to chew the man out on Granny’s behalf.

After the sixth time he asked her to dance and her answer still remaining the same, she turned to see if Regina was still sitting at the table and she was mildly surprised that she was. After her second beer, she stayed sitting sideways on the stool, listening to Leroy tell her stories from his past, stories of what Granny used to be like when she still lived in Storybrooke more than twenty-two years ago. She would occasionally look past the crowd to catch Regina staring at her and every time their eyes met, Regina immediately looked away.

Yet, every time she looked over at her, the more time it took for Regina to look away and the more she got to stare into those beautiful brown eyes, the less hard they looked and she could see the pain, the hurt, the betrayal lifting little by little, replaced by that soft look she remembered that shone in her eyes every time Regina told her she loved her.

“So, you got yourself someone special, sister?”

“Excuse me?”

“A man?” Leroy asked her as he leaned closer. “Or perhaps, a woman?”

“Neither.”

“Unfortunate.”

“Why?”

“A woman like yourself?” Leroy chuckled. “Anyone would be stupid enough not to want you, sister.”

“Uh, thanks…and if this is another one of your ways of hitting on me, Leroy—”

“You’re not interested, ya I get it,” he grinned drunkenly. “Don’t need to keep rubbing the salt in my battered wounds all over again, now do we?”

“What about you?”

“Leroy likes to think of himself as a ladies man,” Tori chuckled as she placed a fresh bottle of beer down in front of him. “Isn’t that right?”

“Right you are!”

Emma couldn’t help but laugh as Leroy blew kisses at the redheaded woman who playfully caught them with her hand and pretended to place them in the pocket of her apron she had wrapped around her waist. More and more, Emma found herself glancing over at Regina, trying to hold her gaze for more than a few seconds at a time. She was making progress. That sneer that had been curled over her lips earlier had all but disappeared.

Shucking off her red leather jacket, Emma placed it on the empty stool to her right and downed the rest of her beer. She shook her head no when Tori motioned if she wanted another one and she grinned as an idea popped into her mind. Turning to Leroy, she placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling his roaring laugher rumble through him as he turned to look at her.

“Ask me to dance again.”

“What?”

“If you don’t want to…” Emma teased and Leroy leapt from his stool and eagerly smoothed down his flannel shirt over his round belly. “Just one condition.”

“Keep my hands to myself and my eyes above the shoulders?”

“Good man.”

“What can I say, sister? I can be a rather charming and respectable man when I want to be,” Leroy said with a wink and waved at Tori before eagerly following Emma to join the others who were dancing to the music blaring from the jukebox.

The music playing was late 80s and early 90s pop/rock. Songs Emma grew up with, songs she knew, songs she knew how to dance to effortlessly. Making sure to keep Regina in her line of sight, and herself in Regina’s, she began to sway her hips to the melodic beat of the slow song that was playing. She slid her eyes shut as she ran her fingers slowly through her hair and when she opened them, she caught sight of Regina quickly emptying nearly half a glass of wine in one long gulp.

Despite the alcohol flowing through her body, almost controlling her actions and her thoughts, Emma moaned at the sight of Regina drinking her in, loving how it felt to have the brunette’s eyes on her this way for the first time in a decade.

Her hips moved slowly in time to the music, her eyes locked hard on Regina as she ran her hands over her hips in a slow, tantalizing way that had the brunette clutching at her empty wine glass helplessly. She was so into the visual torture she was putting Regina through she nearly forgot about Leroy until he shimmied his way to stand in front of her, grinning widely as he moved awkwardly to the music.

“Forget about me, did you?”

“No,” Emma smiled, her eyes not moving from Regina for a second.

“Who are you looking at?”

Emma raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Leroy for a moment. “Nobody.”

“Beg to differ with you on that one, sister, so?” Leroy said as he turned to try and follow her line of sight and the reaction he gave her was one she didn’t expect. “The _Mayor_?”

“She’s an old friend of mine,” Emma replied without missing a beat.

“Are you serious?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Do you know what that woman is like?” Leroy hissed and he was standing, no longer dancing in front of her. “Half the people in this town are terrified of her.”

“Why?”

“She’s…scary?” Leroy answered lamely, a slight blush tinging his cheeks just under his beard. “Her father was a good man, but when he passed and she took over his role as the Mayor, things…changed.”

“I’m not one for politics.”

“Everyone in here, right now,” Leroy said as he stepped closer to her. “Everyone right now is wondering what the hell she’s even doing here. She hardly ever comes here.”

“Because she’s the Mayor? Besides, that’s not what I heard.”

Leroy gave her a pointed look and Emma couldn't help but laugh. “Because she doesn’t mingle with the common folk. Her family, they are practically treated like royalty in this town. Always been that way and looks like it always will be.”

Emma’s eyes landed on Regina again and although she was listening to Leroy, her mind was somewhere else completely. She looked over at Leroy and flashed him a small smile before she started to move to the music again, her eyes locking on the brunette who couldn’t seem to stop looking at her.

“You’re playing with fire, sister,” Leroy said in a whisper only she heard before he sauntered off back to the bar to order himself another drink.

“I know,” Emma muttered under her breath as a smile curled over her lips, her eyes locked with Regina’s in a soldering gaze.

Emma found herself moving towards Regina, step by step, each sway of her hips bringing her closer to the woman she had been unable to stop loving no matter how hard she tried. Emma stopped when she was just an arms length away from where Regina sat still clutching at her empty wine glass. She beckoned her to come forward and she received a curt shake and a silent no.

Emma didn’t let it sway her, instead reaching out towards Regina, her hand landing on one of Regina’s as she lightly brushed her fingers over soft skin. She could feel how tense Regina was and she saw her jaw lock tight as she pulled her hand back with a jolt. Emma smiled at her, licking over her lips slowly as she reached out for her again.

“Ms. Swan, what on earth do you think you are doing?”

“Trying to get you to come and dance with me.”

“Why would I—”

“Because you want to,” Emma said quickly as she winked at Regina. “One dance. Please?”

Emma didn’t let her protest again as she took both of Regina’s hands in hers and pulled her to her feet, the alcohol buzzing in her veins making her far braver than she would be if she were sober. Slowly she backed away from the table, pulling Regina with her.

“One dance,” Emma whispered as she tightened her grip on Regina’s hands. “Just one dance, that’s all I’m asking for.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“Maybe,” Emma grinned as she felt Regina relax a little, but she didn’t take her hands away from hers, too afraid Regina would run and too afraid if she did, maybe she would too. “You read it, didn’t you?”

“I might have.”

“Might have?” Emma asked with an eyebrow raised. “Regina…relax, please? It’s just a dance,” she whispered as the jukebox began playing a much slower beat, the song one she knew but couldn’t remember the name of. She let go of Regina’s hands, instantly gripping at Regina’s hips as she began to move her body to the soft, slow beat.

“What do you want from me?” Regina whispered shakily as she lifted her hands and placed them on Emma’s shoulders, the hesitation not lost on Emma at all. “Forgiveness? Is that what you want, Emma?”

“It’d be a start,” she replied. “I know it’s a lot to ask for, but I—”

“I read your letter, the one you and your son give to me,” Regina cut her off, barely moving with Emma as the music played on. “I-I had no idea that you…were…” Regina trailed off and she shook her head quickly. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you…keep it?”

“It?” Emma laughed as she moved a little closer to Regina, unable to stop herself because all she wanted was to feel the woman she loved so deeply, so thoroughly. “My son is not an _it_. His name is Henry.”

Regina nodded slightly as she pressed her lips tight together. Emma had told her why she had decided to have the baby, despite everything that had happened surrounding the conception. She wasn’t going to explain herself all over again and from the look in Regina’s eyes, she knew she didn’t have to.

Emma knew the others surrounding them were watching, listening, gawking, but she didn’t care. Regina did and it was clear that she was extremely uncomfortable being seen dancing with another woman. It only made Emma hold on to her a little tighter, to pull her in just a little closer despite the resistance coming from the older woman. The music started to fade before another song began to play, but the beat was quicker and Emma lost her hold on Regina, watching her as she backed away from her quickly.

“Regina—”

“You had your dance, Ms. Swan. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to pay my tab and be on my way. Do enjoy the rest of your night,” Regina said and she took a few steps towards Emma, her lips curling in a snarl as she let her eyes rake over Emma’s body. “And do try not to make the same _mistake_ as you did before, dear.”

The venom in Regina’s voice caused a lump to form in Emma’s throat and she found it hard to watch Regina as she walked away from her, a slight swagger in her step. Emma was furious with Regina, not understanding what had changed in the course of five minutes, or in fact what had still proven to remain the same eleven years later. She wasn’t stupid, she wasn’t blind, just a little drunk, but she’d seen that look in Regina’s eyes, the one that told her without words that there was still very much something there between them, that Regina still loved her from someplace deep down inside.

It took her a few minutes to move from where she was firmly rooted to the floor and she spun on her heels, motioning to Tori she would be back in a minute before she grabbed her jacket and followed Regina out the door and onto the street.

“Regina?” Emma called out as she spotted the brunette fumbling with her keys as she stood by her car. “Regina?” She tried again, looking both ways down the street before jogging across and coming to a stop by the front of the black Mercedes. “What was that?”

“Excuse me?” Regina asked as her keys nearly slipped from her fingers. “What was what, exactly?”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“Do I?”

“You told me you read the letter. You—”

“Yes, I read it,” Regina cut her off and rolled her eyes. “What exactly is it that you want from me? Forgiveness? To open up my heart to you again only to have you shatter it on your way out of my town?”

Emma’s jaw locked tightly as she stared at the woman she still loved and could and would never stop. How stupid could she have been to think that a stupid letter she poured her heart and soul into would make this woman forgive her and—what, confess to her that she still loved her after all these years? It was too much for Emma and she started laughing as she slipped on her jacket and shook her head.

“What is so extremely amusing, Ms. Swan?”

“This, all of this, you, me, us.”

“May I remind you that there is no longer an _us_?”

Emma chuckled dryly as she moved to stand in front of Regina, her eyes not leaving the ones locked in an intense gaze with her own.

“There will never be an _us_ again. Not after what you did and not after how you broke my heart that I still—I can’t—I don’t even want to look at you. A hundred years can pass and I will still only hear the words you said to me that day you came to me and—”

“It didn’t stop you from watching me when I danced for you,” Emma whispered, her fingers itching to reach out and touch Regina, but even with the alcohol coursing through her veins, she managed some speck of control over herself. “It didn’t stop you from practically _fucking_ me with your eyes. And it definitely didn’t stop you from dancing with me, although, you know what?”

“What?”

“I know why you left, why you said the things you did to me.”

“And why is that, Ms. Swan?”

“Why the hell are you calling me that?”

Regina clenched her jaw, her body stiff as the keys slipped from her fingers and fell to the pavement below. “What is it that you want, _Emma_?”

“I want you to realize that what happened that night, I had no control over anything, over myself or the situation and yet, you made me feel like I did, like it was my fault I allowed myself to be drugged without knowing, that I allowed what happened between—you know what, Regina? I thought for some stupid reason that maybe you’d understand, that maybe you wouldn’t react the way you did and that maybe things could’ve gone a hell of a lot differently than they did that day. You went from being so concerned about why I was so upset to calling me a whore. You didn’t even give me a chance to explain.”

“Because I had been informed of what had happened at that distasteful little party the day after,” Regina said lowly. “Yes, I knew before you even came to me, Emma. I knew for those three days you avoided me, lied to me, ignored my phone calls. I _knew_ and it hurt so much more than your inevitable betrayal because you waited for three god damn days to tell me what had happened.”

“You knew?”

“I knew.”

“Who told you?”

“Does that really matter now, Emma?” Regina spat angrily at her. Emma stood there with her eyes wide and she felt like she was going to start hyperventilating at any given moment. “Kathryn was there that night. She saw you, saw the things you did with that man, saw you lead him into the bedroom on your own accord.”

“I was drugged! And so was he! If we weren’t, that would’ve never happened! Ever! I was with _you_ , Regina. I was in love with you.”

“I’m well aware of that,” Regina replied snippily. “You need to understand something, Emma. You didn’t break my heart because of what you _did_ that night. You broke my heart because you kept it from me.”

“What did you want me to do? Come running to you the very next morning and confess everything to you? Regina, I was fucking scared out of my mind about what had happened. I was just—I was still a fucking kid and I was so scared! I didn’t know what to do! I loved you, Regina, and I knew the second I woke up that morning that whatever I did, whatever happened, it meant that I was going to lose you whether I told you or not!”

Emma’s heart was racing, hammering hard in her chest as she stood just inches from Regina now. Through the haze of the alcohol, Regina’s words started to sink in. She knew. She knew before Emma came to her. She knew for those three days and all she had wanted was for Emma to be honest with her right from the start, not hide from her, lie to her, but to have come to her straight away and be completely honest about what had happened that night with her and Neal.

Emma ran her hands shakily through her hair as she stepped back from Regina. She couldn’t stand to be so close to her, to smell her intoxicating scent, to almost feel her body heat radiating off of her as the deep rooted anger simmered inside of her. Her whole body suddenly felt completely weak, whether it was from the alcohol or this conversation or both, she wasn't sure and she couldn’t exactly think straight when all she could think about was the memories of how it’d felt to kiss Regina, to feel her lips upon her own, to feel those soft yet strong hands conquering her and making her feel like the rest of the world had fallen away.

“I know it’s been eleven years,” Emma said shakily, not sure where she was going with this, but the alcohol had a firm grip on her and had loosened her tongue and a wave of thoughts she didn’t want to be having right now. “I know you still hate me. I know you still love me. I know that you came here not just because your father was sick, but to get away from me, to come someplace you thought I’d never find you. But I did. I found you, Regina, and while no, it’s not the way I imagined it, I’m still here and so are you.”

“Emma…”

“I can’t stop,” Emma whispered as she took a tentative step towards the brunette standing stock still in front of her. “I can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t stop feeling the way I do about you. It’s so crazy because we weren’t together for very long, but it felt like a lifetime to me. I gave you all of me and I know you gave me all of you. I can’t stop loving you, Regina, and there’s been nobody else since you, nobody else that can make the rest of the world fall away with just one look.”

“Emma, please…”

“What?”

“Stop. Please.”

“I can’t.”

Emma, despite her weakening hold on her willpower to keep herself from doing what she wanted to most, took one more step forward and raised her hands to gently cup Regina’s face, holding the smouldering gaze that they shared and she felt her fingertips prickling as she gently stroked them over Regina’s cheeks.

“I can’t stop loving you,” Emma whispered, her voice shaky yet sure. “I’ve tried, believe me. God, I’ve tried to forget you, I’ve tried to stop, but I can’t.”

“Try harder.”

“You didn’t stop either, did you?” Emma asked, not moving her hands from Regina’s face, not moving an inch as her eyes bore into Regina’s, watching as the tears slowly formed in brown eyes she had longed to lose herself in for over a decade. “Regina, if there’s one thing I’ll never forget, it’s how I remember the way you used to look at me.”

“How?”

“Like this,” she whispered, her lips nearly upon Regina’s as she stroked her thumbs over the soft skin of Regina’s now flush cheeks. “You’ve never met anyone else, have you?”

“No,” Regina replied breathlessly. “No, I haven’t. I couldn’t I—”

“Tell me how to fix this,” Emma sighed as she felt Regina’s hot breath spilling over her lips. “All I’ve ever wanted to do was fix this, for us to find our happy ending together.”

“Emma—”

She cut her off, not by words, but by a kiss. A hard, yearning kiss that she’d been dreaming of since the last moment she saw the woman who had completely captured her heart and soul. She smiled when she felt Regina give in and kiss her back, her hands slipping over her waist as Emma continued to kiss her with everything she had.

Emma tried not to feel it, but everything about kissing Regina felt like finally coming home and the moan that slipped past Regina’s lips did nothing to quell her resolve. She backed the older woman up against her ridiculously expensive car, kissing her deeper as she felt her body being tugged flush against the one body that elicited a burning desire so deep inside of her she’d never forget just how it felt to be _consumed_ in that way that Regina made her feel.

When the kiss ended, Emma didn’t want to move away, she didn’t want to stop kissing Regina, but she felt the hesitation rolling off of the brunette in waves and she stepped back, dropping her hands away from Regina’s face as she flicked her eyes to stare at the keys that were still on the ground. She bent down, scooping up the keys with her shaking fingers and as she stood back up, she held them out towards Regina.

“I-I’m sorry,” Emma stammered, cursing silently at herself as she ran her fingers through her hair. The look on Regina’s face was completely unreadable. “Regina—”

All Emma could do was step back as Regina got into her car and watch as she fumbled with the keys, her hands shaking visibly even in the dark. Emma shoved her hands into her jacket pockets and trembled and wished that somehow things had gone a lot differently than they had between them. She didn’t even know when she drove to the White Rabbit earlier that night what would happen if she saw Regina, but she had definitely not expected the night to turn out like this.

She stood there in the middle of the street, watching as Regina drove away, her eyes following the red taillights until they turned a corner and disappeared.

“Just an old friend, huh?” Leroy asked from beside her suddenly, making Emma jump in surprise to find him standing so close to her. “Come on, let me buy you another drink.”

“I—how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.”

Emma frowned as she stared at the shorter man, but he had a soft look in his eyes, a look of understanding. He smiled as he hooked a thumb over his shoulder back at the White Rabbit and Emma groaned, nodding her head and following him back inside. Emma noticed that the other patrons were staring at her and she had no doubt in her mind it was because they had all witnessed her dancing with the Mayor and then running out after her when she’d left.

“Tori, get us a round of shots,” Leroy said as he slapped his hand down on the bar top, pulling Tori’s attention away from gaping at Emma. “Now, sister!”

“Leroy, after this, I’m cutting you both off!” Tori warned him as she placed to shot glasses in front of him and filled them to the brim with cheap whisky. “And if you refuse to leave, I’m calling the Sheriff. I don’t want to get fired because your drunk ass can’t control your temper. The last time—”

“I paid for those glasses I broke and the liquor I drank,” Leroy replied snippily and he turned to Emma with a rather sweet smile dancing over his lips. “Great love lost makes a person do crazy things. I’m sure you know what I’m talking about, sister.”

“I—”

“So, here’s what you’re gonna do,” he said as he handed Emma one of the shot glasses and raised his own. “You’re gonna take this shot and you’re gonna run after your woman. Again.”

“Leroy, she’s not—”

“I told you, I heard enough out there to know that at one point or another, she was your woman and I ain’t stupid enough to not know that you’re here to get her back.”

“She doesn’t want me back,” Emma muttered under her breath and she took her shot back, groaning as it burned a little too harshly on the way down.

“She doesn’t want _you_? Are you crazy? Have you seen you?” Leroy asked, laughing loudly as Emma raised an unamused eyebrow at him. “Look, she might be someone else to all of us here, someone we’re all in some way scared off for our own reasons, but to you she’s someone special and I think everyone here right now knows that. So, you’re gonna run after her. Again. And this time you’re not gonna let her walk away.”

“Why do you even—”

“Care?” Leroy finished and he slammed his glass down on the bar and pointed at Tori, his attention wavering as he pointed down at his glass. Tori shook her head and walked away and he growled in frustration before turning his attention back to Emma. “Because when I walked out there to make sure you hadn’t taken off, because you still got a tab to pay,” he said as he cast a sideways glance at Tori, “I heard a woman so desperately in love with another try to win her true love back.”

“You got all that from what I said?”

“I’m not blind, sister. I’ve got eyes and ears. I know what I saw out there and I know that you just let her go when you didn’t want to. Now go, but,” he chuckled as he snapped at Tori and she walked over with a roll of her eyes. “Got a tab to pay first, dontcha?”

Emma nodded, fishing out her wallet from her inner jacket pocket and slid her credit card across the bar top to Tori as her mind swam with thoughts and her lips still tingled from the kiss she and Regina had shared barely even ten minutes ago. As soon as Tori handed her card back, Emma was out the door and jogging down the street, heading in the direction of Regina’s house with only one thing on her mind.

She ran harder, her shoes hitting the pavement hard as her heart raced so loudly she could hear it in her head. She picked up her pace, pushing her body to its limit in her drunken state and she nearly hopped over the gate and stumbled on the pathway as she rushed towards the front door of 108 Mifflin Street.

“Regina?” Emma said as she knocked on the door desperately. “Regina, open the door.”

Emma panted heavily, both hands on the door frame as she struggled to catch her breath. She knocked again, louder this time, knowing damn well that Regina had just gotten home a few minutes before. A small yet desperate smile curled over her lips when she heard the lock click open.

“What do you want, Emma?” Regina asked quietly as she opened the door a crack. “It is late and you are clearly drunk. You shouldn’t have come—”

Emma didn’t let her finish, her liquid courage playing a big part in her easing her way into the house and she pressed Regina up against the wall, still panting heavily, mostly from running, mostly from the beautiful woman in front of her who grasped her head and kissed her first, hard and deep and sure. Emma moaned into Regina’s mouth, blindly kicking the front door shut as she gripped at Regina’s hips and pressed her body flush against hers.

Regina didn’t let up, holding Emma close to her as their tongues danced and teased and sought to dominate the other. Emma hadn’t been kissed this way for over a decade and she couldn’t think, she could hardly breathe, and it was the best god damn feeling in the whole world to be in the arms of the woman she loved, kissing her senselessly, hopelessly, needlessly.

They broke apart, both breathless as their eyes bore into one another’s with an intensity neither had known for too long. Emma’s heart nearly stopped, wondering if she was going to be thrown out the front door like she half-expected, but when Regina spun her around and pushed her up against the wall, soft red lips finding her own again in a harder kiss, she knew that this time she hadn’t made a mistake.

Following Regina home after everything that had happened between them was exactly what she was supposed to do…and now she just had to hope that everything else would fall into place, piece by broken piece.

They still had miles to go…


	11. Chapter 11

They hadn’t moved from the front entrance since Emma had first kissed Regina after entering her home with only one thing on her mind. She still expected Regina to stop, to throw her out, to tell her to leave her alone and stay out of her life, but Regina’s hands seemed to be everywhere, touching and grasping as if she couldn’t get enough, yet she wasn’t touching Emma in the places she needed to be touched and it was growing increasingly frustrating.

“Regina,” Emma gasped as Regina’s lips moved across her jaw and down to her neck. She didn’t want to stop kissing her and yet she wanted to feel the woman everywhere, kissing her everywhere, touching her everywhere. “Regina, stop.”

“Stop?” Regina quirked an eyebrow as she leaned back to look into Emma’s eyes. “You want me to stop after you come here to my home and kiss me the way that you did?”

“I don’t want to stop kissing you, at least right now,” Emma whispered as she lifted a hand to Regina’s chin and got lost in the sultry smile the curled over kiss swollen lips.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah,” she grinned, wondering how Regina could make her feel eighteen all over again just with a sultry, sexy smile and a voice that sounded like pure, dripping sex. “I know we should…talk, but right now all I can think about is kissing you.”

Regina groaned as she grabbed the front of Emma’s red jacket and crushed their lips together again. It was raw and heated and Emma slid her hands down Regina’s back and roughly grabbed at her ass, eliciting an excited moan from the brunette. She moved when she felt Regina back away from the wall, pulling her with her. They stumbled up the few steps into the foyer and Emma pushed her up against the nearest wall, loving the feel of the woman she loved being pressed up fully against her.

With a move that surprised her, Regina spun her around and instead of pushing her up against the wall like she did before, she backed her up into a room, one that Emma tried to see what it was out of the corner of her eye. She faintly saw bookshelves lining one wall near the unlit fireplace and a flash of an antique beige sofa sitting opposite to an identical one.

Regina’s wandering hands became bolder as she roughly pushed down Emma’s jacket, letting it fall to the floor as they swayed and lost themselves in each other, in a kiss so passionate it did more than render them both breathless. With one hand splayed on Emma’s lower back, Regina moved the other to cup her breast roughly and yet tenderly all at once in the way that only Regina could do whenever she touched her.

Mirroring Regina’s move, Emma nearly tore off the blazer jacket she had on and let it fall to the floor on top of her own and she walked backwards to where she guessed one of the sofa’s were behind her, wrapping her arms around Regina as she kissed her harder, deeper, unable to get enough of her.

“I missed you,” Emma murmured against Regina’s lips. “I missed you so much.”

“Emma, I—”

“It’s okay if you don’t or didn’t, whatever it is, but I just wanted you to know that I have missed you since the moment you—”

Regina kissed her to quiet her, and she was more than happy to be rendered speechless with the alcohol still dangerously coursing through her veins, making every move she took a bold one, and her words unhinged and unfiltered. But this kiss was short-lived and Regina stopped Emma from sliding her hands under the hem of her silky red sleeveless shirt.

“Emma, I think perhaps we should slow down.”

“Oh.”

“And perhaps we should talk about things when you don’t smell like you swam in an ocean of cheap liquor as well,” she added firmly. Emma couldn’t hear a hint of malice in her voice and the sparkle in her brown eyes told her she wasn’t angry like she’d been before. “I want you to have a clear, focused mind when we talk, Emma.”

“I know. I’m sorry, I just needed to see you again and when you just left—”

“I left because if I didn’t, what just transpired would have happened out in the street with any and all to see.”

“You don’t want anyone to know, I get that, but—”

“Because right now, if anyone were to find out about you, about us, I wouldn’t be sure what to say or how to explain things.”

“Because you're the Mayor and you don’t want people to know that you’re a les—”

“Because,” Regina said as she smoothed her hands up Emma’s bare arms slowly, smiling patiently at her as Emma sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Because I am not sure what is happening between us yet, Emma. This is why perhaps you should come back in the morning and we will talk.”

“We will?”

Regina laughed as she took both of Emma’s hands in her own, her smile not fading as she moved to sit down on the couch, pulling Emma down to sit next to her. “I did read your letter, Emma, and while we still have some things to work out, some things to get over, it touched me and it made me realize something.”

“What?” Emma whispered faintly and Regina laughed again.

“I missed you too.”

“You did?”

Regina smiled wider as she stroked her thumbs over Emma’s gently. “I did. I didn’t want to, but I did miss you so much, Emma.”

“What happens now?”

“We will talk tomorrow,” Regina said softly and she leaned over to plant the softest kiss on Emma’s lips. “You didn’t drive to town tonight, did you?”

“Ruby drove my car back to the cottage, so no.”

“And however were you planning to get back?”

Emma shrugged, grinning as Regina laughed and squeezed her hands, but she didn’t let go as she stared deep into Emma’s eyes. “I really didn’t think about that part.”

“You never were much of a planner from what I remember.”

“Oh you’d be surprised now.”

“Would I?”

“Oh yeah,” Emma grinned and she leaned forward, lowering her voice. “I’m a deputy now. I have a badge and a gun.”

“Impressive,” Regina replied in an equally low but sexier voice, mimicking the same word Emma had used when she learned she was the Mayor a week ago. “I also imagine you would have to have some sort of structure in your life because you are a mother as well.”

“Yeah,” Emma said as she leaned back, her voice and smile wavering as Regina’s did.

Henry was going to be hard for Regina to accept, that she already knew long ago and Emma couldn’t blame her for an instant if she wanted to keep her distance from her son for a while. She knew that if they were going to talk about Henry, it would be on Regina’s terms, not hers and she was already okay with that for obvious reasons.

Regina would likely never look at her son without thinking of that night and it was something that Emma couldn’t look past at times either. But Henry was her son, her pride and joy, the other love of her life and she still wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world, not even to find happiness with the woman she knew deep in her soul was her one true love.

Emma’s head was spinning, her mind going back to wanting only to kiss Regina, to touch her, to feel her fully against her again. Just as she was about to lean in to kiss Regina, she felt strong hand push her back. Thinking Regina was rejecting her, she frowned against her lips only to find Regina pushing her down on to the couch and moving to lay her delectable body on top of hers.

“Regina? I thought you wanted to slow down?”

“Do you think you can keep your hands in mostly respectable places, darling?”

Emma’s heart skipped a beat hearing Regina call her ‘darling’ again. She grinned stupidly against Regina’s soft lips that were peppering her lips with light kisses and she sighed as she slid her hands over Regina’s back and down to her ass, pulling her more fully against her as Regina leaned back, an eyebrow raised.

“No promises,” Emma murmured, her body buzzing as it remembered the feel of Regina in every little way and more.

Regina’s low laugh made her moan and she pulled her hips down against her own. Emma bit her bottom lip as she searched Regina’s eyes for any lingering doubt in them and she saw none. Whether eleven years had gone by, she knew this woman and she knew how to read her emotions just by the way her eyes shone.

She had, after all, spent many, many hours making out with the older woman, testing their boundaries especially in the beginning of their relationship and she’d learned very quickly the many signs, physical and otherwise, that told her Regina wanted it as much as she did, that she wanted Emma to touch her…everywhere.

“Just…one thing,” Regina whispered, her lips just a hairsbreadth away from Emma’s and she groaned as Emma moved to slip a thigh between her legs. “Hands above the clothes, darling. There’s no need to rush into this. Especially not tonight.”

Emma groaned, but even with the alcohol making her brain all fuzzy, she nodded, understanding exactly where Regina was coming from. Despite the fact they had been making out, they couldn’t let things get too out of control, not at least until after they had talked like they both knew they needed to.

Yet it didn't stop them from kissing passionately and deeply with wanton lust, nor did it stop Regina from rolling her hips down against Emma’s thigh, eliciting endless breathy moans and sighs as they became completely lost within one another. All Emma knew was that if Regina kept that up, she wasn’t going to be able to hold herself back for long.

Regina teased at her top lip and she felt her smile as she slipped her hands under her red camisole and the feel of her warm, soft skin over her lower back spurned her on even more, making her want to touch her, to taste her, to feel her fully against her with nothing between them. Her clit throbbed as Regina’s thigh pressed into her and she moaned loudly, digging her short nails into Regina’s lower back as she thrust her hips upwards, seeking out more contact. The action alone reminded her just how long it’d been since she’d had the relief she needed. Far too long.

And by the way Regina was desperately moving her hips against her thigh and the way she kissed her like every second would be their last, she knew she wasn’t the only one seeking that release only they had ever found together. It was that thought alone that pressed Emma further and along with the alcohol still coursing through her body, not fading an instant, she pushed her hands up Regina’s back, pulling up the soft silky material of her camisole, inch by inch.

She reached up to grab a hold of the hand that was buried in her hair and she led it to her hip, encouraging Regina to touch her and to not hold back, not for an instant. Even if she denied it, she could taste the desperation and lust on Regina’s lips and tongue. She nibbled on Regina’s lower lip as her fingers skirted over braless breasts, her moan letting her appreciation show as her thumbs rolled over already hard nipples.

“Regina…” Emma moaned as she felt Regina’s manicured fingertips dig into the flesh just above her tight jeans under her top. “Oh god, Regina. Please…”

“What is it, darling?”

“I need you…to touch me…”

Emma gasped into Regina’s mouth, rolling her nipples between each forefinger and thumb as Regina’s fingers teased over her own skin. Emma’s touch lightened, turned to lingering, soft touches as their eyes bore into one another.

“I almost forgot what it was like to feel this way,” Regina whispered, her whole soul laid out bare in front of Emma. “To be touched this way by someone who…” Regina breath hitched as Emma moved her lips to her neck, licking and sucking gently along her skin. She waited for Regina to finish speaking and when she didn’t—or couldn’t—find the words, Emma’s lips found hers again.

“I would spend a lifetime helping you remember,” Emma murmured against her lips and she was rewarded with the feel of Regina’s hand slipping between her legs, grasping at her through her jeans almost possessively. “Fuck, Regina!”

“Hmm?”

“This isn’t what I thought you meant when you said slow or over the clothes or whatever the hell you said.”

Regina chuckled with an animalistic growl as she grabbed Emma through her jeans harder.

“But I think that…”

Emma’s breath hitched in her throat as her hands went to the button of her own jeans and pulled it undone.

“This whole…”

She took Regina’s right hand in her own, bringing it up to her lips just for a moment to place a soft yet sure kiss on her knuckles.

“We might have to talk about this whole slow thing tomorrow…”

Regina’s breath hitched as hers did and she guided Regina’s hand between their bodies and inside her pants, using her black boi-shorts as a barrier for a moment, giving Regina a chance to back out if she really, truly didn’t want to do this.

“But right now, I really, _really_ , need you to touch me, Regina.”

She could feel Regina unravelling beneath her, with her, against her, and she couldn’t get enough of the intoxication that moment provided. Even in her drunken state, she wanted all of Regina and she knew, just from the flicker of her conscious, she _knew_ she wouldn’t be able to get all that she wanted.

At least not tonight.

Yet she was going to make damn sure that after tonight, Regina Mills would think nothing else but of her.

“I want you…” Emma’s breath hitched in her throat again when her fingers undoing Regina’s dress pants were met with zero resistance. “I want all of you.”

They both elicited breathy moans as Regina’s fingers slid beneath the cloth barrier. The above the clothes rule Regina had spoke of, being tossed aside without a second singular thought. Emma slipped her hand inside Regina’s tight dress pants, moaning when she found there were no panties to stop her from slipping eager fingers between wet folds. She teased her fingers over Regina’s clit, watching her as the pleasure rolled through her body deliciously.

Regina’s fingers were unrelenting as she slipped two easily inside of her despite the tight confines of her jeans. Even in her inebriated state, Emma knew it wouldn’t take much for her to come undone completely. She groaned as Regina’s palm ground into her clit, her fingers filling her, teasing her and pushing her closer to the edge. Her own fingers danced over Regina’s clit and she watched as the pleasure of her subtle touch washed over Regina in waves.

Their lips met in a flurry of lazy heavy kisses between breathy sighs and moans. The fact that Regina hadn’t said a word in a while didn’t go unnoticed, but Emma was lost in the feel of Regina’s fingers filling her and the feel of Regina’s lips on her own. She rolled her hips against Regina’s hand, moaning into her mouth as she felt herself start to come undone.

“Regina, what are you still doing awake?”

That voice. Emma would know that voice anywhere. Regina’s _mother_.

“What the hell?” Emma asked in a hushed whisper as they both flew away from each other and scrambled to do up their pants and straighten out their clothes in mere seconds. The fact that Regina looked terrified didn’t escape her as Regina picked up her blazer and Emma’s jacket from the floor. “Regina, what the hell is your mother doing here?”

“She’s staying here for a few weeks while her home is being remodelled.”

It was all Regina could whisper back before her mother strolled into the study wearing a long white robe over her pajama’s. Regina smiled easily at her mother as she draped her blazer over the back of the couch opposite to the one Emma was sitting on.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you had company at such a late hour.”

“Emma is an old friend, from school in New York, Mother. She is visiting Storybrooke and we ran into each other at the bar,” Regina said quickly and Emma couldn’t help but notice the way her mother was staring at her and not Regina. “She came over because we accidentally swapped our phones by mistake.”

Emma remembered this feeling in particular all too well and was reminded of the one and only time she’d ever heard Regina and her mother talking and the conversation she’d had with Regina before hiding under her bed.

“I see.”

“I’m sorry I came over late, I just really…needed to get my phone back,” Emma replied quietly, aiding Regina in the stupidest lie that was making her feel like a kid again.

“Hmm,” Cora tittered as she continued to stare at Emma as she stood in the doorway.

“We were just catching up, Mother. I apologize if we woke you.”

“Nonsense, dear. You know I am a rather heavy sleeper at times. I came down for a glass of water and saw the light on in here. I would have thought you went to bed when you came home rather late. Good night, dear. Emma.”

Cora turned with a small little flourish and Regina didn’t move from the opposite couch until the faintest click of a door being shut could be heard coming from upstairs.

“Oh my god,” Regina groaned as she sat down on the opposite couch and buried her flushed face in her hands. “That did not just happen.”

“Regina…”

“The second I saw you standing outside, for some reason I still can’t figure out right now, I had completely forgotten that my mother is staying here,” she mumbled into her hands and Emma gripped on to her jacket and stood up slowly, wondering whether or not just to leave or sit beside Regina. Her head was spinning and she had been so close in those seconds before they had been interrupted. “I’m sorry, Emma.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“For letting this get out of hand,” Regina replied and she rose from the couch before Emma could sit down next to her. She grabbed her blazer and slipped it on slowly, a small smile fluttering over her lips and she leaned over and kissed Emma softly. “Come. I’ll drive you back to the cottage. It is quite late.”

Emma was at loss for words almost completely. First off, she was still trying to wrap her head around everything that had happened throughout the night and how it led to where they’d been just minutes ago to this. Secondly, she was starting to wonder if Regina ever really told her mother about her, about their relationship, or even if she’d ever told her mother she was gay. Thirdly, she was wondering what the hell was going to happen now and how different things would be once they talked, tomorrow or whenever that would happen to be. And lastly, she couldn’t help but wonder just how much further things would’ve gone if they hadn’t been nearly caught.

Regina led her out of the house quietly and out to her car. Both climbed in without a word and Regina started the car. Her grip on the steering wheel was tight as she backed out of the driveway and drove down the street, her eyes trained on the road ahead, her jaw locked and her body rigid.

She was upset, Emma could tell from the way she ground her teeth every couple of minutes. But in the time that she’d known Regina, she had learned quickly not to pry at the older woman to talk about whatever was making her upset or angry.

“She still acts like I’m nothing more than a child,” Regina said after they’d been in the car for nearly ten minutes. “It’s rather embarrassing that you had to see that.”

“It’s okay,” Emma replied, smiling even though Regina didn’t turn to look at her. “Your mother is pretty intense. I remember you telling me what she’s like.”

“She’s completely insufferable. When she told me of her plans to remodel her home, I thought she would’ve gone to Boston while the work was being done. Instead, I wake up one morning to her instructing two helpless, oblivious men from a moving company to take her insane amount of luggage upstairs and into the guest room.”

Regina was more than just upset, she was on edge and Emma suspected it was the same reason she was feeling on edge as well. She didn’t cum and she’d been close.

“When you started sending me those letters, dropping them in my mailbox, I feared she would find them,” Regina continued. “Do you know where I read your letter? While I was at Dr. Hopper’s office waiting for him to return from walking his dog, there for an appointment my mother made for me because she truly believes I have some giant, unrelenting issue buried inside that I need to get out and move on from.”

Emma nodded and Regina pulled over to the side of the road not too far from the driveway that led to the cottage. She shifted the car into park and turned to look at Emma in the darkness, the lights from the dashboard just barely giving off enough light for them to see each other clearly.

“I never did tell her about us. I was going to the weekend after… _that_ happened, but obviously I had no need to in the end. We were no longer together.”

“Oh.”

“Do you know what this so-called issue is?”

“The one that your mother made you go to this Dr. Hopper to get off your chest?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Because it has been nearly eleven years, Emma, and I haven’t been able to move on. I have been unable to make a connection with anyone else and god knows I have tried. She has been ruthless when it comes to marriage. I’m thirty-five years old, unwed, without child and that makes _her_ feel like she’s failed in some way.”

The inebriated side of Emma’s brain wanted to make a comment about how good she looked for thirty-five years old, but she kept herself from letting that slip out, still having enough sense to know that now was not the time or place to be joking around.

“I see Dr. Hopper every Friday morning and I have for months just to avoid her bickering and constant questioning about my love life, or rather the lack of one. He reports to her when I go and it keeps her from bothering me about this so-called _issue_ ,” Regina continued and she shook her head, laughing quietly. “I told him, you know? About you, about what we had. I told him everything.”

“Every detail?” Emma asked, unable to resist.

“Not those details,” Regina replied, finding it hard not to laugh herself. “He knows that you are the only one I’ve ever loved. After your son gave me that letter and I read it while I was waiting for him, I realized something then. That I would never be able to love someone the way that I love you.”

“I thought it make you realize you missed me?”

“It made me realize many things, darling, and some of those things I’m not nearly ready to come to terms with quite so soon. I also just realized what I told you earlier, how we would talk about this tomorrow,” she said and she sighed quietly as she reached for Emma’s hand. “Despite my mother nearly walking in on us in that rather compromising position, I enjoyed being with you tonight.”

“I’d say we should crawl into the backseat, continue where we left off, but seeing as your car completely lacks a decent one, that idea definitely isn’t happening, is it?”

“Emma,” Regina laughed as she shook her head. “I do believe that is the copious amounts of alcohol you’ve had tonight speaking. Let’s just get you back home and you can sleep it off.”

“And tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow we will talk.”

“Where?”

“Well,” Regina paused as she pressed her lips together tightly. “I suppose my home is out of the question seeing how my mother refuses to leave unless she absolutely must.”

“What about the cottage?”

“Wouldn’t your son and your friend be there?”

“I can send them out exploring or to town or whatever for a few hours. I can make sure that they won’t be there.”

“Perhaps a less intimate location would be best,” Regina replied and upon seeing Emma’s deep set frown, she continued. “It seems as neither of us could control ourselves around one another. I’m afraid in an intimate setting, things could play out the same way as they did when you came to my home tonight. Do you understand what I’m saying? We need to talk, Emma, and we will, just not tonight. I’ve already allowed things to go a little too far, considering you inebriated state and—”

“I might be drunk, Regina, but I’m not completely wasted. If I was, I would’ve passed out on your front doorstep before you even opened the door. And if you’re asking me if I’m going to remember this or regret following you home tonight—”

“Do you? Have regrets about tonight?”

“God, Regina, no!” Emma said quickly and she leaned over to kiss her, but Regina turned her head and Emma’s lips landed on her cheek. “But you do?”

“Perhaps we jumped into things a little too quickly,” Regain replied quietly. “I meant what I said, Emma. I do. I don’t regret anything that’s happened tonight, although I will admit on the drive out here I imagined things going far differently.”

“Me too.”

Regina laughed and leaned in for a rather chaste kiss before she settled back in her seat and slipped the gear into drive. “For now it’s better that I take you home and you get some sleep, Emma. We will talk tomorrow.”

“About everything?”

“Yes, about everything,” Regina replied after she turned onto the gravel driveway leading to the cottage. “As for where, I’m not entirely sure yet. Meet me at the Diner at ten. We’ll have breakfast and go from there.”

“Okay.”

Emma felt somewhat accomplished and proud of herself when it came to holding back some of the things that were threatening to slip past her lips. She knew Regina was right about one thing, she really did need to sleep it off, gain a clear head before they had their talk tomorrow. As Regina slowed down to a stop behind Ruby’s new car, Emma found herself smiling as she slid the gear into park once again.

“Walk me to the door?”

“Emma…”

“Regina,” she said playfully, echoing the tone in which Regina had said her name.

“I suppose you’ll want a kiss good night as well?”

“Maybe.”

She only briefly saw the smile that danced over Regina’s lips before she shut off the engine and climbed out of the car. Emma fumbled with her seatbelt and all but ungracefully managed to tumble out of the car. Laughing, she ran her fingers through her hair as Regina shut the passenger door for her.

“Seeing you like this, it’s almost as if no time has come to pass,” Regina said quietly, frowning as Emma’s back hit the side of the car with a loud thump. “And perhaps you’re feeling those drinks a lot more than you think you are.”

“Maybe I am, but is that going to stop you from having a good night kiss at the door?”

“Dear, I’m afraid you’ll barely make it there with the way you fell out of my car.”

Emma reached out and grabbed Regina’s blazer where it came undone and pulled her towards her. “Oh really?”

“Yes, darling. Really.”

“I love it when you call me that. _Darling_.”

Emma knew the response it would elicit from Regina and even after all these years, it still worked. Regina’s lips found her in a soft kiss, tentative hands resting on Emma’s hips as she pulled Regina closer to her. Although Emma was almost relentless, trying to kiss Regina with everything she had, Regina was not and she pulled back and placed her hands on Emma’s cheeks as she made her look at her.

It was that one simple look, the one that made her come undone, that did it for her completely. She spun Regina around, catching her off guard as she slammed her up agains the car roughly. It took just seconds of hazel eyes boring into brown ones to know that what they both felt was blazing between them.

Emma captured Regina’s lips with her own as their bodies all but melted together. In a desperate attempt to keep her wandering hands to herself, Emma grasped at Regina’s hips as she kissed her deeper, wanting nothing more than to draw out the moment for as long as she could. She could feel the hesitation coming off of Regina and she pulled back slightly, quickly finding herself being pulled back in for more.

Although it was brief, it left her lips tingling when Regina ended the kiss and they stood there hold on to one another. Regina smiled at her, reaching up to gingerly tuck a stray hair behind Emma’s ear, her fingers caressing over her cheek lightly as Emma fought with her raging libido to claim her lips once more.

“I really missed you,” Emma whispered. “I tried not to.”

“I know,” Regina said as she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Emma’s, their lips so close yet barely touching. “I did as well.”

Emma grasped at her hips and kissed her again, unable to hold back. Everything she had wanted since it had ended between them was literally right in front of her and she didn’t want to let go. Everything about the night had felt so surreal and it almost felt as only days had passed instead of years. Emma tried to keep herself in check, ending the kiss slowly, her lips moving to kiss over flushed cheeks before she backed away.

Her mind flickered over the thought of taking Regina to her own car to finish what they had started before, but she couldn’t do that no matter how tempting it really was. They had pushed the boundaries between them once already and even she could think clearly enough to know that it couldn’t happen again, at least not until after they had talked tomorrow. She couldn’t help but hold on to that hope that Regina wanted this, wanted her, and that they would find a way to get past the heavy emotional hurdles that were still standing in the way.

When she tried to kiss Regina again, wanting nothing more than to find herself slipping away into the other woman, Regina pulled back with a slight shake of her head as she managed to slip out of Emma’s tight hold. She stepped towards her, no longer trapped between Emma’s body and the car and she ran her fingers over her cheek lightly, smiling and frowning as she shook her head again.

“Regina—”

“Tomorrow. We will talk tomorrow,” Regina whispered, placing once last kiss upon her lips before moving away to walk around the car and she climbed back in. Emma backed away, jolted and feeling rejected as she watched Regina reverse and then drive down the gravel driveway without even stopping.

Ruby found her twenty minutes later, standing in the same spot. When she tried to get her to tell her what was wrong, Emma turned to her with tears in her eyes, her lips trembling.

“It was like everything was still the same. It felt the same. But it’s not. Everything is so different now. It’s the same but it’s different,” she frowned as she let Ruby wrap her arms around her. “I don’t want it to be different and it is. Why does it still hurt so much?”

“Come on, Em, let’s get you to bed. Everything will feel different in the morning, I promise.”

And everything would.

Miles to go. The term wouldn’t leave Emma’s head and she knew it wouldn’t until they finally found the happiness that had evaded them for so many years.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma wasn’t alone in the bed when she woke up just a few short hours after falling asleep. Her head was pounding and she was dying of thirst, her memory also wavering at what had happened the night before, but she remembered all of it as her mind woke up and the memories came tumbling back all at once.

Ruby stirred beside her, grumbling under her breath that it was too early to be awake. It pulled a small smile from Emma as she pulled back the covers and slipped out of the bed. She shivered as the cool air hit her, a stark difference from the humidity that had clung for days.

She quietly made her way down to the kitchen, not wanting to wake Ruby or Henry since the sun had only just started to rise. As she made a pot of coffee, she licked over her dry lips and she could feel the ghosting of Regina’s lips on hers still from the night before. She groaned quietly, not sure if she was feeling regret or longing or both, but she knew that the copious amount of alcohol she’d drank had been the only reason why she had the nerve to show up at Regina’s door after their encounter outside of the Rabbit Hole.

Regina didn’t exactly stop her when she’d kissed her and that alone made her smile as she hit the button on the coffee maker and watched as it started to brew. She felt like the same lovesick teenager she was when she first met Regina and she couldn’t shake the feeling nor did she want to. It still seemed like nothing had really changed yet everything was different now.

Their lives had taken on their own course, Emma becoming a mother and joining the police force when Henry was barely three years old. Regina had her own life here in Storybrooke too, and from what little she did know, she was following in her father’s footsteps, continuing the Mills family reign in the Mayor’s office. They led two very different lives, hundreds of miles apart and if it hadn’t been for Ruby and Granny’s secret scheming, Emma knew she would have never found her again.

“Hey,” Ruby said as she walked into the kitchen. She yawned as she took a seat at the kitchen table and ran her fingers through her wild brown hair. “So, that was one hell of a good night kiss last night from what I saw.”

“You were watching us?”

“Caught the tail end of it,” Ruby replied with a shrug. “What happened last night, Em?”

“A lot.”

“Did you—”

“No. Almost, but no.”

“How can you _almost_ have sex?”

Emma shook her head as she grabbed two clean mugs out of the cupboard and made them both a coffee. She sat down across from Ruby and sighed. “Her mother almost caught us.”

“No! Doing what?”

“What, you want a play by play and heavy details about what happened last night?”

“Yes!”

Emma laughed and then frowned. “Where do I even start? She was there, Ruby, at the bar,” she said and Ruby nodded, wrapping her hands around her mug as she motioned for Emma to continue with another nod of her head. “I made her dance with me and then she just left, but you know how I get when I’ve had a few—”

“You had more than a few.”

“Rubes,” Emma sighed in frustration and yet couldn’t help her smile at the attempted innocent look Ruby flashed her way. “I followed her out, stopped her before she could get in her car. We talked. She told me she knew what happened at the party before I told her. She _knew_ before I even told her what happened at the party with Neal.”

“Kathryn?”

“Who else could it be, right? Of course it was Kathryn.” Emma muttered and she inhaled sharply. “We talked some more, well I did, she mostly listened. And then I kissed her. She left after that and I went back into the bar for a little while before I literally ran to her house and pounded on her door. She told me to go, but you know I didn’t leave her.”

“What did you do, push open the door and kiss her again?”

“Yeah. And again and again and we ended up on her couch. She, well…she topped me, said something about keeping it over the clothes, but things kind of got out of control pretty fucking quickly,” Emma said quietly in case Henry had woken up and was trying to listen to their conversation. Ruby laughed and shook her head at her. “I couldn’t help myself! We were kissing and just feeling her hands all over me, I kind of just lost it.”

“And what exactly were you doing when her mother almost caught you?” Ruby asked, her tone teasing as Emma rolled her eyes and smirked. “Were you…” Ruby trailed off as she wiggled her fingers and the blush that crept on Emma’s cheeks answered the question for her. “Damn.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, how did it feel?”

“Ruby, that’s going a little too far even for us.”

“I meant, how did it feel to be with her again?”

_Like coming home._

Emma hummed as she smiled, thinking just how it felt to be with Regina again, to kiss her, to touch her, to feel the driving ache everywhere at once. There were no words to describe how she felt and there was no other feeling quite like it. Yet, it still hurt because they were a long way from getting to where Emma hoped they would go. Whenever she did think about it, she stopped herself from thinking too far ahead. She didn’t want to set her hopes high only to have them all crash down in the end, destroying her far more than she already was.

“Jesus, Ruby!” Emma yelped when Ruby kicked her under the table. “What the hell was that for?”

“You’re doing it again, Em.”

“Doing what?”

“Spacing out. You're thinking about her, aren’t you?”

“Hey, Ruby,” Henry said as he chose that moment to come running into the kitchen. “Morning, Mom. Are we going to go for breakfast again this morning?”

“Not today, kid.”

“Why?”

“Because we have food here that’s perfectly fine for eating and maybe if you ask nicely, Ruby will make you some pancakes,” she said, winking at Ruby who kicked her under the table, but not nearly as hard as the first time. “Maybe you and Ruby can make up some lunch and take it with you, go exploring.”

“What do you say, Henry?” Ruby smiled at him. “I bet you we can find that old treehouse Granny told me about.”

“A treehouse?”

“Yeah,” she chuckled. “A treehouse somewhere out in the woods. She said it’s marked on that map you found.”

“I didn’t see any treehouse when we went exploring last time.”

“That’s probably because you didn’t know there was one to be found. It’s pretty well hidden and only those who know it’s there can find it.”

“Really?” Henry asked, the delight in his eyes brightening as he could hardly contain his excitement. “Mom, are you coming too?”

“No, kid. I got something I need to do today.”

Ruby mouthed ‘Regina’ at her and she kicked her under the table to get her to stop.

“But,” Emma continued as she ruffled his hair and smiled at him. “I can’t wait to hear all about it when I come back. So, make sure the story is a good one this time, kid.”

Henry grinned and Emma could already see him coming up with the perfect start to his story. She loved how imaginative her son was and how he thrived on it most days. She couldn’t wait to see what he came up with this time. Her ran out of the kitchen and upstairs to get dressed, calling out to Ruby that he wanted to leave as soon as they finished breakfast.

“So, what’s the deal, Em?”

“Regina wants to talk. I’m meeting her at the Diner at ten.”

“And then what?”

“I have no idea.”

“Why the Diner? Why not go to her house or something?”

“One thing, her mother is staying with her. Something about her mother’s house being remodelled. And the second thing, she didn’t want to talk in an intimate setting. I’m not the only one who can’t hold back,” Emma replied quietly, grinning as she loved the feeling of knowing it wasn’t just one sided. “So, we’re going to meet and have breakfast and…talk. I guess after that, we’ll see where things go.”

“Where are you hoping things will go?”

“I-I don’t know yet, honestly. I’m kind of excited and terrified at the same time about what could happen today. And Ruby?”

“Don’t tell Henry what you’re up to, I know.”

“Thank you.”

**********

Emma sat at the counter, her leg twitching as she kept glancing at the clock and at her watch. It was already ten and there was no sign of Regina. She’d been sitting there for the last fifteen minutes and the fact that Regina hadn’t shown up yet was making her far more nervous than she should be.

“Can I get you anything, Emma?” Belle asked for the second time since she sat down.

“I’ll have more coffee, thanks,” she said with a nod and Belle smiled. She topped up her mug and placed the carafe on the counter.

“Are you waiting for someone? Your son Henry and Ruby?”

“No, I’m meeting someone else this morning.”

“Oh, okay. Well, give me a shout when you’re ready to order.”

Emma nodded and Belle left her alone at the counter to continue her rounds with the coffee. She sighed heavily as she glanced down at her watch and then up at the clock on the wall. Five after ten and still no Regina. She gripped on to the spoon next to her mug and started tapping it on the counter, trying to give her hands something to do other than pull at the hem of her t-shirt or at the frayed ends of her jean shorts.

Between watching the clock and her watch, every time she heard the door open she’d look over, hoping it was Regina and feeling the disappointment when it was not. Minutes passed by and she stopped fidgeting at ten-thirty, her nerves still hanging around and being stood up was far more disappointing and unnerving. She paid for her coffee and slipped off the stool, sighing heavily as she headed for the door.

It wasn’t until she was in her car that the tears started to burn in her eyes. Why didn’t Regina show up? Did she purposely stand her up or did something happen that kept her from coming at ten like she’d told Emma last night.

She drove around town for a while, trying to fight off the feeling that made her feel like someone had punched her in the gut and made her heart rise up in her throat, almost choking her as she uselessly tried to fight the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She ended up down at the shore and she didn’t bother to get out of her car, finally letting it all out as the tears wracked through her, feeling like they would never stop coming.

**********

Regina sat straight and stiff at the dining room table, her jaw clenched tight as her mother sat opposite of her, a thin, smug smile dancing over her lips as they quietly ate the apple pancakes Cora had cooked for both of them.

She couldn’t stop glancing at the clock on the wall, her heart sinking as she saw it was nearly eleven. She was supposed to have been at the Diner at ten, but when she was about to leave, her mother had _insisted_ she stay for breakfast. And Cora Mills was the kind of woman you don’t say no to without having a reason for it. She had a reason, one that she has never been able to tell her mother, that she’s in love with another woman.

Regina had to think back to when she was still in high school and friends with a girl named Gina who had quickly become one of her best friends within days of their freshman year. Both were popular and they both were gay and struggling to come to terms with who they were. The fact that they had talked about it together had really helped Regina figure herself out for the first time in her life. While she chose to keep it to herself, worrying endlessly what others would think of her, Gina on the other hand was not. After they talked that one night, she came out to the entire school the next day and by the end of that week, she had a girlfriend.

Cora caught wind of the fact that Regina’s best friend was gay and she banished her from seeing or speaking with her ever again, spitting her disgust at how wrong and sinful it was to be homosexual. Cora threatened Regina that if she ever dared tell her she was like Gina, that she was gay, she would disown her forever. It was in that moment that Regina knew she could never tell her mother who she really was. The thought of losing her family terrified her completely and that did not change when she met and fell in love with Emma in her last year at university.

Emma had completely captured her heart and turned her entire world upside down in the three months they were together. Never had she been in love like that before, it was soul consuming in the greatest way. The five year age difference never once was thought about in any way because it never mattered. Emma was beautiful, funny, kind and loving. It didn’t even matter that they came from two very different upbringings or that Emma was a little rough around the edges and could curse like a sailor. She had loved every last bit of Emma and who she was.

When Kathryn had come to her the morning after Jefferson’s party, what she heard completely devastated her. Emma had slept with someone else, a man nonetheless. The rage she’d felt learning that was something she still couldn’t forget, but the feeling afterward as the days went on and Emma avoided her phone calls or made up excuses as to why she wasn’t coming over, it was pure heartbreak, nothing more.

She was just grateful that her mother wasn’t around to see her fall apart. She spent hours crying in bed, refusing to get up even when Kathryn came over to try and get her to go out with her, to take her mind off of Emma’s betrayal and lies. It had been the second night after learning this, that she decided that if Emma came to her, she wasn’t going to tell her that she already knew. No, if this was going to end, she was going to make Emma believe it was her fault—and at the time she honestly believed that it truly was. But now that she knew otherwise, she felt like things could’ve been so different.

If that had never happened, if Emma had never gone to that party, she was going to tell her mother everything when she came for a visit that coming weekend. It was supposed to be the hardest thing she’d ever have to do and it was a giant risk she was willing to take because she loved Emma Swan more than she had ever loved anyone in her life. She wanted her mother to know since during their sporadic phone calls, her mother would continuously question who it was that she was so in love with and when she could meet him. Regina wanted to correct her every time her mother assumed it was a man, but she never did, choosing to wait until her mother was there and she could tell her face to face with Emma at her side.

It made everything worse, everything harder when it fell apart completely with Emma. She changed her number after a week and when her mother called nearly two months after they had broken up, telling her that her father was dying, she packed up her apartment and made the move back home to Storybrooke without a second thought. She figured it was exactly what she needed to get over Emma, to start fresh back in her hometown and take the role as the deputy mayor while her father fought for his life.

She had been wrong. It never stopped hurting no matter how many hundreds of miles there were between them. She never stopped thinking about Emma and she spent months crying herself to sleep every night. No matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried, she could never forget Emma Swan, nor could she try to deny the fact that she still loved her with every ounce of her being no matter how much time had passed.

“Are you not hungry?”

“Hmm?” Regina looked over at her mother, having been so lost in her thoughts she wondered if she’d missed the beginning of a conversation she should’ve been listening to from the start. “No, Mother. I am hungry, just not as much as I thought I was.”

“I see, dear,” Cora replied evenly. “You’ve been rather quiet this morning. Is there something on your mind?”

“No,” Regina replied with a shake of her head. “I am just feeling tired today, Mother.”

She rose from her chair and carried her plate into the kitchen without another word. She scraped her nearly untouched pancakes into the garbage and rinsed her plate before putting it in the sink to wash later. All the while she was all too aware of the time and she couldn’t seem to swallow the lump that has risen in her throat. She grabbed her cell phone off the counter where she’d left it, wanting to text Emma to apologize, but then she realized she didn’t even have her number and she felt a wave of panic wash over her suddenly.

If she put herself in Emma’s shoes, she would think of the worst, that she’d been stood up on purpose. She couldn’t put it past Emma if that is what she was thinking had happened this morning, but she didn’t want her to think that. Today was supposed to be about them talking things out, getting over what had happened in the past and try to move forward from there. Gripping on to her phone tightly, she walked out of the kitchen and grabbed her car keys and purse off the table in the front hallway and left without a word to her mother. She was a grown woman and she was tired of reporting her every move to her intrusive mother.

She would deal with her mother later. She had to find Emma and try to make up for not showing up at the Diner at ten like she had told her she would. It wasn’t like her to not follow through on her word, she was the Mayor of this town after all and her word was always kept, promises that were made always fulfilled.

The drive to the Diner was quick and she nearly leapt out of her car and walked quickly inside. The lump in her throat grew bigger as she scanned her eyes over the lunch-time crowd and didn’t see Emma anywhere. Turning on her heels, she walked back out to her car and got in, her mind racing as she tried to think of where Emma could’ve gone from there.

Regina knew she knew this town better than anyone else that lived there and she drove through the streets, looking to see if she could spot Emma’s yellow Bug or Emma herself. After a half an hour of driving through town and down at the harbour, she headed for the cottage since it seemed to be the likely place that Emma could’ve gone. Her heart was clenching as she turned into the driveway and came to a stop behind Emma’s car. She sat in her car for a few moments before getting out and smoothing her grey dress down her body.

It was quiet as she walked to the front door and knocked, waiting for Emma or perhaps her son to answer the door. But after five minutes and a few knocks later, there was nothing and absolutely no sign that anyone was inside. Furrowing her eyebrows, she made her way around the cottage, looking to see if anyone was around. And that’s when she saw her, laying in a hammock tied to two trees just past the yard, earbuds in her ears and eyes closed as the hammock swayed slightly.

Regina walked across the grass, her heels sinking in the soft earth as she walked carefully. She groaned quietly, wishing she had chosen a different outfit for the day, but it didn’t matter now. The closer she got to Emma, the harder her heart pounded in her chest and the tighter the lump in her throat felt. She ran her fingers through her short hair as she came to a stop just a foot away from where Emma lay in the hammock.

Just seeing her laying there like that for a moment, Regina couldn’t help but think she looked exactly the way she did when she first fell in love with her. It brought a small smile to her lips as her fingers nervously picked at the belt cinched around her waist. She took a deep breath before gently placing her hand on Emma’s arm, but what happened next she wasn’t prepared for as Emma’s eyes flew open in surprise as she scrambled to get out of the hammock quickly. She landed on the ground with a thud and pulled her earbuds out as she glanced up at Regina.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Regina was at loss for words as she watched Emma stand up and brush off a few blades of grass from her jean shorts. She took in the sight of Emma and it made her heart sink when she saw her eyes were slightly red and she knew then that Emma had been crying. Over her. Because of her. Because she had stood her up. She wanted to reach out and touch her, hold her, kiss her, but she didn’t get the chance because Emma was now walking away from her and heading towards the cottage.

“Emma?” Regina called out as she tried to catch up to her quickly, but her heels made the task a little difficult. “Emma, I came here to apologize.”

“For standing me up?” Emma asked as she stopped suddenly and spun around. “What, the guilt for purposely standing me up start eating away at you and you decided to make amends?”

“My mother, she—”

“You are a grown-ass woman, Regina, and you’re going to stand there and tell me that your mother made you stay at home when you were supposed to meet me at the Diner at ten?” Emma asked angrily and Regina lowered her eyes. She did feel guilty, but she also couldn’t deal with her mother, not even after thirty-five years. “You’re unbelievable.”

“I am sorry, darling—”

“Stop,” Emma cut her off. “Just stop, Regina. Go home.”

“Emma, I am sorry,” Regina tried again. “I would still like to talk to you.”

“I thought you came here to apologize for standing me up for your mother?”

Regina sighed as she pinched at the bridge of her nose. “Can’t I do both?” She asked after a moment and she saw Emma’s rigid posture loosen slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Is there somewhere we can go and sit down?”

“I thought we were going to meet at the Diner and figure out a place to talk that wasn’t an _intimate setting_ , Regina?”

“Can we at least sit on the front porch then?” Regina asked as she tried not to let Emma’s mood affect her own. “The sun is rather warm today.”

Regina watched her roll her eyes before she led the way around to the front of the cottage and onto the porch. Just to the left of the door was a two-seater outdoor sofa, wicker with floral patterned cushions. Regina sat down first and crossed her legs as she smoothed her dress over her thighs. Emma seemed hesitant to sit next to her and she chose to lean against the railing instead.

“Where is—”

“My son? He’s off exploring with Ruby right now. They won’t be back for hours.”

“Right, okay,” Regina said quietly and she cleared her throat, her eyes unable to look away from the long, lean and tanned legs in front of her. “I’m not sure where to start, Emma. We spoke a little last night, but—”

“I wasn’t wasted enough to forget what we talked about or what we did,” Emma said evenly as she slipped her hands into the front pocket of her very short jean shorts. “I remember everything you told me about your mother too, Regina, but what I can’t understand is why you still let her take control of your life like this.”

“It’s complicated. It’s always been this way and even when I had gone to school in New York City, she still found ways to control my life from hundreds of miles away. The last time I tried to get out of plans she made up on the spot for whatever reason that is her own, I…” Regina trailed off, unsure if telling Emma was appropriate or not. She took a breath and shook her head. “My mother controls my inheritance. Shortly before my father passed, she had him rewrite the will. I may be a grown-ass woman, but that house I live in? It’s in my father’s name and she is his benefactor and if I were to anger her in any way, that would be taken from me.”

“Just because you tell her no?”

“My father’s passing made her far more intolerable than she has ever been. I still cannot deal with her and I can’t hardly expect you to understand what she is truly like or what kind of a situation I have, especially now that she has taken it upon herself to make my home hers for a little while.”

Emma’s jaw clenched before she moved to sit next to Regina and she had to fight with herself to keep the smile from sliding over her lips. Being near Emma made her feel like she was twenty-four years old again, newly in love and spending time with her girlfriend. Regina did manage a small smile as Emma leaned back and hastily ran her fingers through her long blonde hair.

“It’s so stupid,” Emma muttered. “When you didn’t show up, I thought you did it on purpose or something. I sat there for a half an hour and then I left when you still hadn’t shown up. I even got there early, you know, hoping maybe you were gonna be there early too. I drove around for a while and ended up down at the beach. But I wanted to be alone and a bunch of teenagers were down there being loud and obnoxious, so I just drove back here, grabbed my iPod and went to lay in the hammock.”

“You’ve been crying?”

“It hurts,” Emma admitted easily. “And I’m so _tired_ of crying over you, Regina. I spent enough time in the last eleven years crying over you. I never thought I would again.”

Regina felt her whole heart sink just hearing those words fall from Emma’s lips. She wrung her hands in her lap as she watched a flurry of emotions play out in Emma’s eyes, some showing in the way her face twisted and scrunched as she looked like she was having a hard time just trying to control the emotions she was feeling.

“I know I don’t even know what your life is like here in this town and that you’re not the same woman I used to know, but it hurt. You standing me up like that. If you just called or—”

“I don’t have your number,” Regina whispered and Emma laughed dryly as she nodded her head. “I’m sorry. I truly am. If I could take back this day, everything would be different right now, Emma.”

“Do you know how I even ended up here?” Emma asked and Regina shook her head, choosing that moment to stay silent since Emma clearly needed to get some things off of her chest. “Ruby and Granny. They schemed together to get me and Henry to spend the summer here because they knew you were here too. Do you know how long I looked for you, Regina? You never did tell me where you grew up and I never asked. I loved you and yet there were so many things I never truly knew about you. You just left and I—and I never felt so fucking empty in my whole life when I found out that you were truly gone. Do you know what that felt like, Regina? You never even gave me a chance to tell you what had happened that night. You just pushed me out of your life.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Would it have made a difference? Would it have changed anything if I had told you sooner?”

Regina responded only with silence. She didn’t even know herself if it would’ve made a difference. She had been so angry, felt so betrayed when Kathryn had come to her that morning and told her what she had seen at that party. She had played that morning over and over in her mind for years and although Kathryn was her best friend and came to her because she had been concerned, sometimes she had felt as if it had ruined everything she had with Emma. Would it have made a difference if Emma came to her that next day or a few days later? Maybe it would’ve if she didn’t already know what had happened and had drawn conclusions before she even gave Emma a chance to explain what had really happened.

Emma cursed as she slammed her tightly coiled fists against her thighs. “The only thing that has consumed me like this is loving you and never being able to fucking let go no matter how hard I’ve tried.”

Regina knew all too well how hard it was to try to move on from her, to try to, to force herself to, and yet she never could. Emma wasn’t holding back now, but she was and she wasn’t used to laying herself so bare, so open to anyone, even the woman she loved and could never stop loving no matter how much pain still resided in her heart.

This was definitely not how she had imagined things would go when they started to talk, but she knew it would’ve gone differently if she had the gall to stand up to her mother and tell her no, no to staying home, no to the breakfast she never did eat much of, no to her controlling her life in the way she’d always done. She couldn’t expect Emma to truly understand what it was like having a mother like that, but then again she also knew she couldn’t blame Emma for feeing the way she was, rejected and hurt and alone.

“Did you rip up the rest of those letters I gave you?”

Regina shook her head no. She hadn’t, but she also hadn’t read them. They were safely tucked away in the bottom drawer of her filing cabinet in her office at the town hall, locked away and hidden from prying eyes.

“But you didn’t read them either.”

“No, not yet.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Emma said quietly, her eyes not reaching Regina’s as she rubbed her fingers over her bare knee. “Everything in those letters was in the one that you did read. The one that Henry gave you.”

“Emma…”

“We need to talk, I know.”

Regina nodded, offering a small smile in hopes that it would help Emma feel more at ease. But it didn’t and it didn’t make her feel that way either.


	13. Chapter 13

Somehow they found themselves inside the cottage and sitting at opposite ends of the well-worn couch. Regina smoothed her dress over her thighs, a habit whenever she chose to wear a dress or a skirt, which was more often than not. Emma sat sideways on the couch, her legs partially tucked under her as she held a warm cup of coffee with both hands, balancing it on her right knee and she stared right back at Regina.

While she had only read Emma’s letter once while she’d been in Dr. Hopper’s office, she still had many of the words that were written swimming in her mind. She knew she should’ve been more prepared, but she had confidence in herself, in her feelings and thoughts that she had figured she would just speak with Emma and let it come out naturally. What she hadn’t anticipated was the situation they now found themselves in.

Emma had been stood up and she had cried because of that. Regina’s stomach was twisting in knots because she knew Emma was angry too. She had every right to be angry. She’d been stood up and then sought out and she wasn’t happy about any of it.

“I felt a lot of different emotions when I read your letter,” Regina began, speaking softly almost as if she was unsure that was the right way to start. Emma sat there watching her, emotionless as she nodded her head. “At first I could hardly read it, but I did. The more I read, the more it hurt.”

“It wasn’t meant to make you feel that way.”

“I know,” Regina replied, smiling softly. “It hurt because it made me realize how much I had hurt you when I didn’t give you the chance to explain what had happened. You deserved more than that from me, Emma. You still do.”

Regina inhaled slowly and she could feel her heart racing hard and fast in her chest. She glanced down at her dress and while she always took pride in her appearance and her choice of clothing, she was suddenly wishing she had chosen something else to wear. The dress fell to mid-thigh in length and it hugged her curves, fitting her like a second skin and the neckline was low despite the fact she’d bought the dress because it flattered her breasts in a spectacular yet professional way.

She watched Emma swallow hard and watched her eyes as they quickly looked over her for the hundredth time in a way she knew Emma thought she didn’t see. She fought the smile, the urge to lean across the couch and kiss Emma, to continue where they’d left off the night before. It wasn’t why she was here and with the state of mind that Emma was in, she’d surely be kicked out of the cottage if she tried such a thing.

“When I saw you in town that day for the first time in eleven years with that boy—your son, I fell right back into a place I hadn’t been in a very long time. I was angry with you, so angry, and I jumped to conclusions.”

“What kind of conclusions?”

“That maybe he wasn’t yours, perhaps you were watching him for a friend, but the way he laughed reminded me too much of you. I thought you had gotten married and had a son together,” Regina replied and she still had to fight the smile itching to curl over her lips as Emma laughed dryly. “And then, just from guessing that he was nearly ten, I had an inkling that perhaps the boy was…Neal’s and that you had become pregnant that night. That thought alone had felt devastating to me. I couldn’t understand why you would want to have a baby born in such consequences.”

Emma stayed quiet and Regina knew why she didn’t say a word. She had already explained everything in the letter and she wasn’t going to explain it again.

“I don’t know what compelled me to drive out here the next morning, but I was still angry that you had shown up in my town out of the blue. I thought it wasn’t a coincidence that you were here, of course, and as you told me otherwise, I realized that I had made a mistake in coming to you and by telling you to leave in the manner that I did, especially when I learned that Henry was in fact your son.”

“Regina, I don’t know what any of this has to do with—”

“We needed to talk and we’re talking, or rather I am talking because I feel that I owe you a rather big explanation.”

“No, you don’t.”

Regina shook her head as her fingers fidgeted with the hem of her dress. “You didn’t deserve me reacting the way I did that morning, nor did you deserve the way I spoke to you later that day in the diner with your son within earshot. I apologize if he asked questions you were not prepared to answer,” she said, remembering the line in the letter when she wrote that she had never told Henry about her or their relationship.

“It’s fine. He would’ve found out about you one way or another.”

“Emma—”

“No, really, Regina, it’s fine. I should’ve told him about you a long time ago, but I never thought it’d made a difference because I didn’t know where you were and we hadn’t seen or spoken to each other in years.”

“He did seem rather determined when he approached me and gave me the letter.”

Emma’s jaw tensed, but she didn’t say anything and Regina was picking up on underlying signals that Emma did not want to talk about her son. Regina continued to fidget with the hem of her dress, wishing now she’d taken up on Emma’s offer for a cup of coffee, if not to just have something to keep her trembling hands busy with.

“I almost ripped it up when I got to Dr. Hopper’s office, I will admit that. I was tempted to and I had just been thrown off guard by your son approaching me with that letter. Yet, I couldn’t stop staring at the envelope and I ripped it open and started to read it. At first I laughed at how long it was, but then I realized you were trying to explain absolutely everything to me, things I should’ve given you a chance to say a long time ago. Dr. Hopper found me clutching your letter a half an hour later and I was crying.”

“Why were you crying?”

Regina shook her head and even though she’d already told Emma this the night before, she knew she had to say it again. “Because I realized how much I truly missed you and how, no matter how many times I denied it to myself over the years, I still loved you just as much as I did the day you came into my life. I realized something else as well, that you definitely did not deserve to be treated the way I had been treating you in the week that you’ve been in town. The way I’ve been reacting is because of the pain that came back after I spent so many years trying to forget how much it had hurt to push you out of my life when I should’ve been there for you, I should’ve listened to you instead of allowing my anger to control me. I know it is too late to take back everything, Emma, but I am sure we can find a way to work through all of this together.”

“Do you think that’s what I want? For us to find a way to work through the past so we can be together again?” Emma asked and her voice was emotionless as she stared long and hard at Regina. “Do you think that what I’ve been doing and what happened last night is because I want to be with you again, Regina?”

“I-I am not sure.”

“How about you _ask_ me what I want?”

Regina’s brows knitted in confusion, but she had to remind herself that Emma was still very upset and angry and that hadn’t subsided even just a little bit. “Emma, what is it that you want to happen between us? Forgiveness? Because I do, darling, I do forgive you, but it is you that I should be asking for forgiveness from.”

It was Emma’s turn to show confusion, the first real emotion that showed on her face since they had come inside to talk. “Why?” Emma asked after a moment.

“Because I should’ve given you a chance when you came to me that day. I had started to, but—well, there’s no need to relive that day again, is there?”

“Maybe we should.”

“What?”

“Talk about that day, Regina,” Emma replied and she moved to place her mug on the coffee table before she crossed her arms defiantly across her chest. “What exactly did Kathryn tell you she saw at that party?”

“What I already told you. She saw you retreating to the bedroom with Neal.”

“But she didn’t see us fucking, did she?”

“Yes, she did,” Regina replied, recalling that conversation all too vividly and it made her stomach flip and she could almost feel the bile trying to rise into her throat. “If it weren’t for her, everyone at that party would’ve have seen you both.”

“Great, so I can thank Kathryn for ruining my relationship and trying to give me some decency when I was drugged out of my goddamn mind!”

“I did find that out myself, months after I moved back home. Kathryn had called me up one day and told me she had found out from Jefferson that someone had drugged half the people at his party that night, yourself and Neal included. I was still very angry at the time and heartbroken, but I should’ve called you, apologized for not listening to you. I admit I was terrified of hearing your voice again, Emma. Even after learning the truth, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and I could not find the courage to pick up the phone and call you. My cowardice won in the end, unfortunately.”

Regina recalled those months faintly, yet vividly. She hadn’t thought of it in years because it hurt too much to think of it, of Emma, of what had really happened. Her father was quite ill, dying, and she was thrust into the role of Deputy Mayor before Christmas rolled around. Her life had done a complete one-eighty and suddenly she was too busy all the time that Emma slowly started to recede to the back of her mind.

“Did you ever think of me?” Emma asked, biting her lower lip as Regina nodded her head. “It wasn’t all bad, was it?”

“No, darling, it was not. There were times when I felt so lonely, so cold, and missing you that I would remember our time together, but it left me feeling more broken and I tried not to after a while, but do you know how impossible it is to deny yourself the memories of the one you love more than anything?”

“I do, yeah. It sucks.”

“That it does,” Regina replied and they both managed a small smile at one another, but it was one born out of sadness, not happiness. “When you showed up at my door that day,” she continued, knowing that she had to talk to Emma about what had been going through her mind that morning Emma came to tell her what had happened. “I told myself before you knocked on the door that I would try to understand, to be the woman you loved and needed me to be. It was too hard, I couldn’t stop from feeling so betrayed. You'd already broken my heart and there you were, breaking it all over again and I couldn’t handle that. I couldn’t handle hearing you so broken about what had happened. All I thought about was the fact that you had cheated on me and with a man, nonetheless. I wasn’t just hurt and heartbroken, I felt betrayed. I had thought you could’ve told me anything and the fact that I knew already and that you hadn’t come to tell me for three days had only given me more time to let that anger fuel into what you saw that day.”

“I was fucking scared,” Emma mumbled under her breath. “I knew before I came to you that it didn’t matter if I told you the day after or three days later, I was going to lose you either way. I was so scared of losing you, losing what we had together when we only just started to discover we had something real between us.”

“I know.”

“We can’t go back and do it all over again differently. Trust me, I’ve tried wishing for that to happen so many times and wishing for it doesn’t make it happen.”

Regina felt the pang in her racing heart and it brought tears to her eyes. Both of them had spent the last eleven years with a broken heart. She felt like it was her fault completely because she had been the one that left, she had been the one who ceased all contact with her former lover, she had been the one that could’ve reached out and changed everything then instead of letting her cowardice win out in the end.

And really, it was her fault, just as much as it was that Emma was now angry and upset with her because she had stood her up that morning. She wasn’t even sure if there was a way to make up for everything, for all the pain she’d caused Emma to live through.

“What do we do now, Emma?”

“I honestly don’t know,” she replied after sitting silent for a moment and refusing to meet Regina’s eyes with her own. “I want…something with you and I’m not sure what that is yet. Last night, if I hadn’t been drinking I wouldn’t have been so bold in taking you like that when I came to your house. Maybe that was the worst thing we could’ve done was let what happened last night happen, because we’re so far from…”

Emma trailed off and stood up from the couch slowly with a shake of her head. Regina rose too, unsure of what Emma had been about to say. She kept her distance, keeping space between them as Emma simply walked to the front door and opened it. Taking it as a sign, Regina stepped outside and sighed dejectedly as Emma stood in the doorway, leaning up against the frame with her arms still crossed defiantly over her chest.

“We need to take this slow, Regina, and yet I’m not sure maybe even that is a good idea. I’m leaving at the end of August. I have a life back in New York, a job I’m good at, a home I’m proud of, I have friends I care about, and my family…”

“I know.”

“I just…” Emma sighed as she finally allowed her eyes to lock with Regina’s in an intense gaze. “I don’t know if I can handle having my heart broken again.”

“I understand,” Regina said thinly. “Perhaps we can work on becoming friends instead?”

“I’d like that. That I can do. Friends. Sounds a lot easier than anything else right now.”

Regina smiled as she took a step back, finding it impossible to fight that urge to wrap her arms around Emma and hug her, even if it was just a simple friendly hug. Regina took the hint of Emma walking her to the door that she needed to leave without it being voiced. Yet, as she turned to walk down the steps, Emma reached out to her, grabbing on to her left arm to stop her from stepping off the last step.

“Emma, what—”

Regina was cut off by a simple shake of Emma’s head and she looked down as she felt the pen tip press to the palm of her hand. A phone number.

“Now you have it,” Emma said quietly. “My number. You said before you didn’t have my number or else I’m thinking that you would’ve told me that your mother was keeping you from meeting with me this morning.”

“Thank you.”

Emma smiled as she stepped back and even as Regina turned and walked to her car, she could feel Emma’s eyes on her the entire way, watching her as she left. She couldn’t help but smile a little as she slid into the driver’s seat and saw Emma still standing there, still watching her. She backed the car up and turned it around, glancing at the review mirror just to see Emma as she turned and disappeared back inside.

Friends. Regina shook her head at that. It would be impossible for them to be simply friends when they were still very clearly in love with one another, but if Emma wanted to take things slow, Regina would as well and she knew that whatever happened between them next, it would be on Emma’s terms and not her own.

**********

Emma leaned up against the closed door as she tossed the pen to the table near her. She felt completely drained and it wasn’t just from the talk they’d just had, but from all the tears she’d shed before Regina had found her there. In the two hours since she’d left the Diner, it had given her plenty of time to feel the hurt, the pain that came with being rejected and stood up, and that turned into anger, anger she still couldn’t quite shake off yet.

She thumped her head against the door and groaned quietly. She hadn’t expected things to go the way they had and she was partially to blame because she was angry at Regina. She had listened to everything Regina had told her, let a lot of her words sink in and not once did she feel like anything Regina said wasn’t sincere.

Even feeling the way she did, she had been fighting with herself the whole time. While she found it difficult to look into Regina’s eyes, her own eyes kept betraying her as they took in the sight of Regina sitting on the opposite end of the couch, drinking in the expanse of skin on display and the way her grey dress clung to her body perfectly. The woman was gorgeous, there was no denying that, and her eyes couldn’t stop looking at the way her breasts looked, nor could her eyes stop staring at the cleavage that was on display. Far too many times she felt herself slipping, her mind trying to wander into dangerous territory, the one she too easily went to when it came to Regina.

Friends, they were going to try to be friends after everything they’d been through, after years apart, after years of living with a broken heart they were going to try to be friends. Emma laughed again at that and how ridiculous it seemed, but what else was the right thing to do if she wanted to take things slow with Regina this time around? She knew it wasn’t going to be easy either, not when it came to trying to be friends with the woman she was still so desperately in love with that it did hurt, in all the good ways and bad ways and every way in between.

Those two emotional hours it’d taken Regina to find her had given her pause for thought. Did she even want a relationship with the woman she could never stop loving? She was leaving at the end of August and she knew that no matter what did happen in the next two months, nothing would change the fact that she had her own life to get back to in the end.

Being friends _was_ easier, because at least when she would leave Storybrooke, she wouldn’t be leaving with her heart broken yet again for the second time in her life. She knew she could never live through that again and she knew she couldn’t do that to Regina either. She thumped her head against the door again and slid her eyes shut, feeling a headache coming on slowly yet surely.

“Mom, we’re back!” Henry yelled out as he came running in through the back door. He skidded to a halt as Emma opened her eyes and raised a questioning eyebrow as she took in the sight of him. “I kind of fell.”

“Into what?” Emma asked since he was literally covered head to toe with mud, some of it already dried right up as it caked his clothes and skin. “A big giant puddle of mud?”

“There was a hill and I stepped too far and I slipped down, and Mom, before you ask me if I’m okay, I’m _fine_ , it was just a little hill and the mud puddle kind of broke my fall.”

“Yeah, I can see that, kid. Why don’t you go upstairs and get cleaned up, okay?”

Henry nodded as he took off upstairs. Emma walked into the kitchen and nearly burst out laughing at the sight of Ruby standing by the back door, she too covered in mud but not nearly as bad as Henry.

“What, did you fall too?”

“Don’t even ask,” Ruby muttered.

“Did you two at least find the treehouse?”

“It’s officially Henry’s most favourite place in the whole world, or at least that’s what he said once we found it,” Ruby laughed and grimaced as she looked down at her muddy clothes. “So, how did it go, Em? With Regina?”

“She stood me up,” Emma replied and Ruby gasped, moving to say something, but Emma stopped her as she shook her head. “It wasn’t on purpose, but I thought it was until she found me back here. We talked, well, she did a lot of the talking and I listened mostly.”

“And?”

“We’re going to work on becoming friends.”

“Are you serious?” Ruby asked, laughing as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. “Friends? You and Regina? No, it’s not gonna happen. You two can’t be friends. Em, what the hell?”

“I know, but apparently that’s what it is going to be for right now.”

“I thought you wanted to work things out between the two of you? What happened?”

“I was pissed off when she showed up. I couldn’t shake it, you know?” Emma shrugged a little and frowned. “Everything could’ve gone so much differently if I hadn’t been such a closed off bitch to her.”

“You’re pretty damn stubborn when you're angry.”

“I know. God, I screwed everything up again, didn’t I? She was asking me to forgive her. Me! She acted like us breaking up was _her_ fault and she wants _me_ to forgive _her_!”

“What did you tell her when she asked you that?”

“I asked her why.”

Ruby frowned and she almost threw her arms around Emma, yet stopped herself as she glanced down at her muddy clothes for the second time in minutes. “Oh, Emma, you didn’t…you had a chance to make everything right between you two and you asked her why instead of telling her that you do?”

“Do I?”

“Yes!” Ruby said loudly. “Why else would you have gone through trying to get her to read those letters all week? Why else would you have sought her out last night and seduced her—”

“I didn’t seduce her, Ruby!”

“Danced all sexily for her then kissed her outside and then ran to her house and nearly got caught fingering each other by her mother, of all people! Oh, not to mention that wicked hot good night kiss I caught the tail end of when she dropped you off last night!” Ruby said quickly yet kept her voice low enough that her words wouldn’t find their way upstairs. “Why go through all of that just to try to work on becoming friends? You are in love with her and that’s never gone away, what makes you think being friends is going to work out between you two?”

“Maybe it’s the first step, you know, in making things right between us again,” Emma said softly and she sighed as Ruby did. “Why do I feel like I’m eighteen again with her? It’s like everything is the same, but it’s not.”

“You said something like that last night. What do you mean when you say that?”

“Being with her feels like not a day has passed and yet it’s been almost eleven years. So much is different now, our lives our different, we’re both different people than who we were before when we’d first met. And do you know why it hurts, Ruby? It hurts because after last night and after today, I realized that if we had both done things differently, we could’ve had a life together.”

“Did she tell you that?”

“Not in those exact words no, but she told me she’d found out months after she left that I’d been drugged at Jefferson’s party. She knew what happened and she said she was too much of a coward and too terrified to call me after finding that out for herself.”

Emma couldn’t help but stop and wonder just what would’ve happened if Regina did make that phone call. What would they have said and done after that? Would they have made amends and gotten back together? Would she have packed up her life in New York City to be with Regina? What about Henry? Would she have kept him and she and Regina raised him as their son together, or would she have given him up for adoption just to continue to live out her happy ending with the love of her life?

It was thoughts like that she had refused herself to think about over the years, always thinking of different ways her life could go from different points in time if she and Regina had worked through everything they’d been through and gotten back together.

“So, if you don’t want to be friends with her, Emma, you need to tell her that.”

“I can’t,” she said, her voice cracking as she frowned deeply. “I want to be with her again, more than anything, I want to remember what it was like to be truly happy and in love, but it doesn’t change the fact that I’m going to be leaving in less than two months.”

“You’re afraid of falling in love with her all over again because you’re going to end up leaving her no matter what?”

“Pretty much,” Emma admitted easily. “I’m getting ahead of myself, aren’t I?”

“You’re doing what you always do, looking out for yourself and for Henry too. Trust me when I tell you that I want to see you happy again, Em, I do. I know you know what you’re doing, or at least you’re trying to do what you feel is the right thing right now. I am your best friend and I will always be here for you and I will always support you in whatever decisions you make even if I don’t always agree with them.”

Emma didn’t care about the mud soaked clothes and she threw her arms around Ruby, a few hot tears sliding down her cheeks as she held her best friend tightly. She pulled back after a few minutes and laughed as she flicked Ruby’s left cheek where a streak of mud had dried up.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Rubes.”

“Alright, enough with all this sentimental mushy stuff,” Ruby chuckled and she cringed as she pulled her damp, muddy t-shirt away from her chest. “I feel absolutely disgusting right now. I can’t believe you hugged me! You’re filthy now!”

“I don’t care.”

“Ugh, can’t you teach your son to take quicker showers?”

Emma, relieved at the shift in the mood that had been emotionally heavy moments ago, laughed as she quirked an eyebrow at Ruby. “What, do you want me to hose you down in the yard or something?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Em. I’m not a dog!”

An hour later, with both Henry and Ruby showered and dressed in clean clothes, the three of them sat on the front porch drinking lemonade. Henry was eager to tell her all about their adventure and the muddy end it came down to, but for a little while they just sat there, enjoying the peace and quiet that surrounded them.

The quiet was something Emma knew she’d never get used to, being a city girl and kind of already missing the constant sounds the city made every second of every day. But it was a nice change being there, surrounded by nature and the quiet sounds that came with it. Chirping birds singing happy songs, the occasional sound of the bushes at the side of the cottage rustling from the family of rabbits that lived here, to the sounds of the crickets at night and the throaty sounds of frogs coming from the creek.

Even though it’d only been a week, the cottage felt more like home to her than her apartment did back in New York City. She thought how maybe it just wasn’t the cottage, but the town itself and that maybe she felt like that because she had most of her family there with her. She refused to think that it was because Regina was there too. She wasn’t ready to admit to herself again that being with Regina and kissing her had felt like coming home.

Nobody else had felt like that right from the beginning, from the first kiss. She knew that as a fact because of the men and the occasional woman she’d dated over the years had never made her feel that way. Kissing them never brought that spark, not did it fill in her ways she couldn’t even describe. She’d only ever felt that with Regina and she knew she’d never find that with anyone else for the rest of her life because as far as she was concerned, Regina was _it_ for her.

Emma shifted her attention to Henry as he began to tell her his story of his and Ruby’s adventure they’d had. She smiled as he beamed when he told her how they’d finally found the treehouse’s secret location and that it was better than he could’ve ever dreamed it to be. Like Ruby had told her earlier, he claimed it to be his new most favourite place in the whole world and wanted to spend as much time as he could playing there over the next two months.

Listening to Henry’s story helped take her mind off of Regina, at least for a little while. She asked him to take her to the treehouse before it got dark and he dramatically rolled his eyes and told her it’d be dark by the time they made it to its top secret location. She let him continue to tell her his story of his and Ruby’s adventure and she couldn’t help but ask what had happened that really made them fall into a giant puddle of mud.

“I saved her,” Henry grinned. “Ruby fell first and I came tumbling down after her.”

“He jumped down,” Ruby said under her breath. “After I fell, he panicked and jumped down, thinking I was hurt and he ended up landing face first in the puddle of mud when he tripped over a tree root.”

“Ever the little prince, aren’t you?” Emma laughed as she reached out to ruffle his hair.

“Mom,” he whined as he leaned away from her and the three of them started laughing.

Emma rejoiced in the laughter with her family. It always brought a lightness to her heart even when times were tough and her mind was elsewhere. It was moments like this when she was so glad she’d made the choice she did when she found out she was pregnant. There was no way she could ever imagine her life if Henry wasn’t in it.

Just like in the way she imagined her life without Regina and how much emptier things would’ve been if she had never met her in the first place.

She knew that no matter what happened from there on out, she didn’t want to know what life would be like without Regina in it, one way or another.

They’d find a way, she knew that, but first they had to navigate the waters of friendship before anything else.

Ruby was right though. They never could be friends, but it would be a rather interesting journey to see just how the attempt would play out in the meantime.

And when her phone went off with a text from an unknown number, she read it with a smile on her face that made her feel like a lovesick teenager all over again.

**_Meet me tonight at the Rabbit Hole at nine? I would like to see you again._ **

It was all it said, yet she knew it was from Regina. Before she could reply, another had come through.

**_As friends, of course - Regina_ **

Emma ignored the look the Ruby shot her as she quickly typed her reply. Two simple little letters and nothing else.

**_Ok._ **


	14. Chapter 14

Emma was running late and it wasn’t on purpose. It had taken her longer than necessary to figure out what to wear and it wasn’t like she had a whole lot of options. _Friends_ , she had kept reminding herself, she was meeting Regina there as friends and nothing more. Even with Ruby’s help, she hated everything she put on, some of her tops too revealing, her pants too tight. In the end she settled on the first outfit she’d tried on, one similar to the night before, but the jeans weren’t as tight and she opted on a plain white t-shirt, one of the least revealing ones she’d brought along.

“You’re just going to meet her for a few drinks, as friends,” Ruby reminded her gently.

“I know I just…” Emma frowned as she ran her fingers through her hair and checked her clothes in the mirror for a third time. “Why do I feel so nervous, Ruby?”

“You’re worrying about nothing, that’s why,” Ruby replied and she stood behind Emma and gently rubbed her tense shoulders. “You and Regina agreed to try this whole being friends thing. This could be her way of trying out this friendship thing.”

“At a bar?”

“There aren’t many places in Storybrooke to go in the first place, at least not as friends. The Diner would mean dinner and that would end up feeling like a date, wouldn’t it?”

“I guess, but it really doesn’t seem like somewhere she’d want to go.”

“She was there last night.”

“Yeah, but—”

“Emma,” Ruby sighed as she turned her around and made her look at her. “It’s not a date. It’s just drinks with a friend. That’s all.”

“A friend that I’m in love with.”

Ruby smiled as she shook her by her shoulders and laughed as Emma backed away from her. “Just relax, Em. Look, I called ahead and booked you a room at the Inn, you know, just in case you end up having a little too much to drink and can’t drive back tonight. Belle said to stop by to pick up the key.”

“Thanks,” Emma said through a forced smile as her stomach twisted in nervous knots.

“Now go! You’re going to be late,” Ruby laughed as she pushed Emma towards the bedroom door. “Go, Emma!”

She shook her head, laughing under her breath as she grabbed her red jacket and headed down the stairs. After a quick goodbye to Henry, she was in her car and driving to town, her fingers drumming against the steering wheel to the beat of the music she had blasting on the radio. Her nerves were still coiling inside of her, but she had to keep reminding herself that she was meeting Regina as friends and they were going to have a few drinks at the Rabbit Hole as friends.

She stopped at the Inn and debated whether or not to go inside to pick up the key from Belle for a moment before she just shook her head and went inside. Belle wasn’t there when she walked in and after hitting the bell twice, Belle came in from the door that led to the diner.

“Hey, Emma,” Belle smiled as she handed her one of the keys she pulled off the board. “It’s room three.”

“Thanks, uh, is there somewhere I can park my car?”

“You can leave it where you’ve parked it. We don’t exactly have a parking lot.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.”

Belle smiled. “I should be getting back, I have a few customers waiting.”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks, Belle.”

Emma left, sliding the key into the inside pocket of her jacket and her nerves came back tenfold when she realized she was already ten minutes late meeting Regina. She walked down the street quickly since the Rabbit Hole wasn’t too far and when she walked in, she was surprised to see the place was even busier than the night before.

She looked around for Regina, but it was so crowded she didn’t see her anywhere and she made her way to the bar, nearly bumping into a laughing Leroy as he turned on the stool and greeted her with a smile.

“Emma! Back again are ya?” He chuckled and he caught Tori’s attention. “Care to have a drink with me, sister?”

“I’m actually meeting someone here,” she replied. “Can I get a beer, Tori? Thanks.”

“Oh you are?” Leroy asked and he chuckled as he nodded his head, his line of sight just over her shoulder. “The Mayor?”

Emma turned around slowly and she saw Regina sitting at a booth in the far corner. She hadn’t seen her yet and she lifted her glass of red wine and sipped it as she glanced down at the dainty watch she wore on her left wrist.

“Take it everything worked out last night then?” Leroy asked as Emma turned around to face him again. “Didn’t it?”

“We’re still kind of working things out,” Emma replied and she grabbed her beer from Tori and smiled. “Maybe we can have a drink later, Leroy.”

“Yeah sure, sister, whatever you say,” he chuckled throatily before turning to the brunette woman sitting next to him, resuming the conversation he’d been having before Emma nearly bumped into him.

Emma made her way through the crowd towards Regina, unable to wipe the smile off her face as Regina spotted her headed her way. She took a deep breath as she watched Regina rise up from the booth and smooth her hands down her dark blue dress, one that was similar to the one she wore earlier, yet the neckline plunged a little lower and the hem was shorter. Emma had to swallow hard as she drank in the sight of Regina and noticing that she looked completely out of place in the Rabbit Hole dressed like she was.

Emma weaved her way through a few more people before she ended up in front of a smiling Regina. If she’d thought she felt nervous before, she was feeling it a lot more as Regina moved to hug her.

“Sorry I’m late,” Emma whispered, hugging her back briefly before they pulled apart.

“It’s fine, Emma,” she smiled as she sat down in the booth and motioned for Emma to take a seat beside her. “I’ll admit I just arrived minutes ago myself.”

“It’s sure crowded here tonight,” Emma mused as she took a seat next to Regina and placed her beer on the table in front of her. “Is it always like this?”

“On the weekends, usually yes, but I’ll admit I have never come here on a Saturday night before,” she said and she placed a hand on Emma’s thigh, nearly making her jump. “Relax, Emma, we’re just here as friends. There’s no need for you to be nervous.”

“Who says I’m nervous?” Emma asked as she sat back and tried to calm her nerves.

“You’re tense.”

Emma glanced down at Regina’s hand still resting on her thigh and she breathed out heavily as she looked over at her, losing herself in her brown eyes far too easily. Regina gently squeezed her thigh before letting go, moving her hand to rest in her lap.

“I don’t know why I’m nervous,” Emma said quietly as she lifted the bottle to her lips and took a sip. “We’re just friends, right?”

“Yes.”

“And we’re just here having a few drinks like friends do.”

“Of course,” Regina smiled easily. “Perhaps once we’ve had a little bit to drink, you won’t feel this way.”

“Probably.”

“Shall we move on to a round of shots to get started?” Regina asked and Emma shrugged, not sure if it was a good idea to be doing shots with Regina, especially not after how last night had played out because of the shots she’d been doing. “We could wait a little while then, if that’s what you’d like.”

“So, why here?” Emma asked her, figuring it would help her feel more at ease if they fell into a conversation instead of sitting there in silence. “Why not somewhere else?”

“I thought you would feel more comfortable here, Emma. I was going to suggest we go for dinner, but then I realized it would make it feel like we were going on a date and not spending time together as friends.”

“And your mother? What did you tell her?”

“That I was going on a date,” Regina replied dryly. “She believed me and did not ask questions, but of course as you can see I had to dress for the part.”

“You look…really nice.”

“Thank you, darling. You do as well.”

Emma smiled at her before taking another sip of her beer. The music blasted from the jukebox and she watched the crowd of people dancing and having a good time. She recognized a few of them from the night before and they waved at her, motioning for her to come dance. She shook her head no and slipped off her jacket and placed it on the seat next to her.

Her eyes trailed down to her lap and over to look at Regina’s legs as Regina crossed her legs towards hers. The dress definitely was short and she couldn’t stop thinking about how much she wanted to trail her hands up those smooth thighs. With the way they were sitting, the table blocked anyone from seeing their bottom halves and she knew that if she did touch Regina, nobody would be able to see.

It was thoughts like that she knew she couldn’t be having about the woman she was supposed to just be friends with. She couldn’t help it though and it brought back those feelings she had when they were together a long time ago, feelings she didn’t expect to feel all over again just sitting there next to Regina in a packed, loud and smoky bar.

“What’s your poison?”

“Pardon?”

“I’m going to get us a round of shots,” Emma said quickly. “What do you want to have?”

“It does not matter. Whatever you would like is fine with me.”

“Except rum,” Emma smiled as she remembered Regina’s dislike of the specific liquor.

“I don’t do rum.”

“I know, I remembered,” she smiled again before she slipped out of the booth. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be right here,” Regina grinned as she lifted her wine glass to her lips and took a sip.

Emma nodded, feeling her heart skip a beat or two before she made her way through the crowd to the bar. She breathed heavily as she tried to calm herself down. All she was doing was getting a round of shots to share between her and Regina. As friends.

“Hey, what can I get you?” Tori asked loudly.

“Is it possible I can have a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses? It doesn’t have to be, you know, full.”

Tori sighed and nodded, grabbing a bottle off the shelf behind her and two clean shot glasses. She placed the bottle on the bar in front of Emma and raised an eyebrow at her. “Leroy told me about her,” she said as she leaned forward. “About what happened between you two last night.”

“Why did he—”

“I haven’t told anyone and he hasn’t said a word to anyone else. Even if he does, nobody is going to believe him.”

“I could kill him.”

“Trust me, I have thoughts of killing that man daily, but he only told me because for some reason he thinks you're his friend and he made me promise him that you two will be well taken care of tonight.”

“What exactly did he tell you?”

“You seem to forget that I was standing not even five feet away when he told you to go after her last night,” Tori replied. “He just filled in some of the blanks for me, that’s all.”

“Great. If this is your way of asking if we’re together, we’re not. We’re just friends.”

“Right, okay,” Tori chuckled and she let go of the bottle and handed the shot glasses to Emma. “Have fun and let me know if there’s anything else you two need, okay?”

She nodded but didn’t return the smile that Tori flashed at her and she headed back to the booth where Regina was waiting, her glass of wine now empty. Emma took a deep breath, her hands shaking as she placed the bottle and the glasses down on the table before she slid back into the booth next to Regina.

“A whole bottle?”

“I just thought it’d be easier than making a few trips back and forth to the bar.”

Regina laughed as Emma poured them each a shot and placed the bottle in the middle of the table. “What shall we drink to, Emma?”

“To us,” she replied as she reached for her glass. “To uh, us being _friends_ ,” she corrected and Regina nodded, smiling as they tapped their glasses together and downed the vodka quickly.

It was Regina who poured the second shot they both drank without a word. They went back and forth, each taking a turn to pour another shot. By the time they downed the fifth one, Emma could feel the buzz from the alcohol becoming stronger and she shook her head when Regina moved to pour them another.

Emma slipped out of the booth and held her hand out towards Regina as the same song came on that they had danced to the night before. It was a move she knew was a risk to make, but when Regina smiled and took her hand, she knew it wasn’t the wrong move.

They didn’t move far from the booth, their arms immediately encircling each other. Emma sighed as she held Regina close to her, far closer than what was acceptable between two friends. If Regina had any doubts, she would’ve put some space between them, but she didn’t and instead she held Emma tighter against her.

When the song ended, Emma tried to move out of Regina’s arms, but she wouldn’t let her go as another song started to play. Couples were paired up all around them, none of them paying the slightest bit of attention to her and Regina.

“One more?” Regina asked. “To make up for last night.”

“Once more dance,” Emma nodded. “And then I think I’m going to get another beer.”

Of course it wasn’t just one more dance and Emma couldn’t find the strength in her to let go of Regina just yet. After they spent nearly an hour dancing, they finally were able to let go of one another. Emma headed to the bar while Regina sat back down in the booth and she ordered another beer for herself and a glass of red wine for Regina. Tori just gave her a knowing smirk before she headed back to join Regina in the booth.

“Thank you,” Regina smiled as she handed her the glass and sat down next to her, sliding over to sit a little closer. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah,” Emma smiled. “Tonight has been great.”

_It would be better if we were here not as friends_ , she thought to herself but kept the smile dancing over her lips. She glanced down at Regina’s legs as she crossed them towards her again. Her mind went back to the thoughts she’d had before, of sliding her hands up Regina’s thighs, hidden from the eyes of everyone else in the room, sliding her fingers between those lean legs and touching her, teasing her, taking her right there under everyone’s oblivious noses.

“Emma?” Regina’s voice pulled her from her thoughts. “Are you all right?”

“This is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be.”

“Why?”

“Because all I can think about is kissing you and touching you and I can’t stop. I didn’t think it was going to be this hard trying to be friends with you, Regina.”

“You can,” Regina said as she leaned in closer to her. “Kiss me if you want to.”

“Here? In front of everyone?”

“Nobody is watching us, dear,” Regina smiled at her as she easily draped an arm over the back of the booth and slid her fingers through the ends of Emma’s hair. Emma’s head was spinning as Regina moved closer to her. “Even if anyone does see, the people here know better than to gossip about the Mayor kissing another woman. They are more afraid of my mother than they are of me.”

It was Regina who moved in first, planting a soft kiss on Emma’s cheek. Emma’s lips twitched as she turned to capture Regina’s lips in a soft yet passionate kiss she ended far too quickly.

“I think you were right before when you said it is hard for us to be friends,” Regina whispered, not moving her arm from where it was just behind Emma. “I believe it is a ridiculous notion to try to believe that we can just simply be friends.”

“Why did you invite me here tonight?”

“I wanted to spend some time with you. I miss you, Emma.”

“I miss you too.”

Regina smiled as her fingers twirled around a few strands of Emma’s hair. They stared at each other for a few moments, smiling as they just lost themselves in each other’s eyes. She shook her head no when Regina started to lean in to kiss her again and she reached for her beer, bringing the bottle to her lips as she heard Regina sigh and move her arm away from her.

“So, if we can’t be friends, what are we?” Emma asked and Regina sighed again as she held her glass of wine with one hand and the other moved to trace over the top of the glass lightly. “Regina?”

“I want to be with you, Emma,” she said quietly, just loud enough for only Emma to hear her speak. “I want to go out on dates with you, I want to kiss you, I want to touch you, I want to laugh with you and spend time with you. I want to spent some nights doing nothing but making love with you. I know you are leaving at the end of August, but I still want something with you, something more than friends, something—”

“Like we used to have?”

“I know we cannot get back what we used to have,” she said with a small smile. “But maybe we can start something new. If that is what you would like, Emma.”

She wanted this woman in her life again and there she was, offering herself to Emma, offering her a second chance at finding what they used to have together. She couldn’t quite understand what made Regina turn the tables so quickly, but she definitely wasn’t complaining because _god_ , did she ever want this woman in every single way.

“Is this for real?” Emma asked, wondering if she’d fallen asleep and this was all just a dream, all of it from the conversation she and Ruby had had before she left, to the nervous feeling she couldn’t shake as she drove into town and parked outside the Inn, to picking up the key to a room before she met Regina there at the White Rabbit to have a few drinks as friends, to taking shots and dancing like they were lovers to this one single moment. “Regina, is this really happening?”

“Yes, darling, it is. We can take this slow, like you wanted and just let whatever happens between us happen.”

Emma smiled at her and shook her head no. “No, that’s not what I want.”

“What?”

“Slow,” Emma said. “I don’t want to take this slow, Regina. Slow is going to kill me. Slow is going to take up what time we do have together this summer.”

“Then what are you proposing?”

“I know we can’t have exactly what we had before, we’re both different people and we both have very different lives. And I have Henry, my own little family. But I—”

“Don’t want to waste any more time?” Regina finished for her, both of them smiling at each other as Emma nodded and placed her hand on Regina’s knee. “We don’t have to waste anymore time, Emma. Whatever you want, you can have.”

“What about what you want?”

“You know what I want, darling. You.”

Emma felt like her whole world was coming back together in one single moment. Her fingers slipped over Regina’s thigh, smiling as she was met with no resistance. She wanted to kiss her again, devour her completely, but she couldn’t do that, not in the middle of a crowded bar. She watched her own hand slip up the soft expanse of Regina’s thigh and she watched as she uncrossed her legs subtly when her fingertips met the hem of the dress.

“I believe you’ve wanted to do this since the moment you sat down earlier,” Regina whispered into her ear. “Touch me.”

“How did you—”

“I remember that look on your face, darling, the one you always had right before you would touch me,” Regina gasped as Emma’s hand slid under her dress, trailing her fingers over the soft skin of Regina’s inner left thigh. “I want you to.”

“Here? Now?”

“No one can see just where you hand has disappeared to and to anyone who happens to be looking our way, they’ll just assume we’re having a rather intimate conversation, sitting so closely just so we can hear each other over the noise.”

“Then I guess we need to have a conversation to look like that’s all we are doing,” Emma whispered, licking over her lips as Regina’s legs fell open a little wider. “What do you want to talk about, Regina?”

“I want to talk about how much I want to feel your fingers inside of me right now.”

A surge of arousal flooded through Emma’s body at hearing those words fall past Regina’s lips. She moaned as her fingertips came into contact with Regina’s wet center instead of panties she had expected to feel first. Regina’s lips curled into a salacious smile as Emma slid a single finger between her folds.

“You knew we wouldn’t last long trying this whole friends thing, didn't you?” Emma asked and Regina bit her bottom lip as Emma eased a finger inside of her. “You purposely wore this dress tonight, didn’t you?”

“The dress, as I said before, was for show. The lack of panties however, was on purpose,” Regina admitted, her breath hitching in her chest as Emma buried that one single finger to the hilt and stilled her hand from moving. “We could never just be friends, Emma. Even I know that.”

Emma moaned as she felt Regina shudder when her thumb found its way to circle over her clit as she began to fuck her slowly with just one single finger, the tight dress making it impossible for Regina to spread her legs any wider so that she could really fuck her.

Regina gripped onto her wine glass as she struggled to keep herself composed, but the breathy sighs and quiet moans escaped past her lips as Emma added a second finger and fucked her slowly but deeply.

“I thought we were supposed to look like we’re having an intimate conversation?” Emma teased as Regina forced herself to laugh, but it came out strangled as she moaned, unable to hold it back.

“If you think I can hold on to a conversation at the moment, you’ve clearly had a little too much to drink, darling.”

“Clearly, so have you.”

“Clearly since I’m letting you touch me like this in a crowded bar.”

Emma chuckled as she felt Regina’s hips start to subtly move against her hand and one hand went to grab on to Emma’s left arm, gently squeezing it to encourage her to keep going. Emma turned to look around at the other patrons around the bar. Most were still dancing, other’s took to the pool tables and dart boards and the rest were drinking, drowning whatever sorrows they were trying to let go of. Not one eye was on the two of them as she grinned as she thrust her fingers inside of Regina’s pussy harder and faster as she felt her tremble against her, so close to coming undone.

“Let go,” Emma whispered. “I know you want to. I know you need to.”

“Emma…” Regina groaned quietly and she shook her head. She was going to cum, but she wasn’t going to be able to keep from crying out as she did. “Kiss me,” she uttered as Emma’s fingers didn’t slow. “Please.”

Emma leaned in, complying with her wish, feeling her moan as her orgasm rippled through her body. Emma kissed her deeply as she stilled her fingers, keeping them buried inside of her. When she pulled apart, they were both panting and Emma pulled her hand out from between Regina’s thighs and lifted her fingers to her lips.

She smiled around her fingers, tasting Regina for the first time in eleven years. Regina licked over her own lips, her eyes just dripping with sex as she watched Emma lick her fingers slowly. Emma shifted slightly, feeling her panties damp with arousal just from touching Regina and feeling her come undone right under everyone’s oblivious noses.

As she dropped her hand to her lap, licking over her lips at the faintest taste of Regina still lingering, she grabbed her bottle of beer and didn’t take her eyes off of Regina as she downed the rest of it.

“I uh, I’ll be right back, Regina.”

“Where are you going?”

“To the bathroom,” Emma replied, sounding a little unsure of herself. “I’ll be right back.”

Emma moved out of the booth quickly and she didn’t look back as she made her way to the bathroom. Thankfully it was empty and she panted heavily as she gripped at the sink with both hands and let her hair fall around her face as she closed her eyes.

It was hard for her to wrap her head around what had just happened. Regina had let her _fuck_ her in the booth in the middle of the packed bar with over fifty people surrounding them, oblivious of course as to what they were doing. Her heart was still racing as she found herself smiling. Regina had known before she came here tonight that things were going to lead up to where they were now.

It was true, they could never be friends, not when they shared a connection that ran deep and not when they loved each other still after so many years apart. She shook her head, laughing softly as she looked up in the mirror and stared at her reflection for a good long minute before she laughed again.

“This is insane,” she muttered to herself as she turned on the water and wet her hands and touched her flushed cheeks. “Did that really just happen?”

“Yes, it did,” Regina whispered as she walked up behind her.

“Regina?”

“Hmm?” She smiled as Emma shut off the tap and turned to look at her. “It was rather risqué of me to allow that to happen, but of course when it comes to you, I could never quite control myself.”

“Oh my god, what are we doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“This? This isn’t who we are, Regina. It isn’t who we were then and it isn’t now.”

“We have had a few drinks, darling, and I like to believe we are just having a little bit too much fun here tonight together.”

“Yeah, but—”

“Come here,” Regina whispered huskily as she took both of Emma’s hands in hers and led her to the furthest stall. “I came in here to return the favour.”

She knocked the stall door shut with her hip and pushed Emma up against the wall. Emma gasped as Regina’s hands went to her belt, tugging at it until it came undone and then her lips were on Emma’s, kissing her hard and deep as she unzipped her jeans and pulled both her jeans and underwear down to her knees.

“Regina!” Emma gasped as Regina’s lips moved to her neck, kissing and sucking at her pulse point as her hands gripped on to Emma’s bare hips. She pulled back suddenly and brown eyes bore into hers and she licked over her lips, waiting for Regina to make the next move.

“This, perhaps, may not be who we are, but it is for tonight,” Regina whispered, her lips just a hairsbreadth away from Emma’s as she kept one hand on her bare hip and the other, she trailed her fingertips down the side of Emma’s left thigh. “From the moment I saw you here in Storybrooke, I have been having these dreams about you.”

“Dreams?”

“Yes,” Regina chuckled throatily. “Dreams, darling.” She paused as she looked between them, watching her hand as her fingertips danced over the top of Emma’s thigh, not quite reaching their intended destination yet. It was driving Emma absolutely insane as wave after wave of lust and pleasure and arousal rolled through her body. “Dreams of making love to you once again, just like I used to. Dreams of taking you against the wall, just like this.”

As their lips met again in an equally wild and wanton kiss as the last one, Regina’s hand slipped between Emma’s legs, her fingers teasing over her clit as she pushed her against the wall. Hard. Yet her touch was teasing and it was making Emma uncoil slowly, not quite reaching the place she needed to be in at the moment. As Regina pulled back from the kiss, she grinned in the most delectable way before she moved to kneel down in front of her, pulling one leg out of her jeans and smoothing her hands up Emma’s inner thighs.

“The thing about dreams, darling, I’m going to make those ones come true and I didn’t just take you up against the wall like this…” She grinned up at her as she moved to place a kiss on each thigh before continuing. “You came for me while I was on my knees and trying not to scream my name because of where we are.”

“Regina…”

Emma gasped at the feel of Regina’s tongue as she licked over her inner thigh, using her hands to nudge her legs apart. Emma almost stumbled as she widened her stance, her whole body trembling as she watched Regina tease her tongue over her skin ever so slowly. A part of her mind couldn’t believe that Regina was kneeling in front of her, on a dirty bathroom floor in the Rabbit Hole, about to eat her out. The thought alone nearly made her cum, but she held it back, anticipating feeling Regina’s lips and tongue on her once again. The memory of it had never faded from her mind, but she knew what was better than the memories, and the dreams she too also had.

She slid one hand through Regina’s hair, groaning as she tangled her fingers around the soft strands, wanting nothing more than to guide Regina exactly where she needed her, wanted her. Her other hand grasped at the wall, finding nothing to grab on to, to anchor herself. She moaned as Regina’s fingers spread her lips and her tongue dipped out for a taste of her.

“Regina…fuck…” Emma groaned as her eyes slid shut and she banged her head against the wall as Regina licked her again, more fully this time, leaving not one inch of her untouched.

Every touch, every lick, every nip at her clit had her nearly losing herself at the mercy of Regina’s lips and tongue, but she teased her endlessly, her tongue dipping inside of her for mere seconds before it was gone. Emma was panting and groaning, gripping at Regina’s head and she nearly had enough as she pulled her away from her aching core and stared down at her with heavy-lidded eyes.

“Stop teasing me,” Emma said under her breath. “Please, Regina. No more teasing.”

“Hmm?” Regina grinned as she licked over her lips before moving in to lick over her fully once more.

This time, however, she didn’t tease. She deftly slipped two fingers inside of her as her lips wrapped around her throbbing clit. As another wave of arousal rolled through her body, she knew it wouldn’t take much for her to come undone, not with the sight of Regina on her knees, eating her out right there in front of her.

“Fuck,” Emma gasped as Regina was relentless, her fingers fucking her hard and fast, filling her deep as her tongue flicked over her clit before wrapping her lips around it again to suck on it hard. “Fuck, Regina!”

As her orgasm crashed through her body, she pulled Regina back up onto her feet, kissing her with everything that she had as Regina’s fingers stayed buried inside of her.

Emma was sure of one thing as she lost herself in the kiss and that was that she _never_ wanted this night to end. And she knew exactly where they needed to go next…


	15. Chapter 15

The room was unfamiliar as they stumbled through, the kiss all lips and tongue and teeth as they barely stopped long enough to shut the door behind them. After they had left the bathroom at the Rabbit Hole, it had been nearly impossible for either to keep their hands to themselves. The tab they had racked up was paid for and without question or hesitation, it was Emma leading Regina down the street towards the bed and breakfast.

They broke apart from each other as Emma ripped her jacket off and took a moment to look around the room. Yet her eyes didn’t linger for long before they landed right back on Regina and with her raging libido, she felt another wave of arousal before she had her hands grasping on to Regina’s hips, their lips meeting yet again in another intensely passionate kiss.

In her haze, Emma pulled back from Regina’s lips and smiled as she motioned for her to wait for a moment. She picked her cell up from her jacket on the floor and quickly texted Ruby telling her she was staying in the room.

She barely even glanced at the reply before she tossed her phone down on her fallen jacket on the floor, her lips finding Regina’s as she pulled the older woman towards the bed, her fingers already working at pulling down the small zipper at her side to get her out of her dress.

“Emma,” Regina moaned quietly as she spun her around and stopped her suddenly, her hands finding Emma’s and she gently intertwined their fingers. “There is no need to rush. We have all night, darling.”

Emma frowned as she let go of Regina’s hands and gently cupped her face, moving in to capture her lips once again. She felt Regina smile against her lips as she kicked off her high heels, the mere inches now making a difference as Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s body and kissed her deeper. She suddenly found herself being pushed down to the bed and she panted as she watched Regina effortlessly slip out of her dress and move to place it on top of the dresser.

Regina stood before her, completely nude and she blinked as she drank in the sight of her completely. Her own hands removed her t-shirt as she stood up from the bed and she moaned as Regina’s hands moved to unbuckle her belt and unzip her jeans. It was a tangle of limbs as Emma struggled to get out of her clothes, both of them nearly desperate to fully feel one another the way they had so long ago.

Emma stood in front of Regina, revelling in the feel of the older woman’s hands trailing up her arms, over her shoulders, up her neck and she closed her eyes as Regina cupped her face with both hands and placed a soft kiss on her slightly parted lips.

“Slow,” Regina whispered against her lips, both of them taking a moment just to stand there together, Emma’s hands slipping over Regina’s bare hips as she held on to her gently. “It’s been a long time, Emma.”

“Yeah.”

“I meant since I’ve been with anyone,” she whispered, sounding so small and quiet and almost as if she was embarrassed to admit it. “You were the last one.”

“What?” Emma tried not to look completely surprised, but she was. “Are you serious, Regina? You’ve never—I mean you told me that you hadn’t dated, but you haven’t been with anyone in the last eleven years?”

“No.”

She kissed her gently, smiling against Regina’s lips as they held on to each other, their bodies slightly swaying as they barely moved from the foot of the bed. Regina’s arms encircled her body as she kissed her again, still smiling as she leaned back to stare into lust filled brown eyes.

“I am going to worship you,” she whispered and she felt the slight trembled that flowed through Regina’s body. “I am going to do everything I can to make up for the last eleven years your body has gone without a loving,” she kissed her again as she turned her towards the bed, “tender,” another kiss as her fingers danced over soft skin, “touch.”

“Emma…”

She was trying to be graceful, but the amount of alcohol flowing through her body still made her efforts to lay Regina down on the bed ended with her nearly missing the bed. Embarrassment flushed her cheeks as Regina giggled and held tight on to Emma.

“Oh shit,” Emma groaned. “Maybe we shouldn’t have drank so much.”

“It’s fine,” Regina smiled and she moved slowly, glancing over her own shoulder before she pulled Emma down on to the bed with her. “See? No harm, no foul.”

Emma grinned as she lay flush on top of Regina and she took a moment just to stare down into Regina’s eyes. She saw what she used to always see before, the look of adoration, of love, of lust, of yearning. She never thought she’d ever see Regina look at her like that again and she loved the way that it made her feel.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why didn’t you ever…be with anyone else?” Emma asked quietly.

“If you recall, I am the Mayor of this town, Emma. For the last five years I’ve been what most would say rather dedicated to my work. I hadn’t bothered for several reasons and are you sure you want to be talking about this now?” Regina asked as she smoothed her hands down Emma’s bare back and gripped at her ass, grinning as Emma moved against her. “Because I can think of other things we could be doing instead of using our lips and tongues to talk right now.”

Emma groaned as she moved to slip a leg between Regina’s and a wave of arousal rushed through her body when she felt how wet Regina was for her. Because of her. Despite it having been a long time since they were together, their bodies remembered, every touch, every kiss, it felt like it had only been days and not years since they’d been together last.

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” Emma whispered, her lips ghosting over Regina’s before she captured them in a bruising kiss. “But I also didn’t forget that I am going to worship you tonight, Regina, because you deserve nothing more than that.”

“And I am supposed to do what, exactly? Lay here like a pillow queen while you do said worshipping?”

Emma grinned at Regina’s teasing tone. She’d missed this, the little things, the way they were when they were together whether they were in bed or just lounging on the couch together with a movie playing neither ever paid much attention to.

“Absolutely.”

“Darling, you know that I like to give as well as I receive.”

“Then you’ll just have to wait your turn, babe.”

“Babe?”

Emma chuckled as she kissed away the slight frown that slipped over Regina’s lips. In her drunken haze, Emma had all but managed to keep herself from having names like that slip out because when it came to using pet names, she’d never used them with Regina and it was always Regina using them when it came to her. It was just the way it was between them and she even remembered now of a stupid little fight they had over it more than twice in the time they were together.

She shook her head, smiling down at Regina before she moved her lips to her neck because there were other things she wanted to be thinking about and it was only how good Regina’s skin tasted as she dipped out her tongue and licked over her jumping pulse point. She closed her eyes as Regina’s fingers slid through her hair and she lost herself at the feel of Regina’s fingers against her scalp, gently stroking as her breath hitched in her chest as Emma nipped at her skin lightly.

Taking her time to kiss over soft, warm skin, Emma made the descent down from her neck slow, her lips and tongue teasing at soft skin, her eyes following the wet trail her tongue left on heated flesh. She flicked her eyes over hardening dark nipples and she teased at each point with the tip of her tongue, watching as Regina inhaled deeply, soft moans escaping past her lips with every little touch.

How many times had she thought of a moment like this, how many dreams had she had that felt so real and yet weren’t as real as this? She smiled, unable to stop as she nuzzled her face against the softness of Regina’s breast. She placed a hand just over her heart, feeling it racing beneath her palm.

Regina threaded her fingers through Emma’s hair gently and as she lifted her head, she was greeted with a smile as Regina stared down at her, watching her, waiting for her to continue.

She returned the smile, moving to lay between Regina’s spread legs, feeling her wetness against her stomach as she lowered her lips to kiss over Regina’s smooth skin just above her navel. Regina arched her back, her body reacting to every little touch, every little kiss, every little taste that Emma took

She had tasted Regina on her fingers at the Rabbit Hole and she tasted exactly like she remembered, and it had driven her crazy when Regina had taken her in the bathroom and she never had the chance to take her too. And that was exactly what she was going to do, taste her, drink her in whole until Regina _begged_ her to stop.

She quirked an eyebrow as she moved lower, her eyes laying upon Regina’s pussy as she used her fingers to spread her lips apart. She wasted no more time, moving in quickly and dragging the flat of her tongue over her, tasting her fully and loving the sweet yet salty and musky taste of Regina.

“Oh, Emma,” Regina moaned loudly as she slipped her hands out of her hair and gripped at the dusty rose bedspread, arching her back and rolling her hips against Emma’s lips and tongue.

Emma grinned against her and she inhaled deeply before spreading her wider and sliding her tongue deep inside of her clenching quivering hole. She looked up at Regina, catching her eye and she knew that Regina had always loved watching her when she was between her legs as she was now. It wouldn’t take her long to tumble over the edge completely and Emma already knew she was close.

Regina didn’t hold back and the sight of her as her orgasm took her over suddenly and quickly was the most beautiful sight Emma had ever seen. Yet she didn’t stop as she continued to fuck her with her tongue, drinking her in as she used one hand to hold her hips firm against the bed and the other to circle over her clit, drawing her orgasm out, one she had a feeling Regina had been holding on to for far too long.

“Emma, darling,” she gasped as she stared down at her. “Just…I need a moment…”

“Mmm?” Emma hummed against her, feeling her body shake as the orgasm drew out, seconds feeling like minutes as she didn’t move from her spot between Regina’s legs.

Her eyes never left Regina’s gaze as she leaned back, gasping for breath as she deftly slipped two fingers inside of her. She grinned as she turned her head to the side and nipped at Regina’s inner thigh, eliciting a squeal and a moan, a sound she only heard in her dreams for years, and it was a sound she was going to make sure she heard plenty more of all night long.

She licked over the skin she’d nipped, remembering all the times she had marked Regina there, a place only her eyes ever saw. The urge to mark her as hers was too much to resist and she licked over the skin again and sucked the supple flesh between her lips. Her fingers, buried deep inside of Regina’s core, moved slowly yet surly, yet the ache between her own legs couldn’t be ignored for much longer. She needed Regina, she needed all of her, she needed to feel her pressed up against her, and she needed to come undone with her.

As she placed a few gentle kisses over the spot she’d just marked on Regina’s otherwise flawless skin, she crawled up her body, her fingers stilling inside of her as she nuzzled her nose against her lover’s, smiling as Regina’s hands grasped at her back, short and perfectly manicured nails digging into her kiss as they kissed hungrily.

“Regina…” Emma whispered as she opened her eyes and smiled as Regina’s fluttered open after a moment. “Can we really have this again?”

“Yes, we can.”

“What happens when I have to go back to New York?”

“We will cross that bridge when the time comes, darling, although I’m sure you can find a way to meet me halfway, spend a weekend holed up in Boston with me, just like that time we went there before.”

“And we never left the room.”

“We did, for short periods of time.”

“Do you still have those pants?” Emma asked and it drew out the sexiest laugh she’d ever heard fall past those full, smiling lips she couldn’t seem to stop kissing. “You do, don’t you?”

“That…will be a conversation for another time, darling, I believe we agreed there are much better things we can be doing with our lips and tongue instead of talking.”

“You agreed, not me.”

“Emma—”

She quieted her with another kiss, one that was just as desperately passionate as the one before, but softer, surer and it gave her a moment just to really lose herself in the woman she knew she was falling in love with all over again and there was nothing she could do to stop herself either.

Emma slipped her fingers out from inside of Regina, breaking away from her lips for a moment as she moved against Regina, sliding one leg under one of hers before she could feel her fully against her.

“Fuck,” Emma moaned as it felt better than she ever remembered it feeling. Regina bit her bottom lip as she gripped on to Emma’s hips as she leaned back, moving against her hard and fast.

With one hand by their tangled legs, she reached between their bodies, her fingers spreading both of them as she rolled her hips down harder, creating the most delicious friction between them. Regina grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers as they moved together, finding the perfect rhythm in seconds, making it feel as if no time had passed between them.

Their moans and sighs filled the otherwise quiet of the room and faintly she could hear thunder rolling in the distance, a coming storm approaching, very much like the one that was brewing between them. Neither could take their eyes away from one another as wave after wave of arousal flooded through their bodies.

A loud crack of thunder drown out both their moans and Emma fell forward, her body moulding against Regina’s as they could only hold on to one another as they came down from the high their joined orgasms had given them both.

“Mmm,” Emma sighed contently as Regina’s fingers threaded through her hair, fingertips barely touching her back when she reached the curly ends. “Regina!” Emma squeaked out as she suddenly found herself on her back. “What are you doing?”

“We’ve been apart far too long for me to be nothing more than a pillow queen,” she grinned salaciously down at Emma.

As the storm raged outside, they took each other throughout the night in new ways and old ways, remembering everything they had together, making love for hours until the storm rolled out the sun slowly started to rise in the sky. It was only then that Regina whispered for her to sleep. Emma didn’t want their night to end, but sleep quickly took her as they laid under soft sheets in each others arms, exactly right where they both wanted to be.

**********

Regina groaned quietly, her whole body aching in ways she hadn’t felt in so long, ways that felt so good. Just as good as the warm body she could feel against her back with a strong arm draped over her, holding her close.

A smile curled over still kiss swollen lips as she remembered the hours she’d spent with Emma making love all throughout the night. It made her feel everything she had longed to feel again and it was a feeling she did not want to let go of, no matter what. She would do, she realized in her waking moments, whatever it would take to keep Emma Swan in her life from that day forward, despite the obvious complications of Emma only being there for the next two months.

Two months. That was less time than they’d had before, but Regina knew that her leaving would not mean it would be just like before. Distance would be worrisome, but if they could still feel the way they do after eleven years, a couple hundred miles would be nothing to overcome. Of course, Regina knew that would be something they’d have to discuss, but in her mind, in her lust filled mind and her heart filling with love all over again, she knew they would find a way to make it work.

“Mmm,” Emma murmured into her neck, nuzzling her nose just under her ear as she took woke, the few hours they had slept not nearly enough. “Can’t we just stay here all day, Regina?”

“Right here?”

“Yeah.”

Slowly Regina turned in Emma’s arms and was greeted by the most beautiful smile she’d ever laid eyes upon. “I would love to, darling.”

“Why do I feel that you’re going to continue that with a ‘but’, Regina?”

“Because Sunday’s I have brunch with my mother and several friends, hers and mine.”

“And on Wednesday’s we wear pink,” Emma muttered and it drew out a hearty laugh from Regina. “Don’t tell me you’ve seen that movie?”

“I may run this town, darling, but that doesn’t mean I don’t indulge in silly little movies from time to time. How else do you think I passed time on some lonely nights?”

Regina had missed this, sharing little moments like this with Emma early in the morning after a long, nearly sleepless night. She lightly stroked her fingers over the side of Emma’s face, brushing aside strands of blond hair before leaning in for a soft kiss. She stole a quick glance over Emma to look at the clock and she sighed, frowning as she leaned in for one last kiss.

“You have to go now, don’t you?”

“I must.”

Emma nodded slowly, smiling as she leaned in for another kiss. “I can’t convince you to stay?”

“I have been out all night,” Regina said and she hated how that sounded and how it felt to say it. “I do promise, once my mother is out of my home, things will be very different for us.”

“You have a curfew?” Emma teased and it made Regina roll her eyes. “Fine,” she huffed and kissed her one last time. “I’m going to go back to sleep before I drive back to the cottage.”

“I will call you later, darling,” Regina promised her as she placed a light kiss to Emma’s forehead, her eyes already closing as she gave in to the pull of sleep.

It took every ounce of her being to fight the feeling that made her want to stay right there in bed, curled up with Emma, spend the day there and forgetting about the rest of the world, but she had responsibilities and a reputation to uphold and that would be something she could never allow to be tampered with.

She picked up her dress she’d laid out on the dresser and slipped it on, her eyes not leaving Emma’s body laying in the bed, the sheets coming to rest just above her hips, her bare back exposed to the slight coolness that lingered in the air. After a quick trip to the bathroom to try to make herself somewhat presentable for the drive home, she slipped out of the room and headed towards the stairs, her heels clicking against the wood floor quietly. She couldn’t help but feel that lightness that filled her heart, a heart that had felt too broken, too heavy for too long.

Regina mouthed a silent thank you to herself that the residents of Storybrooke were not early risers on Sunday mornings and she retrieved her car from where she parked it just down the street from the Rabbit Hole and made the quick drive home, a quiet wish made that hoped her mother hadn’t discovered she’d never returned home last night.

She pulled off her heels once she was out of her car and quietly yet quickly let herself in the front door and she was up the stairs, a slight feeling of giddiness as she made it to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. Smiling, she dropped her shoes to the floor and unzipped her dress, this time allowing it to fall to the floor as she walked to the en suite to shower.

It didn’t matter what she tried, she couldn’t stop smiling. She was _happy_ and every bit of it showed. Despite her exhaustion showing as well, with some carefully applied makeup, that disappeared quite easily. She dressed in a black pencil skirt and paired it with a red button-down silk shirt, choosing to wear the Louboutin heels she’d had on the night before. Giving herself the once over in the mirror, she slipped out of her bedroom and joined her mother down in the front hallway.

“Morning, dear,” Cora said with a tight smile.

“Good morning, Mother.”

“You’ll be driving today.”

“Is there something wrong with your car?”

“No, dear, I simply do not feel up for the drive this morning.”

Regina nodded, gathering up her keys and her purse before leading the way out the front door and out to her car, making sure to hold the passenger door open for her mother before climbing in behind the wheel. She wasn’t in the mood for any more small talk with her mother because if there was one thing that Cora Mills was good at, it was destroying any little bit of happiness in others. As soon as she had the car started, she quickly flipped the radio, finding music that suited her mother more than herself and she set off for Storybrooke Country Club, nearly a forty minute drive outside of town.

Over an hour later, she was wandering the gardens with Kathryn as her mother and a few of her mother’s dear friends waited in the lounge for their table to be prepared. Regina had hidden that happiness from her mother, but she most definitely could not keep it from Kathryn.

“What is going on with you this morning, Regina?”

“What? Nothing,” she smiled coyly as she sipped from the champagne glass she carried, a sweet tasting cider inside. She knew she couldn’t keep Emma a secret from Kathryn and she hadn’t planned on it. “She’s here, Kathryn.”

“What? No!” Kathryn stopped short on the path in the middle of the garden and moved to stand directly in front of Regina. “Are you serious, Regina? _She_ is really here in Storybrooke?”

“She just might be.”

“And you saw her last night, didn’t you?” Kathryn asked, her own grin slipping out as Regina smiled wide and felt her cheeks flush. “Oh, Regina, you didn’t!”

“I might have.”

The blonde tittered as they continued walking and she bumped her hip into Regina’s as she laughed quietly. “And are you just going to leave me completely hanging here or do I need to start fishing for details?”

“And you will get none, Kathryn Nolan!”

She grinned, pulling out a bigger smile from Regina as they continued to walk through the gardens together. “I believe I know that smile, Regina Mills, and you just had some of the best sex of your life last night, didn’t you?”

“I might have.”

“Oh, you so did!”

The two erupted in giggles, a stark contrast to the poised and coiffed, professional and mature women they had become, far too easily reverting to their younger selves. It had been a long time since she had acted this way with her life-long best friend, and she knew from the way that Kathryn’s eyes just sparkled that she was enjoying this just as much as she was. They came to a stop in the middle of the gardens, choosing to sit on the stone bench near one of the handful of apple trees throughout.

“Tell me everything.”

“A lady doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“Fine,” Kathryn sighed as she sipped her own cider. “Tell me everything _else_. What on earth is Emma Swan doing in Storybrooke and how on earth did you two end up together last night?”

While Regina told her everything she could, she kept her eyes and ears peeled for any sign of her mother or someone else that could potentially overhear their conversation. She did have a reputation to uphold after all and some of the things she was telling Kathryn could destroy everything her family had built there in Storybrooke over the last couple of decades. While she didn’t quite care about the family legacy, her mother did and for as long as her mother was still alive, she’d had to do her part in making sure that it continued.

Kathryn was quite enamoured with the story Regina spun for her. She had always been on her side, supporting her during and after her relationship with Emma Swan. It had been Kathryn who had tried to set Regina up with women that didn’t live in Storybrooke over the years, women who looked similar to Emma Swan but never were. Dates were set up and gone out on, most of which Regina never actually faced the other woman, knowing just from the first look without meeting them that it wasn’t going to work out.

She told Kathryn of what they’d spoken about the day before and how things led to where they did when they met at the Rabbit Hole. While Kathryn showed her obvious distaste over the fact that Regina would even allow herself to be seen in that establishment, Regina had no qualms about her presence there at all.

“What happens now, Regina?” Kathryn asked as they finished off their cider and heard the bell, indicating that the dining room was now open and ready for brunch. “Are you two going to try to be together?”

“Yes, we are.”

“And what about your mother?”

“I can deal with my mother, Kathryn.”

“Hmm? This won’t be like it was in New York. Do you really think you can be with Emma and hide it from your mother? You and I both know how much she likes to know absolutely every little detail about your life and will do nothing to stop herself from finding out any and all secrets that you attempt to keep from her.”

“Like I said, dear, I can deal with my mother,” Regina repeated, her smile not faltering despite some growing concerns that were beginning to surface. “Kathryn, can I ask you something?”

“Anything, dear,” she smiled as they paused just at the entrance to the garden.

“I am not crazy for pursuing this, am I?”

“Do you love her?” Kathryn asked, rolling her eyes before she could answer her. “Of course you do. So, no, you are not crazy for pursuing this, Regina, you are however playing with fire if you think your mother is never going to find out.”

“Let’s make sure she never does,” Regina said quietly. “It is bad enough she has taken to living in my house while hers is being remodelled. It’ll require a few little creative and strategic evasion tactics, but it’s not like I have never done that with her before.”

“I suppose I can convince Linda to invite her to tea, it has been years since they’ve been close.”

“Your step-mother?”

“You know she and Cora used to be so close before your father’s passing. Perhaps it’s time they reconcile their friendship again. I can speak with her later,” Kathryn smiled and she linked her arm through Regina’s. “Come now, let’s not keep your mother waiting.”

“We can’t have that.”

“Of course not, dear.”

They were giggling until the reached the french doors that led inside the country club, doors that were opened by a man who bowed his head as they walked inside. It was Kathryn who led the way to the dining room and to the usual table they sat at every Sunday morning.

Unlike most Sunday brunches, there was usually a party of six or more, but today it was just four of them. Regina saw her mother and Eva, a friend yet also an enemy of her mother’s seated at the table, waiting for her and Kathryn to join them.

“Hello, Eva,” Regina smiled politely at the woman seated to her mother’s left. They shook hands before Kathryn said her hello’s and they took their seats. “Where are the others today, Mother?”

“Oh, didn’t I tell you it’d just be the four of us this morning?” Cora asked, her tone sharp but light as she smiled over at Eva and then Kathryn. “I was just telling Eva how you had a date last night, dear.”

“Mother, please, I don’t want to talk about that,” Regina groaned and she snapped her fingers at the waiter. “Could I have another cider, please?”

Regina ignored the pointed look her mother gave her, smiling at the waiter as he nodded and quickly went off to retrieve her a fresh glass of cider. It was going to be a long morning and one she knew wouldn’t end soon enough.

“I’ll have you know that my dear daughter did not return home last night after her date. I believe we all know what happened,” Cora chuckled as she leaned towards Eva. “I cannot tell you how long it has been for Regina, dear. It’s rather a relief she’s taken to dating someone new.” Regina’s cheeks were flushed and she wanted to slap Kathryn as she tried to stifle her laughter. “Who is he, dear? Anyone any of us know?”

“No, Mother,” Regina replied quietly, taking her cider from the waiter before he could place it on the table in front of you. “It’s nobody that you know.”

“But you were out all night, dear. Surely this man has finally captured your undivided attention to warrant a very long date that led into the wee hours of the morning,” Cora tittered, lifting her glass of wine to her lips in an attempt to hide that cruel little smirk Regina was so used to seeing. “She has that smitten look, doesn’t she, Eva?”

Kathryn shot Regina a pointed look as she shook her head subtly. She had heard it from Kathryn for years that she should just tell her mother that it’s not men she is interested in dating. There had been plenty of opportunities for her to express that, to finally come out to her mother after half a lifetime of keeping it from her, but this wasn’t the time nor the place—it never was and Regina was convinced there never would be.

Before she could allow her mother to launch into her usual tirade, she knew she had to come up with a believable lie to stop her from discussing her private life and asking her if she believed this “man” to be marriage material.

“Actually, Mother, the date didn’t go very well at all,” Regina said and the look she received from her mother reminded her of the one she got when she was a child and misbehaving. “I ended things early and ran into Emma, you know the woman you met the other day?”

“Oh, your old friend from New York City?” Cora asked, her words dry and suddenly sounding uninterested. “And pray tell, what were you doing out all night with her?”

“We ended up spending the night talking, both of us completely losing track of time.”

Regina shot Kathryn a glare when she caught her rolling her eyes at her. It didn’t matter how old she was, her mother still made a point in knowing every little detail of her life and it had become more than a chore to keep some parts of her life to herself, her past and currently renewed relationship with Emma the biggest secret of them all. She hated living this way, but having a mother like Cora Mills, she had no other choice.

She downed her entire glass of cider and felt her body grow tense under the careful quiet scrutiny her mother was putting her under. Before she could get the waiter’s attention, her mother shook her head no and pushed the water goblet towards her.

“You’ve had enough, dear. You _are_ driving today, don’t forget that,” Cora said, her tone sounding like she was scolding a young child and not a grown woman.

Just like it always turned around when she was anywhere with her mother and in a good mood, that mood was quickly wiped away by her mother being Cora. Regina excused herself once they ordered their meal and she made her way to one of the private bathrooms, the tears burning before she could even close the door behind her.

Her hands were shaking as she stood at the sink and gripped on to the edge, tears falling from her eyes as her purse fell from the edge where she’d placed it. She was shaking as she knelt on the floor to pick up the things that had fallen out and scattered all over the floor.

This would be the last Sunday brunch she would be attending and although her mother would be severely disappointed in her, there was no way she was going through something like this ever again. Her mother had destroyed her happiness for far too long and she was done allowing for that to continue any longer.


	16. Chapter 16

It was late in the afternoon and Emma was swinging idly in the hammock, watching Ruby and Henry chase each other around the yard with toy water guns Ruby had bought for Henry to play with. She had stayed in the room at the Inn, sleeping for hours before she finally got herself out of bed, showered, dressed in her clothes from the night before and checked out. She returned to the cottage to the scene that was still playing out in front of her and she had yet to be alone in Ruby’s presence which meant so far, she hadn’t had to tell Ruby what had happened the night before.

She had woken for the second time, her body still deliciously sore in ways it hadn’t been sore for ages. She loved that feeling, the burn in her muscles as she stretched out under the hot spray of the water in the shower. While she had been drying off, she noticed just under a dozen love-bites that Regina had left behind, a reminder of their night together and thankfully most weren’t visible, except for the one on the left side of her neck she only just vaguely recalled receiving not long before they had finally fallen asleep in each other’s arms.

Emma knew before she left the Inn and drove back to the cottage that she was in trouble. Her heart had given itself to Regina completely and she had no idea how she was going to deal with going back home at the end of August. She did have a whole other life to get back to, one she just couldn’t drop because she’d fallen back in love with the only woman she truly, deeply loved more than anything in the world.

She turned her head and smiled as she watched Henry chase Ruby around on the grass, stream after stream of water flowing out of his toy water gun as she shrieked and tried to find cover. For every moment of Henry’s life, Emma had tried to make sure his life, his entire childhood, was everything she never had. His happiness was all that truly mattered to her, but in recent weeks she knew that her own happiness mattered too. Even after Henry had learned about Regina, with the briefest of details, he told her he wanted to see her truly happy again and the only one that could make her feel that way was the woman she loved and was falling in love with all over again.

Emma was so consumed in watching the scene unfold in front of her that she nearly fell out of the hammock when Regina rounded the corner of the cottage and Henry got her with the water gun square in the chest, dousing her red blouse completely. She froze as Regina did and Henry, his eyes went wide as he dropped his toy gun to the ground the instant Ruby came up behind him, still oblivious to what had just happened and squirted him in the back of the head.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Henry gasped with eyes wide as he backed away from Regina. He spun around, his face red as he pointed up at Ruby. “I thought she was you!”

“It’s quite all right,” Regina replied evenly as Emma approached them. “Hello, Emma,” she smiled at her. “I don’t suppose you have a dry shirt I can borrow? It seems as if I got caught in the crossfire.”

“Hey,” Emma smiled back at her and she nodded. “I have something you could wear.”

It seemed almost natural for Emma to reach for Regina’s hand and intertwine their fingers as they walked to the back door. She chewed her bottom lip as she led Regina through the kitchen, hoping she would ignore the mess from the lunch Henry and Ruby made earlier as she led her towards the stairs. Neither said a word until they reached the bedroom where Emma had her clothes and she suddenly found herself wrapped up in Regina’s arms.

“You’re wet.”

“I am,” Regina chuckled as she leaned in to kiss her softly. “I guess that’ll teach me to try to surprise you, darling.”

Emma smiled, her whole body humming as Regina kissed her once more before backing away and slowly began unbuttoning her red blouse. She watched her for a moment before opening up a drawer where most of her shirts were folded neatly. A small wave of embarrassment washed over her when she realized she didn’t have anything nearly as nice as any of Regina’s clothes to offer the other woman. She turned to look at Regina for a moment, watching as she pulled her soaked blouse off and revealing a red lacy bra that she wore underneath.

“Uh, I don’t really have anything that goes with, you know, that skirt.”

“Anything will be fine, darling, it shouldn’t take long for it to dry out.”

When Emma hesitated, Regina moved to pull out a white button up shirt and slipped it on, buttoned it up and sighed as she smoothed the soft cotton over her skin as Emma watched her with appreciative eyes. She instantly found herself locked in another kiss, one that wasn’t nearly as chaste as the others and she moaned as Regina pushed her up against the dresser, her hands unable to keep from wandering over Emma’s body.

“Regina,” Emma whispered as she pushed at her shoulders. “Uh, we’re not exactly alone here.”

“They are outside,” Regina whispered, moving her lips to Emma’s neck as she pushed back her hair. “Can’t I have a moment to kiss you hello?” She murmured against Emma’s skin, her tongue dipping out to trace over the love-bite she’d left hours ago.

“Hi,” Emma grinned as Regina’s eyes became level with her own a moment later.

“Hmm,” Regina smiled right back at her.

“Weren’t you supposed to be having brunch with your mother and your friends?”

“I did, hours ago,” Regina replied. “It was a complete disaster. As soon as I dropped my mother off at the house, I came straight here.”

“Not that I’m complaining, but why?”

“I wanted to see you especially after the day I’ve been having,” Regina replied quietly, her voice sounding almost timid and it was something Emma had never heard coming from her. “Is it not okay that I’m here?”

“No, it’s fine,” Emma smiled. “I just didn’t expect to see you today.”

Regina smiled as she moved out of Emma’s embrace and looked around the small, cluttered room. Along with Emma’s things, Ruby’s stuff was everywhere and Emma’s cheeks burned in embarrassment at the mess. She picked up her wet blouse from the unmade bed and walked over to the wardrobe. She plucked out a hanger and eased the shirt on to it before moving to hang it from the top of the door frame in the open door. Emma couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of Regina, especially her legs and how good they looked in the heels she wore and how her pencil skirt flowed over the slight curve of her hips and hugged her thighs perfectly.

Emma chewed on her bottom lip as she let her eyes fall to Regina’s ass and groaned quietly as flashes of the memory of seeing that ass completely naked as she had pulled her dress on made pure pleasure run through her body.

She pulled her hair over her shoulders, effectively hiding the love-bite once again. They weren't alone and if she knew her son, and she knew him well, they wouldn’t be alone upstairs for much longer. She walked up to Regina and smiled as she turned to her, her fingers dropping from tending to her wet blouse hanging on the hanger.

“I’m not much of a cook,” Emma said quietly as she snaked her arms around Regina’s waist. “But Ruby is and we have more than enough.”

“Are you asking me to stay for dinner?”

“Yes.”

She wasn’t sure how Regina would feel about staying, especially with Henry there, but she had to try. If their relationship was going to work, Regina would have to accept Henry one way or another or else Emma knew that despite what they felt, it wouldn’t work out at all between them. She also didn’t want to force Regina to accept Henry either because she knew that could have complications itself, and she didn’t want Henry becoming attached to her if, for some reason or another, things ended between them.

“Will you?” Emma asked when Regina hadn’t answered her. “I’ll understand if you don’t want to, Regina.”

“And what are you having for dinner?”

“Steak.”

“Hmm?”

“Baked potatoes,” Emma continued and she knew that look on Regina’s face all too well and she grinned as she leaned in to kiss her softly. “We have salad too.”

“You do, do you?”

“Yeah,” she chuckled quietly and stole another kiss. “I want you to stay.”

“I’ll stay for dinner, darling,” Regina replied and it was her who stole the next kiss. “Only because you want me to.”

“I’m sorry that Henry, you know, shot you with his water gun.”

Regina tried to keep the smile from curling over her lips and Emma laughed, stealing one more kiss before letter her arms drop away from her hips. She reached for Regina’s right hand and intertwined their fingers as she led the way down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the back door.

Henry and Ruby were still chasing each other around, although Ruby called a time out as soon as she saw Emma and Regina standing by the back door. Henry dropped his toy gun, his eyes wide as he stared directly at Regina and when Emma beckoned him to come over, he hesitated until Emma gave him the look that she would normally give him when he was in trouble.

“Henry,” Emma started as she let go of Regina’s hand and looked down at her son. She sighed and ran her hand over his head as she made him move a little closer to Regina. He hesitated, of course, as he stared up at the brunette. “I think you owe someone an apology, don’t you think?”

“I said I was sorry already.”

“It’s all right, Emma.”

“Henry,” Emma said sternly because she knew her son, she knew how stubborn he could be and the half-assed, spur of the moment sorry he’d uttered before just wasn’t good enough. “I want you to mean it this time.”

“I’m sorry I shot you with my water gun, Madam Mayor,” Henry said quietly, his cheeks flushing as his eyes lowered to the ground. “I’ll be more careful next time.”

“It’s okay, Henry,” Regina smiled warmly at him. “You thought I was Ruby. I shouldn’t have tried to surprise your mother when there was clearly a war going on between the two of you. Luckily, your mother has given me a dry shirt until mine dries out. No harm, no fowl. And please,” she paused as Henry finally lifted his eyes to look at her. “Please call me Regina.”

“Is she staying for dinner?” Henry asked Emma and she smiled as she nodded her head. “Are you gonna stay for s’mores after, Regina?” Henry asked her, his tone immediately lighter than it had been before. “Mom makes the best s’mores.”

“S’mores for dessert?” Regina asked with a small smile. “I suppose I could stay for that as well.”

Emma watched as Henry smiled up at her and he headed inside, muttering about needing to change his clothes and how he would exact his revenge on Ruby another day. Ruby dropped her water gun and walked towards them, smiling at Emma before looking over at Regina.

“Hello, Regina.”

“Ruby,” Regina nodded at her. “How are you?”

“I’m good. You?”

“Fine, thank you,” Regina smiled through the formal exchange. Once Ruby disappeared inside, she turned to Emma again. “Just like you, she hasn’t changed at all.”

“Look, I’m sorry about Henry—”

“It’s perfectly fine,” Regina said as she embraced Emma, holding her close. “There really wasn’t any need to have him apologize again.”

“He should’ve been paying attention.”

“He’s just a child, Emma,” Regina replied. “Children don’t think too far ahead when they are playing and having fun. It was just water, it’s not as if my blouse is ruined.”

“I know, but—”

“Drop it,” Regina said tightly. “I told you it is fine. I am not even upset that your son shot me with his silly little toy water gun.”

“Sorry.”

Regina sighed as she leaned forward and kissed Emma softly and surely, effectively putting an end to the conversation. They entered the house after stealing a few moments outside alone and they ended up sitting on the couch in the living room, neither able to keep their hands or lips away from one another. They did, however, manage to keep things fairly respectable and broke apart as the first footfalls were heard descending the stairs.

Henry rolled his eyes at Emma as he walked past them and into the kitchen to help Ruby clean up and prepare dinner. Alone again, they stole a few more kisses before Henry yelled out that it was gross having to see his mother kissing someone else.

“He does not like me, does he?”

“I’m thinking he’s thinking the same thing about you,” Emma replied quietly. “It’ll get better, won’t it?”

“It will. It will also take time. For me and for him.”

“Maybe not so much for him, he’s a kid full of hope and all he wants is to see me happy. I don’t think he’s ever seen me like this in his whole life and that’s because you weren’t there and I couldn’t recover from my broken heart. He knows you make me happy, so he definitely doesn’t hate you. He just doesn’t know you other than the things I’ve told him about you.”

Regina nodded, frowning slightly as she rolled up the sleeves of her borrowed shirt. She turned a little on the couch and draped her arm over the back, her fingers playing with the edge of Emma’s hair as she just stared longingly at her.

“What?” Emma asked, smiling at the older woman who had stolen her heart all over again in a matter of days.

“You’re so beautiful, Emma,” Regina replied, licking over her lips slowly. “I find it is becoming quite impossible to imagine going a day without seeing you while you’re here this summer.”

“Then don’t,” Emma chuckled. “We can see each other every day if that’s what you want. Five minutes or five hours, just as long as I get to see you.”

“I do have to work during the day,” Regina said and she idly chewed her bottom lip for a moment before he eyes lit up. “Perhaps you could join me in my office for lunch tomorrow?”

“In your office? For lunch?” Emma raised an eyebrow as she leaned in closer. “Are you sure we’re going to actually eat lunch or am I going to be eating you?”

“I believe _you_ will also be on the menu.”

Emma swallowed hard as she turned to look into the kitchen, making sure that Henry wasn’t eavesdropping on them right that moment. Relief washed over her when she saw him at the sink, rinsing off the lettuce before ripping it up to put it in the bowl to his right. Regina smiled cheekily at her when she turned to look at her again.

Had they really just fallen back into this place in a matter of days? Could it really be that easy to be together after years of hurt, years of longing. They had talked, but Emma knew it wasn’t enough, but for now she’d let it go and just enjoy what time she did have with Regina. For all she knew, things might not end up working out after she and Henry were back in New York. And for all she knew, maybe all they had was that summer together, a brief and new exploration of a rekindled relationship.

All that pain, all that hurt, it had disappeared after their night at the bar and the long night they spent learning each other’s curves and every sigh and every moan all over again. She knew she wouldn’t survive losing Regina again, but she also knew she had to prepare herself in case that time ever did come, whether at the end of the summer in Storybrooke, or at another time. She couldn’t fall apart to pieces like before, not when she had Henry to take care of and an entirely different life to live.

What ever happened to taking things slow? She had wanted that at first, but the night they had last night had changed everything. The alcohol they had consumed had broke down obvious walls they’d built up between themselves and the more that Emma thought about it, the more she knew that even when she had her own doubts about this and how quickly they seemed to dive back into old habits together, this was it. It was it for her. Regina was and always would be the only one she would love so deeply and for so long and Regina was the only one she’d ever want, nobody else would ever be able to be better for her than Regina Mills.

She remembered hearing a long time ago that you never forgot your first love, but Emma knew there was more to that when it came to finding one’s soulmate, their one true love. Once you fall in love with the one you’re meant to be with, it stays with you forever whether the relationship stays solid or falls apart completely.

She truly did feel like she was eighteen again. That fluttering feeling in her heart just being beside Regina making her feel like she was falling in love with her for the first time. Even the first time, they’d fallen in love so hard, so fast, that they barely blinked at the fact that they had told each other they loved each other just mere weeks into their budding romance.

“Where did you go just now?” Regina asked, the smile not straying from her red lips.

“Nowhere,” Emma smiled back. “I’m here with you right now.”

“You used to do that a lot before, letting your thoughts whisk you away for moments at a time. You get this look in your eyes and it’s beautiful watching your emotions play out without you even telling me what you are thinking about.”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded and she shifted closer to Regina on the couch, bringing them even closer than they had been before. “I was thinking about us. Thinking of what is going to happen between us and knowing in my heart that I am not going to let you go this time, no matter what.”

Regina stopped her before she could lean in to kiss her again, shaking her head as she indicated with a shake of her head towards the kitchen. “Your son could see us.”

“They’re outside,” Emma confirmed when she paused to listen for the sounds of Henry and Ruby in the kitchen. “They’re probably cooking up the steaks on the barbecue right now.” She wiggled her eyebrows playfully as she beckoned Regina to lean in closer. “I want you to kiss me, Regina, and really I don’t care if Henry or anyone else sees us kissing because when I’m with you…”

“The whole world slips away,” Regina finished just before their lips met in a soft kiss.

Oh, she had definitely missed feeling this way, being able to kiss the only person she loved like this. All she wanted was for them to be alone so she could take Regina there on the couch, over and over again. The faintest sound of Henry’s laughter coming in from outside reminded her that they were most definitely not alone, but it didn’t stop her from pulling Regina to sit sideways on her lap and deepen the kiss as her hands slid into short, soft hair.

“How much longer is your mother going to be staying with you?”

“I do not want to talk about my mother right now,” Regina said sharply.

“Well, if we’re gonna be seeing each other every day, don’t you think it’d be a little too much to hide away at the Inn or in your office? Unless I come up with a way to get Ruby to take Henry out of here for a few hours here and there, we’re not really going to be able to just…be, are we?”

Regina’s brow furrowed intensely as she ran her fingers over Emma’s shoulder. “I suppose I can find a way to get the contractor working on her house to get things done a little quicker,” she said after a moment. “Perhaps conjure up a way to make the working permit expire by the end of the week and not the end of the month and…pay the man extra to get it done.”

“To your mother’s standards of course.”

“Of course.”

“Don’t you ever get tired of it?” Emma asked her, wanting to kiss her again but she had to know. It was far too unusual for a grown woman to be lying to her own mother about who she is seeing. “Don’t you ever get tired of lying to her, Regina?”

“I’ve done it my entire life, just to keep her happy. It’s become a second nature, I suppose. I promise you one thing, she will not keep me from you ever again.”

“Will you ever tell her?”

Regina went silent and it was all the answer that Emma needed. Not that it was going to change anything between them, it hadn’t before and she wouldn’t let it now. She knew they’d have to be careful if they were seen out in town together. Hands would have to be kept to themselves, and what happened last night at the Rabbit Hole could _never_ happen again. It went without question that they had taken things too far last night, in front of people who could open their mouths, say something to the wrong person and that would make it back to Cora Mills. She had heard the horror stories before, how Cora would stop at nothing to ruin someone’s life if it jeopardized her own or her family and the legacy they had built for themselves in the small town of Storybrooke, Maine.

While she knew she’d truly never understand the kind of loyalty and relationship that Regina had with her mother, she knew she had to be patient with her. She had done it before and she could easily do it again. It would be hard, but it wouldn’t be forever. At least that’s what she had hope for. In New York City, years ago when they were first together, there was only one time her mother was around and it was the first time Emma had tried to surprise Regina in her apartment after receiving a set of keys. It had been different then and it would be different now, in a variety of reasons she still was trying to wrap her head around.

“Maybe one day I will,” Regina said, breaking Emma free from the thoughts that were rippling through her mind. “The very thought terrifies me though.”

“Why, because I’m a woman?”

“Because if she knew you and I were together many years ago and just rekindled our relationship, she would stop at nothing to destroy our happiness.”

“What, would she like kill me just to keep us from being together?” Emma asked, laughing until she saw the serious look on Regina’s face. “No way, there’s no way she would do something like that, Regina!”

“You don’t know her.”

“I’m a cop, and if you’re telling me that she’s tried this before I—”

“She hasn’t.”

“Regina…”

“When I was a teenager, one of my best friends was gay and when my mother found out, she banned me from being seen with her, to talking to her, to being her friend. It wasn’t until shortly before I left to attend school in New York City that she threatened me, telling me if I ever became involved with another woman, she would kill her just to destroy what she thinks is immoral, degrading, dirty and sinful.”

Emma watched a wave of emotions flutter over Regina’s face and she kept her arms wrapped around Regina, stilling her when she felt her try to move from her lap. There were a lot of things she didn’t know about Regina, then and now, and she knew from the worried look in her brown eyes, that maybe it would be a long while before she knew everything there was to know about the woman she was falling in love with all over again.

“Hey, forget all that,” Emma whispered, bringing their lips together for another kiss. “I need you to stay with me, right here right now and forget her.”

“I don’t know how to.”

“Remember what you just said before? About when you’re here with me the rest of the world just slips away? Now is the perfect time to let that happen, don’t you think?”

Their lips met again and Emma felt the hesitation she was met with as Regina still her lips upon the first touch. She didn’t push Regina, allowing her to take control of the kiss mere moments into it, the kiss itself feeling of a desperate need she’d felt the night before, time and time again. She just let Regina kiss her that way until it was Regina who broke away with a soft little gasp as she clutched Emma’s right arm with her left hand.

“We can’t be this perfect little couple that you—”

“Regina, nothing about us has been perfect. Or easy. Then and now. We’ve spent the last eleven years apart because of what happened at that party I never should’ve went to. Whether it’s fate or Ruby and Granny conspiring to help me find happiness again, I am here right now with you and all I want to do is kiss you every second that I’m with you, to touch you, to hold you and never let go.”

“Never?”

“Never,” Emma replied with such sureness in her voice that it trumped the doubts she had been thinking of before. “Regina, I love you and I’m falling in love with you all over again. After last night…all I want is to be with you.”

“Will you stay?”

“In Storybrooke?” Emma asked, panic suddenly filling her and she tried so hard not to let it show like all her other emotions that unfolded easily in front of Regina. “I-I have to go back. Henry has school and I have a job to get back to. I’m…expected to turn up when my little ‘vacation’ is over.”

“I know,” Regina said sadly but she delivered a sweet, promising kiss to Emma’s lips, smiling before she pulled apart. “We can always have our weekends, meet halfway.”

“Can we just stay right here, right now?” Emma asked, hoping that Regina would understand what she was asking. When she received no reply she kissed her again, keeping it rather chaste. “One day at a time, please?”

“One day at a time,” Regina echoed and as she dipped her head in for another kiss, they were stopped by the sound of Henry’s laughter as he came in the back door.

“Come on, Mom! Every time I look at you, you’re kissing her! Can’t you stop?”

“No, I can’t,” Emma grinned playfully, quickly kissing Regina once more before letting her slide off of her lap. “How are the steaks coming along, kid?”

“Ruby sent me in to ask how you want it done,” Henry said and he looked at Regina as he said it. “Uh, almost rare, medium, or done?”

“Rare-medium will be fine, dear,” she said, smiling at Henry yet her eyes lingered back to Emma’s intense gaze.

Emma, well aware of her son’s presence, resisted the urge to reach out to Regina to touch her, to draw her in to her again. She broke their heavy gaze and focused her eyes on her son, unmoving from where he stood, watching the two of them with curious eyes.

“I’ll have mine the same, kid. Now go and tell Ruby before she cooks them all well done and we’re cursed spending a half hour chewing through steak that could be gum.”

“Fine, but no more kissing!”

“Why, kid?”

“It’s gross?”

“Why?”

“Because you’re my mom,” he replied simply before turning around quickly and making a run for the back door.

“He is quite something else.”

“You have no idea,” Emma chuckled lightly. She moved to lean in to kiss Regina again and ended up with Regina’s forefinger against her lips. “What?

“Your son specifically said no more kissing.”

“Are you for real?”

“Yes.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes,” Regina replied with a nod, but it didn’t stop her from stealing one last kiss, far deeper and passionate that all the ones they’d shared in the time that Regina had been there. “We will continue this after your son is in bed. That is, if you want to.”

“I so want to…”

**********

Regina ate quietly, watching Emma and her son and Ruby as they chattered throughout the meal, laughing and joking around, making plans for the next day and talking of memories she was completely oblivious to. It made her heart ache because she felt, deep down inside, if she hadn’t thrown Emma out that day, that she too could’ve been a part of those memories. One way or another.

As they sat around the roaring bonfire, her body snuggled in close to Emma’s as the slight chill of the night crept upon them, she knew she would do whatever it took to savour every moment they shared together, whether alone or after she learned to love and accept Henry into her life as well.

_One day at a time._

It’s what Emma had requested and she knew even before then that it was exactly what they needed to do. They’d far too easily fallen back into a place in time before everything fell apart, but neither could stop it. Once she had read the letter Emma wrote her, something had shifted inside her completely. She had doubted it at first, but their night together at the Rabbit Hole and afterwards was more than enough proof that neither could hold back and that there wasn’t any reason to. Aside from her mother.

Dread filled her heart, the feeling alone not enough to be overcome by the feeling of falling in love with Emma Swan all over again gave her. She was grasping at the last chance of happiness with everything that she had and it was tumbling before her, happening all so fast, yet she was succumbing to every last moment of it all.

Her unexpected arrival to the Lucas cottage that afternoon had earned her one cold and long spray to her chest from a toy water gun, a horrified child being the one that pulled the trigger. Emma’s son. Henry. But it had also earned her time with Emma and her family, invited to dinner and dessert afterwards which led them exactly where they were now. If it was anyone else, Regina would’ve turned and left without a second thought, but it wasn’t. It was Emma and all she wanted was to be with her, to spend every waking moment that was possible with her.

She felt like she was twenty-four again, remembering the feeling she had felt at the time when she first fell in love with Emma Swan. It consumed her completely, filled every ounce of her being and she knew even then that Emma was _it_ for her. She felt it in that very first kiss, standing in line for the bathroom at Jefferson’s party. She felt it every single time she and Emma were together and it was a feeling that was hard to shake, even years after they had broken up.

Regina did feel a heaviness in her heart, one that had been there since she read that letter that Emma’s son had handed her. When she read it, she’d been so overcome with emotion that she didn’t realize at first that the fact they had spent so much time apart had been because of her. Because she refused to listen to Emma, to try and understand what happened, to be there for her when she found out the repercussions of that night had provided.

Her guilt was still eating at her. She knew she should have never let her go. Emma hadn’t done what she did with her own free will and she certainly didn’t intend to get pregnant. The letter she did read explained why she decided to keep the baby, her son, Henry, and Regina had no doubt in her mind that if she had taken a different path and they had stayed together, Emma would have made the same choice.

She couldn’t look at Henry, not because she knew how he was conceived, but because she now felt lingering guilt for not being there far sooner in his young life, experiencing everything Emma had gone through with him alone. His first step, his first word, first day of kindergarten…all of it and everything in between. Everything right up until she was pelted with a strong stream of cold water shooting out of the toy gun, aimed directly at her chest unintentionally.

This would become her life. Emma, Henry, even Ruby too. And for the first time in her life she wanted it all, forgetting completely of her mother’s expectations and less than subtle threats.

Because for once in her life she was going to grab a hold of her happy ending and she would never, ever let go.


	17. Chapter 17

Regina succumbed to the kiss Emma delivered to her before she would reluctantly make herself climb in to her car and drive home. Emma Swan had her fully captivated and she wasn’t about to let their night end so soon.

“Are you sure you’re okay to drive?”

“Yes.”

Regina’s voice was unsure. After the two small glasses of generic, cheap wine over dinner and the two beers she’d been talked into drinking afterwards, she was feeling a slight buzz yet knew she was still coherent and just sober enough to make the drive home safely. Somewhat.

“Stay,” Emma breathed as they stood outside the front door of the cottage. ”Please?”

“With him and her here as well?”

“It doesn't matter.”

“It does.”

“Why?”

“Because you know what happens when we sleep in the same bed, Emma,” Regina said gently and she caught the slight curl of Emma’s lips as she fought to keep the smirk from slipping out. “Perhaps another time, once your son has gotten used to the idea of us.”

“Okay. Will you call me or text me when you get in? Just so I know you didn’t like, crash your car into a tree or something?”

“Of course I will.”

Regina smiled and leaned in for one last kiss. They had spent over an hour kissing on the couch once Henry was in bed and Ruby had retreated upstairs to give the two of them some privacy and to make sure that if Henry happened to wake up, that he stayed upstairs until Regina was gone. Far too many times they had to still their wandering hands, but it was almost impossible not to want to touch one another.

Cupping Emma’s face in her hands, she placed a few small chaste kisses on her lips before stepping back from Emma and dropping her hands to her sides. She still wore her borrowed shirt and despite that her own had likely been dry for hours, she hadn’t bothered to change and she liked the feel of the soft cotton shirt against her skin and then there was the fact that it smelled like Emma a little too.

“Good night, Regina.”

“Good night,” she smiled and Emma flashed her a charming smile in return. She had to will herself to turn and walk down the steps and over to her car and it was hard because all she wanted to do was stay there with Emma.

For most of the drive back into town, Regina had the same smile dancing over her lips, it widening every time she just pictured Emma looking at her exactly the way she used to look at her before. It should’ve scared her that they’d so easily fallen back together, acting as if no time had passed between them, especially not eleven years, but it didn’t matter to her whether it was a day or eleven years that had passed by. She still and always would be in love with Emma Swan and this time she knew there was no way she was ever letting her go. They would make things work when Emma returned to New York City, she was sure of that. It wouldn’t be forever either, she was sure of that too.

As she pulled into her driveway, she sat in her car for a few minutes, carefully re-applying her lipstick in case her mother was still awake. It was completely ridiculous to hide the love of her life away and their re-emerging relationship from her mother, but she was absolutely terrified of Cora Mills, knowing exactly what she was capable of doing. Those details, the real ones, she had kept from Emma, nearly slipping up a few times when they had talked about her coming out to her mother.

Emma didn’t need to know that her mother had orchestrated the murder of her father’s lover just a few years before his death and to this day she hadn’t been caught. It was a secret—one of many—that burdened her, but just like everything else when it came to her mother, she pushed it down deep inside and tried to keep her focus on her life, her career, and now love since Emma Swan had come back into her life, completely unexpected and out of nowhere.

Regina walked from her car to her front door, her smile still lingering over her lips as she fingered the right key and slid it into the lock once she came to a stop in front of the door. Once inside, she locked the door again and flipped off the switch to the porch light and made her way through the foyer, through the dining room and into the kitchen.

On the island countertop sat an opened bottle of wine, fished out from her collection in the cellar and an empty glass sitting beside it. She sighed as she grabbed the glass, rinsed it in the sink and let it sit there, silently reminding herself to wash it in the morning as she fetched a clean wine glass out of the cupboard and poured herself a glass, emptying what was left of the bottle.

She returned to where she’d dropped her purse on the side table in the dining room and pulled out her phone. She smiled as she saw Emma had text her while she had been driving and she took a sip her wine before her thumbs were flying across the screen.

She carried her glass of wine and her phone with her into the living room and sat down on the couch by the window, smiling as her phone went off again. She felt a wave of arousal just thinking of Emma bringing her lunch and having her naughty way with her in her office at the town hall. She took another sip of her wine, before typing up explicit instructions on what she wanted for lunch, what time she usually took lunch at and what to say to the insufferable woman who was her temporary secretary.

Despite the hour getting late, they continued to text back and forth and Regina finally set one last message before heading to bed, a smile on her face and her head full of thoughts of Emma Swan.

**********

It was early when Emma was woken up by the sounds of Henry and Ruby making pancakes in the kitchen. She stretched out on the couch, her whole body aching and she knew she would definitely not survive the entire summer sleeping on the couch. She sat up slowly, smiling as she picked up her phone and was greeted by a good morning text from Regina that had been sent almost a half an hour before. After typing a quick reply, she placed her phone down on the coffee table and joined Henry and Ruby in the kitchen.

“Morning, Mom,” Henry smiled at her as she moved to give him a side hug and ruffled his hair before wiping off some of the pancake batter that was on his cheek. “I hope you’re hungry! We’re making lots of pancakes!”

“I can see that, kid,” Emma smiled as she looked over at Ruby cooking the pancakes two at a time on the stove. She turned her attention back to Henry, watching him as he mixed the batter in the big bowl. “So, what did you think of last night?”

“You mean Regina?”

“Yeah.”

“She’s nice, Mom. She’s really pretty when she smiles and she smiled a lot at you.”

“Nice?” Ruby chuckled and she shook her head. “That’s all you got to say about her is that she’s nice?”

“I don’t know her!” Henry exclaimed and Emma shook her head at the look the two of them exchanged. “I think she really was mad at me for shooting her with my water gun.”

Emma shook her head and slung her arm around his shoulders. “She wasn’t mad.”

“Then why didn’t she talk to me? Doesn’t she like me?”

“She doesn’t know you.”

“Kinda hard to get to know someone if you don’t talk to them, isn’t it?” Henry quipped and Emma nodded, watching as he carried the bowl over to Ruby. “Is she going to be coming around a lot while we’re here, Mom?”

“Maybe.”

“Cool.”

Emma moved to sit at the table, knowing that there could be a hundred different reasons or one that Regina had been closed off towards her son. He was right though, she remembered the entire time that Regina was there yesterday that she barely spoke to Henry, barely even looked at him unless it was out of politeness. It bothered Emma that she hadn’t noticed that until now and she knew that whatever Regina’s reason was for acting the way she did around her son, she’d hear about it whether Regina told her or she had to pry the answers out of her.

Leaving the two of them to continue to make a ridiculous amount of pancakes, Emma grabbed her phone off the coffee table and headed upstairs to take a shower. As she went through her clothes, she saw Regina’s red blouse still hanging where she’d left it. She’d have to remember to bring it with her when she brought Regina lunch at one. Exactly one o’clock. That had been one of her instructions.

That and she had requested that she wear absolutely nothing under her clothes for easier access for all involved. Her requests for what she was supposed to wear were somewhat alarming since she only brought along two button down shirts and Regina had gone home wearing one of them. The other was flannel and old but she loved that shirt, the softness of it and the memories that came with the years the shirt had seen her through. But the idea of having Regina rip the shirt open and having her way with her on her desk was definitely alluring and it brought forth a lot of titillating images she would definitely have to take care of in the shower.

Emma set aside her clothes on the unmade bed, her eyes lingering over Regina’s blouse and the slight creases along the front where she’d been sprayed with water. She wondered if it was truly ruined and Regina had just dismissed it instead of making it a big deal. Frowning, Emma took it off the hanger and carefully folded it before placing it next to her own clothes. She did remember the other part of Regina’s explicit instructions and that was to bring an extra shirt with her.

After a long shower and feeling much less tense after a night on the couch and satisfied she’d taken care of her urges, she dressed in her flannel button down and a pair of short and tight jean shorts. She rolled the sleeves up as she skipped down the stairs just in time for breakfast.

Emma knew that Henry had planned out the entire day with Ruby and he hadn’t included her. She suspected it was because he already had begun to assume she would want to spend her days with Regina instead of him and she didn’t like that. She couldn’t have that and although she knew she’d want to spent time with Regina, they both had their own lives to live separately.

She spent the morning with Henry while Ruby laid in the hammock and read from the pile of magazines she’d brought along with her. The closer it got to one o’clock, the more often Emma was pulling her phone out of her back pocket to check the time. She had text Regina earlier, asking her what to bring for lunch and she hadn’t heard a thing from her since her reply of “you” came through.

Emma left the cottage at twelve-thirty with lunch in a container that had been made up in an almost panicked rush. Chicken caesar salad, simple yet it still made her worry some. What if the chicken wasn’t cooked enough, what if the generic brand of salad dressing she’d bought at the store a week ago wasn’t good enough, what if she didn’t add enough cheese or cucumbers and all the other greens that Regina loved? Ruby had told her while she’d been making it not to worry because there was a high chance that it’d end up on the floor.

Emma couldn’t even answer Henry’s questions about that one, the two of them forgetting he was within earshot as the little exchange unfolded. Ruby was probably right though, the salad she’d brought for them to eat for lunch would most definitely either be forgotten and shoved aside.

Because Emma knew that the passion that flowed between them couldn’t be controlled. Because Emma knew that the instant she walked into Regina’s office they wouldn’t be able to keep their hands off each other.

Eleven years was a long time to wait for someone, yet some people could wait a lifetime and never get their first or second chance. And while Emma knew she should’ve been taking this one day at a time, she couldn’t help but think of the future they could possibly have together. It would take work, a lot of work, but when it came to Regina Mills and the possibility of having a happy ending together, and Emma was willing to do whatever it’d take to get there.

She pulled into a small parking lot behind the town hall and found an empty space. She came to a stop and looked at the clock. Five to one. She glanced in the review mirror and threaded her fingers through her hair, smiling at herself before grabbing the container off the passenger seat. She walked through the main doors and headed straight for the stairs Regina had told her to take.

The blonde-haired secretary sat at a small desk, filing her nails and she barely cast a glance up at Emma when she came to a stop just a few feet in front of her desk. She cleared her throat and looked at the clock on the wall. Two minutes to spare.

“Can I help you?” The woman asked, tapping her nail file against the edge of the desk as she looked at Emma.

“I’m here to see the Mayor.”

“Do you have an appointment?”

“Yes.”

“Name?”

“Swan,” Emma replied and the woman nodded, using her nail file to point to the hallway to the right. “Thank you.”

Emma turned and walked down in the indicated direction and came to a stop in front of the door with Mayor stencilled on the glass. She knocked twice before reaching for the doorknob and walked inside, smiling at Regina sitting behind her desk and paying no attention to her presence, her eyes focused on the paperwork laid out in front of her.

Emma shut and locked the door behind her, as per Regina’s instructions she’d received last night. She took a moment to look around the large office, suitably decorated to Regina’s tastes. Emma walked over to where the couch and chairs were, placing the container on the coffee table and turned to find Regina standing right behind her.

“Hey,” Emma smiled at her and she received a brilliant smile right back. “I brought lunch. It’s just a salad. I didn’t know what else—”

Regina’s lips were instantly on hers, kissing her hard and deep as their arms wrapped around one another. They were moving away from the couch, which seemed like an obvious place to Emma for the two of them to continue this, but Regina was leading her towards her desk and she felt a wave of arousal flood through her body, remembering the exchange they’d had the day before about having lunch together in Regina’s office.

Emma slipped her hands over Regina’s firm ass, gripping her tight as she pulled her harder against her. Regina’s hands slip under the edge of her shirt and she moaned at the feel of her fingers skipping over the skin of her lower back. And then she was laughing and pulling back from Regina’s lips with a jolt and she shook her head, her thoughts swimming in her head, not one of them making any sense.

“What is so funny?” Regina asked and Emma shook her head, stealing another kiss before smiling at her again. “Emma?”

“Are we really doing this?”

“Doing what? Sharing a kiss hello before having lunch together in my office?” Regina asked, her voice teasing as her short nails scraped along Emma’s back. “Yes we are.”

“Regina,” Emma sighed, her smile wavering as she moved to cup Regina’s face gently in her hands. “Aren’t you afraid we’re going to get caught?”

“By that insufferable, sorry excuse of a secretary?” Regina shook her head no. “She knows not to disturb me when I’m having a meeting and you, darling, have an hour of my undivided attention and affection.”

“So, are you still on the menu then or are we actually going to eat lunch?” Emma asked, blinking in confusion since she had seen this whole situation unfolding a lot differently when she’d been in the shower earlier. “And as hot as it is imagining you ripping this shirt open, can we just uh, not ruin my shirt this time?”

Regina was grinning at her, not saying a word as she backed Emma up towards her desk, each step taken slowly until Emma gasped when she found herself trapped between the edge of the desk and Regina. She inhaled sharply as Regina moved her hands to the top button of her shirt, their eyes locked in a heavy gaze as Regina’s fingers worked to unbutton her shirt carefully. She stopped when she reached the button just over her navel and she leaned in to place a soft kiss against Emma’s lips before moving down across her neck, her hands pushing open the halfway unbuttoned shirt to expose her to the room and to her wandering lips.

Emma’s own hands were wandering and they settled on Regina’s hips, her fingers pulling at the soft material of her skirt, pulling it upwards slowly. Her fingers trailed over the garter Regina was wearing and she groaned quietly, a rush of arousal flooding between her own legs as she found that other than the garter, Regina wasn’t wearing anything else underneath her skirt.

“Jesus,” Emma groaned as Regina’s lips slowly made their way back up to hers. She slipped a hand between Regina’s thighs, her fingers slipping over her folds and found she was incredibly wet. “I want to fuck you.”

“I want you to,” Regina murmured against her lips. “I’ve barely been able to get any work done in the last hour just thinking of you coming here,” she continued as Emma’s fingers deftly slid inside of her. “Thinking about you touching me just like this.”

Emma moaned as she spun Regina around, pressing her backside up against the glass desk, thrusting her fingers inside of Regina slowly. She watched Regina’s face, her eyes widening in surprise as Emma swept the papers off of her desk suddenly and lifted her up on the edge, spreading her legs for her as she looked down, watching her fingers as she fucked Regina, her fingers driving and twisting inside of her hard and fast.

Regina laid back on her desk as Emma knelt on the floor, her fingers stilling for a moment just before she kissed along Regina’s inner thigh, her tongue teasing over a garter strap, her eyes looking up at Regina as she gripped on to the edge of her desk, her back arching as Emma slipped her fingers out from inside of her. She shifted slightly, placing Regina’s legs over her shoulders and teased over Regina’s clit with her thumb lightly. Her heart was racing at the sight of Regina on her desk, her skirt bunched up over her hips and her breath hitching in her chest as she bit her bottom lip.

“Emma…” Regina sighed out softly. “Please…”

Emma smiled, knowing without having to hear her say the words that she didn’t want her to tease her any longer, that she needed her tongue on her and in her. Emma leaned forward, her tongue dipping out to taste her and she moaned along with Regina as she drank her in.

Neither cared to keep quiet, Regina crying out Emma’s name as she slipped her tongue deep inside of her clenching hole and it didn’t take long for her to come undone, her moans and gasps filling the room as she bucked her hips against Emma’s lips and insistent tongue. Emma didn’t stop for a moment, unable to get enough of the woman laid out on her desk before her. She was hungry, hungry for her, hungry to feel that pleasure she was giving roll right back through her own body.

She ran her tongue over the wet folds, teasing her, tasting her, loving how she felt the spasms against her tongue as she slipped her tongue back inside of her, feeling the last of Regina’s orgasm rumbling through her body. Regina’s hands let go of the edge of the desk and she slid her fingers through Emma’s hair, pulling her back as she met Emma’s eyes. She was breathing heavily, hot breath spilling past her lips and Emma smiled up at her, teasing over her clit with her fingers as she held Regina’s intense gaze.

Regina made no move to stop her, her eyes slamming shut as Emma slipped two fingers inside of her easily. She took a moment, just drinking her with appreciative eyes and she knew she would never, ever be able to resist the temptation of having Regina just like this, ready and wet and waiting for her to make her tumble over the edge, over and over again.

Her lips wrapped around her clit and she sucked hard, her own desire shooting through her body at the sound of Regina moaning her name. She felt her clench around her fingers, another orgasm quickly rushing through her body as Emma teased over her clit with the tip of her tongue, knowing just how to draw the pleasure out of Regina and pushing her to let go. Emma rose from her knees to stand between Regina’s legs, her fingers still twisting and thrusting inside of her and she pulled Regina forward, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss as her second orgasm rushed through her.

Regina pulled Emma’s hand away from her, shaking her head as the kiss changed, going from hungry and wanton, to slow and deep. Sensual. Regina’s fingers trailed over her skin on her chest, her fingers slipping under the soft material of her partially unbuttoned shirt. Emma moaned against her lips as her fingers teased over her semi-erect nipples and she felt a flood of arousal between her legs as Regina sucked on her bottom lip and pinched her nipples hard.

As they broke apart from the kiss, Regina slipped off of her desk and smoothed her skirt down her thighs. She smiled at Emma, reaching out to grab at the front of her shirt, pulling her back in for another heated kiss. Emma’s heart was hammering in her chest, knowing that she was about to get it just as good as she just gave Regina and the thought of just how Regina was going to take her had her dripping with desire. She moaned as Regina’s hands went to the top of her jean shorts, her fingers unbuttoning them and slid the zipper down slowly as she cupped her with her left hand.

“Turn around,” Regina whispered huskily against Emma’s lips. “Put your hands on the desk and spread your legs for me.”

“Fuck,” Emma groaned as Regina pushed her shorts down and she stepped out of them quickly and moved to stand in front of the desk and placed her hands down on the glass, the surface cool against her palms. “Regina…”

Regina stepped up behind her, pulling at her partially unbuttoned shirt until it fell from around her shoulders slightly. She closed her eyes as Regina smoothed her hands over her bare shoulders, pushing her hair to the side as her warm, wet lips placed a kiss at the nape of her neck. A delicious shudder ran through Emma’s body as Regina wrapped an arm around her middle, her hand moving slowly to tease over her skin before she slipped her fingers through wet folds and nearly made Emma cum in seconds.

They fell into comfortable silence again, neither speaking, just the soft breathy moans that fell past Emma’s lips filled the room as she trembled and struggled to stay right where she was as Regina’s fingers teased over her cunt, fingers pinching and rolling her clit, fingers dipping inside of her only to stop short of filling her completely.

She rolled her hips against Regina’s fingers, subtly begging her with her body to stop teasing her and fuck her. She needed to let go too and it was almost too much. The frustration was building inside of her as Regina continued to tease over her pussy, her left hand on her bare hip, fingers grasping as she leaned against her back.

Emma’s palms slipped against the glass desk a little as Regina’s lips were on her neck again, kissing over her heated skin and raining soft kisses down her neck, over her shoulder and back again. Emma cried out as she suddenly thrust two fingers inside of her without warning and her fingers filled her deeply and she closed her eyes as Regina playfully nipped at her skin at the nape of her neck before moving to continue with her feather light kisses that were driving Emma crazy.

Regina’s fingers moved slowly inside of her, thrusting back in hard before sliding them almost all the way out of her clenching hole. She could feel Regina’s heart pounding as she leaned against her even more and Emma’s head filled with thoughts of Regina taking her just like this, pounding into her with a strap-on and making her cum screaming and begging for more.

They weren’t there yet and it was something they’d never done, but just the thought alone had Emma’s whole body heating up, flushing in arousal just imagining how fucking hot it would be.

“Regina,” she gasped as she turned to look back at her. “Fuck…harder, fuck me harder! I-I need—I’m so close. I…”

Regina’s lips captured her own and it was brief, the angle making both of them strain to kiss one another. Emma tried to keep her cries of pleasure quiet as she kept one hand on the desk and reached back with her other to thread her fingers through Regina’s soft, short hair. She held her to her neck, loving the way she sucked and nipped at her skin, marking her as hers.

Emma moved her hips against Regina’s hand, quickening the rhythm of Regina’s thrusting and twisting fingers, her body bursting with heated desire as her orgasm jolted through her quickly and deeply. She turned around suddenly and pulled Regina in for a passionate kiss, Regina’s fingers finding their way back between her legs as Emma subtly tried to lead Regina over to the couch.

Eager hands pushed Regina’s skirt up over her hips as they reached the couch, neither breaking away from needy, insistent lips as Emma pulled Regina down with her, holding her on top of her as she settled into the couch. She slipped a thigh between Regina’s legs and thrust it against her when she felt how wet she still was for her. Because of her. Regina’s fingers were still buried inside of her and she pressed against her hand with her thigh, increasing the friction as she continued to fuck her.

Emma slid a hand between their bodies and cupped Regina’s pussy possessively, both of their bodies writhing together as they brought each other closer to the edge, both so ready to come undone together. With every muffled gasp and moan into each other’s mouths, it was Emma who came first, her body shuddering under Regina’s as she fucked her just as hard and fast with her fingers and felt her core tighten, her pussy grasp at her fingers as she came hard and fast.

They laid there, kissing lazily and deeply as they basked in their shared orgasm, the after-glow making Emma feel as if she was high on drugs, Regina being the drug and she just couldn’t get enough. When Regina broke away from her lips, delivering a short yet sweet kiss before she rose from the couch and smoothed her skirt back down over her thighs.

“Hmm, I could definitely get used to spending my lunch hours with you, just like this,” Regina said with a salacious grin dancing over her lips. “And as much as I want to continue, we do need to eat.”

“Yeah,” Emma grinned. “Yeah, we do. Actual food and not, you know, each other.”

Regina chuckled and watched her as she walked over to where her shorts were by the front of her desk. Emma pulled them on slowly, knowing that Regina was watching her from behind and gave her a teasing show before moving to button up her shirt.

“Uh, sorry about that,” Emma said, frowning at the mess of papers on the floor to the right side of the desk. “I could help you clean this up before I go.”

“It’s quite all right,” Regina said as she sat on the couch and opened the container that Emma had placed on the coffee table when she first arrived. “You did forget something.”

“What?”

“Forks,” Regina smiled and she pointed to one of the cabinets on the wall near the desk and behind Emma. “There should be some plastic forks inside the middle drawer,” she said and Emma opened it and found a few plastic forks mixed in with various office supplies. “This looks absolutely delicious, darling.”

“Yeah?” Emma smiled as she sat next to Regina and handed her one of the forks. “I wasn’t sure what to bring for lunch and I know what you like and I hoped that you still liked your salad like this.”

“I do,” Regina replied before taking a bite and moaning softly. “It is very delicious.”

“It’s just a salad.”

“It’s still very delicious.”

They ate from the container quietly and when it was empty, Regina rose from the couch and walked to a small fridge by the filing cabinets and pulled out two cold bottles of water. She handed Emma one before returning to the mess on the floor beside her desk and started to quietly gather the mess of papers up. Emma watched her curiously, watching as a host of emotions fluttered across her face, her brow furrowed as she stacked the papers back up on top of her desk.

A soft knock sounded on the door and Emma looked at Regina in surprise, watching as she stood up and smoothed her hands down her skirt as she walked over to unlock the door.

“Madam Mayor, I think there’s something wrong with your phone,” her secretary said as Regina stood at the door, holding it open just a foot and keeping her from trying to enter her office. “I tried to call you to tell you that your two o’clock is here.”

“He’s early. I’ll just finish up my meeting with Ms. Swan and when she leaves, you can send the Sheriff in.”

Regina sighed heavily as she shut the door and Emma walked over to her, smiling as their arms easily found their way around one another. They shared one last kiss, neither wanting to end it too soon and it was Emma who did, knowing that she had to leave.

“What are you doing tonight?” Emma asked her and she shrugged as she stepped out of her arms. “Do you want to come over for dinner again?”

“Yes,” Regina smiled. “I would like that very much. I’ll let you know when I’m finished for the day. I’ve got some paperwork to reorganize and finish before I can leave.”

“I’m sorry—”

“It was completely worth it,” Regina said kissing her lightly on the lips and then her flushed cheek. She used the pad of her thumb to wipe at the little bit of lipstick that was smeared on Emma’s bottom lip and opened the door for her. “I’ll see you later, darling.”

“Yeah,” Emma smiled as she backed out of the door and into the hallway.

They both held each other’s longing gaze before Emma turned and walked down the hallway and towards the stairs, ignoring the look that the blonde-haired secretary was giving her as she opened the stairwell door. She walked out of the town hall and to her car with a satisfied and sated smile on her face. She knew now for certain that they would be spending the summer together, one way or another and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	18. Chapter 18

For the next couple of weeks, they’d fallen into a steady routine together. At least two days out of the week, Emma would bring Regina lunch at precisely one in the afternoon and they’d spend majority of it finding new ways, new positions to have sex, sometimes forgetting to eat whatever Emma had brought for lunch completely. Three nights out of the week, Regina would come to the cottage for dinner and stay until ten before leaving.

On weekends, specifically Saturday nights, Emma would spend it at Regina’s house now that her mother had moved back into her own home shortly after the first time Emma had brought Regina lunch at her office. They wouldn’t sleep until the early hours of the morning, spending most of the night making love together in Regina’s bed and when the morning rolled around, Regina would make her breakfast in bed and they’d spend the rest of the time making love again before Emma left just before noon to go back to the cottage and spend time with Henry and Ruby.

It felt like it had before, years ago, and it didn't feel like they had spent all those years apart, especially not when seeing each other had quickly become a regular occurrence. After a month of being in Storybrooke, it had started to feel like home to Emma and that very feeling scared her because she knew how hard it was going to be when she had to leave Regina behind in Storybrooke and go back home to New York with Henry.

When it came to Henry, Regina was still distant with him, but she was slowly coming around, talking to him a little more over dinner, asking him questions in an attempt to get to know him a little bit better. Emma always carefully watched the two of them interacting and she still didn’t know why Regina was still hesitant to become more comfortable around her son, aside from the obvious reason that was the fact that Henry was the product of date rape and the end of their own relationship so long ago. Was that why Regina acted like she couldn’t stand to be around him most of the time? Emma didn’t know how to ask her that, didn’t know if she should even bring it up because over the last couple of weeks, they hadn’t talked about their past, choosing to leave it where it was and focus on the here and now.

They had talked about a lot of things, but the past was something they hadn’t talked about since just before they’d gotten back together. It wasn’t just the past they didn’t talk about. They never talked about what would happen after Emma went back home to New York City at the end of the summer. Emma had thought about it a lot and there was no doubt in her mind that Regina was thinking about it as well.

And today had been different since the moment Regina showed up at the cottage door at eight in the morning. It was a holiday and she didn’t have to work and she didn’t want to be alone, so she had told Emma when she had opened the door, surprised to see Regina standing there and dressed far more casually than she’d ever seen her before. She told Emma she wanted to take her riding, and it confused Emma at first just what she meant until Regina asked if she thought Henry might enjoy coming along as well to ride her horses through the trails that surrounded the small stable they were now pulling up to, Emma behind the wheel of the yellow Bug, Regina in the seat next to her and Henry in the backseat with Ruby.

She didn’t tell Regina that she was terrified of getting up on a horse and riding one. She didn’t tell Regina that the thought of it made her want to turn the car around and drive all the way back to New York City. Instead, she swallowed her fear and followed Regina to the stables, her eyes lingering on her ass in her riding pants that were tight and fit her like a glove. She had on riding boots that came up to her knees and wore a simple white t-shirt. She looked gorgeous and Emma could not take her eyes off of her, not even long enough for Regina to introduce her to the man that took care of her horses when she was away.

“Emma?” Regina chuckled softly as she placed a hand on Emma’s tense shoulder. “As I was saying, this is David.”

“Oh. Hi,” Emma smiled as she reached out to shake his hand.

“I’ve saddled Rocinante already for you, Madam Mayor,” David said brightly, his smile charming as he turned to look down at Henry. “And I believe you would do well with riding Bandit.”

“My horse’s name is Bandit?” Henry asked excitedly and he bounced on the balls of his feet, beaming as he grabbed on to Emma’s hand and shook her. “Mom, did you hear that? I get to ride a horse named Bandit! How cool is that?”

“Sunkist would be an ideal choice for Emma, don’t you think, David?”

“Of course, and Zodiac for you,” David said as he nodded at Ruby. “Henry, would you like to come and give me a hand? I’ll introduce you to Bandit and show you how to saddle him for your ride today.”

Henry looked at Emma and she nodded and he followed David inside the stable eagerly, asking him a hundred different questions as they disappeared inside. Emma looked nervously at Regina as she motioned for her and Ruby to follow her inside the stables as well.

“Sunkist has a wonderful temperament and you’ll enjoy riding her today.”

Emma nodded, hesitant as she lingered behind, her eyes gluing to Regina’s ass as Ruby poked her in the side. “What was that for?” Emma asked her and Ruby just gave her a knowing look. “Well, it’s not my fault her ass looks amazing in those pants!”

“At least it’s a good distraction because you look absolutely terrified right now, Em.”

“I am terrified!”

“It’ll be fun,” Ruby assured her, slinging an arm around her shoulders and practically had to lead her into the stables where Regina was waiting. “It’ll be fun,” Ruby repeated as Emma went stock still at the sight of the huge black horse Regina was leading out of a stall.

“Emma, this is Rocinante,” she smiled as she held out a hand, one that Emma reluctantly took and allowed herself to be pulled closer to the horse. “I have had him for many years, since I was young.”

“He’s…huge.”

“And gentle,” she smiled. “Go on, say hello.”

“To a horse?”

“Yes,” Regina nodded and guided her hand to his mane. “Don’t be afraid, darling.”

Emma pet the horse lightly, afraid if she touched it wrong that it might bite her or kick her. It was ridiculous to be so afraid of an animal and she tried to shake that feeling off as Regina stood behind her, one hand on her hip, the other guiding her hand to the horse’s face. After a few moments, she relaxed and the horse nuzzled into her hand, into her soft yet firm touch.

“Hi,” she said quietly. “I’m Emma,” she continued and she felt Regina’s body against hers, laughing quietly into her ear. She turned around to face Regina with an exasperated look on her face. “You told me to stay hello and now you’re laughing at me?”

“Because you are just simply adorable,” Regina smiled and her lips twitched in the way they did just before she kissed her, but she didn’t move to kiss her, instead she took Emma’s hand in her own and led her to the stall next to the one she had led her beloved horse out of before. “This is Sunkist,” Regina said as they stood just outside of the next stall and she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and the blonde horse turned and approached the gate.

“Hi,” Emma squeaked as she reached out on her own to pet the smaller and less intimidating horse the way she had pet Rocinante. “Is he yours too?”

“She,” Regina replied and she nodded her head. “My family has owned these stables for many years. My father was quite passionate when it came to riding, my mother however, could care less. It’s been quite some time since I’ve come here. I wanted to share this with you, to take you riding with me. I wanted Henry to have that experience as well. Do you think he’ll enjoy himself today?”

Emma nodded, looking over at Henry as David helped him up on his brown horse just a little smaller than the one Emma was standing in front of. Oh Henry would definitely enjoy himself and she already knew that he’d be talking about this day for a long time. After Regina explained to her a few simple commands and how to mount the horse, she found that fear coming back in waves and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat when she watched Regina easily mount her horse with practiced ease.

After a few failed attempts, it was David who came over to assist her under Regina’s watchful gaze. Henry and Ruby were already on theirs, both of them getting used to the feel of the horse they were riding. Once she was up, she tensed completely, holding on to the reins that David had instructed her to take a hold of.

“You need to relax a little, Emma,” Regina said as she moved her horse next to Emma’s and reached out to smooth a hand down her tightly coiled muscles in her left arm. “You won’t fall or anything. Just relax and follow my lead.”

“Okay.”

After nearly half an hour of getting used to riding Sunkist inside an enclosure, Emma finally relaxed enough to start enjoying it and she led the horse to follow Regina out of the enclosure, looking back to see Henry right behind her with Ruby coming in at the end. The horses trotted through a grassy field before Regina let them to a trail that went through the forest. Every time that Regina looked back at Emma, she had a brilliant smile curled over her lips and her eyes were shining with happiness that Emma had never seen before.

Today had been different because she never knew that Regina loved horses as much as she did, she didn’t even know that she owned several of them. Today _was_ different because she realized that she didn’t know Regina as well as she thought she did and that thought alone had her wondering just what else she didn’t know about the woman she had so easily, so quickly fallen back in love with.

Her thoughts were swirling around in her head the whole time they were out on the trails and by the time they returned to the stables, she found herself alone with Regina while David gave Henry and Ruby a guided tour of the property and to have them meet some of the other horses that were housed in the smaller stables just up a short distance away.

“Did you enjoy yourself, darling?” Regina asked, moving to take both of Emma’s hands in her own. She smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss, stopping when Emma simply frowned. “You didn’t?”

“You never told me you had horses or that you liked to ride.”

“Oh?”

“I feel like there is so much I don't know about you still, Regina.”

“We have plenty of time to discuss everything there is to know about each other. There is no rush for that, is there?”

“Regina,” Emma sighed and she squeezed her hands before letting go. “There’s something that’s been bothering me for a little while now and I’m not so sure how to say this, but it’s about Henry.”

“What about him?” Regina asked softly.

“Why do you act the way you do around him?”

“I am not sure what you mean?”

“Like you are tolerating him or something and the way you look at him sometimes, I don’t know, I’m trying to understand why it’s so hard for you. Aside from the obvious reason, of course.”

“What obvious reason is that, Emma?”

“The fact that he was conceived by the very thing that ended our relationship. He thinks you hate him, Regina.”

“I do not hate your son,” she replied quietly. “If you are asking me if that still bothers you, then there is something that I need to tell you about your son and how he makes me feel because I cannot have either of you thinking that I am simply tolerating his presence or that I hate him because of how he was conceived. Your son, he makes me feel—”

“How does he make you feel?”

“Guilty.”

Emma backed away from her a little, shocked at hearing that word spill past her lips so easily, so surely and she didn’t know what it meant. Henry made Regina feel guilty?

“What?” Emma asked and Regina looked like she was about to cry. “Why does he make you feel guilty, Regina? I don’t understand.”

“Because every time I look at him I realize what a mistake I made in choosing not to listen to you when you came to me that day. I could’ve been there for you and I would’ve supported your decision to keep him. I could’ve been there for every moment, watched as you brought him into this world. I could’ve been his other mother, raising him with you, a perfect little happy family. Every time I look at him he makes me feel guilty because I wasn't there. For you. For him.”

Emma’s heart clenched in her chest and she felt her own tears springing to her eyes suddenly and she reached forward for Regina, smiling at her as she wiped away the tears that had started to roll down her cheeks. Emma almost couldn’t believe what Regina had just told her and it broke her heart because she had wanted that with her, she had wanted Regina to be there for her, to raise Henry with her as a perfect little happy family and it never happened.

“I am trying not to feel that way whenever I look at him, darling, but that guilt is a heavy feeling I can’t just easily push away.”

“I know.”

“I really am trying,” Regina said quietly. “That’s what today was about, that’s why I invited him along as well. I wanted to spend time together with you and your family. I wanted to, just for a moment, pretend as if I were a part of your family too.”

“You _are_ , Regina,” Emma smiled at her and she leaned in to kiss her firmly, lingering for a moment before leaning back. “You are a part of my family. I wouldn’t have it any other way and thank you for today, really. I know how much it means to Henry that you invited him along to spend the day with you.”

Regina surged forward to kiss her, both of them laughing quietly as they held on to one another and their lips were insistent and needy, tears streaming down both their cheeks as they fell into each other completely. Emma was shaking as Regina held on to her tightly, their lips and tongues dancing together in a slow and passionate kiss that had her feeling absolutely every single ounce of love pouring out of Regina’s heart and into her own.

She felt Regina smile against her lips, her hands sliding into Emma’s long hair and holding her close before she continued to kiss Emma passionately. They were so focused on each other they hadn’t heard the door slide open and they definitely didn’t hear the voices until a loud gasp of surprise pulled them both apart quickly. David stood there with Henry at his side, making a grossed out face after seeing his mother kissing Regina again. And Ruby was standing behind Henry, grinning at the two of them, but Emma was staring at Regina, waiting for her to completely lose it because they had been caught by someone that did not know they were together.

“Seriously, you guys never stop with the kissing thing, do you?” Henry muttered and Ruby grabbed him by his shoulders and steered him back outside. “It’s so gross, Rubes! Why do I have to see them kissing like that!” Henry’s voice trailed from outside. “Ugh.”

Emma’s face was burning as David simply just smiled at the two of them and Regina easily slipped a hand into hers and smiled right back at him. Emma blinked and wondered why Regina was so calm about being caught by David. Regina had been quite adamant about keeping things between them from other people, aside from Henry and Ruby and Kathryn. The less people that knew about their relationship, the less chance there’d be that Cora Mills would find out about it.

While it was a struggle when they were out in public together, Emma supported her in this choice despite the fact that she still couldn’t understand why Regina didn’t want her mother to know about their relationship. It was one of those things they never discussed because even Emma knew if it came up again, it would drive a wedge between them and she didn’t want that to happen, not when they had found happiness together again.

“I should’ve properly introduced you two earlier,” Regina said as she led Emma over to where David was standing. “This is my girlfriend Emma,” she said and she smiled as Emma looked at her with questioning eyes. “David is Kathryn’s brother,” she continued and Emma gaped a little as David held out a hand and she reached for it, finding herself on the receiving end of a firm handshake.

“Pleasure to meet you, Emma. You’re the only one who has ever stolen Regina’s heart and I wondered if you were her, the woman Kathryn told me about,” he said, smiling with that charming smile of his. “I cannot believe you weren’t going to tell me who she was, Regina!”

“I wasn’t sure Kathryn had even told you about her, about us, but knowing Kathryn, of course she told you everything, didn’t she?”

“Not her name,” David chuckled. “But she did mention how beautiful she was and I am inclined to agree that she is very beautiful.”

“And she’s mine,” Regina laughed, pushing at his chest playfully as she kept a firm hold on to Emma’s hand. “So, you just keep those wandering eyes to yourself, David Nolan.”

Emma watched the two of them interact, feeling a bit stunned at what had unfolded in just a few short minutes. The instant that David walked away from them, insisting that he had chores to finish up, Regina turned to face Emma and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you like that all day,” Regina said softly. “How about you bring Henry and Ruby along to my house for dinner tonight? The Nolan’s will be there and I know how much Kathryn would love to meet Henry. I believe Henry has captivated David as well and I know they’d love to spend more time together.”

“I—”

“I should’ve told you before, about Henry, about how he makes me feel,” Regina continued, not allowing Emma to get a word in edgewise. “I honestly wasn’t sure how to bring it up because I knew how emotional things would become just talking about it, not just for myself but for you as well.”

Emma didn’t say a word as she pulled Regina in for another kiss, keeping it short yet sweet and when she pulled back, she was smiling. “One less thing to worry about,” she said simply. “So, do you want to go get my son and Ruby and head back to the cottage?”

“Yes I would like that. I think I should talk to Henry when we get back,” Regina replied and she paused at Rocinante’s stall and pet him goodbye before they continued walking out of the stable. “I don’t want him believing that I do not like him.”

“He’ll like that,” Emma said and she squeezed Regina’s hand once more before she let go and they stepped outside into the fresh air and warm August sunlight. “Hey, kid, you ready to go?” Emma asked him as she walked over to where he and Ruby were standing and waiting for them.

“Yeah, I’m ready to go,” he nodded. “But can you please not kiss her in front of me anymore?”

“Henry…”

“I know you love her but you’re my mom and it’s weird!”

Emma ruffled his hair, already having gone through with this several times in the last few weeks any time he walked in on them kissing in the living room or out on the front porch, or when they’d been laying together in the hammock.

She reached out for Regina’s hand, their fingers intertwining as they walked down to the car together, Henry already chattering excitedly about how much fun he’d had and how he would love to go riding again one day. Regina promised him that she would take him riding again before the end of the month and that had him beaming the entire ride back to the cottage and talking their ears off about how much he’d miss Storybrooke when they had to leave.

When he mentioned them leaving, Emma felt Regina tense and she squeezed her hands, knowing that she was thinking about her leaving in a few weeks. She looked over at her and smiled a little, reassuring her that things wouldn’t be any different than they were now except they would have a few hundred miles in between them.

It really hit her by the time she pulled the Bug to a stop behind Ruby’s car that she only had a few more weeks there in Storybrooke with Regina. The two of them stayed outside while Henry and Ruby headed into the cottage to take turns having a shower and to get changed into clothes that didn’t smell like horse. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and sighed heavily.

“I will miss you terribly,” Regina whispered as she held on to Emma. “It was be hard being apart from you and—”

“I don’t want to talk about me leaving, not right now,” Emma said gently. “It hurts too much to think about it.”

“Then stay here in Storybrooke with me, darling.”

“You know I can’t, Regina,” she frowned and she was wishing so much more now that she could stay, that she could leave the life she had in New York to be here with Regina. She couldn’t though, not yet. That was a big step she knew she wasn’t ready to take. Not yet. “We can have our weekends together. We can get even together for Thanksgiving and for Christmas, but let’s not think about that right now, okay?”

“Okay,” Regina smiled and she leaned in to kiss her lightly before pulling back. “But we will talk about this one way or another. When you are ready.”

“Thank you.”

They kissed again before going inside the cottage, hand in hand. Emma was tired and feeling a little sore from riding and when she told Regina where it hurt the most, she blushed embarrassingly as Regina laughed at her, telling her that it was normal and that she would get used to that feeling after a few more times. She whispered into Regina’s ears that there was only one thing she wanted to be riding and that was her and that had been the start of them making out heavily on the couch, barely pulling apart in time as Henry clamoured down the stairs quickly.

While Henry made himself comfortable on the floor in front of the TV, Emma kissed Regina one last time before retreating upstairs to wait for Ruby to get out of the shower so she could take one herself. She was pacing in the bedroom when Ruby came in wearing just her robe and using a towel to dry her long hair.

“Shower’s free,” Ruby smiled and it faltered as she took one long look at Emma. “Is there something wrong, Em? Did something happen?”

“Regina and I were talking, back at the stables before you guys walked in on us. I asked her why she acts the way she does around Henry.”

“What did she say?”

“That being around Henry made her feel guilty,” Emma replied quietly, her heart clenching as she remembered the words that Regina had said that had brought tears to both of their eyes. “That she felt guilty because if she had given me the chance to explain myself that day, she could’ve been there for me, for Henry. Like a family.”

“Oh, Emma,” Ruby teared up as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. “It isn’t too late for that to happen, you know that right?”

“I know.”

“You’re scared aren’t you? You’re scared that when we go back home that things are going to change,” Ruby said quietly and she shook her head as Emma’s bottom lip trembled and the tears sprung easily to her eyes. “If you’re scared, Em, why don’t you stay here with her?”

“You know I can’t.”

“Yeah, you can. Yeah you have a life in New York, but she’s not there and you’re going to be miserable, Em. I know you too well and as much as I love you and would miss you if you stayed in Storybrooke, as long as you’re happy, nothing else matters.”

“I can’t stay, Rubes. Not yet. I’m not ready to take that step with her. We were supposed to be taking this one day at a time and now all I can think about since Henry mentioned us leaving in a few weeks, is how much it’s going to suck going back home without her.”

“You and Regina can’t do slow or take things one day at a time. You didn’t then and you couldn’t this time either. There’s nothing wrong with that, Emma. You two are in love with each other, you two are _it_ for each other and trying to do what you’re doing isn’t working because it’s not possible for you two to take at least ten steps back. You’re not ready to stay here with her? To take that step? Well, I think that’s bullshit.”

Ruby stood before her with her arms crossed over her chest and a determined look on her face. When Emma didn’t say a word, Ruby just shook her head at her.

“You’re scared to leave New York because it’s all you’ve ever known. You’re scared to stay here with her because you can’t be with her the way you want to be, you can’t hold her hand or kiss her when you’re walking in the street because of the constant fear of her mother finding out about you two. It’s not always going to be like that, Em. You know it as well as I do and yeah, that’s a rocky road to be on with her, but it shouldn’t stop you from wanting to stay here with her.”

“I do want to stay,” Emma said quietly. “I just…can’t right now. I don’t even want to think about leaving yet, Ruby. It already hurts just thinking about it and it just…can’t.”

“But you will one day?”

“I think so.”

“You know I’m here for you no matter what, right?” Ruby smiled as she pulled Emma in for another hug and she stepped back, wrinkling her nose. “You smell like horse.”

“I know,” Emma chuckled dryly. “God, I’m _so_ sore right now. I don’t know if I can handle doing that again. The only way I want to feel this sore again is because of her and not a horse that scared the shit out of me at first!”

“I know, right? It feels like I’ve been fucked hard for hours,” Ruby replied and they both started laughing uncontrollably before Ruby shoved her out of the room and towards the bathroom.

As Emma stripped out of her clothes and turned the water on, she could just faintly hear the sound of Regina and Henry’s voices from downstairs and then she heard the laughter and it warmed her heart and made the tears she’d nearly let fall in front of Ruby break free, only they weren’t tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness and she wasn’t sure how she’d keep her emotions in check for the rest of the day.

Today had definitely been different in many different ways and it wasn’t over yet.

**********

Emma sat beside Regina, the sound of conversations and laughter flowing through the dining room in Regina’s house as Kathryn told Henry about David’s secret obsession with video games. It had turned into David denying it and then answering all of Henry’s questions about some game that Emma had never heard of before. While they talked about video games and comic books, Kathryn and Ruby were deep in conversation, laughing as they would pause in their conversation to look over at Emma and Regina before continuing to whisper between themselves. Emma knew they were talking about her and Regina’s relationship that they’d had back in New York eleven years ago, mindful that Henry, although engrossed in his conversation with David, was still sitting right there and could hear them talking more than Emma could.

“Are you all right?” Regina asked, her arm around Emma’s shoulders as her fingers played with the ends of her hair. “You’ve barely said a word since we sat down to eat.”

“I don’t have anything to say,” Emma replied lamely. “But thank you for inviting us.”

“You are all more than welcome to come here for dinner any time you’d like,” Regina smiled and her lips twitched as she cast a glance over at Henry before leaning in to kiss her softly on the cheek. “I would like it if you three came over more often and not just for dinner either.”

“How did your talk with Henry go earlier?” Emma asked, the first chance she had to ask Regina since they’d left the cottage, Regina driving her own car, Emma alone in her Bug and Ruby driving her car with Henry. “You guys seem to be getting along pretty good.”

“It went well,” Regina said with a warm smile. “I assured him that I do not hate him or that I’m merely trying to tolerate him because I am romantically involved with his mother. I didn’t tell him what I had told you, that I felt guilty, because I figured that it was highly inappropriate for me to tell a ten year old things he might not quite understand yet. He told me he liked me because I make you happy and that he wishes that you two could stay here with me.”

“Regina, don’t…” Emma frowned. “I told you, I don’t want to talk about leaving or staying or any of that right now.”

“I know, darling, I’m sorry.”

“I heard you two laughing just before I went into the shower,” she said, trying to steer the conversation back around to something less heavy. “What were you two laughing about?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out,” Regina grinned and this time when she leaned towards her to kiss her, she kissed her squarely on the lips, neither seeming to care that they were far from being alone, nor did they notice when the room fell silent and Emma jumped as she received a kick in the shin from Henry under the table.

Emma leaned back in her chair and found herself smiling as the conversations picked right back up around her and Regina was sitting impossibly closer to her now, her arm still around her shoulders and her right hand tracing light, random patterns over her jean-clad thigh. She felt at home there, with her family there and the Nolan’s getting along with them as if they’d all known each other for far much longer than they actually did. She felt like this was everything she’d been waiting for, a family of her own, a true family filled with love and laughter and a future that gave them both their happy ending together. And she knew in that moment, and from all the moments before that, leaving would be the hardest thing she’d ever have to do in her life.

She wasn’t looking forward to it at all.


	19. Chapter 19

Regina couldn’t remember the last time she had ever felt this happy in her life and she knew nothing could measure up to the way she had been feeling since she and Emma began seeing each other again on a regular basis. She didn’t—couldn’t—think about how she was going to feel once Emma left and they hadn’t talked about it. Not once. Not since the first dinner she had invited them to at her home. That had been weeks ago and with Emma’s last week in Storybrooke just beginning, Regina didn’t want to think about having to say goodbye in just a handful of days.

She was having lunch with Kathryn at the country club, something she hadn’t done since the last time she was there with her mother and Eva nearly two months ago. She hadn’t spent a lot of time with Kathryn since she had started seeing Emma and she had started to feel terribly guilty for being so distant when it came to her life long best friend. Aside from the handful of dinners Kathryn had been invited to, they hadn’t spent any time together, just the two of them.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy, Regina,” Kathryn said after they had finished off their lunch and were enjoying a glass of wine at their quiet, private table. “You are positively glowing! Is it all the sex you two have been having because maybe I should consider becoming a lesbian and finding myself a lesbian lover who—”

“Kathryn, stop,” Regina laughed as she playfully swatted at Kathryn’s shoulder. “It’s not just the sex,” she said quietly even though there was nobody around them to eavesdrop on their conversation. “It’s her.”

“Of course it is,” Kathryn smiled. “You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Thinking about her.”

“I’m always thinking about her,” Regina smiled before lifting her glass of wine to her lips and taking a small, tentative sip. “I’m in love with her far more deeply than I was before. The very thought of her leaving is crushing me already and she hasn’t left yet.”

“You two will make this work. You told me that you two already promised to spend the weekends together, meeting halfway. It won’t be easy, Regina, but because you two love each other, you will get through this and she’ll come back to you when she is ready to make that move. Right?”

“I want to marry her,” Regina whispered, her heart racing at the though and Kathryn squealed loudly, nearly knocking their wine glasses from the table as she leaned forward to hug her. “It’s too soon, far too soon to ask her, I know, but I want to marry her one day, Kathryn.”

“And you will. I know you will.”

“I can already see myself spending the rest of my life with her even though she is leaving at the end of the week. I can see us married and living together with Henry, and we’re all so happy and my mother isn’t even around to try to destroy our happiness,” Regina said and she frowned at the thought of her mother not being around, not because she hated that she couldn’t be herself freely and to love who she wanted to love, but because despite it all, she couldn’t imagine her mother not being in her life, one way or another, making her miserable or not. “This is crazy, isn’t it? Feeling like this? Thinking this way? Wanting to have everything with her, wanting to spend the rest of my life with her, with Henry, as one perfectly little happy family?”

“Not at all,” Kathryn smiled warmly at her. “But just promise me one thing?”

“Yes?”

“Promise me that I’ll be your maid of honour at your wedding,” she chuckled and Regina rolled her eyes, giving her what she knew was a typical Henry reaction of “duh” before catching herself pulling that face unintentionally. “Things have gotten better between you and Henry, I gather?”

“Yes, quite a lot better,” Regina replied lightly. “He is a wonderful boy, very kind, very sweet, just like his mother. I love spending time with him and I will miss him terribly as well when they leave. We’ve only just begun to get to know one another.”

“One perfectly happy little family,” Kathryn said as she placed a hand over her heart and sighed, a happy smile fluttering over her lips and a look of longing in her eyes. “Have I told you how very jealous I am of you lately?”

Regina simply smiled as she lifted her glass and took another tentative sip. She had been serious when she told Kathryn that she wanted to marry Emma. The thought had crossed her mind a lot in the last few weeks and every time it had, she found herself thinking of nothing else but the future she and Emma could have together. She didn’t want to be entirely selfish and imagine their lives there in Storybrooke, but she couldn’t see them being together anywhere else but there, in her home, in Storybrooke.

As much as she wanted to play with the thought of leaving, of deserting her family legacy and her career, she couldn’t. If her father was still alive, things would be different, but she would still feel that drive to uphold the family legacy in their small, seaside town for as long as she could because she knew what it meant, not just to her mother, but to her father even more so.

She never expected Emma to understand why it was the way it was and Emma had just accepted it, sometimes questioning it, but never was against it in any way or form. It only made her love her more and that was all she ever wanted was for someone to love and understand her in ways nobody else ever could. She knew too about how Emma felt about her keeping their relationship from her own mother a closely guarded secret, but she hadn’t made it an issue and Regina loved her more for that alone.

“Do you have a ring?” Kathryn asked, breaking Regina free of her thoughts, blinking at her question in surprise. “You _do_ , don't you?”

“Yes,” Regina replied guiltily. “I do have a ring.”

“You do know this is going to like, drive me insane until you actually ask her, right?”

“I would expect nothing else from you, Kathryn Nolan,” Regina chuckled as she raised her glass to Kathryn’s and they toasted before drinking together. “And no, I will not tell you what the ring looks like or how much I paid for it. You’ll simply have to wait until I ask Emma to marry me and you can see it on her finger for yourself.”

“And when will that be?”

“I have absolutely no idea.”

“Damn,” Kathryn muttered and she grinned as she leaned forward, clinking her glass against Regina’s lightly. “Until then, Regina, I am here for you and I will support you in every decision that you make when it comes to Emma Swan.”

“What about my mother?”

“She’ll find out. You know you cannot keep this from her forever.”

“I know.”

“You should just tell her.”

“I _can_ _’_ _t_ do that!” Regina exclaimed, finding no reason to explain herself because Kathryn already knew. “I am not going to let my mother to stand in the way of my happiness. I will love Emma Swan no matter what she thinks or what she tries to do given that she finds out about us. I don’t like this, I don’t. I want to be able to kiss her when I want to when we’re together without worrying about my own mother and what she would do to destroy the happiness we’ve found together.”

“Screw your mother, Regina. This isn’t about her, it’s about _you_ and you are in love and happy with Emma. Fuck what your mother thinks of you just because you are in love with another woman!”

“Kathryn!”

“What?”

Regina blinked, not used to the crassness coming from her best friend yet she knew what she was saying was true. She needed not to let her mother come between them, to prevent them from being who they were to one another freely. She hated it, she did. She hated lying. She hated hiding. It was just something she had gotten so used to doing the last half of her life that she knew not of another way.

“You want her to stay and she won’t?” Kathryn asked her after a moment. “Why don’t you go with her back to New York?”

“You know why.”

“Don’t hold it against me, but this town won’t suffer horribly if a Mills’ isn’t the mayor,” Kathryn said bluntly. “You love her. She loves you. You want a lifetime with her so make it happen, Regina.”

“I…can’t yet.”

“You’re impossible.”

“Love is impossible,” Regina countered and they both took a sip from their glass, their frowns matching as their glasses were placed back on the table. “Impossible, but completely worth it.”

**********

Emma watched Henry carefully as he folded and packed some of his clothes into his suitcase. A week, barely that even, was all they had left there and he had chosen that morning to begin packing away some of his things all on his own. He sighed dramatically as he placed one of his folded t-shirts inside his suitcase and frowned as he turned to face her.

“What?”

“Are we really going home?”

“Don’t you want to go home, kid?”

“Not really,” he replied with the blunt honesty of a ten year old boy. “I like it here, Mom.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re happy here. With her.”

Emma smiled despite the charging, powerful emotions she was fighting inside herself. She didn’t want to leave either, but she had to. They had to go back home, back to the life they’d left behind for the summer despite all that had changed, despite the fact that everything was different now. With Henry’s childlike innocence, she somehow understood what he was implying yet, she couldn’t promise him anything. Not yet. Their summer away had been nothing that Emma had expected and she couldn’t make promises she wasn’t sure she could keep. She couldn’t do that. Not to Henry. Not to Regina. And definitely not to herself.

Emma had already packed up some of her things, not wanting to leave it all to the last minute and take away time she could be spending with Regina instead. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and checked to see if she’d text her but there was nothing and she frowned as her thumb hovered over the screen before she locked the phone again. She knew that Regina was going to have lunch with Kathryn and when Emma had left her house early that morning, it’d taken them both quite some time to stop kissing each other long enough for Emma to make it out the door.

Last night had been different in many ways. They had a small dinner before retreating to Regina’s bedroom where they made love slowly for hours. Emma knew that Regina was trying to memorize every dip and every curve of her body, mapping out almost every inch of her body with her tongue, lips and fingertips. She knew because she had done the same thing with Regina. It wouldn’t be the last time they saw each other before she and Henry and Ruby left, but it would be the last endless night they’d be able to have before they left first thing Friday morning.

It felt like it was too soon. She’d only just found her again and she’d be leaving, going back to her own life hundreds of miles away. She knew it was going to be hard for Henry too because they had only just started to get to know each other and he adored Regina, that much Emma knew and he adored her not because Regina was with his mother, but because he had been getting to know her in his own little way. She knew that it had taken time for Regina to get to where she was with Henry, to get through her guilt of not being there for both of them.

Henry didn’t know that she felt that way, of course, she never told him and Emma didn’t either. She knew that even though Ruby knew about Regina and how she had felt about Henry in the beginning as well, she knew Ruby wouldn’t say a word as it was something he was still too young to understand completely.

“I don’t want to pack anything else today,” Henry said, glancing at his half full suitcase.

“Then don’t. How about we go find Ruby and we’ll make some lunch?”

“Okay.”

Emma watched him run out of the room and into the other, pouncing on Ruby as she laid on the bed, earbuds in and a magazine opened in front of her. She stood in the doorway, watching as Henry exploded into a fit of giggles as Ruby tickled him into oblivion. She smiled and realized in that moment that none of them had ever been as happy in New York as they were there in Storybrooke.

She walked down the stairs and went out the back door, needing to be alone because she didn’t want Henry to see her cry. She climbed into the hammock and buried her face into the little pillow she’d left there the day before, soaking the fabric with her silent tears as her heart clenched and she didn’t know how she was going to survive leaving behind a whole other life here in Storybrooke.

“Em?” Ruby said gently after Emma had been outside, hiding away in the hammock for almost ten minutes. “Emma, are you okay?”

“No.”

Ruby crawled into the hammock with her and Emma allowed herself to be held even though in that moment she just wanted to be alone. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

Ruby sighed as she gently pushed away the strands of hair that clung to her damp cheeks. “It’s not like you two will never see each other again,” she said quietly, smiling a little despite Emma’s tears that were rolling down her cheeks. “You’ll have weekends together, won’t you?”

“It feels like it’s not going to be enough.”

“It will be,” Ruby assured her. “And it won’t be for forever, Em. You’ll find your way back here or she’ll find her way to New York and you two are gonna make a life together. A happy, loving life together with Henry.”

“Do you know why it hurts so much, Ruby? Because for the last two months it feels like we didn’t lose those eleven years together. It feels like we’ve been together all this time and the thought of leaving at the end of the week hurts because I don’t want to say goodbye. Not yet.”

“But it’s not goodbye forever, Em,” she smiled and she wiped away Emma’s tears before moving her hand to her own face to wipe away the tears that had fallen from her own eyes. “I guess now isn’t a good time to mention that Henry wants to ride with me to Boston and then with you the rest of the way.”

“That’s fine.”

Emma knew that once she left Storybrooke, she was going to need to be alone and she didn’t want Henry to see her breaking down, breaking apart because she had to leave Regina and her heart behind with her.

“Come on, let’s go make some lunch.”

“I’m not that hungry.”

“I’ll make you a sandwich anyway,” Ruby said with a smile before she climbed out of the hammock and walked back to the cottage, leaving Emma alone again, yet her tears had subsided and all she could feel was the heaviness in her heart.

She inhaled deeply, swinging a leg over the edge of the hammock as she rocked and swayed in the soft breeze. The exhaustion she felt from not getting much sleep the night before caught up to her and she gave in to the pull of sleep, promising herself she would just close her eyes for a little while.

“Emma?”

Her eyes fluttered open at the soft, husky voice she’d know anywhere and she smiled as she blinked and looked up at Regina standing next to the hammock looking down at her, a brilliant smile curled over her lips.

“Hey,” Emma smiled, not moving from the hammock and she reached out for Regina, placing her hands on her hips and pulling her down on to the hammock with her. “Did you just get here?”

“I did. I almost didn’t want to wake you, you looked so peaceful lying there, sleeping. I know last night was a long night for the both of us,” Regina said quietly and she nuzzled her nose against Emma’s as they laid in each others arms. “Have you been crying?”

Regina looked at her with careful, concerned and caring eyes as she gently traced the pad of her thumb over Emma’s cheek. Emma didn’t have to answer her, she knew that Regina already knew she had been crying earlier. She could still feel the slight stickiness of the dried tears on her cheek and the way that Regina’s thumb dragged stiffly over her skin, it was all the answer that was needed.

“How was your lunch with Kathryn?”

“I don’t want to talk about my lunch with Kathryn,” Regina whispered, her breath spilling over Emma’s lips just before she leaned in to kiss her. Their lips lingered for a moment before Regina pulled away, leaving Emma at loss, yearning for more. “Why were you crying, darling?”

“I-I can’t do this, Regina.”

“Do what?”

“Leave and expect everything to stay the same,” she frowned. “What if it’s too hard? What if it’s just too much, Regina? Every weekend we see each other, it’s going to be just as hard to leave you again and again. I don’t know how this is going to work, but I already feel like I’m going to spend every week miserable until I can see you again.”

“So, we’re talking about this now?”

“Yeah, I think we got to,” Emma nodded and Regina frowned a little, her brow furrowing as she traced her fingers over Emma’s bottom lip. “I can’t stay, I want to, but I can’t.”

“I know. I never expected you to be able to stay, no matter how much things have changed between us. Is it the distance that you are worried about, my love?” Regina asked, her voice quiet and soothing all at once. “We can have every weekend together, Emma. I could look into renting a place in Boston. It’d be considerably cheaper than staying at the Onyx or another hotel. It could be a second home for both of us and—”

“Don’t. Don’t do this, Regina.”

“Why? Isn’t that what you wanted, Emma? To spend every weekend together? To meet halfway?”

“You’re talking about renting a place for us to stay every weekend. A second home.”

“Does it scare you?”

“A little bit.”

“Why?”

“Because it feels like it’s a step I’m not ready to take yet. To have something permanent yet it’s not because we’re not there all the time, just on weekends. What if things change after a month, Regina? What if your mother becomes suspicious about your trips out of Storybrooke every weekend and she comes between us, forcing you to stop coming to meet me halfway in Boston? What if I can’t talk my way out of not working the weekend shift and we go months without being able to see each other?”

“It won’t change how I feel about you if any of that ever happened, Emma. I would miss you terribly and it would not be easy, but we can do this, can’t we?”

“I don’t know, can we?”

“We certainly must try,” Regina smiled, her fingers stroking over Emma’s hair gently, their eyes locked in a heavy gaze neither could look away from. “How about we hold off on finding a place of our own in Boston and see how September goes first? Then we can make a decision together, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I do hope you know that I want you to bring Henry along sometimes as well. We’ll spend the weekend together. I don’t want him to think that I don’t want to be a part of your family just because there will be hundreds of miles between us.”

“Really?”

“Yes, darling, really. I’m growing quite fond of your son,” she smiled and Emma couldn’t help but smile either. “Yes, things will be different, but how I feel about you, about us, that will never change, Emma. If that is what you’re worried about, you get those silly little thoughts out of your head.”

Regina distracted her then with a heated kiss that left all her “silly little thoughts” disappearing from the front of her mind almost completely. She lost herself in the kiss, in Regina, and she felt like she was free-falling as the world disappeared from all around them. It was a struggle to keep her hands from wandering, from touching the warm, lithe body that was pressed up snugly to her own. She sighed against Regina’s lips as she felt Regina’s hands slip under the hem of her soft, blue t-shirt.

Emma smiled as she ran her fingers over the causal slacks that Regina was wearing, her fingers dipping over the curve her her hip and around to slide her hand over the smooth expanse of her pert ass before moving to slide her hand up Regina’s back, the silk blouse she wore soft against her palm and she could feel the heat radiating from Regina’s body as they continued to kiss slowly and deeply and surely.

Regina pulled apart slowly, smiling as she raised her fingers to Emma’s lips and wiped at the lipstick that smudged along her bottom lip. “I have a little surprise for you.”

“A surprise?”

“I’ve called in a favour,” she continued, her smile brightening as Emma stared at her with curious eyes. “For the next five days I am not expected to be in my office, nor am I to take on any of the responsibilities that come with being the Mayor because for the next five days because I plan on spending every minute that I can with you. And Henry.”

“You booked the week off work?”

“Essentially, yes, but it’s more of a favour than booking time off.”

“For real, Regina?”

“For real,” Regina laughed softly. “So, what shall we do for the next five days, darling?”

Emma, for once, was at complete loss of words. Not once had Regina taken time off work just to spend it with her and she’d been fine with that. They still had their lunches together in her office, dinners at night, and their Saturday nights spent alone and holed up in Regina’s bedroom together. They had still made time for each other over the weeks, but not once did Regina even take one day off of work just to spend even more time with her, Henry, and Ruby.

“I don’t know, what do you want to do?”

“You,” Regina purred and it earned her a playful shove to the shoulder from Emma. They erupted into a fit of giggles and when they died down, Emma sighed contently as she just stared into Regina’s brown eyes. “I just want to spend time with you. It does not matter what we do or where we are as long as I am with you.”

“And Henry?”

“Yes,” Regina nodded, smiling as she reached for Emma’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “And Ruby too,” she added with a small laugh. “Perhaps tomorrow we can go riding again. I know how much Henry would enjoy that.”

“Oh.”

“David can take them on a different trail,” Regina smiled as she rubbed her thumb over Emma’s and sighed. “We can go off on our own for a little while. Perhaps I could pack us a romantic picnic for two?”

“That sounds great, Regina.”

“And the day after that, weather permitting, I was thinking of spending the day at the beach. I know how much you all enjoyed that the last time we did just that.”

“Hmm,” Emma smiled, the sight of Regina in her black, classy bikini forever seared into her brain. “I’d like that.”

“Perhaps that evening we can have dinner, just the two of us and you can stay over at my place, that is if Ruby wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on Henry yet again.”

“She never minds,” Emma laughed quietly. “What about the day after that?”

“There will be a fair in town by Wednesday and through the holiday weekend. We can spent the day there with Henry.”

“He’d love that.”

“Thursday, I would like for it to be just you and I. I want to spend our last day together with you. In bed. Naked. Making love for hours until we’re completely, utterly spent.”

They kissed then, making a promise to spend the last week Emma had in Storybrooke doing everything Regina had just suggested and more. It meant more than she could even express that Regina had gone out of her way throughout the last couple of weeks to include Henry more and more into their daily plans and dinners and outings to the stables the odd Saturday morning.

Emma was both looking forward to and dreading this last week, because she knew come Friday morning, leaving Regina was _definitely_ going to be one of the hardest things she’ll ever have to do in her life.

Because leaving her was going to feel like she was walking away despite them both knowing that wasn’t the case. She could already feel those tears building and it wasn’t time yet to say goodbye.

**********

Bright and early the next morning, Emma and Henry showed up at the stables, Ruby deciding to decline the invite this time around, just as she had done every time since the first time they went to the stables with Regina and spent hours riding through the trails. Henry was bouncing in the passenger seat and he was practically flying out the door as Emma parked the Bug next to Regina’s car.

“Hey, David!” Henry laughed as he ran over to where David had been carrying a bale of hay into the closest enclosure to the small dirt parking lot.

Emma climbed out of the car slowly, smiling as she watched Regina exit the stables, leading Rocinante and Sunkist out behind her. Regina was positively beaming as Emma strolled over to her, neither hesitating to greet one another with a lustful kiss that lingered for a few moments, earning them both a groan from Henry as he followed David, walking past them with one hand over his eyes.

“Hello, darling,” Regina smiled, kissing her once more before she handed Sunkist’s reins to her. “I’ve packed us a little picnic. We should get going, because where I am taking you is quite a ride away from here.”

“Let me just go make sure it’s okay with David that Henry goes riding with him while we go off and—”

“I’ve already spoken with David,” Regina said gently. “It’s fine, darling. He doesn’t mind. He’s taken quite the liking to your son. He’s such a charming boy, isn’t he?” When Emma didn’t say a word, Regina just laughed and kissed her once more. “I’m sure we’ll have our hands full when he starts dating.”

_We_. Emma didn’t miss that and it made her heart skip a beat or two because Regina hadn’t hesitated when she said it at all. Emma wasn’t sure what to think, what to say. So, she chose not to address that at all, choosing to change her focus to the day that Regina had planned for the two of them.

“So, where are we going?” Emma asked, waiting for Regina to mount her horse before she attempted to mount her own as smoothly as Regina did. She slipped the first time, her face flushing deeply as she tried again and managed to get up, just barely. Sunkist shuddered under her, but remained calm. “Tell me that gets easier?”

“It does, dear. With practice.”

Emma lost herself in Regina’s beautifully dazzling smile and she let her lead, pulling on the reins and giving Sunkist a little kick to follow Rocinante and Regina. Her thoughts went back to moments before, when Regina had referred to them as _we_ when it came to Henry. Was Regina already thinking of having a future with her like that, a future where they were raising Henry together? Had they really come that far in two months for Regina to already be thinking of things like that?

Emma wasn’t sure how it made her feel. Elated was one way to describe the feeling in her heart, but she was also scared because this was their last week together in Storybrooke and there was no telling how different things were going to be after this week was over. She wasn’t ready for this to be their last week there, she wasn’t ready for any of it, for leaving, for having to say goodbye.

She wasn’t sure how long they rode on one of the trails Regina had never taken her before, but the silent was comforting in a way and Emma was far too focused on not falling off her gentle horse than on the hundreds of thoughts that were constantly swirling in her mind. As Regina slowed Rocinante down to a stop by a rolling meadow, she dismounted and moved to grab a hold of Sunkist’s reins, motioning for Emma to follow suit. As soon as her feet were on solid ground, she found herself wrapped up in Regina’s arms, their lips melded together in a deep, needy kiss.

Regina pulled apart, smiling another dazzling smile at Emma and she could only watch as she led the horses to a tree and tied the reins loosely. She slipped off the bag that was attached to Rocinante’s saddle and slung the strap over her shoulder.

“Come, darling,” Regina smiled as slipped a hand into Emma’s and let her out into the meadow. “I know the perfect spot. It’s a place I haven’t shared with anyone.”

“A secret spot?” Emma asked and felt her smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“Yes,” Regina said, squeezing her hand as they walked through the waist high grass before they reached a small little clearing, just big enough to spread out a blanket for the two of them to lay on. “I was saving this spot for a day like today.”

“Hmm? Is that right?”

“Yes.”

Emma watched as Regina pulled out a small blanket and made quick work of spreading it on the ground before she pulled out a container of food, a small bottle of wine and two plastic wine glasses. She sat down, staring up at Emma, still smiling that same brilliantly dazzling smile that had Emma’s heart twisting and melting at. Regina patted the space on the blanket beside her and as Emma sat down, she instant found her lips being captured by Regina’s in another desperately needy kiss.

Emma laid back and pulled Regina down with her, their hands sliding under each other’s shirts to splay their palms against heated flesh. They panted heavily against parted lips and neither moved to get up, both perfectly content laying there, Regina on top of Emma, hands wandering, lips ghosting over one another’s as green eyes bore into brown ones.

“Did you bring me out here so we could have sex?”

Regina laughed, her voice husky as she nodded her head, an eyebrow raising as Emma’s wandering hands stilled just under the clasp of her bra. “If I did, would you protest against me having my way with you in the middle of a field?”

“No,” Emma said without hesitation. “Not at all.”

It was all lips and tongues and teeth as they devoured each other, hands grasping and pulling at clothes, ridding each other of them one piece at a time. Regina was in full control and Emma was willing. This was new, being outside with the warm late summer sun beating down on their flushed bodies. It made Emma feel so exposed, not just to Regina, but to their entire surroundings.

Regina licked over the love bites she’d left just days before, small ones that marred her flesh just under her breasts and over the dip in each of her hips as she straddled Emma’s thighs, her body hovering just as she teased her with her lips and tongue, her heavy-lidded brown eyes watching Emma as she moved over her marked skin slowly.

Emma moaned softly as Regina’s hands went to her thighs and she spread them slowly, moving to kneel between them as her fingertips teasingly danced over tender skin, slightly red from the long ride they had taken to get there.

“Does it hurt?” Regina whispered lightly as she moved to lay between Emma’s legs, her lips kissing over the skin of her inner thighs slowly, lovingly and tenderly. “Emma?”

“No, no it doesn’t hurt. It is just a little…tender.”

“Mmm,” Regina murmured, her tongue snaking out across her inner left thigh, her fingers spreading her pussy open wide for her to devour her whole.

“Oh, Regina,” Emma breathed out breathlessly at the feel of Regina’s hot, agile tongue sliding over her cunt.

Regina’s own moans of pleasure filled the air all around them, mixing into the sounds of nature and the birds that chirped in the trees not far from where they were in the middle of the grassy meadow. Emma’s hands gripped at the blanket, her back arching off the ground as her mouth fell open into a silent cry and her eyes slammed shut tight.

It was perfect and it felt far more romantic that she had imagined it. From the sounds of the birds chirping, to the horses braying not far from them, to the sound of buzzing as Regina’s lips and tongue were suddenly gone from her center and Emma leaned up on her elbows, confusion marring her face as she looked down at the brunette between her legs, grinning almost wickedly.

“Regina?”

“Yes?”

“What is that noise—ah!” Emma gasped as she felt the cool metal against her skin, the small yet powerful vibrations shooting through her core. “Holy fuck, Regina! A little warning would be nice next time!”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, would it, my love?” Regina whispered, her hot breath spilling over her as she slid the small silver bullet around Emma’s pulsating clit.

“Fuck!”

It was almost too much for Emma, mostly because she hadn’t expected it and mostly because she was already so painfully turned on from the teasing of Regina’s tongue over her that she was so close to the edge and she was going to cum, harder than she had in days. As Regina clicked it off, her mouth was on her again, her tongue sliding in deep, twisting and turning, drinking her in completely.

She was right on the edge, even more so, when the skies darkened and the clouds opened up, cold rain falling from the sky out of nowhere. Regina didn’t stop, not until Emma came screaming her name, her voice barely drowned out by the driving rain and they both kissed quickly, laughing against each other’s lips as they realized what was happening.

“Oh my god,” Emma laughed as they scrambled to grab their clothes, pulling the wet clothes on with some difficulty. “Tell me that did not just happen!”

“Spontaneous storms do happen,” Regina chuckled as she pushed her wet hair back from her face and pulled Emma in for a lingering kiss. “Come on, my love, let’s head back and we’ll finish where we left off tonight.”

“And your surprise?”

“Did you like it?”

“No,” Emma said and Regina frowned. She laughed as she kissed her hard on the lips, her eyes blinking rapidly through the rain. “I loved it.”


	20. Chapter 20

Emma lay in the warm sun, the breeze cool off the water, but she wore her bikini as she laid on the blanket, propped up on her elbows as she watched Regina and Henry race each other down to the water, both of them squealing as they ran in as far as they could stand before running back up onto the beach.

She watched with appreciative eyes as Regina dared Henry to run back into the water with her, to go further than they had before. She wore the same classy black bikini as before, perfectly fitting on her body, covering her up as modestly as a bikini could and yet Emma found it to be the sexiest thing she’d ever seen and as she peered over the tops of her sunglasses, Ruby poked her arm as she sat down next to her on the blanket.

“You’re drooling, Em.”

“I am not!”

“Can’t say I can’t blame you though,” Ruby chuckled lewdly and it earned her a warning glare from Emma before she focused her attention back on Regina again. “You know how lucky you are, don’t you?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m not even gay and yet I can totally appreciate how good she looks in that bikini. How can she look so classy and so fucking sexy at the same time?”

“Because she’s Regina,” Emma replied softly, smiling as Regina ran further into the water than Henry, who was still standing on the beach laughing as Regina turned to mock glare at him for tricking her that time. “I didn’t think they’d get along like this.”

“No, me neither.”

“Henry adores her,” she continued, watching as Regina stalked towards Henry and chased him over the beach, flicking the cool ocean water at him as she gained speed quickly. “I’m still not sure how she feels about him, you know? I mean, I don’t expect her to love my son so quickly because he’s a part of me. I mean, she felt guilty being around him before, Rubes. What if she still feels that way?”

“Does it look like it?” Ruby mused and Emma shook her head no as they watched Regina wrap an arm around Henry’s shoulders and playfully ruffle his hair. “Not that it matters or anything, but it’s kind of funny how much they look alike, isn’t it?”

Emma ignored her comment, having thought that herself especially over the last few weeks when it became more of a regular thing for them to all spend time together. She wasn’t sure where Henry got his dark locks from, maybe they came from Neal’s side or one of her birth parents’ had dark brown hair. It wasn’t something she often thought about because Henry was her son and that was all that mattered in the end.

She thought back to what Regina had told her, about why Henry made her feel so guilty and it tore at her heart because if she had been there for all of Henry’s life, there would be no mistake that they _were_ a family, one perfectly happy little family. Anyone who would look at them would’ve clearly seen it and it was thoughts like those too that Emma had been so careful not to let herself run away with.

“Ruby, come on!” Henry called out as Regina stared to walk back over to the blanket, her chest heaving as she ran her fingers through her damp hair. “Race me?”

“Don’t fall for it, it’s a trick,” Regina chuckled as she grabbed a folded towel on top of the blanket Emma and Ruby were laying on to dry herself off. “Perhaps you can get him back for me, Ruby? Give him a taste of his own medicine?”

“Oh I’ll give him a taste of his own medicine and then some, trust me on that,” Ruby chuckled as she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and took off towards where Henry was standing on the practically deserted beach with his tongue sticking out.

“Having fun, Regina?” Emma grinned as she watched Regina drop her towel and sit on the blanket next to her.

“Yes, I am actually. I just needed a break.”

“I think you just wanted to spend some time alone with me.”

“That as well, darling.”

Emma glanced over the virtually deserted beach and aside from two teenagers fishing off the docks a few hundred feet away, there was no one else around and they practically had the small beach to themselves. She used the opportunity to catch Regina by surprise and kissed her on the cheek before reaching out to grab her chin gently and turn her face so she could kiss her fully on her parted lips.

“Emma what are you—”

She shook her head, kissing her once more, unable to resist herself despite they were in public yet the only ones there on the beach that day. She could feel Regina resisting, her lips unmoving and she let her chin go, frowning as Regina looked down at her disapprovingly.

“Emma, you know we can’t—”

“Nobody else is around,” Emma whispered and she frowned when Regina barely moved beside her, her brown eyes darting around the empty beach worryingly. An idea popped into her head but she wasn’t sure if Regina would go for it. She moved to pull the big beach umbrella out from the ground and positioned it so they were both well hidden behind it. “Can I kiss you now?”

“Emma…”

“Look, I know it’s stupid and probably really obvious what we’re doing behind this umbrella and everything, but I haven’t kissed you since last night,” Emma said with a pout. She knew the pout always worked. The pout was dangerous and it was a weak spot for Regina.

Regina caved moments later, smiling lovingly at her as she leaned in and kissed her softly, her lips lingering for a moment before giving in completely. The kiss, however, didn’t last long as a gust of wind swept the umbrella away and they burst into a fit of giggles as Henry stood just two feet away, mock gagging and rolling his eyes, unable to hide his own smile at his mother’s happiness.

Emma couldn’t help but smile either. It was moments like this that made everything in her life better and it was moments like this with Regina that she would forever cherish because that’s what it was all about in life, the little moments.

**********

Regina watched in delight as Henry grabbed on to Emma’s hand, leading her through the entrance of the fairgrounds, pointing out at all the rides and all the games and concession stands. He looked delightfully overwhelmed as Emma did.

They had all piled into the yellow Bug after Regina met them at the Diner just before lunch. The fairgrounds were on a farm, twenty minutes out of town and after Regina explained how it only came once a year, she knew it didn’t surprise any of them that the place was packed and they ended up parking almost a mile away from the entrance. Regina had wanted to hold on to Emma’s hand as they walked along the road to where the entrance was. She wanted to hold her hand and kiss her as her eyes lit up in delight at the sights and sounds of the rural fairground that was far different than anything she’d ever seen before in her life.

Yet, the entire town seemed to be there and Regina feared people with lingering, curious eyes would be looking out for any signs of affection between the two. It had been hard over the summer to keep their hands to themselves, to keep those small lingering gazes from lingering too long, to keep their conversations light and the flirting almost always got out of hand before one of them stopped the other or Henry or Ruby would cast them a look that told them they were acting like a pair of teenagers in love.

It hadn’t been easy, but beyond closed doors or at the stables or the cottage, they were free to be themselves completely and they had fully taken advantage of it every single time. Regina didn’t want to think about how much she’d miss that, all of it, even moments like this where all she wanted to do was reached out and slip her hand into Emma’s and never let go.

“Come on, Mom, let’s go buy ride tickets and ride all the rides!” Henry laughed and he stopped and reached for Regina’s hand, smiling up at her. “Will you come on the rides with us, Regina?”

“Of course I will,” she said, smiling down at him for a second before her eyes met Emma’s and she saw the same childlike excitement in her eyes that mirrored her son’s.

Regina was thoroughly amused and took great delight in their excitement, especially in Emma’s because the smile on her face as she looked back at her was breathtaking, so much that Regina felt her heart skip a beat and fill up completely with nothing but love and adoration for the woman of her dreams.

For hours she followed the trio, mostly led by Henry, sometimes Ruby, sometimes Emma. It was such a happy day watching the three of them fully enjoying themselves, riding as many rides as they could ride, playing as many games as they could and the only thing any of them one was a tiny stuffed wolf that Henry gave to Ruby. After Emma convinced Regina to come on the ferris wheel with her, she gave in and sat with her reluctantly, not willing to admit she was afraid something would happen if they got stuck at the top.

Of course when the ride stopped at the top after two rotations, Regina immediately grabbed on to Emma’s hand tightly, her heart leaping into her chest and Emma was laughing— _laughing!_ —at her as she leaned into her side. And then they were kissing and Regina forgot just for a moment where they were, Emma calming her down instantly with a simple, sweet, loving kiss.

“Is it over yet?” Regina asked, her eyes still closed as Emma held her hand just as tight back. “Emma?”

“Relax,” Emma whispered into her ear. “Open your eyes.”

“No.”

Emma’s lips were on hers again and she opened her eyes as the ride began moving again. She kissed Emma quickly, wanting the ride to be over but also wanting to spend a few more minutes stuck at the top of the ferris wheel and kissing the love of her life.

As soon as they were on solid ground, it took Regina a moment to realize she was still holding on to Emma’s hand tightly, yet she didn’t make a move to let go, not as Henry bounced over to them and pulled at their joined hands, chattering excitedly about the four of them sharing a blooming onion before going on all the rides again.

After indulging in some deep fried foods, most of which Regina barely touched, they called it a day and walked the mile back to the yellow Bug, Ruby and Henry climbing in the back while Regina sat in the front next to Emma. Emma reached over, smiling as they intertwined their fingers and she drove them to the Diner, both of them listening to the excited chatter in the backseat unfolding between Ruby and Henry.

Over an hour later, they were in Regina’s car, driving to her house, ready to spend a quiet night together before spending the entire next day just the two of them. Regina was both looking forward to it and dreading it because she could already feel how bittersweet it would be between them. It would be different than last weekend where they had spent hours making love, never rushing, just feeling one another, losing themselves in one another, fingers and lips mapping out each other’s body, memorizing not just in their minds but also in their hearts.

“Hey,” Emma said gently as Regina unlocked her front door and they didn’t touch one another until they were inside. “I know that tonight and tomorrow is supposed to be about us, but I’m exhausted, Regina.”

“I know, darling, I as well.”

“Can we just…go to sleep now?”

Regina tried not to let the disappointment show and instead she nodded her head, smiling as she took Emma’s hand in her and led her upstairs to her bedroom. Regina watched as Emma stripped out of her clothes and crawled into her bed, watching with tired, heavy-lidded eyes as Regina took her time undressing at the foot of the bed, hoping it would have it’s desired effect on the gorgeous blonde in her bed.

With a slight frown when she realized that Emma was struggling to stay away, she turned off the lights and crawled under the soft sheets next to her, instantly finding herself wrapped up in warm, strong arms. As they shared a small kiss goodnight, Regina felt Emma mouth ‘tomorrow’ against her lips and she closed her eyes, smiling as she succumbed to the pull of sleep.

**********

She had lost count of the hours as her body moved with Regina’s, her lips kiss swollen and still aching for more. Regina scratched down her back with her short, manicured nails as Emma thrust against her harder, that delicious ache between her legs intensifying by every passing second.

“Regina,” she whispered, just to say her name, just to feel her name rolling past her lips because it felt and tasted so good she couldn’t get enough of it. Enough of her.

They had barely left the room since they woke up that morning, neither of them able to stop for very long. Emma didn’t want this day to be over, she didn’t want this week to be over and she definitely didn’t want this summer to be over. It felt too soon, it felt like the week had gone by far too quick and she had to fight her tears every time the thought rolled across her mind.

“Emma, don’t stop,” Regina groaned, her nails digging into the tender flesh of her shoulders as she thrust harder, a host of new sensations rippling between both of them as Emma thrust the rubber cock harder and deeper inside of Regina. “Emma, fuck!”

Emma clenched her eyes shut tightly, the leather straps of the strap-on digging into her upper thighs as she increased the pace of her thrusts, unable to get enough of the strangled cries and moans that escaped past Regina’s lips.

They hadn’t planned on it getting this far, to trying something new on their last day together for god knows how long, but when Regina had tentatively mentioned it, it’d made Emma curious and after some pleading and making Regina come undone several times with her lips and tongue, she swayed Regina into bringing out something she had purchased recently and had been too afraid to bring it up with her.

Emma didn’t give it much of a second thought and after they burst out into a fit of giggles trying and failing to fit the device on to Emma, the mood had suddenly shifted as Emma knelt on the middle of the dishevelled bed and watched as Regina licked over her lips and ducked her head down, taking the rubber phallus between her lips and sucked on it, pulling at it and causing the piece inside Emma to shift. She had to keep her libido in check in that moment, wanting nothing more than to flip Regina on her back and fuck her senseless.

It had been so slow at first, it being their first time and they were quiet as Emma slid it into her slowly for the first time and found herself being pulled down for a wild, wanton kiss that had her pumping her hips down into Regina’s and they didn’t hold back, not after Regina gripped on to her ass and demanded that she fuck her hard and fast.

She not only lost count of the hours they’d been making love and fucking, she lost count of how many times she’d made Regina cum screaming her name with the little addition between them and in both of them in more ways than one. She stilled her hips as Regina’s orgasm pulsated through her body, their lips meeting in a lazy, wet kiss, lips smiling as Emma slowly pulled the rubber cock out from inside of her and panted as she laid to Regina’s side, her whole body on edge and ready for release she had been close to but hadn’t quite reached that plateau that time around.

“I can barely feel my toes,” Regina murmured with a smile as she idly traced her fingertips over Emma’s clammy skin, her fingers teasing over hard nipples as their eyes bore into each other’s in a heady, lustful gaze. “Oh.”

“Hmm?”

“Take it off,” Regina said as she reached for the straps, tugging at them, trying to get them undone. When she pulled it free and tossed it aside, the hungry look in her eyes had a wave of arousal pouring through Emma’s body. “Grab on to the headboard,” Regina demanded, her voice heavy and thick with desire.

Emma didn’t have to be told twice, her body moving swiftly up the bed, her knees on either side of Regina’s face as she gripped tight on to the headboard, so tight her knuckles went white before Regina’s tongue even dipped out for a taste. Emma threw her head back as Regina wrapped her arms around her thighs and pulled her down on to her face.

“Fuck!” Emma cried out, her whole body nearly exploding at Regina’s insisted, hot, wet tongue against her core, fucking her hole into abandon until she clenched her eyes so tightly all she could see were stars. “Oh god, Regina…I-I can’t…god, your fucking mouth…!”

Regina purred, sending a shockwave of pleasure straight through her core and she gripped tighter on to the headboard, her legs feeling weak as she felt herself come undone as she rode Regina’s face. She didn’t—couldn’t—open her eyes until she felt the soft touch of Regina’s fingers over her wrists, encouraging her to let go while moving her to lay next to her on the bed.

“I can never, ever get enough of you, my love,” Regina whispered, pulling her in for a deep, languid kiss.

“Nor can I.”

They laid there, holding on to one another, watching one another as the warm, late afternoon sun shone in through the windows, bathing them in its golden light as their eyes grew heavy, both fighting the physical and mental exhaustion the day had brought for both of them.

When Emma woke an hour later, she laid there just watching Regina as she slept peacefully in her arms. They had never made love to the point where it had escalated for hours on an end and the ache between her legs and the many little love bites Regina had left behind on her body reminded her of just how amazing it had been.

“Mmm, Emma, don’t go,” Regina murmured sleepily as Emma shifted and slipped out of her arms, sitting up with her back to Regina as she shakily ran her fingers through her hair. “Emma?”

“It’s almost six,” she said quietly, not turning to look at her lover behind her. “I—I have to go. I have to pack.”

“Emma, don’t go.”

“I have to,” she sighed heavily, standing up on shaky legs as she plucked her clothes off the bedroom floor where she had left them the night before. She could barely bring herself to look over at Regina laying in bed, watching her as she dressed herself and when she did, the look in Regina’s eyes nearly broke her head. “I’m sorry, Regina. I really do have to pack. There’s just…so much to do before we leave in the morning.”

“Can I have one last kiss before you go?”

Emma smiled and nodded as she knelt on the bed beside Regina and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss itself was rather chaste compared to all the others they had shared, but Emma knew that Regina could feel the love pouring through it still.

“I love you,” Emma whispered as she opened the bedroom door.

“I love you.”

It wasn’t until Emma was outside that she realized her Bug was still at the cottage. With a bitter laugh escaping past her lips, she called Ruby and asked her to come pick her up at the Diner, not saying another word to her before she hung up her phone and turned it off. She was a mess by the time Ruby pulled up in her red sports car and she never said a word, just cried quietly as Ruby drove them back to the cottage.

She wasn’t ready to leave Regina behind. She wasn’t ready for this to be over even though she knew that it wasn’t going to be completely over, their summer of rekindled love was coming to an end, far faster than she had wanted it to…

She just wasn’t ready to go home yet because Regina felt like home. Because Regina was it for her and she would never feel so safe, so loved, unless she was there.

With her.

**********

Regina pulled her car to a stop away from Emma’s yellow Bug and Ruby’s flashy red sports car early Friday morning. While the blonde was nowhere to be seen, Ruby was carrying a box of things out to her car and waved at Regina as she just sat there, her hands gripping tight onto the steering wheel.

The entire summer had been amazing, every moment feeling like it was a dream. But it had been real. All of it and Regina wouldn’t have traded a single moment for anything else in the world, not even to have another week with Emma, another month, even. The last week had felt so bittersweet, but they had made the most of their time left in Storybrooke together and it was worth it because Regina could feel the happiness that Emma had felt and not just with Emma, but Henry as well. It truly made her feel like she was a part of their family and that made this morning far harder than it needed to be.

From the ride through the trails and the picnic they had at the beginning of the week, to the day they spent on the beach, acting like a perfect little happy family, to the day at the fair which she had watched in amusement as Emma, Ruby and Henry practically ran to each ride like a handful of children, giggling and laughing and thoroughly enjoying themselves. Emma had come home with her after they all had dinner at the Diner together despite filling up on fairground food and cotton candy all afternoon. They were exhausted from the long day at the fair, both falling asleep far too early for Regina’s liking, but they had fallen asleep in each others arms and she couldn’t ask for anything more than just that.

Yesterday had felt almost bittersweet, much like it had the previous weekend when they had spent hours in her bed. But Emma hadn’t stayed the night, apologizing for leaving her because she still had to pack up the rest of their things. Regina had never felt so alone, so empty as she struggled to fall asleep last night and she was up, bright and early, showered and dressed and out the door and into her car well before seven o’clock. And there she was now, still sitting in her car and fighting wave after wave of emotion she was going through.

“Hey, Regina,” Henry smiled as he walked over to the driver’s side of her car. “Are you going to get out?”

“Yes, Henry, I just need a moment…”

“Mom is inside,” he said quietly and he bit his bottom lip in the worrisome way that Emma did at times. “She’s kind of upset.”

“Upset?” Regina asked, quickly undoing her seatbelt and climbing out of the car.

“She’s not crying or anything, but she broke a few glasses she was packing up in the kitchen. On purpose, I think.”

“Hey, kid, come help me grab the rest of your stuff from the bedroom, yeah?” Ruby called out and Henry nodded running off with Regina following close behind.

She entered the cottage with a bit of hesitation. Gone were most of the items she’d grown accustomed to seeing in the living room, personal items of Emma’s, Henry’s comics and video games and Ruby’s magazines were gone off the coffee table as well. She made her way to the kitchen, flinching as she heard the tell-tale sound of glass breaking. She stepped inside and was greeted by the sight of Emma standing in the middle of the kitchen, broken glass at her feet and her fists clenched at her side as a half-filled box of glasses wrapped in newspaper sat on top of the kitchen table.

Regina stepped carefully over the glass, it crunching under her heels. She wrapped her arms around Emma and felt her body jerk and shudder as she started to cry and Emma clung to her, her body feeling heavy against Regina’s own as they just held on to one another.

“Hey,” Regina smoothed against Emma’s back as Emma swallowed thickly, her face buried into her neck as she refused to let go. “Do you need a hand, darling?”

“It just slipped,” Emma murmured against her skin and hair. “I didn’t mean to let it drop and then the next one just…”

Regina managed to move back from Emma just enough to cup her face with both hands and she smiled at her, peppering kissing over her trembling lips before Emma let go of her. “It’s all right, I’ll help you clean up the mess. Do you have a broom anywhere?”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded, pointing to the broom and dustpan that were propped up near the back door. “I-I thought you weren’t coming over until later? Until we were leaving?”

“I thought I’d come early, spend a little bit of time with you before you leave.”

Regina busied herself with the broom and dustpan, sweeping up the broken glass and dumping it in the garbage bad that lay open by the other side of the kitchen table. Her hands were shaking as she swept the floor once more to make sure she’d gotten every shard of glass and she felt warm hands slip over her hips and a warm, strong body pressed up against her back.

She turned in Emma’s arms, her own tears brimming in her eyes as she leaned in to kiss the beautiful and breathtaking woman in front of her. She thought she could let her go, to hold back the tears until she was gone so Emma wouldn’t have to see her cry, but it was just too much and this was really happening. It felt like she was about to just let Emma get away from her.

_This isn_ _’_ _t goodbye forever, this is goodbye for now._

The words she’d used to convince herself earlier weren’t working anymore. Her heart clinched in her chest as she lost herself in the feel of Emma’s insistent lips and tongue against her own. She nearly stopped when she heard Henry’s voice, but Emma held on to her tighter and she groaned quietly into her mouth, her fingers sliding through golden curls as she pulled Emma impossibly closer.

“You should probably go say goodbye to Henry and Ruby. They’re leaving soon and I’m just…going to finish up in here,” Emma whispered against her lips, both of them trembling in each other’s arms before Regina stepped out of Emma’s warm embrace and wiped away at her own tears that had fallen. “I’ll just…finish up. Go, Regina. Go say goodbye.”

“Emma…” Regina trailed off, suddenly finding it far too overwhelming to face the woman she loved so deeply in that moment. She turned on her heels and made her way outside where Ruby and Henry were standing by the idling sports car. “Hey,” Regina smiled down at Henry and she suddenly felt his arms wrap around her in a tight hug.

“I’m going to miss you, Regina,” Henry whispered. “But I’ll see you again soon, won’t I?”

“Of course, dear,” Regina smiled down at him and she ruffled his shaggy hair before he let go of her and climbed into the car without another word. “Ruby,” Regina smiled easily at Emma’s best friend, a woman who was more like a sister to her than anything else. “I need you to promise me you’ll take care of her when I cannot.”

“I will,” Ruby nodded. “It’s going to be…rough at first for her, but she’s strong, Regina. She’s the strongest woman I’ve ever known. Leaving you is…”

“I know,” Regina said quietly and her eyes went wide in surprise as Ruby hugged her, the hug itself short and she found herself being kissed lightly on the cheek before Ruby dashed around to the drivers side of the car. “Goodbye,” she whispered, waving to Henry as he stuck his arm out the open window, smiling at her as Ruby backed up the car and drove away down the gravel driveway.

Regina placed a hand over her stomach, suddenly feeling nauseated as she knew this was really happening, that this was her last few moments with Emma for who knew how long. A week or two at most, still far too long after spending weeks upon weeks together. She turned when she heard the front door of the cottage open and Emma walked out carrying the box of glasses she had been packing before. She put them in the trunk and piled a few other smaller boxes in the back that had been sitting on the ground by the car. She slammed the trunk shut loudly and Regina felt herself rooted to the spot, watching as she walked back to the cottage and pulled the door shut and locked it. Emma sighed heavily, her shoulders sagging before she turned around and walked over to where Regina stood just a few feet from her yellow Bug.

“Regina…”

“Emma,” she pleaded with her eyes as they both moved to wrap their arms around one another. “Stay, please.”

“I can’t. You know I can’t.”

“Please, darling, stay here with me,” Regina pleaded, her tears flowing freely as she held on to Emma with everything that she had. “Please don’t go.”

“I have to.”

“I can’t bear the thought of not being able to see you every day—”

“Regina…please,” Emma sobbed as she clutched at the back of Regina’s shirt, her fists balling up the material in tight, clenched fists. “Please don’t make this any harder than it already is. We knew this day was coming and there’s nothing that I-I can do to—”

“I’m begging you to stay,” Regina said quietly, her voice hitching as her breath got caught in her chest. “Please?”

“I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Regina…” Emma shook her head as she tried to detach herself from Regina’s tight hold and once she was free, she shook her head again and held up a hand to stop Regina from trying to grab on to her again. “I love you, Regina,” Emma whispered and she fished out her keys from her pocket. “I’ll call you when I-I’m home, just so you know I got home safe.”

“Emma, please. Don’t walk away from me!”

“I’m not walking away from you!” Emma yelled and her tears were flowing just as freely as Regina’s were. “You knew this was going to happen and now you’re _begging_ me to stay even though you told me you understood why I can’t! Why are you doing this? I can’t do this, Regina, I can’t make you feel like I’m leaving you for good. Why are you doing this? Why? You know what? I can’t do this. I just…can’t.”

Regina grasped at her heart and the words, “because I love you,” barely spilled past her lips as Emma climbed into her car, the engine roaring to life in seconds. “Because I love you,” Regina said quietly to herself, watching as Emma drove away, leaving her standing there with tears streaking down her cheeks. “Because I love you so much…”


	21. Chapter 21

For every mile that passed, it was another mile put between her and Regina and Emma’s heart was aching as she tried to keep her focus on the road ahead of her. Her tears had all but dried up by the time she drove out of Storybrooke. She hadn’t bothered to turn on the radio, silent and the sound of the car driving along the interstate keeping her thoughts company, thoughts that had her wanting to stop the car, turn back around and drive back to Storybrooke and into Regina’s arms.

Where she belonged. Where she should be right then and there. Where she needed to be more than anything else in the world. Where she was meant to be for the rest of her life and there she was, driving along the interstate and heading home.

She wanted to turn around so badly, but she was fighting the urge to do it, knowing that if she did, leaving her again would be so much harder and it would hurt so much more. She couldn’t do that to Regina. She couldn’t do that to herself. If this was hard, what were their weekends going to be like? Would it be so impossible to leave one another without tears being shed, without hearts breaking over and over again? Emma wasn’t even sure she could handle the miles between them and the miles they would have to go just to be together.

It had been easier not having Regina in her life at all. At least then she could cope. At least then when her sadness crept up on her, she could just cry herself to sleep. It’d be different now, especially with all the new memories they had made together over the past two months. Especially since Emma knew she loved her far deeper than she had eleven years ago. It was so deep in her heart and her soul that every mile put between them caused a driving ache to fill her, an ache she couldn’t quite shake off.

“Fuck,” Emma rasped as she gripped on to the steering wheel tighter, her knuckles going white in a matter of seconds. Her cell phone rang from where it sat on the seat next to her and with a quick glance, she saw that it was Ruby calling. She hit answer, turning it to speakerphone and held her phone in her lap. “Hey, Ruby.”

“Hey, Em.”

Silence. Nothing but silence. Emma could barely swallow the lump in her throat now and she could feel her eyes stinging, yet no tears came.

“Is that Mom on the phone?” Emma heard Henry ask, his voice faint. “Hi, Mom! Where are you? We’re already in Boston!”

Emma looked at the sign quickly just as she drove under it. “I’m about forty minutes away. I ran into some traffic a few miles back that slowed me down.”

Had she really been on the road for over three and a half hours? It surely hadn’t felt like that and in some way it felt like she had literally just left Storybrooke moments ago. She kept her focus on the traffic on the road all around her and heard noises over the line of the phone being passed back to Ruby.

“Hey, Em? Are you okay?”

“No.”

“Are you okay enough to drive?”

“I made it this far, Rubes, I’ll be fine. Really. I’ll see you guys soon, okay?”

“Em?”

“What?” Emma snapped and she took a few deep breaths to try to calm herself. “I’m sorry, Ruby. It’s just…whew…there was no way I was prepared for today. I thought I could do this. I thought I could say goodbye without losing it completely.”

“What happened?”

“Can we…talk about this when I’m not doing 70 in a 65mph stretch right now?”

“Okay, we’ll hang out where we said we were going to meet. Call me when you get close, yeah?” Ruby asked and Emma gripped at the steering wheel tight with her left hand. “Em?”

“I will, Ruby.”

Emma hung up and tossed her phone to the seat beside her, placing her right hand back on the steering wheel as she changed lanes, moving to the middle to overtake a few slower moving cars. She kept up her speed, her yellow Bug’s engine began struggling a little yet she kept her foot on the gas, pressing down harder as her emotions started to flood through her again, stronger and harder than before.

Tears she had thought had dried up sprang to her eyes and she quickly blinked past them, the Bug swerving in the middle lane a little. The car next to her honked it’s horn at her, the man behind the wheel yelling at her angry, giving her the finger as he slowed down, allowing her to gain some substantial space between their cars.

Emma was thinking about Regina, thinking about the summer in Storybrooke, a summer that was supposed to be about rest and relaxation and spending time with her son, not finding Regina Mills and falling back in love with her all over again.

Emma slammed her hands against the steering wheel, her eyes burning with tears that weren’t there and she almost swerved again, gripping on to the steering wheel tightly before she switched lanes again, barely noticing the flashing lights behind her until the state troopers car was right behind her own.

“Fuck, can this day get any worse?” Emma groaned as she started to slow down, doing it quickly and safely as she could before sliding the gear shift into park and idling the engine at the side of the busy highway.

She knew the drill and the fact that most officers would run the plates, taking their sweet time doing so half the time and she swallowed thickly, threading her fingers through her hair as she looked in the review mirror and back at the state troopers car behind her. She was barely going ten over the limit, if that. She waited until the state trooper climbed out of his car and walked to the driver’s side of the Bug, his eyes glancing down at the dent in the door before Emma rolled down the window and looked up at him.

“Good morning, officer.”

“Ma’am,” he nodded, peering into her car from where he stood, his thumbs hooked over his belt, the look in his steel grey eyes hard as stone. “License and registration please.”

“It’s just in the glove box,” Emma said and she reached over, knowing he was watching her every move and she plucked out her registration and insurance information along with a secondary copy of her driver’s license. “Was I doing something wrong?”

He said nothing as she handed him the small sleeve with all her information and placed her hands back on the steering wheel as she stared straight ahead. This day definitely couldn’t get any worse.

“Caught you doing 77,” he said as he scribbled down her information on his pad quickly and he barely glanced at her when he handed her information back. “For a car this old, I was surprised you even got it running over the limit.”

“I wasn’t aware I was going that fast, sir.”

“Hmm.” He paused as he glanced down at his pad of paper and then peered at her in the car as she looked up at him, her hands still on the wheel as she made no move to put the small sleeve of her information back in the glove box. “Officer Swan, I’m letting you off with a warning this time but next time I catch you on my stretch going over the limit, I won’t be easy on you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.”

Emma barely waited until he was back in his patrol car before she was back on the road, this time a little more mindful of her speed as she headed for Boston. Her hands were shaking as she turned on the radio, keeping the volume at a level that was comfortable for the rest of the drive to the city to meet up with Ruby and her son.

**********

Regina sat on her sofa in the study, her legs curled under her and a mug of warm apple cider wrapped in both hands. She felt numb, far too numb. Her thoughts were muddled and her heart was aching, aching not broken, but it still hurt. It still hurt even though she had known this day was coming and there had been nothing she couldn’t done to stop it, to convince Emma to stay.

It had taken her almost four hours before the thought of being alone in her house was too much to bear and when she heard the front door click open and Kathryn’s voice call out for her, she breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She sipped her cider as Kathryn found her in the study.

“Oh, Regina,” she frowned as she walked over to where she sat on the sofa, her heels clicking loudly against the marble floor. “What on earth are you _wearing_?”

Regina couldn’t help but manage a sharp, cold laugh. Of course Kathryn would notice the fact that she wore a pair of yoga pants and a faded black t-shirt Emma had left behind. It still smelled like her. Her face was bare, not a trace of makeup and her hair un-styled and slightly curled and totally uncharacteristic of her to not be mindful of her appearance. She didn’t care. Not today. Regina only frowned as Kathryn sat next to her and after prying the mug of cider out of her hands and placing it on the coffee table, she wrapped her arms around Regina tightly.

“How are you holding up?”

“Not that well, Kathryn.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No, I don’t think so. I just—I didn’t want to be alone right now,” Regina whispered, her voice sounding so quiet, so distant. “She wouldn’t stay.”

“You knew she wouldn’t.”

“I begged her to stay and she wouldn’t stay, Kathryn.”

Kathryn frowned as she moved to cup Regina’s face in her hands, a pitiful look on her face as she let her go. “You should’ve asked her to marry you,” Kathryn said softly. “I know you said it’s too soon, but maybe she would’ve stayed if you asked her?”

“No,” she frowned deeper, shaking her head. “It’s far too soon for that.”

Kathryn’s deep frown mirrored her own and she watched as her best friend rose from the sofa next to her and walked over to the liquor cabinet. “I know it’s far too early, but I believe you do need something stronger than hot apple cider to drink right now, dear. Shall I open the bottle of Scotch you’ve been saving all these years?”

“Kathryn…”

“I feel terribly overdressed,” she said, ignoring Regina as she broke the seal on the twenty year bottle of Scotch without a second thought. Regina laughed shortly, watching Kathryn as she looked down at her white, summer dress and shiny red heels. “If we are going to sit and drink in the middle of the day and wallow in your sadness, I’m going to need to change into some serious comfort clothes.”

Kathryn was like a whirlwind and it made Regina laugh as she watched her quickly pour them each a small glass of Scotch before she disappeared upstairs. Regina’s eyes went wide as she jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs after her.

“Kathryn, wait!” She called out just as Kathryn was about to walk into the master bedroom. She was running up the stairs in a rush of panic, her room a complete disaster area from the day before. Not to mention she was more than positive the strap-on was exactly where she had tossed it on the edge of the bed after she’d removed it from Emma.

The fit of giggles that Kathryn erupted into as she walked into the master bedroom had Regina’s face burning a deep shade of red. She rushed into the bedroom and quickly threw the sheets over the strap-on, hoping on every star she’d ever made a wish upon that Kathryn hadn’t laid her eyes on the contraption yet. No such luck.

“Wow, you seriously did spend the entire day in bed having sex with her yesterday, didn’t you?” Kathryn chuckled as her eyes lingered over the bed, the sheets more than just dishevelled and evidence of an entire day of lovemaking. “Let me tell you one thing, dear, just be happy it is me that saw your room in this state and not your mother. She would surely have a heart attack seeing it in this state.”

“Kathryn…”

“So, where do you hide the whips and chains, Regina?” Kathryn’s tone was teasing and Regina’s whole body was flaring in embarrassment. “In your closet or in one of your guest rooms? Perhaps a secret room in the basement?”

“Kathryn!”

“Oh, I’m just teasing!” Kathryn said as she wrapped her arms around Regina. “I know you are far too vanilla for things like that, well, maybe not _too_ vanilla anymore.”

“Kathryn, I swear I could kill you right now!”

“Oh you know that I love you too, Regina.”

“You’re impossible,” Regina said as she pushed Kathryn away from her, but she laughed as she shook her head in disbelief. “You know where I keep my things. Now hurry up and change and _don_ _’_ _t_ start snooping!”

Regina walked into her en suite, her face still burning. She groaned loudly as she shut the door and placed her forehead against the smooth wood. She definitely could use a very strong drink or ten right now, not just to dull the ache in her heart, but to forget about the very embarrassing moment she had just had with her best friend.

“Regina?” Kathryn asked as she knocked lightly on the en suite door. “Are you going to come out of there?”

“No.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

Regina felt the tears burning in her eyes and she couldn’t stop them from falling as she pushed herself away from the door and tentatively opened it. She blinked through the burning tears, laughing at the sight of Kathryn in a pair of dark grey yoga pants and a simple matching t-shirt. As Kathryn looked at her, she frowned and wrapped her arms tightly around her, encouraging Regina just to let it out as she rubbed smooth circles over her back.

Regina had never broken down like this in front of Kathryn, not in a long time, not since she had broken up with Emma eleven years ago and when the reality of it had set in, she had spent days crying in bed, most of it spent with Kathryn there to be there for her during the worst heartbreak of her life. It didn’t hurt as bad now as it did then, but she still felt broken. Lost. Alone.

“Why does it hurt so much?”

“Shh, it’s okay…”

“Why does it feel like I just let her get away from me?”

“Regina, she left _town_ , she didn’t leave _you_ ,” Kathryn whispered, a gentle reminder that didn’t stop her from clutching tightly on to Kathryn, the tears flowing just as freely as they had as she’d watched Emma drive away from her hours ago. “Come on, let’s go drown in our sorrows. How long has it been since we’ve had a perfectly good excuse to day drink?”

“What sorrows do you have to drown away?”

“Watching you, my best friend, suffer terribly and I can’t do a thing about it.”

“Whatever would I do without you?” Regina asked, wiping away her tears as Kathryn linked an arm in hers and led her out of the bedroom. “Thank you, you know, for coming over even though I’m a complete mess right now. I honestly don’t know what I would do without you right now.”

“Well, you’ll never have to find out,” Kathryn smiled. “Do you have any ice cream? Because if there’s nothing better than copious amounts of alcohol to soothe the ache and the pain, it’s ice cream.”

“I don’t have any ice cream but I do have some apple pie.”

“That’ll do. And you’re wrong, Regina, I do have sorrows of my own. My dear brother is marrying that school-teacher, Mary Margaret only after months of dating. Can you _believe_ that? He said it’s true love! I’ve met her once, Regina, _once_ and you would not believe how plain this woman is. It’s absurd!”

“If David is happy, you should be too, Kathryn.”

“But they’ve only been seeing each other for a few months and they’re planning to wed a few weeks from now!”

“Kathryn…”

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I know you’re going through your own thing right now,” Kathryn muttered and she perked up as they walked down the stairs and into the study together, still arm in arm. “David asked Ruby for her and Emma’s address in New York a few weeks ago. They’ve been invited to the wedding.”

Regina smiled despite herself and she knew that no matter how much it hurt in that moment that Emma had left, that she couldn’t convince her to stay, she knew the pain would subside and that she’d see her again, hopefully that very next weekend. Just thinking of seeing her again brought another smile to her face.

Yes, everything would be okay after today. She was sure of it.

**********

The apartment felt cold despite the stale, warm air. Emma dropped her bags to the floor as she flipped on the light, moving out of the way quickly as Henry came in behind her carrying his own things.

“Go open the windows in the bedroom, okay, kid?” Emma asked as she finished sending the text to Regina that she’d made it back to New York safe and sound. Henry nodded, dropping his things to the floor and rushing to his bedroom first before running into Emma’s next to his. “Home sweet home.”

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat as she made her way around the small apartment, opening each window as wide as they would open to let the gentle breeze and fresh air in. She walked back over to the door and picked up the pile of mail that was stacked neatly on the table near the door and smiled, making a mental note to thank Granny for watering her plants and keeping her mail from piling up in front of the door all summer.

“I’m going to go help Ruby bring our stuff in!” Henry yelled as he ran out of the door quickly before Emma could tell him to move his bags into his room first.

She walked into the kitchen and flicked through each piece of mail, separating the bills that had accumulated over the last two months into different piles along the kitchen counter. Amongst the pile of mail, there was a silver envelope with a Storybrooke address and she ripped it open to find a wedding invitation inside.

_Ms. Swan and guest, you are cordially invited to the wedding of Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan to share in their happiness as they are united in marriage, Saturday the twenty-first of September at four o_ _’_ _clock in the afternoon at Storybrooke United Church._

Emma blinked in confusion. She hadn’t even known David was seeing anyone, then again any time they had spent time with David over the summer, they never talked about anything too personal, David too focused on talking about the horses at the stable and the sheep farm he owned and the video games and comic books he loved with Henry. With a shake of her head, she placed the invitation on the fridge with a magnet and carried the bags to her room and to Henry’s as he and Ruby started bringing up the boxes of things they’d brought along for the summer.

“Did you know that David is getting married?” Emma asked Ruby as she came into the apartment and placed a box on the kitchen table.

“Yeah, he uh, he’s been seeing this elementary teacher for a couple of months and he proposed like a month ago.”

“How come this is the first I’m hearing about this?”

“Because whenever the Nolan’s had been at Regina’s for dinner, you and Regina seem to be off in your own little world all the time. He’s only mentioned Mary Margaret a dozen times and the wedding as well. None of us have met her, she’s been doing some counsellor job at a youth camp all summer.”

“Are you going?”

“David said he’d formally sent us both an invitation last week, so yes, I am going, Em, or have you already forgotten how close David and I have become as friends already?”

Emma felt guilty because it was true, she had been so absorbed with Regina all summer that she had been completely oblivious to the fact that David and Ruby were friends and everything else she apparently had missed because whenever she had been around Regina, the only thing she saw and heard was her. Mostly.

“Can I come to the wedding too, Mom?” Henry asked as he popped into the kitchen with a bright, beaming smile on his face. “Please?”

“I guess so, kid.”

“Come on, let’s get the rest of our stuff unloaded and order a pizza,” Ruby said as she led Henry out the door. “Are you coming, Em?”

“Yeah, yeah,” she sighed with a nod. “I’m coming.”

The world felt heavy to Emma as they unloaded both cars and unpacked their things, Emma deciding to wait until the next day to do her and Henry’s laundry. Granny arrived just as the pizza did and they piled into the living room, Henry excitedly telling Granny all about his summer in Storybrooke and the adventures they had at the cottage and in the woods around it. Emma hardly ate a slice of pizza, her fingers hitting the home button on her phone every once in a while in hopes that Regina had text her back.

After Henry passed out on the couch from eating too much pizza and drinking too much Coke, the travel of the day exhausting him, Ruby headed down the street to buy a few six packs of beer while Granny helped Emma put away some of the kitchen utensils and dishes she’d brought along with them.

“So, Ruby tells me things worked out for you and your lady after all, hmm?”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded as she unwrapped the paper from the glasses. “It did.”

“You’re not happy though, are you,” Granny stated and she removed her glasses and let them hang from the silver chain around her neck. “Why?”

Emma swallowed that heavy, thick lump that hadn’t seemed to go away since she walked through her apartment door. She could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes and there was no way she was going to break down in front of Granny Lucas.

“You wanted to stay there with her, didn’t you?”

“If I say yes, does that make me a selfish person, Granny?”

“Not at all, Emma,” she said gently and she pulled Emma in for a hug. “You could always go back. For good. Make a life there for you and Henry and your lady.”

“I can’t.”

“Why the hell not?”

Emma laughed wetly as a few tears slid down her cheeks, tears she quickly wiped away as she turned to busy herself with unwrapping the rest of the glasses she hadn’t broke earlier when she’d been packing them up.

“I can’t. I’m not ready for that yet.”

Granny sighed as she patted her gently on the back and took the half unwrapped glass from Emma’s hands. “When you are ready for that, you have my full support, Emma. It’s a big step to take. It’s not like it’s just in another part of the city, its in a different town in a different state, hundreds of miles from the only place you’ve ever called home.”

“It doesn’t feel like home anymore here.”

“No, I suppose it wouldn’t now, would it? Home is where the heart is and you left your heart with her in Storybrooke. I know it’s more than Regina, isn’t it? I remember how charming that town can be and the people that live there become like an extension of your family. There’s really no other place like it.”

“Do you miss it?” Emma asked and Granny nodded. “Why didn’t you ever go back?”

“I came here and stayed here for Ruby, because that’s what she wanted when her mother died. Never gave it a second thought after you came into our lives and became a part of our family. This was our home and I just assumed that it always would be. You and Ruby were always happy here, but like you, I left my heart behind in Storybrooke many, many years ago, not with someone, but with the town itself and it’s people.”

“There’s nothing stopping you from going back now.”

“Yes, there is. My family is here. I go where my family goes. We stick together. No matter what. Never forget that,” Granny smiled and she ushered Emma towards the living room as Ruby breezed through the door. “You two go relax and have a few drinks, I’ll finish up in here for you.”

“Thank you.”

Emma joined Ruby on the couch, taking her offered bottle of beer as she sat down. She picked up her phone off the coffee table and frowned when she found that Regina still hadn’t text her back and it’d been hours already. It made the driving ache in her heart hurt a little more and she downed half the bottle in one go, her hand shaking as Ruby placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Are you okay, Em?”

“No, not really.”

“Looked like you and Granny were having a pretty intense conversation.”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded. “I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“Have you heard from her yet?”

“No.”

“I’m sure she just got busy, Em,” Ruby smiled warmly and she tilted her bottle of beer towards Emma’s and clinked the necks together. “Here’s to one helluva summer, huh?”

“Yeah…”

“You should he _happy_ , Emma! You got her back and what you guys have now is so much different than what you had before. It’s better.”

“If it’s supposed to be better, then I…” Emma trailed off, her heart clenching in her chest. She didn’t want to say it because she wasn’t _ready_ , but she wanted to stay there with Regina, she wanted to stay there and make a life there with her, but she just wasn’t ready for that yet. “You know what, Rubes? You’re right.”

“I know,” she chuckled and Emma lifted her foot onto the couch and jabbed Ruby in the thigh with her toes. “Hey!”

“I’m acting like a spoiled little child who didn’t get her way right now, aren’t I?” Emma mused and Ruby gave her an obvious look. “I can make this work with Regina, can’t I? We can make this work.”

“Yes you can, Em. So, there’s a few hundred miles between you two right now. It won’t be forever.”

“No, it won’t be forever,” Emma smiled for the first time since early that morning, a real honest to good smile that lifted her spirits and filled her heart.

“Plus, you know, you two can FaceTime together when you aren’t actually together. Just um, make sure your door is locked when you do that or you’ll scar Henry for life!”

“Ruby!” Emma laughed as she kicked her again, a little harder this time. “Oh my god, you are totally not suggesting that we have visual phone sex!”

“It’s hot,” Ruby chuckled throatily.

“Girls,” Granny’s warning tone came from the kitchen and they both looked back at her with wide eyes. Her expression when from hard to soft and she was laughing as she wiped her hands on the apron she always seemed to be wearing. “You’ve got it lucky with your fancy technology. In my day we just had telephones and letters and polaroid pictures. You don’t have to talk out what you’re doing, you can just show each other.”

“Granny!”

“Oh my god,” Emma laughed as she buried her face into the back of the couch as Ruby stared at her grandmother, her face as red as her favourite colour, neither of them able to get over the shock of the lewd look on Granny’s face. “I think—I think I’m going to call her right now.”

“For phone sex?! While we’re _here_?” Ruby gasped and Emma flipped her the finger as she grabbed her phone and quickly scrolled through her contacts. “You want me to go?”

“No, I just want to call her and talk to her for a little while. I promise you there will be no phone sex happening tonight!”

“Until later!” Granny called out from the kitchen and Emma shook her head, forcing her smile into a frown to keep the laughter from bursting out of her.

She called Regina, smiling as Ruby just stared at her, a perfectly groomed eyebrow raised as Emma relaxed back on the couch with her phone to her ear as the line began to ring. She kicked Ruby again and mouthed ‘stop’ when Ruby started puckering her lips and wiggling her eyebrows at her and Emma’s heard was racing as the call was picked up and she heard the smooth, sultry voice of the woman she loved more than anything.

“Hey,” Emma smiled as she leaned into her phone and she could just hear the smile she knew Regina had on her face at that very moment too. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Regina said quietly and she could hear giggles in the background and she knew without a doubt that Kathryn was there with her. “How was the drive home?”

“Long,” Emma sighed. “So, what have you been doing all day?”

As she listened to Regina talk, she sank further into the couch and everything faded out from around her, even Ruby’s giggles that mirrored that of Regina’s own best friends’ same giggles she could hear in the background. The heaviness of the day all but disappeared in the span of a few minutes.

Just hearing Regina’s voice made the miles between them disappear and made her forget about all the miles they would have to go just to see each other again.


	22. Chapter 22

The week after the long weekend was always a busy week and Friday came with a lot of paperwork to be done, budgets to be worked out, and yet Regina couldn’t focus on the stack of papers in front of her. Instead she had the ring she’d bought for Emma eleven years ago between her fingers, the red diamond glistening under the bright lights in her office, the platinum band cool between her fingertips. The ring itself was simple, the band twisting into an infinity symbol to where the diamond itself was set. Simple yet gorgeous and when Regina had first seen it many years ago, she knew it was the one she wanted to give to Emma when she asked her to marry her.

And here she was, eleven years later, with the very same ring and thinking those very same thoughts as she had before, only it was different now. So much different. Their relationship had become serious again rather quickly, and despite knowing that she wanted to marry Emma one day, it was simply that. _One day_.

Regina had spent the last four days trying hard not to dwell on the fact that Emma wasn’t there in Storybrooke anymore. She wasn’t just a short drive away. She couldn’t see her whenever she could, and those lunches that Emma had brought her a few times a week weren’t going to be happening anytime soon. She _still_ couldn’t look at the stacks of paperwork on her desk without remembering not just the first time but every time that Emma had taken her on her desk, sweeping it clear, papers fluttering to the floor, forgotten about for the time being.

If she was anyone else, even the woman she’d been in the years without Emma, she would’ve blushed at the amount of sex they’d had throughout the past two months, sex that had definitely not been constricted just to the bedroom. From her office, to her en suite, to the picnic in the meadow, the back seat of Emma’s yellow Bug—once and never again—yet the kitchen had been her second favourite place aside from the bedroom.

The first time is one she’d been thinking about a lot and it’d happened shortly after the first time Emma brought her lunch in her office. It was the very same day that her mother just happened moved out of her house and back into her own. Regina invited Emma over for dinner, wanting to take full advantage of her freedom in her own home without her mother hovering around. And yet, it hadn’t been her who had taken full advantage that night…

**********

Regina smiled as she heard Emma enter the kitchen and she smiled again when she turned to look at Emma as she brought in the last of the dishes. She had the sleeves of her white blouse rolled up, the sink slowly filling with warm water and dish soap.

“You’re like the only person in existence that live in a mansion and doesn’t even own a dishwasher.”

“Am I?” Regina chuckled as she turned off the water and began to fill the sink with the dishes they’d used for dinner. “I had one in New York City, but since returning home to Storybrooke, I’ve learned that doing the dishes is a rather therapeutic chore.”

“Seriously?” Emma chuckled as she bumped her hip into Regina’s and they both exchanged a smile. “Do you think you can come over to the cottage tomorrow? There’s a sink full of dishes waiting to be washed.”

“I know,” Regina replied, trying not to show the fact that every time she’d been over to the cottage there always seemed to be a sink full of dishes waiting to be washed. She’d been tempted to do them herself many times, but she never did. The cottage wasn’t her home and she didn’t do anyone else’s dirty dishes but her own. “There is a fresh towel in that drawer over there,” Regina said as she reached for the cloth. Emma gave her an incredulous look but opened the drawer and took out a tea towel. “I’ll wash and you can dry. Just stack the dishes to the side and I’ll put them away when I’m done.”

Emma chewed on her bottom lip, a habit Regina noticed that hadn’t been there the first time they were together. The minutes ticked by slowly as she washed and rinsed and handed the dish or glass to Emma to dry.

Dinner had been a pleasant one, one they’d managed to get through without forgetting the food completely and devouring each other instead. It had been a few days since they’d seen each other and it’d been the longest stretch of days since they started seeing each other again. Regina could feel the heat rising through her body as she thought of what had transpired in her office, and coincidentally the last time she and Emma had seen each other. The lunch Emma had brought her had been forgotten and she couldn’t quite look at her desk the same way anymore, nor could she look at the small stack of paperwork that had been crumpled when Emma cleared off everything with one swipe of her arm.

As she dried her hands on the tea towel, Emma’s hands went to her hips and she smiled as she felt Emma’s lips kiss over the back of her neck lightly. She closed her eyes as Emma’s hands deftly unbuttoned her slacks before moving to unbutton her blouse. Her mouth fell open, about to protest about doing this in the kitchen, but she knew that it would fall upon deaf ears and that Emma would take her in there no matter what she said.

Regina allowed Emma to slip her blouse off, sighing into Emma’s soft touch as her lips continued to kiss over her neck, moving to her now bare shoulders and lightly tonguing the strap of her black lacy bra. She moved to feel Emma more fully against her and she moaned as she felt Emma’s hips surge forward, connecting to her behind as her hands reached up to cup her breasts, her touch no longer light but firm. Her hands didn’t linger and Regina knew from the way the blonde’s lips were kissing over her shoulder, she was going to take exactly what she wanted and it would be quick, it would be hard, and just the thought of it had Regina’s legs trembling.

Emma’s hands moved down her stomach, the descent surprisingly slow. Regina gasped as Emma gripped her hips and pressed her body flush against her back. Emma’s fingers grasped as her pants, but Regina couldn’t take it any longer without kissing her. She spun around and captured Emma’s lips with her own, moaning as Emma’s arms slipped around her and she felt herself moving and suddenly she was spun around and Emma was lifting her up on to the island counter top.

“Emma, what—”

“Shh,” Emma whispered, grinning salaciously as she placed one palm on the counter behind her and the other traveled over the expanse of her behind, moving to grasp her pliable flesh as she slipped her fingers through blonde hair. “Let me love you.”

“Here?”

Emma chuckled throatily as she moved her hand between Regina’s legs and cupped her over her pants. “Here.”

Regina playfully rolled her eyes because Emma damn well knew what she meant and was just being cheeky. It was a part of her that she loved, just like all the rest of the reasons why she loved the gorgeous woman who was standing between her legs, her eyes clouded with lust as she licked over her lips.

Emma moved to grasp as her hip, pulling her a little closed to the edge as she moved forward, her stomach grinding into Regina’s centre, eliciting a moan as a swell of arousal flooded through her body. She grasped on to Emma’s head with her left hand, her right moving to the counter to balance herself and she pulled Emma in for a thoroughly passionate kiss before she felt Emma start to move down her body, her lips kissing over heated flesh as she made a gradual descent.

Regina’s breath hitched in her chest as Emma trailed her tongue down between her breasts and used her teeth to tug at her bra but made no attempt to remove it. She continued, her breathing as ragged as Regina’s was becoming, kissing over her abdomen and nipped at the skin just below her navel. Emma moved her legs until they were draped over her shoulders and another wave of arousal rolled through her and she could feel her clit starting to throb, making the fact that Emma was moving slowly and it was absolutely pure torture.

Leaning back as Emma’s hands grabbed her pants and matching black panties, she pulled the offending garments down her legs, ducking her head under them as she pulled them past Regina’s knees. The counter was cool and she groaned as Emma pulled her a little closer to the edge. A hand fell away from Emma’s head and landed on the counter behind her, the other going to the top of Emma’s head and pushing her down right where she needed her to be.

Emma held her legs apart, hooking her arms under her thighs as she kissed over Regina’s pussy, her tongue slipping out to tease her, to taste her, but never fully licking her yet. Her breathy moans filled the kitchen and she was already so close it wouldn’t take much for her to come undone, even with the way Emma was teasing her.

“Emma,” Regina cried out as she watched the blonde bury herself between her legs, her tongue and lips and teeth feeling like they were everywhere all at once.

Emma moaned, the vibrations filling her whole as her tongue slipped inside of her, drinking her in as she struggled to stay on the counter, her hips twitching as Emma held on to her firmly.

“Ah,” Regina gasped as Emma’s agile tongue moved to circle over her clit, hard and fast and then she was coming, the room spinning as she arched her back and threw her head back, moaning out as her orgasm erupted through her body. “Emma!”

She didn’t let up and Regina was panting hard as she moved her hand away from Emma’s head and placed it behind her. She leaned back a little further on the countertop and looked down at Emma, watching as she licked her fully once more before her lips began to kiss up her abdomen, over her breasts, up her neck and finally meeting her lips in a slow, lazy kiss as her hands fell on Regina’s hips.

“I could do that all night,” Emma moaned quietly against her lips and Regina gasped as she felt the button of Emma’s jeans press against her wet, throbbing clit.

“I could let you.”

“Yeah?” Emma’s lips curled into an adorable smile as they lost themselves in the moment they had fallen into because Emma just couldn’t wait until after they’d had dessert to have exactly what she wanted.

Regina had a feeling that she _was_ dessert and that the warm apple pie she’d made earlier would go to waste.

“Yeah.”

And Regina knew she’d get exactly what she wanted too, even if she was little less brash about taking it.

**********

It was just before five when she grabbed her things off her desk and said goodnight to her newest temporary secretary, a blonde-haired boy fresh out of high school and a little less useless as the girl before him. He cleared his throat as he stood up from behind his desk as Regina swiftly walked down the hallway towards the stairwell door.

“H-have a good weekend, Madam Major,” he stammered, smiling as she nodded his way. “Is there anything else?”

“No, Sean, I’ll see you first thing Monday morning. You enjoy your weekend.”

“I-it’s Shane, ma’am.”

“Shane, I’m terribly sorry,” Regina frowned. “Oh, I nearly forgot, there is just one thing I’ll need you to do before you leave. I’ll be away for the entire weekend and I’ll need you to turn off the machine that forwards the urgent calls to my personal phone. Have those calls directed to the Deputy Mayor until nine o’clock Monday morning, please.”

“Yes, of course.”

Regina smiled as she practically skipped down the stairs and out to her car where she already had a bag packed for the weekend. As she climbed in her car, her cell started to ring and she hastily fished it out of her purse, smiling when she saw Emma’s name on the screen.

“Hello, darling,” Regina purred. “I just got into the car.”

“Hey,” Emma replied and she sounded like she was out of breath. “I’m running a little late. I had to respond to a domestic disturbance call and my shift didn’t end at three. I’m just heading back to the station now to fill out some paperwork and then I promise you I’ll be in Boston as fast as I can.”

Regina felt a slight pang of disappointment, but quickly pushed that feeling away as she smiled and checked her makeup in the review mirror. “It’s fine, we’ll still arrive at the hotel around the same time, will we not?”

“I might be a little bit late.”

“Oh.”

“I tried to pass off the call to Killian, but apparently I owed him a favour from like six months ago. A favour I don’t remember owing. I swear to god I hate that man. He’s slippery like a snake, no—like a pirate or something,” Emma muttered and Regina couldn’t help but laugh. “Hey, Gina? You aren’t upset, are you? I mean, I’m going to be like an hour later than we planned and I don’t want to ruin our weekend together.”

“Gina?”

Emma was silent and Regina’s heart fluttered at the simple little nickname. No one had ever called her anything else other than Regina and no one dared to. Yet, because it was Emma, she didn’t mind at all.

“Regina, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, my love, I like it.”

“You do? It kind of just slipped out. I don’t even know where it came from!”

“So, would you rather I call you Em instead of ‘darling’ or my ‘love’?”

“I love it when you call me those names,” Emma sighed happily, no longer sounding nearly out of breath as before and Regina figured she was sitting behind her desk at the station she worked out of. “I really do.”

“Doesn’t it make me seem like I am terribly old fashioned?”

“You are old fashioned, Gina, in a _good_ way. You were just raised like that and I wouldn’t want you to change a single thing about you. I don’t know, I find it endearing the way you speak most of the time.”

“Endearing?”

“Sexy?” Emma tried and Regina couldn’t stop smiling. “Yes. Incredibly sexy, because you are my incredibly sexy girlfriend and I find everything about you so…fucking incredibly sexy,” she purred over the phone and she muttered something under her breath Regina didn’t quite catch.

“What was that, darling?”

“I said I should know better than to talk to you while I’m at work. Couple of the guys are just staring at me,” she said and she paused as she stifled a laugh. “Yeah, that’s right boys, I’m talking to my _incredibly sexy girlfriend_ , so why don’t you mind your own business for a change?” She said, her voice slightly muffled and Regina couldn’t help but laugh heartily. “God, I can’t wait to see you.”

“I cannot wait to see you either, Em,” Regina said and she bit her lip, trying it on for size and she loved the laughter that sounded from Emma when she said it. “I think I’ll stick to Emma, darling, or my love.”

“Yeah, I think you better because you calling me Em sounded…weird.”

“It did, yes.” Regina smiled, her heart warming and her head spinning in the most delightful way. She put her phone on speaker as she started her car, wanting to get on the road as soon as possible and get to Boston to make it in time for their late check in at the Onyx hotel. “Emma, shall I let you go?” Regina asked, knowing she was still on the line because she could hear her breathing and papers shuffling. “I’m just about to leave Storybrooke and head for the interstate.”

“No, no it’s okay, I can work and talk at the same time. I shouldn’t be long filling out this paper work.”

“Was anyone arrested?”

Emma laughed bitterly. “Nah, no arrests, but we still gotta file paper work. The only downside of the job.”

“Did you miss it while you were here?”

“Not the stress of it,” she replied easily. “Didn’t realize how out of shape I was until I had to chase down this mugger this morning.”

“Did you catch this mugger or did the mugger get away?”

“Barely caught his ass. Tackled him after chasing him for four blocks,” Emma replied hastily. “So uh, don’t be alarmed or anything, but I’m kind of feeling that tackle right now. Got a strained back and I’m a little banged up because the stupid idiot fought back.”

This was why Regina never talked about Emma’s job as a deputy in the city. She knew the police force in a big city was drastically different than that in a small town such as Storybrooke. She chewed her lip as she took a left on the main road that led out of town and worried about Emma’s safety doing the job she had. Emma never talked about it either and there were a few questionable scars on her body that Regina never asked about and Emma never mentioned how she got them.

“H-how banged up, exactly?”

“Bit of a black eye, cut up a little on my cheek, but it’s not that bad. Nothing that won’t go away in a few days. As for my back, I could definitely use a massage tonight.”

Regina moaned quietly, biting her lip as she clenched her thighs together. Oh she could give Emma a massage later and then some, her mind already going to places that were going to make the four hour drive complete torture.

“Tell me you are almost done your paperwork and can get on the road as soon as possible, my love, because I don’t think I can bear waiting any longer than I must to see you,” Regina said, her voice husky and thick with desire and she swore she heard Emma try to stifle a moan. Regina panted slightly as a wave of arousal flooded through her body and settled directly between her legs. “Perhaps I shall let you get to finishing your work, my love. I will see you in Boston at the hotel.”

“I’m heading out the door now. Just gotta head back to my place and take Henry over to Granny’s, make sure he’s got everything he needs. I should be on the road in no less than half an hour.”

“Perfect.”

“Regina?” Emma chuckled quietly, her voice filling Regina’s otherwise quiet car. “I don’t know about this whole Gina thing.”

“If you are unsure, what else would you rather call me than my name, hmm? Perhaps one of those nicknames other couples use. Babe, perhaps?” Regina teased and god, she loved the sound of Emma’s laugh. It just filled her whole.

It was only just the start of one very long conversation between the two, filled with laughter and teasing voices and alluring promises neither had no doubt would be fulfilled over the next two nights and two days in Boston. Even though they had talked every single day over the last week, mostly in the evenings when they were both home, they always talked about their day, Emma mostly avoiding talking too much about work and focusing more on her and Henry. It only made Regina miss them even more and it had definitely made the week drag on forever.

They would talk about everything and anything and nothing at all. Regina just loved listening to the sound of Emma’s voice, the way her laugh filled her, the way her voice sounded so sensual when she was turned on and she knew that tone all too well. She also knew the effect of her own husky voice on Emma, for just the other night they had been up late, talking on the phone when Emma started breathing erratically as Regina’s voice had become husky, from tiredness and the fact that they had spent nearly five hours talking at that point.

All she had to do was mention all the things she couldn’t wait to do once they were together in Boston that weekend. Packed away in her suitcase was the silver bullet and the strap-on, as Emma had requested that she brought along with her. She could now easily laugh at the trepidation she had felt when she drove two towns over to buy both items, hidden behind big sunglasses and a floppy summer hat in case someone in a town she’d never been in happened to recognize her as the Mayor of Storybrooke.

When she had told Emma the story of that trip only just a few nights before, the laughter that came through the phone had Regina’s fingers itching to touch herself, to relieve herself of the insatiable state of arousal Emma had put her in.

“Are you already there?” Emma asked when Regina finally came to a stop in the Onyx hotel parking lot and turned off the car. “Regina?”

“Yes, my love, I’ve just arrived,” Regina said with a smile as she slipped out of her car and walked around to the trunk, juggling her keys, her phone and her purse in her hands as she opened it. “Where are you now?”

“Uh, forty minutes, give or take.”

Regina groaned in disappointment. A week away from her had felt just as long as the eleven years they had been apart. It was far too easy for the guilt to settle in because it was she herself who had kept them apart. Had she only given Emma that chance to explain, had she only given herself the chance to get over what Kathryn had said…

“Regina?

“Sorry,” she said in a rush as she fumbled to pull out her suitcase and dropped her keys to the ground. “I certainly cannot wait to see you. It feels as if…”

“If’s been just as long,” Emma finished for her with a heavy sigh. “I know.”

Regina sighed as well as she bent to pick up her keys and dropped them into her purse with a grunt of frustration. “Room 1108.”

“What?”

“When you arrive, tell the front desk you are expected in room 1108,” Regina said and she pulled out her suitcase, pulling at the handle before closing the trunk and wheeling the small carry-on behind her as she approached the entrance. Regina clasped a hand over her mouth as she stopped in the middle of the parking lot suddenly. “Oh dear, that sounds like…”

“Like I’m a whore you paid to visit you during a bogus business trip?”

“Emma, you are so much more than that.”

“I know,” Emma chuckled. “Role play, Regina? You’ve never done that?”

“No.”

“Do…do you want to?”

“No, because I love you far to much to think of you in such a way.”

“What about if I asked you to?”

Regina flushed as she walked into the hotel, gripping her phone tight to her ear as she gave a curt nod to the doorman and headed straight for the front desk. Emma was silent on the phone, no doubt waiting for her answer, but she couldn’t answer her in the busy hotel lobby and she definitely couldn’t answer her as she approached the front desk.

As the woman behind the desk rolled through the standard yet formal greeting every guest had to endure, she smiled at Emma’s soft giggles floating through her ear. In less than an hour, Emma would be there and for the umpteenth time, a wave of unprecedented pleasure rolled through Regina’s body. She felt her cheeks flush as she pulled her phone from her ear and pressed it to her chest.

“Pardon?” She said to the woman behind the desk who only flashed her a friendly, patient smile.

“What name is your reservation under, ma’am?”

“Swan-Mills.”

Regina placed her phone to her ear again, another blush creeping over her cheeks as the woman behind the desk typed at the computer.

“Regina?” Emma asked quietly.

“Hmm?” She purred into the phone, unable to keep herself from smiling at the sound of Emma’s voice again. “I’m checking in, hold on, darling.”

“Mrs. Swan-Mills, I hope you enjoy your stay this weekend,” the woman behind the desk said as she handed her the key card to the room. “If there is anything we can do for you during your stay here at the Onyx, please do not hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you,” Regina smiled, pocketing the key card before picking up her suitcase and quickly walking towards the elevators.

“Swan-Mills? _Mrs. Swan-Mills?_ ” Emma asked, her voice strained. “Regina?”

Regina jabbed the elevator button with her finger, swallowing thickly as Emma too grew silent on the line. She waited until she was in the elevator, alone before she cleared her throat, struggling to come up with a believable excuse as to why she had booked them until their names.

“I am just covering our tracks, dear,” she said quietly and there was some truth to that statement.

She still hadn’t told Emma that there were now rumours flying around Storybrooke over the past week that the Mayor had a lavish affair over the summer that had ended abruptly. She had heard them for herself nearly every morning she walked into the Diner to get her morning coffee. Hushed whispers from the people sitting at the table and counter, their eyes on her the entire time. Her mother, of course, had taken quite the interest in trying to find out just how true that was and there was no telling how far or for how long her mother would be obsessed with finding out the truth behind the rumours.

“I’ll explain everything when you get here,” she said after a few, long moments of silence between them. “Emma?”

“I’m still here,” Emma replied, her voice almost a whisper. “I should go, Regina. My battery is dying on me and I forgot my car charger at home.”

“Alright. I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

Regina frowned as the line went silent and she couldn’t even hear the sound of the yellow Bug driving on the interstate as she had through their entire phone call. Sighing heavily, she slipped her phone into her pocket as the elevator reached the eleventh floor. She was still frowning as she reached the room she’d book and slid the key card into the door, waiting for the beep before pushing the door open.

It wasn’t like the suite they had spent a week at years ago, it was just a simple room and not nearly as expensive. But it was just as lavish as the suite and she placed her suitcase on the bed and unzipped it quickly, her frustration of Emma hanging up on her suddenly making her angry and upset.

Leaving her suitcase open on the bed, she slipped off her coat and hung it in the small closet by the door and spotted the chilled bottle of wine in the champagne bucket that she had requested by the small table near the window. Two crystal wine glasses sat on top of the table along with a corkscrew to remove the cork from the bottle. She didn’t hesitate to open the bottle, pouring herself a much needed glass of the expensive chardonnay and she sipped it, humming at the taste of it. She walked back over to her suitcase and plucked out a few items before zipping it shut and placing it on the floor near the dresser.

She had, in her mind during the phone call with Emma after learning she would be arriving later, planned on changing into the lingerie she had brought with her, ones that she had bought specifically for this weekend. She changed after she’d finished most of her glass of wine and she walked into the bathroom, examining herself in the mirror, a please smile curling over her lips.

The red lace clung to her body like a second skin, the thong tight and barely there, the push-up bra made her breasts look fuller and the valley of her cleavage was pressed tightly together. She spent some time freshening up her makeup and donned one of the two robes that hung on the back of the bathroom door.

She tidied up quickly, smiling when she heard her phone chime from where she’d left it in her jacket. She plucked it out quickly, her heart starting to race as she swiped across the screen.

**_I_ ** **_’_ ** **_m here. I_ ** **_’_ ** **_ll be up in a few minutes, babe._ **

Regina grinned and she moved to flick off the lights, the candles already lit as she debated whether to lay back on the bed and wait for Emma or to greet her at the door the moment she walked in. She ended up nervously and anxiously waiting for Emma to arrive to their room, fidgeting with the belt on the silky robe as she tried not to count the seconds that ticked by slowly.

Regina let out a sigh of relief when she heard the beep of the door as it was unlocked and she licked over her lips, her heart racing, her breath already coming out quickly as the door opened. Her breath hitched in her chest as Emma strolled in, throwing down her duffel bag to the floor as the door slid shut.

Emma looked both happy to see her and slightly confused, yet before Regina could say a word, Emma’s lips were on her own, kissing her deeply as their arms wrapped around each other tightly. Kissing Emma, holding her tight, Regina never wanted to let her go and a disappointed sigh fell past Regina’s lips when Emma ended the kiss far too soon.

“Hey,” she smiled as she stared at Regina and even in the dim candlelight, she could see the intensity burning in Emma’s green eyes. “Uh, the strangest thing just happened when I was at the front desk.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, the lady said something like ‘Mrs. Swan-Mills, your wife is already waiting in your room for you. Do enjoy your stay here at the Onyx’,” Emma recited what she had heard and Regina bit her bottom lip, trying to gauge Emma’s reaction, but she was unreadable, her left eye discoloured slightly and a few small cuts under the same eye taped up with small pieces surgical tape. “I don’t think I moved for like two whole minutes and she just stared at me like I’d grown a second head.”

“I see,” Regina nodded, dropping her arms from around Emma and taking a step back to put some space between them. “Perhaps next time I’ll book us under a different name completely, although that will be difficult to do using my credit card. Unless I use cash and I—”

“Regina,” Emma laughed, stopping her from continuing. “I was a bit shocked at first, but for whatever reason you have booked us under that name for, I don’t care. I like it.”

“I thought you were a bit miffed when you simply just hung up on me earlier.”

“My stupid phone dropped the call. Shit,” Emma groaned and she placed her hands on Regina’s hips as she pulled her close to her again. “You know, this is so not how I saw this going, babe.”

“And how exactly did you see this going?”

“With a hell of a lot less talking, that’s for sure,” Emma chuckled and she looked down between them as she moved both of her hands to gently tug on the belt of the robe.

Regina shook her head as she gently shooed Emma’s hands away and pointed to the bed for her to sit. She waited, watching Emma move slowly and stiffly as she walked to the bed and sat down, a small teasing smile dancing over her lips as she looked up at Regina. She played with the belt of the silk robe and pulled it open, watching Emma’s eyes as they drank her in slowly. Emma bit her bottom lip as the robe slid open, revealing the lingerie underneath to appreciative and hungry eyes.

She let the robe slip down to the floor as she moved to straddle Emma’s legs as her hands threaded through Emma’s golden hair. She cupped the back of her neck, dipping down to capture Emma’s lips with her own, moaning as she felt warm hands smooth over her thighs, around her hips and to her back, her fingertips dancing lightly over the smooth expanse of Regina’s bare back.

“I missed you,” Emma murmured against her lips. “I missed you so much, Regina.”

“I missed you too.”

“You look incredibly sexy,” Emma whispered, her lips teasing over Regina’s, not quite kissing her. “There’s just one thing that I want…that I need…” Emma trailed off, her fingers moving around to Regina’s front, teasing over the edge of her bra.

“Yes?”

“And that’s for you to give me a massage,” Emma finished, lips curling into a smirk as Regina playfully rolled her eyes at her. “You did promise me you’d give me one when I got here.”

“I did,” Regina said gently and she pointed to the bed. “I suggest you strip then, my love, because you have yet to experience the power I have with these hands of mine.”

“Oh I already know just how powerful they are,” Emma quipped as she tore off her white t-shirt and winked at Regina. “Your hands are…magical.”

Regina raised an amused eyebrow, amusement turning into pure, unadulterated lust as Emma stripped the rest of her clothes and beckoned her towards her as she moved to lay down on the bed. A massage was what she promised and a massage was what Emma was going to get. That and a whole lot more.

She’d show her just how magical her hands _really_ were…


	23. Chapter 23

Emma winced as she laid on the bed and turned her head to the side, watching Regina as she disappeared into the bathroom for a moment and came out with a small bottle in her hand. She had a dangerous smile dancing over her lips as she approached the bed and it wasn’t until she was nudging at Emma’s side that she realized she was trying to put a towel on the bed for her to lay on.

“What’s that?” Emma asked as she slowly moved to lay on the towel. Regina licked over her lips and showed her the bottle. “Edible massage oil?” Emma chuckled with a soft shake of her head. “Where did you get that?”

“From my purse, dear,” Regina replied simply as if it was just something she happened to carry around with her at all times. She watched with appreciation as Regina removed her red lace bra and tossed it to the side and made slow work of sliding her thong down her smooth, tanned legs. “What?”

“Nothing,” Emma grinned, watching her as she moved to kneel on the edge of the bed beside her. “You’re so fucking sexy, Regina.”

“As are you,” she grinned right back, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Emma’s lips before moving to straddle over the back of her thighs. “Where does it hurt, darling?”

“Lower back,” Emma replied quietly and when she turned her head to face the other way, she caught sight of them both in the mirror that was by the dresser. “Fuck.”

“Hmm?” Regina asked as she slowly poured a handful of the oil on to Emma’s lower back, the smell of vanilla filling the air. She turned her head in the same direction that Emma was looking and she smiled at her in the reflection of the mirror.

Emma moaned as Regina smoothed her hands over her lower back, spreading the oil everywhere she could reach before moving her hands more purposely, kneading the tight muscles in her lower back and slowly loosening them up. Emma was loving every second of it, Regina’s hands were magical and just being able to watch her in the mirror as her face contoured into concentration, and it was turning her on.

She had to struggle to keep her eyes open, she wanted to continue to watch Regina, naked as she massaged her sore muscles, her breasts swaying as she swept her hands up to her shoulders and back down again. With a knee on either side of her legs, she strained to see how close Regina was from touching her and in her current position, she couldn't thrust her ass upwards just to feel Regina against her.

Regina’s hands were definitely working their magic as she felt the tight, sore muscles finally start to relax completely, the pain she’d felt earlier easing under Regina’s strong hands sliding against her skin. She moaned as Regina moved up towards her shoulders again and she sat firmly down on her ass.

Emma moaned as she took in the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend straddling her ass and clearly enjoying it as she continued to massage over her shoulders. She was no longer focused on the feel of Regina’s hands, but on the feel of the wetness between the brunette’s legs as she rubbed against her as with every swift movement of her hands.

With every moan that spilled past her lips, Emma could feel just how wet it made Regina, how it would make her slide over her ass just a little harder. And the sight of her was driving her insane with lust. It was bad enough that she had just spent the last week without Regina and hours of phone calls were just not the same as being with the love of her life.

“How are you feeling?” Regina asked, her voice low and husky and it made Emma moan again. “Good, I gather?”

“Yes,” she sighed out as she kept her eyes glued on the mirror. “Fuck.”

She watched as Regina bit her bottom lip, her eyes meeting Emma’s in the reflection of the mirror. Every roll of Regina’s hips had both of them moaning, their eyes locked together in the reflection of the mirror as Regina’s hands stilled on Emma’s back, the massage suddenly forgotten about as Regina’s cunt slipped over Emma’s ass.

“Emma,” Regina breathed out hotly as her hips jerked, her wetness spreading over the rise of Emma’s taut ass as she rode against her harder. “Oh god, Emma, I-I can’t…I—”

Emma reached back with one hand, gripping on to Regina’s thigh to encourage her to keep going, the sight of her about to cum just from grinding into her ass was almost enough to send Emma over the edge too. She dug her nails into the flesh of Regina’s thigh, watching and feeling her as she trembled against her.

“Regina, let go,” Emma groaned as she subtly started to raise her ass up against Regina, her position and the fact that Regina was riding her so hard and fast was making it so impossible to move against her the way she wanted to.

Keeping her eyes on the mirror, Emma watched Regina as she came undone completely, the sight of her letting go was something she would never tire of. She donned a confident smirk as Regina panted and struggled to regain her composure. She could feel her cum against her skin, and _god_ she needed to feel more of that because a week without after nearly two months of barely being able to keep their hands off one another was just too much.

Emma watched as Regina leaned forward, her lips pressing against the back of her neck for a lingering moment before she leaned back and her hands were back to working their magic, sweeping along her back, kneading her sore muscles as she lifted herself off of Emma’s ass, her hands moving lower and lower. Emma was more than enjoying this and not just for obvious reasons.

As Regina lifted off of her, she watched her carefully, drinking in the sight of her lover in the reflection of the mirror as she moved to kiss over her lower back, her lips trailing a fiery descent over the curve of her skin, a tongue dipping out to lick off her own secretions off of her and Emma moaned at the sight and sensation of Regina’s tongue licking over her skin in the most delicious way.

Emma closed her eyes as Regina reached for the small bottle of vanilla scented oil and poured some on her hands before continuing to rub over her back, her fingers trailing over her spine, lower and lower. Emma opened her eyes and watched as Regina’s own were focused on her fingers as they lingered down the crack of her ass lightly, teasing over her puckered hole before smoothing her palms over the rise and dips and down to her thighs.

Her heart was racing as Regina’s hands worked over her glutes, her fingers teasing every time she neared Emma’s center, fingers just barely touching her before continuing the massage. Emma shifted as she opened her legs a little more, biting down on her lower lip as Regina took the hint and slipped a hand between her thighs, her fingers slick with oil slipping past her folds to touch her fully.

“Regina, fuck, don’t stop,” Emma moaned, their eyes meeting in the reflection of the mirror again. “God…”

“Emma?” Regina whispered, her fingers not stopping as she used her other hand to spread her legs a little more. “I don’t want to hurt you if your back is—”

“I feel much better now,” Emma smiled, catching her gaze in the mirror again. “Your hands are truly magical.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she nodded and she moved to turn around on her back, whimpering at the loss of Regina’s fingers dancing over tender, wet flesh and she pulled Regina down on top of her, both of them smiling just before their lips met in a hungry yet unhurried kiss.

“Does it hurt?” Regina whispered as she traced her fingers just under the cut under her left eye.

“Little bit,” Emma shrugged. “I’m fine, Regina.”

Emma closed her eyes as Regina placed a few light kisses along her cheek and over her bruised eye. She hadn’t even thought about it until that moment, her mind on other things, good things like Regina’s hands and the way they felt on her oiled skin. She smiled as Regina’s lips met hers again and they both let out a soft sigh as they parted.

Emma’s mind was racing now, thinking of the way she had felt when the receptionist had called her Mrs. Swan-Mills and referred to Regina as her wife, thinking of how long that four hour ride to Boston had felt and that this was the way things were for them now. She just wanted to go back to the way it’d been over the summer. She didn’t want to meet Regina halfway, four hours and hundreds of miles later. She wanted to be able to see her every day, not count down the days throughout the week until she would see her on Friday night through Sunday afternoon.

It was going to be hard, Emma knew that, she knew that even before she had left Storybrooke a week ago. She would give anything just to be with this woman, she would give up her whole life in New York at the drop of a hat if Regina asked her to come back to Storybrooke with her. But that wasn’t the way things were going to happen and it wasn’t some kind of a fairytale where their happy ending came to them without either having to fight for it.

She would make the most of this weekend with Regina and she wouldn’t tell her that she was working nights for the next two weeks and wasn’t sure if she’d be able to see her until David and Mary Margaret’s wedding in three weeks. She didn’t even want to think about that yet, about the possibility that they’d go without seeing each other for the next two weekends because it already hurt.

“I love you,” Emma whispered against Regina’s lips, struggling to stay in the moment with her as their bodies moved together in a familiar rhythm. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Regina smiled at her, oblivious to the things that were going through Emma’s mind at the moment.

**********

They never left the room that weekend, the do not disturb card not once removed from the outside of their door unless they ordered room service. They didn’t talk about leaving on Sunday, they didn’t talk about work or about Henry. Emma had dreaded the moment she would tell Regina she wouldn’t be able to meet her in Boston for the next two weeks because she knew it would break her heart.

But as their time together was quickly coming to an end, Emma knew she had no choice but to tell her now. She laced up her boots and watched as Regina stood by the mirror and carefully fixed her damp hair.

“Regina?” Emma said softly and waited for her to sit next to her on the edge of the bed before continuing. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Yes, Emma?”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to make it next weekend.”

“Oh?” Regina looked disappointed and the tears that welled up in her eyes felt like Emma had just taken a punch to the gut. “Why not, darling?”

“Work.”

“I see. I thought you don’t work on the weekends?”

“Not usually, I got put on nights starting tomorrow. For two weeks and next weekend I’m pulling double shifts. Some of the guys complained how I’ve been gone for two months and they’ve been busting their asses rotating the night shift around and well, I got stuck with it. Kind of don’t have a choice right now.”

“I understand,” Regina said, offering a small smile as she moved to straddle Emma’s lap. She threaded her fingers through Emma’s hair and sighed heavily. “I wish you would’ve told me on Friday.”

Emma frowned and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and they just sat there like that, holding on to each other for the longest time. “This is going to be hard, isn't it?”

“Yes,” Regina said sadly and she placed a soft kiss on Emma’s forehead. “We’ll weather the storm of being apart, darling.”

“How?”

“We’ll figure something out.”

“Regina, I-I don't think we’ll see each other until David’s wedding.”

Regina frowned as her tears welled up in her eyes again. Emma didn’t want to see her cry because seeing her crying wrecked her and made her heart sink every time. If she started to cry, Emma knew she wouldn’t be able to hold back the tears either. Their lips met shakily as they both let the tears fall and Emma held on to her tight, never wanting to let her go. But their time was almost over, their weekend was over and in minutes they were expected to check out and head their separate ways.

She really didn’t want to let her go just yet, but as they broke away from their kiss, the phone by the bed rang and she let Regina slip off her lap to answer it while she stood up and grabbed her bag.

“Yes, we’ll be right down. Thank you,” Regina said quietly into the phone, wiping away her tears as she hung up. “We must go, Emma.”

“I know.”

“Come here, darling,” Regina sighed as she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her once more. “It is only a couple of weeks.”

“Only.”

“We will see each other at the wedding,” Regina smiled, leaning in to kiss her again.

“Regina, we won’t even be able to be together at the wedding.”

“Yes we can.”

“What about—”

“My mother was not invited to the wedding and even if she had been, she would never allow herself to mingle with such common folk, as she would say. David and Snow are keeping the wedding rather low-key and anyone that is there, I can trust them fully.”

“So I can dance with you for hours?” Emma asked with a smile and Regina nodded as they swayed a little in each other’s arms. “And I can kiss you whenever I want?”

“Yes,” Regina chuckled. “Of course you can.”

“Okay.”

“Come on, darling, we must go now or I’ll be charged for another night.”

Sighing heavily, Emma nodded and held on to her bag with one hand, the other slipping into Regina’s hand, moving with her to grab her suitcase and they were out the door without another word.

The elevator ride down to the lobby was far too quick and after they checked out, they ended up in front of Regina’s car together, the Bug parked just a few spots away. Emma let go of her hand just long enough for Regina to load her suitcase into the trunk and she dropped her bag to the ground and grabbed a hold of her, kissing her with everything that she had.

Emma wasn’t ready to let her go yet and from the way that Regina clung to her, she wasn’t ready either.

But it was after nine o’clock now and she should’ve already been on the road hours ago. They had decided to stay right until the late check out time they were given, using those last few hours to make love several times, in bed and in the shower before they’d reluctantly packed up their things and got dressed in silence.

“Emma,” Regina whispered against her lips, both women ignoring the older couple walking down the parking lot near them making comments about their blatant display of affection. “We must say goodbye now,” she said with hesitation in her voice. “I will call you when I am home.”

“I—”

“I don’t want to leave either, darling, but we must.”

Frowning, Emma pulled her in for one last lingering kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Regina echoed her words and Emma could see her gathering every bit of her strength and courage to let her go and slip into her car.

Emma bent to pick up her bag, holding on to it with both hands and clutched it to her chest as she watched Regina back out of the spot slowly. They shared one last lingering look before she drove away and Emma stood there, silently sobbing as she watched the taillights disappear out onto the street.

Inhaling deeply, she wiped at her tears and walked to her car. She yanked open the door and tossed her bag into the backseat, her whole body feeling as if it were on autopilot as she slipped the key into the ignition. Her phone rang and she quickly dug it out of her jacket pocket. Ruby.

“Em, where are you? Granny is freaking out because you aren’t back yet.”

“I’m still in Boston.”

“What? I thought you said you’d be back before nine?”

“We…got a little caught up,” Emma replied, chuckling dryly as she could just imagine the look on Ruby’s face at that moment. “Can you do me a favour, Rubes? Can you take Henry home and stay there with him until I get back?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

“And you better believe that when you get back, you’re going to tell me everything that happened this weekend.”

“Ruby…”

“What? Don’t tell me you two spent the whole weekend in bed, fucking each other’s brains out.”

“Ruby, I swear to god if Henry is right there and heard you say that, I will kill you.”

“Relax, he’s still at Granny’s and I’m at home. But seriously, Em?”

“What?”

“Is that all you did all weekend with Regina was have hot, sweaty lesbian sex?”

Emma laughed as she shook her head. “I’ll see you in a few hours, Ruby,” she said before she hung up the phone. With a few shaky breaths, she backed out of the spot and drove out of the parking lot, her mind reeling back to Regina over and over again.

After she’d been on the road for an hour, her phone rang again and she smiled when she saw Regina’s name flash across the screen. She put her on speakerphone just as she turned off the radio.

“Miss me already?” Emma asked and god, she loved the sound of Regina’s laugh.

“Of course I did, dear.”

“I miss you already too.”

“I thought perhaps, since we talked for majority of our trip to Boston, that we could do the same on the trip home.”

“I’d like that,” Emma smiled. “So, how was your day, dear?”

Again, that laugh. It just filled her completely. “Well, I spent the day in bed with a gorgeous blonde who made me cum so many times I lost count after the first ten,” Regina purred over the phone seductively. “But I shouldn’t be telling you things like that, dear. I wouldn’t want you to become incredibly jealous.”

“Oh I am incredibly jealous,” Emma chuckled. “But then again I just spent the entire day in bed too with the most incredible, amazing, sexy woman. _She_ made me cum so many times that I lost count after the first one.”

They talked until Emma was in front of her building and Regina was already at home, getting ready for bed. After saying goodbye for a few minutes, Emma reluctantly was the first to end the call. She climbed out of the Bug and grabbed her bag out of the back seat before heading inside the building and up to her apartment where Ruby was waiting and Henry was fast asleep in his own bed.

She was spent, entirely spent from her weekend in Boston with Regina, but it didn’t stop her from grabbing two cold beers out of the fridge and sitting next to Ruby on the couch. They both twisted off the caps and clinked the neck of each bottle together before taking a sip, Emma drawing out hers into a long pull before exhaling sharply.

“So, how was it?”

Emma smiled dopily and Ruby laughed, clamping a hand over her mouth when she realized how loud she was. After they both stopped laughing, Emma just sighed contently. “It was amazing, actually.”

“Seriously, I’m actually kind of jealous of what you and Regina have together. It’s just like, so perfect and you guys are so fucking cute together.”

“Cute?”

“Sexy?” Ruby tried and they both giggled endlessly until Emma had to stop to catch her breath and to take another sip of her beer. “Did you seriously not leave the room the whole time you were there?”

“Ruby Lucas, I believe you are fishing for details!”

“Guilty. But what I am trying to figure out is how the hell you managed to have a weekend of marathon sex when you were pretty banged up when you left.”

“Well, Regina’s hands are magical.”

“Emma!”

“She gave me a massage!” Emma countered, although the smirk on her face more than implied that it had been a lot more than just a massage. “Look, thanks for taking Henry off of Granny’s hands tonight, Rubes. You know how much I appreciate it.”

“Hey,” Ruby smiled at her. “I’ve been there for you his whole life and nothing is going to make it any different than the way it’s always been. Granted,” Ruby paused as she jabbed a red-nailed finger into Emma’s knee, “you have never gone off for an entire weekend to have hot, sweaty lesbian sex…continuously may I add, so I did it as a favour for the sake of your libido. Henry was asking a shit load of questions though, asking me what you two were doing all weekend and I told him you were sightseeing.”

Emma couldn’t hold the laughter in and she didn’t try, although she did have to make sure she kept herself quiet enough not to wake Henry. “Well, next weekend is going to be a different story. I won’t be off having hot, sweaty lesbian sex with my incredibly sexy girlfriend because I got to work.”

“Ugh,” Ruby rolled her eyes, the laughter between them cutting off abruptly. “Em, it’s not always going to be this hard, you know that right?”

“I know, it just sucks right now.”

“You two are coming off of a summer together of being able to see each other almost any time you could. Of course it’s going to be hard right now. Em, can I ask you something?”

Emma nodded, despite not wanting to talk about Regina or their relationship at the moment. As hard as it was to leave her, talking about her brought on a host of other emotions, especially when it went from joking to serious in a matter of minutes.

“Would you ever…” Ruby trailed off, pausing to take in Emma’s reaction before she asked the question itself. “Emma, you and I both know that what you and Regina have is so fucking real because if it wasn’t, everything that happened this summer wouldn’t have happened.”

“What are you saying, Ruby?”

“She’s it for you,” Ruby continued. “And I’m pretty sure you are it for her too. I know this whole distance thing just fucking sucks for you both, but have you ever thought about the future, Em? A future with her and you and Henry?”

“Yeah, I have.”

“Emma,” Ruby said seriously as she moved to face her more fully. “Would you want to marry her?”

“Marry her?” Emma laughed with a shake of her head. “Ruby, we’ve just gotten back together. Marriage is the furthest thing from my mind right now.”

Her voice wavered and she knew that Ruby could see right through her. She had thought about it, fleetingly, but because their relationship was still so new, and yet it wasn’t, she didn’t want to play with those dangerous thoughts just yet.

“No, it’s not.”

“No,” Emma sighed, giving in. “It really isn’t, but it’s too soon. I can’t…I just can’t think of that, Ruby.”

“Em…”

“We’re hundreds of miles apart now. We still have miles to go to get there, you know? But when I’m with her, I don’t think of that. I just…”

“Have hot, sweaty lesbian sex for an entire weekend?”

Emma rolled her eyes as she hit her best friend in the arm playfully. “It’s more than that. It’s more than the physical connection, but it’s not like I’m complaining about the physical side of things because Regina does this thing with her tongue that—”

“Emma!”

“Hmm?”

“What thing does she do with her tongue?”

“Like I would ever tell you.”

“You’re such a tease!”

“That’s what she said.”

“Emma!” Ruby snickered as they fell into each other, both unable to stop laughing at this point. “Would you though? Marry her one day?”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded without hesitation. “One day.”

“One day!” Ruby sing-songed as she batted her eyelashes at Emma. She flinched before Emma could retaliate, holding up a hand in submission. “Okay, okay!”

Emma smiled and she took another sip of her beer. It was good to be home and she knew what Ruby was doing, she knew that this was more than just a fleeting conversation between two friends. Ruby was doing her best to make her feel at ease, to make her forget, just for a moment or two, just how much she missed Regina and it was working. It wasn’t until she finally went to bed hours later and not until after she’d made Henry’s lunch for the next day, that she felt that deep ache in her heart and she fell asleep with nothing but thoughts of Regina and how the next two weeks were going to feel a lot longer than the eleven years they had spent apart.

**********

The next two weeks had dragged by so very slowly and Regina felt like she was on her very last nerve as she finished up in her office early. The rehearsal dinner was in just a few short hours, the wedding itself taking place the very next afternoon. Between Kathryn’s continuous phone calls over the wedding plans that were seemingly falling apart and David was freaking out, wavering on the edge of getting cold feet and positively driving Kathryn and everyone else around him insane as he gushed about his soon-to-be wife, Regina had only one focus at the front of her mind and that was the fact that Emma would be arriving very shortly.

She had barely just been able to get the day off of work to make the drive to Storybrooke so they would be there for the rehearsal dinner. When Regina had gotten the phone call that morning, she had been so happy, much happier than she’d been in the last two weeks without seeing Emma.

“Madam Mayor?” Shane asked tentatively as he knocked on the open office door. She lifted her attention from the papers in front of her and motioned for him to enter. “I know you’re finishing up early today for the rehearsal dinner, but I have a lady out here saying she has an appointment.”

“Who is it?”

“A Mrs. uh,” Shane scratched at his head. “Swan-Mills?” He finished, looking confused as Regina had to bite her inner cheek from smiling and laughing out loud. “Is she family or something? Do you want me to let her in or tell her you’re not—”

“Let her in, dear,” Regina replied as sternly as she could just to keep the excitement from bubbling up from inside of her. “And Shane? There is no need for you to stay, you may go early. I’ll take care of a few little things before I leave.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

Regina quickly piled up the papers on her desk into a neat little stack, ready to be filed first thing Monday morning. Her heart was racing as she heard the sound of Emma’s voice floating into her open office. The fact that Emma had told her young assistant that her name was the very same as the one used in Boston two weeks ago, it stirred something inside of her, something that made her glance at the drawer where the ring was kept in her desk for the briefest of moments before her attention was stolen away by the sound of her office door closing shut with a soft click.

They met each other halfway and before words could even be spoken, their lips were on one another’s, kissing hungrily as their arms wrapped around each other tightly. Regina’s heart felt like it was bursting, bursting with joy, with the feel of Emma in her arms again, bursting because she had waited for two weeks to feel that warmth she felt inside her heart when Emma was near her.

“Hey,” Emma said quietly once they had stopped kissing.

“Hi,” Regina smiled, kissing over Emma’s lips that were quirked in an adorable smile. As Emma’s lips curled into a pout, Regina raised an eyebrow yet neither moved to step out of their close, warm embrace. “What is it, darling?”

“I kind of sort of forgot to make reservations for us at the Inn and the place is booked to the nines for this wedding and—”

“And you have also forgotten that I invited you, Henry, and Ruby to stay at my house for this weekend as well.”

“Oh. Right. Shit,” Emma laughed, shaking her head. “I’ve been working my ass off the past few weeks and I’m exhausted. Ruby drove up here and I mostly just slept.”

“Tonight is just the rehearsal dinner, if you are too tired to attend, it is quite all right.”

“No,” Emma said and she kissed Regina lightly. “I’ll be there. I am your date, after all. Unless you’ve snagged some unsuspecting hottie while I’ve been away.”

“Yes, I have,” Regina chuckled and she loved the playful glint in Emma’s eyes as they teased each other like this. “She’s gorgeous, dear.”

“Blonde?”

“But of course, don’t you know you silly girl, blonde’s are my type,” Regina replied, trying to keep a straight face and failing. She kissed her again because how could she not and when they parted after a moment, she sighed contently. “Mmm, what are you going to wear tonight?”

“It’s not formal right?”

“The wedding itself is barely that, darling.”

“But it’s not like I can show up in jeans.”

“You don’t have any idea what to wear, do you?”

Emma shook her head sheepishly and Regina laughed, knowing this would happen because Emma had warned her that when it came to planning outfits for special occasions, she always failed. Regina, in turn, took it upon herself to purchase two outfits, one for the rehearsal dinner and one for the wedding itself, taking great pains to make sure that the two outfits she bought for Emma would pair well with her own while not making it look so obvious she was trying to get them into matching colours.

“While I know how gorgeous you would look in anything, including a dress, I do know you, darling and I know you would simply refuse because you wouldn’t want to spend hours being uncomfortable,” she said and she let go of her reluctantly and walked over to where four garment bags hung inside a shallow closet, freshly pressed just hours before. “Rehearsal,” she said as she handed the grey one to Emma and then the blue one. “Wedding.”

“Fuck, you’re the best, Gina!” Emma laughed, managing to grab a hold of her even with both of them holding the garment bags in both hands and she lifted Regina slightly off her feet as she planted a solid kiss on her lips. “You totally picked out matching outfits, didn’t you?” She asked after a moment and Regina shrugged nonchalantly as she walked over to her desk to retrieve her purse and keys.

Regina said nothing as she led the way out of her office, hitting the lights as Emma followed. After locking up, they shared one brief kiss before heading down the stairs and out to the parking lot where Ruby and Henry were waiting by Ruby’s car that was parked beside Regina’s Mercedes. After a short greeting, they climbed into their cars and headed for the Mills’ house. They had a rehearsal party to attend in a few short hours and Regina wanted to spend a little bit of time with Emma alone before they left.


	24. Chapter 24

Regina grinned at her reflection in the mirror and for the third and final time she carefully applied the deep red lipstick to her lips, pausing to look at Emma buttoning up the blouse carefully—for the third time as well. They had tried and failed to get ready for the rehearsal dinner for over an hour and this time Regina had been serious when she told Emma that they most definitely didn’t have time for another quickie, as Emma had so eloquently worded it.

“Seriously, you’re wearing that?” Emma asked and Regina nodded, puckering her lips together as she placed the cap back on the tube of lipstick. “How the hell am I going to get through tonight when you’re wearing that?”

That, in question, was a black lacy dress, the satin underneath a deep purple, matched to the same purple blouse that Emma wore and paired with purple pumps with five inch heels. Emma’s blouse was paired with a tight pair of slacks, ones that Regina knew the instant she’d laid her eyes on them in the store, just how good Emma’s ass would look in them and she too wore heels, black heels she’d wobbled on a little before finding her footing after a few trips around the bedroom.

“Hmm, is there something wrong with what I’m wearing, darling?”

“It’s short.”

“Yes.”

“And tight,” Emma continued as she stalked her way over to Regina as she stood in front of her vanity, watching Emma in the reflection of the mirror. “And I know for a fact that you are not wearing anything under it. Fuck.”

“I don’t want any lines showing.”

“Plus,” Emma said as she wrapped her arms around her from behind, smiling as Regina’s hands landed on top of her own. “We totally match, Gina.”

“Subtly,” Regina chuckled with a shake of her head and she turned in Emma’s arms, immediately placing a finger over her lips to keep her from starting something they most definitely did not have time for. “You should go and make sure Henry is ready. I just need to pop down to the wine cellar and grab a bottle or two.”

Emma nodded, but not before managing to sneak a quick kiss to Regina’s cheek before they both walked out of the master bedroom, Emma heading down to the guest bedroom Henry would be staying in that weekend while Regina headed downstairs and into the basement.

The rehearsal dinner was to be rather low-key and quaint, taking place on the Nolan farm and inside a tent set up in the yard to the rear of the house. The guest list wasn’t massive, not on the grand scale of things, just under a hundred people. People Regina could trust not to spread word back to her mother that she’d brought a woman as her date. While she had planned not to announce her relationship with the beautiful blonde woman, she wasn’t going to blatantly hide her affections for her either.

This night wasn’t about her. It was about David and Mary Margaret. She could respect that, but she did know that the people there would be more than just a little surprised to see her arrive with a woman of course, but it was definitely something she had told herself she’d just need to get used to. Kathryn had convinced her of that much, making a rather valid point that she could not steal away with a private relationship with someone who affected her so deeply for much longer anyway.

To say she was a little bit nervous was a severe understatement, but she needed to go through with this. Emma had driven eight hours just to be here this weekend for David and Mary Margaret’s wedding after all. After scanning over the selection of wine in the cellar, she grabbed two bottles of twenty year merlot, one of her father’s favourites when he’d been alive and she quickly made her way back upstairs just as Emma and Henry came down the stairs together.

“My, aren’t you handsome, “ Regina smiled down at Emma’s son. “Purple seems to be a theme for tonight,” she chuckled as she pointed to his bow-tie and Henry flashed a toothy grin at her, one she only just realized she had grown to miss.

She watched as Emma nudged at Henry, giving him a glare before he cleared his throat and stared up at her. “You look lovely, Regina. Mom told me to ask you to dance tonight. There is going to be dancing right?”

“Of course.”

“Cool,” Henry grinned and he bounced in joy as Ruby came down the stairs wearing a tight red dress that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

“Raising your son to be a charming young man, I see,” Regina teased as she stood close to Emma. “Are you ready to go, Emma?”

“Yeah, as I’ll ever be, unless you wanna skip dinner and—”

“No,” Regina cut her off firmly, but with a playful smile dancing over crimson lips. Emma frowned as she placed a hand on her lower back and Regina instantly leaned into the subtle, soft touch. “Later, darling,” she whispered before placing the two bottles of merlot in a cloth bag and slipping into her jacket to starve off the slight chill of the late September evening.

After some discussion about who was going with who in what car, Ruby and Henry leave together, clamouring inside of Ruby’s sports car, the engine roaring to life before they drive off, music blasting from the radio and fading quickly as the car does. Alone again, Regina lead the way down to her car and the two of them climbed inside with comfortable silence between them and the tote with the wine nestled safely in the small back seat. It was all too much of a natural ease for Regina to reach over for Emma’s hand, intertwining their fingers together as she pulled out of the driveway and drove down Mifflin Street.

The Nolan farm, not far from the stables where she kept her horses, was a half an hour drive and throughout that time, they made small talk, talking about nothing in particular at all, just enjoying each other’s company and Regina had been so far avoiding mentioning how two weeks apart had been so hard for her and she knew, she just knew from the look that Emma had given her plenty of times over the last few short hours, that it had been just as hard for her to spend that much time apart.

Cars lined the long, dirt driveway and after finding a spot to park, they exited the car and their hands instantly joined again, both of them smiling lovingly at one another as they started up the walk towards the farm house. They shared a brief, short kiss, Regina stopping short to wipe away the lipstick left behind on Emma’s lips before they met up with Ruby and Henry and made their way around to the back of the house and the large tent that was set up back there.

Regina tensed when she felt dozens upon dozens of eyes fall upon her and her beautiful date, their hands still linked together, Emma squeezing her hand a little as if she sensed she was about to let go.

“Regina!” Kathryn laughed as she rushed over towards them and quickly took the cloth tote the two bottles of wine were in from Regina’s hand not currently being held in a vice grip. “You look beautiful!”

“Thank you, you do too, dear,” she smiled, relaxing as she leaned in for a one-armed hug and watched as Kathryn gave Emma a once over with a more than appreciative gaze that had the green-eyed monster on her shoulder rearing it’s ugly head.

“Come, I’ll show you to your table,” Kathryn smiled at all four of them, ushering them over the temporary parquet flooring that covered the grass under the tent.

Regina relaxed as the eyes previously on the two of them were averted, everyone going back to the small conversations they’d been having before she and Emma had walked into the tent, hand in hand. Following Kathryn, they ended up at a table off to the side and near the head table where the soon to be bride and groom and their small wedding party would be seated at.

Regina just watched once she and Emma were seated side by side as Kathryn doted over Henry and his adorable little purple bow-tie. She grew hyper-aware of how close Emma was to her suddenly as Emma draped an arm around the back of the white wood chair she sat in, her other hand languidly tracing small circles over her bare knee as she too watched the exchange between Kathryn and Henry.

Throughout the three course dinner that was served, Regina had to suppress the overwhelming urge to lean in towards Emma, to kiss her every time she flashed a smile her way just because. The laughter that floated throughout the tent, lit by hundreds of little white string lights, it just felt so surreal. As the last course’s plates were cleared away, Emma draped her arm over Regina’s shoulders, her chair shuffling closer as her hand fell upon her bare knee once again.

Regina’s mind flashed back to that night at the Rabbit Hole, the night they were supposed to only be there as friends and then everything had taken such a sudden and drastically different turn after the shots had been flowing. Friends, she thought to herself, minding a hearty chuckle she couldn’t hold back, friends was something they could never just be, not when they were connected so deeply, so thoroughly.

She didn’t allow Emma to get very far, knowing exactly what her intentions were, and instead she took Henry up on his earlier proposal once the music had started up, dancing with him under Emma’s watchful gaze. Just as one song ended and the next started up, Emma had swept her away from Henry, spinning her over the dance floor just before their lips met in a soft yet sure kiss, a kiss that didn’t last for very long before they melted into each other’s arms, the rest of the world falling away as they swayed to the music the DJ played.

Regina just indulged in the feel of being in Emma’s arms again, her mind drawing to the thoughts of what would transpire between them later that night and not doing a thing to quell her libido nor her thoughts of a specific ring and that perhaps in less than a year they would be dancing at their very own rehearsal dinner for their own wedding.

Hours of homely food, dancing and wine, although just a single glass for herself while Emma had indulged in several, Regina led her to the car, Henry and Ruby already gone and headed back to the house and likely waiting for them to arrive. Emma had enjoyed herself, thoroughly, and while she had stolen a few kisses, nothing more than quick and chaste, Regina was craving a proper kiss from her girlfriend and she didn’t hesitate for a moment as soon as they were in her car.

“Hmm, I’ve wanted to do that for hours,” Regina hummed, her hands cupping Emma’s face and she pulled her in for another deep kiss. She moaned as Emma’s hand slipped up her thigh and under her dress and she pulled back as Emma’s fingers stroked over her firmly. “Emma!”

“And I’ve wanted to do that for hours too,” Emma chuckled, not moving her hand from under her dress, her fingers stroking over her.

Emma captured her lips in a hard, hungry kiss as Regina opened her thighs as wide as her dress would allow. Regina knew all too well just how horny Emma was whenever she’d had a few too many drinks in her system. She was bolder and she liked it harder and faster and while Regina loved that side of her, allowing Emma to touch her like this where they were in her car, people walking past them to their own cars, it was risky. Too risky.

“Emma—”

Her protest died quickly as Emma shook her head and continued to kiss her. Regina kissed her back just as hard as fingers deftly slipped inside of her. At the sound of tapping on the driver’s side window, Regina forcefully pushed Emma and her hand away from her. Her heart was pounding as she smoothed out her dress and looked to see who was standing outside of her car.

Regina didn’t recognize the middle aged man standing outside of her car and she felt a lump in her throat rise as she rolled down the window.

“Can I help you?” She asked in her mayoral tone, a fake smile splayed over her lips as she watched the man sway drunkenly. “Sir?”

“Oh um, I’m looking for my date,” he slurred. “I thought this was her car.”

“It’s not,” Emma said as she leaned back in her seat and Regina just smiled politely at the man, obviously too drunk and too confused at the moment.

“Oh, you’re her,” he said as a look of realization dawned on his face. “You’re the Mayor, Henry’s successor and only daughter,” he chuckled to himself and wiped a hand on his shirt before sticking his hand out towards her. “Albert Spencer.”

Regina felt the panic stir inside of her as she recognized the name of the man, a friend of her father’s when he had been alive. Had he seen what she and Emma had been doing or was the cover of darkness and the fact that he was obviously stupidly drunk just enough to have not seen anything at all?

“Albert!” A woman yelled from further up the driveway before Regina could politely shake the drunk man’s hand. “What are you doing? I’m waiting! The car is running, let’s go you, you drunk fool!”

“Sorry, I do apologize, Madam Mayor. Have a good night.”

“What the hell?” Emma groaned as Regina slumped back against her seat. “Gina, you okay? Did you know that guy?”

“He was a friend of my father’s, but I never personally knew him. I didn’t know who he was until he’d said his name.”

“Do you think he saw us?”

“I do not know, Emma.”

“If he saw anything, is he gonna tell your mother?” Emma asked worriedly and Regina wasn’t sure about that either. She knew that both her parents’ friends were all members at the country club, but she wasn’t sure that Albert Spencer was on friendly terms with her mother. Not many people were. “Shit, I’m so sorry, babe. I should’ve just waited until we were back at the house, but you know you purposely going without underwear just drives me fucking crazy.”

Regina smiled warmly as she moved to trail her fingers through Emma’s hair, bringing her in for a soft kiss, letting her lips linger for a moment before pulling apart. “It is okay. I’m sure he didn’t see anything, darling.”

“What if he did? What if your mother—”

“I am not afraid of my mother, Emma. At least I am trying not to be. It won’t be like this forever, I can promise you that much.”

“I know.”

They had talked during their long and regular phone calls about telling her mother about their relationship. It would be one of the hardest things Regina would ever have to do and even though she almost had many years ago, she was still dreading that conversation because she knew exactly how it would turn out and how it would end.

A part of her was also furious because she had been assured that nobody attending the wedding would have the gall to report to her mother that she was attending the rehearsal dinner and the wedding with another woman as her date, not would they report to her mother after seeing how affectionate the two had been with one another throughout dinner and afterwards. She had been _assured_ that they would be able to one hundred percent be able to be together as they were without having to worry.

She kissed Emma again, unable to keep away from those delectable lips that had teased her with chaste kisses all night long. And she was still so wet from the way Emma’s fingers has so expertly worked her over that she not just wanted her to touch her again, to fuck her right there in the car despite already having one interruption, she _needed_ Emma to touch her again.

As her fingers wrapped around Emma’s wrist and guided it back to her legs, Emma shifted in the front seat, moving closer and kissing her deeper as she slid her hand back up between her thighs and under her dress without a moment of hesitation.

The instant Emma’s insistent fingers were slipping over slick, wet folds, Regina moaned deep in her throat, her fingers grasping at Emma’s shoulders, one hand buried deep in her hair holding her close. Emma didn’t tease her like she had before, driving two fingers deep inside of her, her tongue thrusting into her mouth and against her tongue in time to the rhythm of her fingers. Regina moaned, eliciting a moan from Emma in the process and she was coming undone in less than a minute, her libido already having worked her up towards the edge over the course of the night.

It definitely wasn’t her fault that Emma Swan was something she desired so deeply, so thoroughly, that almost all of her thoughts that centred around the blonde were of moments exactly like this. That night at the Rabbit Hole had been thoroughly exciting and it was something so far out of what Regina had ever thought herself of doing before, but then again, with the way that Emma had come sweeping back into her life months ago, it was no surprise she had let down her well-guarded walls and let her in completely.

Breaking away with a jolt from Emma’s lips, Regina caught Emma’s heady gaze with her own and she bit her bottom lip as Emma lifted her fingers, the very fingers that had just been inside of her moments ago, and sucked them into her mouth, moaning softly as she did. Watching Emma do this always drove her crazy and insane with the need to have her lips and tongue on her, tasting her direct from the source instead of off of her own fingers.

Regina reached out for her hand, her fingers curling over her wrist as she tugged those fingers from between Emma’s lips and brought them to her own. There was just something so erotic when it came to tasting herself on Emma, whether it be her fingers or her lips and tongue. Emma groaned as she squirmed in the passenger seat and Regina knew the look she received when she pulled Emma’s fingers out of her mouth with a loud pop.

Home. She couldn’t get them home fast enough and even though she knew that they would have to be quiet, she knew that tonight would be a very long, pleasurable one.

**********

Emma took in the atmosphere around her, smiling as she kept her arm firmly wrapped over Regina’s waist as they watched the newlyweds share their first dance together as husband and wife. The afternoon had been rather emotional, the love that David and Mary Margaret had emanated off of them completely and even Emma, who never cried at weddings or funerals, had felt her emotions wavering, her tears springing up out of nowhere and falling as Regina cried as well. Now that the reception was in full swing, the stars out above the open aired dance floor, Emma was feeling the emotions all over again and just the feel of Regina pressed so tightly into her as they watched the first dance take place had taken her emotions to a whole different and very new level she wasn’t quite prepared for.

Unlike the night before, Regina was not wearing a dress, instead her outfit was similar to her own. The dress pants felt so natural on her, every bit of fabric clinging to her perfectly, fitting her just like her skinny jeans did, only the fabric was softer and far more appropriate for a not strictly formal wedding. Her blouse, fairly similar to the one she wore the night before, felt good against her skin and her braless breasts—a simple, yet punctuated request of Regina’s when they had been getting ready earlier. The colour, while not something she’d normally wear, was a different shade of purple, matched to the camisole Regina wore under her similar dark grey blouse, the style a little different with the shape of the collar and the way it hugged at her torso.

Henry, Ruby, and Kathryn had made not so subtle comments on their not so subtle matching outfits a few times already, but Emma was beyond caring because she knew how good they looked together. Regina, of course, had amazing taste when it came to just about anything and when she had been told her outfits for that weekend had been chosen for her, she knew that the clothes she had previously packed wouldn’t even stand up to the clothes that Regina had bought her without question. Of course she wished that Regina had chosen another dress, because after last night and in the car, all she wanted was that opportunity to slide her hands up the smooth expanse of her skin, to touch her, to tease her, just as she had in the car. Twice.

As the music changed, couples moved to the dance floor in droves and Emma turned into Regina, smiling as Regina’s arms were instantly draped over her shoulders and she was met with a dazzling smile that made her want to kiss her over and over again. She never even hesitated as she leaned in for a kiss that lingered long beyond chaste and their bodies moved to the beat of the music.

With the wine and various other drinks Emma had consumed over the last few, short hours, she was horny and could only just barely control her wandering hands as she danced with Regina. Even in her inebriated state, she knew it wasn’t only the alcohol that made her feel such a way. Regina had always had that intoxicating sensation on her that she just couldn’t shake.

The way that Regina hummed against her neck had her wishing they weren’t in the presence of over a hundred other people as they swayed to the music, bodies close and clinging to one another. Emma stole her attention away from Regina for a moment, her eyes scanning over the crowd and over to her son currently dancing with the bride and she smiled because the two of them looked completely happy while David watched on with a smile flickering over his lips as he watched his new wife dance with the young boy, teaching him how to dance properly, the giggles erupting every so often as Mary Margaret would move Henry’s hands to the appropriate positions.

“Emma,” Regina whispered against the skin on her neck, her lips kissing over her pulse point before she leaned back to look into her eyes. “I love you,” she whispered, just loud enough for her to hear over the music.

“I love you,” Emma whispered back, never getting tired of hearing those words spill past Regina’s full lips. She stole a quick kiss, one of many that went unnoticed by the people surrounding them, and she held Regina tighter and closer against her even as the music changed to a faster beat.

“Come with me,” Regina whispered, her lips ghosting over Emma’s for a moment before her hands reached for hers and Emma found herself behind led towards the farmhouse and the followed without hesitation.

While the guests had mostly stayed outside, the night perfect for an outdoor party, there were some guests inside and Emma followed Regina in the back door. The one storey house wasn’t large and after trying a few doors and finding them locked, they found one that wasn’t, one where there were piles of jackets on the small bed of the guests who were inside.

“Regina—”

Emma found herself pressed up against the wall next to the door, Regina’s lips instantly on hers in a hot, wet kiss. By the insistent way that Regina’s fingers were unbuttoning her blouse, Emma knew she definitely wasn’t going to be able to wait until they were back at the house and in the privacy of Regina’s bedroom.

Emma moaned as Regina’s fingers pulled the hem of the blouse of her slacks and pulled it open, her palms splaying over her abdomen as they kissed harder and deeper. Like the night before, she had gone without a bra and Regina’s palms were sliding over her breasts, her nipples hardening as she arched into her touch. She threw her head back as Regina’s lips made a quick descent down her neck and she bit her lower lip to quiet her moans as Regina’s tongue flicked over a hard nipple.

Her hands threaded through Regina’s soft hair, watching as she licked down the center of her abdomen, her tongue circling over her navel as her hands made quick work at undoing her pants. Emma loved this side of Regina, especially when she was so turned on that she just couldn’t wait. It always ended in them fucking each other hard and fast without abandon.

Emma pulled Regina back up to her lips, moaning into her mouth as Regina’s hand slipped into her pants and cupped her over her panties, panties she wished she’d ditched because all she wanted as to feel Regina’s fingers against her fully. She managed to focus just long enough to work her fingers at unbuttoning Regina’s blouse, their lips and tongue practically devouring one another as Regina rubbed over her clit hard, the friction of her growing wetness and her panties as a barrier made her whole body spasm with need.

As the last button came undone and she pulled the blouse from Regina’s pants, she pushed her way away from the wall, her hands sliding up Regina’s back and into her hair, holding her close as they moved jerkily across the small room. As soon as Regina’s backside hit the bare dresser, her hands moved to grab at her breasts through her red lace bra, feeling how hard her nipples were through the soft material. It elicited a raw, sensual moan from Regina and it only compelled her to push her up against the dresser harder, a thigh slipping between her legs as they kissed harder, deeper.

“Emma,” Regina gasped as she clutched at her, her short nails digging into her lower back as Emma thrust her thigh against her harder. “Oh! Emma, _fuck_ , I need you to touch me…”

“Fuck.”

Emma kissed her wildly again, her hands moving to the single button on her pants and quickly undid it, her right hand sliding inside her pants immediately and coming in to contact with nothing but bare, wet flesh. Using the dresser as leverage, Emma slipped two fingers inside of her, the pants just loose enough to give her room as she pushed her harder against the dresser, the sound of their breathy moans and the soft smacking of their lips filled the otherwise quiet of the room.

The fact that they could be caught at any moment dawned on Emma in an instant and she felt Regina smile against her lips as her hands slipped past Emma’s panties and her fingers hurriedly slicked over her cunt. They broke away from each others lips for a moment, brown eyes drinking in green as their fingers found a steady rhythm that pleased them both.

“I couldn’t wait,” Regina moaned quietly.

“Not complaining.”

“We could be caught.”

“All the reason to…go faster,” Emma groaned as Regina’s fingers slammed inside of her harder, faster with every word that fell past her lips. “Jesus,” Emma groaned, her head dropping to Regina’s shoulder as she felt the brunette’s body start to twitch every time she grown her palm against a sensitive clit.

Emma could hardly stand on her own two feet with the way Regina’s fingers pounded inside of her. She moved her free hand to the edge of the dresser, gripping on to it as their lips met again in another hungry kiss. With the way Regina’s pussy was clenching at her fingers, she knew she was so very close and it wouldn’t take much more to have her falling over the edge and coming undone.

Her heart was pounding as she felt her own orgasm building quickly. Regina’s moans were spurning her on and she could feel her body twitching more and _god_ she loved it when Regina came like this, the pleasure almost too much for her to try to contain. Their hips moved against insistent fingers, both so close and when Regina came undone, she sucked on Emma’s bottom lip as her hips jerked against Emma’s hand, covering her fingers in hot, sticky cum as she stilled them and kept them buried to the hilt inside of her.

She found herself suddenly without warning being spun around, her ass hitting the edge of the dresser as Regina’s fingers continue to thrust inside of her relentlessly. She slipped her hand out from inside of Regina’s pants, gripping at the dresser with both hands as her hips bucked and twitched against her hand. She lifted the hand she’d had inside of her, licking over her fingers the moment she broke away from Regina’s kiss swollen lips. Just the taste of her had her moaning and wishing she had worn a dress or a skirt so she could lift her up on the dresser, push that skirt up and bury her face between tanned thighs.

Emma threw her head back, fighting the moans that still escaped past parted lips. The feel of Regina’s hot tongue trailing down her neck slowly was what did it and she came hard and fast, her fingers digging into the wood edge of the dresser as Regina’s fingers didn’t let up, didn’t slow as they drew out her orgasm completely.

Neither paused for a moment, their lips hungrily finding their way to each other again, the kiss hot and slow and deep. Regina hesitantly slipped her hand out from inside of her, her hand and wet fingers coming to rest on her hip just inside of her shirt. They parted from their kiss, smiling lazily at one another.

“I can’t wait to take you home,” Regina whispered and Emma smiled wider as she wrapped her arms around her lover. “I want to spend all night,” she continued as she punctuated almost every word with a light lingering kiss, “loving you.”

“Mmm,” Emma smiled and she bit her lower lip as one of Regina’s hands slid up her torso and over her left breast. “Regina…”

Regina’s brown eyes were dark with lust as she urged Emma to sit up on the edge of the dresser, her head ducking down once she did to wrap her lips over an achingly stiff nipple, her eyes looking up at Emma as she leaned back a little and watched her. She dragged her teeth over the hard flesh, eliciting a rather loud moan out of Emma as she did. And as Regina started to tug at the waistband of her pants, they both seemed to forget exactly where they were and Emma lifted up, letting her pull both her pants and panties down just past her knees.

They both jumped as the door crashed open before they could continue any further. Emma pulled Regina’s body against hers, covering herself as Ruby and Kathryn stumbled into the room with their lips locked with one another’s as they stumbled in drunkenly.

“Holy shit,” Emma said under her breath and then, just with those words, Ruby snapped back from Kathryn and looked over at her and Regina with wide eyes.

“Oh!” Ruby squeaked as she unceremoniously pushed Kathryn away from her quickly.

Kathryn’s realization dawned on her all of a sudden too and the four friends just looked at each other for a moment before the giggles erupted from all of them. Regina looked back at Emma, smiling fondly as she helped her pull her pants back up while covering what was left of her dignity in the presence of their friends.

Emma hopped down from the dresser as she took in the sight of Ruby and Kathryn, not surprised in the least that the two of them had ended up drunkenly kissing and planning to use the room for god knows what.

“This is awkward,” Kathryn muttered as she fixed her crumpled dress.

“Yes, dear,” Regina tittered as she took Emma’s hand in her own. “But at least it isn’t the first time either of you have walked in on us.”


	25. Chapter 25

Emma sighed out into the quiet of the bedroom as Regina’s lips trailed a deliciously slow descent down her naked body. They had been holed up in the bedroom since they left the wedding not long after Ruby and Kathryn had walked in on them in the guest room at the Nolan farm. Henry had fallen asleep in the cab and it had been Ruby who offered to put him to bed. That led to Regina leading Emma straight for the bedroom and they were kissing before the door even shut behind them.

One thing led to another, clothes removed hurriedly, lips and hands wandering over familiar bodies as they fell onto the bed together. It had been an emotionally charged day for all of them and even now as she watched Regina place soft, loving kisses along her abdomen, she was feeling those same emotions toiling, tugging at her very soul.

The one emotion that made her feel everything so much more, that made her hopes and dreams soar brighter than ever before. She would marry Regina in a heartbeat, if she ever asked or if she somehow got the courage to ask her. She was emotional because all through the day she could just imagine what their own wedding would be like and how happy that day would be for them both.

“Emma,” Regina moaned against her skin, stilling as she lifted her head to look up at her more fully. “What’s wrong, darling?”

“Nothing,” Emma smiled and she blinked away the tears that had welled up in her eyes all of a sudden. “Nothing, just thinking about today.”

“It was a wonderful wedding, wasn’t it?”

“Hmm, yeah, it was.”

Regina simply just smiled and dipped her head back down slowly, her tongue slipping past her lips to taste the skin just below Emma’s navel. Emma’s thoughts were still lingering, but she focused more on Regina now than anything else, not wanting to stop for anything in the world. She arched her back as Regina playfully nipped at her skin, her teeth scraping across as she settled between Emma’s legs.

Despite the urgency that had been there between them the moment they walked into the room, Regina moved slowly, every kiss lingering for a few seconds as she moved lower, kissing over Emma’s hipbones. She spread her legs wider, her mouth delivering hot kisses along the inside of her thighs, her lustful brown eyes drinking in the sight of her spread open, wet and ready for her.

Regina’s right arm went under Emma’s left leg, her other sliding under Emma’s other leg and reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers together as she licked only the length of Emma’s cunt slowly. Emma gasped as Regina placed her whole mouth over her and sucked. Hard. She could barely hold back, knowing they had to be quiet since they were far from being alone in the house. Emma gripped at the sheets and at Regina’s hand as she felt her tongue slip over her fully.

She wasn’t used to having to be quiet, not after they’d spent the summer right there in that very same bed with no restrictions, no reason to bite that lip and hold back the moaning and the screaming and everything else.

Regina’s tongue moved slowly and firmly over her pussy, tasting her, teasing her, doing all sorts of things to her and all she could go was clutch at the sheets and squeeze their joined hands a little harder. Her tongue quickened, moving over Emma’s clit, never letting up even as Emma’s hand moved from the sheets to the back of her head, threading her fingers through her hair, fighting the urge to pull her away and pull her tighter against her.

When her toes curl, she moaned a lot louder than she intended to, but her orgasm had gripped on tight, flooding through her whole body all at once, her pussy twitching with every touch of Regina’s tongue as she continued to lave at her quivering hole.

“Regina,” she whispered, tugging at their still joined hands. Regina looked up at her with a dangerously sexy glint in her eyes. “Come here, babe.”

Regina very slowly crawled up her body, their joined hands unclasping as their lips met in a hot, heavy kiss. Emma loved tasting herself on Regina’s lips and tongue. “I really do want to spend all night loving you,” Regina whispered between kisses. “I don’t want you to leave tomorrow.”

“Don’t talk about tomorrow,” Emma groaned quietly, her heart already starting to sink in her chest at the thought. “Just spend all night loving me, baby.”

“We’ll have to be quiet, far quieter than a few moments ago,” Regina said with a teasing smile. “Much quieter.”

“Kinda hard when you do that thing with your tongue.”

“You love the thing I do with my tongue.”

“Wanna do it again?” Emma asked, wiggling her eyebrows almost comically.

They both burst into quiet laughter and Emma loved having moments like this with Regina, especially after having one hell of an explosive orgasm she could still feel lingering through her body. As the laughter died down, Regina moved against her thigh, her own thigh falling between Emma’s legs and Emma could feel how wet she was and she hadn’t even touched her yet.

“Yes,” Regina whispered, “Over and over again.”

“Fuck.”

They kissed again, slow and deep as they moved against one another, neither in a hurry to satisfy, to please, to bring the other toppling over the edge, both just enjoying the feel of each other and becoming lost together in one passionate kiss.

Emma’s hands swept down Regina’s back and she smiled against her lips as she smoothed her hands over the curve of her ass and pulled her against her thigh harder. Emma moved a hand to her lower back and trailed her fingers down the crack of her ass, feeling Regina jerk in surprise as her fingers delicately slid over her puckered flesh.

“Stay just like this,” Emma whispered before moving out from underneath her, watching as Regina laid her head down on the pillows in front of her, her ass still in the air as she spread her legs under Emma’s intense gaze. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

She felt Regina suppress a moan as Emma ran her hands over her ass as she moved to kneel behind her. Ducking her head down, she kissed over the soft flesh, moaning against her skin as she thought of taking things a step further than they had ever gone before. She wasn’t sure how Regina would react, but in that moment she didn’t care, she just had to have her in every way.

She licked over the warm skin, grinning as Regina pushed back a little against her mouth. She trailed her fingers over her cunt as she licked over her puckered hole, eliciting a soft, breathy moan from Regina as she clutched at the bed under the pillows. Emma grew a little bolder, her tongue pressing harder as her thumb slipped inside of Regina, teasing her before moving to lick over her other hole again.

“Emma,” Regina moaned quietly. “Don’t stop. Do it again.”

“This?” Emma asked softly before she pressed the tip of her tongue inside the puckered hole, feeling her tighten even more against the intrusive touch.

Emma continued teasing her tongue against her. She slipped two fingers inside of her hot, tight cunt, loving the breathy moans that filled the quiet room, moans that were quiet enough not to make it past the walls. She could feel Regina’s pussy clenching at her fingers as she licked over her fully again, her body starting to twitch as her orgasm suddenly flooded through her.

Emma kept her fingers buried inside of her and licked over her just a few more times before sliding wet fingers out of her slowly, watching Regina’s body twitch and jerk as she slipped her fingers over her sensitive cunt. Regina slid down on to her stomach, smiling as she looked back at Emma.

She smiled right back, crawling to lay beside her, watching her as she continued to twitch slightly as she moved to lay closer to Emma. Her hands slid over Emma’s stomach, her eyes following her hand as she let out a heavy breath she seemed to be holding. Emma reached out, titling her chin as she leaned in to kiss her again. It was brief, however, because Regina started to move down her body, placing hurried kisses along the way before she was right back between Emma’s legs again.

Emma gasped as she felt Regina’s hot breath over her cunt and her fingers spreading her nether lips firmly. She watched as Regina licked over her lips before licking at her clit, teasingly at first before she winked up at Emma.

She was going to do the thing with her tongue, that much Emma knew and she waited with bated breath, her whole body tensing up just at the thought of it. She didn’t always do the thing with her tongue, saving it for unexpected moments. Yes, Emma really _loved_ when she did that thing with her tongue.

She purred as Regina’s tongue slipped inside of her and it curled and twisted inside of her. Regina rolled her tongue inside of her, sending her whole body in a wave of pleasure as she did the thing with her tongue. She nearly came as Regina did it again, curling her tongue as she slipped it inside of her, rolling it against her inner walls before moving her lips to her clit and sucked on her hard.

When she felt Regina’s tongue slip over her fully, licking from her clit and down past her hole, she arched her back, her whole body reacting to the surprising touch of Regina’s agile tongue teasing over her puckered flesh. When she did it again, Emma nearly lost control, her hips bucking up off the bed at the feel of her tongue in an entirely new place. Not that she was complaining. Far from complaining, more like about to flip Regina over and return the favour, but she was so into this, into where Regina’s tongue continued to explore.

She shuddered as Regina’s tongue moved to slip back inside of her, twisting and curling and bringing her just to the edge before easing her tongue out, teasing it over her aching, wet flesh. She grabbed at the bed sheets, her hips being held firmly in place by Regina’s hand and she moaned rather loudly, unable to stop it from slipping past her lips as Regina’s mouth covered her cunt completely and she sucked on her hard.

“Regina, god,” Emma groaned as she did it again. “Fuck, Gina, turn around. I want you to sit on my face.”

Regina’s lips curled into a sexy grin as she pushed up on her hands and effortlessly turned her body around, her knees landing on either side of Emma’s face. Emma groaned as she took in the sight of her. God, she was so wet and so ready for her. She always was, but there was something just so erotic in seeing that need for herself. She slicked her fingers through Regina’s wetness, dipping out her tongue for a taste as she moved her fingers to the puckered hole, spreading the wetness over it as Regina’s mouth was back on her, her tongue sliding into her nice and deep.

She bit her bottom lip, watching as Regina’s pussy reacted to her fingers, to the intrusive touch, to the way her index finger pressed against the tight flesh. Regina moaned loudly against her, the vibrations making Emma arch up into her as her finger slipped inside her tight little hole. Just a little bit, just enough for Regina to squeal in delight as Emma wrapped her lips around her clit.

Emma threw her head back, murmuring quietly as the pleasure swirled through her deliciously. She came the moment Regina pushed back against the solitary finger, making it slide inside of her deeper. Emma couldn’t take much more of this, the strain of trying to be quiet far too hard with how her body was feeling, with the delicious sight of her finger up Regina’s ass, her pussy completely dripping. She latched her mouth over Regina’s cunt, drinking her in, sucking her, tasting her and as she pushed her finger inside of her deeper, Regina tore her mouth away from between her legs, her hand grasping at her thigh as she let go to the sensations completely.

Regina almost screamed as her whole body spasmed, a violent orgasm ripping through her. Emma almost came again herself just from the sight of Regina’s body reacting that way. She took mercy on her, deftly sliding her finger out from inside of her and placed soft, light kisses over the backs of her thighs.

Completely spent, Regina moved slowly to lay back down next to her, their hands trailing over damp, sweaty skin. They kissed soft and slow, the bodies coming down from the high of pleasure slowly and surely. Despite this being their last night together, the pull of sleep was far too strong for both of them and it was a struggle to get under the covers together before they were off to the land of dreams while wrapped up in each others arms and legs.

**********

Emma woke up first bright and early the next morning with Regina in her arms, her back to her as she held Emma’s hand over her heart. She woke up with thoughts of wondering how long it would be until this was something they did each and every day, that they woke up just like this after a night of passion together. Those thoughts from last night swirled in her mind again as she inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent that was just so fully and completely Regina.

God, she wanted this, she wanted to stay, she wanted this to be their bed and not Regina’s bed. There was still some uncertainty that they would get there one day, but it was fading fast from her mind, her hope taking over, taking control of those little thoughts that had consumed her the night before completely.

She smiled as she pressed her lips to Regina’s shoulder when she felt her start to stir. Regina held her hand tighter against her chest as she turned her head and smiled over at her in the warm morning light that flooded in through the windows.

“Good morning,” Emma smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her before Regina laid her head back down on the pillow. “I love you.”

“And I you,” Regina replied huskily, her voice thick with sleep and it only made Emma’s heart swell. “We should get up, darling.”

“It’s early.”

“Yes,” she sighed before turning in her arms. “But I promised Henry I would make pancakes this morning for breakfast and from the sound of things, he’s already awake.”

Emma listened for a moment and sure enough she could hear the cartoons playing on the TV downstairs rather loudly and that also meant that Ruby was awake as well.

“Shower?”

“Perhaps after breakfast,” Regina grinned and they shared one long, lingering kiss before slipping out of bed.

Emma dug through her suitcase for the sweat pants she had packed and slipped them on before finding her favourite white tank top and pulling that on as well. When she turned, Regina was in her pyjama’s and was sliding a grey robe on, leaving it untied as she slipped into a pair of slippers.

They reached out for each other, their fingers intertwining as Regina led her out of the bedroom and downstairs into the kitchen. Ruby was already in there, her hands wrapped around a cup of coffee as she leaned up against the island countertop.

“Morning,” Ruby said quietly and Emma knew instantly that she was feeling the effects of the alcohol she had consumed last night. “Henry has been up for a while.”

“How long is a while?” Emma asked, letting go of Regina’s hand as she moved to the fridge. “You look like complete shit, Rubes.”

“Feel like it too. Barely slept at all.”

Emma frowned sympathetically and her eyes widened as Ruby gave her a smirk that meant one thing and she didn’t fail to notice the way she looked over at Regina for a moment before looking right back at Emma. She rolled her eyes, not in the mood to listen to Ruby crack a few jokes about hearing her and Regina last night. Yet she wasn’t prepared for what would come out of Ruby’s mouth next…

“I’m pretty sure Henry is a little more than majorly freaked out right now,” Ruby whispered quietly to her.

“What, why?”

“You know why, Em. God, even I heard you two last night.”

Emma groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair. “I gotta do some major damage control right now. Shit, this is going to be awkward isn’t it?”

“What’s going on?” Regina asked as she looked over at the two of them whispering quietly. “Emma?”

“Henry heard us last night,” Emma said, frowning when Regina’s cheeks reddened with embarrassment. “Shit, I don’t know how to handle this. He’s never heard us having sex because we’ve never had sex when he’s been in the same house because he’s never been in the house while we’ve been having sex!”

“Em—”

“Ruby, what the hell do I say to him? God, I’m going to have to send him to therapy, aren’t I?”

“Emma,” Regina soothed as she wrapped her arms around her. “Just talk to him.”

“And say what?”

“I don’t know, darling.”

Emma breathed heavily, looking over at her best friend for help with this. This was the last thing she ever wanted to deal with, but she should’ve known that this could happen with Henry in the house. Panic rose in her chest as she leaned into Regina’s embrace.

“How do you know that Henry heard us?” Emma asked Ruby and she frowned as she looked down at the mug she had between both hands. “He told you, didn’t he?”

“Yeah. He said, and I quote, I never want to hear my mom having sex ever again! He was red in the face, looking like he was upset and scared at the same time. I talked to him, told him it was normal for people in love to have sex, but he wasn’t listening. He actually put his fingers in his ears so he didn’t have to listen to me.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Regina asked and Emma shook her head no, knowing that it would be a hell of a lot more awkward with Regina there too. “I’ll start breakfast shortly then, go on and talk to your son.”

“Yeah,” Emma sighed and she stepped out of her embrace. Frowning at Ruby as she flashed her a sympathetic smile, she walked out of the kitchen and followed the sounds of the TV. “Hey, kid,” she said as she stood in the doorway of the living room, the only room in the house with a decent sized flatscreen TV.

She was greeted by a silent Henry sitting cross-legged on the couch, his eyes on the screen as he watched an episode of Spongebob that Emma knew he’d seen a hundred times before. She moved towards the leather couch and sat down, snatching the remote from beside Henry and muted the TV.

“You can’t ignore me forever, kid.”

“Yeah I can.”

“Look, Ruby told me—”

“Don’t,” he huffed as he did everything he could not to look over at her. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I think we need to talk about it, kid, because it’s obviously bothering you and there is no way I am spending eight hours in a car with you acting like this.”

“I’m not acting like anything,” he countered stubbornly and Emma pinched the bridge of her nose out of frustration. “I know you and Regina have sex, I just didn’t want to have to _hear_ it because you’re my mom and it’s gross!”

“Okay, I get it, it’s gross because I am your mother, but having sex with the person you love and are in a relationship with is normal, kid, and it’s going to happen.”

“Please don’t say another word,” Henry pleaded. “This is worse than when you gave me the talk last year. I was nine, Mom!”

“I caught you watching porn!”

“Almost watching!” Henry reminded her. “I was almost watching porn, I hadn’t actually pressed play and I was only curious okay! Everyone was talking at school because Chris brought in that magazine he found in his father’s office and—”

“Henry,” Emma sighed quietly and she placed a hand on his shoulder, a lump forming in her throat as he coiled away from her instantly. “Look, kid, I get it. I do. There’s nothing worse than hearing your own mother having sex. But you don’t need to be embarrassed or anything, okay? I’m sorry you had to hear that last night, I am.”

“I know,” Henry said as he finally turned to look at her. “It was just so weird, okay!”

“I know,” Emma chuckled softly, watching as her son simply just rolled his eyes at her.

“I heard her too,” Henry said, his face flushing as his eyes darted away again. “Mom?”

“What?”

“Is it always like that?”

“Is what always like what exactly?” Emma asked, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment a second later when she realized what her son was asking her. “Yeah, kid, it is and _that_ is the first, only, and last time I am ever having this discussion with you.”

“Good!” Henry countered. “Because this is the last time I ever want to talk about you having sex with Regina!”

Emma looked at Henry and she paled when she saw nothing more than a look of disgust on his face. “Do you have a problem with the fact that I’m with Regina, Henry?”

“No.”

“Or do you have a problem with the fact that we have sex?”

Henry was silent and Emma tried to swallow that lump down but it only grew bigger. He wasn’t a little kid anymore and she knew he understood far more than most kids his age did. She had always let him do things most parents wouldn’t let their children do, watch movies that were rated R with or without her in the room with him. He had always quenched his curiosity one way or another and that left him with a very open mind and knowledge most kids his age never reached.

What she wasn't prepared for in any way or form was explaining the perks and joys of lesbian sex with her ten year old son.

“Henry?”

“I watched it,” he said with a frown. “When you were working last weekend, I went on the internet and I found some videos.”

“What kind of videos, kid?”

Henry rolled his eyes but he didn’t and couldn’t look at her. Emma knew what he was talking about, she wasn’t blind to the fact that her son was smart enough to be able to find free porn videos on the internet. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to do that.

“You know what kind of videos, Mom. I just didn’t understand how…you know, two women could…and…” He trailed off, his face beet red.

Emma was equally as embarrassed as him. This was awkward, way beyond awkward and he had told her something that made everything a whole lot worse than she imagined it to be when Ruby told her that Henry had heard her and Regina last night. When she heard soft footsteps coming towards the living room, she turned on the couch just as Regina walked in. Her smiled quickly faded when she took in the sight of Emma and Henry and for a moment Emma thought she was going to walk right back out, but she didn’t and instead she walked over to the couch and sat down on the coffee table in front of both of them.

And in that moment, Emma knew that Regina had overheard their conversation and it wasn’t as if they had kept their voices down and the kitchen wasn’t all that far away. Regina reached for her hand and Emma let her take it, smiling a little at the way it felt when their fingers intertwined with ease.

“Henry, I know how this feels right now, that you can’t even look at your mother or myself without thinking about what you heard last night,” Regina started and her voice had taken on an almost motherly tone that it surprised her. “I love your mother dearly, Henry, and I am so sorry that you had to hear that last night. But you never did answer her question about whether or not you have a problem with us and what we do when we are alone together.”

“I don’t have a problem with it, it’s just weird because she’s my mom!” Henry said and Emma noticed him trembling a little as he stared at Regina sitting in front of him. “I don’t want to think about her doing those things with you. It worse than all those times I caught you two kissing, like way worse!”

“And if your mother was with a man instead of me, would it still bother you as much?”

“No. Yes, I don’t know,” he mumbled and Emma’s heart sank. She had truly thought her son was different than this, that he was far more accepting because she had truly believed that since she started seeing Regina in the summer. “I’m too young to understand this, I know that, but Mom had the talk with me last year and I was too young for it then too. I thought it was wrong to have sex before you marry someone. You two aren’t even married!”

“Is that what this is about, kid?” Emma asked, finding her voice again. “Because we’re not married and we’re having sex?”

“Yes!”

Emma shook her head at her son. This was not how she raised him. “Someone said something to you, didn’t they? Someone told you that it’s wrong and you believed them. Who told you that, kid?”

“No one.”

“Henry.”

“Some old lady,” he muttered under his breath. “She was on the street one day when I got off the bus after school, talking about sins and how even what you two have is wrong, that it isn’t natural, that it isn’t right.”

“And you believed her?”

“No!”

“But you believed her about sex before marriage being wrong?”

“I don’t know, Mom!” Henry yelled at her as he shot up from the couch. “I wish you never came in here to talk to me about it. I wish I never told Ruby that I heard you two last night.”

“I don’t want things to be awkward between all of us, okay?” Emma sighed as she looked up at her son with a shake of her head. “It’s weird, it’s gross, I get it, but we’re in love with each other and unfortunately, kid, we’re gonna want to do those things when we’re alone. We’re not going to stop because it bothers you. We’re both sorry you had to hear that, we really are, and I’m trying to understand why you are so angry right now.”

“I’m not angry,” he snapped. “I’m traumatized and you both are making it worse!”

“Henry—”

“Emma, don’t say another word,” Regina said quickly and she rose to her feet, smiling down at Henry as she let go of Emma’s hand. “Tell you what, I’ll make you apple pancakes like I promised you I would and we’re going to forget all about the last ten minutes and last night, okay?”

“It’s not—”

“That simple, no I know that, but I also know that you want your mom to be happy and the way you’re acting right now isn’t making her happy, is it?” Regina asked and Henry looked over at Emma, frowning as he shook his head no. “I know you don’t understand, not completely, but I do know that you are a smart young man and you know that whatever you started to believe what that God-fearing woman told you isn’t how your mother raised you.”

“I know.”

“I know that you are a very curious young man as well,” Regina continued and Emma could feel the tension and the awkwardness in the room starting to dissipate. “If you have any questions, you should never ever be afraid to ask your mother or even myself, even as awkward and weird as they may be, but there are things that you are far too young to understand and there is no way that either of us can help you understand it until you are much older.”

“Like lesbian sex?”

Emma tried not to laugh at the confused look on his face, but she couldn’t help it and neither could Regina as she shook her head and motioned for Henry to follow her to the kitchen. Emma stood up and trailed behind, smiling to herself at the way Regina had calmed her son right down and it was like a switch had flipped and he was back to being his normal self.

Henry sat himself at the island counter next to Ruby and Emma stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame as she watched Regina show Henry the way to whisk the pancake batter and how to use the whisk to further break up the fresh apples she had put inside of the batter, Henry following her instructions completely.

Ruby watched as well, and she looked rather perplexed at the complete change in Henry compared to what she’d seen before and what she had overheard. Emma moved away from the doorway and over to the coffee maker where there was a clean white mug waiting beside the machine for her. She poured herself a coffee as Henry suddenly burst out into laughter. She turned to look at him and half the pancake batter was covering him, the other half on Ruby.

“Do I even want to know how that happened?” Emma asked and they both shook their head no as Regina chuckled and simply just took the bowl from them and proceeded to quickly whip up another batch of batter. “Seriously, kid, how did it happen?”

“Your son has butterfingers,” Ruby muttered under her breath. “He nearly dropped the bowl because he had it sitting on the edge and when I went to grab it, he tipped it.”

“Sorry, Regina,” Henry said sheepishly and she quickly waved him off.

“It’s not a big deal,” she said in that same motherly tone as before. “Why don’t you two go get cleaned up and I’ll make breakfast.”

Once Henry and Ruby were out of the kitchen, Emma walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her as she whisked the batter in the metal bowl. She placed a few loving kisses along her neck and cheek before Regina turned in her arms.

“You’re kind of wonderful, Gina.”

“Am I?”

“Yes,” Emma smiled and she kissed her quickly. “The way you calmed Henry down like that, I didn’t think anything would work with him this morning, but you handled it like a pro. You’re going to be an amazing mother one day.”

“Am I?”

“Yeah,” Emma smiled again, studying her face closely, looking for any signs that this conversation was about to take a drastic turn. “You really would.”

“I’m nearly almost too old to have a child of my own, Emma,” Regina reminded her gently but Emma shook her head, indicating that wasn’t what she’d meant. “Oh,” she paused as she took a deep breath. “Do you mean I’d be an amazing mother one day as Henry’s other mother?”

“Would that be okay?”

“Yes,” Regina smiled brightly at her. “One day.”

They shared a passionate kiss, keeping it shorter than either would have liked because they heard the sounds of a pair of footsteps quickly making way towards the kitchen. Regina didn’t let her back away too quickly, planting a solid kiss on her lips and then her cheek before turning her attention back to the pancake batter just as Henry and Ruby walked in, dressed in clean clothes and no longer covered in batter.

Henry walked right up to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. “I’m sorry, Mom,” he whispered into her shoulder as she held him right back. “I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. It was stupid of me. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, you kind of did have the right to act that way. We did, after all, traumatize you,” Emma replied with a low chuckle as he shook his head against her shoulder.

“She’s pretty awesome, you know?” Henry said as he lifted his head and looked over at Regina, both of them smiling at each other before his eyes were back on Emma’s. “Don’t ever let her get away, Mom.”

“Trust me, I won’t. I don’t plan on that ever happening again.”

“Good, because I kind of really, _really_ like her too.”

“Do you?” Emma laughed, raising an eyebrow at her blushing son.

“I do,” Henry grinned and Regina’s expression was a mix of emotions when he looked over at her again. “Do you kind of really like me too, Regina?”

“I do,” she said softly with a nod of her head. Her lips quirked into a playful smile as her eyes met Emma’s from the short distance they were standing apart.

Emma wasn’t sure how Regina really felt about Henry, but she knew she didn’t love him, not yet anyway, but she could see it happening and she could already see them as a happy little family, much like she could over the summer and it just pulled at her heart strings whenever she thought of such a thing happening for real.

Despite all the miles they’d have to go to get there, Emma couldn’t wait to see what that journey would bring and she definitely couldn’t wait for the future that was in store. For her, for Regina, and for Henry.


	26. Chapter 26

Every following weekend since the wedding, they had met halfway in Boston, only they opted on going to a small, reclusive bed and breakfast an hour out of the city. They never missed another weekend apart, not wanting to go through it ever again. Five days was already long enough and this week was different, they only had to spend a few days apart before Regina would drive down to New York City to spend the next five days with Emma and Henry for Thanksgiving.

Regina had been waiting for this trip to New York City since Emma put the offer out there for her to join them there for Thanksgiving and to stay for the entire weekend as well. Of course she said yes in a heartbeat, her own mother wasn’t in the country since she was off vacationing in the French Riviera and wouldn’t return until the holiday was over. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had actually celebrated Thanksgiving since her mother never had since before her father had passed away.

Regina was fully looking forward to this trip, so much in fact that she had woken up at three in the morning on Wednesday and was in the car not even an hour later. Emma wasn’t expecting her until the very next day, but she wanted to surprise her and if she made good time driving down, she’s be there around noon or shortly after. Her excitement in surprising Emma was almost too much to contain as she drove down the interstate. She was itching to call Emma like they always did when they made the drive to Boston together just to pass the time a little quicker. She didn’t want to call her because she didn’t want to ruin the surprise.

That made the very long drive to the city feel so much longer. It gave her a lot of time to think, however, and no matter what direction her thoughts took, they all came back down to one thing. To that morning after the wedding, Henry’s freak out because they had heard them, her words calming him down and then Emma telling her that she would be a wonderful mother. One day. She would be a wonderful mother one day and it just tore at her heart because if she had only just listened to Emma years ago, she could’ve already been that wonderful other mother to Henry.

Every time that thought came to her mind, she had to fight back the tears because there was absolutely nothing she could do now about that. She didn’t have the power to turn back time, to do everything in her life far differently that would have led her on a much different path and one that likely wasn’t a life in Storybrooke as a Mayor and closeted lesbian who was in a serious, longing distance relationship with the woman she had fallen for many, many years ago.

The rumours that had been circulating had continued after the wedding, murmurs of a blonde woman being the current object of the Mayor’s affection didn’t die down for weeks and Regina was just so relieved that her mother had gone off to vacation in the French Riviera for her usual two months like she did every year. She had no idea how she would’ve dealt with her mother and the silence she had given during the height of the rumours that were circulating sent a very clear message to the people that were talking about her and Emma.

She had tried to figure out ways to tell her mother without the repercussions she knew would come afterwards. She had tried to overcome her fear completely, but she couldn’t get past that cowardice that clung to her like a second skin, especially not when it came to her mother. She just wanted to go through with it just because she hated the side of her that hid her true self, not just from her mother but from most of her town, colleagues and friends. The wedding had been a huge step for her, to be with Emma in such a public way, to kiss her even if they were chaste and quick kisses that looked nothing more than a friendly peck. The people who had attended the wedding were not the ones spreading the rumours either because they were people she was told she could trust and they had proven that much.

She had tried and failed to find anything they had done during Emma’s time in Storybrooke to elicit such rumours to even begin in the first place, and nothing came to mind because they had been so private during those months. Unless there had been someone purposely spying on them, Regina had no idea how those rumours even started and it still bothered her that she didn’t know. Maybe she would never know, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to get to the bottom of things.

When she stopped for breakfast after being on the road for five hours, she spent some time going through the pictures of her and Emma on her phone, smiling at every one of them. Pictures from the summer, pictures from the past couple of weekends, some which were almost on the side of scandalous but never really showing too much, the pictures cutting away before anything was truly revealed.

Every single picture showed just happy they were together and Regina couldn’t recall a moment in the last eleven years that her smile had reached her eyes like that, had been so genuine and that her love for Emma shone in her eyes so very clearly in every picture she flicked past. In a perfect life, a different life, they would’ve had eleven years of memories, eleven years of pictures, eleven years of memories. Eleven years of happiness she never had and she had to force herself to put her phone away at that point and finish her breakfast, paying with cash before she was back in her car and on the road again.

The closer she got to the city, the more the butterflies took flight inside of her. She loved that feeling because she felt it every time she met Emma halfway in Boston for their weekend together. She felt it every time just in the seconds before they kissed one another after spending days apart. She felt it every time she talked to Emma every night and she heard the whispered words of love and longing. And she most definitely felt it on those nights they took the phone call one step further, FaceTiming until the late hours of the night. That usually took a turn to a whole other level and Regina could just blush at the first time they’d done just that.

It started out as a tease and quickly escalated. Very, very quickly escalated and it only served to make her miss Emma even more than she thought she possibly could. Just the thought of the first time had her squirming in her seat as her Mercedes flew down the interstate.

It was definitely a memory she wasn’t about to be quick to forget…

**********

Regina shifted in bed, moving to sit with her back against the headboard as she stared at Emma’s beautiful face on her phone as she held it at an appropriate distance from her, giving Emma a view of herself in bed.

“Hi,” Emma smiled at her and Regina felt the butterflies in her stomach take flight at hearing and seeing her so adorably say one simple word.

“Hello, love,” she smiled right back at her. The smile she got in response made her wish Emma was there with her, not hundreds of miles away and just an image on her phone.

“God, you look so beautiful, Gina.”

“As do you.”

Emma smiled as her phone shifted little, the angle now showing not just her face but her chest and the red bra she wore and nothing else. She watched as Emma’s free hand moved into the picture, her fingers tracing over the top edge of her bra before she was greeted with the sight of a very aroused Emma on her screen.

“Will you…take it off?” Emma asked, her fingers still in view on the screen, dancing along the top of her breasts just over the edge of her red bra that Regina was completely transfixed on. “Baby, please, I need to _see_ you.”

Regina’s heart pounded in her chest as her free hand went to play with the hem of her plain t-shirt she had paired with a pair of shorts for bed that night—something Emma would wear, not her. All she wanted was for Emma to be right there with her. The miles between them completely being felt in that very moment.

“Hey, we don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable,” Emma said quietly over the phone. “I just wanted to see you.”

“I’m not sure how to do this,” Regina said, her voice sounding as if she was nervous when she wasn’t, she was just unsure. “Do we…do this together or…”

Emma’s smile made her heart flutter. The image on the screen went wobbly for a moment and Regina just watched as Emma’s beautiful face came into view again. Neither said a word as Emma moved the phone lower, her now braless breasts coming into clear view on the screen. Regina’s lips went dry as the phone moved lower, following the trail of Emma’s fingers down her abdomen.

It wouldn’t be the first time that Emma touched herself in front of her, but this was an entirely new experience, watching it from hundreds of miles away. As she watched closely, her breath hitched in her chest. Emma was naked, Emma was _very_ naked and her hand was making a slow descent between her legs. Her whole body flushed with arousal as she watched Emma sink her fingers inside of herself, the view still not showing her everything she wanted to see.

Regina shifted in bed as the image on the screen moved jerkily and then it slowed as the sight of Emma, all of her, showed on the screen, the phone propped against blankets or a pillow to show her what she wanted to see most. Emma, all of her, both hands sliding over her wet pussy, her face contoured with pleasure and her eyes shut tight. Regina felt her whole body responding to the sight and she resisted the urge to touch herself, wanting to wait until it was her turn to do just that for Emma.

She could hear just how wet Emma was so clear over the phone and she started breathing heavily at the sight and sounds on her screen. The urge to touch herself was almost too much and her eyes never strayed from the screen as she held her phone tight in her hand, the other reaching blindly towards the nightstand. She opened the drawer and felt around, biting her lower hip as Emma started moaning.

“Fuck, Regina, I wish you were here right now.”

“I will be in a few days, my love,” she replied softly. A deliciously sexy smile danced over Emma’s lips and she was enjoying this as much as Regina was.

Regina could barely hold herself together, squeezing her thighs together tightly as she worked at trying to get out of her shirt without taking her eyes off the screen for more than a second. Something about doing this over the phone felt incredibly out of her element, but different was _good_ , as she had so found out in the last five months that they had been together.

“Are you touching yourself, Gina?” Emma half moaned, half whispered just loud enough for her voice to carry over the sounds of her fingering herself. All Regina could do was shake her head no. “I want you to.”

“Don’t you want to…see me too?”

“Yes.”

Regina moved a hand over her abdomen slowly, licking over her lips as her fingers dipped into her shorts. And then the screen went back and she pulled her hand out of her shorts quickly. The call had been dropped. With a wave of slight panic, she quickly called Emma, holding the phone to her ear.

“Fuck,” Emma said as she answered. “What a hell of a time for it to stop working.”

“Hmm,” Regina hummed, her hand sliding back inside her shorts and she wasn’t surprised to find how wet she was just from watching Emma sink her fingers inside of herself. “Perhaps it was just too…hot to handle another moment.”

Emma’s laugh was husky and it had Regina’s whole body flush in arousal. “Are you touching yourself now?”

“Yes.”

“How many fingers—”

“Two,” she moaned as she deftly slipped two fingers inside of herself, wishing she’d taken off her shorts to give her more room to move.

They didn’t speak, just listened to breathy sighs and moans. Regina closed her eyes, imagining her fingers were not her own, but Emma’s. It wouldn’t take much with that image in her mind and the images she had just seen before the screen had gone black. She had every inch of Emma’s delectable body memorized for all those long, lonely nights.

She felt her orgasm, albeit a small one, course a hot path through her body as she heard Emma come undone as well. Her thighs twitched as she slicked her fingers over herself steadily before slipping her hand out from her shorts and stretching out on her bed, smiling contently as she heard Emma no doubt licking over her own fingers.

“Mmm,” Emma moaned over the phone. “I can’t wait until I see you again.”

“Just a few more days.”

“It’s going to feel like a lifetime.”

“But completely worth the wait.”

“Gina?” Emma asked and she hummed in reply. “Can we do this again tomorrow?”

“We always call each other every night, darling.”

“I meant… _this_.”

“Oh, yes, I suppose we could. When the mood strikes of course.”

“I’m always in the mood with you,” Emma said sweetly with a side of sexy and Regina felt more than just a flush of arousal hit her in that moment. “So, tomorrow night we’ll try this again?”

“Of course,” Regina replied, finding herself smiling as she reached out for the silver bullet she’d pulled out of the drawer earlier. She rarely used it alone, bought specifically during the summer and her time with Emma, but her thoughts were wavering to how, if their video call hadn’t ended when it had, she would’ve used it on herself for Emma.

“Shit,” Emma groaned after a moment of silence between them. “I gotta go, Gina. Henry’s calling for me and he hasn’t been feeling so hot the past few days and…”

“I understand, darling.”

“I’m sorry, babe.”

“Go,” Regina urged as she faintly heard Henry call out for his mother. “I love you, good night, my love.”

“Good night, Regina. I love you too. I’ll call you tomorrow when I get home, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Night.”

“Good night.”

Regina sighed when she heard the soft click as the line went dead. She dropped her phone beside her on the bed and closed her eyes, her fingers curling over the silver bullet before dropping that too next to her on the bed. The next couple of days would drag on for ages, that she knew, but that weekend coming up, she knew that neither would leave their room at the bed and breakfast that had become their place over the last handful of weeks.

She was still looking for an affordable little apartment even though she knew how Emma had felt about it before. She wanted a place to call their own, a home away from home, because she wasn’t sure how long it would be with the miles between them and the miles they had to go just to be together. She had already lined up a few places, studio apartments that weren’t rentals, but affordable enough that when they weren’t planning to be there, she could rent them out to tourists in the city of Boston. She was due to be in Boston a day earlier to look at the properties and she had hoped to find the perfect one before Emma arrived in the city for their weekend together.

She should’ve told her, she knew that before the phone call had been made earlier, but she was completely nervous given Emma’s reaction months ago at doing just that. She’d crunched the numbers and it was far more affordable this way and a lot more discreet since she had found a way to buy a place privately with no public record or paper trail placing her as the owner. They needed this, their little home away from home halfway, even if it was for a few months or a year, however long it’d end up being.

**********

Regina double checked the address in her contacts as she sat in her car outside of the weathered looking building. She smiled as she slid her phone into her pocket and climbed out of the car, quickly retrieving her suitcase from the trunk before walking up to the front doors. A man with a dog walked out as she approached the doors and he held it open for her, smiling a pleasant smile at her as she gave a curt nod of thanks and slipped inside.

She had wanted to surprise Emma and this made it so much more possible to do just that. Because it was barely one in the afternoon, she knew that Henry would still be in school until four and she knew for a fact that Emma had the day off today as well as the rest of the days until the following Monday. The fact that Emma wasn’t expecting her for another day had her heart racing as she dragged her carry-on suitcase up the stairwell.

Despite the building’s age and outer appearance, the hallways were clean although dimly lit and Regina smoothed a hand over her black trench coat as she opened the stairwell door and walked down the hallway towards Emma’s apartment door. It had only just been a handful of days since they’d seen each other last, but it felt like their usual week apart and Regina just couldn’t wait to see Emma again.

This trip wasn’t just about spending Thanksgiving in New York City with Emma and Henry, this was also the moment she was going to tell Emma about the studio apartment she had bought and would give her a set of keys to and that alone was making her far too nervous. That was, aside from the fact that she had stopped at a little coffee shop ten minutes away and made a trip to the bathroom after she’d had a small cup of tea. What she wore under her trench coat—nothing aside from the garter that held up her almost sheer black stockings—was making her nervous as well, especially if Emma wasn’t home alone as she had anticipated her to be.

She smiled to herself as she could just faintly hear the music thumping from inside apartment 5C and she knocked loudly, smiling wider as she heard the music suddenly being shut off and the telltale murmur of Emma swearing under her breath as she yanked open the door.

“Regina?!”

“Hello, my love,” she smiled as she took in the completely floored look on Emma’s face as the realization that she was standing there sunk in completely. “I thought I would—”

And in an instant, Emma’s lips were on hers, silencing her words as Emma’s fingers slipped through her hair and urged her past the threshold. She let go of the handle of her carry-on once they were inside and she smiled against Emma’s lips as she heard the door shut heavily behind them.

“What are you doing here? I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow.”

“Surprise?”

The way that Emma laughed had her spinning Emma around and pressing her up against the closed door, her lips finding hers with ease.

_Is this real? Is she real? Is everything I feel as real as it truly feels?_

Emma’s lips on her own seemed to answer those unspoken questions in an instant. Insistent fingers were undoing the belt on her trench coat and the few buttons that held it together. Regina sighed contently into the kiss, one that was slow but soft and sure, as she felt Emma’s warm hands splay across the smooth expanse of her abdomen, pulling open her trench coat with ease.

“Jesus, Regina,” Emma murmured against her lips as her hands moved to cup her breasts. “Talk about surprises.”

“I only thought—”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded, kissing her hard as she pulled her body flush against her own. “I think you thought right, come with me. Henry is going to be home in a few hours.”

Regina’s head was spinning as she found herself being pulled down a short hallway and into a bedroom, Emma’s bedroom. She barely had a moment to take in her surroundings before Emma’s lips were on hers again and her trench coat was pooled at her feet before her brain seemed to catch up with everything that was happening and she slipped her hands under Emma’s white tank top, pulling it off hurriedly as they took those few short steps towards the bed.

The last few days apart had most definitely been the hardest thus far and they were both feeling that separation, more than ever right in that very moment. As they fell to the bed together, Regina gave in to everything she felt when she was around Emma, she gave in to that lustful pull, the one she knew with such certainty would never wither and die out. The sexual side of their relationship was always intense and it wasn’t the base of what they had, it just added fuel to the fire, figuratively and literally.

“I missed you,” Emma whispered against her lips. “God, I missed you.”

“It’s only been a few days.”

“Are you saying you didn’t miss me too?”

“I did,” Regina smiled against her lips, her fingers dipping under Emma’s red panties as she eased them down over her hips, her hands splaying over her smooth behind as Emma lifted up enough for her to pull them away completely. “Why else do you think I decided to surprise you by coming a day early, darling?”

“Aside from showing up at my door like this?” Emma asked as her fingers skimmed over the edge of her garter and down the straps along the backside of her thighs. “I have no idea, really.”

Regina grinned as Emma rolled over, sliding her body on top of hers as she shimmied out of her panties with practiced ease. They kissed hungrily, deeply, passionately, their shared separation anxiety showing with the urgency of their hands clutching and grasping at one another. Regina was feeling far too many emotions, emotions she never thought she’d ever feel in her life, but they were the emotions of a woman in love with another who lived hundreds of miles away when all she wanted was for her to be with her all the time.

All she had to do was ask Emma to marry her and the rest would surely fall in to place, but even in this moment, it was far too soon and the moment itself just didn’t feel right. She did know, however, when the time came and when it felt right, she would not hesitate even for one moment to ask her.

She truly couldn’t wait for that day to come.

**********

Emma watched as Regina talked with Henry as they sat side by side on the couch, the two of them laughing and smiling smiles that reached their eyes and she found herself drowning in the sight before her. That was, until of course, Granny poked her hard in the arm to remind her to continue in her task of whipping up the mashed potatoes.

“Here, Em, you look like you could use a drink,” Ruby said quietly as she placed a cool bottle of beer on the table beside the huge bowl of mashed potatoes she was supposed to be whipping with the fork. “Aren’t they so sweet together?”

“Yeah,” Emma smiled as she looked over at her best friend. “Ruby, she uh, she asked me and Henry to come spend Christmas with her in Storybrooke.”

“Oh.”

She didn’t fail to notice the dejected look on Ruby’s face. For as long as she could remember, she had spent Christmas with her and Granny, even before Granny had taken her in as one of her own. This would be the first Christmas in a long time that she wouldn’t be spending it with them and a part of her didn’t like that, but another part of her was so very excited to spend her first Christmas with Regina and Henry, like they were a family, a real family together at Christmas time.

She tried to focus on the bowl of potatoes, using the fork to whisk them into perfection, but her attention was soon stolen by Regina as she stepped up behind her and wrapped a single arm around her, her lips easily landing on her cheek.

“Do you want me to take over?”

“Uh…okay.”

“Or is there something else that I can do?”

“Me,” Emma said so softly that she knew only Regina would hear. They both laughed as She turned a little more to share a soft kiss with her before Granny cleared her throat loudly, effectively putting a stop to their little display of affection. “Is there something Regina can do?”

“I would love to help out.”

“You can grab the wine from the fridge,” Granny replied from where she stood at the stove as she pulled the turkey out. “And pour us each a glass and some apple juice for Henry, of course.”

Regina nodded and planted one last kiss on Emma’s cheek, just falling short of her lips before she was swiftly walking towards the fridge just a few steps behind them. In the small kitchen in Granny’s apartment, the four of them managed to get all of the food on to the very full table, every step almost perfectly coordinated and Regina easily falling into the routine as if she’d done it a hundred times before.

By the time they all sat down at the table, they were all completely starving and it was Henry who dove in first, much like he always did and they passed each plate, each bowl around the table until everyone had all the trimmings and dressings on overflowing plates.

Regina and Granny talked about Storybrooke, about people that Emma didn’t know and things that were happening and had happened in the time since Granny had been in Storybrooke last. Ruby and Henry were talking about what movie they were going to watch after dinner, and all Emma could do was sit back, her stomach already full as she draped an arm around the back of Regina’s chair.

It was perfect, all of it, right down to the fact that Regina was wearing jeans and one of her hoodies after she explained to her that she didn’t need to dress up for Thanksgiving dinner with her family. Even as they all worked together to clear away the table, Regina helping Granny with the dishes while Emma, Ruby, and Henry moved to the living room, the three of them moaning in pain from eating far too much food as they always did.

Emma slouched in the roomy arm chair while Henry laid on the floor and Ruby took up most of the couch as she laid on it, slightly curled on her side. Emma’s eyes slid shut for a moment, just a moment, and then she felt Regina moving to sit with her on the chair on her lap and her arms instantly wrapped around her waist, her lips curling into a smile as her eyes fluttered open.

“Hey,” Emma grinned, fighting the urge to just kiss her senseless because of how happy she looked in that very moment.

“Hi,” Regina smiled right back at her, one hand moving to thread fingers through her hair just past the nape of her neck, the other moving to stop one of Emma’s wandering hands from slipping under the edge of the hoodie. “What movie are we watching?”

“I have no idea,” Emma shrugged as they both moved to get a little more comfortable on the roomy chair together, Regina still very much on her lap in the end. “Yo, kid, what movie are we watching?”

“Spiderman,” Henry replied simply as he grabbed the remote off the coffee table and pressed play.

Emma didn’t protest his choice of what movie they were watching, she never did, not even if she’d see it hundreds of times already. She was full on good food and she had the love of her life in her arms and she was with her family, she was happy. Happier than she ever remembered being and ever so grateful she could spend this holiday with her family, _all_ of her family.

She really couldn’t see celebrating another holiday without Regina. The thought alone made her nuzzle her nose into Regina’s neck, smiling against her skin as she placed a soft kiss just below her ear. She glanced over at Henry, then at Ruby and Granny on the couch, relieved that they were far too preoccupied with the movie to notice either of them as they snuggled on the couch.

Emma moved her hand that was resting on Regina’s jean-clad hip and placed it on her cheek, moving her until her lips were inches away. They shared a soft kiss, lingering for a moment before Regina pulled away, but Emma, in her turkey coma and happy daze, pulled her back in for another kiss. Regina almost pulled away when Emma slipped her tongue past her lips and Emma moved her hand to the back of her head, holding her right where she was. She gave in after a moment, kissing her back just a deep. When Regina pulled back for the second time, Emma let her go, but not before leaning forward quickly to plant one last kiss on her lips.

They went back to watching the movie and Regina didn’t stop Emma’s hand from slipping under the hoodie this time, her fingers circling over the small of her back, eliciting small little shivers when she hit the right spot.

By the end of the movie, Henry had fallen asleep, Granny was in the kitchen finishing up with the cleaning and Ruby was lounging on the couch, fighting sleep as well. When Emma nudged at Regina, she chuckled quietly when she found her to be fast asleep as well as she laid her head on Emma’s shoulder. Once she roused Regina, she picked up Henry, grunting because he was getting so big now and this was one of the many reminders that her little boy was growing up. It took her a few tries to get him to wake up and after a few goodbyes with Granny and Ruby, her and Regina were both struggling to get a half-asleep Henry down to the Bug.

“Tonight was wonderful, Emma. Thank you for inviting me to spend this time with your family,” Regina smiled at her once they were in the car.

“Our family,” Emma said softly. “You’re one of us, Regina. You’re with me so that makes you one of us.”

“As you’ve said many times before.”

“I mean it.”

“I have no doubt about that,” Regina smiled, leaning over to plant a soft kiss on her lips before sitting back in her seat. “Let’s go home.”

“Yeah,” Emma said with a smile. “Home.”


	27. Chapter 27

Regina fidgeted with the keys to the studio apartment in Boston while Emma showered. She stood up from the bed and started pacing, double checking to make sure she hadn’t forgotten to pack everything. She’d be leaving in just a few short hours and over the past five days, she still hadn’t told Emma about the apartment.

“Hey,” Emma smiled as she slipped into the bedroom with just a white towel wrapped around her body. She shut the door with her hip and walked across the room towards Regina and stopped short. “Gina? Hey, what’s wrong? Are you suddenly regretting your refusal to join me in the shower?”

“No,” she said as she clenched the two keys tight in her fist as she sat down. “There is something that I need to talk to you about before I leave and I really hadn’t meant to leave it to the very last possible moment to tell you.”

Emma’s happy face suddenly fell and she swallowed hard. “Um, okay.”

“It’s not what you think,” Regina said as she reached out with her free hand and pulled Emma down gently to sit next to her on the bed. “It’s something good, darling.”

She smiled, watching Emma relax just a little bit and she knew she had to just come right out and say it, tell her about the studio apartment that would be theirs for however long they would keep traveling hundreds of miles to spend weekends together.

“I’m quite a bit nervous,” Regina admitted and she didn’t take her eyes off of Emma’s, finding herself drowning in those green eyes she could stare into for eternity. “I recall when we were discussing this in the summer that you were a little bit uneasy about the whole thing.”

“What thing?”

“I wanted a place we can call _ours_ ,” she continued. “A place in Boston, a place we can spend our weekends at that is wholly and completely ours.”

“Regina…” Emma trailed off as Regina uncurled her fist around the keys and placed it in Emma’s hand. “No, are you serious?”

“Very serious, Emma.”

“This is kind of a big deal,” Emma said quietly, looking down at the two keys for a moment. She sighed heavily, her emotions unreadable and while it was rare that Regina couldn’t read her like an open book, she was very nervous about Emma’s reaction. “Is it a rental?”

“No, it’s ours,” Regina said quietly, loving the way it felt to call it “ours” because it didn’t matter that she was the one who bought it, it was for both of them. “Emma?”

“I can’t afford to help you pay for the mortgage,” Emma replied in a rush, panic washing over her otherwise shocked features. “I can barely pay the rent here as it is right now—”

“Emma,” Regina shook her head, taking both of Emma’s hands in her own, holding the one with the keys just a little bit tighter. “There is no mortgage. It’s paid for. It’s _ours_.”

“You can’t be serious!”

“Are you upset?” Regina asked carefully, still trying to gauge her reaction.

“This is too much, Regina.”

Regina’s heart sank as Emma pulled her hands away from hers and let the keys fall to the bed. Regina’s heart was racing in her chest as she watched Emma stand up from the bed abruptly and held the towel to her body before it fell. Regina felt like maybe she had made a mistake, a huge mistake. Maybe it was too much, maybe a rental would’ve been less intense, less of a commitment, but she only just wanted a place that was theirs and theirs completely.

“Emma—”

“How could you afford something like this?”

“I have money.”

“I _know_ you do, jesus,” Emma shook her head and Regina really didn’t like the look she saw in her eyes in that moment, but she just sat on the edge of the bed, watching Emma as she stormed over to the dresser. “Regina, I-I just wish you would’ve talked to me about this before you went and bought a place.”

“I’m sorry,” Regina said quietly, frowning as she watched Emma drop the towel and quickly pull on a pair of red panties that barely covered anything at all. “I wanted it to be a surprise…”

Her mouth was dry as Emma kept her back to her while she rooted through a drawer. Regina’s eyes cast downwards as she smoothed her hands over her skirt and her black stockings, her insides twisting into never-ending knots. The room felt as if it were closing in on her and she cast her gaze over to the two keys sitting next to her on top of the black bedspread and she felt the tears sting her eyes.

“I just thought that it would be nice to be able to have a place that is ours and ours alone, not some hotel room or the room we always go to at the bed and breakfast. I just wanted a…home away from home, a home with you even if it is where we meet halfway, because I just wanted to share something _more_ with you.”

Emma didn’t say a word as she slammed the drawer shut loudly, the sound of it making Regina jump a little while her fingers playing with the hem of her black skirt and her heart continued to race wildly in her chest. Emma turned slowly, her expression still unreadable and Regina could only stare at her, watch her with heavy intensity as she crossed the room and approached her.

“This is a lot,” Emma said quietly, standing a few feet in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest. “Regina, I…I don’t know how to feel about this.”

“Come and spend next weekend there with me,” she said simply. “Please, darling?”

“It’s really ours?” Emma asked as she picked up the keys off the bed and stared down at them as they laid flat in her palm. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

Emma’s smile twitched over her lips as she walked back over to the dresser and placed the keys on top of the cluttered surface. Regina could barely move as she took in the sight of Emma’s backside and watched as she threaded her fingers through her wet hair, her curls more prominent as her hair fell along her bare back. When Emma turned back around, Regina’s breath hitched in her chest at the dangerously sexy smile that danced over Emma’s lips as she stalked her way back over to the bed.

She reached out, her hands landing on Emma’s hips and she pulled her down until she was straddling her hips. Their lips met with ease as the heaviness of their current situation started to slip away from them. Regina gasped as she moved her lips to Emma’s neck, dragging the flat of her tongue along her warm skin. Emma’s fingers were already quickly unbuttoning her blouse hurriedly, each button flicked open with every press of Regina’s lips along her neck and collarbone.

Regina didn’t want to think about how she should be on the road in less than an hour, she didn’t want to think about leaving at all, all she wanted to think about was how much she wanted Emma right then and there, and how good her freshly showered skin tasted against her lips and tongue.

“Regina…” Emma gasped as her lips descended lower across her chest and she pushed open Regina’s blouse, her hand moving up to grasp at her shoulder.

Regina smoothed a hand over Emma’s thigh, her other hand moving up her back to bury her fingers into wet hair. Her lips wrapped around a straining nipple and she sucked gently, teasing the tip with her tongue, eliciting a breathy moan from Emma before she moved to lathe her tongue over the other, her hot breath spilling over the puckered flesh while she trailed her fingers teasingly over Emma’s inner thigh.

Emma’s hand slid up over her neck and grasped at her chin, pulling her away from her breasts and up to her mouth and they were kissing, soft and slow and deep. She trailed her fingers over Emma’s panties, teasing circles over her clit with her thumb. Emma grinned against her lips before pushing her back on the bed and kissed her harder, deeper. She rubbed her fingers over her harder as Emma’s body sank on top of her own, skin against skin as her shirt was pushed wide open.

“Emma,” Regina whispered, her breath hitching in her chest as Emma shook her head no and reclaimed her lips with her own.

Even though Regina had been there for five days, they hadn’t had a whole lot of time alone and even at night they hadn’t spent much time doing anything else other than sleeping in Emma’s comfortable and homely feeling bed. It was different being here, different because of Henry and the fact that his room was right next to Emma’s and sound traveled easily in the small apartment.

“Emma,” Regina tried again and she found herself tumbling into an ocean of green eyes and blonde hair as Emma kissed her again. “Emma, maybe we shouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Henry is—”

“Is over at Ruby’s right now,” Emma replied, smirking before moving down to place hot, open mouthed kisses along her neck. “I sent him over there before I jumped in the shower. I wanted some time, just the two of us, before you go home.”

Regina laughed with a shake of her head. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was going to, but then you distracted me with the apartment and the keys and then everything else. Especially this part,” Emma replied and Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes, her body very much reacting to every kiss Emma placed over her skin.

Their time together was coming to and end and rather quickly, for Regina knew she had to be on the road in no more than an hour. It made her think that perhaps next time she would fly down instead of drive, shave back the eight or so hour drive to a forty minute flight, give or take. Next time she would and it would give them that much more time to spend with one another.

She reached for one of Emma’s wandering hands, sliding it up under her tight skirt, urging her along, needing for her to be quick so that they could make the most of their time alone together. Their lips met again in a wanton kiss, both of them trying to take the lead, to be in control of the other, trying and failing and trying again.

The last five days had given Regina a complete experience of what it would be like to be with Emma all the time, with Henry around and their sexual freedom restricted in a sense. It had brought a sense of clarity to their relationship and to a future Regina had no doubt was exactly where they were headed.

Her focus was brought right back down to earth, to Emma’s bed, with Emma’s fingers dipping under the edge of her panties to slide along her folds. Her own hand mirrored Emma’s ministrations, her fingers slipping inside her red panties and sinking into the wetness she found waiting for her.

Emma shuddered, moaning into her mouth as she thrust a single digit inside of her, her movements quick and hard and almost desperate. Yet by the third hard thrust inside of Emma, she found her hand being pulled out and pressed against the mattress near her head, Emma’s lips curling into a smile just before she pulled back from her lips to continue trailing them hotly over her skin, her fingers teasing her clit in a way that drew out endless sighs and moans.

Just as Emma’s kiss swollen lips wrapped around an achingly hard nipple, she looked up at Regina, flashing a warning sign not to move an inch, not even her hands, one buried in her damp hair and the other still pinned to the mattress by a strong hand.

Regina gasped, moaning in pleasure as Emma’s teeth scraped over her nipple, her tongue laving at the tender, puckered flesh as she let go of her hand and moved her fingers to the small little zipper on the side of her tight black skirt. Regina inhaled sharply as Emma leaned back and tugged on her tight skirt, urging it down past her hips and down her thighs.

A shuddered breath escaped past Regina’s parted lips as Emma’s eyes drank her in, her fingers trailing lightly over her panties before urging them down her legs. Emma had a possessive look in her eyes and it only caused her arousal to intensify tenfold. She spread her legs under Emma’s possessive gaze, her eyes sliding shut as Emma trailed her hands up her stockinged legs and the moment she hit the skin of her thigh just above the edge, Regina’s hips rolled, desperate for Emma’s mouth to be on her.

Emma’s mouth claimed the spots her fingers traced over and Regina grasped at the bed spread with both hands, her back arching as her pussy throbbed with need. Emma’s tongue was teasing along her inner thigh, her hands grasping at her hips. She didn’t even hold back the moan that rumbled through her as Emma’s tongue licked over her fully, from one end to the other, her pointed tongue swirling over her throbbing clit in teasing strokes before her hot breath spilled over her core and her tongue dipped out again to taste her.

Every stroke of Emma’s tongue became bolder and harder until her tongue was buried inside of her, twisting and turning and curling until Regina fluttered at every stroke, every deep thrust of Emma’s tongue, her body jerking and spasming as she came hard, her hips rising as Emma kept a firm hold on her, her tongue thrusting harder and faster inside of her, relentlessly.

Her body twitched as she rode out her orgasm, feeling every inch of Emma’s tongue against her as she drank her in thoroughly. She uncurled her fingers from around the bed spread and slid them through Emma’s hair, roughly pulling her up until their lips were engaged in another wildly, wanton, passionate kiss.

Regina grasped at Emma’s panties where they fell across her hips and she pulled, hard, until the sound of fabric ripping overtook their moans. Her hand was between Emma’s legs, her fingers sinking in deep. She thrust her fingers in and out of Emma with desperate urging, anxious to have her coming undone in a matter of minutes. Or less.

“Regina,” Emma groaned as she rode her fingers, her hips bucking with every hard and quick thrust. “Oh god, Gina, I’m gonna cum…”

Of course Regina knew that, she could feel her inner walls clenching tighter and tighter against her fingers. She grasped at the back of Emma’s neck with her free hand and pulled her down forcefully to kiss her, the kiss all lips, tongue and teeth as Emma came hard, her whole body shaking as Regina stilled her fingers inside of her, both of them buried to the hilt as Emma all but collapsed on top of her.

Their kiss slowed, turning into something soft and sweet and something that was more them than anything else. Regina just barely managed to slip her hand out from between them wrapped her arm around Emma, holding her close to her.

“That was…that was different,” Emma panted as she was the one to finally break their intense kiss, not moving far from her at all. “Good different.”

“Mmm,” Regina grinned as she arched her hips up into Emma’s, her hand splaying over her bare back slowly and surely. “It’s not the first time we’ve taken each other like that, Emma.”

“No, it’s not, but fuck,” Emma chuckled and she peppered light kisses over Regina’s lips before pulling back just enough to look into her eyes. “I’m really going to miss you.”

“And I you, just as always, but we’ll see each other next weekend.”

“Yeah.”

“You’ll come meet me at our place?” Regina asked tentatively, waiting for the uneasy reaction as Emma had before. Emma nodded a little, her green eyes boring into her own, both trapped in an intense gaze far different than the ones they were used to.

“Friday night?” Emma asked after a moment.

“Yes, darling, Friday night. I am going to drive down a bit earlier than I normally do.”

“I’ll be there around seven.”

“You will?”

“Yeah,” Emma smiled, neither of them moving apart from one another. “Got the approval for a half shift on Fridays. It’ll give us a few more hours together than what we usually have. And when I said I’ll miss you, it’s going to be harder this time because we’ve just spent the last five days together. I feel like I got spoiled.”

“I as well,” Regina said, nodding in understanding. “We still have some time and it appears I still have my shirt on.”

“Yeah, you do,” Emma chuckled and they rolled over effortlessly and Regina sat up, straddling Emma’s hips as Emma’s hands reached out to slide her shirt off completely. They both smiled as Regina moved to lay back down on top of her. “We have about a half an hour,” Emma said softly. “How about we make the most of it?”

“I like the sound of that, my love.”

**********

Emma pulled the Bug up along the sidewalk and came to a stop in front of a tall, narrow building. She double checked the address before turning into the parking lot and found the spot next to Regina’s Mercedes and pulled in beside it.

She had been nervous about making this trip, but she had also promised Regina that she would be there no matter what. She had spent the entire week trying not to think about the apartment in Boston, what it meant for them and how it would change their relationship, for better or for worse—which she hoped wouldn’t be worse because she really couldn’t imagine her life without Regina now. Yet, when she woke up this morning, the nerves hit her with such force she had almost been physically sick from the impact. It’d been a long time since Emma felt so nervous, especially in this way.

This was a huge step. A really _huge_ step in their relationship and even though they technically weren’t moving in together on a full-time basis, they still had a place that was theirs and theirs alone.

Emma breathed out heavily, running her fingers through her hair a few times before getting out of her car and grabbing her bag off the back seat. She walked up to the back door of the building and fiddled with both keys, finding the right one to let herself into the building and she took a deep breath before she walked inside. The hallway was brightly lit, the tile dark and the walls clean and white. She followed the long hallway down to the front lobby and hit the button for the elevator.

Her nerves were growing by the second and the fact that so far the building was about a hundred times nicer than hers back in New York City wasn’t helping much either. She hit number seven once she was inside the spacious and mirrored elevator and the ride up to the seventh floor was smooth and quick.

Regina had told her to take a left off the elevators and she did, her footsteps muted as she walked along the dark carpet in the hallway. When she reached 707, she clutched the keys in her hand, the other holding on to the straps of her duffel bag tightly. She hadn’t called or text Regina to let her know that she was there and she wanted to surprise her since she was almost an hour earlier than planned.

“Regina?” Emma called out as she opened the slate grey door and stepped inside.

The door clicked quietly behind her as she dropped her bag to the hardwood floor. She swore under her breath as she took in the sight of the studio apartment and although it was just a studio, the size of it took her breath away. Tall ceilings, everything was open and the kitchen was just off to the left of the entrance, a closet off to the right. Emma slipped off her shoes, kicking them to where Regina’s heels were just in front of the closet and she walked across the smooth, shiny and dark hardwood floors.

“Gina?” Emma called out again and her heart nearly skipped a beat when Regina opened the bathroom door and stepped out. “Hey.”

“Hello, my love,” she smiled as she crossed the short distance to wrap her arms around Emma. “I wasn’t expecting you until after seven.”

“Hmm, I thought I’d surprise you.”

“I love surprises.”

Regina hummed as she planted her lips on Emma’s kissing her softly as they just held on to one another. She let out a laugh when she broke away from the rather chaste kiss and she reached for Emma’s hand quickly.

“Come, I’ll give you the grand tour.”

Humouring her, Emma followed her around the apartment, first through the kitchen that was very similar to Regina’s in Storybrooke, then around to the bathroom which was a lot bigger than Emma had imagined, complete with a large soaker tub she couldn’t wait to have a bubble bath in. Regina led her over to the large floor to ceiling windows, the lights of Boston twinkling in the darkness.

“So, uh, where do we put the bed?” Emma asked as they stood hand in hand by the sliding door that led out to a very small balcony.

“I was thinking right over there,” Regina replied as she pointed to an alcove just off where the bathroom was and hidden mostly from sight from the rest of the apartment.

“And where are we sleeping tonight because I got to tell you, hardwood floors are not comfortable at all.”

Regina laughed, slipping her arms around Emma and kissing her giddily. “I am having the mattress and box spring delivered tonight. It should be here shortly. Tomorrow, though, we can go shopping for a frame and perhaps some other furniture.”

“Right…”

“I’ve stocked the fridge with some food, some wine and some beer for you,” she continued and she grabbed Emma’s hand again and led her into the spacious kitchen. “I brought some dishes from home, just enough for the two of us while we’re here. We’ll worry about buying more in case we ever have guests to entertain.”

“Guests? I don’t know anyone in Boston. Do you?”

“No,” Regina said and she laughed with a shake of her head. “No guests then,” she winked and she opened the fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of beer that she placed on the counter before pulling out a bottle of red wine and opening a cupboard to pull out a wine glass from a nearly empty shelf. “If you’d like, we can order in tonight.”

“Okay.”

“You’ve been awfully quiet since you got here,” Regina said softly. “Do you not like it?”

“No, Gina, it’s not that I don’t like it. This place is great!” Emma said, smiling despite the lump in her throat. “But being here, it just makes it… _real_.”

Regina didn’t say a word as she turned her back to Emma and poured herself a rather large glass of wine. Emma reached out for the bottle of Stella Artois, a brand she never bought because it was too expensive for her tastes, but it was one she loved to drink when she could afford it. The first sip went down smoothly and she turned to take in the expanse of the apartment again, her eyes sweeping over every minuscule detail.

She was still very nervous and she knew that Regina was beginning to feel uneasy with the way she was reacting to all of this. She took a few more sips of her beer before placing it down on the rather large island and she walked up behind Regina and slipped her hands over her hips.

“Does this mean you don’t want to be here or for us to share this place together?”

“Regina, no,” Emma whispered, feeling just how tense she was when she dropped a kiss to her neck. “This is a really big step for us and new. Really new. We’ve never come close to doing this, not before anyway.”

“Do you think this is a mistake? That maybe we are moving too fast?”

“No,” Emma shook her head and dropped another kiss to her still tense neck. “No, it’s not a mistake and we aren’t moving too fast. I just—I feel intimidated by all of this. This place is gorgeous, Regina, and a huge step up from what I’ve always known. You’ve seen my apartment and how crappy the building is, but it’s home. This place? God, I could never afford to live in a place like this so I never imagined myself living somewhere so…”

“Upscale?” Regina asked, her voice bitter. She still hadn’t turned around to face Emma.

“ _Nice_ ,” Emma corrected her. “Really nice. God, I’m sorry I’m acting like this, really, I am. I don’t know _why_ I’m being like this or why being here is making me feel so nervous. I think a part of me is just—what if this changes things between us, Regina?”

“Changes things how?”

“I don’t know.”

Regina chose that moment to turn around and Emma tried to look away but the soft, firm hands that were immediately on her face prevented that from happening. “If anything changes, Emma, it will be _good_ change. We are moving forward together and this is just one step that we’re taking, albeit a big one, but it’s not as if we’re going to be living here full-time. It’s just for the weekends.”

Emma wanted to say something about spending too much money on a place they would only be spending their weekends at, but she bit her tongue, not wanting to cross that bridge with Regina. Not now, not ever. Things like wealth and privilege made no difference to her, it never did when she first met Regina and it definitely didn’t matter now. Maybe it did bother her a little bit, deep in the back of her mind and maybe that was the reason why she had been so unsure and nervous about this whole thing.

Whatever it was, Emma wasn’t sure she was ready to find that answer out just yet.

“We’re moving forward,” Emma repeated and she watched Regina’s lips curl into a heart-melting smile. “So, when is the bed supposed to be coming?”

“Soon,” Regina chuckled softly, moving in to kiss Emma firmly on the lips. “I had anticipated having it arrive before you did.”

Emma kissed her then, because how could she not when she had spent the whole week not just being nervous about coming here tonight, but because she had missed her so much that it hurt, it physically hurt.

“I wanted to talk to you about Christmas,” Regina said once they parted, albeit reluctantly a few moments later. “I want you to bring Ruby and Granny with you.”

“For real?”

“Yes,” Regina smiled affectionately. “I know how much they mean to you, Emma. They are your family and as much as I want to spend the holidays with you, you need to spend it with your family as well.”

“You are a part of my family now, Regina.”

“I like that I am.”

“Yeah?”

Regina nodded, smiling in a way that had a hundred million butterflies take flight inside her stomach all at once. Their lips met again, kissing soft and slow and sure as they stood in the middle of the kitchen in the quiet of the apartment—their apartment—and as the thought of calling it their love nest crossed Emma’s mind, she couldn’t help but let a laugh slip out mid-kiss.

“What is so funny?” Regina asked gently.

“It’s not just a place to stay while we’re in Boston, the apartment I mean,” Emma said and the curious look on Regina’s face made her laugh a little again. “It’s like our little love nest, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I suppose it is.”

“We’re going to need a really good bed,” Emma chuckled throatily. “Maybe with posts?”

“How very kinky.”

“Very,” she grinned, suddenly feeling a lot differently than she had been before. “And I think we’re going to need some…toys just for here,” she said in a hushed whisper, her cheeks slightly reddening as Regina’s lips curled into a salacious smile.

“I wholly agree, darling.”

“So, I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we can just look for a bed frame and maybe go to that shop, you know the one, and pick up a few…things.”

“I like that idea. Shall we leave the rest for another time?”

“Yeah, I think we should.”

“It’ll seem awfully empty and bare in here, Emma.”

“The only thing I want to see _bare_ is your ass, Gina,” Emma replied with a sassiness to her voice. Her hands moved to grasp at her ass, grinning as the move elicited a breathy moan from Regina. They moved together as Emma found herself pushed up against the island counter, a move that mirrored one from many months ago when Emma had taken Regina in her kitchen completely.

Emma sighed as her hands slipped over the soft fabric of Regina’s dress pants, gripping and grasping at her pliable behind as their lips met in another kiss, an unhurried one, one that was just about feeling while they danced in the moment they found themselves in fully and completely.

Despite her earlier reactions and feelings, Emma had all but forgotten everything but the fact that she was there with Regina, kissing her, holding her close as she was pressed into the island counter while Regina’s hands roamed freely over her body in every place that she could reach. Even despite all her nerves, everything about this felt right because she was there with the woman she loved more than anything and everything felt so right and just so perfect with her.

She could definitely see the rest of her life with Regina, living with her, having a life together, loving her more than anything else in the world—right up there with as much as she loved her own son. Those thoughts were always so very overwhelming and it filled her with such need, such drive to make it happen, to live that dream, to have their happy ending together. Forever.

She thought back to the hour just before Regina left that past Sunday, how hard they had taken each other before making love for the remainder of time they had together. It hadn’t been enough. It never would be enough. Not until they didn’t have to go another day apart.

That day truly couldn’t come soon enough and even though Emma was so unsure of what would happen when it did happen, she definitely couldn’t wait.


	28. Chapter 28

Regina blinked as the warm morning sunlight flooded in through the windows and she smiled as she closed her eyes and ran her hand over the smooth, deep purple silk sheets. Emma’s body was warm against her back and her arm was draped over her middle, a hand splayed lightly in the valley between her breasts and a strong thigh between her legs.

She loved waking up just like this, with Emma holding on to her and her soft breath tickling over the back of her neck. What she wouldn’t give to have this every day, to wake up just like this every single day for the rest of her life. But they were taking things one step at a time, one day at a time, and even though she knew that one day she would ask Emma to marry her, that one day this would become a reality, she knew it was still too soon.

It was still too soon even though the ring was in the glovebox in her car. It was still too soon even though there had been plenty of moments since Emma arrived the night before that were almost the perfect moment to ask her. But it was too soon. Still far too soon to take that next step in their relationship.

She wanted it, she wanted that happy ending she’d been dreaming of her whole life. She wanted to share a life with Emma, to call her her wife, to share a home and maybe even have a baby together. She was getting ahead of herself, but she really couldn’t stop those thoughts from invading her mind so early in the morning. Especially not with Emma snuggled up against her, their bodies fitting together perfectly, like they were made for one another.

Regina placed a hand over the one that was nestled snuggly between her breasts and she felt Emma stir as she did and she smiled, humming at the feel of Emma’s lips against her bare shoulder. She turned her head to meet Emma’s lips in a soft, tender kiss and when they parted, Regina laid her head back down on the pillow as Emma’s lips moved back to her shoulder, kissing over her skin softly and slowly. The thigh between her legs rose higher with every kiss until Regina could feel it pressing against her center firmly.

Oh yes, she definitely wanted to wake up every morning just like this.

“Morning,” Emma whispered in between kisses along her shoulder.

“Good morning,” Regina hummed as she rolled her hips against Emma’s strong thigh.

They moved fluidly together until Emma was on top, her thigh back between Regina’s legs as their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss that left Regina throbbing in need. It was no secret that Emma was incredibly horny in the mornings and it was just one of many things she loved about waking up in her arms. The sheet fell from around Emma’s back, exposing them to the slight chill in the air.

Emma moaned as she moved against Regina’s thigh, their bodies moving together in a rhythm they both knew all too well. In a matter of moments, the chill in the air was forgotten as the heat they were generating together enveloped around both of them. Regina scratched her short nails down Emma’s back, arching into her as they kissed harder, deeper, unable to get enough of each other. She could never get enough of her.

There was just something about the way the sunlight flooded in past the windows that made everything glow in the warm morning light that stole away the chill still lingering in the air. Even with the emptiness in the apartment, Regina felt so at home with Emma there with her. It was a feeling she found herself experiencing more often than not and it was a feeling that felt so right, so natural to her now.

Even after spending hours making love and only getting a handful of hours of sleep, Regina wanted her again, over and over, just as she knew Emma wanted her too. There was no question about how they felt about one another anymore, not even lingering doubts or fear that Emma would leave her and their relationship would be over. Again. Those thoughts hadn’t been there for months on an end and they never would come back ever again. Regina made sure of that by pouring every ounce of her love into their relationship and into Emma, making sure that even with the distance between them, that their relationship never changed, that it only grew stronger with every passing day.

She was drawn from her thoughts as Emma’s lips began a sensual descent down her body, warm, wet lips not hesitating as her body settled between her spread legs. Regina’s back arched at the first touch of Emma’s hot tongue against her and she gripped at the silk sheets and threw her head back against the pillows.

There was no way they were leaving the bed for the next couple of hours, at _least_.

**********

Hours later, they were driving back from the store in Regina’s car, the radio on low and their hands linked together. They had managed to crawl out of bed and they shared a long shower together before realizing there were no towels. That led to nearly ravishing each other in the bathroom until they were dry enough to get dressed. After having brunch at a restaurant a few blocks away, they went shopping for a bed frame.

_Regina followed Emma through the showroom, walking past different beds on display. The entire warehouse was almost empty, the showroom quiet aside from the salesman who would check in on them every once in a while. Emma was moving from one display to another and Regina could barely contain her laughter as she passed off every frame, muttering how it just wouldn_ _’_ _t do._

_“_ _Emma, we need to pick something,_ _”_ _Regina said as she stood behind her as Emma stood by one of the displays, the frame metal with bars running horizontally across the large head board._ _“_ _What about this?_ _”_

_“_ _It_ _’_ _s not wood._ _”_

_“_ _We didn_ _’_ _t agree on a specific type material._ _”_

_“_ _Right._ _”_

_Regina shook her head as Emma moved to jump on the bed and laid down, raising her arms to grasp at the bars of the headboard with a dangerously sexy smile dancing over her lips. Regina_ _’_ _s whole body responded to the sight of Emma laid out on the bed, her fingers grasping at the bars on the headboard. She grabbed at Emma_ _’_ _s hands when she spotted the salesman coming their way again for the umpteenth time and she yanked her off the bed, both of them giggling as Emma wrapped her arms around her, spinning them around until they nearly collided onto the next display together._

_“_ _I think this is the one,_ _”_ _Emma said quietly and Regina nodded in agreement._ _“_ _It is, isn_ _’_ _t it?_ _”_

_“_ _If you say so, darling._ _”_

_“_ _Do you like it?_ _”_

_“_ _Yes._ _”_

_“_ _What about that one?_ _”_ _Emma asked, pointing to the one across from where they stood. It was white wood with posts on the headboard and footboard. It was nice, Regina mused, but not what she was looking for either._ _“_ _No?_ _”_

_“_ _No._ _”_

_“_ _This one?_ _”_

_Regina nodded, planing a chaste kiss on her lips before slipping out of her arms and turning to face the salesman who had been rather hesitant to approach them again. His face was red as he fiddled with his hands and cleared his throat._ _“_ _Do you have this specific frame in king size, sir?_ _”_

_“_ _K-king size?_ _”_ _He stammered._ _“_ _I believe so, yes._ _”_

_“_ _Good, we_ _’_ _ll take just the frame and we will need it to be delivered today._ _”_

_“_ _Today?_ _”_

_“_ _Is that not possible?_ _”_ _Regina asked, studying the red-faced man carefully._ _“_ _Shall we take our business elsewhere?_ _”_

_“_ _We can do a delivery today, ma_ _’_ _am._ _”_

_“_ _Good,_ _”_ _Regina said with a polite smile._ _“_ _Shall we?_ _”_

Regina just grinned at the recent memory and the fact that they had spent hours looking for the right bed frame for their love nest. Snow started to fall from the dark grey clouds that had rolled in shortly after they’d left for brunch. Once she parked her car beside Emma’s yellow Bug, they headed inside the building together, hand in hand, neither letting go as they waited for the elevator doors to open.

Regina cast a glance at the red bag Emma held in her hands, the bag of toys they’d picked up at the adult store they’d stopped by on the way back home. Regina was curious because Emma had told her to stay in the car and made the quick trip inside the adult store alone and she had absolutely no idea what Emma had picked up and she wouldn’t say a word when Regina kept asking so she had shut right up, the rest of the drive a quiet one.

Her curiosity was growing by the second as the elevator doors opened slowly. An older couple stepped out, smiling at the two of them as Emma pulled her into the elevator and hit button number seven.

“Are you going to tell me what is in the bag now, darling?”

“Nope,” Emma replied, popping her lips to the word and grinned as she gripped on to the bag a little tighter. “You’ll have to wait and see, Gina.”

“I wanted to share that experience with you, but you insisted that I stay in the car.”

“For a reason,” Emma replied. “If we went in there together, we would still be there right now and you know it.”

Regina rolled her eyes, allowing Emma to put her out of the elevator once they were on their floor and down to their door. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, her hand falling away from Emma’s as she moved to take off her wool coat and slip out of her Jimmy Choos. When Emma slipped out of her red jacket, Regina tried to reach for the bag but Emma snatched it right back up from where she’d put it on the floor and shook her head no.

She rolled her eyes again, watching Emma stalk over towards the bed and sit down. She hung up her jacket and Emma’s in the closet before walking into the kitchen to pour herself a much needed glass of wine after the day they had just had. She knew she was acting rather childish, pouting because Emma wouldn’t let her see what she had bought.

“Hey,” Emma said softly, startling her for a moment before she sank back into her arms and placed the bottle of wine down on the counter. “I don’t want to start anything we can’t finish. That bed frame is going to be here soon.”

“Oh.”

“But what I can do is tell you that I bought a strap-on,” Emma whispered into her ear. “A strapless one.”

A shiver ran down Regina’s spine. “Hmm, and what else did you buy, darling?”

“Handcuffs.”

Another shiver ran down Regina’s spine at the way Emma practically purred into her ear. “Anything else?”

Emma chuckled throatily before Regina turned around to face her. “Yeah, but it’s going to be a surprise, Gina.”

“Can’t I have a hint?”

“Nope,” she grinned before dipping her head forward to capture Regina’s lips with her own. “But I promise you’ll like it.”

Regina playfully rolled her eyes at the ridiculously silly grin dancing over Emma’s lips. She wanted to kiss it away, but the sound of her cell phone buzzing from where it sat on the counter made her pull away from the tight space between Emma’s body and the counter she was nearly pressed into. She fumbled with her phone as she raised it to her ear to answer it.

It was the delivery man. The frame was there and they wouldn’t have to wait for very much longer to put it to good use. She pressed number nine on her phone to let the delivery man in the front door and hung up the phone, placing it back down on the counter as Emma slipped her hands over her hips from behind her again.

They were kissing the instant that Regina turned in her embrace, but it didn’t last for long and they broke apart at the sharp knock on the door. Smoothing out her clothes, Regina went to let the delivery men in while Emma stalked off towards the mattress and picked up the bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

“You’ve requested a set up as well, yeah?” The man asked while another loomed behind him. Regina nodded her head and he looked back at the other one. “Let’s go Roger, let’s get this bed set up for the pretty lady.”

Regina didn’t say a word, watching as they carried the headboard in together. She just led the men over to the alcove, instructing silently that that was where she wanted it put together. After the men made a few trips down to the truck, all of the pieces were finally there and they started putting it together, neither of them unable to take their eyes off of Regina as she supervised.

Emma still hadn’t come out of the bathroom. Regina tried to to think of why that was, but for whatever reason that Emma was in there, she was sure she’d find out one way or another. When the task of putting the frame together was finally completely, the two men put the box spring and the mattress on the frame and left once Regina handed them each a twenty dollar bill. She locked the door once they were out and slipped the chain into place.

“Emma?” She called out as she approached the bathroom door. “Darling, is everything all right?”

“I’m just having a bath,” Emma replied from beyond the bathroom door. “Come join me, Regina?”

Regina smiled and opened the bathroom door, surprised because she had thought it had been locked before. Emma sat in the soaker tub, it filled almost all the way to the top with warm water and bubbles that smelled like vanilla.

“Shall I get the wine?”

“No, just strip and get in here,” Emma replied, her eyes closed and her head laying against the edge of the tub. She licked over her lips, opening her eyes the moment that Regina started to unbutton her blouse ever so slowly. “Am I ever going to be able to get you into jeans a t-shirt, Gina?”

“No.”

“No? It’s the weekend,” Emma replied, grinning as Regina shook her head no again.

“I don’t do casual.”

A sexy grin curled over Emma’s lips as Regina slipped off her blouse and folded it neatly before placing it on the vanity near the sink. She shimmied out of her pants, watching Emma watch her as she stripped and loving the look of lust and longing that shone so brightly in Emma’s beautiful green eyes.

Along with their trip to the furniture store and the adult store, they did make a point in stopping to buy some towels, fluffy white towels that were still down in the trunk of her car. With wide eyes, she moved to quickly redress herself and Emma sat up in the tub, her face contoured in confusion.

“Towels.”

“Oh.”

“They’re still in the car.”

“Regina—”

“I’ll be back quickly, darling.”

Regina grabbed her coat and her keys, slipping on her heels as she practically ran out the door after fumbling with the chain for a few seconds too long. This wasn’t exactly how she imagined the first weekend in their own place going, not at all. Rather than dwell on how things actually were going, she retrieved the bag of brand new towels from the trunk of her car and headed back inside the building, jamming her finger into the button even though she knew it wouldn’t make the elevator come any quicker.

By the time she was back in the apartment, she was practically ripping off her clothes as she walked back to the bathroom. She walked inside, completely naked, the door still open from her quick departure, and Emma gasped as she threw the bag down to the floor and climbed into the tub with her, their lips crushing together in a heated kiss. The water was warm and just perfect, her body quickly adjusting to the water as she straddled Emma’s thighs and kissed her deep and slow.

The water in the tub sloshed around as Regina broke away from Emma’s lips hesitantly. With the slight nod that Emma gave her, she moved fluidly until she was seated between Emma’s legs, her back against her front and fully enjoying the feel of Emma’s lips trailing over her shoulder and neck. She could feel the heat against her lower back that was radiating from Emma’s pussy and she groaned, pushing back up against her as Emma’s hands gripped at her hips, stilling her movements completely.

“Can we just…you know, sit here and enjoy this?”

“I thought—”

“You remember what happened the last time we tried to fuck in the bath?” Emma chuckled, her lips finding their way back to kiss over Regina’s shoulder again. “So much water on the floor that it leaked right through to the suite below us. Remember? That week we had here in Boston?”

“Yes.”

“So, can we just…” Emma trailed off when Regina relaxed more against her body.

“Yes, we can.”

Regina knew where Emma was coming from. She knew what she was trying to say without having to hear her say the words. She just wanted to sit there in the warm bath, relaxing with the love of her life, nothing more and nothing less. She really loved moments just like this, moments where they could just…be. She also knew that if she played her cards just right that Emma would fold in a matter of minutes.

Regina placed her hands on Emma’s knees, laying her head back against Emma’s shoulder as she rubbed along the warm, wet skin of her thighs. Her eyes slid shut as she relished in the feeling of Emma’s arms wrapping around her body completely and this was one of those feelings she truly couldn’t get enough of. She had been so confident that she’d be able to turn things around completely, but when Emma’s hands fell on to her own, she sighed and felt the soft press of Emma’s lips against her temple.

“This is nice.”

“It is,” Regina hummed in agreement.

“Just you and me, a warm bath and bubbles that smell like—”

“You,” Regina finished and she felt Emma smile as she pressed her lips to her temple again. “We should do this more often.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course, darling.”

“I’d like that,” Emma whispered into her ear. “Just as long as you promise to keep those naughty hands of yours to yourself.”

“Do you really want me to promise something like that?”

“Just in the bath.”

Regina chuckled and simply just nodded her head, agreeing to Emma’s silly little request to keep her hands to herself. She relaxed even more against Emma’s body, neither saying a word for quite some time, just sitting in complete silence, the rise and fall of both of their chests are in perfect synchrony. When the water became cooler, Regina moved to climb out of the large tub first, watching as Emma pulled the plug before standing. Regina was already in the large shower stall before Emma was out of the tub, the water warm as it fell from the shower head. Emma joined her to rinse away the bubbles and they were kissing in a matter of seconds, hands grasping at each other’s bodies in almost a desperate, pleading way.

The tiles were cool against her back as Emma pressed her up against the wall, a hand sliding between their bodies and in between her legs. Regina closed her eyes, moaning at the feel of Emma’s strong fingers dancing over her tender flesh. Despite it only being hours since they last made love, it felt far longer than that. She gripped at Emma’s shoulders, struggling to keep her balance on the wet, slippery shower floor, widening her stand as Emma’s fingers deftly slid inside of her.

There is nothing loving or tender about it, not with the way that Emma’s fingers were slamming inside of her and Regina kissed her hungrily, her hands grasping at Emma’s ass hard, her short nail digging into her soft pliable flesh.

Regina moaned as Emma sucked on her bottom lip before moving to trace the tip of her tongue over her scar. She sucked on the spot around it and buried her fingers to the hilt, Regina’s orgasm flooding through her suddenly and quickly. She panted, spinning Emma around until her back was against the wall and she gripped lightly at Emma’s wrist, urging her fingers out from inside of her.

She kissed over Emma’s wet skin, her hands on her hips, keeping her pushed up against the tiled wall as the water continued to run. She wrapped her lips around a semi-erect nipple, feeling it harden as she sucked, hard. Emma moaned, her fingers tangling through Regina’s wet hair, not pushing or pulling, just kneading her fingers at the base of her scalp.

Moving to kneel in front of her, Regina looked up at Emma, her eyes capturing Emma’s green one’s in a heady, desirable gaze. She licked over her lips as she smoothed her palms from Emma’s hips and down strong, smooth thighs. She dropped open mouthed kisses from her knee up to the apex of her thighs and she urged Emma to lift a leg up from the floor and she licked along her inner thigh, inhaling in deep as her tongue teased over Emma’s folds. Splaying a hand against the tiled wall with Emma’s leg over her shoulder, she held her steady with her other hand, moving to lick over her again.

“Fuck, Regina,” Emma gasped, her fingers still threading through her wet hair.

Regina moaned against her tender, wet flesh, her tongue sinking in deep as she felt Emma’s legs buckle with the intimate touch. She moaned again, drinking Emma in completely, feeling just how hot and tight she was with every thrust of her tongue. Regina’s breath caught in her chest as Emma moved a hand to stroke over her own clit, bringing her closer and closer to tumbling over the edge.

Regina twisted and curled her tongue inside of Emma, unable to hold back her smirk as she leaned back to catch her breath before diving right back in, doing it over and over again because she knew just how much Emma loved the thing she did with her tongue. Emma’s legs shook as her orgasm flooded through every ounce of her body and Regina sucked over her hole, drinking in her cum and humming in pleasure at the taste of her.

She felt as if she were on a high as Emma pulled her to her feet, their lips meeting in a lazy, wet kiss. They both squealed as Emma pushed back at Regina and they stepped under the now cold spray of water. Both of them reached for the handle to shut the water off and they were left shivering and laughing as they clutched to one another.

They unhurriedly dried themselves off with the fluffy white towels, Regina watching Emma as she stood at the vanity, the towel wrapped around her body tightly as she ran her fingers through her wet, tangled curls in an attempt to tame them. Regina walked up behind her, her towel falling to the floor as she wrapped her arms around Emma and kissed over her bare shoulder slowly.

“How about we take this to the bed?” Regina whispered and she felt Emma’s breath hitch in her chest as her fingers moved to pull at the towel, pulling back just enough for it to fall and pool at Emma’s feet. “And you can show me what you bought today.”

“Yeah…”

“Are you going to fuck me or am I going to fuck you first?” Regina asked, pulling her hair aside to kiss along her neck and she licked along the shell of Emma’s ear, eliciting a breathy moan.

“Whatever you want.”

“I know exactly what I want,” Regina grinned, watching Emma’s face in the reflection of the mirror. “I want you.” She kissed over her neck again, her eyes not leaving Emma’s in the reflection for a second. “I want _you_ to fuck me, Emma Swan, and I want _you_ to make me cum screaming your name.”

They rarely were so vocal in that way with one another, but when the mood struck, neither could really hold back and Regina knew just how turned on Emma got when she became risqué, not just with her words but her actions too.

“And the handcuffs?” Emma asked, her voice steady yet quiet. “Do you want to…”

“After, yes, we have another night and another day to have each other in any and every way,” Regina grinned, watching her hands smooth over the tight skin of Emma’s abdomen, watching Emma’s hands move to lay on top of hers.

Regina smoothed her palms over Emma’s skin, her touch light but firm as her hands skirted up past the gentle curve of Emma’s breasts, hard nipples tickling over her palms. Her lips moved to Emma’s neck again, licking over her pulse point that was jumping rapidly against the flat of her tongue. The moment Emma turned in her arms, their lips are on one another’s, tongues slipping, sliding, dancing together as Emma’s strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her out of the bathroom and towards their bed.

Outside the snow continued to fall, creating a soft glow coming in the floor to ceiling windows and as they lay on the bed together, the soft, smooth sheets sliding against still slightly damp skin, Regina pulled back from Emma’s lips just to look into the eyes of the woman she loved with all her heart.

“I love you,” Regina smiled, wishing that this was the moment, but as right as it felt, it wasn’t the moment she was looking for, waiting for. “I love you so much.”

“I love you,” Emma purred, moving to lay at Regina’s side inside of on top of her, one thigh placed between Regina’s as her fingertips trailed over her skin softly. “I fall in love with you more and more with every day that passes. How is that possible?”

“It just is.”

Emma smiled a brilliantly gorgeous smile that made Regina feel those butterflies take flight all at once in her stomach. She reached up with one hand to cup Emma’s cheek before they both met each other halfway for a sweet yet passionate kiss. Sweetness turned into something more, something hotter, something wild and wanton in a matter of moments.

Just as things were heating up, Emma pressed a single finger to Regina’s lips and she slipped off the bed and into the bathroom where she was hidden away for far too many minutes. Regina waited patiently and she licked over her lips as Emma finally emerged, wearing the strapless strap-on with a slight blush to her cheeks.

Regina beckoned her over, keeping her legs closed as she leaned back on her elbows and raised up her right knee. Emma licked seductively over her lips as she knelt on the edge of the bed and crawled up towards Regina, staying to her left side and dipping her head down for a heavy, needy kiss.

“How do you want me?” Regina whispered hotly against Emma’s mouth, already knowing exactly how Emma wanted her, on her hands and knees so she could take her from behind, one of her favourite ways when there were toys involved.

“You know how.”

“Hmm?” Regina grinned, kissing her quickly before moving to settle on her hands and knees, looking back over her shoulder at Emma just as Emma lowered her lips to the small of her back.

Regina closed her eyes, rocking back against Emma’s lips as they followed the curve of her backside, her hands gripping at the pliable flesh as her tongue dipped out to lick over her puckered flesh. Regina shuddered as Emma licked over her cunt fully, her tongue teasing at her clit and making her nice and wet.

Emma gasped as she moved back and Regina felt the bed dip as she moved to kneel behind her. She reached back at the leg Emma had raised and she dug her nails into her thigh as she felt the tip of the rubber phallus press against her opening. Inhaling deeply, she relaxed enough to allow Emma to slide inside of her, both of them moaning as she buried it to the hilt.

“Fuck, Emma!” Regina cried out, her hips bucking as the rubber phallus filled her whole.

Emma kissed over her shoulders as she leaned forward and Regina could barely hold herself up, falling into the pillows as Emma leaned back and slid out slowly, her hands gripping at her hips firmly. She cried out when Emma thrust back inside her fully, the movement swift but slow. Regina let go of the firm grip she had on Emma’s leg, smoothing both hands over the sheets as she thrust her hips back against Emma, wanting her to move harder and faster.

She struggled to push herself up from the mattress as Emma moved swiftly, moving one hand under her abdomen to keep her from falling forward again. The harder and faster Emma moved, the harder it was to keep from collapsing on the bed, but she bit her lip and moaned loudly, her body twitching when she felt Emma cumming hard and fast and every quick jolt of Emma’s hips was making her come undone just seconds later.

Emma pushed forward as Regina collapsed on the bed, the rubber phallus still buried inside of her as Emma kissed over her neck and shoulders slowly. Regina reached back, threading her fingers through Emma’s damp hair and she strained as she turned to capture Emma’s lips with her own in a hot, heavy kiss that left them breathless.

“Do it again,” Regina purred and she felt the shiver run through Emma’s body as if it were her own. “Fuck me, Emma, don’t stop.”

“God, yes,” Emma murmured against her skin, unmoving for a moment before she started to move her hips, the position making it hard for her to really fuck her.

Regina buried her face into the pillows and bit back the scream as Emma pounded into her, hard and fast and deep, not holding back in the least. They came again together and despite the ache, the soreness between her legs, Regina just couldn’t get enough.

It was going to be, yet again, a very long, _long_ night…


	29. Chapter 29

Emma made the long drive up to Storybrooke two days before Christmas Eve with Ruby and Granny following close behind in Ruby’s car. It had taken them close to ten hours to drive to Storybrooke, the roads a mess as a small storm hit the state of Maine hours before they got there.

At least they had gotten there in one piece and since her phone had died and as usual she had forgotten her car charger, Regina was distraught with worry the moment she opened the door before Emma could knock on the front door of 108 Mifflin Street at eleven-thirty at night. Regina barely let her sleep that night, hours upon hours of making love quietly and slowly kept them both awake.

They spent the first full day in Storybrooke as a family, Granny more eager to visit old friends and take in the sights of the town she’d left her heart behind in. It was a perfect day and even with the chill in the air and the snow that clung to the ground, it was just perfect and Emma couldn’t remember a time when she’d been so happy and the feeling of home was so strong, more than it ever had been before.

Waking up in Regina’s arms the next morning was one of the best feelings in the world. She woke with a smile on her face as the warm morning sunlight poked through the partially closed drapes. Unlike the first night, they had slept in pajama’s, changing into them shortly after they’d made love for well over an hour, neither of them barely able to get under the covers before they were fast asleep.

“Morning, love.”

“Morning,” Emma smiled as she turned in Regina’s arms. “It’s Christmas Eve.”

“That it is, darling.”

Regina was well aware of the Christmas Eve tradition that Emma and Henry had with Granny and Ruby and she wanted for them to follow through on it even though they were in Regina’s home. Emma couldn’t wait for breakfast, for the pancakes and eggs and sausages and bacon Granny would cook up for all of them and they’d stuff their faces until their bellies were full and they could barely move a muscle. Before Granny had taken her in, she never had any traditions when it came to holidays and especially Christmas had been a particularly depressing one for her.

It was something she didn’t like to talk about, but Regina knew, Regina knew just about everything about her now after all the hours they’d talked, revealing secrets to one another nobody else even knew. She had feared at first that Regina would feel differently once she knew what her childhood had been like, but all Regina had done that night she told her everything, was hold her and promised her that she’d never go a day without being loved fully and completely ever again.

And she had no doubt about it because she felt it every day, whether she was with Regina or not.

They shared a slow yet passionate good morning kiss before they slipped out of bed. Silently they made the bed together before Regina disappeared inside the en suite to shower while Emma slipped out of the bedroom and down the hall to the room that Henry was staying in so she could wake him.

“Henry?” Emma said quietly as she knocked on the door before opening it. “Hey, kid, time to get up,” she urged as she sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed her hand over his messy brown hair.

“Do I have to?”

“Yeah, you do.”

“But it’s early!” Henry whined as he pulled the pillow over his head.

Emma sighed as she nudged at him again and pulled the pillow away from his head. “I am not gonna ask you again. Get up, kid. We’re guests, okay, and it’s kind of rude to sleep in too late in someone else’s house.”

“It’s just Regina,” Henry mumbled. “I don’t think she’d care if I slept in!”

“Well, _I_ care so get your butt outta bed and get dressed. Final warning.”

“Fine,” Henry snapped and Emma slipped off the bed as he sat up. She rubbed at her throbbing temples, knowing that Henry’s mood that morning wasn’t going to be a very pleasant one.

Emma left him alone to get dressed and she padded her way back to the master bedroom, closing the door behind her quietly as she heard the water turn off in the shower. She stripped out of her pajama’s as she walked towards the en suite, smiling at Regina as they passed each other. As tempting as it was to grab Regina and pull her into the shower with her, there was no way they’d be able to keep quiet enough, not when everyone else was already awake.

After a quick shower, Emma emerged from the en suite to an empty room and she rifled through the drawer that Regina had cleared out for her for the next two weeks she’d be staying there with her and opted on a comfortable pair of tight jeans and a loose grey sweater, skipping the bra since she knew none of them would be leaving the house at all that day, as per their tradition as a family.

One that now included Regina and she only hoped she’d enjoy spending the day with her family as much as she wanted her to. She skipped the socks and headed down the winding staircase, following the sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen and the smell of freshly brewed coffee luring her that way.

The sight that greeted her in the kitchen was one that made her heart skip a few beats. Granny was at the counter, preparing the food while Regina and Henry sat at the island countertop, Henry discussing comic books with her while Ruby looked on in between helping Granny and drinking her coffee.

But it wasn’t just seeing her family together in Regina’s kitchen, it was the fact that Regina was wearing jeans and a very similar sweatshirt as the one she wore. The jeans were skin tight and much like the ones Emma wore on a regular basis and god, she wished for one second that her family wasn’t in there because all she wanted to do was run her hands over Regina’s tight ass in those jeans.

“Morning, Em,” Ruby grinned as she handed Emma a cup of coffee.

“Yeah, morning,” she mumbled as she watched Regina slide off the stool and walk over to retrieve a bowl out of the cupboard when Granny asked her to. When Ruby nudged at her, she snapped her head to look over at her best friend. “What?”

“I’ve never seen her wear jeans.”

“Neither have I,” Emma replied in an equally hushed whisper. “Are you—” Emma stepped back with an amused smile curling over her lips. “Are you checking her out, Ruby Lucas?”

Ruby leaned into Emma with a playful yet salacious smile. “It’s not my fault your girlfriend is smoking hot, Em!”

Emma mouthed “stop” at her as not only Regina’s attention fell upon them, but Henry’s did as well. But it was Granny who gave the two of them a look before she reached over to slap them both on the upside of their heads, scoffing as she gave them another look before turning her attention back to preparing breakfast.

Henry’s attention was no longer on them, his attention focused on the comic books he has open in front of him, and Emma didn't miss the way that Regina had an eyebrow raised at her as she stared right at her for a moment before walking up to her, stopping just a foot in front of her and Ruby.

“You know, I _can_ hear you both,” Regina said, her voice dangerous and yet soft as she spoke and Emma swallowed thickly, trying to gauge her thoughts. “Although,” she said as she leaned in to Emma, her lips just barely brushing over the shell of her ear, “I would prefer it that only _you_ appreciate the _view_ of my ass in these jeans, darling.”

“Who said we were—”

“I not only have ears,” Regina chuckled, leaning back as she looked over at Ruby for a brief second, “I also have eyes and I know that your eyes have been—”

“Child in the room!” Granny barked, but there was no malice in her voice and she continued whipping up the pancake batter without batting an eyelash. “Don’t make me smack you too, Regina. You may be the Mayor of my beloved hometown, but that doesn’t mean I won’t smack you on the upside of your head for being so inappropriate in front of the boy.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Regina said quietly and Emma nudged Ruby hard in the side when she started to giggle. “Emma? Can you help me set the table?”

Regina’s tone was even and yet even Emma knew that it was a tone not to mess with. Nodding, she left her coffee on the counter and upon Regina’s instructions, she carried the plates and silverware out to the dining room. She placed them down on the table and found herself being spun around by strong, determined hands and her lips being captured by strong, needy lips. She used the moment of opportunity to slide her hand over Regina’s jean-clad ass, pulling her flush against her as Regina moaned quietly into her mouth.

Regina quickly backed her up against the wall, completely out of sight from the others in the kitchen and she just devoured Emma’s lips and tongue with her own, neither letting up until Emma’s lungs were burning and she broke away, gasping as she kept her hands firmly on Regina’s ass.

“Regina…fuck,” Emma whispered against her lips as her eyes flicked over at the table and the memories of that night in August came flooding back to her mind. “God, do you remember—”

“Yes.”

“Fuck.”

“We did, dear. Hard.”

Emma kissed her hard and deep, unable to control her libido despite the fact that they were very much not alone in the house and that there was every possibility that one of them—god forbid it was Henry—would catch them making out in the dining room with Emma’s hands firmly grasping at Regina’s jean-clad behind.

But as those memories of that night came flooding back like they’d just happened yesterday, Emma really didn’t care otherwise…

**********

Emma smiled at Regina in the dim light of the dining room, the only sound was the sound of forks scraping as they ate in comfortable silence. Like most of the past Saturday nights they’d spent together since falling back into an established relationship, Regina had cooked her dinner and it was something she hadn’t had in as many years as they had been apart. Of course, nobody else in the world could cook chicken tetrazzini the way that Regina could, so she knew that was one of many reason why she hadn’t had that particular dish in over a decade.

“That was so good,” Emma moaned as she pushed her plate forward a little on the table, literally unable to take another bite because she was so full. “So fucking good.”

Regina hummed, satisfied that Emma had enjoyed the meal and she had her eyes locked with Emma’s as she sipped from her glass of wine. She said nothing as she placed her glass on the table in front of her and gently dabbed at her lips with the cloth napkin.

“Seriously, where did you learn to cook like this?”

“While I was at school in New York,” she replied. “I took cooking classes on the side during my first year and then just…experimented afterwards.”

“Well, it was so good. You’re good at this, Regina.”

“Thank you, darling.”

“You know, if the mayor gig doesn’t work out, you should totally open your own restaurant.”

“Hmm?” Regina raised an eyebrow and Emma just shrugged. She was feeling almost as if she was high on the sated feeling Regina’s cooking had given her. “Is that so?”

“Sure.”

Regina leaned over the short distance between them and planted a soft yet firm kiss on Emma’s lips. “Thank you. It means a lot that you enjoy my cooking.”

“I enjoy a lot more than your cooking.”

“Is that so?”

Regina had an eyebrow raised as if challenging her and Emma suddenly forgot how full she was as she reached out, her hand sliding along the back of Regina’s neck as she pulled her in for another kiss, one that was deeper and harder than the last. Slowly they both moved from their chairs, the kiss growing harder and deeper and more frantic by the second.

They moaned as Emma’s hands slid under the summery dress Regina was wearing, her fingers gripping at the underside of her thighs hard. In a move that surprised her, Regina leaned back against the table and with one swift movement, the dishes, the glasses and the leftover food went flying off of the table as she leaned back, her fingers gripping at Emma’s neck as she pulled her in impossibly close.

Emma’s hands slipped more under her dress, raising it to her hips before lifting her up onto the edge of the table. Regina leaned back, breaking away from her lips, lifting her arms to allow Emma to swiftly remove her tight dress. As soon as the dress joined the broken dishes on the floor, Emma’s lips were wrapped firmly around a dark and hard nipple, her fingers grasping at Regina’s hips as she leaned in to her.

Regina’s hands dipped under the edge of her plain white t-shirt, taking her bra with it as she slipped it over her head and pulled her in for a hungry kiss. Emma’s own fingers worked at the button of her jeans shorts, shimmying out of them and her damp panties before moving to crawl on top of the table with Regina.

The thrill of the moment had overtaken them completely and add to the fact they’d both had a bit too much to drink before and during dinner, but Emma was far from thinking of the broken dishes and leftover food on the floor as her lips trailed over Regina’s neck, sucking hard at her pulse point, marking her just a little before her lips continued on a delicious descent down her body.

Regina moved backwards, more to the center of the long and narrow table as Emma’s lips continued on their descent down her body. She knew Regina had dessert waiting and that the apple crumble pie was cooling on the kitchen counter, but right now she wanted Regina for dessert and that was exactly what she was going to have.

Emma licked over the apex of her thighs, licking over the thin cotton thong that barely covered her. The damp that gathered in the middle, Emma sucked over it fully, drinking her in even through the cotton that acted as an unnecessary barrier between them.

“Emma…god!” Regina moaned, her back arching off the table, her hands burying into Emma’s hair as she pulled her more fully against her.

She smirked before she sucked over her again and found her clit easily and wrapped her lips around it through the material of the thong, the friction of the wet material unbearable for Regina, but pleasurable at the same time. Regina grasped at her head and shoulders desperately and Emma gave in, pulling aside the thong to lave her tongue along her wet slit. Regina was wet, she was really wet and Emma just couldn’t get enough of her. She pulled back, pulling at her thong and sliding it down her tanned, smooth legs before spreading her wide and diving, quite literally, right in.

She looked up Regina’s body, watching as one hand gripped the edge of the table and the other was buried inside of her hair, her back arching as Emma’s tongue teased over her throbbing clit. She knew it wouldn’t take much for Regina to come undone, she was already so close and Emma inhaled deeply, inhaling the scent of her, moaning as she thrust her tongue inside her clenching hole.

“Emma, fuck,” Regina gasped loudly, her hips shaking as her legs nearly wrapped around Emma’s head. “Fuck,” she moaned and Emma didn’t let up, her tongue relentlessly fucking her hole, wanting nothing more than to hear Regina say “fuck” one more time.

It wasn’t often that she said it, but when she did, it was so _hot_ and every time it nearly made Emma cum without even being touched.

“Fuck!”

Emma clenched her eyes shut tight, feeling her own orgasm ripple through her body. She moved to nip at Regina’s inner thigh, sinking two fingers inside of her as Regina’s body twitched, her hips rolling against her hand as she rode her orgasm out. Emma crawled up her body, stilling her fingers as the dipped her head down to kiss Regina hard and deep.

“I love it when you say fuck,” Emma groaned as Regina’s fingers slipped over her suddenly, fingers that didn’t tease, instead two fingers slipped effortlessly inside her cunt and Regina gripped at the back of Emma’s neck with her other hand.

“ _Fuck_ me, Emma” Regina purred, a dangerously sexy glint in her brown eyes that set something wild off inside of Emma.

She didn’t hold back, pounding her fingers inside of Regina hard and fast and deep. Regina reciprocated just as eagerly, filling Emma’s pussy with a third finger before pulling her down, their lips crashing in a wanton, hungry kiss. Emma was feeling full and stretched and there was pain mixed with pleasure in a way she knew she wasn’t going to be able to walk right later. She just couldn’t get enough of that feeling. Or of Regina.

When they came together, it was explosive and Emma gently removed her fingers, her palm sliding over Regina’s twitching hips as she hooked her leg around her. Regina’s hand mirrored her own and their hungry kiss became soft and slow until Emma laughed quietly, effectively breaking them apart.

“Did that really happen?”

“Of course it did or else we would be wondering why we are naked on my dining room table,” Regina chuckled throatily. “You are wonderful.”

“Wonderful?”

“Amazing,” Regina said, kissing her quickly. “Beautiful.” Another kiss. “Sexy,” she chuckled as she kissed her again and grasped her ass with one hand, pulling her hard against the thigh she had between her legs. “And completely insatiable.”

“So are you,” Emma grinned and the moment shifted into something sweeter, like they just hadn’t fucked hard on the dining room table. “Uh, Regina?”

“Hmm?”

“You just like…” Emma trailed off as they both moved to sit up on the table together.

“Oh my,” Regina said with wide eyes before they looked at each other and started laughing. “I suppose we should…clean that up, hmm?”

“Yeah…”

“Emma…”

“What?” Emma whispered as she moved swiftly, capturing her lips with her own, torn between wanting to take her on the table again or taking things upstairs. She didn’t even need to be looking at Regina, she just knew she rolled her eyes at her before pushing her away. “Come on, Regina!”

Emma groaned as she watched Regina saunter out of the dining room, an extra sway in her hips because Emma knew that she knew how much she loved the view of her ass, especially when she was naked. She hopped off of the table, careful not to walk over the mess on the floor and followed Regina into the kitchen, one thing on her mind and one thing only.

The mess could wait because she wasn’t finished having Regina for dessert quite yet.

**********

Emma laughed as they talked about that little, and very vivid memory of that night. She couldn’t quite look at the table the same way, the table they should be setting instead of making out and reminiscing about their sex life.

“You never quite took me like that before that night,” Regina whispered, her body pressed up against Emma’s tightly.

“You loved it.”

“I did,” she grinned salaciously and she moved to kiss Emma again. “Very much so that I’m suddenly wishing we were alone so we could do it again only I’d be the one taking you first, eating you as you lay spread out on the table like a feast of my very own.”

“Regina…”

Emma’s body flushed with arousal and she was finding it impossibly hard to keep herself from moaning just thinking about Regina throwing her down on the table and licking her into oblivion. Regina kissed her hard, tongues swirling and dancing together as Emma gripped on to her jean-clad ass harder, eliciting a soft moan from Regina and once from herself as Regina managed to slip a hand between their bodies and cupped her hard. She felt the jolt of arousal shoot through her body all at once from the possessive way that she grabbed her.

Neither seemed to hear the footfalls approaching the dining room, not until a throat was cleared and Emma pulled back from Regina’s lips, the back of her head thumping loudly against the wall as Ruby stood there with wide eyes at what she had just walked in on.

“Seriously, you are so lucky Henry didn’t walk in here first,” Ruby said in a hushed whisper, indicating to where their hands still were. They pulled apart quickly and Ruby laughed loudly. “Regina, seriously, next time you’re going to wear jeans you might want to give some kind of a warning.”

“A warning?” Regina asked, her eyebrows quirked in confusion. “Why would I need to give a warning?”

“Ruby…” Emma groaned as she closed her eyes and rolled her head back, it thumping against the wall for a second time.

“You are really sexy, Regina, but of course you know that,” Ruby said like it was something she told Regina every day and Emma groaned again as she watched Ruby start to set the table. “But your ass is seriously _fine_ in those jeans that you have me questioning my sexuality right now.”

“May I remind you, dear,” Regina said in a tone that had Emma’s whole body responding in an instant and there was no doubt that Ruby felt it too. “You and my best friend Kathryn nearly had sex at David’s wedding. If you hadn’t walked in on Emma and I, your sexuality would most likely not be questionable.”

“Regina!” Ruby’s eyes went wide. “Say it louder so Granny and Henry can hear you and find out that I nearly had sex with a woman at the wedding!”

Emma knew that Ruby was on the verge of completely freaking out and even though she knew that Regina hadn’t spoken loud enough for Granny or Henry to hear, she wasn’t going to let Ruby live it down, not after the comment Ruby dished out about her ass. Emma stepped towards her, shaking her head as Regina had a dangerously sexy look in her eyes, the challenging one as she stared Ruby down.

Ruby stood there, stock still, holding on to a plate and completely slack jawed at the way Regina was staring at her. Even Emma felt the ripple of arousal flutter through her body at the way Regina lasciviously licked over her lips as she ran her hands over her hips and eyed Ruby up and down.

“Do you want me to leave you two alone?” Emma asked teasingly.

“Would you, darling?”

“Are you two serious right now!” Ruby squeaked. “Em, I don’t—I mean, she’s sexy and everything but I—”

“Perhaps you can distract Granny and Henry, take them upstairs for oh, an hour—”

“Only an hour?” Emma chuckled, loving the way her best friend stood there completely speechless, her eyes bugging out of her head. “How about two?”

“Or perhaps we could call Kathryn over because I’m sure she’s just dying to continue where they left off at the wedding,” Regina teased and she winked at Ruby. “What do you want, dear? Me or Kathryn.”

“You can’t be fucking serious right now, I don’t—”

Granny chose that very moment to walk in— _storm in_ —to the dining room and smacked Ruby on the back of the head. “Girl, if I have to remind you one more time about the language you use around the boy, I will do a lot worse than smack you on the upside of your head again!”

“You are so bad,” Emma whispered to Regina. “So bad.”

“You love that about me, darling.”

“Oh yeah, you know I—hey!” Emma gasped as Granny smacked her on the back of the head suddenly. “What was that for?”

“You two need to tone it down,” Granny said evenly. “I swear you two are like dogs in heat whenever you’re around each other. Do I need to spray you two with a spray bottle every time you are in the same room as the boy? Hmm?”

“Henry isn’t—” Emma stopped, frowning as Henry peaked around the corner with wide eyes. “Oh.”

Emma’s face burned as she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. At least they were upholding part of their tradition, with Granny smacking them if they started acting inappropriately in front of Henry, whether it be by accident or because they had one too many mimosa’s at breakfast.

From the obviously traumatized look on Henry’s face, she knew he’d heard a lot more than just Ruby swearing and her cheeks burned in embarrassment as Regina reached for her hand and led her to the table while Granny and Ruby brought out the feast she had prepared for them.

They ate in silence, mostly because Ruby was still shocked at the way Regina had teased her, mostly because Emma was embarrassed, mostly because Henry couldn’t even look up from his plate at anyone, and mostly because Granny was fuming mad. Regina was the only one at the table with a smile on her face as she ate quietly, her eyes turning to look over at Emma every couple of bites and Emma, even though she was still embarrassed and her cheeks were still burning, she smiled right back.

By the time they all ate far too much food and cleared away the table, Emma found herself in the kitchen helping Granny clean up while Regina, Ruby, and Henry retreated to the den to watch TV.

“Granny, look—”

“No need,” Granny cut her off as she filled up the sink with warm, soapy water. “It’s not me you oughta be apologizing to, girl. Henry told me how uncomfortable it makes him when he sees you two all lovey-dovey. He asked me to talk to you about it, so you two need to tone it down when he’s around, all right?”

“I know, and we do try to. If I want to kiss her, I’ll kiss her. He’ll have to get over it.”

“He will, but you oughta watch yourselves, yeah?” Granny said with a curt nod as she turned off the water and started piling the dishes into the sink. “While we’re talking about you and your lady, when are you gonna ask her?”

“Ask her what?”

“To marry you, silly girl,” Granny said pointedly and Emma stammered as she clenched on to the dish towel tightly. “Come on, girl, even I know you two are destined to get married, sooner rather than later, so…” Granny trailed off, rinsing a plate off before handing it to Emma to dry. “When are you going to ask her.”

“We’ve only been together for like six months, I don't think that—”

“You two waited long enough to kiss and make up, six months ain’t nothing but a number when it comes to marrying your true love,” she said and she shook her head at Emma. “Are you waiting for her to ask you?”

“I-I don’t know,” Emma shrugged. “I mean, I’ve thought about it but I’m just—it’s too soon, I think.”

“That’s the biggest crock of shit I’ve ever heard,” Granny said quietly but sternly. “You listen to me, Emma Swan, I may not have raised you, but I took you in and you became family. I know you don’t love easily and I know you’ve made some stupid mistakes in your life, but I’ll be damned if I let you make another mistake with that woman of yours.”

“Granny, I love her, I do, and I want a life with her one day, but right now, what we have is—”

“Not enough.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Then grow a pair, Emma Swan, and ask the love of your life to marry you. I’ve seen the way she looks at you and there is no possible way that she is going to say no.”

Emma sighed and she knew there was no way she was getting out of this conversation with Granny without telling her what she wanted to hear. She loved this woman, the woman who took her in when she had no where else to go and showed her what it was like to be a part of a family that loved her and wanted her. Granny only wanted what was best for her and even when she told her that she was pregnant, Granny stood by her side all the way, never lectured her for being young and stupid enough to get pregnant, never once put her down, nor did she even question why she wanted to keep the baby after everything that had happened.

Granny Lucas always knew what was best for her, she knew that a long time ago, and she knew that Granny just wanted her to be happy, to find and be in love, to one day marry Regina and truly start a life with her and find their happy ending together.

“If it’s an issue about a ring, girl, or money, I could help you,” Granny said after they’d washed and dried a few more dishes. “Is that what’s holding you back?”

“No, it’s not about a ring, Granny.”

“What is it?”

Emma sucked in a deep breath. This was something she never talked about before, not even with Ruby. “What if I’m not cut out for that kind of commitment? I can’t provide for her, not when I can barely provide for me and Henry. What if I don’t deserve her? What if I am truly just not good enough for her to spend the rest of our lives together?” She said shakily and Granny wiped off her hands on the apron she wore.

“You listen to me, Emma Swan,” Granny said as she placed her hands on Emma’s shoulders. “You are good enough, far more than good enough for Regina. You do deserve her, you both deserve each other because god knows who else can stand either of you long enough to make it this far,” Granny said with a wink and it made Emma laugh quietly. “It’s not about being able to provide for her, because you two will be in this together and it’s not about who brings home the bacon, girl, it’s about loving one another, supporting each other, just being together and happy.”

Emma knew that Granny was right. She was always right. She had to try and shake the ridiculous thoughts of commitment issues and everything else that came with it. Even though she could see herself with Regina, a future with her, those thoughts had always been lingering whether she ignored them or not. She was scared because she had never been in a relationship quite like this before and she was scared because she wasn’t sure if she would feel the need to run if it felt like she was suffocating and the walls were closing in. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Regina. She wanted to be _sure_ , if and when she asked her.

Granny hugged her tightly, the two of them resuming the dishes in silence, Emma’s thoughts invading her mind and growing louder with every passing second.

Thoughts of how ridiculous it was for her to be scared of that level of commitment with Regina because she knew, she just _knew_ that it would work out and that they would be happy and in love and the only thing that would change would be the fact that they were legally bound to one another. That, and Emma knew she and Henry would likely relocate to Storybrooke and start a whole new chapter of their lives in the town they’d fallen in love with over the summer months.

“Maybe I will,” Emma said softly once the last dish was dried and put away and Granny paused in wiping the counters down. “Maybe I’ll ask her in the New Year,” she said, feeling a little more confident about it now. “It’s kind of cliché to propose over the holidays though, isn’t it?”

“Yeah I suppose you’re right,” Granny said with a nod. “And no more of that nonsense of you not being good enough for that woman, Emma, because you are. I’ve never seen two people more in love than you two. And next time you two decide to get a little frisky because you can’t take your eyes off her ass in tight jeans, make sure it’s behind closed doors, would you?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Now, go join your family and don’t you dare start the movie without me, you hear me?”

“Of course not,” Emma smiled and she hugged Granny tight. “Thank you.”

“That’s what I’m always here for, to smack some sense into that head of yours.”

“Literally!”

Emma smiled to herself and she knew she could get used to them spending the holidays together from now on until forever.


	30. Chapter 30

Regina hadn’t looked forward to Christmas morning in as long as she could remember, not since her childhood at least. Yet, the excitement she felt when she woke up just before four in the morning was overwhelming and she woke Emma up with peppered kisses all over her lips and cheeks.

“Come on, darling, we have to make sure Santa comes for Henry,” she whispered as Emma groaned and struggled to open her eyes.

“What time is it?”

“Just before four,” Regina replied and Emma groaned again. “Would you rather I put the presents around the tree while you sleep?”

“No, I just need like five minutes.”

Regina nodded, laying there and watching Emma as she kept her eyes closed and inhaled deeply as she stretched out and her eyes fluttered open again. A week ago, Emma had the presents she’d bough for Henry from “Santa” FedEx’d to the house and they were safely hidden in the spare room that was the only one without a bed in it. Regina had made sure to lock the door so Henry, as curious as he was, wouldn’t happen to accidentally discover all of his presents early.

She had also taken it upon herself to buy a few gifts for Henry that she knew he wanted and that she knew Emma couldn’t quite afford to get for him. She hadn’t told Emma and as she watched her struggle to wake up, she wondered if maybe she should mention that she bought him an Xbox and almost a dozen age appropriate games to go along with it. That wasn’t all, she’d also bought him a remote control helicopter, one that was made out of fibreglass and not plastic and it had been quite expensive, but Regina knew it was one of the many things he’d asked for for Christmas that year.

She’d gone a little overboard, she knew that, but she wanted to do that for him, but she also didn’t want to upstage Emma in any way or form and she furrowed her brow, sighing heavily as Emma reached out to trace her fingers over the lines in her forehead that had formed.

“What’s wrong?”

“I bought Henry a few gifts.”

“I know, you told me.”

“Not just those, ones to add to the ones Santa Claus is going to bring for him.”

“Oh?” Emma was more awake now as she stared into Regina’s eyes. “What did you get him?” She asked and her eyes went wide as she laughed quietly. “You totally got him an Xbox, didn’t you?”

“I did along with some games.”

“I’m sensing there’s more…” Emma trailed off and upon the guilty look she knew she had on her face, Emma blinked in surprise. “Regina, don’t you think he’s a little young to have a remote control helicopter? I mean, where is he going to fly it? Our apartment is too small and there are kids in the neighbourhood that would probably beat him up and steal if it he takes it to the park and—”

“He can keep it here.”

“Oh. Okay. Please tell me that’s all you got for him.”

“That’s all. Is that okay?” Regina asked, unable to read Emma right now, especially now that Emma had thrown up a wall right in front of her. “If it’s not okay, I can always return them, Emma.”

Emma was silent as she rolled over and slipped out of bed. Regina swallowed heavily as she followed suit and found the key to the spare room right where she had left it in her bedside table drawer. Emma was standing by the door, waiting for her and Regina walked up to her, wondering just what was going through her mind. Did she go too far buying Henry those things when she knew that Emma couldn’t quite afford to get them for him in the first place? Was that what was bothering her?

“Emma?”

“Hmm?”

“I just wanted Henry to get everything he asked for this year.”

“He asked for too much.”

“He’s a child, they always ask for too much.”

Emma rolled her eyes and a small smile broke out suddenly. “Thank you,” Emma said as she wrapped her arms around her and delivered a small kiss to Regina’s lips. “I’ve never been able to give him, you know, a big Christmas and this is the first year I’ve been able to afford most of the things he wanted on his list and you doing this for him, god, this is going to be the best Christmas of his life.”

“Which is all I wanted for him, darling.”

“Me too,” Emma smiled. “It’s his first Christmas away from home, but his family is here and that makes it feel like we’re home.”

_You are home_ , Regina thought, but she just smiled and led the way down to the spare room where the gifts were. They worked quietly and quickly, carrying the wrapped gifts down to the den where the tree had been set up, setting them up around the other gifts that were already under the tree. While Emma rearranged some of the gifts, Regina headed back upstairs to the bedroom and quickly grabbed the small bag from her closet and slipped into the en suite.

She originally wanted to wait until after dinner later that day to slip into the outfit she’d bought specifically just for Emma and just for Christmas. She quickly stripped out of her pajama’s and slipped on the red garter and matching corset. She slipped on the red stockings, fastening them to the garter belt before pulling out the last item in the bag, a Santa hat. She checked herself over in the mirror, smiling as she fixed her hair and pulled on the hat. She quickly applied red lipstick that matched her outfit exactly and as she pressed her lips together, she heard Emma call out her name.

“Emma, can you lock the door please?” Regina said as she opened the en suite door just a crack. She slipped on the red heels when she heard Emma move to lock the door and she stepped out of the en suite just as Emma turned around from facing the door.

“I—wow, Regina, you look—wow.”

“Merry Christmas, my love,” Regina said in a soft yet sultry voice as she walked over to Emma, watching her eyes glaze over as she checked her out. “I simply couldn’t wait.”

“I…wow…”

Regina grinned as she slipped her hands over Emma’s hips, loving that she could render her speechless just like that. It was no secret to her that Emma loved it when she wore things like this, and her love for fucking her in just corsets was something that really turned Regina on too.

Even though it was still before six in the morning and that Emma had sworn to her that her rule on Christmas morning not to wake up before seven will be upheld, Regina still knew they didn’t have a lot of time to play with and that they would most definitely have to be very, _very_ quiet. She slipped her hands under the hem of Emma’s t-shirt she wore to bed and without a word she pulled it up and over her head, licking over her lips. She could do nothing but watch as Emma quickly shimmied out of her boxer shorts, leaving her completely nude in front of her.

Their lips met without another word, Regina’s hands smoothing over Emma’s body as she backed up towards the bed, pulling Emma with her. Emma spun around suddenly, pulling Regina down on to the unmade bed with her, both of them letting out a soft giggle before Regina was kissing her again, her heels falling off as they moved towards the middle of the bed together.

Regina kissed over Emma’s neck and even in the dim light of the room, she could see the traces of her lipstick left behind. She was almost mesmerized at the contract the red gave off against Emma’s pale skin already missing the sun-kissed tint it had taken on over the summer months. Smiling against her skin, she licked over Emma’s collarbone, loving how she squirmed beneath her while she struggled to bite back every moan and breathy sigh that Regina longed to hear spill past her lips.

“Gina,” Emma moaned quietly as she pulled her back up to her lips, her hands going to the ribbon on the back of the corset that held it together, just barely. “As sexy as this is, I really need to feel you, all of you right now.”

“Of course, darling.”

“But definitely wear this number again because, damn,” Emma chuckled, wiggling her eyebrows as she pulled at the ribbon and pulled at the edges of the corset until it was undone completely and pulled from Regina’s body without a second wasted. “Maybe wear it the next time I fuck you from behind while you’re on your hands and knees, begging me to give it to you harder.”

Regina kissed her, her whole body reacting and a moan barely slipping out before their lips met in a heated, passionate and hungry kiss. She wasn’t sure how much she’d be able to hold back and she wasn’t sure if Emma could either.

As far as Regina was concerned, this was most definitely going to be the best Christmas she had ever had before in her life. She was a part of a family and she had Emma back in her life and she was so in love that it almost hurt just thinking about how much she loved the woman she never forgot for a single day, a single moment over the eleven years that they had been apart.

They wouldn’t be apart for that long ever again, and yet even though she wanted so much to ask her right here and now, it still wasn't the moment she was waiting for. When the moment came, she’d just know because it would feel so right and so perfect at the same time.

She really couldn’t wait for that moment to come and she knew, with every passing day, it came closer and closer.

**********

Emma groaned as she stirred for the second time in the last few hours, her body deliciously sore and her throat raw from holding back all the moans and the screams as she and Regina had made love until just before seven. She reached out for Regina, finding the sheets beside her empty yet warm and she blinked her eyes open as she sat up, sighing softly when Regina walked out of the en suite dressed in the pajama’s she’d worn to bed earlier.

Regina practically glided across the floor towards the bed and the mattress dipped down as she knew beside her and leaned in for a kiss. Regina’s hands instantly began wandering over her body, from her shoulder, across her clavicle and over her breasts, fingers teasing over semi-erect nipples as their kiss deepened. When a knock sounded on the door, Emma pulled back from Regina’s lips with a jolt.

“Shit,” she muttered under her breath. “Is it even past seven?”

“Two minutes past, darling.”

“Shit,” she groaned as she flopped back against the mattress. With the predatory way that Regina was looking at her, she couldn’t help but pull her down fully on top of her, her hips rolling into Regina’s as their lips met once more for a brief kiss. “I really wish I made the rule for like nine or something instead of seven right now.”

“But you didn’t and he followed through on his end of the deal about not waking up before seven, so…” Regina trailed off, kissing her once more before slipping out of the hold Emma had her in. “Go on and get dressed, darling. I’ll go down and put the coffee on, but don’t take too long. I’m sure Henry won’t want to wait much longer to open his gifts from Santa.”

Emma could only just lay in the bed, pulling the sheets up around her as she watched Regina slip out of the bedroom and the sounds of her greeting Henry with a good morning and a Merry Christmas filling her ears just before the door shut tightly again.

She stretched out languidly, inhaling in the scent of both her and Regina clinging to the soft sheets. Her whole body started to buzz, not with arousal, but with the longing of having this moment every single day for the rest of her life, the moment where she stole a few minutes more in bed while Regina put the coffee on and made sure Henry didn’t make a complete mess trying to make himself breakfast. She smiled as she buried her face into the pillow Regina had slept on before she pulled herself out of bed and pulled on the boxers and the t-shirt she’d worn to bed the night before, before Regina had completely blindsided her at five in the morning with a sexy as hell outfit and completely rendering her mind of thoughts of what sleep actually was.

Not that she was complaining.

After a trip to the bathroom to wipe away every visible trace of Regina’s lipstick left on her skin, Emma made the descent down the stairs and into the kitchen to join her family, greeted instantly by Regina with a cup of hot coffee and a chaste, yet loving kiss.

She was quickly caught up in the usual Christmas morning excitement as Henry begged to go open his presents and she had to listen to the usual charade of Granny telling him that patience was a virtue and that one day he’d know exactly what she meant. It felt so different this year, mostly because Regina was right at her side and the stolen kisses they shared took her breath away.

The pure happiness in Henry’s eyes once they were in the den and watching him unwrap his gifts was the greatest moment of all. She settled in on the armchair with Regina in her lap and her cup of coffee firmly held in one hand as the other settled over Regina’s pajama and robe-clad hip.

Everything, every little moment, it all just seemed to be so perfect, yet so unreal at the same time. It was the little touches, the soft kisses against her cheek, temple, forehead and occasionally her lips that rooted her back down to earth, proving to her over and over again that it was all too real and it was all to perfect and everything she ever wanted and needed.

Everything was just so perfect until the doorbell rang. Until Regina hesitantly slid off her lap to go an answer it. Until Regina returned to the den with her mother in tow.

This was _not_ how their first Christmas together was supposed to go. Cora Mills was supposed to be off in the French Riviera as she was every Christmas long before Regina’s father had passed away. Cora Mills was supposed to be the furthest thing from either of their thoughts, much less showing up on Christmas day just to ruin every little perfect moment that had been happening between them all.

“I see you’re not spending Christmas alone after all, Regina,” Cora said as she waved at hand towards the others. “Good morning,” she smiled at them, her eyes landing first on Henry then turning to look at Emma. “Merry Christmas.”

Her tone was bitter, the smile forced and Emma looked at Regina wondering what the hell they were going to do now that Cora had taken it upon herself to ruin what was supposed to be their perfect first Christmas together.

“Is there coffee, dear?” Cora asked and Regina nodded, her lips curled in a tight smile.

“There is, Mother. Why don’t you go get yourself a cup?”

Cora said not a word, bristling out of the den with a flourish and Regina’s shoulders slumped as Emma rose from the chair and walked over to her. Her arms easily slid around Regina, hugging her close, her lips kissing over her temple as Regina just clung to her for a moment.

“She’s not supposed to be here,” Regina whispered. “I don’t even know what she’s doing here, Emma!”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Emma sighed. She kissed over her temple once more, more than aware of the three sets of eyes that were on them both. “What are you going to tell her?”

“I don’t know.”

Emma sighed again and looked over at Granny and Ruby and then at Henry who had gone back to looking at the games Regina had bought him for his brand new Xbox. Everything had been so perfect up until Cora had arrived and Emma was not going to let her ruin their Christmas together.

“Tell her the truth,” Granny said tightly.

“I-I can’t.”

“Granny, you don’t understand,” Ruby said quietly as she stood in front of her grandmother. “She doesn’t—”

“I’ll put her in her place. If there is one person in this room who is not afraid of that woman, it’s me,” Granny said firmly and Emma shook her head, letting go of Regina to stand in front of Granny. “This isn’t right and you know it,” Granny said to her and she nodded, agreeing but not saying the words aloud. “You two deserve to be happy together without that woman standing in the way of your happiness.”

“I know, Granny, but it’s just…complicated and right now I need you to just…go along with whatever we tell her. Can you please do that for me? For us?”

Granny rolled her eyes with a huff. “I suppose so, but you,” she said as she looked over at Regina. “You should grow a pair and tell your mother the truth.”

Emma intervened, at least tried to, “Granny—”

“I’ll be good, don’t worry about me and this mouth of mine,” Granny snapped and Emma sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

Regina looked like she was about to be sick as she clutched at her stomach and her face paled. Emma, determined not to let Regina’s mother ruin their morning, moved to the last of the presents under the tree and handed them around. She sat on the floor near Henry as they opened the last of their gifts.

Cora strolled back into the den like it was her home and not Regina’s and she hummed in displeasure as she sat down in the chair previously occupied by Emma and Regina. Emma sipped from her coffee as she moved to grab the last gift, to her from Regina and she spotted Regina’s eyes go wide as she shook her head no.

“Mother, I have a few gifts for you upstairs, they aren’t wrapped because I wasn’t expecting to see you until the New Year. Shall I get them for you?”

“Perhaps later,” Cora replied tightly. “If you must know, I decided at the very last minute to cancel my trip. It has been so very long since you and I spent Christmas together, Regina, and I couldn’t bear the thought that you would be spending it alone yet again. Clearly that is not the case. This is your friend from New York City, isn’t it? Emma?”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Pray tell, what are you doing here in Storybrooke dear?” Cora asked Emma as she stared hard at her. “And with your family nonetheless?”

“I invited them,” Regina said before Emma could say anything. What would she have even said anyway? She sighed in relief that Regina had stepped in. “Emma, Henry, and Ruby enjoyed their time here over the summer and I invited them to stay here while Henry has his Christmas break. I thought it’d be nice to spend the holidays with…a close friend and her family.”

“I see,” Cora said plainly. “You boy, Henry is it?” Cora asked and Emma nudged at him to answer her.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“How old are you?”

“I’m ten,” he said with a bright smile. Emma knew he wouldn’t say anything about her and Regina being together. He might be young, but he’s was a bright boy and had been listening to the hushed conversation they’d had before Cora returned from the kitchen.

“You know, my late husband’s name was Henry too.”

“Cool.”

“I bet you miss being home on such a special holiday, don’t you?”

“No, I like it here,” Henry replied.

“Do you, dear? Why is that?”

Regina and Emma just exchanged a look, one that hopefully had gone unnoticed by Cora. Her attention was undivided, her only focus on Henry at the moment.

“New York City is always so busy, always so loud. I like the quiet here.”

Cora nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. “Had I known you had guests, I would have been a little more hospitable and brought gifts,” she said as she looked straight at Regina. “Are you cooking tonight, dear?”

“I am,” Granny spoke up and Cora looked mildly surprised. “I offered to do the cooking. The least I can do in exchange of Regina inviting us here to her beautiful home to stay over the next two weeks.”

“What are you cooking for dinner tonight Ms…”

“Lucas, and we’re having turkey and ham with all the trimmings.”

“Hmm,” Cora nodded and she sipped her coffee slowly, her eyes falling on Regina again. “What have you planned for today, dear?”

“Um, we were going to open gifts, which we already have as you can see and after we have breakfast we were going to go down to Main Street and watch the annual Christmas Parade that starts at noon. I have to be there, as the Mayor.”

“Do you still ride on that ridiculous float?”

“Yes, Mother, I still ride on that _ridiculous_ float just like Daddy did every Christmas.”

Emma could feel the tension rising between the two of them, far higher than it already was to begin with. Emma knew right in that moment that the day would be a long one and one she couldn’t wait for it to be over.

**********

Christmas music filled the house, the smell of roasting turkey and ham filled the air and Emma sat in the study, watching the flames lick the pile of wood in the fireplace. A small glass of whisky was in her hands as she got lost in thought completely.

Cora Mills had proved to be completely insufferable, as Regina had told her before only this time Emma had experienced it for herself. The parade hadn’t been that bad, she stood with her family on the side of Main Street with the rest of the crowd, watching the colourful, Christmas themed floats move down the street slowly. Of course, when the float Regina rode on went by, Cora had made a few colourful and rude comments that made her furious that Regina’s own mother would say such things about her, from everything about how she was far too skinny these days to the fact she should’ve put more foundation on because her skin looked splotchy in the greyness of the day.

None of that was true and Emma couldn’t say a word, all she could do was grit her teeth while Cora went on and on about how much she disliked Regina’s hair, which had been cut far shorter than Emma had ever seen her wear her hair. Cora had called it a horrific style that only a homosexual woman would dare wear. The parade couldn’t end fast enough after that and when Cora slipped away, Ruby approached her since she too had heard the things that Cora had said.

After they had met back up with Regina in front of the Town Hall, they went to the Diner for some hot cocoa and some time away from Cora, who they all thought had returned to Regina’s house. Of course not, as their luck was in short supply since the doorbell had rung that morning. Cora Mills was sitting in the Diner, sipping a cup of hot tea. Before they could turn around and leave, Cora beckoned them over, puling Regina to sit down next to her, leaving Emma with no other choice but to sit on the bench seat opposite of them, Henry choosing to sit with Granny and Ruby at the counter.

It was by far the longest, tense hour of the day thus far and Emma wanted nothing more than to punch the woman in the face when she sent away not just Regina’s order of hot cocoa, but Emma’s as well, telling the waitress to bring them tea instead. Emma barely touched it at all since she hated tea. In the end, it was Cora who told them when they were leaving and had insisted that Regina ride back to the house with her in her car despite the fact that Regina had ridden with Emma in the bug earlier.

All afternoon, while Granny cooked and prepared their Christmas Day feast in the kitchen, Cora demanded every moment of Regina’s undivided attention, discussing everything from how she was running things in the office, and they talked about people that Emma had never met, Cora gossiping while Regina listened with a polite smile on her face the entire time. Emma left the two in the den and retreated to the kitchen where she helped Granny peel potatoes, neither of them in the mood for any sort of discussion.

After the most awkward dinner ever, with Cora not holding back on the comments about how the turkey was too dry, the ham too sweet, the potatoes too lumpy, leaving Granny absolutely furious but silent, Emma had retreated to the study to have a few moments to herself, which turned into an hour.

And then two, and then three. And she just stared into the fireplace the whole time, nursing the whisky from the glass, sip by sip. When she heard the sounds of Cora and Regina saying goodbye at the front door, she exhaled a sigh of relief when she heard the door shut and Regina locking it moments later. She took another sip, still leaning forward on the coffee table, her elbows on her knees, glass in her right hand and her eyes fixated on the burning fire.

“Emma?” Regina said softly as she stood in the open doorway. “Can I come in or do you want to be left alone?”

“It’s your house, you don’t have to ask permission.”

“You’re upset,” Regina stated as she moved to sit on the couch by Emma. “I swear to you, I did not know—”

“Save it,” Emma sighed and she took a sip of her whisky. “Your mother truly is insufferable. God, why do you—how can you just let her walk all over you like that?”

Regina lowered her eyes to her hands in her lap. “I’m terrified of her.”

“Why, Regina?”

Regina shook her head no and Emma pinched the bridge of her nose. Regina hadn’t told her everything about her mother, she already knew this, but whatever this woman had said, threatened, or did had rendered her own daughter terrified of her.

“Why can’t you just tell her that we’re together, Regina?”

“I suppose she already suspects that we are, especially after today.”

“Regina…”

Regina looked distressed, tears welling up in her eyes when she slumped back against the couch. “I want to tell her, I do, Emma. I love you and nothing hurts me more than having to hide that we are together when we’re here. I want the freedom we have in Boston, but I don’t know what the cost of that is going to be.”

Emma swallowed heavily and stared down into her glass. She had a feeling she was going to need a lot more alcohol for this. Regina, almost as if reading her mind, stood up smoothly from the couch, took Emma’s glass in her hand and walked over to the liquor cabinet. She topped up Emma’s glass and poured one for herself before sitting back down on the couch. She handed the glass to Emma, a small, tight smile curling over her lips.

“We can have that. We can have everything.”

“At what cost?” Regina said again. “You have no idea what my mother is capable of, Emma. She’ll stop at nothing to destroy what we have together.”

“Regina, I know you’re not telling me everything. Can you just be completely honest with me right now and tell me what it is that your mother did to make you so fucking terrified of her?”

“Emma, I can’t—”

“Whatever it is, you tell me and it never leaves this room. Ever.”

“It’s not that simple,” Regina said softly and she was shaking, the whisky in her glass almost sloshing out before Emma took it from her and place both of them on the table. She sat down next to Regina on the couch and reached for her hands. “I’ve never told anyone.”

“You can tell me,” Emma said quietly. “You trust me, don’t you?”

“I do.”

“Whatever it is—”

“My father had a lover for many years,” Regina blurted out and Emma snapped her mouth shut, knowing that if she said a word, Regina would stop. “When my mother found out about this woman, she…” She trailed off with a shake of her head. “My mother had her killed.”

“What?!” Emma nearly yelled but managed to keep her cool and her voice down as to not alert any of the others in the house. “Are you fucking serious right now?”

“I wish I wasn’t, but yes.”

“Your mother had your father’s lover _killed_?” Emma blanked. Everything about this was wrong and the cop inside of her wanted nothing more than to arrest the woman, yet she couldn’t as there were no details, no proof other than Regina’s word. And she had promised her a promise she wanted to take back, that this never left the room. “Did she do it?”

“No, she hired someone.”

“A hit man?”

“Yes,” Regina nodded, her tears flowing endlessly down her cheeks. “It is not just the house I’m worried about my mother taking from me, or the inheritance. It’s _you_ , Emma. I know what she’s capable of and I am not going to lose you, not like that.”

Emma sat back, blinking as she soaked it all in. She had a hundred different questions she wanted to ask Regina, but the words, those questions never made it past the growing lump in her throat. Would Cora really go as far as having her killed because she was not only seeing her daughter but they were in love with each other? She knew the woman was insufferable and terrifying in her own way, but was she really capable of hiring someone just to pick her off and keep her own hands clean?

Emma let go of one of Regina’s hands and reached for her drink, taking a few sips and closing her eyes tight at the warm burn of alcohol sliding down her throat. She inhaled sharply before taking another few sips and it was Regina pulling the glass from her hand before she could tip the glass back and take the rest in one go.

“Emma—”

“Is it true, Regina? Is everything you just told me true?”

“Unbearably so.”

“Why haven’t you told anyone?” Emma asked. “Was it because you are afraid of her?”

“Because there is no proof that she has anything to do with any of it!” Regina said, her voice pitching before she started to tremble again. “When that woman was found with a bullet in her heart and one in her head, all the evidence led right back to the man that was hired to kill her. He is the one who went on trial, he is the one who had been paid into silence by my mother’s threats to go after his son, and _she_ is the one who got everything she wanted when they threw the man in jail after being on trial for a week because he confessed that he was guilty. I only ever found out because I heard my mother talking one night to that very same man, just days before that woman’s body had been found.”

“Shit, Gina,” Emma sighed and she pulled her into a tight, warm embrace. “Nothing is going to happen to me, to us, okay? We’re gonna tell her when you’re ready and I swear I won’t let anything happen to us no matter what she’s capable of, okay?”

“She could go after Henry.”

“She does and she’s dead,” Emma said with an even voice that startled her as much as it did for Regina. “I’m not joking.”

“I didn’t think that you were.”

“No offence, Regina, but your mother is a fucking horrible human being.”

“Oh believe me, I know,” Regina replied bitterly. “But she’s still my mother.”

Emma nodded, understanding but not. How could anyone love such a monster? Mother or not, that woman didn’t deserve to have a daughter like Regina, she didn’t deserve to have her daughter love her unconditionally, more so to the point where even as a grown adult, she was terrified enough of the woman that she allowed her to control her life.

As far as Emma was concerned, this had turned out to be a really shitty Christmas, ones that reminded her of her childhood in the worst ways. She wanted to make it better, she wanted better memories of their first Christmas together that would make the ones of Cora ruining it for them disappear completely.

Without a word, Emma planted a soft yet firm kiss to Regina’s lips, one that grew deeper and harder as the burn of alcohol and anger flooded through Emma’s body.

Of all the times she needed the rest of the world just to disappear and not just see, but feel the woman in her arms and nothing else, now was as good a time as any.


	31. Chapter 31

Just like she did every year, Regina hosted a large New Years Eve party at her home and just like every year, over a hundred people, friends, coworkers and their dates had shown up for the much talked about party. Two men, security guards, stood at each entrance, the front and back doors, making sure any uninvited guests didn’t make it inside. Music filled the house, accompanying the chatter of guests. Regina smiled mostly to herself as the happy faces and laughter surrounded her like a warm embrace.

Since Christmas Day, Regina hadn’t seen or spoken to her mother once. After telling Emma exactly what her mother was capable of, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders from keeping the secret to herself for many years. But the burden was still very much there and the truth now at the front of her mind when she thought about her mother.

Emma had, however, managed to take her mind off of the burden they both now shared. Everything about their visit changed quickly the day after Christmas and it really, truly started to feel like Emma was home, there with her. It warmed her heart every time she just took a moment to look at Emma, whether when she was in the kitchen leaning against the island counter with a hot mug of coffee in her hands, blowing at it to take a sip, moaning quietly as she drank it down, or whether it was when Regina found her snuggled on the couch with Henry, watching him play with his new games.

The best part was when they were in bed together at night, especially those few nights they had just changed into comfortable pajama’s and went straight to bed. Emma, on those nights, had been in bed first, usually with her glasses on and a book open as she waited for Regina to go through her nightly routine. Regina loved seeing her like that, especially when her hair was pulled into a loose bun and a few tendrils fell from the elastic to frame around her face. She especially loved crawling in to bed and slipping Emma’s glasses off before they shared a passionate goodnight kiss.

Her favourite moments were when they woke up, Emma usually stirring first and holding her a little closer, her hand slipping under her pajama top, her palm splaying gently over her abdomen. It wasn’t until that hand reached her breast that Regina would open her eyes and turn her head to kiss Emma good morning.

Regina had spent the entire day thinking that maybe tonight was the night, that maybe she would propose to Emma in front of all her guests, but as she prepared for the party and oversaw the staff she’d hired for the party, the caterers in the kitchen along with a handful of servers, the bartender who had set up a full fledged, fully stocked bar in the study, and the DJ who set up on a table in the foyer.

The one thing she was certain of, her mother would not show up for the party, just like she never did every year, calling the bash a clever ploy to keep herself known as the likeable Mayor. While that had been true in the past, this year was completely different and the guest list had doubled in size since the previous year.

“This is one hell of a party,” Emma said into her ear, an arm slipping over her hips as she handed Regina a fresh glass of wine. “Do you seriously do this every year?”

“Yes, dear,” Regina smiled at her. “Although there are far more people attending this year than ever before. I’m quite pleased with the turn out.”

“Good thing you got a big house,” Emma laughed and Regina could see her hesitantly keeping herself for leaning in for a kiss. Regina wasn’t as hesitant, moving to kiss Emma firmly on her cheek and leaned back with a playful smile dancing over her lips.

Although only some of her closest friends and some people who had been at David and Mary Margaret’s wedding knew about her and Emma, she was feeling far too happy to hold back from being close and affectionate with her. She had to keep things light, however, because she did have a reputation to uphold.

“Have you seen Kathryn?” Regina asked and Emma shook her head no. “I haven’t seen her since she arrived.”

“I haven’t seen Ruby anywhere either.”

“No…”

“Do you think…?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time, but then again the night is still very young. Surely they haven’t had _that_ much to drink yet,” Regina said, trying to convince not just Emma but herself as well. “Shall we split up?”

Emma only nodded and they went their separate ways. The stairs were blocked off by a string of lights, effectively cutting off access upstairs in an attempt to keep the guests confined to the main floor. Yet, Regina knew Kathryn well and knew if she wanted to steal a moment with Emma’s best friend, she wouldn’t let a string of decorative lights stand in her way.

She put the second floor off in her search when she spotted a flash of blond hair that most definitely belonged to that of Kathryn Nolan. She politely made her way through the crowd in the same direction, careful not to spill her wine on the way. She walked through the den where a handful of children around Henry’s age were all huddled around the couch, one other boy and Henry playing a racing game on his Xbox while the others cheered on.

She spotted Kathryn in the sitting room, sitting on the antique sofa next to Ruby, both of them talking animatedly and laughing as they leaned into one another. She spun around and went off in search of Emma, quickly finding her talking to David and Mary Margaret in the study. Regina reach out to place her palm along Emma’s lower back, stealing away her attention from the charming couple.

“They are in the sitting room, talking,” Regina said quietly.

“Oh, right, okay,” Emma nodded and she smiled over at David and Mary Margaret. “We were just catching up. Have you told Regina the good news yet?”

“Good news?”

“We’re pregnant,” Mary Margaret beamed as David placed a loving hand over her stomach, Regina just now noticing the slight bump that showed beneath her dress. “We wanted to wait until the end of the third month to tell anyone.”

“Congratulations!” Regina smiled, moving to hug them both before stepping back to stand at Emma’s side. “Have you told Kathryn yet?”

“Just before we came tonight, yes,” David said with a nod. “We asked her not to say anything to you two because we wanted to tell you ourselves.”

“I am positively thrilled for you both,” Regina smiled. “Dare I say that you two have wasted no time in starting your lives together.”

“I knew the moment I met him that he was the one,” Mary Margaret said sweetly.

“And I you,” David replied, moving in to kiss his wife lovingly on the cheek. “When you know you found the one, you just know. I’ve waited a lifetime to find love like this.”

“I know the feeling,” Regina replied, beaming as she looked over at Emma, surprised when Emma leaned in to quickly kiss her on the lips before reeling back. “I should go mingle with the guests.”

“Of course,” Mary Margaret smiled at her. “It’s a wonderful party, Regina.”

“Thank you.”

Regina spent the better part of the next hour mingling with her guests, making small talk with them for a few minutes at a time before her attention was stolen by another. When she needed another glass of wine, she found Emma, Ruby, and Kathryn in the study, standing at the tall bar table, one of many that had been set up, and doing shots, all three of them laughing as Kathryn sputtered after taking three shots in a row.

“What can I get for you, Madam Mayor?” The bartender, a college boy she couldn’t remember the name of, asked her as he wiped down the counter of the bar with a white rag. “Ma’am?”

“What are they having?” Regina asked him as she pointed over at the table.

“Vodka, rum, and tequila.”

“How much have they had exactly?”

“That’s their second round, ma’am.”

“I see,” Regina replied and she tapped the tip of her shoe against the floor as she made up her mind. “I’d like another round for them and myself and a glass of white, please.”

While she knew she had to keep a mostly clear head for most of the night, she wanted to indulge a little, she wanted to enjoy herself in ways she hadn’t allowed herself to since her time in New York City. The bartender handed her a glass of wine before preparing the shots on a tray that he carried over to the table and served them promptly, lining each glass up in front of the four gathered around the table.

“Hey,” Emma smiled at her, her voice giving way that she was feeling just a little more than tipsy. “Everything okay, Gina?”

“Perfect, darling.”

“Are you gonna do a round with us?”

“Of course. Just one.”

“Technically three,” Emma chuckled and she leaned in to Regina and whispered into her ear, “I thought you don’t do rum?”

“Perhaps just this once.”

Emma pointed to the slices of lemon and the salt shaker in the middle of the table. “Lick your hand, put the salt on and get ready to grab a lemon, baby, because here we go.”

The four of them downed the first shot, the vodka going down easily for all of them. As soon as each shot glass was slammed down on the table upside down, they reached for the dark rum and downed it in succession. It burned something fierce, but Regina held back her grimace, as she slammed her glass down harder than the last one. Emma winked at her as they grabbed the shot of tequila, their eyes suddenly locked in a steely gaze neither broke away from as Emma reached out and licked over the salt on the back of Regina’s hand, before downing her shot and grabbing a slice of lemon and bit down.

Regina wasn’t as bold as Emma, hesitating in following suit until Emma sprinkled salt on the back of her hand where she’d just licked and nodded her head, indicating for her to take her shot as well. Once she did and slammed the glass down on the table and bit down on the lemon, she felt a sudden rush and gasped as she pulled the lemon out quickly. It had been a very long time since she’d been so brazen about doing shots like this, the last time definitely at the party she first met Emma at eleven years ago.

Sheriff Graham appeared at the table suddenly and Regina knew the look on his face immediately. She frowned as he hooked a thumb over his shoulder and she followed without a word to the others.

“She just walked in,” Graham said quietly as they walked out to the crowded foyer. “We couldn’t keep her out. Technically, she _is_ your mother.”

“She’s not even on the guest list!”

“Apparently she talked her way around that and she’s inside.”

“We had an agreement! You and I came to an understanding that if my mother were to show up, which she never has done before in all the years I’ve been hosting this party, that she was to not be allowed to set foot inside this house no matter what!”

Graham frowned. “She’s _scary_ , Madam Mayor.”

Regina rolled her eyes, but she didn’t look down on the Sheriff of Storybrooke because he, like many others and herself, had been drinking and simply enjoying the party.

“I need a favour.”

“Yes?”

“Keep my mother…preoccupied. Distracted.”

“How do you propose I do that?”

“She appreciates a good looking man who dotes on her.”

“But I—”

“If not you, get one of the others to find the means to distract my mother. This is not a discussion and I will not let my mother ruin this night for me, do you understand me, Sheriff?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Regina breathed out heavily and ran her fingers through her hair. This was not how the night was supposed to turn out. Her mother wasn’t supposed to be there, just like she never had been before, so why did she decide to turn up this year? Regina had a feeling she knew why and it gnawed at her to no end because it made her feel extremely uneasy. Her mother more than very likely suspected there was something more going on between her and Emma Swan and was determined, in a very Cora Mills way, to make that very discovery for herself.

Still, determined not to let this bring down the joy of the night, Regina returned to the study where Emma, Kathryn, and Ruby were still standing at the table, the shot glasses cleared away and replaced by bottles of beer for Emma and Ruby, and a glass of red wine for Kathryn.

“What’s going on?” Emma asked and Regina stiffened, grabbing her glass of wine and nearly drinking half of it in one go. “Gina?”

“Isn’t it so adorable that she lets her call her that?” Kathryn asked, leaning into Ruby, the two laughing quietly. “In all the years that I’ve known her, she has _never_ let anyone call her anything other than Regina.”

“My mother is here,” Regina said, leaning in to Emma and ignoring Kathryn and Ruby as they cooed over her and Emma. “I truly didn’t think she would show up tonight.”

“What do you want to do?”

“Avoid her as much as we possibly can. I have the Sheriff providing an ample distraction that should keep her rather preoccupied for a little while.”

“Shit!”

“When did you start calling her Gina, Em?” Kathryn asked and the burr to her voice let Regina know just how drunk she already was. Not to mention in all the time they had spent with Kathryn over the summer and the last handful of months, not once had she ever called her “Em”. “It’s seriously so… _adorable_.”

“Yes, quite,” Regina replied with a playful roll of her eyes. “Now, are we going to be hung up on this little nickname or are we going to enjoy ourselves tonight?”

She tried to swing the mood right back around to where it had been, trusting that the Sheriff and one or perhaps two of the security guards would provide an ample distraction for her mother for the time being.

The distraction had worked over the next two hours and although Regina had barely seen Emma after she left the study to play the hospitable hostess and mingle some more, both as friend and Mayor, they still managed to steal a few little, albeit brief moments together.

Not once had Regina crossed paths with her mother during that time and it took some clever manoeuvring on her part, moving amongst the guests until she was able to slip out of her mother’s sight completely. Once she was at complete ease that every last one of her guests were enjoying themselves thoroughly, she went on a search for Emma, her eyes almost desperately scanning the crowd in each room for her girlfriend.

The children were still in the den, still actively involved in playing that racing game that seemed to entertain them to no end and she made her way to the sitting room and although there were a few guests mingling, the very sight of Kathryn and Ruby on the couch was the only thing she saw the moment she walked in the room.

The sight of the two of them making out had caused a hot rush of unexpected arousal to surge through her body. She turned on her heels and headed for the study, suddenly in need for another drink before she resumed her search for Emma. She found her in the kitchen by the buffet table, picking away at some of the appetizers that were laid out in a flourish display.

Emma turned to face her with a bright smile and held out that she recognized as a mini spinach and mushroom quiche, which she readily accepted. She didn’t pass the opportunity to steal a quick lick to Emma’s fingers before chewing hungrily, enjoying the taste of the quiche in all it’s deliciousness.

Regina stole a kiss and then another, unable to resist the temptation completely. With less than ten minutes until midnight, she knew all she wanted was her New Years Eve kiss with Emma and she was going to get exactly that. Placing a finger upon Emma’s lips once she broke away from their kiss, she said not a word as she stole off to find the Sheriff and instead she ran into David and Mary Margaret in the den who had convinced the children to turn off the Xbox and turn the TV to the NYE special on the TV.

“I need a favour,” Regina said to David as she placed a hand on his bicep. “A rather big one, I gather.”

“Of course.”

“Wherever my mother is right now and in the next ten minutes, please do not allow her to leave the room she is in.”

“Why?” Mary Margaret asked and she was all but silenced by a not too subtle elbow nudge from David. A look of realization dawned over her otherwise innocent looking features in a millisecond. “You want your midnight kiss with Emma?”

“Yes.”

“What do you need us to do?” David asked and Regina smiled, feeling blessed to have people in her life that would offer such a thing without question.

Three minutes until midnight, Regina found Emma still in the kitchen and although she had abandoned the buffet table, she was sipping from a bottle of beer and two champagne glasses were on the island countertop beside her.

Regina couldn’t remember the last time she’d been kissed on New Years Eve at the moment the clock struck midnight. At least not by a lover, the last her father in the months before he’d passed, the simple kiss to her cheek deeply ingrained in her memories of her father. Yet, her father was the furthest from her mind in the moment, her fingers slipping over the unbuttoned collar of Emma’s crisp white dress shirt that she wore. Her fingers grasped, pulling against the offending material as she pulled Emma in for another kiss, one that was short-lived but full of promises of passion later, beyond closed doors.

Regina wasn’t sure how much _later_ she could wait. The guests started to become anxious as the clock neared to midnight and Regina reached for Emma’s hands, pulling her to the corner of the kitchen for a minuscule amount of privacy as she could manage. Gone were thoughts of her mother as she found herself drowning in lustful, green eyes. Gone were thoughts of whatever anyone else would think of them because she loved Emma Swan, fully and completely and she could see her feeling nothing else but just that.

Confident her mother was otherwise obtained and preoccupied, when the clock struck midnight she grabbed Emma Swan and kissed her. Deeply. Thoroughly. Passionately. Wantonly. Everything she felt for the woman was conveyed into one kiss.

“Mmm, wow,” Emma murmured against her lips, kissing her once more before they pulled back completely. “Fuck, Gina. That was some kiss.”

“It was.”

Emma smiled and the temptation to kiss each other again was almost too hard to resist. As the sounds of the guests yelling out and laughing filled the house, the music started up again and handfuls of drunk guests stumbled into the kitchen looking to fill their bellies with food in an attempt to soak up some alcohol.

Regina felt dizzy with emotion, her whole body craving Emma’s touch, Emma’s kiss, everything. She reached for Emma’s hand, not saying a word as she led her out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Regina untied the string of lights that blocked off the stairs and they ran up quickly, neither caring who saw them stealing a moment away from the party.

They were kissing before they even reached the bedroom door, hands grasping at each other’s bodies, Regina’s fingers already working on unbuttoning Emma’s shirt. They barely broke apart once they were in the bedroom, Regina faintly remembering to kick the door shut behind her. She knew they should’ve waited until later, but waiting was not an option after the kiss they shared at the stroke of midnight.

Regina didn’t push off Emma’s shirt, instead going to unbuckle the belt and undo her dress pants, her hand instantly sliding inside, fingers instantly coated in arousal. They both moaned in succession, kissing harder and deeper as Emma pushed her pants down and stepped out of them, Regina awfully _grateful_ she’d decided to go without panties tonight.

“Darling,” Regina panted, her fingers slipping over Emma’s clit hard. “You are so wet.”

“It was the kiss,” Emma panted and when she moved to pull off her shirt, Regina shook her head no. “You want me to leave it on?”

“Yes.”

Emma laughed as the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she laid back, watching Regina with heavy-lidded eyes as she unzipped her tight black dress and slowly pulled it off, her red bra and matching panties slowly becoming visible. She stepped out of her dress, grinning salaciously down at Emma as she knelt on the bed between Emma’s partially spread legs.

Together they moved to the middle of the bed, their eyes locked in an intense gaze as Emma’s hands wandered lightly over Regina’s sides and back. Regina licked over her kiss-swollen lips as she held herself up with one hand and moved the other to Emma’s chest, her fingers trailing down into the valley between her braless breasts. Slowly she trailed her fingers lower, slicking them over Emma’s wet cunt, teasing her before moving them back up her abdomen excruciatingly slow. She placed a quick kiss to Emma’s lips before moving to kiss over her neck, her fingers dancing over Emma’s warm skin, pushing back the edge of the shirt to expose her to the room.

Now wasn’t the time to take things slowly, Regina knew that. They couldn’t stay away from the party for very long and Regina only wanted to taste Emma after she had felt just how _wet_ she was from their midnight kiss. Her lips moved hungrily over Emma’s skin, her tongue dipping out to trail a wet, blazing path down her neck and over her collarbone. Her hand palmed Emma’s right breast, the nipple already hard and straining. Emma shifted beneath her, her hot, wet pussy coming into contact with Regina’s thigh.

Her own cunt was throbbing with need, her whole body reacting to Emma as it always did, but the alcohol made that burning desire run hotter than ever and she moaned as she scraped her teeth across the top of Emma’s breast, eliciting a sharp cry of pleasure. Regina grinned grabbing Emma’s breast hard with her hand as she wrapped her lips around the hard tip, sucking her hard. Emma’s hips thrust against her thigh and Regina could feel the desperation emanating from her.

Regina released her grip on Emma’s breast to slip it back between her legs as she moved her lips to her other nipple, laving at the puckered flesh, her fingers sliding through wet folds and over a throbbing, hard clit. She sucked hard on Emma’s nipple while deftly sliding a single finger inside her hot, tight hole. Emma moaned loudly, her hands moving to slide through Regina’s hair and then over her shoulders and down her back, wherever she could reach.

Faintly she could hear the sounds of the guests downstairs and it brought her back down to earth, reminding her that they couldn’t steal away too much time up there in the bedroom. She released Emma’s nipple with an audible pop and she winked at Emma, who was watching her intensely, before she moved down in between her legs, her finger still slowly thrusting in an out of her. She slid it out, watching with heavy lidded eyes as her finger was completely covered in Emma’s arousal and with the same hand, she roughly pushed Emma’s thigh towards the mattress, spreading her legs wide.

Regina swallowed heavily, drinking in the sight of Emma’s wet pussy so open for her, so ready for her. It was a sight she never tired of and the smell of Emma’s arousal made her head swim with desire and lust.

She dipped her head and licked over Emma’s inner thigh, biting tenderly along her flesh as her hand gripped tightly on to her thigh. She inhaled deeply, moaning at the musky, sweet smell that filled her senses. Slipping her tongue out for a taste, licking over Emma’s cunt fully, she drank her in, swallowing hard as she pulled back for just a moment before moving back in to lick over her again.

Regina loved eating pussy, Emma’s pussy more specifically since Emma was the only woman she’d ever been with and the only woman she ever planned to be with for the rest of her life. She loved how she tasted, how she felt against her tongue. She loved getting Emma off, sometimes in under a minute when she would bury her tongue inside her as deep as she could, twisting and turning and curling and contouring her tongue in the way she knew Emma loved most.

The one thing she loved the most was when she could just _feel_ how close Emma was in those milliseconds before her orgasm would flood through her, how she could just feel her inner walls clenching in those seconds before.

She licked over her fully, continuously, before sliding two fingers inside her clenching hole and wrapping her lips around her throbbing clit. They were both so attuned to each other’s bodies that they seemed to always know what the other wanted, and in this very moment, Regina knew that Emma wanted to be taken hard and fast, with her fingers first and then her tongue with a thumb on her clit, rubbing furiously as she tongued her into oblivion.

Regina slipped her fingers out, instantly sliding her tongue in deep. She had one hand gripped on to Emma’s hip tightly, the other moving to rub a thumb over Emma’s throbbing clit. Emma was positively squirming, her moans filling the otherwise quiet of the room. Regina flicked her eyes up Emma’s body, watching her as she gripped at the sheets, her eyes shut tight and her back arching as Regina twisted her tongue deep inside of her cunt.

“Fuck!” Emma panted, her grip on the sheets growing tighter and Regina could feel her resisting the urge to clamp her thighs against her head. “Regina!”

Emma’s body was trembling as she came hard. Regina sucked at her hole, drinking her in completely as she came undone.

Neither heard the door open in that moment. Neither were remotely aware that someone had walked in on them. Neither were aware that it was Cora until they heard the loud gasp.

Regina pulled back from Emma at that very moment, turning to face the door and her _mother_. Panic filled her very core and she was unable to move, unable to speak or even breathe in that very moment. This was _it_. Her mother had literally caught them and there was no way she could deny it this time, not in the position she was in now.

Cora yelled out, growling angrily, fury deepening in her scrunched face and Regina couldn’t move fast enough, her mother grabbing her by the back of her hair and wrenching her away from Emma and off the bed.

Regina cried out in pain as she was tossed to the floor, her mother far stronger than her petite and otherwise fragile frame looked to be. She could barely breathe as the pure fury burned through her mother, showing so very deeply in her eyes as she moved to grab at her again, yanking her to her feet.

“You filthy, disgusting whore!” Cora yelled, the slap that followed was more than sobering and brought stinging tears to Regina’s eyes.

“Mother—”

“Filthy, sinful little whore,” Cora screamed, the next slap across her cheek stunning her into painful silence. “I will _not_ have a dyke for a daughter!”

Regina reeled back, stumbling on her feet as her mother closed in on her, her rage fuelling her completely. The next slap across her face was harder and she tried to bite back the stinging tears to no avail. What she didn’t expect was for Emma to leap to her feet and grab Cora from behind, strong hands on thin biceps, holding her back from delivering another slap to her face.

“Listen, lady,” Emma barked as she wretched Cora away from Regina. “She is _not_ a whore, you bitch!”

“You!” Cora spatted as she wretched herself free of Emma’s hold. “You _corrupted_ my daughter, making her believe that _this_ is what she wants. You are going to hell.”

“Bought my ticket a while back, not worried about it and you know why?” Emma said firmly and confidently, her voice just as loud as Cora’s and ripping through Regina’s heart and soul. “I love her. I am in love with her.”

“Your love is not love, you pathetic, sinful rug muncher!”

It was Regina holding Emma back at that comment, not wanting to see the love of her life hitting her own mother, despite the situation and despite the fact that yes, her mother deserved it.

“She did this to you!” Cora yelled. “She made you believe you wanted this! This is not who you are, Regina!”

“No, Mother, I _did_ want this. I am in love with her.”

“Blasphemy!”

“Is it so wrong that what I feel for her feels so right, Mother?”

“What you feel is wrong!”

“Listen, lady,” Emma said determinedly. “We feel what _we_ feel, we love how _we_ love each other…not just anyone can understand this, but it’s real, lady, and I’m not backing down. I am so in love with Regina, all I want is for you to understand that.”

'“You dykes—”

“Fuck,” Emma yelled as she stood between Cora and Regina before Cora could make another move to slap Regina. “Love is love or did the church of Latter Day Jesus Christ tell you otherwise?”

Cora, in all her fury, slipped past Emma and Regina winced as another blow was delivered to her face, yet the second one she anticipated never came. Emma was suddenly forcing Cora Mill out of the bedroom without a single ounce of remorse.

Regina could only watch as Emma grappled with her mother, forcing her away from her with extreme force. Cora struggled and after a moment, managed to wrestle her way out of Emma’s hold again.

“Stop!” Regina yelled as she placed herself between Emma and her mother. “Please, just _fucking_ stop!”

She was trembling as she held Emma back, tears streaking down her cheeks, her face stinging from where her mother had slapped her and Emma’s warm body was pressed against her back. She could see the hate, the rage in her mother’s eyes and nothing had ever scared her quite like this before.

It was Kathryn who stormed into the bedroom suddenly and Cora, in all her fury, reached out and slapped Regina across the face again, Regina unable to keep Emma back a moment longer. Emma struggled to subdue her mother, mostly because she’d had a bit too much to drink, but it was Kathryn who somehow put herself between Cora and Emma and held them both away at arms length.

“Stop!” Kathryn yelled, looking straight at Cora. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Did you know my daughter is living in sin and in love with another woman?” Cora yelled, her whole body shaking as she pushed Kathryn’s hand away from her. When Kathryn didn’t say a word, Cora let of a cold laugh that made Regina’s skin crawl. “How long has this little…affair been going on?”

Regina couldn’t say a word, all she could focus on was Emma who was now standing on front of her, gentle hands cupping her face, soft fingers trailing over her red cheek. Despite the situation they were in, Emma leaned in to kiss Regina softly on the lips, a move that set her mother off yet again.

“Get away from my daughter!”

“Back off, lady!”

Between Regina and Kathryn, they only just barely managed to stop Emma from full on punching Cora in the face, Regina struggling to hold Emma back while Kathryn put herself between Emma’s fist and Cora, pushing her towards the door, now just as angry as Emma was.

“What the hell are you doing?” Kathryn yelled at Cora. “You really are a spiteful bitch, aren’t you? Leave them alone!”

“How _long_ has this been going on?” Cora demanded as David and the two officers who had been at the doors controlling the guests who entered the house stormed into the bedroom. “How long?!”

Regina shook her head when Kathryn looked back at her. David put himself between Cora and Regina, standing at his sister’s side as the two security guards grabbed Cora, one placing handcuffs on her as the other tried to calm her down to no avail. Without question, without another word, the two guards led Cora Mills out of the bedroom, her screams echoing throughout the house as she outed Regina and Emma to all the guests downstairs.

“Shit,” Emma groaned as she wrapped her arms around Regina. “Are you okay?”

“What the hell just happened?” Kathryn asked and she grabbed Emma’s pants off the floor and thrust them at her. “Just…put these on,” she said, red-faced as she looked away from Emma’s nearly naked body.

Emma grabbed her pants from Kathryn, quickly pulling them on, but her attention focused solely on Regina, watching as she picked up her now wrinkled dress and pulled it on. Emma kissed her softly, both of them with tears streaming down their cheeks. When they parted, Emma just wrapped her arms more securely around her, holding her close as she willed her tears to stop.

Regina could barely stop the room from spinning, taking solace in Emma’s warm, strong embrace. She saw David lead Kathryn out of the bedroom just out of the corner of her eye and the two were alone again.

“Did that just happen?” Regina asked, her voice small as Emma rubbed her back soothingly. “Oh my god, Emma—”

“It’ll be okay,” she whispered, pressing her lips to Regina’s over and over again. “It’ll be okay, I promise.”

“How is any of this ever going to be okay?”

“It just will,” Emma said softly. “Hey, I love you. So very much.”

“I love you too.”

“Come on,” Emma smiled at her, like everything that had just happened hadn’t happened at all. “Let’s go back downstairs to the party and forget her, okay?”

“Can it be that easy?”

Emma nodded and kissed her once more before buttoning up her shirt quickly. Once she had her shoes back on, she kissed Regina once more, lips lingering for a moment before they parted. Hand in hand, they headed back downstairs, the guests murmuring as they descended down the stairs together, Emma urging Regina to keep walking.

The murmurs of the guests were not what Regina had expected. It was quite obvious that nearly everyone in her house had heard what had gone on upstairs and quite obviously had seen Cora being led out by the two security guards in handcuffs.

The murmurs were that of acceptance of her relationship with Emma, were that of happiness that she had found someone to love, and there were murmurs of how tragic it was that her own mother couldn’t accept it and just be happy she had found happiness, finally, after so many years of being alone.

Regina, despite the emotions running through her, let it go as the music started up again and the party continued as if what had just happened upstairs hadn’t happened at all. From that moment on, she knew that nothing was ever going to be the same again.


	32. Chapter 32

Emma had been leaning against the tall table in the study, nursing a beer as the guests slowly started to leave, most of them too inebriated to drive home, so their cars were being left and they were either walking or took a taxi home. It was nearly two, but a third of the guests still remained and Emma wondered if Regina would end up kicking them out sooner rather than later.

Ruby all but stumbled across the study to where Emma was and she sighed heavily, draping an arm around Emma’s shoulders and frowned. It wasn’t surprising to see Kathryn coming in just a moment later, but she wasn’t as unsteady on her feet as Ruby. The entire situation with Cora had sobered not just her and Regina, but it seemed to have done that to Kathryn as well.

“Are you okay, Em?”

“Have you seen Regina?”

“She’s seeing guests off or something,” Emma replied with a shrug and she slipped out from Ruby’s arm and took a long sip of her beer. “Not sure if I’m okay either, Rubes,” she said as she turned to look at her. “Did that really happen? Because, why yes, I know it happened, it just feels like some kind of a nightmare.”

“Did they really arrest her?” Ruby asked and Kathryn shook her head no. “But they led her out of the house in handcuffs!”

“They did that because there was no other way she was leaving the house. Emma couldn’t even keep a hold on her! She’s slippery like a snake. David told me the security guards took her to her home and one of them stayed to make sure she didn’t attempt to leave and come back here.”

Emma was still furious that Cora had laid her hands on Regina, slapping her countless of times, each one harder than the last. When she last saw Regina almost half an hour ago, the left side of her cheek was still red and a little bit puffy, but Regina had insisted she was fine and that it didn’t hurt at all. Emma knew she was lying, but let her off easy considering everything they had just been through with Cora.

Mary Margaret came in to the study, looking completely exhausted but she was smiling as she approached the table. “I put Henry to bed, Emma. I found him curled up on the couch, clutching his controller and completely passed out.”

“Oh?” Emma looked over at her and managed a small smile. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I’m just considering it practice,” Mary Margaret smiled as she placed a hand over her stomach. “I also came in to say goodbye. David and I are leaving in a few moments, he’s just going to get the car from down the street.”

One by one, Mary Margaret gave them each a hug and when she hugged Emma, she told her quietly that things were going to be a lot different for her and Regina now, but a good different and they would be able to move forward in their relationship from this point on.

Emma truly wanted to believe that and she did. Things were definitely going to be different, especially now that Regina had been outed as a lesbian to every single one of her guests. Emma wondered if that meant they no longer had to hide their relationship when they were out in town, especially since her mother was all too aware of the true nature of their relationship now. She doubted there’d be any rash displays of affection because when Regina was out in town, she was Mayor Mills in every way and form.

Sighing into her beer, Emma took another sip, barely noticing that Mary Margaret had already left and Kathryn was saying goodbye to Ruby, the two sharing a lingering kiss that was friendly and chaste. Emma raised an eyebrow and waited until Kathryn was out of the room before she nudged her best friend in the side.

“Why are you kissing Kathryn?”

“Em, can we talk about this after we’ve had some sleep?”

“Seriously, Ruby?”

“We’re both lonely,” Ruby said quietly, her eyes not quite meeting Emma’s, instead they were trained on a spot on the table. “You have Regina, David has Mary Margaret and we…well, we don’t have anyone, you know?”

“So, you what, decided to hook up with each other?” Emma asked with a raised eyebrow. “Ruby, neither of you are even gay!”

“Why does that matter? Sexuality is fluid, Emma.”

“Just because you two kissed once—”

“We made out on the couch for like an hour earlier. And again at midnight.”

That made Emma do a double-take. For the first time in a long time, she wondered just how well she truly knew her best friend. People changed all the time, that she was all too aware of, but had she been so consumed by Regina and their relationship that she’d failed to notice the changes in Ruby that likely had been happening ever since the wedding? Emma placed both her hands on Ruby’s shoulders, turning Ruby to face her and she smiled when Ruby lifted her eyes to finally look at her.

“We’ve been talking, on the phone, sometimes on Skype,” Ruby said softly. “I don’t know what it is, but she’s just so easy to talk to, you know? We have a lot more in common than we thought we did before and after tonight, I think things are going to be different between us. No,” Ruby stopped herself with a shake of her head. “Things _are_ different between us now, they have been since we started to Skype almost every night a few weeks ago.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Pretty sure we’re dating now?” Ruby said, looking a bit confused about it herself. “We never really talked about it tonight.”

“No, because you two were too busy making out,” Emma said, tongue in cheek. “Look, we’re not going home for two more days, technically if you don’t count now as one of the days. You have some time to talk to her, go and see her and _talk_ to her, find out where you two stand, yeah?”

“I really have no idea what I’m doing, Em!”

“You like her, right? I know it’s new for you, dating a woman and everything—”

“And for her too.”

“So, my advice to you both is just to take this slow, okay?” Emma said softly and Ruby nodded, smiling at her. “How about you go to bed, Rubes. I’m going to find Regina.”

“Thank you, Em,” Ruby said tearfully and she threw her arms around Emma tight. “I love you!”

“Love you too,” Emma smiled, allowing Ruby to hug her tightly before they both walked out of the study, Ruby heading upstairs to go to bed and Emma turning to the front door where Regina was saying goodbye to a few guests and thanking them for coming.

“You two make a beautiful couple,” the older woman said as she linked her arm with her husband’s, smiling tenderly at Regina and at Emma as she moved to stand at Regina’s side. “Aren’t they a wonderful couple, Edward?”

“Quite.”

“Thank you,” Regina said as she shook the woman’s hand.

“Don’t you worry about your mother, dear, or the things that she said tonight. Not all of us in Storybrooke are close-minded, in fact, if I may be honest, I had seen the two of you over the summer and then at the Nolan wedding and I thought to myself, what a beautiful couple those two would make—”

“Dearest?” The man said as he cut her off. “It’s late and we should get home. Mayor Mills, thank you for inviting us to a wonderful party. As you can see, my wife has had more than a good time tonight.”

“You’re very welcome,” Regina smiled and the woman looked at Emma for a moment before smiling at her as well and allowing herself to be led out the front door by her rather impatient husband. “Oh god, Emma, almost every single guest I’ve said goodbye to tonight has made a comment very similar to what you just heard. Where have you been, darling?”

“Having a few beers,” Emma replied, hooking a thumb over her shoulder in the general direction of the study. “Did you—should I have been out here with you?”

“No,” Regina said softly, smiling as she reached for Emma’s hand and intertwined their fingers, her lips instantly capturing Emma’s in a soft yet intense kiss. “Perhaps next time,” she said once they both pulled back. “I’ll round up the last of the guests. It’s getting rather late.”

Emma nodded, letting go of her hand and watched her walk away and disappear into one of the rooms. She did seem a little bit off, but then again with what happened to her mother, of course she’d seem that way. She was putting on a façade, one that Emma could see right through, but now wasn’t the time to put her on the spot, not when there were still guests in the house.

It took another forty minutes before the last of the guests were out of the house. Emma just took Regina’s hand in her own as soon as all of the lights and the front door was locked and led her up to the bedroom, both of them beyond incredibly exhausted from the events of their long evening.

Following Regina’s lead, Emma discarded her clothes and crawled into bed with her, their arms instantly around one another, their legs tangling as soft lips met soft lips. She felt Regina tremble and all she could do was hold her closer and tighter, the sobs that followed cut deep in her soul.

The moment was incredibly intimate and soul-bearing, Emma could feel it despite the haze the alcohol had left her in. Everything about that night had changed everything they had and everything they would have from there on out. And not a single word had been uttered since they entered the bedroom, even long before that.

Emma didn’t know when she’d dozed off, but she was woken by a flurry of soft kisses over her slightly parted lips and a warm hand smoothing over her bare back. Her eyed fluttered open and even in the darkness, she could see Regina looking right at her. The early morning sunlight flooded past the partially closed drapes, the warmth of it a stark contrast to the cold outside.

Soft, light pecks suddenly turned into urgent, deep kisses and Emma tried to reel back, knowing that now wasn’t the time to get lost in one another. Regina was torn apart inside and she had to help thread her back together, piece by piece.

“Regina?” Emma whispered softly, moving a hand to cup her cheek gently. “Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not.”

“Talk to me.”

“I don’t know what she’s going to do,” Regina whispered. “She knows now, Emma, and there’s no telling what she is going to do to come between us.”

“She is _not_ coming between us, Regina. She’s not going to keep us apart. I won’t let that happen, okay?”

“I told you what she’s capable of, Emma, and I—”

“She’s not going to do shit,” Emma said firmly. “She tries and she’s going to end up in prison, okay? I know she’s your mother, but if she tries _anything_ , I will make sure that she ends up exactly where she deserves to be.” Emma paused to wipe away Regina’s tears. “It’s more than that, isn’t it?”

“Everything is going to be different now. Everyone is going to look at me differently, treat me differently, talk to me differently a-and what if they drive me out of office?”

“Why would they do any of that? Because you’re in love with another woman?” Emma sighed. “From the things I heard tonight, Gina, I don’t think anyone in this town is going to give a flying fuck that you’re with me. The only one that’s going to have an issue with is your mother and we can deal with her when the time comes, okay? Besides, this state is not as bigoted and closed-minded as your mother is. We could get married here and it’d be completely legal and _real_.”

Emma realized what she said in the seconds after she’d said it, but she didn’t say anything more, just watched Regina’s face as she blinked away her tears and smiled. Emma knew what she was struggling with and it just wasn’t her mother. It was coming out completely and that alone was a huge feat, intimidating and somewhat terrifying in its own right. She could only imagine how much different it’d be in a small town like Storybrooke, but the people there weren’t like her own mother at all. It’d take some time for Regina to realize that for herself and Emma just wished she wasn’t leaving in a few days. She wished she could be there with her for far longer than that.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Emma said softly, planting a lingering kiss on Regina’s lips before continuing. “We are going to sleep, because I don’t know about you, but I am exhausted,” she chuckled and Regina just smiled. “And when we wake up in a few hours, we’re going to have breakfast with our family. The Diner is open, isn’t it?”

“It is.”

“So, we’ll go to the Diner for breakfast with _our_ family and I’m going to hold your hand and kiss you when I feel like it.”

“You will, will you?” Regina asked, her smile reaching her eyes. “And then what?”

“Well, I figured we’d walk there, so we’re going to walk down Main Street and I’m going to have my arm around you with a big fucking proud smile on my face because I’m yours and you’re mine and I want the whole world to know it.”

“Hmm,” Regina smiled as her eyes fluttered shut, the exhaustion of the night taking it’s toll on her completely now. “And then what, my love?”

“Any other places open on New Years day?”

“No.”

“Then we’ll just come home after breakfast, or lunch, whatever time we make it there for and we’ll just, I don’t know, maybe curl up on the couch together and watch Henry and Ruby play video games while Granny gets a head start on cooking dinner.”

“The house will still be in such a state. The cleaners don’t come until tomorrow.”

“Cancel them,” Emma chuckled and Regina blinked open her eyes. “If I know Granny well, and I do, she’ll tell you what a waste of money it is to hire cleaners when we are all perfectly capable of doing it ourselves.”

“We are, are we?”

“Yes,” Emma smirked with a shake of her head. “But then again, Granny’ll end up doing it herself.”

“I won’t allow her—”

“Hey, you’ve met her right?” Emma cut her off and Regina laughed softly. “She’ll _insist_ on doing it for you, Regina, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.”

“She is something else, isn’t she?”

“She is. She took me in when she didn’t have to and I am going to forever be grateful that she did. She gave me family, she made me a part of her family and loved me like I was her own. I don’t know how I could ever repay her for that and I don’t think I ever will be able to. You’re a part of the family now too, Regina, and I think she kind of loves you like you’re one of her own too.”

“I think I kind of love your family too,” Regina whispered and it was the first time she’d ever said anything like that before. It made Emma’s heart fill with joy because this was real and the more time that passed, the more she truly felt like Regina really was a part of her family. “No,” she sighed. “I do love your family, Emma. I love you, I love Henry, I love Granny and Ruby too.”

“I love you too,” Emma smiled, leaning in to kiss her softly. “I love you, but I kind of really hate your mother.”

“You’re allowed to hate her. You know what she is like, what she is capable of.”

“I wish it could be different.”

“It’s not.”

“I know.”

Emma closed her eyes and loosened her hold on Regina to allow her to roll over and press her backside against her front. Emma inhaled deeply as she all but buried her face into Regina’s hair. God, she loved the smell of her, every last bit of her. Every smell, every memory of soft skin against her, lingered with her even long after they were apart for days at a time. Even when she caught whiff of perfume that almost faintly smelled like Regina, she was always feeling her right there, a part of Regina deeply imbedded into her very soul.

This was love, this was more than love. It was true love and they were meant for each other. Emma knew in that moment that the instant she got back home she would start looking for a ring because the only thing she wanted from here on out was to marry the woman she was in love with, with every ounce of her heart and soul.

She knew that things were changing between them and that they would continue to change in ways she wasn’t sure if she was ready for. She already knew that if she were to marry Regina, her life would be there in Storybrooke, not in New York City. Could she really do that? Could she really leave her life behind in New York City, quit her job and move Henry away from his friends just like that?

She already knew the answer to that.

Yes, she could. Because if it meant a life with Regina as her wife, she’d do anything to make that happen…

**********

Regina felt her cheeks redden long before they even entered the Diner, not in embarrassment or shame, but from the few people they had passed on the way as they walked down Main Street, hand in hand, that told her how happy they were for her. Emma was beaming, the smile not wavering even in the tiniest of ways. She was proud and in love and not afraid to show it. Regina was grateful that she had been keeping the public displays of affection to just a few chaste kisses and holding her hand. Henry ran ahead of them, opening the door with a flourish.

“Thanks, kid,” Emma chucked as she reached out the ruffle his hair.

Regina just smiled at his politeness and manners. Emma had raised him to be a delightful boy and as much as she tried, the guilt crept right back up, reminding her that she could’ve and should’ve been a part of his life from the very beginning.

Granny and Ruby weren’t with them this time, it was just the three of them and it made her feel like she was out with her family for lunch. True to Emma’s word, Granny had taken it upon herself to start the tedious task of cleaning the house, the state of her home after the party almost gave Regina an anxiety attack when she saw the mess after sleeping in Emma’s arms for a few hours. At least, she knew, upon their return that her home would be somewhere between the disaster she’d left it in and the state she normally kept her home in, pristine and spotless with nothing out of place.

She hadn’t asked Emma where Ruby had gone off to and as she followed Emma into the Diner, she didn’t need to. In the furthest booth, Ruby sat with Kathryn, both of them engaged in what looked to be a rather intimate conversation. Regina felt Emma tug on her hand, leading her over to the booth by the window. After they took off their jackets, Regina found herself sitting impossibly close to Emma on one side of the booth, Henry on the other all by himself.

“Good afternoon, Madam Mayor,” Belle said as she approached their table. “Emma, Henry,” she smiled at them both. “Is everyone ready to order?”

“Yes, I believe so,” Regina nodded, tensing slightly as Belle watched with curious eyes at the way that Emma casually draped her arm over Regina’s shoulders, neither missing the rather intimate way that Emma’s fingers has slipped over her neck either. “I’ll have the chicken salad, dressing light and on the side please.”

“Cheeseburger and home fries,” Emma said with a smile. “Kid? You having the same?”

“Is the salad good?” Henry asked, looking straight at Regina. Upon her nod, he turned to Belle and smiled. “I’ll have what Regina is having.”

“Dressing on the side as well?”

“No, on it,” Henry replied and upon the look that Emma shot him, he sighed. “Please and thank you.”

“Of course,” Belle smiled. “And to drink?”

“Coffee,” Emma said and Regina nodded. “And hot cocoa for Henry.”

“Cinnamon on top of the whipped cream, right?”

“You remembered?”

“Of course I remembered!” Belle chuckled affectionately. “How could I ever forget my most favourite and handsomest customer?”

Henry was beaming at Belle’s comment. Belle smiled at Regina and Emma once more before she walked away, leaving the three of them alone at their table in comfortable silence. Regina’s eyes swept over the other customers in the Diner and she caught quite a few looking her way. Her cheeks flushed when Emma leaned over to kiss her softly on the cheek and in a move that surprised herself, she turned and kissed her on the lips, a lingering yet chaste kiss that left her lips tingling.

Regina turned her attention towards Ruby and Kathryn and when she saw Kathryn head for the bathroom, she excused herself and headed towards the back for the bathroom as well. She needed to talk to Kathryn, she needed her best friend to help her to be grounded again. She stood in front of the mirror over the single sink and found her cheeks still were tinged with a slight blush. Fanning at her face, she turned on the tap and ran her hands under for a moment before bringing them to her cheeks in an attempt to have them return to normal.

“Regina?” Kathryn said, sounding somewhat surprised as she exited the stall. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“Oh, we just got here not that long ago.”

“You did?”

“Yes,” Regina said, a small smile curling over her lips. “Are you having lunch with Ruby Lucas?”

“I am,” Kathryn nodded quickly. “Regina, I-I have something I need to tell you.”

“I know,” Regina said. “I saw the two of you making out last night. Again.”

“We’re dating.”

Regina blinked, not expecting that to come out of Kathryn’s mouth at all. She blinked again, staring at her best friend long and hard. “You’re dating? You are dating Ruby?”

“Yes, I am.”

“When did this happen?” Regina asked, an eyebrow raised in surprise.

“Officially about an hour ago, but it’s been kind of happening for the last couple of weeks now,” Kathryn said quietly. “I was going to tell you and Ruby said she told Emma last night.”

“Emma knows?”

“Yes and I think, given your reaction, she never told you.”

“No, she did not.”

Regina wasn’t upset about it either because she knew that when it came to something as big as this involving her best friend, that Emma was leaving it up to Kathryn to tell her herself.

“Regina, are you okay?” Kathryn asked and Regina nodded her head. “You look like you’re about to faint.”

“It’s been a very…interesting day so far. It’s been…rather nice to be with Emma and not have to hold back, to hide our feelings for one another or the fact that we are together.”

“Rather nice?” Kathryn laughed and she lurched forward suddenly, her arms wrapping around Regina tightly. “Come on, it’s more than _nice_ , Regina. You are over the moon, aren’t you?”

“Not quite.”

“Why not?”

“People keep staring at us,” she said softly. “I—”

“They’re staring because in case you haven’t noticed, you and Emma are a gorgeous couple. Anyone with eyes can see that. Two very beautiful women together and in love. Of course they are going to stare!”

“It’s a little unsettling, Kathryn.”

“Because they know that you, the Mayor of this town, is a gay woman and is in love with another woman?” Kathryn asked, holding on to Regina’s shoulders firmly. Regina didn’t say a word. “You’ve come out of the closet as a gay woman, Regina, and I know how scary that must be for you, especially given that you are a public figure, but the people in this town, they are not at all like your mother. They are not judging you.”

“Why does it feel as if they are?”

“Because they are staring at you?” Kathryn asked and upon Regina’s nod, she shook her head. “No, they are staring because this is the first time you’ve ever been with anyone since you’ve been back home, and I hear a lot of things in this town, especially here in the Diner, and you know what I’ve been hearing in the hour that I’ve been here with Ruby? How happy people are for you and Emma, how happy they are that their Mayor has finally found love, how happy they are because they can see how happy you are with Emma, especially the ones who had been at the party last night.”

Regina knew that the way she was feeling was ridiculous and if it wasn’t for Kathryn right then and there, she wouldn’t be able to go back out and sit next to Emma and face the people that were there having lunch and apparently talking about her relationship with Emma in between their own personal conversations.

This is what she had wanted before, when Emma was there during the summer, to be able just to be with her and not have to worry about what others would think or about her mother finding out about the two of them. She wanted to be able to kiss Emma whenever she felt like it, to hold her hand, to hug her, to love her openly, to just _be_.

Her and Kathryn started to laugh and they hugged each other once more before exiting the bathroom together, Kathryn sitting back down across from Ruby and Regina holding her head high with a smile on her face as she walked back over to the booth where Emma and Henry were waiting for her.

“Hey, are you okay?” Emma asked quietly.

“Yes, darling, I’m fine,” Regina smiled at her. She leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her lips. “Everything is perfectly fine.”

“Take it you and Kathryn had a good talk?”

“Yes, we did, but I’m feeling as if perhaps I should’ve talked to you instead of her. I did, however, learn something very interesting,” Regina said and she nodded her head towards Ruby and Kathryn. “Apparently Ruby and Kathryn are dating now.”

“What are you guys talking about? What about Ruby?” Henry asked as he turned to look over at Ruby and Kathryn. “Ruby is _dating_ her?”

“Yeah, she is, kid,” Emma smiled at her son who looked at the two of them, a look of wonder and amazement dancing over his face. “You think they’re going to work things out, like we did?” Emma asked Regina and Regina had no doubt in her mind that they would.

“Of course they will, because I know Kathryn and I know that she does not enter relationships lightly. Once she’s involved with someone, they become her whole world. Much like you’ve become mine.”

“You are my whole world too,” Emma smiled at her, the one smile that always melted Regina’s heart. “You and Henry. I love you two so much and I don’t think I could ever love anyone else more than I love the two of you.”

“Mom, stop being gross!”

“You stop being gross,” Emma laughed as she reached across the table to ruffle his shaggy hair. “You’re also getting a haircut when we get home, kid.”

Regina smiled at both of them, all her fears and all those thoughts she’d had before disappearing completely. She reached for Emma’s hand, intertwining their fingers under the table, both hands resting on Emma’s jean-clad thigh. Neither let go until Belle served their food and even then, Regina was reluctant to let go. Emma leaned over to kiss her on the cheek before they started eating, Emma moaning with every bite of her cheeseburger and Henry fully enjoying his chicken salad as much as Regina was enjoying hers.

To anyone that didn’t know them, she knew that they looked like the perfect, little happy family out for New Years Day lunch together. Her heart started racing when she thought of truly being a part of Emma’s little family, not as her girlfriend, but as her wife and step-mother of Henry. The ring was safely tucked in her drawer, hidden under carefully folded socks and stockings.

Maybe she wouldn’t ask Emma today, maybe she would ask her tomorrow before she left. Maybe the moment wouldn’t be until they saw each other again in Boston the following weekend, but Regina knew one thing and one thing for sure; she was definitely going to ask Emma to marry her soon.

The thought alone had her nerves bumbling up from deep inside of her and a thousand butterflies taking flight in the pit of her stomach all at once. She knew she had no reason to be nervous because she knew that Emma loved her and she knew that Emma would say yes when she asked her. She knew that they could create a perfect and happy life together and Regina didn’t care if it was there in Storybrooke, in New York City, Boston or anywhere else. Her home was with Emma, no matter where they ended up.


	33. Chapter 33

Regina had paced the bedroom floor for hours after Emma had left. She tried to keep herself busy, first by changing all of the sheets on the beds and pillows and putting on a few loads of laundry. That kept her busy for a few hours, but once the sheets were all folded and put away, she found herself in the study, pacing as she sipped from a glass of cider in front of the fireplace.

It hit her then that this was all wrong, that she should’ve asked Emma to marry her on New Years Day. She started growing anxious and she placed the glass on her desk and picked up her cell phone. Emma had texted her, telling her they’d made it home safely and that she already missed her like crazy. Regina smiled, texting her back to say goodnight before heading to bed herself.

Her bed felt far too empty without Emma, far to big, far too cold and she had a hard time falling asleep that night and for the next couple of night’s after that. Sunday night she was pacing in front of the fireplace in her study, a pile of papers she had to complete before Monday sat forgotten and untouched. Emma had been gone for four days and it felt far longer than that and it was also the first weekend they didn’t meet up at their apartment in Boston since they’d just spent the last two weeks together and Emma wanted to spend some time with Henry before school started back up again.

Of course Regina didn’t make an issue out of it, there was no reason to, but with every hour that passed without Emma there with her, the heavier that feeling in her heart felt, the feeling of being lonely and wanting nothing more than to have Emma there with her. For two weeks her house was filled with laughter and the silence now was deafening. She hated that feeling, she hated how empty and quiet her house was and how it didn’t feel like home now that Emma wasn’t there. It was just after midnight when she called the airport to book a ticket on the earliest flight out to New York City.

She was on the road within half an hour of making the call, the ring inside the box and securely inside her jacket pocket. She made it to Logan International Airport with a half an hour to spare before take off. She walked quickly through the airport and picked up her purchased ticket before making her way through security. Dragging her carry-on behind her, she barely made it to her gate in time and she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding once she was in her seat.

The flight wasn’t long at all, but it felt like it took forever for the plane to land in New York City. By the time she stepped off the plane, it was just after six in the morning. It took her ages to hail a cab and even longer to arrive at Emma’s building almost an hour later. She paid the driver before climbing out and pulling out her carry-on with her. She inhaled deeply as she looked up at the old building and strolled up to the front door.

It was just her luck that a man came out and held the door open for her. She wanted this to be a surprise and hadn’t thought that far ahead as to what she would do to get in Emma’s building without buzzing her or Ruby to get inside. Dilemma solved, she headed up the stairs, her stomach twisting nervously until she reached Emma’s floor and that feeling was gone, replaced with pure confidence and determination.

Regina knocked on the door frantically, her heart racing as she heard the door unlock. Emma stood there in the open doorway a second later wearing only a white tank top and red panties and she held a steaming mug of coffee in her left hand. Her mouth gaped open as it registered just who was standing there in front of her.

“Regina, what are you—”

“Emma, I can’t let you walk away from me like that ever again,” Regina said as she stood there, unmoving. “I don’t want to watch you drive away like that ever again.”

“I don’t—”

“I don’t want to wait a week to see you, I don’t want to spend hours on the phone with you every night, I don’t want to be your girlfriend anymore,” Regina said and the look of fear quickly fell upon Emma’s otherwise shocked face and she shook her head and wet her lips. “I don’t want that because I can’t bear to be without you, Emma. I want to wake up next to you every morning, I want to fall asleep next to you every night. I want to be more than just your girlfriend, Emma. I want to be your wife.”

Regina couldn’t still her racing heart and everything she had planned to say was becoming a jumbled mess in her mind as the nerves started to settle in again. She saw Henry just behind Emma and he had been putting on his coat when Emma opened the door, but now he just stood there, watching them, not saying a word just like his mother.

“I have loved you for eleven years, Emma, and I will love you for even longer than that. I fall in love with you more and more every day and it hurts to have to leave you when all I want is to be with you every day and every night. I don’t care what my mother thinks or even if she tries to break us apart, I don’t care because you are my other half, my soulmate, my true love and I-I want to spend the rest of my life falling in love with you over and over again.”

Regina smiled at her then, but Emma stood there with her mouth slightly agape and tears welling up in her eyes and said not a word. She quickly took her leather gloves off and reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the ring.

“I can’t imagine my life without you in it,” Regina continued. “Or without Henry too. I want to be a family, Emma. I love you so very much and I have waited for eleven years to have this with you again and I have waited eleven years to ask you to marry me.”

Regina swallowed as she stepped inside the apartment and gently took the mug out of Emma’s left hand and placed it on the table next to the door. She held her hand gently in hers while she held the ring tightly between her fingers.

“I have had this ring for eleven years, Emma, and I have waited far too long to ask you. I cannot wait any longer anymore, I don’t want to waste anymore time without you in my life completely. Will you marry me?”

A few tears trickled down Emma’s cheeks as she shook a little, her eyes glancing down at the ring as her hands trembled a little more.

“Mom!” Henry said from behind her. “Aren’t you going to answer her?”

“Emma?”

Emma shook her head and the first sound that escaped past her lips was a soft laugh. She reached out, grabbing Regina’s jacket and pulled her in for a hard yet passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

“Yes,” Emma whispered against her lips. “Yes, I’ll marry you, Regina. Yes.”

“Way to go, Mom!” Henry whooped from behind her.

They both just smiled at each other as Regina slipped the ring on Emma’s finger, the fit a little loose but otherwise perfect. They kissed again and Regina tried to keep things rather chaste with Henry just a few feet away and she had expected him to have the same reaction as he always did, telling them to stop because it was grossing him out, but when that never came, Regina kissed her a little deeper, her arms now wrapped firmly around Emma, holding her close.

“What’s going on?” Ruby asked, startling Regina out of the kiss. “Regina? What are you doing here?”

“Ruby! She asked Mom to marry her!” Henry said excitedly as he rushed past them and pulled Ruby out of her apartment doorway. “Mom said yes!”

“No freaking way!”

“Yes freaking way!”

Regina just found herself lost in a longing, loving gaze with Emma, their arms around each other still, their lips inches apart. She hummed happily as Emma leaned in to kiss her, the kiss light and sweet and it left Regina feeling as if the world had just stopped and melted away and all that she could focus on was Emma Swan, in her arms, in nothing more than panties and a tank top. Of all the moments she could've asked her, this one was just perfect in every single way.

“Mom?” Henry asked, breaking Emma’s away from Regina suddenly. “I’m going to need a note, I’m kind of already late for school.”

“No,” Emma said with a shake of her head and Regina looked down at Henry who looked so confused and so much like his mother did when she had that same look. “You don’t need a note because you’re not going to school today, kid.”

“I’m not?”

“No, you’re not,” Emma laughed and she pulled Henry in for a hug, Regina finding her arm just easily embracing Henry without a second thought. “You’re going to stay and celebrate with us today. And Ruby?” Emma said as she looked over at her. “You’re not going to work today either.”

“I’m not?”

“No, you’re not,” Emma laughed and somehow the four of them ended up with their arms around each other, Henry squished in between Emma and Regina. After they shared that moment of happiness together, they ended their embrace, Ruby picking Henry up and spinning him around as he laughed.

“What are we going to do to celebrate, darling?” Regina asked, moving more inside the apartment as Emma shut the door.

“Breakfast at Granny’s so we can share the news with her too,” Emma smiled. “But first I need to finish getting dressed.”

Regina watched Emma practically run down to her bedroom and before she could even take her coat off, Ruby’s arms were around her, hugging her tightly.

“Ruby, what are you doing?”

“I’m just really happy for you two,” she said into Regina’s ear and she dropped her voice as she whispered, “you better take care of them, Regina.”

“I will.”

“Oh and I totally want to help you two with all the wedding plans you’ll be making soon!” Ruby laughed, pulling away from the tight, unexpected embrace. “Henry, we are going to dress you up in the cutest little suit and you are going to look so adorably handsome!”

“No way!”

“Yes way!” Ruby laughed, tickling him until they both ended up in a heap on the floor.

Regina had never truly felt happier than she did in that moment. She had finally asked Emma to marry her and Emma had said yes. This was really happening and she had finally, after months of carrying the ring with her everywhere she went, after years of having the ring sit in her dresser drawer, hidden out of mind and out of sight, it was finally right where it belonged.

Regina heard Emma call out her name and she left Ruby and Henry still giggling on the floor and made her way down the hallway to Emma’s bedroom. She eased open the door and smiled as she walked in and found Emma sitting on her unmade bed, still not dressed and staring blankly at a spot on the floor.

“Emma? Is there something you need, darling?”

“Can you close the door?”

Regina nodded, turning to close the door behind her before walking over to sit next to Emma on the bed. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no, everything is perfect,” Emma smiled and she took both of Regina’s hands in hers. “I’m just really happy that you’re here, Regina.”

“Hmm,” Regina smiled right back at her, meeting her halfway for a short yet passionate kiss that ended far too soon for her liking.

“Have you really had this ring for eleven years?” Emma asked quietly and Regina nodded her head, her eyes not once wandering from the intense gaze they were both suddenly locked in. “When were you going to ask me before?”

“The weekend after I was planning to tell my mother about us,” Regina whispered and she tried to swallow the lump that suddenly formed in her throat. “I bought the ring the day before that fight we had that—and then afterwards, I couldn’t find it in my heart to get rid of it so I didn’t and I kept it.”

Regina could feel Emma’s hands trembling in hers and she squeezed them gently, trying to smile despite the heavy emotions that had now settled between them both.

“I knew the moment I saw it that it was the perfect ring, that it was made for you,” Regina continued. “I knew so early on that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and for the last eleven years, this very ring,” she said as she ran her thumb over it gently, “is the one thing that I held on to that gave me just a shred of hope that maybe, just maybe one day I would be able to give it to you.”

“It’s beautiful, Regina.”

“Just like you, my love,” Regina whispered, smiling as Emma smiled brightly at her.

“You know what’s completely crazy?” Emma asked her and she shook her head no, her smile not fading just as Emma’s didn’t. “I was going to ask you to marry me, but I haven’t been able to find the right ring, you know? I had no idea that you would totally beat me to it and ask me first!”

“Are you serious, Emma?”

“Very serious,” she replied and she kissed her once, twice, three times before pulling back and let out a deep breath she had been holding. “Now that we’re engaged, maybe we can go shopping for a ring for you?”

“Of course, we can do that. Today?”

“Yes, today!”

“Today,” Regina chuckled. “I love you, Emma.”

“I love you, Regina.”

**********

Emma couldn’t stop smiling as they sat together as a family at Granny’s Diner. Once they had got there just after she opened, they shared the happy news with her and Granny kissed Regina, full on kissed her on the lips and welcomed her into the family officially. She also made an off-collar comment to Emma about not blaming her for wanting to kiss Regina all the time before she closed the Diner down for the morning so that they could celebrate as a family privately.

After eating breakfast, they headed out together while Granny opened up again for the second time that day. With their arms around each other, they walked down the busy street, following Ruby and Henry as they walked a few feet ahead of them.

“I can’t believe she kissed you,” Emma laughed and she knew Regina rolled her eyes.

“Yes, well it was rather uncomfortable for those three seconds,” Regina replied with a throaty chuckle. “She’s a sweet woman.”

“She sure is.”

“Emma?”

“Hmm?”

“What do we do now?” Regina asked and they slowed down. “I don’t think I could—”

“Give me one month,” Emma said, stopping in the middle of the busy sidewalk to face her fully. “Give me one month and I’ll be in Storybrooke with you.”

Emma had thought about it since they left her apartment earlier and she knew exactly what she was going to do next. First thing tomorrow morning she was going to hand in her resignation letter to the Chief and inform her landlord that she would be moving out by the end of the month. She didn’t think about anything else that would come after that, but she was thinking of it now.

What would she do once she got to Storybrooke? Would Regina be able to place her as a Deputy in the Sheriff’s office as she had mentioned before or would Emma have to figure something else out if that wasn’t possible? She wanted to ask Regina, but decided it’d be better if she waited until the time came.

They shared a brief kiss before walking to catch up with Henry and Ruby, their arms no longer around one another, but their gloved hands were intertwined tightly together. Despite it being frigidly cold, they walked down the street to the small movie theatre that was open all day and played old movies, the ticket prices dirt cheap and it had the best popcorn in town. Emma let Henry pick the movie and while they waited in the surprisingly long line, she looked across the street and her eyes landed on the small jewelry store that was just opening for the day.

“Hey, get the tickets for yourself and Henry,” Emma said to Ruby. “We’ll see you guys inside, okay?”

“Em, where are you going?”

“There’s something—somewhere we have to go right now,” she said and without another word, she pulled Regina out of the line and across the street quickly. “I have a feeling,” she said simply, the feeling deep in her gut too strong to ignore anymore.

“A feeling?” Regina asked, looking rather confused as they came to a stop in front of the shop.

“I have a feeling your ring is in here,” Emma said and she smiled at her. “I did tell you we would find your ring today.”

“Oh,” Regina smiled right back at her. “Let’s go have a look then, darling.”

The shop was small and an old man stood behind a single display case, wiping down the glass with a soft, white cloth. He smiled at both of them as Emma led Regina over to the display case.

“Good morning, ladies,” the man said as he folded up the cloth. “Can I help you with anything?”

“We’re looking for an engagement ring,” Emma replied. “For my fiancée.” She paused, laughing as she turned to Regina. “God, I love saying that.”

“Newly engaged and without a ring?” The man chuckled. “Well, we can’t have that, can we? Have a look, I won’t rush you, and if you spot anything you’d like to see—”

“That one,” Emma said pointing to a ring that practically was the matching opposite of hers. “What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful, Emma.”

“Do you like it?”

“I do.”

The man moved to take the ring out of the case and handed it to Emma. She waited until Regina had pulled off her gloves before taking her left hand in hers and sliding the ring on her finger. The white diamond sparkled under the shop’s light and Emma admired it on Regina’s finger, the same infinity bands meeting where the diamond was set. While hers was ruby red, the white diamond suited Regina in an elegant way.

“How does the fit feel?” The man asked and Regina nodded as she moved her finger and curled her hand into a fist before releasing it. “A perfect fit. I’m almost led to believe that you choosing that one is not a coincidence.”

“It’s not, it’s hers,” Emma smiled, barely resisting the urge to kiss her right there. “It was made for you.”

“Yes, I believe it was, as yours was made for you,” Regina nodded. “Your feeling was right, darling. My ring was right here in this very shop.”

“Fate, baby!” Emma said and they both laughed. It was Regina who surged forward and kissed her firmly and when she was released, she turned to the man. “How much?”

Emma suddenly grew nervous because despite the shop being very small, the ring could cost far more than what she could afford for all she knew. The man scratched at the back of his head for a moment before smiling brightly at both of them.

“Wonderful news, ladies, because I’ve just been inspired to mark down that very ring just for you,” he said and he laughed again as he lifted the box and showed Emma the price. “Ninety percent off. Let me just ring you up.”

“Emma?” Regina said softly. “If it’s too much, I can help pay—”

“No, it’s not too much at all, not now that he is practically giving it to us for free.”

A thousand dollars Emma could afford, not ten thousand as the ring had been priced at and her mouth went dry as she felt her own ring and she wondered just how much Regina had paid for hers. Obviously she wasn’t going to ask her that, _ever_ , because it was none of her business and it didn’t matter at all how much it had cost. The fact that Regina had kept it for eleven years made it far more special to her.

After paying with her credit card and thanking the man for his sudden and spontaneous decision to lower the price—likely because he someone knew she could never afford a ring like that—he wished them well and congratulated them before offering to custom make their wedding bands if they were interested. Emma took the card and looked down at the name. Barry. His name was Barry.

Once they were back out on the street and in the cold, Regina snuggled into Emma’s side and sighed happy. “You know what is a very, very strange coincidence, darling?”

“Hmm?”

“When I was looking for a ring for you, I found it in that very shop. I just remembered.”

“Seriously?” Emma asked, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to kiss her. “I don’t know whether to be stoked that fate is working in our favour or to be freaked out at that coincidence.”

“How about we just embrace it and we go and join Henry and Ruby for that movie.”

“Actually,” Emma said as she wiggled her eyebrows at the sudden idea of celebrating properly with her fiancée. “I was thinking that we could go back to my place and celebrate together while we have the chance for a few hours alone.”

“Won’t they wonder where we are?”

“I’ll text Ruby, no big deal.”

“Are you sure?”

“Are you trying to get out of having sex with me, Regina?” Emma asked, her tone teasing. “How long are you planning to stay for?”

“Just until tomorrow morning, darling. I have a few meetings in the afternoon that I cannot reschedule.”

“Then there is definitely going to be a change in plans,” Emma said as she pulled out her phone, quickly texting Ruby. “I just asked her to bring Henry back to her place after the movie and that I’d owe her a huge favour if she kept him for the night.”

Emma’s phone buzzed as the text from Ruby came back.

**_You owe me big time, Em. Can I order pizza later for H?_ **

**_Yeah._ **

**_Now go ravish your woman!_ **

Emma laughed as Regina read the texts as she did. They walked quickly down the few blocks to Emma’s apartment hand in hand. Once they were in front of her door, she fumbled with her keys as Regina pressed herself against Emma’s back, her arms grasping as she shivered slightly. Emma was just as equally cold, but she had no doubt that they’d warm each other right up in no time.

Emma barely had the door open before she turned in Regina’s arms and kissed her hungrily, pulling her back inside the apartment with her. They barely stopped to take off their jackets and boots, they barely stopped so Emma could close and lock the door. She could not stop kissing Regina, that full and burning feeling in her heart making her feel as if the world had all but stopped spinning.

Regina led them on the nearly blind descent down the hallway to her bedroom, Emma’s fingers already unbuttoning Regina’s long sleeved white shirt, one by one. She pressed her up against the wall beside the bedroom door, her lips moving to kiss over Regina’s neck as she unbuttoned the very last button.

“Emma…”

Emma smoothed her hands over Regina’s abdomen, the soft silky camisole making the ascent up to her breasts a smooth one. She tore her mouth away from Regina’s neck, stealing just a second to glance down. Purple, the camisole was purple and lacy and so very sexy, so very Regina. She kissed her again the moment her hands slid over her breasts, harder and deeper and more hungrily than the last kiss.

Emma moaned when Regina grabbed her hips and pulled her impossibly close, a thigh sliding between her legs nice and hard. Regina sucked on Emma’s bottom lip hard before pulled back and yanking Emma’s grey sweater off. Their lips crashed back together as Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her into the bedroom with her, needing all of her right in that moment.

She pushed off the crisp white shirt and wasted no time in ridding her of the camisole, both articles of clothing landing haphazardly on the floor. After they kissed again for a moment, her white tank top landed on the floor as well and Emma smiled against Regina’s lips before kissing her deeply once more.

Emma, in all her impatience, quickly pulled off her jeans and red panties under Regina’s watchful, lustful gaze. She grinned lasciviously, reaching out to unbutton Regina’s dress pants and smoothed her hands over her hips, the pants sliding to the floor with ease. They were kissing again in an instant and when Emma slipped her hands over Regina’s firm and supple ass, feeing the barely there g-string, her whole body responded with a wave of pleasure, remembering the last time Regina wore what she knew was the very same g-string and how much she’d enjoyed taking it off with her teeth.

Gently she laid Regina down on her bed, moving to lay with her after they both crawled up towards the headboard and Regina settled down in the mountain of pillows. They smiled lovingly at one another as Emma settled down between Regina’s spread legs, one hand holding herself up while she trailed her left hand up and down the back of Regina’s thigh.

“I love you,” Emma whispered, resting her forehead against Regina’s and watching her moan quietly, her breath hitching in her throat. “I love you so much.”

“I will love you forever, Emma,” Regina said softly, smiling as Emma became lost in her beautiful brown eyes. “I will love you for the rest of our lives and I will spend every day falling in love with you over and over again.”

“How did I get so lucky to have you back in my life, Gina?”

“Your perseverance with those letters,” Regina chuckled and she shook her head, leaning in to kiss Emma over the lips lightly. “It is I who should be asking how I got so lucky to have you back in my life. I wasn’t…” Regina trailed off, shaking her head as her emotions danced freely over her features. “I was a bitch to you, Emma, and you never gave up on me. How did I get so lucky to have you in my life after all of that?”

“Have I ever told you that the way you talked to me and treated me at the beginning of the summer, even though you were a downright bitch, that it completely turned me on?”

“Did it now, Ms. Swan?” Regina asked, trying in vain to hold a straight face despite the smile that curled at the edge of her lips.

“Oh god, Regina, we’re getting married!” Emma squealed happily. “We’re really getting married!”

“Yes, darling, we really are.”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe we’re getting married.”

They kissed each other between the bursts of laughter, laughter that faded when the kisses became harder and deeper until they were kissing so wantonly they were both left breathless.

Emma moved her lips to Regina’s neck, kissing over her skin and dipping her tongue out for a taste just over her pulse point. The descent her lips made was unhurriedly, Emma wanting more than anything just to take her time and worship the body of the love of her life, over and over and over again. She left almost no spot untouched, finding and discovering new spots that left Regina panting or elicited a breathy moan.

When her lips came to the top of the barely there g-string, Emma felt the burn of arousal burst through her veins, heating her up to her very core. She licked over the soft material, trailing her tongue down over Regina’s covered cunt. She kept her eyes locked with Regina’s, her lips curling into a wicked smile before she placed her mouth over her and sucked her hard through the thin material. She could very faintly taste her arousal and she needed to taste her, the urge to do that overcoming the sensual image of removing her g-string with her teeth.

She leaned back and smoothed her hands up Regina’s smooth thighs, her fingers dipping under the thin strap before tugging them down quickly. She flung them behind her, smiling up at Regina before she closed her eyes and settled back down between her spread legs, the sweet, musky smell of her arousal hitting all her senses all at once, making her feel drugged with desire and need.

“Oh, Emma,” Regina sighed out breathily, her hands sliding into Emma’s hair gently, her fingers smoothing over Emma’s skull in the most soothing way.

Emma licked over her again unhurriedly, letting her arousal coat her tongue completely. She leaned back and swallowed thickly, loving the taste of her fiancée and loving the fact that she would be able to do this every day for the rest of her life, every day after she moved in with her in just a month.

She spread her with her fingers, her tongue swirling over a hard, throbbing clit before sliding lower and dipping inside of her for another taste. Regina’s strong fingers grasped at the back of her head, pulling her in closer, urging her to slide her tongue in deep. Emma inhaled sharply, licking over her lips as her eyes lingered over the sight of Regina’s spread cunt before her eyes. She had memorized every inch of it, but there was nothing quite like the sight of her spread open, wet and ready for her.

She tongued over her clit before she wrapped her lips around it and sucked hard, pulling the little bud between her teeth, a move that never failed to make Regina cry out. Her gasps, her moans, her sighs, those little cries of pleasure was music to Emma’s ears and she knew just how to make her do all of them, one after the other, over and over again.

Tongue swirling over her clit elicited breathy sighs and moans, her tongue sliding inside of her, elicited a gasp and sucking over her clit and biting over it gently elicited that cry of pleasure that had her own pussy throbbing with desire.

Emma wrapped her lips around her clit again, two fingers deftly sliding deep inside of her. Regina arched her back, one hand still buried in Emma’s hair as the other reached up to grasp at the mountain of pillows she was laying on. Emma’s breath hitched in her chest and she continued to thrust her fingers inside of Regina, moving her lips to kiss along the inside of her thigh. When she deftly slipped a third finger inside of her, she could feel her inner walls tighten around her fingers.

She watched as she slipped her fingers out, moaning at the arousal the coated them. Regina was _so_ wet and about to cum. Emma ducked down and licked over her furiously, hitting every spot just right until Regina came hard and fast, crying out her name over and over again until Emma licked over her one last time and crawled up her body, both of them panting as Regina grasped at the back of Emma’s neck and pulled her down for a languidly passionate kiss.

Emma moved until one of Regina’s thighs were between her own, both of them moving instantly against each other, Regina grasping at Emma’s hips, back and ass, pulling her harder against her. Emma rolled her hips and broke away from her lips with a gasp, her lips finding their way to Regina’s shoulder and she gently bit down over her skin, her own orgasm suddenly flowing through her body in a powerful, sudden rush that left every inch of her body tingling with pleasure.

Regina came moments after her, her body twitching under Emma’s as their lips met once again, kissing slowly yet deeply and thoroughly. Emma’s heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel Regina’s as well, racing almost in perfect rhythm to her own heart.

“Darling, I…” Regina trailed off, her focus shifting to smoothing back Emma’s hair from her sweaty forehead. “I haven’t slept since Saturday night.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m telling you now,” Regina replied. “I think, before we continue our celebration, that I need to…”

“Sleep,” Emma smiled, kissing over her brow, her nose, her cheeks and her lips. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“I have no doubt that you will be.”

Emma kissed her once more before moving to lay next to her, Regina turning on her side to face her, her eyes already closed as their arms found their way around each other, legs slipping between each other’s thighs with ease.

She stroked over Regina’s back gently, spending nearly an hour watching her sleep soundly in her arms. When her eyes started feeling heavy, she placed a soft kiss to Regina’s lips and succumbed to the pull of sleep, the only thoughts on her mind was how much she couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life with Regina Mills.

She felt like she’d been thinking that very thing for months now, and she had, but now she knew for sure that this was the very start of a whole new chapter in her life and the excitement of the unknown that lay ahead brought on strong, deep emotions, ones that fuelled her dreams as she slept peacefully in the arms of the love of her life.


	34. Chapter 34

The news of Emma Swan’s engagement had made the rounds in her department long before she handed in her resignation letter to the Chief. Two weeks was what she’d given him in the letter, giving herself two weeks to pack up the apartment and figure out just what the hell she was going to do with almost all her furniture.

After a rather emotional visit to the Chief’s office, Emma returned to her desk to find a bouquet of flowers on her desk. Plucking the card out of the neatly arranged flowers, she read the congratulations card signed by every officer in her department, including the Chief himself. Not allowing herself to cry, since the guys were hard-asses and never showed any signs of affection or friendship, she tucked the card inside her bag and sat down in her chair, leaning back to admire the bouquet in front of her.

“Swan!” Killian Jones laughed, slapping her desk and startling her. “It is true then, is it, love? You’re really leaving us?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Yes, Jones, I’m really leaving. Bet you’re happy about that, huh?”

“Not really,” he drawled. “Who else am I going to owe favours too and vice versa?”

“You could try Booth.”

“Nah,” Killian shrugged it off and ignored the look that Emma shot him as he sat on the edge of her desk. “She makes you happy then, I gather?”

“More than you’ll ever know.”

Killian laughed hard at that, standing and adjusting his belt. “For what it counts, you’ll be missed around here, Swan.”

“I’ll miss all you idiots too,” Emma laughed. “Not too much, but enough that I’ll probably end up inviting all you idiots to the wedding.”

“And when is that gonna be, love?”

“I have no idea. I have Booth getting me addresses so I can mail the invitations,” she said and she paused for a moment, thinking before rising from her chair. “Make sure he gets yours too, okay?”

“He’s going to need a new partner, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, he is. Make sure it’s not some rookie. We all know Booth needs someone to watch his back, not the other way around.”

“The least I can do for you, Swan,” Killian grinned and not for one second did Emma forget all the times he had tried to pursue her, his feeble attempts not even worth reporting him to HR for workplace harassment. In the end, he was harmless and his attempts had stopped as soon as she’d returned in September. “Heading out?”

“One last patrol for the day.”

“Your woman waiting for you at home?”

“Sadly, no, she went back to Maine this morning.”

“Pity.”

“Swan!” Booth yelled out as he rushed out to her desk. “Domestic disturbance call just came in. We’ve gotta go now!”

“Backup needed?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m on it,” Killian said and he followed the two of them out of the building, each of them climbing into separate cruisers, Emma with August Booth and Killian on his own behind them.

“Hey, is he bothering you again, Em?” Booth asked as he gunned it down the street, siren wailing. “I’ll break his fucking hand if he’s pulling the moves on you again.”

“Relax,” Emma laughed. “He wasn’t making the moves on me again, August. We were just talking. Where did the disturbance call come from?”

“Elias and Annie Smith. Again.”

“Shit.”

Emma slumped in her seat. It was going to be a long afternoon and she had a feeling her shift would be over when it was over, not at three like it usually was. She pulled out her personal phone and text Ruby, asking her if she could pick Henry up from school later just in case she couldn’t make it home in time. Just like every time a situation just like this popped up, Ruby, without fail, told her she had it covered.

As much as she loved her job, a part of her just couldn’t wait for change, for the pace of a small town way of life versus the big city she had grown up in. The month couldn’t be over soon enough…

**********

Emma groaned as she walked into her apartment just before eight, her whole body aching from exhaustion, her stomach growling because she was starving and she had two voicemails from Regina because she’d missed their regular nightly phone call just after six. She showered and changed into her pajama’s before heading across the hall to Ruby’s to pick Henry up and get him home and in bed.

“Hey,” Emma said as she opened the door and found Ruby and Henry in the kitchen, Ruby helping Henry with his math home work. “I am so sorry—”

“Em, it’s okay. It’s work and every time you deal with the Smith’s or some other call like that, you’re always late.”

“God, I can’t wait for this part of my life to be over,” she groaned and she spotted the pizza box, immediately making a beeline for it and grabbed a slice, eating it cold and moaning in delight. “I _am_ going to miss Luigi’s pizza though.”

“Me too.”

“Huh?” Emma asked with her mouth full and Henry looked up from his homework, positively beaming ear to ear. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I’m coming to Storybrooke with you, Em,” Ruby grinned and Emma tossed the cold, day old pizza back into the box and wrapped her arms around Ruby, spinning her around as they both erupted into laughter. “And no, I’m not moving in with Kathryn! I’m not U-Hauling it because of her. I’m doing it because, well…Granny decided to move back to Storybrooke too and I don’t want to be left behind, stuck in this city alone when my family is there.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes!”

Emma laughed, hugging her again before letting her go. “When are you guys—?”

“Granny said spring, so a few months. She’s going to sell the Diner and said she hopes she can buy back the one in Storybrooke. If not, I’m not sure what she’s going to do because you and I both know that she’ll go crazy if she never leaves the cottage.”

Emma’s heart was racing and she just couldn’t stop smiling despite the long, exhausting day she’d just had. “I can’t believe this,” Emma said with a shake of her head. “We’re all going to Storybrooke, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, we are, Em!”

“But why?”

“Family,” Ruby said with a nonchalant shrug. “Spending time there over Christmas did something to Granny. She said this morning she’d been thinking about this ever since Christmas Eve and finally made up her mind. She asked me to come too. Like duh, of course I’m going to come to Storybrooke too! You and Henry are going to be there, Kathryn too,” she added, a slight blush tinging her cheeks.

“How are things with Kathryn?”

“We talk every day,” Ruby replied. “It’s good. She wants to come down to visit soon.”

“And?”

“And she’s coming next weekend.”

Emma smiled then and turned her attention down to Henry and his homework. “Are you just about done, kid?”

“One more question, Mom.”

“You need any help?”

“No,” he said with a shake of his head.

Emma smiled down at him and grabbed her previously discarded slice of pizza and finished it off. Once Henry was finished his homework, she thanked Ruby again for picking him up from school, promising her she’d owe her a favour on top of the many that she already owed her.

After Henry was in bed, Emma shut off all the lights and crawled into bed herself with her cell phone and listened to Regina’s messages before dialling her number and listening to the line ring a few times before it was picked up.

“Hey,” Emma said gently.

“Hi.”

“I got held up at work,” Emma said and she heard Regina sigh softly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t call until now.”

“It’s quite all right, darling. Aside from being held up at work, how did your day go?”

“I handed in my resignation letter. I have two weeks left and less than that to pack up the apartment,” Emma said and she sighed heavily. “I have no idea what I’m going to do with half my shit, Regina.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, the furniture, for one thing. Pretty sure nothing I own would go with anything in your house.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Emma.”

“I’m not, I’m just being realistic, Regina.”

“You can store the furniture in my basement if you don’t want to part with any of it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Regina said and she paused before continuing. “I’m going to call a moving company for you and before you protest, let me do this for you, please?”

“Okay,” Emma said, smiling as her eyes started to slide shut. “You sure this isn’t too soon, Regina? I could hold off for another month or something?”

“Again,” Regina tittered. “Stop being ridiculous, darling. We’re engaged and the very next logical step is for us to move in together.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Emma laughed with a shake of her head. “So, what about you? How was you day? Tell me everything, but first, tell me what you’re wearing.”

The sound of Regina’s laughter warmed her soul and filled her heart. God, she loved this woman more than she could say with words, that was for sure.

**********

Surprisingly, the next two weeks had gone by quickly, Emma busying herself with work, Henry with school and homework in the evenings. On the last day, she cleared out her desk and handed her badge and gun over to the Chief, willing herself not to become the least bit emotional over leaving. It was the first and only and last time the Chief hugged her and wished her well, whispering into her ear that he would miss her.

There had been cake in the break room and August Booth had been the one who invited the entire department down for Emma’s farewell party. After a few calls had come in over dispatch, the party broke up and the cake was nearly gone save for the piece she promised Henry she’d bring home for him.

“So, next time I see you, you’re gonna be getting married,” August said after they were the last two in the room. “How surreal is that, Swan? Never thought I’d see the day you’d get married.”

“What, you thought I wasn’t the marrying type?”

“I’ve known you since you first day here and you weren’t the marrying type until you came back from your spontaneous little two month vacation in bumsfuck, Maine a completely different woman.”

“Storybrooke,” Emma said tightly. “Don’t call it that, Booth.”

“Place is barely big enough to be on a map, Swan.”

“What is your point?”

“You never dated in all those years I’ve been your partner, Swan, never mentioned that you were into women either until a few years back when Killian joined the department and started hitting on you and flirting with you every single day,” August chuckled and he scratched over his goatee. “I swear, I thought you were gonna deck him that day.”

“I should’ve.”

“Nah,” August chuckled again. “The look on his face was fucking priceless though.”

“He’s the last one I’m going to miss about this place.”

“Bet I’m right down on that list of people you ain’t gonna miss, Swan.”

“No,” Emma said with a shake of her head. “Despite what a jackass you can be at times, I _am_ going to miss you.”

“I’m touched.”

“Whatever,” she laughed and she glanced at her watch. Three o’clock on the dot. “My last shift is officially over, Booth. I’ll uh, I’ll see you, yeah?”

“Take care of yourself, Swan.”

“You know I will,” she said and she picked up the paper plate with the last piece of cake on it. “Come around sometime and say goodbye to Henry? He’ll like that.”

“Sure.”

It wasn’t until she was in her car that she felt like there had been a huge weight lifted from her shoulders and the realization that this was really happening struck her nice and hard. She didn’t cry tears of happiness until much later that night when she was in bed and alone with her phone cradled to her ear and Regina’s soft, soothing voice almost lulling her into a warm, peaceful sleep.

**********

“Why do I have so much shit!” Emma groaned from where she sat on her bedroom floor, half the contents of her closet all around her. Ruby sat on the edge of her bed and shrugged. “It’s going to take me forever to pack this whole place up!”

“I’m helping you.”

“Yeah, you’re really helping by sitting there,” Emma snapped and she pushed her hair back out of her face. “Shit, sorry, Rubes, it’s just—”

“Stressful, I know, but you have three days until the movers show up, Em. You’ll be packed up before they show up, okay? If not, we’ll enlist Granny to help out.”

Emma smiled and Ruby slid off the bed, grabbing a box and walked over to the dresser. She stared packing away some of Emma’s clothes that she wouldn’t need for the next few days and when she pulled open her sock drawer, Emma leaped up and slammed the drawer shut.

“Not…that one.”

“What?” Ruby blinked in confusion. “Why not?”

“Because…” Emma’s face burned bright red as she pushed Ruby away from her dresser. “You’re my best friend and all, but there are just some things that you _never_ need to see.”

“I’ve seen your sex toys before, Em.”

“It’s not—”

“Holy shit, you totally have a nude picture of her stashed in there, don’t you?”

“Ruby—”

“There’s more than one, isn’t there?” Ruby asked animatedly and she clapped her hands together, laughing. “Oh my god, really?”

“You say one word about this and she’ll kill me before she kills you next, got it?”

Ruby erupted into giggles as Emma opened the drawer and snatched the handful of polaroids, holding them to her chest as she backed away from Ruby quickly. Each of the pictures had been taken at their place in Boston, some were racier than others, but they’d been drinking that night and as far as Emma knew, Regina had completely forgotten just how far they’d both gone with the camera that night.

Emma hadn’t forgotten and those pictures had been more than enough to keep her warm on those long, lonely nights between their weekends together. She placed them in an old back pack and tossed the bag into the box she was packing, careful to keep a keen eye on Ruby as they both continued to pack up her bedroom in silence.

The two of them spent most of the day packing up the apartment, Henry’s room nearly done as well by the time he got home from school. At the end of the day and after the three of them stuffed themselves stupid with pizza from Luigi’s, Emma and Ruby ended up on the couch, both sipping from a glass of red wine.

“Step up from the beers we used to always drink,” Ruby said with a throaty chuckle. She raised her glass to Emma’s before they both took a sip. “She’s really rubbing off on you, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“The wine, for one thing?” Ruby countered. “And the fact that your style of clothes have become a little more…grown up.”

“Hey!”

“It’s a good thing, Em, because for as long as I’ve known you, you’ve had only one style when it comes to clothes and it’s good that you’re branching out.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “A few nice shirts and pants is hardly branching out.”

“I saw that dress in the back of your closet with the tags still on!”

“What dress,” Emma blinked innocently. “I don’t have a dress.”

“Red one with the plunging neckline, barely there straps?”

Emma rolled her eyes and she couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Fine, I bought a dress! I was going to surprise her one night, take her out for dinner at this fancy restaurant in Boston. You do not say a word about the dress that doesn’t _exist_ okay?”

“Fine, what dress are you talking about?” Ruby played along with a wink.

“Dress? What dress? I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Emma chuckled and they shared a long stretch of laughter, keeping the volume down as to not wake Henry.

She’d definitely miss Ruby until she and Granny moved to Storybrooke themselves and she’d miss nights just like this most of all. Tears welled in her eyes suddenly and when they started to fall, Ruby wrapped her arms around her and held her tight, not asking why she was crying because her own tears started to fall as well.

Everything in both their lives were changing and nothing would ever be the same again.

**********

“Henry, for the last time, get your butt out of bed!” Emma yelled at him as she shook his shoulders. He groaned as he pulled the blankets over his head tighter. “I’m serious, kid, get out of bed right now! The movers are going to be here any minute and we gotta pack up the rest of the kitchen!”

“I’m tired!” He mumbled. “It’s too early.”

“It’s seven.”

“Too early.”

Emma grunted and stormed out of his room, barely missing a few boxes on the floor as she toppled out into the hallway, her hands bracing for impact. Swearing under her breath, she rubbed at her aching knee and headed into the kitchen to finish packing up the dishes.

“Morning!” Ruby said as she let herself into the apartment and immediately the smell of coffee hit Emma’s nose. “I figured you could use a cup,” Ruby said as she handed Emma a mug of hot coffee. “Need some help?”

“Yes, please,” Emma said and she took a sip of her coffee before placing the mug on the counter. “Henry is being stubborn and refuses to get out of bed. I have to finish packing up the kitchen and there are still things under the bathroom sink that I don’t know whether to just toss or pack up anyway.”

“What things?”

“Cleaning supplies.”

“I’ll take them off your hands if you want?”

“Thank you,” Emma said and she placed both hands on the counter, breathing heavily as she tried to keep calm. “I didn’t think I’d be this stressed, Ruby, and Henry is _not_ helping with his attitude lately.”

“Hey,” Ruby said gently. “I’ll talk to him, okay?”

Emma nodded, mouthing a silent thank you before she walked away. Emma returned back to her task of wrapping up the dishes in bubble wrap and placing them in smaller boxes, a tedious task she had left for the last minute, not realizing what a stupid idea that was because it was just taking way too long and the movers were due to arrive at any time now.

“I don’t wanna!” Henry said, his voice filtering down the hallway and into the kitchen.

“Henry, you need to. I know you’re nervous about moving, about going to a new school, but you need to get up and get ready. Your mom doesn’t need you acting like this right now.”

“I don’t care.”

“Why are you pulling this crap?”

“We’re moving.”

“Yeah, you are, today. Soon. So you need to get up, get dressed and make sure you haven’t left anything behind, okay?”

“But this is my home.”

“I know,” Ruby said and Emma wanted to go into his bedroom because she could already hear the tears she had no doubt were welling up in his eyes. “But you’re going to have a new home and a new room at Regina’s, Henry. A bigger room and a bigger house and your own backyard! Isn’t that exciting?”

“I guess.”

“Don’t “I guess” me, kid.”

Seconds later, Emma heard the giggles from both of them and she sighed in relief at the familiar sound. By the time Henry and Ruby came into the kitchen, Emma’s cell phone was ringing. The mover’s were there. Emma downed the rest of her coffee, her heart suddenly in her throat as the realization dawned on her that this was really, truly happening and it was happening now.

“Hey, you okay?” Ruby asked and Emma nodded slowly. “You want me to do anything?”

“No, I…I got this, Rubes.”

“You’re leaving soon.”

“Yeah.”

“Shit,” Ruby said as she grabbed Emma and hugged her tightly. “I’ll make sure they don’t forget anything, okay?”

“Thank you,” she smiled, a swarm of emotions fluttering between them both, but Emma tried to keep it together, not just for her own sake, but for Henry. “Hey,” she said as Henry joined their embrace. “You got everything, kid?”

“I think so.”

“Did you strip the bed and pack up the sheets?” She asked and he nodded. “Okay, why don’t you go grab your bag?”

“Are we leaving now?”

“Yeah, we’re leaving now, kid.”

Henry said not another word, disappearing into his bedroom to get his bag Emma made sure he had packed the night before for the long road trip they had ahead of them.

While Emma dealt with the movers and answered some of their questions, Ruby took Henry down to the Bug along with Emma’s bag she’d packed for herself and the bag of snacks she’d bought for the ride. Once she dealt with the movers, she headed down to the Bug and slipped the keys off of her keyring and handed them to Ruby.

“Jackson is expecting them to be dropped off tomorrow,” she said and Ruby just nodded. “So, this is it.”

“This is it,” Ruby grinned, yet both of their voices were filled with emotion. “Call me when you get there?”

“You know I will.”

“Drive safe, Em,” Ruby whispered, hugging her one last time before Emma got in the car and turned to Henry with a smile on her face.

“You ready, kid?”

“Not really. Are you?”

“Not really, but we’re doing this either way. Too late to back out now, kid.”

“I know,” he said frowning before he turned to roll down the window. “Ruby!”

“Yeah?”

“Can I call you every day?”

“Of course,” she smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “You can call me every day until I’m there too.”

“When is that going to be?”

“Hopefully soon. Another month, I’m hoping,” Ruby smiled and Henry reached through the open window to hug her one last time. “I’ll miss you. Take care of your mom, yeah?”

“I will,” Henry smiled and he sat back down in his seat, doing up his seatbelt before winding up the window. “Bye,” he whispered as Emma swallowed thickly and pulled away from the curb, merging into traffic and not daring to look back as Ruby waved them off. “Are we stopping for breakfast, Mom?”

“Yeah we are, kid, besides,” she said as she reached out to ruffle his hair. “We have to say goodbye to Granny before we leave, don’t we?”

Henry nodded and he sat there quietly as Emma drove the short distance to Granny’s Diner and parked around in the back. This would be the last time they’d set food in the establishment and the place had become like a second home to Emma a long time ago and she knew how much Henry loved going there, even if it was just for hot cocoa with Granny when she found a moment to steal herself away from the customers.

It wasn’t busy, not this early, and since Granny had only just opened not that long before they arrived, the coffee had yet to finish brewing and the smell filled Emma’s senses the moment they walked through the door.

“Morning,” Emma smiled as she and Henry took a seat at the counter.

“Morning,” Granny smiled right back at her. “Today’s the big day, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“What’ll you have?” Granny asked Henry. “Your usual?”

“I want a little bit of everything!” He said and Granny laughed. “Is that okay, mom?”

“Sure, kid,” she nodded. “I’ll have what he’s having.”

Granny placed the order with the cook in the kitchen and tended to a few other customers before she came back to stand opposite of the two of them behind the counter. Granny’s expression was unreadable, but Emma knew her well enough to know that she was holding back every last bit of emotion she was feeling in that very moment. It reminded her much of the way she had reacted when she had finally found a place of her own and left the apartment that had become the first real home she’d ever had before.

Granny shook her head before leaning down and pulling out a box from under the counter. She placed it in front of Emma with a small smile. She pulled out a second box, one much smaller and placed it in front of Henry.

“What’s this?”

“That,” Granny said as she pointed to the wrapped box in front of Henry, “is a gift for you, Henry, and that,” she said as she pointed to the box in front of Emma and smiled, “is for you and Regina. Don’t you open it until you’re with her, do you understand?”

“Can I open mine now?”

“You sure can, my boy.”

Emma watched Henry tear off the wrapping and his jaw dropped in awe as he held up the box that held a brand new Nintendo DS inside. Emma wanted to tell her it was too much, but Granny shushed her before she could even open her mouth.

“Just thought he’d like something to help pass the time on the drive up,” Granny said and Henry ran around the counter and hugged her tight, whispering his thanks as he buried his face in her chest. “You’re welcome, Henry.”

Henry wasted no time in taking it out of the box, gasping in surprise to find there were a few games inside and it was already fully charged. Granny winked before turning to the pass-through window to pick up the few plates the cook had placed there.

Emma picked at the edge of the wrapping paper, her curiosity getting to the better of her and just as she had one flap open, Granny was suddenly right back in front of her and snapping at her hand with a tea towel.

“I told you, not until you and Regina can open it together.”

“But—”

“You are impossible,” Granny laughed. “It’s a picture of all of us for you two to hang in your new home together,” she said. “Remember the one we took at Christmas?”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Got it blown up and framed. There is something else in there as well, for both of you.”

“What?”

“Can’t keep nothing a surprise with you, can I?” Granny chuckled with a shake of her head, her laughter dying down as a serious look fell upon her face. “Do you remember the first time you brought Regina home to introduce her to me?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“I snuck a picture of you two after dinner while you two were cuddling on the couch.”

“What?”

“I thought you two might want a little memory, a reminder of sorts, that you were both so very in love when you were young. Not even Ruby knows I snapped that picture that night and I only just got that roll developed a few days ago.”

“Thank you. It’s perfect, Granny.”

“Consider it something of a housewarming gift of sorts,” she said with a wink and she grabbed their plates and placed them down in front of them both. “Now eat up. You need to get on the road soon. You got a long drive ahead of you.”

“I’m going to miss you—”

“Hush,” Granny said, stopping her from saying anything more. “We’ll be in Storybrooke before you know it. No need to get all emotional on me, girl.”

Emma smiled, not missing the split second that Granny bore her true emotions. She was going to miss them too.

**********

Emma kept her eyes on the road ahead of her, her back aching from spending the last six hours straight driving, stopping only for gas before they left Boston. Henry had been quietly playing his Nintendo DS the entire time, up until an hour ago when he turned it off and fell asleep with his head against the door and his arms folded over his chest.

She had gotten two texts from Ruby since they left New York City, one to tell her that the movers accidentally had busted the TV that had been in Henry’s room and that they would reimburse her for it as soon as possible and another to tell her when the movers had left. They were only two hours behind her now. When her phone went off for a third time, she glanced at the screen briefly and smiled when she saw Regina’s name on the screen along with the text she had sent. She pulled over to the side of the road and slid the car into park before turning on her four-ways.

**_Darling, I cannot wait for you to come home. How far away are you now?_ **

**_Couple of hours. I can_ ** **_’_ ** **_t wait to come home too._ **

**_Drive safe, my love._ **

**_I will. I love you._ **

**_I love you too._ **

Emma chuckled quietly, shaking her head before turning off her four-ways and pulling back out onto the road. She had gotten off the interstate an hour before when the snow had started falling and the radio informed her of a string of accidents for miles ahead. She didn’t want to take the risk of being stuck on the interstate or getting in an accident herself because of crazy, impatient drivers who seemed to forget how to drive in a little bit of snow.

“Mom?” Henry mumbled as he woke up. “Are we there yet?”

“Not yet, kid.”

“Oh.”

“You hungry?” She asked and he shook his head no. “Do you need to go to the bathroom?” Another shake of his head no. “Why don’t you find something on the radio, yeah?”

“Mom?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you nervous too?” He asked in a small voice, one that reminded her of when he was three and too scared to go to pre-school the very first day. “My tummy is twisty.”

“Yeah, I’m nervous too, Henry. This is a huge change in both our lives, but I’m not scared and I’m not having doubts about making this decision because I love Regina and we’re going to get married one day.”

“Yeah, you are,” he smiled at her. “It’s okay to be nervous, Mom?”

“Yeah, kid, it’s okay to be nervous. You want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, how about you try? Tell me the first thing that you can think of that’s making you feel this way,” Emma tried and she hoped that he would talk to her because she knew he needed to get it out and off his chest. “Henry? Is it because you’re going to be going to a new school?”

“Kind of.”

“Is it because we’re going to be living in Regina’s house?”

“Kind of.”

“Come on, kid, work with me here,” Emma sighed. “What’s really bothering you?”

She glanced at him briefly to see him chewing on his bottom lip, but she diverted her attention back to the road. “What if it doesn’t feel like home to me, Mom?”

“It will, maybe not right away, but it will one day.”

“What if I don’t make any friends? What if the kids don’t like me?”

“Are you nuts, kid? You’re the most likeable boy I know!”

“You have to say that because you’re my mom,” Henry muttered. “What if—”

“Henry, you’re going to be just fine. I promise,” Emma smiled at him and she quickly leaned over to kiss the top of his head. “Just promise me one thing, will you? If there’s something bothering you, I want you to talk to me about it, okay?”

“Okay, Mom.”

“Anything else?”

“Is Regina going to adopt me?”

Emma did a double take, the Bug swerving slightly on the road before she tightened her grip on the steering wheel. The question had come out of nowhere and while she and Regina had never talked about it, she was wondering if that was something she would be willing to do somewhere down the line, whether it be before they got married or after. They didn’t talk after that, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

The hours and the miles passed by and the mood in the Bug had shifted. No longer was Henry as quiet as he’d been nearly the entire drive to Storybrooke, telling her all about the last day of school, every little detail and she didn’t miss the emotion in his voice when he told her how much he’d miss some of his friends even if they weren’t really friends outside of school.

When she drove past the Welcome to Storybrooke sign, she smiled and turned to Henry, both of them exchanging a high five with matching smiles on their faces. When she turned into the driveway, she barely had the car in park before the front door flew open and Regina all but ran out to greet them both.

“Hey,” Emma smiled as she wrapped her arms around Regina and spun her around before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

“Hi,” Regina grinned, kissing her again. “Welcome home.”

Home. She was finally home.

And it was the best feeling in the whole world.


	35. Chapter 35

Regina smiled as the alarm went off a quarter to seven and all she could feel was Emma’s warm body against her back. Every day for the last seven days had been so perfect and every morning they woke up just like this. She reached over to turn off the alarm, smiling wider as Emma mumbled into her shoulders sleepily.

“Morning, darling.”

“Mmm.”

“Emma?” Regina laughed as she turned in Emma’s arms. Regina watched as she turned to bury her face in the pillow and she tried not to laugh at how adorable Emma looked doing that. “We have to get up, sweetheart.”

“Too early.”

“No,” Regina chuckled as she ran her hands over her back. “It’s not too early and besides, today is your first day.”

Emma groaned as she turned to look at Regina. “I know. I think I spoiled myself sleeping in past seven for the last week.”

Emma leaned forward, capturing Regina’s lips for their usual morning kiss, both smiling as they all but melted into one another. Regina loved this feeling, the feeling of love surrounding her all the time, every day and every night. She loved how her house felt like a home again now that Emma and Henry were there to stay. Her bed didn’t feel cold or empty anymore either and the house was filled with laughter and love every single day.

“Mmm, good morning,” Emma smiled sleepily at her, kissing her once more before sliding out of the bed. “What time am I supposed to be at the station again?”

“Nine, dear,” Regina replied easily. “We’re going to the Diner for breakfast this morning, don’t forget. We promised Henry we would.”

“I know.”

She could help but watch Emma as she stripped out of her panties and tank top on her way to the en suite so she could have a shower. As tempting as it was for Regina to want to join her, and she had for a few days, but neither of them could be late this morning, not when she had meetings and it was Emma’s first day as a Deputy at the Sheriff’s station.

“I’m going to go downstairs and put the coffee on,” she called out before pulling on her grey robe and slipping out of the bedroom, just barely catching Emma’s murmured reply.

Regina was not surprised to find Henry already awake and dressed and sitting at the island counter with a glass of orange juice and a bowl of dry cereal in front of him. He had been awfully quiet all week and Emma had insisted he as fine, he was just getting used to the move and the changes he’d been through in the last week.

“Good morning, Henry.”

“Morning,” he replied, not lifting his eyes from his bowl of dry cereal to look at her.

“Did you forget that we’re going out for breakfast this morning, Henry?”

“No, but I was too hungry to wait that long. I didn’t have too much and there’s no milk in it, see?” Henry said, pointing to the bowl.

“You’re just a growing boy who has an endless stomach,” Regina chuckled quietly.

“Mom says so,” he shrugged and Regina caught the smallest of smiles pass over his lips before he forced it away. “Regina?”

“Yes, dear?”

“How come your mom hates that you and my mom are together?”

“She just doesn’t understand that we’re in love with each other, Henry.”

“Why?”

Regina sighed softly, wondering if Emma should be having this talk with him instead. With a shake of her head, she cleared her throat, knowing she had to word things very carefully for Henry to understand. “It’s because my mother doesn’t believe that it is right for two women to have the kind of relationship that your mother and I have,” Regina said and she paused, watching Henry as he raised a lone eyebrow. “She is not a God-fearing woman, but she still believes for it to be a sin.”

“It’s not wrong!” Henry exclaimed. “How can it be wrong when you two are happy together? Isn’t there some way we can help her see that it’s right and that it’s real and that it’s not a sin?”

“Unfortunately, Henry, my mother is the type of woman who is so far set in her ways, she’ll never think any differently.”

“That’s stupid,” he muttered and Regina tried not to smile at the way he pouted, so much like Emma in every way.

“You won’t have to worry about her, Henry. She hasn’t spoken with me since New Years Eve,” Regina said and she swallowed thickly, knowing that Henry, like the other guests, had heard the alteration she and Emma had had with her mother. “She won’t bother with us, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I didn’t like her much anyway, she’s mean.”

“She is.”

“She’s scary!”

Regina laughed, nodding her head in agreement. “Yes she is, dear.”

She busied herself with the coffee maker and turned it on before reaching for two mugs and placing them beside the machine. Henry was awfully quiet as she sat down at the island across from him and waited for the coffee to brew.

“Regina?” Henry asked, his voice small and quiet, almost shy-like and unlike anything she’d heard from him before. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can.”

He glanced down at the nearly empty bowl in front of him. “Are you going to adopt me?”

Regina raised an eyebrow in surprise, words suddenly failing her as her mouth gaped open slightly. Adoption? This had definitely never come up in any of the conversations that she and Emma had, especially those over the last week as they tried to choose a date for the wedding. It had, however, been something she’d thought about before and she wasn’t sure how Emma or even Henry would feel about it either.

“Henry, I think this is something I need to discuss with your mother first.”

“I know,” he said with a nod. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“Why would you think that I wouldn’t want to?”

“You didn’t like me very much in the beginning.”

“I didn’t know you very well in the beginning,” Regina countered, keeping her voice calm and soft as to not have him reeling and pushing her away. “It is very different now, dear.”

“Is it?”

“Of course,” Regina smiled. “Don’t you know that I love you, you silly boy?”

Regina knew that this was the first time she’d actually said those very words to Henry. She wasn’t prepared when Henry all but launched himself at her, wrapping his small but strong arms around her.

“I love you too, Regina.”

Tears welled up in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head affectionately. They hugged for what felt like a very long time before Henry stepped out of her warm embrace, smiling up at her before reaching up and wiping away her tears with both hands.

“Why are you crying?”

“I’m a little overwhelmed, Henry.”

“Why?”

“Morning, kid,” Emma said as she bounced into the kitchen and came to a sudden stop as she took in the sight before her. “Uh, what’s going on?”

“We’re having a moment, darling,” Regina smiled at her.

“Regina loves me!” Henry laughed as Emma walked over to the two of them. “She told me that she loves me, Mom!”

“He told me he loves me too,” Regina whispered to Emma and she could see Emma fighting the multitude of emotions she was feeling in that moment. “Coffee is almost ready. I’ll just go upstairs and get myself ready.”

Emma smiled, kissing her softly on the cheek before Regina walked out of the kitchen. She paused just outside the door and out of sight for a moment, a hand over her racing heart.

“So, did you ask her about the thing, kid?”

“I did.”

“What did she say?”

“That she had to talk to you first about it.”

Regina’s smile grew wide. Of course Emma had put him up to it and she knew it could’ve been because Emma was unsure about how to bring the subject of adoption up with her. They’d talk about this later, that she was certain of, and at the sound of giggling that filled her kitchen, her home, and her very heart and soul, Regina forced herself to head upstairs to get herself ready for the long day she knew was ahead for all of them.

**********

Emma Swan stared at the nameplate on the already cluttered desk in the small station. It was certainly a far cry from the department in the city, that was for sure and Sheriff Graham strolled out of his office and placed a dark brown uniform that was neatly folded on the desk in front of her.

“What is that?”

“Your uniform.”

“I don’t know what Regina told you, but I don’t wear a uniform. I didn’t wear one in New York City and I am not going to wear one here. This,” she said as she pointed to her simple white shirt, her red jacket and blue jeans, “is my uniform.”

The Sheriff looked nervous as he scratched the back of his head. “Right, uh, well at least wear the badge?”

Emma laughed as she took the Deputy’s badge from Graham and slipped it on her belt with ease. “So, when do I get my gun?”

“It’s regulation that you go through the training first. Forty hours down at the gun range before you get your piece.”

“What?”

“It’s regulation,” Graham shrugged. “Besides, you won’t really need a gun in this town anyway. Aside from petty little crimes, the most exciting part of the day is usually when we get to rescue a cat out of a tree or get to nab a couple of kids tagging along Main Street.”

“Are you freaking serious?”

“It’s a small town, Swan.”

“Yeah.”

“Not a whole lot of crime happens around this place. Didn’t Mayor Mills tell you that?”

“She did but—”

“She didn’t tell you anything else, did she?” Graham asked and Emma shook her head no. He sighed heavily and sat on the edge of the desk. “There was room in the budget to hire you on as my Deputy, but prior to you, it’s just been myself. Martin retired three years ago and the need to replace him just never came up. Mayor Mills asked if I’d be interested in taking you on and your resumé is quite impressive. How could I not want to have an experienced city cop working for me?”

“An experienced city cop who has to put in forty hours at the gun range before she even gets a piece,” Emma chuckled dryly. Graham rolled his eyes and walked into his office, emerging a minute later with a standard issue 9mm, holster, and two extra clips. “Now that’s what I’m talking about, Sheriff.”

“How about you just call me Graham?”

Emma chuckled as she shucked off her jacket and slipped the holster on before sliding her jacket back on and checking over the gun. It was very similar to her old one, an older piece and one she knew had a bit of a kick to it, more so than some of the newer ones. Deciding not to comment on it, she slid it in the holster and fixed her jacket over top. Satisfied, she leaned back on her chair and propped her feet up on the desk.

“So, what now, Graham?”

“Patrol. I’ll give you the rundown while we’re in the cruiser.”

With a nod, Emma slipped on her beanie as she followed Graham out of the station and into his cruiser, noting only one other patrol car parked next to it in the small parking lot.

“That one mine?”

“Yeah,” Graham nodded as they sat in the Sheriff’s cruiser and waited for it to warm up. He dug around in his jacket and pulled out a set of keys. “I take it out every couple of days, just to keep it running, but after we patrol, maybe you could take it down to the garage and have Michael do a tune-up for you.”

“Great, thanks,” Emma said, a forced smile dancing over her lips as she pocketed the keys. “So, where to first?”

“Thought I’d take you to the areas we usually have the most problems in so you can start to familiarize yourself around those parts.”

Emma nodded and sat quietly while Graham drove through the streets of Storybrooke, telling her story after story of the things that he had encountered in his time of being the Sheriff. It was all petty stuff, things a rookie cop could handle straight out of the academy. From the stories he told her, the only dead bodies he’d ever seen were that of older people who had passed away naturally in their homes and in their own beds. She doubted that he knew what it was like not only to see dead bodies from all different causes of death, she doubted that he knew what it felt like to have taken a life as well.

She had her fair share of stories to tell, but she stuck to the ones she felt were rather tame, much like the ones that Graham had just told her. When he started prodding for more, claiming to know that big city cops saw a lot more action on duty, she told him of the recurring domestic disturbance calls and how many times in a week she’d have to chase down muggers.

“Have you ever been shot?” Graham asked as they sat in the cruiser that was parked by the docks. “Swan?”

“This stays between you and me,” she said quietly and she pushed down her jacket over her left shoulder and pulled down her shirt a little ways. The scar was small enough it could be passed off as anything else other than a bullet hole. “Caught a bullet during a shoot out, second month on the force. Barely felt it. It’d been shot from far enough away that it barely made it in more than an inch, if that.”

“Wow, you didn’t feel it?”

“The car was about two hundred feet ahead and the bullet went through two windshields before it got me. Took the bullet out myself after I downed half a bottle of whisky that night. Never told Granny, my kid doesn’t know and Regina sure as hell doesn’t either, nobody other than my partner, Booth, and Ruby knew I’d taken a bullet that day.”

“Isn’t it regulation that you report an injury like that?”

“I was scared shitless at the time. New on the force and everything. I was trying to prove myself and reporting that I’d been shot would’ve put me on a desk with piles of paperwork for months.”

“And you couldn’t handle that, could you?”

“Hell no,” Emma chuckled. “That was the first.”

“There’s more?”

“I swear, Graham, you don’t tell anyone, not even Regina, okay?” Emma said, breathing heavily, watching him carefully as he nodded his head, his eyes wide as he waited for the next story. “I’m not gonna show you this one,” Emma chuckled and she pointed to the spot on her left thigh, just off to the side. “So, three years ago I was chasing down this thug, it’s two in the morning and he’s tweaked out on speed. Booth went after his girlfriend and I cornered the guy, right, which was the first mistake I made.”

Emma swallowed, the images of that night only very occasionally making brief appearances in her nightmares even now. The pain had been immensely intense, most of which she didn’t remember because her body had gone into shock immediately.

“So, I get into a wrestling match with the guy and I got one cuff on him. I slipped up and he grabbed my gun and popped one in me,” she said and she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “Could’ve been a hell of a lot worse, I know. I got lucky that time. Only spent a few hours in the hospital that night.”

“And let me guess, nobody but your partner and friend knows about this one either?”

“No, people knew. Henry doesn’t. How do you think I found out that when you get shot, you’re put on a desk for three months?” Emma laughed dryly and Graham just nodded. “And that one? That one hurt like a bitch, but I got lucky because the doc who stitched me up did a damn good job. Can barely even see the scar now.”

“Any other battle wounds, Swan?” Graham asked, looking at her in awe. “I got a few, but the stories behind them pale in comparison to yours.”

“A year ago,” Emma said and pointed to her abdomen. “I—”

“Appendix?”

“Burst by being stabbed by a homeless man,” she replied. “He was drunk and trespassing. Had no idea he had the knife until it was in me. Scar is way longer than the standard scar you’d get having your appendix taken out. Still hurts sometimes.”

“Well, damn,” Graham said with a shake of his head and pointed to his knee. “Fourteen stitches when I tried to scale a chain-link fence and got nabbed at the top.”

“Were you chasing a perp?”

“I was seventeen. I was the perp,” he chuckled and that surprised Emma just a little. It was just as surprising that she would become a cop herself after running from them so many times before Granny had taken her in. He pointed to a barely visible, tiny scar on his chin. “Stray cat swiped me when I tried to get it out of Mrs. Mays’ tree last spring.”

Emma full on belly laughed at that. She had a feeling that working with Graham was going to be a lot different than it had been in New York City. Working in Storybrooke all together was going to be a lot different and she really couldn’t wait for that way of life, a stark contrast to the one she’d known for far too long.

A life that meant she would be able to go home to Henry and Regina and spend every night together with them as a family.

**********

Regina sighed as she turned off the tap in the shower and pulled back the curtains to reach out for her towel. Drying herself off, she ran a comb through her hair quickly before hanging the towel up on the hook on the back of the door and opened it slowly. Despite the hour growing late, Emma was laying on the chaise lounge by the window, the lamp on beside her, a book in her hand and she wore nothing more than an oversized button down shirt, her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing her glasses, a rare sight if any at all.

She stood in the doorway of the en suite, just watching Emma as she crossed her bare legs and flipped the page, the book not a novel but the Sheriff’s station’s handbook on guidelines and regulations. Checking quickly that the bedroom door was indeed locked, she strolled over to the chaise lounge quietly as she could manage, smiling to herself when Emma barely looked up from the page as she moved to stand behind her.

“Interesting read, my love?”

“Not really,” Emma replied, flipping the page in annoyance. “Graham said I need to get familiar with it though, so that’s what I’m trying to do. Who wrote this thing? It’s worse than trying to force myself to read through the Bible here.”

“My father revised it twenty years ago,” Regina replied softly. “I did the last revision two years ago to update it accordingly.”

“Shit, Regina—”

“I know how positively boring it is, darling,” Regina laughed as she ran her hands over Emma’s tense shoulders, her thumbs digging into the hard muscles as she leaned in to press her cheek against the side of Emma’s head. She inhaled softly, the intoxicating scent that was just truly Emma filling her senses completely. “Put it away, it’s getting late.”

“You know, your Sheriff, as much of a pussy he is, he’s also kind of a hard ass.”

“Hmm?”

“He said he’s going to test me tomorrow.”

“Is he now?”

“Any way I can get a note to get outta this test from the Mayor herself?”

Regina chuckled, continuing to rub over Emma’s shoulders to try to get her to relax. Emma moaned softly and Regina’s fingers pressed harder. She continued with her massage, watching as Emma flipped another page and continued to read over the manual. The test in question, she had the test itself and the answers filed away in her office, the very same test her father had given Graham many years ago and one she knew, without a doubt, that Graham would be giving Emma the very next day.

Her eyes flicked over the spot where Emma’s oversized shirt opened, exposing the beginnings of her small yet ample cleavage. She licked over her lips as she smoothed her fingers across her collarbones and over her clavicle, her fingers dipping amply under the soft material of the shirt. Regina bit over her bottom lip as her fingers dipped lower and slipped over a hardening nipple, eliciting a breathy moan past Emma’s lips.

Even after a week, Regina was having a hard time believing that Emma was truly there, that Emma had uprooted her and Henry, packed up every single thing they owned, and moved in with her. It was real and yet there were moments where she had to sit back and just let it all soak in, let it all settle until she realized that this was all so very real and that Emma and Henry were there with her, for good, and that they were _home_.

Regina moved around the chaise lounge, her only focus being Emma as she moved to press her rarely worn glasses up over the bridge of her nose as her hands wandered over her amble body. She knelt knelt between Emma’s legs, a smile curling over her lips as the book fell to the floor and Emma’s hands moved to cup her face, their lips so easily meeting for a kiss.

She reeled back after a moment, both hands moving to push Emma’s glasses off before she leaned in to kiss her again, harder and deeper. Emma’s hands smoothed over her back, pulling her down against her completely. Just faintly she could feel the coolness of the ring on Emma’s finger as she swept her hands along her back and it triggered something inside of her, something feral, possessive, filling her with so much need and desire she couldn’t contain it any longer.

Placing one last kiss on Emma’s lips, Regina leaned back and smiled lasciviously down at her before moving down her body, grasping at her hips and pulling her down on the chaise lounge as she knelt at the edge between her spread legs. Emma moaned quietly with the first touch of Regina’s tongue trailing upwards along her inner thigh, gasping when Regina spread her folds with her fingers and licked over her fully. She moaned at the taste of Emma, licking over her again before placing her mouth over her hole and sucking her hard, drinking her in completely.

“Fuck, Gina!” Emma groaned and Regina grasped at her thigh in warning for her to keep quiet.

She didn’t continue until Emma gripped on her damp hair, forcing mouth impossibly close against her center. She licked over her furiously, hungrily, not letting up even when Emma’s grip on her head became tighter. She was released almost instantly and she scraped her teeth over her throbbing clit, gripping on to her hip as two fingers slid inside of her deep.

Emma was so close and she didn’t let up, her tongue swirling over her clit as her fingers thrust inside her harder and faster until Emma was groaning and gasping and cumming hard. Her body shook, tremors flowing through her endlessly as Regina deftly removed her fingers and sucked over her hole, drinking her in, drawing out her orgasm for as long as she could manage. When Emma’s body relaxed, she grinned against her skin, biting over her inner thigh before trailing hot, wet kisses up her abdomen, pushing up her shirt as she made a slow ascent up her body.

Regina pulled back as Emma sat up and she pulled off the oversized shirt, tossing it haphazardly to the side as their bodies melted in to one another, lips crushing in a hot, wanton kiss. She sat on Emma’s thighs, moaning softly as Emma slipped a hand between her legs. Regina gripped the back of the chaise lounge with one hand, the other holding Emma close and kissing her languidly.

Her feet barely touched the floor and she arched into Emma, breaking away from the kiss as Emma’s fingers slipped inside her with ease. Emma’s other hand pressed firmly into her lower back, pulling her back in for another hungry kiss. They broke away from their kiss suddenly when Emma started thrusting her fingers harder and faster inside of her, urging her to move her hips against her hand.

“Ride my fingers,” Emma implored. “Fuck, just like that,” she groaned as Regina started to roll her hips harder as she rode Emma’s fingers.

“Emma—”

“Shh, Gina,” she smirked as Regina bit her bottom lip, trying in vain to keep herself quiet. “Come on, baby, let go,” she urged, dipping her head forward to kiss and suck over Regina’s neck, careful not to mark her too hard.

Regina clutched on to Emma’s shoulders with both hands, her orgasm building deep and slow, burning through her, filling her with every thrust of Emma’s fingers. Her hips jerked as she struggled to keep quiet, her orgasm far too powerful for her told hold back breathy sighs and shuddered gasps and quiet moans.

“God, I love watching you when you cum,” Emma whispered softly, her warm breath mingling with Regina’s as they pressed their foreheads together. “You are so fucking gorgeous when you cum, baby.”

“Hmm,” Regina smiled, rolling her hips against Emma’s hand, feeling her slide her fingers out ever so slowly, every inch of her cunt sensitive to the touch. “Let’s go to bed.”

Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around her, surprising her as she stood up and carried her over to their bed and gently put her down. Sated and content, they crawled under the covers together once Emma had shut off the light by the chaise lounge. Regina smiled as Emma gathered her in her arms, her front pressed to Regina’s back and her lips kissing over her bare shoulder as she wriggled to get comfortable behind Regina.

As they settled into bed together the toll of the day hitting both women hard. Regina tried to shut off the thoughts rolling through her mind, it had been one of two reasons why she had taken Emma like that—the other fairly obvious; Emma in an oversized button down shirt and glasses was an incredibly sexy sight. Every night since they had moved in, she and Emma had either made love for hours each night, as quietly as they possibly could, or they fucked hard and fast before settling into bed for the night.

“Is Graham serious about that test?”

“Shit, what happens if I fail?”

“You won’t.”

“But there’s so much I don’t even—”

“I’ll call the Sheriff in the morning, ask him to give you the weekend to study and tomorrow night, I’ll sit down with you and help you memorize the answer key.”

“What?” Emma chuckled and Regina turned to look at her. “You have the test?”

“I do, where do you think it came from in the first place? It was my father’s ridiculous idea, but it has come in handy just to make sure everyone working for the town has not forgotten the expectations and regulations that we have in place.”

“Alright,” Emma sighed and she nuzzled her nose against her shoulder before placing a soft kiss there again. “Regina, can we talk?”

“Something important, I gather?”

She felt Emma nod and when she went to turn in her arms, Emma stopped her. “How do you feel about adoption?”

“In general or…”

“When it comes to Henry and yeah, in general too I guess.”

“How do you feel about it, Emma?”

“I want you to if you want to,” she whispered. “If you want to adopt Henry, then—”

“One day, Emma,” Regina whispered back. “When the time is right and perhaps after we are married.”

“Do you want kids? I mean other than Henry?”

Regina paused. Kids were not something she saw herself raising, not until Emma had come back into her life and she had gotten to know Henry and gotten over the guilt she had when it came to Henry.

“What are you asking, Emma? Do you want to find an anonymous donor?”

“Maybe we could adopt instead?” Emma said quietly. “Give a little girl a second chance to grow up having a family that loves her and adores her.”

Regina smiled and turned in Emma’s arms, this time Emma allowed her to. “I think that would be wonderful, darling. When the time is right, of course.”

“Of course,” Emma smiled, but it wavered as tears filled her eyes. “I don’t know why I’m getting so emotional about this.”

“It is because you want to give a child the chance that you never had yourself,” Regina said and she could feel her own emotions rising. “The adoption process can take years sometimes. If you want, we can start to look into it next week.”

“Okay.”

Both women were beaming and Regina kissed Emma slow and deep and sure, feeling a mix of her own tears and Emma’s as they clutched on to one another. She slid a hand into Emma’s hair, her fingers dancing over the nape of her neck, the kiss growing harder, deeper, faster. When Emma slipped a thigh between Regina’s legs, she knew in that very moment that sleep, as exhausted as they both were, was far from happening anytime soon.

Regina nudged at Emma’s shoulder, Emma instantly rolling on to her back as she pulled Regina on top of her. Her lips curled into a salacious smile, barely parting from Emma’s lips while she started to move against Emma’s thigh, grinding her own against Emma’s center hard and firm.

They moved so fluidly against each other, their bodies in perfect synchrony, totally in tune with one another in every single way. Even after six months together, Regina knew that the sex was incredible, more so than any words could ever describe, but it was so much more than that, it was their connection, it was their love holding on strong even after so many years apart. It was everything that made them who they were, alone and together and she knew, she just _knew_ that ever since she allowed herself to open up and let Emma back into her life, she had changed into a completely different person than she had been for the last decade.

She’d rediscovered her true self with Emma and she was so happy, so very happy and in love and nothing, not even her own mother, could stop her from having her happy ending with the love of her life.

She kissed Emma passionately, her emotions playing with her, mixing in with the pleasure that Emma was making her feel in that very moment. It was all too much and Regina just couldn’t hold back, the mix of emotions and pleasure pushing her over the edge, making her come undone completely in just a matter of minutes.

The best part of her life had begun, Regina knew and felt it more surely than she had in the last week. And the rest of her life was just waiting and she knew it’d all be worth the wait of the eleven years she and Emma had been apart.

And the rest of her life would be spent with the very woman in her arms and there was no doubt that they still had many, many more miles to go only this time, it’d be together. As one. As a family.


	36. Chapter 36

By the end of her second day of working for the Sheriff of Storybrooke, an uneventful one at that, Emma already had a pretty solid idea just how her life in Storybrooke would be when it came to work. The highlight of her second day was responding to an intruder call and she was able to meet the infamous Mrs. Mays. The intruder in question had been a stray cat looking for warmth under her front porch and Emma had spent the better part of an hour trying to coax the thing out under Mrs. Mays careful supervision.

The second highlight of her day had been Regina’s spontaneous visit to the station to drop off some paperwork for Graham. Emma watched her and Graham talk in his office and she leaned a little too far back in her chair just trying to catch sight of Regina’s taut ass in the tight pencil skirt she was wearing. It ended up with her on the floor with Regina trying in vain not to laugh from Graham’s office. When she offered to see her out to her car, she ended up in a corner just off the entrance, kissing her for a solid ten minutes before she let her go.

Graham, like everyone in town, of course knew about her relationship and engagement to Regina. He had been red-faced when she returned to her desk, her lips kiss-swollen and her hair mussed despite her attempts to tame the slight curls. Regina always did like to grab her hair, slide her fingers through and hold on tight. By the time five rolled around, Emma had leapt from her chair and all but said goodbye to Graham before heading home for the weekend.

Small town life actually agreed with her so far and she loved how in just the short ride home, the people out and about that she drove past would wave and smile at her. She knew Henry was doing a lot better than he initially thought he would, already making fast friends with most of the kids in his fourth grade class.

The instant she walked through the door she was greeted by the smell of lasagna cooking in the kitchen and the sounds of Henry playing his Xbox in the den. After pulling off her boots, jacket and beanie, placing them in the closet to avoid another one of Regina’s looks when she didn’t, she found Regina in the study and sitting at her desk, flipping through a few papers that were piled in front of her.

“Hey,” Emma smiled and she leaned down to kiss Regina, pulling back after a moment before leaning up against her desk. “You’re still working?”

“Yes, darling. Just a few things I need to catch up on. I’m nearly done.”

“Dinner smells good.”

“Henry asked if I could make lasagna tonight,” Regina said with a smile. “It’ll be ready shortly.”

“Do I got time to shower?”

Regina quickly signed her name on the bottom of the sheet of paper in front of her before glancing at the dainty watch on her wrist. “About fifteen minutes.”

Emma smiled, ducking her head down to swiftly kiss Regina on the cheek. She headed upstairs after checking in on Henry in the den, his attention solely on the game he was playing, barely answering her when she asked him if he’d finished his homework. After checking for herself and finding the homework he’d been assigned had been completed, she headed upstairs to have a quick shower, the fluffy white towel already folded on top of the vanity in the en suite for her.

The fact that she was living such a domesticated life had dawned on her that morning. She didn’t mind it at all because she was living this life with Regina and she was happy, truly happy. She showered and dressed quickly, plucking her ring from the small little dish on the dresser and sliding it on, not realizing how much she missed the feel of it until she had it back on. Regina had asked her not to wear it to work in case it slipped off or was damaged. She’d asked her to do that while she was still in New York, but most days she’d forgotten to take it off and she sure as hell wasn’t going to tell her that.

The three of them sat down in the dining room for dinner shortly after she came downstairs. It was quiet, save for the soft, barely audible moans Emma made with every bite she took. After they all finished up, Henry retreated to the den, not to play video games, but to watch a movie before bed, and Emma helped Regina clean up, both of them sliding into the easy routine of washing the dishes. Regina washed while Emma dried and in between each dish, Emma would steal a kiss or two.

The weekend went by quickly and although it was relaxing for all three of them, it was the second weekend she and Henry had been there and the three of them hardly went out in public together. She was sure there wasn’t a reason why, it was February and as cold as ever outside. She didn’t want to raise it as an issue because it really wasn’t one and the last thing she needed was to start arguing with Regina just after a week of living there.

First thing Monday morning, she called Granny and asked her to come up for the weekend so that she and Regina could spend Valentine’s Day together in Boston. Granny, of course, had been planning on making a trip up to Storybrooke to try and make an offer on her old Diner to buy it back, so it was a perfect opportunity for both of them to get something out of Granny making the flight up there for a handful of days.

The second she hung up her cell and slipped it in her pocket, Graham stormed out of his office, pulling on his jacket quickly. He rapped his knuckled on her desk and motioned for her to come with him.

“What’s up?”

“Got a call down at the Rabbit Hole,” Graham replied. “Drunk and disorderly.”

“It’s not Leroy, is it?”

“No,” he said with a shake of his head. “A guy named Greg Mendell. Tori went to open up early this morning and found him passed out in the bathroom. Guy broke in some time after closing.”

“To what, drink more?”

“That’s what she said,” Graham shrugged. “I’ll meet you there.”

Emma nodded and they both got in their own cruisers. She flipped the switch, the siren and lights coming to life as she followed Graham the short distance down to the Rabbit Hole. A small crowd had gathered and Emma parked behind the Sheriff’s cruiser and climbed out, yelling out for the crowd to back away quickly.

With a hand on her gun that was strapped to her hip today, she followed Graham inside the bar. The instant they entered, they heard the unmistakable sound of bottles crashing and breaking. Emma spotted Tori huddled down behind one of the pool tables while the man stood behind the bar, grabbing various bottles and muttering to himself when it wasn’t what he was looking for.

“Sheriff’s department, stop what you’re doing and put your hands up in the air!” Graham yelled out and Emma was too slow to pull Graham away, a full bottle of whisky smacking him him the head, effectively knocking him out.

“Stop!” Emma said firmly, drawing out her gun. “Mr. Mendell? You’re under arrest. Please step away from the bar now and—”

“All I wanted was one more drink!” He yelled, his words slurred but strong. He was angry and even standing a good ten feet away, she could smell the booze on him.

She knelt down beside Graham, not taking her eyes off of Mendell for a second as she checked to make sure Graham was still breathing. The blow to his head had been quite hard and the gash near his temple along with the swelling told her he most likely was concussed.

“Sir, I’m going to ask you one more time. Step away from the bar with your hands above your head,” she said as she slowly rose but up to her feet. Holstering her gun, she reached around for the cuffs she had in the back of her belt.

Emma had dealt with guys like this hundreds of times and she knew she had to tread carefully. There was no telling what would set the man off even more, angering him further and make him snap.

“Why do you people have to ruin everything! All I wanted was another drink.”

“Sir, I understand that, but this establishment is closed. You broke in here and—”

He yelled out as he charged at her and Emma was quick to grab his fist and wretched his arm behind his back, slamming him down face first on the table beside her. An elbow came flying out at her while she grappled to grab his other hand and it caught her in the jaw, momentarily stunning her just for that split second too long and he was out of her hold. Another fist came swinging another split second later, catching her just under her right eye.

Her second attempt to get his hands behind his back and the cuffs on ended with another punch to her face, one she couldn’t duck away from quick enough. Now she was pissed and despite the fact that it was so very against police etiquette to fight back with their fists, there was no way she was letting this guy go down without a fight.

“All right you fucking asshole,” Emma growled as she curled her right hand into a tight fist. “You’re asking for it.”

“What are you gonna do, huh?” He leered at her, swaying slightly on his feet. “Hit me back, girl?”

“Deputy Swan,” Emma corrected him, watching as his mouth gaped open suddenly and she threw a hard right hook to his face, a punch that had brought other perps down, but Mendell was still standing.

“That hurt, you stupid bitch!”

Everything happened far too quickly and Emma grunted as she landed on the ground with the six foot man on top of her, struggling to grab a hold of her hands. She threw another punch to his face, then a second, a third. The fourth she felt the bone in her index finger crunch painfully under the force behind the punch and she brought up her knees and kicked him off of her.

Despite her finger most definitely being broken, she gritted her teeth through the pain and pulled him to his feet, shoving him down hard on the table as she struggled to grab for her handcuffs. She cuffed him and wiped at her mouth with the back of her left hand, blood smearing over her skin. She ran her tongue over the inside of her cheek, feeling where it had split open a little.

“Swan, you all right?” Graham asked as he pulled himself up from the floor. “What happened?”

“You got a bottle of whisky thrown at your head and you got knocked the fuck out,” Emma said and she pulled Mendell off the table. “Our little friend here decided to pick a fight. Don’t worry, pretty sure then doctors can fix his face up,” she said with a wave to his cheek, the eye socket definitely broken considering the way it was swelling up and fast, the eye swollen right up to the point where he couldn’t even see out of it.

“You okay, Swan?”

“Broke a finger, maybe two,” she shrugged. “Meet you down at the hospital?”

Graham nodded and hauled Mendell to his feet and dragged him out of the bar. Tori stood up from where she’d been crouching and that’s when Emma saw she had a good sized gash on her arm, blood pouring out as she held on to it with her hand.

“What happened?”

“He got me with a broken bottle when I called you guys in,” Tori replied. “It’s not as bad as it looks.”

“No, it’s worse,” Emma said and she looked down at her right hand, two fingers swollen and throbbing in pain. “It’ll take too long for an ambulance. Come on, I’ll take you down to the hospital to get patched up.”

Tori flashed her a grateful smile and with one last look at the mess that was left behind, they exited the building and climbed into her cruiser. The ride down to the hospital was quick and after making sure Tori was seen to almost right away, she checked on Graham and the newest favourite prisoner who was in the middle of a wrestling match in the middle of the ER.

With a roll of her eyes, she threw herself into the fray, helping Graham to subdue Mendell, throwing one last punch, both of them screaming out in pain before Graham managed to cuff him to the bed they’d been trying to get him on before. It took everything she had not to pass out from the pain in her hand and by the time Dr. Whale had her sent for x-rays, the painkillers she’d been given by a nurse had started to kick in, and they were strong, far too strong for her liking.

After she was cleaned up, the blood Mendell’s and not her own thankfully, her fingers were splinted and taped together, she checked on Graham who was laying in a bed, the gash on his forehead stitched up and the diagnosis was that he had a mild concussion.

“Take the rest of the day off, Swan.”

“And who is gonna protect and serve while I do that?” Emma retorted and she rolled her eyes. “No, you’re concussed, I just have two broken fingers. You’re in worse shape than I am. Look, just rest up. I got this covered, okay?”

“I’m sure the good citizens of Storybrooke could survive the day without us.”

“I’m not willing to leave that to chance, Graham.”

“You’re a tough one, Deputy.”

“Had it a lot worse before. Couple of broken fingers won’t slow me down, Sheriff.”

**********

Before the end of the day, Mendell had called a lawyer and Emma was served with a warning that Greg Mendell was looking to press charges against her. For the fifth time that afternoon her phone rang and she ignored the call, not daring to look at Regina’s name on the screen as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

In a small town like Storybrooke, word traveled around fast and Emma knew that Regina had, without a doubt, found out about the incident at the Rabbit Hole. Emma finished up the paperwork covering what had happened and left it on Graham’s desk to be signed when he came in the next day. She locked up and drove home, not surprised to find Regina already at home and standing in the foyer with her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes blazing and her lips pressed together firmly.

“Hey,” Emma said softly as she shut the door behind her.

“I’ve been calling.”

“I know, I just had some things I had to get done and—”

“I know what happened this morning,” Regina said tightly. “I know you were in a fist fight with Mr. Mendell and that the state you left him in requires that he have surgery. And I also know that Mr. Mendell is looking to press charges.”

“Which will never happen because he was under arrest and resisting! The charges won’t stick. You and I both know that!”

“Do we now?” Regina snapped. “Do you realize the pressure I will be put under by the town council over this incident, Emma?”

“He was _resisting_ arrest, Regina! What did you want me to do, let him get away with it! Let him continue to destroy everything at the Rabbit Hole?”

“You are a trained police officer, Emma, and I know that punching a criminal, resisting arrest or not, is police brutality—”

“You weren’t there, you don’t know what went down! It was either his face or mine!” Emma breathed out heavily and shook her head, not knowing why Regina was yelling at her and while she knew that she shouldn’t have gone about it that way, her anger had gotten to the better of her in the moment. Just as it was getting to her now. “His own fucking lawyer knows that when he tries to press those charges against me that they won’t stick and that Mendell will be charged with breaking and entering, property damage, not to mention two counts of assaulting an officer.”

“You were being reckless, Emma! I had thought you knew better than that!”

Emma scoffed. “Are you fucking _scolding_ me?”

“Do not use that language in my house!”

“Do not tell me what to fucking do!” Emma screamed right back at her and she was stunned into silence by a hard slap across her face. Emma laughed angrily as she backed away from Regina. “Right. You did not just do that to me.”

“Emma—”

“I need to go.”

“Emma—”

Emma was already out the door and slammed it hard behind her. She climbed into the Bug and angry tears burned in her eyes as she hit the gas, the tires squealing as she drove down Mifflin Street. The last thing she expected to happen when she came home was what had just unfolded and while they’d had their petty little disagreements over the past six months, Regina had never slapped her like that.

Unable to calm down, the fire burning through her veins, Emma gunned her foot down on the gas pedal, not knowing where she was going or how far, just knowing she needed to find a way to calm herself down before she went back home later. _Much_ later.

**********

Regina stood in the foyer, her hand tingling as the tears welled in her eyes. She knew the instant she had slapped Emma that she had taken it way too far. She hadn’t meant to be so angry with her, but after learning of the incident and then the charges, not to mention that Emma had broken two of her own fingers in the process, the anger just surged up from deep inside of her and she just couldn’t shake it. It was made worse when every single one of her phone calls had been ignored on purpose.

“Regina?” Henry asked from behind her quietly. “Regina, are you okay?”

“Henry, oh my—” Regina clamped a hand over her mouth when she realized he had to have heard absolutely everything that had happened. “Henry, I—”

“Where’d my mom go?”

“She left.”

“Oh,” he frowned. “She does that when she gets mad sometimes, but usually she just goes to the bedroom and slams the door and doesn’t come out for a few hours.”

“She just left,” Regina whispered, staring straight ahead and not down at Henry. “What if she doesn’t come back home tonight?”

“She will.”

“Are you certain?”

Henry nodded and tentatively took a step closer to her. “She just needs to cool off.”

“I never meant to—”

“I know,” Henry said as he placed a warm hand on Regina’s arm. “She knows too, or she will once she’s not as angry anymore.”

“I hit her,” Regina whispered quietly and it felt like a slap to her own face. “I never meant to hit her, Henry, I swear to you—”

“Regina, hey, it’s okay. I know that you didn’t mean to hit her. People get angry sometimes and they say and do things they regret later,” he said gently. “She’ll forgive you. I know she will. She loves you too much to stay mad at you, even if you did hit her.”

“It’s wrong, I never should’ve—”

Henry cut her off, not with words but with a tight hug that rendered her silent in an instant. When he let her go, he didn’t say a word as he retreated upstairs to his bedroom. Regina was shaking as the tears wracked through her body, her stomach twisting into knots as she nearly ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed heavily, the tears flowing as she stared down at the hand she had slapped Emma with.

How could she have ever laid a hand on her like that? How could she have reacted in such a way that made her run off? They had fought before, but never like this, never as bad as this and never to the point where Emma walked out on her.

Just over a week was all it had taken for them to start fighting and it was something that Regina had feared would happen deep down inside, one way or another. They weren’t accustomed to living with each other and as good as things had been, just that very morning she had that feeling that it was about to come crashing apart for both of them.

One hour turned into two, two turned into three and Emma still hadn’t come home. In that time, Regina had made sure that Henry got something to eat for dinner and after she reminded him to wash up and do his homework afterwards, she returned to the bedroom, kicked off her heels and curled up on the bed, the tears still flowing as she buried her face into Emma’s pillow.

**********

Emma pulled into the driveway and put the Bug into park, the engine idling as she gripped at the steering wheel with her uninjured hand. She’d spent hours driving around Storybrooke and after getting lost in an area she wasn’t familiar with, she had finally calmed down enough to go home.

Now she was worried about how Regina was going to react when she walked through the front door. Was she still angry or was she upset that she’d walked away like that? Emma was almost afraid to go inside, but she knew she had to suck it up because this was home now and her son was inside, probably already in bed, and her fiancée was probably worried sick. Sucking it up, Emma turned off the engine and climbed out of the Bug, moving quickly along the path to the front door and she let herself inside and out of the bitter chill that hung in the night air.

Almost every light was off on the main floor, save for the one that usually stayed on in the foyer at night. Emma put her boots and jacket in the closet and quietly ascended up the stairs. She went to Henry’s room first, tapping on the closed door lightly before opening it.

“Hey,” Emma said quietly, leaning up against the frame. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“Shouldn’t you be talking to Regina instead of me?” Henry asked from his desk, keeping his back to Emma as he flipped through his math practice book. “She’s upset.”

“Yeah well, so am I, kid.”

“You made her cry.”

Emma frowned at that. She didn’t know what else to say to him, but she did know without having him tell her that he’d heard their fight earlier. Emma sighed as she looked down at her taped fingers, wincing slightly as she moved to cradle her right arm with her left hand, the pain in her broken fingers throbbing in time to the beat of her heart.

“She’s been in her room almost the whole time. She only came out to make me a couple of sandwiches for dinner and she went right back in there. She hasn’t come out since. I think she’s in there crying because you left.”

“Look—”

“It’s fine, Mom, just go fix it. I’ll go to bed as soon as I finish one more question, okay?”

This time he turned to look at her and Emma nodded, whispering good night before she shut the door. Taking a deep breath, Emma turned on her heels and walked down the hallway to their bedroom. She paused and listened carefully for a moment, not hearing anything, and she opened the door slowly. She walked into the dark room, stopping herself from turning on the bedside lamp after she’d shut the door behind her.

She could now just faintly hear the sobs coming from Regina, who she could see curled up on the bed with her back to her. Emma shakily ran her left hand through her hair before kneeling on the bed and moving to lay behind her, wrapping an arm around her as she pulled her in close.

“I’m sorry,” Regina whimpered quietly. “I am so sorry, darling. I don’t know what came over me and I should never have slapped you, not for any reason what so ever.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s _not_ okay. I hit you, Emma.”

“It was just a slap, Gina. You were pissed at me, I was pissed at you. Heat of the moment, I get it. I know you didn’t mean it.”

“It’s still wrong.”

“Regina?” Emma asked softly and she let her turn around in her arms. As her eyes adjusted more to the dark room, she placed her left hand on Regina’s cheek. “Why were you so angry when I came home? I mean, aside from the obvious?”

“I worry about you every minute you are at work. I worry that something is going to happen to you and I cannot stomach the thought that the Sheriff will show up here one day and tell me—tell me that something has happened to you, that you’re either in the hospital or dead.”

Emma kissed her softly and wiped at her damp cheek with her thumb. “Nothing is going to happen to me,” she said even though they both knew she couldn’t make that promise stick, not when she was a police officer. “Besides, this is Storybrooke. Aside from what happened today, what’s the worst that can happen?”

Emma knew she’d just jinxed herself, but she was only trying to calm Regina down. She felt her trembling and she kissed her again, her lips lingering just a little longer than the last kiss.

“You’re hurt,” Regina said softly. “You broke two fingers punching that man. Your face—”

“He got the worse end of the deal.”

“Believe me, I am well aware of that fact.”

“Regina, I really don’t want to fight about this again,” Emma sighed and she dropped her hand from Regina’s cheek and placed it on the small spot on the bed between them. “I’ll deal with this and his empty threats of charges he sent a two-bit lawyer to threaten me with. The guy is going to jail, Regina, and his charges aren’t going to—”

“We can’t be sure of that.”

“I’m sure of it,” Emma countered. “Sure, it was unorthodox for me to hit him like that, but he was highly intoxicated and I couldn’t subdue him. Graham was knocked out and with no one else to back me up, I had to do what needed to be done. This thing goes to court, no judge is going to rule in favour of the criminal.”

Regina sighed shakily, placing a hand over Emma’s uninjured one. “Nothing like this has ever happened before,” she said and she shook her head slightly. “And I’ve never been as worried about you than I have been today nor have I ever been so upset as I have been since you walked out on me.”

“Did you think that I wasn’t going to come back or something?”

“Maybe not tonight.”

“I just needed some time to calm down and cool off, Regina.”

“I know. Henry made sure that I was well aware of that earlier as well,” Regina replied and Emma found herself smiling just a little at how caring her son was. “He’s a bright boy, Emma. You’ve done a wonderful job raising him to have such a caring, loving soul. I do not know how I would’ve gotten through the last couple of hours if he hadn’t said what he did to me after you left.”

Emma wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close, careful to manoeuvre her injured hand carefully to avoid being crushed between them. She ran her left hand up and down Regina’s back, feeling her tremble a little more before she started to relax in her embrace, bit by bit.

“I never should’ve hit you, darling.”

“It’s okay, Regina. I told you I already forgive you for doing that.”

“It was wrong of me to.”

“You were angry. People always say and do things they regret when they’re angry.”

“He told me that too.”

Emma smiled a little and she pulled out Regina’s dress shirt that was tucked into her pants and slid her hand under, splaying her palm over the warm, smooth skin of her lower back. It was something she had learned many, many years ago that soothed Regina if she was upset.

“We’re going to be okay?” Emma asked, their noses nuzzling gently. “Gina?”

“Yes, darling, we’re going to be okay.”

“Couples fight all the time.”

“I suppose that is true.”

“Couples make up after fighting all the time too,” Emma chuckled, just faintly feeling Regina’s lips brush against her and felt the smile that was curling over her lips ever so slowly. “The situation with Mendell is fucked up right now, I know that it is. It’ll blow over quickly, I promise.”

“I trust that you’ll take care of it in a professional manner.”

“Pretty sure it’s not appropriate to be cuddling with my boss,” Emma chuckled and her eyes went wide. “Wait, you are my boss, aren’t you?”

“Technically yes, I am, but here at home I am just Regina.”

“This isn’t an issue or anything is it?”

“If anyone on the town council has a problem with that, they can…” Regina trailed off and Emma chuckled throatily.

“Suck it?”

“I shouldn’t have to remind you that I don’t have a dick, dear.”

“No, because we keep it in the drawer that locks up and technically, I’m the one who wears it more often than not.”

“Emma…”

Rolling her eyes, she planted a soft kiss on Regina’s smiling lips. “Seriously, if anyone has a problem with us, we’ll deal with that too, okay?”

“I truly am sorry for overreacting, Emma.”

“It was our first fight.”

“We’ve argued before,” Regina said gently.

“But we never screamed at each other like that before,” Emma added and she sighed and rubbed over Regina’s back gently but firmly. “We were bound to fight about something sooner or later, Gina. We’re engaged and we live together. It’s different now.” Emma paused and thought for a moment, never wanting to fight with Regina like that again. “Can you tell me how I can ease your worries when it comes to my job?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop worrying.”

“I’m good at what I do. Guys like Mendell, they get stronger and explode easier with drunken rage. Always had Booth to have my back when I faced guys like that back in the city. Guys like Mendell in a town like this are rare, this I know. I’ll be back to chasing after teenage taggers and rescuing cats before you know it.”

“I suppose you are right,” Regina sighed. “But what if he’d made a grab for your gun, Emma? What if he had shot you?”

Emma paused and frowned, her forehead creasing with worry. Regina didn’t know that she’d been shot before or stabbed in the gut by a homeless man and Regina had never asked her about the scars no matter how many times her fingers or lips would run over them. She knew then that if Regina ever found out she’d kept something like that from her, she was going to be so livid that she would end up nailing her to a cross or kill her or both—figuratively speaking. It wasn’t lying, not exactly. There were some things she knew she had to keep from her or she’d worry a hell of a lot more than she already did.

“He didn’t,” Emma said after a moment. “Thankfully.”

“What if he did, I—”

“He didn’t even make a move for my gun. He didn’t shoot me, so there’s no reason to think of the what ifs when the outcome is completely different,” Emma sighed. “I know you worry and I love that you care so much about me that you worry about me when I am at work all the time, but you don’t need to. Storybrooke is nothing like New York. I know that you know this. This is _your_ town after all, isn’t it?”

Regina nodded and let out a deep breath, moving to nuzzle their noses together once more before capturing Emma’s lips in a sweet, sensual kiss. After a few moments of losing themselves in each other, Regina was the one who broke away from the kiss with a sudden jolt.

“Couples fight all the time and make up,” Regina stated.

“Yeah?” Emma said curiously. “We covered that already—”

“I also happen to know that it’s a fact that make up sex happens to be a part of it.”

“I really love the way you think sometimes…”


	37. Chapter 37

The rest of the week post-fight was different than the week before, but that Thursday, on Valentine’s Day, Regina had surprised Emma by sending Henry off to stay at Kathryn’s for the night. She cooked Emma dinner and they drank a little bit of wine in the study before spending hours in bed making love, neither of them holding back. It had been the first time since Emma and Henry had moved in with Regina that they had the house to themselves and they had most definitely taken full advantage of that.

Friday morning, Granny arrived just after eleven and Emma took her lunch hour to make sure she got settled in. Overall, aside from the incident with Mendell on Monday, the week had been incident free at work, much to Regina’s obvious relief. Late in the afternoon, Graham allowed Emma to leave shortly after three and after saying goodbye to Granny and Henry, she and Regina, in her Bug, drove around to Kathryn’s place to pick her up.

“You know, it’s only two days,” Emma chuckled as she helped Kathryn with her suitcases. Two of them. “You pack your whole closet or something?”

“That is hardly her whole closet dear,” Regina smirked as she slipped out of the passenger seat to allow Kathryn to climb into the back seat.

“Hey, Emma,” Kathryn said once they are were all in the Bug. “How are you?”

“Good,” Emma said, turning to smile back at her. “Ruby is really looking forward to seeing you this weekend.”

“I as well.”

“I’ve booked reservations for tomorrow night, a table for four,” Regina said as Emma put the car into drive and pulled away from the curb. “I hope that is all right, Kathryn.”

“It’s fine, Regina.”

“I wasn’t sure what you and Ruby had planned for this weekend.”

“Honestly, I believe we’re both far too nervous about this weekend to have made any sort of plans,” Kathryn replied with a soft chuckle. “We’ve booked a room at the Onyx. Despite our past visits, we’ve never actually shared a bed together. This’ll be the first.”

Emma and Regina only shared a quick look before Emma had her eyes back on the road, her thoughts that of her phone conversation with Ruby the night before. Ruby had told Emma she wanted more with Kathryn yet was unsure on how to go about it. Despite how awkward it was to have that conversation, Emma simply told her just to go with the flow, to kiss Kathryn and let the rest just happen naturally. There was no other way to explain things, yet when Ruby started asking about more personal things, Emma had told her just to order some lesbian porn on the TV to see for herself.

Yeah, it had been beyond awkward after that when she continued asking Emma things that Emma did not want to voice to her best friend. Ever. There were just some things that were far beyond what she was comfortable with, some of those things about how pussy tasted, what did it feel like to lick over one, and so on. That was a conversation that Regina had overheard, at least the parts where Emma kept telling Ruby to stop asking so many questions, red faced and flustered. As it turned out in the end, Kathryn had been asking Regina very similar questions that she had soon found out after that phone conversation.

The last thing she wanted to do was think about her best friend having sex with another woman for the first time, the other woman in question her fiancée’s best friend as well.

Why she and Regina thought this weekend would be a good idea was beyond her now, but she hadn’t seen Ruby in two weeks and she knew that the whole weekend wouldn’t just be her and Regina, she’d be spending time with Ruby as well. Henry had been upset when he found out that she was going to see Ruby this weekend and he had to stay behind with Granny, but Emma knew he’d get over it in no time.

The ride to Boston felt far longer than it actually was and Emma had stayed quiet, listening to Regina and Kathryn’s long conversation about weddings, dresses, and who they were considering on inviting to the wedding. Even though they had yet to pick a date or even start making plans, Regina talked about her dream wedding. What she wanted was for the ceremony itself to be small, just close friends and Henry of course. Emma was surprised, she had half expected Regina to want something more than a small ceremony, one that she was torn on having it in the very same field that she had taken Emma to at the end of the summer or in the gardens at the country club.

She talked of the reception she dreamed of having afterwards, a great big party in her own backyard, friends and family and acquaintances invited, likely the same people who had been there for New Years Eve, Emma was guessing. But it was the littlest of details that Regina didn’t speak of, reminding Kathryn over and over again that it was Emma’s wedding as well and that when the time came and they had agreed on a date, they would start planning everything together.

Emma was relieved once they were in Boston and had dropped Kathryn off at the hotel. She and Regina were quiet until they were at their apartment and inside. Emma inhaled deeply as she shrugged off her jacket and hung it up in the closet before hanging up Regina’s for her.

They unpacked their bags and settled in, Regina with a large glass of red wine and Emma with a bottle of beer. They sat on the couch on opposite ends, facing each other with their legs intertwining. Emma place the bottle between her thigh and the couch, both hands wrapping around Regina’s stockinged feet and she started to rub, watching the look of pleasure and relief wash over Regina’s face in an instant.

Emma had been waiting for them to be alone to talk to her about some of the things that were on her mind, the main one being why they haven’t been out together at all. It was different than it had been in the summer when they’d gone to the Diner on a regular basis, to the park with Henry and even to the docks and the beach. But no one had known about their relationship then, likely suspecting they were just out as friends.

Emma wasn’t even sure if anyone else in town knew that they were even engaged, Regina hadn’t mentioned it and neither had anyone else for that matter. Graham knew because Emma had told him and she didn’t miss the surprised look on his face when she told him that they were engaged either.

She paused her foot rub to grab her beer and took a swig, sighing quietly as her hand returned to Regina’s foot. She just watched as she reached for the small, slim remote on the side table behind her and with a few clicks of buttons, soft jazz filled the apartment. While Emma had very different tastes in music, she didn’t mind listening to music like this occasionally, mostly because she knew how much Regina enjoyed it.

“Is something bothering you?” Regina asked and Emma didn’t say a word, just moving to grab her bottle of beer while the other came to rest on Regina’s ankle. The fact that Regina could read her like an open book still surprised her sometimes. “Darling?”

Emma wasn’t sure whether to bring up what was on her mind, fearing that another fight would stem from that conversation.

“You’ve been awfully quiet since we got in the car,” Regina said softly, frowning when Emma’s gaze wavered away from her too quickly. “If there is something that you need to talk about, Emma, please just talk to me. Are you not happy?”

“I am happy, Regina.”

“Are you regretting your decision to move—”

“Not at all,” Emma said, not wanting her to even finish that sentence or thought because she most definitely did not have any regrets about making the move to Storybrooke.

“What is it?”

Emma swallowed thickly and took another sip of her beer. “Are you not…comfortable being seen with me now that pretty much everyone in town knows that we’re together?”

“What are you talking about?”

“We never leave the house, not as a…family or just the two of us. The only time I see you outside of the house is when it’s been work related.”

Confusion splayed over Regina’s face, but she was silent, taking a moment to have a few sips of her wine. Regina’s silence was making her feel nervous and she wasn’t sure what she was thinking in that moment.

“We don’t have to hide our relationship anymore, Regina. Your mother knows about us. You said you haven’t talked or seen her since she found out, so I figure she’s not the reason,” Emma said, keeping her voice quiet and even. “I’m not saying I want to full on make out with you on Main Street in front of the entire town, tempting yet I won’t, but I kind of miss the way we spent time together during the summer only now I want to be able to hold your hand, I want to put my arm around you while we’re at the Diner—which we haven’t even gone to since Henry and I moved here.”

Regina barely moved a muscle, but her lips twitched and Emma had a feeling she wanted to voice whatever was on her mind and was holding herself back for one reason or another. She took another sip of her wine and exhaled slowly.

“I know,” she whispered, her lips curling downwards into a frown. “I had hoped maybe you wouldn’t have minded or thought it was an issue at all. I need to take small steps, Emma. I love you so very much, you know that I do, but being out to an entire town is a little unnerving for me, especially since I am their Mayor.”

Emma felt just a little bit relieved, but this was something she should’ve known long before now. “Why didn’t you say something?” She asked and all she got in reply out of Regina was a slight shrug. “We can start small. Maybe go out for breakfast Monday morning, after Henry goes to school and before we go to work.”

“I’d like that.”

“I wasn’t trying to make this a thing, Regina, I just wasn’t sure if it was a thing at all.”

“It’s fine, dear.”

“Is it?”

Regina hummed as she nodded her head. “I should have talked to you,” she said softly. “I should have told you how so very scared I am of being out, of people knowing about our relationship, our engagement.”

“Why? Is this because you’re afraid they’ll drive you out of the Mayor’s office?”

“Partially, it is a concern, but it is more of those hateful slurs poised towards me that I cannot stomach.”

Regina was afraid of people being homophobic and calling her names? Emma would’ve thought she’d be the complete opposite, but that obviously wasn’t the case. Underneath all of the layers that made up Regina, she was afraid of experiencing hate because she was a gay woman, in love and engaged with a woman. Emma knew she had to show her that the people in Storybrooke were not closed-minded people, at least that she figured since they lived in a state where gay marriage was legal.

Regina shook her head before drinking the last of the wine in the glass. “I’m being silly, aren’t I, darling?”

“Not at all.”

“I have been called many names since I have been in that office,” she said softly. “But it’s those slurs that I fear will hurt far too much. It’s different when we’re here or when we’re in New York and we hear things being said to us because we’re holding hands and rather close in public.”

“Why is that any different?”

“Because Storybrooke is my hometown, Emma. Those people? I’ve known many of them for my whole life, others for a shorter period of time. I know how some of them think of me, or used to before you came back into my life and everything about who I’d become had changed,” she paused to take a deep yet shaky breath. “I don’t want them to think any less of me, Emma.”

“They won’t,” Emma said strongly, believing it herself as Regina struggled. “When we get home, we’ll start going out, starting with breakfast on Monday and I will show you that nobody is going to care. We’ve already done this once, the day after your mother found out about us and it was fine or don’t you remember?”

“I remember, Emma. It did nothing to change how I feel nor the things that I fear.”

“After that day, did you hear anyone say anything to you or about you?”

“No, I—”

“Gina,” Emma sighed, wanting to quell the fear she had so badly, wanting to tell her that it was a silly notion because it was quite obvious that nobody in Storybrooke seemed to care about the Mayor or her personal affairs. But she couldn’t say something like that, not with the state that Regina was in now that she’d raised the question of her own thoughts. “I promise you, it’s not the way you think it is and I cannot wait to show you.”

“What if it—”

“Baby, it’s going to be okay,” Emma said as she moved to gather Regina in her arms. “I love you and we are going to weather whatever storm we have to face, okay? We’re in this together, aren’t we?”

“Yes.”

“And Monday we’re going to just be _us_ again, at home, out in town, wherever we are. If anyone says shit to you, well I’m pretty sure they’ve all heard by now what I did to Mendell’s face.”

“Don’t remind me, dear.”

“I told you that the charges wouldn’t stick, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did.”

“Everything is going to be fine,” Emma whispered, pulling her in for a soft, tender kiss that sealed her promise. “And if your mother ever decides to show her face again, we’ll deal with her together.”

“Okay, darling,” Regina smiled a little then and Emma felt her relax just a little in her arms. “In the future, if there is something bothering you or you have some concerns, I would like for you to talk to me without hesitation or question.”

“Noted. Loud and clear.”

“Good,” Regina said, her lips curling into a wider smile. “I’m going to get another glass. Do you want another beer while I’m up?”

Emma nodded, downing the last sip from the bottle that had been wedged between the cushions to keep upright in Emma’s quick move to gather Regina in her arms. She handed her the bottle with a smile and Regina slipped off of her lap and stood up slowly. Emma’s eyes were instantly glued to Regina’s ass in the tight pencil skirt she was wearing, her eyes following her all the way to the kitchen.

She flashed a wolfish smile at Regina when she turned around and she knew Regina had felt her eyes on her ass that whole time. Despite the heaviness of their conversation, Emma was looking just to relax with Regina for the rest of the night. Amongst other things, of course. That was a given.

Regina returned to the couch after she poured her wine and used the bottle opener to take off the cap from the bottle. Emma had her eyes on her the whole time and when Regina placed both of their drinks on the coffee table, Emma licked over her lips and grabbed her hips, pulling her down on her lap in one swift motion. She wasted no time capturing Regina’s lips in a intense kiss, her hand sweeping down over her thigh, stopping somewhere in the middle and gripped firmly, kissing her deeper and harder, her heart thundering in her chest in the moments before she broke away.

“We’re alone.”

“I know,” Regina smiled.

“We’re alone in an empty, kidless apartment.”

“Yes, we are,” she replied with a quirked eyebrow.

“We can be as loud as we fucking want,” Emma said almost excitedly and Regina simply laughed and kissed over her lips over and over again. “Maybe we should start taking our lunch breaks at home? This whole having to be nearly silent every night is going to kill me, Gina.”

“Hmm, that’s something we can discuss when we’re home,” Regina said, kissing her softly before continuing, “but for now, perhaps we can _fuck_ out that frustration of yours.”

“Fuck…”

“I am going to make you _scream_ , darling.”

Emma barely blinked as she stood up with Regina still in her arms, thanking her lucky stars she was naturally strong enough to pull such a manoeuvre flawlessly. She carried her to the bed, both of them giggling as Emma let Regina down to her feet.

“I have something. A surprise,” Regina said and she placed a hand on Emma’s chest and pushed her towards the bed. “Strip, darling. It is in my bag. I’ll be just a moment.”

Emma didn’t hesitate for a moment, stripping out of her clothes as quickly as she could while she waited on Regina to return. Her whole body was already humming with arousal and she ran her fingers through her hair, grinning as Regina came back into sight, a small bag in one hand and in the other one of her silk scarves she wore rarely.

She knew what was coming, either she was going to be tied to the headboard or blindfolded and she approached Regina, leaning in to kiss her hungrily, wanting nothing more than to let Regina have her naughty way with her and judging by the way Regina placed a hand on her chest and pushed her away as she had before, that was exactly what Regina was planning to do.

“How do you want me?” Emma asked, her voice thick with arousal as she trailed her fingertips over Regina’s chest, just faintly feeling the rise of her hardening nipples through her shirt and bra.

“On your back and tie this around your eyes. Spread your legs and touch yourself for me,” Regina purred and Emma swallowed thickly, taking the offered scarf from her and complying to her command, laying back on the bed in the middle as she tied the scarf around her head, effectively rendering her without one sense. “Touch yourself, darling. I want to watch you.”

Emma could hardly breathe as she spread her legs, her left hand trailing a path from her breasts, down her abdomen, pausing to circle a single finger around her navel before continuing the descent. From the sounds she was hearing, Regina was undressing quickly and Emma only continued when she felt the bed dip slightly.

She moaned when Regina’s hand covered her own and guided it between her legs. She wasn’t surprised to feel how wet she was already and her fingers slipped over her cunt with ease. She was surprised, however, to find her clit to be so sensitive already, but the last time she did this for Regina, she hadn’t been blindfolded and she came hard and fast just moments into it, all from the lascivious look Regina had given her in that very moment. What she wouldn’t give to see her now, watching her as she slicked her fingers over herself.

She could feel and hear Regina as she moved forward and when Regina’s fingers wrapped around her wrist, she stopped her ministrations on her clit, moving to spread herself as she could feel Regina’s hot breath coming closer and closer to her with every sharp breath Regina inhaled and let out just as quickly.

At the first swipe of Regina’s tongue against her, she nearly forgot her broken fingers until she felt the pain when she tried to grip at the sheets, that pain quickly forgotten as Regina licked over her again. Regina’s tongue teased over her clit as she deftly slipped two fingers inside of her, her lips wrapping around the tiny bundle of nerves and sucked. Hard. Emma moaned loudly, the release of that frustration starting to leave her body, bit by bit, suck by suck, thrust by thrust. She gasped at the sudden loss of Regina’s mouth on her, but her fingers were buried to the hilt and suddenly Regina’s lips were on her own, kissing her slowly, surely, deeply.

Emma grinned against Regina’s lips when she felt the familiar press of the strap-on against her cunt, teasing over her as they continued to kiss hungrily, wantonly, desperately. With her uninjured hand, she gripped on to Regina’s hip, urging her just to _fuck_ her, to bury the rubber phallus inside of her and fuck her, hard and fast.

She gasped loudly when she felt the tip of something press against her anus, it coated in what felt like cool lube. She felt Regina pull back, a hand suddenly between them a finger teasing over her other hole, trying to get her to relax enough for the tip just to slip slightly inside of her. Excitement fluttered through her body with every press of Regina’s fingertip to her puckered hole.

She smoothed a hand over Regina’s back, her fingers burying into Regina’s hair as she half pulled her in as she leaned in and licked over the shell of her ear. “Fuck me, Regina,” she whispered salaciously, rolling her hips against Regina’s finger with unhinged and needy desire. “Just fuck me. Hard.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Emma moaned as Regina’s finger slipped further inside her tight hole, the lack of proper lubrication making it feel that much more intrusive and that much more intimate.

Emma knew she most definitely wasn’t going to be able to walk right the next day, but that was a mix of pain and pleasure she was most definitely looking forward to already. Regina kissed her hard, the kiss itself only brief, before Emma could feel the press of the strap-on against her cunt, slowly sliding into her cunt. She nearly squealed when she felt the much smaller and narrower, barely the width of a finger, piece slide inside her puckered hole, Regina moving slowly and allowing her to get used to the double penetration.

This was new. _Very_ new. They had teased when it came to ass-play before, there had been a dip of a finger, a swipe of a tongue, but nothing like this. Nothing even remotely like this.

Emma really wasn’t about to complain either.

She waited with bated breath, relaxing herself as much as she could will herself to, focusing solely on the feeling of both holes being filled and the feel of Regina’s hot breath just mere inches away from her lips.

“Fuck, baby!” Emma cried out as Regina buried the contraption complete inside of her,

Emma moaned out loudly as Regina slipped the silk scarf back and off of her head completely. She smiled when Regina did before surging upwards to capture her lips in a a passionate kiss, her hips bucking up into her, wanting her to _fuck_ her like she had all but promised to. Her fingertips dug into the skin of Regina’s taut ass and it was almost all that was needed to spurn her on, to encourage her to just _fuck_ her, hard and fast and make her scream.

The whole night had been such a mix of emotions, but in that very moment, Emma felt and thought of only one thing and that was of every thrust, every twinge and surge of pleasure, her arousal heightening with every hard, sharp thrust Regina made. She slowed her down, encouraging her with a steady hand that swept over her pert ass and lower back into a motion that left them both moaning and crying out for more in just mere moments.

Regina pushed back a few strands of hair from Emma’s eyes gently. She grinned as she reached up, gripped on to the back of Regina’s neck and pulled her down for another wild kiss, Regina’s hips not slowing down for an instant.

They broke away with a gasp and Emma just stared at Regina, watching that mixed look of determination and pleasure on her face as she fucked Emma thoroughly. She was going to come undone quickly, feeling the orgasm building deeply and quickly. Regina never slowed, not as Emma’s feet fell flat on the mattress and her hips rose off the bed, changing the angle completely for both of them.

She came hard and screaming Regina’s name. Both of them collapsed together, kissing lazily while Regina jerkily thrust into her slowly, riding out her own orgasm while drawing out Emma’s as much as she could.

And Emma knew one thing for sure. She was definitely not going to be able to walk right the next day…

**********

Emma and Regina strolled through the doors of the restaurant, both of them spotting Ruby and Kathryn immediately. Emma squeezed Regina’s hand, smiling at her before leading the way over to the table. The four friends greeted each other before Emma pulled out a chair for Regina before taking a seat next to her, wincing slightly as she was still sore from the night before. Sore in such a delicious way that all she could think of was how _amazing_ it had felt, how hot Regina had looked once she had pushed the blindfold away so Emma could see her.

Clearing her throat and her mind, bringing herself back to the here and now, Emma casually draped an arm around the back of Regina’s chair as they looked over the menu together.

“What’s good here, Em?” Ruby asked looking straight across the table at her with a perplexed look on her face. “Em?”

“Oh uh, anything. Regina and I usually come here when we’re in Boston. Everything on the menu is good.”

“How was your night together last night?” Regina asked Kathryn and Emma stared at her best friend, watching her beaming smile on her face as she turned to Kathryn.

“It was great,” Kathryn replied and Emma watched as the two joined hands just under the table. She leaned forward a little towards Regina with a grin that matched Ruby’s and she laughed softly. “We haven’t had sex yet, dear, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Yet,” Ruby said, leaning over to kiss Kathryn on the cheek. “We haven’t had sex _yet_.”

“We had fun otherwise, didn’t we?”

“Oh yeah, we definitely did.”

Emma’s eyes went wide as she watched the way Ruby reacted to Kathryn being so blatant about their sex life, or the entire lack of one at the moment. She hadn’t pegged Kathryn to be so blunt about things, but she did remember both Regina and Ruby telling her she had a habit of speaking her mind, no holds barred, most of the time.

She looked over at Regina who easily met her gaze. She didn’t at all seem to be affected by the conversation that had unfolded, nor by the awkwardly adorable and affectionate way that the two were acting.

“Don’t they remind you of us?” Regina whispered just so only she could hear. “In the very beginning after we first met? Do you remember?”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded and she smiled at those memories. “They really do.”

The conversation deterred from a personal level to one that didn’t leave Emma blushing furiously. All throughout dinner at the Italian restaurant, they talked about other things, mostly about Ruby’s planned move to Storybrooke, which was happening at the end of the month, and each of them talked about the things that had been going on in their lives over the past couple of weeks. When Kathryn asked Emma how her hand was feeling, bringing up the topic of Mendell, things grew a little tense and Ruby shot Emma a knowing look and Emma shot one right back at her.

Ruby did know better than to say anything to Regina about some previous injuries that Emma had gotten while on the job, especially knowing not to tell her she’d been shot twice and knifed in the gut. She’d already heard it from Ruby before the Mendell incident that she should’ve told Regina about the other incidents already, but Emma did not want her worrying anymore than she already did.

They didn’t discuss the Mendell incident for long, much to Emma’s relief, and the topic changed over to where they’d be heading after dinner. Emma knew that Ruby wanted to go dancing and most of the clubs in Boston attracted a much younger crowd and were definitely not their scene. Kathryn and Regina mentioned a higher end bar that had live music and a dance floor and from the look on Ruby’s face, she was sold on going there.

Once the bill was paid, they headed out of the restaurant together, Kathryn and Regina walking ahead together, chattering and laughing about one thing or another while Ruby hung back with Emma. Emma winced as she tried to walk normally, but she was so _sore_ it was almost impossible. Ruby bumped into her shoulder and wiggled her eyebrows when Emma turned to face her.

“You okay, Em?”

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine,” Ruby replied, keeping her voice low. “You’re walking funny.”

“No I’m not.”

“Em,” Ruby laughed with a shake of her head. “Did Regina fuck you so hard that you can’t walk right today or something? Did you two try out some new moves and you ended up pulling something?”

“Ruby…”

“Oh my god,” Ruby chuckled throatily, the sound of her laughter pulling Regina and Kathryn’s attention back to the two of them. “You two are insanely wild in bed, aren’t you? I totally knew it!”

Emma’s face burned and Regina had a smug smile on her face as Ruby looked between the two of them. She closed her eyes tight, trying to fight the burn in her cheeks and she relaxed just a little bit when she felt Regina’s gloved hand slide into her own and squeezed reassuringly.

“Oh, you have no idea how insanely wild in bed they are, Ruby,” Kathryn chuckled as the two of them linked arms and continued walking. “Did I ever tell you about the time I walked in on them one morning, years ago, and Emma was licking maple syrup off of Regina’s—”

“No!” Ruby laughed and Emma shook her head as she looked at Regina, the smug smirk gone, her mouth gaped open slightly. Ruby turned around to look back at them, grinning at the look on both their faces. “Really, Em? Maple syrup? Wouldn’t that make things…stickier than normal?”

“Oh my god, they’re not talking about this, are they?” Emma asked, completely ignoring Ruby as she looked at a now red-faced Regina and the grip on her hand tightened.

Ruby and Kathryn just giggled leaning in to each other and continued walking down the street to the parking lot. And when Ruby mentioned how funny Emma was walking today, that smug smirk curled back over Regina’s lips again.

Emma wanted nothing more than to end the double date right there, but Regina tugged her along despite her reeling back. The night was far from over yet.

**********

Emma sat in the small café with Ruby the very next morning, both of them spending a little bit of time just the two of them before they would go their separate ways. They had been late meeting up, Emma because Regina had sneaked into the shower with her and they were in there for well over an hour together. Emma had an idea why Ruby was late as well, but there were just some things she didn’t want to think of when it came to her best friend and that was of her having sex, not just in general, but sex with Kathryn Nolan. Yet halfway through their coffees, Ruby just couldn’t hold back any longer.

“I had no idea it would be like that,” Ruby said quietly. “How incredible it could be. Now I totally know why you’ve been a lesbian for as long as I’ve known you!”

Emma winced. “Ruby, I don’t need to—”

“It was kind of like awkward at first, we didn’t know what we were doing, you know?” Ruby continued, waving Emma off as if this was perfectly normal for them to talk so openly about their sex lives. “With a man it’s easier, the foreplay is obvious, but like with a woman? What’s foreplay and what’s sex, right?” Ruby laughed, shaking her head and continued yet again, much to Emma’s dismay. “It just started to get better and better the more we kissed and touched each other, explored rather.”

“Ruby, please, I don’t want to know the details of your first time with Kathryn!”

“Come on, Em, it’s not like I’m giving you a play by play here.”

“Please don’t.”

“It just took us a little while to get the hang of things, you know?” Ruby said in a hushed whisper. “But once we did, oh boy was it ever fucking amazing. I’m kind of glad we waited and didn’t end up doing this at the wedding and then again at the party on New Years Eve. It was so much better being sober—well, mostly.”

“So, it was good for both of you then?” Emma asked. “I mean, you two are still—”

“Why else do you think I was late this morning?” Ruby said, a dirty chuckle escaping past her lips. “I know that is the exact same reason _you_ were late too.”

“Ruby, as happy as I am for you, there are just some things I don’t need to know!”

“You talked about you and Regina all the time, eleven years ago and ever since the summer! How is this any different?”

“Because you don’t get weirded out when I talk about Regina and besides,” Emma said, smiling at the perplexed look on Ruby’s face, “I don’t talk about what happens in our bed with you.”

“You told me how incredible she is in bed! Many times! And that she does a thing with her tongue and now I’m wondering just what that thing is because Kathryn—”

“Is standing right behind you,” Emma chuckled as Kathryn and Regina strolled up to their table, half a dozen shopping bags in each of their hands. “Hey,” she said as Regina leaned down to kiss her. “Did you have a good time?”

“We did,” she smiled. “And you?”

“You could say that, aside from the fact that I had to hear all about their night together.”

“I as well,” Regina chuckled and the two looked over at Ruby and Kathryn, both of them sharing a soft yet sweetly chaste kiss hello. “They are utterly adorable, don’t you think?”

“For sure,” Emma said softly. “Did we ever look that adorable together?”

“You _are_ adorable together,” Kathryn interjected. “Like for instance, every single time I see you two together, you are incredibly adorable. The way you two look at each other, talk to each other, touch each other without even realizing you are, it’s so adorable and so very sweet that it gives me a tooth ache, so to speak.”

“We should uh, head out,” Emma said as she checked the time on her phone. “We did kind of promise Henry that we’d order in from Lumiere’s tonight,” she reminded Regina.

“Yes we did,” she said with a slight nod. “We’ll meet you by the car, Kathryn? We’ll let you two say your goodbyes privately. It was nice to see you again, Ruby.”

“You too, Regina,” Ruby smiled, moving to stand so she could hug Regina goodbye.

Emma downed the last of her coffee and placed the large, heavy mug back on the small table. She followed Regina out to the Bug that was parked in the parking lot around the back of the building. After making Regina’s bags full of new clothes fit into the trunk with the bags they’d brought along with them, next to Kathryn’s unnecessary luggage, they climbed into the Bug and Emma started it up, warming it up to starve off the cold February chill that lingered.

“I kind of loved being away this weekend with you,” Emma said as she turned to look at Regina. “I missed it just being, well us, you know? Not having to worry about Henry hearing us at night.”

“It has been a wonderful weekend,” Regina nodded in agreement and she motioned for Emma to look out the window. “I really did not see this coming, did you?”

“No,” Emma said as she watched Ruby and Kathryn walk slowly towards the Bug. “Not even after David and Mary Margaret’s wedding. I thought it was just because they’d been drinking and I know Ruby and—”

“Shh,” Regina hushed at her and the both watched as Ruby gripped on to the front lapels of Kathryn’s wool coat and pulled her in for a lingering kiss goodbye. “I truly hope things work out for the both of them.”

“It will,” Emma said with a smile as she leaned in to kiss Regina softly. “I just have this feeling that it will totally work out between them.”

“How could it not when they are utterly adorable together?” Regina asked and they watched the two giggling together before sharing one last kiss goodbye.

Like Ruby had wanted for her before she had Regina back in her life, all Emma wanted was for her to be happy and in love.

And it was clear to see that that was exactly the path Ruby was on and Emma couldn’t have felt any happier for her than she did in that very moment.

It was, one of very many, the best feeling in the world.


	38. Chapter 38

Regina inhaled sharply as she walked into the Diner, hand in hand with Emma first thing Monday morning, her nerves rumbling through her despite Emma’s surging confidence. As soon as the door shut behind them, Regina looked over the busy Diner and not one single person looked their way. Emma led her over to the booth near the back and only then did they let go of each other’s hands and slipped off their jackets and sat down across from each other.

“Good morning, Emma,” Belle said cheerfully. “Madam Mayor. What can I get for you ladies this morning?”

“I’ll have a coffee,” Emma said and upon Regina’s nod for the same, Emma continued, reaching across the table and intertwining her fingers with Regina’s. “Do you have any specials today, Belle?”

“We have Eggs Benedict with a choice of bread, white, rye, whole wheat or an english muffin, topped with our own Hollandaise sauce.”

“Yeah that sounds good. I’ll have it on white,” Emma grinned, giving Regina’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Can I get a couple pieces of bacon with that, Belle?”

“Of course,” she wrote the order down and Regina didn’t miss her eyes lingering on their joined hands for a second before she turned to her with a smile. “What can I get you this morning, Madam Mayor?”

“My usual please, Belle.”

“Of course, I’ll be right back with your coffee.”

“What is your usual? You didn’t have a usual over the summer?” Emma asked and Regina smiled softly. “Did you?”

“Not as such, but I’ve taken a taste to the fresh oatmeal they only serve in the winter months. It’s topped with cinnamon and diced apples.”

“Isn’t oatmeal kind of boring?”

“Not when it’s done right, dear.”

Emma squeezed her hand gently, pulling her eyes that were cast downwards on the table up to meet hers. “Regina, are you okay?” Emma asked softly, her voice quiet under the din that filled the Diner. “You look…pale.”

“I don’t know if I can handle this, Emma.”

“Nobody has even remotely come close to looking over at us,” Emma said, her voice still quiet as she leaned forward a little. “Nobody cares that I’m holding your hand and I’m pretty sure nobody would care if I leaned over and kissed you right now either.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“What happened to the Regina at the Rabbit Hole?” Emma asked and she snatched her hand back. “What happened to the Regina that let me kiss her there in the bar and slide my hand up her skirt and fu—”

“That’s _enough_ ,” Regina hissed and she saw the anger flaring in Emma’s eyes, likely mirroring her own in that moment. “Everything is different now than it was then, Emma.”

“You’re right, everything _is_ different, Regina. We’re together now, openly together and we’re engaged. It’s no secret to anyone in this town that we are, especially not after your mother walked in on us!”

Regina fumed and yet she stayed silent. Emma was right, she was so completely right that she couldn’t argue that fact with her. She had to stop herself from feeling this way, especially since it was so very different when they weren’t in Storybrooke. When Emma started to slide out of the seat, Regina reached out to stop her.

“Let’s just go then.”

“Emma…” Regina was trying, she was trying _so_ hard and the very last thing she wanted was another fight with Emma in less than a week. “Please stay? We’ve already ordered,” she said quietly, her hand on Emma’s elbow moving to slide into her left hand.

“I get what you’re feeling, I do,” Emma said softly, her eyes moving to watch as Regina intertwined their fingers together. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, Regina.”

“I’m trying not to feel that way.”

“And I love that you’re trying, but—”

“Madam Mayor? Pardon the intrusion, but I just wanted to come over to give my congratulations,” Albert Spencer said and he held out a small bouquet of roses. “I have heard of the wonderful news that you are engaged to Ms. Swan,” he continued, a warm and friendly smile on his face. “Your father would have been very proud of you, Regina.”

“T-thank you,” Regina stammered, blinking up at Albert as he placed the small bouquet on the table when Regina didn’t move to let go of Emma’s hand to take it from him.

“You two are a wonderful couple,” he continued before smoothing out the jacket of his suit. “I just wanted to say congratulations on your engagement and I had meant to tell you earlier when the news started to trickle about town, but I hadn’t the chance. I wish you both the very best and a long, happy life together.”

“Thank you, Al,” Emma smiled at him. “We appreciate it.”

With a nod and another smile, he turned to walk over to a table where he sat down across from a woman, the two of them leaning over the table to share a chaste kiss. Regina stared down at the bouquet with wide, watery eyes. Of all people, Albert Spencer was the very last person Regina had expected to hear such words from.

She took a moment to look around at the other people in the diner, some looking over her way and smiling politely before turning their attention back to their breakfast or the other people at the table with them. There weren’t any whispers, not ones filled with malice that reached her ear, and there weren’t anything but bright, happy and polite smiles geared towards her and Emma. The anxiety she had been feeling since they walked through the door all but started to disappear, minute by passing minute until she suddenly laughed with a shake of her head, eliciting a confused look from Emma.

“What’s up?”

“I believe I’ve been rather silly about this,” Regina said quietly. “You were right, darling.”

“I usually am,” Emma chuckled and that earned her a mock-glare from Regina. “It’s okay if you feel that way sometimes, Regina. I admit I feel like that sometimes too. Like everyone is watching us, judging us. More often than not, that’s not really the case.”

Regina nodded, her emotions rushing to the surface. She swallowed thickly, willing away the tears in her eyes just before Belle came over with their coffee, smiling down at the bouquet of roses on the table.

“They’re lovely,” Belle commented. “Your order will be up soon,” she said with a nod. “I also wanted to say congratulations on your engagement, Mayor Mills, as I couldn’t help but hear Mr. Spencer’s well-wishes for you two.”

Regina smiled brightly. “Thank you, Belle.”

“Oh and Emma?” Belle said as she turned to look down at her. “The number that your grand—Granny gave me isn’t working, I think I might be mixing up one of the numbers she’d written down, but can you do me a favour and tell her when you get the chance that everything is going through smoothly with the transactions?”

“Yeah?” Emma smiled at her. “You’re really going to sell the Diner back to her?”

“It’s not exactly mine, but yes, we are. My husband and I decided that it was best, it is, after all, still called Granny’s Diner.”

“I’ll give her a call when I get to the station and tell her to call you so you two can hash out some details,” Emma replied and Belle nodded, smiling at her and then over at Regina before leaving their table. “Looks like everything is falling into place now.”

“Looks like it is.”

“My family is going to be in one place again,” Emma was beaming and Regina knew just how much she missed Granny and Ruby. “Everything is going to feel…complete.”

Regina felt that too, every single thing she had feared before just slipping away as she leaned across the table to plant a soft, light kiss on Emma’s smiling lips. As they both leaned back, Regina brought Emma’s hand to her lips, kissing over the back of her hand and once over her ring finger right above her engagement ring.

They let go of each other’s hand and Regina placed the bouquet on the bench next to her just before Belle brought out their breakfast. They were quiet as they ate, Emma taking an offered bite of the freshly made oatmeal and moaned under her breath, a look of surprise at just how good it was. Regina snuck a piece of bacon when Emma turned her attention to the Storybrooke Mirror that was open on the table beside her plate.

After Emma paid the bill, they slipped on their jackets, scarves, and gloves and Emma pulled on her ridiculous beanie before they walked outside. Emma’s arm was instantly around her shoulders, both of them walking down Main Street quietly.

“Can I walk you to work, Gina?”

“It’s cold,” Regina shivered. “Couldn’t we just take your car?”

“I’ll keep you warm, babe,” Emma chuckled, pulling her in impossibly close. “Besides, your office isn’t that far and it’s not _that_ cold.”

“You just want to walk down Main Street with me, with your arm around me just because you can,” Regina said with a playful roll of her eyes and relented, slipping her arm over Emma’s waist, feeling like she was a teenager again with the way they were walking with their arms around one another.

They passed just a handful of people along the way to the town hall, people who greeted them both with a good morning and a smile and a bid to have a wonderful day. Not one dirty look, not one word said in malice or prejudice. It was a stark contrast to what Regina had feared for it to be. Every time she looked over at Emma during the short walk to her office, Emma was absolutely beaming, her eyes practically glowing and her happiness showing completely. Regina thought about how breathtakingly beautiful she looked in those moments, even with that ridiculous beanie on her head.

In truth, she loved that beanie and how adorably sexy Emma looked wearing it. So much in fact that the urge to kiss her was almost too much to fight and she did, up until they were just outside the main doors of the town hall and with her free hand, she grabbed on to Emma’s jacket and pulled her in for a loving kiss.

“So, lunch?”

“We will discuss lunch another time, Emma.”

“Regina…” Emma frowned and the frown turned into a pout. “It’s a good idea!”

“Also a very…irresponsible idea,” Regina said hesitantly. “As much of a good idea as it truly is, I hardly doubt that the forty-five minutes we’d be able to spend at the house would be enough for either of us.”

“That’s why they’re called quickies,” Emma said quietly and Regina felt a slight burn in her cheeks. “Think about it, yeah? If you change your mind, you know where to find me. I’m going to go home at noon and if you’re not there, I’ll make myself some lunch and watch TV and I’ll put my feet up on the coffee table and—”

“Don’t you dare,” Regina laughed, poking at her shoulder before leaning in for one last kiss. “I’ll see you later, darling. Have a wonderful day and stay safe.”

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Regina smiled, both of them leaning in for yet another kiss before Regina shook her head and stepped back, watching Emma as she turned on her heels and walked down the street in the direction they’d just came from.

She had a certain spring to her step as she climbed the stairs quickly. She stopped at Shane’s desk, placing the bouquet on the only spot that was clear and asked him sweetly if he could put them in one of the vases and bring them to her office. With a smile and a nod, he rose from his chair and headed to the small storage room to find a vase. Regina picked up the stack of messages off of his desk and made her way to her office. She was flipping through them as she walked into her office and at the sound of a throat clearing, she looked up quickly and her eyes went wide at the sight of her mother sitting behind her desk.

“Mother, what are you doing here?”

“Hello, dear,” Cora said with more of a sneer than a smile. “You are looking rather lovely today. How have you been?”

Small talk with her mother meant one thing; she was going to be in for a lecture of sorts, something that would kill her good mood completely and the rest of her day would be completely miserable.

“I’ve been fine, Mother,” she replied tightly. “And you?”

“Fine, dear.”

She moved away from the door and after placing the messages on her desk, she walked away quickly, removing her scarf, gloves and coat and placing them in the closet.

“Aren’t you going to ask me where I’ve been for the last six weeks, Regina?” Cora asked and before Regina could repeat those words, she waved her off. “I decided to take a spontaneous trip down to visit an old friend in New Orleans,” she said and she didn’t move from where she sat behind Regina’s desk. “I retuned to Storybrooke just last Friday and was informed that you had gone to Boston for the weekend. I was also informed of your _engagement_ to that woman by several people at the country club.”

“Mother—”

“Here I would’ve thought that you would have moved on from that ridiculous, pretentious thing you called a relationship after that rather embarrassing and unbearable situation I am sure you've had to live through in the time since I saw you last,” Cora said, her face showing not a shred of emotion. “I am thoroughly surprised that nobody in this town has tried to run you out of office. Surely no one in this town wants a _dyke_ Mayor running their beloved town. It will only be a matter of time, I’m sure and you’ll have nothing when it happens, Regina.”

“I think you’d be surprised,” Regina muttered under her breath. “Not everyone thinks the way that you do.”

“Perhaps they should.”

“What are you doing here?” Regina asked firmly. “Did you come here to try to what, talk some sense into me about my engagement? Did you come here to tell me how wrong it is, how dirty it is, how sinful it is that we’re together? You’re not even religious, Mother, so how can this be so wrong and so sinful?”

Cora rose slowly from the chair, the stoic look now replaced with one of anger. “You disgust me,” she spat as she walked over to Regina. “It’s time for this little charade of yours to end, Regina. It has gone too far. Enough is enough!”

“My life is my own,” Regina said, her voice raising as she stood face to face with her mother. “I will do with it as I please, Mother. I will love who I love and I am in love with Emma Swan and nothing you say or do will ever stop me from feeling the way that I do about her. I am going to marry her one day soon. I am going to adopt her son after we wed and we’re going to become a family.”

“This woman has made you completely delusional,” Cora said, shaking her head as she started to pace the floor just a few feet in front of Regina. “She only asked you to marry her so she can get her hands on your inheritance. She doesn’t love you, you silly girl, she’s only made you to believe she does—”

“You’re wrong,” Regina laughed bitterly. Her mother was being completely ridiculous now and she knew nothing, _nothing_ of her relationship with Emma other than what she wanted to believe for herself. “Get out of my office,” she said as she pointed to the door. “Now, Mother. I have things to do, _better_ things to do than to have this needless and completely useless discussion with you.”

“One day, you’ll see her for who she really is,” Cora sneered at her. “She’ll leave you with nothing, Regina, absolutely nothing!”

“You’re wrong, now get the hell out of my office!” Regina screamed at her. “If you do not remove yourself from not just my office, but this building entirely, I will have the Sheriff pay a little visit.”

“Oh, will you, dear? Will you have them lead me out in handcuffs as you did the last time?”

“If that’s what it takes.”

“Hmm,” Cora said with a raised eyebrow. “This is new, dear. This…strong-willed attitude of yours. I do wonder where it’s come from and I have no doubt it is that Swan woman putting ideas into your head that you can stand up to your own mother and speak to her in such a disrespectful way.”

“Get. Out.”

Regina moved to pick up her office phone, her finger hovering over the red button that put her directly in line to the Sheriff’s personal phone. Cora tittered, not saying another word as she turned on her heels and stormed out of the office. Regina placed the handset back down shakily.

She retrieved her personal phone from her coat pocket and dialled a familiar number. At the sound of Emma’s smooth, soothing voice, she broke down completely, not saying a word as she started to cry.

“Regina? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Emma asked in a rush. “Fuck, I’m coming. Just hold on, okay, baby?”

Regina swallowed thickly as she nodded the moment Emma hung up the phone. Within minutes Emma was running into her office and her arms were around her, holding her in a tight embrace. She wiped at her tears and wrapped her arms around Emma, both of them swaying slightly as Regina laid her head against Emma’s and inhaled sharply.

“My mother was just here.”

“Did she hurt you?”

“Physically, no,” Regina sighed. “Emotionally, yes.”

“What did she say this time?” Emma asked, moving back but keeping her arms wrapped around her and Regina sighed again. “What the hell was she even doing here, Regina?”

“Trying to talk me out of our engagement,” Regina replied, shuddering when she saw the anger flash in Emma’s eyes. “I stood up to her.”

“You did?”

Regina nodded. “I threatened to call the Sheriff if she didn’t leave.”

Emma was fighting a smile, that she could see. “What else did you say to her?”

“That my life is my own and I will love whoever I want to love and that’s you,” she whispered and Emma stopped fighting that smile, a brilliant one that made her look so very beautiful and so very adorable, especially since she still wore her ridiculous beanie.

“I’m proud of you for standing up to her.”

“I’m terrified of what she is going to do next.”

“I promised you, we’ll face her together, okay?” Emma said strongly and all Regina could do was nod.

“Thank you for coming, Emma,” Regina whispered, pulling her back in to her completely. She loved how Emma cared so strongly for her and this very moment proved just how much she truly did. “I was just so very upset. I only wanted to hear your voice, if just to calm me down.”

“You get the voice and a whole lot more,” Emma chuckled and she moved to capture Regina’s lips with her own in a soft, yet passionate kiss that left Regina’s whole body tingling when they parted just moments later. “Do you want me to stay, just in case she comes back?”

“If you stay, darling, I will not get any work done. You know that.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing!”

“I have a town to run,” Regina gently reminded her. “And you have a job to do as well, helping Sheriff Graham to keep the town safe. A job which you will be late for if you don’t leave at once.”

“You’re kicking me out?” Emma feigned shock as she backed away at clutched at her jacket just over her chest. “Fine,” she chuckled. “I see how it is. Lunch offer is still there, Gina, if you want it.”

“I’ll think about it, darling,” she said, moving to kiss her one last time before Emma had to take a few steps back, grinning as she turned and nearly walked straight into Shane and the bouquet of flowers in the vase that he was carrying.

Regina just chuckled as Emma stammered, helping Shane steady himself before flashing her a smile as she turned to leave. Regina just simply pointed to the mantel over the fireplace and watched as Shane placed the vase on top, just offside to the middle and turned to face her with his hands clamped together tightly in front of him.

“Shane, I’ll need a security detail from now on to ensure that nobody enters my office without my knowledge,” she said and he nodded, pulling out a small pad of paper from the back pocket of his slacks and a pen, quickly jolting down a note. “Nobody, and I mean nobody but Deputy Emma Swan is to be allowed in my office unannounced, are we clear?”

“Yes, Madam Mayor. Crystal.”

“Good, now make sure my lunch hour is free today. I think I’ll be heading home just for a little break.”

“Right, of course.”

Regina smiled, moving to sit behind her desk as Shane exited her office and closed the door behind him. Despite what she’d just endured with her mother, the only thing she could think of now was that in just a handful of hours, she would be spending her lunch hour at home with Emma, food far from being on the menu of course…

**********

By the time March rolled around, Emma had found herself in a fairly established routine. When Granny and Ruby finally moved to Storybrooke the very first weekend of the month, Emma experienced that feeling of her life being nearly complete now that her family was near and not hours and hundreds of miles away.

It had only taken a week before Granny was the official owner of her old establishment and she quickly turned things around—for the better. Ruby had simply refused to waitress for her, having done that for far too long, and with a few strings being pulled by Emma and Regina, Ruby was working dispatch at the station and responding to a few of the atrociously harmless calls that came in when Emma and Graham weren't available to respond to immediately.

Three weeks after Granny and Ruby had moved to Storybrooke, she and Regina settled on a date to get married. June fourteenth, six days before Henry’s eleventh birthday. From that point onwards, the planning of their wedding was set into motion, Ruby, Kathryn and Granny a major part of the planning process right down to the very littlest of details. The only detail Emma truly cared about was the fact that she just wanted Regina to be happy and to have anything and everything she ever wanted on their day.

Aside from her growing friendship with Kathryn, David, Mary Margaret and a handful of others, Emma found a friend in Graham somewhere along the way. He was nothing like her old partner, August Booth, but in so many ways he reminded her of him. Aside from her mostly daily lunch breaks with Regina at home, she spent a good amount of time with Graham and even after knowing him for nearly two months, she still didn’t know his first name, not until she’d cornered him in his office one morning and demanded that he tell her his first name.

“Come on, tell me!”

“I’m your Sheriff—”

“You’re also my friend,” Emma countered. “Come on, Graham, tell me! Or is it that embarrassing like something like…Leslie?”

He mumbled something she didn’t quite catch and upon her nudge to his shoulder, he moved to sit back down behind his desk. “I said it’s Graham.“

Emma blinked in confusion. “But you—”

“Humbert is my last name,” he mumbled under his breath, “but nobody has called me Sheriff Humbert. It’s always been Sheriff Graham ever since I was sworn in.”

“Does anyone know?”

“You do,” he chuckled dryly. “Pretty sure nobody else knows, not even the people I went to high school with. It’s always just been Graham.”

“So, you’re telling me I have blackmail on you now?” Emma chuckled and she caught him rolling his eyes not too subtly. “I’ll file that away with the rest.”

“The rest? What else do you got on me, Swan?”

“I—”

“Uh, guys?” Ruby called out from her desk, the phone handset pressed to her chest. “A call just came in,” she said when Emma and Graham emerged from his office together.

“What’s the call?”

“10-54,” Ruby said simply. “Out on Walnut Creek Road.”

“Livestock,” Graham said and he was already moving to grab his jacket. “I’ll deal with it.”

Emma didn’t sit down at her desk until Graham had left and she yawned, leaning back in her chair and placed her feet up on the edge of her desk. It’d been another slow day, just like most days, but it was Wednesday and Regina usually came by in the early afternoon to pick up paperwork, a job Emma had learned once belonged to Regina’s secretary, although even she knew that Shane preferred not to be called that. She knew Regina had started doing it only because she was working there now and it gave her a legit reason to come to the station.

At least now that Ruby was there, the slow days weren’t as boring as they had been before, the other dispatch—always a volunteer and usually someone different every other day—had never spoken with either herself or Graham unless there was a call. With Ruby, between those calls and hours of absolutely nothing happening, they would talk and it never felt like work.

“I could get used to this,” Emma mused and Ruby laughed. “What?”

“I would have thought that after two months you’d be used to this by now.”

“It’s a nice change, you know? I don’t think I’ve felt less stressed like this in longer than I can remember.”

“It’s been good for your complexion too, Em.”

“Right,” she chuckled and she raised her arms up to her head and folded her hands together. “Yeah, I could definitely get used to this.”

“Used to what, Deputy Swan?” Regina’s voice purred from behind her and Emma jolted, nearly falling out of her chair as her feet hit the floor. She spun around with a smile and met Regina halfway for a soft kiss. “That’s rather unprofessional, Deputy.”

“What is?”

“For one,” Regina teased as she pressed a finger to Emma’s shoulder to push her backwards, “feet on the desk,” she said and Emma rolled her eyes. “Another, I’m fairly certain it is unprofessional and highly inappropriate to be kissing—”

Emma cut her off, her arms encircling her waist as she kissed her again. She could taste the faintest hints of coffee mixed with the taste of Regina she was so addicted to and mint, likely from toothpaste or gum she no longer was chewing.

“Yeah, that is so highly inappropriate,” Ruby chastised, giggling as Emma flipped her off and slowly parted from Regina’s lips.

“Hello, Ruby,” Regina smiled at her as Emma let her go and sat back down at her desk.

“How are you, Regina?”

“Wonderful, and you?”

“Are you going to fire me if I tell you I’m bored?” Ruby asked with a wince and all Regina did was laugh in response. When the phone rang, she picked it up immediately.

“Where is our dear Sheriff this afternoon?” Regina asked Emma after she noticed that Graham’s office was empty. “Out on a call?”

“A 10-54.”

“Walnut Creek Road?”

“How did you know?”

“Regular occurrence at the Wilson farm, especially in early spring.”

Emma quirked an eyebrow in surprise and Regina said nothing as she turned and strolled into Graham’s office and picked up the waiting envelope he’d left on his desk for her. Regina’s coat was long, coming to mid-thigh and effectively eliminating the usual lingering, appreciative gaze Emma normally had when she walked away from her. She flipped Ruby off when she heard her snickering from behind the dispatch desk.

When Regina emerged from the Sheriff’s office, the big, thick envelope tucked under her arm, she smiled over at Emma and nodded at her, motioning for her to walk her out to her car. Even in the few weeks that Ruby had been there, Emma knew that she knew exactly what went on between them when they did this every single Wednesday, with or without Graham there.

The small desk in the evidence room had definitely seen more action than all the many years it had sat inside the small, nearly empty room.

Today however, Regina strolled past the evidence room and Emma followed, coming to a sudden stop when Regina suddenly turned around to face her. Regina leaned in for a rather chaste kiss and she ran her fingers gently over Emma’s hair, frowning just a little as she took a step back.

“You’re going back to work, aren’t you?” Emma asked quietly, already knowing the answer. “Can I at least kiss you once more?”

“I have some work I need to catch up on, Emma.”

“I know.”

“Don’t pout,” Regina said with a mock glare. “I’ll see you at home later, darling.”

Emma shoved her hands into the back pockets of her jeans and watched Regina as she exited the building. With a sigh, she turned around and headed back to her desk, leaning back in her chair and plopping her feet up on the desk, mimicking her earlier position when Regina had walked in.

“That was a quick one,” Ruby smirked, one that disappeared when Emma sighed dejectedly. “She left, didn’t she?”

“Yeah.”

“Work?”

“Unfortunately,” Emma sighed again. “God, I am so bored!”

“And miserable because Regina left without scratching your itch,” Ruby chuckled and upon Emma’s glare, she shut herself up. When the phone ran again, Ruby picked it up immediately. “Storybrooke Sheriff’s Station, how can I help you today? Oh, he is? That’s unfortunate, Mrs. Mays. The Sheriff is on a call at the moment but I can send Deputy Swan over straight away, ma’am.”

“What now?” Emma asked, rising from her chair slowly.

“10-49,” Ruby replied and Emma rolled her eyes.

“Why don't you just say Mrs. Mays called in a complaint about a barking dog, Ruby?”

She shrugged. “It’s more fun to use the codes!”

She knew Ruby had been memorizing all the codes to call over the radio if either herself or the Sheriff were out of the station. She grabbed her red jacket and slipped it on, making sure her badge was secured on her belt.

“One of these days, we’re going to have to explain to Mrs. Mays that she doesn’t need to call about every single thing,” Emma muttered and with a shake of her head, she headed out to the cruiser and immediately found a note on the driver’s seat.

_I_ _’_ _m sorry I had to run off so quickly, darling, but I promise I_ _’_ _ll make it up to you tonight. David and Mary Margaret have offered to take Henry for the night. Make sure you are not late coming home. I_ _’_ _ll be waiting for you in the study. xoxo_

Emma laughed, grinning at the small note before folding it and sliding it in the inner pocket of her jacket. Glancing at the clock on the dashboard, she groaned. First she had to deal with Mrs. Mays, like she did most days that Graham didn’t take her calls and then she’d have to deal with waiting for five o’clock so she could punch out for the night and head home to her soon-to-be wife.

She really couldn’t _wait_ to see what Regina had in store for them that night.


	39. Chapter 39

It was a rainy day in April when Emma found herself over an hour late, running as fast as she could into the station, her flannel button down shirt barely buttoned and the white tank top she wore underneath still visible, her hair still wet and not just from the rain.

“Graham, I am so sorry I am late,” she said as she rushed towards his office and before she could say anything more, she found the seat behind the desk empty. “Graham?”

“You’re over an hour late, Swan,” he said from inside one of the cells, the door open and a mop in his hand, one that he thrust towards her. “You’ll clean the cells today and then you can mop the front hallway when you’re done. Consider it your punishment.”

“Punishment accepted,” Emma smiled and she grimaced at the unmistakable smell of vomit coming from the next cell, her eyes not daring to look over there yet. She knew for a fact that Leroy had been in there last night, the cell doubling as a drunk tank so he could just sleep it off. “I’m really sorry though, for being late, Graham.”

“You’re never late, not _this_ late anyway, but I’m still going to have to take an hour off of your pay this time,” he said and upon her nod, he exited the cell and headed over to his office. He left the door open and kept watch on Emma as she got to mopping the cell floor.

Normally, it was Leroy who cleaned the station, but on nights he was locked up in the cell, beyond hammered and sleeping it off, he usually went home in the morning to sleep his hangover off. That meant it was either Graham or herself mopping or doing whatever cleaning that was scheduled for that day. Just because Emma was working there now didn’t stop Regina from doing unexpected inspections on the state of cleanliness at the station.

Since it was Tuesday, Ruby’s day off, the dispatch desk was empty and it was left up to either herself or Graham to answer the calls coming in. So far, in her time since she arrived at the station, the phone hadn’t rang once, but then again it was still early enough in the day that Mrs. Mays likely hadn’t found something to complain about yet.

An hour later and the floors freshly mopped, Emma put the mop and bucket in the janitor’s closet and headed back to her desk. She barely sat down before the phone rang and she answered it quickly.

“Sheriff’s station, Deputy Swan speaking,” she said as cheerfully as she could muster.

“Deputy, I need yourself or the Sheriff to respond immediately. A boy is tagging the wall!”

Granny. She knew that voice anywhere. “I’ll be right there, Granny, but can you give me a quick description in case—”

“It’s that boy Peter again.”

Emma sighed, rolling her eyes. She had dealt with Peter too many times, an orphaned teenage boy, barely sixteen and had a record longer than his arm. All misdemeanours, mostly vandalism and trespassing charges.

“What was the call?” Graham asked as Emma slipped on her red jacket and reached for the rain slicker that hung on the wall near the entranceway.

“Peter is tagging at Granny’s. I’ll go and deal with this little punk. Again.”

“Bring him in if he runs this time. If he doesn’t—”

“I’ll write him a ticket unless he agrees to remove whatever he just tagged immediately, I know. I got this, Graham.”

Emma made it to Granny’s in record time, the lights on the cruiser flashing, the siren not necessary for this call. Even though the rain was coming down hard, Peter stood at the side of Granny’s Diner, spray can in hand. She slipped out of the cruiser quickly, knowing to expect just about anything when it came to the slippery teenager.

“Peter, stop what you’re doing and put your hands in the air!”

“Oh shit!” Peter yelled, throwing the spray can towards Emma before he took off running.

Emma ran hard and fast after him, not slowing down as she chased him down the street. When he scaled over a wooden fence with ease, Emma pulled off the rain slicker and followed him, leaving it behind on the sidewalk. Peter ran through one backyard, hopping the fence into another and Emma was gaining ground, that was until she tripped over a lawn chair and that gave Peter just those few seconds more to get that much more ahead of her.

“Fuck,” Emma groaned as she stood up quickly and continued after him. She hopped over the last fence and landed on the sidewalk hard. She spotted Peter running down the street, half a block away from her. “Fucking hell, that kid is fast.”

With a shake of her head, she started after him again. Her boots pounded on the pavement hard as she crossed the road, barely dodging out of the way of an oncoming car in the middle of the street. Her lungs burned and her muscles strained, but she couldn't and didn’t stop, pushing herself to the max, every stride bringing her that much closer to the fleeing teenage tagger.

A single thought burned in her mind as she pushed herself way beyond her limits; she would definitely have to start running daily, just so she didn’t have to go through this ever again.

Emma yelled out as she flung herself at the teenager, tackling him down on the lawn he had been sprinting across. She kept him pinned down, pushing his face into the wet grass as she panted hard.

“Get off of me!” Peter yelled, his body thrashing underneath Emma as she knelt against the middle of his back and struggled to grab at his hands. “Get off!”

“You’re under arrest. Do you want to add obstructing arrest to the charges you already have on your ass, kid?”

“Fuck you.”

“Right, I see how it is,” Emma laughed bitterly and once she had the cuff on one wrist, she yanked a little too hard pulling his hand behind his back and then the other, cuffing him a little too tightly than what was necessary. “You just don’t learn, do you, Peter?”

He chuckled throatily as Emma yanked him hard up to his feet. “Learn? Learn what? How to have more fun in this _boring_ town?”

“Alright, smartass, start walking,” Emma snapped as she poked and prodded him in the back until he relented and started walking the long walk to where Emma had parked the cruiser in front of the Diner. When she sensed his hesitation to get into the back of the cruiser, she grabbed the back of his shirt forcefully. “Get in.”

She all but threw him into the back seat and despite the pouring rain, a few people walking down the street under umbrella’s just stopped and watched the scene unfold. Emma slammed the door shut and ran her fingers through her wet hair. After making sure there was positively no way the teenage tagger could escape, she headed inside the Diner and came face to face with a concerned looking Granny.

“What happened?”

“He ran,” Emma replied and Granny just simply frowned. “Do you want to press charges?”

“What I want is for him to stop targeting my Diner!” She barked and Emma tried not to laugh when a few customers let out shocked gasps at her booming tone. “I don’t want him charged, I want to see him punished.”

“I can’t exactly punish him if there aren’t any charges, Granny,” Emma reminded her gently. “Although he does have a few others tacked on this time, ones that’ll have him sent to juvie for a few months, I’m sure.”

“Good, then that’s punishment enough.”

“No charges?”

“No, but before you haul his ass off, I want him to clean that filth from my building.”

Emma sighed with a shake of her head. To do that, she’d have to un-cuff Peter and once she did, she knew he’d take off again and she was in no shape for another foot chase like that one.

“Tell you what, I’ll hire someone to come power wash it off for you tomorrow, okay?”

“Do what you want, girl, it should still be him that does it.”

Emma turned and walked back out into the pouring rain and hopping into the cruiser. She glanced back at a glowering Peter and inside of saying anything, she turned around and drove down to the station, calling Graham on the CB radio to come assist her in bringing Peter in.

After getting the teenager into the interview room, Graham all but pulled her out the door, slamming it shut and turning the lock on the door quickly. Emma spun around to look at him and he just stared back, twice as hard.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

“Excuse me?” Emma asked, backing away from him as she walked to her desk. “He ran, Graham. I chased him down and when I caught up to him, he was resisting and—”

“I got about four different phone calls in the last ten minutes. You didn’t just _catch_ the boy, Swan, you tackled him on Marco’s front lawn!”

“What else was I supposed to do, Graham? Let him get away?”

“He’s a minor!”

Emma growled in frustration. While she knew the town had its own procedures on how to handle anyone under the age of eighteen who were or have committed a crime, this was what she had trained to do many years ago—minus the colourful language and the fact she should’ve called in to Graham to report the fact he had fled on foot and that she was in pursuit.

She sat down in her chair and pulled open the bottom drawer of her desk where she kept a change of clothes. Graham was fuming, his face red and he started to pace in front of her desk, a hand slamming down in anger.

“I messed up, I get that, okay! You don’t have to get pissed with me. What’s done is done and that kid has some serious charges on his head right now that his ass is gonna land in juvie for a least six months!”

“The charges aren’t going to stick because _you_ didn’t follow protocol!”

“Fuck,” Emma groaned as she dropped her bag of clothes on top of her desk. “Fuck that, I’m going to make sure they stick.”

“Good luck with that, Swan, because I can’t—no, I _won_ _’_ _t_ back you up on that.”

“What is your problem?! That kid in there,” Emma said as she pointed in the general direction of the interview room, “he’s been nothing but a problem since before I started working for you, Sheriff. A trip to juvie might smarten his ass up!”

Graham shook his head and his face fell as he stopped pacing and grasped at his chest with his right hand suddenly. Emma pushed back from her desk, her chair toppling to the floor as she watched in what felt like slow motion as Graham clutched at the edge of the desk, his face contouring in pain, his hand balled into a fist around his white button down shirt. He dropped to his knees, suddenly gasping for breath and Emma blinked, feeling like she was rooted to the spot, unable to move.

“Em—”

Her name fell silent on his parted lips as he slumped to the floor, both hands sliding to his sides, his eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape. Suddenly something clicked on inside of her and she ran around her desk and fell to her knees beside him, first checking his pulse before moving to perform CPR when she felt nothing.

“Come on, Graham,” Emma said as she pressed over his chest, mentally counting out each one before moving down to breathe a breath into him and continued the chest compressions to no avail.

She wasn’t sure how long she was doing it, somehow managing to make the call to the hospital, one speakerphone, to send an ambulance straight away, but when she heard the sirens outside the front of the station, her heart fell and yet she didn’t stop, she couldn’t, not until the paramedics were inside and one of them took over for her while she backed away and let them work. She wiped at her sweaty brow and sat against the other desk, one that was unoccupied and served as a spot for paperwork to gather, and she watched the paramedics try in succession for nearly five minutes before they’d stopped suddenly, the pair exchanging a look before the one with sandy brown hair turned to look over at her.

The questions she asked fell on ringing ears, his voice sounding muddled as she tried to turn her attention to what he was trying to ask her. After a few minutes, she shook her head and looked at the paramedic with tearful eyes.

“Deputy, there was nothing we could do and you did all you could,” he said gently as the ringing in her ears started to subside. “I was asking before if you knew if he had any kind of condition or sickness?”

“No I-I have no idea.”

“Time of death, 11:14am,” the other one said while the one in front of her confirmed with a nod of his head.

“He’s…” Emma trailed off, shaking her head harder as she struggled to rise to her feet.

“I’m sorry, Deputy, there was nothing we could do. I’m sure you know the protocol, we’ll call in the coroner and have him come in to retrieve the body as soon as possible.”

“I—”

“Did he have family? Perhaps you should inform them before word gets out around town,” he suggested gently.

“No, he doesn’t have any family, not that I know of.”

“My suggestion is for you to find out and make that phone call.”

Emma stared blankly down at Graham’s body, his shirt cut open and the pads of the defibrillator being pulled off by the paramedic still kneeling next to his body. She stood there long after they had packed up their equipment and left the station and it wasn’t until she heard the banging coming from the interview room that she remembered that Peter was still in there.

She pulled out her phone and text Ruby, telling her there was an incident and that she needed her down at the station as soon as possible. Her hands were shaking as she called Regina’s personal phone, it being picked up almost instantly.

“Hello, darling,” Regina said cheerfully and the sound of her happy voice brought the tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Graham.”

“Did something—oh,” Regina sighed into the phone. “What happened?”

“He—he just—one minute were arguing…”

“What, Emma?”

“…and the next he’s…” Emma choked through the sobs that wracked through her body.

“Darling, just take a deep breath and tell me what’s going on.”

“He—just on the floor—” Emma gasped as she looked down at his lifeless body, her heart tensing up in her chest suddenly.

“Emma, what—”

“He’s dead!” She screamed into the phone. “He’s _dead_ , Regina!”

She was pretty sure she heard a gasp before she heard the telltale sounds of Regina struggling to catch her falling phone. They said nothing for the longest time, not until the sounds of Peter banging against the door pulled her back down to reality. Until she heard Regina’s whispered promise that she would come down to the station as soon as she could, she hung up the phone and placed it on her desk, her hair and clothes still dripping wet and she was standing in a small puddle when Ruby finally showed up.

Neither said a word as the two of them headed for the interview room and despite Peter’s protests, they managed to wrangle the restless teenager in one of the cells. She and Ruby just turned to each other, neither responding to the teenager in the cell that was screaming at them.

Screams of protest that turned into sudden silence when he finally noticed Sheriff Graham’s dead body on the floor. By the time that Regina arrived, Emma had somehow managed to retreat to the bathroom to change out of her wet clothes and with the heaviness of Graham’s sudden death, she all but collapsed in Regina’s arms out in the hallway, away from the angry, jailed teenager and way from the body.

Graham’s body.

His _dead_ body…

**********

After the Sheriff’s death, the people of Storybrooke were in a state of mourning, his funeral attended by nearly every single citizen in town. A week after the funeral, Regina had no choice but to announce an election for a new Sheriff, not wanting to take it upon herself and appoint the role to Emma, for many obvious reasons, the main one being that she knew people would see it as favouritism simply because they were engaged.

A week after the elections announcement and no secondary candidate stepping forward into the role, she was informed by the town council that she was to appoint Emma Swan as Storybrooke’s new Sheriff. That brought them to where they were now, getting ready in their bedroom in the hour leading up to the official swearing in ceremony that would take place at the Town Hall.

“Please tell me the only time I have to wear this is for this ceremony,” Emma said as she pulled at the stuffy tan shirt that was buttoned up to the collar and a black tied drapes around her neck, waiting to be tied. She was wearing the regulation Sheriff’s uniform, right down to the very unattractive black shiny shoes and unflattering black pants. The hat sat on the end of the bed and already Emma was eyeing it like it was the scariest thing she’d ever seen before. “Regina?”

“Just this once, darling,” she said with a smile, moving to put on her hooped earrings, one by one, looking at Emma in the vanity mirror as she struggled with the tie. “Here, allow me,” she said as she turned to face the disgruntled blonde. “You look dashing.”

“I feel like dashing the hell outta here and—”

“Stripping out of these clothes?” Regina laughed as she effortlessly tied her black tie. “Well, we certainly can’t swear you in as our Sheriff if you’re naked, can we, darling?”

“It’d be the talk of the town for weeks, months, maybe years even!” Emma chuckled and all Regina could do was shake her head, a playful smile dancing over her lips as she smoothed the tie down over Emma’s chest. “Are you sure this is the right thing to do, I mean, what if we just waited a little while, maybe someone’ll step up and we can go through with the election.”

“The town needs a Sheriff, Emma. We’ve waited long enough. The town council informed me that after a specific amount of time, the next in line to the Sheriff will be promoted to the position and that just happens to be you.”

“Obviously because I was the only Deputy working under him!” Emma sighed and she placed her hands on Regina’s hips. “I won’t be able to do this alone, you know that, right? I’m going to need—”

“Ah,” Regina said, her lips teasing with a smile. “About that. Well, after the ceremony I’ll tell you what the plans are regarding you finding a suitable candidate to take on the role of your Deputy.”

“You’ve already hired someone, haven't you?”

“Have I?” Regina asked and she knew she was failing at trying to hide that telltale smile of hers, one she knew Emma knew all too well when she was trying to keep something a surprise of sorts. “After the ceremony, Emma.”

“Do I have to wear that stupid hat?”

“Yes, dear. It’s a part of the uniform.”

“I look like an idiot!”

Regina reached out for the hat and plucked it on top of her head. “Yes, you do, but you are my adorable idiot. I’m already thinking of _fucking_ you in nothing but this hat later.”

Emma moaned as she gripped at Regina’s hips tighter and closed her eyes as Regina adjusted the hat on top of her head and pecked a kiss upon her lips before slipping out of Emma’s hold.

“Later, my love, because right now we do not have time for anything we cannot finish.”

“Tease!” Emma groaned as she pulled the hat off of her head. “How long is this ceremony going to be anyway?”

“Not long at all,” Regina replied and upon Emma’s insistent look, she deftly rolled her eyes. “Half an hour at most.”

“And this…thing afterwards? Is it necessary?”

“The Sheriff’s Ball?” Regina asked and Emma just nodded, looking more annoyed than anything else. “It is tradition, I suppose. The people of Storybrooke are quite looking forward to it. It’s been some time since there had been such a celebration like this of sorts. I believe it’s exactly what we all need in this trying time.”

Regina reached out, looping a finger around the belt loophole of Emma’s pants and pulled her into to her. They had just little under an hour and all she wanted was to kiss the love of her life more than anything else. That smile that erupted over Emma’s lips was more than enough to leave her wanting to cancel the ceremony just so she could have her naughty way with her. That, of course, would never happen and they both had a duty to perform, a reputation to uphold, and to represent the said power they both held equally and individually.

With one last kiss upon her lips, Regina wiped away the little bit of lipstick smeared over the top of her lip and smiled at her. It was the first day either of them had smiled in such a way since Graham’s death and it felt good to be happy again.

“Mom, are we going soon?” Henry called out from the hallway, knocking tentatively on the bedroom door. “Mom?”

“Yeah, kid,” Emma said as he opened the door. “We’re going soon. Are you ready?”

As Henry walked into the bedroom, Regina smiled affectionately at him. He was dressed in his best and looked as handsome as ever in his dark grey suit and purple bowtie. Regina looked down at her almost matching purple dress and she wrapped her arms around Henry, smiling down at him as she smoothed back his hair.

“Don’t you look handsome, Henry,” Regina smiled and when he backed away and smiled up at her, she reached out to fix his clip-on bowtie.

“Thanks, Regina. You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, dear. How about your mother? Isn’t she dashing?”

Henry looked over at Emma with a single eyebrow raised and Regina held back her laugh as his face scrunched up when he took in the sight of his mother dressed in her Sheriff clothes complete with the hat on top of her head.

“Uh, you look…nice, Mom,” he said hesitantly and Emma reached out for him, wrapping an arm around his neck and moving to ruffle his hair. “Mom!”

“Thanks a lot, kid,” Emma laughed and she reached out for Regina, kissing her softly on the lips and kept her arm wrapped around her. “Let’s head out, yeah?”

Regina nodded and moved to check over herself in the mirror one last time, her dress, while form fitting, was conservative and professional looking, not a hint of cleavage and not too much leg showing as the hem of the dress fell just to the top of her knees. As she ran her fingers through her hair, Emma moved to stand behind her and wrapped her arms loosely around her waist.

“You look so very beautiful, Gina,” Emma whispered into her ear, their eyes meeting in the reflection of the mirror. She titled her head to the side as Emma’s lips fell along her neck, kissing her softly as a hand slid upwards towards her left breast.

“Hey, kid in the room!” Henry yelped and Emma’s hand stopped in an instant and she let go of Regina, chuckling as she moved to chase after Henry. “Mom, stop!”

Regina shook her head as laughter filled the quiet house. She loved that sound, a sound she hadn’t heard nearly enough in the last couple of weeks and a sound she knew she would always hear as long as Emma and Henry were there.

Regina found the two of them in the den by the time she made it down the stairs, and Emma had Henry pinned to the sofa and was tickling him into oblivion, tears streaming down his cheeks as he laughed so hard he couldn’t stop.

By the time they made it down to the Town Hall, they had almost twenty minutes to spare before the ceremony was due to start. Regina made the rounds, mingling with the growing crowd inside the main hall while Emma mostly kept to herself just off to the side of the makeshift stage that had been set up for the ceremony.

Regina froze the instant she spotted her mother seated in the first row just off to the right side, talking with Eva and Kathryn. She took a deep, calming breath and knew that her mother would not make a scene in front of the entire town today, at least she hoped that she wouldn’t dare to do such a thing.

Five minutes before the ceremony was due to start, Regina made her way towards the stage, all the town council members seated along the chairs and Emma stood off to the left side of the stage by herself. Regina looked around for Henry and spotted him talking to a few boys she knew were his friends. She weaved her way through the growing crowd, all the seats taken and many more standing, filling the room beyond capacity.

“There are a lot of people here,” Emma whispered as Regina approached her. “Is it bad that I’m kind of nervous right now?”

“It’ll be all right, darling,” Regina smiled at her and she moved to adjust her tie. “It will be over before you know it.”

“Everyone is looking at us right now.”

Regina chuckled quietly, not allowing herself to turn around and keeping her back to the crowd behind her. “Are they now?”

“Yeah,” Emma said softly and she grinned as Regina stepped closer to her, both hands moving to cup her face gently. “Regina?”

“Yes?”

“Are you—”

Regina silenced her with a soft kiss, their lips lingering just for a moment before she pulled back. It was a move that had surprised not just Emma, but herself, but in that very moment she did not care that the entire town was watching them, nor did she care that her mother was as well. All she had cared about in that very moment was Emma and the kiss was only to help still her jittery nerves.

She smiled lovingly at Emma before moving to take the stage, beckoning the crowd to quiet down so that they could start with the swearing in ceremony. She glanced at her mother for a second just to see the scowl on her face, but she just kept that smile on her face as the crowd quieted and she greeted and thanked everyone for coming to share a special day with the town’s newest Sheriff and her family.

Regina was nearly moved to tears when Henry pinned the Sheriff’s badge to Emma’s shirt and the two shared a moment, mother and son, in front of the entire town. It had been Henry who reached out for Regina’s hand and pulled her in for a hug with him and Emma and the crowd erupted with applause and cheers the moment the three had their arms around each other.

After the crowd quieted down, Emma and Henry took a seat while Regina made a few formal announcements about the Sheriff’s Ball that was being held in the gym at Storybrooke Middle School. She passed the microphone on to one of the council members so they could address a few important issues with the citizens of Storybrooke. When everything was settled, Regina put an end to the ceremony officially and the citizens started filing out of the hall slowly, a few of them coming up to Emma to congratulate her on becoming Storybrooke’s newest Sheriff.

“Can I take this stupid hat off now?” Emma whispered as Regina slipped a hand into hers. “Regina?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I?”

“I suppose so,” she chuckled quietly and she reached up to remove the hat from Emma’s head and promptly placed it on Henry’s with a smile. “Better, my love?”

“Much.”

Regina didn’t fail to notice her mother was still seated and watching them with furious brown eyes and her lips in a steely scowl. After her mother had confronted her a month ago about her relationship with Emma, things had been drastically different for Regina. No longer did she fear her own mother, despite what she knew she was capable of doing and despite her previous threats, her inheritance remained untouched and the house still belonged to her.

Her mother, despite her threats, had absolutely no power over her or her life anymore and she had made it clear in those few instances she had spoken with her after the last confrontation that she would not come between her and Emma and their happy ending, no matter what she said or did.

Standing up to her mother had given her a sense of power and her confidence was higher than it’d ever been when it came to facing her mother. She wasn’t that scared little girl who feared the very woman that had given birth to her. She was a grown woman, in love and engaged to wed the love of her life and nothing would stop her from doing just that.

“Ready to go?” Emma asked, breaking her away from her thoughts. “Gina?”

“Yes, I’m ready, darling.”

Regina felt Emma stiffen as her mother moved to stand up from her chair and walked straight over towards them. She forced a smile over her face as she turned to look at her. Cora Mills was not happy and Regina could see the rage burning inside of her just from the look in her brown eyes. She wasn’t sure what her mother was up to, but she knew that the next few minutes were going to be tense. For all of them.

“Hello, Mother. I’m happy to see that you decided to come to the ceremony today.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world, Regina,” Cora said in a forcefully sweet tone that made Regina’s skin crawl. “Hello, _Sheriff_ ,” she said to Emma, her eyes boring into Emma’s as they shook hands politely. “I trust you’ll keep our town as safe as it had been under Sheriff Graham?”

“I will do my very best,” Emma smiled and she gave Regina’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Good,” Cora said tightly. “We should head over to the school now. The _Sheriff_ cannot be late to her own ball now, can she?”

“We were just on our way,” Emma replied and with that, she pulled Regina along, Henry trailing behind them and they made their way outside with the last of the crowd.

Regina already knew that Emma was tense just from that brief interaction with Cora and once they were inside the Bug, she leaned over and kissed Emma gently on the cheek, a small show of reassurance that nothing would ruin this day for any of them.

They were one of the last to arrive at the school gym and once Henry had ran off ahead to find his friends, Emma held out her arm and Regina smiled at her, linking her arm in Emma’s before they walked through the gym doors into the applauding crowd waiting for their newest Sheriff and their Mayor. Regina beamed with pride and joy as she and Emma walked through the crowd. Emma had a slight tinge to her cheeks, still a little nervous to have all the attention focused on her all at once.

When the music started up, Regina found herself being spun around playfully before Emma’s arms wrapped around her easily. Couple’s paired off all around them and Regina could not stop smiling, nor could she take her eyes off of Emma.

“This is kind of crazy, isn’t it?” Emma asked and she shook her head, laughing as she held Regina closer. “All of this just because of a new Sheriff being sworn in.”

“It’s what has always been done for as long as I can remember, Sheriff.”

“Is that right, Madam Mayor?”

Regina chuckled and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. Their bodies stilled as Regina’s hands moved to hold on to the back of Emma’s neck more firmly and they kissed deeply for a moment, losing themselves in each other completely.

“I love you,” Regina murmured against her lips before they parted completely. “I simply cannot wait to marry you.”

“I can’t wait either,” Emma smiled. “I love you, Regina.”

They held on to each other, swaying to the music, losing themselves in each other and the crowd that surrounded them. This was a big moment, not just for Emma being sworn in as the newest Sheriff, but for them both to be so openly affectionate in front of the whole town.

It was a moment Regina never envisioned before, but one that felt so right, so natural, she knew that she’d would never hold back from showing just how much she loved Emma Swan.


	40. Chapter 40

Emma sat back in the chair, feet up on the desk and the door to her office wide open. It had barely been a week since she had been sworn in as Storybrooke’s Sheriff and the biggest surprise had come after the Ball was over. August Booth had snuck up behind her as she and Regina walked to the Bug and she nearly knocked him over as she hugged him tightly.

Regina explained after their little reunion that he had caught word of Graham’s death and that of Emma’s promotion. August had called Regina himself just a few days prior to the ceremony, asking if he could be considered for the Deputy position. Of course Regina, after going through some formalities, hired him and had kept it quite the secret just so that Emma’s old partner could surprise her the way that he had.

Emma was beyond thrilled when she learned she and Booth would be working together again, but she wasn’t happy to hear that he had left the force in the city a month ago because of an accusation made against him for tampering with some evidence in an old cold case file on a missing girl. Emma had gone over the report herself just a day ago and his end of the story held up and it had been Jones who had done the tampering, but he had somehow managed to stay on the force while Booth was discharged. He said he wasn’t going to fight it and that he’d already been looking to get out anyway shortly after Emma had moved to Storybrooke.

Henry, of course, was beyond thrilled because he had looked up to August like he was his uncle and while August looked for a place to call his own, he had taken up residence in one of the guest bedrooms at the house for the time being. The nights were filled with August and Henry playing video games while Emma and Regina spent some time alone together in the study, usually reading on the couch together while the fireplace was lit and soft jazz filled the room.

“Gonna make a lunch run around to Granny’s,” August said as he stood in the open doorway. “You want anything, Swan?”

“I’m fine,” she said with a shake of her head. “Did you forget that Regina made us both lunch this morning before we came in?”

“I didn’t forget, but salad’s aren’t my thing,” August chuckled. “And I know they aren’t yours either so, what do you want me to get you?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I’m trying to keep the weight off, Booth. We’ve gone over this already. I’m getting married next month and I want to look good, okay?”

“You always look good,” he grinned and she picked up an unsharpened pencil and threw it at him. “Right, I’ll be back soon, then,” he said with a nod and called out Ruby’s name as he backed away from Emma’s office.

Things had been slow since Graham had died, and the teenage tagger that had been the bane of their problems had been shipped off to juvie in the next county for eight months, which meant there were a lot less calls in general. Still, there were those regular calls from Mrs. Mays, which August had taken to respond to every single time and would return to the station with freshly baked cookies that Mrs. Mays made especially for him. It was no surprise how well he’d fit in there in Storybrooke and the people that he interacted with treated him as if he’d lived in that town his whole life, much as they did with Emma right from the start.

Her mind went back to what she had been thinking about before, the wedding and the plans that she and Regina were making together. They had settled on a location weeks ago and the ceremony and the reception would be held at Storybrooke Country Club, the ceremony out in the garden and the reception inside the ballroom. Emma had left the colour scheme completely up to Regina and after weeks of going over hundreds of wedding magazines that were all over the house, Regina, along with Kathryn had picked out a theme of white and black, with pops of red in the centerpieces and little red bows on the back of the white chairs as well.

Emma knew that it would be nothing short of gorgeous come the day they were to get married. She was told that her tux would have to be entirely black, even the shirt, no tie, as Regina had requested. She had found it simple enough and had gone to a tailor that brought in the jacket so it was more form fitting and feminine and the pants were hemmed and brought in as well. The tux was currently hanging in their closet and she had discovered that morning while she was getting dressed that there was a red handkerchief in the left breast pocket of the jacket as well.

Regina’s dress had been purchased, but it wasn’t being kept at the house. Despite knowing the traditions, Emma had been trying to get Ruby and Kathryn to tell her what the dress looked like and neither would tell her anything other that it was white and Regina looked breathtaking in it.

Emma sighed, dropping her feet to the floor as she picked up the magazine that had been earmarked and given to her by Regina that morning. All Regina wanted for her to do was to pick out an additional centerpiece to match the ones that had already been picked, but Emma had no clue where to even start.

“Rubes?” Emma called out and a moment later Ruby was in her office. “I need some serious help with this,” she said as she pointed to the magazine. “I don’t even know where to start. What If I pick something and it’s completely horrible?”

“It’s just an additional piece, isn’t it? Go with something small,” Ruby said and she leaned over the desk, watching as Emma flipped through the pages. “There,” she said when Emma had the page that had porcelain figurines and animals. “Isn’t that perfect, Em?”

“A swan?” Emma asked with an eyebrow raised. “A porcelain swan painted silver with a crown on top of its head? Isn’t that, I don’t know, kind of tacky?”

Ruby was just grinning and Emma sighed, noting that the page was one without an earmark stuck to it. “Come on, Em, it’s perfect! It could totally hold those fancy number cards that Regina ordered to put on the tables.”

“I don’t know.”

“Em, Regina wants you to have a part of planning this too and every time she’s tried, you’ve come up with some shitty ass excuse as to why you couldn’t help.”

“All I want to do is marry her, Ruby.”

“And you will,” Ruby chuckled and she snatched the magazine off the desk. “They aren’t even that expensive,” she mused to herself and snapped the magazine shut. “Just show Regina later. I’m sure she’ll love that idea.”

“Maybe.”

“What’s wrong with you today, Em?”

“Nothing is wrong with me today, Rubes,” Emma sighed and she leaned back in her chair, placing her feet up on the desk again and laced her fingers together at the back of her head. “It’s been slow around here ever since…” She trailed off with a small shake of her head.

“You want me to go stir up some trouble?” Ruby offered jokingly. “Emma?”

“What?”

“Seriously, what is wrong with you today? Are you and Regina fighting or something?”

“No, we’re not fighting.”

“Are you not having sex regularly anymore? Because that would explain the serious stick up your ass you’re acting like you have right now.”

Emma rolled her eyes and didn’t say a word. Ruby knew she was right. She frowned and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. Emma motioned for her to close the door and she reached back to shut it.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Emma sighed softly. “I think it’s just with all this wedding planning on top of work that has emotionally and physically drained her. When we go to bed at night, it’s to sleep, nothing more. It’s really not a problem, Ruby.”

“No, but it bothers you, especially since you two have always had such a highly active sex life,” Ruby said and Emma wasn’t going to deny that either. “When is the last time you two just had a night all to your selves and gone out on a date?”

“It’s been a while, I can’t…remember,” Emma said softly, frowning at her best friend who mirrored the look on her face. “Not since February when we went to Boston for the weekend, I think.”

“Emma, that’s crazy!” Ruby said, her voice rising a little too high. “Crazy and ridiculous, okay! Listen to me, you are going to make reservations at Lumiere’s for tonight and I am going to take Henry and we’re going to have a sleepover with Granny. You are going to take your woman out on a date and you are going to wine her and dine her and fuck her senseless, okay?”

Emma laughed at the determination in Ruby’s voice, but it was a good idea. They did need a night just to themselves and maybe tonight would be the night their little dry spell would be over. It had only been a week, the last time being the night after the Sheriff’s Ball when Regina stayed true to what she had promised earlier that day, that she was going to fuck her with that ridiculous hat on and she had, for hours that night.

Thoughts were swirling in her mind now that Ruby had put the idea of having a date night that very night into her head. Maybe she’d skip Lumiere’s and make dinner just for the two of them. She started grinning at the thought of having something very simple to eat, eating it on the floor of the study in front of the fireplace.

“What?”

“I have an idea,” Emma said. “And I’m going to need to leave early later. Can you pick Henry up when your shift is over? He’ll be over at Nicholas Zimmer’s house later.”

“Of course,” Ruby smiled. “What are you planning, Em?”

“Romantic dinner at home, just the two of us.”

“And what about Booth?”

“He’s a big boy,” Emma chuckled. “I’m sure he’ll find something to do that’s not at the house tonight.”

“Send him to the Rabbit Hole, I’m sure he’d fit right in with the regulars down there.”

The two of them laughed and Emma smiled to herself, thinking about how much they really needed a whole night just the two of them, alone. She’d been so focused on everything else and Regina was swamped with work and focused on planning the wedding that they’d slipped away from each other in just a week. She’d fix that tonight, she’d more than fix that tonight.

“Look what I have, ladies!” Booth laughed as he stormed into Emma’s office suddenly.

“Do you ever knock?” Emma asked with a roll of her eyes and dropped her feet back to the floor. “What do you have, Booth?”

He chuckled as he thrust framed picture at Emma and she leaned forward as she looked at the picture. It was taken on the day she was sworn in as Sheriff, a picture of herself, Regina, and Henry posing for the camera.

“You got yourself one fine looking family, Swan.”

“Thanks,” she smiled and she looked at him in confusion. “Where did you get this?”

“Granny gave it to me and I was under strict orders to give it to you immediately. She said she wouldn’t add extra fries to my usual order if I failed to do just that,” he said and between the three of them, they just started laughing. “She had the picture blown up and framed. Just came in this morning. She said she thought you might want it to hang up in your office.”

“Yeah, of course,” Emma smiled, looking down at the picture again. Regina was positively beaming, that beautiful smile of hers warming her heart just by looking at her in the picture. “I’ll have to thank her when I see her next.”

“I’ll tell her that you look like your about to cry just staring at the picture right now, Em.”

“Shut up, Ruby, I am not about to cry!” She laughed as she punched her best friend in the shoulder before Ruby could jump back at the very last moment. “Your phone is ringing, better get back to doing your job, dispatch.”

Both Ruby and Booth left her office then and she diverted her attention back to the framed picture. Booth was right, she did have herself one fine looking family.

**********

Cora Mills paced the floor in her den, her heels clicking against the wood floor as she glanced at the clock every couple of minutes. Her visitor was late and she was not happy at all.

She had been mostly tolerant in the last three months since that infuriating blonde woman had returned to Storybrooke and moved in with her daughter. She’d had her suspicions when she had been there over the summer and again at Christmas, that maybe there was something going on between her and Regina again, but she _never_ imagined that it had turned into a serious relationship, not a friendship as her daughter had told her many times, but a relationship where they were in love with one another.

Cora found it simply preposterous that her own daughter would be attracted to the same sex, much less fall in love with another woman and become engaged. When she had first heard the new upon her return to Storybrooke, she had been completely appalled at the very thought that her daughter was going to marry that woman one day and had set out to put an end to that, only to have her daughter verbally slap her in the face.

She had endured over the last couple of weeks especially, her daughter traipsing around town with that woman, holding hands and showing other signs of affection in public, further humiliating her and everything the Mills family had worked so very hard for in that town.

The very fact that that woman was now the Sheriff of Storybrooke had been the very last straw and the affectionate way her daughter had been with her at the swearing in ceremony had made her sick to her stomach. She had kissed that woman in front of the entire town and she barely blinked an eye. That had been the very last straw and Cora knew in that very moment, that she would need to deal with Emma Swan the very same way she had dealt with her husband’s lover many, many years ago.

At the knock on her door, her lips curled into a smile and she walked quickly, opening the door and allowing her visitor to come inside. Vinnie was an intimidating man, not tall or particularly big, but menacing in ways that terrified others.

“Good evening, Vinnie,” Cora said sweetly. “I trust you found your way to our quaint little town all right?”

“Yeah,” he said, his Jersey accent thick.

“You’ve come highly recommended,” Cora continued as she led him into the den and they took a seat on the sofa side by side. She plucked the picture taken just a week ago of her daughter and that woman and that boy at the ceremony. “This is your mark.”

“Pretty girl.”

“Her looks are not what we are discussing,” Cora snapped. “Can you assure me that you can take care of this, Vinnie?”

“If you pay well and I don’t end up taking the fall like Bill did the last time, yes.”

Bill. Cora had forgotten his name, but she hadn’t forgotten how he’d allowed himself to be caught either.

“I want this done immediately,” Cora said firmly, watching the man study the picture carefully. “Is that understood?”

“Yes, ma’am, but I’ll need half the money up front,” he said with a sneer. “Call it a security deposit.”

Cora reached under the sofa for the envelope full of cash. She watched him count it, bill by bill before he smiled, satisfied with the payment.

“This is to be done cleanly, do you understand? Not a single shred of evidence left behind.”

“Do you know who I am, ma’am?” Vinnie chuckled throatily as he rose from the couch. “Bill might’ve been able to hit the mark, but was terrible when it came to evidence. I, however, have over a hundred under my belt and the pigs haven’t so much found a hair that points to me. It’ll be done tonight, Ms. Mills and when it is, I’ll return for the rest of the payment.”

Long after Vinnie had left, Cora continued to pace the floor, her hands wringing as she waited for that phone call to come through. Soon, she’d have exactly what she wanted since finding out her daughter was seeing that woman again, soon she’d have her daughter free of a relationship that should’ve never happened and things could go right back to being exactly how everything had been before.

**********

Regina had been genuinely surprised to find Emma in the kitchen cooking when she arrived home that evening. She walked up behind Emma as she stood at the stove and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

“Mmm, it smells good in here,” Regina whispered. “What are you making?”

“An assortment of things,” Emma replied just as quietly. “This,” she said pointing to the pot she was stirring, “is chocolate.”

“That I can certainly see,” Regina chuckled. “What is it for?”

“Strawberries.”

“For dinner?”

Emma chuckled softly. “Dessert. Dinner is already made.”

Emma turned in her arms and kissed her, thoroughly and completely and left her whole body tingling and desiring more when they parted moments later. Regina let out a small gasp at the sudden way that Emma abruptly let her go to turn her attention back to the melting chocolate in the pot on the stove.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Nope,” Emma said softly. “I got it covered.”

Regina smiled and spotted the two glasses of red wine on the counter, one full and one half empty. She reached for the full glass, smiling as Emma reached for the other. She just stood back and watched as Emma dipped each strawberry in chocolate and placed them on a tray lined with wax paper, her brow creased as she focused on making each one absolutely perfect.

When Emma was finished, she placed the tray in the fridge, grabbed her glass of wine and reached out for Regina’s hand, wordlessly leading her into the study where the fireplace was lit and two plates sat on the coffee table.

“I know it’s not much,” Emma said as she led Regina to sit down on the floor. “I just thought it’d be kind of romantic to eat here like this.”

“It’s nice, darling,” Regina smiled, sliding off her heels to tug her legs under her, the skirt she wore was tight and made sitting on the floor a tad uncomfortable. “What are we eating for dinner?”

Emma waved over at the plates and Regina looked at what she had cooked up. Finger food, mostly, from the looks of it and quesadillas chopped into thin strips. When it hit her that Emma had meant for them to not just eat, but to feed each other, she leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek.

It was fairly romantic, eating dinner in front of the fire together, the sounds of soft jazz—one of Regina’s favourites—filled the room. They had a few small conversations, nothing too particular or important. After they had dessert and despite the small portions of food, Regina felt sated and and happy. They had another glass of wine, Emma’s glass sizeably smaller than Regina’s full one.

“Hey, so I was thinking maybe we could go down to the beach,” Emma said softly. “It’s nice out tonight, full moon, and I thought it’d be nice to take a moonlit stroll.”

“Hmm?” Regina smiled at her. Emma was really making sure this nice was entirely about the two of them. “That does sound nice.”

“You think it’s totally lame, don’t you?”

“No,” Regina said quickly, placing her hands on Emma’s face and kissed her. “It’s perfect, Emma. Tonight has been wonderful.”

“I was hoping maybe after we can…” Emma said with a wiggle of her eyebrows and Regina laughed quietly. “It feels like we haven’t in forever and it’s only been like a week and I don’t know—”

“Is that what tonight is about?” Regina asked and from the slight blush on Emma’s cheeks she had her answer. “Oh, Emma, if the fact that we have gone a week without making love was a problem for you, why didn’t you say anything?”

“You know I’m too stubborn sometimes.”

“That you most definitely are,” Regina chuckled and she kissed her softly, moaning quietly before they parted. “Let’s go on that walk now, darling. And when we get home…” Regina trailed off and tried to mimic Emma’s eyebrow wiggle and elicited a throaty laugh from Emma.

“You’re something else, Gina,” Emma chuckled, rising to her feet and holding out both hands for Regina to grab them. She did and Emma pulled her to her feet swiftly, their lips crushing in an intense kiss.

“I love you,” Regina whispered just before they parted completely. “I love that you made tonight feel so very special, Emma.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, darling.”

“We haven’t had a date, not really, not since Valentine’s Day weekend,” Emma said and now that she had mentioned it, Regina realized that she was right. “So, tonight is not just about getting our sexy back—”

Regina couldn’t help but laugh, both of them swaying with their arms around each other, laughing at Emma’s ridiculous line. When the laughter subsided, Regina tucked back Emma’s hair behind both ears.

“It’s also about spending time together, just you and me, alone and together.”

“Perhaps we should make plans to have more of these nights, Emma.”

“I’d like that.”

“And we can have spontaneous nights like this as well, granted that Ruby or Granny will watch Henry so that we can.”

“Or when he goes to Nicholas’ to sleep over.”

“Or when David and a few of his friends go camping, I’m sure that David will want to bring Henry along as well,” Regina said with a smile and Emma nodded, kissing her once more before they put the fire out and cleaned up the dishes. When Emma moved to turn the tap on to fill the sink, Regina shook her head no as she placed a hand over Emma’s, stopping her. “Don’t. We can finish cleaning up when we get home.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Regina said and she pulled Emma out of the kitchen and after they had their jackets and shoes on, Regina made sure to grab her keys and they walked out of the house, locking up before she slipped a hand into Emma’s. “It’s not far, why don’t we just walk there?”

“That was kind of the plan too. Neither of us are exactly sober enough to drive anywhere tonight, even if it isn’t very far.”

Regina just smiled and leaned in to Emma as they walked down the front path to the sidewalk. There was just a slight bite to the air, but it was nice, especially with the full moon just beginning to rise over the horizon. They didn’t say a word, they didn’t need to, and Regina just enjoyed the walk down to the beach with Emma, hand in hand, pausing every so often to share a kiss.

She was happy, so very happy with Emma and she knew that she would feel that happiness for the rest of her life and even after. How had she been so lucky to find her soulmate when there were so many people in the world never did?

Despite wearing her heels, they walked along the sand together and sat down just a few feet from the water where gentle waves were rolling in slowly. Regina was surprised to find the beach empty, especially with such a spectacular moonrise happening before their very eyes. Something about it all felt almost magical too.

“We should do this again,” Regina said as she turned to look at Emma. “This is really nice, Emma. Watching the moonrise together. Alone.”

“Completely,” Emma grinned. “Makes me wish I brought a blanket or something.”

“Next time.”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded, leaning in for a kiss. “Next time.”

The kiss started out soft and sweet and slow, turning into a much more passionate kiss when Regina pulled Emma with her as she moved to lay back on the sand. This was something they didn’t do in public places, kiss quite like this, but Regina was lost in the moment and wanted so much more, wanted to feel Emma pressed up against her completely, wanted to feel Emma’s hands all over her body. On her and in her.

That spark she hadn’t felt due to being rather stressed and hounded with work all week lit up inside of her the moment Emma’s hand roamed up her side and her fingers danced meticulously until she cupped her breast and squeezed. She arched into Emma’s touch, kissing her harder and deeper as her skirt slid up her legs and she thrust a thigh between Emma’s, urging her hips down with both hands. Emma moaned, parting from her lips, both of them panting hard.

“Regina…” Emma sighed out as she pressed her forehead against Regina’s and rolled her hips against her thigh. “Maybe we should stop and wait until we get home.”

“You don’t want to stop.”

“No, I don’t, but we’re on the beach and—fuck,” she gasped as Regina gripped tight on to her ass and pulled her down against her thigh harder. “I’m really turned on right now.”

“Are you?” Regina asked in a teasing tone. “Are you wet, Emma?”

“Very.”

Regina’s heart was racing as she moved her hands between their bodies and unbuttoned Emma’s jeans with practiced ease. Under the soft yet bright glow of the moon as it rose higher in the sky, Regina could see the unhinged lust growing in Emma’s eyes. She licked over her lips, watching Emma carefully as she slipped a hand inside her jeans, inside her panties and teased them over the thin and short strip of hair and in between folds, finding out for herself just how wet Emma was for her.

Their lips crushed together again in a hard, hungry kiss and Regina wasted no time at sliding two fingers inside of her, the tight confines of Emma’s jeans making it hard for her to properly fuck her.

“Regina!” Emma cried out, struggling to stay quiet. “Oh god, just like that.”

Regina grinned and curled her fingers inside of her again, feeling her inner walls clutching her fingers every time. Emma was already so very close to coming undone and Regina wanted nothing more than to watch her when came. Emma’s whole body was moving, swaying and thrusting on top of her and Regina could feel sand inside her skirt, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. Next time they were definitely bringing a blanket with them.

Emma’s hips twitched and Regina watched her as her eyes slid shut and her mouth fell open in a silent cry as her breath came out in sharp, rapid bursts and fell upon Regina’s lips. When Regina pulled her fingers out from inside of her, cupping her gently as their lips met in a needy, wanton kiss that ended with Emma murmuring and smiling against her lips.

“Wow, I…really didn’t expect that to happen,” Emma chuckled quietly. “I just…wow. What got into you, babe? I mean, I know what we did in the field that day isn’t exactly any different than this, but this is public beach and anyone could’ve seen us.”

“Hmm?” Regina smirked, not having the first clue what had gotten into her either. “I suppose something inside of me just sparked,” she whispered and moved to stop Emma from sliding a hand up her skirt. “As much as I cannot wait for your touch, darling, I have sand in places sand should never be.”

With a laugh, Emma got up from her and buttoned up her jeans quickly before reaching out to pull Regina to her feet. “Why don’t we head home then?”

“Sure, darling, whatever you want.”

“What I want is you,” Emma whispered, kissing her lightly. “I want all of you tonight.”

“You will have all of me tonight.”

Emma grinned as she lifted the hand that had been inside her and drew both fingers inside her mouth, eliciting a moan from both of them before Regina pulled her fingers free of her hot mouth and kissed her deeply, tasting Emma on her lips and tongue. It stirred something inside of her that had her libido on fire in an instant.

“Regina,” Emma groaned as she held her close. “We should really just go home because if we don’t, I’m going to get down on my knees and fuck you right here with my tongue.”

“Don’t you dare,” Regina warned yet her tone was teasing and not stern.

“Let’s go,” she said, planting one last kiss on Regina’s lips before moving out of her embrace, their hands meeting instantly and their fingers laced together as Emma leaned over to kiss her again. “Seriously, what got into you back there?” Emma asked as they started walking down the beach slowly. “Not that I’m complaining, I’m just a little surprised, that’s all.”

“Well, it has been a week, darling.”

“Yeah…”

“And the moment you touched me, that spark I haven’t been feeling came right back.”

“So, next time you lose the spark, all I have to do is grab your tit?”

Regina rolled her eyes playfully. “How eloquent, Emma, and in theory it doesn’t quite work that way. I think perhaps it was just a mix of everything tonight. It really has been wonderful. You’re wonderful, my love.”

Emma stopped short and gasped suddenly. She looked down at her chest in surprise before her legs gave out and she started to fall to the ground. Regina grasped at her, not knowing what had just happened.

“Emma?”

“Regina?” Emma gasped and Regina laid her down on the sand gently, her hands instantly going to the blood flowing out of her chest.

Regina’s eyes filled with tears and her whole body felt weighed down with fear. “Emma, I don’t—what happened, I—”

Emma gasped and coughed as she struggled to breath, her eyes filled with fear as she looked up at Regina. When she coughed again, blood began to trickle out of the corner’s of her mouth and Regina pressed her hands against the wound, desperately trying to stop more blood from rushing out of what she could feel was a bullet hole.

“Emma?” Regina cried out, her tears falling as Emma’s eyes rolled back in her head. “Emma! Don’t you close your eyes on me,” she choked as she lifted a bloody hand to her face, keeping the other pressed against the wound. “Emma, open your eyes for me, please, my love, open your eyes.”

“I—” Emma gasped, struggling to keep her eyes open.

“Stay with me,” Regina urged. “Emma, stay with me, please.”

She felt around Emma’s jacket pocket and pulled out her phone. She quickly called 911, her bloody fingerprints all over the screen. Before the operator could say a word, Regina was screaming that the Sheriff had been shot and gave their location and her attention was right back on Emma, the phone lying in the sand next to her as she pressed against her chest harder, the warm, blood almost pouring out of her still.

“Emma please,” she begged, her heart squeezed in a vice. “Please don’t you die on me, Emma Swan! I need you.”

Sirens, she could hear the sirens getting closer and closer.

“Hold on, Emma, hold on for me, darling. Help is coming. You’ll be okay.”

She cried out when she saw Emma take one last breath and her body went completely slack, her head turning to the side. Time felt like it was now standing still.

“Emma!” Regina screamed as she shook her. “Oh god, no! Emma! Open your eyes! Don’t you die on me. I need you. I need you. Henry needs you. Emma, please…” Regina shook her head and blinked through her tears. “Emma…I can’t live without you. Please wake up. Emma, please…”

It took both paramedics to pull her away from Emma’s body and while they tried to revive her on the beach to no avail, Regina felt like her whole world was slipping away, crumbling, falling apart before her very eyes…


	41. Chapter 41

Regina felt woozy as she sat in the back of the ambulance, the paramedic still trying to get Emma breathing again. He spoke with the driver in the front, relaying off terms Regina wasn’t familiar with while the driver made the call to the hospital.

Three minutes, that’s how long it’d been since Emma took her last breath and the seconds were ticking by quickly. Regina sat in the seat, eyes forward and not looking down at Emma, unable to bring herself to look at her fiancée laying there, dead.

_Dead_.

Her heart was racing as she clutched at her stomach, it flipping every time the ambulance made a turn and all the times in between. Regina barely realized they had stopped until the driver was crawling into the back and they were unloading Emma, a doctor or a nurse already taking over the chest compressions as they rushed her inside.

“Ma’am?”

“I—I need to call someone,” Regina whispered, looking down at her hands as she pulled out her phone. As if on autopilot, she found Ruby’s number and called her, lifting the phone slowly up to her ear.

“Hey, Regina!” Ruby said cheerfully and she could hear Henry giggling in the background. “What’s up? Shouldn’t you be—”

“Emma,” she whispered into the phone, her voice ragged and sounded foreign to her own ears.

“Regina?”

“…the hospital,” she managed to croak out as the lump in her throat grew bigger and bigger, making it so very impossible to say a word or even breathe.

“Regina? What’s going on? Did something happen to Emma?” Ruby asked in a rush, the laugher dying in the background. “Are you at the hospital?”

“Y-yes.”

“We’ll be right there.”

Regina pulled the phone away from her ear, taking the nurse’s offered hand and climbed out of the back of the ambulance. The moment her feet hit the ground, she nearly collapsed, the nurse holding her by the elbow to keep her steady. Her ears were ringing and the hospital lights almost too bright as the nurse led her into the emergency room. She didn’t hear a word the woman said as she was led to a private room just off the emergency waiting room.

“Madam Mayor?” The nurse tried again. “I need you to wait right here.”

“But she—”

“Doctor Whale will take care of her. I’ll come around with any news,” she said gently. “Is there someone else I can call for you?”

“No.”

“How about we get you cleaned up?” The nurse said as she looked down at Regina’s bloody hands and the blood that stained her jacket. “Madam Mayor?”

Regina nodded, her eyes wide, her stare blank as she allowed herself to be led into a small bathroom where the kind and friendly nurse helped her to wash the drying blood—Emma’s blood—from her hands.

“Is someone else coming?” The nurse asked gently, leading the way out of the bathroom once Regina’s hands were washed and dried. “Madam—”

“Yes,” she whispered, her lower lip trembling. “Someone else is coming.”

“Her family?”

Regina only nodded, moving to sit down in one of the green plastic chairs once she finally removed her bloody jacket, one that the nurse took from her and hung it up on the coat rack in the corner. With a sympathetic smile, she left the private waiting room and Regina was left in complete, utter silence.

Bile rose in her throat and she ran towards the bathroom again, barely reaching the toilet in time. She was trembling as she flushed the toilet and moved to the sink, gripping at the edges as she stared down at the running water, her tears rushing back to fill her eyes. Panic gripped her in that very moment, her stomach twisting into knots and she gripped on to the edges of the sink harder as she dry heaved once, twice, before she swallowed past the lump and ran her hand under the running water, filling her cupped palm before she raised it to her lips and sipped. She swirled the water around, rinsing her mouth clean and spit, her stomach twisting again as she shut off the tap.

She dried her shaking hands and exited the bathroom, a hand moving to the back of her neck to rub over the tense muscles while the other settled over her abdomen, clutching at it in worry and fear that the doctors there wouldn’t be able to save Emma.

What would happen then? How could she go on with her life? What about Henry? How could he go on without his mother, his only parent? Oh, what about Henry…

The tears streamed down her cheeks freely by the time she had taken a seat in the green plastic chair, rising a moment later and she started to pace across the linoleum floor. The minutes felt like hours, but it wasn’t as if she was watching the clock, and when she heard running footsteps, her heart returned to feeling as if it were in a vice grip. The sound of Henry’s voice calling out for her rendered her weak in the knees to the point where she felt as if she stood still, she would collapse completely.

It was Granny who came into the room first, her eyes red but tearless as she took one look at Regina and grasped at her heart. Ruby and Henry rushed in after her, the four of them standing still silently.

“What happened?” Granny asked. “Is she okay?”

“She…” Regina sucked in a deep breath. “I don’t know.”

“What happened to my mom?” Henry asked, tears welling up in his eyes. “Regina?”

“Henry,” Ruby said gently as she tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. “Let’s just…give her a moment, okay?”

“But I want to know what happened to my mom!”

“Shot,” Regina whispered. “She was…shot.”

“What?” Granny nearly yelled out. “What the hell do you mean she was shot?”

“Regina?” Henry asked tearfully. “Is she going to be okay?”

“I-I don’t know,” she whispered and she gasped when Henry surged towards her, his arms wrapping around her midsection tightly as his body was wracked with hard sobs.

“I thought—” Ruby shook her head, her voice tearing up. “Weren’t you having dinner at home tonight?”

“We—”

“Did she get called in or something?” Ruby asked and Regina just held on to Henry, a hand smoothing over the back of his head as he cried. “Regina, what the _hell_ happened tonight?”

“She was shot,” she said in a small voice, one that hardly sounded like it came from her.

Ruby was frantically shaking as Granny wrapped her arms around her tightly. How, was the question she was trying to ask, how was the question that Regina couldn’t exactly answer because she herself didn’t know, all she knew was that Emma wasn’t breathing in the moments she saw her last and her heart wasn’t beating. She was dead. She was dead the last time she’d seen her. How many minutes ago had it been now? Regina wasn’t sure, but it felt like a lifetime.

The nurse, the same one from before, knocked before she entered the private waiting room. She had a look of remorse on her face as the door shut slowly behind her and all four sets of eyes turned to look at her.

“They revived her,” the nurse said quietly. “She’s being prepped for surgery now. Dr. Whale sent me to relay the…news. If there is anything I can do, please let me know.”

“Is she going to be okay?” Henry asked, his voice sounding like he was far younger than he was. “Is my mom going to be okay?”

“Henry—”

“No!” He yelled as he pushed away from Regina as she struggled to keep her arms wrapped around him. “No! I need to know!” He screamed and he turned to the nurse. “Is my mom going to be okay or not?”

“Dr. Whale and his team are doing their very best to—”

“Is she going to be okay?” Henry yelled and it left Regina’s ears ringing. “Please tell me she’s going to be okay.”

“I will keep you all informed,” the nurse replied. “If there is anything I can do…”

“We’ll let you know,” Granny snapped. “Keep us updated.”

“Of course.”

Regina rocked slightly with Henry in her arms, her fingers smoothing over his scalp in a soothing way as he just gripped on to her tighter, his tears soaking through her shirt and warming the skin beneath. She didn't let him go until he pushed at her, pushing her away, almost growling with anger, frustration and fear.

“Henry…” Ruby reached out for him and he shoved at her, angry tears streaming down his cheeks as he breathed out heavily. “Henry, _stop_ , please.”

“I know what revived means!” Henry screamed at Ruby. “That means she died! She was _dead_! Dead, Ruby! My mom was dead and they revived her!”

Regina’s hands went to her face, her whole body crumpling as she sat down on the green plastic chair, a hand going to her heart that felt like it was both in her chest, her stomach, and her throat all at once.

“What happened?” Ruby demanded, Granny still holding on to her tightly. “Regina, what happened?! I thought you two were having dinner at home tonight? How the hell did she get _shot_?”

“We…just went for a walk.”

“And she was just shot?” Ruby asked incredulously. “You were just walking and—”

“Yes,” Regina said in a hushed whisper and she inhaled deeply, gathering her bearings. “It happened all so very suddenly. One-one minute we were—the next she—she—”

“Regina,” Ruby said softly as she wretched herself free of Granny’s hold. “What _happened_ to her?”

“She was shot,” Regina repeated and every time she had said those words, it felt so distant. “We were on the beach, walking and she was…shot.”

“By who?

“I don’t know!” Regina screamed at Ruby, the tension in the room rising with each passing second. “I don’t know…”

“She was _dead_ , Regina. She died!” Henry had all but screamed at her, her emotions separating her and yet joining the two of them in this very moment. “But they brought her back Please tell me she’s going to be okay!”

Regina didn’t say a word because she didn’t know. She didn’t know if Emma would be okay, if Emma would even survive this. She didn’t even want to _think_ of how she would pull through given the inevitable were to happen. She just didn’t know…

She watched Henry rush to Ruby, their arms flinging around one another, tears flowing hard and fast. Granny sat in one of the green chairs, not saying a word, her face pale, her tears trickling only when she blinked. Regina started to pace the floor, her eyes drawing over to the clock every couple of minutes, not surprised in the least to find that as slow as time felt was ticking by, how fast it was going at the same time.

She stopped pacing when she heard, just faintly, the sounds of shouting and people running, the shouts of “code blue” just barely making it’s way to the private waiting room. Her stomach flipped on itself again and her feet stopped moving.

_Not Emma please, let it not be Emma_ , she thought, her eyes moving to Henry who was now curled up in Ruby’s lap as they sat next to Granny on the cold, hard, green plastic chairs together.

The minutes turned into an hour and nobody in the room had said a word in that time. All they could do was wait, wait for news, good or bad, wait for that nurse or Dr. Whale himself to come to the room to tell them what was happening. Regina had stopped pacing after two hours, sitting down in the chair, twisting her ring over and over on her finger, her eyes filled with tears and her heart gripped with fear.

“Here,” Granny said gently, handing her a paper cup of coffee. “Figured you would want some. It’s not the same as mine, but it’ll do.”

“Thank you,” Regina said softly, managing just the smallest of smiles up at the older woman who looked just as displaced as she felt herself.

“She’ll pull through,” Granny said, taking the seat next to Regina. “She’s a strong woman, Regina. She has a lot to lose. She’ll fight it and she’ll pull through. If she hadn’t yet, we would know.”

But they didn’t know anything, the nurse hadn’t come back and as the clock ticked closer to midnight, Regina wondered if she would come back anytime soon. She sipped the coffee, barely able to taste it at all, her mind racing with thoughts she didn’t want to have, thoughts of how she would be able to move on if Emma _couldn_ _’_ _t_ make it through this alive, thoughts she didn’t want to be having, but lingered right there at the surface.

By one in the morning, Henry was sleeping, curled up on the chair next to Ruby and Regina was pacing, the sounds of her heels clicking against the linoleum floor the only sound in the room. It was ten to two when Dr. Whale came into the small room, his eyes tired and his hands in the pockets of his white jacket.

“Is she okay?” Ruby was the first to speak, instantly on her feet when she noticed the doctor had entered the room.

“She’s in ICU,” Dr. Whale said quietly. “We’ve managed to stop the bleeding.”

“Is she _okay_?” Ruby asked again, nearly choking on her own words.

“If she makes it through the rest of the night, yes, she will be okay. Her condition at the moment is still rather unstable. The bullet pierced her near her heart. Barely half an inch more and she would’ve…” Dr. Whale trailed off, shaking his head. “She was rather lucky, much like the other times, I suppose.”

“Other times?” Regina’s face scrunched in confusion. “What on earth are you talking about?”

“This isn’t the first time she’s suffered a bullet wound,” Dr. Whale said gently, talking as if Regina already knew. “Her medical records clearly state the shot she took to her thigh, the stabbing to her lower abdomen and a brief note on a shallow wound to her shoulder, which she received no medical attention to until it had become infected.”

“What?”

“Regina,” Ruby said softly, instantly at her side, hands reaching out for her.

“She’s been shot before?” Regina asked, her question now directed at Ruby. “And stabbed?”

“Regina—”

“Why—how is this—why am I only just _now_ finding out about this?”

“Regina, she didn’t tell you because—”

“She didn’t tell me,” she said hollowly. “She never told me about any of those things.”

“She didn’t want you to worry about her,” Ruby frowned, her hands coming to rest on Regina’s tense shoulders. “It happened years ago. She didn’t tell you because she didn’t want you to worry about her anymore than you already do…”

Red hot anger flared beneath the surface of her skin, bubbling up from deep inside of her. She knew the risks that came with Emma’s job, that her life was always on the line, even there in Storybrooke, but she never imagined that she’d been shot before and had never told her, had _kept_ that information from her on purpose.

Regina reeled back from Ruby, her tears burning in her eyes once again. She clenched her jaw tightly, her hands balling into fists at her sides.

_This isn_ _’_ _t the first time she_ _’_ _s suffered a bullet wound._

She felt the wave of nausea hit her, those words repeating themselves over and over again in her head. When Ruby reached out for her again, something clicked inside of her and she lashed out, not a sound falling past her lips as she slapped away at Ruby’s reaching hands, her sobs wrenching through her body when she couldn’t fight anymore, her head falling on to Ruby’s shoulder as the younger woman’s arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her close, soothing her with a hand along her back in a very similar way that Emma did when she was upset.

“When can we see her?” Granny asked, the first to speak in a handful of minutes.

“As soon as she is stable,” Dr. Whale replied. “Hopefully in a couple of hours.”

“Is my mom okay?” Henry asked, his sleepy voice cutting through to Regina in ways that broke her heart over and over again. “Is she okay?”

“We’re hoping she will be,” Granny said, moving to sit beside him, gathering him into her arms like he was a baby, not ten years old. “Positive thoughts, boy. Your mother is a strong woman. We know that she is, don’t we?”

“Yeah…she is…”

“Someone will call when she wakes,” Dr. Whale said, still unmoving from the very spot he’d been standing the entire time. “I suggest that you all get some rest.”

“We’re not leaving,” Ruby stated. “None of us are leaving.”

“I wasn’t implying that you—”

“We’re not leaving,” she said firmly and all the doctor could do was nod his head. “We’re not leaving her.”

“I’ll uh, make a couple of calls, see if I can get a cot or two brought in. It’s going to be a long night if you all don’t get some rest.”

“Who the hell can sleep when we don’t even know that she’s okay yet?” Granny asked angrily, rising from her chair and moving to stand in front of the doctor. “Go make your calls,” she spat at him. “But do not, I repeat, do not expect us to take your _hospitality_ lightly. We will not rest until we know she is stable.”

“Yes, well I—”

“Are you the only doctor on call?”

“No,” he said firmly, holding his own ground against Granny Lucas. “But I can assure you that she is receiving the best care that we can provide, ma’am.”

“Damn well better be,” she snapped. “I want to be updated, on the _regular_ , on her status. Do you understand me?”

“Of course. I’ll have a nurse come around—”

“Not some nurse,” Granny practically yelled at the doctor, rendering him speechless. “You. You are going to come around and update us on her condition. Are we clear?”

The doctor stammered lightly before nodding his head. “Yes, of course. I’ll come around at the top of the hour with an update on her status.”

With that, the doctor left the room, looking as if he wanted to run from the angered woman and Regina swayed slightly, Ruby’s arms still tightly wrapped around her, soothing hands rubbing along her back, calming her, but not quite in the same way that Emma could do.

Regina pushed Ruby away from her gently, her stomach twisting and flipping again as the coffee she’d drank earlier no longer seemed to settle lightly in her stomach. She took to pacing the floor again, her eyes watching the clock on the wall, waiting for the top of the hour and the doctor’s return.

For every hour that passed, the news was virtually the same until the doctor confirmed at seven in the morning that she was now stable and that if she remained in a stable condition that they would be able to see her in a matter of hours.

Waiting, that’s all they could do was wait. Henry and Granny slept on the two cots that had been brought in, Ruby curled up on a chair, dozing off as she struggled to keep herself awake, and Regina just continued to pace, knowing if she stopped, if she sat down, she’d crumple under the exhaustion and she didn’t want to sleep, _couldn_ _’_ _t_ sleep until she saw for herself that Emma was okay, that she was alive, breathing, awake.

By eight, Henry was awake and complaining that he was hungry and it was Granny who took him to get something to eat in the hospital cafeteria. They hadn’t yet returned when Dr. Whale entered the room and, for the first time all night, he had a smile on his face.

“She’s ready for some visitors, she’s not quite awake yet, but I’m sure that when she does wake, she’ll want to see some familiar faces,” the doctor said and Regina felt that vice grip on her heart lessen, but the smile she wanted to smile didn’t reach the surface.

“Not yet,” she whispered. “Not until we can all see her together.”

“Her son is in the cafeteria,” Ruby filled the doctor in. “We need to wait for him and Granny to come back.”

“I could page them,” the doctor offered and upon Ruby’s nod, he plucked a cell phone from the pocket of his white jacket and made the call. Moment’s later, Henry and Granny were paged over the hospital intercom and moments after that, they were rushing back into the waiting room, both of them looking frantic and wrought with worry that something had happened in the time that they were gone.

“What happened?” Henry asked in a quiet voice. “Did something happen?”

“We’re going to see your mom now,” Ruby said with a tight, forced smile.

“We are?”

“Yes.”

“If you could just follow me,” Dr. Whale said as he indicated towards the door. “I can only allow a short visit for the time being. I do hope that you understand.”

Nobody said a word as they followed the doctor to the ICU and Regina felt as if she was having an out of body experience as they walked into the room where Emma was. Nothing could prepare her for the sight that she saw before her. Emma laying still on the bed, an oxygen mask on her face, wires and tubes all connected to her body, machines beeping steadily, the oxygen pump whooshing with every rise and fall.

Regina jumped slightly at Granny’s light touch to her arm and she looked over at Henry who was standing close in front of Ruby, her arms around him protectively. Dr. Whale motioned for Henry to step forward and when he didn’t, Dr. Whale frowned.

“It’s all right, son, you can come and hold her hand,” he said gently. “You won’t hurt her.”

“Go on, Henry,” Ruby whispered and Regina crossed her arms tightly over her chest, willing herself not to cry. “Go tell her you love her.”

“What if she can’t hear me?”

“She might.”

With Ruby’s gentle push urging him to step forward towards the hospital bed, Henry was shaking by the time he reached his mother’s side, taking her right hand, the one hand that didn’t have an IV poking out and taped.

“Mom, we’re all worried about you,” Henry whispered into her ear, but everyone in the room heard him clearly. “I love you, Mom. We need you to get better fast, okay?”

Regina watched as Henry gave her hand a small squeeze and moments later she saw Emma squeeze back, eliciting a surprised gasp from Henry who looked over at Regina, Ruby, and Granny.

“Hen?” Emma whispered, her voice raspy and hoarse, muffled by the mask over her mouth. “Hi, kid.”

“Mom! You’re awake!”

“Mayor Mills, can I speak with you outside?” Dr. Whale asked and Regina was torn between watching the slight interaction between a mother and son. With a nod, she followed Dr. Whale out of the room and he shut the door quietly. “I’m aware that Sheriff Swan and you live together.”

“Yes, we do,” Regina said quietly. “What does that—”

“She’ll be in the hospital for a couple of weeks,” Dr. Whale continued. “And if things go well, she’ll be able to continue with the rest of her recovery at home. If it comes to that, she’ll need special care.”

“How long will it take for her to heal?”

“Several months in fact,” Dr. Whale replied. “The bullet fragments that I removed were that of what would be shot out of a sniper rifle. Mayor Mills, I know I am only a doctor, but the bullet came severely close to her heart and I’m inclined to believe that—”

“Yes, you’ve told us that already.”

“She was very lucky, but as I was saying, I am inclined to believe that she was targeted. That whoever did this had tried and failed to kill her. The Deputy Sheriff has not returned any of my calls. Statements need to be given and an investigation—”

“This town’s Sheriff’s department is not remotely equipped to deal with a case such as what you are implying, doctor.”

“What I am _implying_ is that the Sheriff was a target. Someone out there tried to kill her.”

Regina swallowed hard. She hadn’t thought about it all night, not when she had done nothing but worry about whether Emma would make it through this alive. Someone had shot her, that was clearly obvious, but when Regina looked back to that very moment it had happened, neither of them had heard the shot. Someone had done this with purpose, with a motive Regina couldn’t possibly think of at the moment.

The door opened and Ruby stepped out, placing a hand on Regina’s shoulder. “She’s asking for you,” she said gently.

“Okay, I’ll be right in,” Regina said with a small smile, it fading as she turned back to face the doctor. “Keep trying to contact Deputy Booth. How much time do we have with her right now, doctor?”

“I’ll allow you another fifteen minutes. She needs her rest. If her condition continues to improve, I’ll allow one member of her family to visit with her later for a couple of hours.”

“Thank you,” Regina said, giving the doctor a curt nod before slipping back into the room. She was greeted by the sight of Emma’s eyes blinking wide open and just under the mask she could see her smiling. “Oh, Emma,” Regina said in a rush as she reached the side of the bed. She ran her fingers delicately over her forehead before leaning over to place a soft kiss there. “We were so very worried about you, darling.”

“I’m fine.” Regina smiled down at her and she was touched when Henry reached out for her hand and placed Emma’s hand in her own, smiling up at her before he stepped back to give the two of them a little bit of privacy.

“Yes, you are, but you’re not out of the woods yet,” Regina said quietly and kissed her forehead again, letting her lips linger there for a moment. “We can’t stay for long, darling, but I want you to know that I am not going anywhere, okay?”

Emma nodded just a little bit before her eyes slid shut again. Regina gently lifted Emma’s hand to her lips, kissing over her knuckles and the back of her hand lightly. She placed her hand back down on the bed, watching over her for a moment before stepping back to allow Ruby to have a few moments with her.

“She’s going to be okay?” Henry asked as he stood next to Regina at the foot of the bed. “She is, isn’t she?”

“Yes, I believe she’ll be just fine, Henry, but I’m afraid she’ll be in the hospital for a couple of weeks.”

“A couple of weeks? The last time she came home right away.”

“It’s…different this time, Henry. She was shot in the chest and she was bleeding inside. They had to fix her and we’re just very lucky that they were able to. She’s very lucky, as well. Not just because she has survived, but because she is surrounded with so much love. And you know what I think?” Regina asked with a smile and placed an arm around Henry’s shoulders when he shook his head. “I think that your love for your mother has filled her heart and willed her to be strong.”

“Yours too, Regina,” Henry smiled up at her. “Nobody has ever loved my mom the way that you do, not even me.”

“Thank you, dear.”

“I love you as much as I love my mom, you know that right?” Henry asked and Regina nodded, closing her eyes as Henry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

The time they spent in the room went by far too quickly and when the nurses came in to usher them out of the room, Henry ran over to the side of the bed and kissed his mother lightly on the cheek, whispering words of love into her ear before he walked out of the room with the others.

Granny offered to take Henry back to the house, so he could change and possibly get some sleep and Regina nodded, reminding Henry of where the spare key was hidden outside in the garden. Ruby followed Regina back to the private waiting room where a tray of breakfast pastries was sitting on the small table by the window, a thermos of hot coffee along with a stack of small paper cups beside the food.

“Thought that you all would be a little bit hungry,” Booth said from the corner of the room, startling both Regina and Ruby. “Be as that may, I’m here as a responding officer. I’ll need to take a statement from you, Madam Mayor.”

“August—”

“How is she doing?” He asked and Regina sighed softly. “Is she going to be all right?”

“Yes, she will be,” Regina replied, firmly believing now in her heart that Emma would be perfectly fine. She’ll heal up and she’ll be home in no time. “August, where have you been all night?”

He frowned and scratched at the back of his head. “Had a few too many drinks at the Rabbit Hole with a couple of new buddies of mine. We ended up at Leroy’s place and I’d left my phone by accident at the bar. I realize that it is very unprofessional, but you know what drinking with Leroy is like. It just got out of hand. Liz showed up at his house about twenty minutes ago with my phone. I came straight here after I heard the first of the dozen’s of messages left on my voicemail.”

After Regina helped herself to a cup of coffee and a breakfast croissant, the two seated themselves in the green plastic chairs and Regina, although as painful as the recent memory was, told him all that she could, all that she knew, which was nearly next to nothing and he wrote every word down on his pad.

Once he’d taken her official statement, he promised he’d come back to sit with her and Ruby once he’d taken the doctor’s statement and retrieved the fragments of the bullet that he’d removed from her body and placed it into evidence. He promised that whoever had done this, that he would find them, hunt them down and make sure they paid for what they did and have them locked up for the rest of their natural life.

An hour after August left the room, Ruby told Regina she was going to head home to get some sleep, urging her to do the same and that the hospital would call if there were any changes. She shook her head no, not wanting to leave, feeling like if she did, that something might happen while she was gone, something that she didn’t want to think about because she’d already gone through hell and back when Emma had died for those handful of minutes.

No, she didn’t want to ever have to go through that again and if something did happen, she wanted to be right where she was now, not at home and a phone call away. She wanted to be there when Emma woke up again and the doctor would allow her to visit with her once again. Despite the physical and mental exhaustion she was feeling, the cots that had been used by Granny and Henry went untouched.

By noon, Granny had brought Henry back to the hospital and a change of clothes for Regina. Thankful, she changed in the small bathroom and tried to freshen herself up as much as she could before emerging to the small waiting room now filled with their friends, their family. David stood by Mary Margaret, consoling the quietly sobbing woman gently. Kathryn and Ruby were seated together, their hands joined as they talked quietly.

Even Leroy was there, the cap he usually wore being clutched to his chest as he and August talked with Granny on the other side of the room. On the table, put in place of the breakfast pastries and coffee August had brought earlier, was scattered with containers of various food and a salad, no doubt brought in when Ruby returned.

There was so much love in that room, the quiet conversations and general concern for Emma’s wellbeing almost overbearing. By the time the doctor came in, permitting just one to visit with Emma for now, it was Henry that told Regina that he wanted her to go, that Emma would want it to be her.

Filled with more emotion than she had felt all through the night and day, she whispered her thanks to Henry, kissing him on the top of the head before following the doctor out.

Dr. Whale just nodded when he opened the door to Emma’s room and Regina walked in alone, stopping short when she took in the sight of Emma laying on the bed, much as she had been before, but gone was the oxygen mask, replaced with a nasal cannula and Emma’s eyes were open, glassy but open and looking straight at Regina, the smallest of smiles tugging at the corners of her lips.

“Hi,” Emma whispered, her voice still rough and raspy.

“Hi,” Regina smiled, moving to stand at her bedside where a chair had been placed nearby. She leaned over and kissed Emma’s forehead, her cheek and then her lips, her tears falling as she lingered for just a moment. “How are you feeling, my love?”

“Fuzzy,” she said softly. “My chest hurts.”

“Oh, darling,” Regina half laughed half cried. “Do you remember what happened?”

Emma shook her head no lightly. “Just…remember waking up…before. The nurse, she wouldn’t…tell me what happened.”

“You were shot,” Regina whispered. “While we were walking on the beach, about to go home. It was all so very sudden.”

“I was?” Emma frowned, her eyes welling up with tears. “Regina…?”

Regina grabbed on to her hand, clenching it tightly, securely, her tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched a wave of realization hit Emma all of a sudden. “You’re going to be okay now, darling. You’re here. You’re awake. You’re strong,” she said when she felt Emma squeeze her hand back just as hard. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Regina intertwined their fingers, holding Emma’s hand with both of hers own and she said not a word, only watched Emma as she closed her eyes, the whoosh of the IV sending another dose of what Regina suspected was morphine into her body. Within moments, Emma’s eyes slid open and a dopey smile appeared to dance over her lips just for a moment.

“Hi,” she said again, her voice slurred.

“Hi,” Regina smiled right back at her. “How are you feeling now, darling?”

“Floaty,” Emma replied.

“Floaty, dear?” Regina tried not to laugh, but despite the situation itself, she could already tell that a drugged Emma was going to be a laugh and a half. “Maybe you should rest. I’ll be right here for as long as they let me.”

“Go home when I wake?”

“Not yet, Emma.”

“Tomorrow?” Emma asked slowly, her eyes starting to slide shut. “Please?”

“Soon,” Regina whispered, standing and leaning forward to kiss her softly on the lips. “As soon as you’re better, we’ll go home, I promise.”

“Okay…” Emma sighed before relaxing, giving in to the pull of sleep with ease.


	42. Chapter 42

The days slowly turned into a week, and then a second, a third. By the start of Emma’s fourth week recovering in the hospital, she had made some giant progress, healing slowly yet surely from the outside in. Emma was getting restless, more than restless and by the time Regina had made it to visit her, she was arguing with Dr. Whale. Regina was there every day, arriving just for an hour before she headed to the office, every lunch hour and after she left the office, she would visit with Henry, staying until visiting hours were over.

“You said yourself I’m getting better!”

Regina could hear Emma’s voice halfway down the hallway and with a shake of her head, she quickened her pace to Emma’s private room on the third floor.

“Sheriff, while you are healing, you are still not one hundred percent better. You still have a lot more healing to do and until—”

“Come on, I’ve been feeling better than I have since I first got here!” Emma said furiously, her voice gripped with emotion. Her teary eyes turned to Regina the moment she walked into the room. “Regina, he won’t let me go home!”

Just a few days prior, Emma had gone on full-on meltdown mode when she realized for the dozenth time that they had pushed their wedding date back and as it stood in the moment, there was no new date planned as of yet. As upset as Regina was about it as well, seeing how in just a day from now they were supposed to be getting married, she was just happy that Emma had survived and that she was there, alive and on her way to getting well, not at all fretting over their wedding day.

“Darling, he’s a doctor and if he says you aren’t ready to go home, then we have to trust that it is the right decision.”

“First we had to cancel the wedding,” Emma trembled from where she sat upright in the bed. “Now he won’t let me go home!”

“Emma,” Regina said gently, moving to her side and she sat beside her on the bed, taking both hands in her own. “It’s just another week,” she said, her eyes drifting over to Dr. Whale some confirmation. Upon his nod, she focused her attention back on Emma. “I know it’s hard and I know how sick you are of being here, but you’ll be home before you know it.”

“It sucks,” she frowned, looking much less than her age at that moment and more that of a five year old not getting her way. “Can I go out for my walk, _doctor_?”

“Yes, I suppose. Regina, would you mind?”

“Of course not,” Regina said with a smile. “I’ve brought you some clean clothes,” she said, pointing to the bag she’d left by the door.

Just over the last week she had been assisting the nurse and personal support worker in changing the dressing on Emma’s chest and back, the holes still not closed up completely. She would help Emma change out of the gown and into sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt, assisting her on her walk even though Emma insisted she could do all those things herself. In reality, it was helping Regina become prepared for the transition in bringing Emma home and taking care of her and assuring that the rest of the healing process goes smoothly.

It wasn’t Emma who couldn’t wait to get home, Regina had missed her in their bed for nearly a month now. She missed nitpicking at her about leaving her clothes all over the floor and the cap on the toothpaste off. She missed the sounds of laughter when she and Henry would start getting silly and would chase each other throughout the house. She missed her smell just lingering on the sheets, that very smell gone after the sheets had been washed a handful of times since.

After Dr. Whale had left, giving the two privacy, Regina helped Emma change into sweatpants and she opted on a dark grey tank top, altho not loose, it didn’t pull at her dressings. She ran a comb through her flowing hair and she looked more like herself than she had in weeks. Regina stood by her as Emma rose from the bed on her own, moving slowly as she had been ordered to, her eyes fell to the scar on her shoulder.

She had, for the most part, held back on nearly crucifying Emma for neglecting to tell her about the other times she had been shot, not to mention stabbed in the gut as well. While she had persuaded August to tell her the stories behind each one, it still infuriated her to no end that still, to this very day, Emma hadn’t said a single word.

“You never told me how you got this scar,” she said gently, her tone even and her touch to the faded scar light. “Emma?”

Emma’s eyes went wide, her skin paling as she took a step back from Regina. “I don’t remember.”

“Emma,” Regina said firmly. “Do not lie to me. Tell me the truth.”

“I-I am!”

Regina grit her teeth and the urge to slap her was growing stronger by the second, her anger gripping on to her with razor-sharp teeth. Emma sat back down heavily on the bed, wincing slightly as she placed a hand over her chest.

“Emma Swan, I know you’re lying to me. I know you’re _purposely_ not telling me the truth because of what had happened with Mendell.”

“Regina—”

“This is not the first time you’ve been shot,” she said, her voice raising as she struggled to keep herself together and lost it completely when Emma bit her bottom lip and averted her eyes to the floor. “Nor is it the second time!”

“Regina, it happened years ago. I thought—”

“You thought it didn’t matter if I knew or not, did you? You _thought_ this was something that I didn’t need to know because it was _years_ ago?” Regina was fuming and Emma was on the verge of tears. “How could you keep something like this from me?”

Emma was silent, her body shuddering slightly as the tears started to fall. Regina shook her head, her lips twitching as she grit her teeth harder, her hands balled into fists at her sides. She could feel her cheeks redden as she breathed heavily, staring down at Emma with her head bowed, her tears falling continuously.

“It wasn’t even the incident with Mendell that compelled you to keep something like this from me, was it?” Regina asked and when Emma said nothing, she let out a growl and threw her hands into the air, both of them coming down to slap against her thighs. “Emma, _say_ something! Do not just sit there and cry. I want you to answer me. Now!”

“Because I knew you’d react like this,” she whispered so quietly that Regina had only just heard her. “I knew you’d start screaming at me, acting like I betrayed you by not telling you that I’d been shot before.”

“You did betray me! This is something that I should've known, Emma! This is something you should’ve told me _months_ ago!”

“I’m sorry.”

“What did you just say to me?”

“I said I’m sorry!” Emma yelled at her.

Regina shook her head, growling under her breath as she turned on her heels and marched out of her room, unable to stay in there for another minute, the whole incident having gone too far already. She made it as far as the elevators and her own tears burned in her eyes.

She ignored the looks from the nurses sitting behind the main desk, she ignored the looks of patients that were in the hallway, either walking or sitting in wheelchairs, and she ignored the other people on that floor who had, without a doubt, heard her screaming at Emma just moments before.

The last month had been so hard, not just for Emma, but for Regina as well. What Emma didn’t know was that she cried herself to sleep almost every night and that her dreams were nightmares, reliving that very moment Emma was shot and the moments that had followed immediately after. What Emma didn’t know was that after those nightmares woke her up, that she couldn’t fall asleep afterwards and that she hid the dark circles under her eyes with far more makeup than she was used to wearing.

The exhaustion, the emotional turmoil that she and all of them had gone through had finally came around to what had just exploded in Emma’s room. The lump rose in her throat as the elevator doors slid open and she shook her head, turning on her heels and storming back down the hallway to Emma’s room.

She found Emma in the exact same spot, her eyes rooted to the floor, her tears still falling, her hands clutching at the sheets on the bed tightly. Emma looked up as Regina marched right over to her and leaned down, taking her face in both hands and kissed her hard.

“Regina, what—”

She kissed her again, sliding a tongue past Emma’s lips, deepening the kiss, kissing her like this for the first time since before she’d been shot. When Emma kissed her back just as hard, just as deep, it felt like she was coming home again. She could kiss her forever, just like that, but when Emma’s gently urged her to step back, she knew it was a little too much for Emma to take at the moment.

“Don’t you ever keep something like this from me ever again, Emma,” Regina whispered, moving to place a kiss on the top of her head. “I don’t want any secrets of any sort, of any caliber between us, Emma, and I mean it.”

“I lost my virginity when I was fifteen,” Emma said quietly and Regina raised an eyebrow at her. “You said no secrets!”

“Are we doing this right now, Emma?”

“Yeah, why not?” Emma shrugged. “It was a boy in one of the foster homes I was in before Granny took me in. I was scared and it hurt like hell and I regretted it instantly because that was when I knew for sure that women were more my type.”

“Ah,” Regina nodded, moving to sit next to her on the bed. “Do you remember the night you met me?” Upon Emma’s nod, she continued, “Daniel was my first and only boyfriend, not even really a boyfriend since we never went past a few simple little kisses and dates. He had been more of a means to an end to have my mother temporarily deterred when it came to my private social life. I had ended things just days before I met you and the poor boy was simply infatuated even after I told him it was over.”

“You told me one time that you loved him.”

“I loved him yes, he was a dear friend before our relationship had changed. I loved him but I was not _in_ love with him,” Regina clarified. “As for when I lost my virginity, it was when I first went off to university, I was nineteen and I met a girl, Angela was her name. We weren’t as serious as you and I were straight away, but we had something, special I suppose you can say.”

“You…” Emma trailed off. “You lost your virginity with a woman?”

“Yes.”

“I—wow, I really didn’t expect that. So you’ve never been with men? Ever?”

“I didn’t say that,” Regina chuckled. “I had my wild little rebellious streak. There were a few one-night stands before Daniel, long before I met you and after Angela.”

“With men?”

“Yes, dear, with men, boys really. Two, to be specific.”

“Two!” Emma chuckled. “Same as me then.”

“Only two, dear?”

“Well, you know about the second one already,” she said in a hushed tone that threw the tension between them for a brief moment. “Anyway, you know pretty much everything else now about me. Is there anything else about you that you haven’t told me yet, Gina?”

“I’ve told you about my mother and my father’s lover, there really is not anything else, at least nothing that could be considered a secret or something that perhaps is a must-know detail.”

“My first kiss was with a girl. I was eight.”

Regina slid an arm around Emma’s midsection and leaned into her. “Mine was with Gina when I was fourteen.”

“You didn’t have your first kiss until you were fourteen?”

“May I remind you of who my mother is?” Regina said dryly. “She was very strict, more so when I was young. When I met Gina, she taught me to live a little, as they say.”

“Wait, okay I remember you telling me about her, but I call you Gina sometimes. Isn’t that like, weird for you?”

“Not at all.”

“It doesn’t remind you of her?”

“No, Emma, because when you call me that—and you are the only one that I will allow to call me by that name—it is out of love and because I simply love the way it sounds when you say it, darling.”

“Have I told you how much I love it when you call me darling?”

“Many times,” Regina grinned and the grin faltered suddenly and she lifted a hand to Emma’s cheek, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. “I’m sorry for my outburst earlier.”

“How long have you known?”

“The night this…happened,” she whispered as she looked down at where she knew the bandage was under Emma’s tank top. “Dr. Whale mentioned it. It was in your medical records and I was furious. So much so that I lashed out on Ruby.”

“You did?”

“I have since apologized,” Regina lamented. “She knew it was the grief I was feeling that made me lash out in such a way in that moment.”

“And what about when you lashed out on me.”

“Well, I certain couldn’t do that when you were far worse off then you are not, could I? I know I shouldn’t have…exploded the way I did, but do you understand why I was so angry with you, Emma?”

“I do,” she said, nodding and frowning before leaning in to kiss her softly. “Do you understand why I never told you?”

Regina opened her mouth and stopped, knowing that she didn’t really have an answer for her when it came to that. All she knew was that when she had found out, it had been not long after she thought she’d lost her completely.

“It never crossed my mind about telling you what had happened in all those years we were apart. I didn’t think it made a difference if you knew or not, not even after the way you reacted to the incident with Mendell. Of all the times you touched and kissed over those scars, you never once asked how I got them and I just figured it didn’t matter much at all. They weren’t scars of an attempt to take my life, but this one,” Emma paused to place a hand gently over her chest. “This one is.”

“I almost lost you. I did lose you. But you came back.”

“I did.”

“Emma,” Regina choked upon her name, her hands reaching and holding her close as she could manage without hurting her. “I lost you, just for a few moments, and it was the hardest few moments of my life. I cannot see a future without you. I cannot see a future of happiness, love, and completeness without you in it.”

“I’m here,” Emma whispered. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

Regina kissed her, her hands sliding in her hair, holding her close as she kissed her deeper so, feeling so much in that very moment that it was overwhelming. She knew that they both were at the height of their emotions, their wedding day supposed to have been the following day, but instead it had been pushed back indefinitely. She didn’t want it to be indefinitely, she just wanted to marry her, to continue and start the next chapter of their lives together.

“How about we go on that walk now?” Emma whispered as soon as they parted from their kiss. “I really want to get outside. I hate being stuck inside here.”

“I know,” Regina sighed, kissing her once more before rising from the bed. She reached out for Emma’s hand, smiling as she rose from the bed slowly. “Come on, darling, we’ll go down to the courtyard and walk for a little while.”

The two were used to the stares as they made their way slowly down the hallway to the elevators, they were used to the way that people just looked at them when they held hands and when they would look lovingly at one another.

It took a little while to get out to the small courtyard, but Regina didn’t mind, she never did, she just waited patiently when Emma stopped and needed a moment to catch her breath, hating how she would get so winded so quickly, so easily.

It would be another month, Regina knew, before they could be intimate again and she was being so very patient even when Emma would complain about that very fact. Every time that very subject came up between the two, she was brought right back to that night, to how they had gotten so out of control on the beach, to thinking about how _hot_ the sex would’ve been had they made it home. She knew, when that day came, that it would be emotional on a very different level, for very different reasons, and she simply could not wait for that day to come. She had, after all, gone eleven years without, there was no reason it should bother her to go another month.

After making their rounds through the courtyard and the small garden that was there, they made their way back to Emma’s room, short on time as Regina’s lunch hour was coming to an end quickly. Both had stopped short when they returned to Emma’s room, the fresh bouquet of flowers on the bedside table catching both of their eyes at once.

“Who is that from?” Emma whispered as Regina let go of her hand and moved to pluck the card from the flowers, opening it quickly.

“My mother,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Why would she send me flowers?”

Regina shook her head, crumpling up the card and tossing it into the small garbage pail before helping Emma to lay on the bed. “It doesn’t matter,” she said after a moment, not wanting for the smallest moment to let on her fears that her mother, somehow, was behind the shooting. “Can I get you anything before I go, darling?”

“No,” Emma said with a shake of her head. “Are you going to come after?”

“Of course. I always do.”

“I know, I just…wanted to make sure.”

“I will come around with Henry. Do you want me to bring along dinner as well?”

“Please,” Emma chuckled. “God knows I am so sick of the food here.”

“Oh I know you are, darling. Not much longer until you are home.”

“Can you make lasagna the day I come home?”

“I will.”

“And those apple turnovers for dessert too?”

Regina smiled, leaning down to deliver one last kiss to her lips. “Of course. I will make anything you’d like.”

“Do you really have to go now?”

“I have a meeting shortly,” Regina replied, glancing at the clock just to note the time. “In ten minutes, actually. I will see you in a few hours, Emma.”

“Okay.”

“Rest now,” she whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Emma smiled, watching her as she backed up towards the door.

With a sharp intake of a deep breath, Regina turned and headed for the door, plucking her purse from the chair near the door and she walked out of the room, and just like always, she had to will herself not to turn back to look at Emma once more, reminding herself that Emma was still there, that she was alive, breathing, and well on her way to healing completely.

Upon her return to her office, August Booth was waiting for her along with two Special Agents from the Boston FBI who were helping their investigation regarding the shooting. Despite her concerns that her mother was behind it, they had tried and failed to find any evidence or any leads up until this point. She had hoped every day that they would find something, that there would be a break in the case, that there would be _something_ other than hearing the words “there are still no leads in the case” again and again.

“Hello, gentlemen,” she addressed them with her mayoral smile, indicating the three of them to take a seat on the sofa’s. “Can I get you anything?”

“We’re fine,” August said with a polite smile. “How is she doing today?”

“Coming along quite well in her recovery,” Regina replied. “Not quite enough to return home just yet, unfortunately.”

“Bet that’s driving her nuts,” August chuckled and Regina nodded, taking a seat on the sofa opposite of the three men. “Shall we get started?”

Regina looked at the Special Agents, Carter and Rolin, both in their early forties and as always, wearing black suits and looking ever professional. Carter opened up a briefcase on the coffee table and removed a large envelope. He pulled out a couple of pictures, sliding them across the table for Regina to see.

“Do you recognize this man?”

Regina looked at the picture of a heavy-set, middle-aged man with brown hair in what looked like New York City. “No, I do not,” she said and she looked at the two officers. “Who is this man?”

“He goes by the name Vinnie,” Rolin said. “We suspect that he and your mother, Cora Mills, have had a…business transaction.”

“A business transaction? What is that supposed to mean?”

“We’ve been trying to track him down and we believe he’s still in town, or in the next one over, possibly Boston,” Carter continued. “He’s been in recent communication with your mother.”

“How recent are we talking?”

“Two weeks ago, the first contact came over a month ago.”

A month ago. Regina inhaled sharply, her suspicions about her mother becoming more and more of the unfortunate truth. “Why do you think he’s in or near town?” Regina asked quietly.

“To finish the job Cora Mills hired him to do,” Carter replied and he leaned forward slightly with a frown. “Why would a woman like your mother hire a mobster to kill Sheriff Swan?”

Regina swallowed heavily, suddenly feeling the need for a very strong drink. She didn’t move from where she sat, looking over at August before laying her eyes back on Special Agent Carter. Up until this point, neither of the Agents knew the nature of her relationship with the Sheriff of Storybrooke other than they were close.

“We’re engaged,” she said quietly. “My mother absolutely detests that we are together.”

“And you believe she would go as far as killing your…fiancée to keep you two from being together?” Carter asked and Regina didn’t say a word, just simply nodded her head as she felt her throat tighten. “I see,” he said and turned to nod at his partner. “We have reason to believe that Vinnie intends to finish the job and that he’s waiting for Sheriff Swan to be released from the hospital.”

“What can we do to stop him from doing that?” August asked, finding his voice for the first time in a handful of minutes.

“Rolin and I will bring up a few agents and we’ll come up with a schedule of shifts to keep a close eye on the Sheriff, twenty-four hours a day.”

“She’s not gonna like that,” August mumbled under his breath. “She won’t be back at work for a while, right?” He asked Regina and she nodded. “And you and I both know she’s not going to stay inside the house all day and all night.”

“A part of her rehabilitation is walking. The fresh air helps and walking will get her stronger and healing quicker,” Regina said with a nod. “That man, the shooter, he was far enough away that we couldn’t see him when we were on the beach that night.”

“He would’ve tailed the two of you there and waited for the right moment, perhaps when the shot would be clear, the angle just right,” Carter said and Rolin was writing something down on his pad that Regina couldn’t quite read. “I believe he’ll do the same thing again, make sure he can’t be seen or heard before he takes the shot. He’s a hired gun, a hit man, and he’s rumoured to have never missed a mark before and we think we know why. He sticks around until the job is complete and he gets the rest of his money.”

“Cash only.”

“But we’ve been investigating your mother as well, which is another reason why you are involved in the matter,” Carter said and Regina nodded. “The very same day that Sheriff Swan was shot, just seven hours before, Cora Mills withdrew fifteen thousand dollars from _your_ trust fund that was set up for you after your father had died.”

“Eight years ago, a similar transaction had been made, but from a joint account,” Rolin said and he shuffled through some papers. “Fifteen grand and then another fifteen two days later. Cash withdrawal.”

Regina paled. Eight years ago her father’s lover had been murdered just months before his death and just six months before she was appointed Mayor of Storybrooke. She could never forget the day she overheard her mother and the man who had killed that poor woman as they talked about putting a bullet in her head.

That information was not something that was known to them. Just like the information of them tracking her mother’s money withdrawals was not known to her either. But they had been going through everyone in Emma’s life, trying to dig further into the case and Cora was a part of Emma’s life, through Regina.

Rolin was on the phone and up from the couch the instant it rang, barking commands at the person on the other end of the line. “Excuse me, Mayor Mills,” Rolin said as he placed a hand over the mouthpiece of his phone. “Where is your fax machine? I have someone sending a file over right now, something that is believed to relate to the case.”

“Go speak with Shane, he’ll show you where it is,” Regina said and she took a deep breath, turning back to Carter. “When exactly was that cash withdrawal eight years ago?”

“The eleventh of June,” Carter replied after checking over some papers that were laid out in front of them. “The second on the thirteenth. The day that a woman’s body was found with a bullet in her head,” he added.

“A woman was found dead with a bullet in her head on the thirteenth of June that year,” Regina said quietly. “That isn’t a coincidence, is it?”

“Look, Regina,” Carter said as he leaned forward again. “If there is something you know that is even just remotely related to this case, I need you to come forward. We’re getting nowhere right now and even though we suspect Vinnie is behind this and that your mother is connected, we cannot move forward without more information.”

Regina was silent. She didn’t have any proof other than the conversation she had overhead of her mother and the man who had taken the shot and the fall for the murder of her father’s lover. Bridget. Bridget Sinclair. A retired school-teacher who had been Regina’s third grade teacher many, many years ago. Such a sweet woman, soft spoken, loving, the complete and polar opposite of the woman her mother was.

“I don’t…have any proof.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and Rolin came back into the office with a handful of papers. They were quiet as Carter went through the files, Regina immediately recognizing the photograph of the woman when he flipped past it. It was of Bridget and Regina immediately recognized it as the very same photograph that the Daily Mirror had published the day after her body was found.

Carter turned to his partner, the two of them exchanging a look before Carter looked over at Regina stoically. “Proof about what? I honestly don’t care about proof right now if you have any kind of information, especially if it is in regard to your mother, Regina.”

Regina felt in that moment she could really use that strong drink she’d been craving before. She uncrossed and recrossed her legs, folding her hands over her knees, casting a brief glance in August’s direction before she told them absolutely everything she knew surrounding the events of her father’s lover’s murder.

“I learned about my father’s lover when my mother confronted him about it. The house I live in now, they were still living in as well at the time and I had only just moved back to Storybrooke a few years prior. She was so angry, screaming at him that he’d pay for betraying her like that,” Regina said and she eyed the decanter of cider sitting on the table against the far wall. “A few days later, she was found with a bullet to her head.”

“Bridget Sinclair,” Rolin confirmed, shuffling through the papers until he passed one to Carter. “William “Bill” Romano was evicted after all evidence pointed to him. He confessed and without a solid motive. Convicted to serve life without parole.”

“Any connections to Cora Mills?”

“None,” Rolin said with a shake of his head and all the attention was turned to Regina in that moment. “None that are of direct, at least. We do know that she was at the trial before he confessed and was convicted. Aside from that, there was nothing. That entire entire case is riddled with bullshit. No proper investigation following it and it was closed following Romano’s conviction.”

“Regina,” Carter said firmly. “What else do you know?”

“Exactly what I just told you,” she shot back just as firmly. “I have no proof other than what I overheard that night.”

“We can connect her to this case, and Sheriff Swan’s case as well.”

“We can,” Carter replied to his partner. “The same amount of money, the timing, the murder of that teacher in time of said withdrawal of money. It’s a stretch, but it is also a lead. Regina,” he said, glancing over at her immediately. “Proof or not, do you believe that your mother hired Romano to kill your father’s lover?”

“I don’t have any proof other than what I had overheard.”

“But you state that you heard…what exactly?”

“That Ms. Sinclair was to be dead before the morning. The man I heard her speaking with confirmed that it would happen. I heard them discussing payment and after a short period of time, he seemed content and told her he would return for the rest after the job was complete.”

Regina swallowed as she watched the two agents exchange another look, Rolin flipping the page on his notepad, pen poised as Carter cleared his throat. “Do you remember specifically the date?”

And so Regina went over every last detail that she remembered, every detail she dreamed about if she even thought of her father that day. By the time Shane called through to remind her she had a meeting with the town council in five minutes, both agents and August were intrigued with the details surrounding her father’s lover’s murder and her mother’s involvement despite much needed evidence against her.

“If she is involved, I promise you that we’ll find that connection, Mayor Mills,” Carter said as Regina showed them to the door, August hanging back, still not saying much of anything at all. “I know she may be your mother but—”

“If she is behind the sole reason my fiancée was shot, I want nothing more than for her to face the justice she deserves to face.”

“We will do our very best, Madam Mayor,” Rolin said with a tight, professional smile. “We are here to see this investigation through until the very end. A case involving a Sheriff and an attempted murder will not be left without a very thorough investigation. We will get Vinnie and _all_ parties involved, this I can assure you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Regina said, a sincere smile dancing over her lips as she shook Rolin’s hand and then Carter’s. “Please keep me posted?”

“Of course,” Carter nodded. “Please inform us when you find out when Sheriff Swan is to be released. We’ll need at least forty-eight hours.”

Regina nodded, watching the two agents leave and she turned to August Booth. He said, not surprisingly, not another word, giving her a half handshake, half hug before he left her office and she was alone yet again.

All this time the investigation had been taken place, Emma had not a shred of an idea of it at all, she knew they were investigating, but not the details. Regina was already feeling that guilt, especially after their conversation earlier about promising not to keep any secrets from one another. It wasn’t really, not when Regina knew that if Emma were fully recovered, she’d be hunting down this Vinnie who had shot her, and then Cora, not stopping until either were dead or in prison, the latter of which Regina knew wouldn’t be nearly enough for Emma. Not for herself either.


	43. Chapter 43

Emma paced slowly around the small, private room that had become home to her in the last month, save for the six days she’d been in in ICU. Her chest ached, all the time, but the depths of that ache had lessened over time, day by day. She glanced at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time in the last hour and frowned only to find it had been just mere minutes since she last looked. She was ready to go home, she’d been ready to go home weeks ago.

Today wasn’t the day she was going home, unfortunately, but Regina had promised she’d bring dinner and she had no idea just what the dinner would be. Was she cooking something at home to bring for her or would she just stop at Granny’s on the way and pick up one of the healthier options on the menu? With her anxiety running on high, her emotions all over the place after what had happened earlier between her and Regina, her stomach growling, it just made everything feel so constricted, like the walls all around her would close in at any given moment.

After Regina had left earlier, she had a long talk with the doctor about her release. Dr. Whale had given her specific restrictions upon her return home. She couldn’t do any strenuous activities and that most definitely meant that she wouldn’t be able to have sex or go for a run in the mornings. She was also told she couldn’t return to work for at least another two weeks and that would happen only after he gave her the all clear. While each wound, the entry and exit point from the bullet she’d taken was mostly closed, he informed her that she was still healing on the inside and that because it had been a high velocity bullet, it was the reason it was taking so long for her to heal.

Her heart raced when she could hear Henry’s voice just out in the hallway and when he appeared in the open doorway, she smiled widely and they met halfway, arms flinging around one another in a solid yet gentle hug.

“Hey, kid.”

“Hey, Mom.”

“Where’s Regina?”

“Right here,” Regina said with a smile as she walked into the room, placed the white plastic bag on the small round table where they ate their meals together, and she wrapped her arms around both of them. “Sorry that we’re a bit later than usual.”

“It’s okay,” Emma smiled as Henry slipped out from between them. “What did you bring for dinner?”

Regina smiled brightly before moving in for a soft kiss. “After our conversation earlier, you put me in the mood for lasagna and Henry was in agreement. He helped me make it when we got home.”

“Did you?” Emma asked as she looked over at Henry. He nodded and pulled out the containers, three of them and opened the lids, the smell of warm lasagna immediately beginning to fill the room. “Oh my god, it smells delicious.”

“Shall we?” Regina motioned to the table and Emma nodded, their arms dropping from around each other but not until they had shared another small, light kiss.

Each container, Emma noticed immediately, had a piece of lasagna inside of it, each of their portions slightly different. Henry, of course, had a piece similar in size as Emma’s and Regina, as usual, had the smallest piece. They were quiet as they ate, save for the soft moan that slipped past Emma’s lips at the first bite and every bite after that one.

“How was school, kid?” Emma asked, wanting everything to feel as remotely normal as possible, as if they were at home and not in a hospital room. “And none of that “it was okay” crap this time. I want to know—”

“It was okay,” he chuckled and Emma rolled her eyes playfully. “Nick asked me if I could sleep over at his house tomorrow tonight and Mom said yes,” he said and he looked right a Regina when he called her Mom.

Emma blinked in surprise, it was the first time she’d heard him call Regina anything else other than her name. When she looked over at Regina, it was just as much of a surprise to her as well and that alone told Emma, without explanation, that this was the first time Henry had called her Mom. Regina dropped her fork into the container, a hand rising to her chest, her eyes filled with emotion.

“Aren’t you going to tell her?” Henry asked. “Or was it supposed to be a surprise? I just ruined it if it’s supposed to be a surprise, didn’t I?”

“Tell me what?” Emma asked quietly, reaching out for Regina’s hand. “Gina?”

“I had wanted to wait until you were home, but I suppose it makes no difference, does it?” Regina said and she smiled, a single tear falling from her eye as she squeezed Emma’s hand tightly. “Do you remember how we filled out and signed those papers a couple of weeks ago?”

“The adoption papers?” Emma asked and she nodded. “I do, it’s a bit fuzzy, but I do remember signing them. Did you send them?”

“I did, darling, and they were sent back by courier to my office today just as I was leaving,” she smiled brighter. “Henry, can you fetch my purse for me? I left it in the car.”

“Sure, Mom.”

Emma couldn’t get over the way he just beamed calling her that and after Regina handed him the keys to her car, he practically ran from the room. Emma leaned over to kiss Regina, her own emotions toying with her heart.

“When did he—”

“That was the first time,” Regina said softly, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed. “It has been a rather overwhelming day.”

“You’re telling me,” Emma chuckled, kissing her again, not wanting to part so quickly as the last, sliding her tongue over Regina’s lips, demanding entrance. When she was met with resistance, she pulled back in confusion. “Regina, what’s wrong?”

“I…it’s nothing, darling,” she said and Emma knew just from that look in her eyes that she was holding something back from her. “I will tell you,” she continued, “but not tonight. Not until we have some time alone to talk about this.”

“We’re alone right now.”

“Henry will be back in a few moments.”

Emma sighed and let go of her hand. There was only one thing that Regina wouldn’t talk about in front of Henry and that was the ongoing investigation into the shooting and attempted murder. They hadn’t kept the truth from him, but the less that he knew until they had gotten the results they were searching for, a conviction, he would hear nothing about it from anyone.

They didn’t even need to bring up the investigation, Emma just knew from the way Regina had reacted that that was the only thing she had meant when she said they would talk about it when they were alone.

When Henry returned to the room with Regina’s black purse, Emma watched as she pulled out the envelope and handed it to her with a grin. Emma took one more bite of lasagna before pulling out the papers, each one signed and notarized, making Regina Mills, officially, Henry’s second mother and legal guardian. Emma was filled with more emotion than she thought she’d feel over this, but it was a wonderful feeling, like her life was taken to that next step towards being complete.

“When are you guys going to get married?” Henry asked, breaking the silence in the room. “Soon, right?”

“Once I’m one hundred percent better, kid,” Emma said gently. “There’s no telling when that’ll be, but I’m hoping soon.”

“Why don’t you guys just, what is that word?” Henry paused, deep in thought. “Elope?”

“Your _mom_ already has a dress, Henry,” Emma reminded him. “The wedding wasn’t cancelled. It was just put on hold indefinitely. Right, Regina?”

“Yes. All the decorations have been stored and all we’ll need is a few weeks time to book the hall at the Country Club and we can resume exactly where we had left off.”

“But, Mom, what about the—” Henry was cut off by the pointed glare Regina shot his way. “Sorry.”

“What about what?” Emma asked, confused as ever. “Regina?”

“Our marriage license came just a few days after…”

“I was shot,” Emma said plainly. “I see. When were you going to tell me?”

“Emma…”

“What, is it like expired or something?”

Regina laughed at that. “No, darling, it doesn’t expire unless there is a divorce involved.”

“Which is never going to happen, right?” Henry asked, hopeful as he glared at the two women with a big smile. “Right? Ma?” He asked, staring straight at Emma.

“It’s official then isn’t it? You’re his other mother now.”

“Yes, dear,” Regina smiled at her.

Emma grinned right back at her, but the whole “Mom/Ma” thing had come out of nowhere. It was like her whole life had changed while she’d been away from it. What else was different now? What else had she missed out on? She blinked when she felt Regina’s lips on hers, a soft, light kiss that brought her back down to earth.

“Are you having second thoughts about this, Emma?”

“What?” Emma blinked as she shook her head no. “God, no, Regina. I mean I know I was kind of out of it when I signed those papers, but we talked about this before and we made that decision that we were going to do this, that we were going to become a family. Not that we already aren’t one, but it’s—we’re not even married yet, Regina.”

“Should I have waited?”

“Ma, I told her not to tell you until after you two got married, but she said that it wasn’t a good idea and that you two aren’t keeping secrets from each other,” Henry said quietly.

“What’s with you calling me Ma, kid?”

“I called you Mama and Mommy until I was four,” he said and Emma looked at him with a warm, affectionate smile on her face at the memory of four year old Henry and the way that he had said “Mama” all adorable like. “Do you want me to call you that again?”

“Just stick with the Ma thing.”

“Only when Re—Mom is around too.”

“We had a discussion before we came down to bring you dinner,” Regina said. “He was wondering how it’d work, calling us both “Mom”, he was convinced that it’d be far too confusing. I asked him what he would call one of us if we were together with him.”

“I’m too old to call you Mommy,” Henry said and Emma couldn’t help but laugh. “No eleven year olds say Mommy. That’s for little kids and girls.”

“And when you’re sick,” Emma chuckled. “Alright, kid, I’ll let you do this your way.”

“I was going to do it whether you wanted me to or not.”

Emma reached out for him, wincing at the pull and pain that shot across her chest just from raising her left arm. Henry was on his feet in an instant, hesitant at first, but moved in to hug her as gently and carefully as he could manage.

“You’re not quite eleven yet, kid,” Emma smirked when he backed away. “Not for another day.”

“Technically eleven.”

“Technically,” she smiled. “What do you want for your birthday anyway? You never mentioned—”

“I want you to come home.”

“You know that’s not gonna happen just yet,” Emma said gently. “I want to come home, you know I do, so very badly.”

“But you look better than you have since you’ve been here!” Henry protested and Emma nodded, not saying a word because she knew how frustrated her son was that she was still there in the hospital and not at home where they all wanted her to be. “Why can’t you come home yet?”

“I’m not well enough,” she replied. “It still hurts quite a bit. Sometimes at night, the nurses have to put me on a morphine drip just so I can sleep.”

“Oh,” Henry frowned. “It still hurts?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “So, what do you want for your birthday?”

“I already got a good gift, something nothing else can top!” Henry said and he looked over at Regina with a huge smile on his face. “I got another mom for my birthday!”

Emma’s eyes filled with happy tears and she watched Henry and Regina hug each other tightly, Regina’s own eyes filled with tears as well as she held on tightly to Henry, neither moving away from the hug for a few long moments. When Regina pulled back, she placed a kiss to the top of his head and ruffled his hair.

“I think it’s time for another haircut,” she smiled down at him.

“Oh come on,” Henry whined, but he had a smile on his face because he knew she was right. He did need another haircut. “How much longer can we stay?”

“You have homework to do, dear,” Regina reminded him gently. “We can stay just for a little while longer.”

After Regina packed up the containers and placed them back in the bag, she and Emma moved to sit on the bed together while Henry sat at the foot of the bed facing them, telling Emma all about his day at school and how he was invited to go camping with a few of the boys the next weekend. After Emma gave him permission to, he started talking excitedly about how much fun it was going to be going camping with Nicholas and a handful of their friends.

Emma laid her head against Regina’s shoulder, the medication she’d taken earlier to help with the pain was starting to wear off and fast. Regina sensed it too and after she’d given him some money to get a chocolate bar from the vending machine, she and Emma shared a sweet, passionate kiss goodbye.

Henry came back in just to say goodbye and that he would come visit her in the morning before school. She had already discussed with Regina a few days ago what she wanted to get for Henry’s birthday along with a card and a cupcake she wanted her to bring so they could sing happy birthday to Henry together as a family. Her gift had been a stack of comics she knew Henry didn’t have yet, but had wanted and didn’t quite have enough allowance money to buy them all. Regina, she knew, had bought him some new clothes, ones she knew he wouldn’t be happy about because no kid was ever happy getting new clothes for their birthday or on Christmas, yet it was necessary because he was quickly growing out of everything else in his closet.

An hour after they left, Emma gave in, no long able to fight the pain on her own. She pushed the button for the nurse and moments later the grey haired nurse who never said a word to her on most nights, came into her room with the bag of morphine. Once she hooked it up to the IV machine and had placed the IV in Emma’s arm, she set it up for a doze every fifteen minutes, more than enough to allow her to be able to relax and sleep peacefully throughout the night.

The only thing she hated about being drugged up and pain free was the nightmares that came when she slept. Those were things she didn’t want to think of when she was awake, the memories of her childhood, the dark ones, were ones she never told anyone before, not even Regina. She would wake up covered in sweat, alone in the dark hospital room, the sound of the machine beeping as another dose went through the line.

Emma fought sleep after that and lost the fight when her body felt too heavy under the effects of the medication. When she woke a second time, soft sunlight was streaming in through the window and the day shift nurse was checking her chart and greeted her with a warm smile.

“Good morning, Emma.”

“Morning Amber,” she said, managing a sleepy smile right back at her.

“I’m just going to take the IV out,” she said, pulling on blue rubber gloves. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“About the same.”

Amber nodded, carefully removing the IV and placed a cotton ball over the tiny hole it left behind. “Your son is here already. I told him he has to wait just a little while. Visiting hours don’t start for another half an hour.”

“It’s his birthday today,” Emma whispered and Amber raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“It is?” Amber said, making sure the machine was off and unplugged before she removed the gloves. “How old is he today?”

“Eleven.”

“If I had known it was his birthday, I would have gotten him a card, maybe even a gift.”

“You don’t need to—”

“I would’ve wanted to and I would’ve done just that,” Amber replied. “Don’t forget, I’ve seen your son here almost every day for the last month.”

“Trust me, I haven’t forgotten just how long I’ve been here,” Emma muttered bitterly under her breath.

“Emma, I didn’t mean it like that,” Amber replied but Emma just turned her head to look towards the window as she blindly reached for the button to raise the bed up a little so she was no longer laying flat. “I’ll send him in, bend the rules just for today, okay?”

“Thank you.”

Emma was surprised that only Henry came into the room a few minutes after the nurse had left. She pulled him in towards her, hugging him gently before placing a kiss on his cheek with a smile.

“Happy birthday,” she whispered and he smiled right back at her. “Where’s Regina?”

“She dropped me off. She said she had an early meeting this morning that came up at the very last minute.”

“Oh, okay.”

“She never has early meetings, does she?” Henry asked quietly and Emma shook her head no. “Mom, I know that August is looking for who did this to you and I know that there are two FBI agents working with him. I know that she went to meet with them this morning.”

“Henry—”

“Are they going to catch whoever did this to you?”

“When they find out who did I, I’m sure they will,” Emma replied, her throat suddenly feeling dry and tight. “How did you know about that investigation, kid?”

“I heard her talking on the phone this morning, just before we were going to come here to see you,” Henry replied quietly. “She sounded kind of upset too.”

“Did she?” Concern covered Emma’s face and she tensed. “Can you grab my phone? It’s over on the table charging.”

Henry nodded, moving to grab her phone and returned to the bed in seconds. Emma turned it on and once the phone had finished loading, she opened up her messages and started typing a text to Regina.

**_What_ ** **_’_ ** **_s going on, Gina? Henry just told me you got called in for an early meeting? He told me he knows about the investigation and that he_ ** **_’_ ** **_d overheard you on the phone earlier and that you sounded upset? Talk to me. I need to know what is happening right now._ **

After she hit send, she let the phone rest on her lap. “So,” she said as she patted the space beside her and Henry sat down. “Do you feel eleven yet, kid?”

“I don’t know what eleven is supposed to feel like yet.”

Emma couldn’t help but laugh quietly. “Much like ten, just slightly different. I bet you’re gonna start getting taller this year. What do you think?”

“I get taller every year, Mom.”

“I know you do,” she smiled lovingly at her son, her little boy. “You’re growing up too fast, Henry. You oughta stop that. Pretty soon you won’t be my little baby boy anymore.”

“I’ll always be your baby boy,” Henry smiled, leaning in to kiss her gently on the cheek. “You tell me that all the time. I like it when you do.”

“What’s with all the cheesiness lately kid? First last night when you said nothing else could top any gift because Regina is now officially your other mom and now with the whole baby boy thing.”

Henry shrugged. “I don’t know. I just miss you a lot, Mom.”

“You see me every day.”

“But you’re not home,” he frowned. “I want you to come home soon.”

“I will.”

“I want you to be better again,” he continued, his tears welling up with tears. “I want you home and better and—and—”

“Oh, Hen, come here,” Emma sighed, feeling her own emotions swirling inside of her as she held on to him, ignoring the burning pain in her chest as she rocked him gently. “I want to be better too, I want to be home, but I have to heal a little more before that can happen, okay?”

She felt him nod into her neck, his hot tears hitting her skin one by one until they slowed and then finally stopped. They sat just like that for a little while longer and when Emma winced, the pain in her chest too much to bear for a moment more, Henry pulled away from her with a frown on his face, his mouth falling open, about to speak, when a knock sounded on the door and Dr. Whale strolled in.

“Good morning,” he said pleasantly. “Henry, how are you today?”

“Okay,” he replied politely.

“I hear it is a certain someone’s birthday today,” Dr. Whale smiled at him and he pulled out a small wrapped box from the large pocket in his white jacket. “Nurse Amber informed me of the news. Happy birthday, Henry.”

“Thanks,” he smiled, taking the gift from the doctor, immediately opening it. “Thanks!”

Henry opened the box, pulling out the Iron Man action figure free of the packaging. He thrust out a hand to shake the doctors, sliding off the bed after he did. Dr. Whale smiled down at Emma who just faintly was able to return it.

“How are you feeling today? I heard you had a rather rough night?” Dr. Whale asked quietly and when Emma didn’t respond, he sighed quietly. “And what is the level of pain today, Sheriff?”

“Six,” Emma replied quietly. “Same as yesterday.”

“I’m going to put you on another round of antibiotics,” he said, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen from his pocket and writing something down quickly. “I’m also ordering your rehabilitation to be cancelled for the day. Bed rest is in order. Your body needs to rest so that inexplicably means that you are not to get out of this bed unless it is to relieve yourself in the bathroom. Do we have an understanding?”

“Heard you loud and clear, doc,” Emma replied, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the what the doctor sometimes spoke to her like she was a child disobeying orders. “What about visitors?”

“Visitors are fine, but you have to stay right here in this bed.”

“Okay.”

“Happy birthday, Henry,” Dr. Whale said as he moved to exit the room. He looked back at Emma after he looked at the clock. “I’ll have the nurse come around within the hour with your medication.”

She nodded and checked her phone once he had left. No text back from Regina and it’d been a while. With a sigh, she looked at the clock and ordered Henry to come give her a hug goodbye before he left for school. Once she was alone in the room, she stared at her phone, waiting and waiting to hear back from Regina.

**********

Regina sat in her office, her fingers itching to reach for her phone to check the text she knew had come from Emma, but she was hanging on every word that both Special Agents were saying and her heart was hammering in her chest, holding her breath until she let it go suddenly and inhaled sharply.

What she had learned in the last half an hour was that Vinnie, the man who had shot Emma, _allegedly_ , was spotted in Storybrooke late the night before. The most alarming part of that revelation was the fact that Carter confirmed with her that on a brief patrol he’d done the night before, he’d spotted the man scouting out 108 Mifflin Street for a whole hour from behind the wheel of a shiny silver Dodge Challenger.

Carter had informed her that he followed the man as he drove around to the hospital and despite the suspicions they had on him, Carter could not interfere when he had tried and failed to get past the hospital security guard just shortly before two that very morning.

”What are we going to do?” August asked. “We’re going to need someone literally outside of her room if that man gets past the hospital security guards.”

“That’ll mean we have to tell her everything,” Regina interjected. “She knows we’re searching for the person behind this, but she doesn’t know the details.”

“Then tell her,” August snapped. “Tell her _everything_ , Regina.”

“She’s recovering—”

“Her life is in danger!” He all but screamed at her. “If she doesn’t know this man is eager to finish the job, how the hell can she try to protect herself?”

“He’s right,” Rolin said quietly. “She needs to know about Vinnie.”

“We also need to push the doctor into releasing her from the hospital. Today, if possible. It’ll be easier for us to protect her in your home, Mayor Mills,” Carter said. “Dr. Whale is her attending doctor, is he not?”

“Yes, he is.”

“Do you have a number where I can get into contact with him immediately?”

Regina rose from the sofa and walked over to her desk. She went through a few of the scattered papers before she found the business card and plucked it off the glass desk. She handed it to Carter and he was immediately on the phone, rising from the sofa to make the call on the other side of her office.

“I need to tell her,” Regina whispered, reaching for her phone only to have August stop her by reaching out and wrapping gentle fingers around her wrist. “August, Henry knows that I lied to him about having an early meeting. He knows about the investigation.”

“Let’s wait and see if Carter can convince Dr. Whale to release her first, okay?”

“What if this man knows about Henry too? What if he—goodness, I can’t even think about what he could do if he knows about Henry and tries to do something to him.”

“Shit,” August muttered under his breath, quickly rising from the sofa. “I’m going to go get him, pick him up from school—”

“Can you do that?”

“I’m on the authorized pick-up list and I am the Deputy Sheriff. I cannot believe we didn’t think of the danger Henry could be in as well now that we know for certain that Vinnie is in Storybrooke.”

“Oh god,” Regina gasped, clenching at her heart, immediately thinking of the worst possible scenario and hoped with all her heart that they were just jumping to conclusions at the moment. “Go, August. Now”

He nodded, rushing out of her office. Regina reached for her phone, her hands shaking as she opened the text that Emma had sent earlier. What on earth was she going to say?

Regina hadn’t mentioned the gritty details of the investigation because Dr. Whale had warned her it could set back Emma’s recovery. The stress alone could do things to her body that could delay her from healing efficiently, but she needed to know now. Vinnie had already attempted to enter the hospital a handful of hours ago. What would’ve happened if he hadn’t been stopped? Panic gripped at her and she turned to Rolin as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“She’ll be okay, we’ll protect her and we’ll get this guy.”

“Why can’t you just go out and find him and arrest him?”

“We need substantial evidence, Mayor Mills. We can’t bring him in and be able to hold him on account that we believe he allegedly shot Sheriff Swan. We could, but we can’t keep him behind bars for very long. There is a process we have to follow and that is exactly what we are doing.”

“But he is out there in _my_ town, after _my_ fiancée and possibly after _our_ son,” Regina said in a rush, panic and fear gripping at her, her voice trembling. “I need to tell her. She needs to know what is happening right now. She—”

“Dr. Whale agreed to release her on specific terms that she have an attending nurse in your home at all times,” Carter said as he joined Regina and Rolin. “He said he would start prepping for her release immediately.”

“She’s coming home?” Regina asked with tears welling up in her eyes. “She’s coming home today?”

“Yeah, in a few hours,” Carter said with a nod and a tight smile. “Rolin, call Morris, have him and Stevenson ready and waiting at the hospital. Ms. Mills,” he said as he turned to look down at her, “when you pick up the Sheriff at the hospital, do not be alarmed when a black RangeRover is seen following your car. If you encounter anything else that feels suspicious, I want you to immediately call me on this.”

Carter handed her a small two-way radio that fit in the palm of her hand. He pointed to one button on the side and nodded his head as Regina pressed it, the other two-way radio squawking from inside his jacket pocket.

“Text her back,” he continued. “Tell her you’ll explain everything later and that you’ll be on your way to see her shortly.”

“But what about—”

“Her—your son is going to be just fine. Booth’ll take him back to the station until it is time for the Sheriff’s release from the hospital. Booth’ll bring him home once the two of you are there and we have the house and your family protected,” Carter said evenly, a small smile slipping out as he referred Emma and Henry as Regina’s family.

**_I will explain everything later, darling. I_ ** **_’_ ** **_ll be on my way to see you shortly._ **

**_Are you really?_ **

The reply was immediate and all she text back was with a “yes” and nothing more. She turned to look over at Rolin and Carter, both of them in a quiet yet heated discussion from the tension she could see between the two.

“Ms. Mills, we need to find out where your mother is,” Carter said and he pressed a few fingers to his temple, sighing heavily. “We’re going to try to bring her in for questioning.”

“As I told you earlier, she hasn’t been answering my calls,” Regina said, the irritation in her voice evident. “I can try again, but there’s no guarantee that she’ll answer this time.”

“All you can do is try, but her home is unoccupied and has been for days. Is there anywhere else you know of where she could possibly be?”

“I don’t keep track of my mother’s whereabouts, sir.”

Carter just nodded, his phone ringing at that very moment. He stormed off, talking quickly and animatedly to the other Agent on the phone, one of the four that had come to Storybrooke over the last handful of days to join the investigation. Regina tried to call her mother again, the line ringing and ringing until the answering machine picked up. She hung up with a heavy sigh and received another text in that very moment from Emma.

**_Dr. Whale just told me that I_ ** **_’_ ** **_m being released?! Did you know this was happening, Gina? I can_ ** **_’_ ** **_t believe I finally get to come home!_ **

Regina smiled faintly, about to text her back when her phone started to ring and Booth’s name showed up on the screen. She swiped to the right and lifted the phone to her ear quickly.

“August, wonderful news, Emma is going to be released in just a few short hours.”

“Yeah, that’s great,” he said, sounding hesitant. “I got some news of my own.”

“What is it? Did you pick Henry up?”

“That’s just the thing,” August said and he inhaled sharply. “Henry never showed up for school this morning.”


	44. Chapter 44

_“_ _Henry never showed up for school this morning._ _”_

The words echoed and echoed all around her and yet she stood there, mouth hung open, her eyes wide, and one hand gripping at her chest just over her thundering heart. She trembled her phone falling from her fingers, her vision blurring, the sound of Carter’s voice fading out while Rolin picked up her phone from the sofa and spoke.

“Ms. Mills? Regina?” Carter said as he pulled her to her feet. “Come on, we need to go.”

“Go…”

“Yes, go,” Carter said quickly and suddenly Regina snapped out of it, her eyes filling with tears as she stared at the Special Agent. “We’re going to find him.”

“But Emma—she doesn’t—”

“I’m taking you down to the hospital right now and you are going to stay there with her, do you understand me?”

They were walking, Regina only just noticed as she placed an unsteady hand on the railing int he stairwell. With a nod, she followed Carter down the stairs and out to his black car. Empty. That is exactly what she was feeling in that moment. At loss for words, at loss for understanding what she was feeling and not knowing which way was up or down or forwards or backwards.

_“_ _Henry never showed up for school this morning._ _”_

Regina swallowed thickly as she got into the car, her mouth drier than before as she mindlessly put the seatbelt on, clicking it as Carter climbed in behind the wheel. Regina blinked, her tears rolling down her cheeks steadily.

She felt as if she were having an out of body experience and nothing felt real. Not the car she sat in, not the town as it went by in a blur, not even the sirens that blared from the car felt or heard like they were real.

She gasped, holding a hand over her heart. Emma didn’t know. Emma had no idea. Emma thought that Henry had gone to school just like he should’ve. Regina should’ve pushed that meeting back, she should’ve taken him to school herself.

Her thoughts veered quickly. What if that bastard that had tried to kill Emma had taken Henry? She breathed shakily, not wanting to think about what he could do to their son if he had. Would he hurt Henry? Regina’s blood boiled with white hot anger knowing that if that man laid a finger on her son, she wouldn’t wait for him to be arrested, she’d crucify him herself and make sure he went down with one shot and did not survive. He didn’t deserve to live, not for the anguish he’d put her family through.

“Regina?” Carter said gently and when she looked at him, she knew he’d been saying her name for a minute or two now. “We’re here.”

“If he—”

“We don’t know if Vinnie has him or not, Regina,” he said, clearly thinking the same thing she was in that moment. “We _will_ find Henry, okay? Now go up and stay in that room with her until you hear from one of us, do you understand me, Regina?”

She nodded slowly, her fingers fumbling with the seatbelt in frustration until Carter reached over and hit the button, releasing the belt. Regina blinked as she reached for the handle and opened the door, slipping out of the seat, barely feeling her feet hit the ground before the tears started up all over again.

The walk into the hospital felt as if it took far longer than it did. Several people greeted her as she walked by and she barely took notice, her eyes focused on the elevator just up ahead. She jabbed a finger on the button and waited, her body tensing up as soon as the doors slid open. As she waited for the people inside exited the elevator, she tried to swallow the lump in her throat and stop her tears from burning in her eyes.

She was the only one on the elevator and she pressed the button number four. She stumbled back and leaned up against the wall, watching as the elevator doors slid shut slowly. The hum of the machine as it rose past each floor was the only sound she could hear, the only thing she willed herself to focus on and not of the racing thoughts in her head.

Emma didn’t know that Henry didn’t show up at school that morning. Emma didn’t know.

And Regina wasn’t sure how she was going to tell her. If it was breaking her, it would destroy Emma to no end.

**********

Emma sat up in the hospital bed, grinning from ear to ear as Dr. Whale explained to her that he thought it’d be a good idea for her to go home. Today. Even though he hadn’t said anything at all earlier when Henry had been there before school, whatever prompted his decision to release her, she wasn’t going to question it at all.

She was going home. _Home_. Home to Regina, to Henry, to her own bed, her own sheets, her own everything. She was going home and she couldn’t have been any happier than if Regina walked through the door and told her they were gonna get married the very next day.

“When do I get to go?”

“Your medication I prescribed earlier is being filled down in the pharmacy at the moment. There are a few things I have to go over with you as well as a few preparations before you are released,” Dr. Whale said gently. “I am going to stitch the wound on your chest, just to insure that it doesn’t split open as it did a few days ago.”

“Okay,” Emma nodded and Dr. Whale placed blue rubber gloves on his hand and motioned for Emma to pull down the gown. He removed the bandage and touched at the tender, healing flesh. “I do have a question.”

“Hmm?”

“What about at night, doc? I haven’t um, I haven’t exactly been able to sleep through the night without, you know, drugs.”

Dr. Whale stepped back with a nod, pulling the tray over and placed it next to Emma on the bed. “Yes, I do realize that is an issue, which is why I am going to recommend that you have a nurse on hand for the next week at least. She’ll be able to administer medication and monitor you throughout the night while you are on the IV.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Dr. Whale flicked the syringe before moving to, as gently as he could manage, place it near the wound to freeze the flesh. It didn’t matter whether he was gentle or not, it burned something fierce and Emma inhaled sharply, tears springing to her eyes, but she held them back, willing herself to stay strong and keep it together.

She was going home. She couldn’t show any signs of excruciating pain or Dr. Whale could retract his decision in an instant.

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Emma said tightly. “How many stitches this time?”

“Two,” he replied after thinking for a moment, preparing the needle as he checked the clock every couple of seconds, waiting for the medicine to work at freezing the wound completely. “You’ll have to come back in eight days and I’ll remove them. We will also do a thorough check up that day as well.”

“Okay,” Emma said with a nod, the pain starting to lessen as the freezing agent began working its magic. “Anything else I need to know?”

“I don’t want you to overexert yourself in any way,” Dr. Whale said, his tone as even and serious as ever. He looked at her straight in the eye before continuing. “That means absolutely no sexual intercourse, no running, no climbing stairs unless absolutely necessary. I don’t want you driving either and your time spent outside will be for your daily half an hour walk and I do not want to stress that you are not to push yourself beyond that half hour or follow through with it if you feel nauseated that day.”

Emma nodded, watching as he finished prepping the needle and touched over the wound. She felt the pressure but not the pain. She gave him the nod, the go ahead and watched in fascination as he placed two stitches in her, pulling the wound almost completely closed.

“I want you to keep an eye on this,” he said, gently dabbing at the trickle of blood that started to seep out. He placed a small gauze bandage overtop and stepped back. “It’ll be red for a day, maybe two, but any longer I want you to come and see me immediately. Keep it clean and covered until at least Monday. That gives it three days to start to heal.”

“Okay. Anything else?”

Dr. Whale just smiled and he motioned for her to pull her gown back up. “If you need assistance getting dressed, I can send in one of the nurses.”

“I think I can manage that on my own today.”

“All right, I’ll get started on your release forms straight away.”

“Thank you.”

Emma was beyond delirious with excitement, moving to grab her bag out of the cabinet by the door as soon as Dr. Whale had left. She didn’t over do it, making sure she moved slowly and fluidly. She pulled out a pair of jeans she hadn’t worn since before she’d been shot and a white tank top and a fresh pair of panties, deciding to go without a bra since it would rub against the wound on her back.

It was a bit of a struggle to get her jeans on, they were tight and required some clever maneuvering on her part to pull them up. Once she had them zipped up and buttoned, she felt a little winded but was desperate to do this on her own completely. It was easier to get her tank top on despite that it hurt to raise her arms too much. Just as she pulled the shirt down completely, she grinned at completing such a simple task.

_I_ _’_ _m going home!_ Was the only thought that repeated itself over and over in her mind. She did a little dance, swaying her hips as a radiant smile plastered over her face.

When the door opened quietly, Emma spun around to see who was coming in her room this time, hoping for Regina and finding Regina standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, an expressionless look on her face, her eyes red but tearless as she stared straight at Emma.

Suddenly that smile disappeared from Emma’s face as Regina took a few wobbly steps towards her and tears filled her eyes, her lips trembled as she instantly reached out for Emma.

“What?” Emma asked, her frown deepening as Regina shook her head. “Regina, what is it?”

“Henry never showed up for school this morning.”

Emma stopped. She stopped moving, her body tensing up. She stopped breathing, feeling the burn in her chest. Her whole world stopped just for a moment. “Did you just…” Emma trailed off. “Henry didn’t…he never…”

“There had been a few…developments in the investigation,” Regina whispered quietly.

“What are you talking about, Gina?”

“I haven’t told you everything, but I promise you it’s because I didn’t want you to—”

“What the _hell_ is going on?” Emma demanded, fear and anger rising from deep inside and she was ready to blow her top. “Regina?”

Regina shakily took Emma’s hands in her own. “Emma, Henry never—”

“—showed up for school this morning,” Emma echoed. “I got that part.”

“Emma, I need you to stay calm right now.”

“I am trying to fucking stay calm, but you’re not fucking telling me what the fuck is going on right now!” Emma screamed at her, her whole body shaking. “Why the _hell_ didn’t Henry show up for school today?”

“We don’t know why,” Regina whispered, holding on to Emma’s hands tightly. “August went to pick him up and called to tell me that—”

“Why the hell is Booth picking up my son from school in the middle of the morning?”

“I was in a meeting,” Regina continued and Emma shook her head. She needed answers, she needed more than what Regina was giving her. “With Deputy Booth and two Special Agents who are aiding us in the investigation of the shooting.”

“FBI?”

“Emma—”

“Why the hell are the FBI even a part of this? What does any of this have to do with Henry? Regina, fucking tell me what the hell is going on!”

“Emma, sweetheart, please calm down,” Regina whispered urgently. “If you would just calm down and let me speak, I will explain everything to you as quickly as I can, okay?”

Emma breathed heavily, the burning pain in her chest the least of her concerns at the moment. Regina was a mess, a complete and utter mess and she, in the face of this heavy situation, was trying to remain cool, calm and collected. Not just for herself. For both of them.

“Can we sit down?”

“I don't want to sit down!” Emma yelled. “What I want is for you to tell me what the fuck is going on right now!”

Regina squeezed her hands and wet her lips. “The FBI is involved because this wasn’t some random shooting, Emma. This was planned. This was done by someone who was hired to try to…kill you,” she said, her breath hitching in her chest. “My mother. She hired someone, a hit man, and this man is known to the FBI which is one of several reasons why they are involved.”

“Your mother…”

“This man was seen last night outside of our house, just sitting in his car and then he tried to gain entry here at the hospital a handful of hours ago, denied entry by the security guards.”

Emma couldn’t breathe. It literally hurt to breathe and she tried to wretch her hands from Regina’s, feeling what resembled the pang of betrayal. She didn’t know. She didn’t know just how deep the investigation ran, she didn’t know the FBI were involved or that this man who had shot her was still in town.

“They claimed they can’t protect you while you are here, she they arranged for your immediate release. I was to come down here to pick you up and bring you home while two other agents followed us. August went to pick Henry up from school because we felt he might not be safe, that he might be in danger, that this man would take him or hurt him—”

“What?!” Emma jerked her hands free from Regina’s then with strength she hadn’t possessed in a month. “What the hell, Regina?! The man who tried to _kill_ me took our son?!”

“Emma—”

“No, hell no, just no,” she stammered, the room starting to spin all around her. “Don’t tell me that, Regina, please.”

Emma fell to the floor on her knees, her hands shooting out in front of her as she fell forward, her body shaking as tears wracked through her violently.

“We don’t know what happened to Henry,” Regina said, falling to her knees in front of Emma and cupping her face gently to lift her head so she could look at her. “All we know is that he never showed up for school this morning after he left the hospital.”

Emma shook her head as Regina’s thumbs stroked her tear-stained cheek. “No, no, it’s all just a big misunderstanding isn’t it? Henry is fine, he’s at school and August is wrong. Maybe he was just late and missed attendance? Maybe he—”

“Emma—”

“Where is our son, Regina?” Emma panted, her eyes filled with fear and tears that wouldn’t stop coming. “Where is he?”

Regina wrapped her arms around her, albeit gently and held her close. “I do not know, darling, but they’re out there looking for him right now. We’ll get him back. We’ll get him back, safe and sound.”

Emma was breathing hard and fast, gasping as she struggled to get it under control, but her chest started to tighten as she tried to regulate her rapid intake and exhale of breath. She grasped at the back of Regina’s shirt, balling it into tight fists, the sooth hands on her own back did nothing to calm her down or still the hyperventilated breaths from spilling past her trembling lips.

Emma seized tightly and so suddenly and she fell back from Regina’s arms and to the floor, struggling to breathe, everything fading out, barely hearing Regina’s frantic voice screaming out for help.

When she felt the pinch of a needle in her arm, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, but she wasn’t out, just enveloped in darkness as she felt her heart rate come down, her breathing slowly returning to what resembled as normal. She could feel hands sliding under her arms and legs, lifting her from the cold linoleum floor and then she felt the softness of the mattress under her body, her head being eased back on the fluffy pillow slowly.

“Emma?” Regina’s voice echoed and she struggled to open her eyes, a feat in itself as her body succumbed to the effects of what she knew had to be sedatives. “Emma, darling? Open your eyes.”

“Trying,” Emma whispered and when she felt Regina’s lips against her forehead, she tried again, harder and barely managed to get them open long enough to see an anxious looking Regina at her bedside, holding on to her hand while the other stroked over the top of her head. “Henry?”

“They’ll find him.”

“But—”

“Just relax, sweetheart,” Regina said gently, moving to kiss her forehead again. “Just relax please?”

“But Henry—”

“Shh,” Regina whispered, placing a hand under her chin and softly pressed her lips against Emma’s lips, both of their lips trembling within the soft kiss.

Fading, she was fading and she couldn’t fight it any longer, especially not when she felt the second pinch of the needle sliding into her arm and the darkness became blacker and heavier until she couldn’t even hear the soothing sound of Regina’s voice as she spoke with Dr. Whale beside her.

_Henry. Henry never showed up for school this morning. Henry was missing._

**********

Regina sat on the edge of the bed and held on to Emma’s hand while the other stroked over her head, her forehead and cheeks tenderly. She knew that Emma would be distraught learning about Henry, about the investigation, about everything, but she had not anticipated her reacting in such a way. It frightened her to her very core and her heart had been breaking with every shouted word that fell past Emma’s terrified lips.

Regina glanced at the clock and sighed. It had been half an hour since the double dose of sedatives had been given to her by Dr. Whale. Half an hour. That meant it had been close to forty-five minutes since learning that Henry was missing and she had received absolutely no updates from August Booth or from the two Special Agents. The two-way radio she had in her pants pocket was on and silent.

She jumped at the sharp knock on the door and two men in very similar black suits as the other two Agents, walked into the room, the bald-headed one standing guard at the door while the blonde haired one walked over to Regina as she rose from the bed.

“Special Agent Stevenson,” he said gently, offering a hand, one that Regina took and shook firmly. “We’re here to transport you and Sheriff Swan home now.”

“She’s still…out. They had to sedate her.”

“Morris, go get a wheelchair,” Stevenson implored to the man, who curtly nodded and exited into the hallway. “Do you have her things?”

Regina shook her head no, looking down at the small duffel bag still open on the foot of the bed. “I’ll get them now,” she said quietly.

She watched and listened as Stevenson pulled out a similar two-way radio from his inner jacket, calling in Morris to confirm that he was indeed securing a wheelchair to transport Emma from the room to the waiting RangeRover. He also asked for him to touch base with Carter and Rolin on the status of their search for the Sheriff’s son.

Regina moved to gather everything that belonged to Emma throughout the room, from the get-well cards, to her cell phone and charger and earbuds, to her swan pendant necklace, the other one with the circle, to her engagement ring and her reading glasses. She placed everything into the bag, checking over the room once more before moving to pull on Emma’s boots, carefully and zipped them up.

“Ready, Madam Mayor?” Stevenson asked a few minutes later when Morris came in with the wheelchair. With a nod, Regina clutched on to Emma’s bag and watched the bald-headed agent lift Emma into it, her head lolling around limply.

“Gina?” Emma groaned, her voice so faint she barely heard her say her name.

“Emma?”

“What—”

“We’re taking you home now, darling,” she whispered as she knelt in front of her. Emma struggled to lift her head, but when she did, Regina was met with glassy green eyes painted in confusion, fear, and worry. “Don’t worry, Emma. We’ll be home, safe and sound in no time at all.”

“What about Henry?”

“Our fellow Agents are working on tracking him down,” Stevenson said. “They’ll find him, Sheriff Swan, they’ll find your son and return him to you, safe and sound.”

“We need to move out quickly,” Morris said and Regina reached out for Emma’s right hand and squeezed tightly. “Rolin relayed three minutes ago that he had spotted the silver Challenger headed in this general direction.”

“How far?”

“Two blocks.”

Regina’s heart was pounding in her chest, wave after wave of panic gripping at her. She kept a hold on to Emma’s hand as Morris pushed the chair out the room and they moved down the hallway towards the elevator quickly, Stevenson taking the stairs to make sure they had a clear path between the entrance and the RangeRover.

Emma was squeezing her hand tightly, the sedatives starting to wear off and quickly. Regina whispered to her over and over as they rode down to the lobby in the elevator that she needed to remain calm and to breathe as evenly and slowly as she could manage.

It was a whirlwind once the elevator doors were open and Regina lost grip on Emma’s hand as Morris rushed through the lobby and not towards the entrance, but to the back of the hospital where they exited through the service doors. Regina’s legs burned as she struggled to catch up, her Jimmy Choos a poor choice in shoes to walk that quickly in, almost having to sprint just to catch up with them.

As instructed, Regina climbed into the back seat of the SUV first, clutching at Emma’s bag tighter and watched Emma snap at both agents who tried to help her out of the chair, insisting she was not an invalid and could do it herself.

Regina held out a hand to her and helped her into the back seat next to her, neither letting go, not even after they had their seatbelts on and the two Agents were in the front, tires practically skidding against the pavement as Morris drove the SUV as quickly as he could away from the hospital and towards Mifflin Street.

“Have they found our son yet?” Emma whispered, gripping tightly on to Regina’s hand.

“Not yet.”

“If anything has happened to him, I don’t know if I can…”

“He’s _fine_ ,” Regina said tightly. “He’s going to be fine, Emma. Please, you need to stay calm and right now we need to get you home safely.”

Emma opened and closed her mouth, snapping it shut as the tears sprang to her eyes. It wasn’t very long at all before they were in the driveway and urged to stay inside the SUV while Morris climbed out of the drivers seat, gun drawn as he did a quick sweep.

“We have no idea if Vinnie is working alone or not,” Stevenson said as he looked back at them. “If he has someone else with him, he could’ve sent them off in his car to throw us off-base. We need to be certain that your home is safe and clear.”

“He’s really dangerous, isn’t he.” Emma whispered. Not a question, a statement.

“Emma, he tried to kill you,” Regina whispered back. “Of course he is _very_ dangerous.”

“Alpha One, Echo Two come in,” the radio squawked.

“Echo Two responding, 10-4,” Stevenson replied. “Everything clear?”

“No signs of a break-in or intrusion, Echo Two. 10-12, over.”

Regina head was swimming, her stomach twisting in knots as they waited. Emma seemed to understand the lingo well and she leaned over to whisper into her ear what was happening, what those numbers meant, just to help her understand a little more in what was going on.

“10-106,” the radio squawked after two long minutes passed. “Status is secure, Echo Two. Alpha One, over and out.”

“Let’s go,” Stevenson said before he slipped out of the front passenger seat and opened the door, holding out a hand towards Emma and helping her out of the SUV, Regina following out the same door. “Get inside quickly,” he ordered. “We’re going to do another sweep of the premises. I’m on channel three,” he said holding up his radio. “Call in if you find anything suspicious to you once inside.”

“Yes, sir,” Regina said with a nod, taking Emma’s hand in hers again and leading her to the front door. Her hands were shaking as she led Emma inside the house and quickly shut and locked the door behind them. “Emma, are you okay?”

“Our son is missing, of course I’m not okay!”

“That’s not…what I was asking.”

“I’m in a little bit of pain, but it’s nothing I can’t deal with right now, Regina,” Emma snapped at her, wrenching her hand away from Regina’s as she climbed up the two steps and came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. “Oh god,” she groaned as she fell to her knees, much as she had in the hospital, but instead of falling forward onto her hands, she leaned back on her haunches and buried her face into her hands. “Henry.”

Regina was right at her side, dropping her bag to the floor as she fell to her knees, her arms around Emma, her lips pressed to her ear, shushing softly as they rocked together, both clutching one another tightly.

Regina was the first to let go, to kiss the side of Emma’s head before helping her to stand on unsteady feet. It took them a little while to get up the stairs and into the bedroom, both taking their time for Emma’s sake. Regina didn’t let go of the hold she hand around her waist until they were next to the bed and Emma moved to sit down heavily, hot, heavy tears falling from her eyes, her body trembling as she struggled to stay as calm as she could, to not completely lose it again as she had back at the hospital.

“Can I get you anything?” Regina asked, tentatively pulling at the edge of her button down shirt that had become untucked while she had been holding Emma down at the bottom of the stairs. “Do you want some water?”

Emma shook her head no. “I don’t want water. All I want is for our son to come home to us right now.”

“Emma—”

“Mayor Mills?” The two-way radio in her pocket squawked and she pulled it out quickly.

“Y-yes?” She said shakily as she held the button, thankful that Carter wasn’t speaking to her in code. “Agent Carter?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said and her heart all but seized in her chest. “I have some news.”

“News?”

“Good news,” he clarified. “I have received word from Deputy Booth that he has the Sheriff’s son in his custody.”

Relief flooded through Regina’s body immensely and Emma shot up from the bed and her arms were around Regina tightly, laughing and crying as Regina dropped the radio to the bed and placed her hands on Emma’s cheeks, pulling her in for a watery kiss.

“Ms. Mills?”

“He’s safe,” Emma murmured, her tears streaking down her cheeks. “They found him.”

“August found him.”

“Regina?” The radio squawked. “Are you there, ma’am?”

Regina picked the radio up and hit the button. “We’re here. Is Henry safe?”

“Safe and sound. Deputy Booth is on his way over to your house as we speak.”

“Thank god,” Emma said as she buried her face into Regina’s neck. “Oh god, he’s safe and he’s coming home to us, Gina.”

“Yes, darling, he is. I told you he would.”

“You did,” she sighed and Regina could feel the smile on Emma’s lips as she kept her face buried into the side of her neck. “Oh my god, he’s coming home.”

“Yes. Yes he is,” Regina smiled, moving to cup Emma’s face in her hands once more. So many emotions were displayed on Emma’s tired and worn wrought with worry features that it made Regina’s heart ache for all the pain and worry she had just been through. “It’ll be okay, Emma. Everything will be okay.”

Ten minutes later, in all her exhaustion, Emma was laying in bed resting while Regina sat beside her, watching her as she slowly and surely fell into a restful sleep despite trying to force herself to stay awake and wait for Henry to come home to them.

Regina placed a soft kiss to her forehead when she heard a car pull up to a stop in front of the house and she headed downstairs quickly, her hands wringing in front of her as she waited for Henry to come through the front door. As the doorknob twisted open, her breath caught in her chest, tears filled her eyes and a bright, wide smile curled over her lips as Henry came into view.

“Henry! We have been so very worried about you!” Regina said as she rushed towards him and she wrapped her arms so very tightly around him. “Where on earth have you been? Are you all right? Why didn’t you show up at school like you were supposed to?”

“Mom I…” Henry trailed off, a sheepish look falling over his face as Regina looked down at him with a shake of her head, her smile faltering slightly as she took in the sight of her newly adopted son. “I…”

“Found him at the park,” August said as he came in behind him and shut the door. “With a stash of comics and a handful of candy bars. Hiding out in the tower of that castle play structure down by the harbour.”

“Henry!” Regina glowered as she stared down at him, her happiness turning to anger on the turn on a dime. “What the _hell_ were you thinking?! Your mother and I have been worried sick about you!”

“Mom—”

“You were skipping school!” Regina said, her voice rising with every word. “Why on earth were you skipping school, Henry?”

He shrugged, _shrugged_ his shoulders and Regina shook in anger, fighting that urge to slap him across the face for putting them through everything they had just went through, to slap some sense into him over making them worried to death about his well-being.

“It’s my birthday,” he whispered with a frown, shrugging his shoulders again and it was August who stepped in between them, his hands going to hold Regina firmly by her shoulders, not only seeing Regina’s rage burning under her skin but feeling it too. “I don’t know why it’s such a big deal!”

“You don’t—” Regina stopped herself and tried to take a deep breath. “I don’t care if it’s your birthday, you were skipping school and you—you—”

“Regina,” August said gently. “He’s fine, he’s safe. Nothing happened to him.”

“What if he—”

“He wasn’t,” August cut her off, shaking his head as he let her go.

“I’m sorry,” Henry said as she peered over August’s shoulder down at him. “I’m really sorry, Mom. I-I didn’t know you two would be so worried about me. It was stupid and I never should’ve thought that skipping school was a good idea in the first place.”

“You’re right,” Regina said evenly. “You’re grounded, young man. _Indefinitely_.”


	45. Chapter 45

Henry looked at Regina as if she’d grown a second head, yet he said not a word, shrugging off his backpack and letting it drop to the floor before he stormed up the stairs and into his bedroom, slamming the door, the sound of it echoing throughout the house loudly and sent chills down Regina’s tense spine.

Regina was angered even more at his reaction and she was marching right up the stairs after him, flinging open the door to his bedroom in a rush. “Young man, we do _not_ slam doors in this house!”

“Whatever,” Henry muttered from where he laid face down on his bed, his back to her.

“Whatever? _Whatever_?” Regina fumed. He clearly did not understand the gravity of the situation and just what he’d put, not just herself through, but his mother who was still very much recovering from a near fatal gunshot wound. “No, it is not _whatever_! You have absolutely no idea what is going on and how so very dangerous it is for you to disappear like that, Henry!”

“I just wanted to spend my birthday the way that I—”

“By skipping school?”

“Whatever, Regina. I’m home now. You grounded me, remember? _Indefinitely_.”

The simple fact that Henry had called her by her name didn’t go unnoticed, it also had hurt her deeply. Her fists coiled at her sides, her body shaking with undiluted anger she had never felt before in her entire life, at least not with a child.

“Get your ass out of that bed right this instant, Henry!” Regina yelled. “Right this god damn instant!”

Henry turned around then, staring at her like her second head had grown another two in that instant. He sat up slowly, his face paling as his mouth dropped open, whether in fear or shock that she had cursed not once, but twice in the span of a matter of minutes when he had never heard her speak that way towards him before.

“You get off that bed this _instant_ , Henry,” Regina said firmly, her voice strong and deep and extremely intimidating, so much that it had her shivering from the intensity of it. She kept her hold, her glare forcing Henry to all but jump off the bed. Regina grasped the back of his shirt and promptly marched him out the door and towards the master bedroom.

“Re—Mom!” Henry gasped, his voice tearful as he stumbled along with her down the hallway. “I’m sorry!”

“You are going to apologize to your mother for putting her through hell,” Regina seethed, her anger getting out of control and she couldn’t keep it in check. “What you did was rash and highly irresponsible, Henry!”

“I know!” He yelled right back at her, both of them coming to a stop halfway between his room and the master bedroom. “I made a stupid mistake, Mom, and I’m sorry, okay!”

Regina’s anger didn’t falter as she tugged him towards the master bedroom, not at the least surprised to see that Emma had awoken from her sudden slumber and was watching the two as they entered with alarmed, worried, tearful eyes.

“Ma—” Henry gasped as he took in the sigh of his mother sitting up on the bed, her skin pale aside from the redness in her cheeks and around her tear-filled eyes. “Mommy.”

“Henry.”

“Mommy, I’m so sorry,” he gasped as Regina let go of his shirt and let him scramble his way on to the bed and into his mother’s arms.

“Henry.”

“Mommy, I am so _so_ sorry,” he choked as he clutched on to her tightly. “I didn’t—I—”

“My baby boy,” Emma soothed as she kissed the side of his head and ran a hand over his shaking, trembling back. “Don’t you ever, _ever_ scare us like that again, do you hear me?”

Emma reached out for Regina then and after she slipped off her heels, she climbed into bed with them, moving to lay on the other side of Henry when Emma indicated her to. She wrapped her arms around them both, revelling in the warmth she felt radiating off of them, all their emotions running at full tilt in that very moment. This was something new, something so very intense, a moment shared between them as a family, a true family and Regina was overwhelmed—beyond overwhelmed just as Henry and Emma seemed to be as well.

Regina looked over at Emma, their eyes meeting in a heavy, intense gaze, Henry—their son—nestled securely between them, made the moment feel heavier. Regina was wrought with worry, wondering if perhaps she had been too hard on Henry. Almost as if Emma could read her mind, she placed a hand on Regina’s cheek and smiled at her.

“Am I still grounded?” Henry asked quietly.

“Yes,” Emma said softly, her eyes not wavering from the gaze she held with Regina.

“Indefinitely?”

“Yes,” she said with a slight nod. “Indefinitely for now, kid. You really scared us.”

“What’s really going on?” Henry asked, his voice quiet. Small. “Mommy?”

“How about, just for today, we forget about everything and we’ll talk about it tomorrow, okay?” Emma asked and Regina frowned at the heaviness, the tiredness she could hear in her voice. “Let’s just, for right now, stay just like this, okay?”

“I missed you,” Henry whispered. “I missed you being home.”

“I missed being home too, kid.”

“I as well,” Regina smiled at her. “Is anyone hungry?”

“No.”

“No,” Henry echoed his mother. “But maybe we can have grilled cheese later for lunch?”

“Can we?” Emma asked softly and Regina nodded. “Do we have any pickles?”

“We should, yes.”

“Ma, that’s so gross!” Henry giggled and he turned to look back at Regina. “Why do you even kiss her after she eats gross stuff?”

“Because I love her, dear,” Regina smiled and she placed a soft kiss on the side of his head. “And I love you too,” she whispered to him. “I am sorry for getting so angry with you before.”

“It’s okay, Mom. I deserved it,” he sighed. “I shouldn’t have skipped school. I just didn’t want to go today.”

“Any reason why?”

“No, not other than it’s my birthday and sometimes Ma would let me stay home from school on my birthday.”

“You could have asked,” Emma said as she poked him in the stomach. “I would’ve said yes and we could’ve hung out together. Next time just ask okay, kid?”

“Okay.”

“You really scared us.”

“I know, Ma.”

“Like _really_ scared us,” Emma whispered, her lip trembling. “I don’t know what I’d do if anything ever happened to you.”

Regina felt the growing emotions between all three of them and she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Emma’s lips. She watched her eyes flutter shut and after a time, Henry too was fast asleep. Regina felt the heaviness in her eyes after watching Emma sleep for an hour and she too succumbed to the pull of sleep.

It was after one when Regina stirred, Henry no longer laying between them or even in the room with them, and Emma was pressed up against her, her head on her chest, an arm around her middle and a leg slung over one her hers. Regina gently rubbed Emma’s arm, rousing her from her sleep.

“Hi,” Emma smiled as she moved to kiss Regina softly. “Where’d Henry go?”

“I have no idea, I too fell asleep for a little while,” Regina whispered and they listened for a moment and could hear the telltale sounds of video games being played downstairs in the den. “Grounding normally consists of not being allowed to play video games or watch TV, doesn’t it not?”

“I’ll kill him,” Emma groaned. “He knows better.”

“I’ll do it for you, dear,” Regina chuckled, kissing her once more before detangling herself from Emma. “Would you like some lunch now, darling?”

“Yeah, I’ll come with you.”

“Emma…”

“I am so _tired_ of having to stay in bed all the time, Regina. I can rest on the couch after I throttle Henry for not going back to his room. He is grounded. Indefinitely!”

Regina smiled, rising from the bed first before helping Emma to sit up slowly. “How are you feeling today?”

“The pain is bearable. Did Dr. Whale give you my meds?”

“Yes, dear, they’re in your bag. While you were…resting, he made sure that I got them before we were due to leave,” she replied. “I have written instructions on when you are to take them and how often. A nurse will be around just after dinner time for the evening.”

“Guess that means we won’t exactly be alone for a little while, huh?”

“I also was told you were not to overexert yourself until you’ve been cleared,” Regina replied as they exited the bedroom together, hand in hand. “That means absolutely no sexual activity.”

“For me,” Emma chuckled with a wiggle of her eyebrows. “Never said anything about you, Gina.”

“Emma…”

“It’s been a month!” Emma exclaimed. “And if I remember correctly, I owe you one glorious orgasm.”

Regina rolled her eyes playfully and they descended the stairs slowly, the sound of the video game being played in the den growing louder with every passing second. Regina could see that Emma was trying not to get angry just by the way she was breathing hard and fast and the way she gripped at her hand tightly.

“Henry, I swear to god if you do not get your butt back upstairs, you will know what indefinitely really means!” Emma yelled as soon as they walked into the den.

“I’m not even playing!” Henry said as he held up both hands. Stevenson and Morris were seated on the couch, their jackets draped over the back, both with controllers in their hands while they played a racing game. “I just came down to watch them. Is that not okay?”

“It’s fine,” Regina said and Emma shook her head no.

“No, it’s not okay,” she said evenly. “You get your butt back upstairs, kid. Don’t you test my patience right now, do you hear me?”

“Ma, please?”

“No!”

“But I—”

“ _Now_ , Henry!” Emma said sternly. “We’ll call you when lunch is ready.”

Henry grumbled as he stomped out of the den and up the stairs, but this time there was no slamming of the door and Regina sighed in relief. The two Special Agents looked back at the two of them before shutting the game off and motioning for them to take a seat.

After the two explained to Emma about the investigation and the information that they had, they explained the process of their detailed watch on the house and protection that they would be providing until they had enough evidence on this man to arrest him, charge him, and put him on trial. Emma didn’t say a word while the two agents spoke and Regina knew how Emma was feeling in that moment. Overwhelmed. It was a lot to take in, but she needed to know everything sooner rather than later.

When Emma started to ask questions, Regina left the den to make lunch for everyone, giving Emma some time alone with the two agents to get whatever answers she needed to hear. Regina prepped over a dozen grilled cheese sandwiches and made some tomato soup as well. She was just starting to place each sandwich in the panini press when Emma came into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

“I understand now,” she whispered. “Why you didn’t tell me.”

“Are you all right?”

“I’m scared.”

Regina turned in her arms and placed her hands on her cheeks. “You have absolutely nothing to be scared of, darling. Nothing is going to happen to you.”

“Something already did happen to me,” she murmured. “I almost died, Regina.”

“Almost, but you didn’t and you’re here now, here with me and Henry, right where you belong.”

“What about Ruby? And Granny?”

“They are fine, dear. There is a man, another Special Agent, keeping watch on them, but so far Vinnie hasn’t even taken notice of them that we know of.”

“I want them here,” Emma whispered. “Can they come stay here until they get this guy?”

“Will that make you feel more at ease?”

“Yes.”

“Call them after lunch,” Regina said softly. “We have plenty of room.”

“Okay,” Emma smiled, leaning in for a kiss and quickly backing away as Stevenson and Morris came into the kitchen, talking quietly amongst themselves.

One dozen grilled cheese sandwiches and a bowl of hot tomato soup for everyone, they were seated in the dining room, Henry asking the two agents a million different questions about what it was like to work for the FBI and how many bad guys they’d caught since they joined the bureau. Regina almost wanted to shush him, but between the two men and the boisterous laughter, she stopped herself since it was clear that they enjoyed answering all of Henry’s curious questions.

Shane called shortly after they’d finished eating, reminding her of her summer budget meeting at three. It was Stevenson that escorted her back to her office, standing just outside the door while she met with council members to discuss the budget, but her mind wasn’t there completely, nor on the presentation that was unfolding. All she could think about was how much she just wanted to be home with Emma and Henry, protecting both of them in any way that she could…

**********

The first night Emma was home, she slept soundly through the night with the aid of a low dose of morphine under the watchful eye of Nurse Doris. The nurse spent the night on the chaise lounge and it was nothing short of awkward for both her and Regina since the two liked to sleep close when they were in the same bed. Emma was surprised that she barely dreamt that night, but it gave her some relief from the nightmares she’d been having for the past month.

The second night was different. She felt restless as she tried to fall asleep, but at least the nurse had taken to sitting just outside the bedroom after Regina spoke with her. Sometime throughout the night, after finally giving in to sleep, the nightmares returned and every time they started to get more intense, Emma fitfully woke herself up, thankful that the morphine wasn’t strong enough to keep her knocked out for hours on an end.

The third night, she almost wanted to ask Regina to sleep in a different room, but she couldn’t do that without raising concerns, so she bit the bullet and tried to stay awake for a long as her body would allow her and like the night before and every night since she’d been shot—save for the first night she’d been home—the nightmares were back again and worse than ever.

_It was always so dark, so small, and it smelled like dirty feet and cat pee. She was trembling as the door opened, light flooding in, nearly blinding her as the hand grabbed her by the scruff of her neck._

_The woman was terrifying and she showed her fear every single time, fear that egged the woman on, fear that the woman soaked right up and fed off it. Her body was so sore, her bruises had bruises, ones that were hidden by her clothes, marks never left where anyone could see._

_In the blink of an eye, she was in the small bed, the bottom bunk, a place she feared more than anything else. She closed her eyes tight, but she could feel him, smell him as the bed dipped beside her._

Emma gasped, sweat coating most of her body as she had forced herself awake. After a brief glance at the clock to see that it was barely four in the morning, she sighed quietly, wanting nothing more than for those nightmares to go away. In the hospital it had been different. She had slept through them, not by choice most of the time, and if she did wake up screaming, the nurses thought it was because she was in pain, not because she had been reliving a time in her childhood she had forgotten until they started pumping her full of painkillers and a cocktail of other drugs.

She wanted to get up out of bed and go downstairs, maybe watch TV or read, _anything_ other than lay there wide awake, completely exhausted yet too afraid to fall back asleep. But she couldn’t leave the room, not with the IV hooked into her arm and it plugged into the wall, not one of those portable ones the hospital had unfortunately for her.

She looked over at Regina, the light coming in the hallway making it so that she could watch her clearly as she slept. Emma knew she hadn’t been sleeping well either, chalking it down to the fact that at all hours of the day there was at least one Special Agent inside the house and another sitting just down the street in a car, keeping watch on the house. While Emma was worried about the man that had tried to kill her coming back to finish the job, it wasn’t what kept her awake or fearful to sleep. She saved that fear for during the day when her nightmares were the very last thing on her mind.

By the time that Regina was awake, she knew that she looked rough and as exhausted as she felt, but Regina, just as she had for the last couple of mornings, said nothing about her appearance and went about to getting ready to start the day while Nurse Doris came in to remove the IV and a quick check of her vitals.

Once she was gone for the day, saying she’d return a little later that night than she had been for the last couple of nights, Emma got herself out of bed, deciding to hold off on having a shower until later and headed downstairs to join her family for breakfast.

Granny was at the stove, cooking up a storm while listening to Henry talk about school and his friends. Ruby was at the island counter, flipping through the Daily Mirror and Regina was at the small kitchen table, sipping from her cup of coffee and just taking everything in with a small smile on her face.

“Morning, Em,” Ruby smiled cheerfully. “How are you feeling?”

“Not too bad,” Emma said honestly and she didn’t feel that much pain that morning, not like previous mornings. “Smells great, Granny.”

“Thank you,” she grinned as she turned her attention away from the stove for a moment.

“Hey, kid,” she said as she ruffled Henry’s shaggy hair. “What do you say about breaking out the clippers today and getting rid of this mess of hair, yeah?”

“You want to _shave_ my head?” Henry gasped in horror. “First you ground me indefinitely and now you’re going to make me look like an idiot? Ma, come on, that’s not fair!”

“Your hair is getting way too long!”

“But you want to shave it! No way, Ma, no way!”

Ruby came to his rescue, wrapping a protective arm around him. “I’m with him on this one, Em. There’s no way you’re shaving his head.”

“Regina?” Emma said as she looked over at her. “Please tell me you’re with me on this hair issue?”

“I’m all for a haircut,” Regina replied and Emma grinned and fought the urge to stick her tongue out at her son. “But not a shaved head. That’s not an attractive look at all.”

Emma looked at Granny who just tittered and indicated that she was on their side completely. Emma muttered as she shook her head at a delighted Henry.

“Perhaps a new style all together,” Regina said as she stood up from the table to get herself another cup of coffee. “You are, after all, becoming a young man now, Henry.”

“I am?”

“Indeed,” she said with a smile. “Are you allowed coffee, darling?” She asked as she looked over at Emma. “You haven’t asked for some in the last couple of days.”

“Pretty sure I’m not. Just like I’m not allowed to have or do a lot of things.”

Regina quickly leaned in and kissed her pout away. “That’s not a very attractive look either, darling.”

“Or mature, Ma,” Henry snickered and Ruby wrapped her arm a little tighter around him and ruffled his hair. “Hey!”

Emma instead got herself a glass of water and joined Regina at the table. Regina reached across to intertwine their fingers together on top of the cool, smooth glass table and smiled lovingly at her. She had missed this, having moments like this with her family. It made her think about just how close she’d been to losing it all, all because Cora Mills detested her and her relationship with Regina and would truly stop at nothing to break them apart it seemed.

What would she possibly try to do next was the question now swimming in her mind. Would the FBI be able to truly link her to the shooting, charge her and have her put in prison to rot away the rest of her life? She truly hoped they could, but it all stemmed in evidence and all they had, as she had learned the other day, was a bank statement saying she’d taken money out of her trust fund, and Regina’s statement about what had happened many years ago with her father’s lover dying in the very same matter.

Would she ever be able to live happily with Regina without Cora getting in the way? Even though she hadn’t been around much at all, her presence was still felt and the fact that Emma _knew_ she was the reason this happened to her was more than unsettling.

After they had breakfast together, Emma and Regina curled up in the armchair in the den, Ruby and Henry on the couch together while Granny cleaned up the kitchen. Regina sat on her lap, an arm around her shoulders, mindful not to make her feel uncomfortable or any more pain. She nuzzled her nose into Regina’s neck, inhaling deeply and smiling when she felt Regina’s lips press against the top of her head.

It felt like any other normal Sunday and that was all that Emma wanted the day to feel like, just like she hadn’t spent the last four of them in the hospital recovering and unable to cuddle with Regina just like she was doing now.

“I missed this, you know?” Emma whispered. “Just doing this, holding you. Touching you. Kissing you.”

Neither of them were paying attention to Ruby and Henry playing that racing game he was obsessed with, some nascar game with sound effects that sounded too real and the graphics were easily impressive.

“I missed this too,” Regina whispered and she closed her eyes as Emma ran her right hand over Regina’s jean-clad thigh. “I missed a lot of things, some of those things we’ll have to miss for just a little bit longer.”

“You mean I will,” Emma chuckled, unable to wipe away the dirty grin that curled over her lips. She leaned in to Regina’s ear and whispered, “because I am going to take care of you tonight, baby.”

“You will do no such thing!”

Taking a quick look to make sure Henry and Ruby were still very engrossed in their game, Emma wiggled her eyebrows at Regina, moving her hand higher up her thigh and around to grab at her ass, eliciting a tiny gasp from Regina before she quickly moved her hand up her side and cupped her left breast.

“Emma!” Regina hissed, swatting her hand away. “Not when our son is in the same room!”

“He’s not even looking!”

“I do not care!” Regina said sternly just under her breath. “And you need to behave yourself, Emma. I know how you get when you get a little antsy and we cannot, absolutely cannot indulge in one another until you have been cleared by Dr. Whale.”

“You suck,” Emma pouted.

Regina returned that earlier dirty look that Emma had given her. “Oh I will, darling. A lot,” she purred and Emma whimpered, wanting nothing more than to take her upstairs and completely ravish her beautiful, sexy, and wonderfully amazing fiancée. “Now stop thinking about how much you want to make love or you’ll just wind up torturing yourself senselessly.”

Regina titled her chin up and kissed her softly, about to pull back when Emma tightened her hold on her and kissed her harder and deeper, both of their lips curling into a smile just before they parted. Emma turned her attention to the TV just for a moment and caught Henry looking over at the two of them with a dopey little grin on his face.

“What?”

“Nothing,” he laughed and turned back to look at the screen. “Come on, Rubes, don’t make me crash into you again!”

“Hmm?” Regina hummed and Emma looked over at her. “What was that about?”

“Nothing,” Emma smiled, leaning in to kiss her again, ever so softly this time. “It’s really nice to be home again.”

“It is, darling.”

**********

After spending a rather relaxing day cuddling together on the chair while Ruby and Henry played video games for countless of hours and long after they had dinner and Nurse Doris had shown up for the night, Regina found herself indulging in a relaxing bubble bath with only candles lit around the tub and the vanity, soft soothing jazz music playing and a glass of wine in her hand.

Emma was in the bedroom, no doubt sulking because Regina had refused to allow her to join her in the bath, knowing exactly what Emma’s intentions were. While she did play with the thought of allowing Emma to “take care of her” as she’d stated before, she couldn’t do that to Emma or to herself because one touch was all it’d take and neither of them would be able to hold themselves back.

It was just too soon and already Regina was counting down the however many endless days it would be until Emma had healed completely and they could go right back to having a rather healthy sexual relationship.

“Gina?” Emma knocked tentatively on the door. “Can I come in?”

“No, Emma. Go away.”

“Please?” Emma pleaded with her. “I just want to come in and sit with you, not in the bath. I want to talk.”

Regina sighed as she took a sip of her wine and rolled her eyes. “As long as you promise you will stay out of the tub and keep your hands to yourself.”

“I promise,” Emma said with a smile as she poked her head around the door as she opened it slowly. “How are the bubbles?”

“Wonderful,” Regina smiled, watching Emma carefully as she grabbed the foot stool from the bottom of the vanity cabinet and moved to sit down next to the tub. “I am quite serious about keeping your hands to yourself, Emma.”

“I know, I just…I thought maybe I could somehow convince you to like sit on my face.”

Regina nearly sputtered into her glass of wine. “Darling, I—”

“I mean, it’s just my tongue, how can I overexert myself using my tongue?”

“Emma—”

“God, Regina, this is killing me, okay! This is the longest we’ve gone without aside from those two weeks back in September.”

“Eleven years,” Regina muttered under her breath. “We went without for eleven years, I hardly think six weeks or more is going to kill you, dear.”

“Six weeks! What the hell?”

“Emma,” Regina sighed and shook her head. “We don’t know how long it’ll take exactly. Dr. Whale said it could be two months or more before you are healed up completely.”

“Two more months?!”

“Emma, just a few weeks more, I’m sure. I know how hard it is and I know your patience is wearing thin, but I promise you the day you are cleared for physical and sexual activities, well, I don’t need to tell you that we are most definitely going to need to send Henry out of the house for that entire day and night,” Regina said, chuckling throatily as she watched Emma’s face go from frustrated to sexually frustrated and most definitely aroused at that very thought of spending an entire day, quite literally, making love.

Emma laid her arms down on the tub and rest her chin on top of them. “I just miss you. I miss _us_ ,” she said with a frown. “I keep wishing that we didn’t go for that walk that night. I keep wishing we’d just stayed home and made love all night long. I keep wishing that your mother wasn’t an evil bitch and tried to have me fucking killed.”

“I wish for a lot of things as well, but there’s one thing I cannot count on changing and that’s how my mother feels about our relationship,” Regina said gently and she reached out for Emma, placing a hand on her elbow. “She’ll never accept us, Emma.”

“And because I survived her little assassination attempt, things are just going to get worse, aren’t they?”

Regina didn’t want to answer that because she knew Emma already knew that anything was possible when it came to Cora Mills. Even Regina didn’t know what other lengths her mother would go to just to get Emma out of her life, but she knew one thing was for sure: Regina was done with allowing her mother to essentially control her life.

She leaned over towards Emma as her fingers move to slide under her chin, her other hand placing the wine glass on the edge of the tub by the wall and she pulled Emma in for a kiss, meaning for it only to be soft and sweet as if to only reassure her. But as Emma leaned in more towards her, a hand sliding to the back of her head as the kiss deepened, what happened next was not something that Regina expected in the least.

Emma quite literally fell into the tub and on top of her.

Water sloshed out of the tub, snuffing out a few candles, but Emma’s lips were insistent, never letting up as they kissed long and deep and slow. The feel of Emma’s wet pajama’s against her bare skin felt scratchy and the weight of her on top was a ever so familiar feeling she had so desperately missed. But Regina came to her senses after allowing herself just a moment to indulge.

“Emma!” Regina gasped as she pushed at her shoulders. “What on earth do you think you’re doing?”

“I…was kissing you?” She offered innocently.

“Emma.”

“You practically pulled me in here!”

“I most definitely did not!”

Emma rolled her eyes as she sat back on Regina’s thighs. “So, I kind of sort of fell?”

Regina’s heart was racing as she stared at the white tank top Emma had paired with a pair of ridiculous pair of purple plaid pajama bottoms, the white shirt effectively transparent in it’s wet state. Regina squeezed her thighs together as her eyes drank in the sight of Emma’s nipples, erect and clearly showing through the thin material.

How she just longed to tear that tank top off, to lean forward, to dip her head down and wrap her lips around one and then the other, but she couldn’t and she shook those thoughts free from her mind as she pointed at Emma and then to the floor for her to get out of the tub that instant.

Emma stood slowly, frowning as she stepped out of the tub, a puddle forming around her on the floor as she clutched at her wet clothes. Regina pulled the plug before standing and stepping out of the bath, allowing Emma just one moment to drink in the sight of her naked body before she pulled her robe on and cinched the belt tight.

“You are impossible,” Regina murmured as she helped Emma out of her wet tank top and pajama bottoms, she too allowing herself a moment to drink in the sight of her body.

“You love me even when I’m impossible.”

“I do, dear, now go on and get ready for bed. I’ll be just a moment. Seems there is a mess that I need to take care of.”

“Regina—”

“Now, Emma.”

Regina watched her as she exited the bathroom, her eyes drinking in the sight of her naked ass as she walked—stormed—out of the en suite and into the bedroom. Inhaling sharply and cursing her libido for nearly betraying her and nearly breaking the rules not only Emma had to follow, but she herself as well.

She grabbed a few towels out of the hamper and used them to clean up the mess of soapy water around the tub, pausing only to finish what was left of her wine before dropping the soaking wet towels into the tub. The moment they made a wet plopping sound was the very same moment she heard the unmistakable sound of a gun shot. Followed by two more and then a fourth.

“Emma!” Regina gasped, rushing out of the en suite immediately. “Emma, are you all right?”

“Regina?”

Emma was standing in the middle of the bedroom wearing only a dry pair of pajama bottoms, eerily similar to the ones she wore before only a slightly different pattern to the plaid and she clutched another white tank top between both hands.

“Emma?”

“I’m fine,” she whispered faintly and the sound of voices coming from the front yard trailed in through the open windows. “What—?”

Regina moved in a rush to look out the window and at the scene she found unfolding on the front lawn. There in the middle of the walkway laid a man, a rifle just off to the side of his unmoving, slowly bleeding out body, his eyes open but empty. Lifeless.

Carter moving with his gun raised from beyond the bushes, coming into her line of sight, Morris running out from inside the house and just mere moments later, Stevenson and Rolin running in from opposite directions, their guns all pointed down at the man laying on the front walkway of 108 Mifflin Street.

Emma stood behind her, gripping tightly on to her arms, peering over her shoulder and out the window and down at the scene that was unfolding before their very eyes. Regina turned to face Emma, seeing nothing but shock and fear and other emotions she’d never seen register across her face.

Yet, despite everything that had happened so suddenly, Regina felt a sense of relief in her mind, despite that a man—Vinnie—lay dead on her front walkway, the fact that he was dead and no longer a threat, was a small relief in its own.


	46. Chapter 46

Everything erupted into barely controlled chaos in the minutes that followed. Emma had just barely managed to get her tank top on before Ruby came crashing into the bedroom in a state of panic and fear, Henry and Granny following, the five of them standing at the window, watching as the scene before them continued to unfold.

The neighbours, one by one, appeared on the street and at the side of the yard, watching as they were as the Special Agents tried to secure the scene. Regina held on to Emma protectively, urging her away from the window and reaching out to grab at Henry’s arm, pulling him away as well.

Emma was rattled to the core. The entire last handful of days had just been too much, far too much to handle. The ache in her chest was as bad as it had been the moment she’d woken up from surgery and yet she felt numb. Fully and entirely numb.

It was Regina who kept her grounded in all the barely controlled chaos that unfolded. It was Regina who held her, whose arms were around her, whose eyes were locked with her own, her gaze never wavering, not even when the sound of Stevenson’s voice echoed through the bedroom.

“Is everyone all right?”

“We’re fine,” Granny barked at him. “What the hell just happened out there?”

“If you could just remain calm and—”

“Calm? _Calm_?! There is a dead man on the front walkway!”

Emma chose that moment to look over at Henry, Henry who looked just as shell-shocked as she did, Henry who was being held by Ruby, his skin paling at Ruby struggled to pull him away from the window.

Emma looked over at Stevenson, watching as he moved to the wall just above the bed, directly opposite of the other window, the one she just noticed now that the glass was cracked and had a hole in. He poked at the plaster just a foot from the ceiling, a single bullet falling to the floor, sounding just as loud as a gun shot at it hit the hardwood floor.

“He took the shot,” Stevenson said quietly. “Carter put three bullets in him immediately after he took the shot.”

“He…” Emma trailed off, shaking her head as Regina rubbed over her arms, her hands moving slowly to cup her face. “He took the shot.”

“You’re okay,” Regina whispered, half crying half sighing as she peppered kisses over Emma’s lips. “You’re okay.”

“I’m okay.”

Regina wrapped her arms around her tightly and Emma did her best not to wince in pain as the deep, thrumming ache in her chest spread through her body in an instant. In just a matter of minutes, she felt Henry’s arms wrap around her middle, his face pressed up against her side, his tears soaking into her tank top as he clutched her tightly.

How close had it been this time? Clearly he missed, but that hadn’t stopped him from trying. Now he lay dead on the front walkway and Emma knew in that very moment that going after Cora, trying to pin this on her, was going to be next to impossible now that the man she’d hired and could out her was dead.

After everyone left the bedroom, Emma just stood there with Regina, holding on to her tightly. Emma knew she should’ve felt some sort of relief now that the man who had been dead set on finishing the job was dead himself, but she didn’t feel that relief she thought would come because she knew she would have to face it all in her nightmares. The sight of his dead body was already bringing back memories she didn’t want to think about, memories she had spent most of her life trying to forget, to push them as far back in her mind as if they didn’t exist.

“Do you want anything?” Regina asked quietly. “Emma?”

“I just…I’m so tired,” she sighed softly. “I’m so tired and I don’t know if I want or even can sleep tonight.”

“A lot just happened and it’s completely understandable why you feel that way, but you need to sleep, to rest, so you can heal.”

Regina had no idea about the nightmares that she’d been having for the last month and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to tell her either because that alone would mean she’d have to tell her what had happened and when she did, she knew she couldn’t hold anything back. They had agreed to no more secrets, but a part of her past was something that she never spoke of, to _anyone_.

Regina led her over to the bed and Emma sat down heavily, moving to lean back against the pillows and the headboard. She watched Regina carry on with her nightly routine as if nothing had just happened, but Emma knew she was worried and as rattled as she was feeling, she was just better at handling it, masking it.

Nurse Doris came in only after Regina had gone off to fetch her and Emma heard the two talking just outside the bedroom door. Along with the morphine, there was talks of a sedative as well just to help her sleep. Emma’s heart filled with dread. Sedatives made the nightmares worse because she couldn’t wake herself up to escape them. Emma couldn’t protest against the sedatives without raising concerns so she took them, her hand shaking as she drank from the small glass of water.

Regina stayed with her, sitting beside her on the bed while the nurse prepped the needle and hooked her up to the IV machine. When the first dose was administered and Emma felt that warmth flood through her body, the pain in her chest disappearing, a small smile fluttered over her face as she looked at Regina.

“Can you stay?”

“Yes,” Regina smiled at her. “I can stay. It’s nearly time for bed.”

“What about—”

“Everything will be dealt with soon. Right now we have to let them do their work and you need to rest,” Regina whispered and she waited until the nurse was out of the room before she pressed her lips to Emma’s softly. “Don’t think about it, just try to sleep.”

“The only thing I’m thinking about now is how much I’d rather you be my nurse than Doris,” Emma replied and she chuckled throatily. “Then you can wear a sexy nurses outfit and then I can—”

“Emma,” Regina half laughed, half scolded and she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “God, you are impossible when you’re drugged.”

“Thought you said I was hilarious?”

“At times, yes, for all the blatantly random things you say,” Regina chuckled. Emma felt her eyes start to close on her despite trying hard to fight it. “Rest now, darling. I’ll be up in bed shortly. I have to take care of a few things downstairs first.”

Emma frowned as she tried to keep her eyes open, tried to keep looking at Regina, but the sedatives were working quickly and she tried to think of only happy thoughts in hopes that happy would starve away the nightmares at least just for one night.

**********

Regina had gone to bed many hours after Emma had been put to sleep. She had made sure that Henry stayed upstairs while she went downstairs to talk to the Special Agents and August, the coroner only taking the body away after Carter cleared it. Regina hadn’t wanted to think about the blood that stained the walkway or who was going to be the one to clean it up. She had to sign a few papers, as a witness even though she hadn’t seen exactly what had happened, she had been witness to the scene that unfolded afterwards.

Once they had left, she had sat down with Granny and Ruby for a cup of tea before bed, the three talking about the investigation and what Carter had said before they left. Regina was worried endlessly because now the only link that led to her mother was dead, it meant that essentially they couldn’t pin anything on her, not even in regards to the money she withdrew because that money would likely end up not being found amongst Vinnie’s possessions in his car or wherever he’d been staying.

Granny had told her not to worry about Cora Mills and to worry about Emma, about her road to recovery and the progress she needs to make over the next few weeks. Regina couldn’t put into words how much Granny meant to her and just before she and Ruby left to go back home now that the treat was eliminated, she found herself enveloped in a tight hug with Granny whispering into her ear that she couldn’t wait for life to get back to normal and for her and Emma to finally have the wedding they dreamed of having.

Regina wanted that more than anything. She had, far too many times, taken her dress out of the garment bag just to look at it, to run her fingers over the soft and flowing material. The dress itself was being kept in Kathryn’s closet and Kathryn never said a word to her when she would randomly show up at her front door, she would just let her in and let her have some time with her dress, always right there for her when she emerged from the walk-in closet in tears.

She had also spent time staring at Emma’s tuxedo in their closet, wanting nothing more than to see her in it, to walk up the aisle towards her wearing it. Far too many times, in place of her nightmares of the night Emma was shot, she dreamt of that very moment happening and she would wake up in tears because the bed had been empty next to her and she was reminded by that emptiness that it had not became reality as of yet.

It was past midnight before she finally crawled into bed next to Emma, Nurse Doris sitting in her chair directly outside of the bedroom reading a book as she did every night. Regina pulled the covers over her despite the warmth in the room and she lay on her side, watching Emma sleep until she felt her eyes grow heavier and heavier. She placed a soft kiss to Emma’s cheek before allowing herself to give into the pull, to sink into the pillow next to Emma with her hand placed on her abdomen, just below the steady beating of her heart.

**********

Emma jerked and shook, struggling to wake herself up, wanting nothing more than to wake herself up and remind herself that it wasn’t happening all over again, but she was stuck in the void between dreaming and waking and she couldn’t wake herself up. Gripped in a panic, she felt her body jerk against the bed again and the soft hands on her shoulders accompanied by the soft voice of Regina urging her to wake up.

“Emma?” Regina whispered, kissing over her forehead, her fluttering eyelids, her cheeks and her lips. “Wake up, please. Wake up, darling.”

Emma had no sense of time where she was trapped within her mind and she had no idea how long it had taken before she finally was able to open her heavy-lidded eyes. Regina was sitting next to her, worried thoroughly and the bedside lamp was on, the soft glow filling the room as Emma woke up slowly yet surely.

“Emma, you were screaming,” Regina whispered, her voice trembling. “You were screaming in your sleep and I’ve been trying to wake you for the last hour.”

“I—” Emma gasped and moved to sit up with her back against the pillows and headboard. “I was trying to wake up. I think it was the sedatives, they were still too strong. I…I couldn’t wake up.”

“Are you all right, my love?”

“No,” she whispered, her lip quivering as the tears sprung to her tired eyes. “I’m not okay, Gina. I’m so very far from being okay.”

“What’s wrong?” Regina asked quietly, moving to wrap her arms around Emma. She allowed herself to be held for a moment before she shook her head no and Regina moved back, sitting close next to her, close but not touching her. “Emma, please tell me what’s wrong. I’m so very worried about you right now and I can’t help you if I don’t know what made you scream like that while you were dreaming.”

“I’ve been having nightmares,” Emma said after a few long minutes and she stared down at her hands in her lap, picking away at the soft grey sheet that covered her lower half. “I’ve been having nightmares since the first night…in the hospital.”

“About what?”

“My past, my childhood, some of the things that happened that I had made myself forget for most of my life.”

“Emma, if this is too hard for you to talk about—”

“It is, but maybe I need to, Regina. Maybe that’s exactly what I need to get them to stop,” she said, her voice trembling as she looked over at her soon-to-be wife. “There are some things you don’t know about me, about what happened when I was still in the foster system before Granny took me in.”

“You don’t need to tell me if it’s—”

“Regina, that’s just the thing. It’s always going to be hard to talk about what happened to me, the things I had to live through, the things that I saw, but these nightmares, every last one of those memories are the root of them. I don’t know why they’ve come back now, why I can’t stop them from happening. I think it’s the morphine or the other drugs Dr. Whale has me on, or maybe it’s something else, I just don’t know.”

“Do you think you need to talk to someone, perhaps a professional?” Regina asked and Emma shook her head no. “Emma, it might help with whatever is triggering these nightmares and to get to the root of them and work through them so that this does not continue to happen.”

“I don’t want to talk to some professional, Gina.”

“Then if you feel comfortable enough with me, I want you to talk to me.”

Emma nodded, but despite the fact she knew she could tell her anything, it was still hard for her to gather up the courage to tell her what had happened to her when she was only eight years old, the only time she’d been in foster care that she had to live through hell and back again. Other families hadn’t been nearly as bad, but they hadn’t been good either, yet there was just one family that she had tried so very hard to forget.

”I was eight when I was sent off to live with the Hudson's. I was just another mouth to feed, another check that would come in for every month that I lived here. There were four of us kids, all about the same age, stuck sleeping in the same cramped bedroom. The apartment was small, but I guess social services didn't care as long as we were taken care of," she said quietly, looking down at her hands that were shaking despite being held by Regina's hands. "The husband was an asshole and we were afraid of him. The wife was a drunk and spent the day chain-smoking so I always went to school smelling faintly of booze and cigarette smoke. It's funny how many times the teachers would take a look at me and never say a word."

"That sounds horrible," Regina whispered, her breath hitching in her chest as Emma took a deep breath, willing herself to continue.

"I was living there for about a month before their son, Brock, who had been away at college, moved back home. He was nice to us kids, just for a little while though. He hated sharing his room with four little kids, always beating the crap out of the two boys that shared the top bunk when Brock claimed the bottom for himself, just because he could,” Emma paused to swallow thickly. "I had the bottom bunk of the other bed, the girl that was younger than me had the top. I don't know how it started, but he started coming to lay in my bed with me at night and he would play with my hair and whisper things no eight year old should ever hear."

"Did he—”

“He kissed me one night, not on the lips, never on the lips, and told me how beautiful I was and how it was a pity I was still so young,” she said with a sour taste in her mouth. “I was so scared and I don’t even know if the others heard or saw us, but if they did, they never said anything. I was so scared that I couldn’t stop him from doing that, night after night and after a week he started to…touch me.”

“Emma…” Regina looked shocked and worried and pitiful all at the same time. “If this is too hard to talk about, darling, perhaps maybe you shouldn’t.”

“I’ve never told anyone, Regina,” she whispered. “Maybe I need to now.”

“Just take your time.”

After a few minutes, she inhaled sharply and continued, “I didn’t know what was happening the first time he touched me _there_. His hands were rough, but he was gentle enough that he never actually hurt me,” she sighed as she felt the tears burn in her eyes. “He went down on me one night when he’d come home drunk late. I tried to fight him. I was so scared, Regina. I was screaming and crying and pushing at him to get off of me. His father stormed in then and pulled him away from me, beating him to death.”

“He—he beat his own child to death in front of you and the other children?”

“It was horrifying. It took years for _those_ nightmares to go away. But the wife, she thought that I was the one who lured Brock into my bed and made him do those things to me. I thought she was going to send me back to the group home, I _prayed_ that she would just so I would be free of that place, free of the Hudson’s once and for all.”

“She didn’t send you back, did she?”

“No, what she did was worse. When he husband was arrested days after he killed Brock with his bare hands, she started locking me in the closet and would leave me there sometimes for an entire day, sometimes longer. I cried and screamed for hours for her to let me out because I had to go to the bathroom and couldn’t hold it any longer. If I soiled myself, she starved me on purpose, as punishment she’d said.”

“Goodness, Emma, please tell me that didn’t continue for very long.”

“Two and a half months with the closet thing, the beatings came after and when I went to school one day and collapsed in the hallway because I was so tired, so hungry, so weak, it was then that the school nurse had found the bruises all over my body. I never went back to the Hudson’s that day, instead I spent hours talking to a social worker and a police officer. I never told them what happened with Brock, but I had to tell them what happened with _her_.”

Emma grew silent as the memories came back completely, but she wanted—needed—to tell Regina everything. She couldn’t keep this inside her any longer, she couldn’t keep that darkness that marked her childhood from the woman she would marry one day soon. They had promised to not keep anything from each other again and Emma was now desperate to stay true to her word.

“Social services took the other kids out and placed them with different foster families and I went back to the group home for a little while. _She_ was arrested and I don’t know what happened to her after the trial. Nobody ever told me. I cried every night for months. I woke up screaming every time those nightmares came back. I was so very afraid when they sent me off to the next foster home, thinking that it would be the same as before. It wasn’t, but it didn’t stop that fear that had been instilled into me.”

“Oh, Emma,” Regina cried as she gathered Emma into her arms. “I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that—”

“There’s nothing you could’ve done if you knew before.”

“No, but I could’ve been there for you, held you, maybe even helped you get through those nightmares if I knew they’d been happening,” Regina frowned and kissed over Emma’s furrowed brow. They moved to lay back down in bed, Regina held on to Emma tightly, the embrace feeling like she would never, ever let her go. “There’s something I should tell you,” Regina said softly. “I’ve been having nightmares too…”

“You have?”

“Almost every night I’ve been reliving that very night over and over again.”

“I can’t imagine what it’s been like for you.”

“Troubling,” Regina said after a moment. “It is something I believe will never leave me completely, but I feel that over time I won’t relive that moment over and over again in my dreams, not when you are here with me, darling.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“No, you are not.”

“But he took the shot,” Emma trembled against Regina and she lifted her head from her shoulder just to look down into her soulful brown eyes. “He took the shot. He must have saw me standing in the room, trying to dress myself and he…he took the shot.”

“He missed.”

“I dropped my shirt,” Emma whispered, feeling numb all over. “I dropped my shirt and a split second later I heard the gun shots. I didn’t even hear the glass breaking or noticed it until Stevenson said that he’d taken the shot.”

“Emma, he missed,” Regina said firmly. “He missed and he’s dead. You were not meant to die, not that night a month ago and not tonight either.”

Emma laid her head back down on Regina’s shoulder and let out a long and heavy sigh. Her nightmare had been far different tonight, it had to have been if she’d woken Regina screaming as she dreamt through those very same memories she’d just revealed to her. It wasn’t just the sedatives, she realized, it was the fact that she nearly was killed again for the second time in weeks by the same man, hired to get rid of her by Cora Mills.

The IV in her arm prevented her from fully wrapping herself around Regina and she had to settle on running her left hand over her stomach lightly. All she wanted was for Cora to leave them alone, once and for all, and it seemed like that just would _never_ happen as long as she was still in the picture, as long as she was still with Regina. The very fact that she should’ve died tonight with a bullet to her head wasn’t lost on her at all. If she hadn’t dropped her shirt, she wouldn’t even be there right then and now.

“I hate her.”

“Who, dear?” Regina asked. “My mother?”

“Who else?”

“She is an easy woman to hate,” she replied dryly. “Despite the fact that she _is_ my mother, I feel the very same way. I have hated her for as long as I can remember and feared her for far longer.”

“What did she do to you to make you feel that way?” Emma asked, just knowing that it was more than what met the eye. “Gina?”

“She did a lot of things,” Regina replied quietly and Emma shifted on the bed so she could look at her, their eyes locking instantly in a heavy gaze that perfectly matched the heavy moment they were having. “For as long as I can remember, I’ve been so afraid of disobeying her orders and disappointing her. She never loved me. Not the way a mother should love their own child.”

Emma fell silent, watching a host of emotions splay across Regina’s face, most of which she was fighting with everything that she had. It was in that very moment that Emma really noticed the dark circles under eyes and just how worn out she truly looked. She hated having to live through this hell, brought on upon them because of Cora Mills. She hated that they couldn’t just be together, happy and in love and waiting to start the next chapter of their lives together. What would it take for them to just have what they so desperately wanted?

Would they ever truly get their happy ending together, or would Cora Mills always be there to stand in their way until the very day she died?

“I haven’t gone through anything as emotionally damaging as you have, Emma, but the scars my mother left were not only emotional, but physical as well.”

Emma had never once asked her about the scar on her lip, never once thinking of it to be anything other than just a part of her. The realization, without explanation, that it had been done at the hands of her own mother, weighed down on her heavily. What the hell had Cora done to her?

“Regina, what did she do?” Emma asked, wincing as the IV pulled but she raised her hand to cup Regina’s face, her thumb just faintly tracing over the scar above her lip. “What did she do to you?”

“I was four and it was Christmas. As you know, the parade happens on Christmas Day and my father was about to get on his float. I remember feeling so excited because he wanted me to ride with him that year and my mother was completely appalled about the entire thing. She hated that parade, found it pointless that the Mayor should have to participate in such a thing, but I loved it as a child. My father loved it as well and he did it every year just to spite my mother. But that year, my father had held out his hand to me and told me I could ride with him on that float and I remember feeling so ecstatic because, as a child, being a part of the Christmas Parade was the very best thing, as you can imagine.

“Despite my mother urging me not to, I climbed up on the float and stood proudly at my father’s side. As the parade commenced, I saw a group of children from the orphanage and I screamed for the driver of the float to stop and one by one I had the children join us on the float until it was full of bewildered and happy children that, just for once in their lives, were put at the very center of attention.”

“And she hated that, didn’t she?”

“Yes, she did, and it wasn’t just because she believed those children to be so far beneath us that she hated I readily accepted them as equals, ” Regina said a moment later. “It wasn't until we returned home that she dragged me to my room. I was four years old, Emma, how was I supposed to know it wasn’t “right” for me to kiss one of the girls from the orphanage because I was happy and it had just been a happy moment on that float? She _hit_ me hard enough to split my lip because I had kissed another little girl on the lips. She told me that as she drove me to the hospital. She had no remorse, none what so ever, telling me it’d serve as a _lesson_ if I ever thought of doing such a thing again.”

“She didn’t…”

“She did,” Regina said, frowning as Emma leaned in to kiss her softly, her lips paying more than special attention to her scar in that moment. “Please don’t.”

“Regina, that’s horrible!”

“Not as horrible as the things you’ve gone through yourself,” she whispered her reply, her lips trembling. “One day I will tell you everything, but it isn’t nearly as close as what you had just told me.”

“Regina, it’s not about…experiencing certain things. You _had_ parents, you _had_ a father who loved you and a mother who…despised you because you took after your father and wanted nothing more than to be a perfectly beautiful human being. And you still are, despite everything, you are still so very perfect to me.”

“I was so horrible to you when you came back into my life. I just can’t—”

“We’re past that now,” Emma reminded her gently. “So, _so_ far past that now.”

“And we’re a family now,” Regina whispered, her voice so faint yet so desperate to believe the words that passed her lips. “What do we do now?”

“First,” Emma smiled, planting a soft yet sure kiss on her lips, “I get better and then we get married.”

“Can it be that simple?”

“Yes,” Emma replied, kissing her once more. “It can be that simple, only if we allow it and don’t let anyone stand in our way. We can do this, can’t we?”

“We can.”

“And we will.”

“Yes, we will, darling,” Regina smiled brilliantly at her. “We will.”

They shared one last kiss before Emma gave into the exhaustion, both mental and physical and she fell asleep with her head on Regina’s chest and to the feel of Regina’s hand slipping just under the hem of her shirt to rub her back gently.

She didn’t dream this time, or if she did, she didn’t remember when she woke up a few hours later, still in the very same position as she’d fallen asleep. Only now she had a thigh firmly wedged between Regina’s legs and she could feel the heat against her skin even through her pajama bottoms and the soft, dark pajama shorts Regina had worn to bed with it’s matching button down short sleeved shirt.

Emma swallowed thickly, keeping her eyes shut as she tried not to think about how many mornings before she’d been shot that whenever they woke up like this, she would always wake Regina up by sliding her hand inside her pants, drawing out a small orgasm that would wake her in the most wonderful of ways. How much longer would she have to torture herself like this? Why couldn’t her body just heal, inside and out, so that her life could go back to the way it’d been before?

A soft knock on the door roused Regina awake and she placed a kiss on top of Emma’s head before detangling herself from her. She opened the door for the nurse, murmuring about needing to make some coffee before she grabbed her robe and slipped out of the room to leave the nurse to check over Emma.

“How are you feeling this morning?”

“It doesn’t hurt as bad.”

“We’ll do a lower dose tonight then,” she smiled down at Emma. “Maybe we can start weaning you off. Wouldn’t want to get addicted now, do we?”

“The only thing I’m addicted to is—”

“Your fiancée, yes?” Nurse Doris laughed and she removed the IV carefully, placing the bandage over Emma’s hand. “Let’s check the wound.”

“I don’t think I can survive another two weeks without, you know,” Emma muttered as she sat up so the nurse could check over the exit wound on her back. “Sorry, I’m just—”

“Frustrated. I understand. Well, the back looks good,” she said and moved to check out the entry wound. “You’re getting the stitches out sometime this week?”

“Yeah.”

“I’d go see Dr. Whale today. It looks good. Better than good,” the nurse smiled down at her before removing her plastic gloves and gathering up everything to properly dispose of it all. “Last night was a stressful night,” she continued softly and after disposing of the gloves, gauze and IV needle, she pulled a card out from the front pocket of her blue scrub top. “I didn’t mean to overhear and Ms. Mills would not allow me in the room when you woke up screaming. Dr. Hopper is a wonderful man and is good at what he does. Perhaps you should think about making an appointment.”

“I don’t want—”

“After what I overheard last night, I believe you do and it would be in your best interest in the long run if you sought out some help. We all have our demons, Emma,” she said and she patted Emma’s hand that held Dr. Hopper’s card tightly. “Sometimes we need help when we can’t face them alone. He can help you, Emma. It’ll be better for you to face them now than to keep trying to bury them inside of you.”

“I don’t know if he’d be able to help me.”

“He helped me,” Nurse Doris said. “I had similar demons too. Held on to them for many years, fought them needlessly and denied seeking help until the nightmares gripped me, wore me out, turned me into an insomniac. I had been fine for many years until there was a trigger that set it all off again.”

Emma stared at the woman and she could see more than just concern. This woman truly understood the things she was going through and wanted nothing more than for her to seek help, just as Regina had suggested hours before. It was different though because this woman seemed to have gone through something so very similar because the level of understanding was more than what she’d felt with Regina when she’d talked to her about her past.

“It really helped you?” Emma asked quietly. “Really? Isn’t it hard to talk to a complete stranger?”

“At first, yes, and it may trigger deeper memories within those memories as well, but once you get through the layers, you can find a way to let them go.”

“How much did you hear last night?”

“Everything,” she said and she sat next to Emma on the bed. “Don’t worry, Emma. Nobody will hear about the things that happened to you as a child. But, you aren’t alone. I had gone through a…similar situation. If you feel you cannot talk to Dr. Hopper, I’m always available although I can’t exactly do what he is able to do.”

“Thank you,” Emma smiled at her and she looked down at the card in her hand. “I’ll uh, I’ll think about it.”

“I’ll see you tonight,” Nurse Doris smiled brightly at her. “And don’t forget to pay a little visit to the doctor today if you can.”

“I will. Thank you.”

Emma laid back on the bed and raised the card up slowly. She trailed her fingers over the shiny, smooth black letters and frowned. Help. She needed to seek out help. From a professional. A psychiatrist. She’d have to talk about things she never told anyone other than Regina just a few hours ago. She’d have to talk about how it made her feel. She’d have to talk about the fact that when Vinnie had taken the shot, it triggered something deeper and it made those memories, that nightmare worse than it ever had been before.

She reached for her phone, her fingers hovering before she dialled the number on the card and waited for it to ring.

“Dr. Archie Hopper speaking, how can I help you today?”

“Hi, I uh, I’d like to make an appointment?” Emma said, trembling. “Today if possible.”


	47. Chapter 47

Emma started seeing Dr. Hopper on the regular after she made that phone call, every day for an hour, sometimes two. Regina had been proud of her for stepping up, for seeking out help, of course, and she made sure she had time to pick Emma up and take her to her appointments, always waiting for her when she walked out of Dr. Hopper’s office with a smile on her face despite the puffiness around Emma’s eyes every single time. By the end of the second week, she was feeling better, physically, but her emotional scars were slowly being healed as well.

She had barely noticed the fact that it had been seven weeks since that fateful day until she was alone in the house one morning, staring at the scar in the mirror, tracing over it lightly, not feeling that dull ache as she had just days before. She had her daily appointment with Dr. Hopper in less than an hour and after that she had an appointment with Dr. Whale.

The last three weeks had been so emotionally draining, more so than the weeks before that. Vinnie taking the shot at her, realizing that if she hadn’t dropped her shirt and would be dead, had triggered those nightmares and she still wasn’t entire sure why. Maybe it was the realization that she was almost killed, that she could’ve taken a bullet to her head. Maybe it was the fear that it struck inside of her, especially when she’d seen the lifeless, bloody body on the walkway.

There was one thing that had changed and that was after her talk with Nurse Doris, they had started to wean her off of the morphine at night. The sessions with Dr. Hopper helped too and the nightmares crept into her dreams far less with every night that passed. She was sleeping better and she could tell that Regina was as well, the dark circles under her eyes no longer hidden by heavy makeup as they slowly started to disappear. Things were starting to feel a lot different overall and it was a good feeling.

Life was slowly starting to get back to normal and Emma hoped that after today, she’d be cleared and her many restrictions she’d been following were going to be lifted completely. God, she hoped so because that ache between her legs was bordering on driving her crazy and Regina had threatened to sleep in one of the guest rooms if Emma didn’t stop trying to touch her at night. She’d taken out her frustration on Dr. Hopper near the end of their sessions, ranting on and on about how hard it was to not be able to have sex at all.

It usually left him red-faced and flustered, but he tried to assure her that it wouldn’t be very much longer before she could partake in such activities. He always reminded her of the breathing exercise he had her following, one that would keep her calm in any situation that she found herself in. Even though it’d only been two weeks, every time she started doing that breathing exercise while she and Regina were in bed, Regina usually left the room completely, knowing exactly what she needed and that was time and space so that she could will away those sexual urges, at least enough that she wouldn’t try to touch her or herself throughout the night.

She had started to dream of just how explosive it’d be when they were together again for the first time in almost two months. Those dreams were not helping her keep her libido in check at all and if she wasn’t cleared for physical activity today, she was going to most definitely go completely and utterly insane.

“Emma?” Regina called out from downstairs. “Are you upstairs?”

“Yeah,” Emma called out as she walked out of the en suite and grabbed a tank top from the drawer, throwing it on over top of her bright green bra. “How come you’re home so early? I don’t have to go for another hour.”

Regina shrugged as she stood in the open doorway. “I thought maybe we could go out for breakfast, if you haven’t already eaten, that is.”

“I’d love to,” Emma smiled, moving across the bedroom floor swiftly. She wrapped her arms around Regina and kissed her softly. “You kind of just snuck out of here this morning.”

“I _had_ to, Emma, you were groping me in your sleep!”

“Oh.”

“Your appointment with Dr. Whale is afterwards, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Emma smiled and she held on to her despite her trying to slip out of her embrace. “Gina, can’t I just kiss you?”

“The last time you “just kissed” me, you tried to shove your hand down my pants!”

“I’ll be good,” Emma said sweetly, batting her eyelashes at Regina. She moved her hands to rest on Regina’s hips and gave a little squeeze. “Hands will stay right here.”

“Emma…”

“Come on, Regina, you haven’t let me kiss you properly for like three days!”

Regina rolled her eyes and placed her hands on Emma’s shoulders. She pushed her hair back and sighed. “As much as I want to kiss you _properly,_ darling, it’ll only serve as a form of torture for myself as well.”

Emma frowned. She really was going to go insane, even more so if Dr. Whale didn’t clear her today. Regina placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away. She took Emma’s hand in hers and smiled at her, before leading the way downstairs and out to her car. The short drive to the Diner felt like it took far longer and Emma was squirming in her seat, her underwear coated in arousal as her mind filled with thoughts of all the ways she was going to take Regina, hopefully that night.

If Regina noticed her current state, she paid no attention to it, choosing instead to focus on the road, humming along to the pop song on the radio, her fingers drumming against the steering wheel in time to the beat. When she parked in front of the Diner, Emma all but leaped out of the car, wanting to get inside and order and eat, at least just to get images of a naked Regina out of her mind for the time being.

It didn’t help that the slacks Regina wore were form fitting and tight, hugging along the swell of her ass as she walked. Emma swallowed heavily and followed her inside and they sat at their usual table. Emma didn’t even skim over the menu, not like Regina always did and when Granny came to take their order personally, Emma asked for her usual and Regina pondered, torn between her usual and the daily special. Emma wanted to tell her just to hurry up and order, but she bit her lip and watched as Regina licked over her bottom lip, finally making her decision on the daily special, a breakfast sandwich with fresh fruit on the side.

“Are you all right?” Regina asked gently. “You seem to be on an edge this morning.”

“I am.”

“Any reason why? It doesn’t have to do with your session this morning, does it?”

“No,” Emma said quietly. “Not at all.”

“Then what is it, darling, because seeing you like this is quite alarming.”

“I’m horny,” she said under her breath in a rush.

“What?”

“I said I’m horny,” she said a little louder, feeling her cheeks flush as Regina chuckled quietly and raised an eyebrow at her. “It’s fucking torture.”

“You’ve survived this long,” Regina tittered. “What is a few days more?”

“A few days!” Emma groaned as she slumped in the bench seat and laid her head on the back of the booth. “Like I said. Torture.”

They didn’t speak much throughout the rest of breakfast and Emma couldn’t take her eyes off of Regina either. She had never been so turned on without seeking relief immediately and it didn’t help that the white button down shirt Regina wore was unbuttoned to show off a purple camisole underneath.

It was testing Emma’s resolve in every way. She had been tested for days on an end now and it just seemed to be getting worse. Almost every waking thought she had, especially in the last three days, was that of Regina. She felt eighteen all over again.

By the time they finished breakfast, Emma was itching to get out of there and get to Dr. Hopper’s office so they could breeze through her daily session. The sooner that was over and done with, the sooner she could get to her appointment with Dr. Whale and see about getting the all clear. God, she needed that to happen weeks ago and her patience was wearing thinner and thinner with every day that passed.

They walked down the street to Dr. Hopper’s office, hand in hand, Regina smiling and greeting the people who passed them by while Emma had a permanent scowl etched over her features. They came to a stop in front of the entrance and Regina kissed her cheek softly.

“I will come back in an hour,” she said softly. “I have a few things to do at the office in the meantime.”

“You’re not staying?”

“I cannot today,” Regina replied and kissed her one last time, a chaste kiss on her lips before backing away. “Have a good session, darling. I’ll see you in an hour.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Emma muttered, turning on her heels and opened the door. She stormed up the stairs to Dr. Hopper’s main office and sat herself down on a worn couch along one wall. “I’m going insane.”

“That is generally not something one would like to hear in a psychiatrists office,” Dr. Hopper said gently as he stood in the doorway of his private office. “Come on in, Emma. We can get started a little early today seeing how my last patient’s session ended early.”

Emma rose from the couch and followed him into the office, kneeling down next to Pongo’s head as he laid in his bed. “Bet you’re getting sick of me, huh, boy?”

The dalmatian tilted his head curiously before licking her hand. She laughed and stood up, taking a seat on the couch heavily. Dr. Hopper busied himself with her file for a moment and she picked at the seam of her jeans, finding the office warmer than usual.

“How are you feeling today?” Dr. Hopper asked quietly, his pen poised to the notepad as he sat back in his chair.

“Antsy,” Emma replied. “Like, it has never been this bad before.”

“Oh? And what is it that has never been this bad before?”

“I’m feeling frustrated,” she stated and he nodded, his eyes trained on the pad of paper in front of him. “Sexually frustrated. It’s all I can think about right now and it’s driving me insane because Regina won’t even let me kiss her!”

“I see,” he replied, his cheeks flushed a little. He cleared his throat gently. “Perhaps it is because of what had happened the last time, no?”

“That and she said I was groping her in my sleep this morning.”

“Ah,” Dr. Hopper said softly, his reaction expected since he always reacted in such a manner whenever she voiced her frustrations of not being able to have sex with Regina.

“I’ve never been like this before either, I don’t know what’s going on with me right now.”

“You did mention that you two have a rather active sex life,” he said, flipping to his notes he’d made a handful of days ago. “The very fact that it’s been almost two months for either of you doesn’t help in the matter. You do have an appointment with Dr. Whale today, do you not?”

“I do.”

“Perhaps he’ll clear you today.”

“If he doesn’t I’m going to freaking explode!” Emma exclaimed and she laughed, shaking her head at the way she was reacting. “I’m sorry I’m just so—”

“Frustrated,” Dr. Hopper stated plainly. “Understandably so.”

“I kind of—I’m not really up to talking about…” Emma trailed off for a moment. “I’m not really up to talking about the past today, Dr. Hopper. My head is somewhere else completely.”

“We have been making good progress with the past. Perhaps we can discuss something else this morning, anything of your choosing. Perhaps you can voice some of your recent frustrations and we can figure out where it’s stemming from.”

Emma smirked in spite of herself. Dr. Archie Hopper could sit through her talking about her past and what had happened while she was living with the Hudson’s, even the extreme details he had her talk about, in far more detail than what she had told Regina, but he couldn’t get through talking about her and her frustrations over not being able to have sex with the woman he knew only as Mayor Mills and not as her Regina.

At the end of the hour, Dr. Hopper saw her to the door, his face pink and his words stammered as he told Emma he’d see her next on Monday morning, same time as usual and wished her well on her appointment with Dr. Whale.

Emma did have to admit she felt a little more at ease than she had felt when she walked through the door an hour before. She headed down the steps and out into the warm July sunlight and she was greeted by the sight of Regina leaning up against her parked car with a smile on her face that equally matched her own.

“I take it you had a good session this morning then?”

“Yeah.”

“How do you feel now?”

“Better,” Emma admitted honestly. “I just want to get the visit with Dr. Whale over and done with right now.”

“I know, darling,” Regina said softly and she leaned towards her to place a soft, chaste kiss against her lips. “I’m afraid I cannot stay for that appointment either. I have a few meetings this afternoon and I’m afraid I’ll also be home a little later tonight.”

“Oh, okay,” Emma sighed and she pulled her in for another quick kiss before they got into the car.

The ride to the hospital was a quiet one, not even the radio was on and Emma just dipped her hand out the open window, watching the houses and buildings and trees skim on by. She sighed heavily as Regina pulled up in front of the hospital’s main entrance and slid the car into park.

“Good luck, darling,” she said, taking Emma’s hand in her own and squeezed it gently. “I am sure everything will go just fine. I can’t wait to see you later.”

“I can’t wait either.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Emma smiled at her and they shared another chaste kiss before Emma slipped out of the car, forcing herself to before that earlier feeling of sexual frustration overtook her again completely.

Emma grit her teeth as she walked through the main doors. She really hated that hospital and after today she hoped she would never have to come back there anytime in the near future, or ever if it could be helped. She headed for Dr. Whale’s office on the second floor and was instructed by the nurse behind the small desk to take a seat. More waiting. It felt like that was all she ever did anymore was wait.

After twenty minutes of waiting, she was led into a small examination room by the nurse and instructed to put the gown on and wait for the doctor. Beside the exam table was an ultrasound machine, it already on and waiting. Emma quickly changed into the gown, leaving her jeans on and she hopped up on the table, the paper crinkling under her as she shifted backwards and leaned up against the pale green wall.

“Hello, Sheriff,” Dr. Whale greeted as he walked into the room. “How are you feeling today?”

“Good,” Emma smiled at him.

“Wonderful. Now, shall we proceed?”

“Please!”

Dr. Whale chuckled. “Someone is eager to get the all clear, I see.”

“Like yesterday,” Emma replied as Dr. Whale checked over the wound on her back first, touching over the scar tissue before pulling the gown down to inspect the entry wound.

“Any pain or discomfort?”

“Not for almost a week now.”

“Hmm, that’s good then,” he said with a nod. “How about your energy level?”

“I feel like I could run a marathon, honestly. I have all this energy and no way to get rid of it,” she replied and he chuckled. “I feel like myself again, you know?”

“Be as that may, we still have to check on the inside to be certain,” he said, indicating to the ultrasound machine. “The gel will be a little cold,” he warned as he grabbed a small white tube and squirted a small amount on her chest just over the fresh scar. “Have you ever had this done before?”

“After I was stabbed, they brought me in for a check up to make sure I was all healed up inside,” she replied and she stared up at the ceiling while the doctor moved the wand over her chest. “So, does it look good?”

“So far, yes,” he replied after a moment and he pulled the wand away. He helped Emma sit up despite the fact that she didn’t need the help and proceeded to check over her back in the same manner. When he was done, he wiped the gel from her back and front and turned off the machine. “I’ll let you get changed. When you are done, come to my office and we’ll discuss the next step in your recovery.”

Emma’s heart dropped. The next step? Did that mean she wasn’t going to be cleared today? She sighed heavily, suddenly feeling too emotional in that moment and the tears threatened to spring to her eyes as she yanked the gown off and put her bra and tank top back on. She had to give herself a moment just to calm herself down before she exited the examination room and entered Dr. Whale’s tiny little office where he was waiting for her.

“Take a seat,” he said, pointing to a chair in front of his rather large metal desk.

“So, is it good news or bad news today?” Emma asked, her anxiety rising by the second, her heart racing hard and fast. “Dr. Whale, just tell me. Am I in the clear or not?”

He sighed and folded his hands on top of his desk. “Your body went through a lot of trauma and you’ve made some wonderful progress in the last seven weeks, but I believe that maybe you need another week.”

“What?” Emma was close to panicking. She would not survive another week like this. “Another week? But—isn’t it healed up completely yet? I mean, I know you said it could take two months or more to heal, but I feel better now!”

“Emma—”

“Do you have any idea how hard it has been for me to not physically exert myself in any way? I can’t do anything! I can’t go running, I can’t go back to work, I can’t drive, and I can’t even fuck my fiancée! It’s driving me insane!”

“Em—”

“It’s not just me that’s suffering from your orders of next to no physical activity. She won’t even let me kiss her properly anymore! It’s torture! I cannot take much more of it, Whale!”

Emma was very much on the verge of a breakdown and she couldn’t stop herself from it happening either. Another week? She was breathing hard and heavily as her hands shook in anger and frustration. She blinked back her tears as a sly smile curled over the doctor’s lips and he shook his head.

“Emma,” Dr. Whale said evenly, looking as if he was fighting that sly smile Emma wanted nothing more than to slap off of his face. “I was only joking. I’m giving you the all clear. You’re free to return to work, to drive again, to—”

“What the hell? You were _joking_?” Emma asked incredulously. “You’re a doctor! Why would you joke about something like that?!”

“I do apologize. I had no idea your reaction would be like that,” he said with a smile. “But you are most definitely in the clear, free to resume all of your life’s activities once more.”

_You fucking little weasel_ , Emma thought and she grit her teeth. “Is that all?” She asked, pressing her lips tightly as she rose from the chair.

“Yes, Sheriff, that’s all. Have a wonderful day.”

“You too,” Emma replied, already halfway out the door and ready to run. _Asshole_.

Emma waited until she was out of the hospital before she called Ruby. “Hey, it’s me. Guess what?”

“What, Em?”

“Doctor gave me the all clear,” she grinned as she walked down the street. “I’m going to need a favour, Rubes.”

“Henry,” Ruby chuckled. “As much as I want to, I can’t this weekend, Em. Kathryn and I have plans. What about Granny? I’m sure she wouldn’t mind him staying over for the weekend.”

“For a weekend, huh?” Emma chuckled. “I was just asking for the night.”

“Come on, it’s been almost two months since you and Regina have had sex. Do you really think one night is going to be enough for either of you?”

Emma chuckled throatily. “Good point, you’re definitely right. One night won’t be enough. Not for me and not for her. Do you think Granny won’t mind?”

“Has she ever?”

Emma laughed as she walked down the street, a smile on her face and her body almost trembling at the thought of what she was going to do the very second that Regina walked through the front door later that day…

**********

Regina groaned tiredly as she precariously sorted her now completely finished paperwork on her desk. It was just past six and she never was in her office that late, but her afternoon had been filled with half a dozen meetings and that meant necessary paperwork that had to be completed before the weekend would take her far longer than usual. She placed the documents in a large folder and called Shane in.

“See that these are filed away before you leave, please.”

“Yes, ma’am. Anything else?”

“Other than for you to lock up on your way out?” Regina asked and she smiled at the young man. “Enjoy your weekend, Shane. I’ll see you first thing Monday morning.”

“Thank you, you as well, Madam Mayor.”

Regina gathered her things and after shutting off the lights, she locked up her office and headed for the stairs. She hadn’t heard from Emma since she dropped her off for her checkup with Dr. Whale and she had tried not to think about the results that came of it all day either. But those thoughts crept into her mind every so often and she knew that if Emma hadn’t been given the all clear that very day, that she would be completely devastated. Regina didn’t want that, not at all. She hated seeing Emma slip further into the depression she’d noticed she’d slipped into as of late.

As frustrating as it had been for both of them, Regina had been able to keep her libido in check, at least she had up until that very morning when she was woken up by Emma’s hand under her shirt and groping her breast. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and she had managed to subtly slip out of bed, shower and get herself dressed without waking Emma up once. There had been far too many mornings as of late and she wasn’t sure how much more she could take herself.

Emma had been right earlier. It _was_ torture.

It hadn’t taken her long to drive home and she parked beside the yellow Bug in the driveway and smiled to herself. She grabbed her purse and her briefcase from the seat next to her and climbed out of the car, pausing for a moment when she noticed that Henry’s bike wasn’t leaning up against the garage as it normally was. She turned and walked up to the front door, pulling her keys out of her purse and slid the house key into the lock hurriedly. All she wanted was to see Emma, to find out how her appointment had gone with Dr. Whale. She had debated earlier whether to text her, but as the day progressed, she had gotten too busy to do even just that.

Regina walked into the house, swiftly turning around to shut the door and lock it. She gasped as she found herself suddenly wrapped in Emma’s arms and she dropped her purse and her briefcase to the floor as she was turned around quickly and shoved up against the door.

“Emma?” Regina gasped just before Emma’s lips were on hers, the kiss hard and fast and crushingly passionate as Emma’s body pressed against hers tightly. “Emma,” she moaned as Emma pulled back from her lips suddenly and began tracing hot open-mouthed kisses along her neck. “Emma.”

“I need you. I want you.”

“Take me,” she whispered, knowing without having to be told that Emma had _definitely_ gotten the all clear from the doctor earlier. “Oh god…”

Emma’s lips moved lower, her hands fumbling with the buttons on her blouse, shoving the shirt open before her hands moved to undo the button on her slacks and pushed them down roughly. Regina grasped on to Emma’s shoulders, realizing that Emma was going to fuck her right there, right up against the front door and she sure as hell wasn’t going to stop her either.

Regina stepped out of her slacks that had pooled at her ankles and she slammed her head back against the door as Emma pushed up her camisole and bra and wrapped her lips around a semi-erect nipple. It had been quite some time since Emma had taken her just like this, hard and fast and rough that it sent a flood of arousal through her body all at once. Emma moved her lips back up to hers, bringing them together in another hard kiss. Hands pulled at her blouse and she eased herself away from the door to allow it to be removed quickly. Before Emma pulled back from their hungry kiss, she sucked on Regina’s tongue, eliciting a heavy moan from her.

The camisole and bra were all but pulled off of her, joining the rest of her clothes on the floor. The wood felt cool against her back as Emma pushed her back up against the door, a hungry and feral look in her eyes before their lips crashed back together again.

Regina could hardly stand as Emma’s hands were all over her body, eagerly grasping at naked flesh she had been denied for far too long. Regina’s hips bucked when Emma’s hand fell between her legs and cupped her possessively, trailing a single finger over the damp fabric she found there.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Emma growled, moving her lips to her neck, sucking and licking over her pulse point, marking her as hers in a way she rarely did in an area so very visible to anyone that would look at her for the next week. “I cannot wait to taste you again. And again,” she murmured against Regina’s neck. “All night long.”

Regina moaned loudly, wave after wave of arousal surging through her body as it became familiar again with Emma’s touch and Emma’s lips.

Emma suddenly sank to her knees, her hands tugging the thong down hurriedly, her eyes drinking in the sight before her and Regina watched with heady desire as Emma licked over her lips hungrily, looking as if she was about to dive in and feast on her. Regina widened her stance, and they stared into one another’s eyes just for a lingering moment, before Emma turned her gaze back to stare at her pussy, her fingers dancing over her thighs ever so lightly.

At the first touch of Emma’s fingers on her cunt, she grasped at the door, looking for some sort of leverage that wasn’t there. She felt Emma trail her thumb over her folds before she was spread wide open by two insistent fingers, the thumb continuing to tease over her. She nearly came undone when Emma pulled her left leg over her shoulder and licked over her fully.

“Emma!”

“Fuck,” she gasped as she inhaled sharply. “You taste even better than I remember.”

Regina’s eyes slammed shut as Emma’s mouth was on her fully, her tongue unhurriedly teasing over her hole. With every teasing touch, Regina could barely stay standing, every swipe of her tongue reducing her to a quivering mess. She nearly came when Emma’s lips wrapped around a rather sensitive clit and sucked hard, the tip of her tongue rolling and laving at the sensitive bundle of nerves.

She grasped at Emma’s head, her fingers sinking into her hair, her hips rolling against her insistent lips and tongue. Emma roughly slammed her leg that was over her shoulder against the door, spreading her more fully, a move that was unexpected. Emma’s grip on her thigh was tight and Regina moaned loudly, biting her lip as Emma sank two fingers inside of her.

Emma thrust her fingers harder and harder inside of her, moving to place hot, wet kisses up her abdomen, her tongue dipping out to trail around her navel, dipping it inside before continuing her slow ascent up Regina’s body. Emma moaned as their lips all but melted together and Regina wrapped her leg around Emma’s hips, her own bucking and thrusting against Emma’s fingers as she fucked her roughly and deeply, her fingers relentless and eager to make her cum hard.

“Can you take one more?” Emma breathed out hotly against her lips, their foreheads pressing together as Emma stilled her fingers, barely moving as she waited for Regina to answer her. “Gina?”

“Yes,” she whispered shakily, her voice heavy with arousal. “More.”

“Mmm,” Emma moaned, smiling as she eased a third finger inside of her. “You’re so fucking tight, baby.”

“Fuck me,” Regina implored, feeling her orgasm right there, ready to flood through her body and it wouldn’t take much more.

“Shit…” Emma groaned, rolling her hips down against Regina’s thigh that was now between her own, the denim jeans scratching against her skin, but that was the last thing Regina could feel as Emma fucked her hard and fast and deep with three fingers.

She grasped at Emma’s hip with one hand, urging her to rub over her thigh while the other sank into her hair and pulled her in for another hungry, wanton kiss. They moved against each other, Regina practically riding Emma’s fingers as she fucked her thoroughly, her grip on the underside of her thigh tenaciously tight. She broke away from Emma’s lips, moaning and gasping as she felt the heat of her orgasm rise from deep inside of her core.

Regina moved her hand from her hip to her ass, grasping at the pliable flesh, urging her more fully against her thigh. Emma gasped, breathing heavily as their eyes met and locked in a heavy, lingering gaze.

“Gina,” Emma moaned, her hips rolling harder down against her thigh. “I’m gonna—”

Regina gasped, a strangled squeal escaping past her lips with it as she came undone, Emma’s fingers not stopping as she grasped tightly at her ass and the nape of her neck. Emma cried out as she too came undone, both of their bodies jerking and spasming together, perfectly in tune as if it hadn’t been weeks upon weeks.

“Need to—out of these—now,” Regina murmured as she grasped at the hem of Emma’s tank top, the two of them moving away from the front door in a stumbling embrace. “Off.”

She all but tore the tank top off of Emma, her fingers going to the clasp of her bright green bra, ridding her of it in a manner of seconds. She kicked off her heels as she backed Emma up towards the staircase, her fingers deftly unbuttoning her impossibly tight jeans. She helped Emma shimmy out of them, a feat of it’s own, and as they stumbled over the discarded jeans, their lips met hungrily in another kiss, naked bodies sliding together as they moved towards the staircase.

“Darling, perhaps we should—”

“No,” Emma cut her off. “We’re not holding back, baby. I am going to love you and fuck you over and over again tonight until you’re _begging_ me to stop.”

A heavy wave of desire washed over her and she kissed her hard and fast as they reached the bottom of the staircase. They broke away suddenly, moving to scamper up the stairs, not quite making it all the way before Regina pulled Emma down, her lips moving along her neck and over the top of her breasts as she knelt on a step between Emma’s legs. She wasn’t as rough as Emma had been with her, but she took what she wanted almost straight away, her lips not lingering for long before she was between her thighs, her tongue laving over her wet pussy hungrily.

Regina braced herself against the stairs, her hands holding on to each of Emma’s thighs, keeping her legs spread as she grasped on to the edge of the stair that fell near her hip and arched. She gasped loudly when Regina licked the length of her, drinking her in completely. She placed her mouth over her fully and sucked hard, moaning at the heady taste that was purely Emma.

It left her drunk with burning desire and despite the bruises she knew they’d both have later, she didn’t let up as she sank her tongue deeply into Emma’s quivering hole. Her only thought other than how amazing Emma tasted and felt against her tongue, was the fact that they were very much alone and that she would never be able to look at the top steps of the staircase quite the same way ever again after this.

“Oh fuck, Gina!” Emma cried out as a hand moved to the back of her head, pulling her against her more fully. “Fuck, don’t stop!

Regina moaned, removing her tongue just long enough to catch her breath before plunging it deep inside her hole again, twisting and curling and thrusting until she felt her inner walls tightening, sucking her tongue deeper inside of her. She gripped on to Emma’s thighs tightly, her short nails digging into her flesh, marking her as she licked at her pussy relentlessly.

Regina was bursting with so many different emotions and she could hardly believe it had been so long since they had this together, since it had been this hard, this fast, this emotional as it was in that moment.

Regina half moaned, half laughed as she nuzzled her face against Emma’s pussy, knowing just what it did to her, how much closer it’d bring her to tumbling over the edge of ecstasy. She moved a hand between Emma’s legs, leaning back just to watch her fingers slick over her, her eyes trailing up her deliciously sexy body to capture green eyes in an intoxicating, loving gaze.

She lowered her mouth to her again, sucking and licking her as her fingers slipped inside of her, fucking her slowly yet thoroughly, her tongue slicking over her clit, over and over again.

Emma was close, she could just sense it, and she urged her on, curling her fingers inside of her as she laved over her throbbing clit. She shifted on the stair she was kneeling on and tried to keep herself steady as Emma’s hips jerked and twitched, her mouth falling open to let out a soundless moan. Regina smirked as she kept her fingers buried to the hilt and she licked her way deliciously up Emma’s body, their position on the stairs now feeling rather awkward.

“Let’s—”

“Yeah, let’s—”

Regina kissed her thoroughly, pulling back with a audible pop. She moved to stand, taking Emma’s hand in her own, waiting as patiently as she could manage for Emma to gather herself up from the top of the stairs. They barely made it down the hallway before Emma pushed her up against the wall, the force of it rattling the picture on the wall.

“Emma,” Regina moaned as Emma’s hand slipped between her thighs. “Emma—bed—”

“In a minute,” she murmured, her lips lazily kissing over her own. “I just can’t get enough of you.”

“Nor I you, but we should—”

She was cut off by Emma’s lips once more and it took every ounce of strength for her to push herself off the wall and drag Emma into their bedroom. They fell onto the bed together, laughing as they each tried to take control, to be on top and in the end, Emma won and she was grinning salaciously down at her as she pinned Regina’s hands against the mattress just above her head.

“I won.”

“Yes, dear, you did.”

Regina smiled right back at her. They were in for a very, very long night…


	48. Chapter 48

Emma groaned tiredly, her body ached and her left hand was trapped between Regina’s thighs, two of her fingers still inside of her. She smirked, knowing that when Regina woke up, she’s be questioning her as to why she still had her fingers inside of her.

It was still dark out, but she could almost feel the dawn approaching. After they had fucked for hours on an end, in _every_ single way, they had exhausted each other to the point where Emma couldn’t even remember falling asleep. Every inch of her body was deliciously sore and she was pretty sure she had bruises from when Regina had taken her at the top of the stairs. She was pretty sure that it had never been as intense before between them, at least it felt that way.

Emma nuzzled her nose against the side of Regina’s head, smiling as she murmured sleepily, her eyes fluttering open slowly. Emma kissed over her cheek, her nose, her furrowed brow before she kissed her on the lips, waking her up in the best possible way.

“Emma, you still have your fingers inside of me,” she whispered, a hint of surprise in her sleepy voice. “Did we fall asleep in the middle—”

“We did,” Emma chuckled. “I can’t believe we fell asleep.”

“I can’t believe you fell asleep with your fingers still inside of me,” Regina tittered. “Mmm, what a wonderful way to wake up though, darling.”

Emma moaned as she flexed her fingers inside of her as she spread her legs with ease. Regina grasped at her neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss, her hips rolling, urging Emma to move her fingers. Emma groaned as she shifted on the bed, sliding her fingers out of her cunt slowly before driving them back in. With every thrust, Regina was moaning and gasping into her mouth. Emma knew she was feeling more than just a little tender and she was being as gentle as she could manage in that moment.

Regina placed a hand over hers, stilling her as their lips broke apart. “Emma, go slower, please.”

“Am I hurting you?”

“Just a little,” she whispered breathlessly. “Don’t stop.”

Emma kissed her once more before moving to lay between her legs. She ever so slowly pulled her fingers out and slid them into her mouth, sucking them clean and moaning at the taste of Regina on her lips and tongue. She lightly licked the length of her, eliciting a breathy squeal from Regina. She spread her with her fingers, licking over her again, her tongue dipping just inside her tender hole.

“Oh, Emma!”

Whether it was because of their marathon sex that left them both sated and sore or because of the way she’d woken up, Regina came at the second dip of Emma’s tongue inside of her. Emma smirked, licking over her once more, drinking in the taste of her cum as it trickled out from inside of her.

“Emma, please,” Regina whispered, sliding her fingers into her hair and gently easing her away. “I don’t think I can handle any more.”

Emma smiled up at her, knowing that she couldn’t even despite the fact that she wanted more, she just couldn’t handle it. She crawled back up her body, dropping loving kisses against her warm flesh along the way. She moved to lay back down next to her, her fingers dancing over her abdomen lightly.

Her mind drifted to thoughts of getting married and how she wanted to call Regina her wife more than anything. Sure, they were together and living together and Regina was a part of her family as she was with hers, but there was just something about it being official, about having that stupid little paper to prove that they were committed to one another. Now that she’d been given the all clear—and had taken advantage of it fully already—she wanted the wedding to happen, sooner rather than later.

They should’ve been married three weeks ago, she realized. They hadn’t talked about it, not since that day everything changed in their lives. They hadn’t thought of another date and now it was the only thing on Emma’s mind. She watched her fingers trail over Regina’s skin in the darkness of the room, her eyes drinking in the sight of her naked form beside her. Regina’s hand moved to meet hers and Emma smiled as she raised her hand and linked their fingers together.

“Gina?”

“Hmm?”

“I want to get married.”

“We will.”

“I want to set another date,” she whispered softly. “Soon, too. I don’t want to wait any longer to marry you. We’ve already waited long enough.”

“We’ll need a couple of weeks. Invitations need to be sent out, I’ll have to rebook at the country club and we’ll have to get in touch with the caterer and see if they’ll be available for whatever date we choose.”

“Two weeks? Is that doable?”

“It could be possible, but perhaps a month would be a lot less stressful for all parties involved. How about we get some more sleep, darling, and we’ll discuss this later,” Regina whispered and Emma smiled, leaning in to kiss her softly. “Good night, my love.”

“Night, Gina.”

**********

Regina smiled as she sat at the island counter, sipping her coffee and watching Emma dance around the kitchen in nothing more than a pair of deep purple panties and a white tank top, singing along to the hook of the song, one that Regina had noticed she liked to play quite often.

“Who is this song by?” Regina asked, watching Emma’s hips sway to the beat. “You listen to it quite often, I’ve noticed.”

“You’re joking right?” Emma laughed. “It’s Justin Timberlake.”

“Hmm?” Regina looked at her, confused.

“Pusher love girl,” Emma smirked and she continued to dance around the kitchen, grabbing at her hips, hips that were moving in the most mesmerizing way. “Dance with me, babe.”

“I’m drinking my coffee, dear, besides I’m quite enjoying the sight of you dancing around the kitchen looking the way you do.”

Emma laughed and shook her head, moving, dancing her way over towards Regina, beckoning for her to come dance with her. Regina just playfully rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee, her eyes never straying from the sight of Emma dancing sensually around the kitchen. The instant she placed her mug down on the countertop, Emma reached for both of her hands and pulled her off the stool, wrapping her arms around her hips and continued to dance to the beat.

“Emma…”

“I just want you to dance with me,” she pouted. “Please?”

“Fine, for one song.”

“It’s on repeat,” Emma chuckled as she hooked a thumb over to where the iPod was plugged into the speakers. “I just love it.”

Regina rolled her eyes again but allowed herself to start to move to the music, her arms draped loosely over Emma’s shoulders. They moved fluidly together and Regina tried not to think of the soreness between her thighs from their long night together. Emma had quite literally fucked her raw with the strap-on and as delightful as it had been, she already knew that she would not be willing to have that little addition between them anytime soon.

Emma’s hands dipped under her short white robe, her fingers dancing over her bare ass as they continued to dance together in the middle of the kitchen. Regina buried her right hand in Emma’s flowing locks, pulling her in for a languid, deep and passionate kiss. Emma hands didn’t linger for long and she moved them out from under her robe and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

“So,” Emma said softly as they continued to move to the beat of the music. “About the wedding…”

“We’ll have to send out the invitations again,” Regina replied. “I’ll have to get the ballroom at the country club booked and the garden reserved. There’s also the—”

“I don’t want this to be stressful,” she whispered. “How about August 30th?”

“That’s six weeks from now.”

“Is six weeks more than enough time to get everything done?” Emma asked, the determination in her voice not lost on her at all. “I don’t want to wait for any longer, Regina. I want to marry you, I want to be your wife and for you to be mine. I want this next chapter of our life to start.”

“It will,” Regina assured her. “We will start that next chapter of our lives together and we will find our happy ending.”

“Will we?” Emma challenged her. “Even with your mother still in the picture, Regina? She tried to have me killed! And we can’t even prove it!”

“Emma, can we not talk about my mother right now, please?” Regina asked softly, feeling their moment slipping away. “Everything is going to be fine now, darling. If she tries anything—”

“She tried to have me killed! Twice! What else can she possibly do to me?”

Regina frowned, both of them coming to a stop as their arms fell away from one another. “Well, what do you want me to do, Emma? Ask her nicely not to hurt you?”

Emma let out a frustrated growl, storming over to shut the iPod off, the sudden silence in the kitchen echoing loudly. Regina watched her walk out of the kitchen without another word. Sighing, she picked up her coffee mug and wondered just how they went from dancing in the kitchen, to talking about the wedding and getting married to her mother.

It didn’t matter, one way or another it always came back down to Cora Mills standing in the way of her happiness. Regina had had enough of her mother meddling in her life and despite taking a stand against her months ago, it hadn’t made a shred of a difference. Scowling, Regina dumped the last of her coffee in the sink and headed out of the kitchen for the stairs. Once she was at the top, she could just faintly hear the shower running and she walked to the bedroom and into the en suit where Emma sat on the closed toilet lid, her face buried in her hands as the shower ran, the steam rising quickly.

“All I want is to get married and have my happy ending with the only woman I’ve ever loved more than anything in my entire life,” Emma whispered. “So why can’t I have that?”

“We _can_ have it, Emma,” she whispered as she moved to kneel on the tiled floor in front of Emma and placed her hands on her bare thighs. “We _will_ have that, I promise you.”

“But your—”

“My mother is not going to stop that from happening, Emma. I won’t let her. Whatever she tries next, it isn’t going to work, she isn’t going to come between us and drive you away from me, darling.”

“I keep feeling like it isn’t over,” Emma whispered, her tear-filled eyes staring down at Regina, the fear so very clear that it made Regina’s heart ache. “She hired a hit man to kill me! Why would she go that far?”

“I don’t know why,” Regina whispered, her lips trembling. “She’s truly evil, I suppose.”

Emma’s tears trickled down her cheeks and Regina leaned forward, kissing away each and every one. She moved to stand, pulling Emma to her feet. She untied her belt on her robe and shrugged it off, moving to hang it on the back of the en suite door as she shut it. When she turned around, Emma was out of her tank top and panties and already under the hot spray of water in the shower. Regina just took a moment to drink in the sight of her before she joined her in the shower.

There was nothing sensual about it, both of their bodies still achingly sore from the night before. It was just about being together, sharing a shower together. There had been far too many times where that had been their intent, to just simply shower together, but it had always led to more. This morning was far different for a host of reasons and despite their eventful night before and how happy they’d both been when they’d waken up for the second time, Regina felt a sense of dread fill her heart.

Dread because Emma was right, it wasn’t over, not when it came to Cora Mills getting exactly what she wanted. But nobody even knew where she was and during the investigation, not even the FBI could track her down, her last known whereabouts leading to a definite dead end.

Regina tried in vain to forget about her mother and what she was capable of, trying to shift her thoughts to the wedding, to all the arrangements she would have to make again. Really, according to their marriage license, they were technically already married in a sense, but it didn’t feel real because they hadn’t had a ceremony, they hadn’t said their vows or exchanged rings.

Emma was the first out of the shower, leaving Regina to finish up alone. By the time she walked into the bedroom, towelling her wet hair dry, Emma was already mostly dressed and trying to detangle her long, wet hair, her curls flowing down her bare back. Just the way the morning sunlight streamed in through the windows and shone on Emma made her look more beautiful than ever.

“What?”

“You’re breathtaking, darling.”

Emma smiled as she walked over to meet her in the middle of the bedroom. “You are too, Gina.”

“I was thinking that because it’s been such a long time since we’ve gone out, perhaps we can arrange a double date with Kathryn and Ruby for tonight, that is if they do not already have plans of their own?”

“I’d like that,” Emma smiled and it faltered. “I feel like I haven’t seen them for ever, really and—”

Emma was cut off by Regina’s cell ringing on the dresser. She moved to pick up the phone and quickly answered it. “Hello, Kathryn, were your ears just burning because Emma and I were just talking about—”

“They’re having the baby!” Kathryn shrieked into the phone. “David just called me!”

“That is the most wonderful news, Kathryn,” Regina smiled. “Do you want us to come down to the hospital?”

“I’m on my way there now, but David said it could be hours yet. I’ll call you when it’s closer to the time, okay?”

“Of course,” Regina replied. “You know that we would love to be there for Mary Margaret and David and meet their baby.”

“Isn’t it so exciting?” Kathryn gushed. “I’m going to be an aunt!”

Regina smiled, her eyes trailing over to Emma and she watched her rifle through her drawer and pulled out, not too surprisingly, a white tank top, choosing to slip it on without a bra underneath. After saying goodbye to an ecstatic Kathryn, Regina found herself wrapped up in Emma’s arms, her lips pulling aside her robe to kiss along her bare shoulder.

“Guess those plans for a double date are going to have to wait, huh?”

“Yes. There will always be another time.”

“Is it bad if I tell you I almost completely forgot that Mary Margaret was pregnant?”

“Not at all, dear. We’ve hardly seen them since you moved here. She and David are always busy and we haven’t been to the stables since last summer.”

“Does that make us terrible friends?”

“No, darling. I’m sure they understand, especially after the ordeal you just went through,” Regina replied and she turned in her arms. “We’ll get back to normal soon enough.”

“Yeah, guess so. I should go pick Henry up. He’ll want to come to the hospital with us later,” Emma said, quickly laying a kiss on Regina’s lips before parting. “I’m going to stop and get a gift for the baby, okay?”

“Okay, darling.”

“I’m sorry, you know, for bringing up your mother earlier.”

“It’s understandable that you have you worries, I do as well. What was it you said before? That we’ll face my mother together when it comes down to it.”

Emma just smiled, leaning in for one last kiss before she grabbed a hair elastic off of the dresser, pulling her hair back as she strolled out of the bedroom. Regina was about to head into the walk-in closet when her phone rang again.

“Hello again, Kathryn.”

“Regina,” she said in a hushed whisper. “Can you tell me what the hell your mother is doing here?”

“What?”

“I’m in the waiting room and your mother walked in about five minutes ago.”

“Why would she be there?”

“That’s what I’m asking you!”

“Just…stay calm, Kathryn. I’m just getting dressed. I’ll be down there as soon as I can. Do whatever you can to engage very little with her. I’m going to call Carter on my way.”

Regina hung up, swiping through her contacts as she walked into the closet, finding Carter’s personal number and she dialled it. As she waited for him to answer, she grabbed a pale blue sundress off a hanger and strolled out of the closet quickly.

“Special Agent Jim Carter speaking.”

“Agent, it’s Regina Mills,” she said and she switched the phone to the other ear. “My mother is in Storybrooke.”

“Tell me what you know,” he said quickly. “Where is she?”

**********

Emma strolled out of the shop on Main Street holding a small little white teddy bear. She waved it at Henry who had stayed in the Bug and he just smiled at her through the open window. Just as she was about to climb in the car, her phone beeped and she pulled it out of her back pocket.

**_We have a situation. My mother is currently at the hospital in the waiting room with Kathryn. Meet me in the parking lot shortly._ **

Emma’s heart sank and she shook her head before climbing into the driver’s seat. Cora Mills was at the hospital. Cora Mills was in the waiting room. Why, she had no idea, but she knew they’d find out soon enough. Emma wet her lips before grabbing the keys out of the cup holder and her hand was shaking as she tried to slide the key into the ignition. Henry reached out and placed a hand on her forearm.

“Mom, are you okay?”

“We’re going down to the hospital now.”

“I thought you said that Kathryn was going to call us later?”

“No, we’re going now.”

“Okay, does that mean that Mary Margaret—”

“No, kid, not yet, but we’re going to meet Regina there right now.”

The less Henry knew, the better and she drove down to the hospital, the lump in her throat growing with every passing mile. She pulled into the parking lot and spotted Regina’s car and she pulled into the empty space beside it.

“Henry, go on ahead. The maternity ward is on the second floor,” Emma said, handing him the bear and watched as he walked through the parking lot to the side entrance. She turned to Regina with wide eyes. “What the _hell_ is your mother doing here?”

“I don’t have the slightest idea,” Regina said as they followed Henry a moment later. “I was just about to get dressed when Kathryn called again to tell me that my mother had shown up unexpectedly just minutes before.”

“Did you—”

“I called Carter before I came down here. August is already inside,” she said and she shook her head as Emma pulled the door open and let her walk inside first before she followed. “I don’t believe she’ll try to do anything, not while we’re in here.”

“But why would she even be here? How would she even know that Mary Margaret is in labour?”

“The Nolan’s have been friends of the family for a very long time, I suppose she felt she has the right to be here for the birth of David’s first child,” Regina replied. “Nobody has heard from her in a few months. I haven’t the slightest idea as to how she would’ve gotten the news that Mary Margaret was here. Perhaps Eva got in touch with her.”

“Eva?”

“Mary Margaret’s mother.”

Emma just nodded, sliding a hand into Regina’s as they waited for the elevator. She turned to take in the sight of her, the pale blue dress making her look absolutely stunning. She didn’t hesitate to lean in for a soft kiss just before the elevator doors slid open. Emma squeezed her hand tighter once they were on the second floor and she could see Henry just down the hallway outside of the waiting room talking with August.

While as nervous as she was about seeing Cora Mills, especially knowing that she was behind the hell she’d been through in the last two months, she was more curious about why she had shown up there of all days after essentially disappearing for a handful of months. Regina gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they came to a stop just outside the waiting room.

“Booth,” Emma said with a nod. “What’s going on?”

“She said she’s here to support Mary Margaret and David on the birth of their first child. She came bearing gifts, as well,” he replied. “Other than that, she hasn’t said a word. She’s just been sitting there, waiting.”

“Where’s David?”

“He went to talk to a couple of the nurses down at the main desk, you must have just missed passing him on your way,” August replied and he looked down at Henry. “Hey, why don’t you see if you can go find David?”

“Okay.”

Emma tried to swallow the lump in her throat but it was firmly logged there. Kathryn came out of the waiting room, coming to a sudden stop when she realized that they were right there, just out of sight.

“Ruby is on her way right now,” Kathryn said and she looked at Emma. “She’s bringing your badge, cuffs and gun for you as well, just in case, you know, you have to make an arrest.”

“Did she say anything to you?” Regina inquired and upon Kathryn’s quiet no, she turned to Emma and inhaled sharply. “Let’s go and find out what she’s really doing here.”

“Shouldn’t you, I don’t know, wait until Emma is armed?”

“My mother, aside from being psychotically evil, she will not be armed with anything other than hateful words,” she replied evenly. “Kathryn, do me a favour and make sure that Henry does not, under any circumstances, enter this room until we find out just what exactly she is doing here.”

“Of course.”

“He went to find David,” Emma supplied and she nodded again, hesitantly walking away and headed off down the hallway after Henry. “Booth—”

“Not going anywhere, Swan,” he smiled reassuringly at her. “You can do this. Don’t let her feel like she has won by backing down. She hasn’t won, Swan, not by a long shot.”

Regina led the way into the small waiting room, Cora immediately turning her attention away from the magazine she had open in her lap to look up at the two of them. The smile they were greeted with was cold and cunning, chilling Emma to the core, but she held her head high. August was right. She couldn’t back down, she couldn’t appear weak or afraid. Cora Mills hadn’t won in her fight to separate her and Regina in the worse way possible, by attempting to have Emma killed.

“Hello dear,” Cora smiled, looking only at Regina, her eyes lingering down to their joined hands and grit her teeth. “You look well.”

“Mother, what are you doing here?”

“Why, I heard about the delightful news that David and his wife were expecting their first child. I found it only fitting that I come to show my support for their family on such an exciting day.”

“Stop it, Mother,” Regina scolded angrily. “Nobody has heard from you in months! What the hell are you doing here?”

“I told you, dear,” Cora replied coldly. “I did not come here to fight with you. I came here to support the Nolan’s, nothing else.”

“You have no right—”

“No right?” Cora rose from her chair, tossing the magazine on the small wooden coffee table. “I have no right to be here? When they announced their pregnancy, Eva made it quite clear that if I chose to be here on this special day, that I was more than welcome to be here for the arrival of their new bundle of joy.”

Regina was shaking and Emma brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed the back of Regina’s palm gently. “It’s okay. She wants to be here then who are we to stop her?” Emma whispered, her voice just loud enough for Cora to hear. “Come on, let’s go find out how Mary Margaret is doing, okay?”

“There’s no need,” Cora said dryly. “Her labour has only just begun. I suspect it’ll be hours before she’s ready to deliver.”

Emma grit her teeth and managed a forced smile at Cora. “I’m going to go get some coffee from the cafeteria. Do you want anything, babe?”

“Tea would be lovely,” Regina smiled sweetly at her. “Thank you, darling.”

Emma leaned in to kiss her softly, a small victorious grin slipping out when she saw Cora fuming as she sat back down in her seat and snatched the magazine back off the coffee table. She kissed Regina once more, feeling her smile against her lips before they parted slowly.

Emma strolled confidently out of the small waiting room, her legs nearly giving out on her as she passed August. He reached out for her, his face full of concern. He walked with her down the hallway a little ways before stopping her.

“What was that?”

“Showing her that she didn’t win, that she’ll never win.”

“Okay, Swan, I gotta trust that you know what you’re doing.”

“That’s just the thing, Booth, I have no idea what I’m doing and I have no idea how I’m going to handle being in the same room as that evil witch for god knows how many hours!” Emma exclaimed, careful to keep her voice low. “We can’t even have her escorted out by security because she claims that Mary Margaret’s mother told her months ago that she was more than welcome to be here on their special day.”

“She’s not going to do anything, not with any of us around,” August said and he placed a firm hand on her shoulder. “Carter text me just before you came out. He said that he and Stevenson are on their way to Storybrooke right now. They still haven’t found anything solid on Cora, but now that they know she’s here, they want to keep track of her whereabouts for the time being.”

“So, the investigation isn’t over?”

“Not by a long shot, Swan,” he said quietly. “Oh, I’ll take a coffee while you’re at it too.”

Emma rolled her eyes and got herself together. Today had turned into a day she hadn’t anticipated at all, from the way she and Regina had woken up the first time, to their impromptu dance in the kitchen, to picking a new date to get married, to talks of going on a double date with Kathryn and Ruby, to learning that Mary Margaret was in labour to finding out that Cora Mills was there at the hospital waiting for the birth of the Nolan baby.

No, Cora Mills was not going to get to the better of her, she was not going to back down in front of that woman. She was going to hold her head high and get through however many hours they’d be sitting there waiting with that insufferable woman.

By the time she returned to the waiting room with a tray holding two cups of coffee and a tea for Regina, everyone was settled down and waiting, not one sitting near Cora. She gave August his coffee and sat down next to Regina, placing the tray on the floor before pulling out the cup of tea and handed it to her with a smile. She grabbed her coffee and casually draped her arm around the back of Regina’s chair, their attention turning to the small TV in the corner of the room.

“Anything yet?” Emma asked and Regina shook her head no.

“David went back in to see her just a few minutes ago. He promised he’d come back with some news shortly.”

“Do we know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“They wanted it to be a surprise,” Regina said with a small smile. “Kathryn and Ruby have a bet going on. I put in for a little boy.”

“How much?”

“A hundred,” Regina chuckled. “Whoever wins the money, well, we’ve agreed to use it to buy the baby a gift when Mary Margaret has her baby shower in a couple of months.”

“I’m in,” Emma chuckled, nodding over at Ruby and Kathryn. “What’d you put down?”

“That I cannot tell you.”

Emma rolled her eyes and just for a few moments it felt as if Cora wasn’t even there. Emma thought for a moment before Kathryn handed her a small strip of paper and a pencil. “Don’t look!” Emma said to Regina and she was greeted by an eye roll of her own. Once Regina glanced away, she quickly wrote down her prediction, folded the paper and handed it to Kathryn. “I’m so going to win.”

“Are you now?” Regina chastised playfully. “We’ll see, darling.”

Minutes turned into hours and after Emma had made a run down to the cafeteria with Ruby and August to get some dinner for everyone waiting for Mary Margaret to deliver the baby, Cora was mysteriously gone by the time they returned with a few boxes of sandwiches and warm french fries.

Emma had been just about to ask where Cora had gone when the woman walked into the waiting room and breezed past Emma, nearly knocking the box of fries she had in her hand on the way. Not letting it phase her, Emma sat back down next to Regina, Henry pulling up one of the plastic children’s chairs from the little colouring table in the corner and they ate the french fries from the same box together.

An hour later, Regina got a phone call from Carter, one she took out of the waiting room and out of Cora’s earshot. The silence that had been in that waiting room had been deafening and what should have been a day of celebration had turned into something else entirely all because Cora Mills, out of literally nowhere, had shown up late that morning.

At seven that evening, David rushed into the waiting room to announce that Mary Margaret was about to give birth and like the excited father he was, he bounced back out of the room. Now it was no longer a waiting game and a new life was about to be brought into the world.

Then chaos erupted as Carter and Stevenson entered the waiting room, guns drawn and trained at Cora. She rose stiffly from her chair, her hands rising slowly, a tight smile curled over her lips as the two agents read her her rights, Stevenson moving to cuff her hands in front of her, giving her dignity Emma knew she did not deserve.

The cold smile Cora flashed at her as she was led out of the room sent chills down Emma’s spine and her hands were shaking as she looked at Regina, seeking answers she knew she didn’t have either. Mere minutes later, David rushed into the room to announce that Mary Margaret had given birth to a healthy baby boy. Regina was beaming and so was Kathryn, the two obviously winning the little bet they had going on.

“What is his name?” Kathryn asked excitedly, as if she and everyone else had just forgotten Cora had been there. “David?”

“Nathan. His name is Nathan Neal Nolan.”

Emma flinched at the name Neal, but it passed quickly as everyone clamoured to follow David to the nursery to see the newest addition to the Nolan family. It just mere minutes it went from tense to joy, but Emma had questions of her own regarding Cora’s arrest.


	49. Chapter 49

A week after the Nolan baby made it’s arrival into the world and the very same day as Cora’s arrest, Emma paced the floor in her office, avoiding the mounting paperwork that was waiting to be completed on top of her desk.

For the last week she had been at peace of mind once she found out that Cora Mills had been taken to Boston, placed in a cell, and was charged with accessory to the murder of Bridget Sinclair. But not an hour earlier she had gotten the call from Carter explaining to her how the charges didn’t stick once they brought her before a judge, the evidence tampered with and they had nothing else to hold her with and had no other choice but to let her go.

That meant in a few short hours, Cora Mills would be back in Storybrooke, maybe even sooner than that since Carter informed her she immediately hired a driver once she was released. This made Emma’s already high stress level skyrocket through the roof.

“Em?” Ruby said as she tentatively knocked on her open office door. “It’s five.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah, so, do you want a ride home or are you walking?”

Emma groaned, almost forgetting that her Bug’s engine had died on her this morning and Regina was going to the country club after she left the office to sign some paperwork for the wedding ceremony and reception as well as the rehearsal two nights before that Saturday.

“Yeah, sure.”

“What’s going on?” Ruby asked as they left the station, passing a sleepy, mumbling Booth as he came in for the night shift. “Em? You’ve been in your office for the last three hours pacing. Who called you earlier?”

“Carter did.”

“And?”

“The charge they had against her didn’t stick. The judge threw out the case and they had no other reason to keep her.”

“That is ridiculous!” Ruby exclaimed. “So, what? They just let her walk free?”

“They have nothing against her! Nothing but Regina’s word and they can’t use that as significant evidence to keep her locked up behind bars where she belongs!”

Ruby stopped her just before they reached the red car and she placed both hands on Emma’s shoulders. “One way or another, she’ll get what is coming to her. The psycho bitch is going to mess up and it’ll be all over for her.”

Emma took a few deep breaths and sighed as Ruby pulled her into a hug. When they parted, they got into the car and when Ruby turned over the ignition, loud driving rock music filled the silence and neither moved to turn the radio down while Ruby drove Emma home.

The house was empty when Emma let herself in, the sound of the door shutting behind her echoing in the quiet. She kicked off her boots, dropped her keys and badge on the table just inside the dining room, keeping her gun holstered to her belt as she made her way to the kitchen to grab a cold beer out of the fridge.

Emma twisted off the cap and leaned up against the counter by the stove, pulling a long swig of her beer and then another. When would this end, when would she not have to worry about Cora Mills interfering with her life with Regina? Pulling another long swig from the bottle, Emma blew out a frustrated breath before effortlessly downing the rest of her beer.

**********

Regina sat across the small table from Kathryn inside of Storybrooke Country Club, a glass of red wine in front of each of them as they waited for the manager to return with the paperwork needed to book the wedding in just a few short weeks. They hadn’t been waiting for long, but the manager had warned her that it may take a short while to get all the necessary paperwork in order.

So they had taken to the sitting room and ordered a glass of wine while they waited and despite their earlier conversation revolving around the wedding, Kathryn had taken to talking about baby Nathan Neal Nolan.

“I went around yesterday to visit, of course I had brought them the cutest onesie I saw the other day while I was shopping with Ruby. Mary Margaret has barely let him leave her arms, but she let me hold him. They’ve started calling him Neal—”

“Isn’t his name Nathan?”

“It is, but I guess they decided Neal suited him?” Kathryn said with a shrug. “Anyway…”

Regina subconsciously tuned her out for a moment, grimacing at the name Neal, a name she hadn’t thought of in over a year. If it had been her choice, she would’ve never known the name of the man who had come between her and Emma if it hadn’t been mentioned in one of Emma’s letters. Regina raised her glass of wine to her lips, taking a healthy sip before placing it back down on the table in front of her.

“Isn’t the whole point of it being a middle name just that?” Regina asked, interrupting Kathryn in her ramble about her nephew.

“What’s wrong with the name Neal?”

“It’s—”

“David told me why they chose that name. Do you remember his best friend in high school?”

“Vaguely, Kathryn. We’re five years older than him.”

“Come on, Regina. You remember Cassidy, don't you?”

“The name is not ringing any bells. It has been eighteen years since we graduated.”

“They were on the football team together, friends long before that. And god, do not remind me how long it has been since we’ve been in high school!” Kathryn chuckled with a shake of her head. “The guys on the team, god knows why, called him Baelfire. I didn’t know him, not well, just in passing. David told me that giving his son Neal’s name was a way of honouring him. He died two and a half years ago. A car crash just a few miles outside of town. I’m sure you remember it. It was a pretty big deal in town. Gold’s son dies in a drunk car crash, the drunk driver being him…”

“I remember,” Regina said. “Vaguely.”

“He was in New York with us, that last year before you moved back home,” Kathryn continued. “So was Jefferson even though he wasn’t exactly a part of their little jock crowd, they’d all became friends there.”

“He was in New York?”

Kathryn nodded, taking a sip from her glass. “He was always at all of Jefferson’s parties. Kind of quiet and kept to himself. I never really, you know, talked to him even though he and Jefferson were close with David. But he was in New York with us, don’t you remember?”

“Right, no,” Regina responded tightly, her mind starting to wander, to remember the name, to remember reading Emma’s words in those letters she had sent just over a year ago every day to her front door.

A sinking feeling suddenly hit her and she grasped at her glass of wine, not wanting to hear the thoughts thrumming through her mind in that very moment. She had enough to worry about with the wedding and her mother’s most recent arrest, the last thing she needed to think about was the name Neal and how just hearing it reminded her of the man that had inevitably taken Emma from her for eleven years.

“Regina?” Kathryn asked quietly. “Are you all right? You’re awfully pale.”

“Did you just say that Cassidy was in New York with us? He was friends with Jefferson?”

“He was always at Jefferson’s parties,” Kathryn repeated. “Kept mostly to himself. Sweet guy really.”

Regina shook her head. It was just a coincidence. It wasn’t the same Neal, was it? It couldn’t be. There couldn’t be that much of a coincidence that the Neal that David had been friends with was the same Neal that had been drugged with Emma, the same Neal who was Henry’s birth father.

Then again, Emma had never told her Neal’s last name and it could’ve been an entirely different person all together. There was no possible way that it was one and the same.

“After you left and came home, I heard that Neal had left because of…oh no,” Kathryn gasped. “Oh no, Regina.”

“What?”

Kathryn shook her head, paling as she lifted her wine glass to her lip with a shaky hand. Regina’s heart just dropped considerably. Maybe it wasn’t such a coincidence after all.

“What is it, Kathryn?”

“I don’t know if I should—”

“Tell me,” Regina implored, careful to keep her voice down. “Just tell me, Kathryn. Now.”

“It’s the same Neal,” she whispered in a rush. “Oh my god, it’s the same guy! It’s the same Neal that—I had completely forgotten. It’s been so long. It’s the same—I didn’t even think that—oh Regina—it’s the same—”

“Don’t even say it,” Regina choked, wrapping her fingers around the stem of the glass a little tighter. “I don’t want to think about what happened to _her_ that night or the days that followed and the years of—don’t.”

Kathryn reached out for her and Regina immediately retracted her hand and dropped it into her lap. “Are you going to tell her?”

“Tell her what?” Regina asked, her voice low and gravely. “That one of David’s best friends was the one who _raped_ her that night? That the baby is named after that man?”

“Regina—”

“No.”

“Ms. Mills?” The manager said as he approached the table with caution. “I have the paperwork ready for you to read over and sign. There has been some changes—”

“That’s fine,” Regina said tightly, taking the documents and placing them down on the table in front of her. At the first notice of the date, she felt a wave of panic. “This says for the twenty-third of August?”

“The date you requested is booked due to the long weekend it falls upon,” the man said sympathetically. “We could move the date into September, if you wish—”

“No, no,” Regina said with a shake of her head. “The twenty-third it is then.”

With her mind swimming of the information she’d just retained from Kathryn and the stress of the wedding being a whole week sooner as she signed her name, she wasn’t sure how much more she could take until she jumped over the edge of the cliff she felt she was standing on in that very moment.

It took her longer than it should’ve to sign the papers and by the end she was finished her glass of wine and itching for another. She couldn’t indulge, however, since she had to drive herself home to Emma and Henry. A wave of panic washed over her as she paid a second security deposit with her credit card, the ballroom and garden booking already paid for months ago. They now had three weeks instead of four to finalize absolutely everything and her emotions were already on edge learning about Neal.

After the manager told her he’d need to confirm the payment went through on her credit card and that it would take just a few moments, Regina waved at the waiter, pointing to her glass in a rush.

Kathryn shook her head no. “Regina, you’re driving.”

“Half a glass,” Regina insisted. “After what I just learned from you about Neal, I’d say I need a bit more wine before I can go home. I’m fine, Kathryn, really.”

“I’m worried about you.”

“You’re always worried about me, dear.”

“Is this just about Neal?” Kathryn asked gently. “Or is it the wedding as well?”

“It’s everything,” Regina said after a moment, motioning to the middle of her glass as the waiter approached with the bottle of wine. “It’s Neal, it’s the wedding, it’s my mother.”

“Your mother is behind bars,” Kathryn reminded her. “They’ll charge her and she won’t get away with this.”

“No, you don’t understand. The reason she is behind bars is because of that Sinclair woman, not because of what happened to Emma. They can’t find anything plausible enough to charge her. As far as all the evidence points to, that man is being held responsible, not her in any shape or form as it should be.”

“Regina, I’m a firm believer in karma and there is no way your mother is going to get away with murder.”

“She has once, whose to say she won’t yet again?”

Kathryn sighed heavily, pitching at the bridge of her nose. “How about we just forget about what a psychotic witch your mother is and just focus on the wedding right now?”

“I’m _trying_ to, Kathryn.”

Kathryn smiled warmly at her before leaning forward slightly. “Ruby and I were talking and we decided we’re going to throw you and Emma a joint bachelorette party the night of the rehearsal dinner, just so you know, you two don’t show up hung over to your wedding.”

“And where you plan on hosting this party exactly?”

“The Rabbit Hole.”

“Wonderful,” Regina said with a roll of her eyes. “The rehearsal dinner should run until nine, do you think—”

“We’ll have plenty of time for a bachelorette party, Regina. You’re only going to get married once, might as well fully enjoy yourself.”

“You said it was a joint party, doesn't that mean Emma will be there as well?”

“Yeah well, you two aren’t going to get a strip tease and a lap dance together, that’s for sure. Tori said we could use her office for that, you know, give you and the exotic dancer a little bit of privacy and everything.”

Regina felt her cheeks flush and Kathryn chuckled heartily. “And if I object?”

“Let’s just say you don’t,” Kathryn tittered. “You’ll really appreciate Emma after that.”

“No strip teases and no lap dances,” Regina said firmly. “I mean it, Kathryn.”

Kathryn chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Fine, fine! We can still have fun despite, and you’ll have all of that Friday to recover before you marry the love of your life.”

“And find my happy ending.”

“You will, Regina. Emma _is_ your happy ending. You’ve come a long way to get here.”

“And yet, we still have miles more to go.”

**********

Emma paced the kitchen, taking another swig from her third bottle of beer in the last two hours. Henry was still over at Nicholas’ and after a phone call, Michael assured her he’d have Henry home by nine as the boys were in the middle of what was explained as a very intense video game session. Emma’s two texts to Regina had gone unanswered, but they weren’t that important, just wanting to know when she would be coming home and that she needed to talk to her when she did get home.

She placed her bottle down on the counter and headed for the study where she kept the gun safe high on one of the shelves and out of Henry’s reach. She removed her gun, entered the combination and placed it inside after double checking that the safety was on despite her emptying the clip as she always did.

After a quick glance at the clock, half past eight, she retreated back to the kitchen and grabbed her bottle of beer before moving to sit on top of the island counter top. A sudden rush of arousal hit her as she remembered the time she’d taken Regina in the kitchen. The first time, the second time, the third and then the last time, which had been just a handful of days ago, had been out of absolutely nowhere and they’d nearly been caught by Henry, who had come home from the day camp he was enrolled in, came home an hour early due to a harrowing rainstorm.

Emma downed the last of her beer and just as she slipped off the counter, she heard the front door open and the unmistakable sound of Regina’s heels clicking against the tile as she strolled through the foyer. As happy as she was to see her, her smile faltered as she took in the sight of Regina as she entered the kitchen.

“Hi,” Emma smiled at her as she reached out for Regina before she could reach the fridge and she wrapped her arms around her, moving in for a kiss, fully surprised when Regina all but forcefully pushed her away. “Hey, what’s wrong, Gina?”

“What’s wrong?” Regina asked, her voice on the same edge her body language was showing her to be. “What’s _wrong_?”

“Regina—”

“We sent the invitations out. With the wrong date.”

“The wrong date?” Emma was confused. “Did we not get the—”

“It’s the long weekend. They have too many functions and we either had a choice of three weeks after that or the week before.”

“So,” Emma said carefully. “What day did you pick?””

“The week before.”

“Is that doable?”

“I am not entirely sure, I’m hoping so of course, but I signed the contract and put down another security deposit,” Regina replied. “I have to get in touch with the minister, the caterer and—”

“Shh,” Emma whispered, cupping Regina’s flushed face between her hands. “It is going to be perfect, okay? Even if we change our mind and elope like in that field you took me to that one day, it’d still be perfect because I am marrying you, one way or another.”

“Why didn’t we just agree to elope?” Regina asked, backing away from her jerkily.

“Gina, I want this day to be perfect for you, to have the wedding of your dreams. All I care about is marrying you, whether it be a huge, lavish wedding, something small or eloping in that field. You know why? Because it’s you.”

“Emma, you do not understand, I thought we would have enough time to get this done, but there is just too much to do—”

“Regina—”

“How are we going to inform the guests of the date change if the invitations have already been sent out? Why didn’t we just wait to send them out?”

It was clear to Emma that Regina was already on an edge and that she was about to fall over it at any given second. She wasn’t sure how to reach out to her, to get her to calm down, because when she was on an edge like that, just about anything would and could set her off in an instant. Yet, despite that, Emma knew she had to tell her the news about her mother, now and not later.

Regina was still going off about the wedding, the planning, the details, the invitations, and the guests. Emma just watched her pace in the kitchen, looking at her as if she were speaking another language completely. Emma ran her fingers through her hair before she stepped in front of Regina and placed her hands on her hips.

“Gina, stop,” she urged quietly. “I know this is stressful, I know that there is still a lot to do, but everything is going to work out.”

“How can everything possibly work out?”

“You don’t have to take care of everything by yourself,” Emma insisted and Regina shook her head in disagreement. “You could let Kathryn help you, I know she wants to.”

Regina almost relaxed at her words, but then Emma could feel the tension rise in her body once more. “Kathryn and Ruby have been busy planning our bachelorette party.”

“I know, Ruby was telling me earlier. Gina, I know now might not be the best time to mention it, but I got a phone call today.”

“A phone call? From who?”

“Carter.”

Regina stiffened and she backed away from Emma, shoving her hands off of her hips suddenly. “What did he want?”

Emma frowned as she took in the sight of her, she was frazzled and stressed and tense and yet, if she didn’t tell her now, the end result would be far worse. “She was let go today. The judge threw out the case,” she said softly. “The evidence—it wasn’t enough.”

“She what?” Regina asked, her voice rising. “She was let go? Just like that? The case thrown out, just like that? When were you going to tell me?”

“I’m telling you now.”

“How long have you known?”

“I—”

“Emma,” Regina asked angrily. “How long have you know that they let my mother go?”

“Early this afternoon,” Emma whispered and she winced at the incredulous growl that slipped past Regina’s lips. “You were in meetings all afternoon and you had to deal with the booking at the country club. I was waiting until you—”

“They let her go?” Regina asked again, suddenly focused on the fact that her mother was no longer behind bars. “They _let_ her go?”

“Regina—”

“How long, Emma,” Regina demanded. “How long has it been since they let her go?”

“Probably six hours…” Emma trailed off, frowning as Regina growled again and when she tried to reach out for her, Regina pushed her away. “Gina—”

“Don’t. Touch. Me.”

“Regina, please,” Emma trembled as she watched her go through a serious of different emotions all at once, wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around her, to hold her, to soothe away whatever ailed her in that moment. “Don’t push me away.”

Emma tried again to reach out for her and felt a pang surge through her when Regina slapped away her hands. She watched her body tremble slightly as she backed away from her, shaking her head as she placed her hands up in front of her, putting more and more space between them with every step backwards that she took.

“Regina, talk to me.”

“I just—I need—”

She turned suddenly on her heels and stormed out of the kitchen and that told Emma all she needed to hear without another word having to be said. She needed some space. She needed to be alone. She needed to deal with not just the stress from the wedding, but learning that her mother had been let go, the charge against her thrown out like yesterday’s garbage.

Emma sighed, slumping up against the counter as she heard the door to the study slam shut, the sound reverberating throughout the house like rolling thunder. She had a feeling that maybe there was more going on than what met the eye, but she had to give Regina her space or else the tension between them would elevate and she really did not want to start fighting with her, not tonight.

**********

Regina paced the floor in the study, a glass of cider firmly held in her right hand, her left running through her short hair with every couple of paces. Her mother was no longer behind bars where she belonged, her mother had been set free and was either on her way or already back in Storybrooke. Regina couldn’t deal with that news on top of the stress she was feeling over the wedding.

Then there was the fact that Neal, the very same man that was Henry’s…father, was inadvertently connected all this time and nobody had even known all this time. How had Kathryn gone all these years without telling her the truth about Neal, that he wasn’t just some random guy at that party that night, that he had been David’s friend for years upon years before that night happened that ruined her and Emma’s life at the time.

Regina knew she had to tell her, but the emotional stress of everything was weighing her down and her temper was white hot, due to set off at any given moment. She sipped her cider, feeling the burn of it in her throat as she swallowed and she took another sip before she continued to pace, the sound of her Prada heels clicking against the floor almost soothing in itself.

After about a half an hour and two small glasses of cider later, she stopped her pacing when she heard the soft click of the door opening. Emma tentatively walked in, a small smile curling over her lips and Regina, despite the mood she was in, felt her heart melt at the very sight of her.

“Emma, I’m sorry—”

“No, I’m sorry,” she said gently as she took the glass out of her hand and placed it on the mantle. “I should’ve told you earlier when I found out.”

“I was in meetings all afternoon.”

“I still should’ve called you, left you a message or something.”

Regina’s eyes slid shut just for a moment as she all but melted into Emma’s warm, loving embrace. She wrapped her arms around Emma and just for a moment she indulged in the feel of her soon to be wife, ever so loving and attentive, ever so caring and ever so worried about her emotional state as always.

Emma leaned in and kissed her softly and surely, as if a single kiss could ail the stress that had wracked her throughout the day. After a moment, she placed a hand on Emma’s chest and gently eased her away.

Yet, Emma was insistent, as always, and kissed her again, harder and deeper, her hands firmly splayed on her lower back and hip. Regina slipped into the kiss with ease, losing herself in Emma completely because it was easier to fall away from her, to let the rest of the world just slip away than it was to face it. She moaned as Emma’s hand slipped from her hip down to grasp at her ass, pulling her hard, their bodies flush together as they kissed passionately, their bodies swaying slightly as they leaned into one another.

But her mind wasn’t just on Emma. She couldn’t stop thinking about what Kathryn had told her and the fact that Henry’s father, all this time, had been someone that was inadvertently connected to herself through Kathryn and David.

She placed a hand on Emma’s chest again, easing them out of their kiss. They were both breathing heavily and Emma, slightly intoxicated from the glaze in her eyes, moved to kiss her once more and Regina allowed herself just to indulge for a moment before she pushed her away again.

“Darling,” she started, not wanting to have this conversation, but knew that she needed to before she inevitably heard it from Ruby the next day. “There’s something I need to tell you, something I only just learned of this evening.”

“What?”

“It’s about…Neal. Not the Nolan’s baby, but…him.”

Emma paled at the name and stepped back from their close embrace. “What—Neal? What about him?”

“Aren’t you curious as to why David and Mary Margaret named their son Nathan Neal?”

“Coincidence?”

Regina shook her head. “No, not by coincidence.”

“What do you mean?” Emma asked, her voice cracking as she moved to sit down on the sofa. “How is it not a coincidence?”

With a heavy sigh, Regina sat down next to her, her eyes falling into a heavy gaze with curious green ones that were staring hard at her. “I had a rather interesting conversation with Kathryn earlier. She was talking about the baby, how they’ve started to call him Neal and not Nathan. I made a comment about it and she told me a little story about a friend of David’s and how they had chosen that name as a part of the baby’s to honour his friend.”

Emma’s lips were pressed in a tight line and she barely moved a muscle, just watching and waiting for Regina to continue.

“Neal and David were friends for a very long time. He died a few years ago in a car crash just outside of town,” she said quietly, Emma not quite making the connection yet, but she would in a matter of minutes. “Kathryn told me that Neal moved down to New York City to go to college,” she said, pausing just for a small moment to gather herself, to stay calm and composed as she could manage. “And that he’d left shortly after I did.”

“What are you trying to tell me, Regina?”

“It’s the same Neal,” she whispered shakily. “Henry’s…father and David’s friend are one and the same.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I wish I were.”

Emma shook her head and what Regina wouldn’t give to know what was going on inside her mind at that very moment. "How is that even possible?" Emma asked, her voice quiet. “How can it be—there has to be some kind of mistake.”

“Kathryn saw you two that night.”

“If she saw us, why didn’t you know about this before?”

“I'm not certain. Perhaps she felt that if wasn't something important at that time and over the years she had simply forgotten about after he died—”

Emma signed and shook her head again. “He died.”

“Yes, a few years ago," Regina replied gently. "How does that make you feel?”

“Nothing. I feel nothing for him. He was nobody to me. He was a mistake and I should've never been at that party that night. I don’t care that he’s dead. He is nothing to me or to Henry, he never was and he never will be,” Emma said coolly and she glanced down at her hands being held by Regina’s in her lap. “He’s nothing.”

“Emma, I know this is hard for either us to talk about, but despite the circumstances, you— _we_ wouldn’t have Henry if it weren’t for that night or for Neal. He is, unfortunately, Henry’s father and we should be grateful that he never knew you were pregnant. God knows what would’ve happened had he known.”

“That man is not Henry’s father. He’s nothing more than a sperm donor and what happened that night was a mistake. It never should’ve happened, Regina, ever!” Emma exclaimed, pulling her hands out of Regina’s suddenly.

“Yet, it did happen and if it hadn’t you would’ve never had Henry,” Regina replied gently, not moving to take ahold of Emma’s hands again. “I know you do not regret having Henry despite the circumstances surrounding his conception. What is in the past is in the past. None of that matters now, does it?”

“Henry is one of the best things to ever happen to me despite the fact that he’s a bastard child!” Emma said and she clamped a hand over her mouth. “Oh god, no, he’s not a bastard, he—”

“He’s your son. He’s _our_ son, darling, and what is in the past is in the past,” she repeated gently. “Nothing will change the fact that he’s _our_ son, Emma.”

“I’ve never told him,” Emma whispered. “Of all the times he’s asked me who his father is, I’ve managed to avoid telling him the truth,” she sighed and hung her head low. “How do you think he’d feel knowing that he would’ve never been born if I hadn’t been at that party that night? If I hadn’t been drugged and raped by Neal that night? How do you think he’d feel knowing that if—”

“You were raped?” Henry’s small voice echoed through the study. “My dad raped you?”

“Henry,” Emma gasped as she turned to look at him. “Henry, it’s not—”

“No,” he whimpered. Panic washed over him suddenly and he took off running towards the front door.

“Henry!” Emma called out and Regina motioned for her to follow him. “Regina, what if he heard everything?”

“Then he heard everything. Go on, Emma, don’t let him run away.”

Regina followed Emma out of the study, watching as she ran towards the open front door after a very distraught Henry. Regina worried her bottom lip, her heart breaking for Henry having learned about his father, about his conception, about everything.

Emma’s voice echoed through the night and inside the house as she called out his name, over and over again.

“Henry!”


	50. Chapter 50

“Henry!” Emma called out again, her voice desperate and pleading. Henry stopped short just at the front gate and even though it was dark outside and she was standing on the front steps, she could see his body shaking. “Henry, stop!”

She ran towards him as she saw him reach to pull the gate open. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, walking backwards towards the front door even with him kicking and shoving at her, trying in vain to get her to let go.

“Henry!” Emma gasped as he elbowed her hard in the stomach and still she didn’t let him go. “Please, stop.”

“Let me go!”

“No.”

Henry grunted and struggled to get out of her hold and while she wasn’t nearly as strong as she’d been before she’d been shot, she was still stronger than her eleven year old son. Despite being shroud in darkness, she worried that the neighbours or passerby’s might fall witness to Henry’s meltdown and she was not about to air her personal, dirty laundry outside of the privacy of her home.

“Henry, please, come inside—”

“Let me go, Mom!”

“Kid, please, I’m begging you,” Emma pleaded with him, her hold not loosening. “Let’s just go back inside—”

“I don’t want to!”

His screaming voice pierced not just her ears, but her heart and she shook her head, tired of Henry refusing to listen to her, tired of begging, just beyond exhausted and not in any mood to deal with his breakdown on the front walkway. Despite the fact that she hadn’t picked him up for a few years, she got a better hold on his body and hoisted him up into her arms, moving quickly back to the house.

Henry was squirming by the time she managed to kick the door shut behind her and she dropped him to his feet, both of them panting heavily. Henry shook his head as he rubbed his fists against his tear-filled eyes. He frowned at her, deeper so, and Emma knew he was not only upset, he was angry too.

She didn’t stop him from running up the stairs to his room, already wincing before she heard him slam the door shut behind him. She half expected Regina to storm up after him, scold him for slamming the door again, just like the last time. Instead, Regina walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Emma’s tired body.

“Just give him a moment,” Regina said gently. “Let him cool down and then you need to go up there and talk to him.”

“I don’t know if I’m…strong enough.”

“You are strong enough, darling.”

“Maybe strong wasn’t the right word. Brave,” she sighed. “I don’t think I’m brave enough to have that conversation with him right now.”

“I don’t think you have much of a choice, Emma. You have no idea what he had overheard or how he feels about what he did hear. You need to talk to him.”

“Can you come—”

“No, Emma, _you_ need to talk to him about this because he needs to hear it from you whether he wants to or not,” Regina said sharply. She placed a reassuring kiss on her cheek before gently pushing her in the direction of the stairs. “You can do this, darling.”

“What do I—”

“You need to explain what happened that night. You need to be honest about who his father is—was. Everything.”

Emma nodded and took a deep breath, hesitating at first but she began the slow ascent up the stairs, taking each step carefully as she tried to gather as much emotional strength as she could before she reached Henry’s bedroom.

Since before Henry was born, she had dreaded this very moment, but nothing could have prepared her for him overhearing her conversation with Regina, having him believe that his father was a terrible man who had raped his mother and was the very reason he was there, here and now. She couldn’t let him believe that not for any longer than he already did for the last handful of minutes.

She took a deep breath as she turned the doorknob, the door sticking in the frame a little from the force of Henry slamming it shut mere minutes before. Henry laid on his bed on his stomach and he had his face buried into his pillow. The moment she shut the door quietly behind her, his head shot up and he stared straight at her.

“Go away, Mom!”

“We need to talk.”

“I don’t want to!” Henry cried and he shook his head at her. “Get out of my room!”

Emma shook her head and slowly made her way to the foot of the bed and she sat down, her heart feeling like it was breaking as Henry scrambled to get off the bed, it fairly clear that he didn’t want to be anywhere close to her right then. He stood at the window, his palms flat on the windowsill and his body trembled as he tried to keep the tears inside.

“Henry, I—”

“So, I am a bastard child then?” Henry asked, keeping his back to her. “I was a mistake.”

“No, Henry, you—”

“I _heard_ you! That’s exactly what you said, Mom!” Henry said, turning to face her, his face red, his eyes filled with tears that trickled down his cheeks. “I heard you say that!”

Emma breathed shakily as she tried to keep herself together. She had never intended for Henry to overhear that conversation, for him to learn about his father that way or the fact that she had been date raped and that was the very same night he had been conceived and the night that ultimately had broken her and Regina apart the first time.

“There are a lot of reasons why I never told you about…your father, Henry,” Emma said softly, watching as he turned his back to her again. “I didn’t know him. We weren’t friends. Regina and I were together that summer and it’d been one of the best three months of my life. I was eighteen and in love with the most amazing woman. I saw myself spending the rest of my life with her.”

“Then why—”

“Can you just let me talk, kid?” Emma sighed in frustration and Henry just shrugged his shoulders, his hands flat on the windowsill. “We had a fight that day and for some reason I let Ruby talk me into going to that party, thinking it’d help me just forget that Regina and I had been fighting earlier that day. I wasn’t thinking clearly and we started drinking. That night is still very unclear to me, but…”

Emma shakily inhaled, wanting to tell him, but also not wanting to tell him too many details of that night because he was still far too young to understand what had happened and how and why.

“He was drugged too,” she continued after a minute. “He didn’t rape me intentionally because he didn’t know what he was doing either. A few days after that party, Regina and I broke up and shortly after that I found out that I was pregnant with you.”

“Why did you break up?”

“Because I didn’t tell her what had happened and she didn’t know the whole story, she wouldn’t listen to me. She knew before I went to tell her what had happened. She was angry and hurt and she pushed me out of her life. She didn’t want to have anything to do with me after that.”

“That’s what you wrote in those letters?” Henry asked softly, moving away from the window to sit next to her. “You explained what had happened that night in those letters you gave her last summer, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, kid, I did, but it didn’t matter because twelve years ago, after numerous attempts to try to get her to listen to me, to talk to me, she was just gone and I had no idea where she was or how to find her.”

“And my father?”

“I saw him once after that night. He came to explain what had happened at that party, tried to apologize, but I couldn’t stand to face him.”

“Does he know about me?” Henry asked, the faintest sound of hope in his voice made Emma physically flinch. “Mom, does he know about me, that he has a son?”

“No,” Emma said softly and she ran her hand over the top of Henry’s head. “I never told him I was pregnant with you or that I was keeping you.”

“Y-you weren’t going to keep me?”

Emma wrapped her arms around him tightly. How could he think of such a thing?

“Henry, of course I was going to keep you. Turns out that keeping you was the best decision I’d ever made in my life,” Emma said with a tearful smile. “You are my whole life, kid, you are my heart and my soul. My baby boy.”

“Do you know where he is now?” Henry asked quietly. “My d—father, I mean?”

“Henry—”

“What if I wanted to meet him?”

“He’s not your father, not the way you’re thinking. He’ll never be someone you call dad.”

“He’s just a sperm donor,” Henry spit back her earlier words. “And I’m just a mistake.”

“No, Henry, you’re _not_ a mistake.”

“I want to meet him.”

“You can’t!”

“Why not?” Henry asked as he recoiled from Emma, yet stayed sitting next to her on the edge of the bed. “Why can’t I meet him?”

“Because he died a few years ago,” Emma whispered.

“Oh.”

They sat in silence together for a while after that, the emotions that had risen between both of them rather exhausting in itself. Emma had _never_ wanted Henry to find out about his father that way, she never wanted him to think that he was a mistake and nothing more than a bastard child whose father didn’t even know he existed.

Henry moved to wrap his arms around her as the two of them laid back near the edge of the bed together. Emma just held him in a way she hadn’t held him in a very long time. She thought back to the day they thought that Vinnie had taken him because he hadn’t shown up at school, at how terrified she’d felt just thinking that she’d never see her son again. She thought back to before he stopped thinking it was gross whenever she and Regina kissed, at all the little temper tantrums he’d thrown too, and the stubborn way he refused to leave the apartment in New York City the day they moved to Storybrooke.

Nothing else mattered more to her than keeping her son happy and healthy and safe. Right now he was feeling vulnerable and was still very upset about the things he had overheard. She wasn’t even going to scold him for the fact that he’d been eavesdropping, she felt like she couldn’t do that to him right now.

“How did he die?” Henry asked after they’d lain in silence for quite some time.

“I don’t know exactly, but all I do know is that he died a few years ago in a car crash.”

“Oh,” Henry’s face fell. “That sounds horrible. It _is_ horrible.”

“I know.”

“I’ll never get to meet him now,” Henry sighed softly, his voice suddenly sounding very tired. “I’ll never know who my father really is.”

“You could ask David about him the next time you see him.”

“David knew him?” Henry asked, lifting his head from Emma’s shoulder. Upon her nod, she could see his eyes light up a little. “Is that why he and Mary Margaret called their baby Neal? After him?”

“Yes.”

Emma was being careful with her words because they were both going through a lot emotionally and it had already been a very long day for her to begin with. Henry just smiled at her, dropping a kiss to her cheek.

“I’m sorry, Mom,” Henry whispered. “I’m sorry for getting so upset.”

“You had every right to be upset, kid.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Come here,” Emma sighed as she pulled him closer to her, not letting go of him, keeping him close to her in a tight embrace. “I would’ve told you about him one day, you know that, right?”

“When?”

“I don’t know, when I thought you were ready and could understand.”

“I understand now.”

“I guess I wasn’t brave enough, kid,” she frowned. “I dreaded the day you found out about your father, about how you came to be. It’s a lot to take in and understand. It’s just—it’s something I don’t like to talk about or remember.”

“Because you lost Regina?”

Emma nodded slightly. “Yeah, because I lost her, because my life was truly headed in an unknown direction, but you know what, kid?”

“What?”

“It all worked out, didn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Henry smiled. “It did work out, Mom, and you’re wrong.”

“About what?” Emma asked, confused.

“You are brave,” he whispered and he placed a hand over her scar on her chest, visible just under the cut of her tank top. “You survived. You held on. You’re stronger than you think you are, Mommy.”

“Because I love you, kid, I couldn’t give up. Not when I have the worlds greatest son.”

“I love you too,” Henry smiled and he nuzzled his face into her neck and hair. “I love you more than anything in the whole world.”

“You better, kid,” Emma chuckled softly, feeling the strain of the heavy emotions just flutter away as they shared a small little moment as mother and son. “Is there anything you want to ask me about?”

“No. Not right now.”

Emma sighed and kissed the side of his head gently. They both sat up as Regina knocked on the door and gently eased it open. Emma smiled over at her, nodding that it was okay for her to come in. She smiled right back and came in with a cup of hot cocoa, complete with whipped cream and cinnamon, just the way Henry loved it.

“I thought you could use something to help soothe your soul, dear,” Regina smiled lovingly down at him as she gently eased the mug into his hands once he’d sat up on the edge of the bed.

“Thank you,” Henry smiled at her and he looked over at Emma as she slipped off the bed and stood by Regina. “Can you two go? I’m really tired and I kind of would like to be alone now if that’s okay?”

“Of course, kid,” Emma nodded, not even going to try to understand how he felt because she had never been in his shoes before, not with this kind of situation anyway. “I love you. Make sure you bring that mug down once you finish and before you go to sleep, okay?”

“Okay, I love you too, Ma,” he smiled and he stood, leaning up to kiss Regina on the cheek softly. “I love you, Mom.”

“And I love you too, Henry.”

Regina dipped her head down to place a light kiss on his forehead before she pinched at his nose with a smile. Emma reached out for her hand and they left Henry’s room together. Regina stopped her just at the top of the stairs and pulled her in for a loving, tender kiss.

“Judging by Henry’s demeanour, I take it the talk went well?”

“As well as it could’ve gone,” Emma replied with a shrug. “I’m gonna get another beer, are you coming?”

Regina nodded and allowed Emma to lead the way down the stairs. They were kissing again as soon as they reached the kitchen, but it wasn’t one of those kisses that led to them desperately trying to fuck each other on the island countertop. The way that Regina moved against her told Emma one thing, she was in the mood to dance. Emma loved those moments, unlike the one they had last where she had to practically beg her to dance with her. When Regina listened to the music she loved the most, dancing with her was one of the most thrilling and exotic things Emma had ever experienced.

When they parted from their kiss, Emma grinned at her salaciously, delivering once last kiss to her lips before they parted, Emma grabbing a cold beer out of the fridge and Regina selecting a bottle to open from the wine rack before she poured herself a glass. Without a word, Regina took Emma’s hand in her own and led her into the study, leaving the door open. She let go of Emma’s hand and moved to the stereo, moving her hips subtly to whatever music she was hearing in her head, completely mesmerizing Emma.

As the music began to fill the air, Emma recognized it as one of the mixed CD’s Regina loved to listen to most of all out of every album she owned. The music Regina loved was slowly growing on Emma and she’d found herself listening to one of mixed CD’s Regina hadn’t noticed was missing in her car—at least she had before the engine died on her completely. But most of all, she loved to spend hours swaying with Regina to the music, sometimes making love with it playing in the background.

Emma placed her barely touched bottle of beer on the table where the cider sat in the decanter and she sauntered up to Regina, wrapping her arms around her from behind as they both started to move to the sultry beat the filled the room. Emma reached for the glass in Regina’s left hand, moving with her and reached out to place the glass on the bookshelf before placing a hand on her jaw gently and kissed her cheek with a smile slipping out past her lips as she felt Regina lean back further into her.

Emma spun her around with a flourish and she grasped onto her hands, their hands rising just over Emma’s shoulders. She trailed her palms down the length of Regina’s arms, their eyes locked in a heavy, heady gaze.

The way they fell into a rhythm together reminded Emma so much of the many times this happened, in bed, naked, while bringing each other over the edge, over and over again. Her hands smoothed down Regina’s back, down over the swell of her ass, pulling her in closer as their hips moved fluidly to the beat.

The heaviness of the day all but fluttered away as they lost themselves in one another. The song changed, the beat a little quicker than the last and they never lost their rhythm, changing it to follow the addicting base and drum beats as it flowed through the room and around them.

Their lips met with ease, the kiss slow yet deep, eliciting throaty moans from them both, neither letting up moving their hips to the beat of the music. Emma just barely was able to resist the urge to slip a thigh between Regina’s legs, opting on instead to move her right hand from her supple ass, over her hips, up her side, her fingers stroking out over the soft material of her shirt, fingers skipping over the underside of her breast. As tempting as it truly was, she slipped her hand to rest between Regina’s shoulder blades, her tongue just devouring her completely.

“We better have these songs playing during the reception,” Emma whispered, her lips just a hairsbreadth apart. “Because I love dancing with you like this.”

“Mmm,” Regina hummed, rolling her hips a little harder against Emma’s in a way that sent a surge of thrumming arousal through her very core. “We should do it more often, darling, because I love the way you move with me. Against me.”

Emma surged forward, kissing her again, her heart fluttering at the way that Regina sighed against her lips. She sighed into the kiss because it felt like it had been forever since they had moments just like this.

Nothing could convey the emotions that rippled through her body in that very moment, but Regina seemed to know, their kiss slowly turning into something far more tender than it had been mere moments ago.

“Three more weeks,” Emma whispered against Regina’s lips. “Three. More. Weeks.”

“Yes, darling, three more weeks,” Regina smiled, more at ease about it more so than before. “I cannot simply wait to be your wife.”

“I can’t wait either, Mrs. Swan-Mills.”

“Not until we file the paper—”

“Shh,” Emma laughed as she placed a single finger over Regina’s lips. “We’ll get there when we get there, okay? Let’s just focus on the wedding first, okay?”

Just as they were about to kiss again, the unmistakeable sounds of Henry’s footsteps echoed louder than the music as he rushed towards them both, throwing his arms around them quite suddenly, all but breaking their moment while another unfolded.

“Henry!”

“Kid!”

“Moms, I love you,” he said in a rush, wrapping his arms around them both tighter, ever so. “I don’t—it doesn’t matter who my father is, I have you,” he said to Emma and then turned to Regina, smiling widely at her. “And I have you too. I wouldn’t want anything else right now other than having two mom’s who love me as much as I love you both. You,” he paused as he allowed just a few small tears to fall, “you are all the family I’ll ever need, all I’ll ever want.”

Emma wrapped an arm around her son, their son, just as Regina did and she stared at Regina, the emotion in her eyes pulling Emma in deeply. They had come such a long way, together and as a family since last summer, and Emma was ever so grateful that Regina had given her a second chance, that they had been able to reconcile and have what they had before and more.

They shared a small, chase kiss, both all too aware of the eleven year old boy still holding on to them both. Henry leaned up on his toes once they parted, kissing each of them on the cheek before he slipped out of the embrace. He smiled at both of them before he gave a little wave and slipped out of the study, closing the door behind him.

Emma wrapped her arms more firmly around Regina, both of them letting out a quiet laugh as she spun them around, both wobbling for a moment before finding their footing once again and they moved to the beat of the music fluidly, their lips meeting in a heated, loving kiss.

Despite everything else, it all came back down to small moments like this, and for that Emma was eternally grateful that she knew just what unconditional love truly felt like.

**********

After a week without any word or sighting of her mother back in Storybrooke, it hadn’t left Regina any less on an edge, but she submerged herself in paperwork and the wedding, her time between both veering more towards the wedding, the paperwork piling up on the far left corner of her desk. Things were moving more smoothly with the wedding and thanks to Kathryn and Ruby, the invitation fiasco had been resolved and all the attending guests had been contacted about the change in the date, each one confirming that they still would be attending. It left Regina with one less thing to worry about.

“Next week we can go over all the material,” Kathryn said as she looked over her notebook and the check list that she had inside. “I’ve confirmed with the rental company that the tables and chairs will be delivered and set up next Thursday morning.”

Regina nodded, stabbing at her salad with her fork and taking a bite. “They are aware that we have two distinct themes for the tablecloth’s and chair coverings, yes?”

“I double and triple checked with them,” Kathryn replied with a nod. “White for the rehearsal dinner, white, red, and black for the wedding itself.”

“And the flowers?”

“I called Maurice this morning. He said he’ll deliver the flowers early Saturday morning. I’ll be meeting him there to make sure everything is set up exactly as you want it to be.”

Regina smiled. Everything was falling in to place and with the wedding less than two weeks away, she had expected the stress level to rise, but it had lessened once she let Kathryn help her more, giving her the reins to all but take over the last minute preparations that were needed.

Kathryn slid a piece of paper across the desk. “This is from the caterer,” she said and she pointed to the spot at the bottom of the page. “They just need a signature confirming your approval of the final menu. I can run it over to them this afternoon.”

Regina scanned over both the menu for the rehearsal dinner and the one for the reception. The caterer’s were also providing hor d'oeuvres during the cocktail hour that would be held between the ceremony and the reception, just a way for the guests to mingle while they had their wedding pictures done.

Satisfied with the final menu, with very little changes made to the hor d’oeuvres that would be served, she signed her name on the dotted line on the bottom, grinning as she slid the paper back over to Kathryn and placed her pen down on the glass.

“This is getting really exciting, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Regina laughed, stabbing her fork into her salad container. “Quite exciting.”

“You’re getting married.”

“I am.”

Their laughter filled her office, bouncing off the walls, enveloping them in happiness and love. Regina could not have asked for a better friend than someone like Kathryn Nolan, who had always been there for her, through thick and thin, who had always had her back, who had always kept her secrets, and who had always told her how it is, no holds barred.

After the laughter died down, the finished off their lunch and Regina informed Shane to continue to hold her calls, just wanting some one on one time with Kathryn since it had felt like far too long since they’d spent some time just the two of them. Any time they had seen each other since Emma had moved to Storybrooke had been the odd lunch or coffee date, and any other time either Emma or Ruby or both of them were there too.

They moved from her desk to sit on the sofa, Regina pouring them each a small glass of cider to sip while they chatted. They talked more about the wedding, just the small details that were left to cover, but those could wait until the last minute. Regina, however, had been rather curious about her and Ruby lately. She knew they were fairly serious now, but they hadn’t really talked about it for quite some time..

“So,” Regina said as she crossed her legs towards Kathryn. “How are things with Ruby? Good, I gather?”

“Wonderful,” Kathryn grinned. “Honestly, if you would’ve told me a year ago that I would end up dating a woman, I would’ve laughed it off, claiming to be straighter that a straight line, but you know what? Sexuality is fluid and sometimes all it takes is finding the right one, the one that can make you feel in ways no one else ever could.”

“I do know that feeling rather well.”

“I’m really happy with her,” Kathryn continued. “I’m in love with her.”

“Have you told her?”

“No, I have not. It’s not too soon, is it?”

“Does it feel right?” Regina asked and upon Kathryn’s nod, she continued. “As long as it feels right and true, there is no such thing as too soon. It wasn’t long after Emma and I started dating that we knew we were in love with each other. How long have you felt that way about Ruby?”

“Since she moved to Storybrooke and we were able to spend more time together.”

“Do you think that she feels the same way?”

“I’m not sure. When we’re alone together, we talk sometimes but not about how we feel, well not that way, in other ways we do,” Kathryn tittered and Regina chuckled throatily as she shook her head. “God, I can’t wait to see her in her tux.”

“You’ve already seen her in her tuxedo, we were with them when they went to the final fitting because they wanted our approval, remember?”

“I guarantee you it will not be the same as seeing either wearing it next Saturday.”

“I suppose you are right, dear,” Regina chuckled. “Now, tell me more about this party you and Ruby have planned for Emma and I.”

Kathryn’s eyes perked up and she clapped her hands excitedly together. “So, we have the Rabbit Hole booked from ten until three. Open bar. It’s not your traditional bachelorette party of course, at least half of the guests that are attending the wedding are coming,” she said with a small smile. “We have booked you and Emma a car with a driver to take you home, so neither of you have to worry about not enjoying yourselves.”

“It certain sounds like you’ve thought of everything. I also hope you adhered to my wishes about not having a stripper of any sort.”

“There are going to be a few surprises, but we didn’t hire some stripper or exotic dancer. I did take your wishes into consideration, dear,” Kathryn replied. “And trust me when I tell you that one of these surprises is something that you are definitely going to love.”

“What of the dress code?”

“It’s the Rabbit Hole, Regina, and it’s a party!”

“We will be dressed for the rehearsal—”

“You two are going home after that,” Kathryn continued, pointing to each finger as she listed off what they had planned for that evening. “Granny will take Henry for the night, that she already agreed to just as long as he comes with her to the Diner the next morning and helps her open up. Two, you and Emma are going to change into something cute and adorable, maybe something sexy, maybe something matching.”

“Kathryn, if you tell me that you’ve picked our outfits out—”

“Oh relax, Ruby wanted to but I wouldn’t let her go that far,” Kathryn chuckled. “Three, the car will pick you up at five to ten so you’ll be able to make a grand entrance because all the guests had been instructed to arrive at ten to ten.”

“What is point four, dear?”

“We got you two sashes.”

“Sashes?” Regina asked with a quirked eyebrow. “And pray tell, what do they say?”

“Bride One and Bride Two,” Kathryn said and she held up a hand to stop Regina from saying a word. “It’s kind of tradition, Regina. We may or may not have gotten you tiara’s as well.”

“And you expect me to wear such tacky things?”

“They aren’t tacky!” Kathryn exclaimed, mildly offended. “Besides,” she smirked as she reached for her glass of cider, “Emma will wear them and you know you can’t say no to her because they were her idea.”

“Oh.”

“Not to worry, she’ll never hear it from me that you thought so before finding out it was her idea. Ruby and I ordered them, she has no idea what they say or look like. They’re red, so you might want to wear something that isn’t going to clash.”

“Right, of course,” Regina said with a nod. “You really won’t tell her?”

“Regina, since when have I ever spilled any of our secrets?”

“You told Ruby about the syrup incident!” Regina exclaimed with wide eyes. “You weren't supposed to tell anyone about that!”

“Oops?” Kathryn chuckled, not a shred of remorse in her voice or showing in her eyes. “Look, while yes it was terribly embarrassing at the time, you seemed to be unfazed by it that morning from what I can recall. And another thing, it was more Emma that was embarrassed by the whole thing, not you.”

“That is not the point!” Regina said and she huffed with a shake of her head. “Anyway, is there anything else about this party that I need to be aware of, dear?”

“Just be ready to have the time of your life. It’s going to be amazing!”

“Of course,” Regina smirked. “You are certainly more excited about it than I and it’s _my_ bachelorette party. And Emma’s.”

“Well, get excited!” Kathryn laughed and they raised their glasses to one another, toasting before drinking back the last of the cider they had in their glass.


	51. Chapter 51

The day of the rehearsal dinner had approached quickly, far too quickly and not quick enough it had seemed. Earlier that morning, when Emma made a coffee run around ten just after a session with Dr. Hopper, she found the customers in the Diner buzzing about her and Regina’s wedding. It brought a smile to her face because despite Regina once fearing what the people in town would think of her relationship with another woman, the people were wholly accepting and happy for them both.

By noon, Emma was practically bouncing off the walls, ready to get out of the station, watching the clock every few minutes as she tossed paper balls into the trash can by the doorway. Two minutes before noon, Emma was ready to bolt out the door, a small sheen of sweat forming in the small of her back as she paced in her office.

She barely even said goodbye to Booth and Ruby as she all but ran out of the station, hopping into the cruiser since her Bug was indefinitely out of commission. She was home in the record time of four minutes and twenty-five seconds. She had a certain spring in her step as she headed for the front door, swinging it open and immediately hearing the sounds of video games coming from the den.

After she checked in on Henry and Nicholas in the den, she headed upstairs to the bedroom to find the bedroom empty and the unmistakable sound of the shower running in the en suite. Emma grinned to herself and despite Henry and his friend just downstairs, she stripped out of her clothes as she headed for the partially open en suite door, stepping out of her panties before she nudged it open and caught sight of Regina’s silhouette just beyond the steamy glass doors.

Emma stepped into the shower quietly, sliding her hands over the smooth expanse of Regina’s bare wet back. She heard Regina hum as she leaned back into her touch, her head turning to meet her halfway for a languid kiss. Despite it being only midday, Emma felt as if she’d gone full day without seeing her, without touching her or kissing her despite the fact they had woken up an hour before the alarm went off and made love until it did.

She just couldn’t get enough of her. She wanted to touch her, to kiss her every second that she could.

“The boys are downstairs,” Regina murmured, yet she didn’t stop Emma’s wandering hands as they slid up her abdomen and cupped her breasts firmly.

“We’ll be quick then,” Emma whispered, her lips falling to the soft and warm skin of her neck, her right hand hurriedly trailing down her body to the apex of her thighs.

Regina moaned as Emma’s fingers deftly slid between her folds, slipping over her firmly and fluidly. Regina shuddered under her bold and determined touch. There was no pausing to tease as her fingers circled over her clit quickly, eliciting breathy gasps and moans as Regina leaned back against her harder, her hands reaching around to grasp at Emma’s body, one hand sinking into her hair, the other clutching at her hip.

Her body, ever so responsive to Emma’s touch, arched as Emma sunk two fingers inside of her, her other hand pinching a hard nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She could feel her clit throbbing against her palm, her pussy tightening with every thrust. Her soft moans echoed throughout the shower stall, reverberating through Emma’s body. Her fingers relentlessly thrust inside of her, not stilling until Regina moaned loudly, her hips twitching, her fingers grasping against Emma’s hip and the nape of her neck as she came undone.

Emma felt dizzy as Regina suddenly turned in her arms and kissed her senselessly as she backed her up against the cool tiles. She wanted nothing more than for Regina to sink to her knees, to lick her into oblivion, but Regina had other ideas as her hand slipped between her thighs, her fingers slicking over her cunt possessively.

“Fuck,” Emma gasped, Regina wasting no time at all in thrusting two fingers inside of her, adding a third as Emma wrapped a leg around her hip, opening herself up more for her. “Gina, baby—”

“Shh,” she hushed, their lips barely touching.

Emma gasped again and Regina crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss, her fingers not letting up as she fucked her fingers inside of Emma deeply. She was already on edge, just as she had been all morning, even more so now after she’d made Regina cum. Her own orgasm was brewing deep inside of her and she pulled back from Regina, soft and breathy moans falling past her lips.

Sparks shot through her body, sending a rippled shiver down her spine as she came against insistent fingers. The struggle to keep quiet was almost too hard, but Regina captured her lips with her own once again, her fingers stilling as she kept them buried inside of her.

“We should get ready,” Regina whispered as she broke the kiss. “We need to be at the country club by one.”

Emma blinked as Regina moved to slip out of the shower, leaving Emma standing there up against the wall with the water still running. After she spent a few moments just trying to collect herself from the quick orgasm she’d just experienced, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and into the white towel Regina held open for her.

“What are you wearing?” Emma asked as they retreated to the bedroom together.

“I was thinking of wearing that white sundress I bought over our Valentine’s Day weekend in Boston,” she replied as she pointed to the dress hanging on the hook on the back of the closet door. “What about you?”

Emma shrugged. “I haven’t thought about it. Whatever, I guess.”

“It’s not something casual, darling,” Regina reminded her gently. “How about those charcoal grey slacks I know you have in your drawer that you never wear?”

“Hmm?” Emma looked at her in surprise. “But it’s hot outside.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Regina?”

She turned her back to Emma as she pulled out a matching white bra and thong, dropping the towel to the floor to put them on. She was clearly ignoring Emma as she slipped into her dress and retreated inside the closet for a moment before coming out wearing a pair of cherry red heels.

Emma was mesmerized at the sight of her, her eyes drinking her in completely, and after a moment she broke free of the reverie she’d fallen into and pulled out the slacks from the drawer that Regina had suggested she wear. She retreated to the closet and plucked a plain white button down shirt, the material light enough that the heat wouldn’t bother her much and she rolled up the sleeves to just below her elbows and left the top four buttons undone.

She had barely stepped out of the closet before she found herself wrapped up in Regina’s arms and deep into a kiss that warmed her to the core. Both women indulged just for a lingering moment before parting, knowing that they needed to focus on getting ready as they had a busy afternoon ahead of them.

“You look wonderful,” Regina said as she smoothed her hands over the collar of Emma’s shirt, her fingertips just teasingly trailing over her skin. “But don’t you think you should be wearing a bra, darling?”

“Why, can you see my nipples or something?”

“No,” Regina said once she’d glanced down at her breasts, her eyes lingering for more than just a moment.

“So?”

“Never mind,” Regina muttered and she slipped away from her and headed straight for the en suite to do her hair and makeup.

Puzzled, Emma looked down at her chest and sighed. Maybe Regina did have an unspoken point. She quickly unbuttoned the shirt and put on a cherry red bra that not only matched Regina’s heels, but it also matched the panties she wore beneath her slacks. She just finished buttoning the last button when Regina strolled out of the en suite, looking as gorgeous as ever.

When she tried to steal a kiss, she was met with Regina’s finger and a shake of her head. Emma pouted, wishing she wasn’t so worried about smudging her lipstick. Regina simply rolled her eyes before pecking her lightly on the lips, leaving behind just a small trace of her lipstick.

“It looks good on you,” she whispered.

“What does?”

“Red,” Regina replied and with that, she strolled out of the bedroom, leaving Emma to follow the trail of her sweet perfume.

**********

The rehearsal had gone smoothly and after an hour spent in the garden going over every minuscule detail and rehearsing everything right down to their first kiss after they said their I do’s, Regina found herself being whisked away into the ballroom by Emma and they entered, hand in hand, greeting the guests who had been invited together, their happy smiles not once fading as they’d made their way around the room.

Dinner went by just as smoothly and Regina had found herself checking the dainty watch she wore on her left wrist nearly every ten minutes as the hour drew closer to nine. As the guests began to leave, Ruby and Kathryn practically dragged her and Emma outside and into the waiting limousine.

“We’ll see you two in an hour,” Kathryn said as she motioned for the driver to open the door. “And remember, Regina, it’s _casual_ tonight.”

“Can I protest against that?” Emma grinned as she wrapped an arm around Regina’s waist. “Because she looks amazing in this dress.”

“You’re going home to change, not to fuck,” Ruby chuckled. “You can save that for later.”

“Yes, much later,” Kathryn agreed. “Go on, we’ll see you shortly.”

Emma motioned for Regina to get in the limo first and she slid along the leather seat and held a hand out to Emma, practically pulling her inside. Their lips met the instant the door was shut and Regina had to swat at Emma’s wandering hands trailing up her bare thighs and under the hem of her dress.

“We cannot do this here,” she whispered and she quickly found herself falling into another kiss, Emma not stopping as she slipped her hands under her dress again. “Emma Swan, if you don’t stop that right now I’ll—”

“You’ll what?” Emma whispered, an eyebrow raising as Regina felt her fingers grasp at the waistband of her thong and gave them a little tug. “Hmm?”

Regina let out a shaky breath as Emma moved to kneel on the floor in front of her. She lifted her hips just enough for Emma to pull her thong down and she settled back down on the seat, watching Emma as she meticulously slipped her thong down her thighs, the fabric coming in to view as Emma reached her knees.

“Fuck,” Emma groaned as she let them drop and she watched as Regina lifted one foot and then the other. She grabbed on to the damp thong and winked up at her as she swiftly tucked them into her right pocket. “I can’t wait for later.”

“Of course not, dear,” Regina replied with a playful roll of her eyes. “And just what are you planning to do with me now, hmm?”

Emma didn’t say a word, instead she kissed one knee and then the other as she smoothed her palms up both legs and despite the warmth of her hands, she left goosebumps in their wake. She nudged at her right knee with her nose and Regina slipped down on the seat a little and allowed Emma to spread her legs as wide as her dress would allow.

Regina knew that hungry look in Emma’s eyes all too well and it made her wetter and her heart raced faster. She licked over her lips as Emma did and watched her as she lifted her dress a little and she disappeared under the soft material. She wished Emma had pushed the hem of her dress up so she could see her, the sight of Emma between her legs always a intoxicating visual. Only now she could just feel her soft, warm, wet lips kiss along her inner thigh. She bit her bottom lip when she felt Emma’s hot breath spill over her core and she grasped as the edge of the seat and tried to suppress the moan that slipped past her lips despite at the feel of Emma’s tongue licking over her fully.

Emma’s tongue was relentless, swirling the tip over her clit, teasing the bud until Regina felt it throbbing in time to her racing heart. Her tongue slipped between her folds, dipping inside of her deeply as Emma placed her mouth over her completely. She had to resist the urge to clamp her thighs against Emma’s head, but the feel of her licking her into oblivion and beyond was just too much.

Her breathy gasps and moans filled the back of the limo and neither seemed to notice when it had come to a stop. Regina was right on edge and with every thrust of Emma’s long tongue inside of her, she felt her orgasm brewing inside of her. Her hips arched off the seat when Emma’s tongue went to her clit and laved over it hungrily. She came hard, moaning loudly as she clenched at the edge of the seat and her eyes slid shut tightly until she saw stars.

She only just managed to open her eyes as Emma slipped out from under her dress and she grabbed at her shirt, pulling her in for a deep kiss. She smoothed her hands over her unruly hair, smiling against Emma’s lips.

“You are insatiable, darling.”

“Only and always for you, Regina,” she grinned and she looked out the tinted windows and raised her eyebrows in surprise. “We’re home.”

“We are?”

“Yeah,” she nodded and noticed the driver standing at the other door waiting. “Shall we?”

“We shall.”

Emma opened the door a little and the driver opened it the rest of the way and even in the darkness of the night, Regina could see the blush that covered the man’s face. Regina paid no attention to the man, her body still buzzing from her orgasm and she was in a state of bliss, a high she would likely not come down from for quite some time.

They stole a few kisses before they even made it inside and a few more once they were, both smiling with their arms wrapped around each other in a loose embrace. When they heard Henry clear his throat from the top of the stairs in the foyer, they both turned to look at him.

“How come it took you guys so long to get inside?”

“Uh—”

“We were talking,” Regina offered and Emma nodded, smiling over at a skeptical looking Henry.

“Do you have everything you need for tonight kid?” Emma asked, walking over to him as he held up his backpack for her to check for herself. “You better behave for Granny.”

“He’s always a perfect little angel,” Granny chuckled as she walked out of the dining room. “I put some leftovers in the fridge for you two. I suspect after tonight that neither of you are going to feel much like cooking tomorrow. And Emma? Don’t forget to come around to the cottage tomorrow night.”

Emma nodded and grumbled under her breath, something Regina didn’t hear but it Henry did and he started to giggle. They hugged before he walked over to Regina and gave her a hug goodbye. Once they were alone in the house, Regina was instantly back in Emma’s arms, their lips melting together in a fiercely passionate kiss. It took everything Regina had to stop after a few moments, knowing that they were pressed for time and they couldn’t be late to their own party.

Regina snatched her thong out from Emma’s pocket and found herself being chased up the stairs and into the bedroom. She just managed to slip away before Emma could tackle her down onto their bed and she shook her head no and firmly held her ground.

“Not now, Emma Swan.”

“But I—”

“We need to get changed,” Regina stated and she held up a finger when Emma was about to protest. “We’re not going to be late because you want to _fuck_ , Emma.”

Emma groaned in frustration, but Regina wasn't having any of it and the look on her face was what ultimately made Emma stop completely, both of them wordlessly changing into something far more casual. Emma slipped into the closet while Regina slipped on a pair of black leggings and a long white shirt that came just past the curve of her ass and underneath the loose shirt, she wore a red camisole.

In a moment of coincidence she was sure, Emma emerged from the closet wearing black skinny jeans and a white tank top and she slipped on a light, red flannel shirt she kept unbuttoned and rolled up the sleeves to her elbows. Regina looked down at herself and then at Emma and chuckled.

“What?”

“We match,” she said with a shake of her head. “And we’re also wearing the colour theme of our wedding, darling.”

“Oh, we are,” Emma laughed and she picked up a small duffel bag from beside the bed.

“What is that?”

“Oh, this? A change of clothes just in case.”

“In case of what?”

Emma shrugged nonchalantly. “We’re going to be drinking, Gina, and if one of us spill something on ourselves accidentally, I’m sure you don’t want to walk around smelling like you swam in a pool of alcohol all night.”

“Good point,” Regina smiled, dropping a single kiss to her lips before grabbing her knee high boots, Emma grabbing her own and very similar pair and they were off, heading down the stairs and back out to the limo. “I cannot believe we are to be married in less than forty-eight hours.”

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Emma smiled sweetly at her as the driver opened the door.

“Not much longer now, my love,” Regina smiled back at her, pulling her in for a kiss as the limo pulled away from the curb slowly. “Not much longer at all…”

They kissed heavily until the limo came to a stop a few minutes later. Emma opened the door before the driver even got out and she held out a hand to Regina, both of them grinning deliriously at one another as Regina stepped out of the limo. They could already hear the loud music coming from inside the Rabbit Hole and before they approached the doors, Ruby and Kathryn came out to meet them.

“Everyone is here,” Ruby said. “We’re just waiting for you.”

“Are we late or something?” Emma asked quietly.

“No, just in time actually. Let me take that for you,” Ruby said as she grabbed the duffel bag from Emma before Kathryn ushered them inside.

The music stopped abruptly and they were greeted by cheers, whoops and hollers and Regina felt Emma squeeze her hand as they were bathed with attention. Regina felt herself blush a little as Emma kissed her in front of the group that had gathered to celebrate with them. As they parted, the music started up again and they were no longer the complete center of everyone’s attention.

Ruby and Kathryn were suddenly putting silver sashes on them both, Regina’s read ‘Bride One’ and Emma’s ‘Bride Two’ in fancy cursive writing and then shiny, plastic tiaras were placed on both their heads and they were led straight to the bar where Tori handed them each a glass of champagne.

Regina and Emma toasted to one another before they both downed the champagne and placed the flutes on the bar, Emma ordering herself a beer while Regina ordered herself a glass of red wine. Once they had their preferred drinks in hand, they both took just a moment to take in the atmosphere. The bar itself had been decorated, silver stars hung from clear fishing line from the ceiling, a banner hung along one wall and it was clear that a few of them had made it themselves and even Regina could recognize Henry’s handiwork on it as well.

“Do you like it?” Emma asked her. “Not just the banner, but everything?”

“So far, yes,” Regina smiled. “I did not realize this many people would be here and aren’t bachelorette parties meant to have just women attending?”

Regina had spotted only a handful of men, one of them being David who sat at a small table with Mary Margaret and another couple. Regina had barely spoken with David since learning about Neal, but that was the very last thing she wanted to be thinking about. Tonight was about having fun, nothing else.

“Ruby and Kathryn decided to change it up just a little bit, but it’s still our bachelorette party, Regina.”

“Of course.”

“Do you want to go sit?”

“Here is fine,” she said as she moved to sit on a stool, Emma standing next to her with an arm loosely draped over her shoulders.

It wasn’t long before one drink turned into two and two turned into three and not long after that third drink, Regina found herself in the middle of the small crowd, dancing with Emma to a fast paced song that filled the air. Ruby and Kathryn were barely two feet away and they were practically dry humping each other without a single care in the world. Regina wasn’t allowing that to happen and every time Emma’s hands would sweep lower and grasp at her ass, she’d swat at her hands to make her move them right back up to the small of her back.

After dancing for a few songs, Regina led Emma to the very same booth they had sat in last summer, the start of their rekindled relationship and she knew she wasn’t the only one thinking of what had transpired that night, there in the booth and then in the bathroom afterwards. It took one more glass of wine before Regina allowed Emma to kiss her and not quite as chaste as the other kisses they’d shared since they had arrived nearly an hour before.

“That night,” Emma murmured against her lips. “God, I’ll never forget that night.”

“We certainly had a lot to drink.”

“Yeah,” she grinned against Regina’s lips before kissing her again, her tongue slipping past easily parted lips and her hand trailed up Regina’s thigh, her fingers burning her even through the thin material of her leggings. “Fuck,” Emma groaned, breaking away from the kiss suddenly as she cupped Regina firmly. “I can’t believe you let me fuck you like that that night, Regina.”

“I can’t believe I took you like that in the bathroom either.”

“Wanna do it again?” Emma asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, her fingers rubbing over Regina’s now throbbing cunt. “I’m serious.”

“I know you are and no, Emma, we can’t. Not with our friends here.”

Emma grunted in frustration as she continued to rub over her, working Regina into her own frustrated mood as she felt a rush of arousal coat her thong. Emma moved her lips to her ear, whispering how she should’ve kept the dress she had on earlier, her fingers pressing harder as she sunk a finger just over her hole and Regina moaned softly, suddenly wishing that she _had_ kept that dress on.

Emma didn’t let up, her fingers finding her clit with practiced ease. She gripped on to the edge of Emma’s flannel shirt, gasping just as she pulled her in for another kiss, one more just to hide her moans as wave after wave of arousal surged through her body. She wanted nothing more than for Emma to all but slip her hand inside her pants and fuck her thoroughly, but that would be blatantly obvious as to what they were really doing under the cover of the table.

Regina’s body shuddered as a small yet intense orgasm quickly flooded through her. She moaned into Emma’s mouth as she came, her mind spinning, the rest of the world slipping away as all she felt was Emma’s fingers rubbing over her, her fingers not stopping as she drew out the small orgasm for as long as she could manage.

Regina pulled away from Emma suddenly when she felt the bench seat she was sitting on sink a little and she looked over at Ruby and Kathryn with wide eyes. She tried to shove Emma away from her, or at the very least to get her to move her hand, but Emma was insistent, grabbing at her one last time before sliding a hand down her inner thigh and coming to rest on top of her knee.

“So, that’s what you look like when you just got fucked,” Ruby chuckled drunkenly as Kathryn tried to place a hand, unsuccessfully, over her mouth as the words just slipped out with ease.

Regina blushed and Emma grinned.

“You know, mostly everyone else here right now is completely oblivious to what you two were just up to,” Ruby continued, making sure to keep her voice just low enough so that no one else could hear her. “But really? You two just can’t not, can you?”

“Have you seen her?” Emma chuckled, looking right at Regina as she spoke. “She’s fucking gorgeous. Of course we can’t just not.”

Regina sat there flushed for two reasons, one because of that sudden orgasm and one because of what was unfolding in that very moment. She was also speechless, unable to find her voice as Ruby grinned at the both of them and Kathryn couldn’t stop the drunken giggles that suddenly came upon her.

Emma leaned in to kiss her, keeping it light and chaste. “I’ll be right back, babe.”

Regina nodded wordlessly, watching as she slipped out of the booth, her attention drawn to Ruby and Kathryn as they both said her name. “What?” Regina asked, her voice shaky and strained.

“You two really just did that, didn’t you?” Kathryn teased. “Regina Mills, what on earth has possessed you to let your soon-to-be wife get you off during your bachelorette party? She didn’t even, you know…”

“Obviously she has skills if she made her cum without actually touching her, flesh to flesh,” Ruby said and the two started laughing as Regina sank in the booth, her face red hot as her two friends laughed—laughed!—over having caught her and Emma during a rather intimate moment. “Hey, Regina, it’s cool, okay? We get it.”

Kathryn nodded in agreement and she raised her wine glass, indicating for Regina to raise her own. “Here’s to hoping that you two never lose that spark.”

“Spark?” Regina asked curiously.

“The one that makes you two absolutely insatiable together.”

“Oh, right, yes. Of course,” she said in a rush and she just weakly managed a smile before clinking her glass against Kathryn’s and then Ruby’s before downing what was left in her glass. “We never speak of this ever again. Are we clear on that?”

“Of course,” Ruby smirked and it faltered when Kathryn shot her a look. “What?”

“It’s almost time,” Kathryn said and the two shared a knowing look.

“Time for what?” Regina asked and neither of them answered her. “What is going on?”

“We have a surprise for you.”

“I said no strippers, Kathryn!” Regina said incredulously.

Both women pulled a very reluctant Regina out of the booth and into Tori’s office. It was a struggle and Regina was forced down into the wood desk chair with a thud and before she could even push herself out of the chair, Ruby and Kathryn were trying her wrists to the arm of the chair with scarves.

“What are you doing?!” Regina screeched as she watched them tie tight knots. “Both of you get me out of this chair this instant!”

“Relax, Regina,” Kathryn purred as Ruby already stood at the door. “I have a feeling you’re going to _love_ this surprise.”

“I told you, _no_ strippers!”

“Have fun, Regina,” Kathryn chuckled as Regina struggled to get out of the chair, but neither arm moved. She was tied too tight.

Growling in frustration, angry that her wishes had been ignored, she was fuming. They were going to pay for doing this to her and she was sure that Emma would be angry as well. Did they have a similar surprise in store for Emma? Where _had_ she disappeared to anyway? Regina jerked in the chair, it rolling along the floor a little ways away from the desk and she grit her teeth and pulled, the scarves not budging an inch.

“I’m going to kill them,” Regina said under her breath and shook her head. “God—”

“Regina?” Emma’s voice came from behind her. Regina turned in the chair as Emma emerged from the small bathroom inside the office and her eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight of her.

Emma was wearing an impossibly tight and short red dress with a plunging neckline and barely there straps. Her mouth suddenly went dry as she took in the sight of Emma walking towards her in stiletto style black heels paired with sheer black stockings. Her eyes never left Emma’s body, watching as she walked towards the office door and locked it.

“Emma, I…”

“You said no strippers,” Emma said huskily as she turned to face her again. “You never said anything about me not stripping for you.”

Regina swallowed thickly. Emma was going to strip for her, did that mean she was going to get a lap dance from her as well? Would she have to sit there tied to the chair or would Emma untie her at all or would she be bound for however long they’d be in there?

Emma walked over to a cabinet where a small radio sat on top and she turned it on and pressed play, sultry dance music flowing out of the tiny speakers and filled the room. Emma smoothed her hands down her sides as she swayed her hips in time to the beat and Regina licked over her dry lips at the sight of Emma’s ass in that tight dress. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt a rush of arousal surge through her body as Emma turned around to face her once again, a salacious smile curled over her lips as she ran her hands back up her sides and teased her fingers over the barely there straps.

“Do you like it?” Emma asked as she took a few steps towards her. “Regina?”

“The dress?” She asked after she found her voice. “It’s…gorgeous, darling. I didn’t know you had this particular outfit.”

“I kept it hidden from you. It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“For this?”

Emma laughed and the sound of it made Regina shiver at how sexy it sounded. “No, not for this. I was going to surprise you one night, take you out to dinner in Boston. Turns out I never had the chance to do that since I moved here with you.”

“You look simply divine.”

“Thank you,” Emma grinned, a slight blush tinging her cheeks. “If I untie you, do you promise you’ll keep your hands to yourself?”

“I will do my best to keep my hands to myself,” Regina chuckled, her whole body practically shaking in anticipation now as Emma moved closer to her and ran her fingertips just over her arms, stopping short just before she reached the tightly knotted scarves.

“But do you _promise_?”

Regina nodded and Emma shook her head no as she lifted her fingers from Regina’s heated skin and stepped back away from the chair. Regina groaned as Emma placed a finger over her own lips and started to move to the music again.

The way she moved was fluid and lustful, her eyes never leaving Regina’s, not even when Regina drank in the sight of her dancing just a foot away in front of her. Emma lifted her right foot and placed in between Regina’s partially spread thighs and ran her fingers up her inner thigh, along the stocking until she slipped the hem of her dress up a little higher to reveal the garter she wore underneath.

“Oh god,” Regina groaned quietly. “Please tell me you aren’t—”

“Oh I am,” Emma chuckled, lasciviously licking over her lips as she dropped her foot back down to the floor, smoothing the hem of her dress back down slowly. “I thought you would enjoy it if you saw me in something you haven’t seen me in before.”

Regina moaned as Emma’s hips continued to sway and gyrate to the music. Regina clenched her hands into fists, wishing more than anything she had promised Emma properly so she would’ve untied her hands.

Emma moaned quietly as she ran her hands over her own breasts and slipped her fingers under the thin straps teasingly. She turned as she moved a hand to the dainty zipper along the back and Regina watched with bated breath as she eased it down ever so slowly, the material opening to reveal the back of her lacy black bra, a nice contrast against the creamy, soft, pale skin.

She turned as she reached for the straps and eased the dress down and Regina sucked in a sharp breath as her lace covered breasts came into view, her nipples clearly showing through the thin material and semi-erect, wanting the attention that Regina so desperately wanted to give them with her lips, tongue and teeth.

Emma chuckled throatily as she shimmied out of her dress unhurriedly, the very fact that she wore no panties under the black garter sent a rush of arousal through Regina’s body and she licked over her lips hungrily as Emma stepped out of the dress and gently placed it down on the edge of the desk. The only thought on her mind in that moment was how delicious she looked with that garter on and how she just wanted a taste of her. She rolled closer to her and leaned forward, dragging her tongue over her ass.

“Regina!” Emma squealed out in surprise. “What are you—”

“This dance is over,” she said heavily. “Put your hands on the desk and spread your legs for me.”

Regina really wanted her hands to be free, but demanding Emma to do that gave her a sense of power, a thrill that ran right through her very core. They never were one for power play or dominance, not quite like this, but with the alcohol rushing through her veins, her arousal almost bordering on painful, the frustration of being tied to the chair had spurned her on.

Emma was enjoying it too as she found out the instant her tongue licked over her slick cunt. The angle was slightly off and she didn’t have much room to move, but when Emma lifted her left leg and placed her knee on top of the desk, Regina licked over her again fully, eliciting the sexiest moan she’d ever heard slip past Emma’s lips.

She teased her tongue over her before curling and twisting her tongue over her clit leisurely, wanting to give as good as she’d gotten earlier that evening. Twice. She moaned against her tender flesh when she felt her reaching to untie one of her hands, but the angle was all wrong and she was just out of reach from the tightly knotted scarf.

“Untie me now,” Regina implored as she pulled back from her with a jolt. “ _Now_ , Emma.”

“Fuck,” Emma groaned shakily, her fingers pulling at the knots on the scarf on her left wrist, unsuccessfully unable to get the knot undone. “Ruby is going to kill me,” Emma said as she grabbed a pair of scissors from the desk and cut her free. “I’ll buy her—”

“Get back to where you were before,” Regina groaned as she spun Emma around and grasped hard at her pliable flesh. “Put your knee back up on the desk, dear.”

“Jesus, Regina.”

She grinned as Emma obeyed her orders and she dove right back in, her short, manicured nails scratching over Emma’s ass roughly before moving one to her hot, wet core. She leaned back and watched her fingers as they slipped inside of her with ease, her inner walls already grasping and clenching, her orgasm quite literally seconds away.

“Oh fuck,” Emma squealed, her hips rolling as Regina’s tongue was on her clit once more. Her body began to shake as her orgasm flooded through her body and Regina didn’t let up until she felt Emma’s body grow tense as another small orgasm rattled through her body. “Oh god, Regina, I can’t. Stop,” she begged. “Please.”

Regina sighed and complied, placing soft, wet kisses along the backside of her thigh before allowing Emma to turn around, standing to meet her halfway for a hot, passionate kiss. When they parted a few minutes later, Regina just knew from the look in Emma’s eyes that if they could, they’d be spending far more time in that very room before they would go back out to enjoy the rest of their bachelorette party.

“You know, Regina, that,” Emma chuckled as they stood there with their arms around one another, “that was totally not a part of the plan.”

“Hmm? It wasn’t?” Regina asked with a devilish grin. “My bad.”

“But it was so very good. I don’t think you’ve ever made me cum so quickly before.”

“Dare we try again?”

“Maybe later,” Emma chuckled and she placed one kiss and then another against Regina’s lips. “God, that was so _hot_ the way you got all forceful and demanding.”

“Hmm?”

“So very sexy,” she purred as she traced a finger over Regina’s collarbones. “What got into you, Regina?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Well, whatever it was, I loved it,” Emma smiled, kissing her softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my love.”


	52. Chapter 52

The breeze was warm, the sun bright, not a single cloud in the sky. A perfect day. Emma stood in front of the white flowered arch with Ruby standing to her left, both of them smiling as the guests waited for the bride to walk down the aisle.

The spot in the gardens they had chosen was perfect for the ceremony. Most of the flowers were still in bloom, the few trees providing some shade for most of the guests that sat in white chairs, black and red ribbons tied to the back. Just behind the white flowered arch lay a fountain and the piano was set up just off to the left of it. Emma kept her hands folded in front of her and inhaled deeply, the smile on her face never wavering for even just a moment.

“How are you feeling?” Ruby whispered and Emma turned to look at her.

“I am so very excited.”

“I can tell,” Ruby chuckled. “It won’t be much longer now, Em.”

“I know.”

Emma inhaled deeply again as she stood tall and firm, waiting to see her bride for the first time. Just the thought of seeing her about to walk down the aisle nearly brought tears to her eyes, but she held herself together, promising herself that she wouldn't cry. At least not before she saw Regina in her dress.

Ruby turned to her again and fixed the open collar of her shirt for her before moving to readjust the red handkerchief that was tucked into the breast pocket of her jacket. Ruby turned back to face the guests, every single chair taken except for the one near the front, the chair that Henry was to be seated in before he was to give them the rings.

“Where’s Henry?” Emma whispered and Ruby sighed softly.

“Last minute change of plans. That’s all that I could get out of Kathryn earlier this morning when I’d gone over to check on her and Regina while they were getting ready.”

“Did you see—”

“She looks so beautiful, Emma,” Ruby smiled. “I can’t wait to see your reaction when you see her for the first time. Her dress is stunning.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?”

“Because I didn’t know what she meant, honestly.”

Emma sighed and ran her hands over her braided hair, the few loose tendrils still pinned in place at the side. She honestly had no idea how she was going to fix her hair until Ruby sat her in the chair in the kitchen at the cottage and told her she had the perfect style for her. It turned into a somewhat messy yet elegant french braid. When Ruby nudged her shoulder against hers, Emma lowered her hands back down in front of her and started to fidget with her engagement ring.

It felt like she hadn’t seen Regina for days when it had only been less than twelve hours. She thought back to the bachelorette party and how the day following the bachelorette party had been a rough one, it being spent in bed nursing hangovers and trying to sleep it off. Neither of them could remember much of the party after they’d left the manager’s office. All Emma remembered was the drinks kept on flowing and she kept on drinking every single one that was handed to her. She definitely didn’t remember coming home that night either, but after she checked her phone and the timestamp on the text that Ruby had sent her, she realized they hadn’t gotten home until well after three in the morning.

Regina, although she was worse for the wear, she wasn’t feeling nearly as bad as Emma did, but she never left the bed for most of the day either. They talked about what would happen after tomorrow and they hadn’t even talked about where they were going on their honeymoon or just when that would happen exactly.

Granny didn’t bring Henry over until late in the afternoon and by that time, Emma and Regina had managed to get themselves out of bed and they were showered and dressed and in the kitchen when Henry came in with Granny right behind him. She was practically thrown out of the house by an insistent and pushy Granny who warned her that if she dared tried to sneak back in throughout the night, she’d have to deal with her.

It was almost hilarious now that she thought about it and she had spent the night at the cottage with Ruby and it felt like old times, like back when they were teenagers and would spend hours and hours talking well into the night. She had been the first to wake up that morning too, her emotions already swirling inside of her and her impatience growing more and more with every minute that passed.

She had driven Ruby crazy all morning until Ruby left her at the cottage to go check in on Kathryn and Regina. By the time she’d came back, Emma was dressed in her tuxedo, save for the jacket since it was rather warm inside the cottage. After Ruby was dressed and ready and after she did Emma’s hair for her, they got into Ruby’s red car and drove to the country club two hours before she was due to marry the love of her life.

That led to mingling with the guests that started to arrive forty minutes before two in the afternoon and then with just ten minutes left, Emma and Ruby had moved to stand in front of the white flowered arch, the minister—a soft spoken man, Charlie—stood under the arch and held his white book to his chest as he too waited for the wedding to begin.

“What time is it?” Emma asked Ruby who looked over at Granny seated next to the empty chair and pointed to her wrist. Granny rolled her eyes and checked her watch and held up two fingers. “Oh god.”

“Em?” Ruby whispered as she looked at a now very nervous looking Emma. “Em, you all right?”

“I—I feel—” She took a sharp intake of breath as a wave of nausea hit her out of nowhere. And just as quickly as it had hit her, it was gone. “I’m a little nervous.”

“You don’t need to be nervous. Regina isn’t going to stand you up.”

“That’s not what I’m nervous about,” she whispered. “What if I screw up my vows, Rubes? What if I—”

“Em, relax, you’ll be fine. Everything is going to be just fine. I promise.”

Emma took a few deep breaths and what she saw next was something she hadn’t expected to see, especially not today of all days. Cora Mills was dressed in her best and calmly instructing one of the ushers, one of Henry’s friends from school, to retrieve a chair for her. Hushed murmurs filled the air as the other guests noticed her presence.

“What the hell is she doing here?” Emma asked Ruby through gritted teeth. “She wasn’t even invited to the wedding!”

“Don’t let her get to you, Em,” Ruby replied, glaring at Cora as she was seated at the front on Regina’s side. “She is not going to ruin your’s and Regina’s day. If she so much as tries to, she’s going to have to deal with me. Granny too, I’m thinking,” Ruby said and they both glanced at Granny who was shooting daggers and arrows in Cora’s direction.

Emma shook her head. “You’re right. She’s not going to ruin our day,” she said and her smile returned with ease as the guests started to quiet down and she could just faintly see Kathryn approaching from behind the row of hedges where the aisle started.

The pianist started the music that quieted every single guest, save for a fussy baby Neal that Mary Margaret was desperately trying to keep quiet. Emma held her head high, her heart racing as Kathryn stepped at the start of the aisle and smiled at the guests as they turned in their seats to look back at her. The red dress she wore was stunning and Emma glanced at Ruby who had tears in her eyes, her smile wide as she watched her girlfriend walk down the aisle in time to the music.

The pianist transitioned into a soft melody once Kathryn stood on the other side of the white flowered arch. Emma licked over her dry lips, her mind racing because she still hadn’t seen Henry and now it was too late to find out where he was and why he wasn’t—now standing at the start of the aisle, looking as handsome as ever in his tuxedo. He turned as Regina stepped out from behind the hedge and Emma’s heart nearly stopped.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she watched Henry hold out his arm towards Regina and she linked their arms together before the music changed yet again and the wedding march filled the air all around them. Henry was walking Regina down the aisle and he was completely beaming, but her focus wasn’t on their son, it was on _her_.

Regina looked absolutely stunning in her dress and she was smiling at Emma as Henry led her down the aisle slowly. The dress clung to her every curve, the length of it just barely brushed the ground. It was sleek and perfect, absolutely perfect and the train trailed behind her, her veil not over her face but pushed back and pinned into place. The closer that she came to her, Emma could see that she too had tears in her eyes and that was all it took for hers to fall.

Emma let out a shuddered breath as Regina finally stood in front of her and Henry placed Regina’s right hand into Emma’s left before giving Emma’s arm a gentle squeeze. He moved to sit down next to Granny, smiling at both of his mother’s.

“Hi,” Emma said shakily and Regina quickly handed off her small bouquet of red flowers to Kathryn before she reached up to gently swipe her thumb at one of Emma’s tears.

“Hi,” Regina said softly. “You look so very beautiful, darling.”

Emma just smiled at her, just drinking in the sight of her gorgeous soon-to-be wife. As the song came to an end and the guests sat down, they turned to look at Charlie as he cleared his throat, smiling at both of them before looking out at the guests.

“Once in awhile, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale,” he began, “and this is the start of their happy ending and this is why we stand here today, to witness the marriage of Emma Swan and Regina Mills.”

Emma blinked as a few tears fell, her eyes never leaving Regina’s as he spoke. She could hardly believe that they had made it, that they were finally going to be married and that they were about to start the next chapter in their lives together as one.

“Marriage is commitment,” Charlie said, breaking Emma out of her thoughts. “Marriage offers the best of opportunities that two people can find and share with one another, to live and grow. Marriage is a physical and emotional commitment that is promised for a lifetime. Marriage is a promise made in the hearts of two people in love with one another and it takes an entire lifetime to fulfil. Marriage is a way of living that fairytale and finding their happy ending together.”

Emma watched the tears spill over in Regina’s eyes and she gave her hand a gentle squeeze as she reached for the other. She bit her bottom lip, tilting her head to the side as she drank in the sight of Regina and all the emotions that she displayed so freely.

“The two brides here today have chosen their own vows,” Charlie continued. “Emma, if you will begin?”

Emma squeezed Regina’s hands, taking a deep breath before she began. “Regina, I have loved you for twelve years and I had waited eleven years to find you again, to fall in love with you over and over again every single day. You never fail to make me smile, to make me feel so loved, so cherished. You give me everything I have never had in my whole life and that is your unconditional love.”

Emma inhaled deeply, her smile growing as she tried to keep herself together. Regina was crying, not even trying to hold back her tears. She turned to Kathryn as she handed her a tissue and she gently dabbed at her eyes, careful not to ruin her makeup. Emma glanced out to the guests and saw more than just a few crying as well. She took another deep breath, looking down at Henry who held tightly on to Granny’s hand and stared up at her and Regina with nothing but love, adoration, and emotion in his eyes.

“We have been through so much, together and apart, but it is everything that we’ve gone through that’s made us stronger, together as one. Our lives will never be perfect and we’ll have our moments, the good, the bad, everything in between, but in the end, I will always love you and you are it for me. I’ve always known that, felt it to be true in my heart. I knew it from the day I met you and I’ll know it until the day I die. I love you, Regina Mills, and I want nothing more than to live the rest of my life married to you.”

All she wanted was in that moment to kiss her, but she couldn’t. Not yet. It wasn’t time yet for that kiss, the one that sealed them in marriage, that sealed their vows and their commitment to one another.

“Emma,” Regina started, her voice full of emotion in ways that Emma had never heard before. “It’s not just a coincidence that you came back into my life when you did and it is not a coincidence that we ended up together once again, just as we were meant to be right from the start. I have never, in all the years we’d been apart, been able to move on from you, to bring myself to stop loving you so deeply, so truly. You too have given me something no one else ever has before, unconditional love and family. Your son, our son, has made our connection run deeper than ever before and you, Emma, you’ve given me all of you just as I have given you all of me. You are my life, you are the breath in my lungs, the warmth in my soul, the fullness of my heart. You are my soulmate, my one true love, and I have known from the moment I first laid my eyes on you that you were going to be my happy ending. I love you, Emma Swan, and I cannot wait to begin the rest of our lives together as your wife.”

Emma couldn’t hold back her tears and when Regina raised her hand to her cheek, she leaned into her soft, loving touch. When the minister motioned for Henry to bring him the rings, he all but leapt off the chair and pulled out the small red pouch from his pocket. Inside were the two bands, custom made in the very same shop both of their engagement rings had come from. Charlie smiled at Emma as he placed the ring in her hand and gave her a small nod as he began reciting each line and she repeated, her voice rather shaky with emotion, but sure

“Regina, I offer you my love. I offer you my strength. I offer you my weaknesses. I offer you my support. I offer you my loyalty. I offer you my faith, for as long as we both shall live,” she smiled lovingly at her as she took her left hand in hers, the ring just barely touching her finger. Regina swallowed thickly and it was clear that she was trying to stop the tears from flowing. “I give you this ring to wear upon your hand, as a symbol of our love and unity. With this ring, I marry you.”

Emma listened to Charlie as he continued to recite the vows, but her whole focus was on the woman in front of her and the rest of the world seemed to just fall away just for a few lingering moments.

“You were my yesterday, you are my today, you will be my tomorrow. All that I am I give to you,” Emma said as she glanced down at Regina’s hand just for a moment. “I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love, honour, and cherish you, in all times, in all places. And in all ways, forever.”

Emma’s heart fluttered as she slid the ring on Regina’s finger and brought her hand up to her lips, kissing over the back of her hand softly. She wiggled her eyebrows once Charlie placed the ring in Regina’s hand and Regina let out a small, breathy laugh and shook her head at her before she too began to recite those very same vows.

This was really happening and Emma still could not believe that they were just minutes away from officially being married. Not even the fact that just out of the corner of her eye she could see Cora sitting there, a fake smile plastered on her face as she watched her own daughter pledge her love and commitment to another woman. It just made Emma smile more until her cheeks hurt under the strain.

God, she just couldn’t wait to kiss her as her wife. Just the thought of it practically had her jumping in joy, but she kept herself as calm and composed as she could manage in that very emotional moment.

“… And in all ways, forever,” Regina finished and she gently slid the ring onto Emma’s finger, her eyes watching as she did and she inhaled sharply when their eyes met once more. “I love you, darling.”

“I love you too.”

“I am pleased to be able to now pronounce you wives,” Charlie said, the emotion clear in his own voice as well. “You may kiss your bride.”

Emma stepped towards Regina, both of them smiling, deliriously happy, their love so very clear for everyone to see. Emma lifted her hand, her palm sliding over the softness of Regina’s veil as Regina cupped her face, their lips meeting in a soft and sure kiss. Regina smiled, parting just for a moment, before kissing her again firmly. Emma was floating, miles above high in the sky. Everything about that kiss was perfect and she never wanted it to end.

The applause was what broke them apart slowly and Emma felt drunk on Regina and the love they had between them. Emma kissed her once more just because she could and they parted with a small laugh. Once Kathryn handed Regina’s bouquet back to her, they joined hands and walked down the aisle together with Ruby and Kathryn following behind them.

The two retreated to the small enclosed tent and once they were inside, their lips were crushed together in a hungry, passionate kiss. Emma revelled in the softness of Regina’s dress as she ran her hands over her sides, her hips and her ass, pulling her _wife_ flush against her.

“I can’t believe we’re married,” Emma murmured against her lips. “We’re married, Gina.”

“Yes, darling, we are,” she grinned and Emma took a moment, resting her forehead against Regina’s as she held her wife in her arms. “You are my wife and I am yours.”

Emma’s heart swelled at that very moment, as if it couldn’t any more than it already had. “Today has been the best day of my life.”

“Mine as well.”

“You are so very stunning, so very gorgeous, so very _sexy_ in this dress.”

“Emma…”

“Mrs. Swan-Mills,” Emma chuckled. “God, I remember the first time I was called that by that woman at the Onyx hotel. I wasn’t even sure what to think.”

“You were kind of freaking out, my love.”

“Kind of, but I remember thinking of how much I wanted to be Mrs. Swan-Mills and we weren’t anywhere close to that at the time.”

“Yet, here we are now,” Regina whispered, her lips just a hairsbreadth from Emma’s as they swayed in each other’s arms. “We’ve come so very far.”

“And we still have many more miles to go.”

**********

Regina held on to Emma’s hand tightly as the stood just outside the ballroom doors. The last hour and a half had been mostly just her and Emma, save for the pictures they’d taken out in the gardens. Her emotions still hadn’t come down from the high they’d been on since the very moment she woke up on her wedding day.

“You okay, Gina?” Emma whispered gently. “Babe?”

“Mmm?” Regina smiled as she leaned in to her wife. “I’m perfectly fine, darling.”

Emma smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss, one which was broken apart by none other than the sound of her mother as she said her name. Emma had told her over an hour ago that her mother had been there, but she hadn’t seen her, she hadn't seen anyone else other than Emma during the ceremony.

“Regina, dear,” Cora said evenly and Regina turned quickly to face her mother. “I just wanted to say congratulations and that I wish you two the upmost of happiness for all the rest of your days.”

“Mother—”

“I am not here to _ruin_ your day, dear,” Cora interjected. “Although I must say how hurt I am that you did not invite me.”

“Do you not realize why I did not invite you, Mother?” Regina asked, the only thing keeping her anchored was Emma’s hand holding her own tightly. “You have no right to be here right now and I want you to leave.”

“My only daughter has just gotten married,” Cora said quietly, frowning as she shook her head at Regina. “Despite all that is between us, I still would love to share this day with you, Regina. Just for one day, can we put aside everything else and share this day of happiness and love together as it was meant to be?”

Regina looked to Emma, not knowing what to say, how else to feel. She felt a lot of things, but standing there and facing her mother was stirring much more deep inside of her. It brought back all those heavy feelings she’d felt since the moment Emma had been shot, from the moment she thought she’d lost her and then all throughout her recovery. Had that never happened, they would’ve been married three months ago.

“You make such a beautiful bride,” Cora said sweetly, but the coldness behind her eyes was what made Regina not fall for her little game she played. “You as well, Emma,” she said as she acknowledged her. “It was a beautiful ceremony.”

“Thank you, Mother,” Regina replied tightly.

“Stay if you want to, Ms. Mills,” Emma said, finally finding her voice. “But if you so much as try anything—”

“Of course not, dear,” Cora said slyly. “It is your wedding day. You both deserve to enjoy it, of course.”

Kathryn slipped out of the double doors that led into the ballroom then and she stared at the three with wide eyes. Regina, despite it all, tried to stay calm and turned to her with a somewhat forced smile on her face.

“Is it time, Kathryn?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “Everyone is seated and ready for your arrival. Your first dance will commence as soon as you two reach the dance floor.”

“Wonderful,” Regina said and she gave Emma’s hand a gentle squeeze as she turned to her, forgetting by choice that her own mother stood just a few feet away. “Are you ready, my love?”

“I cannot wait,” Emma grinned. “Shall we, Mrs. Swan-Mills?”

“We shall, Mrs. Swan-Mills.”

Kathryn poked her head inside the partially open doors, giving the signal to the DJ to start the announcement of the arrival of the brides. Regina turned to look at where her mother had stood only to find her nowhere to be seen. She didn't have a moment to think about her any longer, as the DJ announced their arrival just as the doors were pulled open.

They were greeted with cheers and applause as they strolled into the ballroom hand in hand. The room almost felt as if it were spinning and Regina laughed as Emma placed her hands on her hips, lifting her up as they spun around and the first sounds of the song began to play.

They fell into a passionate kiss as their arms slid easily around one another in a close embrace. The sounds of the song they had chosen, after hours and hours of debate, filled the room as they parted and shared their first dance together as a happily married couple.

“I love you,” Regina whispered into Emma’s ear as they spun around on the middle of the dance floor. “I love you more than I can ever tell you, more than I can ever show you, Emma.”

“I love you, too, and I am going to spend hours later tonight trying to show you how much I do,” Emma whispered back and they looked at one another then, their moment overwhelming with emotion and love.

Shania Twain’s voice rang through the ballroom, the song, You’re Still The One, being the only song that either of them had agreed on, the lyrics ringing true to the love they had together. It was one of those songs that they just knew was right the moment that they had pulled it up on Emma’s laptop mere weeks ago.

Every time Emma’s hands wandered, Regina only gave her a look which resulted in a few of the guests laughing along with Emma, her hands sliding back to rest upon the small of her back. She could feel the warmth of Emma’s hands through her dress and more than a handful of times, all she could think about was how much she wanted to steal a moment away with her, to feel her hands on her fully, to make love together not just as girlfriends, as fiancée’s, but as wives, as partners.

They kissed as the song faded out and made their way, hand in hand, to their table as the guests applauded and cheered. Once they were seated, they never let go of each other’s hand, Emma raising their hands to her lips and she kissed over Regina’s knuckles lightly.

Not even the presence of her mother affected her happiness. Not today, not on the happiest day of her and Emma’s life and the start of a whole new chapter she couldn’t wait to see how it all unfolded.

After they had a glass of wine together, the speeches started. Granny stood at the podium just to the left of the head table and tapped on the microphone, the feedback squealing through the room, bringing the chatter to a sudden halt as the guests turned their attention over to her.

“I have known Emma for many years, ever since she was that rambunctious teenager who spent more time at my house than her own. She never had an easy life growing up and it wasn’t hard to bring her into my home and into my own family,” Granny started and Regina looked over at Emma, tears already building in her eyes. “And in all the time that I have known her, I have never seen her as happy as she is than when she is with Regina. You deserve all the happiness, Emma, and I have no doubt in my mind that Regina will always make you happy.”

“Thank you,” Emma said with a watery smile.

“Because god knows you two would spend every waking minute behind closed doors if it were up to you,” Granny continued and the guests started laughing, Emma’s face reddening. “Of course there is more to a relationship than having an active and healthy sex life,” she said with a wink and Emma just shook her head in disbelief. “I have no doubt in my mind, after all that you two have gone through, that there is nothing that can stand in your way. I wish you two only the very best and for many years of good health, strong love and happiness.”

Regina looked out at the guests and spotted her mother seated at the table near the bar, nursing a glass of wine as she engaged in quiet conversation with some of the other women at the table with her. Regina looked away the instant Henry was at the podium, ready to deliver his own speech.

“I love you both,” he said with a smile. “I didn’t know what would happen when my mom and Regina got back together, but I saw how happy they were. I was kind of grossed out at first, of course, because I mean it’s weird seeing your mom kiss someone else.” Laughter erupted throughout the room and Regina just smiled lovingly at him as did Emma. “But it’s not, true love isn’t gross and it took me a while to figure that out. They’re not the only ones who fell in love. I fell in love too, with Regina, my other mom. I know you two are going to be happy for a very long time and I can’t wait to see you two grow old and continue to be all gross together.”

“Thanks, kid,” Emma laughed and she leaned over to kiss Regina softly. “Our son,” she chuckled with a shake of her head as Henry scooted down from the podium and took a seat at the table in front of theirs next to David. “I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.”

“To growing old and gross together,” she chuckled, raising her glass as she winked at Henry and they toasted, sipping their wine and sharing one more kiss before Ruby and Kathryn stood at the podium together.

“Don’t worry, darling, Kathryn promised me their speech would not be embarrassing.”

“It better not be!”

“We promise that we’ll try to keep this short,” Kathryn started and playfully bumped her shoulder into Ruby’s as she started giggling. “I have known Regina for a very long time and we have been best friends for most of our life. We’ve been through many ups and downs, good and bad, but there’s nothing I have ever wanted more for her and that was for her to be happy and in love. I met Emma the very same night that she did and even I had a feeling that these two were truly meant to be.”

“Emma, you’ve been my best friend for a long time, but I’ve always felt like you were more of a sister to me than anything else,” Ruby smiled at her. “Regina has brought out a whole different side to you since you two got back together last summer and I can’t remember when I had ever seen you as happy as you’ve been since then.”

“Regina, I too have seen a whole different side to you since Emma came back into your life and I’m sure many others have as well,” Kathryn said and Regina noticed most of the guests murmur and nod in agreement. “You don’t just bring out the best in Emma, she brings out the best in you.”

“Regina, you have given Emma something she’s wanted for her whole life, family. I know she had family with Granny and myself, but you have given her a true family, your home is always filled with so much love and joy,” Ruby smiled at her and Regina felt the tears start to well up in her eyes. “I love that you are a part of our family as we are yours. I wish you two a lifetime of love, of happiness, and family.”

“To Emma and Regina,” Kathryn said as she raised her glass with Ruby, the guests, Emma and Regina doing the same. “Here’s to your happy ending.”

The kiss they shared after the toast was a bit more on the ‘inappropriate for public’ side, but Regina let Emma indulge, her face flush when Emma parted moments later. Regina grabbed her glass of wine and downed the last of it, motioning to the waiter to fill her glass once more.

The appetizers started to come out and the chatter in the room was that of happiness and laughter. What surprised her the most was that her mother looked like she was enjoying herself as well and it made her feel just a little bit nervous because her mother was a damn good actress when she wanted to be. Whatever she was planning, it wouldn’t be something good. Regina felt her stomach twist in knots and she tried to take her mind off of her mother and shift her focus right back to their wedding day and her beautiful wife sitting beside her.

They truly had come such a long way to get to where they were now. If Regina could have done anything differently, she never would’ve pushed Emma away all those years ago and this very wedding would’ve happened long before today and their whole lives could’ve been different.

“Hey, no thinking,” Emma whispered into her ear, pulling her from her thoughts. “Not unless you’re thinking about later when we get home, then feel free.”

“Emma,” Regina tittered and she kissed her softly. “No thinking. Not unless it’s about you and me and all the ways that I am going to love you later.”


	53. Chapter 53

The night went on flawlessly and Emma had been watching just how much she was drinking, not wanting to go home and pass out before she and Regina could make love for the first time as wives. Regina on the other hand, seemed to be drinking far too much and after the mother/son dance they both shared with Henry, Emma tried to cut her off. An hour after that, Regina was back to drinking again, but not pounding back the glasses of wine as she had been earlier.

At least in the last hour, Emma hadn’t seen Cora Mills anywhere in the ballroom and that provided a little bit of relief in its own. The reception was starting to wind down and soon the two would be leaving together in their own personal limousine, coincidentally the same driver from the other night. They shared one last dance together, gently swaying, arms around each other in a warm, loving embrace. Regina hadn’t even stopped her as she had been all night when Emma’s hands slipped over her ass and pulled her even closer against her.

As the clock struck midnight, they said goodbye to a very sleepy Henry, Granny, Ruby, and Kathryn privately before making a passing gesture at the other guests before they were followed out to the waiting limo. Emma shooed the driver away and opened the door for her wife, smiling at her before climbing inside after her.

They fell into a slow, passionate kiss before the limo even pulled away from the front entrance. Regina had already warned her about not wrinkling her dress earlier when they'd been in the tent immediately following the ceremony. Emma was just content in kissing her wife, knowing that once they were home and the dress was off and hung, she could have her way with Regina then.

“Mmm, Emma,” Regina moaned as she grabbed on to the front of Emma’s shirt, her jacket left behind at the table but she didn’t care in that moment. “I can’t wait to get home.”

“Me neither, babe.”

“No, I _can_ _’_ _t_ wait until we get back home.”

“But you said you’d probably make me sleep on the couch for a week if I wrinkled your dress.”

“I never said anything about me, did I?” Regina asked, looking through her lashes at Emma before pulling her in for a crushing kiss. As much as Emma didn’t want to, she stopped her before her hands could unbutton her pants.

“Gina, I know it’s been a long day for us and god, I want nothing more than to feel you against me, but I want to wait until we’re home and in our bed. I want our first time on our wedding night to be special.”

“Oh, darling,” Regina frowned as she cupped her face. “I’m sorry. I want it to be special too. Perhaps I had a little too much to drink tonight. The wine did taste a little weak.”

“You aren't gonna pass out on me are you?”

“No, darling, I will not,” Regina tittered, her fingers trailing over her skin, following the V in her dress shirt until it ended just above her cleavage. Emma’s eyes looked down as Regina unbuttoned one and then two more buttons, revealing the white lace bra she wore underneath. As the limo hit a bump in the road, Regina’s fingers slipped under the soft lace, easily finding a hardening nipple. “Will it always be this way?”

“Always.”

“Even when we’re old and being all gross together?” Regina chuckled, her breath hitching in her chest as Emma’s did when she rolled a hardening nipple between her fingers. Emma moaned with her touch, wishing they were home and in their bedroom and not in the back of the limousine in that moment. “Our son has such a way with words, does he not?”

“In his way, he does.”

“I cannot wait to grow old with you, my love.”

“Will it always be just like this?”

“We will make it so because, darling, I can never quite get enough of you.”

The ripple of arousal that surged through her body in that moment was too much to deny. That very intoxicating emotion flooded through her thoroughly and she kissed Regina deeply, whimpering quietly into her mouth at the sudden loss of her teasing fingers against her nipple. They were still kissing wantonly when the limousine came to a stop in front of their house and they pulled apart with a gasp.

Emma wasted no time, opening the door before the driver even got out and she was pulling Regina to the front door. She slipped the spare key out of her pocket, unlocking it as Regina ran her hands over her arms and back and she deftly slipped the key back into her pocket before scooping Regina up in her arms and carrying her over the threshold. She kicked the door shut behind her, letting Regina back down on her feet, their lips meeting again in another wanton kiss.

Regina smiled against her lips, both of them swaying as they held one another, taking their time to indulge in the kiss. Emma moved backwards and up the few steps in the foyer and she parted from Regina’s lips, looking down at her body, fingers skimming over her sides lightly. She grinned as Regina mirrored her touch, moving her hands along to her back and lowered them slowly. When Regina bit her bottom lip, Emma surged forward and kissed her fervidly. Emma moaned as Regina’s hands grasped at her ass hard and she rolled her hips against Regina’s, theirs bodies flush together.

It was Emma who broke away from that kiss first and she was panting hard as she stared in the lustful brown eyes in front of her, drinking in every ounce of her beautiful, sexy wife. Emma placed her hands on Regina’s cheeks and kissed her again, unable to bring herself to stop just long enough so they could slip upstairs and into their bedroom.

“I love you,” she murmured against Regina’s kiss swollen lips. “Did today really happen? Or was it all just a perfect dream?”

“Yes it really happened, darling,” Regina smiled. “It simply was the perfect, happy day.”

“It was.”

“I love you,” she whispered and Emma smiled as they pressed their lips together lightly, not quite a kiss, just a way to feel. “Come now, my love, we should go upstairs and get ready for bed.”

“Already?”

“For bed, not to go to bed,” Regina chuckled and she reached for Emma’s hand, smiling lovingly at her as they intertwined their fingers and Regina led the way up the curved staircase.

Regina turned to her at the top of the stairs with a sly smirk. Oh, Emma definitely knew what she was thinking of in that very moment, how they had taken each other from the front door, on the stairs, and in the bedroom the day that Emma was completely recovered. They had been nearly insatiable since that very day. She had thought about it often, just about every time she walked up or down the stairs, multiple times in a day. She'd had bruises on her back for over a week from the way Regina had taken her on the stairs. It was definitely a day filled with very sensual memories she wouldn’t forget.

They made it to the bedroom without devouring one another once again. There would be plenty of time for that after. Regina moved to pull back the duvet from the bed as Emma walked over to the vanity table, working at getting the small bobby pins out of her hair before Regina stepped up behind her and helped her undo her braid, her fingers moving to stroke over her scalp every other time, her touch soft despite the insane amount of hairspray Ruby had used that morning.

She wordlessly moved from the seat at the vanity, allowing Regina to sit down and she bent down, kissing over the parts of her shoulders that were exposed as Regina started to remove the pins that fused her veil to her head and perfectly styled hair. When she heard the annoyed grunt escape past her wife’s lips, she moved to help her remove the last of the pins and slid the veil off slowly. She stepped back to undress, watching Regina run her fingers through her hair before moving to stand. She beckoned Emma over as she turned her back to her.

Clad in only her dark blue thong, the “something blue” Ruby insisted she needed to wear, Emma traced her fingers over the dainty zipper on the back of the dress, a shiver running through her body as Regina moaned quietly.

Emma kissed along her back as she unzipped the dress, exposing inch by delicious inch of creamy skin along the way. Regina stood as Emma slid the zipper down the entire length of her back and she turned to face her, both of them easing her out of the dress she was so desperate not to wrinkle. She was patient as Regina moved to hang the dress on the hanger and placed it on the hook on the back of the closet door and she turned to her, wearing only a flimsy white lace bra and matching, barely there, white g-string.

Emma took that moment just to look, to drink in at the intoxicating sight of her wife as she walked back over to her. Regina never failed to look so effortlessly beautiful and sexy and she knew, she just _knew_ , that would never change. That even over time, she would still look at her and feel that hunger, that desire just to devour her whole.

“Today has been one of the best days of my life,” Regina murmured as their arms wrapped around each other. “I don’t want it to ever end.”

“It won’t,” Emma whispered. “Every day can feel just like today.”

“Can it?”

“Of course,” Emma smiled at her, threading her fingers through her soft brown hair. “I am only ever going to think about how amazing it feels to be married to you, to be your wife, for you to be mine. It’s pretty much official now, baby, you’re stuck with me for life.”

“I would have it no other way, darling.”

Emma grinned, taking a moment just to stare into the warm and loving eyes of her wife before her fingers skimmed up her spine and landed on the clasp of her bra, her fingers easily undoing the clasp and their lips met as it fell to the floor. She knew she had no chance at topping Regina, at least not right in that moment because she found herself being pushed down on to the bed and could only watch as Regina shimmied out of her g-string and crawled on top of her, their lips crashing together hungrily.

She cursed herself for not removing her thong as Regina slipped a thigh between her legs and she could feel how wet Regina was against her. She and Regina both pulled at her thong, the flimsy fabric ripping far easier than either anticipated. Regina’s right thigh was immediately between her legs, her own right thigh rising to slide against her wife’s hot, wet cunt. They met each other thrust for thrust, their lips meeting only just occasionally to share a hot, needy kiss.

Emma arched further into her as her hand slipped under her and over the small of her back, pulling her harder and faster against each thrust, each roll of their hips in perfect synchrony. She could feel her thigh slick with her wife’s arousal and it only spurned her on, drawing out every one of those little waves of arousal that pooled in her very core.

Regina’s fingers dug deep into the skin of her lower back, her lower half lifting off the bed as she grasped at the sheets. They moved together fluidly, their noses bumping as they stared into one another’s eyes. Emma pulled at the sheets harder, a gasp sliding past her lips when Regina pressed her thigh harder against her core. Regina lifted the hand away from her lower back, their lips meeting in a hard kiss and she slipped her fingers through her hair, coming to rest at the nape of her neck.

Emma arched up and into her, their tongues swirling and dancing together with practiced ease. She came suddenly, yet her hips never stilled and she let go of the sheets with a grunt and placed both hands on Regina’s lower back and her ass, pulling her harder against her thigh. Regina moaned against her lips, pulling back as she arched into her, her hips twitching, the rhythm of her thrusts stilling suddenly.

She held on to Regina when she collapsed on top of her, their lips landing in a lazy, lingering kiss. Their bodies were already slick with a light sheen of perspiration, their skin sticking together in all the right places. Regina pulled back from Emma’s lips slowly, her smile dancing over her face as she stared lovingly and lustfully into Emma’s eyes. It was a sight Emma never tired of, one she knew she never would. The way that Regina would look at her in moments like this left her wanting more and feeling whole all at the very same time.

Emma loved making love with Regina, simply because every moment they shared together was intense and invigorating. Her senses were always far more aware of every touch, every kiss, every loving look that transpired between them.

Regina’s lips trailed over her jaw and down her neck, licking a slow, blazing path down to her collarbone. Her fingers moved to dance lightly over her skin, starting at her hip, across the smooth expanse of her abdomen, teasing their way over the curve of her breast before she placed her palm over her scar.

Emotion burned deep inside of Emma as she watched her place soft, light kisses down her clavicle, her hand sliding down over her breast, her fingers lightly tracing over her semi-erect nipple, her lips lingering over the scar just for a moment. Emma felt the tears burning in her eyes when she felt a few drops of hot, wet tears hit her skin. It had been this way for the last couple of weeks every time they’d made love. Regina would take just a moment to place a kiss there and there never failed to be a few tears, but never any words. Words weren’t needed to convey what either of them felt in those moments.

Emma moaned quietly when Regina’s lips moved from the scar to wrap around her aching nipple, a few more tears falling from her eyes and landing on heated flesh. She threaded her fingers through the softness of Regina’s hair, arching into her mouth as she sucked hard, taking the nipple between her teeth, biting gently and sending a rush of arousal surging through Emma’s body, mixing with every other emotion she was feeling. Regina lifted away slowly, looking up at her as her lips curled into a deliciously lascivious smile.

She trailed her tongue across her skin, paying the same attention to the other breast, teasing at her nipple with the tip of her tongue. She pulled back, blowing her warm breath against the wet skin, watching with heavy lidded eyes as it hardened into a stiff point. She kissed her way back up to Emma’s lips unhurriedly, both moving effortlessly to roll over on the bed, Emma’s body coming to rest between her legs.

“Fuck,” Emma groaned, breaking quiet the otherwise silent room. Her pussy slipped over Regina’s and she could feel their wetness mixing with every roll of their hips.

“Emma,” Regina moaned breathily, threading her fingers through her hair before pulling her down to kiss her. “Emma, harder…!”

She grinned against Regina’s lips, happy to oblige her wife’s orders. She grunted as she nearly slammed her cunt against Regina’s, skin barely parting with every thrust. Regina moved a hand down her neck, her fingers dancing over her skin before rolling a hard nipple between her fingers, tugging on the hard flesh and eliciting a squealed moan. Emma laughed, thrusting and slipping and sliding against her gorgeous wife, feeling a whole new wave of arousal every time she thought of her as her wife.

_Her wife._

_Her partner._

_Her best friend._

_Her lover._

_Her everything._

Regina gasped the moment that Emma moved her lips to her neck and she raked her nails with her other hand down Emma’s back, grasping at her ass, her short fingernails digging deep into her skin. She sank her teeth into the soft skin where her neck met her shoulder and sucked, hard.

Emma captured her lips in a wet, wanton kiss, lifting her cunt away from Regina’s to slip a hand between her thighs, her fingers coated instantly as she slipped through her wife’s arousal mixed with her own. She leaned back and lifted her hand to her lips, sliding two fingers into her mouth as she gazed into Regina’s lustful brown eyes. The taste of them mixed together was making her feel drunk with desire.

She slid her hand back between their bodies, teasing her fingertips over her clit. Regina shuddered under her touch, her eyes pleading with her just to sink her fingers inside of her, to bring her over the edge, to make her come undone, over and over again. She deftly slipped a single finger inside her, gasping as Regina’s body arched into hers. She purposely moved slowly, just enjoying the feel of the velvety tight walls wrapped around her finger.

“Emma, _harder_.”

Emma obliged once more, more than happy to pleasure her wife in any and every way that she needed and wanted her to. She slid her finger out almost all the way, teasing it over her quivering hole before adding a second and thrusting them inside of her hard and deep. She kept her gaze fixed with Regina’s, her fingers steady and firm. Every ounce of her attention and focus was on the feel of Regina, on making her cum, on wanting nothing more than for her to cum shuddering and shaking under her, crying out her name into the otherwise quiet of the room.

She leaned back on her haunches, staring down at the most intoxicating sight before her on their bed. She bit her bottom lip, moving her left hand between spread legs to tease a thumb over her hard little clit, her right still plunging two fingers inside her. Regina reached out for her, pulling her back down, her left hand moving to land on the mattress at Regina’s side, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss. Her finger thrust inside of her harder and faster until Regina’s hips were lifting off the bed, her whole body shuddering and twitching beneath her.

She slid down her body a little, breaking away from her wife’s delectable lips, her left hand sliding into Regina’s right, their fingers intertwining tightly as her lips wrapped around a hard nipple, her fingers continuing to pound inside of her tight cunt. She gasped as she buried her face against Regina’s chest and listened to her moan loudly, crying out her name as she grasped at the sheets and arched her chest into her face.

“Emma!”

“Come on, baby, let go,” Emma urged as she lifted back and their eyes met just for a moment and that was all it took for Regina. She threw her head back, crying out as she came against Emma’s fingers.

The very sight of her when she came made Emma wetter, her clit throbbing intensely with need. She slipped her fingers out from inside of her, stroking them over her as her body twitched. Regina hummed as their lips met and gently urged Emma’s hand away from between her legs and pulled her down flush against her. Regina’s arms were around her, her nails scratching over her back with one hand and the other cradling her head as they kissed passionately, lovingly, thoroughly.

Emma smiled against her lips, murmuring her love for her beautiful wife, savouring the moment they shared. The ache between her legs grew stronger as she stared into Regina’s eyes and she placed a soft kiss on her lips before Regina was moving beneath her, sliding down the bed.

“Oh, baby!” Emma cried out, Regina’s mouth hot and wet as her tongue licked over her pussy, her hands grasping on to the back of her thigh and ass as she lifted up to lick over her against more fully. “Oh fuck, Gina!”

She pushed herself up from the bed until she was kneeling over Regina’s face and she moaned at the sight of Regina completely devouring her, her tongue relentless as she drank her in, her carnal hunger driving Emma wild.

Emma threw her head back as a hot, agile tongue filled her whole, twisting and curling inside of her. She gasped and moaned and reached behind her, her fingers pulling at Regina’s hard nipple, eliciting a moan that reverberated through both of their bodies. Her hips twitched as Regina’s tongue continued it’s sensual assault on her pussy and Regina’s moans continued, driving her closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy.

She twisted to look back at her, biting her bottom lip when she saw that Regina was fucking herself. Her hips took on a life of their own and she was riding Regina’s stiff tongue, her orgasm building quickly. She wanted to turn around, to watch Regina fuck those strong fingers inside of herself, just the sight of her doing just that could bring her over the edge in mere moments.

“Regina!” Emma gasped as she fell forward, clutching at the pillows as Regina continued her incessant assault on her cunt, her tongue moving swiftly to smother the same attention to her throbbing clit. “Baby, oh…!”

She was panting, gripping at the sheets as she rode out her climax. She groaned at the loss of Regina’s mouth on her, feeling her slide out from under her smoothly. She sank down on to the bed, grinning into the pillow when she felt Regina’s warm, wet lips trail a blazing path up her spine ever so slowly. She relished in the feel of Regina’s body as she laid on her back, wrapping herself around her loosely.

“Mmm, my love,” Regina hummed against her neck, kissing her skin softly. They moved easily together until Emma was facing her, their arms around one another, legs intertwined. “Today truly has been perfect.”

“It’s not over yet,” Emma smiled adoringly at her. “I am going to love you all night long.”

“All night?”

“Straight on until morning.”

“Are you, dear?”

“Yeah, I am, you know why?” Emma asked and Regina played along, shaking her head no as she fought a smile. “Because you are my wife and because I am yours. I want to make love to you because there are not enough words I can say how much I truly love you, Regina, and I want to show you how much I—”

Regina’s lips silenced her and they both laughed softly into each other’s mouths, falling into an unhurried sensual and consuming kiss. Regina’s hands slipped over her body, pulling Emma back on top of her. Emma tried not to think about how this was a first, especially when she’d been drinking, that Regina had relinquished being on top almost completely, content with being under Emma instead of on her.

Tasting herself on Regina’s tongue sparked that need to devour her fully. She moaned as she tore herself away from Regina’s delectable lips, her tongue sliding down the length of her neck, falling into the hallow of her throat as she kissed over warm, velvety skin. The way she squirmed beneath her with every press of her lips to her skin, Emma’s breath caught in her chest.

Her tongue dipped out, tracing out a fiery path across the top of her breasts, her fingers teasing at her nipples as she licked over her skin. Her lips wrapped around a hard nipple, teeth pulling at it as she moved a hand between her wife’s legs, fingers slipping through her wetness with measured strokes that left Regina trembling beneath her. She released her nipple with a pop and eliciting an excited, throaty moan from her wife.

“Emma…darling, I—”

Another moan as Emma wrapped her lips around her other nipple, nibbling hard, her fingers teasing a path over her swollen clit. She slicked her tongue over the swollen nub before moving to place a wet, loving kiss over Regina’s heart. With every kiss she splayed across her abdomen, Regina’s moans filled the air, sounding like pure music in her ears.

Settling between her spread legs, she glanced up at her wife. She bit her bottom lip at the sight of her, so erotic, so sensual. Emma placed light kisses along the inside of one thigh before moving to the other and she ended it with a soft kiss just above Regina’s clit. She placed another kiss, her tongue dipping out to taste her, arousal coating her lips and tongue in the most delicious way. She moaned, the vibration hitting Regina like a shockwave, sending her hips surging upwards suddenly.

Regina cried out her name over and over as she continued to swirl her tongue over her wet hole, teasing before wrapping her lips around her throbbing clit, each touch with her tongue tapering off until she laved at it over and over again. Her fingers dug hard into Regina’s hips to keep her from bucking and twitching, a feat within itself and would no doubt leave light bruises there later.

Emma pulled back, gasping for air. Wine always made her taste a little differently, but it was intoxicating in it’s own way. She lifted a hand from her hip and deftly plunged two fingers inside her wet hole, Regina moaning loudly at the sudden, welcome intrusion. She watched, almost mesmerized at the way her fingers sunk inside of her and she quickened the pace with every thrust.

“Harder!” Regina squealed, her back arching off the bed.

She raised her left leg as Emma ground her fingers inside of her. Her right hand slipped down from her hip, grasping on to her thigh, her lips falling to the warm skin and she bit her inner thigh, marking her as Regina’s climax thundered vigorously throughout her tense body. She licked over the bruised flesh on her inner thigh as she stilled her fingers, keeping them buried inside of Regina’s core, the heat coming off her like a blazing inferno that sucked her in completely.

Her body stilled and Emma lifted her head. Her wife was out cold. Grinning victoriously, she slipped her fingers out from inside of her and moved to lay next to her, trailing her arousal-coated fingers over her abdomen and up over each breast slowly, watching as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. It was a handful of minutes before Regina’s eyes fluttered open and Emma just smiled lovingly at her.

“Hi,” Emma whispered sweetly, cupping Regina’s flushed face with her hand gently.

“You are amazing,” Regina drawled, her voice husky with arousal. “Simply amazing. A wonder. My beautiful and very sexy wife.”

They met for a consumingly passionate kiss, one that left them both breathless. Emma ran her fingers through Regina’s hair, just laying there staring at her, watching as she tried to stifle a yawn and failed.

“Let’s go to sleep,” Emma whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead and making no move to grab the duvet which had fallen to the floor. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Regina murmured, snuggling in against Emma once she was laying on her back. “This has been the happiest day of my life.”

“Mine too, Gina. If I could do it all over again, I would. If I could choose one moment to re-live for the rest of my life, it’d be today.”

“As it would be for me as well,” Regina murmured, her eyes already closed, half asleep.

“Good night,” Emma whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, just barely reaching the switch on the lamp.

“Good night.”

Emma smiled. It truly had been a perfect day. She thought back to every moment and gave in to the pull of sleep, her dreams of nothing but their perfect wedding day.

**********

Regina woke late in the morning in Emma’s arms, every ounce of her body feeling the passionate lovemaking they’d done the night before. One spot thrummed to the beat of her heart and that was the spot where Emma had marked her thigh.

Emma hadn’t stirred yet and she moved her head from her chest to her shoulder, her fingertips dancing over her pale skin and to the scar, deep pink and more visible in the late morning sunlight than the night before. It was healed, completely, but it’d be a very long time before the colour faded and the scar—along with the frightful, horrendous memories—would always remain.

Sighing softly, she unwrapped herself from Emma’s limbs and she laid back stretching out slowly, the mark on her thigh thrumming harder as her heart rate sped up just that slightest little bit. She ran her fingers over the mark, the flesh so very tender that the slightest touch made her wince a little. It’d been a while since Emma marked her quite like that, taking her hard when she did, but it was a mark made out of love and one she knew wouldn’t fade for no less than a week.

Regina turned to look over at her wife, watching as she moaned in her sleep and rolled over on to her stomach, her hair splaying over her back and the pillows. Regina reached for the sheet and pulled it over her nude body, placing a soft kiss to her shoulder as she did. She slipped out of bed and padded into the en suite and she stopped as she passed the mirror and chuckled at the sight of her hair.

She noticed a few more marks on her body, a few small love bites on her neck and faint finger bruises on the sides of her hips. Her whole body hummed in arousal as she deftly ran her fingers over them, almost feeling the ghosting of Emma’s hands there, holding her hard against the bed.

She did what she could to fix her hair and drank a few small cups of tap water because she did not want to go very far from her sleeping wife. It tasted horrible and she rinsed with mouthwash before returning to the bedroom and she crawled back in to bed, sliding under the soft, warm sheets next to her wife’s equally soft and warm body.

“Morning, my love,” Regina whispered when she felt Emma stir.

She ran her hands over Emma’s back, her muscles rippling under the palm of her hand as Emma stretched out slowly. Emma lifted her head and turned to look at her, unmoving from the way she laid on her stomach. The sight of her waking was one Regina looked forward to day in and day out, from how adorable she’d blink open her eyes to the sexy way she’d lick over her lips and moan quietly.

“You are so very beautiful,” Regina whispered, moving to lay closer to her and she nuzzled her nose against Emma’s with a smile.

“Morning, wifey,” Emma chuckled and Regina’s hand moved down to slap her across the ass. “What?”

“It’s not funny.”

“So, I can’t call you wifey?”

“Not if you want to continue where we left off last night,” Regina said, her tone serious despite the fact that she was still highly turned on. “I let you call me “Gina” and “baby”, but that is where I draw the line, Emma.”

“Fine,” Emma chuckled, not taking offence to her dislike of the term ‘wifey’. “Good morning, Regina.”

“Mmm, better,” Regina smiled, nuzzling her nose against Emma’s once more. “How about we shower together and we can continue in there?”

“Sounds like a great fucking idea.”

Regina kissed her then, both of them quickly becoming consumed by the intensity of it. Their hands began to wander and the sheet fell away from their bodies as Regina slid on top of her wife. The shower idea quickly forgotten in the heat of the moment, but they had all day together, right up until they went back to their every day lives the next day.


	54. Chapter 54

After a long week as newlyweds, spent working and spending time together and with Henry as a family, Emma found herself watching the clock early that Thursday afternoon. It’d been a slow week as usual, her time spent catching up on paperwork so she could head to Boston with Regina that very night, taking Friday off. With Monday being a holiday, it would give them four days together, alone in their apartment in Boston, a mini-honeymoon of sorts until they could find the time to fly away somewhere else for two long, blissful weeks together.

Four long, Henry-less days together. She smiled at the thought of spending the next four days with her wife in their apartment in Boston, probably the last time for a while since they had barely found time to return there since February. She had to admit, she missed their weekends there from time to time, because it was essentially their first place together, a place where they made a whole different set of memories, a place that was just theirs.

Emma sighed as she signed off on the last of her paperwork and placed it in the folder. Just as she leaned back in her chair, she heard August yelling out for her.

“Swan, you busy?” August yelled out from his desk and Emma groaned, moving to stand in the open doorway of her office. “No? Good.”

“What do you want, Booth?”

“Got a couple of visitors,” he said, nodding over to where Carter and Rolin were standing. Each were dressed in their black suits and each were holding on to shiny leather briefcases. “Can I get you two anything to drink?”

“No, we’re fine,” Carter replied.

“Carter, Rolin,” Emma nodded at them. “Shall we talk in my office?”

“Yes, that would be best.”

Emma tried to ignore the slight panic that rose in her chest seeing the two Special Agents there again. Any time she saw them in Storybrooke, it meant there was something going on with the investigation that they promised they would not give up on until it was solved, once and for all. Emma let them enter her office first before following them inside and shut the door behind her.

“Does Regina know that you are here?” Emma asked once she was in her chair and the two were seated on the opposite side of her desk. “Should I call her?”

“I called her before we arrived here. She should be on her way,” Carter replied. “Should we wait for her to arrive?”

“What kind of information did you bring today?”

“Something we’re hoping to use to bring further progress to the investigation,” Carter said and Rolin nodded as Carter placed his briefcase on the desk. “Proof of sorts.”

“Something solid?” Emma asked. “Like actual proof?”

“Another bank statement. This one from the day you were shot,” Carter replied and upon Rolin’s nod, he pulled the bank statement out of his briefcase and handed it to Emma. “We finally got a warrant to have the bank to print the statement out the day she made that withdrawal. She had put in an order for another fifteen grand to be withdrawn days later, but she never showed up for that appointment, not until the day Vinnie showed up again to finish his assassination he was paid for.”

“You guys tried that before, with the murder of Bridget Sinclair and it didn’t stick.”

“Because the original statement had been tampered with many, many years ago to cover up those transactions and the one we had was “proven” to be forged.”

“Is it going to happen again?” Emma asked, handing the statement back to Carter. “Surely she covered her tracks again as well as she did last time.”

“Perhaps not as well as she likely believes,” Rolin replied. “We have security footage this time, from the bank’s security department. If this document doesn’t stick, the footage itself will.”

“How is that going to link her to Vinnie?” Emma asked. “She could’ve withdrawn that money for any reason!”

“Which is why we’ve returned to Storybrooke to speak with Cora Mills on the matter. We have a warrant from a judge here in Storybrooke for her arrest and another to do a personal search of her home. If Vinnie set foot in that house then there are a shred of proof left behind.”

“Like DNA?” Emma asked Carter skeptically. “It’s been months. There’s no way something, if anything, would’ve been left behind. From what Regina tells me, Cora is very particular about the cleanliness of her home. If there was anything, it’s long gone.”

“We’re one step ahead. It’s been brought to our attention that the neighbour across the street has security camera’s and one that shows part of Cora’s property,” Rolin said.

“Including an unobstructed view of her front door.”

“How did you not know this before?” Emma asked. “Surely this would be something you’d check into, wouldn’t it?”

“We needed a warrant to get the tapes from the neighbour and that took far longer to clear through the courts simply because we had no proof or reason to obtain them. The owner of that house across the street from hers was very reluctant to release the tapes from that specific night.”

Emma sighed heavily. “Where do we go with all of this?”

“We put it all together, make a strong case. If she doesn’t confess, we’re going to have a lengthly trial, if we get that far,” Carter replied. “So at the very least, right now we just need to bring her in for questioning once more.”

“She won’t talk.”

“We already know that, but we need to bring her in regardless.”

Regina breezed into the office at that moment, looking a little shaken but held her head high with the confidence that normally radiated off of her. She grabbed a chair that was along the wall and sat next to Emma, both agents bringing her up to speed with everything that they had just revealed to Emma.

She had a sinking feeling that their long weekend in Boston was going to be slightly delayed as the four of them began putting everything together to make their case. Two hours later, Emma was growing agitated and her right leg muscles had started twitching. They had watched all the security tapes more than half a dozen times, Carter and Rolin taking notes while Regina watched carefully and Emma just looked at the clock.

By five, they had everything they needed and the questions written out. All they needed now was to have Cora Mills in custody so they could begin the questioning at once. Regina was on the phone with her mother, trying to engage in casual conversation in hopes to not raise her suspicions and all the while trying to find out where she was early that evening. She even suggested that perhaps they have dinner together that night, but Cora clearly refused.

Yet, before she hung up, Cora had given her current location, one which Regina repeated and Carter and Rolin were immediately leaving her office, no doubt making their way to their RangeRover to head over to Cora’s current location and arrest her.

“This is not how I saw this afternoon playing out, Gina.”

“Nor I as well.”

“We’re not leaving until tomorrow now, aren’t we?”

“Perhaps not,” Regina frowned and she leaned up against Emma’s desk, standing just in front of where Emma still sat in her chair. “Possibly not at all now.”

“Once again, your mother has disrupted our lives.”

“We will have our time away, darling. Making her pay for what happened to you is our only priority now. It will be until the day she is convicted and locked up for good.”

“This is going to play out just like the last time, Regina. They’re not going to be able to make the charges stick, even with the evidence we have. There’s still no proof that Vinnie was the one who shot me that night and the only proof we have is him attempting to take me out that night and even then, that’s just statements from four Special Agents and all of us who had heard the gunshots. That man is dead and that man is the only one that can confess that Cora Mills had paid him to kill me.”

“Have a little faith, Emma,” Regina said softly as she ran her fingers through Emma’s hair. “Perhaps this time things may be far differently than before. I want this to be over as much as you do, darling, but it won’t be over until she is finally locked up and behind bars where she belongs.”

“Where she belongs is in an insane asylum, Regina.”

“I wholly agree,” Regina sighed softly, her fingers still threading through Emma’s hair.

“Do you think we could have her committed?”

“It wouldn’t be easy, darling.”

“No, I guess it wouldn’t be,” she said with a frown. “I swear if she ruins this weekend for us—I mean, I know she was at our wedding and she didn’t ruin it for us then and I have no idea why she was so…civil, but we haven’t even had a honeymoon yet, Regina, and I have been looking forward to this weekend all week!”

Regina leaned forward and placed a soft, loving kiss on her forehead. “I know, my love, I have as well. If we don’t make it to Boston this weekend, we’ll have the house to ourselves. Henry is going on that camping trip with David, August, Michael and Nicholas this weekend.”

“Yeah,” Emma said with a small smile. “But it’s not the same, not really.”

“You’re so very adorable when you pout,” Regina chuckled as she swiped a finger over Emma’s bottom lip. “Are you finished with your paperwork?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Perhaps we can have Ruby run it down to my office so Shane can file it before he leaves.”

“Ruby!” Emma yelled out, not failing to notice the wince from Regina at the volume of her voice.

“Yeah, Em?”

“Come here for a minute, will you?”

“What’s up?” Ruby asked just seconds later as she poked her head in the open doorway. Emma just held up the folder with the paperwork inside and Ruby stepped into her office.

“Can you run this down to Regina’s office?”

“Now?”

“Yes, now,” Regina answered for her. “Shane will be leaving shortly and I’d like to get this filed before he leaves for the long weekend.”

“Sure, I can run this over there,” Ruby nodded, smiling at both of them. “Then I am done for the day, Em?”

“Of course.”

“Great because I promised Kathryn I’d be over for dinner by six,” she grinned.

“Thank you, dear,” Regina smiled at Ruby sincerely. “Do enjoy your time with Kathryn. Perhaps we could have dinner together sometime soon?”

“That’d be great!” Ruby smiled and she turned to leave, shutting the door behind her.

Emma rose to her feet, wrapping her arms around Regina’s waist and sighed softly before leaning in to kiss her, something she’d wanted to do since they left the house early that morning. While the kiss was intimate in nature, it was only just a kiss, nothing more, nothing to start something they couldn’t finish until they were at home later. The sharp knock on the door pulled them apart and August, who would normally have a teasing look on his face having caught them kissing while Emma was still on the clock, was that of complete seriousness.

“Carter called in. They have her in custody and are on their way down here right now.”

“Okay.”

“Do you want to be here?” August asked her and she nodded, not moving away from Regina. “Are you sure, Swan?”

“I want to be here when she’s brought in.”

“I as well,” Regina said quietly and Emma saw the mix of emotions flutter over her face and in her eyes.

It definitely wasn’t easy having a mother like Cora Mills and wanting her to pay the price for what she had done, for coming so close to taking the only thing that mattered to her the most in the worst way possible.

“Right, well, I just wanted to give you the heads up. They’ll be taking her straight into the interview room. They don’t want to waste any time with this, Carter said. Care to catch me up on what you’ve been doing all afternoon?”

Emma sighed, her arms finally falling away from Regina and she nodded, motioning for him to step into her office. Emma quickly explained what Carter and Rolin had brought with them and what they were planning to do once they arrested Cora and brought her in for questioning. While she caught him up, Regina moved to the window and stood there staring out, a hand on the sill and the other over her abdomen.

Emma was still getting him caught up on the investigation when Cora was brought in. She promised him she’d tell him more because she wanted nothing more than to slip into the screening room and watch Carter and Rolin question that psychotically evil woman and to hear what she would have to say, if anything.

“Gina?” Emma whispered as she walked over to her and gently placed a hand on the small of her back. “Are you coming?”

“Yes,” she nodded, turning away from the window and following Emma to the screening room. “I do wish things were different,” she said once they were inside. “With my mother, I mean. I wish she wasn’t the way she is or else we wouldn’t be going through any of this.”

“It is the way it is,” Emma replied and they turned their attention to Cora, who sat at the table facing the two-way mirror, her face expressionless, her hands folded together and resting on top of the table. “Did you ever find out why she came to our wedding?”

“No, dear. I haven’t spoken with her until I made that phone call earlier. Perhaps what she told us during out little confrontation before the reception was true, that all she wanted to do was to be there for me on my wedding day.”

“You honestly believe that?”

“What else am I supposed to think, Emma? I know what she is capable of and what she is truly like, but I also know when she is sincere and it’s not all for show. What she said to us on our wedding day was sincere and true.”

Emma bit her tongue, not wanting to get into this anymore, not with the woman on the other side of the glass, listening as Carter and Rolin explained to her the charges they were placing on her and that this time there would be no possible way for her to get away with it once more.

“Dears, are you asking if I am guilty of what you are accusing me of?” Cora said, finally speaking, her tone clipped. “Do I not get the right to a lawyer?”

“You do. You have every right not to speak if you request the presence of your lawyer, ma’am,” Carter said and he leaned back in his chair, unmoving as Cora stared long and hard at him.

“Say I am,” she said and her whole demeanour started to change, a coyly wicked smile beginning to curl over her lips. “Say you put me before a judge and I plead guilty by reason of insanity.”

“Say you do,” Carter replied calmly. “You do realize what would happen next, right?”

“Of course I do, dear,” she sneered at him. “I would like for my right to having my lawyer here now, please. I am to say nothing more to you until he is present.”

“Very well, ma’am,” Carter nodded and he slid a pad of paper and a pen towards her. “If you write the number down, I will get in touch with your lawyer immediately.”

Emma was tense as she watched the exchange. She wanted nothing more than for this whole ordeal to be over, but from the looks of things the worst was about to begin. It was Regina’s soothing hands gliding over her back that had her tense body relaxing somewhat and she turned to face her, not wanting to look at the woman on the other side of the glass for a minute longer.

Emma sighed. Despite there being somewhat of a progress regarding the investigation, all she could think about was their planned weekend away and how it was looking like it was not going to happen now that things had taken quite an unexpected turn.

“What do we do now, Regina?”

“I imagine they’ll arrange for a hearing as soon as possible,” she replied and she deftly smoothed away a few strands of Emma’s hair from near her eyes. “If she is going to plead guilty by reason of insanity, it’ll be in court.”

“She’s playing us, Regina.”

“Of course she is, darling,” Regina said in a clipped tone. “We both know exactly what my mother is capable of and the games that she likes to play, myself more than you. I suppose either way, prison or a mental hospital, she will finally be out of our lives and no harm will come to you ever again and she will never again be able to meddle in our lives and try to break us apart from one another.”

Emma turned her attention back to the interview room, finding that Carter and Rolin were no longer in the room with Cora, who sat there with the same smile on her face and was staring directly at the two-way mirror, no doubt knowing that Emma was behind it, watching her. It gave her chills and there was no doubt that Regina felt it as her hands were still on her body, cradling her gently. Her body thrummed with anger as she turned back to face Regina.

“I love you, Regina, but I fucking hate your mother.”

“I know, dear, I as well.”

Emma frowned just as Regina leaned in to kiss her softly. It was short and sweet and ended as quickly as it had began. The door opened and they stepped away from one another as Carter walked into the room with his phone to his ear, talking quickly before ending the call.

“Rolin is on the phone with the judge, trying to arrange for a hearing first thing tomorrow morning,” Carter said as he slipped his phone into his jacket pocket. “If we cannot get a hearing tomorrow, she’ll remain locked in one of the cells until Tuesday.”

“What happens now?” Regina asked tentatively. “With the hearing? What happens if she were to plead guilty by reason of insanity?”

“If she does plead guilty by reason of insanity, the judge will likely place her under psychological evaluation for seventy-two hours before he’ll bring things back to court, but with the long weekend, that won’t happen until Tuesday, if we even get to have a hearing before the judge tomorrow. If things go according to plan, this won’t even make it to a proper trial and if she is indeed mentally ill, the judge will still charge her with accessory and he’ll place her in a secure facility where she’ll likely live out the rest of her days.”

“Just like that?” Emma asked, knowing it just couldn’t be that simple. She and Regina just shared a look before Carter nodded his head and continued.

“Just like that. We have the evidence we need,” Carter replied. “And we have her claiming to plead guilty to the charge. We just need to get before the judge as soon as possible, but in the meantime, she’ll be locked up here in one of the cells. If we can’t get to the judge here in Storybrooke, we’ll have to transfer her down to Boston, where the process will take much longer to go through with, but the end results should be the same.”

“Carter,” Rolin said as he entered the room. “We got a hearing before Judge Wilson tomorrow morning at eleven.”

“Perfect. Bail?”

“No bail,” Rolin replied. “Our specific instructions are for her to remain in custody until the hearing tomorrow morning.”

“Sheriff Swan, Mayor Mils,” Carter said as he turned to them. “Deputy Booth informed me that this was supposed to be your honeymoon weekend. I do apologize for disrupting your plans and neither of you are required to attend the hearing if you do not wish to. I don’t wish to have you cancel your honeymoon plans because of the investigation. However, both of you will be required to attend the second hearing on Tuesday.”

“Of course,” Regina said with a nod. “We’ll be there on Tuesday. You have my contact information, Agent Carter. Just leave a message with the time. Are we quite done here?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “We’re done. We’ll just book your mother and place her in the cell. There is just a little bit of paperwork that’ll need to be signed before either of you go.”

Emma felt as if she was on autopilot as they went through the booking process. Cora Mills’ lawyer showed up just as she was placed in the cell and Rolin dealt with the shady man, explaining everything to him. Cora was silent the entire time, her eyes locked on Emma once she was in the cell and the handcuffs were removed. Just her stare had Emma on edge and not even the soothing touch Regina gave her eased the tension.

After the paperwork was filled out, Regina just reached for Emma’s hand and led her out of the station without another word. Emma still felt as if she were on autopilot as they got into Regina’s car. She snapped out of it when she realized that they were not on their way home, but on their way out of town.

“I won’t let her ruin our weekend, darling,” Regina said once they passed the town line and Emma only stared at her wife, wanting nothing more than to sooth the tension she could see just from looking at her. “She’s tried to ruin our lives far too much. This is the very last time and she won’t get the satisfaction of being the reason to delay our honeymoon. And that,” Regina said, pausing just to steal a glance over at Emma, “is the last that we mention my mother until we return home. Is that clear?”

“Of course,” Emma said softly. “This is _our_ weekend, Gina.”

“It is.”

“Just you and me.”

Regina smiled over at her, reaching for her hand and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles. Emma settled in the seat, their fingers intertwined as Regina headed for the interstate and all Emma could do was watch as the world slipped by, her mind filled with hundreds of different thoughts and she struggled to push all thoughts centred around Cora Mills out of her mind completely.

She couldn’t wait for the day where she’d never have to deal with that insufferable woman ever again. Hopefully that day would be soon.

**********

Regina kept her focus on the road, but her mind kept going back to the investigation, back to her mother and the cold, crazed look in her eyes just before they’d left the station hours ago. She had been cursed to having a mother that was power hungry and incapable of being able to love. Regina had, for her whole life, tried to understand what had made her mother the way she was and never did she ever figure it out.

Cora Mills was the way she was because that’s just the kind of person she was made to be, the kind of person she had pushed at Regina to be for most of her life. Yet, Regina had always held on hope for love, even as a young child. She had a warm, caring heart that not even her own mother could break. The fear Cora instilled in her still lingered, but over the past year, she hadn’t let it grip her nearly as tightly as it had before. She had even begun to file the needed paperwork to have her funds out of her mother’s control completely. It would be a lengthly process, one she had found out a short while ago would be sped up if her mother was ever incarcerated or dead.

The less control that her mother had over her, the easier it would be to continue living her life the way she had always wanted it to be, in her childhood home, surrounded with love and family and her beautiful wife.

It was nearly midnight before they arrived at their apartment, having stopped on the way to grab groceries for the weekend. They were both exhausted, more emotionally than anything else and once the groceries were put away, they stripped out of their clothes and crawled into bed together without a single word being said.

Regina just stared at her in the soft moonlight coming in from the windows, bathing over her wife’s pale, soft skin and hair. She smiled at Emma as she lifted her fingers to her cheek, gently stroking her skin before leaning in for a soft, lingering kiss. Emma sighed, pulling Regina flush against her as they lay on their sides, sharing another soft, lingering kiss and then another before it grew deeper, Emma’s lips becoming more insistent against hers, tongues sliding past lips eagerly.

As much as Regina wanted to make love, it was late and she could feel just how tired Emma was in the way that she kissed her. They had the next four days together to do just that, to truly spend time together, all alone without Henry, without Ruby, Kathryn, Granny, even her mother around. Although this weekend wasn’t their true honeymoon, she was more than determined to make it feel like one.

She woke early the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing from where she left it on the kitchen counter next to Emma’s phone. She groaned quietly and detangled herself from Emma, watching as she rolled over on to her stomach and pulled the pillow tightly over her head. Regina slipped from the bed, not bothering with her robe as she padded towards the kitchen and plucked her phone off the counter.

“Regina Mills speaking,” she answered when she didn’t recognize the number on the screen.

“Mayor Mills, this is Judge Patrick Wilson speaking,” the older gentleman said softly, a stark contrast to the hard, stern look he had about him. “I’m calling in regards to your mother’s hearing this morning.”

“Yes?”

“Are you going to be here for the hearing?”

“No, I am in Boston with my wife until Tuesday. Should I have stayed in Storybrooke for the hearing, Judge Wilson, because I was assured that I wouldn’t need to be present at the hearing this morning.”

“There are a few things I would like to go over with you and I had hoped to do this is person,” he said and she sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “The charges against your mother are very serious.”

“Yes, of course.”

“Special Agent Rolin informed me that she said she may plead guilty by reason of insanity,” he continued. “If she does, she will be placed under a psychological evaluation for the next seventy-two hours.”

“Yes, sir, I understand that will happen if she chooses to plead guilty.”

“I know this is terribly against protocol, but I have known you and your family for a very long time,” he said and Regina sighed, trying to remain patient with the man. “If your mother is truly behind the attempted murder of Sheriff Swan, I want to make sure that she does not walk away from this. I understand that in the last case, one involving Miss. Sinclair, the evidence they had against her had been thrown out because it had been tampered with. Her lawyer will do anything to get her out of these charges.”

“What are you trying to say, Judge Wilson?”

“I can’t let her walk away from this, Regina,” he said softly. The fact he called her by her name told her all she needed to know. “I owe it to your father, bless his soul, to make sure she ends up where she belongs if she’s done such a terrible thing.”

“She hired a hit man to kill my wife,” Regina said under her breath, looking over at the alcove to make sure Emma wasn’t awake yet. “There is evidence, solid evidence this time. Not even the sleaze bag lawyer can get her out of this.”

“I have reviewed the evidence, but there is one slight problem. That is why I’m calling.”

“A problem?”

“The gun that Vinnie had used and that was matched to the bullet that was removed from your wife, that evidence was tampered with and now there is no longer any proof that that man pulled the trigger.”

“No…”

“Meaning the evidence that was recently obtained is useless.”

“No…” Regina frowned. “No, it was proven that that man did pull the trigger. He came after her a second time and nearly shot her again. He almost killed my wife, twice!”

“Regina—”

“If she pleads guilty, isn’t that enough? Shouldn’t that be enough?”

“She can plead guilty, but without the evidence being substantial and relevant, we’d need a confession and you and I both know that your mother would never confess to hiring that man to assassinate your wife.”

Regina’s heart sunk in her chest. Her mother was playing them, all of them, and she knew this game all too well. She knew, despite everything, despite even pleading guilty, that she would walk away free because Vinnie was no longer proven to be the one who shot Emma.

“How did the link between the gun, the bullet, and that man dissipate?”

“Your mother’s lawyer presented evidence that the gun was never Vinnie’s,” he replied and sighed heavily. “Without that evidence, Regina, I can’t convict her because she will no longer be linked to the case, at all. Just like Vinnie is no longer the—”

“This is complete bullshit!” Regina exclaimed loudly, her voice ringing through the apartment and bouncing off the walls, no doubt rising Emma from her slumber. “I’m sorry, Judge Wilson, I need to make a phone call.”

“Of course. Sorry to burden you with such terrible news.”

Regina growled as she ended the call and found Carter’s number in her contacts. Emma walked up behind her and she shook her head as she placed the phone to her ear. The phone rang twice before the call was answered.

“Special Agent—”

“Carter, can you tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Regina—”

“This case is going to be thrown out!”

“Your mother is saving her own ass right now,” Carter barked into the phone. “And I can’t do a fucking thing about it. The gun? Surely the judge told you about the gun that Vinnie used. Despite it being unregistered and having found his fingerprint, half of—”

“But it was proven!”

“No, Regina, it was never proven, not in the courts, not yet. We were going to present that evidence this morning as well, but we cannot do that. Not when it not longer—”

“She’s going to walk free!”

“Right now, at this point, there’s nothing we can do about that, Regina. We will go through with the hearing this morning, but we have nothing on her anymore. Nothing.”

Regina was trembling and she was fighting the urge to through her phone against the wall. Emma gently eased it out of her fingers and spoke quietly with Carter. Regina’s heart was thundering and it was that roar of it that filled her ears. They were so close to having her mother convicted and now they were literally right back at square one again.

Her mother was going to be free and there would be no justice for what Emma had suffered from, none what so ever.

“Hey,” Emma whispered as she wrapped her arms around her from behind, their naked bodies melding together in every way. “Regina, hey, it’s going to be okay. We’ll get through this, okay? She’s not going to come between us ever again, whether she’s locked up behind bars or free.”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen this way, Emma.”

“I know,” she sighed. “I know, baby, I know.” They swayed together and Regina shivered at the slight chill in the air despite the warmth of Emma’s body. “Let’s go back to bed. He said he’ll call later, let us know how it went.”

“We already—”

“Let’s just go back to bed,” Emma said, urging her back towards the alcove. “We made a promise, Gina. This is _our_ weekend together. Nothing is going to change that, okay?”

“Okay, my love. Okay.”


	55. Chapter 55

Cora Mills walked free that day, of _course_ she did, and all Emma had been trying to do since that phone call came in shortly after noon was try to calm Regina down out of her silent breakdown. This was certainly not how she envisioned spending the first full day of their weekend away and she was not going to let it be like this until they returned home either. It couldn’t be like this. This weekend was about them and nothing, _nothing_ was going to change that.

Not even fucking Cora Mills getting away with attempted murder.

Regina was curled up on the couch in her robe with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Emma finished making Regina’s cup of tea and placed the spoon on the counter with a sigh. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to her wife.

“Hey, I made you some tea,” she said gently and Regina nodded her head, still staring ahead with a blank stare. Emma frowned and placed the mug on the coffee table before turning to look at Regina. “Baby, talk to me. I know you’re upset. Talk to me, please?”

“Talk about what?” Regina whispered. “Talk about how my mother is free, the case thrown out and how there is no longer an active investigation because we had nothing more to go with?”

“Regina—”

“She was supposed to pay for what she did to you!”

“Gina,” Emma soothed her hands over her tense shoulders. “Look, I wanted her to pay for what she did too and I’m not happy about how this turned out either. I really thought that this would be it, and unfortunately it’s not. But, I have to believe that one day, one day fate is going to turn around on her and she will end up paying for not just what she did to me, but for all the things she did to you too.”

“Perhaps,” Regina sighed. “This was not how it was supposed to happen. It was—”

“I know, baby, I know,” Emma said softly, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her head.

“I got to stop thinking about her,” Regina murmured. “Why can’t I? She is ruining our weekend, Emma, and she’s not even here!”

The distress her wife was going through worried her to no end. She wanted to get her mind off of everything, she wanted to just enjoy the weekend together and she was going to make sure that happened no matter what. She gathered Regina in her arms and pulled her on to her lap, smiling as Regina gave in and let her without any protest.

Regina sank into Emma, giving in to the soft kisses she was placing over her lips. She knew how to distract her wife well and so far it was working when her earlier attempts had failed. Sex was the ultimate distraction and one she hadn’t wanted to push for earlier for obvious reasons, but now it was all she could think about. If it was distraction enough for her, surely it’d be more than enough for her wife.

“We’re married,” Emma whispered against her lips, her hand smoothing over her thigh and under her soft robe. “This is our first weekend alone together. _Nothing_ is going to ruin this for us, okay, Regina? You are my wife and I am yours and we are going to enjoy this weekend despite everything else.”

“We’re married,” Regina echoed. “You’re right,” she said with the faintest hint of a smile.

“This is our weekend.”

“Our weekend,” she said softly, her smile easing over her lips slowly. “Our honeymoon.”

“Technically our mini-honeymoon.”

Regina playfully rolled her eyes. Emma smiled because it was working, bit by bit and she was helping her take her mind off of everything else. Her hand smoothed over Regina’s soft, silky thigh, rising higher with every caress. She would never tire of touching Regina, feeling how soft, how warm her skin was, not just against the palm of her hands and her fingertips, but with every inch of her body.

“I was thinking maybe tonight we can go out for dinner.”

“Mm, where to, darling?”

“Anywhere you want to go,” Emma smiled and she felt Regina relax a little bit more.

“Anywhere?”

“Yeah,” she smiled again. “Anywhere as long as it is with you.”

“Perhaps we can order in tonight, or we can cook. We did buy enough food to get us through the weekend without having to leave the apartment.”

“And what are we going to have for dinner then, babe?”

“I am in the mood for creamy cajun chicken pasta,” Regina replied with a soft hum to her voice. “I’m in the mood for something spicy.”

“I’m in the mood for _you_.”

Regina purred as their lips met in a hungry kiss. Her hands slid into Emma’s hair, her fingers stroking along the nape of her neck, her whole body reacting to the kiss and to Emma’s hand slid sliding and caressing her thigh. The tea Emma had made for her was suddenly forgotten, the only focus Regina seemed to have was now solely on her. With no intent on rushing anything between them, Emma moved her lips to kiss over her jaw and her neck, her teeth nipping at her skin just over her pulse point.

Her hand skimmed out from under Regina’s robe, moving up along her abdomen, her lips sucking and kissing over her neck unhurriedly. Her palm moved along her breast and she could feel the hardening peak just under her fingertips as she kept her touch slow yet firm. She smiled against her wife’s warm skin, moving her lips back to capture Regina’s, her hands moving to the belt of her robe and she pulled the loose knot free.

Save for a pair of white boxer-briefs, Emma had nothing else on and it seemed that once Regina had slipped her hands free from the thick confines of her hair and swept them down over her chest, it was the first she had realized just that. She felt the smile against her lips and kissed her deeper, moving until Regina was laying down on the couch and she was hovering just above her, their bodies barely touching at first. Emma was giving her complete control and when they parted from their kiss, the look in Regina’s eyes said it all. She wanted her, she always wanted her, but there was just something so different about the way she looked at her today.

Yet, Emma had seen that look before, that feral one, the one that told her without words that she wanted to be taken, to be possessed. She didn’t want to be loved, she wanted to be fucked until she came screaming her wife’s name. Just the though sent a ripple of hot arousal through Emma’s body and she thought of all the different ways she could fuck her until she could think of nothing else other than her name.

Emma moaned when Regina’s hands swept down her back and slipped under the edge of her boxer-briefs, her short nails scraping along her ass as she pulled Emma down flush against her, their lips crashing in a heated, hungry, possessive kiss. Their lips never parted, not even when she lifted up to allow Regina to pull her boxer-briefs down and easily stepped out of them, not knowing or caring where they landed when Regina tossed them away.

They both moaned as their bodies became flush again, a thigh between a thigh, breasts and hard nipples rubbing deliciously together, lips devouring, hands wandering and grasping as they moved together. Emma could feel that feral need more than ever and it was driving her insane with want and a feral need of her own. She broke away from the kiss, moving fluidly to her feet as she pulled Regina with her. They were both smiling as Emma led the way, walking backwards to their bed, pausing only once to push off Regina’s robe and letting it pool into a heap haphazardly on the floor.

Regina stole ahead of her, moving to the nightstand next to the left of the bed and Emma moaned as she wrapped her arms around her wife from behind, watching as she rooted through the few toys they had acquired over the last year together. She slipped a hand between her wife’s thighs, sliding her finger over her pussy and in between her folds, finding just how wet she was with just a few strokes.

“I want you to fuck me,” Regina murmured, pulling out the strapless strap-on. Emma moaned at hearing her say that word, for it was one she rarely let slip past her lips unless she was either extremely turned on or extremely angry. “I want you to make me think of nothing but you and how good you make me feel.”

“Of course I can do that for you, baby.”

“I want you to take me _hard_ , Emma. Make me scream.”

Emma moaned again, letting her slip out of her embrace and she took the toy from Regina’s hands, watching as she moved to crawl over the large bed on all fours, coming to a stop just in the middle, facing her, her eyes dripping with desire as she watched Emma effortlessly slip the strap-on on her, in her and she moved to kneel on the bed in front of her.

Regina reach out and ran her fingers over the rubber phallus, licking over her lips before wrapping them around the tip. She licked over it just enough to get it wet before she moved until her ass was poised and ready for Emma to take her. She dipped her head down, swiping her tongue up the length of her cunt and teased at puckered flesh before swallowing thickly. After a few soft kisses along her lower back, Emma knelt behind her and spread her wide, guiding the tip of the rubber phallus to her wet, tight hole. The tip slid in with ease and she gasped in surprise as Regina slammed back against her, burying it fully inside of her.

Emma arched, the sensation of her slamming back against her was definitely new and it turned her on beyond belief. Regina wanted her to fuck her, no foreplay, she just wanted to be fucked and Emma was more than happy to oblige. She gripped on to her wife’s hips and started to thrust in and out of her, her pace slow and easy at first until Regina started pounding her hips back against her, wanting her to move faster, to fuck her harder.

“Emma!” Regina cried out, her arms straining to keep herself up and off the bed.

“Fuck,” Emma murmured, running her right hand over Regina’s pliable ass, her thumb just teasing over her puckered hole.

Regina moaned as she reached for the hand that was teasing over her backside and she turned her head to the side as she brought Emma’s fingertips to her lips, wrapping one around her index finger, coating it before giving her just the faintest of nods and released her hand with a gasp.

Emma felt the excitement bubble deep inside of her, mixing with her highly sensitive state of arousal had her feeling almost delirious as the desire clouded over her. She ran her fingertip over her puckered flesh, stilling her hips as she eased the tip inside. She gave Regina a moment to relax against her intrusion before pressing her finger deeper inside. She started to move her hips as soon as her finger was sliding in past the second knuckle and the squeal that escaped past her wife’s lips urged her on.

Regina’s moans filled the apartment, bouncing off the walls, surrounding Emma completely. She stilled when Regina screamed her name and begged her to fuck her harder.

“Emma,” Regina sighed out as she turned to look back at her. “I want you to…”

“Yeah, baby?”

“In…there,” she groaned as Emma wiggled her finger inside her tight hole. “Yes, there.”

Emma’s heart was hammering in her chest. “You want me to…fuck you…”

“Yes.”

Emma’s whole body responded in that moment, the excitement almost to much to bear. She slipped the phallus out of her cunt, her arousal coating every inch of it. She slowly removed her finger and pressed the tip to her tight hole, easing it in, little by little, giving Regina more than enough time to adjust to the rubber cock filling her whole. She let out a gasp, not realizing she’d been holding her breath as she watched it slide deeper inside of her, her skin stretching as it slid in roughly.

“Emma,” Regina panted as she fell forward, her arms suddenly giving on her. “Don’t hold back, please.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not going to hurt me. Now just fuck me, Emma, now,” she barked, her voice dripping with wanton need and desire. “Please.”

Emma complied, her thrusts jerky and forced at first until Regina further relaxed and the strap-on glided in and out of her with ease. Everything about this was far beyond anything they’d done, it was hard, it was fast, it was rough and dirty. Pure fucking, nothing more, nothing less, and Regina was thoroughly enjoying herself just as much as Emma was as well.

She bit her bottom lip when she saw Regina reach between her own legs, her fingers circling over her own clit, bringing herself closer and closer to the edge as Emma relentlessly fucked her hard and deep. Regina grasped at the sheets and at the pillows, burying her face into one as she screamed Emma’s name. Emma reached around and placed her hand over Regina’s urging her to sink two inside of her and she slipped one in with Regina’s fingers, the sensation almost too much for them both.

She came almost violently, her orgasm thundering through her body but she didn’t stop, she didn’t stop until Regina’s hips were twitching and she was crying out her name, her voice harsh and thick with arousal. Emma didn’t stop, not even as she felt her inner walls clamp down around both of their fingers. She panted hard as she slid out from inside of her, keeping their fingers trapped in her cunt as she moved to lay at her backside as Regina all but collapsed on the bed.

Regina turned to meet Emma halfway for a wet, hungry kiss, Emma’s hips moving slightly, jerking the rubber phallus against the crack of her ass. A barely audible moan fell across Emma’s lips and she groaned, unable to form any coherent thoughts or words, instead choosing to focus on sliding the cock back inside her relaxed hole, their fingers still buried deep inside her core.

Emma slipped her hand out from between Regina’s legs, the whimper at the loss of her finger sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body. She gripped at Regina’s hip, moving more fluidly as she continued to fuck her, her thrusts not as fast, but just as hard as before. Her lips moved to Regina’s shoulder, her teeth sinking in just enough to mark her as they both came, their orgasm’s gripping them both so suddenly.

She could barely move as her body felt weighed down, content and satisfied, but she found a sliver of strength to pull out from inside of Regina a second time and moved her hands between her own legs, pulling it free and tossing it haphazardly to the side of the bed.

“Mmm, come here, my love,” Regina said, her voice sounding drowsy as her eyes stayed shut. “Thank you,” she whispered once Emma lay in her arms. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For helping me forget, for making me feel something else, even if just for a little while.”

“You surprise me, Regina.”

“Do I?”

“You always surprise me and you never fail—you never fail to be fearless in trying something…new.”

“Yes, but perhaps we won’t do just that, not for a little while longer.”

“Was it too much? Did I hurt you?” Emma asked, concern suddenly filling her as she stared down at her wife’s very content face, her eyes still shut. “Gina?”

“No, my darling, it wasn’t too much and it only hurt a little,” she murmured. “But you quite wore me out, I must say. I don’t quite have the libido to be so thoroughly fucked.”

“Mmm, I love it when you say that word.”

“Fuck.”

They erupted into a fit of giggles, Emma feeling the need for rest, even for just an hour. She nuzzled her nose against the side of Regina’s head, inhaling deeply, loving the smell that was just Regina with a hint of the perfume she wore the day before. It was one of those scents she had not forgotten in those eleven years they had spent apart nor was it ever one of those scents she’d ever tire of smelling either.

As she floated off into the world of sleep, her thoughts were not that of Cora Mills, the investigation, or any of that. No, her thoughts were only that of her gorgeous wife and the long life they had ahead of them.

**********

Regina winced slightly, rubbing her hand idly over her hip to try to hide the discomfort she was feeling from Emma. They were cooking together and the smells of the creamy sauce and cajun spiced chicken filled the apartment, enveloped all around them like a warm, delicious embrace.

While earlier had been something else entire and she had enjoyed it, she had no idea it’d leave her feeling so sore even hours afterwards. Emma hadn’t been gentle and it wasn’t as if she expected her to be, not after she had begged her not to hold back. Still, it had been as far as she’d ever been willing to go before and while she didn’t regret it, she still wondered to herself if it had been the right thing to do.

It had starved off every last thought she had about her mother and while she never would normally turn to sex to just forget, to feel something else, it had worked. Not even the dreams she had during their two hour nap had been plagued with her mother, instead her dreams were that of her wife, their family, and a little girl that called her Mommy and Emma Mama.

Just that dream had her thoughts still staying far away from her mother. She recalled the few fleeting conversations she and Emma had had over adopting a child somewhere down the line and she had put in an inquiry shortly after it had been first mentioned with not a word coming back from the very same agency she’d gone through to legally adopt Henry. Perhaps it was time to bring up the topic once again, now that she and Emma were married and about to take each other’s names legally, the documents supposed to be going through officially by the middle of the following week.

As they moved around the kitchen together, each step, each move well timed as if they’d spent a lifetime rehearsing the dance of cooking dinner together, Regina tried in vain not to let her discomfort show. Regina poured them each a glass of white wine while Emma platted their dinner and set them down on the island countertop, taking a seat and smiling over at Regina as she moved to sit next to her. She sipped her wine and half moaned and half groaned, using her pleasure in how good the wine tasted to cover up her discomfort as she sat down.

“You’ve been quiet,” Emma whispered as she picked up her fork and poked away at her food, swirling the pasta around on the plate idly. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, darling,” Regina smiled. “I’m just simply enjoying our time here together.”

“Oh, okay. Just, if something was wrong, you’d tell me, right?”

“You know that I would,” she said softly. “I have been thinking, actually. About something rather big, rather important.”

“Hmm?”

“I know we’ve only discussed it a few times, but do you still want to see about adopting a child?” Regina asked and Emma smiled before she took a bite of her food and swallowed quickly. “I did contact the agency, but I haven’t heard anything since.”

“We weren’t married then,” Emma replied. “Maybe if we, I dunno, put in another application or whatever it is we need to do, maybe we won’t have to wait near as long?”

“I only inquired information. I never sent in an application of sorts.”

“Then maybe we should.”

“Are you sure this is still something that you want to do, darling?”

“Gina, I want a family and if we adopt a little girl, I don’t know, I feel like our little family will feel that much more complete. I want to give a child the chance I never had.”

“And we will,” Regina smiled, feeling the emotions swirling between them both. She reached out for Emma’s hand, watching as Emma’s own emotions took over her suddenly. “We’ll find her, we’ll find our daughter and we will love her and give her everything you never had the chance to have and more.”

She leaned over to kiss her beautiful wife, knowing and understanding just how much something like this would mean not just to her, but to a lonely, unwanted child who still had so much in life to look forward to. She leaned in to kiss her softly, feeling the hot tears hit her cheeks just before she pulled away.

“I don’t know why I’m crying.”

“It’s okay, darling,” Regina smiled at her lovingly, raising her hand to wipe away at the few tears that Emma allowed to fall before she pulled her emotional walls right back up again. “This is a very sensitive subject for you to discuss because I know that for your whole life you just wanted a family who loved you, who wanted you, who would take care of you and give you your best chance. We can do that for some little girl out there that has those same hopes and dreams.”

Emma smiled and they returned to their dinner, Regina’s mind now swimming with everything from how old this child may be, what would she be like, how her room would be decorated and whether she and Henry would get along naturally or if, like herself and Henry, would take some time before they trusted and accepted and loved one another. She sipped her wine in between bites, only momentarily forgetting her discomfort. She finished her plate first and leaned up against the edge of the counter and watched as Emma ate the last of hers, humming in delight when she finally swallowed the last bite.

“That was delicious, babe.”

“Only because you helped me make it,” Regina smiled, both meeting halfway for a kiss that had Regina sliding from the stool before she winced. “How about we leave the dishes for later and we can settle down, perhaps watch a movie or two?”

“Watch a movie?” Emma asked with a raised eyebrow. “Regina, we’re on our honeymoon and you want to watch a movie?”

Regina felt her cheeks blush as she cleared away her plate, rinsing it off under the tap before placing it in the sink with the other dishes and pots. She bit her bottom lip as Emma wrapped her arms around her from behind and she tried to keep their contact minimal, yet it was impossible in their specific position.

“I’m a little sore,” Regina murmured under her breath.

“What?”

“I said I’m a little sore, Emma,” she sighed, just the slightest of tears burning in her eyes as Emma turned her around. “I think we might have gone a little too far earlier.”

“I hurt you.”

“No, Emma—”

“I hurt you,” she repeated with a frown. “God, why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Because it didn’t hurt _then_ , darling. It felt…wonderful, but it is a little bit unbearable at the moment.”

“If we used lube…” Emma sighed and shook her head. “Shit, Gina, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” she said sternly and she quickly kissed away Emma’s frown. “I wanted it, I begged you for it. You have no reason to apologize.”

“Guess that’s something we won’t be doing again, huh?”

“Maybe not for a little while.”

“I have a better idea,” Emma said softly and she spun around with Regina in her arms with the most adorable, beautiful smile Regina simply loved. “How does this feel?”

“Hmm?” Regina hummed and it took her a split second to realize what Emma was getting at. “It feels fine, darling.”

“Then will you dance with me for a little while?”

“There’s no—” Regina was cut off as Emma quickly grabbed the remote and hit a few buttons and the music filled the air. Then first few bars of the song played and she melted into her wife’s strong embrace. “Our wedding song.”

“Actually, it’s a mixtape of all the songs that were played at our reception,” Emma smiled at her. “I thought it’d be nice to have those for moments like this.”

“It’s perfect.”

It truly was. It brought Regina right back to that very moment they danced together as wives, as partners committed in the sanctuary of marriage, for now and for the rest of their lives. She was lost in the arms of her wife, the music soothing as they swayed together gently, their lips meeting for soft, sweet kisses, each one lingering just a little longer than the last.

Regina ran her fingers through Emma’s hair, sweeping it over her shoulders before dipping her head down and trailed her lips over her neck. Emma’s fingers skimmed along her lower back, careful not to go any lower and she couldn’t help but smile against her soft, creamy skin at how patient she was being, at how careful she was not to further any of her discomfort.

Both were in nothing more than matching yoga pants, Emma in a white tank top while Regina had opted on a grey one stolen from Emma’s drawer. Comfort clothes, something they only wore on their weekends in Boston, weekends that Regina had grown to miss ever since Emma had moved to Storybrooke. It gave her pause for thought and as much as she loved having a place that was just theirs alone, it no longer made any sense to keep it.

Tomorrow they’d talk about the apartment together, Regina knowing that this time she’d have to give Emma a say since she hadn’t in the first place when she had purchased it. They still never did bring up that day Regina had given her the keys and told her of the apartment, the issue still something that was touchy between them and one that Emma never voiced her concerns of ever since either.

“I could spend hours dancing with you,” Emma whispered as they rested their foreheads together, their soft, steady breaths mingling. “Just as long as I can hold you in my arms.”

“And I you.”

Regina smirked as their song began to play again. Every time she heard it, the lyrics ringing so true to everything they were and everything they’d ever be. She had only ever heard that song a handful of times on the radio when she switched things up from time to time and every time she had heard that song before Emma had come back into her life, she longed for her, ached for her.

The moment she saw Emma in Storybrooke she knew, deep down she knew that her life was never going to be the same. No, she knew it would be better but she’d still been so hurt despite her longing for the beautiful blonde woman who had owned her heart from the very moment she saw Emma at that party, making that first move, talking to her, seeing how ridiculously cute she’d been because she had seen how nervous she was at first just talking to her.

That first kiss, Regina would never forget that first kiss, as short lived as it had been. Despite the alcohol they had both consumed up to that point that night, she had felt that spark, the one she read about, dreamt of, the one she thought she’d never find for herself in all her life. The second kiss, however, was that of a long lost lover, not someone she’d just met, but she hadn’t been able to help herself that night, nor all the nights after that followed that summer. The passion between them had been there right from the very start and not even eleven years apart a huge understanding had quelled it. Even now, even as that ache was so alluring although with a slight touch of discomfort, she wanted her, she wanted all of her, she wanted nothing more than to make love to the woman who had captured her heart so many years ago and was now hers, her wife, her partner, her lover, her best friend.

Their first time together was barely a week after they met. Four days if she were to be exact. The pull she’d felt with Emma, the need, the heady desire, she couldn’t deny any of it and she’d given in that night, given all of herself to Emma and knew she’d gotten the same. She just knew that very night that Emma was _it_ for her. Never had she anticipated what had happened months down the line.

Their first time was everything. It was every time they were together in all the times since, tenfold. the first touch, the first taste…every moment was right there so fresh in her mind and yet it felt like that everyday. That passion, the love, everything they had and felt transpired between them, day after day.

“You are the magic inside of me,” Regina murmured, her lips just a hairsbreadth away from Emma’s. “You are my everything.”

Emma kissed her then, with absolutely everything she had and she could just feel it. That moment they shared was yet but a rare one of many. That kiss brought them right back to the beginning and Regina was lost, lost in the memories and the sensations she had felt in that very moment.

She almost choked up at the thought that even from day one, they were meant to be. Soulmates. One true loves.

But she was, Emma Swan just completed her in every way and all ways.

As the song hit repeat for the third time, Regina just lost herself in Emma completely.

She never wanted that night—or that weekend—to ever end…


	56. Chapter 56

Monday came far too quickly, but they did all they could to enjoy their last hours away in Boston before making the trip home. Emma had, in many ways, felt so many different emotions in the last few days, but the one that was the strongest was the one that had her falling in love with her wife all over again.

They had reminisced some of their memories, from the first time they ever laid eyes on one another, to their first time, to all the little moments they had shared that summer and to all the moments the shared in the year since they’d been together, even right down to that moment Emma had left, how hard it had been for both of them. It raised a whole new set of emotions because they had come so far in the time since.

The weekend had gone far differently than Emma could’ve imagined, but even with the way it had started, with Cora’s arrest and the investigation falling apart completely, it had turned out to be an amazing weekend she definitely wouldn’t forget for a long time yet. If just barely four days together felt like that, she definitely couldn’t wait until they found the time to fly off somewhere warm, somewhere far away and spend two weeks with her beautiful wife far from their life in Storybrooke, Maine.

Emma laid on her side on the bed, watching Regina as she dressed for the drive home, she herself still unmoving from the bed after spending hours that morning making love. Regina pulled the skin tight, light blue jeans on, smoothing the material over her thighs before pulling up the zipper and buttoning them. Emma could only just smile at the sight of her in jeans and just how sexy she looked wearing them.

“Emma, I know you’re enjoying the view,” Regina said teasingly, keeping her back to her as she pulled on a light purple bra. “But we must get going. I’d like to be on the road before noon and not a moment later.”

“Can’t you just give me a minute to appreciate?”

She didn’t even need to see her face to know that Regina had just rolled her eyes at her. Regina grabbed a loose fitting t-shirt, similar in colour to her bra and pulled it of, the hem of it falling longer in the back than in the front, effectively disrupting the view Emma was enjoying so very much.

“You had your moment, darling, now can you please get dressed?” Regina asked as she turned to face her. And just for a moment, she watched Regina drink in the sight of her naked form, her eyes glazing over with lust, but it was quickly shaken away when she forced herself to walk away. “Five minutes, Emma!”

With a grunt, Emma rolled out of bed and she dressed in a pair of cut off shorts and a baggy white t-shirt, foregoing a bra and panties completely. She slipped on her red Chucks and slipped her phone into her pocket. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail as she walked out of the alcove and found Regina going through the fridge, pulling out what was left of the food they’d bought and packing it away in a small cooler.

“Is there anything you need me to do?”

“Well, actually, I had hoped we could talk before we left,” Regina replied as she shut the fridge. “About the apartment.”

“What about it?”

“I was thinking perhaps we no longer need it,” Regina replied quietly. “Yes, it’s wonderful to have a place to come away to, to steal a weekend away, but we haven’t been here in many months.”

“You want to sell it?” Emma asked, her face scrunching in confusion. “Is that what you’re saying?”

“I’m not sure what we should do. If we adopt a young child, stealing a weekend away will be next to impossible. As much as I love our little love nest, it’s served it’s purpose well.”

“Yeah, it definitely has,” Emma chuckled quietly. “So, maybe instead of selling it, we can rent it out? I mean this location is prime right now and we’d get a more than decent rent for this place.”

Regina hummed, thinking about it for a moment, not noticing how hard Emma was trying not to let it slip up and say “you” instead of “we”. Emma started placing some of the food left out on the counter into the cooler while Regina paused for thought, weighing their options when it came to the apartment.

“Maybe we should take some time to think about it,” Emma suggested and Regina nodded, smiling as she moved to wrap her arms around Emma loosely. “This is a huge decision, Regina. Whether we sell or rent it out. We need to do what makes more sense in the long run, right?”

“Of course,” she said softly, pecking her lips against Emma’s quickly. “Let’s get our things and go home, darling.”

“Can I drive?”

“My car?”

“Yeah…” Emma trailed off and smirked at the perplexed look on Regina’s face. “What?”

“You want to drive my car?”

“What, you don’t trust me to drive your car, baby?”

“It’s not that…” Regina trailed off. “I’ve never let anyone drive my car since my father gave it to me on my return to Storybrooke many years ago. It was his for a very long time and I—”

“I get it,” Emma said with an understanding smile. “It’s no big deal. I just wanted to drive back since you drove here.”

“Perhaps at the halfway point you can drive us the rest of the way home,” Regina relented and Emma just smiled. “Can you take our bags down to the car, darling? I just want to make sure we’ve got everything we need.”

Emma nodded, leaning in for a kiss before they stepped out of their embrace. Emma grabbed the keys to Regina’s car off the counter and their bags along with the small cooler and just managed to manoeuvre her way out of the door without dropping anything. Once she had their things in the trunk, she pulled her sunglasses out of the glovebox where she’d left them and waited for Regina, leaning against the hood of the car and enjoying the feel of the warm, September sunlight against her skin. Just realizing that it was September already and that exactly a year ago she had driven away from Regina, forcing herself not to look back or give in to the distress Regina had been feeling in those moments just before she left, she knew they’d come so far since then.

They had made it through five months of living in two different states. They had made it through holidays and birthdays. They had made it through Cora discovering the true nature of their relationship and Regina’s fears of what the people in town would think of their Mayor being in a relationship with another woman. They had gotten engaged and she had uprooted hers and Henry’s life to move to Storybrooke to be with the woman who would become her wife. They had gotten through Graham’s death and her new role as the town’s Sheriff had been a small adjustment. They made it through the assassination attempt, orchestrated by Cora Mills herself and still made it to their wedding day just a few months later than intended.

Emma herself had overcome so many hurdles in her life, from her slight commitment issues, to thinking that perhaps they had moved far too quickly right from the start. She had overcome her nightmares, her personal demons from her childhood and even still to this day, she was still overcoming all the little pieces of her life that haunted her.

Regina had overcome many things as well, but the biggest one was finally standing up to her own mother and while Emma knew Cora Mills still instilled fear in Regina, it wasn’t nearly as prominent as it had been for her entire life. She did know that there would come the day where that fear would be gone completely, that she would choose to cut her mother out of her life if she didn’t bother to change—and even Emma knew that something like change was something that Cora Mills was incapable of and yet knew that Regina held on to the smallest hope that maybe one day that would happen.

Emma one had that sliver of hope too, that maybe Cora Mills would change, but after everything that had happened and after their last attempt at making her pay for her involvement in her being shot and barely surviving, that hope for Emma was gone. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with that vile, psychotically evil woman and she didn’t want her around her family either, Regina’s mother or not.

She was shaken from her thoughts as the back door to the building opened and Regina strolled out, sunglasses already on and a smile on her face as she looked over at Emma in the parking lot. Her breath was taken away by Regina’s bright smile, just as it always did and she knew deep in her heart and her very soul that she would feel that way every time Regina smiled at her for the rest of her life.

“Ready to go home, darling?” Regina asked, stopping in front of her and she let out a squeal as Emma wrapped her arms around her and spun her around before kissing her deeply, unable to resist. “Darling, what was that for?”

“I love you,” Emma smiled. “So very much.”

“I love you so very much as well, my love,” Regina grinned, placing a soft kiss on her lips before Emma set her back down on her feet. “Can I have the keys?”

Emma laughed and pulled the keys out of her back pocket and dropped them into her outstretched palm. They shared one last kiss before getting in the car and they were off, Regina stopping only to get them each a coffee for the ride out of the city. They talked about Henry returning to school the very next day, Emma unable to believe her baby boy was going to be in the sixth grade already. Henry too, had come a very long way in the last year. There had been so many moments where Emma wanted to just throttle him for being so annoying when it came to her and Regina and the small, intimate moments they shared.

At least he had grown to fully accept that there were just some things that wouldn’t change just because he found it gross. Now he barely flinched whenever she would kiss Regina, and he hadn’t ever spoken of hearing the two of them whenever they made love at night, despite their efforts to remain as quiet as possible, not since that talk they had with him the weekend of David and Mary Margaret’s wedding when he’d heard them.

Emma squirmed in her seat at the memories of that night, memories that now paled in comparison to a few nights before that had left Regina sore for an entire day. She licked over her lips and looked over at her wife and drank in the sight of her, watching as she concentrated on the road as she drove down the interstate. After the other night and how she’d felt the next day, Emma wasn’t sure just how long it’d be before they did it again, or at least how long it’d be until Regina would let her fuck her just like that.

“Do you need me to pull over soon?”

“Huh?”

“You’re squirming,” Regina said, glancing over at her quickly. “Do you have to go?”

“Go? No,” Emma laughed with a shake of her head. “I was just thinking about Friday.”

Regina blushed as she reached out for Emma’s hand and intertwined their fingers. She inhaled sharply, no doubt thinking about it as well before she raised Emma’s hand to her lips and kissed over her knuckles. She let go to place her hand back on the steer wheel and merged into the far left lane.

“Perhaps next time we can go with something smaller, hmm?”

“And lube, definitely lube,” Emma chuckled, grinning widely as Regina’s cheeks flushed a little more. “You really liked it, didn’t you?”

“Yes, dear, I did despite the discomfort afterwards.”

“You know what would help too?”

“What’s that, darling?” Regina asked, tongue in cheek. “A plug?”

“Would you?”

“For you, I would.”

“How about next weekend? Maybe we’ll have Henry go stay over at Nicholas’ and we can—”

“I think next weekend will be a little too soon for me, darling,” Regina replied softly.

“Okay, babe, I understand,” Emma said just as softly. “Just the idea of you wearing a plug all day, the things it’ll do to me knowing that you’re at the office wearing one.”

“Emma…” Regina said firmly as she swerved on the road a little. “I think we should talk about this when I am not driving and doing seventy on the interstate.”

**********

Ruby laughed as she sat in the lounge chair in Kathryn’s back yard. The Nolan’s annual Labor Day barbecue was in full swing and the sound of laughter surrounded her. She sipped her beer and scanned the dozen or so people who had gathered for the mid-afternoon barbecue for Kathryn and smiled when she saw her stepping out of the back door carrying a tray of assorted meats for David to start cooking.

She loved that Kathryn wanted to include her in things like this, things that involved family and close friends. Other than Kathryn and Henry, Ruby only knew David and Mary Margaret, the rest of their family people she had only briefly met in passing.

Kathryn caught her wandering eye and gave her a cute little wave that left her smiling like a fool, a fool deliriously in love. How had she gotten there?? How had _they_ gotten there? Last summer had held a lot of changes, not just for her best friend, but for herself as well. While Emma had been spending a lot of time reconciling with Regina, Ruby had found herself hanging out with David and that included Kathryn many, many times.

Her whole life she had only ever been sexually attracted to guys and her whole life she had never once saw herself falling for another woman before, but Kathryn was a breath of fresh air and while she was cut from a similar cloth as Regina, of wealth and privilege, she was so very different in every way. Her sense of humour came out the more time that Ruby spent with her and she got to know her, finding it far too easy to become fast friends with the beautiful blonde woman who had absolutely no filter unless they were around Henry or Granny or some others that she needed to uphold her reputation and dignity around.

Ruby herself had her little quirks, ones that most others found strange about her, but not Kathryn. It was those little things, just the way she would act or the things she would say, that made it so easy for them to become fast friends. They had kept in touch after she’d left Storybrooke to return home, but it was just through random texts or phone calls up until David and Mary Margaret’s wedding.

The alcohol had been a huge factor that night. It’d stripped Ruby of her walls and she felt a little more wild that night, a little more bolder than ever before. She remembered the first time they’d kissed. It’d been out of nowhere and still to this day she wasn’t sure if it was Kathryn or herself who had made the first move, she just knew that suddenly Kathryn was leading her into the house and towards one of the bedrooms, their hands everywhere, lips just devouring one another. Everything, of course, had come to a screeching halt when they walked in on Em and Regina.

After that, they started calling each other on a regular basis, using Skype and texting every day. Ruby had been a little sad that she had to go quite some time without seeing her in person, the second time at Christmas and then of course New Years Even when they decided to give things a go, to try a relationship together even though they were both very new to being in a relationship with another woman. Ruby had been terrified too because every relationship she had ever been had never worked out. The guys she dated usually had another girl on the side, bad boys were her type and Kathryn was the opposite of everything all those guys had been.

What really surprised her that there they were, all those months later, still together, still going strong. After all, with Em and Regina always together, in a way they’d lost that closeness they’d had with their best friends and turned that lost time with them into time spent with each other.

She’d never known love quite like this and while she’d been envious of Emma finding love with Regina second time, she had been so happy for her because she had spent far too many years seeing her far too miserable to the point where she had started living as if she were on autopilot and not truly living her life as she should’ve been.

“Deep in thought?” Kathryn asked as she sat on the lounger, straddling it so she was facing her.

“Something like that,” Ruby smiled at her, leaning forward to kiss her softly. “This is great,” she said as she waved about at the people gathered in the backyard. “Thanks for inviting me here. Henry too.”

“Honestly, Rubes? Of course I invited you. You’re my girlfriend. Henry is Regina’s son. You’re both practically a part of the family now.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course,” Kathryn smiled, reaching out to slide a hand around the back of Ruby’s neck and pulled her in for another kiss that wasn’t as lingering as the last. “It’s just a shame that Granny couldn’t make it today.”

“Next time.”

“Next time,” Kathryn smiled again and leaned forward for another kiss before a thump on the recliner next to them pulled them both apart. “Jefferson, what on earth are you doing here?”

“Oh you know,” he shrugged as he looked at both women. “It’s been a while and I thought I’d come back for a little visit. How have you been, dear Kathryn?”

Ruby felt a chill run through her at Jefferson’s presence, someone she’d never thought she’d see again after those handful of parties she’d gone to, with and without Em. From the looks of things, he hadn’t changed a lot in the last twelve years since she’d seen him last, the last part of his she ever attended was the one that had resulted in Em and Regina’s breakup and Em’s pregnancy. She hadn’t even thought about the guy in years.

Jefferson just laughed when Kathryn shot him a look. “Hey, David invited me. The least I could do was come by, after all, my invitation to the wedding last year supposedly got lost in the mail.”

“It didn’t get lost. You weren’t invited,” Kathryn said coldly.

“Right,” he chuckled and he looked over at Ruby. “Hey, I remember you. How could anyone forget someone like you?” He smirked as he lewdly raked his eyes over her body and she crossed her arms over her chest with a grimace. While she normally didn’t mind when someone checked her out and appreciated her assets, when it came to someone like Jefferson, it just made her stomach churn. “Ruby, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is.”

“You used to come around with your little nerdy friend to some of my parties,” he said and he shook his head. “What was her name? Emily?”

“Emma,” Ruby shot back at him. “And yeah, we came around to some of your parties.”

“That’s right,” he laughed as he clapped his hands together. “Wasn’t she screwing around with your friend Regina, Kat?”

“They weren’t screwing around,” Kathryn said evenly. “Not that it’s any of your business anyway.”

“I heard they got married last weekend,” he said, unfazed by the glare Kathryn was shooting his way. “Didn’t they break up? I thought that they broke up _years_ ago, didn’t they? I know I didn’t see either of them, or _you_ after that party at my loft.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes, but Ruby sensed something was off about him, about the keen interest he suddenly seemed to have in Em and Regina. Jefferson’s eyes were trained on Ruby, the silence between them and the tension growing thick.

“They did get married last weekend,” Ruby said and she ignored the look from Kathryn that told her not to say a word. “And they did break up after that party at your loft. Emma was drugged, along with a few other people that night, but I’m sure you know all about that, don’t you?”

Jefferson smirked again. “Of course I know all about that,” he replied. “Slipped a little something into the rum. Thought I’d mix things up a bit that night.”

“You what?”

“I was offered a little stipend to provide a little additional entertainment. That night turned out to be more than a little entertaining, of course.”

Ruby nearly leaped from where she sat at the grinning fool, but Kathryn had already moved to hold her back, both of them toppling from the lounger and onto the grass. She grappled with her girlfriend until she was on her feet and she grabbed Jefferson by the front of his shirt and yanked him to his feet.

“You drugged people at your parties? On purpose?”

“Just that one time really,” he smirked as he managed to wrangle himself free of Ruby’s grip. She was all too aware that their little commotion had been noticed by a few others watching from a safe distance away. “As I said, I received a stipend to do just that. Paid well. An offer I couldn’t refuse at the time. I have no regrets.”

Ruby shook her head and went to grab at him only to find herself restrained not only by Kathryn, by by David as well. “What the hell? Let go of me!” Ruby yelled as she tugged her arm free from Kathryn’s grip and struggled against David. “Come on, man, let go!”

“What’s going on here?” David asked, not letting Ruby go as he stared at Jefferson. “What is she talking about? You drugged someone?” David asked and he shook his head at Jefferson who stood there with a look of indifference on his face. “Well, are you going to answer me or not?”

“It was a very long time ago. I don’t see how she should even care.”

“I care because one of those people was my best friend!” Ruby yelled.

“I know,” he replied simply and Ruby did a double take as Jefferson smirked at her. “Why else do you think I did it? I was paid to do it.”

“What?” Ruby yelled at him and David finally let go of her and he made a grab for Jefferson quickly before he could slip away. “Who paid you?”

“It’s been a long time, like I’m supposed to remember who—”

“Who paid you?” David demanded as he clenched on to the front of his shirt with one hand and the other curled into a fist at his side. “Who paid you to drug innocent people at a party of yours? I know you, Jefferson, you don’t forget anything no matter how much time has passed. Now answer the damn question.”

“Well, I may not have been in town for a while, but even I’ve heard of the things that have happened to your friend,” Jefferson said, looking past David and over at Ruby. He smirked again and she wanted nothing more than to punch that smirk off his smug looking face. “I’m pretty sure if you three put your heads together you can figure it out.”

David struck him with a hard right hook to his jaw, letting him go as Jefferson growled out in pain. Ruby just watched the scene unfold in front of her, glad that David did exactly what she’d wanted to do herself.

“Now, there’s no need for violence, is there?” Jefferson muttered as he rubbed over his swollen and red jaw. “Cora Mills.”

“What?” Ruby gasped.

“Cora Mills,” Jefferson repeated. “She paid me to drug your pretty little friend,” he said and held up a hand before any of them could say a word. “And yes, she told me exactly why she wanted to do it too. Something about wanting your friend Emma out of the picture completely. Thought with a little spin on things, and a little push in the direction of someone else, it would compel her daughter to push Emma out of her life completely. Heard it worked too,” he chuckled wickedly. “Pity it didn’t stick.”

“Why the hell would Cora get _you_ to drug my best friend?”

“Because we had a little agreement,” Jefferson said, dropping his hand away from his jaw and he glared at Ruby long and hard. “How else do you think I was able to afford a second apartment in New York City? I was her eyes and ears, paid a monthly stipend to keep an eye on her daughter and report to her on a need to know basis.”

Ruby tried to swallow the lump that had formed and was lodged tightly in her throat. She knew the things that Cora Mills was capable of, but she never once thought that she would’ve gone as far as paying someone who was a friend, sort of, to basically spy on her own daughter. It meant she knew that Em and Regina were seeing each other. Ruby knew she had to tell them both what she had just learned, but that was a conversation she truly wasn’t looking forward to at all.

“What, why are you so surprised, Kathryn?” Jefferson continued. “I’m always looking for a way to make easy money and Cora Mills provided just that.”

“You’re scum, you’re worse than scum,” Kathryn said angrily and it was Ruby this time holding her back even though she wanted to see her girlfriend have a go at him. “Why would you betray your friends like that?”

“Regina was never a friend, not really,” he chuckled mirthlessly. “That pretty little blonde lesbian wasn’t either.”

“Neal was,” Kathryn spit the name in his face and the smug confidence he had slightly wavered. “Yeah, you drugged Neal too, who was your friend and—”

“He was never a part of the plan. I was going to do it myself, but once he started drinking the rum with her, well, it seemed a lot easier to let that play out. Neal always had a thing for pretty girls who liked other girls, didn’t he?”

“You ruined her life!” Ruby said as tears burned in her eyes. “You _purposely_ ruined her life! She ended up pregnant and alone and heartbroken because of you!”

“Yeah, I really don’t care. I just did what I was paid to do.”

“Get out of here,” David said lowly, grabbing him and forcing him towards the back gate while Jefferson just laughed. “Get the hell off this property. You’re no friend of mine.”

Ruby turned to Kathryn, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Kathryn looked rather pale herself and she took Ruby’s hand and led her inside and away from the other guests, some of who had overheard the entire confrontation. Henry ran past them just as they reached the back door and that gave Ruby just a tiny bit of relief that he hadn’t seen or heard anything Jefferson had unveiled to them.

“We have to tell them,” Kathryn said once they were inside and in the kitchen. “Ruby, he’s the reason they broke up years ago and he did it because Cora paid him!”

“How would she even know who he is?”

“Are you kidding me?” Kathryn nearly shrieked and she shook her head. “We were all friends growing up and Cora, she _always_ knew who Regina associated herself with, even going as far as forcing her not to associate with those she considered not worthy of Regina’s time. Regina had this friend in high school, we were both friends with her, and she was completely out, not afraid to hide the fact that she played for the same team. When Cora found out about her…” Kathryn trailed off, shaking her head. “She put an end to that friendship really quickly. She ruined that girl’s life too. Shamed her family, put her father out of work. Nobody really knows what happened to her. One day they were here, the next there were a moving truck parked in front of their house and she was just gone.”

“I can’t—no, I can believe Cora would go as far as what she had Jefferson do. We all know what she’s capable of,” Ruby sighed. “God, I hate her so much.”

“We all do, Ruby. That woman has tried to control Regina’s life for as long as I can remember. She had struck fear not just in Regina, but anyone who she allowed to stay friends with her, but it always came at a price,” Kathryn said quietly. “We have to tell them, Ruby. They need to know.”

“They really do.”

“This is going to devastate Regina,” she frowned and Ruby moved to wrap her arms around her distraught girlfriend. “This wasn’t some accident. This was planned. This was orchestrated by that vile woman and all because she wanted Emma out of Regina’s life. I thought her hiring that hit man was the first time she’d gone too far.”

“They still need to know, Kathryn.”

“I know.”

Ruby’s pocket was vibrating suddenly and she pulled her phone out. Em’s name flashed over the screen and she grimaced. “It’s Em.”

“Well, answer it!”

“I can’t tell her over the phone, Kat!”

“Then don’t! Wait until they’re home.”

“Why do I have to be the one that—”

“Are you going to answer it or what?”

Ruby groaned and answered the call, raising her phone to her ear slowly. “Hey, Em. How’s the drive back?”

“You won’t believe what happened,” Emma replied in a rush. “Regina’s car died. Like, it’s completely dead. We’re stuck about an hour out of town and I need a really huge favour right now, Rubes.”

“Where are you?”

Ruby motioned for Kathryn to get her a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down their location quickly. “Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay?”

“Thank you. I owe you one.”

“You owe me a lot,” Ruby chuckled. “And one day I’m going to cash in.”

“I know you will. See you soon.”

Ruby groaned loudly as she hung up and placed her phone back in her pocket. With a quick kiss to Kathryn’s lips, she grabbed her keys from where she left them and headed out to where her car was parked out front.

Em and Regina both deserved to know what they’d learned about Jefferson and how Cora had interfered with their life and relationship twelve years ago and that because of them, they had gone without one another all that time.

Ruby sighed and gripped onto the steering wheel for a moment before sliding the gear into drive. She had just over an hour to think about how she was going to break the bad news to her best friend and her wife.

**********

Regina was pouting and Emma, despite now not being the time to be laughing, couldn’t help but think about how adorable Regina looked when she pouted like that. She’d already tried to kiss the pout away and Regina had stopped her, telling her to keep her hands and lips to herself.

When they’d decided to take a little detour, getting off the interstate long before the exit closer to Storybrooke, Regina still refused to let Emma drive her car, insisting she didn’t mind driving the whole way home. Emma didn’t push her and she was glad she wasn’t driving when white smoke started to rise from under the hood and the engine whined and sputtered. Regina had barely managed to pull the car over to the side of the road before it came to a slow stop, the engine groaning before they felt the car jerk and the loud bang that followed.

Regina had been shellshocked in that very moment, her grip tight on the steering wheel. Emma reached over and pulled the lever to pop the hood, watching the white cloud of smoke rise up into the air. She slid out of the car without a word and nothing could’ve prepared her for the sight of the engine when she opened the hood all the way.

The engine was in pieces and had dropped out of the car and onto the side of the road. She knew just from looking at it that it meant only one thing. Regina’s beloved Mercedes had reached the last of its life and was completely dead.

When she broke the news to Regina, the colour drained from her face completely. She had sat there silently for ten whole minutes before she asked Emma to call for a tow truck in a eerily calm voice. And then she’d started pouting when Emma had to break more bad news to her. The next available tow truck wouldn’t be able to come for another three hours.

That led them to where they were now, with Emma slightly turned in the seat with her back up against the door, watching Regina. Outside, dark clouds started to roll in and even though they had the windows down, it was still warm inside the car. Emma reached over to flip up the arm rest between the seats, watching Regina grit her teeth before her gaze was fixed on her.

“It is not funny, Emma!” Regina sighed dramatically.

“I’m not laughing.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “You’re smiling.”

“Because you’re so adorable when you pout, baby.”

“I am not.”

“Come here, Regina.”

“I already told you to keep your lips and hands to yourself! I’m in mourning,” she said as she tore her gaze away from Emma, settling back on staring blankly out the window.

Emma propped her left foot up on the seat and leaned forward, her fingers trailing over Regina’s that were still gripping tightly on to the steering wheel. She watched her resolve begin to weaken as she ran her fingers up her arms slowly, her touch light against her skin. With her other hand, she gently pried Regina’s fingers from the steering wheel and she pulled Regina into her as much as she could given their cramped position.

“Emma—”

She quieted her protests with a searing kiss, one she felt Regina melt into in no time. It took some awkward manoeuvring before Emma was laying across the front seats with her ass planted firmly on the center console and Regina on top of her. They were kissing deeply, Regina’s core settled firmly against Emma’s right thigh and it was driving her crazy because she could feel the heat just radiating from her.

She slid her hands to her jean-clad behind, grasping and pulling Regina against her thigh, their lips and tongues dancing and devouring until Regina pulled back with a gasp.

“Emma, what are we doing?”

“It’s called making out,” Emma chuckled throatily. “And we’re stuck here waiting and you were sitting there all irresistible and adorable like and I just couldn’t help myself.”

“You never can, can you, darling?” Regina sighed against the soft press of Emma’s lips to her own. “This is terribly risky.”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere on a road where not one car has passed us, I think we’ll be okay.”

They were kissing again, it growing more heated with wanton desire with every passing moment. Regina rolled her hips against Emma’s bare thigh, the denim rough but the heat radiating from her so worth the sensation. With the heat they were generating between one another, it added to the rising heat inside the car, but Emma wasn’t going to push her to lose the clothes. They’d already had sex in her Bug just once and that had been a very awkward experience for them both.

Yet, with Regina’s earlier mood of being distraught over her car suddenly dying in the way that it had, it didn’t stop her from slipping a hand under her loose t-shirt, her fingers teasing at a hardening nipple as they continued to kiss hungrily.

And that was how Ruby found them, dry humping with Regina’s hand up her shirt and their tongues down each other’s throats. As embarrassing as it should have been, it’d been far too many times that they’d been caught doing just that and more.

“Come on, it’s going to rain any second now,” Ruby urged, already pulling open the passenger door. At the first crack of thunder, it set Emma and Regina into action, the three of them scrambling to get their things out of the trunk and into Ruby’s car.

“Thanks for coming—”

“Uh, don’t thank me yet because there’s something I need to talk to you two about.”

From the look on Ruby’s face, Emma’s heart fell. This wasn’t going to be good.


	57. Chapter 57

Ruby drove to the nearest town and found a small, quiet coffee shop for them to sit and talk in. After the moment Ruby told them there was something she needed to talk to them about, Regina just knew that it was something horrible. Her first thought was that something might have happened to someone they knew, knowing it couldn’t have been Henry because Ruby would’ve called right away if it had been. When she questioned that, Ruby assured her that it had nothing to do with that, but even from the look on her face and Emma’s, it still wasn’t anything good either.

“Ruby, what’s going on?” Emma asked once they were settled at a cosy table tucked in the corner of the small coffee shop. “Did you and Kathryn break up?”

“No, no we didn’t break up,” Ruby said with a quick shake of her head. “So, Kathryn was throwing the annual Nolan Labor Day barbecue and you’ll never guess who showed up. Jefferson.”

“Jefferson?” Regina asked with a raised eyebrow. “What is Jefferson doing back in Storybrooke? Doesn’t he live in New Jersey now?”

“I don't know, I didn’t ask,” Ruby replied, her tone rather blasé. “He was asking about you. Both of you,” she continued, pausing only to take a sip of her iced coffee. “He started talking about the last time he’d seen any of us and it was at that…party.”

“I don’t see why we couldn’t talk about this in the car,” Emma muttered, her hand lazily running over Regina’s thigh, her thumb stroking the inner seam of her jeans just above her knee. “So, Jefferson showed up at the barbecue. Big deal.”

“Em, it’s kind of a big deal, he—”

“I hardly think him showing up is—”

“He was the one who drugged you, Neal, and countless others that night, Em,” Ruby said, stopping Emma from saying another word. Regina felt Emma grip at her thigh for a moment before her thumb continued it’s idle stroking. “He admitted it. He even seemed like he was gloating about it.”

“Ruby, are you going somewhere with this?” Regina asked carefully. “Because talking about that night is hard for both of us. We’d rather just forget than drudge up that horrid memory.”

“He was paid to do it,” Ruby said quietly.

“This is ridiculous, why would he drug people at his own party just because someone paid him to do it?” Emma asked. “I thought he was a nice guy!”

“Far from it,” Ruby said bitterly. “He’s scum.”

“Ruby, what aren’t you saying?”

“I’m getting there, Em, this is just really hard for me right now.”

“My mother,” Regina said after a moment, the thought dawning on her because if anything, this as exactly like something her mother was capable of doing.

Ruby nodded slowly. “It was. He said he had an agreement with your mother. He was her eyes and ears, reported back to her about you. That’s what he told us, anyway.”

“She knew about us,” Regina whispered softly. “She knew we were seeing each other and that was her way of pushing you out of my life because she knew I wouldn’t tolerate someone cheating on me like that.”

“Then why did she—”

“Freak out on New Years Eve when she caught us together? Because my mother is a fucking drama queen.”

Regina was breathing heavily, not realizing that she’d swore until she saw that look on Emma’s face, the very same one she saw when they were in a far more intimate position. Ruby looked hesitant to talk in that moment and Emma, her sweet darling wife, was torn between what had just been unveiled and being turned on by her saying ‘fucking’ in her moment of pure anger.

“He said that Neal was never a part of the plan,” Ruby whispered and Regina looked at her wife, watching a host of emotions pass through her at once. “He was going to do it himself, he was going to…rape you. He didn’t even care about ruining your life and your relationship with Regina, Emma, and he didn’t care about Neal either. All he cared about was the money Cora was paying him.”

“Oh my god,” Emma gasped and Regina moved closer to her wife, wanting to comfort her, but she was so rigid and closed off that she wasn’t sure how to in the moment, especially not in public. “It was on purpose. Regina, “ she trembled as she turned to her, her hand reaching out to cup her cheek gently. “It was on purpose. We lost all those years together because your mother found a way to drive us apart. It wasn’t some joke or an accident that night, it was on _purpose_.”

“And once again she never had to get her hands dirty,” Regina said bitterly and she leaned into her wife’s warm touch and brought her hand down to rest in hers.

The news that Ruby brought them both was utterly devastating, yet all Regina could focus on was Emma and her reaction to all of it in that very moment, saving her own emotions for a time that would be later. It had been Emma who had paid the price for it all. She had to live through that night and ultimately through Henry’s conception. She had to live through those three days that Regina had known about what had happened, even if the truth was skewered and in her own emotions, all she could think about now was how Emma felt and thought about everything.

For eleven years, Regina had been alone, bitter, angry, and heartbroken. She knew now that she was a far cry from the woman she had been without Emma in her life and she knew now how much she had hated being the person she had become in that time. Played like a puppet by her own mother. Her happiness destroyed for all those years and all because of her own mother.

Cora Mills was truly dead to her. She wasn’t a mother, she was nothing more than a psychotic evil woman who had done only one good thing in her life and that was giving Regina life, bringing her into this world, and that was absolutely it. She would never become what Cora was. She would never treat Henry that way, nor would she ever think of being such a horrible, evil person to any and all in her life. She would never become that woman her mother had tried to turn her into, she had too big of a heart to be so heartless and cruel.

“David punched him,” Ruby said and Regina turned to look over at her. “I wanted to, but David did it instead.”

“He deserves a lot more than that,” Emma muttered, her voice as watery as her eyes.

“Emma, darling,” Regina whispered as she kissed over her cheek and then her lips, feeling her hesitance when she took a moment too long to kiss her back. “Knowing this now doesn’t change anything between us.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Emma sighed. “But I just—if he never—if your mother never—”

“We cannot think that way,” Regina said despite her own thoughts and emotions. “We cannot change the past, darling. You found me, you broke past that wall I’d built up, and we’re together now. That is all that matters in the end, that we found our happy ending.”

“Are you? Happy, I mean?” Emma asked. “Even though your mother can still try to—”

“We will survive and pull through together, my love. I have no doubt about it. We’ve made it this far, haven’t we? Of course I’m happy, Emma. I’m in love with you, I married you, and we have the rest of our lives ahead of us. Together. As one, as a family.”

They shared a brief kiss, Regina pulling away first, minding the fact that they were not alone and in a public place. Learning of what they just had, Regina knew one thing was certain and that was the fact that they truly could overcome anything and everything her mother tried to do to separate them, to come between them, to try to end their relationship in the worst of ways possible.

She wanted her mother to pay for all the things she’s ever done, for all the crimes she was ever involved in, but she was just so _tired_ of trying to do just that, their previous attempts to get her locked up behind bars failing. Twice. She was tired of trying to prove that her mother was responsible not only for her father’s lover’s murder, but the attempted one against Emma. Her heart gripped at the memory of how painful it had been to live through that, to lose Emma even just for a moment and how heartbreaking it had been to see her throughout all the stages of healing right up until it was over.

She couldn’t live without Emma and she wasn’t sure how she had managed to survive eleven long years without her either. She tried so hard not to think of that, but learning that Jefferson had been paid by her mother not only just to report back to her of everything she did while she was in New York City, but to drive them apart, it was just too much. Even just learning that her life in New York City had been monitored and reported back to her mother left her feeling uneasy. How much did she know? Everything, likely, especially with what had gone on at Jefferson’s parties, before she met Emma and those few she’d gone to with Emma at her side.

While Emma and Ruby talked quietly, Regina thought back to the previous summer, to that one Sunday brunch in particular. Under the guise of going on a date the night before, she had to endure questions about her date and now she that she knew that her mother likely knew all along just what had transpired between her and Emma that night. She had to have known that they didn’t just spend the night talking. Regina sighed and sipped her coffee, wondering if her mother suspected anything that night after they kissed outside the Rabbit Hole for the first time in eleven long years, knowing she likely didn’t buy the lies that Regina had fed her about why Emma was there so late at night.

Now, the fact that her mother had just shown up unannounced on Christmas made complete sense. She knew they were together, she had to have. She did that on purpose, to try and ruin their first Christmas together. It was likely that she showed up on New Years Eve as well, despite it being a party that only the invited could attend. Now she had to wonder if her mother had either seen them disappear up the stairs or likely knew where they were at the time. Now, being caught in the way that they had been was starting to make a little more sense to her.

“Regina?” Emma asked as she gave her thigh a squeeze. “Babe, are you ready to go?”

“Yes, dear,” she nodded jerkily. “Let’s go home.”

She waited for Emma to stand first, taking in the sight of her legs and the way her cutoff shorts just clung to her. The way she looked then was the way she remembered her looking so long ago and it had been those legs that had drawn her in to Emma in the first place when she’d seen her standing in line for the bathroom at that party.

While she let the newfound information regarding that night that had changed both of their lives for a long time sink in, she tried not to let it hit too close to home as best as she could at the very same time. It would hit her eventually, that much she knew, and she wanted that to happen in the confines of her own home and not some random coffee shop the next town over in front of complete strangers.

She slipped into the backseat of Ruby’s car with Emma, her fingers fidgeting with her engagement and wedding ring, spinning them around slowly as her mind reeled back on Jefferson and what he had done. Never in her life would she imagine someone she had at one time considered a friend would do something like that, that he’d willingly work with Cora because she had been paying him.

Emma reached over and slipped a hand into her own, ending her fidgeting and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She just wanted to think of their weekend together, nothing more, but it was so hard to when her own mother was still at the center of her thoughts. Would that ever change, she had to wonder, would there ever come a day where they could just live their lives without having to worry about what Cora would try to do next?

The drive back home was a quiet one and after Ruby had dropped them off, making them promise to come to Kathryn’s for the barbecue, neither were feeling up to doing just that. They took their things up to the bedroom and Regina sighed as she sat down on the edge of their bed. She tried to take her mind off of everything, but it was next to impossible. Not even drinking in the sight of Emma in those shorts was working and when Emma walked past her, she reached out for her and pulled her down on the bed with her, a sudden rush of arousal coursing through her body.

“Regina…”

“Help me think of something else,” she whispered lightly against Emma’s lips. “Anything else, please?”

“Henry will be home soon.”

“We have time.”

“Not enough,” Emma groaned quietly, moaning when Regina swept her hands up the back of her thighs and dipped her fingers under the edge of her shorts. “Gina…”

“We have time,” she repeated before capturing Emma’s lips with her own, determined just to focus on her wife and all the ways she made her feel.

**********

Emma leaned against the counter, trying to pay attention to Henry as he told them both about his camping trip and then the barbecue, talking animatedly as Regina hung on to his every word. Not even an hour before, Regina had wanted her to help her think of anything else and she had needed it too. Learning that Cora was behind everything, that Cora was the reason she and Regina had broken up the first time and the reason she ended up pregnant with Henry completely shattered her whole world.

Even knowing that, she couldn’t imagine her life without her son. Nothing would ever change the fact that Henry had been the best thing that ever happened to her despite everything else. Even just looking at him now and thinking that if Cora hadn’t been so invested in controlling Regina’s life, he wouldn’t have ever existed and she couldn’t stomach that thought.

“Ma, are you even listening?” Henry asked and Emma blinked and forced a smile.

“Yeah, kid, you caught fourteen fish and only one was big enough to cook.”

“I caught more than David!”

“Impressive,” she said, the smile that curled over her lips coming easier than the last.

“August told me I’m a natural fisherman.”

“Perhaps we can arrange a day to go fishing as a family,” Regina suggested and the look on Henry’s face was that of pure joy. “Would you like that, Henry?”

“Of course I would!” He laughed. “I can’t imagine you fishing though, Mom.”

“Why not?”

“Wouldn’t you think the bait is icky?”

“I have been fishing before, dear,” Regina smiled at him. “My father and I used to go when I was very young.”

“Did you catch a lot of fish?”

“Many. We always threw them back in the water though, even the ones big enough to eat. We fished for enjoyment, not consumption.”

“Did you have a secret spot?”

“We did,” she said softly. “It’s so secret that nobody has ever found that spot.”

Emma watched them as they continued to talk, smiling at the affectionate way that Regina would reach out to stroke her fingers through his shaggy hair. They really had come a long way from where it had all begun last summer. Henry was no longer grossed out by any of their affections they shared openly together and she was so grateful for that. She did understand where he’d come from in a way, maybe it was a little gross to see your mother kissing someone else, anyone else.

She closed her eyes for a moment, the scene unfolding in front of her almost too much to handle as the thoughts of Cora being behind the reason she had lost Regina and gained a son swirled around in her mind once again. It made moments like this leaving her thick with a host of emotions she could hardly bear to feel all at once.

“Are you all ready for school tomorrow, dear?” Regina asked and Henry nodded his head less than enthusiastically. “Would you like to come out with your mother and I for breakfast before you catch the bus?”

“Yeah? That’d be so awesome,” Henry beamed and he leaned up to kiss Regina on the cheek. “I’m going to go get my bag ready. Can we watch a movie before bed?”

The question was directed more at Emma and all she did was idly nod her head. He laughed and ran off out of the kitchen, leaving Emma and Regina all alone one again. Regina walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her ever so softly. Emma responded in earnest, one hand gripping at her hip and the other moving up to cup her face gently.

What started out as just a kiss quickly escalated into something more, hands wandering and grasping, lips and tongues clashing and possessing. Emma knew they shouldn’t be doing that in the kitchen with Henry upstairs, but she was completely addicted to her wife, to the feel of her, to wanting to touch her everywhere all at once. Her fingers unbuttoned her tight jeans she’d put back on after their encounter earlier, and she slipped her hand inside, not stopping even when Regina grabbed at her arm.

“Emma, we _can_ _’_ _t_.”

“We can,” she murmured over her wife’s kiss swollen lips, her fingers slipping over wet folds, glad she’d decided to forego the panties she’d had on earlier. “You want to.”

“Emma…”

“I can feel how much you want to,” she groaned, her fingers soaked with arousal as she teased them over her cunt, the tightness of the jeans not allowing for her to do much more than just that. She pressed her lips to Regina’s ear, her fingers circling lazily over her clit. “We’ll be quick.”

“Emma…please,” Regina groaned, rolling her hips against her hand. “We can’t—”

She cut her off with a hard kiss to her lips, her fingers sliding firmly over her now throbbing clit, the wetness between her thighs all she needed to urge her on. Emma groaned into Regina’s mouth, wanting her to slide her hand inside her shorts, to make her feel what she felt in that moment, but her focus was on Regina, on her own arousal that came easily whenever Regina so much as looked at her.

She truly could not get enough of her wife, could not stop kissing her, touching her, to feel her hot and wet against her fingertips. Despite her earlier, weak protests, Regina was close and she was moaning quietly into Emma’s mouth, her hips jerking against her fingers. She rolled her clit between her fingertips, smirking against Regina’s lips as she gasped and her body shuddered. Their lips met again, the kiss deep and slow, the hunger evident with every strong caress of their tongues.

Regina breathy moans fell past her lips, not at all quieted by Emma’s lips and tongue. She spun around and pressed Regina up against the counter, putting more pressure on her clit as she drew her impending orgasm out as quickly as she could manage. Regina’s grip on her hips released suddenly, one hand moving to grasp at her ass, fingertips dipping under the edge of her shorts to dig her nails into her skin and the other grasped at the front of Emma’s shirt.

“Emma…” Regina gasped as she arched her back. She released the grip from her shirt, sliding her hand up over her throat and around to the back of her neck and pulled Emma in, moaning once their lips met.

Emma groaned as she sucked on Regina’s bottom lip, wanting to sink her fingers inside of her to feel her when she came undone. Neither heard the running footsteps over the sounds of their ecstasy until they heard a loud gasp that came from neither of them.

“Wh—what are you guys—oh god!” Henry yelled, his hands going to his eyes the moment Emma willed herself to look over at him.

“Shit,” Emma groaned and yet she was unable to remove her hand from inside the tight confines of Regina’s pants.

“Emma,” Regina gasped breathlessly, grabbing at her arm and trying to get her to pull her hand out. “Emma, take your hand out this instant,” she hissed, her nails digging painfully into her arm. “Now!”

“Shit!” Emma squeaked, finally coming to her senses as she pulled her hand free. Regina hurried to button her jeans and Emma caught sight of Henry just as he turned to flee from the kitchen. “Oh god, he walked in on us!”

“I’m well aware,” Regina muttered, her cheeks flushed from more than being left just on the edge of a shattering orgasm. “I told you that we—”

“He was supposed to be upstairs getting his bag ready!”

Regina sighed and brought Emma’s hand up to her lips, licking her juices off of her fingers with a small smirk, but as she released them, the smirk disappeared completely and a mask of seriousness fell into place. “We need to talk to him.”

“Regina, he walked in on us! This is nothing like him hearing us having sex! He’s going to need therapy!”

“Emma—”

“I can’t handle this, Regina! This is just too much, we’ve gone too far, we were careless—no, _I_ was careless because I just can’t not with you!” Emma was on the verge of completely losing it and she couldn’t remain calm at all. “How can we even deal with this, Regina? He’s never going to be able to look at either of us ever again and—”

“Children walk in on their parents, Emma. It’s something that, despite how embarrassing it may be, is a rather natural occurrence. He will get over it, darling, but we do need to talk to him.”

“About what?! It’s not like he caught us in our bedroom. He caught us in the _kitchen_! What, do we have to tell him he needs to start knocking and gaining permission to enter any room in the house we’re alone in before he comes in?”

“Emma,” Regina sighed as she smoothed her hands over Emma’s shirt and the crease from where she’d had it balled in her fist for a moment. “We have no idea what he’s thinking at this moment, other than likely wishing that whatever it was that compelled him to come rushing in the kitchen in the first place wasn’t as important as he deemed it to be at the time.”

Emma sighed melodramatically and took Regina’s offered hand and they set off in search of wherever Henry had run off to. Emma was reluctant to have a talk with him, much as she had been the first time he’d heard her and Regina having sex. But leaving him to stew in whatever it was he was feeling in that moment was worse, that much she knew. Regina took charge in the way she normally did and led the way up the stairs and to Henry’s bedroom.

“Ugh,” Henry groaned as he looked over at them the moment they walked through the open doorway. He sat up on the bed abruptly “Can you guys just leave me alone right now or don’t you think I’ve been traumatized enough for one lifetime?”

“Henry—”

“I know you guys are in love and happy and all that gooey stuff, but you just came back from your honeymoon! Did you have to start doing that in the kitchen? Didn’t you have enough _alone_ time to do that all weekend?”

“Henry—”

“Just because I’m okay with you having sex doesn’t mean I want to see you having sex!”

“We weren’t—”

“Ma, your hand was down her pants!” Henry exclaimed, his face completely red. “I’m not completely stupid! I know what you were doing!”

“Look, kid,” Emma said unable to really look at her son. “I-I don’t even know what to say right now other than I’m sorry you had to see that. All I can do is promise you that it won’t happen again.”

“Neither of you can keep your hands off each other so you can’t promise that!”

“He’s right, darling,” Regina said gently. “We can’t promise something like that.”

“Are you taking his side?” Emma asked incredulously. “Regina, you can’t—”

“I am taking no one’s side,” she confirmed. “This is terribly embarrassing for all parties involved, I realize that, but,” she paused and let go of Emma’s hand and moved to sit on the edge of the bed by Henry’s feet, “but this is something we’ll get over and forget about in no time, I’m sure.”

“I guess,” Henry shrugged. “This is too weird for me right now.”

“Why, dear?”

“Because you and Ma were just, you know,” he muttered, scrunching his face. “Can we skip the movie tonight? I’m going to just…hang out here alone until it’d bed time.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, Mom, I’m sure,” Henry said, nodding at Regina.

Regina just smiled at him before rising off the bed. She reached for Emma’s hand and wordlessly led them out of his bedroom, pausing to let Emma shut the door behind her. Emma didn't feel any better about what had happened, but she was quickly distracted by Regina leading her into their own bedroom and the determined press of her lips against her own.

Emma fumbled with the lock on the door before she found herself being pulled towards the bed hurriedly. Despite having been walked in on, it seemed to have done nothing to affect Regina’s mood or state of arousal.

“Do you know…” she groaned as she undid her jeans quickly. “How being so close, just about to cum, only to have to stop suddenly, just how torturous it is?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m still…on edge,” Regina groaned as Emma tugged on her tight jeans, getting the unspoken plea to continue where they’d left off. “Please…I just—I need you to—”

“Relax, baby,” Emma smiled at her, watching as she stepped out of her tight jeans and kicked them away. Emma swayed with her and spun around until they were both falling on top of the bed in a rush. “I’ll take care of you,” she murmured against her wife’s lips.

Like earlier, Emma only wanted to forget, to let the whole world fall away and her only focus on the woman now writhing beneath her. She leaned back, kneeling between Regina’s partially spread legs and she pulled her shirt up and off, grinning down at the heated desired in Regina’s brown eyes. She urged her to sit up, pulling off her own shirt and deftly snapped the clasp of her purple bra and tossed it aside haphazardly.

Emma didn’t waste any time with foreplay. Regina was still right on edge and she needed to come undone. The need clearly driving her more than a little insane with lust and they had time later to take things slowly, to make this more than just another quick fuck just to find release.

She scooted to the edge of the bed and pulled Regina down, revelling in the sight of her legs spread wide and her pussy glistening with arousal. She forgot that they had just come from Henry’s room in an attempt to talk about what he had walked in on down in the kitchen and focused on the sight in front of her.

And what a sight it was. Just to see her wife spread out and waiting had her own arousal sparked deep inside her.

Regina was running her hands over the top of her thighs and over her lower abdomen, her short nails dragging across her skin. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes trained on Emma, waiting for her to touch her, to finally bring her some release. Emma licked over her lips as she unhurriedly ran her fingers lightly down her inner thighs, watching how she trembled under the light touch.

She wanted to taste her, something Regina had deprived of her down in the kitchen, but she could wait. Her fingers slipped over her cunt, eliciting a string of breathy moans. She watched as she deftly sunk two fingers inside of her with ease, biting her bottom lip when Regina’s hips surged off the edge of the bed. Regina hadn’t been exaggerating that she was still so close because with just a few thrusts of her fingers, she came undone with a strangled moan in her attempt to keep as quiet as possible.

She didn’t let up, moving in swiftly to slip her tongue inside her quivering hole, drinking her in as her arousal coated fingers moved to circle over her sensitive clit. She hooked her arms around Regina’s thighs and licked over her thoroughly, without a doubt drawing out a second orgasm from her before the first even ran its course completely.

“Emma…!”

She grinned just for a small moment, not straying from the warm, wet depths of her wife’s cunt, her tongue moving languidly over her, making sure to hit each and every one of her more sensitive spots. She could—and had—spend hours between her wife’s thighs, laving her tongue over her, over and over again. She moved her tongue up and over her clit, unrelenting with every stab of the tip of her tongue against it.

Regina’s erotic murmuring had a flood of arousal rush out from inside of her, coating the inside of her cutoff shorts. She moaned against her sensitive flesh, her hands gripping at Regina’s thighs. She moaned again when Regina’s hand slipped through her hair and gripped on to her head tightly, a sure sign that she was about to cum once again.

Emma fixed her lips around her hole, sucking at the juices that flowed from her core and she raised her eyebrows in surprise as she felt more come out in spurts. Regina had never, in all the times they’d been together, been a squirter, but something about it made Emma so hot, so flushed, her arousal bordering on painful as Regina continued to come undone. Emma drank her in, unable to stop, even when she just faintly heard Regina’s voice pleading for her stop, to give her a moment or a few.

“Emma, darling, please,” she groaned, her voice thick with desire. “Just give me a moment.”

“Mmm,” Emma groaned, sucking her once more and causing her hips to shudder and shake as she let go of her thighs. She inhaled sharply, watching Regina lazily move up the bed until she was in the middle and beckoning for her to come to her.

“Take off your shorts, my love,” she murmured, her eyes drinking in the sight of Emma’s nearly naked form.

Emma grinned, undoing the button and sliding down the zipper, allowing her shorts to slip to the floor with ease. She crawled up on the bed, her lips meeting Regina’s in a heated kiss as she moved to straddle her hips. Regina suddenly broke away from their kiss, shifting under her just a little until she had her lips wrapped around a stiff nipple and her fingers teasing the other. Emma groaned, her hips rolling against Regina’s abdomen, her wetness slicking over her warm skin with every thrust. Regina’s fingers dipped between her folds, both moaning at the touch, one that didn’t last for long before she brought her fingers back up to her left nipple, spreading the wetness around it before moving to lick it off, the flat of her tongue moving over the peak achingly slow.

Emma cried out, her hips still rocking against Regina’s stomach, her climax beginning to rise from her depths. Regina gripped at her hip, encouraging her on while she continued to lave her tongue over her stiff nipple, the one she had coated in her own arousal. She was close, so very close. She just wanted release and she wasn’t going to beg Regina to touch her where she wanted her most, she wanted to get off on her just like that, the thought of how erotic it was had shockwaves of pleasure surging through her.

Regina bit down on her nipple and she cried out, arching into her mouth as she thrust her hips faster, Regina’s hand urging her on as she arched up into Emma, releasing her nipple with an audible pop. Regina’s other hand gripped at her hip and Emma leaned back, staring down at her flushed wife as she continue to arch up against her. When Regina bit her bottom lip to stifle her own moans, that’s what did it for her.

Emma jerked against Regina’s abdomen, moaning louder than she’d meant to when Regina’s hands gripped at her ass and pulled her down hard against her. Emma’s legs felt weak as she moved to slip off of her, moving down quickly to place a kiss between Regina’s breasts before moving to lick over the taut, glistening skin near her navel.

She licked at her own cum that coated her wife’s abdomen, moving slowly, revelling in the way she tasted against her skin. She licked her way lazily, trailing a blazing path upwards until her lips were on Regina’s and her body settled down fully on top of hers. They kissed as they both fell into a contentedness they only have ever been able to find within one another.

Emma had been lost in the moment that she had forgotten everything, she had forgotten about Cora, her second failed arrest and her involvement with Jefferson. She had forgotten that Henry had walked in on them. Sex was an escape, a way to let the rest of the word just fall away for a little while, because they needed that, they needed each other in ways words could never describe.

“I told you I’d take care of you,” Emma whispered against her lips.

“You always do, darling.”

“You take care of me too,” she murmured as her eyes started to flutter shut. “I love you.”

“And I love you too, Emma,” Regina whispered softly. “We’ll truly overcome anything and everything together, won’t we?”

“Just figuring that out now, huh?” Emma smirked. “Yeah, we will, Regina. We’ve come this far together. We can get through anything.”

“Of course we can. We’ve come so far and yet…there are so many more miles to go.”

“What happens when we reach the end?”

“You’ll know…we both will.”


	58. Chapter 58

The sound of the front door to the station being slammed shut was what lulled Emma out of the nap she had not intended to falling into. Two days. Two days after their mini-honeymoon and Cora Mills had shown up at the station with a purpose that was that of her own. Emma tiredly wiped at her eyes as she stood behind her desk while Ruby tried to tell Cora she would need an appointment, a lie that didn’t pass at all.

“Sheriff Swan,” Cora said when she appeared in the doorway of her office.

“Ms. Mills,” Emma replied in a clipped tone.

“Now that’s no way to great your mother-in-law, is it, dear?”

“What are you doing here?” Emma asked, glaring the woman down, not for one second forgetting all the ways she had interfered in her life and her love with Regina. “What do you want?”

Cora smiled, moving from where she had been lingering in the doorway of her office and held up the box she held in her hand. “I’ve come bearing a peace offering, of at the very least, the start of one,” she said and she snapped her fingers at August who was on his feet in an instant. “Be a dear and set these pastries down somewhere for me, will you? Thank you.”

“A peace offering?” Emma scoffed, unmoving from where she sat behind her desk. “You really are on a different level of crazy, aren’t you? If you think a box of donuts is the start of a peace offering—”

“I know we’ve had our differences, dear,” Cora said evenly, walking over to one of the chairs and sitting down on the opposite side of her desk, “yet I was hoping to settle them. You are, after all, married to my daughter now, Sheriff Swan.”

“Settle our differences?” Emma couldn’t help but laugh. “You think I don’t know what you’ve done, Cora? You _ruined_ my life, you tried to have me _killed_! You’d do anything to keep me from being with Regina! How the hell do I know this isn’t another one of your attempts at coming between us?”

“Believe what you will, dear, but as I said, I’ve come here with a peace offering. It is entirely up to you whether you take it or not,” Cora said, her tone unchanging. “While it is still increasingly impossible for me to accept the nature of your relationship with my dear daughter, I cannot deny that she is happier than I ever remember her being. A big part of her happiness, I suspect, is because of you.”

Emma bit her tongue and laced her fingers together behind her head as she leaned back in her chair. She tried in vain to stifle a yawn, but Regina had kept her up til the early hours of the morning and she had no doubt her wife was fighting sleep in her own office at that very moment as well. She smirked despite her resolve to stay neutral in front of Cora. Regina had opened up on a whole different level after their weekend away in Boston and the sex had been different and far more intense than ever before.

“I’m sure you would never believe me when I tell you that I am trying to accept your…relationship with Regina,” Cora said after a few heavy minutes of silence between them. “It is quite difficult, dear. It is not how I raised her.”

“You can’t help who you fall in love with,” Emma replied easily. “Man or woman, it is the way it is. It shouldn’t make any difference, Cora. Regina is happy with me. Isn’t your daughter’s happiness the only thing you should care about?”

“Quite,” Cora said tightly. “I do want my daughter to be happy.”

Her gaze wandered from Emma, moving to stare at the pictures that hung on the wall behind her and then to the one on her desk that she turned around to examine more closely, a picture of her and Regina, her with her arms around her, both of them laughing as Henry poked half his head into the frame when Ruby had snapped the picture. It’d been taken shortly before she had been shot and there was no doubt concerning the happiness of all three of them in that picture, especially Regina since her smile said it all.

“Have you been thinking of expanding your family, Sheriff?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“I believe it is,” Cora responded in jest. “Are you going to try artificial insemination or are you looking into adoption? Regina did tell you that she is infertile, did she not?”

Emma clenched her jaw. “I told you, it’s none of your business.”

“Adoption, I imagine, is the road you’ll choose to take in the end because surely we cannot have an impregnated Sheriff policing our beloved town.”

“What are you doing here, Cora?” Emma asked, trying to remain calm, not letting her anger show too much. “Because if you’ve come with a peace offering, I’m not going to accept it and I have work to do.”

“Yes, I can see that you had been _so_ busy upon my arrival. I apologize, Sheriff Swan, if I had interrupted your nap. Tell me, does Regina know she’s paying the sheriff to sleep on the job, hmm?” Cora asked, a bite to her tone as she rose from the chair. “I see that perhaps my offering was a little weak. I want to invite you and Regina to dinner tonight.”

“We have plans,” Emma replied, rising from her chair, almost wanting to push Cora out the door with force, but remained standing, keeping the desk between them. “My son has a parent-teacher meet and greet tonight that we’re expected to be at. Perhaps some other time.”

 _Like never_ , Emma thought, but kept that jab to herself, forcing herself to smile sweetly at Cora before motioning for her to walk out the door. She watched Corn turn on her heels, her pace slow as she looked around the station as if it was her first time there. She hummed as she walked past the filing cabinets, running a finger over the top before giving a curt wave in Ruby’s direction.

“Holy shit, what the hell was she doing here?” Ruby asked when Emma let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. “Em?”

“She came with a peace offering,” Emma replied. “And told me that she’s trying to accept my relationship with Regina.”

“That’s a load of shit,” Ruby said with a shake of her head. “No, there’s no way she would just randomly show up here with a peace offering and tell you that! She tried to kill you, Em!” Ruby exclaimed and she stormed over to where she had placed the box of pastries and dumped them into the trash can. “That woman is beyond psycho! Please tell me you didn’t believe a word she said to you?”

“Of course not! I’m not stupid nor am I blind and why the hell did you throw that out? What if there was a bear claw in there? I haven’t had one in days.”

“Emma,” Ruby shook her head, stopping her from retrieving the box out of the trash can. “Seriously, I wouldn’t take anything that vile woman offers you.”

“I’m not, I just wanted to see if—”

“If you want a bear claw, I’ll walk down to the Diner right now and get you one, but you are not taking that out of the trash! Not even just to look!”

“Thanks,” Emma said sweetly, watch her best friend storm off in a huff, August watching the whole thing play out with a slightly amused smile on his face. “What, Booth?”

“You’re totally going to check, aren’t you?”

“And you’re totally going to rat me out, aren’t you?” Emma asked as she pulled the pastry box from the empty can and pulled it open, smiling when she found mostly bear claws and a mix of other donuts inside. When August shook his head no, she snatched one of the smaller bear claws and dropped the box back in the trash. “Thanks.”

“You’re something else, Swan.”

“It’s Swan-Mills now, Booth.”

“You’re always going to be Swan to me, kid,” he said with a wink and he barely ducked out of the way of the piece of bear claw that went flying at his head as Emma disappeared back into her office.

Emma shut the door and let out a deep breath. Infertile. That word was now swimming around in her mind and it was definitely a word she’d never heard being uttered past Regina’s lips ever. She sat down in her chair, taking a bite out of her donut and sighed. What if Cora had lied to her just to try to get a reaction out of her or what if it was true and that would mean that it was something rather big that Regina had kept from her, whether it be on purpose or not.

She ate her bear claw, lost in thought. She quickly ate the rest and picked up her office phone, hitting number one on the speed dial that put her straight through to Regina’s office. She barely finished swallowing the last bite when she heard Regina’s smooth voice on the other end of the line.

“Hello, Sheriff Swan-Mills,” Regina purred into the phone and yet still managed to sound professional at the same time. “What can I do for you today?”

“Hey, babe,” Emma smiled as she leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on the desk. “What are you doing?”

“If this is a question regarding the paperwork, I can allow you an extension.”

“Wait a minute, you’re not alone, are you?”

“No,” Regina replied quickly. “Do you want the extension or not?”

“I don’t need one,” Emma sighed. They’d played this game a handful of times before where she’d call her office line and she wasn’t exactly alone. “Is it someone from the town council, Regina?”

“No.”

“It’s someone important, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is. If that is all, Sheriff Swan-Mills, then I will see you at home later.”

“Sorry for bothering you, babe,” Emma sighed. “I love you.”

“I as well.”

She hung up the phone, not pouting because she hadn’t said the words back—she was obviously in a meeting of sorts and it was unprofessional—but pouting because she just wanted to talk to her wife for a few minutes in a non-professional manner. She grumbled as she slouched down in her chair, crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes, resuming her earlier activity of falling into an unintended nap.

**********

Regina rubbed at her temples before gathering her purse and headed out of the office for the day, saying goodnight to Shane along with her gentle reminder for him to lock up and set the alarm on his way out. She had a long, tiring day filled with meetings from the town council meeting that morning that went on for nearly four hours to the meeting with Mr. Gold, then the lawyer she had hired that was finding a way to move the funds that were rightfully hers out of her mother’s clutches once and for all.

And not to mention that after the lawyer had left, her mother had shown up. She came bearing gifts, beautiful deep red roses in a white vase she called a peace offering. She had been cut off from her, allowing her the chance to speak, to say what she had come there to say, planning on having her escorted out once she’d done just that.

But when she heard her mother say that she was trying to accept her and Emma’s relationship now, especially since they were married, it sparked that tiny flicker of hope that had been extinguished shortly after Emma and Henry had moved to Storybrooke. Hope that her mother could change, hope that her mother could just accept who she was and who she was in love with and now married to.

It was that spark of hope that made her believe her mother was truly sincere, but it wasn’t enough. It’d never been enough. Not even an apology would ever been enough either, yet all she had ever wanted her whole life was for her own mother to accept her for who she was and love her unconditionally.

She could never forgive her mother for the things she’d done to Emma. Never. But that spark of hope was still there, even hours after her mother had left, leaving Regina to sit and stew in the words she had said. She really _truly_ wanted to believe every word she had said, that she was trying to accept her and Emma’s relationship despite it being so very difficult for her to do just that.

Of course it was difficult for her to accept their relationship, seeing how she’d done the most unforgivable things to come between them and to drive them apart. The walk home gave Regina some time to think about everything and to think over the open invitation her mother had extended to her and Emma to join her for dinner one night, sometime soon so that they could sit down and work through their differences and because her mother had sounded so sincere when she said she wanted to get to know her wife in an attempt to understand why Regina loved her.

The invitation hadn’t been extended to Henry, of course it hadn’t been, but perhaps in the end it would be better if he wasn’t forced to endure an evening with the woman who not only tried to have his own mother killed, but was the very reason behind his conception many, many years ago. Regina ran a hand through her hair as she walked up the front walkway, finding the door unlocked and knew that mean that Emma and Henry were both home.

“Hello?” Regina called out as she placed her purse down on the floor by the closet. “Anyone home?”

No answer, which was unlike either of them, but then she could faintly hear the sounds of video games and she headed in that very direction. She sighed as she grabbed the remote and turned the volume down.

“Henry, what have we said about the volume when you’re playing your games?”

“I know, Mom, but Ma came home and ran upstairs and started throwing up. She told me to leave her alone so I came down here and started playing. I only had it loud because I can’t handle hearing her…you know…”

“She’s sick?”

“Yeah,” Henry nodded with a frown. “Are we not going tonight?”

“If she’s sick, I’m sure she’ll stay home tonight, but I’ll take you, dear. I would love to meet your teacher.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

Regina, nodded, turning up the volume not as loud as he’d had it, but loud enough that she was sure would drown out any noises. She placed a hand over her stomach and worried her bottom lip as she quickly made her way upstairs and into their bedroom. She felt the blood drain from her face when she heard the quiet groan coming from behind the closed en suite door. She raised a hand and tentatively knocked.

“Emma, darling?” She said gently. “Henry said you’re not well, can I come in?”

“Gina?” Emma sounded weak and it was followed by another groan and a retching sound that had Regina’s stomach twisting.

Regina opened the door, frowning at the sight before her. Emma was on the bathroom floor stripped down to her bra and underwear, sweating profusely and pale, so pale her face took on a sickly shade of green under the harsh florescent lights. Regina immediately dampened a wash cloth and knelt at Emma’s side, dabbing it gently over her face, neck and shoulders.

Her lips weren’t their usual colour, pale as her skin and her eyes weren’t as vibrant, even the colour looked like it had been stripped of the light and life inside them. In the time that they’d been together, Regina had never seen Emma get sick, her only stay in the hospital the one when she had been recovering from the bullet wound.

“Darling, would you like some water?” Regina asked and Emma nodded slightly, obviously not having much energy to speak, that or she couldn’t in fear of loosing whatever was left in her stomach, which Regina suspected was nothing now.

Regina didn’t bother to run downstairs since she was sure whether it was bottled water or tap that it wouldn’t settle well in Emma’s stomach for very long. She searched through the medicine cabinet for the thermometer and knelt back down at Emma’s side, helping her sip the water before taking her temperature.

“How are you feeling?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Emma groaned quietly around the thermometer in her mouth.

“You sounded fine when you called me earlier, darling,” Regina sighed and she gently pushed away a few strands of hair from her face. “When did it start?”

“Few hours ago.”

“A few hours ago? Emma, why didn’t you call me again to tell me that you’re sick? I would’ve cancelled the rest of my afternoon to come home and take care of you.”

Emma moaned quietly turning to clutch at the toilet and Regina barely managed to retrieve the thermometer and pull her hair back. When it ended, Emma had tears in her eyes. She was truly in pain and Regina wasn’t sure entirely what to do to help her. Was it the flu that had sprung on her suddenly or perhaps food poisoning.

She grabbed a few towels and helped Emma lay down on the cool tiled floor. She walked out of the en suite and called Dr. Whale, looking for some advice on how to help her stop the nausea and dry heaving. After answering a multitude of questions regarding her symptoms, his suggestion was for her to let it pass on it’s own, plenty of liquids and once she was able to keep water down for longer than an hour, for her to eat in small amounts, crackers or bread, just a little something that would be light and easy for her stomach to digest.

Regina had no idea how to take care of someone in Emma’s state, she herself never having suffered from anything more than a head cold in as long as she could remember. She glanced at the clock and frowned when she realized the parent/teacher meet and greet at Henry’s school was due to start in an hour. With a heavy sigh, she returned to the bathroom, removed her heels and sat on the floor near Emma’s head, placing it in her lap and she gently stroked her slightly damp hair.

“I don’t feel so good, Gina.”

“I know, darling, just relax.”

“I felt okay,” she whispered. “When I talked to you. I was just so tired today.”

“I wonder why,” Regina replied, smiling since she too was feeling the effects of their late night. Emma chuckled quietly before another groan fell past her pale lips. “Do you want me to stay with you?”

“You’re here now.”

“I meant in an hour. Henry’s thing at school?”

“Oh.”

“I won’t be long,” Regina promised. “An hour at most. I do happen to know every teacher in that school, it is a part of my job after all.”

“Okay, but stay with me until then?”

“Of course,” Regina sighed. “I wasn’t planning to leave you until I must.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

Emma turned her head to look up at her, frowning as Regina tenderly ran her fingers over her creased forehead. She didn’t say anything, her eyes filling with tears and she looked so vulnerable in that moment, more so than she’d ever seen her before.

“For being sick?” Regina asked. “Oh darling, it is not your fault. We vowed to be there for one another, in sickness and in health. I’m not here taking care of you because we made vows either, Emma. You’re my wife and you’re not well. Of course I’m going to take care of you the best that I can, my love.”

“Thank you.”

“Shh, just try to relax, darling.”

“I’m so tired, Regina.”

“I know, darling, I know,” Regina soothed her, stroking her fingers through her hair gently. She sat there with Emma for the next half an hour, neither saying a word, Emma clearly asleep with her head in her lap, as good a sign as any she figured and hoped that the worst had passed already.

When Henry knocked softly on the en suite door and poked his head in, he informed Regina that it was time for them to head over to the school and without a sufficient mode of transportation, they’d be walking and the walk would take nearly twenty minutes. Not that Regina minded walking, but it was growing tiresome and it had only been a few days since her car had died—literally—on the way home from Boston.

After making sure Emma was as comfortable as she could manage on the bathroom floor, she kissed her forehead firmly before slipping out of the en suite and after a quick change of clothes, she found Henry down by the front door waiting for her. With a worried glance towards the stairs, Henry just placed a hand on her shoulder.

“She’ll be okay for a little while, Mom. She’s just sick. She’s been sick before and she’s been okay.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yeah, Mom, she’ll be fine!”

Regina sighed heavily, taking Henry’s word for it and she gathered her purse and keys and they were out the door. In the back of her mind, over the day she’d just had and now with Emma under the weather, she made a mental note to start looking into buying another car for herself and Emma as well. As much as she knew it was possible to put some money into fixing both the Mercedes and the Bug, it just made more sense to buy new and put those troubles at ease.

Henry chattered on about the last two days of school, and the new kids in his class along with the friends he had the school year before. Just a block away from the school, and after asking Regina, Henry ran off to join Nicholas and some other boys Regina wasn’t familiar with. Regina tried not to feel out of place once she entered the school, not as the town’s mayor but as Henry’s other mother.

She had never been to a school function as a parent, only ever attending the rare one as Mayor Mills. It was different walking through those halls, parents all around her asking her where Emma was and her having to explain with practiced patience that her wife was at home because she wasn’t feeling well, not willing to expose any more private information regarding her health.

The meeting with Henry’s sixth grade teacher, Mr. Munshaw, went relatively well, as she had expected since the man had been one of their guests at the wedding and was one of the few teachers in all of Storybrooke who were a delight and a hit with both the children and parents as well as colleagues.

While she was engaged in a casual conversation with the teacher, she idly kept glancing over at the clock on the wall, not wanting to leave Emma alone for much longer. She politely extracted herself from the conversation with the teacher, asking him to inform him and Emma of any changes in Henry’s grades and work performance if it started to slip and she was off in search of Henry after a firm handshake and promises made to attend a luncheon the following Thursday.

Regina found Henry outside near the main entrance of the school, two of the boys he’d met up with on skateboards and pulling tricks as he and Nicholas watched on. She knew how hard Henry had struggled to fit in there in Storybrooke, his only true friend since he had moved there had been Nicholas, so to see him laughing and joking around with other boys his age made her feel something and she wanted him to make new friends, to have more friends, to truly love every aspect of his life there.

She negotiated a deal with Henry that allowed him to stay at the school with Nicholas and his two new friends only if he returned home before nine. A reasonable deal, she figured and she was well on her way, her heels clicking against the pavement, the arches in her feet aching by the time she made it halfway home.

For the second time that day she returned home and repeated the same actions as before, this time without calling out for Emma as she put down her purse and her keys and opted on slipping out of her heels before she climbed the stairs and headed for their bedroom. It was quiet, which she thought was a good sign and as she walked past the threshold she half expected Emma to be curled up in bed by now. But the bed was still made from that morning, the bedroom still dark when she had entered.

“Emma?” Regina called out gently, flipping on the end table light with the second switch on the wall by the door. “Darling?”

The faintest groan came from the en suite and she moved quickly towards the partially open door. She flipped on the lights and gasped, not prepared for the sight she found before her. Emma lay nearly in the exact same spot as she had left her, only one of the towels she had laid under her head as a pillow was soaked with blood that was all but pouring from her nose.

“Emma?”

“Don’t feel so good,” Emma murmured, barely able to lift her head or open her eyes.

“Oh, darling,” Regina gasped as she fell to her knees and pulled her up until she was sitting upright. She grabbed one of the towels that weren’t soaked with blood and held it to her face, panic washing over her as Emma’s eyes rolled back and her head lolled to the side. “Emma. Emma? Emma!”

Regina’s eyes darted in a panic and she gently laid Emma back down on the cool tiled floor. She rose to her feet shakily and noticed the bloody vomit inside the toilet. She ran her fingers roughly through her hair, looking down at her ill wife on the floor, moaning quietly in pain as she clutched at the towel that was quickly soaking up the blood from her nosebleed.

She scrambled for the phone on the bedside table, Emma’s cell, and after a few attempts at the password, she finally got it right and unlocked it. She scanned through her contacts and found Ruby’s number with ease, calling her as she rushed back into the en suite and knelt next to Emma.

“Em, hey!”

“It’s not Emma,” Regina said shakily. “There’s something seriously wrong with Emma.”

“Regina?”

“We need a ride to the hospital.”

“Of course, but what is—”

“ _Now_ , Miss. Lucas. Questions can be saved until afterwards.”

“Regina, just tell me what’s going on, I’m already getting in my car and wait, where are you?”

“At home.”

“I’ll be there in five minutes. What’s wrong with Emma?”

“She’s been sick.”

“I know, she booked outta work early because she wasn’t feeling well—”

“It’s more than her just not feeling well!” Regina practically yelled into the phone. “Hurry, please!”

“I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

Regina hung up first, tossing the phone back down on the bedside table before returning to Emma in the en suite. Emma was still only in her bra and panties and she felt a wave of panic wash over her. Ruby would be there in minutes to take them to the hospital and she wanted to save at least a little of her wife’s dignity as she possibly could. Her eyes searched over the bathroom, landing on her very own robe and she snatched it off the hook.

It was a bit of a struggle to get the robe on Emma, her body not cooperating to the moves it took to get her into said robe. She had just barely finished tying the belt when Ruby all but burst into the room with Kathryn close behind her.

It only took one look before Kathryn was helping Regina lift Emma from the floor and nearly carry her down to the backseat of Ruby’s car. Ruby thrust a small little red bucket into Regina’s hands without a word once she was in the backseat with Emma and then they were off without a single word even being said.

“Gina?” Emma murmured as she clutched at Regina weakly. “Where—”

“We’re taking you to the hospital, darling.”

“Where’s Henry?” Ruby asked, glancing back at both of them in the review mirror.

“I allowed him to stay with his friends upon the promise he would return home at nine.”

“Where?”

“The school.”

Ruby made a sharp left suddenly and Regina held on to Emma, smoothing her hand over her back as she whimpered softly in her arms. After Ruby stopped at the school and a brief exchange between her and Henry, he was in the car and they were off towards the hospital.

Henry was the first out of the car when Ruby came to a stop just outside of the emergency room exit and he returned in seconds with a wheelchair and a nurse rushing after him. It took three of them to get Emma out of the car and into the wheelchair and the nurse rushed her inside, Regina right behind her while the others followed.

A multitude of questions were shot Regina’s way as Emma started throwing up again as the nurses tried to get her into a bed. She answered what she could and only watched on in horror as Emma fought the nurse trying to withdraw blood from her arm and the other that was trying to check her vitals. Dr. Whale was down there in minutes, urging at one of the nurses to escort all of them to the waiting room so they could help Emma.

“What’s going on? Henry whispered as he followed Regina, Ruby, and Kathryn to the waiting room just a short distance away. “Mom?”

“Your mother is very sick,” Regina said in a hushed tone. “Worse than we’d thought.”

“She’ll be okay?”

Regina nodded, unable to believe anything else. Henry had been strong before, she needed to be strong now. Emma was just sick, caught a bug of sorts and she was overreacting in taking her to the hospital, she was sure she was. She had also been so sure that the last time they’d been here would be the last time they’d ever need to be in the hospital and the knots in her stomach twisted, making her feel nauseous with worry.

The minutes passed, every one feeling longer than the last, until Dr. Whale came out and informed them that they were going to pump Emma’s stomach as a precaution and give her charcoal to soak up whatever toxins were in her body that may be causing her illness. The blood tests, he informed them, wouldn’t come back for another hour and after he pulled Regina aside, he informed her of his concerns that she might have some kind of poison inside of her, her symptoms all pointing in that very direction.

Regina returned to the waiting room, not wanting to share too much of the information the doctor had shared with her. She didn’t want to scare Henry any more than he already was and they were all scared and worried about Emma enough as it was.

Would her wife ever catch a break? This year was supposed to be nothing but happiness and yet, with the shooting and now this, Regina was sure it was a tie between being the worst and the best year of Emma’s life. They had gotten engaged, taken the next step and moved in together and then got married, but not without complications along the way. Regina was wrought with worry, the events of the day all but disappearing from her mind, her only thoughts now swirling through her head were those of her wife and not knowing whether she would be okay or not.

An hour of waiting slowly crept into another until a nurse came to retrieve them, leading them to a small room where Emma was laying in the bed, sound asleep. Ruby and Kathryn hung back near the door while Henry walked over to the bed and Regina listened to the nurse explain what they had done and that in a little while, if she woke, they could take her home.

“What’s wrong with her?” Regina asked quietly. “Is she going to be all right?”

“She’ll be fine, Madam Mayor. The charcoal seems to have worked although she nearly rejected the substance at first. We’ve been closely monitoring her since and her vitals have since then stabilized. The blood test came back,” she said and she paused, frowning slightly. “There was nothing out of the ordinary.”

“And we can take her home if she wakes up?”

“When she wakes up,” the nurse nodded. “It’s taken quite a toll on her, but she’ll be fine. She’ll just need a few days to rest and she’ll be back to being our wonderful Sheriff again in no time.”

The nurse just smiled, one bathed with sympathy before leaving the room and leaving them to be alone with Emma. Regina turned to look over at her, watching Henry hold his mother’s hand and whisper into her ear, just what he was saying not quite reaching her ears. Regina walked the few feet to the other side of the bed and leaned down to kiss her wife’s forehead, her skin not feeling near as warm as it had before.

“Gina?” Emma murmured, her voice thick.

“I’m here,” Regina whispered as she took her hand in her own. “We’re all here, darling.”

“Wanna go home.”

“We will soon,” Regina said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “We’ll go home very soon, my love. Just rest. Everything will be all right…”


	59. Chapter 59

Two days following the trip to the hospital, Emma was starting to feel almost completely better and back to her normal self, though food still sat unsettled at times and waves of nausea hit her randomly. Booth covered for her down at the station while she spent most of her time in bed, as per Regina’s explicit orders. Regina herself had only gone into her office for a few hours in the morning, returning home to look at her recuperating wife. While Emma loved the attention, she hated it at the same time.

She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself when she was sick. She’d done it hundreds of times for her whole life, never having anyone that cared enough to take care of her, not even when she was very young. Yet, despite how she felt about being taken care of like that, she did enjoy spending time with Regina just lounging in bed. Even when it’d been a full forty-eight hours since the last time she’d thrown up, every attempt to seduce Regina was met with a stern look and a swat of hands.

Now it was early Saturday morning and Emma was the first to wake, tiny rays of sunlight making their way throw the partially closed blinds, bathing the room in a soft glow, just bright enough for her to see Regina’s face as she slept peacefully next to her on her side.

She hadn’t brought up what Cora had said the day she showed up at the station, about Regina being infertile. With her being sick and Regina on edge a little since she too had been visited by her mother the very same day, she wasn’t sure how to bring it up. They hadn’t talked much more about adoption either, the topic a lingering one, one that she knew Regina had inquired about for a second time first thing Tuesday morning.

She woke her wife up the way she loved to most, with tiny kisses rained over her face until she felt her stir and planted a soft kiss to her lips. Regina murmured against her lips before her eyes fluttered open slowly.

Emma knew if she was going to bring up what Cora had told her, she’d have to be a little creative in doing so, even if that involved idle thoughts of having a baby of their own instead of adopting. It wasn’t what she wanted, she’d been pregnant once and that was more than enough of an experience for her. Regina hadn’t expressed wanting to have a baby of her own either, more on board with adoption right from the first mention of expanding their family.

“Morning,” Emma smiled and she received a sleepy kiss as Regina let her eyes close again and exhaled contently.

“Morning, my love,” she hummed, leaning into her and nuzzled her nose against Emma’s before kissing her once more. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. Much better.”

“I’m happy to hear that, darling, but it is quite early and it’s Saturday.”

Emma wasn’t going to let her go back to sleep just yet, the thought of her being infertile and the fact she had never told her now at the front of her mind, well, right behind the thoughts of wanting to ravish Regina because she hadn’t in a handful of days. She wasn’t sure whether Regina was in the mood or not, as sleepy as she was, but Emma knew exactly how to get her there and they had all the time in the world that morning for her to do just that.

She inhaled slowly before raining kisses along Regina’s face again, pulling a sexy little smile out of her wife. She shifted under the covers, her lips trailing hot, wet kisses over Regina’s neck, pausing to stop and suck over the junction between her neck and shoulder.

“Emma…”

“Hmm?” Emma murmured and she didn’t stop, moving to straddle Regina’s hips as her lips moved lower, her tongue dipping out for a taste. She leaned back, staring down at her beautiful, sleepy wife, and ran her hands up her abdomen, gently squeezing her breasts and loving the feel of her nipples hardening under the silk nightshirt she wore.

“Emma, go back to sleep,” Regina groaned, her body responding to Emma despite her protests. “Please, it’s too early.”

“It’s never too early, baby,” Emma chuckled, her fingers skipping over hard nipples, teasing as she rolled them between her fingers. “Your body seems to agree.”

“My body always agrees to your touch. It cannot resist you.”

“It can and has.”

“Only because I was awake and in full control.”

“Let me take advantage of you,” Emma purred and she was met with a dry laugh and Regina urging her to lay back down beside her. “You’re no fun.”

“I am plenty fun, dear. Try that again in a couple of hours and see just how fun I really am, hmm?” Regina grinned, her eyes still shut, her voice thick with exhaustion. Emma relented and settled down on her side of the bed. “Thank you.”

Emma lay on her side and traced her fingers over Regina’s abdomen lightly, biting her bottom lip when Regina opened her eyes and looked over at her. “It’s just that it’s been a few days.”

“You’ve been unwell.”

“I’m fine now.”

“I can see that,” Regina smiled a little at her.

“Regina?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve been thinking,” she said and it was now or never in that moment. “About us, our family.”

“I’m hoping to hear back from the adoption agency next week.”

“What about if we tried, you know, to have a baby of our own?” Emma asked, biting her lip as she watched Regina wake up a little more. She continued to caress over her stomach. “Maybe you can carry the baby? I mean, I’ve already had Henry and one pregnancy is more than enough for me. I heard that they’ve made progress scientifically and the baby could be both of ours, have both our DNA along with a donor. Wouldn’t that be amazing, Regina? To have a baby that is truly a part of both of us?”

Regina looked slightly uncomfortable and Emma knew they were going to talk about this whether or not Regina wanted to. Despite the fact that Emma wanted to adopt rather than have a child of their own, she already felt guilty for sounding like she wanted that instead.

“Isn’t it too early to be having a discussion of this nature?” Regina asked, her voice dry and slightly on edge. “I thought we agreed on adoption, Emma?”

“We did, but what if that falls through? I still want to expand our family, Regina.”

“I know you do, I do as well, and we will one day, Emma.”

“Regina?” Emma sighed, this conversation definitely not going the way she had thought that it would. “Wouldn’t you want to carry our baby?”

“I would,” Regina sighed and she placed a hand over Emma’s to stop her mid caress. “I would truly love to, but I can’t.”

Regina worried her bottom lip, sighing again as she linked her fingers through Emma’s, their hands still resting on her stomach. Emma tried to shake her guilt, but she literally had no other way of asking Regina what Cora said about her being infertile, whether it was true or not, and it gave Regina a chance to tell her herself.

“I can’t be with child, Emma,” she whispered after a few long, silent moments passed between them. “I would love for nothing more than to know what it’s like to have life inside of me, but I cannot ever have children of my own.”

“You can’t?”

“Have you not just heard me tell you that I can’t?” Regina snapped. “I’m infertile!”

“Regina—”

“I never knew, for the longest time I never knew,” she continued. “I found out shortly after my father passed, during a rather thorough physical that I requested to make sure that there was nothing going on inside me that I wasn’t aware of. Of course, that shattered me because despite the nature of my sexuality, I still wanted to one day have a child of my very own.”

“She was right?” Emma said quietly, meaning for it to be a thought and not actual words. That made Regina pull back from her and she sat up in bed quickly, smoothing down her hair as anger flashed in her eyes. “Regina—”

“Who was right?”

“I didn’t mean it like that, I—”

“Who told you, Emma? Was it Kathryn? Because she swore to the ends of the earth and back that she would _never_ tell another living soul what I found out that day.”

“It wasn’t Kathryn,” Emma said as she sat up slowly. “Your mother told me when she came to the station with her ridiculous peace offering.”

“My mother told you?”

Oh, Regina was pissed. Emma swallowed thickly as she watched her scramble out of bed and smoothed her long night shirt down, covering her lower half. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a soft growl with a shake of her head.

“My mother told you I am infertile? Why would she tell you something like that?”

“She asked about our family, asked if we were thinking of having a child together. I told her it was none of her business and she rambled on.”

“My mother told you and you knew and yet you still—what were you thinking, Emma? Why couldn’t you just ask me if what she told you was true? Why didn’t you tell me this before?” Regina asked, her voice rising slightly. “Why would you go about asking me that way instead of actually asking me straight out?”

“Why have you never told me before?”

“Because the thought never occurred to me that you would want to have a baby together, that you would want me to carry that child!” Regina retorted. “Surely though, you should’ve suspected as much, hmm?”

“How would I—oh,” Emma said and let out a dejected sigh. “I’m such an idiot. In all the time we’ve been together, you’ve never—not once have you bled. I’m _such_ an idiot.”

“You are an idiot!”

Emma grimaced as she watched Regina storm off towards the en suite and she slammed the door behind her. If Regina screaming that she was an idiot at her hadn’t woken up Henry, the door slamming surely did. She really was an idiot. Why couldn’t she have just waited to bring it up when Regina wasn’t half asleep and she wasn’t aroused as she normally was first thing in the morning?

Emma rolled out of bed and debated whether or not to apologize. When Regina didn't emerge from the en suite after a few long minutes, Emma sighed and headed for the door, opening it slowly to find Henry standing on the other side, sleepily rubbing at his eyes with a fist.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing, kid, go back to sleep.”

“Ma, what’s going on?” Henry asked again, dropping his hand to his side. “I heard yelling and a door being slammed. Are you and Mom fighting?”

“Go back to bed,” Emma said as she spun him around and gave him a gentle push towards his bedroom. “It’s early and it’s Saturday and you complain all week about not being able to sleep in.”

“Ma—”

“Now, kid!”

Henry sighed and with a huff he stormed back into his bedroom and shut the door none too quietly behind him. Emma curled and uncurled her fists and headed downstairs, pausing halfway down to glance back up, wondering if she should try to diffuse the situation she hadn’t intentionally meant to initiate before seven in the morning. She really was an idiot sometimes, never thinking through things too clearly.

While she waited for the coffee to brew, she leaned against the counter and thought about her conversation with Cora. She had brought up whether they were thinking of expanding their family and despite Emma not revealing a thing, Cora had flat out told her that Regina was infertile. Cora had told her—oh, she really was an idiot!

Cora had told her because she obviously knew that it had been something that Regina hadn’t told her yet and she obviously knew that Emma wouldn’t keep quiet about it either. Once again, Cora fucking Mills had come between her and Regina, resulting in a fight that they otherwise never would’ve had and put her in the doghouse for god knows how long. Emma slammed her hands down on the counter and laughed bitterly at herself and she brought her hands down harder as second time when she realized she’d been right about Cora all along.

There was no peace offering. This was just another game to her, another way to come between them, to drive them apart even if it meant they wouldn’t be fighting for very long—at least Emma hoped that was the case this time.

She sighed as she laid her forehead down on the cool countertop. The only thing she could do now was wait for Regina to cool down before she talked to her and apologized.

**********

Fourteen hours hadn’t changed a single thing. Regina spent the entire day avoiding her, only speaking with her not to disturb her as she would be in her study, catching up on some work she neglected to do in the past few days while she’d been taking care of her.

Emma had cooked dinner and even when Henry went to retrieve Regina, she insisted she was too busy to stop and that she would eat later. This led to a quiet dinner with just the two of them, Emma’s appetite waning almost completely. By the time Henry went off to bed, Emma had slipped into the bedroom to change into pajama’s and she ended up staring at the made bed for the longest time before she grabbed her pillow and headed to the nearest guest bedroom on the gut feeling that Regina would’ve kicked her out of their bed that night anyway. If she ever came out of the study at all.

She lay on the guest bed, the room dark and it felt cold. She stared up at the ceiling, listening to the different sounds in the house and noting just how different it sounded in that room compared to the master. After laying in bed for an hour and sleep not coming her way, she heard the sounds of Regina coming up the stairs and she passed the guest room and headed straight for their room, shutting the door behind her.

She sighed as she heard Regina go through her nightly routine, stripping from her clothes, placing them in the hamper, rustling followed and she knew she was likely laving her nearly naked body in the lotion that left her smelling and tasting like vanilla. She had spent many nights just watching her as if she was in a trance, watching her meticulously apply the lotion to her body in sections. She closed her eyes, trying to picture her now. She groaned, the ache between her legs growing, her clit throbbing and aching for not her own touch, but Regina’s specifically.

After a good ten minutes, which was usually how long it took her because she always took her time rubbing the lotion into her skin, she could hear her groan as she likely slipped into the night shirt she’d worn the night before and Emma knew she was pulling back the comforter and sheets on the bed, sitting on the edge to fluff her pillow. It was usually then that she would pull Regina into bed, unable to keep her hands off her for much longer. She would gather Regina in her arms and kiss her goodnight, nine times out of ten those goodnight kisses turned into more rather quickly.

Emma turned on her side, mumbling under her breath at being such an idiot that morning. If only she just asked Regina straight out instead of pulling the move that she did. She should just _know_ by now that she can talk to her wife about anything, that she shouldn’t have to tiptoe around any subject, especially something as sensitive as infertility and the fact that Regina had never mentioned it to her before.

Maybe it had just slipped her mind, it being something rather than think about and talk about, she’d chosen just to forget because the realm of possibly that she would have a child of her own almost out of the picture for the longest time. Emma groaned again, turning to lay on her other side and she punched one of the other pillows with a shake of her head.

“This bed sucks,” Emma groaned for the third time in a handful of minutes and moved to lay on her back. “Fuck.”

Emma hated not spending the night in bed with her wife, especially after all the time she’d spent in the hospital, living through her nightmares night after night, her only comfort being the fact that she could look forward to seeing Regina that morning before she would go to work, Regina and Henry. While she hated thinking back to that time, it was still so fresh in her memories and she touched the scar on her chest gingerly. While it would fade, it would always serve as a reminder of how close she had come to nearly losing her life and a chance at her own happy ending with the only one she’d ever loved so thoroughly, so deeply, so true.

Eventually her mind slowed down just enough for her to fall into a light, restless sleep, her dreams just out of reach. Just as she would start to fall into a deeper sleep, her thoughts raced forward again and she would wake, just for minutes at a time, sighing out in frustration as she tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable enough just to get even a handful of hours of sleep.

Around three in the morning, the soft creak in the floor just outside the room woke Emma from her light and restless sleep. She moaned quietly as the door opened, the soft light streaming in from the hallway as Regina appeared in the doorway.

“Gina?” Emma murmured as she leaned up on her elbows. “It’s late.”

“I know.”

Regina strolled across the room and sat on the edge of the bed near where Emma was laying, keeping her back to her as she sighed heavily. Emma said not a word as she slipped out from under the covers and moved to sit behind her wife, her legs on either side of hers and her hands slipping over her hips and around her abdomen to wrap her in a warm embrace.

“I’m sorry.”

“As am I,” Regina said softly and she placed her hands over Emma’s arms. “I haven’t been able to sleep. Our bed feels empty without you, darling.”

“I was such an idiot.”

“I as well. I haven’t thought of it in a very long time, but it is something I know I should’ve told you. I hadn’t even let it cross my mind when we first discussed expanding our family. Like most things in my life, Emma, I had pushed it far back in my mind.”

“Baby,” Emma whispered as she kissed over Regina’s neck lightly. “I wish you would’ve told me and I wish I didn’t have to hear it from your mother, but I was such an idiot for bringing it up the way I did and I—”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not fine, Gina! I was such an idiot—”

“You’re _my_ idiot,” Regina whispered, turning her head to kiss Emma softly. “Did you really not…notice?”

“The fact you—”

“Weren’t menstruating,” Regina finished for her. “It comes occasionally, but it hasn’t for many, many months, not since before you and Henry moved here.”

“I just assumed maybe some of those times that you wouldn’t let me fuck you properly that maybe you had a cup in or something.”

“Really, dear?” Regina asked and they both chuckled softly, the tension lessening between them quickly. “I feel terrible for the way I reacted all day. I was being bullheaded and I—”

Emma cut her off with a searing kiss, wanting to forget today, wanting to let her guilt dissipate with ease. Regina turned, moving to straddle her hips, both moving fluidly to lay together on the much smaller bed, their lips not straying for a second. The smell of vanilla suddenly hit her senses as she ran her hands over Regina’s back, the night shirt sliding upwards with her palms as Regina pressed her body into hers tightly.

“Emma,” Regina gasped as Emma slipped her hands over her bare ass, delighted to find she had skipped wearing panties. “I need to tell you something.”

“Tell me what, Gina?” She asked huskily, her lips a hairsbreadth away from her wife’s, her hands kneading at the pliable flesh as she pulled her more forcefully against her.

“I need to tell you why I forced myself to forget.”

“Why is that?”

“It makes me feel less like a woman.”

“Regina,” Emma moved her hands up to cup her wife’s flushed face tenderly and she kissed her, over and over again until she leaned back against the pillow and smiled up at her. “You are all woman, baby, and if you ever feel like you’re less of one, I can always remind you just how much of a woman you are.”

“Can you?”

“Don’t I every day?” Emma asked, smoothing her hands down Regina’s back and grasped at her behind again, eliciting a soft moan from her wife. “Don’t I every time I love you like this? Don’t I every time I touch you, just like this?”

Emma enunciated her words, moving a hand between their bodies and slipping her fingers over moist folds, her middle finger slipping between them, feeling the wetness that was beginning to gather there.

“You are all woman, Regina, and I love you, every inch of you, every part of you,” she breathed out, smiling as Regina moaned again, her hips rolling against her teasing touch. “I love the taste of you,” she continued, her voice soft and light as her touch was in that moment. “I love how you feel against me. I love how you cry out my name just as you are on the brink. I love the way you look when you cum, I love the way your body reacts to a single touch even when you’re so pissed at me.”

“I was, but I am no longer. It is my fault I was so—”

“Bullheaded,” Emma echoed her choice word from before, her middle finger teasing her clenching hole, dipping in ever so slightly before sliding it away, not quite touching, but her fingertip never quite leaving her flesh either. “It’s one of the things I love about you.”

“How could you—”

“You have this passion about you, especially when you get angry and you know what it does to me? It turns me on like no tomorrow even though I’m sure it shouldn’t.”

“Is that right?”

“We’re having this conversation while I’m fingering you, Regina, of course that’s right.”

Regina chuckled as she slipped a hand between them, placing her palm over Emma’s hand between her own legs, urging her to stop her teasing touches. When Emma gave in, deftly slipping her finger inside her tight hole, Regina moved her hand away from hers and grasped at the boxers she had worn in place of her usual pajama bottoms, desperately tugging at them until Emma lifted her hips and with her other hand she aided Regina in helping her slide them down past her hips.

The instant Regina’s fingers were slipping over her, their lips met in a heated, passionate kiss. She broke away from her lips, gasping in pleasure as Regina’s fingers worked over her expertly. They were careful to be quiet as the door was still open, but it was late and the chances that Henry would wake up and catch them were slim to none. Emma pushed all thoughts to the furthest recesses of her mind and focused just solely on her wife, on the rhythm of her finger, a second quickly added, as she thrust inside of her. To focus on the feel of her single digit filling her, teasing her, testing her.

“Let me love you,” Emma murmured over her wife’s kiss swollen lips. “Let me make you feel like the woman you are…”

Regina moaned loudly, far too loudly, as Emma flipped her over and kissed her hard. She shimmied out of her boxers, kicking at them until they were gone and she grinned against Regina’s lips as her fingers slid her night shirt up higher, exposing more of her skin to her. It was her fight against her resolve to use both hands to remove Regina’s only article of clothing, their lips meeting in those seconds before her night shirt even hit the floor.

Emma’s own clothes didn’t stand a chance, ending up on the floor seconds later. She ground her pelvis down against Regina’s, moaning when her pussy slicked against her wife’s in the most delicious way. Despite the fact she knew she could get off, as well as Regina, she wanted to make her feel like the woman she was, to worship every inch of her delectable body, to make her not only feel loved, but to feel like a goddess.

Allowing Regina to remove her shirt, Emma flipped her hair behind her shoulders, her lips trailing a blazing path over Regina’s neck. Regina’s hands swept over her back and shoulders, her touch insistent, yet not quite urging her to go any faster. Emma’s tongue dipped out and she licked over the side of her neck, feeling her pulse dancing wildly. She nipped at the skin before tracing over the shell of her ear with her lips.

“I love you,” Emma whispered into her ear. “I love each and every inch of you, inside and out.”

“Mmm.”

“I love your heart,” she continued, moving to dip her head down and kissed over her heart. “I love your soul,” she sighed, placing a kiss in between her breasts. “I love how your skin tastes,” she smiled before trailing her tongue over her left breast and curling her tongue against her hardening nipple. “I love trailing my tongue over every dip, every curve…”

She kissed her way over Regina’s torso, leaving no inch of skin untouched by her lips. When her lips passed over her navel, she smirked against her skin, pausing in her worship to dip a tongue inside the tiny, shallow hole. Regina sighed quietly, moving to spread her legs for Emma to kneel between them. She nipped at each hipbone and inhaled deeply, the scent of her wife’s arousal filling her senses and driving her wild with lustful desire.

Licking the length of her cunt, both of them tried to keep their moans quiet, but it was impossible for Regina as her hips lifted off the bed, seeking out more of Emma’s tongue against her. Not one to disappoint, she licked over her again, humming at the taste of her wetness against her lips and tongue.

Emma, determined not to forget her task in making Regina feel every bit of the woman she is, leaned back and slicked her fingers between her folds, spreading them wide before laving her tongue over slick flesh. Regina’s hands slid through her hair, gasping as Emma sucked over her clenching hole before diving her tongue inside her. Regina’s grip on her head was tight, not painful and she moaned a bit too loudly when Emma started to fuck her slowly with her agile tongue.

Regina’s first orgasm came quickly, one that Emma drew out as long as she could, her tongue not once leaving her heated flesh. Regina’s thighs shuddered as a second orgasm flooded through her body. It had taken Emma by surprise at how quickly she came, just as much as it was clear that Regina was surprised when the third orgasm suddenly gripped at her, her whole body tensing as she came against Emma’s tongue.

She was reluctant to move from her, fully enjoying the taste of her cum and the feel of her body shuddering with every little lick. She took mercy on her wife and moved from her hole to circle over her clit, hips jerking with every swipe of her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Emma…darling…please, I cannot—” Regina’s mouth fell open in a silent moan as Emma flicked her tongue over her clit. “Please,” she begged, her voice a hushed whisper but Emma could hear the desperation in it all the same. “Please, Emma.”

Placing a firm kiss over her pussy, her tongue dipping out for another taste, Regina’s hips flinching at the touch, she trailed her lips and tongue unhurriedly up her body before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. They rocked together, the kiss deepening, moans escaping past both their lips unrestrained.

Regina smoothed her hands over Emma’s back and let out a content sigh when their lips parted from their kiss. Even in the darkness and with the soft light coming in from the hallway, Emma could see the passion burning in Regina’s soulful brown eyes.

“Did I make you feel like a woman?” Emma asked, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to fight the giggles that followed immediately.

“You always make me feel like a woman who is loved and worshipped thoroughly every time you so much as place a single fingertip upon me.”

“The things I can do with a single finger,” Emma purred, trailing one down her side and stopping as she reached her thigh. “But it’s more fun when I use two,” she grinned and she reached to grab at Regina’s ass when she simply just rolled her eyes playfully. “I—”

“Seriously?” Henry yelped as he stood just outside the doorway, a hand quickly coming up and clamping over his eyes. “Seriously?! That’s twice this week, _twice_!”

“Oh shit,” Emma groaned, burying her face into Regina’s neck, thankful that their position, despite both being nude, hadn’t exposed themselves completely.

“He’s gone,” Regina whispered after a few tense moments. “Darling?”

Emma gasped and she lifted her head from her wife’s warm neck. “Twice in one week, Regina!” She groaned tiredly. “He’s totally going to need to start going to see Dr. Hopper now, isn’t he?”

“If he so chooses to, then yes, that might be a good idea, darling.”

“Twice in one week!”

“You’re as bad as he,” Regina chuckled and she threaded her fingers through Emma’s hair. “Come on, my love, let’s go to our bed and get some sleep, shall we? This bed is terribly uncomfortable.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Emma chuckled, although she was still on edge and embarrassed that Henry had caught them having sex in the guest bedroom.

“Our bed was cold and empty without you,” Regina whispered, neither of them making any attempt to move from the bed just yet. “I never want to spend another night without you there by my side, where I want you to be, where I know you want to be as well.”

“I thought that you wouldn’t want me in our bed tonight, not after—”

“Emma, we’re going to have our disagreements and we’re going to have our fights, but that does not mean that I don’t want you in our bed at night, every night, whether we seem to hate one another in the moment. And we will never go to bed angry, either.”

“But make up sex is so hot.”

Regina chuckled throatily. “You never got to enjoy yourself, not near as much as you made sure that I did.”

“Well, we can always continue in our bed.”

“Emma, we need to get some sleep. It is very late or very early, however you view it, but we truly need to get some sleep tonight.”

“It’s Sunday, we can be lazy and spend the day in bed and I’m sure Henry wouldn’t care because that’d mean he can avoid facing us for most of the day and play his video games or whatever else and—”

“We have a long and trying day ahead of us, dear.”

“We do?”

Regina suddenly looked a little bit hesitant to continue, but she swallowed forcefully and wet her lips with her tongue, slightly distracting Emma for a moment. “I had a conversation with my mother shortly before you sent Henry off to retrieve me for dinner.”

“Can we not talk about your mother while I’m lying on top of you completely naked?”

“I wasn’t going to tell you until the morning,” she continued and she wrapped her arms around Emma to keep her from moving off of her. “I took her up on her offer for dinner.”

“You what?” Emma asked incredulously. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Emma—”

“I’m not going.”

“Emma, she’s willing to learn to accept our relationship and she extended that dinner invitation because she wants to get to know my wife. I know she’s done awfully horrible, unforgivable things, but if she is giving us a chance, perhaps we could give her a chance as well?”

Emma groaned and shook her head. She hadn’t seen that hope in Regina’s eyes, the one reserved just for her mother, in months. She already found it hard enough to say no to Regina as it was and she was finding it hard to tell her no despite the fact that she did not want to go through with having dinner with Cora Mills.

“If she says one thing about us that’s negative or hateful in any way…”

“We will leave immediately.”

“Okay,” Emma sighed. “Let’s go to bed, baby.”

Dinner with Cora Mills. Emma sighed again. It was the last thing she wanted but the only thing she did want was for her wife to be happy. A happy wife, happy life.


	60. Chapter 60

Emma drove the cruiser to Cora Mills’ house at promptly three in the afternoon with a slightly nervous Regina fidgeting in the seat next to her. Emma smoothed a sweaty palm over her black dress pants and glanced down at the crisp white button down shirt she wore, the top three buttons left undone, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She felt like it was too much, but Regina had urged her to dress nicely for dinner with Cora, not just because Cora would expect them to, but because it showed they were both willing to try and give her another chance as well.

Regina had taken great care in what she wore, first selecting a summery dress but quickly discarding it, claiming for it to be too summery and too casual. The second outfit was something she normally wore to the office, a charcoal grey pantsuit. She determined after wearing it for a full five minutes that the jacket wasn’t a good choice as the weather was still quite warm and she stripped it off and tossed it on top of the summery dress on the bed and began to unbutton her shirt, worrying aloud that it was far too similar to the one Emma had chosen to wear.

In the end, four shirt changes later, she’d settled on a deep purple blouse, one of her more modest ones and they were off. They dropped Henry off at Granny’s cottage before making the drive to the other side of town where Cora lived in her sprawling mansion Emma had only ever seen on that security footage they couldn’t even use to connect her to Vinnie and him to being the trigger man when Emma was shot.

She hadn’t stopped thinking about the things that Cora had done to her since she woke up that morning. It left a sour taste in her mouth and her stomach twisting with deeply woven anger and revolt. But she bit the bullet, determined to keep her wife happy even if she had far too many reservations about having dinner with the woman who had reached the point at stopping at nothing to get her out of her daughter’s life.

“It’ll be fine, darling,” Regina whispered, offering a comforting smile before checking her pocket mirror to make sure her hair and makeup were fine. “Come on. She hates to be kept waiting and we’re already late.”

“I can think of a lot of things your mother hates, Regina.”

“Emma…please,” she sighed and shook her head. “I know how incredibly hard this is for you. It is for I as well, but she’s willing to give us a chance.”

“Makes you wonder why the sudden change of heart, hmm?”

“Emma, she came to our wedding. Perhaps what she saw that day was the start of something, the start of her willing to try to accept us together.”

Emma rolled her eyes, thankful that Regina was already climbing out of the car and hadn’t seen her reaction. With a quick glance in the review mirror, Emma climbed out of the car and joined her with at the walkway, taking a deep breath while she reached for her hand. Regina smiled at her and she couldn’t resist leaning over to kiss her wife lovingly as they intertwined their fingers.

They walked up to the front door and Emma twitched the second Regina jabbed the doorbell with her finger. Moments later the door swung open and Cora appeared in front of them, her lips pressed tightly into what looked more like a scowl than a smile. She said not a word, motioning for them to enter the house and Emma let Regina lead her inside the enormous foyer. The first thing Emma noticed wasn’t the decor but rather how the house smelled clean, like freshly washed linen. It wasn’t at all what she imagined.

“Sorry we’re late, Mother,” Regina said, not taking her hand out of Emma’s while Cora shut the big white door quickly. “We had to drop Henry off at—”

“Of course, it’s no problem, dear,” Cora cut her off, waving dismissively at her. “Sheriff Swan.”

“You can call her Emma,” Regina said and Emma felt her clench her hand a little tighter while Cora breezed through the foyer and into the first room to the left.

“Will you join me for a drink?” Cora called out and Regina let out a shaky breath.

“Are you okay, Gina?”

“Fine, darling,” she sighed. “I suppose we may as well join her for a drink. Her cider is strong, so do try not to drink too much of it.”

Emma flashed her a smile and she let Regina lead her into the room that Cora had just disappeared into. It was a lavish study, far fancier than she imagined it’d be and everything was so white and clean, not more than a small pop of colour that lined the tall, skinny bookshelves.

Cora stood at the wet bar near the back of the large room and she pulled out a carafe, the amber liquid inside just a shade darker than Regina’s own cider. She placed the glasses, crystal, in front of her and poured them each half a glass. Regina grabbed one first, handing it to Emma before grabbing one of her own and they retreated to the white leather couches that sat in the middle of the room, the glass coffee table in front of them clear of any sort of clutter save for the three white coasters.

“How are you, dear?” Cora asked, breaking the tense silence between them. “I trust you’ve enjoyed the last week as newlyweds.”

“It’s been wonderful,” Regina smiled and Emma stared down at their still joined hands, smiling to herself before flashing the same smile at Cora when she lifted her eyes. “We haven’t time now to steal away on a proper honeymoon unfortunately.”

“How unfortunate,” Cora replied evenly. “Have you any idea where you would go?”

Regina shook her head no. “We haven’t talked about it. There is no use in getting our hopes up about going somewhere if we cannot find the time to go soon.”

“Surely you could make time, Regina. You are the mayor of this town and you have it in your power to allow yourself a week off as well as the Sheriff.”

“Two weeks,” Emma said under her breath and Cora looked over at her. “We want to go away for two weeks.”

“Isn’t that excessive?”

“I don’t think so.”

“It’ll be our honeymoon, Mother.”

“I know it is, dear, but the town cannot go without it’s Mayor and Sheriff for that long surely, “Cora said and Emma tensed, but Regina’s brushed her thumb over hers to keep her calm. “Do you not enjoy cider, Emma?” Cora asked, shifting the topic completely as she motioned to the glass Emma had yet to sip from.

“Oh I like it just fine,” Emma replied and she glanced at the glass that was balanced on her knee, her hands firmly wrapped around it. “I shouldn’t indulge too much since I drove here. I’ll take my time. I’m sure it’s delicious.”

“My cider is one of the best,” Cora replied and nodded towards Regina. “Although my darling daughter has made a few barrels over the years that have outdone my own.”

“One of the best?” Emma asked and she lifted the glass to her lips and took a small sip. She couldn’t deny that it _was_ good. “What’s your secret, Cora?”

“It wouldn’t be a secret if I told you now, would it?”

“Good harvest year,” Regina replied plainly. “She cheats and adds a port of wine to her barrels.”

“I do not cheat, dear,” Cora tittered. “I simply know what makes my cider _good_.”

It felt so domestic, sitting in her mother-in-law’s house, sipping cider and discussing it while what could be mistaken as playful banner to unknowing parties had they witnessed the whole thing unfolding. It did nothing to ease the tension, it did nothing to look past the things that Cora had done to her, but she was there because it made Regina happy.

And that’s all that mattered. Happy wife, happy life.

“Your wedding was simply beautiful,” Cora said after a moment, once again changing the topic. “From the ceremony to the reception. Simply beautiful. I still wish you had invited me, Regina, but I’m glad I was able to share your special day with you and watch you marry the love of your life.”

If Emma didn’t know any better, she would’ve thought those words were sincere, but she did not trust that woman one bit. She had to hand it to her though, Cora Mills was one hell of an actress when it came down to it.

“I’m glad you think so, Mother,” Regina said tightly. “I would have hoped you’d understand why we never invited you.”

“After your annual party on New Years Eve,” she replied dryly. “Of course. Completely understandable. It was quite the…surprise to find you in such a position. I reacted erroneously that night, I’m afraid. Emotions got to the better of me.”

Emma’s anger burned white hot, but she tried so very hard not to let it show, not to react, not to call Cora on her bullshit. She looked over at Regina and she knew she was fighting against her own anger as well.

“I would like nothing more than to move on,” Cora continued. “I know you both may believe for it to be too hard to do just that, but could we try? Regina, you’re the only thing I have left in this world and I cannot bear to think of spending the rest of my life without my daughter in it. My daughter and her wife and their family,” she paused, offering a smile that was far too fake to be genuine. “Could we start over, Regina? I know we can get over the past as a family, I know that we can move forward.”

“One day at a time,” Regina said softly. “We’ll take it one day at a time, Mother. There are just some things you’ve done that are inexcusable and unforgivable, but we’re not going to talk about any of those things today. We came for dinner. That’s it.”

“Of course,” Cora nodded and she looked over at Emma. “You’ve been awfully quiet since you arrived, dear.”

“I don’t have anything to say,” Emma lied.

Cora hummed, looking disappointed, but took her answer anyway, choosing to sip her cider before rising from the couch, excusing herself as she had to tend to dinner in the kitchen. She refilled her glass of cider before strolling out of the room, leaving Emma and Regina alone.

“This is hard,” Emma sighed, leaning forward to place her glass on the coaster. “Regina, this is way too hard for me.”

“Emma—”

“Don’t you see that this is all an act?” Emma asked quietly, turning slightly to look at her wife, the hopeful look in her eyes barely hanging on. “She’s playing this game with us, misleading us and why, I don’t know yet, but knowing her, we’ll find out soon enough.”

“What if she isn’t?”

“Regina,” Emma scoffed and let go of her hand. “I’m really trying right now, but I can’t stand being in the same room as her. I am only here because it makes you happy.”

“She’s trying too,” Regina said quietly and the sound of her voice, how little it was, reminded Emma not of the woman she married, but of a scared child. “Don’t you see that, Emma? She’s trying too.”

Emma sighed and leaned in to kiss her wife softly on the lips. She knew what it had been like growing up with a mother like Cora, Regina having told her many stories of her childhood. She knew it had never been easy for her, not when she had grown up scared of her own mother, only ever trying to please her, to do what her mother wanted her to do, to be the woman her mother wanted her to be. She knew of the verbal abuse, the emotional abuse, and the physical. Despite all of that, Regina had grown to be her own person, to be who she was and she was stronger now than she ever had been before and yet, that vulnerability was creeping back and Emma had no idea how she was going to stop it, to get her just to _see_ through the façade Cora hid behind.

She pressed another soft kiss to her lips, sighing once again and stopping Regina from trying to initiate another kiss, not feel comfortable with sharing more than a chaste kiss in Cora Mills’ house. But her resolve faded quickly, never quite able to resist those delectable lips and the burn in her stomach that ignited every time they kissed. She gave in, kissing her wife slow and deep, her fingers sliding in her short hair, gripping lightly at the nape of her neck.

They pulled back slowly, both smiled adoringly at one another, Emma leaning forward to kiss her once more, completely unable to resist. Neither flinched at Cora’s presence in the room, neither sure just how long she’d been in there for, neither noticing the look of disgust that was hidden behind a tight, forced smile.

“Dinner will be ready in about ninety minutes,” Cora said tightly as she sat back down on the opposite couch. “Perhaps we can use this time to properly catch up and reacquaint ourselves, dear.”

“Of course, Mother.”

Emma reached for her glass of cider and sighed as she brought it to her lips and sipped. She sat there in silence, watching Regina and Cora talk lightly about different things going on in their lives, Regina speaking mostly about work, different ordinances she had to deal with and the upcoming fourth quarter budget that would fill her days for a few weeks with nothing but meetings with the council members and business owners. Cora spoke of her desire to travel once the colder weather hit and her desire to spend Christmas together as they had last year.

Regina never told her that she could, but she didn’t tell her she couldn’t either. Emma found herself drinking the cider far more quickly and when she went to take another sip, she found her glass empty and she placed it on the coast with a heavy sigh.

Cora chose then to turn her attention over to Emma and asked her various questions, some about her childhood, her parents she never knew, about her life in New York City and some about Henry. She answered her, her voice clipped, the answers short and straight to the point. She didn’t reveal too much in her answers, giving Cora just enough that she looked to be satisfied. This continued until Cora rose from the sofa, demanding more than asking both of them to set the table while she finished up with dinner.

“Are you all right, darling?” Regina asked gently as she removed some dishes from the china cabinet as instructed by Cora earlier and handed a few plates to Emma. “I know this isn’t easy for you. Thank you for doing this.”

“I’d do anything for you, Regina,” Emma said and she placed the expensive and fragile looking plates on the long and narrow dining room table before moving to wrap her arms around her wife. “Anything, you know that, right?”

“I know and I love that about you, that you’re willing to do whatever it takes just to—”

“Make you happy,” Emma finished, smiling right back at her and just for a moment she allowed herself to become lost within the soulful brown eyes of her wife and in that moment she forgot just where they were, seeing only Regina standing there in front of her and feeling the overwhelming urge to kiss her.

“We need knives,” Regina whispered just as Emma’s lips brushed up against hers. “There aren’t any in here.”

“Knives,” Emma repeated, laughing softly before stealing a quick kiss. “Kitchen?”

Regina pointed over Emma’s shoulder. “That way. I’ll just finish up here, darling.”

Emma stole one last kiss before heading in the direction she’d pointed and strolled through the double doorway and into the kitchen. She was light on her feet, something she normally wasn’t but was in Cora Mills’ house and she came to a sudden stop, her eyes catching the box of d-Con—rat poison—sitting on the counter, Cora dropping one of the cubes into a small pot of boiling water. She stood where she was, watching, completely unnoticed by Cora as she saw her pull out a syringe from one of the drawers and stroked her fingers over the tip.

Emma backed up, using one of the floor-to-ceiling cupboards as a vantage point, both hiding her from Regina in the dining room and Cora at the stove less than twenty feet away. For a full five minutes and counting she watched Cora boil the rat poison and fill the syringe with it before plunging it inside the only bear claw on the plate of pastries Emma suspected was their dessert, the bear claw specifically chosen because that was what she always dove towards without a second thought.

Bear claw. Poison. Sickness—even death. The facts rolled around in her mind until it hit her so very hard. Her last stint in the hospital, sicker than she’d ever been, hadn’t been such a coincidence after all.

“Em—”

She moved quickly to place a hand over Regina’s mouth, backing her up into the dining room before Cora noticed or heard either of them. “We’re leaving, Regina. Now.”

“What?”

Emma gave her an incredulous look. “Your mother is trying to poison me!”

“That is ridiculous—”

“Go see for yourself!” Emma said in a hushed whisper as she nudged Regina towards the kitchen, she herself right behind her. “I told you.”

“What…” Regina gasped as she strolled further into the kitchen, startling Cora as she put the box of rat poison underneath the sink. “What are you doing?”

“What, dear?”

“Mother, what are you doing?”

“What are you talking about, dear?” Cora asked evenly. “I’m finishing up the preparation for our dinner.”

“No, don’t lie to me!” Regina yelled, storming over to her mother and forcing the hand she held behind her back, the syringe, mostly empty, clutched tightly in her hand. “What the hell are you doing? Are you—you’re trying to poison my wife?”

Cora’s lips curled into a wicked smile as she pulled her hands from Regina’s tight hold. She gingerly placed the syringe on the counter and turned off the burner on the stove. Emma could only watch as Regina stumbled back and shook her head, all that previous hope that her mother had been sincere about trying to accept their relationship literally flying out of her in an instant, it being replaced with undiluted anger even Emma could feel from where she stood.

“Trying, dear? I already managed to once. It’s such a _shame_ it didn’t work as I had imagined,” Cora sneered and she glanced over at Emma. “Not quite enough of it to do the job it was intended to do, unfortunately. Tell me, _Emma_ , did you eat just one or two?”

“Fuck you,” Emma snapped and she stormed forward, finding herself being held back by Regina. “You’re a fucking evil bitch, aren’t you, Cora? The only reason you played this act was to try to kill me? Again?”

“Nothing ever makes it past you, does it, dear?” Cora smirked and Regina let go of Emma. “Of course I could never accept this relationship! It’s wrong! Everything about your relationship is _wrong_! This is not how I raised you, Regina!” She screamed, her focus solely on her daughter and Emma just took a step back, overwhelmed at the sudden turn of events she should’ve expected. “How could you ever believe that I would be so accepting of something like this?”

“I am in love with her, Mother, why can’t you just accept that?”

“I could never accept the fact that you are in love with another woman! It’s filthy and degrading and you will go to hell!”

“I don’t care!”

“Did you just tell me that you do not _care_?”

“No, that’s the whole point, Mother! Love knows no bounds and I have never loved anyone the way that I love Emma. I am going to spend the rest of my life with her and you are _not_ going to stop that from happening.”

“We’ll see about that, dear.”

“If you so much as try to hurt my _wife_ again, I will kill you.”

Cora opened her mouth as if to say something back, but her face twisted in pain as she let out a sharp cry and slumped forward, her hand grasping at her heart before she fell to the floor. She gasped in a panic, her eyes wide, her fingers grasping at her shirt tighter and tighter. Another gasp and her hands shot out to brace herself as she fell forward, a strangle cry of pain filled the room as Cora struggled to breathe. Emma inhaled sharply, her stomach twisting as Cora cried out again one last time before her arms gave and she fell face first on the marble tiled floor.

Regina looked back at Emma, her face full of panic and fear. The room fell into a heavy silence, the seconds ticking by slowly and quickly at the same time. Regina started to walk towards Emma, but she stopped and turned around, looking down at her mother as she lay face first on the floor. She stumbled towards her and fell to her knees, shock and fear filling her body, rattling her to the core and Emma could only watch as the anger subsided inside of her wife in an instant.

“Mother?” Regina whispered as she moved to turn Cora over and then lifted her in her arms hold her mother’s body against her own. Limp. Lifeless. “Mother, open your eyes,” she whispered as she placed a hand on her cheek, her shoulders jerking, her hand shaking as she touched her. “Mother, open your eyes. You were always one for rather epic dramatics, but this is going one step too far this time. Mother!”

Regina shook her and let go of her with a start. She looked over at Emma, her face suddenly pale, her eyes filled with tears as she backed away and into Emma’s waiting arms, both shaking as Emma backed them out of the kitchen slowly. Emma just kept her arms wrapped around Regina tightly, her fingers stroking the back of her head soothingly as Regina’s tears flowed freely.

“Is she—is she really—I—”

“Baby,” Emma soothed, kissing the side of her head before she backed up a little more, wanting nothing more than to get out of there. “Regina.”

“She’s dead.”

Emma soothed her gently, their bodies rocking slightly. Regina clutched at the back of Emma’s shirt tightly, her tears suddenly stopping. She inhaled sharply and leaned back to look at Emma.

“She’s dead,” she repeated. “She’s dead, isn’t she?”

“Regina—”

“She’s dead!” Regina screamed and she pushed Emma away. Emma grappled with her, trying to stop her from going back into the kitchen and failed. “Oh god, she’s not breathing!”

“Regina—”

“I—we need to call 911,” she gasped, making a dash for the phone on the wall near the fridge. “We need to—”

“She’s dead, Regina.”

“We still need to call!”

Emma held her hands up as she backed away from her distraught wife. Emma could hardly believe this was even happening. Was it even happening? She always thought she’d find some kind of relief once that vile woman was dead and gone, but in the very moment she couldn’t feel _anything_.

Regina made the call and just moments later, Emma felt her phone in her pants pocket start to vibrate. In that very moment she was not longer there for dinner with her life, she was the Sheriff and she answered the call that came from the fire station dispatch, the same place the ambulance originated from and she was instructed to take the call. She told dispatch she was already on location and ended the call, torn between trying to comfort her wife and trying to contain the situation completely.

Emma retreated to the car, grabbing her badge and her gun out of the glove box and put them on just as the ambulance arrived, the lights flashing but the sirens silent. She approached the two paramedics as she buckled her belt with her gun and sighed as they looked at her quizzically. Everyone in town more than likely knew that Cora had been connected to the Sheriff’s attempted assassination, the investigation definitely not a well kept secret nor were Cora’s multiple arrests.

“Where is she?”

“Kitchen,” Emma said, motioning for them to take the lead.

“What happened?”

“They were arguing,” Emma replied. “I think she had a heart attack.”

“Unresponsive?”

“Yes.”

“Did either of you attempt to administer CPR?”

Emma was silent, the question left hanging as they entered the house and made their way to the kitchen quickly. She stood at Regina’s side just in the doorway to the kitchen, watching as the two paramedics tended to Cora. She wrapped her arms around Regina, forcing her to look away as the paramedics tried and failed to revive Cora Mills.

_Ding dong the wicked bitch is dead_ , Emma thought as the two paramedics gave up on their attempts, one of them calling it while the other called for the coroner. She sighed as she led Regina out of the house and to the patrol car, forcing her to get into the passenger seat. Regina just stared blankly ahead, pale and unresponsive.

“Baby, I’m going to take you home and then I need to come back here.”

“Okay.”

“Regina?” Emma whispered, cupping her wife’s face with both hands and made her look at her. “Are you okay?”

“Mmhmm,” Regina nodded and she blinked, a few tears rolling down her cheeks that Emma quickly swiped away with her thumbs. “Take me home now, Emma.”

Emma kissed her firmly and shut the door just as August pulled up in his patrol car. She walked down the driveway to meet with him and he just gave her a single look that told her he was thinking the same thing as she was.

“What happened?”

“I’ll tell you everything when I get back, but I need to take Regina home. She can’t be here right now.”

“She okay?”

“I’m not sure,” Emma said, glancing back at the car before turning to face him again. “I’m just going to get her home. Make sure nobody comes in this house unless its the coroner.”

“We have a coroner in this town?”

“Booth…”

“I’ll secure the house, don’t worry, just hurry back so that we can deal with this professionally. Can’t have people in this town thinking we’re anything but,” he said with a wink and Emma rolled her eyes.

She turned on her heels quickly, jogging around to the driver’s side and hopped in. Regina sat still, her eyes glassy as she stared at a spot on the dashboard blankly. She reached over for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before she backed out of the driveway, flipped on the lights and hurried home. She had no time to waste, but she didn’t want Regina there, not after what she—they both had fell witness to.

She got Regina into the house, choosing to take her upstairs to their bedroom. She moved as if she were stuck in some kind of a trance, not once saying a word as Emma helped her change into more comfortable clothes and got her to lay on the bed. She kissed her lightly on the forehead, letting her lips linger before she pulled back.

“Emma?”

“Yeah, baby?” Emma asked softly, running her hand over her wife’s head as she pulled back from her forehead.

“Is this a dream?”

“No, it’s not.”

“It’s not,” Regina echoed and she shook her head lightly. “It’s not.”

“No,” Emma frowned and she moved her fingers to her chin and tilted her head up so Regina could look at her. “Are you going to be okay, Regina? Do you want me to call Kathryn?”

“No. Yes.”

Emma sighed, kissing her softly on the lips and just nodded. She kissed her again before moving off the edge of the bed where she’d been kneeling and was already calling Kathryn as she strolled out of the bedroom.

“Hey, Emma—”

“Kathryn, I need you to come over to the house,” Emma said quickly, sprinting down the stairs. “Something happened and I don’t want to leave Regina alone.”

“What happened? Weren’t you two at her mother’s for—”

“Cora Mills is dead.”

**********

“Regina?” Kathryn’s voice called out, it sounding faint over the buzzing in her ears.

Regina sat on the bed, her back to the pillows, her knees to her chest and her body numb. She rocked slightly, the tears in her eyes burning yet not quite falling. Her mother was dead. Dead. It wasn’t a dream even though it felt like she was trapped in one. One minute she had allowed herself to believe her mother really was trying to make amends, to start over, to begin to accept her relationship and marriage with Emma and the next everything was completely falling apart.

Poisoned. Emma had been _poisoned_ by her mother days ago and she readily admitted it, taking sheer delight in it. Bile rose in her throat at the thought that if Emma hadn’t walked in to the kitchen when she did, it could be Emma that could’ve died. Rat poison, her mother had injected rat poison into one of her favourite foods because everyone knew of their town’s Sheriff and her obsession with Granny’s bear claws. Poison. Her mother was going to poison Emma again.

“Regina?”

She pressed her palms to her face and groaned. She should’ve _known_ that her mother’s peace offering was only a means to get what she wanted and that was for Emma to disappear from her life completely. She should’ve _known_ how stupid it was to believe that just for second her mother was genuine with her words and she should’ve _known_ that Emma was right about her right from the start.

Regina barely flinched when she heard the bedroom door open, the ringing in her ears starting to fade as anger took over her shock. She turned as Kathryn sat on the bed next to her, frowning as she took in the state that Regina was in.

“Regina?” Kathryn asked gently. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry—”

“My mother is dead, Kathryn, no one is sorry to hear that.”

“Well, no but the woman is still your mother, no matter what kind of evil, preposterous things she’s done,” Kathryn replied. “Was. Was your mother.”

“She was no mother,” she said vainly. “Certainly not in the ways that mattered.”

“Regina—”

“Why are you here?”

“Emma thought it’d be best if you weren’t alone right now,” she whispered softly. “She told me everything that happened today. I can’t believe she did that to you.”

“The only thing she’s ever done to me was try to control my life. It’s everyone else she’s hurt in trying to do just that.”

“That’s not true, Regina. She’s hurt you just as much as anyone else, if not more than anyone else,” Kathryn replied. “Physically and emotionally. You’re her daughter! You should’ve been the last one she ever tried to hurt.”

“So you see now why I am not grieving over her death, hmm?” Regina asked and Kathryn swallowed thickly. “I’m glad she’s dead.”

“Regina, she may have been—”

“A wickedly nasty evil cunt?”

Kathryn gasped at not just what Regina had said, but the bite to her tone as well. Regina shook her head and laughed bitterly. The tears still burned in her eyes and she let one fall, the very last tear she would ever shed for and because of her mother. Regina lowered her legs and leaned back against the headboard, watching as a look of horror settled on Kathryn’s face.

“Regina, I know you’re mother has done nothing but make your life miserable, but she doesn't deserve to be called something so horrible by her own—”

“No, I’m not glad she’s dead,” Regina backtracked, ignoring Kathryn and consumed with her own thoughts and hatred and anger. “I’m _thrilled_.”


	61. Chapter 61

Three days after Cora’s sudden death, on a rainy, cold Wednesday in September, she was laid to rest next to her father in the cemetery just on the outskirts of the north end of town. Regina stood under the large umbrella Emma held, watching her casket being lowered into the ground. There was no funeral, no visitation, no wake. This was it, just as Cora Mills’ will had stated, to be buried without making a spectacle over her death.

Regina hadn’t said barely two words to anyone since she spoke with Kathryn. While she knew Emma was trying to give her time and space to grieve her mother’s death, she was far past the grieving stage, not having any other thoughts about that woman other than she was thrilled she was dead and gone and out of her life for good.

Regina turned to Emma and motioned that she wanted to leave. Emma nodded, turning and walking with her back to the Sheriff’s car, Emma holding the umbrella over her as she got into the passenger seat. She groaned quietly as Emma slammed the door shut a little too hard and moments later she was sliding in behind the wheel.

“Do you want to go home?” Emma asked. “Or maybe we can go to the Diner and get a nice hot cup of coffee and—”

“I have work I need to do, Emma,” Regina said tightly. “Take me to my office, please.”

“Regina, you just buried your mother, I think you deserve a day off.”

“I told you, I have work I need to do.”

“Okay, okay,” Emma said quickly, driving out of the cemetery on the narrow gravel road and headed back into town. “Are you okay?”

“Would everyone _please_ stop asking me if I am okay?” Regina snapped. “I’m _fine_. Perfectly fine, just anxious to get some much needed work done today.”

Emma nodded and focused on the road and Regina just turned and looked out the window, watching a few raindrops as they glided against the drag, one becoming another, growing until the wind licked it away. Regina focused on only the raindrops and not the thoughts that dared evade her mind and when the car came to a stop just outside the town hall, Emma slid the gear into park and placed a gentle, warm hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, I know you’re tired of everyone asking if you’re okay. I’m just…concerned.”

“You needn’t be.”

“Regina?” Emma stopped her when she reached for the door. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Emma frowned, her bottom lip jutting out slightly as her frown turned into a pout. Regina rolled her eyes at how ridiculously adorable Emma looked in that moment and she leaned towards her, kissing her softly. Without another word, she slipped out of the car and dashed for the entrance and slipped inside.

Work. She’d focus on work for the next few hours and not think at all about how she had just buried her mother.

**********

Emma drove home, not feeling up to going in to the station, especially not in such crappy weather. August had things handled and it wasn’t as if they’d get more than a call or two due to an accident somewhere in town due to the heavy rain storm that had started sometime overnight.

She sat in the patrol car for a few minutes, thinking about the way that Regina was acting over her mother’s death. Everyone grieved in different ways, that much she understood, but Regina had been distant ever since she’d come home on Sunday to find Kathryn sitting in the kitchen and Regina isolating herself in their bedroom. After a loud crack of thunder shook the ground, Emma darted out of the car and into the house.

When they set out for the cemetery not even an hour ago, Emma had hoped that they would come home together, curl up in bed and spend the rest of that rainy, dreary day cuddling together. Regina had barely touched her, barely kissed her in the last few days and she pushed her away at night whenever she attempted to hold her or spoon her. She hated being pushed away, but she was trying her hardest to understand, to give Regina time and space to get through this hard time.

She wanted to support her wife, to be there at a time like this, but she didn’t expect to be shut out like that. But, like she thought of before when she tried to come up with reasons—excuses why Regina was acting that way, she reminded herself that everyone grieves in their own way and this was just how Regina was handling her mother’s death.

She barely had her boots off when the phone started ringing and she dashed into the kitchen and plucked the receiver off the wall. “Hello?”

“Sheriff Swan?” Came a familiar voice and she sighed, switching the phone to the other ear and leaned up against the wall. “It’s Special Agent Carter calling.”

“Hello, Agent. How are you?”

“I’m well, and you?” He asked and Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, not sure if she was in the mood to deal with him right now. “I was calling because I heard of the unfortunate incident that Cora Mills recently died of natural causes, but I suppose you aren’t finding it to be as unfortunate as it would seem.”

“She had a heart attack,” Emma replied. “She tried to poison me.”

“What?” Carter gasped and she laughed bitterly. “She tried to _poison_ you?”

“Twice,” she said and she shook her head. “Admitted the first time when I caught her the second time. She and Regina got into a heated argument and it happened right in front of us.”

“Damn, Sheriff, you all right?”

“Was pretty sick last week, ended up in the hospital. Could’ve been worse had she used more. Pretty sure she was planning on making sure the second time would finish the job. She pretty much stated it.”

“Shit, sorry to hear she came at you again,” Carter said sincerely. “Glad you pulled through. Again. Anyway, this isn’t a professional call. I was just calling to check in.”

“I gathered as much,” Emma chuckled. “Appreciate your concern, Carter. You’re a good guy and a great Agent.”

“Just wish we nabbed the bitch while she was still alive. I was putting together a few things, but it’s pointless now.”

“What things?”

“Evidence that is useless now,” Carter sighed. “A testimony from one of Vinnie’s buddies, came forward a few days back, willing to exchange information to save his own ass in a different case. He said Cora came to him while he was in Louisiana back in January, asking for a reference for a man who could efficiently eradicate a problem in her life with a single bullet.”

Emma pinched at the bridge of her nose again. Even with her gone, it sure didn’t feel like she was. “And what, he was willing to testify in court if you could get him off scot-free on whatever charges he has hanging over his head? What judge would believe the guy?”

“He’s a professional snitch, Sheriff. Always getting into trouble, always exchanging information to get out of jail. Guy is gonna end up dead one day if people ever find out, but he’s slick and damn good at covering his tracks. Just surprised that Cora didn’t hire him for the job.”

“Thought you said this wasn’t a professional call, Carter?”

“I thought you’d want to know.”

“Right,” she sighed softly. “Would this have ever gone anywhere?”

“Guess we’ll never know, Swan.”

“Swan-Mills now,” she corrected him with a short laugh. “Or did you forget I married Regina, Carter?”

“How could I have forgotten. I was at the wedding, kid.”

You calling me kid now?”

“Look, the reason I’m calling… I just wanted to make sure that you and Regina are pulling through right now. Despite the things that woman has done, she was still your wife’s mother and I just want to send my condolences.”

“I’ll let her know,” Emma said easily, despite the words and the tone of her voice feeling like bile rising quickly in her throat. “Why would you call? It’s just another case to you.”

“No, it’s not. You are not just another case to me, Emma Swan,” he said and he stammered quickly. “Swan-Mills.”

“Trust me, Carter, I’m still getting used to it myself, so I’ll give you a pass this time.”

“Despite it all, Swan—” He stopped, laughing as he coughed lightly. “Swan-Mills, you deserve to be happy and I’m just so sorry we couldn’t nail her while she was still alive.”

“Can’t always get what we want in life, can we?”

“You did. You got to marry your girl despite it all. I’d say that’s a win, isn’t it not?”

“A win, a slam dunk, a home run, and the game winning goal.”

They shared a laugh and yet, despite it all, Emma had that feeling that this would be pretty much the last time she’d ever have reason to speak with him. In another life, he could’ve been a friend, much like August Booth was but with very different qualities.

After saying their goodbyes, Emma hung up the phone, grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat down at the table. The Mirror from that morning sat on the table and after idly flipping through it, she sighed loudly and took a swig of her beer. After sitting there alone for a little while, listening to the rain as it hit the windows, she pulled her phone out and called Ruby.

“What’s up, Em?”

“What are you doing?”

“Uh, working?” Ruby replied. “What about you?”

“Sulking.”

“Dare I ask why?”

“Regina went to work.”

“I don’t see how—”

“I’m being ridiculous, aren’t I?”

“Em, maybe this is just how she’s grieving. Yes, that woman was insufferable but she was also her mother no matter what and she just buried her today. If she needs to bury herself in paperwork and budget meetings or whatever else she’s doing today, then let her and stop overthinking it too much because I know you, Em.”

“She’s been pushing me away ever since…” Emma sighed. “She grieving, I know, but I’m trying to support her, to be there for her and she’s pushing me away.”

“Give her time, Em. You and I both know that Regina won’t keep pushing you away for very long. She’s pretty much addicted to you, girl!”

Emma laughed quietly, knowing just how true that was. “You know, Rubes, it’s been a while since we hung out, just us two.”

“We see each other at work every day.”

“Totally not the same thing and you know that.”

“I know,” Ruby sighed. “I miss hanging out.”

“No you don’t,” Emma chuckled. “You spend all your time outside of work with Kathryn.”

“Are you trying to make me feel like a horrible friend because you spend all your free time with your wife.”

“And Henry.”

“And Henry, right of course. Okay, Em, you got me,” Ruby said and from the tone in her voice, Emma knew she just rolled her eyes at her. “It’s slow today even with the rain, August can handle the calls, right August?”

“Whatever,” August yelled out and it made Emma laugh.

“Do you want me to come over to your place?” Ruby asked and Emma thought for a moment, yet before she could reply, Ruby continued. “Or we could go to the cottage, hang out on the porch and have a few beers like we did last summer when it rained.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Emma replied with a smile that faltered. “I sense a but coming, Rubes.”

“Yeah, there’s one coming,” she chuckled. “But, as much as I am your best friend and completely supportive of you and everything, I don’t want to spend the whole afternoon listening to you whine and moan about your wife.”

“We haven’t had sex in three days!”

“Emma…”

**********

By that weekend, Emma had hardly seen her wife except for when they were in bed at night and for the hour before they’d leave for work and Henry would head off to school. There had been small little kisses, ones Emma had to steal from her, kisses that were never returned in the way they normally were. And the past two nights, Regina had stayed at her office later and later, coming home once Emma was already in bed and half asleep.

It was frustrating and Emma had been trying not to let that frustration show. The last thing she wanted was for Regina to push her away even more and it was already too much for her to handle as it was. Ruby had been on the other end of her frustrations, listening to her “whine and moan” about Regina, always telling her the same thing, just to be patient with her, that Regina wouldn’t let this continue for much longer because they were inseparable and that this was just a little bump in their relationship.

And because Regina had been coming home late the last few nights, Emma started spending time with Ruby at Kathryn’s house, the three of them spending hours just talking, just hanging out. That continued on into the weekend when Regina all but locked herself in the study, claiming she still had work to catch up on and Emma grew increasingly bored fast. She spent most of Saturday with Ruby and Kathryn, ignoring the looks her best friend would give her despite knowing that Ruby and Kathryn just wanted to spend some time alone together.

Sunday was another repeat of the previous day with Regina slipping into her study long before Emma woke up. After dropping Henry off at the stables where he had plans to go riding with David and Mary Margaret, Emma drove to the cottage and found Ruby and Kathryn on the couch, kissing intensely, kissing that stopped when Emma had just let herself in the cottage without knocking.

The frustration was growing between Ruby and Kathryn and she’d chosen again just to ignore it. She needed time with her best friend and it wasn’t her fault that Kathryn was always around too. They spent most of Sunday watching almost a dozen movies, Emma knowing that neither Ruby or Kathryn were paying much attention to them, at least not the way she was. By the time dinner time rolled around, Ruby literally kicked her out in a none too subtle way, telling her that all she wanted was some time alone with her girlfriend because they hadn’t had been alone long enough to have sex in four days. Emma had only just scoffed at that before she was faced with the cottage door slamming in her face.

Monday rolled around and Regina never came home from the office that night and Emma didn’t discover that until she woke up in bed, alone the next morning. After sending Henry off to school, Emma drove down to the town hall and headed up to the second floor where she was greeted cheerfully by Shane.

“Hey, is she in her office?”

“She just went into a meeting,” Shane replied and he stepped in front of her as she made the move to head to her office anyway. “Sheriff, she’s been very busy lately.”

“I get that. Important paperwork that has been consuming her whole life. Surely she can spare a few minutes with her _wife_ seeing as she never came home last night.”

“That explains it,” Shane muttered.

“Explains what?”

“Why she was here so early. I’m always here an hour before her to prepare things for the day. She just told me she came in early to prepare for the board meeting.”

Emma sighed in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair that was still damp from the shower. “How long is this meeting, Shane?”

“I-I don’t know,” he stammered. “Do you want me to—”

“Leave my _wife_ a message?” Emma snapped. “Just tell her that I’m wondering if she’s even going to be home for dinner or at all tonight.”

“O-okay.”

Emma growled quietly as she turned on her heels and stormed down the stairs and back out to the patrol car. She got in and sat there for the longest time, turning up the radio, listening to Ruby put out a call to Booth who had pulled a double shift since she hadn’t shown up at the station yet. She sighed heavily and shifted the car into drive, heading for the docks where the 10-31, crime in process, was reported by one of the workers at the cannery.

She arrived as Booth did and she stepped out of the car, making sure her badge was clipped on her belt and her gun secure. “Hey,” she nodded as he approached her. “I got this, go home and get some sleep, Booth.”

“Might need backup.” he replied with a shrug. “Where you been this morning?”

“I went to see Regina. She never came home last night.”

“She spent the night at the office?”

“She did.”

“Sure has a heavy workload lately, doesn’t she?”

“Maybe we can talk about this after we respond to the call,” Emma replied, pulling her gun out of the holster and motioning to where a scared looking thin man stood by the back door of the cannery. “Come on lets go. Watch my back.”

“Only if you watch mine, Swan.”

Emma took the lead and headed in the direction the worker pointed out to her at the far left side of the building. Gun drawn, she rounded the corner with caution, Booth right behind her, his gun drawn but pointed to the ground.

Two teenage boys were trying to break into the cannery through a partially barred window they’d broken. Emma lowered her gun and shook her head as the two teenage boys jumped back from the window, startled and scared.

“All right boys, what is going on?” Emma asked casually.

“We aren’t doing anything wrong!” The blonde haired boy said quickly.

“He wouldn’t let us go inside to find it!” The shaggy haired boy said with wide eyes.

“Alright, I’ll bite,” Emma sighed. “Find what, exactly?”

“Our plane!” The first boy said. “We were flying it around yesterday and it crashed inside through one of the vents in the roof. We asked a couple of workers if we could go inside and look but the guy who owns the place told us to leave.”

“My dad is gonna kill me! That plane cost over three hundred bucks, man!”

“Okay, so,” Emma said as she looked at both boys, both seemingly looking to be innocent enough. “You were flying a plane and it crashed into the cannery and you asked Mr. Caveat if you could go inside and look for it and he told you no?” Both boys nodded their heads. “And you thought it was a great idea to what, break in and look for it yourself?”

“It’s not exactly breaking in!” The shaggy haired boy exclaimed. “We just want to get our plane back, that’s all.”

“Booth,” Emma said turning to face him. “Go inside and have a little chat with Mr. Caveat while I talk to these boys, yeah?”

Emma turned to the two boys, the shorter blonde one looking like he was ready to run. It was too early for this and with the mounting stress regarding Regina already making her on edge, she was in no mood for games that morning.

“Regardless of whether you two are trying to get your plane back, you’re attempting to break in and trespass on property you’ve been asked not to enter once already.”

“But—”

“My deputy will get your plane back from Mr. Caveat and you two are going to promise me that I’ll never see you attempting any crime what so ever because the next time, boys? Next time I won’t be so nice about it.”

“Sorry Sheriff Swan.”

“Hey, dude, it’s Sheriff Swan-Mills now!” The shaggy teen said as he smacked his friend in the arm. “Or did you completely forget that she’s married to our smoking hot Mayor? You’re such an idiot, man!”

“Hey!”

Emma fought the smile at their little interaction and turned as she heard footsteps approaching from behind her. August held out a rather large remote control plane towards the boys which the shaggy haired one took as he sighed in relief.

“Thanks, Booth!”

“No problem, James. How about you and your little bro get outta here, yeah?” Booth said with a cheeky smile and the boys ran off. “What?”

“You know these boys?”

“Live in the apartment above mine,” he replied with a shrug. “They’re good boys. Used to run with Peter, but after he got shipped off to juvie, they turned their act around pretty quickly.”

“Booth, why don’t you go home and get some sleep and I’ll head to the station.”

“You sure?”

“You’re not pulling a double when I need you there tonight.”

“I’ll see you later, Swan.”

“Didn’t you hear?” Emma chuckled and Booth shook his head in confusion. “It’s Swan-Mills now and I’m married to Storybrooke’s smoking hot Mayor.”

They laughed as they headed back to their cars and after a brief goodbye, Booth drove off first and Emma leaned up against the drivers side door and crossed her arms over her chest. Her thoughts suddenly turned back to thinking about Regina, about why she’d spent the entire night at her office and hadn’t even bothered to call or text Emma to tell her or give her a reason why. That bothered her, it _really_ bothered her and in a haste, she pulled out her cell and started typing.

**_Hey, just wanted to say good morning and that I missed you last night. Why didn_ ** **_’_ ** **_t you come home? Would_ ** **_’_ ** **_ve been nice if you text or called to let me know._ **

Emma frowned, wishing she hadn’t sent it once she read it back, the tone all off and likely would end up pissing her wife off. She got in the car and headed for the station, her phone going off just as she pulled the car to a stop just outside the entrance.

**_I told you that I am hounded with paperwork. I lost track of time last night. I_ ** **_’_ ** **_m in meetings all day, dear. I_ ** **_’_ ** **_ll see you when I get home tonight._ **

**_Sorry._ **

Emma frowned, sitting in the patrol car for nearly twenty minutes without another text from Regina. She eventually got herself together, trying to hold on to the thought that giving Regina time and space was what she needed right now even though it was starting to hurt _her_. She strolled into the station and plopped herself down in the chair across from Ruby’s desk, startling her out of what looked like a very intense text conversation with, without a doubt, Kathryn.

“Morning, Em!” Ruby grinned. “I didn’t think you were coming in today.”

“Ran a little late this morning. I stopped to see Regina at her office, but she wasn’t available.”

“Why would you—oh. She didn’t come home last night, did she?”

“Nope,” Emma frowned. “Rubes, I keep getting this weird feeling that it’s more than just grieving over her mother’s death.”

“What makes you—”

“And it’s not just because we haven’t had sex for over a week either. She won’t even let me touch her, she barely lets me kiss her and forget about talking because I say about two words before she’s making some excuse to either go to sleep or to retreat to the study to do more work. Shit, Rubes, how much paperwork does she honestly have right now? In all the time I’ve been here, it’s never been this bad!”

“Em—”

“I keep thinking maybe I said something or did something wrong. I mean, she’s been like this ever since last Sunday when I came home after dealing with everything at Cora’s house. Kathryn never said what they’d talked about either, just said that Regina wasn’t in a good place right then and left it at that.”

“She called her mother a cunt,” Ruby replied. “A wickedly nasty evil cunt.”

“She what?”

“That’s just what Kat told me!” Ruby said with her hands up. “She couldn’t believe that Regina would say something like that, especially not in the language she’d used. She only told me the other day because it’s been bothering her.”

“What? The word cunt?” Emma asked, an eyebrow raised. “Yeah, that’s really unlike Regina, I mean just getting her to say fuck is a feat in itself. She’s too eloquent to curse unless she’s angry or when we’re fucking—”

“Em, come on,” Ruby laughed with a shake of her head. “You chewed me out when I tried to tell you about mine and Kathryn’s first time, hell any time, yet it’s perfectly okay for you to tell me that your wife likes to swear when you’re fucking?”

“I—uh what?”

“Do you even realize that because you've been coming around so much that we never get time alone together anymore and you know what that means, Em? It means my own girlfriend doesn’t want me to touch her because of Saturday night.”

“What about Saturday night?”

“You stayed until midnight and by then she was too tired and I was horny and kept pushing her and now she’s cut me off. Indefinitely!”

“So, we’re suffering together,” Emma frowned and Ruby shook her head angrily at her.

“My sex life is suffering because your wife is grieving and distant! How is that in any way fair, Em!”

“Never said it was _fair_ , Ruby.”

“You need to talk to her, Emma.”

“Would if I could, she just shuts me out and—”

“Not Regina,” she sighed dramatically. “Kathryn!”

“About what?”

“You know what.”

“You want me to talk to your girlfriend about the fact she cut you off from having sex with her indefinitely and that it’s clearly driving you crazy?” Emma raised an eyebrow, half amused at the exasperated look on Ruby’s face. “Rubes, I don’t think that’s a—”

“If you don’t talk to Kathryn, I’m going to go yell at Regina for being such a frigid bitch!”

“Hey, that’s my wife, Rubes! You can’t just call her a bitch!”

“I believe I said _frigid_ bitch,” Ruby countered and Emma was growing angrier by the second. She rose to her feet and clutched her fists at her sides. “You know, everyone grieves differently, but when it comes to Regina and the way she’s shut you out, that’s wrong, Em. Totally wrong on every level!”

“You think I don’t know that!”

“Why are we yelling?”

Emma burst out laughing, not because it was funny, but because she was just beyond frustrated. “We’re taking it out on each other, Rubes.”

“We need to get laid.”

“Ditto,” Emma nodded and plopped herself back in the chair. “And how are we gonna do that, exactly?”

“Honestly? I have absolutely no idea. I was serious about you talking to Kat and me going to scream at your wife, but I’m thinking maybe that’s not the best of ideas here.”

“No, maybe not,” she sighed heavily. “Look, maybe I just need to give Regina a few more days, right? I mean, it’s only been a week and I can’t expect her to just turn back into the woman I married so soon after burying her mother, can I?”

“Maybe she’s not grieving, Em.”

“What do you mean?”

“Kat told me what they talked about last Sunday. She told me all of it.”

“What did she say?”

“Em, maybe you should—”

“Ruby, tell me, please?” Emma asked gently. “It’s bad, isn’t it?”

“Regina said she was thrilled her mother is dead. Kat said it gave her chills. _Chills_.”

It gave Emma chills just hearing that, but she folded her arms over her chest and tried not to imagine Regina saying something like that. While yes, it was a relief that Cora Mills would never ever interfere with their lives or try to end her own, that was Regina’s mother, a woman who brought her into this world and raised her, and despite the way she raised her, Regina turned out to be a beautiful, caring, loving and endearing woman that had such a fiery passion about her and it was one of many reasons that Emma loved her so deeply, so thoroughly.

She wasn’t thrilled that Cora Mills was dead. Even thinking she was relieved made her feel guilty because deep down, despite it all, a woman was dead and nobody openly cared or grieved that very simple fact. Even after all the horrid things that woman had done to her personally, even through all the hate she had towards Regina’s mother, she wasn’t _thrilled_ that she was dead or that she’d died the way she had.

Emma stared at Ruby and frowned. Regina had, in the course of eight days, turned into someone she didn’t even know. In the course of eight days, her own wife had become a complete stranger to her and it didn’t matter how supportive she tried to be, how understanding she was in giving her time and space, things were only becoming worse.

It definitely wasn’t how she imagined the forth week of her marriage turning out to be. She had imagined laughter and love and their nights filled with passion that filled ever fiber of their beings. She didn’t imagine being pushed away, didn’t imagine her wife didn’t want to be touched, to be held, to be kissed. It hurt. It hurt so much.

Emma wasn’t sure when she started crying, but when she felt Ruby’s arms around her as she still sat in the chair, she brought herself back down to reality. No matter what was happening now, she had no doubt that she could fix things, not just between herself and Regina, but with Ruby and Kathryn as well.

**********

Emma was tired after a long and uneventful day at the station, her only call being the one she took that morning with August at the cannery. She entered the house and shut the door behind her, a small smile curling over her lips when she noticed Regina’s purse on the table in the foyer. She dropped her keys next to her purse and headed for the kitchen, desperately in need for something cold and wet to drink.

She walked in to find Regina leaning against the island, a glass of red wine in her hand and the soft sounds of jazz playing filled her ears the instant she walked in. Emma smiled over at Regina who begrudgingly smiled back at her as she opened the fridge.

“Hey,” Emma said softly. “I’m happy you’re home.”

“I am,” Regina said just as softly. “My desk is not the most pleasant place to fall asleep.”

“Can’t imagine it being so,” Emma chuckled and she blindly reached for a beer and shut the fridge with her hip. “Regina, we need to talk.”

“Not now.”

Emma’s smile turned into a frown and she didn’t press her further. Every road had it’s fork and even after all the miles they had journeyed to get to where they were, they still had a few bumps in the road to get through yet…


	62. Chapter 62

Emma twisted the cap off of her beer, her eyes lingering on Regina, watching as she sipped from her glass of merlot. Emma kept her distance, moving to lean against the counter near the stove, her eyes never straying away from her wife. Regina wasn’t looking at her, instead she stared down at the glass she held with both hands and let out a heavy sigh.

She wanted to talk but Regina didn’t and Emma wasn’t sure if she could get through the night with Regina acting the way she was. She wanted to take Regina into her arms, to kiss her deeply, to make her feel anything else other than what she was feeling in that moment. She wanted to take her upstairs to their bed, to make love to her for hours on an end, to forget that it had been eight days since she had lost her wife to grievance.

“Where’s Henry?” Emma asked and Regina didn’t look up from her glass.

“Out with Nicholas. He should be home for dinner.”

Emma looked around the kitchen, not a single sign that Regina was going to prepare dinner that night. “Uh, what are we having?”

“That is entirely up to you, dear. I ate before I came home.”

Emma frowned, watching as Regina pushed off the island and strolled out of the kitchen, pausing only to grab the bottle of merlot on her way out. Emma shakily ran a hand through her hair, her fingers catching on a knot that had formed at the back of her head. She grumbled, detangling her fingers from her hair and picked up the phone, dialling the number of the pizza place and gave her order.

Henry would like that, pizza on a Tuesday night when they would normally save that for a weekend, if even that. She hung up and frowned again, glancing at the clock to check for the time. Forty minutes until the pizza would be delivered. She took a long swig of her beer, downing nearly half the bottle and she placed it hard down on the counter, her head falling forward, her hair curtaining over her face, hiding her tears as they fell.

She let out a soft gasp, lifting her head and she wiped away her tears. She shook her head, laughing bitterly before grabbing on to the bottle and downing the rest with ease. She grabbed another from the fridge, twisting the cap and placed it down on the island countertop. She fiddled with it against the granite, her thoughts a muddled mess just for a moment as she focused on the smoothness of the cap, the roughness of the edges, the coolness of it from being inside the cold fridge.

Her throat felt tight as the tears burned in her eyes, tears she wouldn’t let fall again. She swallowed thickly when she heard the sound of Henry’s voice coming from the front door, calling out for her or Regina. He was strolling into the kitchen just a minute later, hair a mess, his hands dirty and the knees of his jeans were covered in grass stains.

“Hey, Mom,” he said brightly. “You’ll never guess what happened after school today.”

“What happened, kid?”

“We played soccer with some of the older guys and it was so much fun!”

“I can not only see that, but smell it too. Go take a shower, kid.”

“Hey, Mom?” Henry asked, not moving from where he stood near her. “Is everything okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“With you and Regina?” He asked, his curious eyes studying her closely. “You two aren’t fighting, are you?”

“No,” Emma replied softly. “We’re not fighting.”

“But you’re…not like you usually are,” he said and he shook his head. “I know she didn’t come home last night.”

“Look, kid—”

“What’s going on, Mom?”

Emma sighed and took a sip of her beer. What was she going to tell him? That Regina was grieving her mother’s death and in turn she had pushed her away completely? Henry was a smart kid, he knew when something wasn’t quite right.

“Mom?”

“She’s just grieving, kid,” she said gently. “She needs some time and space right now.”

“Isn’t that a bad thing?” Henry asked. “I mean, she’s hurting inside, isn’t she? Why would she need time and space when she could use love right now?”

“Henry, everyone grieves differently, you understand that, don’t you?”

“I know,” he frowned. “But she’s so sad, Mom. I don't like seeing her sad.”

“Me neither,” she said, her frown mirroring her son’s. “But I can’t force her to want to be comforted right now if she doesn’t want that, kid.”

Henry sighed and looked down at his hands. “But everything is going to be okay right?”

“Yeah, it is. Just got to give it some time, that’s all,” Emma smiled at him and ruffled his messy hair. “Now go shower, kid. I ordered us a pizza for dinner. It’ll be here soon.”

Emma watched him bounce out of the kitchen, filled with endless energy for a typical eleven year old boy. He was growing up so very fast, his body changing, growing, getting taller every day, turning into a man slowly yet surely. She left her beer on the counter and headed out of the kitchen, knowing if she stayed there alone, she’d start crying again and that was the last thing she wanted, the last thing she needed.

The door to the study was open and she caught sight of Regina sitting on the sofa, a small fire burning in the fireplace, the bottle of merlot on the coffee table and her glass, now full, resting in her left hand. She wanted to go in there, sit next to her, wrap her arms around her and enjoy a quiet moment with her wife, but she couldn’t bring herself to cross the threshold, to walk in there and do just that. With a sigh, she turned and headed for the den and flipped on the TV as she slumped down on to the couch and laid her head along the back and closed her eyes.

**********

Emma was in bed long before Regina came upstairs. She and Henry had eaten their dinner in the den, neither really talking except for how much fun he’d had that afternoon after school playing soccer with his friends. He never mentioned Regina again, but Emma could see that he was thinking about her, maybe even thinking of ways to get her to open up the wall she’d built just a little, even just to let him in for a little while.

Emma glanced up from the book she was reading, her glasses perched on her nose and she watched Regina cross the bedroom, coming to a stop in front of the hamper and undressed slowly. She never once turned to look over at Emma, skipping over her regular nightly routine to slip on navy blue pajama’s and she took her time buttoning the shirt, a soft exhale coming after each one.

Emma looked back down at her book, trying to focus on the words on the page and not her wife when Regina turned to make her way to the en suite. Emma could hear the water running for a few moments and once the tap was off, Regina slipped out and made her way almost hesitantly towards the bed. She turned off the light next to her side and crawled under the covers, turning on her side with her back to Emma.

“Do you want me to turn the light off?” Emma asked gently.

“It’s fine.”

Emma sighed, closing her book and slid off her glasses, placing both down on the bedside table next to her. “Regina?”

“What, Emma?”

“Can we talk now?”

“No.”

“Regina, how long is this going to go on for?” Emma asked, her frustration growing by the second. “You keep pushing me out and I’m doing my best to give you some time and space, but it’s been over a week now. How long are you going to be like this?”

Silence. Emma frowned as she stared down at Regina, unmoving save for the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed evenly.

“Regina?” Emma tried again and was met with more silence. She reached out and gently placed her hand on Regina’s shoulder. “Baby, please don’t keep shutting me out.”

“I’m tired, Emma.”

“I know, but we—”

“Not now.”

“Then when? Can you tell me that at least?” Emma asked, gripping at her shoulder lightly. “Regina?”

“What do you want, Emma?”

Emma swallowed as Regina turned to lay on her back and looked over at her with tired, expressionless eyes. “I want my wife back,” Emma said gently, shifting on the bed until they were just mere inches apart. “I need my wife back, Regina.”

“I’m right here.”

“No, you’re not,” she sighed. “Not really.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say, dear.”

“Come back to me,” Emma whispered, her lips brushing lightly over Regina’s slightly parted ones. “Please, Gina. Come back to me.”

Emma slipped her fingers into her short hair, pulling her in closer as she kissed her. It was soft, ever so soft, but even then she could feel how unresponsive Regina was, how she was resisting by not kissing her back. She groaned, kissing her harder, needing for her to kiss her back.

“Regina, please,” Emma pleaded. “Kiss me back.”

“I’m tired, Emma.”

Emma shook her head and laid back on the bed, letting Regina turn back on her side with her back facing her once again. She bit her bottom lip to stifle the soft that ripped through her and she turned on to her side, reaching for the lamp and turned it off. She laid there on her side, her back to Regina, her face buried into her pillow as the tears flowed freely, burning as each one slid out.

She cried a little harder when she realized that Regina wasn’t going to comfort her or ask her if she was okay. She cried herself to sleep, the only thoughts on her mind were that of her wife and wondering if she’d ever come back to her.

**********

She woke to an empty bed, her pillow still damp from the tears she’d shed. It was still early, too early and the alarm had yet to go off. She could hear the sound of the water running in the shower and without a second thought, she slipped out of bed and stripped out of her clothes and quietly padded into the en suite. She slipped into the shower, startling Regina, but she didn’t let her say a word, she just wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her with everything that she had.

This time Regina didn’t resist, this time she responded in jest, her hands grasping at Emma’s hips as she pulled her under the warm spray of water. Emma gasped when Regina pushed her up against the wall, the cool tiles biting at her skin. She grasped at Regina’s ass, pulling her flush against her, the kiss hard and deep and passionate.

Regina’s hands were moving over her body, her touch not light nor loving, just driven by passion, by need. Her fingers slipped between her thighs, diving right in and ripping a strangled moan past Emma’s lips. Regina’s fingers, two of them, thrust hard inside of her, unrelenting as her lips devoured Emma whole.

“Regina…stop…”

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Regina asked, her breath hot against Emma’s lips. “It’s more than me putting space between us, isn’t it, Emma? You’ve missed this, you missed being _fucked_ by your wife.”

Emma gasped and she clutched at Regina’s hips, her nails digging into her soft skin.

“Please,” Emma gasped, her body responding to the roughness of Regina’s fingers despite how wrong it felt to be taken by her own wife like that. It wasn’t ever supposed to be like that. “Regina, please, not like this.”

Regina’s lips moved to her neck, her fingers stilling, each stroke becoming lighter, loosing the roughness she had instilled just seconds before. Still, the burn she felt between her legs, the rawness of the skin around her pulsing hole, she didn’t want this, she didn’t want Regina to touch her, not like that.

Suddenly, Regina stepped back, her eyes open wide in horror as she slipped her fingers out of Emma and shook her head. It was as if it hit her all of a sudden, what she’d been doing, how she had been touching Emma in a way that Emma didn’t want her to touch her. Emma could see the fear in her eyes and she grabbed on to Regina’s hands before she could flee.

“Don’t pull away again,” Emma said as she wrapped her arms around her tightly, her body shaking, straining to hold Regina against her. “Please. Just come back to me, Gina. Please. I’ve been holding on to this, to us, and I don’t know how much longer I can either.”

“Emma—”

“How much more time do you need? How much space is too much, too little?” Emma continued and her hold on Regina slipped and she watched her back away quickly. “I want to know why. Why do you keep pushing me away? I’m your _wife_ , Regina. I should be comforting you, helping you get through your grievance instead of you closing yourself off to everyone that loves you. I just want to be there for you, I—”

“I don’t want you to!” Regina said loudly, the tone of her voice ripping through Emma’s body like a red hot knife searing in her skin. “I don’t want you to comfort me. I don’t want you to hold me, to kiss me, tell me that everything is going to be okay. I _know_ everything is going to be okay. I am not grieving!”

“Then what the hell is going on with you?”

“I can’t feel anything anymore, Emma! Nothing!”

“That’s not true.”

“You don’t know what it’s been like for me,” Regina snapped. “You don’t know how guilty I feel for being so _happy_ my mother is dead.”

“You feel something—”

“Not anymore!”

Emma shook her head, her eyes burning with tears. “Then let me in, Regina. Let me in and let me help you feel something, something other than guilt. Something other than whatever else you're feeling when it comes to your mother and her death. Just let me in, Regina, please…”

Regina shook her head no and stepped out of the shower, grabbing her robe and slipping it on as she rushed out of the en suite. Emma gasped and braced herself against the wall, the warm water cascading down her back. The ache between her legs stung and she shook her head, inhaling sharply as she pushed off of the wall and tipped her head back, letting the water run through her hair. She grabbed the body wash, dousing a healthy amount into her hand and she lathered it over her body, washing it free of the vile touch her wife had laid upon her.

She didn’t try to stop the tears, just letting them flow, getting it all out until the water ran cold and she stood there shivering, teeth chattering, before she worked up the courage, the strength to turn the water off and step out.

Regina was nowhere to be seen in the bedroom, her robe left laying out on the unmade bed and the fresh scent of her perfume filled Emma’s senses. She felt as if she were on autopilot as she dressed for the day and pulled her slowly drying hair into a loose ponytail. A sob nearly escaped as she sat down on Regina’s side of the bed and struggled to pull on her socks, her skin still a little damp from the shower.

“Mom?” Henry called out tentatively as he knocked on the bedroom door. “Mom, can I come in?”

“What is it?”

The door opened slowly and she quickly wiped away a few stray tears just before he walked in. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Emma replied with a forced, tight smile. “Do you want a ride to school this morning, kid?”

“Stop lying,” Henry frowned. “Please, Mom, stop lying to me. I heard you two screaming at each other. It woke me up. She’s gone. She never even said good morning or goodbye to me as she left the house. She just…left.”

“She didn’t leave. She just went to work.”

“Mom, please,” Henry pleaded. “Why can’t you just tell me what’s really going on? I’m not a little kid anymore and I have eyes as well as ears. I know things aren’t good between you two right now and I want to know why.”

“I want to know too,” Emma whispered softly. “I wish I could tell you, Henry, but I don’t even know the answer myself.”

“You need to fix this, Mom. You need to help her, fix her too.”

“Wish I knew how to, kid,” she frowned and rose from the edge of the bed. “Come on, we’ll stop at Granny’s for breakfast on the way. You got everything you need?”

Henry nodded and Emma slung an arm over his shoulders as they walked out of the bedroom and headed for the stairs. She hated that he knew there was something going on between her and Regina, something neither of them quite understood and she hated that he’d heard them yelling at each other in the shower and she didn’t want to know just what else he’d heard either.

This was not how their lives were supposed to be, this was not how their marriage was supposed to be, especially not the fourth week. They were supposed to be happy, in love, unable to keep their hands off one another like they had before. They were supposed to be a family, spending time together and filling the house with happiness, love, and laughter. They were supposed to be planning for an adoption, looking more into the process and going through all the steps they’d need to take to bring another child into their growing family.

Yet, none of that was happening. It was as if their lives, their happy lives, had been put on hold and they were living in a parallel universe where happiness was hard to come by and slipped through her fingers each and every time.

**********

Emma spun in her chair in her office, the day another slow one. After breakfast at Granny’s and after dropping Henry off at school, she came right in to the station and holed herself up in her office.

She tapped the pencil on her knee and reclined in the chair, propping her booted feet up on the edge of the desk. She continued tapping the pencil against her knee, groaning quietly when a knock sounded on her office door.

“Come in,” she called out, unmoving from where she sat and she didn’t turn to the left as the door opened. “Kathryn,” she said in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I was hoping maybe you and I could talk,” Kathryn asked and when Emma nodded, she shut the door and dropped her feet to the floor as Kathryn took a seat on the opposite side of her desk. “You’re not busy, are you? Perhaps I should’ve asked you that before.”

“No, slow day as usual. What can I do for you?”

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m overstepping any boundaries, but as Regina’s friend, I’m quite concerned.”

“Maybe you should talk to her about it,” Emma replied evenly. “Why are you talking to me instead?”

“Because she’s your wife.”

“Sure as hell doesn’t feel like it these days,” she muttered under her breath. “I’m sorry, Kathryn, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Of course you did,” Kathryn replied. “And I am not holding it against you either because I know that it’s true. You’re not the only one Regina has been pushing away. I called her yesterday. Several times in fact before I went to her office myself. She’s a mess, Emma. I’ve never seen her like this before.”

“I don’t know what to do, Kathryn,” Emma frowned, the tiredness and exhaustion sounding in her voice without her meaning to. “I’m trying and I just don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to reach her right now, how to knock down those walls she’s built up around herself. I gave her time and space and I keep holding on to our relationship, our marriage and I—I don’t know how much longer I can.”

“Emma, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying I didn’t imagine that our fourth week of marriage would feel like this,” she frowned and the look of worry splayed across Kathryn’s face. “It isn’t supposed to be like this, Kathryn. She’s supposed to be pulling me in, not pushing me away. We’re supposed to be happy and in love and right now I feel like we’re so far from that. I’m worried that we might not get back to where we were before if she continues to keep on pushing me out. I’m afraid that—”

“Emma, she _loves_ you more than anything. What she’s going through right now, she needs to realize that she doesn’t need to go through it alone! She needs to realize that pushing you away isn’t what will help her.”

“She said she feels nothing. She felt guilty for being thrilled that her mother is dead and now she feels nothing.”

Kathryn sighed and moved to lean against Emma’s desk right in front of her. “I’m sure that’s not true, Emma. Regina is very emotional, she always has been even when she hides behind that mask of hers. She can never just not feel anything.”

“We had a fight this morning,” Emma said quietly, her bottom lip trembling, wondering why she was telling Kathryn any of this instead of talking to Ruby. “She hasn’t let me touch her in over a week and every time I kiss her, she never responds. I went to her this morning while she was in the shower and she—that woman inside that shower was not my wife.”

“What did she do to you?” Kathryn asked, reaching for Emma’s hands as Emma’s eyes welled up with hot tears. “Did she hurt you, Emma?”

“Yes,” she squeaked quietly, the tears burning, a lump rising in her throat. “She stopped when she realized what she was doing, how wrong it was. She tried to leave and I wouldn’t let her. I tried to get her to let me in, to hold her, to comfort her. She told me she didn’t want me to do any of that.”

“Oh, Emma,” Kathryn sighed, pulling Emma up to her feet and wrapped her arms around her in a comforting embrace. “Whatever she’s going through right now, you know she doesn’t mean any of those things, right?”

“Do I?” Emma asked, pushing herself away from Kathryn. “It’s more than just the fact that Cora Mills is dead and that she lost her mother. I’m so afraid to think of what more it is. What if she—what if we’re not cut out for this, Kathryn? What if marriage isn’t right for either of us? What if we made a mistake? What if she is thinking the same thing and that’s why she’s pushing me away?”

Emma gasped as she’d voiced the one thing she had been denying herself to think about and Kathryn shook her head, her own tears springing to her eyes. Emma had tried so hard not to think about how maybe Regina had suddenly regretted getting married, that maybe she didn’t want what they had anymore and she kept her out because she didn’t know how to tell her without breaking her heart.

“We made a mistake, didn’t we?” Emma asked tearfully.

“No, no you didn’t make a mistake, Emma!” Kathryn said quickly. “Regina loves you so very much and nothing will ever change that. She never stopped loving you, Emma, and all those years you two were apart, you were the only one she loved so deeply. You are her true love, never forget that. And I think you are wrong,” she said, pausing to place her hands on Emma’s shoulders. “It’s not about your marriage. It’s her. Whatever she’s going through, it’s all on her and she is being stubborn and bullheaded about whatever it is that’s ripping her apart inside, forcing her to become someone you and I both know that she’s not.”

“I don’t now what to do, Kathryn. I don’t know how to fix this.”

“It’ll be okay,” she said, wrapping her arms around Emma once more just as Ruby let herself in the office, baring witness to their conversation the entire time. “We’ll all figure this out and we’ll find a way to pull Regina out of this. Won’t we, Ruby?”

“Of course we will,” Ruby smiled, moving to wrap her arms around both of them. “Talk to me, Em, tell me what’s going on.”

“It’s so hard.”

“I know, baby, I know,” Ruby soothed, Kathryn moving out of their embrace so Ruby could hold Emma tight. “We’re going to help you fix this mess, okay? This should be one of the happiest times of your life and she’s ruining it for both of you.”

“She’s not—”

“She is!” Ruby said and pulled back from Emma slowly. “Em, why don’t you go home and—”

“That’s the last place I want to be right now,” Emma said and she sat back down in her chair. “The town needs its Sheriff, after all.”

“Do you want us to leave you alone?”

“Please, if you don’t mind,” Emma replied with a nod, wiping at her tears as she watched Ruby lead Kathryn out of her office and shut the door behind her.

With a heavy groan, Emma buried her face into her hands, her chest heaving with every sob the wracked through her, her heart hammering and yet feeling like it was starting to crack apart, right down the middle. She didn’t want to think about her worst fear, that Regina wasn’t happy with their marriage and that’s why she was acting this way. She didn’t want to believe that was true. She knew how much Regina loved her, she knew how deeply that love ran inside of her. She’d seen it and felt it every single day up until the day Cora Mills died.

**********

Ruby led Kathryn towards the front of the station and out of view of Emma in her office completely. She had seen her and Kathryn talking, she had seen how emotional Emma had gotten and while she knew she should’ve been the one that went to talk to her, she had felt it’d be better if Kathryn did.

“I’m very worried about her.”

“Regina?”

“No, Emma,” Kathryn clarified. “She’s distraught and heartbroken. I cannot believe Regina would pull something like this on her! Emma is the _last_ person she should be shutting out and pushing away! I tried to talk to her,” she sighed loudly. “I tried to talk to her and you know what she told me? She told me it was none of my business.”

“It is our business!” Ruby exclaimed. “Emma isn’t just my best friend, she’s _family_. If she’s doing this to hurt Emma, it is every right to be our business!”

“I don’t know what to do, Rubes,” Kathryn frowned and Ruby took both of her hands in her own. “I hate seeing Emma like this. I hate seeing both of them like this. Regina has become a complete stranger, not just to her own wife, but to all of us. I kind of lied to Emma when I told her I haven’t seen her like this before.”

“Talk to me.”

“Right after they broke up, Regina was a mess. She shut down every emotion, every feeling. She became cold and cruel. Nobody could talk to her and when she left, I went almost a year without seeing her again and she had changed. She wasn’t like the way she was when she left New York City, but she wasn’t herself either. She wasn’t herself for a very long time, not until Emma came back into her life and brought a light to the darkness that had settled in her heart.”

Ruby sighed, her heart aching for Emma so much it was bordering painful. “What now, Kat? I mean, there has to be a way to snap Regina out of this, to get her to realize how much she’s hurting Emma by acting this way.”

“She hurt her,” Kathryn whispered, her eyes lowering and Ruby squeezed her hands gently. “I asked her if Regina had hurt her and she said yes. She said she stopped once she realized what she’d been doing. She’s hurting her, not just emotionally, but physically as well.”

White hot anger seared through Ruby’s veins. “She _hurt_ her? Physically hurt her? What did she do to her?”

“She didn’t tell me much but—Ruby, wait!”

Ruby ignored her girlfriend as she stormed back to Emma’s office, swinging the door open until it slammed against the wall. “Emma, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Emma asked quietly.

“That she hurt you.”

“It’s nothing,” she said shallowly. “It’s nothing. She stopped. It’s fine.”

“Emma!” Ruby pleaded with her and she knelt on the floor in front of her chair. “Look at me, Em, it’s not fine if she hurt you.”

“I told you it’s nothing.”

“What did she do to you? Please, tell me, Em, please?”

Ruby could see how hard this was for Emma, the toll that it had taken on her already. She watched a host of emotions openly display themselves in Emma’s watery eyes and it made that white hot anger rush through her veins once more.

“I went to her in the shower this morning. I just—I don’t know why I thought it was a good idea, but I needed to be close to her, you know? One minute we were kissing and the next she—I can’t.”

“Emma…”

“It hurt,” she whispered so softly that if Ruby wasn’t kneeling close to her with both hands now on her knees she might not have heard her.

“What did she do, Em?”

“It hurt so much. I asked her to stop.”

“Emma…”

“I asked her to stop and she—she told me I wanted it, she told me that I needed to be fucked by my wife like that.”

“Fuck, she did _not_ do that to you!” Ruby growled. “I could kill her.”

“Ruby, no!” Emma said as they both scrambled to get to their feet and Emma grabbed on to her hard and Ruby looked down at the hand that was wrapped around her wrist and Emma let go as if she’d just been burned. “Ruby, she stopped!”

“That still doesn’t make what she’s done okay!”

“Ruby!”

“Stay here, Emma,” Ruby yelled out as she stormed out of the office. “Kathryn, make sure she doesn’t follow, yeah?”

“Ruby!” Emma screamed from the doorway of her office. “What the hell are you doing? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to set things straight, make things right. Just stay here!” Ruby barked and her hurried steps became a sprint as she dashed out of the station and into the light of day. The town hall wasn’t far and she was too angry, too wound up from that anger that she skipped out on taking her car and broke out into a steady run.

She tore through the main doors and ran up the stairs to the second floor. Regina’s blonde haired assistant rose from his chair behind his desk and Ruby cut him off with a glare that could kill. He scrambled to sit back down, eyes wide, his hand hovering over the intercom as if he were about to call Regina, warn her that a crazy, angry woman had just burst in there out of nowhere.

Ruby let out a dry laugh and stormed into Regina’s office, not bothering to knock. The sound of the door slamming against the wall startled Regina and she rose from her chair, her hands shaking slightly as Ruby strolled up to her, grabbed her by the front of her purple blouse and slapped her across the face.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Regina screamed at her, her hand going to her cheek. “Get the hell out of my office!”

“No!” Ruby screamed right back, not letting go of her shirt. “You are going to explain to me why you hurt her like that?”

“I don’t—”

“Your wife is a complete mess because of you!” Ruby seethed. She was so pissed. “I want you to tell me what the hell you think you're going to accomplish acting the way you are, hurting Emma the way you continue to, day after day and I am not leaving until you tell me why!”


	63. Chapter 63

Regina’s heart was pounding as Ruby let go of her blouse with a jolt. Her cheek was throbbing, the slap to her face certainly came unexpectedly.

“I want you to tell me what the hell you think you're going to accomplish acting the way you are, hurting Emma the way you continue to, day after day and I am not leaving until you tell me why!”

Why? That was the ultimate question. Why? Why was she pushing Emma out, why was she hurting her, emotionally and physically? Why couldn’t she feel anything anymore? Why had she turned into someone even she herself didn’t recognize.

Regina smoothed down her shirt, the material pulled in a way that made the blouse a complete loss. She grit her teeth and sat back down at her desk. With a click of her tongue, she pointed to the chair in front of her desk.

“Take a seat, dear.”

“Regina, I’m not taking any shit sorry excuse from you. Emma is falling apart because of you!” Ruby said through gritted teeth, moving to take a seat. “Why are you doing this?”

Regina clenched her jaw tightly. “Why?” Regina asked smoothly as she folded her hands over the top of her desk. “You ask me as if that is an easy question to answer.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s hard to come up with a reason why you’ve turned into such a cold bitch, huh?” Ruby snapped and Regina regained her composure as best as she could, trying in vain not to let Ruby’s words affect her. “Why are you being like this?”

“I don’t know why.”

Ruby laughed incredulously. “You don’t know why? Are you freaking kidding me here, Regina?”

“I assure you that I am not kidding you, dear,” Regina sighed and she glanced down at her hands, more specifically her wedding and engagement ring that sparkled under the lights in her office. “I’m not sure how to explain my actions as of late because I am not sure what has triggered this feeling of…detachment to be honest with you.”

Ruby scoffed, unconvinced. Regina unhinged her jaw, fighting her resolve to stay calm. This was why she had retreated within herself. It was the bitter anger she felt deep inside of her she didn’t want to slip out, not on Emma and not on anyone else.

Anger, that’s what it all boiled down to, didn’t it? Regina hadn’t allowed herself a moment to think of where it all stemmed from. She buried herself in work, avoiding going home and interacting with others as much as she could and she had succeeded thus far, until that morning when Emma just couldn’t leave her alone. Things had escalated far too quickly and the situation had spiralled out of control so fast, the worst of herself slipping out as she had forced an unloving touch to her wife in the worst of ways. Even now she could taste the bile rising in her throat at the thought of hurting her in such a way, it wasn't how marriage was supposed to be, not now or ever.

It was unforgivable. Everything about the way she’d been acting for the last week and a half was unforgivable. How could she make things right again, how could she let go of the anger that brewed and bubbled and burned hot inside of her, anger that consumed her from the moment she realized how guilty being thrilled that her mother was dead had made her feel?

“I’m very angry,” Regina said quietly. “I cannot seem to contain it or control myself when I feel this way, can you understand that?”

“Everyone gets angry, hell, I’m pissed as hell at you right now!”

“Understandably so,” Regina said, a small bite to her voice as the anger started slipping through once more. “I never wanted her nor anyone else to see this side of me. This is not who I am, this—”

“You’re right, Regina, this is _not_ who you are, so you need to fucking snap out of it and make things right again.”

“You say it as if it is so easy to “snap out of it” dear, when I’m afraid it is far from that.”

“Nothing about any of our lives are easy especially not your relationship with Emma,” Ruby said, her voice a tad softer than it had been moments ago. “You two have gone through so many obstacles just to be together, to fall in love all over again, to start a life together, to marry each other and you’re just throwing it away!”

“I am not throwing anything away!”

“Then why don’t you tell her that, huh?” Ruby screamed at her, rising from her chair. “Why don’t you let her in? Why don't you just talk to her about the things you are feeling, Regina? Or do you truly feel nothing?”

Regina stared up at the brunette woman, unafraid to stand up to her in one of her darkest moments. She could see in that moment why she and Emma had been friends for so very long, she could see in that moment why Kathryn had fallen for her. She was fearless and her passion, her love, it radiated off of her completely.

“Emma wants nothing more than to be here for you, to not just be your wife, your best friend, but to be your rock, to hold you when you feel like you’re fighting a losing battle within yourself.”

“I hurt her,” Regina said softly, her voice sounding so distant. Ruby sat back down in the chair and leaned forward. “What I did is unforgivable.”

“What did you do?”

“I hurt her, Ruby. The way I-I touched her, forced myself upon her, the way I couldn’t stop when she asked me to, not until I truly realized what I was doing. I _hurt_ her in a way I never imagined I ever would. I don’t—I don’t deserve to be forgiven for what I did.”

“She loves you,” Ruby said gently. “She’ll forgive you, Regina. You’re her whole world and I know she’s yours. Nothing in life is easy or perfect, but you two?” Ruby paused and wet her lips. “You two made it seem like it is. I’ve watched you both go through so much just this past year alone and every hurdle you’ve had to pass, you’ve come through it, stronger together than ever before. I know you’re angry, but I still don’t understand why.”

“Guilt,” Regina responded hesitantly. “Guilt over how I felt knowing my mother was dead and gone for good. Guilt because I was positively thrilled she’d no longer be in my life. That woman, despite everything she’s ever done out of malice to me and the people I love, she was still my mother and I felt so guilty for feeling that way, for thinking that way, that I grew so _angry_ with myself and I could not deal with feeling that way. Feeling nothing seemed like it would be far easier than facing what I truly felt.”

Regina let out a gasp, her eyes blurring with tears. She hadn’t intended for that to come out, least of all not whilst talking to Ruby. She grasped at her chest, just over her heart, the tears starting to flow.

“What have I done, Ruby?” Regina cried. “What have I done to her? She doesn’t—she never deserved any of this, god I—how can I fix this?”

“Go to her, Regina, tell her everything you told me.”

“I-I can’t.”

“You can.”

“I hurt her, Ruby, I _hurt_ her.”

“But you can make it up to her,” Ruby insisted. “Emma might not be the easiest person to forgive and forget, but when it comes to you, Regina? She’ll love you endlessly no matter what, even I know that.”

“What do I do?”

“Hey, I’m no therapist here, but I think you gotta figure out how to let go of this anger that’s consumed you. I’m not so sure how you can do that, maybe talk to Emma, tell her the things you just told me and if you find it too hard to just let it all go, Dr. Hopper is pretty good at these kind of things, isn’t he?”

Regina let out a wet laugh, thankful that Ruby had stuck to her own resolve and confronted her in the way she had. Her cheek still burned from that slap and yet, despite that pain, she couldn’t find it in herself to be angry at her for doing just that.

“I suppose I have some things to attend to today, don’t I?” Regina asked, more of a statement to herself rather than to Ruby. “Thank you, dear.”

“For what?”

“For helping me to come to my senses, so to speak.”

“Are you seriously thanking me for slapping you?”

“I am,” she nodded slowly, a hand rising to her tender cheek. “Seems to be just the thing I needed, dear.”

“Regina?”

“Yes?”

“You need to fix this right now,” Ruby whispered. “Emma’s not much for flowers or anything, but the gesture itself would mean more than words ever could say.”

“Flowers are going to fix this?” Regina raised an eyebrow. “I don’t see how—”

“It’s just a start, Regina.”

“And then what?”

Ruby laughed, eliciting a laugh from Regina as well. “That is something you’ll have to figure out on your own, Regina, but I think you already know how to fix this.”

“Perhaps I do. Thank you, Ruby, honestly, for everything.”

Ruby nodded, smiling at Regina before rising from her chair. Regina swallowed, fighting back the lump in her throat and the tears the stung her eyes, watching as Ruby left her office in a far different manner than she had stormed in earlier. She waited until Ruby had shut the door behind her before picking up the phone and dialling a number that was not too familiar, but familiar enough.

“Yes, this is Mayor Swan-Mills, I’d like to place an order,” she said and paused as the man on the other end asked her what she’d like to order. “I’d like a dozen of your finest roses, please. Immediate pick up if that is possible, thank you.”

After being informed she could swing around to the Game of Thorns store within the hour to pick up her order, she hung up and picked the phone up again, dialling another number and waiting as the ling rang..

“Dr. Archie Hopper speaking, how can I help you?”

“Dr. Hopper, it’s Regina Swan-Mills.”

“Madam Mayor, what can I do for you today?”

“I’d like to make an appointment,” she said hesitantly. “As soon as possible, please.”

“Of course,” Dr. Hopper replied. “I can fit you in early this afternoon if that works for you.”

“What time?”

“One-thirty.”

“I’ll be there, thank you.”

“Anytime. I’ll see you then.”

Regina felt a slight weight from her shoulders being lifted as she hung up the phone for a second time. Although she still had a ways to go to make it up to Emma for the way she’d been and the way she’d treated her, she’d taken the very first step, all in thanks to Ruby bursting into the office and quite literally slapping some sense into her. She picked up the phone for the third time, hitting the intercom button.

“What can I do for you, Mayor Swan-Mills?”

“I need for you to cancel out my afternoon, Shane. I have some pressing matters to attend to that simply cannot wait.”

“Of course. I’ll cancel your two-fifteen appointment with Mr. Gold. Shall I reschedule the appointment?”

“Not yet, Shane, thank you. I’ll be leaving the office around one and I won’t be returning afterwards. You may finish up what needs to be done and take an early leave today as well.”

“Very well, anything else?”

“That’s all, Shane. Thank you, dear.”

Regina hung up the phone and gathered up what paperwork remained on her desk, piling it neatly off to one corner. She could finish it later because right now she had a lot to do to prepare for one hell of an apology to her wife and it couldn’t be anything short of perfection because if she knew Emma, and she knew her well, this was not something they’d get over with a bouquet of flowers, a few little whispers of sorry and plenty of kisses. No, this was something that would take time to overcome, time to fix, time to move on from and she was no wholly motivated to get out of her…funk…and fix things with her wife once and for all.

Regina wasn’t blind, as she knew it was more than just Emma she had to make amends with, but for the very moment, her top priority was that of her wife and no others. She grabbed her purse and after checking to make sure she left everything in order, she left the office, saying goodbye to Shane with a smile on her face, the first in a week and a half that hadn’t been forced. She strolled out onto the street, feeling a lightness in her step she hadn’t had earlier.

How would she make it up to Emma? She’d apologize, of course, but that would not be enough. She strolled into the Game of Thorns shop and smiled at the shop owner as he acknowledged her with a nod of his head before rushing to the back, returning with a brilliant bouquet of bright red roses, held together by a red satin ribbon, tied into a perfect bow. Tied to the bow was a box of rose petals, as per instructed.

Regina was pleased and even if Emma wasn’t one for flowers, at least she might be able to acknowledge the meaning behind the roses. She paid in cash and strolled out of the shop, ignoring several looks from people as she passed them in the street. She walked so quickly home that her calves burned, not just from the brisk pace, but because of the Prada shoes she’d chosen to wear that day.

She placed the roses in a crystal vase and left the box of rose petals on the counter before heading up to the bedroom. She came to a slow stop just inside the bedroom door, taking in the sight of their unmade bed and her robe exactly where she’d left it. She bit her inner cheek, curbing the anger that rippled through her at the bedroom being left in such a state. With a shake of her head, she plucked the robe off of the bed and worked at making it, leaving no corner untucked or a single crease in the duvet.

She knew after apologizing to Emma, the last thing they’d end up doing is make love to one another. It had been a week and a half, that morning in the shower definitely not counting as anything. Her stomach twisted in knots at the thought of how she’d touched her wife, how Emma had begged, pleaded with her to stop, how she—no, she had to stop thinking about that, she had to let it go, just like she had to let go of the deep burn of anger that still burned hot inside of her.

Once satisfied with the state of the bedroom, she freshened up and made another phone call, this time made to Lumiere’s to place an order to be delivered before five, before Emma returned home from work shortly thereafter. Satisfied that part of her unplanned plan was well on its way, she made one last call to ensure that Henry would not return home until his curfew at nine, Michael Tillman reluctantly agreeing to the plan of having Henry come home with Nicholas after school.

By one, Regina was out the door and headed for Dr. Hopper’s office, knowing this visit may as well be the first of very many to come. Even Emma returned for sessions after her bout with those crippling, recurring nightmares, although it wasn’t near as often as it had been before. Regina had no doubt that Dr. Hopper could help her get through this state of mind she’d fallen into almost immediately after her mother died.

“Mayor Mills,” Dr. Hopper said the instant she walked into the small waiting room and he cleared his throat. “Sorry, Mayor Swan-Mills,” he quickly corrected himself. “My previous client never showed, so you’re more than welcome to come in now rather than wait if you’d like?”

“I’d like to get started now, Dr. Hopper.”

“After you,” he smiled at her, holding open the door and following her in once she’d strolled inside with a slight hesitancy to her step. “Now, what can I do for you today, Mayor—”

“Please, call me Regina when I’m not in the office or on official town business.”

“Right, of course, I do apologize,” Dr. Hopper said easily, his smile never wavering.

“I don’t—I’m not sure where to begin.”

Dr. Hopper sat in his chair, notebook in his lap and pen poised at the ready, yet he appeared to be relaxed, the very opposite of Regina as she shifted uncomfortably on the leather couch. “Perhaps,” he said after a pregnant pause, “you should start with what brings you here today and we shall go from there when you’re ready.”

Regina inhaled deeply. “My mother died last Sunday…”

**********

Emma spent most of the day at the station alone, wallowing in her own insecurities, her own thoughts, her own pain that stemmed not just from those thoughts, but from her own wife. Kathryn stayed once Ruby had stormed out, had convinced her just to let Ruby talk to Regina, but the thought of how that would end up going had scared her.

When Ruby was angry, she normally lashed out and not just with words, but with her fists. She feared just what Ruby was going to do, the things she was going to say. There was no telling how Regina would react either, but as she found out when Ruby finally returned to the station, that Regina hadn’t reacted in a way she expected her to at all, at least not in the state she’d been in for the last week and a half.

Still, even though Ruby insisted everything was going to be fine now, Ruby didn’t give her much else to go on, telling her instead that she needed to hear it from Regina and not her. That left her thinking far too much and even though she kept reeling back to the fears she’d voiced to Kathryn earlier, she had continued to remind herself of what Ruby had told her after her visit—confrontation—with Regina.

By five, she pushed herself up from her chair, grabbed her jacket and her keys and said good night to Ruby, not with words, but with a small wave as she briskly walked out of the station. What had been a sunny and clear day had turned cloudy and dreary at some point that afternoon. She drove the patrol car home, sitting in the driveway for the longest time.

Was Regina home already or would she be walking into an empty house? If Regina was home, was Henry there too? She wasn’t sure what was waiting for her on the other side of the door and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to face her wife after what had happened between them in the shower that morning. She shook off the insecure feeling as best as she could and climbed out of the car.

As soon as the front door shut behind her, a familiar scent filled her nose and she followed it into the kitchen where Regina stood at the counter, dishing out food from inside styrofoam containers and onto two plates.

“Hi,” Regina smiled softly as she turned to look over at Emma who just hung in the doorway and leaned against the frame. “Emma, I—”

“Where’s Henry?”

“He’s over at Nicholas Zimmer’s for dinner. He won’t be home until later.”

Emma didn’t move from where she stood, watching as Regina carried the plates over to the table by the window where a single candle was lit and two glasses of wine were already waiting. Regina said not a word as she sat down and placed a white cloth napkin over her lap and waited.

“The food is going to get cold, darling.”

“Hmm,” Emma sighed and pushed herself off the frame and slowly made her way towards the table and sat down. “Lumiere’s, huh?”

Regina smiled again and for a moment, Emma found herself smiling right back at her, a smile that faded as her stomach twisted and the lump in her throat started to grow. She grabbed a fork and stared down at the plate. A simple steak, salad, and steamed vegetables, one of their personal favourites from the restaurant as neither of them could ever quite cook a steak like Lumiere did.

She started with the salad, eating it slow as she didn’t have much of an appetite despite the fact her stomach had been growling shortly before she’d left the station. After a few bites, her fork clanked down on the plate and she looked across the table at her wife.

“What is this, Regina?”

“Dinner.”

“No, Regina, what is _this_?” Emma repeated.

Regina placed her fork down on her plate and dabbed at her lips with the napkin. “Oh, Emma, I am so very sorry for the way I’ve been acting lately—”

“So, this is an apology? Dinner and…” Emma trailed off as she noticed the beautiful bouquet of red roses on the island countertop for the first time. “Roses? Really?”

Regina frowned and she genuinely looked upset. “Emma, I know it’s not much and I know it’s not enough, but can I please just say what I need to say to you?”

“Are we breaking up?” Emma blurted out without meaning to, her eyes instantly filling with tears that threatened to spill over. If Regina looked upset before, she was bordering on looking devastated now. “Is that what this is, Regina? Apologize before you tell me that we made a mistake?”

“Emma, oh god no,” Regina reached out for her hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing her tight. “I am not breaking up with you, darling. Why on earth would you ever think that?”

Emma shook her head, looking everywhere else but at her wife. She hated that she’d blurted that out because she _knew_ deep down that Regina wasn’t going to end things between them, not like this anyway. Regina stroked her thumb over Emma’s lightly, waiting patiently, Emma could tell, but when she finally allowed herself to look over at her distraught wife, she nearly lost it.

“Do you think this was a mistake?” Regina asked quietly, her voice so small, so hurt that it nearly broke Emma’s heart. “Emma?”

“No,” she whispered under her breath. “I don’t think this was a mistake, but it—but I keep thinking that maybe that’s why you’ve been…the way you’ve been lately.”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Regina said quietly, her voice cracking with emotion. “I went to see Dr. Hopper today.”

Emma pulled her hand free of Regina’s and grabbed the glass of wine to her left and brought it to her lips, taking a tentative sip. After placing the glass back down, she grabbed the fork and the knife and cut a piece of steak, focusing on just that tiny bite for a minute or two, chewing slowly before letting the cutlery clatter back down on the plate full of food.

“After my mother died and you sent Kathryn to stay here with me while you went back and…” Regina trailed off and shook her head before continuing, “I said some things to her that made me feel positively guilty, so much in fact that I grew so angry for feeling that way, for thinking the things that I did, for saying the things that I said. I grew so angry that I took it out on everyone the never deserved to see that side of me and feeling nothing felt better than feeling everything else.”

Emma watched her intently, watching for the first time in a week and a half, a host of emotions showing themselves freely in her watery eyes. She took a sip of wine and dabbed at the corner of her eyes with the cloth napkin gently.

“I thought that if I stayed away as much as possible, that I’d spare you having to see me like that. I couldn’t bear the thought of you seeing such uncoiled anger inside of me. I know how ridiculous it sounds, darling, but the anger had consumed me to the point where I couldn’t think clearly. I couldn’t think clearly until Ruby stormed into my office this morning and quite literally slapped some sense into me. It was only then that I realized how much I’d been hurting you, hurting us. Emma, I am so sorry for what I did to you this morning. Something just snapped inside of me when you slipped into the shower and I—I have absolutely no excuse for what I did to you, for the way I touched you. I never wanted to hurt you, not like that.”

Emma squeezed her thighs together, remembering all too clearly the pain she’d felt, how hard Regina’s fingers had thrust into her, like she’d been possessed, consumed by an entity of sorts. She frowned and looked down at her plate, her appetite waning completely despite just how hungry she’d felt before.

“I should’ve never pushed you away, Emma,” Regina sighed softly and when Emma looked up, she watched the fear tears fall from her eyes. “The very worst thing that I have ever done has pushed you away, shut you out because all I could feel was that anger over the guilt I felt regarding how I felt about my mother’s death. I needed you, Emma. I needed you this whole time and I couldn’t let go of feeling so angry and feeling nothing at all. I am so, so sorry, darling. I don’t know how I can make it up to you, how I can help you believe just how sorry I am, how I can take back what happened between us this morning. I know I can’t make it all disappear, even if it’d make everything easier. Nothing about us, about our relationship, has been easy, darling, I know that, but we’ve come so far together that it _kills_ me to think that I may have ruined what we have.”

“You haven’t ruined it,” Emma whispered quietly. “This isn’t easy, Regina. You hurt me, in more ways than one, and while I’m relieved to know that you recognize that, dinner, an apology and an explanation isn’t enough.”

“I know.”

“I wanted nothing more than to fix this, to help you,” Emma continued. “I tried. I tried so many times just to hold you, to get you to open up, to let me in, to let me comfort you and just be there for you. Do you know how much it hurt every time you pushed me away? Do you know how much it hurt that every time I kissed you, never once did you kiss me back? Do you know how much it hurt that I’ve had to fall asleep in our bed next to you and not be able to touch you, to hold you, because you didn’t _want_ me to?”

“How are we going to fix this together, Emma?”

“I’m not sure,” she frowned. “What did Dr. Hopper say?”

“He said a lot of things during our two hour session, but the one thing he told me was that I would need patience and time.”

Two words Emma had heard from him many times, but related to an entirely different situation all together. “We have time,” she said after a moment. “Patience, well, mine is kind of running a bit thin these days, but I’m not going to give up on us, Regina.”

“Did you really think I was going to break up with you?”

“I had thoughts,” Emma replied, her voice feeling thick. “Too many thoughts of how maybe you were acting that way because you didn’t want this, because maybe you realized that you weren’t as happy with me as you’d thought, that maybe marriage wasn’t the right choice for us.”

“Oh, Emma,” Regina said shakily. “Of course it’s the right choice. I have wanted to marry you for a very long time. I don’t have any regrets when it comes to asking you to marry me and I definitely don’t have any regrets about marrying you either.”

“I just, this is our fourth week being married Regina and it—it definitely hasn’t felt like that since your mother died.”

“I can make it up to you, I want to make it up to you,” Regina whispered urgently as she reached for Emma’s hand again. “Please, darling, tell me how I can change the way things have gone, to get us away from where we’ve ended up and back to where we were before. How can I—we get back there?”

Emma wasn’t sure if she was about to make the right choice because things were in a fragile state between them at the moment, but she rose from her chair and pulled Regina to her feet. “Kiss me.”

“Emma—”

“Kiss me, Regina, please?” Emma urged, their lips now just a hairsbreadth apart. “All I want is for you to kiss me, nothing more, at least not yet. Please, Regina, kiss me?”

Regina nodded, sliding her hands through Emma’s hair, her fingertips coming to rest at the nape of her neck as their lips met in a soft, tender kiss. Emma breathed out shakily, just revelling in the feel of her wife in her arms and her wife’s soft, warm lips against her own. She felt wetness on her cheeks, unsure if they were her own tears, Regina’s, or even a mix of both. The moment was far too emotional, almost too much to handle all at once, but she wrapped her arms more firmly around her wife and kissed her harder.

A soft moan slipped past Regina’s lips as Emma deepened the kiss, wanting nothing more than to get lost in her wife, for the rest of the world just to slip away, to forget the last ten days even if just for a few moments more.

They swayed as Emma gripped on to her tightly, Regina’s fingers grasping and needing the nape of her neck, neither parting despite the growing need to take a deep breath or two. Emma kissed her harder, deeper, her lips and tongue almost moving desperately in yearning. The kiss was unlike any they’d ever shared. There was so much emotion, so much meaning deep underneath it all.

Emma panted, breaking apart from the kiss first and she laid her forehead against Regina’s, her finger now dipping into Regina’s hips as she kept her close. She licked over her lips and sighed, keeping her eyes closed, focusing just on the feel of Regina’s fingertips against her skin, now stroking softly, leaving goosebumps erupting down her neck and spine.

“I love you,” she murmured, her breath spilling across Regina’s lips.

“I love you,” Regina breathed out, a small smile curling over her lips as Emma kissed her softly. “I love you so very much, darling.”

“We will get there again,” Emma whispered. “We will get back to where we were before.”

“Yes, darling, we will.”

It didn’t matter how many miles they’d come, there’d always be many more miles to go.


	64. Chapter 64

Regina couldn’t sleep that night. She tossed and turned while Emma slept soundly next to her. After they had talked and shared a long, loving kiss, they’d eaten the rest of their dinner and fallen into the same silence that had been between them for the last ten days. It hadn’t been on purpose, not entirely, but Regina had been lost in thought and Emma in her own.

Emma had thought she didn’t want to be married to her, that maybe they’d made a mistake, that the dinner and flowers somehow meant that Regina was going to break up with her. That thought troubled her. She knew that Emma was insecure about a lot of things, but she had never imagined that she would come to that conclusion after the last week and a half they’d had.

They had been happy, so very happy and deliriously in love before her mother’s death, how on earth could those thoughts have ever crept into Emma’s mind even once? That she knew, was the cause of her restlessness and around three in the morning, she turned to Emma when she heard an exasperated sigh escape past her lips.

“What’s wrong, Regina?” Emma murmured sleepily.

“I cannot sleep.”

Emma sighed and even in the darkness of the room, Regina watched her eyes flutter open as she turned to look at her. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Perhaps it’s not a conversation for the middle of the night, darling.”

Emma groaned quietly. “But if it’ll help you sleep…because I need to be up a little earlier than normal tomorrow and I know I need my sleep, well, maybe I should go sleep in the guest room despite the bed being wicked uncomfortable and—”

“Can you just hold me?” Regina asked in a faint whisper, biting her lip as she waited for Emma’s reply. “If you don’t want to, I completely understand.”

“I always want to,” Emma replied and from the breathy sound of her voice, Regina didn’t even have to look at her to know she was smiling. “Come here.”

Regina complied, shifting on the bed to meet Emma in the middle. Emma wasn’t even hesitant to slide one arm under her and the other around her, pulling her to lay nearly halfway on top of her. Regina sighed contently, not realizing just how much she’d _missed_ laying in bed with Emma just like that. She inhaled deeply, feeling the tears sting at the corners of her eyes and she laid her head on the pillow next Emma’s head and closed her eyes.

It hadn’t taken her long to finally fall asleep and when she woke next, it was to the sound of the alarm going off at five. Emma groaned quietly and stiffened just as Regina flexed her hand and found it under her t-shirt, grasping at her breast, a semi-erect nipple tickling her palm.

While waking up like that had become far too normal, after the last ten days, it just provided Regina with a sense as if she’d done something wrong. She tried to slip her hand out, pretending as if she were still asleep, but Emma quickly moved a hand on top of hers, keeping it right where it was. Emma had explicitly stated the night before that while they were on the track to getting back to where they were, sex was something they couldn’t rush into. Regina couldn’t blame her, not after what had happened in the shower, so Emma’s action now was confusing her beyond belief.

Before she could say a word, Emma’s lips were on her own, kissing her lazily as she arched her chest into Regina’s hand, her hand still on top of hers to keep it right where it was. And just for a moment it felt as if the last ten days had been nothing but a nightmare, they didn’t feel real, and that very moment felt exactly how every morning felt for as long as Emma had been living there with her in Storybrooke.

“I need to get up,” Emma murmured, pushing at Regina’s hand and she quickly slid it out from under Emma’s t-shirt. Emma leaned in for one last kiss, just a simple light peck that left Regina wanting more. “I’ll set your alarm for you—”

“No, I think I’ll get up now as well,” Regina replied, yawning and sitting up with Emma, knowing she could use an extra two hours of sleep. “You go ahead and shower. I’ll head downstairs and put a pot of coffee on, dear.”

“Okay.”

Regina waited until Emma had slipped out of bed and stripped out of her clothes and was in the en suite before she followed suit, grabbing her grey robe and slipped it on as she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

She busied herself with getting the coffee on and wiped the counter down despite having done it the night before after they’d cleaned up after dinner. She was fidgety as she tossed the cloth into the sink and waited for the pot of coffee to finish brewing and she started to pace, fidgeting with the belt on her robe, waiting until she could hear the hairdryer only faintly before making herself and Emma each a cup of coffee.

After ten minutes of Emma not coming downstairs, she pulled out the bread and the cold meat container and proceeded to make Emma and Henry their lunches. Each packed away in a brown paper bag with an individually wrapped brownie and an apple. She placed Henry’s bag in the fridge next to Emma’s and picked up her mug just as Emma strolled into the kitchen.

“Smells good,” Emma smiled, taking the offered mug from Regina. “Shower is all free.”

“I’ll wait a while,” Regina replied. “I have plenty of time before I need to leave.”

“Can you do me a favour and make Henry his lunch?”

“I’m already one step ahead of you, darling,” Regina replied as she nodded towards the fridge. “I made you lunch as well.”

“You didn’t have to do that. I could’ve just popped over to the Diner and—”

“And eat more greasy food than what’s good for you? Nothing against Granny’s cooking, but her home cooked meals are far healthier than those greasy cheeseburgers you seem to be addicted to.”

“What does it matter what I eat for lunch?”

“It doesn’t, I was teasing,” Regina said, her small smile turning into a frown. “Perhaps that was a little too soon considering. I’m sorry—”

“Please stop apologizing,” Emma said with a hand held up in front of her. “I know you’re sorry and I just overreacted, that’s all,” she paused and leaned towards her to plant a soft kiss on her cheek. “Thanks for making me lunch, Gina. Did you put one of those brownies in the bag like you do for Henry when you make him lunch?”

“I did.”

“Let me guess, you put an apple in there too?”

“Fresh from my tree,” Regina smiled and Emma returned the smile easily. “Why do you have to go in so early this morning?”

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Emma asked and Regina just stared blankly at her. “We have to come in early because _someone_ decided to pass an ordinance to make it mandatory for monthly inspections to be done at the station by some government official from out of town.”

“Oh,” Regina sighed with wide eyes. “I’m sorry, darling! I was still so very angry and one of the ordinances came through from the town council. They had voted and all I had to do was sign on the dotted line. I can retract that immediately.”

“Nah, it’s okay. Might be good for the station. We got everything in order, just heading in early for a last minute check, you know?”

“Emma, if you have more than four non-compliances at the station, it can be shut down until the issues are taken care of and I don’t think that the town has the money to—”

“Baby, relax,” Emma soothed as she ran a hand over Regina’s robe covered arm. “I have this covered, okay? I went through this hundreds of times in New York City. Pretty sure it’s no different than what I’ve been through before.”

“Are you certain? Perhaps I should come around when the woman from the ministry shows up—”

“Regina, it’s going to be fine. I’m not even freaking out about it. I practically forgot about it until Booth text me last night before we headed to bed to remind me to come in early this morning,” Emma said and she did sound relaxed, her voice and body language proving that much to Regina. “If you want to come, come. We’re expecting her to show up around eight. I’m expected to be there just before seven which means I have to leave real soon.”

Regina nodded, stepping back and took a sip of her coffee, noticing just how domestic everything felt in that moment and she started to feel guilty again for having pushed Emma away like that for ten long, unbearable days. Dr. Hopper’s words echoed in her mind, about not feeling guilty for harbouring the feelings she had, but rather to accept and move on or else she’d never be able to let go of the never-ending guilt.

After Emma finished her coffee, they shared a brief kiss goodbye, Regina watching her leave from the front door and she waved her off with a small smile. She shut the door with a heavy sigh and after locking it, she headed upstairs to shower herself, but not before making sure that Henry was awake, or at least attempting to wake up. She padded down the hallway slowly, pausing to stare at the picture Granny had given to Emma just before she moved to Storybrooke, the one taken at Christmas, their first one together.

How happy they all looked, even before they officially became a family. Regina had looked at that picture a hundred times and only now did she truly see the way that Emma looked at her; with nothing but love and adoration in her eyes. She looked at Henry and clasped a hand over her heart at seeing just how much he’d grown and changed since that picture had been taken. Tears welled in her eyes and she nearly jumped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

“Mom, you okay?”

“Yes, dear, I’m fine.”

“Why are you crying?”

Regina gasped, bringing her hands up to her face to wipe away tears she hadn’t realized had fallen. “I’m just happy.”

“Are you and Ma okay again?”

“Yes,” she nodded, smiling at her adopted son and wrapped her arms around his ever growing body. “We’re getting there, but yes.”

Henry threw his arms around her and hugged her tight, eliciting a surprise laugh from her. She adored him so much, he was the complete opposite than what she had first seen him as and he continued to grow every day into a handsome and caring young man. She hugged him just as tightly back before ruffling his hair that forever needed to be cut, not sure why he insisted on such a shaggy cut.

“Why don’t you get ready for school, Henry?” Regina said gently. “I’m going to jump in the shower and when I’m ready, I’ll make you pancakes for breakfast.”

“Apple pancakes?”

“Of course, I have a whole bushel of fresh apples freshly picked from the tree,” she smiled and he grinned a tooth grin right back at her before bouncing off down the hallway and into the bathroom across the hall from his bedroom.

Regina stared at the picture once more before retreating to the master bedroom, stripping out of her robe and nightgown on her way to the en suite. She took one look at the shower and had to fight her guilt away just looking at it, the memories of how she’d touched Emma—no, she had to stop thinking about it. It had only just been one time. How many times had they fucked in that shower after hours of making love in their bed? Sure, it wasn’t the same thing, but surely those better memories were more than enough to override what had occurred the morning before.

Suffice to say, her shower was quick and she dressed for the day in one of her black suits, paired with a crisp white blouse under the blazer and pinstripe vest. She donned her triangle shaped necklace and quickly did her makeup and hair before heading down to the kitchen where Henry was already mixing up the batter for the pancakes. She gently ran a hand over his slightly damp hair and went to start mincing up the apples to add to the batter, both of them moving throughout the kitchen fluidly, like they’d done this very dance hundreds of times before.

A part of her wished that Emma was there with them, indulging in a family breakfast—something she had definitely taken for granted before the last week and a half had unfolded and it had been all her fault. This wasn’t how their life was supposed to go at all and she shut those thoughts out as quickly as she could, only trying to focus on today and not the past and push forward to the future where things were better than they’d ever been before.

**********

Emma sat perched on the edge of her desk, watching Ms. Velasquez flip through the maintenance chart kept by Leroy on the nights he cleaned the station when he wasn’t pulling a shift at the hospital. While he drank on the job occasionally, he made sure to keep the logs up to date and somewhat professional enough that Ms. Velasquez hummed in approval as she flipped through the pages.

For the last hour, Emma had observed the woman that came from the ministry in Portland, Maine, just shy a forty minute drive to Storybrooke. She was definitely not what she’d expected, young, definitely around Regina’s age, latina and dressed to the nines, black hair pulled into a tight bun, glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, her lips pressed thinly, never once smiling.

“Sheriff Swan,” she said tightly as she closed the folder and handed it to her. “I’ll need to see the backlog of repairs made for up to ten years prior to the date today.”

“Sure thing,” Emma smiled at her, hopping off the desk, placing the folder back in its appropriate spot in the filing cabinet before rifling through each drawer, looking for the files that had been requested. “Uh,” Emma swallowed nervously. “I think they’re being kept somewhere else, can you hold on one minute?”

“I suppose.”

“Can I get you some coffee?”

“I’m fine, Sheriff Swan,” she said tightly. “Just get me the file, please.”

In the last hour the woman had been there, not once did Emma jump in to correct her on the name, almost too afraid that if she’d did there’d be some non-compliance about correcting a member of the ministry conducting licensing and building inspection on something as simple as a name.

Emma slipped into the records room and pulled out her cell, her hands slightly shaking as she speed dialled Regina’s cell and waited for her to answer and when she heard the click, she sighed in relief. “Gina, she’s asking for a backlog of repairs for up to ten years ago and I have no idea where to find that file.”

“Is everything going all right down there?”

“Not as well as I had expected!”

“I’m already on my way, darling, just busy yourself in the records room until my arrival.”

“How soon are you going to get here because this woman is not a very patient woman.”

“Neither am I,” Regina replied. “And soon, possibly about five minutes.”

Emma hung up and let out a shaky breath. She hadn’t been nervous, not until that woman had shown up with a none too friendly, all too professional look and mannerism to herself that it had set her on edge. While on the outside she remained calm and confident, two main things every Sheriff should be, on the inside all she wanted was for this woman to be anyone else. Ms. Velasquez was the very epitome of professionalism and the Sheriff’s station in Storybrooke was not in any way at all prepared for a woman like that.

Emma started looking through the filing cabinets, quickly finding what she was looking for and she stopped short when she heard her wife’s voice as she introduced herself to Ms. Velasquez, sounding ever like the Mayor of Storybrooke, a woman in charge and in control of all matters concerning her beloved hometown.

She licked over her lips as she tucked the thick file under her arm and exited the records room, Regina’s voice becoming clearer as she neared her office. Regina sat perched on her desk, mirroring the same position she had taken early, only Ms. Velasquez was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and hanging on to every word that flowed past Regina’s lips.

“I assure you, the station meets every requirement and why yes, I realize that there are some aspects that are in a dire need of an upgrade, you must be aware that Storybrooke’s budget is not as substantial as other small towns. As Mayor, I have been trying to get the council to agree to diverting funds to upgrade the station and to allow for certain repairs to be made.”

“I understand that, Mayor Mills—”

“Mayor _Swan_ -Mills,” Regina said tightly, an challenging eyebrow raised as the woman did a double take, her mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish. “Sheriff, is that the file that Ms. Velasquez asked for?”

“Uh, yeah,” Emma nodded, stepping into her office and trying to avoid her wife’s steamy, powerful gaze that was laid upon her as she thrust the folder into the other woman’s hands. “That’s the file you asked for, ma’am.”

Emma retreated from her office, allowing Regina to take over the reins. She sat in the chair across from Ruby’s desk and blew out a heavy breath. Ruby was fighting a smile as she tried to look as professional as she could manage despite zero calls coming in for the last hour.

“Em, it’s going to be okay. She’s just trying to size us up,” Ruby said gently. “Besides, I think the tables have turned. She looks like she’s absolutely terrified of Regina.”

“She does, doesn’t she?” Emma could help but grin, watching but not quite hearing the conversation unfolding inside her office from where she sat by Ruby’s desk. “These things have never been so stressful before, Rubes.”

“The station in New York was almost fully upgraded and in a newer building. Of course you had nothing to worry about. These phones?” Ruby asked as she pointed to the phone on her desk. “They’re over thirty years old. Even I’m surprised they still work.”

“The point is that they work and get the job done. Shouldn’t that be all that matters?”

“One would think, huh? So, what _is_ Regina doing here anyway?”

“I called her,” Emma said lamely and Ruby just shot her a look. “What? I panicked!”

“Emma, you never are intimidated by other people, except maybe Regina, so why are you letting that woman get under your skin?”

“I—I don’t know why. Something about her just…I don’t know.”

“Why are they laughing?” Ruby asked and Emma looked back over at her office, watching as the two woman suddenly burst into laughter before they both threw their arms around one another. “And hugging?”

Emma felt a surge of jealousy rip through her in that very moment and she nearly leapt from her chair and barged into her office, but she kept her resolve. “Maybe they’re old friends?” Emma said after a moment. “That’s gotta be it, right?”

“Emma, darling?” Regina called out once she’d moved from the woman’s embrace. “Come here for a minute?”

“Yeah?” Emma asked cautiously as she rose from the chair and walked over to her office, her hand immediately entrapped by her wife’s and she was pulled inside. “Regina, what—”

“I’d like you to meet Gina Velasquez,” Regina said as she motioned at the woman who had taken her glasses off and a bright, wide smile adorned her face. “Do you remember the girl I told you about? The one I was very close with in high school?”

Emma’s eyes went wide. Gina, her wife’s first kiss. Gina, the girl who Cora had forbade Regina from being friends with and ultimately had pushed the poor girl’s family out of town just to save the so-called reputation of her daughter and the Mills’ family legacy.

“Oh.”

“I honestly had no idea this was your wife, Regina,” Gina said with a gentle laugh and held a hand out towards Emma. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Emma.”

“Uh…we’ve already met?” Emma said lamely and yet held a hand out to shake the other woman’s for the second time that day, this time it wasn’t as stern and quick as before, but warm and gentle.

“As Ms. Velasquez and Sheriff Swan-Mills,” she replied easily. “I was informed of your name, dear. I don’t know why you never corrected me.”

“Uh…”

“She’s not normally like this,” Regina chuckled, an arm easily slipping over Emma’s hip in an ever familiar embrace. “It’s quite all right, we’re all professionals here, darling, but right now, just for a moment, we’re having ourselves a little reunion of sorts.”

“Oh, Regina, you two look simply beautiful together. May I see your ring?”

Emma stepped back and watched the scene unfold between two friends. Regina hadn’t told her too much about Gina, just that she’d been her first kiss and they had discovered who they were together. Now the question of just how they’d done that many years ago flickered across her mind and she raised an eyebrow as the two women leaned in close, giggling as Gina admired her wife’s engagement and wedding ring.

Another flare of jealousy seared up from deep inside of her, but she swallowed it thickly and kept a solitary smile on her face as she watched the two chatter excitedly. She looked back at Ruby, shooting her a ‘what the hell is going on’ look before turning her attention back to her wife and her old friend.

“You must simply tell me how you two met,” Gina gushed, grabbing on to Emma’s wife like she had every right to touch her so freely. Emma grit her teeth and kept her smile firmly in place. “Oh, don’t tell me, it’s a very long story we simply don’t have time for right now, am I right?”

“Yes, exactly. Perhaps, after you’ve finished up here, we can go out for lunch and catch up?” Regina asked, the giggle that escaped past her lips one that Emma had thought had been reserved only for her when they were intimate and alone. “Emma, do you think you can join us for lunch?”

“Uh, you already made me lunch, Regina.”

“Please, darling? I insist. It’s just a ham and turkey sandwich. I’m sure you’d much rather have one of your favourite’s at Granny’s instead, wouldn’t you?”

“I…” Emma trailed off, trying to forget the comment Regina had made regarding her lunch choices at Granny’s she’d made earlier that morning. “Sure. I’d love to.”

There was no way in hell she was going to let Regina have lunch with this woman alone. Just seeing the way that Regina was laughing and smiling, it brought up all her insecurities all over again and she just couldn’t push them away with ease this time. This woman had been Regina’s first kiss, and as she racked her brain trying to remember if it was the first girl Regina had ever slept with, another surge of jealously overwhelmed her.

“I should finish up,” Gina Velasquez said with a shake of her head. “I should be done within the hour and Sheriff Swan-Mills? You have absolutely nothing to worry about. The station has been kept in well enough order not to issue any non-compliances. I just have to be rather thorough in the paperwork, as you may understand.”

“Of course,” Emma smiled at her. “Feel free to find whatever you need in here and in the filing cabinets just outside and the ones in the records room. Regina, can I talk to you for a minute? Privately?”

She didn’t let Regina respond as she took her hand and all but dragged her from her office and out to where one of the private bathrooms were located. She hurriedly unlocked the door with her set of keys and pulled Regina in with her, not allowing her to speak a word as she kicked the door shut and her lips were on hers in an instant.

Every bit of the kiss conveyed everything she felt in that moment, most of all the need to possess, to claim, to remind not just herself but Regina as well just what they were to one another. They both gasped as she backed Regina up against the wall, her lips unrelenting as she devoured her, kissing her so hard, so deep, taking her in every way she could with just a kiss.

She ran her hands over the front of the vest that was over top of Regina’s white blouse, her hands skimming over her breasts before moving down to grasp at her hips, their lips and tongues never pausing in the electric dance of dominance, of passion, of need. Regina’s hands slipped to cup her face, forcing Emma to part from their hungry kiss.

“Emma, darling, not that I’m complaining but…” She trailed off, her brown eyes just drinking Emma in for a moment. “Are you…are you jealous?”

“Of what?”

“Of Gina Velasquez?”

Emma surged forward, kissing her hard in yearning, the kiss itself almost bruising. Her fingers went to the buttons on Regina’s pants without even thinking twice, without thinking of where they were or the fact that it had been just over ten days since they’d been together last in such an intimate way. Regina stopped her, her hands curling over her wrists tightly as she broke away from the kiss a second time.

“You are, aren’t you?” Regina rasped, her breath coming in short pants, her lips already kiss swollen and her face flushed. “You’re jealous.”

“So what if I am?”

“There is _nothing_ to be jealous of, darling,” Regina said softly. “Truly, there is no reason to be jealous. You are my wife and I am yours. Gina is…she’s nothing but an old friend I haven’t seen or spoken with in twenty some odd years.”

“Did you fuck her?”

“Emma, it was a very long time ago—”

“Did you fuck her?”

“We…fooled around some, but we never _fucked_ ,” Regina said in a harsh whisper. “Is that why you’re jealous? Because she was my first?”

“Babe, I’m not—”

“You are,” Regina chuckled throatily and she ran her hands up Emma’s chest slowly, intertwining her fingers together just behind her neck. “There is no need, my love, do you know why that is?” She asked and Emma shook her head no stubbornly. “Because you are my first, my last, my only love.”

That was all Emma needed to hear to put her at ease, but not completely. The jealousy still lingered even as Regina pulled her in for a scorching kiss, a thigh slipping between her legs as they ground their hips together. Emma pulled back slightly, their breaths spilling over one another’s lips hotly before their lips were in an all too consuming kiss once more. Emma ran her hands up over the vest, the single thought of fucking her wife wearing nothing but that vest sending a tidal wave of arousal flooding through her body and it was almost just too much for her to bear in that very moment. She grasped on to the vest at Regina’s sides, rolling her hips hard once more before forcing herself to push away, to step back.

After the last week and a half, Emma was experiencing so many complex emotions that it was almost too much to handle. But as she looked at her wife, took in the flushed look on her face, the desire so clear in her eyes, she wanted to just forget everything and take her right then and there. Screw the fact they were in the station’s private bathroom, screw that _Gina Velasquez_ was there on important business and the fact that this was the same Gina that Regina had her first kiss with and—no, Emma had to put a stop to all those thoughts because the green eyed monster on her shoulder was about to rear its ugly head once again.

“You, darling, are so incredibly sexy when you’re jealous,” Regina all but growled, forcibly pulling her in for another greedily and hungry kiss. Just as Regina grabbed her ass, hard, a sharp knock sounded on the door, forcing them apart once again.

“Uh, Em?” Ruby called out tentatively. “Ms. Velasquez needs some assistance.”

“With what?” Emma snapped, unable to take her eyes off of her highly aroused wife.

“Inspection of the artillery room.”

“Spare key is in my desk. Top drawer on the left,” Emma called out and she ground her hips against Regina’s, her hands grasping against her waist and thigh, providing more delicious friction between them. “I’m a little busy right now, Rubes.”

“Yeah, as I can _hear_ ,” Ruby giggled and Emma simply rolled her eyes, grinning at Regina as neither of them moved from where Emma still had her pinned up against the wall. “Right, top drawer on the left. Got it.”

Emma turned her attention back to her wife, her jealousy still having an iron grip on her as she kissed her hard and deep, her fingers still grasping at the material of her vest and at the thigh of the leg Regina had wrapped around her. When she moved her hands to the buttons of Regina’s pants once more, she was effectively stopped by a less than gentle push that had her stumbling a few steps backwards.

“Emma, we are not doing this here.”

“Doing what?” Emma challenged.

“Fucking in this bathroom.”

“Never stopped you last year from fucking me in the bathroom at the Rabbit—”

Regina placed a single finger over her lips, abruptly cutting her off. “This is not the same, darling, now come on, let’s let Ms. Velasquez finish up and we will head out to an early lunch.”

“It’s barely ten.”

“Brunch, then,” Regina chuckled, buttoning up the few buttons of six that Emma had effectively managed to get undone. “You have nothing to worry about. It’s just brunch with an old friend of mine, that is all.”

“That’s all?”

“Yes, that is all,” Regina insisted and she sealed it with an kiss, an unspoken promise.

Emma couldn’t help but smile lovingly at her. She had missed this, she had missed just being able to kiss her wife just like she had without being turned away at the first brush of their lips.

And despite knowing that waiting was probably a wiser choice, it wasn’t always the right one. They left the privacy of the bathroom together hand in hand—as unprofessional as it was since they were both on duty—and Emma let thoughts of fucking Regina in only that vest she wore and nothing else suddenly invade her mind.

Some things just _never_ changed.

**********

Regina exhaled sharply as she entered the house alone, Emma choosing to head back to the station for the rest of the afternoon while she herself had chosen to take yet another afternoon off of work.

Gina Velasquez had been a complete and utter surprise, she herself never once imagining that she’d ever see her ever again, especially not after her own mother had driven her and her family out of town twenty years prior. She hadn't so much as thought of her in a long while, not since the time she and Emma had shared such details of their past, of their first kiss and what followed up until the moment they had met one another.

Brunch had been slightly awkward, Regina could attest to that. Jealousy plagued Emma in a way that was both endearing and completely adorable all at once. Yet, her thoughts still trailed back to the moment they had inside the station’s private bathroom, how Emma had nearly just taken her and had she not had just a shred of resolve not to just jump right back into sex like the last week and a half hadn’t happened, she would have gladly let her take her right then and there.

While she had promised Gina to keep in touch, the angry glare her wife had given her as she pocketed the business card had her thinking twice. Twenty years was a long time of not knowing someone, and while Gina had been a big part of her life for a time, she didn’t even come close to touching her life in all the way that her own wife had.

She grunted as she stumbled over the mail on the floor just inside the front door and she bent down to pick the pile up, flicking through each envelope as she shut the door with her hip.

A startled gasp escaped past her lips when her eyes landed on an envelope from Boston Adoption Bureau, Inc. She all but dropped the rest of the mail in a rush to open the envelope. Inside was a short letter informing her that they would be conducting a formal interview to determine their eligibility to adopt a child.

Four days from now on that following Monday at nine in the morning. Sharp.


	65. Chapter 65

Life never seemed to take a standstill for very long, one thing after another, it just kept on coming. Regina had hoped that things would start to slow down just a little, just enough so that she and Emma could enjoy married life in ways they had yet to be able to, and it wasn’t just about going on a proper honeymoon either.

Life was full of surprises too, Gina Velasquez being one of them. Regina just laughed as she sat in the study, flipping through old polaroids taken of her and Gina in high school, polaroids she’d hidden from her mother for a very long time. She found it incredible that the woman she’d seen today was the same girl she knew when she was sixteen. She hadn’t at first recognized her, not having thought of her for a very long time as it was, but also having forgotten what she looked like until something just clicked inside of her.

The recognition had hit both of them at first while they’d been trading one sarcastic barb after another and soon the laughter followed and the hug and then her jealous wife all but storming into the office, without a doubt having seen the interaction between them. Regina shifted on the couch, sipping from a cup of hot apple cider as she vividly recalled the way Emma had dragged her into the bathroom for the dozenth time since she had arrived back at home.

While she knew her mind should be focused on the letter from the Boston Adoption Bureau, she wanted to wait for Emma to return home before she even allowed it to fully sink in. It was, after all, just an interview and not a guarantee that they’d be able to adopt a child any time soon.

She continued to look through the polaroids, there not being no more than a dozen and when she landed on one of the last ones in the pile, she frowned deeply. She remembered that afternoon only just faintly and it had been Kathryn who had snapped the picture of her and Gina stealing a kiss, a friendly one, but nevertheless a kiss, the light from the sunset behind them partially obscuring their features. It was the last picture they had ever taken together, the rest of them on a camera roll somewhere long lost and forgotten.

Henry’s laughter rang out as the front door swung open and Regina quickly gathered up the polaroids and placed them back into the well worn envelope, moving to tuck them back inside the dictionary on one of the bookshelves.

“Mom?” Henry asked as he passed by the study and saw her standing there. “What are you doing home and why is the mail still all over the floor in front of the door?”

“Oh, I must’ve forgotten to pick it up,” Regina said almost absentmindedly. “I decided to take the afternoon off again, dear. I’ve been working so much lately, it’s nice to have a little bit of downtime.”

“Is Ma still working?”

“She is, dear.”

“Oh,” Henry said softly. “Is it okay if Nick and I go and play some Xbox for awhile?”

“Of course,” she smiled at him and looked over at Nicholas. “Would you boys like a snack? Something to drink? I can fix something up for you two, if you’d like?”

Both boys nodded and ran off to the den, still laughing as they dropped their backpacks near the stairs in the foyer on the way. Regina just shook her head and wondered how she’d lost track of time so easily.

It wasn’t unusual that Henry came home by himself after school, it usually wasn’t for more than an hour before herself or Emma came home, but for the most part since school had started, he had been with his friends or with the occasional babysitter she herself or Emma hired in case they were unable to return home early. It was something she hadn’t thought twice of in the last week and a half and that guilt started to creep back up. She had to remind herself that even though they were partners and raising together now, Emma had been a single mother for a very long time and she was used to taking care of Henry when she had to work as well.

She shook her head and headed for the kitchen, determined to shake that feeling because that is exactly what Dr. Hopper had told her she needed to do no matter just how hard it seemed to be at first. She placed her mug of hot apple cider on the counter and pulled out the package of remade cookie dough and set the oven.

It was how Emma found her barely ten minutes later, humming quietly as she placed perfectly rolled globs of dough on the baking sheet. She moaned quietly as Emma wrapped her arms around her from behind and stole a kiss to her cheek before swiping her finger at the bowl and licking the cookie dough off it slowly.

“You’re home early.”

“Hmm, I am,” Emma murmured as her hands slipped under the apron Regina wore. She bit back a moan as Emma’s hand cupped her over her pants, clearly telling her what she was thinking about in that very moment.

“Emma, we’re not alone.”

“I know, but the boys are busy playing video games. Neither of them barely said hi when I checked in on them a few minutes ago.”

“Emma,” Regina said a little too sternly and it had Emma jerking away from her in an instant. “Why don’t you wash up and help me with the rest of these? There’s something that I need to tell you.”

“Oh?”

Regina turned to her wife, kissing away the worry that had settled into a slight frown. “I promise you, it’s nothing bad, darling. It’s simply good news I’ve been waiting to share with you when you got home.”

Emma nodded and moved to the sink to wash her hands. Regina bit her bottom lip as she stole a glance of her wife in the skintight navy blue jeans she was wearing, the small moan escaping past her lips despite and yet having gone unheard over the sound of the water running in the sink. She felt her panties grow wet as she thought back to how incredibly sexy Emma had looked when she had been incredibly jealous of Gina Velasquez that morning and she bit her lip a little harder just as Emma turned around and grabbed the tea towel to dry her hands.

“So, we’re really okay now, aren’t we?”

“Of course we are, darling,” Regina replied quietly as Emma reached into the ball and rolled some cookie dough between both hands. “There will always be hurdles to overcome, won’t there?”

“Can you just promise me something?”

“What is it, darling?”

“Please don’t ever shut me out like that again, okay?”

Regina knew it was a lot to promise because not even she could make that promise to herself. She leaned over and kissed her wife softly, letting her lips linger. “I can promise that I will try not to, but I cannot promise you that it won’t ever happen again. I will try, Emma, I will try so very hard shall this ever happen again, not to shut you out completely.”

“Okay, I’ll take that,” Emma smiled sweetly at her. “It’s a start, isn’t it?”

“Hmm, that it is, my love.”

Their lips met with ease in a kiss that Regina sunk into completely. The beeping of the oven alerting that it had finished pre-heating was what had pulled them apart and they finished up with the sheet of cookies quickly, the last few rolls of dough a little on the awkwardly messy side.

The instant she had the sheet in the oven and the door closed, Emma’s lips found hers once more and she nudged her away, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she moved to set the timer. When she turned around she caught Emma scooping out the remains of the cookie dough from the bowl and placing it in her mouth and all she could do was shake her head as she wiped her hands on her apron.

“What?” Emma asked with a mouthful before chewing and swallowing. “Seriously, what?”

“Nothing,” Regina smiled at her lovingly. She removed her apron and washed up quickly before taking Emma by the hand and led her into the study where the letter from the Boston Adoption Bureau sat on top of her desk. “Darling, we received a letter today.”

“Oh, from who?”

Regina’s hand shook slightly with excitement as she grabbed the letter from the desk and let Emma read over it herself. Emma threw the letter down and with a squeal of happiness, she wrapped her arms around Regina and lifted her off her feet, spinning as their lips crushed together.

“Is this for real?” Emma asked, not letting Regina down to her feet. “Baby, is this for real?”

“It is only an interview,” she said gently. “It doesn’t mean we’re on the wait list yet.”

“But this is for real? We have an interview on Monday morning.”

“Yes, we do.”

“Holy shit, this is really happening!” Emma exclaimed and she was grinning wide as she spun around again and let Regina slide back down to her feet. “I need to call Ruby—”

“Emma, darling, I know how very excited you are, but do you think that we can keep this between just you and I for now until we see how this interview goes? There is no point in raising hope if we do not meet the requirements.”

“Are you kidding? Not meet the requirements, babe?” Emma laughed. “Have you seen yo—our house? You’re the Mayor of Storybrooke for christ’s sake. What better home for a child than that with the Mayor and Sheriff?”

While Emma had a valid point, she knew from the research she’d done during slower hours at work that it was more than just the profession and the assets they looked at. Not wanting to dampen Emma’s ecstatic mood with that information, she threaded a hand through her hair and pulled her in for another kiss.

“Can we at least tell Henry?” Emma asked after they parted moments later.

“Of course, or else he’s going to wonder why we are going to spend the entire weekend cleaning this house, top to bottom and essentially baby-proofing.”

“Baby-proofing?”

“For the interview,” Regina said gently. “We must prove that we’re more than ready for a young child to be in the house.”

“Oh, right, of course,” Emma laughed. “God, I can’t believe they finally got back to us. When did you send in the application?”

“Last Tuesday.”

“And we got an interview that quick?”

“I am, as you said, dear, the Mayor of Storybrooke. I do have a little bit of pull when it comes down to the things that matter most.”

“That you do,” Emma laughed and it was clear that she was ecstatic about the upcoming interview despite the fact that Regina was already beginning to feel rather nervous about the whole ordeal. “Oh my god, Regina, this is really happening!”

“It’s merely an interview, darling. It doesn’t mean that we’re—”

“We could have another child in the house by this time next year or even sooner than that!” Emma picked her up and swung her around again. She tripped on the rug and Regina’s eyes flew open wide as she stumbled backwards to the sofa and landed hard on her back with Regina squarely on top of her.

Emma pulled her down for a wanton kiss almost immediately, giving her absolutely no time to react. Emma seemed to be oblivious to the fact that the study door was wide open as her hands gripped on to Regina’s ass and pulled her down more fully against her, thighs slipping between thighs, hips rolling as they kissed hungrily. Regina moaned as Emma wrapped her free leg around her hip, both of them suddenly and completely lost to the sensation of one another.

“Emma, Henry he—he could walk in on us again,” Regina whispered in a gasp across Emma’s lips.

“He and Nick are busy playing video games.”

“But the cookies—”

“Are cooking,” Emma grunted, pulling Regina hard down against her thigh and rolled her hips up against Regina’s, eliciting a throaty moan from both of them at the same time. “I will hear the timer and we’ll stop, I just—I need this right now, I just need you.”

At the rate they were going, Regina was going to cum without Emma even touching her. The heat was rising quickly between them and neither could seem to stop. Regina braced one hand against the cushion near Emma’s side and the other sank into her thick, blonde hair, fingertips scraping at her scalp as they kissed greedily, drinking one another in wholly.

Regina moaned loudly and winced, but Emma was far too distracting for her to worry about Henry and Nicholas hearing either of them. Emma’s right hand ran up her side, over her vest and squeezed her left breast hard.

“I wanna fuck you in nothing but this,” Emma murmured. “Nothing _but_ this vest.”

Regina trembled, the thought of letting Emma do just that had her arousal surging sky high and she was close, so very close. Another jerky roll of her hips against Emma’s thigh and she came undone, a small orgasm quaking through her body. She arched her back, crying out as Emma’s lips latched on to the hollow of her throat and sucked over her skin.

Regina collapsed, panting softly as she rested her whole body weight on top of her wife, her stockinged foot running up and down Emma’s calf slowly. She smiled as she laid her forehead against Emma’s, her fingers stroking lightly against her scalp before moving them to the nape of her neck, feeling the shiver roll through Emma’s body at her light touch.

Regina’s eyes searched Emma’s for a moment, what she was looking for she wasn’t entirely sure, but it was just a matter of seconds before they were kissing again, deeply and passionately. It was the timer on the stove that forced Regina up and off of her wife and she smoothed down her clothes and hair as she made her way into the kitchen quickly with Emma hot on her heels.

Oh she had missed this, she’d missed it _so_ much. She missed sharing those little moments with her wife over the last two weeks and right then and there she vowed a promise to herself that she would never put Emma through something like that ever, ever again for as long as they lived.

She could almost feel Emma’s eyes on her as she grabbed the oven mitts and bent over to pull the tray of warm, soft cookies out of the oven and she gave her ass a little wiggle before standing up and turned to find Emma staring appreciatively at her, licking over her lips as she wiggled her eyebrows.

“You’re totally going to spoil their dinner, baby,” Emma chuckled, watching as Regina used the flipper to plate the cookies. Emma grabbed for a cookie and took half of it in one bite. “And mine too—oh fuck, that’s hot!” Emma gasped loudly, earning a glare from Regina over her colourful language.

“Emma, why don’t you pour the boys a glass of milk. The cookies should be cool enough to eat in a few minutes.”

She nodded, busying herself with the simple task while Regina plated the rest of the cookies into a container she knew would be raided by her wife before the day was through. She cleaned up the kitchen while Emma brought the boys their snack and when Emma returned, the kitchen was as clean as it always was and Regina had a cold beer cracked open and waiting for her. That earned her a soft and sweet kiss along with a grab of her ass before Emma swiped the beer off the counter and took a grateful sip.

Emma just winked as she turned on her heels and headed out of the kitchen, murmuring something about stealing cookies and watching the boys play their video games under some sort of guidance as there were a few words, as she so claimed under her breath, she was going to make sure Henry never repeated again.

Regina’s phone rang mere moments later and upon recognizing the area code, a Boston number, she retreated to the study and shut the doors before finally answering and bringing the phone to her ear.

“Regina Swan-Mills speaking.”

“Regina, I have some great news!”

“Yes?” Regina asked, waiting on the realtor, Robyn LaBell to tell her. “Have we received an offer on the apartment?”

“Condo, dear,” Robyn laughed. “A substantial one. As I told you last Friday, there is a bidding war, well, it looks like the bids stopped coming in.”

“And?”

“Double what you paid for it originally a year ago.”

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious,” Robyn chuckled again and gave her the number. “Are you going to counter or accept?”

“Any specific terms?”

“Client is offering to pay in cash, closing costs and all. The only condition, he wants it furnished.”

“Of course, we talked about the possibility that the offer for it to be furnished would be placed,” Regina replied and she swallowed the tinge of guilt that crept up. She had listed the apartment in Boston—their love nest as Emma had always referred to it as—without so much telling Emma she had made the decision. “Robyn, any news on my—mother’s estate?”

She waited as she heard papers rustling and a few clack of keys in the background. Robyn cleared her throat after a moment before speaking. “One offer.”

“Who?”

“Mr. Gold,” Robyn replied. “Offered ten thousand below listing. He lowballed you since we priced it just below market value due to your desire to list straight away.”

“I’ll take it.”

“Regina—”

“I just—I don’t—” Regina shook her head and cleared her throat. “I just want to get this over and done with. You do understand, don’t you Ms. LaBell?”

“Of course. I’ll have the paper work written up along with the paperwork for the Boston condo. Are you free to meet tomorrow? I can drive into town and meet with you, get all the formalities squared away as soon as possible.”

“What time?”

“I’ll be on the road before ten, so say we schedule a meeting for one at your office?”

“Actually,” Regina trailed off. “Meet me at my home instead. I won’t be at my office.”

“Alright, I can do that. I will need both of your signatures.”

“Both?”

“The deed on the Boston apartment has been placed in both you and your wife’s name. I’ll need her signature as well to seal the deal.”

Regina’s breath hitched in her chest. While she had been pushing Emma out, she’d submerged herself not just in paperwork but in listing their place in Boston as well as her mother’s estate along with meeting with lawyer’s regarding her mother’s will and all the finances and bank accounts and stocks that were in her name, slowly transferring everything over and under Regina’s complete control. It had been the added stress of all of that, stress she had so desperately tried to forget, her only focus in the last day being that of her wife and nothing else.

Robyn’s phone call had changed all of that in an instant. Regina ran her fingers through her hair one after discussing a few more details about both properties, she ended the call and gingerly placed her phone on her desk, staring at it before picking it up once more and scrolled through her contacts before finding the number she was looking for.

“Dr. Archie Hopper,” he answered his personal phone after the third ring.

“Dr. Hopper, it’s Regina Swan-Mills,” she sighed heavily. “I think I’d like to take you up on the offer for a phone session. It’s rather urgent.”

“Of course,” he said easily and she could just see that smile on his face. “Tell me, Regina, what is on your mind?”

**********

For the first night in a week and a half, Regina was the first to go to bed that night. She retreated early, her mind still swimming with the things she’d spoken to Dr. Hopper about and how he had reminded her of allowing herself to not just accept the guilt, but to let it go rather than hold on to it, no matter how hard it seemed to do just that. The phone call had eased her some, but he also reminded her that she needed to talk to Emma about everything that was going on, just within herself, but other affairs that were most definitely taking a toll on her.

Regina had her laptop open on her lap, absent-mindedly reading over a list she’d found on adequate preparations to abide by before a visit from one of the social workers that would be looking to take on their adoption case. While the list had a lot of helpful things to follow and prepare for, she just thought of how she was going to bring up just what exactly she’d been so very busy with for the last ten days, save for that very day.

By the time Emma came to the bedroom, it was well after ten and Regina’s eyes were beginning to fall heavy as she stared blankly at the laptop screen. She blinked when she felt Emma close the lid and pull the laptop from her lap and she looked over at her beautiful wife, worrying her bottom lip as she removed her rarely worn reading glasses and watched as Emma stripped free of all her clothes before she crawled up the bed and on top of Regina as she slid down, as if on auto-pilot.

“Emma—”

She silenced her with her lips, lips that greedily, hungrily kissed over hers as a single hand slid under her soft, silky nightgown, urging it upwards in a hurried motion. The heat of Emma’s palm against her flesh sent her mind reeling, but it did not matter how many times she pushed at her shoulders that she found herself grasping at them, her lips never leaving her wife’s as she leaned up and allowed her nightgown to be pushed up past her breasts.

“Emma—”

“Mmm?”

“Did you lock the door,” was the only words that were uttered past Regina’s lips, not ‘we need to talk’ and not ‘we need to not rush things’. “Emma?”

“Of course I did,” Emma murmured, her lips fluttering over her own before she pulled the nightgown over Regina’s head and tossed it to the floor. “God, I love you, Regina. I have missed you so much.”

Regina surged forward, kissing Emma with a feverish need, her hands sweeping down her bare back, feeling the muscle ripple beneath her palms. Regina pushed at her, rolling them over, both of them erupting into soft laughter as Emma rolled her right back to where she’d been, flat on her back and trapped beneath a very horny, sexy woman with an endless sexual appetite.

Tomorrow, she vowed silently to herself, tomorrow morning first thing she’d tell her everything, but for now she just wanted to be consumed by the woman who had captured her heart a dozen years ago, to make love to the only one who would ever hold her heart as their own.

Tonight, she vowed silently to herself, she give every ounce of her being to her wife, she would love her over and over again, do all she could do to make up for the last week and a half and especially for that previous morning. She revelled in the feel her Emma’s smooth skin against her palms as she smoothed a blazing path down her back again.

Every time Emma tried to move her lips down her body, Regina stopped her. All she wanted to do was kiss her wife, soft and sure and slow, to feel her fully against her, to feel the heat between them that had always been such a comfort to her. That feeling of coming home. That feeling of love and lust, of adoration, of addiction to one another where neither could ever quite get enough.

The room was quiet aside from the soft moans that escaped past their lips as they kiss languidly, their bodies barely moving, their hands hardly wandering. She could feel Emma’s wetness against her thigh as she subtly ground her hips and it woke up this almost animalistic desire inside of her. She raked her nails over Emma’s lower back, arching into her as she did and she slipped a hand between their bodies, her fingers slipping through wet folds slowly…

And Emma flinched.

And not in a good way.

“No,” she whimpered, the word barely audible, but Regina had heard it clear as day.

“Emma—”

“No.”

Emma rolled off of her, leaving her body bare to the slight chill in the air and she felt every ounce of it and more. Regina reached out for her, stopping short and pulling back her hand, a sharp gasp escaping past her lips as she watched the sob wrack through her wife’s body.

She felt sick suddenly and she bolted towards the en suite, not looking back, barely taking a breath until she had the door shut and her palms splayed against the smooth, painted wood. Hot tears spilled from her eyes, the previous morning flashing through her mind suddenly, it feeling then and now like an out-of-body experience.

_“_ _Regina_ _…_ _stop.._ _”_ _Emma begged as Regina forced her fingers harder and faster inside of her, unrelenting, each thrust fuelled by the anger and not lust, definitely not love._

_“_ _Isn_ _’_ _t this what you wanted? It_ _’_ _s more than me putting space between us, isn_ _’_ _t it, Emma? You_ _’_ _ve missed this, you missed being fucked by your wife._ _”_

_“_ _Please. Regina, please, not like this._ _”_

Regina gagged, surging towards the toilet, dry heaving as she fell to her knees and clutched at the seat. She fell to the floor, her back falling against the tub and she threw her head back, furiously running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

How could she ever do that to her own wife, to the love of her life, to the one that held her heart as their own, to the only one who ever felt like _home_?

Regina buried her face into her hands in a feeble attempt to muffle her sobs. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she brought her knees to her chin, her tears falling just as freely as she knew that Emma’s were in that very moment, both for two very different reasons.

How could Emma ever forgive her for that if she couldn’t forgive herself?

**********

Emma had fallen into a light sleep, a feat upon itself considering the small trauma her body had put her through at Regina’s light and familiar touch; a touch yet familiar and yet bringing upon most recent memories of the pain she’d felt at a touch that was not light nor loving. It brought back other memories, ones she’d spent months working through with Dr. Hopper and yet in just those few seconds of feeling those ever familiar fingers against her most intimate place, she had flinched and recoiled, the fear and the pain rushing back to her, the fear and the pain being more than just the way her own wife had… _taken_ her the morning before.

She had flinched at her own wife’s touch, and just like that, they’d both reeled back from one another. It was _never_ supposed to be this way. She was supposed to crave her touch, not have her body ultimately shut down on her at one small touch.

They needed to get through this, both in their own ways for their own reasons and together. They had an interview on Monday with the adoption agency. They couldn’t be having a hiccup in their marriage now. She wondered if maybe they should start seeing Dr. Hopper together, to find a middle ground if they couldn’t do it on their own.

Her eyes opened when she felt the bed dip beside her and then she felt a soft press of warm lips against her bare shoulder. She leaned into the kiss, humming softly, enjoying the feel of her wife’s lips on her skin.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Emma whispered, her voice scratchy and sleepy.

She didn’t turn around but she could feel Regina sliding under the covers next to her. When she felt the soft press of lips on her shoulder again, she blindly reached back for Regina’s hand and pulled her close until her body was nestled against her back and her arm around her middle.

“I never meant to hurt you,” Regina whispered against her skin, nuzzling her nose against her shoulder blade before shifting upward a little to lay her head on the pillow. “I cannot take back what I did, I know, and I’m so sorry, Emma. I never wanted to—”

“Stop,” Emma sighed softly, her eyes flicking to the clock. When had it become just past one in the morning? She turned slowly until she was on her back and she reached up to cup Regina’s cheek gently. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, you were angry, you weren’t yourself and it’s partially my fault too. Maybe we just moved too quickly earlier. We’ve just been through so much lately and I’d been so jealous because of _her_ and I don’t know, I guess that made me kind of jealous.”

She could feel a few hot, wet tears as her thumb stroked over Regina’s cheek softly. God, she hated this, she hated every second of this, of them struggling instead of just being together as wives, loving one another unconditionally.

“You know that I love you,” Emma continued. “Nothing will ever make me stop loving you, Regina.”

“Oh, darling, I love you too,” Regina whispered shakily. “I am truly, truly—”

“Sorry,” she finished for her and she nodded gently. “I know, baby, I know.”

“I promise you,” Regina said, her voice thick and watery. “I promise you that I will never hurt you again, my love. Never. I cannot forgive myself for—”

“But I do. Forgive you, I mean,” Emma whispered. “How can I not forgive you, Regina? I love you. I married you because I love you so much that I can’t imagine my life without you in it and I can’t imagine my life without the passion and love we share.”

“You forgive me?”

“Of course I do,” she smiled lovingly at her wife. “I forgive you.”

“Emma…”

“I,” she kissed her softly, lips lingering, “forgive,” another kiss, “you.”

“Were you really that jealous of _her_?”

Emma laughed and nodded her head. “That’s what you choose to say when I just told you that I forgive you, Regina?”

“Maybe.”

Emma laughed and shook her head. “Yeah, I was really that jealous. Happy?”

“There’s no reason to be jealous, darling. You are my wife and I am yours and nothing and no one is ever going to come between us and change that. I promise you that,” Regina whispered. “I am yours for the rest of our lives, Emma.”

“And I’m yours. Fully. Completely. Forever yours.”

Overcome with emotion, Emma leaned in to kiss her, keeping it light. It just sparked the burn between her legs, the ache and the need for release she’d felt before. She closed her eyes, kissing Regina a little harder and she squeezed her thighs together, trying to starve off that driving ache. Her clit was throbbing and it sent her mind spinning and spiralling as she tried to keep herself in control. Regina’s fingers splayed over her abdomen, her touch featherlight as she stroked her skin. A thought dawned on Emma and despite the fact that diving right back in to the sexual side of their relationship right now might not entirely be a good thing, she _needed_ her and she needed to overcome fearing her own wife’s intimate touch.

“Put your hand on mine,” Emma whispered against her lips, moving her hand away from Regina’s cheek and she dropped it down on her stomach.

“Emma?”

“Please, just…put your hand on mine and don’t pull away.”

She felt Regina’s hesitance, but she smiled just a little when she placed her hand on top of her own and she started the slow descent down her lower abdomen. She spread her legs and felt Regina’s breath hitch in her chest as she guided both their hands between her legs. She whimpered as her fingers slipped over her sensitive clit, the need for release growing achingly desperate with every light touch.

She nuzzled her nose against Regina’s before capturing her lips in a soft, slow, yet tenderly passionate kiss. She moaned quietly when Regina’s fingers pressed down on her own, urging her on. She was so very determined now to get past where they were, so very determined to _crave_ her wife’s touch again.

She deftly sunk a single finger inside herself, moaning into Regina’s mouth as the kiss became more insistent and Regina’s body pressed harder into her side, her fingers stroking over the back of Emma’s hand softly. Emma quickly slipped her finger out from inside of herself and out from under Regina’s hand and she swiftly moved it on top of hers before she could pull away.

“Please,” Emma urged. “Just…go slow.”

Regina answered her by kissing her again, her fingers unmoving under Emma’s for the longest time. When Emma felt the tip of one finger press into her, she whimpered and pressed hard against Regina’s hand, needing more, wanting more. This time she didn’t flinch, this time she wasn’t met with a flood of memories and not just that of the other morning in the shower. This time all she could feel was the gentle push of Regina’s finger as she slipped inside of her with ease.

She let go of Regina’s hand, moaning into her mouth as she deepened the kiss and arched into her, sinking her finger deeper inside of her. She grasped on to Regina’s hip and urged her on top of her. Regina broke away from their kiss, resting her forehead against hers, their hot breaths mingling as she slowly, gently thrust her finger inside of her. Emma kept a hold on her, one hand on her hip, the other moving to the back of her neck, fingers threading through the ends of her short hair.

Her body succumbed to the pleasure building deep inside of her core and she just let go, one small orgasm followed by another, Regina’s fingers not stopping, not speeding up nor slowing down, each thrust, each stroke just drawing our the pleasure more and more. She gasped as Regina slipped a second finger inside of her and she smiled contently, her body not reacting as it had before, her body only craving _more_.

Regina cried out as Emma moved a hand between her legs, each touch mirroring her own. She slipped her fingers through her wetness, feeling the heat and the need just radiating off of her. Regina bit Emma’s bottom lip as she sunk two fingers inside of her hot, quivering hole, her whole body quaking at her touch.

Emma was spiralling in an all too familiar way, spiralling into the feel of her wife, into the passion they had that spilled out freely between one another. She held on to this moment, her body giving in again with ease, another small orgasm fluttering through her body as she brought Regina over the edge with just a few thrusts and a brush of her thumb against her throbbing, sensitive clit.

Regina’s hand slipped out from between her legs just as she slipped hers out, their bodies crushing together, arms holding one another tightly as they kissed languidly, lovingly, endlessly.

It was how they woke up a handful of hours later, Regina still laying on top of Emma, their arms still wrapped almost protectively around one another. Emma groaned sleepily as she cracked open a single eye and glanced at the clock.

And a salacious grin broke out past her lips when she realized they had an hour before the alarm clock would go off. She eased her sleeping wife on to her back without waking her and slipped under the covers, knowing exactly how she wanted to wake up her wife.


	66. Chapter 66

Regina moaned quietly, her body slowly starting to wake. She could feel the soft pressure between her legs, the feel of a warm, wet tongue pressing against her clit. It made it hard for her mind to catch up to her body in its sleepy state. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt that very tongue lick down the length of her, the tip pressing at her opening in a teasing touch.

She moaned, her body waking fully, and she smiled, remembering the last time Emma had woken her just like that. They’d both been late for work, but it had been completely worth it. She had cum so hard she could barely walk into her office straight, Shane asking if she was okay when she wobbled in her Louboutin’s on her way to her office.

“Oh…Emma…”

Her body tensed, her back arched, her hips rolled languidly against the hot tongue lavishing attention to her in a way only a goddess deserved to be waken. She reached beneath the sheets and slid her fingers into Emma’s hair, her back arching off the mattress as Emma flicked her tongue over her clit and sunk two fingers inside her with practiced ease. She moved her hands to the sheets, grasping at them tightly, Emma’s tongue not letting up, her fingers thrusting steadily, slowly bringing a small yet powerful orgasm rumbling through her body.

She let go of the sheets as her body trembled and she pushed back the sheet that was over Emma’s head and was greeted with a brilliant smile dancing over her wife’s wet lips. When Emma licked over her lips before crawling up her body, another wave of lust surged through her body.

“Good morning,” Emma whispered, hovering over her body, each leg on either side of her hips, her hands resting on the mattress by her sides.

“Good morning indeed,” Regina chuckled throatily.

She brought her hands up to rest on Emma’s hips and urged her to lower her body against hers as their lips met in a languid kiss that left her wanting so much more. She was riding on the high of her early morning orgasm, the rush of being woken that way only served to enhance her libido.

“I wish we could spend the day in bed,” she murmured against Emma’s lips, loving the way she tasted on her wife’s tongue.

“Why can’t we? Let’s just take the day off of work, send Henry off to school and we’ll stay here, just like this,” Emma said with a lopsided smile.

“As much as I would love to spend the day in bed and making love for hours, we can’t today, my love.”

“Why?” Emma frowned, her frown quickly turning into a pout that Regina kissed away, her lips curling into a smile when Emma moaned quietly. “Well, if we can’t, can you make some of your apple pancakes this morning?”

“Of course I can, darling, but there’s something that I need to talk to you about,” Regina said and she sighed softly. Now was the time to tell Emma about the realtor that would be coming around later that morning. Emma, seeing that she was quite serious about having a talk, moved to lay at her side. “I know we never really talked much about the apartment since the last time and I made a decision on my own that I’m not sure you’ll be happy about.”

“What?” Emma asked, her fingers dancing lightly over her side, her focus clearly not on her words but on her body. “What about the apartment?”

“I put it up for sale,” Regina said, inhaling sharply, watching Emma carefully, prepared for any kind of reaction. “It sold yesterday for double what I bought it for last year. The realtor is driving in from Boston today—”

“You sold our love nest?”

“Emma, if we’re going to pursue adoption, you must look on the logical side of things. We will not have time to escape to our love nest and expect others to watch not just Henry, but the child we choose to adopt.”

“Granny and Ruby don’t mind, you know that.”

“That’s not the point, darling,” she sighed and she ran her fingers gently over Emma’s furrowed brow. “We’ve hardly been there since you moved to Storybrooke.”

“I know, but—”

“And we’ve both been without a vehicle for a time now and I was going to use the money from selling the apartment to buy us each something new and reliable,” she continued and she worried her bottom lip as Emma’s brow creased even more. “I know you would love nothing more than to have the Bug fixed and running again, but it’s just not possible. I know how much you love that car, darling.”

“I love my Bug, but at least I didn’t grieve its death,” she teased, the sudden tension between them easing as a smile curled over Emma’s lips. “So, no more love nest?”

“No,” Regina said with a soft shake of her head. “I’ve also received an offer on my mother’s estate which I am taking as well.”

“Good, one less thing to worry about right?” Emma asked, her fingers still trailing lightly over Regina’s side. “You’ve sure been busy, huh?”

“Yes, I have.”

“So,” Emma said, shifting on her side a little to move closer to Regina. “What else have you been busy with, Regina?”

“Many things. I’ve had a few meetings with lawyers to settle a few matters regarding my mother’s will. It’s nothing you need to worry about. It’s all being taken care of without so much of a hiccup. It’s just been a lot of paperwork.”

“Is that also why you’ve been so…distant lately?” Emma asked and she shook her head quickly. “No, not let’s not talk about that. We’re past that, aren’t we? We don’t need to bring it up all over again because we’ve already talked about it.”

“I’ve decided to see Dr. Hopper regularly, at least for the next little while,” she said and Emma nodded in understanding. “I’m hoping to work out a few issues.”

“He’s good when it comes to digging things out, dealing with them, and learning how to move on. He helped me immensely.”

“I know he has.”

“Regina?”

“Yes, darling?”

“We’re okay,” Emma stated and Regina smiled brightly. “We’re okay again. Everything is going to be okay from now on, isn’t it?”

Regina nodded and pulled her in for a kiss. They _were_ okay again and it was one of the best feelings in the world. No marriage, of course, was without its faults, without ups and downs and everything in between. They had made it so far already that it made the last week and a half pale in to comparison to the things they’ve survived and pulled through and there was no telling what the future held for them.

The sound of the alarm was what eventually drew them from each other’s arms and out of bed and into the shower together. Regina tried her very best to keep her wandering hands to herself and succeeded—for the most part, save for the few kisses they shared in between turns under the hot spray of water.

While they dressed in relatively comfortable silence, Regina stole a glance over at her wife walking across the bedroom in only a pair of red lace panties that hugged her curves perfectly. She sat at the vanity in just her robe, taking her time getting ready and for good reason. Once Emma was out of the bedroom, she walked over to the dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer, reaching for the black bag she tucked in the back under a few pairs of her old sweaters and pulled the back out, her eyes darting to the bedroom door when she heard Emma’s laughter just outside.

After their last weekend in Boston, Regina had made a purchase unknown to Emma. She wanted it to be nothing but a surprise and she’d be lying if she claimed not to have thought of that last weekend in Boston, how Emma had fucked her hard in the ass and how she had thoroughly enjoyed it. Before Emma, she would’ve never thought about anal, not with fingers or tongues or toys. But with Emma, she trusted her completely and Emma had never failed to make her feel so good.

She retreated to the en suite and after staring at the deep purple plug she’d bought online, she gained just enough confidence to insert it inside of herself. She bit her bottom lip, stifling a moan and once inside, she shuddered at the feel of it. She washed her hands, shoved the bag into the garbage and walked out into the bedroom, each step causing the plug to shift slightly inside of her.

Now she understood why Emma had been so turned on by the thought of her wearing one all day. She was incredibly aroused and she knew that feeling was going to cling to her for the rest of the day. How she was going to get through the day without feeling like she was torturing herself, she wasn’t sure.

She jumped when Emma came into the bedroom and grabbed her cell phone off the night stand. She scrolled through her texts and sighed loudly as she shook her head and slipped her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. Regina just watched her retrieve her gun from the small safe that was stored in the closet and bit her lip as Emma holstered it to her leather belt.

“What time is that realtor coming?”

“Sometime later this morning,” Regina replied, unmoving from where she stood by the bathroom door, still in her robe. “I can call you when she arrives.”

“Why, do I need to be here or something?”

“Yes,” Regina nodded. “She needs you to co-sign. I did have the deed put in both our names and in order for the paperwork to be complete and legal—”

“We both need to sign. Got it,” Emma nodded, looking rather distracted as she looked around the room. “Aren’t you going to work today?”

“I’m taking the day off actually,” Regina replied. “I feel as if I need some time to relax. I have been quite busy lately.”

Emma nodded and walked over to her, smiling as she leaned in for a kiss. “I’ll see you later, babe.”

“Mmm, one more,” Regina murmured, pulling her wife in for a kiss that was not as chaste as the one they’d just shared. Right as she felt Emma’s hands make a quick decent from where they fell on her hips down to her ass, she backed away with a slightly nervous chuckle she managed to cover up with a playful slap across Emma’s shoulder. “You should get to work, Sheriff.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Regina smiled, watching Emma bounce out of the room and moments later, her voice yelling out for Henry to get his butt downstairs in thirty seconds or he would be taking the bus that morning. Regina waited until she heard the front door slam shut before she dressed for the day, opting on a charcoal grey pencil skirt and one of her white button down blouses. When she slipped on her favourite pair of Jimmy Choos, she found it almost too uncomfortable to walk with the plug firmly in place and she nearly had her doubts about doing this today—one, for obvious reasons and two, was she really prepared to wear it for hours on end?

_No_ , the voice in the back of her head practically screamed. She was doing this for Emma, to somehow make up for what she’d just put them both through. She smoothed her palms down her skirt and inhaled sharply. She could do this. She _would_ do this, if not for herself but simply for her wife.

Happy wife, happy life.

She found it strange that she had to spend some time trying to appear to walk as normally as possible and sitting proved to be a feat within itself, the position—no matter how she sat in any chair caused the plug to shift more and by the second hour of wearing it, she’d lost count of the many little orgasms that had quaked through her body. She was flushed and struggling to keep herself under control and with much resolve, she managed to keep her mind off of it and shut out the sensations she was feeling with every slight movement she made.

She could just imagine that if Emma knew she was wearing it that very moment, that she’d likely have trouble focusing on her work and she couldn’t have that. A distracted Sheriff was of no use to the town, whether there were any calls or not. The thought was tempting though, to send her a teasing text, but in the end she chose not to, drawing her focus to some of the papers she had yet to sign from the lawyer’s office.

At ten after twelve, Robyn LaBell called her to inform her she would be arriving in less than twenty minutes and the moment she was off the phone, as if on cue, Emma strolled through the front door and into the kitchen where Regina had made a chicken garden salad for lunch and grilled cheese for Emma.

“Hey,” Emma smiled, sweeping in and wrapping her arms around Regina before delivering a sweet, loving kiss to her lips. “I’m just going to go wash up. You hear from that realtor yet?”

“Yes, darling, she’ll be here shortly. She just called.”

Emma kissed her once more, failing to notice Regina’s pained and pleasurable reaction when she slapped her on the ass before walking out of the kitchen to go and wash up. Regina suddenly felt flushed as she smoothed her palms down her skirt for the umpteenth time that day and finished tossing the salad and plated Emma’s grilled cheese sandwich for her. Mere minutes later, the doorbell rang and she walked as quickly as she could manage to answer the door.

“Regina!” Robyn laughed as she grabbed her shoulders and kissed her flourishingly on the cheek. “You look absolutely marvellous! Married life suits you, doesn’t it, darling?”

“Quite,” she smiled at the petite woman with short, bleach blonde hair that was spiked into a faux hawk. “Do come in, Robyn. I’ve made some lunch and I was thinking that perhaps we can eat and then get to work on the paperwork you need for us to sign.”

She led the way into the kitchen, noticing the way that Robyn looked at the house as they walked. She knew, as a realtor, the woman was always looking to list properties, especially when it came to much older homes that had been kept in top condition as her own had been. She was not looking to part with her childhood home, the good memories far outweighing the ones she’d rather forget.

Robyn laid out the paperwork on the small table by the window before joining Regina at the island counter to eat the salad that Regina had prepared quickly. Emma joined them minutes later, her gun no longer holstered to her belt, but her badge was. After a brief introduction between the realtor and her wife, Robyn started discussing how intense the bidding war had been and why she hadn’t informed Regina of each offer that had come in. There were several investors in Boston involved, which is why in the end the final offer came in so very high.

Regina was delightfully distracted as she watched her wife and Robyn LaBell make small talk, Emma with a hint of jealousy showing whenever Robyn flashed a dazzling smile at Regina. Each time, Regina placed her hand on the small of Emma’s back, as if to reassure her that it was fine, that Robyn—like Gina—was not at all interested in her despite the obvious friendly flirting that was happening.

Once they had finished eating, they moved to the table, Emma sitting down across from Robyn after Regina insisted she was fine standing. She felt a slight blush burn on her cheeks as she leaned on the table and looked over a few paragraphs that Robyn was pointing out, her mind checking out as she felt the plug press against her in a new and completely different angle.

“Now, if you can start signing these,” Robyn motioned to Regina as she stood. “I’ll get Emma to start signing the copy package.”

Regina nodded, swallowing hard as she moved to sit down in the chair. Despite the practice she’d ashamedly had most of the morning, it still didn’t stop the small moan that slipped past her lips, nor did it stop her from closing her eyes, her face contouring with pleasure that gone unnoticed by Robyn, but not by her wife.

“Holy shit,” Emma gasped and Regina’s eyes snapped open, finding her wife staring straight at her. She mouthed ‘are you really’ at her and Regina subtly nodded her head.

“What was that, dear?” Robyn asked, looking up at her from the papers in front of her.

“Nothing, I just—I can’t believe it sold for so much, that’s all,” Emma said in a rush. “Where do I need to sign again?”

“The second line,” Robyn said, sounding half annoyed at the fact that Emma clearly hadn’t been paying attention.

Regina bit her bottom lip and hurriedly signed each paper, pausing only to go over the last page before she signed along the first line. She watched Emma struggle to focus, her eyes drifting up from the paper every couple of seconds to look over at her, her green eyes hazing over in a cloud of lust and desire.

She was so enthralled by her wife’s reaction that she barely noticed the fact that Robyn placed the second set of papers in front of her, the ones regarding her mother’s estate, until the realtor awkwardly cleared her throat and caught her attention.

They went through everything as quickly as they could, but Regina was distracted, Emma was distracted, and all she could think about was how she couldn’t wait for the realtor to leave and give her some much needed time alone with her wife.

“I’ll call you Monday and we’ll go over the transaction process once more before the money is placed into your account,” Robyn droned on, her usual bubbly personality having faded with her irritation of Emma’s obvious distractedness throughout the entire process. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Emma.”

“You too,” Emma smiled. “Have a safe drive back to Boston, Ms. LaBell.”

Emma motioned for Regina to stay where she was and walked the realtor to the door. Regina sighed loudly, rising on wobbly legs and she barely made it to the island counter before Emma came back into the kitchen in a rush, her hands grasping at her hips, Emma’s lips desperately kissing over her own.

“Are you really wearing one, baby?” Emma asked excitedly. “Shit, Regina, you have no idea how fucking turned on I am right now.”

“No, darling, _you_ have no idea how fucking turned on _I_ am right now,” she purred and she moaned loudly as Emma grasped her ass hard with both hands. “Oh god, Emma!”

“Let me just make one call,” Emma murmured, kissing her once more. “Actually, make that two. We’re gonna need more than just a couple of hours and there’s no way in hell I’m going to fuck you while you’re on your hands and knees with Henry in the house.”

Regina trembled, her panties now thoroughly soaked, more so than they had been before. Emma made two calls, one to August Booth begging him to come in for his shift earlier as a favour, one of many she owed to him and the other to Granny, asking her to keep Henry busy until after dinner since he normally went to the Diner after school on Fridays. The moment she put her cell down on the counter, Regina grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her hard, slamming Emma up against the fridge with a couple of short steps.

“How do you want me?” Regina murmured, her nails digging into her wife’s shoulders as Emma’s lips went to her neck.

“I want to fuck you with you wearing the plug,” Emma moaned excitedly. “I want to make you fucking scream. I want you begging me to stop. I want you begging me for more.”

Regina moaned and arched her body into hers, Emma’s hands moving to grasp at her ass again. “I want you to. I want to scream for you, Emma.”

Regina shuddered and gasped, Emma’s lips trailing hurriedly over her neck and back to her lips. Emma slid a hand down the crack of her ass, pressing her fingers against the plug through the fabric of her skirt and panties. It made her weak in the knees, her head swimming with undiluted pleasure. Emma suddenly reeled back, her head hitting the back of the wood that hid the refrigerator from plain sight.

“It’s too much, isn’t it?” Emma asked out of genuine concern, her hand moving to rub at the small of Regina’s back gently. “This is far, even for us, isn’t it?”

“I did this for you, for us,” she murmured. “Maybe it is.”

“Maybe,” Emma sighed. “How long have you been wearing it?”

“Since just before you left this morning.”

Emma moaned and Regina felt the tremor than ran through her body as if it were her own. “Holy shit, Regina…”

“This is making me feel rather naughty—and that sounds like one of those ridiculous lines from a cheap porn movie.”

“Baby,” Emma soothed, moving to cup her face in her hands gently. “We don’t have to take things too far. You know that I love you and that just being with you is more than enough for me and you know that I am always willing to try something new to keep things fresh and feisty between us, but it—”

Regina cut her off with a kiss, suddenly not feeling near as bold as before. Their brief talk had all but pulled that sudden confidence from both of them, like a rug being swept out from underneath their feet.

“Maybe we can save the strap-on for another time,” Regina said huskily, her breath coming out hard and in pants as Emma’s arms encircled her waist. “Maybe you can…leave it in,” she gasped, her breath hitching in her chest, “and fuck me with your fingers and your tongue instead.”

They were both moaning as they kissed hungrily, Emma leading the way out of the kitchen blindly as she tugged Regina along with her. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Regina was paid lasciviously with an onslaught of memories of the day Emma had been cleared for physical activity after weeks upon weeks of recovering from being shot. The way that Emma had pounced on her the moment she walked through the door to the way they had hardly made it up the stairs before Regina was licking her into oblivion, Emma body slamming against the top of the stairs that left bruises that didn’t fade for days.

They broke apart from one another’s lips to make the dash up the staircase, one that went a tad slower than a dash until Regina kicked off her heels and allowed her wife to drag her the rest of the way to the bedroom by the hand.

At the top of the stairs, that’s when insistent hands started grasping at clothes, both of them nearly nude by the time they made it to the open bedroom door. Between the two of them, Regina still had on her panties and she wished for them to be gone, but Emma stopped her when she reached to pull them down, picking her up and carrying her the short distance to the bed.

Emma laid her down near the edge, her lips insistent yet unhurried as she descended down her body, kneeling on the floor when her lips reached the top of her red panties. Her fingers danced over the hem before dipping under and sliding them off slowly. Regina leaned up on her elbows, watching Emma as she spread her legs and took in the sight before her. Her fingers lightly stroked over her slit before trailing over the end of the plug, eliciting a throaty moan from Regina.

“How big is it?” Emma whispered, mesmerized by the sight in front of her.

“It’s rather small,” Regina replied with a small gasp. “It feels much bigger.”

“Fuck,” Emma groaned and she buried her face against her inner thigh. “When we talked about it, I didn’t think you were serious.”

“Emma,” Regina cried out as her hips lifted from the bed. “I don’t think now is the time to be talking about this. I’m incredibly aroused.”

“You’ve been wearing this for _hours_ ,” Emma whispered as if in a trance. “Hours, baby. I can’t believe you’ve been wearing this for hours.”

Regina threw her head back on the bed at the first touch of Emma’s tongue against her hot, tender flesh. She clenched at the duvet, focusing on Emma’s tongue as she traced it over her puckered hole, teasing at the end of the plug before she trailed her tongue up the length of her slit and circled over her clit with a light and teasing touch. She didn’t need to look at Emma to know how excited she was, she could just feel it in the way she licked over her and drank her in.

“If it’s too much,” Emma gasped and she trailed a single finger over her entrance. “Just tell me and I’ll stop.”

“Emma, if you don’t stop talking I—oh god, Emma!” Regina cried out into the room as Emma deftly slid a finger inside of her.

It felt like nothing she’d ever felt before and it had all her senses running high. Emma stilled for a moment before sliding her finger out slowly. Regina could barely hold back, her orgasm right there, building quickly after being on edge for hours on an end. The moment Emma added a second finger, she was done for, her orgasm thundering through her body, her voice harsh as she screamed out Emma’s name.

When she opened her eyes, she knew she’d cum so hard she’d blacked out for a moment or two. She could just feel it in the way her body felt so very sated. She also felt the plug was gone and Emma was laying next to her, head propped up with one hand while the other languidly traced over her abdomen.

“Hey,” Emma smiled lovingly at her. “You okay?”

“That was incredible.”

“You are incredible,” Emma said, leaning down for a soft kiss. “I didn’t take it out. It just…came out on it’s own. You came so hard, baby.”

Regina felt a blush burn her cheeks and Emma shook her head, kissing her again. She clenched her thighs together tightly, succumbing to her wife’s soft, loving kiss. Her thoughts were swirling in her mind and the thought that they had never done something like that before, never had taken things so far, had her blushing deeper.

“I think,” she said with a small gasp once she pulled back from the kiss, “that maybe that was a little too far for us, Emma.”

“As fucking hot as it was, you’re right,” Emma sighed and she continued stroking her fingers lightly over Regina’s abdomen, tickling over the soft curves of her hip. “How did it feel?”

“Unlike anything I’ve ever felt before.”

“Was it good?”

“Yes,” Regina replied with a nod of her head. “Yes, it was good, Emma.”

“But not something you would want to do again?”

Regina opened her mouth and shut it quickly, unsure herself if it was something she’d be willing to do again. It was far different than letting Emma fuck her with the strap-on like she had during their last weekend in Boston. She had worn the plug with the intention of her doing just that again, but things had taken a turn once they were alone in the kitchen.

“Baby, I don’t want you to ever feel like you have to go past your own limits just because it’s something I fantasize about.”

“It was incredibly…naughty,” Regina whispered and Emma moved her fingers from her side to cup her face gently. “There’s always a first for everything and I trust you. I trust you so much, but I think…” Regina’s breath hitched in her chest as she trailed off. “I think that maybe this is the first and last time.”

“Okay,” Emma said with a smile without question. “Okay, baby, first and last time. You know you don’t have to push yourself for me, right?”

“I know that, darling. I know.”

“God, Regina, every time I think of all the ways we’ve taken each other and in all the ways that you never fail to surprise me,” she grinned, pausing to steal a kiss. “You are just so fucking amazing.”

“As are you,” Regina smiled right back at her wife and she stopped her when she ducked her head down to steal another kiss. “I just need a few more minutes.”

“We have all afternoon.”

Regina smiled, grateful that Emma wasn’t pushing her in any way. Her face flushed as her thoughts swirled around what had just transpired and Emma just smiled adoringly at her, her fingers gently stroking over her flushed cheek. She turned her body into Emma’s and buried her face into her neck, both of them erupting in a fit of laughter.

She had, without question, brought it upon herself in hopes of surprising her wife and surprise her she had and then some. There truly was a first time and a last time for certain things, this being one of them, but she didn’t regret a single moment of it, the pleasure she had felt had been nothing short of incredible.

A part of her could not believe she’d done something like that, but she wasn’t vanilla when it came to sex, she was far from it. They both were. But even she had her limits and she had pushed them through the roof. She had done it not just for Emma, but for herself as well and despite that, it was something she knew would very likely never happen again. It had been incredibly naughty and the more she thought about it, the more she blushed as she kept her face buried in her wife’s neck.

“I cannot believe that just happened,” she sighed, finally pulling back to look at Emma.

“I can’t believe you actually wore it,” Emma replied with a throaty chuckle. “For hours!”

Regina shook her head and pulled her wife in for a deep, languid kiss. Emma’s hands moved to her back as she rolled on top of her, sighing into her mouth as she relaxed her body completely, revelling in the feel of the soft sweeping hands along her back. When they finally parted from their kiss, Emma smiled at her.

“Regina, uh, before I forget I kind of agreed to a double date tonight with Rubes and Kathryn. It’s been quite a while since the four of us just, you know, hung out. Rubes is going to make her home made pizza and we’re going to just hang out with them at Kathryn’s place tonight. Sound good?”

Regina nodded and leaned in for another kiss, fully determined to make the most out of their afternoon together. A date night with both of their very best friends was exactly what they all needed and something that was so very, very long overdue.


	67. Chapter 67

Ruby danced across Kathryn’s kitchen, the sound of JLo’s ‘Love Don’t Cost A Thing’ blaring from the iPod dock on the kitchen counter, the song coming on randomly and throwing Ruby for a loop down memory lane. She scooped up her wine glass from the table, her hips still moving to the beat of the song and she laughed when Kathryn walked in with two unopened bottles of wine she’d fetched from the wine cellar.

“What on earth are you doing?”

“Dancing,” Ruby chuckled and raised her glass to her lips, taking a small sip. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Honestly?” Kathryn teased as she put the bottles down on the counter by the fridge. “It looks like you’re dry humping the air.”

“And you’d rather me be dry humping you?”

“Naturally,” Kathryn chuckled and she squealed when Ruby wrapped an arm around her and reached out to place her glass on the counter. “Ruby, what are you doing?”

“Dancing with my incredibly hot, sexy girlfriend.”

“They’ll be here soon!”

“Em text me a little while ago, said they might be a little later than six.”

“Of course that are,” Kathryn chuckled. “They got over their little…whatever it was.”

“Thank god because I don’t know how much longer I could handle Em being so mopey and moody because her wife was being a bitch.”

“Ruby!” Kathryn playfully slapped her shoulder. “She’s not a bitch! That’s my best friend you're talking about!”

“Well, she is sometimes!”

Kathryn rolled her eyes and Ruby laughed just as she dipped her head down to capture her girlfriend’s lips with her own. While they did spend a fair amount of time together, they weren’t quite as inseparable as Em and Regina were. They had a healthy, active sex life too, something Ruby never took for granted considering Kathryn was still oddly vanilla sometimes when they were in her bed. She never pushed her for more, respecting the fact that Kathryn was still, after nine months of being together, getting used to the fact that she was sleeping with another woman on a regular basis.

The fact that Kathryn was vanilla didn’t stop them from spending hours making out like they were a couple of teenagers all over again. The only time that Kathryn wasn’t vanilla was when she’d had a few drinks, but even then, she never pushed her for more. Ruby was happy with her, happier than she’d ever been and she was in love and she still hadn’t told her.

To be fair, Kathryn hadn’t said those three little words to her either, but she felt it every time they were even just in the same room together. She felt it in every kiss, every touch. She saw it in every look and heard it underneath all the words that Kathryn said. She knew that Kathryn knew she loved her or else they wouldn’t still be together, that much she was certain of. She knew that Kathryn felt that love the same way that she felt hers and it was what kept them happy, despite never saying the words aloud to one another. Em and Regina, even in the very beginning, hadn’t held back on their feelings, so why was it so different for her and Kathryn?

She had been thinking far too much about it lately, wondering why she hadn’t been able to tell her girlfriend of nine months that she was in love with her, that she loved her? She _knew_ she loved Kathryn, there was no single doubt about it, but why couldn’t she just say those three little words?

“Ruby,” Kathryn groaned as she broke away from the kiss. “You’re thinking about something, aren’t you? Thinking about something other than kissing me…”

“Am I?”

“You’re awfully distracted.”

“Oh,” Ruby sighed and she shook her head. “Well, I’m not distracted anymore.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“You, me, us.”

“Oh?” Kathryn raised an eyebrow at her. “And what exactly are you thinking?”

“How lucky I am,” Ruby replied and even though it wasn’t what she was thinking about before, it was the truth. “How lucky I am to have someone like you in my life.”

“Do you remember that night at David and Mary Margaret’s wedding?” Kathryn asked and Ruby chuckled throatily, nodding her head. Boy did she ever remember that night like it had only just happened. “I remember now who made the first move.”

“Do you now?”

“Yes. It was me,” Kathryn whispered. “I kissed you when we were dancing and you barely blinked before you were kissing me back. Even though we’d been drinking, it wasn’t the first time I wanted to kiss you.”

“It wasn’t?”

“No,” Kathryn replied shyly. “Remember that day last summer when you came over with Henry?”

“There were a lot of those days.”

“David was here, he took Henry to the stables and we were just hanging out right here in the kitchen, avoiding the heat outside, drinking wine…”

“You wanted to kiss me then?”

“I would’ve if…”

“If what?” Ruby asked gently and she smoothed her hands over Kathryn’s back. “You would’ve if what, Kat?”

“If I wasn’t feeling so confused about the things I was feeling for you at the time. I though you were so very beautiful and we were becoming friends. We _were_ friends. We spent a lot of time together that summer. I hadn’t had a close friend like that other than Regina for a very long time and I thought that if I kissed you that day, that maybe I would’ve ruined the friendship we had found together.”

“Maybe, maybe not. Want to know a secret?”

“Hmm?”

“I kind of started to fall for you near the end of last summer, I just—I wasn’t sure what to think about the things I felt for you either. I’ve never been attracted to another woman, not in the way I am attracted to you. I—”

“What?”

Ruby smiled at her, lifting a hand to tuck Kathryn’s hair behind her ear to hide the fact that her nerves were frazzled and her confidence level was dropping fast. Now was the perfect time to say it, she knew that and it nagged at her to the point where all she could think of was saying those words aloud.

“Kat, I love what we have together,” Ruby said softly. “Everything with you feels so right, you know? I love spending time with you, whether we’re alone or with others. I love how comfortable you make me feel, how easy it is to talk to you and laugh with you. I love the way you feel when I hold you just like this.”

“Ruby, what are you trying to say?”

Ruby wet her lips, her eyes searching Kathryn’s blue ones, ones that were watery with tears in an instant. “What I’m trying to say is something I should have told you a while ago,” she said slowly, her breath hitching in her chest, her emotions getting to the better of her all of a sudden. “I love you, Kathryn. I am so in love with you that when I’m with you, you’re all I ever think about and even when I’m not, you’re still always on my mind.”

Kathryn stood there in her arms, speechless. A single tear fell, rolling down her cheek and Ruby leaned in, kissing it away softly, her lips lingering before she pulled back. Her heart was pounding hard and fast in her chest and she barely noticed that there was no longer any music playing as the iPod had reached the end of Kathryn’s mixed playlist.

“You’re in love with me?”

Ruby laughed, feeling the nerves flutter away. “Of course I am in love with you! Isn’t it obvious, Kat? I’m head over heels in love with you.”

Kathryn surged forward, kissing her hard. Ruby melted into the kiss completely, unable to control the swell of emotions she was feeling in that very moment. Kathryn broke away from the kiss first, laughing softly as she cupped Ruby’s face with both hands.

“I love you too,” Kathryn whispered. “I am so head over heels in love with you too. Isn’t it obvious that I feel that way for you, Rubes?”

“Yeah, but—”

“I was so—”

“Nervous?” Ruby finished. “Because I was too. I honestly don’t know why. I love you,” she said, enunciating those three little words with a kiss with each one. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Kathryn repeated, her smile growing wide as Ruby spun them around the kitchen, both erupting into gleeful giggles. “Oh, Ruby, I have wanted to say those words for a long time as well. Every time I wanted to, I just—”

“Let the nerves take over, huh?”

“I’ve never been in love before,” Kathryn whispered and upon the incredulous look Ruby gave her, she laughed. “I am quite serious. I have never been in love before, not like the way that I’m in love with you. You make me feel complete.”

Ruby spun her around again, lifting her from her feet as she did. She felt like she was floating on cloud nine. Now she understood completely what it was like for Em and Regina, she understood why they were so deliriously happy together. Kathryn made her feel complete too in many different ways.

They were kissing again, slow and deep, lost completely within the moment and each other. They barely broke apart when they heard footsteps approaching the kitchen, the ever familiar sound of Emma’s boots and Regina’s high heels, their steps in perfect synchrony.

“Whoa, don’t let us interrupt you two,” Emma laughed quietly and Ruby parted from the kiss slowly, smiling down at Kathryn for the longest moment. “Do you want us to leave and let you two continue with this moment you’re obviously having right now?”

“It’s fine,” Kathryn replied and she turned to look over at the two. “Why don’t you two help yourselves to something to drink? I brought up some of that vintage wine from the cellar I know you love, Regina.”

Ruby stepped away from Kathryn and smiled over at Em. She recognized the look on her best friend’s face, the one that told her she had more than likely just spent hours with her wife making love. Ruby made a grab for her wine glass, watching Regina pour herself and Em a glass while Kathryn busied herself with getting out the tray of crackers and an assortment of cheese laid out. They moved to the den, Em and Regina sitting on the small love seat opposite of the couch she and Kathryn sat down on.

For the next little while, they talked casually, Kathryn bringing up the Halloween Ball she had pitched to the town council the week before and that sparked a conversation between her and Regina about the preparations they’d have to make to host a party of that level for the entire town. Ruby just watched and listened, as did Em, only her attention was on that of her wife, her arm slung casually over the back of the couch, her fingers playing with the ends of Regina’s hair gently.

They were so in love and it always showed, especially in those little moments, with the subtle touches, the loving and adoring looks they shared between one another. Ruby wondered if she and Kathryn would ever have something as intense and deep as the two of them shared, but she did know that her and Kathryn’s relationship was still so very new compared to theirs.

Ruby excused herself when she noticed the time. She needed to get the pizza she’d prepared earlier to cook in the oven before the drinks really started flowing. Em followed her into the kitchen and leaned up against the counter, watching her pull out the two trays of pizza from the bottom shelf in the fridge. Ruby busied herself with turning on the over to preheat and added a sprinkle of shredded cheese to each uncooked pizza, her focus on that in the moment until Em cleared her throat.

“So, what’s with you today, Rubes?”

“What do you mean?”

“You look, I don’t know, different somehow?” Em said with a shrug. “We interrupted a moment between you and Kathryn earlier, didn’t we?”

“I told her,” Ruby said softly. “I told her that I love her.”

“Oh?”

“We never actually…said it until today.”

“You’re joking, right? You two have been together since January!”

“Em—”

“Did she say it back?”

Ruby smiled and nodded and was completely unprepared for the hug she suddenly found herself in. Emma knew how she felt about Kathryn, they’d talked about it enough during those long, boring hours at work and yet Ruby had never told her that she had never actually told Kathryn that she was in love with her, at least not with actual words.

Em raised her glass of wine to Ruby once they stepped out of the hug at the same time. Ruby laughed and picked hers up from the counter and clinked her glass against Emma’s, downing the half glass they both had together.

“I’m happy for you, Rubes.”

“Thanks.”

“I had no idea, you know, you two hadn’t said it yet,” Em continued and she shook her head. “You’ve been together since January and you never—”

“You know me better than anyone, Em. You know that I don’t just fall in love easily, at least not like this. Kathryn, it’s just different with her, you know? It’s…easy to be with her and I don’t mean that in a bad way. Every time we’re together, I just feel so… complete.”

“I know how you feel.”

“I think I really get it now,” she said softly. “I get how it is for you and Regina. I mean, I understood before, but I really didn’t get it.”

“Get what?”

“How when you’re so in love with someone, that when you look at them and the rest of the world falls away every single time. How when you’re with them, your heart feels so full and you can just feel the love you share.”

“Ruby Lucas, are you getting soft on me?” Em laughed and Ruby rolled her eyes, throwing a playful punch to her shoulder. “I will bet you anything that they’re talking about this too right now.”

“Of course they are,” she chuckled. “Em? When did you know?”

“When did I know what?”

“That you wanted to…spend the rest of your life with Regina?”

“I think I knew right from the moment I first met her. It’s just a feeling, I can’t really explain it, but it feels much like that feeling of being complete when you’re with her. Ruby, are you—” Em gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth, it quickly falling away as she shook her head. “No way, Ruby!”

“We’re not there yet, Em, trust me. I’d tell you if we were, but we have miles to go yet before we get to that step in our lives.”

“You’ll get there. I have no doubt about it.”

They both smiled and while Emma poured them each another glass of wine, Ruby put the pizza in the oven and set the timer. Just as she picked up her glass, Regina and Kathryn walked into the kitchen, arm in arm, both giggling as they parted, Regina strolling over to her wife and Kathryn approached Ruby with a salacious smile dancing over her lips.

“Hey,” Ruby smiled softly at her, not stopping her when she leaned in for a light kiss. Just out of the corner of her eye she saw Em and Regina heading out of the kitchen to give them a moment or two alone.

“Hi,” Kathryn smiled at her, leaning in for another kiss and this time Ruby could taste the gin on her lips as well as the wine. “We may have had a double shot.”

“Of gin?”

“It was that or tequila and you and I both know what tequila does to me.”

Ruby chuckled throatily. “Oh god, do I ever,” she said and her hands slid down to grasp at her ass, pulling Kathryn flush against her. “That night we drank tequila and we sixty- nined for the first time.”

Kathryn blushed deeply and Ruby chuckled, placing a hand on her flushed cheek. “It’s been a while since we did that,” she said shyly, leaning in to her touch. “Maybe we can do that again…soon.”

“Tonight?”

Kathryn playfully rolled her eyes, the blush fading slowly. Her smile turned neutral as she reached for Ruby’s hand on her cheek and brought it down, intertwining their fingers together. “Ruby, is it enough for you? What we have?”

“Of course it is, Kat. Why would you think it’s not?”

“Sometimes I think maybe you want…more.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, am I good enough for you, sexually?”

Ruby scrunched her face in confusion, wondering where the hell all of this was coming from. “Of course you are, Kat! I love having sex with you, if you hadn’t noticed after the other night,” she said honestly. “Why would you think I would want more? I love what was have together. I love being with you. I love you.” Ruby paused, studying her girlfriend closely. “Where is all of this coming from?”

“I don’t know. I’ve been thinking lately, that’s all.”

“Kathryn,” Ruby said, squeezing her hand as she cocked her head to the side, waiting for her girlfriend to look at her. “We’re good together, I know this and you know this. I always want you. I want to kiss you every second I’m with you, and sometimes after we haven’t seen each other for a whole day, I just want to jump you the second that I see you and I—”

“You’re holding yourself back.”

“I—what? Why would you think that?”

“Ruby, I know you and you are very passionate and very intense and I _know_ that you are holding back for me. One of the things I love about you is how understanding you are, how caring you are, how you don’t push me for things I’m not quite ready for,” Kathryn said and she sighed softly. “But the thing is,” she paused, both of them holding a very intense gaze with one another, “I don’t want you to hold back with me anymore. I want to feel that passion I know you have, I want to feel that intensity I feel inside of you every time you let it loose, even just for seconds at a time. I want to feel that burning desire you feel for me.”

“You had more than a double shot, didn’t you?”

“I might have,” Kathryn said, her confession bringing back the blush to her cheeks.

“You want more, Kat?”

“Sometimes, yeah.”

“Please don’t be afraid to tell me anything, ask me for anything, because you know that I love you and I just want us to be happy and on the same page, okay?” Ruby sighed and she knew what Kathryn was thinking in that moment. It was just a feeling. “You and me? We have something so very special together. We’re not Em and Regina and while yes, their love is like on this epic scale, we’re not them. We’re us, we’re Ruby and Kathryn and what we have is unique and our own.”

“You’re right.”

“So,” Ruby smiled at her. “Let’s just go with that, okay? Let’s just enjoy tonight together and with our best friends. It’s been a while since the four of us just hung out.”

“Of course,” Kathryn agreed. “We need to just enjoy tonight. Enjoy our time together as friends. And drink and just be happy.”

“We can do that.”

“Yes, yes we can.”

“And later tonight, I am going to show you just how much I love you.”

“And I you,” Kathryn grinned, the two of them swaying in each other’s arms. “However did I get so lucky to have you all to myself, Ruby?”

“You kissed me first,” Ruby chuckled throatily. “Everything else just slowly fell into place after that. I didn't just move to Storybrooke because Em and Henry are here now. I moved here for _you_ , Kat. After we spent that weekend together for Valentine’s Day, I knew I couldn’t be apart from you for any longer. I feel more like me when I am with you than I have ever felt in my whole life.”

Kathryn moaned as she grasped on to Ruby’s shoulders and kissed her hard in yearning. Ruby lost herself in her girlfriend, in the kiss, in the moment they were experiencing together. They broke apart with a laugh shared together, and in that very moment, Ruby knew that that very day marked a very significant turn in their relationship and she just simply couldn't wait to see where they ended up.

**********

Ruby relaxed against Kathryn on the couch, both of them nursing a glass of wine while engaged in a casual conversation with Em and Regina. It had been hours after they ate the homemade pizza Ruby had made that night, hours after and many drinks later. Kathryn was curled up against her side, Regina almost mirroring her positing with Em.

It was Kathryn who suggested a movie once their glasses were filled again. Ruby was careful not to drink too much and she could tell that Em was doing the same thing. Kathryn and Regina, on the other hand, were fully enjoying themselves, drinking glass after glass without a single care in the world. Ruby already knew what that would mean much later that night, either Kathryn would pass out on her or they’d have some of the hottest sex they’d ever had in the time they’d been together.

“Kat, maybe you can slow down a little?” Ruby whispered as she led her into the living room where the TV was. “You’re hitting the glass a little too hard tonight.”

“Oh,” Kathryn said, startled a little at her concern. “I’m sorry, love.”

“Please can you slow down?”

“Of course,” Kathryn nodded, smiling at her as she led them over to the long and deep couch in front of the TV. Emma and Regina were already seated together on the other end, neither holding back as they kissed deeply. “Ruby?”

“Hmm?”

“What movie are we watching?”

“I thought you were going to pick?” Ruby asked and Kathryn shrugged as she sat down on the couch and relaxed. “What are you in the mood to watch, babe?”

“I’m in the mood for _you_.”

Ruby swallowed hard, unable to fight the surge of arousal that coursed through her body at the way her girlfriend’s voice sounded. She smoothed her hands down her thighs, over her tight jeans and walked over to the shelf full of DVD’s along the back wall of the living room. She glanced over at Em and Regina when she heard one of them moan and she shook her head, turning her attention back to the hundreds of DVD’s that Kathryn owned.

She ran her fingers over one shelf, scanning each title and she sighed contently when she felt Kathryn’s arms slip around her from behind and warm lips pressed against the side of her neck. Each press of her lips was more insistent and Ruby turned in her arms slowly, smiling down at Kathryn just as their lips met in a soft yet heated kiss.

“I want you,” Kathryn murmured. “Ruby…”

“Em and Regina are—”

“Otherwise preoccupied,” Kathryn sighed against her lips, her grip on her hips tight. Ruby looked away from Kathryn’s intense blue eyes and over at Em and Regina on the couch, both highly engaged in a heated kiss. “Take me to bed, Ruby.”

Ruby inhaled shakily, taking one last look at Emma and Regina before taking Kathryn’s hand in hers and she quickly led her out of the living room and towards the stairs. They were giggling by the time they reached the top of the stairs, Kathryn holding on to her to keep steady on her feet. Ruby swept her off of her feet and carried Kathryn effortlessly into her bedroom.

She laid her on her bed, kneeling next to her, just drinking in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend. She dipped her head down, dropping a lingering kiss to her forehead before pushing up off the bed and moving to lock the bedroom door. She turned around and swallowed thickly, looking over at Kathryn who was now propped up on her elbows and looking at her through heavy-lidded eyes that were full of lust and desire and need.

She licked over her lips, quickly unbuttoning her tight jeans and shimmying out of them before she crawled on to the bed, hovering just over Kathryn’s body. It was always slow and gentle between them, every kiss, every caress taken with care, but it would be different now that they had voiced their love to one another.

Ruby kissed her hard in yearning, her left hand holding herself up, her right skimming over the buttons on Kathryn’s soft plaid button down shirt. She deftly flicked open each button, their kiss slow, deep, passionate. Their moans came in perfect harmony, each one following the last, over and over again.

“I love you,” Ruby whispered, her lips ghosting over Kathryn’s as she pushed open her shirt and her fingers trailed over her braless breasts. “Do you remember our first time?”

“I could never forget.”

Ruby smiled, sliding down her body a little ways and she licked over her collarbone slowly. “I was so nervous,” she whispered, her hot breath spilling over warm skin. “I wanted it to be perfect for you.”

“It was. You were. _Are_. You are perfect for me.”

Ruby smiled against her skin, pressing soft kisses along her clavicle, her fingertips tracing lightly over a hardening nipple. Her tongue slipped out past her lips, lightly licking over the taut flesh, eliciting a breathy moan from Kathryn. She wanted to take her time, to worship her girlfriend’s body, but she could feel the strong need and desire coming off of her in waves. Slow was not an option, not tonight.

Ruby trailed hot, wet kisses down her abdomen, her fingers trailing over the button on her black jeans. She licked over the spot just under her navel before flicking open the buttons, one by one and she hooked her fingers around the waistband of her pants, hurriedly sliding them down past her hips. She kissed up over her lean thighs, her tongue dipping out to lick her over her white lace panties.

“Ruby!”

“Hmm?” Ruby grinned, licking over her once more, adding more pressure when she reached her clit. “More?”

Kathryn nodded, her breath coming out in hard gasps as she leaned up and pulled her shirt off, tossing it haphazardly to the floor. Ruby leaned back and pulled off her long sleeved shirt, Kathryn’s fingers immediately on the clasp of her bra, ridding her of it and leaving them both in just their panties. Kathryn pulled her down on top of her, both of them moving effortlessly to the middle of the bed before Ruby rolled on to her back, pulling Kathryn with her.

They kissed languidly, their hands wandering with ease, fingers teasing as Kathryn slipped a thigh between Ruby’s and rolled her hips down hard. Kathryn gasped as Ruby’s hands slipped under her panties and grasped at her ass, pulling her harder down against her thigh.

Their lips barely parted as they hurriedly pulled and tugged at the last barrier between them. They both giggled and sighed into each other’s mouths, skin sliding against skin as Ruby held her close. Despite the fact that Kathryn had more than a few glasses of wine, it didn’t show in her touch, soft yet sure, seeking out those little spots that drove Ruby wild.

“I love you,” Kathryn whispered against her lips, their bodies moving together, hips rocking and jerking together. “I love you, Ruby.”

“I love you.”

Ruby smiled up at her, unable to get over how good it felt to say those three little words, those three little words she wanted to say over and over again as often as she could. One hand slid to Kathryn’s left thigh, gripping hard as they rocked against one another. They smiled against each other’s lips as they met halfway for a kiss that lingered for the longest time, each becoming just as lost in the moment as the other.

Ruby was right on the edge, her orgasm fluttering from deep inside of her. Her short nails dug into the soft skin of Kathryn’s thigh and she moaned loudly, her body arching into Kathryn’s as she came. Kathryn sucked on her bottom lip, moaning as Ruby slipped her fingers through wet folds, bringing her tumbling over the edge, her orgasm flowing through her freely.

They barely stopped, Ruby rolling them over again and she winked at Kathryn before her lips kissed over hers and moved to trail hot, wet kisses down her chest, over her flat abdomen and over her hips. Kathryn moaned at the first touch of her tongue against her tender flesh, her hands sliding into Ruby’s hair as she licked over her once more.

Gone from her mind was thoughts of how they weren’t alone in the house. The only thing that was on her mind in that very moment was Kathryn and making her cum over and over again until she had to beg her to stop…

**********

Emma moaned into her wife’s mouth, not wanting to stop her as her hands wandered under her shirt and raked her nailed across her lower back, but they weren’t at home and they weren’t alone.

“Regina?” She sighed, pulling back from her wife’s delectable lips. “Baby, we got to stop.”

“You don’t want to stop.”

“I don’t, but we can’t do this here.”

“We’re alone,” Regina murmured, pulling her back in for more. “Emma,” she groaned in frustration when Emma pulled back just seconds into their kiss. “Emma, darling—”

“Where did Ruby and Kathryn go?”

“Perhaps they needed a moment alone as well,” Regina replied, a slight slur to her voice due to the wine she’d been drinking. “Emma, come here…”

Emma’s eyebrows shot up as she heard a moan coming from upstairs and she looked up at the ceiling as another moan sounded followed by a delighted squeal that no doubt came from Kathryn. Regina pulled her attention back to her as she moved to straddle Emma’s legs.

“Are they seriously having sex while we’re here?” Emma asked and Regina chuckled throatily, her lips kissing over Emma’s, trying to get her to respond. “They couldn’t wait until we went home?”

“Darling—”

“Seriously,” Emma sighed with a shake of her head. “Maybe we should just go?”

“Neither of us are in any condition to drive home tonight,” Regina gently reminded her and she lightly traced over the lines in Emma’s forehead as if she were willing them away with a single touch. “Kathryn won’t mind if we stay the night. She has a guest room we can stay in.”

Emma’s eyebrow shot up again as a louder moan sounded from upstairs. Regina shook her head and captured Emma’s lips with her own, Emma finding herself easily distracted by the way Regina’s tongue flicked over hers. She stopped Regina when her hands roamed over the swell of her breasts.

She moaned when she released Regina’s hands and they moved right back to her breasts, gently kneading, her nipples hardening as her whole body reacted to her wife’s insistent touch. She gave in, unable to stop her, unable to because of the heady desire that flooded through her body.

There was one thing that was for certain, there was no way she’d be able to stop her wife from having her naughty way with her wherever and whenever she wanted.


	68. Chapter 68

Regina moaned as she pushed Emma back on the couch, repeating the motion with every attempt Emma made at trying to sit up. Regina felt as if her whole body was on fire and in desperate need to have her wife’s hands on her, skin upon skin. She didn’t think about how wrong it was to want to have sex with her wife on her best friend’s couch, but then again Kathryn obviously hadn’t let the fact that she and Emma were still there stop her from having sex with Ruby.

Emma, on the other hand, was hesitant at first, stopping her every time she tried to take things one step further. But after several attempts, Emma gave in to her advances. Regina was incredibly turned on, the wine making her arousal heightened to the max, and if she had been sober, she wouldn’t have taken things any further than a kiss.

But she wasn’t and she was fuelled by her own need, her own lust, fuelled by the sounds coming from upstairs. She slipped a thigh between Emma’s, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths as she ground her lower half against Emma.

“Regina, we can’t,” Emma moaned, her body saying otherwise.

“We can,” she urged, gasping when Emma grabbed on to her ass and tried to still her rolling hips. “They are otherwise…preoccupied and all I can think about right now is—”

“Having your naughty way with me on Kathryn’s couch?” Emma asked with a quirked eyebrow and she licked over her lips as she squeezed Regina’s ass hard.

“When you put it that way…”

“Regina,” Emma half cried out, half moaned, her body betraying her and she was giving in far too easily. “We’re not getting naked down here,” she murmured against Regina’s lips, lips that kissed lazily over hers. “I’m serious.”

“I know you are.”

Regina’s lips captured Emma’s in a desperate kiss, the heat generating between them quickly. She could feel her panties dampening with every thrust against Emma’s thigh and she craved her touch, so badly that she whimpered every time Emma’s hands grasped hard at her ass, pulling her harder against the thigh firmly situated between her legs. She lifted her hips up a little ways, indicating exactly where she needed Emma’s hands without a word.

Emma, despite her earlier protests, was intoxicated by her completely and her hands moved to unbutton her pants, one unhurriedly sliding inside, fingers expertly slipping under the edge of her panties and slicked over her wet, hot cunt. Regina moaned into her mouth, gasping as a wave of pleasure rolled through her at the insistent slide of Emma’s fingers against her.

It never failed—Emma’s touch—to turn her on incredibly beyond belief. It was one of many reasons why, save for those ten days that had just passed, they made love every night except on those nights Emma was menstruating and on those days, it was Emma giving her all the attention and affection, ten times over. And Emma always made her feel like she was complete, every single time without fail.

Regina gasped, her body rolling into Emma, her breath hitching in her chest as Emma’s fingers slicked over her, teasing her. She shuddered when Emma deftly eased a finger inside of her and then added a second. She shuddered again when Emma grasped on to her left hand and guided it between her legs, both of their fingers pulling and tugging at the button and zipper of Emma’s jeans before Regina slipped a hand inside, her fingers almost desperately sinking into her within the tight confines of her jeans.

With a soft chuckle, Regina’s mind was filled with a flashback to many years ago, to one of the few parties they had attended that first summer after they’d met. This very moment had her recalling what it had been like in the beginning, when they had spent hours making out on a couch in a nearly empty room, how they had let things get as far as they had before they had somehow made it back to Regina’s place and spent hours in bed together.

Right from the start it had been impossible not to touch her. She had always felt that need, that desire just to take her, to possess her, that need heightened far more than usual by the wine she’d drank that night.

“Fuck,” Emma gasped, her hips lifting off of the couch and into Regina’s driving fingers, her own thrusting matching the almost desperate pace they’d both settled into. “Regina. Baby, let’s—fuck! Let’s take this to that spare room—oh fuck, Regina!”

Regina answered her only with a hard, hungry kiss, her fingers not stilling as she thrust them deep inside of Emma’s cunt. Despite the tight confines of Emma’s jeans, she pressed a third finger against her puckered hole, easing it inside and eliciting a loud, pleasurable moan from her wife.

Together they writhed on the couch, Emma struggling with her free hand to lower her tight jeans to give Regina much more room to fuck her. When they heard a creak coming from the hallway, they stopped, panting hard as they listened for any other noises that indicated either Ruby and Kathryn were no longer upstairs.

“Shit,” Emma groaned quietly, burying her face into Regina’s neck.

“Hey,” Kathryn said from where she stood and Regina leaned back to look over the top of the couch at where Kathryn stood in the doorway wearing a long light grey robe. “Are you two staying tonight?”

“Would that be all right?”

“Yes,” Kathryn smiled at her. “But if you two are doing what I think you’re doing, do you think you can not do that on my couch? I have a spare room with a lock and a rather comfortable bed you two could put to use.”

“Of course,” Regina chuckled and glanced down at a rather mortified Emma who was tugging at her arm, trying to get her to slide her hand out from inside of her and her pants to no avail. “Thank you, dear.”

Kathryn just nodded and turned to walk away, heading in the direction of the kitchen and not the stairs. Regina groaned quietly as she slipped her fingers out from inside of Emma, her touch lingering before she slipped her hand out of the tight confines of her jeans. Emma’s face was red, not just from arousal, but from sheer embarrassment. Regina chuckled, dipping her head down to kiss over her wife’s pouting lips.

“Oh, Emma, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“We were fucking on her couch!” Emma hissed and they both moved to button up their pants as they sat up together. “I told you it was a bad idea!”

“You never said such a thing.”

“Regina…”

“Darling, relax. Kathryn has had quite a bit to drink tonight. I assure you that by morning, she will have forgotten that she even came down here and caught us having sex on her couch.”

“Why do we always get caught?”

“Because we simply cannot keep our hands off of one another, my love,” Regina purred, moving to straddle her legs and effectively keeping her from getting up off the couch.

She smiled, studying Emma’s face closely, willing herself not to remember that just a handful of days ago she couldn’t even touch Emma without Emma pulling back. Had they only just gotten over that hurdle? It felt like it had been so very long ago and as she started to sober, she realized that it truly had not. Regina placed a simple kiss on Emma’s forehead before moving to get off of her lap and pulled Emma up from the couch with her quickly.

They passed Kathryn in the hallway and the three headed up the stairs without a word. Kathryn just idly pointed to the room down the hall, the furthest room from her own. After a few mumbled good nights, they went their separate ways and the moment they were inside the rather small spare room, Regina locked the door and turned to face her wife.

“I’ve been thinking,” Regina said gently, suddenly the thoughts of adoption on her mind.

“About what?”

“How very different things are going to be once the adoption goes through.

“Things will be different, Regina, we’re going to have a young child in the house, in our life, in our family.”

“It will be a good different.”

“Better,” Emma smiled at her. “You’re not having second thoughts?”

“God no,” Regina said and they moved together the few short feet to the bed and sat down. “I was just thinking that our time together, all the alone time we have taken for granted, will be far less.”

“We’ll make time for us, just us,” Emma murmured, moving to pull Regina to straddle her lap as she had been downstairs moments ago. “Are you scared of going through with this, Regina?”

“Nervous,” she whispered. “Henry, he’s older and it was different with him, it is different with him. I’m not that good with young children, Emma.”

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Emma smiled, kissing her as if she were trying to kiss away that lingering fear. “You are going to be such a wonderful mother, Regina. You are already so great with Henry and I know whoever we adopt, she’s going to love you so very much.”

“Do you think so?”

“I know so,” Emma smiled wider, her hands running over the curve of her ass. “And yeah, it’s going to be a pretty big adjustment for all of us, but it will be so very worth it, Regina. I know it is. We’re going to give some little girl a second chance at having a family, at showing her what it’s like to be loved unconditionally.”

“You aren’t afraid of what the child will be like?”

“No, but if she’s anything like I was when I was very young, we’re going to have our hands full. But we’ve got this, babe. If we can get through everything we’ve been through, we can get through raising a child together.”

“You are right, darling.”

“Yeah,” Emma chuckled and she squeezed Regina’s ass before spinning around and pinning her to the rather small double-sized bed. “Sometimes I don’t understand how that brain of yours works.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Not even ten minutes ago we were downstairs fucking on Kathryn’s couch, and now we’re talking about the adoption.”

“It’s the wine, dear.”

Emma laughed and it was a sound that rippled through her whole body like a pleasant little orgasm. She wrapped her legs around Emma’s waist and rolled her hips up against hers, knowing that look she saw in Emma’s eyes that was wishing for the very same thing as she was, for their clothes to be gone completely.

Regina started tugging at Emma’s shirt and with well practiced ease, they removed each other’s clothes quickly, settling down on the double-sized bed together. Regina smiled up at her wife, running her fingers through her blonde hair. Regina suspected that moments like this, stolen away from their family, would become a reality sooner or later and she vowed silently to herself to make every last one of their moments together be absolutely perfect in every single way.

Easing a hand between their bodies, she slicked her fingers over Emma’s folds, moaning at how wet she still was for her, because of her. While the wine had made her bold downstairs, it was making her feel sluggish and her only need, her only want was to make her wife cum before they both succumbed to the pull of sleep.

“Regina,” Emma moaned quietly, her hips bucking against her hand. “Fuck.”

“I don’t want to fuck, Emma,” Regina groaned. “I want to make love to you.”

Regina smiled as the look of realization dawned over Emma’s face and she shifted, lowering her cunt to Regina’s slowly. Regina spread her wide before urging her hips down, biting on her lower lip as Emma leaned back and threw her hair over her shoulder, their hips rocking together. Regina slipped her hand out from between them fully, grasping on to Emma’s hips to help keep the pace slow yet steady and firm.

She stared up at her wife for a moment, just taking in the breathtaking sight of her and every inch of her delicious pale skin. She delicately ran her fingers over the scar on her thigh before moving her fingers to trace over the one on her abdomen. She trailed them up and over the curve of her left breast and over the scar on her chest before coming to rest on the one that was on her shoulder.

Many time while they made love, Regina took just a moment to touch each one of those scars, knowing how each one—especially the one on her chest—reminded herself of how close Emma had come to death. She hated thinking of such things when they were making love, but underneath those thoughts were that of how grateful she was to have Emma in her life and to know the kind of love they shared.

Regina moved her hand back down to Emma’s hip, gripping tighter as they moved harder and faster against each other, the friction of their cunts sliding together bringing both of them tumbling over the edge. Emma collapsed forward, their lips crushing together in a hungry kiss, their bodies twitching and shuddering as they rode out their quick and intense orgasm together.

It was a little bit of a struggle to get under the covers but once they were and settled comfortably in one another’s arms, Regina found it far too easily to give into the gentle pull of sleep.

**********

After having breakfast with Ruby and Kathryn, they headed over to Granny’s cottage to pick up Henry before heading home. They had a rather busy weekend ahead of them in getting the house sufficiently prepared for the interview with the adoption agency on Monday and already Regina was overwhelmed with the task ahead of them.

Henry went to the den to start in there on his own under strict instructions to get rid of any sharp or dangerous objects that would be in reach of a young child and Regina retreated to the kitchen with Emma, watching her as she opened up the box of child-proof handles and latches they’d attach to the lower cabinets and doors.

“Do we really need to do all this?” Emma groaned as she flipped through the scarcely detailed instructions. “Couldn’t we just tell the lady that we’ll childproof the house before we adopt our daughter?”

“It doesn’t quite work that way, darling.”

“Damn it.”

Regina walked up behind her and rubbed her tense shoulders. “It will all be worth it, Emma, I promise you. Hopefully sooner rather than later we will have our daughter here with us and we can just grow as a family together.”

“Yeah,” Emma said as she glanced over her shoulder back at her with a smile. “I’m really excited for this, babe. We get to raise a child together and Henry gets a little sister. I’m excited and nervous, you know?”

“I know,” Regina smiled, kissing her shoulder firmly before wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace. “I am as well, but we can weather any storm together, my love.”

“What the hell is this thing?” Emma asked as she held up a piece of round plastic.

“It goes on the door handles.”

“Right,” Emma chuckled and tossed it down on the island before turning in Regina’s arms. “When Henry was born and growing up, I never had any of these things. Never had reason to. He might’ve been curious, but right from the start I taught him right from wrong and squashed that curiosity of his like a bug.”

“Lovely, dear, but these are just one of very many little things the adoption agency takes into consideration. I’m just making sure that we will be more than deemed fit to be suitable parents to our new daughter.”

“Shit,” Emma said suddenly, her eyes going wide. “What about our…toys?”

“They’re tucked away.”

“Think like a toddler, Regina.”

“Hmm?”

“Toddlers will go through anything, search through anything if you take your eye off of them just for a moment. Shit!” She groaned and Regina just shook her head, wondering just what kind of thoughts were going through her wife’s mind in that moment. “What if the interviewer finds them! Don’t they like go poking around the house and stuff?”

“They do, dear.”

“We gotta hide them!”

“Hide them? You cannot be serious.”

“What if the lady interviewing us finds them and thinks were nothing more than a pair of kinky, sex-crazed lesbians?”

“Are you saying that we are not?” Regina teased. “We’ll find someplace to stash them away on Monday, Emma.”

“Why not today?”

“Because I was thinking of using those bed-straps tonight, you know the ones that were bought when we first moved into the apartment in Boston that we’ve never quite got around to using?”

“With Henry in the house?”

“All the more reason for you to be quiet.”

“Me?”

Regina kissed her, muffling her own laughter as she did. They broke apart barely a moment later with Emma shaking her head no. She turned in Regina’s arms and looked over the instructions laid out in front of her once again as Regina rest her chin upon her shoulder and her eyes scanned over the single page in front of her. Regina couldn’t seem to resist touching her wife, sliding her hands under the front of her white tank top and up over the smooth, flat expanse of her abdomen. Her lips kissed along her shoulder, each one lingering just a moment longer than the last.

When her fingers reached the underside of her wife’s braless breasts, Emma dropped the plastic object she was holding as reached back to slide her fingers through Regina’s hair, pulling her lips against her neck as she kissed over warm, smooth skin. She nipped at the skin just over her pulse point, smiling as it elicited a breathy moan past her wife’s lips. She pushed her hands up further, grinning against the side of Emma’s neck as her fingertips slid over hardening nipples and it drew out a hungry desire, an urge just to take her right there in the kitchen as they had so many times before.

Emma moaned quietly as Regina rolled her hard nipples between her fingers, meeting her halfway for a lazy, languid kiss. Regina lowered her left hand between Emma’s legs and cupped her almost possessively, eliciting another breathy moan past her lips and over her own. She was drunk on the feel of her wife becoming putty in her own hands that she only just momentarily forgot that they were not alone in the house as she moved her hand to flick open the button of her tight jeans.

“Oh god, gross!” Henry yelled out and the very sound of his voice pulled them apart rather quickly. “Really? While I’m slaving away in the den, you two are making out in the kitchen? How is that fair?”

“Henry—”

“Whatever,” he groaned loudly. “Do we have any boxes?”

“For what, dear?” Regina asked him, barely unmoving from behind Emma.

“All those little sculptures you have on the bookcase. I tried to move them to another shelf and they’ll fit but I need to pack away some of the DVD’s we have.”

“There are boxes out in the garage, kid, along with tape,” Emma said as she swiped at the instructions on the counter and read over them again. Once Henry had slipped out of the kitchen, Emma turned to Regina with an exasperated sigh. “We need to make him wear a bell or something.”

“He’s not an animal, Emma.”

“Speaking of—”

“No,” Regina said firmly, having had this conversation only once before. “We are most definitely _not_ getting a dog, Emma.”

“Once we adopt, it could be our half kid! Kind of! Two point five kids, a house with a…hedge and a gate, not the white picket fence deal that comes with that scenario, but kind of sort of is. Come on, Regina. It’d be perfect!’”

“We are _not_ getting a dog. End of discussion.”

“We haven’t even properly discussed it yet!”

“One,” Regina said as she held up a solitary finger. “Dogs, especially puppies, are filthy. Two, puppies need to be housebroken and I for one am not a fan of stained carpets or chewed up furniture and shoes. Three, dogs are worse than babies. They require the upmost care for their entire lives and the poop, do not get me started on the poop. Do you think I want our yard to be soiled?”

Emma frowned and her face contoured into that puppy-dog face that melted Regina ever single time. “Please, baby?”

“No.”

“Can’t we just talk about this?”

“We are and the answer remains the same, Emma. Now, let’s get on with the task of childproofing our kitchen, shall we? Before _our_ son comes traipsing back in here and accuses us of making out when we should be busy with more important matters.”

Emma was pouting as she clutched the instructions with both hands and Regina simply rolled her eyes and kissed the pout away. While she was so very against bring any animal inside the house for the obvious reasons of it soiling itself and ruining furniture, she couldn’t truly deny Emma’s wishes and desires to have a dog of their own, another family member and another mouth to feed.

And that was how, not even four hours later and an emergency call for the Sheriff to respond, that they ended up with a nine week old German Shepherd puppy in the house, wrecking havoc the moment Emma set him down on the kitchen floor. Henry was beyond delighted and infatuated from the moment Emma had strolled through the front door with the puppy wrapped up in her arms. Regina had just simply rolled her eyes and told her that the puppy was most definitely not staying.

Until she found herself on the kitchen floor an hour after Emma had brought him home, being devoured with puppy kisses galore and erupting into a fit of giggles as she tried to fight the poor, defenceless puppy off of her.

“He sleeps in a crate,” Regina said evenly as she cuddled the wriggly puppy in her arms and fought off the relentless assault of puppy kisses with ease. “A crate which you will buy today. Immediately.”

“Done.”

“He is your responsibility.”

“Fully,” Emma nodded and she looked at Henry who just simply smiled at her. “Me and the kid got this.”

“Good, because the moment he soils himself on the floor, one of you are to clean up after him. Is that understood?

“Completely,” Henry nodded, barely able to contain his excitement.

“He is your…responsibility,” Regina said, her words hesitated as she held the puppy at arms length for a moment. “Training and feeding, amongst other things.”

“We’ll enrol him in puppy classes, won’t we, Ma?”

“For sure, kid. Dug here is gonna be a fully trained police dog one day.”

“Dug?” Regina asked with a scrunch of her face. “Really?”

Emma shrugged. “You know how much I loved that movie. It just kind of fits, doesn’t it?”

“No.”

“Regina…”

“No police dog will have the name Dug,” Regina said firmly, the smile on her lips treating to break out but she held her resolve. Regina held the puppy up close to her, their eyes meeting just for a moment. “And what shall we call you?”

The puppy cocked its head to the side at the sound of her voice and let out a small little whine. Regina could not deny that in that very moment she fell in love with his little face, with how soft his fur was and those kisses he attacked her with. She placed a kiss upon his furry head and sighed as her eyes met with her Emma’s in a longing, almost desperate gaze.

“Anything but Dug, Emma.”

“Charlie?”

“Like from All Dogs Go to Heaven?” Henry enquired. “No, he needs something better than that.”

“Like what?” Emma asked, folding her arms over her chest as she took a seat on the floor next to Regina and rubbed the puppy behind its still floppy ears. “Other than Dug, Charlie is a totally cool name for a dog!”

“It’s a people name!” Henry objected.

“Might as well call him Askit,” Regina muttered and upon two identical stares of confusion she continued. “When someone asks what the dog is named, you respond with Askit and they—”

Henry burst into laughter then and with a shake of his head, he tried to breathe past it. Regina only smirked as the confusion splayed itself over her wife’s face for far longer than she herself had expected. Emma suddenly scowled and leaned in for a short, sharp kiss.

“I hate you.”

“You love me, darling.”

“Askit? Really?”

“It was merely a suggestion. I myself did not imagine that you would be bringing a puppy into our household after I specifically told you no.”

Emma surged forward, her lips grazing the shell of her ear. “You always tell me no before you’re screaming for more.”

Regina laughed lightly as she dropped the puppy into Emma’s hands. “This is most definitely not the same thing, dear. Now take him outside before he soils himself inside.”

She watched as Emma carried the puppy out the back door and turned to face a smiling Henry. She shook her head and rose from the floor, wiping her hands on her pants as she straightened her composure. Henry just continued to smile as she smiled back, wondering just what, if other from the obvious, he was so very happy about in that very moment.

“What would you name the dog, dear, if it were left entirely up to you?”

“Rocky.”

“Hmm?” Regina asked, amused. “Why?”

“We can’t name him Rocinante because you already have a horse with that name, Mom,” Henry said in a matter of fact voice. “When are we going to go riding again?”

“You’d like to go riding again?”

“Of course I would! With everything happening, I just thought it wasn’t a good time to ask to go riding again. I miss it. I miss hanging out with David and the horses at the stables. I spent a lot of time there last summer when you and Ma were spending all your time alone together.”

Regina felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks just thinking of the summer before. Had it only just been a year? They had stolen away so many moments together over those few short months, making the most of the time they had together after eleven long years apart. She almost felt selfish of the time they’d spent together last summer, but she had to push that selfish feeling aside because everything that had happened since had brought them to where they were, with all the ups and downs and in betweens.

“Mom?”

“Yes, Henry?”

“Can we go riding tomorrow?”

“I’ll give David a call and see,” Regina replied. “He has been rather busy now that he and Mary Margaret have the baby.”

Henry nodded and smiled just as Emma came back inside with the puppy. She let out an exasperated sigh as she held on to the squirming dog. After a bit of a struggle, she let the puppy down on the floor and he immediately bounced over to Regina, pawing at her legs and whimpering as he plopped down and looked up at her.

“Looks like he chose his favourite human already,” Emma chuckled as Regina stared down defiantly at the puppy. “So, what are we going to name him?”

“Henry suggested Rocky,” Regina replied, trying in vain to ignore the whimpering puppy at her feet. “I for one do not care what you name the dog.”

“Regina…”

“He still needs a crate,” she continued. “A collar, leash, bowls and food. Perhaps some toys as well. His name can wait as far as I am concerned.”

“What do you say, kid, you up for a trip to the store?” Emma asked and Henry nodded excitedly. “Uh, you’re going to stay here, right? It’s not like we can bring him to the store with us.”

“I suppose I have no other choice and we cannot leave the dog alone in the house. He’ll positively destroy everything,” Regina replied and she glanced down at the puppy who sat at her feet, watching her intensely. “And what do you think you’re staring at, huh?”

Regina rolled her eyes as Emma and Henry hurried out of the kitchen to head to the store. She kept a close eye on the dog as she made herself a cup of tea, the dog watching her every move with a look of curiosity. She barely took her eyes off the dog, waiting for it to make it’s move in destroying her house, but it just sat there a few feet away on the kitchen floor, never taking it’s eyes off of her.

“And what are you staring at, hmm?”

The dog whined and she rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time before kneeling down in front of him. He immediately jumped up towards her, licking at the air as he struggled to get closer to her. With another roll of her eyes, she scooped the young puppy up and tried not to laugh as she gave in to the kisses it lavished all over her face and neck.

“You are going to shed like crazy, aren’t you?” Regina mused as she cuddled the puppy to her chest. “Let’s make a deal, shall we?” She said and the dog just looked up at her and in that very moment, her resolve started to break. “You will absolutely not destroy the furniture in the house, do you understand me, dog? You will not sleep in our bed nor in Henry’s bed. You will sleep in a crate right here in the kitchen and you will absolutely not soil yourself on my floors.”

The puppy wagged its tail and she laughed in spite of herself. She put him back down on the floor and picked up her cup of tea and took a sip. After she finished her tea, she walked out of the kitchen with the puppy hot on her heels and she scooped him up and headed for the den to inspect Henry’s job at reorganizing the shelves in there.

Her exhaustion from the night before and the early morning she and Emma had caught up to her and she laid down on the couch with the dog securely in her arms. He yawned and she nodded, feeling just as tired as the puppy obviously was as well. Her eyes started to close as the puppy laid its head on her chest.

It was how Emma and Henry found them an hour later, curled up and snuggling on the couch as they napped together. Regina opened her eyes slowly at the sound of Emma giggling and she handed off the sleepy puppy to Henry as she sat up.

“Do not say one word, Emma,” Regina warned as she sat down next to her.

“But it was so adorable,” she grinned. “You totally fell in love with him, didn’t you?”

“I suppose,” Regina said with a roll of her eyes. “Did you get everything?”

“Yeah, we got everything and then some.”

“Good,” she said and watched Henry curl up in the chair with the puppy. “He looks like a Rex, doesn’t he?”

“Rex?” Emma smiled. “I like it. Rex Swan-Mills, police dog extraordinaire!”

Regina rolled her eyes again and leaned against her wife. It wasn’t how she saw their Saturday going, but even with the newest addition to the family, it was turning out to be a pretty great day after all.


	69. Chapter 69

It took a lot to break her resolve, but in the end she realized that the dog would either stay in the crate in their bedroom or in Henry’s bedroom or else he would keep them up all night with the insufferable whining and barking they had endured for almost an hour after they retreated to the bedroom for the night.

“Well, aren’t you going to do something about that dog, Emma?”

“What do you want me to do?” Emma asked, groaning quietly as she continued to trace her fingers over Regina’s naked body. “If we put Rex in here with us, he’s going to be watching us have sex and that’s totally weird.”

“Put him in with Henry, dear.”

“What if he’s gotta go outside?” Emma asked and Regina sighed heavily. “I know, I know, I got into this mess and it’s my problem, Regina.”

“It may do Henry a bit of good having the responsibility.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“I usually am, darling.”

Emma sighed and dipped her head down to kiss over her breasts, not lingering for long as the puppy started barking louder and louder. “What’s his problem anyway? Separation anxiety or something?”

“He’s a puppy, Emma. They require attention twenty-four hours a day even while they are sleeping. It is his first night in a new house with humans he instantly fell in love with. Perhaps he just needs to be near one of us.”

Emma groaned and got off the bed and pulled on her long robe, tying it shut. “I’ll be back, Regina. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Couldn’t resist, could you?” Regina smirked as she tried to move, the bed straps around her wrists and ankles preventing her from moving more than a few inches at most. “Hurry up, darling. You’ve teased me enough as it is.”

Regina sighed as she laid strapped to their bed. It hadn’t been her idea to be the one tied down, but Emma pouted and practically begged her. After agreeing to subjecting herself to be the first one they used the straps on and after a bit of fumbling with figuring out how they worked exactly, they had just barely started when the dog started crying and whining and barking, more and more.

It wasn’t helping that she was incredibly aroused and there was not a thing she could do about it as she waited for Emma to deal with the dog. She tried to clench her thighs together, but the straps only gave her inches to move and those few inches were far from being enough. After nearly ten minutes, she could just faintly hear the sound of her wife’s voice coming from their son’s bedroom and she groaned in frustration, mentally willing for her to hurry on back to the bedroom.

Her breath hitched in her chest as the bedroom door opened and she turned to look at Emma as she slipped inside and shut the door behind her, pausing just for a second to make sure the door was locked before she shrugged out of the robe on the short walk towards the bed and grinned down at Regina in the soft light of the room.

Emma said not a word as she crawled up the bed on her hands and kneels and knelt over Regina, a salacious smile curling over her lips. She ghosted her lips over her chest before leaning back and sweeping her hands up Regina’s sides, avoiding every place she so desperately needed to feel her hands on her. There was one thing she knew about her wife and that was the fact she loved to tease when given the chance.

Emma licked over her lips as her eyes raked over Regina’s very naked and exposed body and Regina felt a surge of arousal rip through her body just from the way her wife was drinking her in completely. Her finger tips skimmed over her skin, tracing every contour, every dip, every curve, yet still very much avoiding touching her in the places she needed that touch the most.

“Tease,” Regina murmured and it drew out a short laugh from Emma as she scooted down on the bed and pulled Regina down with her, effectively opening her thighs as wide as the straps on her ankles would allow. “Emma…”

“How is it every time we’re alone together I can’t seem to resist you?”

“Emma—”

“You are so beautiful, Regina,” Emma murmured, her fingers lightly trailing over her inner thighs, stopping just mere inches away from her cunt before sliding back down to her knees. “I just—sometimes I just want to worship you for hours, days even if I could.”

“I would let you.”

Emma knew how to play her body like a finely tuned instrument and even in moments of frustration, Regina loved every last second of those teasing touches, those lingering kisses that just fell short of where she needed them most, because she knew Emma couldn’t hold back either, at least not for very long.

The burn of the straps on her wrists and ankles drew out the pure reality of their current situation as Emma teased her fingers over her slit and withdrew them almost immediately. Regina wasn’t about to admit how readily nervous she’d been about being strapped to their bed and confined to just inches of movement—no matter how much she truly trusted her wife. Those nerves, however, slipped away at the first stroke of Emma’s tongue against her cunt.

She tried to suppress her moans, knowing more than ever they both needed to be quiet as they usually needed to with Henry being home and in his room. She was about to protest against the straps suddenly being a bad idea when Emma’s fingers deftly slipped inside of her with ease. Her back arched off the mattress suddenly as she moaned out into the quiet of the bedroom, gasping as Emma licked her again, eliciting the very same reaction.

“Emma,” Regina moaned quietly, her eyes pleading when Emma looked up at her and she was greeted with a lascivious smile as Emma licked over her clit before maneuvering herself until her knees were on either side of Regina’s head and her mouth was on her once again.

Without the use of her hands, it proved to be somewhat difficult as she licked over her wife’s pussy eagerly, hungrily. After a few strokes of her tongue, Emma was moving away from her and she knelt between her spread legs as she grabbed the strapless strap-on that lay on the bed beside her, easily slipping the plug inside of her under Regina’s watchful gaze.

“Emma,” she whispered softly, her eyes flicking down to watch as she grabbed the small bottle of lube and squirted it over the rubber phallus, slowly spreading it over it as she inched towards her. “Emma, please.”

Emma wordlessly unstrapped her left leg, and wrapped it around her hip as she guided the tip of the strap-on towards her hot, tight hole. From the look in Emma’s eyes, she knew it was going to be next to impossible to stay quiet because that look was nothing short of “I’m going to fuck you until you scream”. It had been a while since they’d brought out a strap-on and the strapless one was one of Emma’s favourites.

That, of course, meant she didn’t hold back as she all but slammed the rubber cock inside of Regina. Emma surged forward, quickly capturing Regina’s lips with her own in a deep kiss. She tightened her hold on Emma with her left leg, keeping her buried inside of her, hips unmoving as she adjusted to the feel of it inside of her. She longed for her hands to be free, to rake her nails down Emma’s muscular back, to elicit those breathy sighs she could draw out with just her touch.

Emma pulled back from her lips with a gasp and she leaned back, one hand gripping Regina’s waist and the other pulling her leg from around her and holding it roughly against the mattress, spreading her as wide as she could manage with one leg still strapped to the bed. Emma lifted her hips up slightly, making the angle easier to drive the rubber phallus deep inside of her, her thrusts short and slow at first before she gradually picked up the pace.

“Emma!” Regina cried out, her eyes sliding shut tightly as she tried to suppress her moans. Every bit of her wanted to scream her name, but she couldn’t allow for anything more than nothing short of a whisper.

She gasped as she opened her eyes and looked down at her wife, watching at the muscles in her arms rippled as she lifted her off the mattress, not slowing down in her thrusts as she focused on the rubber cock, watching it as it slid in and out of her quickly.

She could not suppress her moans as Emma lowered her back down to the mattress and moved forward, grinning as she pumped her hips hard, rolling them every time she buried it to the hilt. She was so very close and every thrust brought her closer and closer to coming undone and she knew she would not be able to hold back, to stay quiet in any way or form, not with the way her wife was fucking her into oblivion.

Regina’s hands twisted in the restraints and she grabbed fistful of sheets with both as Emma’s lips licked and nipped and sucked along her neck, her thrusts slowing, but hard, hitting her just right. She arched into Emma, her restrained leg rising as far as the strap would allow and with one last hard, deep thrust of the rubber phallus inside of her, Regina moaned, her leg shaking as her orgasm thundered through her suddenly.

Regina’s eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with the beautiful sight of her wife staring down at her lovingly, the strap-on still buried inside of her. Emma smiled down at her and kissed over her forehead, her cheeks, her jaw, her chin and finally her lips. Regina kissed her deeply, her arms straining against the restraints as she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her wife, to hold her impossibly close. As their kiss drew to a slow end, Emma pulled back and smiled down at her once more.

“That was hot,” she murmured, her left hand languidly training over Regina’s body. “You were out for a few minutes.”

“Was I?”

“I didn’t—it wasn’t too much, was it?”

“Emma, darling, it never is too much. I’m just not used to being restrained like this.”

Emma nodded, slipping the rubber phallus out from inside of her slowly, the burn and the ache immediately reminding her of just how hard she’d been fucked. Regina bit her lower lip and watched as Emma slipped the plug out from inside her with a slight wince. She moved slowly to undo the restraint around her right ankle before she straddled Regina’s stomach and reached for the restraints around her wrists.

Regina didn’t miss the frown that quickly formed over Emma’s lips as she lifted her hands and kissed over the red marks around her wrists where the restraints had been. Regina inhaled sharply as the press of Emma’s lips against her raw skin and they moved until Regina was sitting up with Emma sitting in front of her, her legs draped over her own.

“Shit, Regina,” Emma groaned quietly. “Those things really did a number on you.”

“It’s fine, darling,” she assured her, kissing her softly as she lowered her hands and ran them over Emma’s smooth, strong thighs. “I am sure those marks will be gone by the morning. It was my own fault. I only wanted to touch you, to hold you as I always do.”

Emma smiled gently and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. “My turn?” Emma asked almost tentatively and Regina smiled and nodded her head. “I trust you, Regina.”

“I know, my love, as I trust you.”

“Are you gonna…” Emma trailed off as she glanced at the discarded strap-on.

“No,” Regina said with a soft shake of her head. “I’d rather tease you with my tongue until you’re begging me to let you cum,” she purred and Emma’s eyes went wide as she quickly moved to lay the length of the bed almost a little too eagerly.

Regina tried not to laugh at her wife’s eagerness to be on the receiving end, and she moved slowly to restrain each of her limbs, taking her time because it was quite obvious how impatient Emma was growing. Regina licked over her lips as she crawled between Emma’s spread legs and she swept her hands up her inner thighs slowly, pulling back at the very last moment before she reached her glistening pussy.

“Did you cum?” Regina husked as she drank in the sight. “When you were fucking me hard, did you cum with me?”

“Yes, fuck yes.”

Regina chuckled throatily with a shake of her head. While they rarely talked dirty in bed, there was that rare occasion where it added to the heightened sensations they created between one another. Regina smirked salaciously as she glided her fingers over her wife’s wet cunt, the tips of her fingers slipping over her slit, teasing her as she lifted them just before she reached her swollen clit.

“Regina,” Emma moaned as she lifted her hips off the bed and she now discovered how torturously pleasurable being restrained felt for herself. “Babe, I need you to touch me.”

“I am touching you,” she purred as she traced her fingers over Emma’s hip bones.

“Fuck.”

Regina licked over her lips before dipping her head down to place a firm yet fluttering kiss just below her navel. Every kiss was slow and firm, her tongue occasionally dipping out to taste the warm skin slowly becoming slick with perspiration as Emma struggled against the restraints and her own burning arousal and need to cum just as hard as she’d made Regina cum before.

Emma was squirming but the time she reached her breasts and her straining nipples begging to be lavished with attention. She was careful not to let the rest of her body touch any inch of her wife’s, wanting to draw out her teasing touches until it was unbearable for her to tolerate any longer. Confident she could make her wife cum without fucking her, Regina nipped at one nipple playfully before moving to the other and she sucked the hard bud into her mouth and flicked her tongue over the tip, eliciting a low, suppressed moan past Emma’s parted lips.

Regina almost felt the jerky moments of Emma’s hips as she thrust them upwards and she moved just out of reach each time. Emma’s moans turned into grunts of frustration, but she never voiced it with words, not once. Regina trailed the tip of her tongue from one nipple to the other over her heated flesh unhurriedly, chuckling deeply when Emma all but thrust her chest towards her just before she could lick over the straining nipple.

Tutting her as she pulled back completely, she waited until Emma submitted, relaxing back on the bed as best as she could under the restraints and her uncontrollable arousal. Licking over her lips slowly, making sure Emma’s eyes were on her tongue, she curled it over her top lip as her lips pulled into a smug smirk. She crawled off the bed suddenly and she glanced her her shoulder, watching Emma’s eyes watching her with such intensity she almost lost her resolve to tease her endlessly with the hungry look she was greeted with.

“Regina?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing?”

Regina said not a word as she padded into the closet and found what she was looking for almost immediately. She curled her hand around the silver bullet and held her hand behind her back as she exited slowly. Fighting her smile, she stole away towards the foot of the bed and knelt on the edge.

“Close your eyes,” Regina purred and Emma immediately obeyed her command. Suppressing a throaty chuckle at her willingness to obey every command, Regina knelt on the edge of the bed and crawled forward between her wife’s legs. “Keep them closed,” she murmured as she brought her hand around and uncurled her fingers from around the silver bullet now warm from her hand.

She kept her eyes trained on Emma’s face and she saw the surprise register the moment she clicked the bullet on to the lowest speed. Yet, Emma obeyed, her eyes staying shut tight as her arms strained against the straps.

She trailed the pointed tip over Emma’s inner right knee and watched as she squirmed and gasped in frustration. Licking over her lips, she knew she was going to enjoy this far too much, much more than she had originally anticipated. She trailed the small vibrator down her inner thigh, watching as Emma continued to strain against the straps and tried to keep her eyes shut tight, the excitement showing on her face the closer the vibrator came to her cunt.

Giving in just for a second, Regina traced the tip over her clit, pulling back the instant Emma moaned and lifted her hips clear off the bed. Regina tutted her again and Emma’s eyes shot open, pleading her silently for more. Regina could feel the power literally in her hand and it was all so very easy to give in, to let that power consume her, she reminded herself that her wife trusted her completely and she could not, in no way or form, betray that trust.

She trailed the small vibrator over her inner thigh, barely touching her lips before moving back up to her swollen clit, giving in for more than just a few seconds before pulling it away once again.

“Regina, come on, babe,” Emma half moaned, half whined. “This is fucking torture!”

“But you love it,” Regina grinned and Emma laughed sharply.

“I do. You know I do. Just—fuck, Regina!” Emma squealed as Regina took mercy on her once more, pressing the bullet against her clit harder than the last. “Oh god, don’t stop.”

She wasn't planning on stopping, teasing yes, stopping no. She trailed the tip of the bullet up Emma’s abdomen, watching her muscles tighten against the light touch of vibrations against her skin. Still careful not to let her own body touch her wife’s she trailed the vibrator up her abdomen with light, wet, open-mouthed kisses, pulling back every time that Emma arched up into her.

The moans turned into whimpering sighs and groans by the time her lips reached hard nipples once again. She licked and nipped and sucked, turning her wife into a quivering mess, lost to her own raging libido she quite literally had no control over. They had teased before, but never on that level and Regina, taking mercy upon her once more, lowered her body on top of Emma’s and devoured her with a deep, passionate kiss. She rolled her hips down, feeling her cunt slide over Emma’s pubic bone, further teasing her as she ended the kiss and lifted her body off of hers.

Regina paused just for a moment to look down into Emma’s lust-filled eyes, finding herself lost in them all to easily before she pressed a soft kiss to her pouting lips. She trailed her lips down her body unhurriedly, her tongue dipping out to caress over those few sweet spots that always left her wife panting and squirming for more. Regina scraped her teeth over the spot just inches to the left of her navel and she gripped on to Emma’s hips, the silver bullet still between the fingers of her right hand, as Emma’s orgasm suddenly wrenched through her.

Regina settled between her legs, watching as her body twitched, the restraints restricting her almost completely. Emma was panting as her tense body slumped against the mattress after a few long minutes and she lifted her head to look down at Regina and smiled. Deciding Emma had been patient enough, aside from the one moment she’d broken down and practically begged her for more, she wasn’t going to tease her anymore.

She brought her hand with the bullet between her legs, keeping it on the lowest setting as she circled it over Emma’s very sensitive clit. She kept one hand on her lower abdomen to keep her hips from bucking off the bed and she kissed her way up her inner thigh, moving the bullet away from her clit as she licked along heated flesh. At the taste of Emma’s arousal that slowly seeped out of her core, she moaned and deftly slipped her tongue inside, drinking her in.

“Oh god,” Emma murmured when Regina brought the bullet back to her clit, teasing the bundle of nerves with consistent touches. She licked over her fully, eliciting a loud moan she knew Emma had tried in vain to hold back. “Regina!”

The bed shook slightly as Emma fought the restraints and Regina didn’t let up, her tongue twisting and curling and flicking over her hole, bringing her close to the edge once more before she leaned back and pulled the bullet away and clicked it off.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Emma groaned, looking down at Regina in frustration before throwing her head back against the mattress.

Regina smirked and licked over her lips before dipping her head back down and she licked her cunt fully before fixing her lips around her swollen clit and sucked hard. Regina groaned quietly and slipped two fingers inside of her with ease and she pulled back with a gasp and laid her head against Emma’s right thigh, breathing in deeply as she thrust her fingers steadily inside of her.

The moment she felt her inner walls tightening, she slipped her fingers out and replaced them with her tongue, eagerly fucking her as her fingers circled over her clit steadily. Emma came with an almost silent cry, her body writhing and tensing as her orgasm thundered through her. Regina licked over her once more, moaning at the taste of her cum before she kissed her way down one leg and unfastened the strap before moving to the other leg.

“Fuck,” Emma murmured as Regina crawled up her body and paused to steal a sweet kiss before moving to unfasten her wrists. Emma’s arms immediately wrapped around her once they were free and she pulled Regina in for a nice, deep kiss.

Regina knew she could’ve teased her for longer, teased her until she reached the brink of insanity. She wanted to so very badly, but her resolve had broken far too easily. There’d be plenty of other chances to put those straps to use and she planned on bringing them out once again and soon—preferably with an empty house so that she could really make Emma scream and beg for more.

“Babe, that was intense,” Emma whispered against her lips. “Really, really fucking intense.”

“Mmm,” Regina smiled. “I quite enjoyed it.”

“I loved it,” Emma chuckled quietly. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Regina said, kissing her and she kept it short before rolling off of her and she stretched out languidly, her body feeling tight and a little sore. When Emma turned on her side and started to trail her hand over Regina’s body, she placed a hand over hers, stopping her. “I need a moment.”

She didn’t see Emma nod as her eyes slipped shut, exhaustion suddenly taking over her completely. She was completely sated and happy, sleep overtaking her with ease.

**********

Emma watched Regina sleep for a little while before she slipped out of bed. She pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top before grabbing her robe and slipped it on as she walked out of the bedroom, making sure she shut the door behind her. She ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to tame it and she headed down the hallway to Henry’s bedroom to check on him and the puppy.

She wasn’t too surprised to find his bed and the crate empty and with a sigh, she turned and headed downstairs. The light was on in the kitchen and she walked in to find the back door slightly ajar. Slipping on the flip-flops that she’d left there earlier, she stepped outside into the cool night air and found Henry out in the backyard, the puppy following him as he quietly urged him to do his business.

“Hey, kid, don’t you think you two oughta be in bed right now?”

“He uh, he started whining and I thought maybe he had to go outside,” Henry muttered with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “He hasn’t done anything yet.”

“How long have you been out here?” Emma asked, shivering slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Henry?”

“Almost an hour,” he said, not looking at her but down at the puppy as he plopped down and stared right back up at him. “You know, I’m used to hearing you guys uh, you know, but you were kind of loud tonight and I couldn’t sleep. I think you kept Rex up too.”

Emma groaned quietly and sat down on the bench by the garden near where Henry and the puppy were standing. “I’m sorry, kid.”

“I know you both try to be quiet, but you’re not. Not really.”

“Like I said, I’m sorry—”

“Sorry for being so in love with Mom that you two can’t—”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Emma laughed dryly. She snapped her fingers, getting the puppy’s attention and he bounced towards her and she laughed again as she scooped him up and placed him in her lap. “Come on, let’s get you two into bed.”

“What if he has to, you know, go?”

“That’s what the puppy pad is for in the crate, kid.”

“Oh.”

“If you don’t want him to sleep in your room, I can move the crate into our bedroom.”

“No, it’s okay. I want him to sleep in there with me.”

“You sure?” Emma asked as they headed back inside and she made sure the back door was shut tight and locked up. “He might wake up in a few hours and he’ll wake you up.”

“You told me when we were at the store that he’s going to be a big responsibility for all of us and I want to help,” Henry replied quietly. “He won’t be a puppy forever.”

“No,” Emma chuckled as she tucked Rex under one arm and reached out to ruffle Henry’s hair with her free hand. “No, he most definitely won’t be a puppy forever.”

Henry led the way upstairs and into his room and while he crawled into bed and pulled the covers over him, Emma put the puppy back into his crate and locked the door. She sighed as she turned to look at Henry.

“Do you want me to read you a story or something?”

“I’m eleven.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re too old for a bedtime story, kid.”

“That’s exactly what it means,” Henry chuckled and he shrugged. “I’ll be okay. I’ll fall asleep soon, I promise.”

“I hope so.”

“Ma?” Henry asked just as she turned. “Are we going riding tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded and he grinned widely. “But not until the afternoon. Get some sleep, kid. Good night.”

“Night.”

Emma flipped off the light on her way out and closed the door, leaving it open just a crack in case Henry slept through the puppy whining in the middle of the night. She headed back to bed, stripping out of her clothes before she removed the bed straps and folded them while Regina slept soundly. She placed the straps in the bedside drawer on her side and slipped under the covers, gently maneuvering her wife until she too was under them instead of on top.

Regina moaned quietly as she turned on her side and snuggled into her, her lips lightly kissing over the skin on her shoulder. She tiredly lifted her head and her eyes fluttered open as Emma looked down at her.

“Where did you go of to?”

“Went to check on Henry and Rex.”

“Oh. Is everything all right?” Regina asked and Emma nodded with a smile. “This is going to be a rather big adjustment for all of us.”

“I know. You don’t have to worry about a thing, babe. Between me and Henry, we got this whole puppy training thing. You won’t have to do a thing.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah,” Emma smiled at her and kissed her forehead before reaching out to turn off the bedside lamp, encasing the room in darkness. “Let’s get some sleep, babe.”

Regina murmured quietly as she laid her head down on the pillow next to Emma’s, her fingers splaying over her stomach lightly before she relaxed against her. Emma lay there, wide awake and stared up at the ceiling, her mind far from quiet.

Her body was deliciously sore and the ache between her legs did nothing but remind her of their earlier activities. They never failed to find new, exciting and pleasurable ways to take each other, to keep things fresh in the bedroom. It wasn’t like they needed to, one touch from her wife always got her in the mood and even then, it wasn’t even a touch that she needed, it was just one simple look or even just a thought that crossed over her mind. Regina, like herself, was completely insatiable and it only made her think of just how perfect they were for one another.

She was so in love with Regina that sometimes it ached and caused her only to fall in love with her over and over again. They had come so far together and it had just been shy of a year. It felt so much longer to her, but in reality it truly wasn’t. When she paused to think of everything they’d been through together, all the memories they had made and the ones they would make in the future, her heart and her very soul just swelled with love, an everlasting kind of love, one she had never felt before Regina and knew that she would only feel with her for the rest of her life.

They were on a journey, a road that was never-ending, every turn brought change into their lives and they were on the cusp of a whole new chapter with the adoption. The puppy hadn’t been planned, but that too was the start of a new chapter. Miles more to go, forever on that journey together as a family and as partners.

Emma smiled as she looked at her wife in the darkness, watching as she slept soundly next to her. She leaned over and kissed her forehead softly, smiling as she heard her murmur under her breath for her to go to sleep.

Settling back down on her own pillow, she smiled again. Despite the impending challenges life was about to throw their way, she was more than ready to face them.


	70. Chapter 70

First thing Monday morning Emma took Henry to school while Regina finished cleaning up after their breakfast and prepared for the visit from the adoption agency. After dropping Henry off, she headed down to the station just to check in with August and Ruby and to grab some paperwork she could finish up at home.

“You nervous, Em?” Ruby asked from her desk while Emma gathered a folder of paperwork from the filing cabinet.

“About the interview?” Emma asked and she nodded. “I am. I don’t know how it’ll play out or what this lady is like. We did everything we could to prepare for this. I’m not sure what else we can do.”

“It’ll go great, Em. Just be yourself. Whoever is doing the interview are going to love you both, no matter what.”

“Right, be me, that’s a fairly scary thought,” Emma chuckled. “You guys need me for any reason, don’t hesitate to call, okay?”

“We got this,” August said with his mouth full of a fresh bagel. “Go home, Emma. Your wife is waiting and that interview is soon. Just remember to lock up your gun somewhere safe, yeah?”

“I always lock up my gun somewhere safe,” Emma replied and with a heavy sigh, she tucked the folder under her arm and smiled at them both. “Thanks, guys. I’ll see you later. I’ll be in after the interview is over.”

“No,” August said, halting her in her tracks. “I got this shift covered. You stay home with your wife and celebrate the interview going well, you hear me?”

“Booth—”

“I’ll forward the calls from dispatch my cell for tonight. On call. Not like anything ever happens in this town after nine.”

“Don’t jinx it, Booth,” Emma said as she pointed a warning finger at him, her face as serious as her tone. “If you’re sure you’ve got it covered, then I’ll just see you in the morning.”

“Bright and early!”

Emma smiled and turned to leave for good that time, not stopping when she realized that Ruby was following her, just a handful of steps behind. When she reached the front entrance, she stopped and turned to face her best friend and found herself being enveloped in a tight hug immediately. The file she had tucked under her arm fell to the floor and she laughed dryly as she hugged Ruby right back.

“Everything is going to go just fine today, Em.”

“I hope so.”

“I know it will,” Ruby laughed and she pulled away from her and they both knelt to the floor to pick up the paper that had scattered from the folder. “Look, you two have got this in the bag. Regina’s the mayor and you’re the sheriff. You have a son, an amazing house and so much love to give. You can give one lucky little girl a chance at having their best shot in life and whoever interviews you, if they can’t see it, they’re absolutely fucking blind.”

“Thanks, Rubes,” Emma smiled sincerely as she put the papers back into the folder and they both stood back up. “Can you believe we’re doing this?”

“You two got married just over a month ago after being together for what, a year?”

“Eleven months.”

“And you two were apart for eleven years,” Ruby said and she suddenly got a dreamy look on her face. “You two have one hell of a story together, Em.”

“I guess.”

“Think about it,” Ruby said as she leaned up against the door, preventing Emma from leaving. “You and Henry came to Storybrooke last summer for a much needed vacation and all the while you had no idea it had all been an elaborate set up to get you to run into Regina again. Sparks are flying, you start sending her all the letters you wrote her that you never could send because you had no idea where she went after she left New York City. Then you meet up with her that night at the Rabbit Hole and you kiss her and fuck, Em, nothing has been the same since. It’s been better.”

Emma smiled at the memory, it being recent and yet felt like it had happened so very long ago all at once. It was true, what Ruby had said about them having one hell of a story together. So very much had happened in the last fifteen months since Emma had first arrived in Storybrooke without the single most idea that the love of her life was there and that she would reconcile with her in a matter of weeks.

They had made so many memories last summer and in the months that had followed. The good memories by far out-weighed the ones that involved Cora by far and just thinking about it, it’d been a few days since Emma had even thought of her. She would never forget what that insufferable woman had done to her and how she tried to meddle with her and Regina’s relationship. She would never forget the pain and the suffering she went through because of that woman.

In the end, they had won. Nothing came between them and nothing Cora did stopped them from being together, from getting married and to getting to where they were in that very moment. Just knowing that the adoption would’ve sent Cora over the edge of insanity was more than enough to bring a satisfactory smile to her face and a feeling of triumph because nothing had come between her and her happy ending with her wife.

Emma said goodbye to Ruby and headed for the parking lot, wishing she had a car of her own and not the cruiser. She missed driving the Bug, but at least the Sheriff’s car provided efficient transportation for the time being. It didn’t take her long to drive home and she slipped inside, stopping the the study to place the folder of paperwork on the desk before heading off to find her wife.

It didn’t take her more than a minute to find her in the kitchen, plating mini apple turnovers on a platter that were meant for the interviewer that was due to arrive at any given moment. Emma wrapped her arms around her from behind and laughed when Regina tried to fight her off and failed in the end. She turned in Emma’s arms with a smile on her face and they kissed softly before Emma lifted a hand to wipe at the small spot of flour on her cheek.

“You ready for this, babe?”

“Yes,” Regina nodded. “Are you?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

“The dog needs to go out,” Regina stated as she slipped out of Emma’s embrace.

“Rex,” Emma chuckled with a shake of her head. “His name is Rex. You’re the one who named him, after all.”

“Yes, of course. You don’t need to remind me, dear. _Rex_ needs to be let out. He’s been in his crate since before you left.”

Emma playfully rolled her eyes and headed for the mudroom at the side door where she’d moved the crate earlier that morning. Rex whimpered and wriggled as she unlocked the crate door and scooped the puppy up into her arms, laughing as he covered her with kisses immediately.

“You know, for a future police dog, you’re just too adorable, Rex,” she chuckled as she slipped out the side door and headed around to the backyard, double checking to make sure the gate was securely shut behind her before placing him down on the grass. “Go on, Rex. Go do your business like a good boy.”

In the end, she spent close to half an hour outside in the backyard with the puppy mostly following her as she tried to coax him to do his business. She knew Regina was watching from the back door, she’d caught that amused smile through the window more than a handful of times.

“Come on, Rex, I know you gotta go,” Emma pleaded as she stared down at the puppy who had plopped down and closed his eyes. “Come on,” she sighed as she scooped him up and headed for the back door. She walked inside and held the sleeping puppy in her arms and found the kitchen empty with Regina nowhere in sight.

Her nerves, however, took flight when she heard an unfamiliar voice conversing with her wife and the voices grew closer to the kitchen with every passing second. She put a smile on her face as Regina and the woman from the adoption agency walked into the kitchen. The woman was older, likely in her sixties Emma guessed and she stared at Emma with hard steel grey eyes.

“Emma, this is Beatrice Conners from the Boston Adoption Agency,” Regina said in her best politician voice. With a subtle nod towards her, Emma stuck out her hand towards the woman while juggling the sleepy puppy in her arms.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Conners,” Emma smiled at her as they exchanged a firm handshake.

“Likewise,” she said through tightly pressed lips. “Now, shall we sit down and begin the interview? It was quite a long drive from Boston this morning.”

“Of course. Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea? Juice or water?”

“Tea sounds lovely,” the woman replied with a small smile and Emma noticed the judging glare on her face as she looked between her and Regina and then the puppy in Emma’s arms. “What is his name?”

“Rex,” Emma replied. “He’s a rescue. He’s going to be trained as a police dog as soon as he’s old enough to enter the course.”

“I see,” Beatrice said with a stiff nod. “You are the Sheriff, are you not?”

“I am, yes.”

“What are your working hours like?”

“Eight to five on any given day. My deputy works the night shifts so I can spend time with my family,” Emma replied carefully. “It’s a small town and it’s very safe.”

“I can imagine so.”

“Mrs. Conners, what do you take in your tea?” Regina asked and if Emma wasn’t mistaken, she could hear the nerves in her voice.

“A splash of milk is fine,” she replied and she started to wander around the kitchen, poking and prodding, pulling at cupboard doors and tittering to herself as she opened up the small binder she carried and started making notes. “You two already have one child together, do you not?”

“Yes,” Regina replied as she placed the cup of tea for the woman on the island countertop. “His name is Henry. He’s eleven years old.”

“Of course, the forms stated that, but nothing about a dog in the house.”

“Rex was a bit of a surprise,” Emma offered with a shrug. “I got a call yesterday and found this little guy all alone, dumped in the bushes behind the hardware store, abandoned. I couldn’t leave him there of course and I don’t know, something inside of me couldn’t bring him down to the pet shelter either.”

“I see,” Beatrice said evenly, her pen scratching quickly over the paper. “And where does the dog sleep?”

“In a crate,” Regina replied. “He spent last night in our son’s bedroom. It’s only temporary. In the future, he’ll sleep in the crate in the mudroom.”

“He’ll be taken to obedience classes once he’s had his shots and everything,” Emma said and she swore the woman nearly rolled her eyes, jotting down more words on the paper. “And police training.”

“Yes, Mrs. Swan-Mills, you’ve already stated that,” Beatrice said, it being clear her patience was wearing thin already and she’d barely been there for ten minutes. “Now, I have several questions I’d like to ask both of you. Shall we sit down, drink our tea and make our way through those questions?”

Regina nodded and motioned for Emma to put the puppy in his crate before leading the older woman out into the dining room. Emma headed to the mudroom and placed the puppy in the crate and frowned at the look on his face.

“Now you be good, okay?” She said quietly as she wiggled her fingers through the bars and he licked them eagerly. “It’s just for a little while and today is a very important day. I need you to be good, boy, okay?”

The puppy yipped and cocked his head to the side as Emma stood up and smoothed her hands down her thighs. She headed for the dining room and took a seat beside her wife with a loving smile, their hands joining just under the table as Beatrice sorted through some papers she pulled out from the binder.

“Now, we normally begin with the question of why you want to adopt, but that mostly applies to, ahem, straight couples,” she said and she cleared her throat again. “In your case, the question now is what are your expectations of adoption?”

“We would love the chance to give a child a home and a loving family,” Regina replied instantly, smiling all the way through her answer. “Our only expectation is expanding our family, Mrs. Connors.”

“I see.”

“I was in the system when I was younger,” Emma said and she ignored the tight squeeze Regina gave her that warned her not to speak of that yet. “A couple adopted me and you know, everything was so great. I had a family, I knew for the first time in my life that I was loved and wanted,” she said and a lump began to form in her throat, but she continued on. “They had a baby of their own and sent me back. You know, that’s one of the worst feelings in the world, one day you’re loved and wanted and the next you’re being sent back to the orphanage because they no longer want you or need you. That is not going to happen with us. I want to give a child a second chance, a family, to know they are loved and wanted every day of their life. _We_ want that, Mrs. Connors.”

Silence filled the room as Beatrice stared at Emma for the longest time before spending a few minutes writing down on her paper that was quickly filling up. Emma looked over at Regina and mouthed “sorry” at the pointed look she received. Emma inhaled deeply as Beatrice placed her pen down for a moment and took a small sip of her tea.

“I was not aware of your hard upbringing,” Beatrice said softly and not in a way that belittled Emma. “I see many children in the very same situation. Sometimes adoptions are not forever and it is very unfortunate.”

“With us, it will be,” Emma stated plainly. “I’m sure you’ve heard a lot of people say that, even the ones who send the child back, but we mean it, Mrs. Connors. If you approve of this adoption, whichever child becomes ours will stay ours.”

Beatrice just nodded, not a single shred of emotion on her face as she glanced down at the paper in front of her. She asked petty questions for the next ten minutes, questions that Emma thought were irrelevant when it came to determining whether or not they were “fit and suitable parents” in the eyes of the agency.

When the questions were finished for the time being and with Regina in the lead, she gave the older woman a thorough tour of the entire house while Emma trailed behind. Aside from a few questions on which bedroom would be used for the child, she was quiet and her judging eyes were everywhere in every room they entered. Emma tried to subtly take a glance at the notes she was writing and nearly got caught every time.

After nearly an hour they ended up back in the dining room to finish up with the interview. At that point, it couldn’t end fast enough and Emma was almost sure this woman would deny their request for adoption and tell them that right then and there. Emma was so nervous she felt like she could be sick and she held tightly on to Regina’s hand as Beatrice Connors placed her papers carefully back into her binder and closed it slowly before folding her hands on top.

“You two have a very lovely home,” she said with the first sincere smile Emma had seen since she arrived. “You two are a wonderful couple and it is very clear to me that this is a marriage full of love and compassion, even though it has been a month, but you two have shown me in the time that I’ve been here that it doesn’t matter if you’ve been married a day, a week, a month or fifteen years, you are truly happy together.”

“We are, thank you,” Regina smiled sweetly.

“I am more than positive that a child would find a good life here with you two, your son, and your newest little addition, Rags, was it?”

“Rex,” Emma said softly and the woman smiled.

“Rex, right, of course,” she said with a small, tight laugh. “You both more than fit the criteria we have when it comes to placing a child into your care. That reminds me, I just have a few more questions,” she said and opened the binder again.

Emma felt the butterflies take flight in her stomach as her nerves reached an all time high. Regina stroked her thumb over hers before leaning in to kiss her softly on the check before whispered for her to stay calm.

“Did you two have a specific preference when it comes to a child? Age, sex, race?”

Emma and Regina looked at one another and she gave Emma a little nod. “A little girl, three or four years old. We’re not going to chose a race because that doesn’t matter. We just want a little girl and give her her best chance.”

“I see,” Beatrice said and despite her stoic face for the last hour and a half, she smiled as a look of realization dawned upon her. “There have been a few children recently placed into homes that we are connected with and I am certain there will be a child there around the very age you are looking to adopt. There is no leeway on the age, is there? Younger, a bit older perhaps? Or are you firm on the child being around the age of three or four?”

“We’re quite firm,” Regina said strongly. “It was the age that Emma—when she was given back and we would like for nothing more than to change one little girl’s life, give her the life that she had dreamt of herself.”

“Of course,” Beatrice smiled and she wrote something down quickly before snapping the binder shut. “I can safely tell you two now that you’ll be put on the list, the official waiting list. Now, I do have to remind you that you could be waiting up to two years before you can adopt a child, but you also might only wait for a week or two before you receive a phone call to come to one of the orphanages we operate and we will go from there.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Connors,” Regina said as she rose from her chair and shook the older woman’s hand gently but firmly. “We truly appreciate this.”

“Of course,” she smiled tightly. “Be a dear and walk me to the door, will you?”

Emma followed as the two shared a small, quiet conversation on the short walk to the front door. Upon Regina’s nod, Emma tried the older woman’s coat from the closet and helped her with it with a smile on her face.

“We’ll be in touch,” Beatrice said and stepped out the door once Regina opened it for her. “Best of luck to you both.”

“Thank you so very much,” Regina smiled as Emma easily slipped an arm around her waist and smiled down at the older woman, waving her off as she walked down the driveway to the old brown car that was parked on the street. As soon as Regina shut the door, she let out a panicked breath. “Oh my god, Emma.”

“You okay, babe?” Emma asked as she wrapped her arms fully around her wife. “Regina?”

“I hardly held myself together,” she murmured into Emma’s neck. “How did you stay so calm, darling?”

“I was freaking out the whole time,” she admitted honestly. “Do you really think we got this, Regina? I mean, is this really happening?”

She felt rather than heard Regina giggle as she moved a hand to pinch her ass hard, eliciting a startled yelp of surprise. Emma moaned as Regina grabbed at her ass firmly before moving away from her neck and kissing her hard in yearning. Just that one kiss pulled away all those bustling nerves she’d had since she woke up that morning and when she parted from Regina’s lips with a soft gasp and a sharp intake of breath, her whole body was raging in a lustful haze, her libido—as always—quickly spiralling out of control and fast.

“This is really happening,” Regina whispered against her lips. “It is really happening.”

“Shit,” Emma said with a half sigh, half chuckle. She kissed her wife firmly as she backed them up towards those four steps in the foyer. “Henry won’t be home for another what, two hours, yeah?”

Before Regina could respond, the hard three raps on the door startled them apart and it was Regina who composed herself enough to open the door with a flourish. There stood the woman they’d just been interviewed by, a small and sheepish like smile on her face.

“I forgot my purse,” Beatrice said softly. “Can I?”

“Of course,” Regina nodded, holding the door open for her and trailing behind her as she made her way to the dining room to retrieve her purse.

“I apologize,” Beatrice said gently. “It is quite unlike me to leave anything behind.”

“It’s fine,” Regina smiled at her. “Have a safe drive back to Boston, Mrs. Connors.”

“Oh, I am not returning to Boston just yet. I thought I’d spend the day in town and explore. Before I took your case, I had never heard of Storybrooke, Maine.”

“As the Mayor, I feel obliged to give you a proper tour.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Beatrice replied. “Again, we will be in touch.”

Regina nodded and closed the door behind her and Emma wrapped her arms around her from behind, feeling her relax in her embrace. Emma kissed over her neck softly and smiled against the warmth of her skin.

This was truly happening and Emma couldn’t wait until the day they got that phone call. They were expanding their family and even though it felt complete, a new child would further complete their growing family. She had always wanted a little girl, whether it be of her own or adopted. It was going to happen now and she was just as nervous as she was excited.

“Emma?” Regina said softly as she turned in her arms. “Perhaps we should start thinking about furnishing a bedroom for a little girl.”

“Yeah?”

She nodded. “Yes, I think the sooner we do, the better. We have no idea when that phone call will come. It could happen next week. We need to be prepared.”

“We will be,” Emma assured her. “And maybe we can get just like basics until we meet our daughter and find out what she likes. For all we know, she might like action figures and toy guns over barbies.”

“You’re right,” Regina chuckled and she just smiled lovingly at Emma. “She might even hate the colour pink.”

“It’s not my favourite either.”

“We’ll wait until we meet her, but we’ll need to purchase a new bed, something suitable for a young child.”

“Right.”

Regina kissed her softly, the excitement she was feeling obvious as she pulled back when she started laughing. She took Emma’s hands in her own and with a rather suggestive look, she led the way upstairs to their bedroom without a word. They had four hours until Henry was due to come home and they were going to make the most out of it. Once they adopted, their time alone would be cut down drastically, this Emma knew for certain. Every chance they had between now and the adoption, she knew that she would take full advantage of it.

**********

They had barely dressed and made it downstairs in time, but they remained composed as they settled into the kitchen with the puppy playing with Emma while Regina prepared dinner. Henry walked in and sighed in an overly dramatic way as he dropped his backpack to the floor.

“Did you have a good day at school, kid?” Emma asked him and he shrugged as he sat down on the floor and the puppy bounced over towards him and scrambled into his lap.

“It was okay, I guess. Just another day,” he said quietly. “How did it go with the interview? We’re going to be able to adopt, right?”

“Yeah,” Emma smiled at him. “We are. We can get the phone call at any given time.”

“Like tomorrow?”

“Wishful thinking,” Emma chuckled and she looked at up her wife who was busy chopping red and green peppers by the stove. “Could be next week or next month, kid, but we’re officially on the waiting list.”

“But there are a lot of kids waiting to be adopted, isn’t there?” Henry asked. “Why do you have to wait? Are there a lot of people adopting them?”

“It’s a process,” Emma replied. “It’s not just about the interview we had today. There’s background checks and other things like that that have to be done. The agency tries to match the best child to the parents too.”

“So, we don’t get to pick my new sister?” Henry asked with a frown.

“It doesn’t quite work that way.”

“Well it should!”

“You got a point there, kid, but it’s really not the way things work. Sometimes, the kids that are in the system, they’re not quite ready to be adopted. Some of the kids that are in the system were either taken from their parents or given up for one reason or another. It’s a legal thing, like we can’t adopt a child if the parent still legally has custody of them even if they are in the system.”

“It sounds confusing.”

“It can be. But, it’s why sometimes it takes a while. We’re on the list and there’s no telling how many people are ahead of us waiting just like we are.”

Henry sighed. “Do you think we’ll have her before Christmas?”

“Christmas is a few months away, kid,” Emma replied and she caught Regina as she looked down at her and smiled. “I’m hoping so, yeah. It’d be nice, right? You getting a little sister for Christmas.”

“What if we get her next month?”

“Henry—”

“Wouldn’t it be cool if we got her before Halloween? I could take her trick-or-treating with me and teach her all the secrets of getting the best candy,” Henry rambled on as he played with the puppy in his lap. “I wonder what she’s going to look like. I bet she’s going to be real pretty.”

“We won’t know until we go to the orphanage to bring her home,” Regina said gently as she placed the knife down on the cutting board. “Why don’t you go and wash up and get started on your homework, dear?”

“No homework today.”

“I highly doubt that,” Regina chuckled quietly. “Go on, go wash up. Dinner will be ready for five.”

“Okay,” Henry said with a subtle roll of his eyes that Regina didn’t catch. “Can I take Rex for a walk before dinner? Just up the street and back?”

Regina and Emma exchanged a look before Emma nodded her head with a smile. Henry’s face lit right up and he rushed off to go wash up and was back in mere minutes, practically bouncing on his feet as Emma scooped up the puppy and led the way to the mudroom.

“Now make sure you don’t let go of the leash,” Emma said as she clipped the leather leash to the puppy’s collar.

“I know, Ma.”

“If he does his business—”

“I know, I know, pick up his poop with one of those poop bag.”

“Henry,” Emma said with a shake of her head. She grabbed the box of small poop bags and pulled out a couple before placing them in his hand. “Just try not to be gone too long, okay?”

“I won’t,” he sighed and he opened the back door. “Come on, Rex,” he coaxed as the puppy sat down on the floor and chewed in the leather leash. “No, Rex, we don’t eat that. We use it to go for walk, see?”

“Henry, pick him up and carry him down to the sidewalk.”

Emma watched as he did as he was told and she stepped out the side door and watched as Henry walked down to the sidewalk and placed the puppy down. She held back a laugh as the puppy flopped down, unmoving despite Henry’s efforts at coaxing him to start walking. She walked back inside and shut the door before heading back into the kitchen where Regina was frying up the chopped bell papers in a pan.

“What are you making?”

“Tacos,” Regina replied. “I like to do the peppers first. They taste better once they’ve cooked and cooled before I add it to the meat.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Start frying to ground beef up,” Regina replied easily as she pointed to the pound of chuck sitting on the counter still wrapped in the brown paper from the butcher shop.

Emma grabbed a larger frying pan and placed it on the stove and turned the burner on. Beside her, Regina hummed under her breath and she smirked as she bumped her hip into her wife’s gently. She loved cooking with Regina, something she felt they didn’t do often enough. Regina just glanced sideways at her and continued humming quietly and after a few moments Emma recognized the song as their wedding song.

Smiling, she started humming along as they cooked and prepared dinner, humming the song over and over again together. While the meat simmered on low, they started dancing slowly in the middle of the kitchen, hands caressing, lips occasionally meeting in the middle for soft, loving kisses that lasted for what felt like hours.

It was how Henry found them when he returned home from his attempted walk with the puppy. He groaned at the state he found them in but smiled, happy to see his mothers happy and in love. It was the perfect little moment, another happy little memory.


	71. Chapter 71

Every day that passed since the interview brought on a feeling of urgency, impatience, even a sense of hesitation and fear that maybe that phone call wouldn’t come soon, that maybe they’d be waiting for well over a year before they got to bring their daughter home. Regina spent her days in her office staring at her cell phone and the phone on her desk. Every time either phone rang, she answered in a hurry and always before the first ring even concluded.

But every phone call she received throughout the week had not been from the Boston Adoption Agency. By late Friday afternoon, she was feeling distraught, her nerves making her whole body feel as if it were coiled around the butterflies constantly taking flight in the pit of her stomach.

The last phone call she received had been from a dealership in Portland, informing her that her order she’d placed a while ago would be delivered that afternoon. It was a complete surprise, mostly for Emma since she had absolutely no idea that Regina had not only purchased a vehicle for herself online, but one for Emma as well.

“Shane, please make sure these files are put away before you leave,” Regina said as she placed the half a dozen folders on his desk.

“Of course, ma’am. Is that everything?”

“Yes,” she smiled as she slipped on her light grey trench coat. “Do remember to lock up on your way out, Shane, and have yourself a wonderful weekend.”

“You too,” he smiled right back at her, moving from his desk as he picked up the files.

Regina headed down the stairs and smiled when she saw Emma waiting in the cruiser that was parked not too far from the door. It was growing colder, the air a little damp with signs of an impending storm due to hit at any given moment. Regina shivered as she hurried over to the cruiser and climbed in.

“Hi,” Emma smiled as they leaned over the middle console for a kiss. “How was your day?”

“The same as usual,” Regina replied and she put the seatbelt on. “Yours?”

“Long and boring. I did beat Booth over a game of darts. He owes us one night of babysitting.”

“It’s nice to see you are using your time at work for other causes,” Regina replied, trying to suppress her chuckle. “You haven't been home yet by any chance, have you?”

“Nope. Come right here to pick you up.”

“Good,” she smirked and Emma just gave her a look. “What, darling?”

“What did you do?”

“What did I do?” Regina asked, raising an eyebrow. “Nothing, dear.”

“Henry text me earlier when he got home from school,” Emma said as she kept the cruiser parked where it was, not even making a move to put it into drive. “He said that there was something delivered today. Something huge. He wouldn't tell me what.”

Regina sighed in relief, hiding it well with a forced yawn. Henry had called her when the vehicles had been dropped off and parked in the driveway, asking her if it was a mistake that they’d been dropped off there instead of somewhere else. After Regina explained to him that it was a surprise and told him to sign off on the delivery for her, she made him promise that he would not tell Emma that there was a brand new black Lexus LX waiting for her, nor of the brand new silver Audi S8 she’d purchased for herself.

Emma grunted, clearly annoyed by her choice to remain silent and she put the cruiser into drive and pulled out of the town hall’s parking lot. Regina fidgeted with her purse on her lap and the closer they got to home, the more nervous she became. While she knew how much Emma loved her Bug, she had toyed with the option of buying a new one for her and in the end, she chose something much more practical. An SUV that could not only dub as a family vehicle, but fit for her to use as the Sheriff’s vehicle as well.

Emma pulled to a slow stop at the end of the driveway, her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline as she saw the two vehicles parked there side by side. Regina turned to her with a smile on her face and watched as the surprise turned to shock on her wife’s face and then into disbelief.

They both climbed out of the cruiser as Henry ran out of the house, bouncing in joy as he handed the keys to Regina. She held out the keys for the Lexus towards Emma and watched her as she nearly ran around to the driver’s side, unlocked the door and hopped in with Henry already scrambling to get inside the front passenger seat. Regina dropped the keys to her own brand new vehicle and walked over to the Lexus with a smile on her face, watching as Emma checked out the SUV while she and Henry squealed in delight over all the little features on the dash alone.

Emma laughed as she hit the button to roll down the window and she leaned out and kissed Regina who met her halfway. “Holy shit, Regina, this is amazing!”

“I’m glad you like your surprise.”

“Like it? You’re joking right? I love it!” Emma laughed leaning further out the window to kiss her again. “This isn’t a joke, right? This is really mine?”

“It is, darling. It’s all yours.”

“When did you—how did you—god, Regina, this is too much!”

“It is?”

“I mean, I never expected this,” Emma replied and she turned to run her hands over the smooth dark grey leather steering wheel. “This is…shit, Regina, I would’ve been happy getting the engine in the Bug rebuilt. This is just—”

“Ma?” Henry said as he poked her hard in the shoulder. “Just say thank you.”

Emma laughed as she turned to Regina again. “Thank you, babe.”

“Can we go for a ride now?” Henry asked and Regina nodded. “Can we go for one in your new car after too, Mom?”

“Of course we can, Henry,” Regina said before walking around to the passenger side and opened the door. “But you must sit in the back.”

“Come on!”

“Henry,” Emma said firmly, giving him a pointed look that made him pout and mutter as he slipped out of the front seat and allowed Regina to take his place. “Where do you want to go?” Emma asked, glancing in the review mirror as she adjusted it. “Kid?”

“I don’t care, can we just drive around town or something for a little while?”

Emma laughed and pressed the button that started the engine, barely suppressing a squeal of delight as she did. She drove through town, getting used to the new vehicle and Henry was entertaining himself with the DVD player in the back seat, squealing much like his mother had when he saw there was a connection for his Xbox.

“Looks like we’ll be taking a long road trip sometime soon,” Emma chuckled as she turned down Mifflin Street and drove down to the house. “What do you think? Maybe we can do to Vermont during Henry’s winter break and I don’t know, maybe rent a cabin, do some skiing. What do you think?”

“Can we?” Henry perked up from the back seat, grabbing on to the back of Regina’s seat as Emma pulled into the driveway, slid the gear into park and hit the button to turn the engine off. “Mom?”

“Yeah, Regina, can we?”

“We will discuss it when the time comes,” Regina replied and even though she stood firm in not discussing it now, she was already dreaming of a log cabin in Vermont, deep inside the woods, isolated, her and Emma in front of a burning fire, cuddled under heavy blankets with Rex laying nearby while Henry and even perhaps their daughter slept in one of the bedrooms.

Her heart clenched at just the thought of a moment like that happening. She hadn’t been skiing since she’d been in high school and she knew, from the many stories Emma had told her about her past, that Emma hadn’t ever been in her life and neither had Henry. Just imagining the two of them, perhaps even their daughter, learning how to ski already conjured up feelings from deep within her she hadn’t realized were there.

“Mom?” Henry said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, drawing her from her thoughts. “Can we go for a ride in your new car now?”

“Of course we can, Henry.”

“Hey,” Emma said as Henry climbed out of the back seat and shut the door behind him. Regina just smiled at her as Emma took a hand in her own. “You okay, babe?”

“Yes,” she said with a soft nod. “Let’s go for another ride. Perhaps we can stop at Granny’s for dinner as well.”

“Great,” Emma grinned, leaning over to kiss her only to be interrupted by Henry knocking loudly on the passenger side window. “Guess we better go, then, huh?”

Regina simply laughed and pulled her wife in for another kiss, this time both of them ignoring the second and third knock on the window. Regina hadn’t been sure how that very moment was going to play out since she’d gotten the news that their new vehicles had been delivered, but it was nothing short of perfect, she decided as she allowed herself to become lost in her wife and their kiss.

**********

The following week played out very much the same, with Regina waiting in anticipation for that one single phone call. She tried to bury herself in her work to no avail and all it did was make her nerves grow tenfold. By the end of that second week, she returned home a little later than usual, parking the Audi beside Emma’s SUV and she turned off the engine just as her phone beeped, alerting her of a text.

**_Babe, where are you? I can_ ** **_’_ ** **_t wait for you to get home._ **

Regina chuckled quietly and quickly replied before getting out of her car and quickly making her way inside, entering through the side door where she was instantly attacked with an overly excited Rex determined to kill her with puppy kisses. Scooping the growing puppy up in her arms, Regina stalked off in search of her wife and found her waiting in the kitchen seated at one of the stools at the island and nursing a beer.

“Home,” Emma repeated from the text she’d sent mere minutes before. “Henry went to spend the night with David and Mary Margaret.”

“Did he?”

“Yep, they’re going to the stables first thing in the morning,” Emma grinned before taking a long swig of her beer. “Ruby will be by shortly to pick up Rex.”

“Why?”

“Because you and me?” Emma said and she moved quickly to move from the stool and wrap her arms around Regina securely. “We are having a date night.”

“We are?”

“Of course,” Emma chuckled. “You and me.”

“And what exactly are we doing for our date tonight, darling?”

“Aside from each other?” Emma remarked, the dirty chuckle escaping past her lips as she spoke. “Dinner. I booked us a table at Lumiere’s.”

“Did you?” Regina smiled as she put the puppy down on the floor and wrapped her arms around her wife. “And after dinner?”

“I thought we’d take a little drive.”

“Hmm?”

“Because here’s what I was thinking,” Emma grinned, her hands sliding from Regina’s waist around to her ass and pulled her flush against her. “My wife bought me this amazing car and the back seat is huge,” she smirked, “and I was thinking maybe it’s time we properly christen it.”

“ _Christen it_? Are you serious?”

“Of course I am, babe,” Emma chuckled and she gripped her ass a little tighter. “Regina, our time together, we don’t know how much longer we have before we—”

“You act as if our daughter is already such a burden.”

“Regina, no!” Emma back-peddles quickly. “Not at all, babe, no.”

Regina chuckled softly as she threaded her finger through Emma’s hair. “I know, darling, I know. We won’t be afforded the luxury of having the time we have now to be alone, to have our date nights and so forth. We will find time, just you and I, of course. Our time is just as important as our time with our family.”

Just before their lips met, the sound of Ruby’s voice flowed through the house as she let herself in the front door. Regina sighed softly as they stepped out of their embrace just as Ruby strolled into the kitchen. Rex yipped as he ran towards her, his tail wagging furiously, his whole body wriggling as Ruby scooped him up into her arms.

Emma left to gather the things Ruby would need to look after the puppy for the night and just moments later, Ruby was off as well, leaving Regina alone in the kitchen and with her thoughts.

Just thinking of their daughter, whom she hoped would be in their lives soon, had her growing rather emotional. Soon their lives would change drastically and their family would grow. The house would be filled with more laughter and love than she had ever dreamt of and she felt her tears burning in her eyes and fought them back as Emma strolled back into the kitchen, the smile on her face faltering when she took one look at Regina standing tearfully and clutching at the edge of the island countertop.

Wordlessly, Emma wrapped her arms around her, holding her close, her hands smoothing over her back in a calm and reassuring manner. Regina only let a solitary tear fall before she lifted her head away from her wife’s shoulder and smiled at her.

“What’s wrong, Regina?”

“Nothing, absolutely nothing,” she responded with ease. “I was just thinking of our future, of our daughter.”

“Yeah?”

“Hmm,” Regina nodded. “What time is our reservation for?”

“Seven.”

Regina nodded again and with a quick glance at the clock, she noted they had an hour and forty-five minutes before they had to be at the restaurant. An hour and forty-five minutes in an empty house. As a salacious smile danced over her lips, Emma wiggled her eyebrows and picked her up suddenly. Both of them were laughing as Regina wrapped her legs around Emma’s waist, holding on to her tightly as she walked determinedly out of the kitchen and headed not for the stairs, but towards the study.

It never failed that whenever they ended up in the study, tearing at one another’s clothes in a desperation to get naked, that Regina remembered that night shortly after they had reconciled and her mother nearly caught them together. That night, that kiss outside of the Rabbit Hole and the ones that followed were still so very fresh in her mind, much like all the other memories she had of her and Emma.

She brought herself back to the moment, allowing her wife to undress her. Their lips met in a flurry of hot, deep kisses as Emma led her towards the sofa and gently eased her down. She stayed standing and quickly stripped out of her clothes before kneeling between Regina’s legs and dipped her head down to capture her lips in a hungry, passionate kiss. They moaned as Regina pulled her wife flush against her body, both of their bodies moving together on the little space the sofa offered.

“Moms?” Henry’s voice suddenly rang out and they tore apart from their kiss with wide, alarmed eyes. “Moms, are you guys here?”

“Shit!” Emma yelped as they both scrambled for their clothes. “What the hell is he doing here?”

“I have absolutely no idea. You told me he was staying over at the Nolan’s tonight!”

“He’s supposed to be!”

“Moms?” Henry called out again before they both heard his running footsteps ascending up the stairs, buying them a few moments to dress and compose themselves before they heard his running footsteps coming down the stairs. “Hey, didn’t you guys hear me?” Henry asked as they stepped out of the study together.

“We were uh, well—”

“Don’t, I don’t want to know,” Henry said, rolling his eyes. “I forgot my book,” he said as he held up the hardcover book, Treasure Island, and shrugged. “You know they don’t have any TV’s in the house and I am going to be impossibly bored before bed.”

“Right,” Emma nodded, shoving her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. “Have fun tonight and tomorrow, kid.”

“I’d say the same to you, but again, don’t want to know,” Henry laughed and Emma ruffled his hair before he ran off and slipped out the front door.

“Jesus,” Emma groaned and leaned up against the doorframe. “Next time, bedroom, whether we’re alone or not.”

“Next time?” Regina teased, grabbing on to Emma’s hands and started to walk backwards towards the stairs. “There still needs to be a this time, darling.”

In the end, they never did make it to their dinner reservation, not once they’d barely made it to the bedroom before Emma’s fingers were knuckle deep inside of Regina, their clothes littering a path from the top of the stairs to just outside their bedroom door.

For two hours they made love, both giggling once they’d realized what time it was and that they’d missed their reservation. They’d laid in their bed for a short while before Regina slipped out and headed into the closet, returning with the strap-on with the leather harness. She shook her head when Emma reached for it, just as she normally did since she was the one who wore it ninety percent of the time. When she realized why Regina hadn’t let her take it, her eyes lit up with lustful excitement.

Emma helped her into the harness and tightened the straps with a sense of eagerness to it. Regina chose not to think too much about choosing to bring out one of their toys, but she had been craving something different ever since things had started downstairs.

“Babe, what are you thinking?” Emma whispered as they just stood at the side of the bed together. “Regina?”

“How much I want to fuck you,” she murmured as she tightened her grip on Emma’s hips and stared into her green eyes, eyes darkened with so much lust they looked to be an entirely different colour completely. “I want you to ride me.”

“Ri-ride you? Fuck.”

“That’s the idea, darling.”

Emma crushed their lips together as Regina fell back on to the bed, pulling her down with her. The weight of Emma’s body on top of hers caused the strap-on to shift to an entirely different angle that forced the harness to dig roughly into her skin. She let out a sound that was a mix of a hiss and a moan, pain and pleasure, yet it caused Emma to pull back and lift her body mostly off of hers.

Wordlessly, Emma leaned over and rifled through the bedside drawer and found what she was looking for. Lube. A very small bottle and since they rarely needed to use it, they rarely purchased anything more than a small bottle.

“Do you need to?” Regina whispered, watching as Emma spread the lube over the rather large dildo attached to the harness. “Are you not…wet?”

“Fuck, I’m soaked, babe, but the last time you used this one on me? Well, it’s a few inches more than the other ones and it wouldn’t hurt to have a little extra to work with.”

Emma leaned forward and kissed her softly and slowly. Regina’s hands swept down her back, one coming to rest on her hip, the other to grasp at the base of the rubber cock and she teased it over Emma’s cunt slowly. Emma groaned as she moved to lean back and she spread her pussy lips, watching Regina watching her as she ever so slowly eased the tip of the rubber cock inside of her.

Inch by inch, Emma lowered herself down on to it, neither of them rushing as she adjusted to the size of it inside of her, filling her whole. Emma gasped as she took in the last inch and fell forward, her hands bracing her from collapsing completely on top of Regina. Their lips brushed in a lazy, breathy kiss before Regina started moving her hips ever so subtly.

“Are you okay, darling?” Regina whispered and Emma nodded her head.

“It feels good. Big.”

“We can go slow.”

“Okay.”

For a few moments, Regina took the lead, thrusting in and out of her slowly, each thrust becoming just a little quicker, a little harder, it sliding in and out of Emma’s cunt with ease. She moved her hands to grip at Emma’s hips harder and she encouraged Emma to move with her, meeting her in time for every thrust she delivered.

“Fuck,” Emma murmured, kissing her just once briefly before leaning back and balancing herself on her knees as she started to ride her, slowly at first. “Fuck, Regina!”

Regina forced her eyes to stay open, to watch her wife ride her with lustful desire and enthusiasm. She smoothed her hands up her toned abdomen and up to her breasts, pinching each hardened nipple as her hips rose off the bed, driving the rubber cock harder and deeper inside of Emma with every thrust.

Emma fell forward again and she held her body up with one hand, the other palming Regina’s right breast as she quickened the pace. It was hard and fast, faster than what either were used to, but they were both so completely lost in the moment, so much in fact that Regina could barely feel the burn of where the straps dug into her flesh because all she could feel and see and consume was her wife.

The base rubbed against her swollen, throbbing clit, bringing her just to the edge, her body straining against the building pleasure, yet not quite allowing her to come undone just yet. She wrapped her arms tightly around Emma the moment she cried out. Her body shook and twitched as their hips stilled and Regina kept the rubber phallus buried deep inside of her as she rode out her hard orgasm with heavy breaths and whimpered moans. A thin sheen of sweat coated both of their bodies and despite it all, Regina loved the feel of her wife’s sated body on top of her own.

Her eyes fluttered shut as Emma started to kiss over her forehead, moving her lips lightly and slowly down over her cheek, over her lips and then her jaw. She lifted up and off the rubber cock, peppering kisses down Regina’s neck unhurriedly. She was drifting, still on the edge, and she barely registered what was happening until she felt the straps of the harness being pulled undone and the weight of it being lifted off her swollen, throbbing, and _sore_ clit.

She hissed at the first touch of Emma’s tongue and barely could lift her head to look down at her wife between her legs, now looking up at her with a look of concern and not the look of heady desire she normally saw when they were in that very position.

“Regina?”

“Yes?”

“You okay, babe?”

“I am fine,” she tried to assure her, but when Emma lightly touched just over her pubic bone, bare an inch above her clit, she hissed again. “Perhaps I need a moment.”

Emma nodded as she crawled up and laid at her side, her fingers trailing over her abdomen lightly. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, Emma, _no_ ,” Regina insisted. “You did not hurt me, my love.”

“Because I know the last time I fucked you pretty hard, I had bruises for days.”

Regina had forgotten since it had been quite some time since that happened, long before she’d been shot. “I am perhaps a little tender.”

“A little?”

“A lot,” she frowned and it was quickly kissed away by her wife. “I’m sorry—”

Emma kissed her into silence and they wrapped their arms around one another, their limbs becoming just as much of a tangled mess as the sheets were. The longer the kissed, the lazier it became until they just lay there, wrapped up in one another, their lips just a hairsbreadth apart. Regina sleepily nuzzled her nose against Emma’s before she felt her move just for a moment to shut off the lamp. They fell asleep in each others arms, tangled within each other and the sheets and Regina fell into a dream world that showed her of a happy, perfect future together. It made her wake up just hours later, crying happy tears while her wife slept soundly, oblivious to it all.

Their future was going to change and soon. She truly couldn’t wait for that day they got that phone call and the moment that they would meet their daughter for the first time.

**********

On the morning of Emma’s thirty-first birthday, a Thursday, the three of them went to Granny’s for breakfast, Ruby and Kathryn joining them and Granny sitting with them for half of the meal before the morning rush picked up and she bustled back to work. It’d been two and a half weeks, nearly three, since they had the interview and it was all that Regina could think about with every passing day.

“Have you guys heard anything from the agency yet?” Ruby asked, almost as if she could read Regina’s mind in that very moment. “It’s been a few weeks, right?”

“It could take months,” Emma replied gently, the arm that was draped over the back of Regina’s chair moving to rest over her shoulders. “I’m sure they’ll call soon. Hopefully.”

“I can’t even imagine what it’s like waiting for that phone call,” Ruby mused. “I mean, _I_ _’_ _m_ completely excited about you two adopting and the fact that I am going to have a little niece soon! I cannot wait to meet her.”

“Neither can we,” Regina smiled and she lifted her mug to her lips and took a sip of her warm coffee. “Now, as much as I would love to talk about the adoption, it is Emma’s birthday and today is her day.”

“We can talk about it,” Emma said with a shrug.

“It’s all you’ve been talking about for the last like three weeks!” Henry groaned quietly.

“Is it bothering you, kid?”

“No, Ma, but like can’t we talk about something else for a change?”

“Like what?”

Henry shrugged and Regina tried to hide her smirk behind her coffee mug. Emma just rolled her eyes and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her cheek. Regina gave a curt nod towards Granny who disappeared into the kitchen and returned a minute later with a small cake and candles lit on top of it.

And suddenly every single customer in the Diner started singing happy birthday and Emma sat there, blushing furiously but beaming as Granny carried the cake over to their table and placed it down in front of her.

“Make a wish, Em!” Ruby smiled as all eyes fell on Emma, the Diner growing quiet.

“Yeah, Ma, make a wish!”

Emma looked over at Regina for a moment and they shared a knowing smile. Regina didn't have to guess what Emma was wishing for, she just knew. A wish for their daughter, for that phone call, for the next phase of their life to finally begin.

Regina squeezed Emma’s thigh as she blew out the candles, applause erupting in the quiet Diner and Emma turned to Regina, both of them smiling as they leaned in for a loving, yet chaste kiss that lingered for just a moment. By the time they parted, the rest of the patrons had gone back to their breakfast and Granny held out a long knife for Emma to cut the cake with.

“Isn’t it too early for cake?” Kathryn asked and it was Henry who burst out laughing. “What is so funny, Henry?”

“It’s never too early for cake, Kat!”

“For you, maybe,” she smiled at him and reached out to ruffle his hair. “I’ll have a very tiny slice, Emma, thank you.”

They ate their cake and finished their breakfast, an odd combination, but Regina had plans for Emma later that day, plans that were going to ultimately be a surprise. After dropping Henry off at the bus stop just down the street, they shared a loving goodbye kiss and headed the opposite way to go to work.

Regina greeted Shane on her way to her office and he followed a few minutes later with a few messages that had been left during out of office hours. She went through each one while Shane brought up the weekly council meeting that had been bumped back to that afternoon since a few of the council members had been ill that Monday. They went over the basic agenda for the meeting, but Regina’s mind was solely on her wife and how she was going to truly make sure it was one of the best birthdays she’d ever had. They never did get the chance to celebrate last year, nor her own that had been at the beginning of February, their focus more on Emma and Henry’s move to Storybrooke more than anything else.

**********

Emma spun in her chair in her office, bored out of her mind. Ruby had gone out to make a quick run to grab some lunch from the Diner and August was at home, sleeping so he could at least stay up most of the night for his shift. Emma stopped spinning in her chair and strolled out of her office, grabbing the darts off of August’s desk and flung them towards the dartboard on the wall.

Her head was filled with many different thoughts and just above the internal whining over the incredible boredom she was experiencing, was wondering just what her wife had planned for that night, if anything. She knew Regina was going to do something special, that maybe she’d planned something just for the two of them. She hoped it was going to just be the two of them later, because after the way Regina fucked her last week and left herself bruised and almost too sore to have sex for a handful of days, Emma really wanted nothing more than to spend her birthday of nothing but hours of making love with her beautiful wife.

The rest of the afternoon dragged on and not one single call came through dispatch all day. Emma sent Ruby home early and waited at the station for August to show up before she headed home. Regina wasn’t home yet and Henry was in the den playing video games. She checked to make sure he’d done his homework before she headed upstairs to take a shower.

Regina still wasn’t home by the time she got out of the shower and dressed in clean clothes. She pulled back her wet hair in a loose ponytail and headed downstairs, joining Henry in the den and watched him play one of his racing games and listened to him mutter about how Nicholas was allowed to play games that were rated Mature and how it was so not fair that he wasn’t allowed to yet.

Emma, not in any mood to argue, just let him vent about it. She wasn’t going to cave, rules were rules, and she knew there was no way Regina ever would either. When the clock hit six, Emma grew worried as to why Regina hadn’t come home yet. She checked her cell repeatedly, no text and no phone call.

“She had a meeting,” Henry said as he turned off the game and turned the TV off.

“Right,” Emma nodded. “I forgot about that.”

“Should we just have dinner without her, Ma?”

“Let’s wait, kid.”

“Okay. I’m going to go upstairs and read. Just holler when Mom gets home and you know what we’re doing for dinner.”

“Will do, kid, and hey, if you’re hungry, grab an apple or two out of the fridge to tie you over until we eat, okay?”

Henry nodded and left the den and Emma stretched out on the couch, her body aching a little, reminding her not just of her age, but the simple fact that the run she’d taken that morning before breakfast had been too much because she’d pushed herself too far. Her eyes started to close involuntarily on her and it was the house line that was ringing that had her jumping to her feet and scrambling to pick up the cordless phone. She answered without looking at the caller ID.

“Hello, this is Beatrice Conners from the Boston Adoption Agency.”

“This is Emma,” she said, her heart now racing ten thousand miles a minute. “What can I do for you, Mrs. Conners?”

“I am pleased to inform you that everything has gone through for the adoption, Mrs. Swan-Mills. Congratulations,” Beatrice said and Emma nearly dropped the phone. “If it is possible, and I realize it is such a short notice, but if you and your wife could come down to the agency tomorrow, you can meet your daughter and bring her home—”

Emma spun around to see Regina standing there and she shrieked, dropping the phone as she wrapped her arms around her wife, forgetting just for a moment that the woman was still on the other line.

“Regina, we get to meet our daughter!” Emma laughed, happy tears suddenly filling both of their eyes. “We get to meet our daughter _tomorrow_!”


	72. Chapter 72

Emma was completely nervous as she drove down the interstate, the miles passing by rather quickly as they made the long drive down to Boston. They had left just after six in the morning, dropping Henry off with Granny at the Diner despite his protests about wanting to come with them to pick up their daughter. Ruby promised she’d come by to check in on Rex every few hours and even offered to bring the puppy in to the station so she wouldn’t have to miss any work. Once they had that settled, they were off on the road, just hours away from meeting their daughter for the first time.

Emma couldn’t fight the nerves that were building inside of her the closer they got to Boston. She and Regina had barely slept the night before, the excitement and the nerves making sleep an impossible feat. Emma was nervous for more than just the obvious reasons and she felt like she was going back to her own childhood, remembering all those times she dreamt that someone would adopt her, bring her home and keep her forever and how those dreams had been shattered as she aged.

In the back seat there was a carseat already strapped in, bought not even an hour after that elusive phone call that made Emma’s birthday the absolute best one of her entire life. They had bought a few things over the last three weeks, but as they had decided, they were waiting until they found out what their daughter liked before spending a small fortune in toys and more clothes and other necessities.

They weren’t informed of anything about her, Beatrice Connors just telling them that they would get all that information when they arrived at the agency the next morning. There was no telling how old she was, what she looked like, what her temperament was like or even her past and that alone made Emma slightly more nervous than she already was because she remembered what she’d been like, especially at such a young age. So full of hope with dreams that never came true for her, every couple that walked through the orphanage passing her up for a child younger than her, a child more well-behaved than her.

At the halfway point, Emma pulled into a rest stop just off the interstate, her stomach growling in protest to her skipping breakfast before they’d left. Neither said a word as they ate greasy sausage and egg sandwiches on english muffins and drank weak coffee that tasted more than a day old. After a quick trip to the bathroom, they were back in the Lexus and weaving through congested traffic on the interstate, it becoming busier and busier the closer they got to the city.

Emma pulled off at the exit closest to the agency and her nerves rose tenfold in a matter of minutes. Regina reached out for her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze, but even then, Emma could see that she was just as nervous as she, if not more.

“Babe, what’s the address again?” Emma asked and Regina let go of her hand to pull out the small folder she had in her purse and found the business card with the address. Without being asked, Regina put the address into the GPS and the gentle computerized voice guided them through the maze of streets.

“I cannot believe this is happening,” Regina whispered, moving to take Emma’s hand in hers again. “Emma, darling, this is really truly happening. We’re going to pick up our daughter and bring her home. Our daughter. Can you believe that?” Regina asked, her voice watery as Emma lifted her hand to her lips and kissed over her knuckles softly.

“I know,” Emma smiled against her warm, soft skin. “I’m nervous.”

“I as well.”

“It’ll be fine,” Emma said, reassuring not just her wife, but herself as well. “Everything will be just fine, Regina.”

“Yes, of course.”

“Did you bring the checks?” Emma asked and she glanced at her for just a moment to see her nod her head. “Good. We didn’t forget anything else, did we?”

“Not that I can think of, darling.”

They were quiet for the next thirty minutes until they arrived at the Boston Adoption Agency, a large building tucked away from some of the busier streets, large and very intimidating. Emma found a parking space and after paying the fifteen dollars to park there, they headed towards the front entrance, hand in hand.

The front lobby wasn’t large or impressive, it was rather dreary and enclosed with a small waiting area set just off to the right side and a large desk sat in front of the elevator doors. Emma led the way up to the front desk and smiled at the grey-haired woman that sat behind it, chattering away into the headset she wore while typing away at the keyboard. She squeezed her wife’s hand, both of them exchanging a small yet nervous smile and they waited patiently for the receptionist to finish up with her phone call. After five minutes, Emma started to fidget and if it weren't for the soothing way that Regina stroked her thumb over her own, she would’ve started to slip into a complete nervous breakdown before they even made it out of the lobby.

“How can I help you?” The woman behind the desk asked, her voice softer than it had been during her never-ending phone call. “Do you have an appointment?”

“We’re here to see Beatrice Connors,” Regina replied, the first to find their voice amongst each other. “Swan-Mills. She’s expecting us.”

The woman nodded and typed a few things into the computer and after a moment, she patched through on the phone, speaking quietly for a few minutes. When the call ended, she smiled up at the two of them. “Fifth floor, ladies. Mrs. Connors will be waiting just outside the elevator for you.”

“Thank you,” Regina smiled at the woman before leading the way around the desk to the elevators and jabbed the button with her freshly manicured finger. Regina exhaled sharply as soon as they were inside. “Oh my god, Emma, this is really happening!”

“Breathe, baby, breathe,” Emma soothed as she wrapped her arms around her very nervous wife. “We won’t meet her right away. We still have like a ton of paperwork to finish signing first. There’s still some time.”

“Not helping, Emma.”

“Sorry, Regina. I’m nervous too. It’s okay to be nervous. This is huge, like fucking huge!”

“No kidding, Emma, we’re here to pick our _daughter_ up and bring her home!”

Emma smiled at her as the elevator slowly rose through each floor before coming to a stop on the fifth floor. It felt like forever—when it was really only five long seconds—for the doors to slide open and they were greeted by a smiling Beatrice Connors as soon as they stepped off the elevator.

“Good morning,” Beatrice smiled, extending a hand to Regina first and then to Emma once they let go of their intertwined hands. “If you’ll just follow me down to my office, we’ll finish up some of the paperwork and then I will take you upstairs to meet your daughter. She’s very excited to meet you both.”

Instinctively, Emma reached for her wife’s hand once more and they followed Beatrice down a narrow hallway and into a small office. They took a seat in the chairs in front of her very cluttered desk and watched as she tried to clear away some of the files that were piled up in front of them.

“Sorry, organized chaos,” Beatrice chuckled and she turned in her chair and pulled open a drawer in the filing cabinet behind her desk and retrieved their file. “We just have a few final formalities to finish up here,” she said as she opened the file and retrieved a few pieces of paper that she placed on the cleared spot on the desk in front of them and placed a pen on top. “I’ll need for both of you to sign these, please.”

Emma let Regina sign first, watching as her wife’s hand shook slightly before she took a few deep breaths to still her nerves and signed her name in her elegant script. Regina turned to her after signing the last page with a nervous smile and handed her the pen, both of them holding on to it for just a moment before Regina let go and Emma sat forward on the chair and shakily signed her name next to Regina’s on all six sheets of paper. It was part of the contract, papers they had read over the night before since Beatrice had faxed a copy over to them almost immediately after the phone call.

Emma breathed out shakily as she placed the pen down on top of the papers and Regina’s hand immediately found hers once more. They waited as Beatrice double-checked to make sure the papers were signed, not just the ones they’d just signed, but all of them and she placed them in the folder with a bright smile.

“I believe that is just about everything,” Beatrice said and Regina gasped and fumbled with her purse, dropping Emma’s hand as she did and she pulled out the checks in the envelope and handed them to her. “Of course,” Beatrice laughed quietly. “Let me just make sure these clear. It shouldn’t take more than half an hour. Can I get you two anything while you wait?”

“We’re fine,” Emma said tightly. “Thank you.”

Once Beatrice left the small office, Emma turned to look at her distraught wife and it took her just seconds until she pulled her in with a gentle finger under her chin for a soft, loving kiss. One kiss turned into two and then three before Regina pulled back with a gasp, her eyes wide as she gripped on to Emma’s hand tightly.

“We’re going to meet her soon. Our daughter, Emma. We’re going to—”

“I know,” Emma smiled, her lower lip quivering. “I know. We’re going to meet her soon and bring her home. Home. Where she belongs. With you and me. With us. With Henry and Rex.”

“What if she hates us, Emma?”

“She won’t.”

“You cannot be certain.”

“She’ll be just as nervous as we are, Regina. She’ll be shy, probably won’t say much at all for days on an end, but she won’t hate us. You know why?”

“Why?”

“Because we are going to make sure she is loved and wanted right from the very moment we meet her.”

Regina’s eyes welled up with tears she would not allow to fall and the met for another kiss, one that lingered, one that spoke volumes of how they were feeling in that very moment more than words itself could describe.

They waited as patiently as their nerves would allow them to and for the next nearly forty minutes, they spoke not a word, endlessly sharing soft kisses whenever their wandering eyes would meet, hands squeezing, bodies shifting in the uncomfortable chairs they were seated in. Emma was constantly watching the clock and when her eyes weren’t on the clock hanging over the doorway, she was pulling out her phone and checking the time there as well.

When the door to the office finally opened, they both sat up straight in the extremely uncomfortable chairs and watched as Beatrice slowly approached them with a smile slowly curling over her usually tightly pressed lips, a smile that filled her otherwise emotionless face.

“How would you like to come and meet your daughter?”

Emma squeezed her wife’s hand hard as they both rose from their chairs and without a word they followed Beatrice out of her small office and towards the elevators.

“Her name is Rachel,” Beatrice said softly as the waited for the elevator to arrive. “She will be four on November thirteenth. I should inform you that this is not her first adoption. You will be the second.”

“And last,” Emma said under her breath. “What happened?”

“Confidentiality pushed aside, the couple who previously adopted her ran into some complications. They had a child of their own and sent her back.”

Emma inhaled sharply, her eyes filling with tears and the very same emotions she’d felt at that very same age came rushing back to her all at once. If it wasn’t for Regina anchoring her in that very moment, she would’ve completely lost it all together. Their daughter was in the very same situation she had once been in her life and was now being offered the chance at a real family, at knowing what real love was like, what being wanted felt like. It was everything Emma had wanted when she was young and now she had the chance to give that very same chance to a little girl, one they would call their very own.

“I took the liberty of digging up your file, Emma,” Beatrice said gently as the elevator doors slid open and they stepped inside. “It’s been a very rare case that I’ve worked with a couple where one of them has once been in the system themselves. I was only curious. I recall from what I read that you were adopted as a baby and given up just a few years afterwards. I cannot imagine what you went through at that time, but I can only imagine that you want for this to be everything you ever dreamt of happening to yourself when you too were young.”

“You have no idea,” Emma breathed out, squeezing Regina’s hand harder. “Her name is Rachel?”

“It is why,” Beatrice continued as the elevator doors slid open with a whoosh that brought Emma right back down to reality, “I chose her for you both. I feel she will benefit greatly in your family as much as you will with her.”

“Her name?” Regina tried when she too realized Beatrice had ignored Emma’s question. “Has she always been Rachel?”

“When she was dropped off at St. Mark’s just days after her birth, the note left in the basket said as much as well as provided a date and time of birth and nothing else. She has always been Rachel.”

Emma swallowed thickly as they continued down the hallway and turned the corner and continued further until Beatrice came to a slow stop in front of a closed door marked as ‘private’. Beatrice allowed them nothing short of a minute to compose themselves before she opened the door and motioned for them to step inside the room.

Emma saw her first, huddled by the philodendron plant by the lone window in the room. Emma let go of Regina’s hand and slowly approached the girl, moving to kneel on her knees just a few feet away.

“Hi,” she said with a smile as the girl poked her head around from her hiding spot. “I’m Emma.”

“Hi.”

One single word past her lips and Emma already loved her. “What’s your name?”

“Rachel.”

“Hi,” Emma said again, unmoving from where she was, waiting for the little girl to step out from her hiding spot—her safe place for the moment being. “Would you like to meet someone pretty special to me?”

“Okay?” Came the tentative reply behind the plant, her face mostly hidden by her long blonde hair. “Who?”

“Her name is Regina,” Emma beamed as she reached back for her wife’s hand and pulled her forward until she too were on her knees. “She’s my wife and she’s pretty cool. Do you think you can come on out and say hi?”

The little blonde haired, blue eyed toddler slowly emerged from beyond the safety of the philodendron plant by the window, her hands tucked beyond her back as her head hung low. Regina reached out and squeezed her forearm, both of them looking at one another with eyes filled with tears and a mix of emotions.

“Hi, Rachel,” Regina whispered as she stared down at the scared and nervous little girl.

“Hi.”

“Hey, guess what?” Emma said as she smiled through the tears and the heavy lump that formed in her throat and over the rapid beat of her heart. “I got a surprise for you, Rachel.”

The toddler just looked up at her with her wide, curious blue eyes as she titled her head to the side. Emma laughed softly, squeezing Regina’s hand once more before letting go.

“How would you like to come home with us?”

“Where home?”

“Storybrooke,” Emma half laughed, half sobbed. “You have a big brother named Henry waiting for you and a puppy named Rex.”

“I do?”

“Yes, you do,” Emma gasped and she moved just a few inches more towards the tentative toddler who looked as if she were about to dive right back behind the confines of the philodendron plant she’d found solitude in before.

“She’s quite shy at first,” Beatrice offered the obvious observation, but Emma was just more than focused on her, on her _daughter_. “I’ll give you three some time alone.”

Once the older woman was out of the room, Rachel retreated behind the plant once again. Emma rose to her feet slowly, reaching for Regina’s hands and pulling her up with her. Their arms instantly wrapped around one another in a loving and yet supporting way. They both trembled just before they stepped out of their embrace and Emma knelt a foot away from the plant the scared toddler was hidden behind.

“It’s okay, Rachel. We’re not going to hurt you,” Emma tried and she waited, for seven whole minutes before Rachel finally emerged from behind the plant again. “We want to take you home.”

“Why?”

“Because—” Emma choked up as she covered her mouth with both hands and inhaled sharply, trying to compose herself. “Because you are going to have a family, Rachel. And we are going to love you no matter what.”

Emma wasn’t sure if she understood her or not, but as strong, chubby little arms suddenly wrapped around her neck, it didn’t matter anymore. Her daughter, _their_ daughter was hugging her tightly with no signs of ever letting go.

Regina reached out, her hand gently splaying over their daughter’s small back before she wrapped her arms around both of them, her lips easily finding their way to Emma’s in their tight embrace. Regina pulled back, her watery brown eyes meeting Emma’s as Rachel clutched on to her tightly, never seeming to want to let go. Emma smiled right back at her wife before gently easing Rachel out of the tight embrace she had her in.

“Hey, how about we get to know each other a little better, yeah?” Emma said gently as she looked at the toddler who was reluctant to let go of her. “What is your most favourite toy in all the world?”

“Dunno.”

“Do you like dolls?” Emma tried, her fingers gently brushing aside the wild yet thin blonde hair that stuck to the toddlers forehead. “Or do you like cars and action figures?”

Rachel just stared at her blankly and Emma frowned, recognizing that look after years of being in the system herself. Even at the same age, Emma recalled that the only thing she preferred over toys was the feel of a nice soft blanket to hold on to while she slept.

Rachel shyly hid behind a curtain of long blonde hair once again and Emma looked over at Regina, suddenly so very uncertain of how to proceed. Regina reached out for Rachel who immediately recoiled from her soft touch, retreating back beyond the plant where she had hid before.

Regina frowned as she and Emma rose to their feet and Emma wrapped her arms securely around her wife, just relishing in the moment, holding her close. Emma had dreamt of this very moment, over and over again, but nothing could prepare her for how it was actually happening. She clutched to her wife, seeking unspoken support while giving it as well and after they parted, Emma turned to the scared little girl as she peeked out around the plant, her tiny little fingers clinging to the ceramic pot.

“Hey,” Emma smiled at her as she knelt back down on the floor. “Guess what?”

“What? Came the reluctant reply.

“We can go shopping at the toy store before we go home. Would you like that?”

“We can?”

“And you can pick out anything you want,” Emma smiled, watching as Rachel slowly came out from behind the plant once again. “Absolutely anything you want, I promise.”

“Anything?”

“Yes, of course. Anything,” Emma smiled and she waited patiently for Rachel to take the last few steps towards her. “So, what do you say, kiddo? You want to come home with me and Regina? Your big brother cannot wait to meet you.”

“Okay.”

Rachel moved that last step towards Emma and flung her small arms around her neck and Emma knew in that very moment that despite her vulnerability, Rachel was trying to trust her despite everything she had likely gone through in the short span of her life. Emma wrapped her arms around her securely, holding her in a way she knew the toddler likely had not been held in quite some time. Tears stung in her eyes as she just held her daughter tightly and those very tears fell when Regina fell to her knees once again and wrapped her arms around them both.

It was another half an hour with no further words exchanged before Beatrice returned to the room with a small duffel bag of everything that belonged to Rachel. Emma held on to her daughter who had her arms wrapped tightly around her neck while Regina took the bag from Beatrice and a few quiet words were exchanged.

“Hey, sweetie, are you ready to go home?” Emma asked upon both Regina and Beatrice’s knowing looks and Rachel shrugged, staring hard into Emma’s eyes wither her bright, wide blue ones. “We’ll be in the car for a couple of hours, okay?”

“We’ll stop for lunch,” Regina smiled as she gently ran her hand over Rachel’s back.

“It’s okay, Rachel,” Beatrice offered softly. “Emma and Regina will take care of you now, okay? Everything will be all right, sweetheart. You’re going home today.”

“Okay.”

“You have everything you need,” Beatrice said gently. “If there are any concerns, any further questions, you know how to get in touch.”

“Thank you,” Regina said as she shook the older woman’s hand. “Truly, thank you for everything, Mrs. Connors.”

Emma tried to let Rachel down on her feet, but the toddler just tightened her grip around her neck. With a slight shrug, she let Regina lead the way out of the room and towards the elevators. The ride down to the main floor felt like it too forever, much like the ride up had felt and when they walked out of the building, that’s when the feeling of it being all too real truly hit Emma.

Struggling to keep herself together, they walked over to the Lexus and with Regina’s help, she managed to get Rachel into the carseat and safely bucked up. She shut the door with a sigh and turned to her wife with a watery smile and they wrapped their arms around one another.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Emma whispered as she held on tight. “This is really happening, Regina.”

“I know, darling, I know.”

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking we should get going, find a toy store so you can keep your promise to our daughter.”

“Right,” Emma laughed and she shook her head. “You know, Regina, when I saw her hiding behind that plant, it reminded me of when I was young, but I never had the chance that she had, nobody ever picked me. Every time I had one of those meetings with potential parents, they always told the case worker they wanted a different child, maybe a boy or a child that was younger.”

Emma inhaled shakily and Regina kissed her softly. They held each other for a moment or two longer before getting into the Lexus. Emma looked back at Rachel as she sat there sucking on her thumb, looking scared and unsure of what was happening. Emma didn’t take her eyes off of their daughter, making faces as she tried to get a smile out of her and she succeeded more than a few times while Regina checked through her phone for a toy store nearby. After finding one not too far from the interstate, they were off and the further they were away from the agency, the more excited Emma was to bring their daughter home, finally.

The toy store was a huge building and after Emma found a spot relatively close to the entrance and helped Rachel out of the carseat, the toddlers eyes went wide as she held on to Emma’s hand tightly.

“You ready to go buy some toys?” Emma asked her as they walked towards the entrance. “Remember, you can pick anything that you want, Rachel. Absolutely anything.”

“You’re going to spoil her, aren’t you?” Regina whispered as she walked on the other side of Rachel and held her small hand in her own. Emma just grinned and Regina smiled right back at her. “Of course, I am not opposed, but do remember she will be turning four next month and that Christmas is right around the corner.”

“I know, babe,” Emma laughed and they entered the store together. A small gasp of surprise came from Rachel as she held on to both their hands tightly. “Okay, sweetie, tell us what kind of toys you like and we’ll find you something awesome, okay?”

“Never had toys.”

“You’ve never had toys?” Regina asked with a small, sad smile. “Why don’t we look around then okay?”

“Okay.”

Aisle after aisle they walked up and down until Rachel tugged hard on Emma’s hand. They were in the toy car aisle and she pointed to a flashy red convertible car on the shelf inside a box. Emma smiled while Regina just raised a curious eyebrow and Emma plucked the box off the shelf and showed it to Rachel.

“You like this one?”

“I like red.”

“Me too,” Emma chuckled and she knelt on the floor in front of her. “Is this the toy you want, Rachel?” Upon her nod, Emma smiled again. “Do you want to pick another toy?”

“A bear.”

“A bear?” Emma asked and it clicked. “A stuffed bear?”

“Okay,” Rachel nodded and Emma handed her the toy which she let go of both their hands to clutch on to tightly.

“Where are the stuffed toys?” Emma asked as she scratched idly at the back of her head. “We already went down that aisle, didn’t we?”

Regina nodded and led the way to the second aisle they had walked down, the trip taking twice as long now that Rachel’s entire focus was on the toy car in the box. She was making engine sounds under her breath and Emma had to keep encouraging her to keep up with Regina.

She nearly burst out laughing once they caught up with Regina and found her wife holding a giant stuffed bear twice the size of Rachel. With a shake of her head, Emma encouraged her to put it back in the bin with other giant sized stuffed animals and gently pried the toy car out of Rachel’s hand.

“Go on, sweetie, pick whatever you want and then if there is anything else, we’ll find it and buy it before we go home, okay?” Emma said with a smile and Rachel nodded, staying close to her as Emma led the way down the aisle slowly.

“I think we should put her into preschool,” Regina whispered to her quietly.

“Yeah,” Emma nodded, watching Rachel as she carefully pulled a rather small brown bear off the shelf, barely able to reach it on her own. “I doubt she was in preschool before. I know when I was sent back, the orphanage just spent a few hours a day with us, teaching us the very basics, but it wasn’t enough.”

“First thing Monday morning I’ll make a few calls,” Regina said quietly and they both watched as Rachel examined the stuff bear closely before muttering in what Emma could only decipher as toddler speak. “Storybrooke has only one daycare that offers what can pass as preschool, but they are fairly booked solid. Baby-boom a handful of years ago.”

“You think we can get her in?”

“Of course, darling. Our other option would be a nanny, one with the education to provide that learning environment for her that she will need.”

“Can I has this one?” Rachel asked shyly, tugging on Emma’s arm.

“You want this one?” Emma asked her with a smile and Rachel nodded as she jutted out her bottom lip in a pout. “Are you sure? You don’t want the big one over there?”

“It too big.”

“Of course it is,” Emma chuckled, casting a look over at Regina before she reached down for Rachel’s small hand. “Did you want to pick another toy out, sweetie?”

A stuffed brown bear and a toy convertible had been rather shocking, but it spoke volumes of what the toddler liked and the fact that not only was it likely she never had a toy to call her own in her short life, but she preferred toys boys likely would’ve picked, the car being the dead giveaway that their new daughter was very much like Emma was when she was young. Now she understood why Beatrice Connors had gone through her own personal file and found a child that resembled she herself at that very age.

It made Emma wonder what kind of a person their daughter would turn out to be. It was still far too early to tell just what her personality was, her shyness around two new strangers hiding her truest self for the time being. But, if Beatrice had chosen Rachel for them, it was more than just because she and Emma shared a similar beginning to their life and Emma was almost afraid as to what that would eventually mean.

It could mean a whole lot of things, she knew that. There was no telling what underlying emotional issues there would be, behavioural and otherwise. They walked together as a family to the check out and Emma put the bear and the toy car on the conveyor belt. Upon the shy-like tug on her hand once again, Emma scooped down to pick Rachel up and held her on her hip, much like she did when Henry was her age. Regina stood at her side, her hand easily finding it’s way to rest over her lower back as they waiting in line at the only register that was open. Mother-hood was something that came naturally to her because of Henry, but something seemed a bit off with Regina and she knew it simply just boiled down to not having that experience before.

Emma was more than certain it wouldn’t take Regina very long to adjust to having a toddler in the house, in their family. She was amazing with Henry, she’d shown that much, especially in the time that they’d been living together. This was going to be a major adjustment for all of them, especially for young Rachel who had no idea what being a part of a family truly felt like yet.

“I go back now?” Rachel whispered into Emma’s ear and she shook her head at the suddenly terrified almost four year old.

“No!” Emma said in a hushed whisper. “You’re coming home with us, Rachel. For good. Forever. You know what forever means, don’t you?”

Rachel shrugged as her blue eyes filled with tears that didn’t quite fall. Emma sighed, knowing just how she felt in that moment because that feeling had been one that had significantly impacted her own entire life. She pressed her lips to the side of Rachel’s head as she wrapped her arms securely around her and she leaned into her wife at the same time.

Emma turned as she heard a woman behind her murmuring quietly to herself and she smiled at the grey haired woman carrying the very same big stuffed bear she’d found Regina holding before.

“You have such a beautiful family,” the old woman said and she smiled at Rachel, causing the toddler to bury her face into Emma’s neck. “Your daughter is precious, dear. She looks quite like you.”

“Thank you,” Regina said when Emma could only stand there and stammer. “We’re next, darling,” she said, gently nudging Emma forward.

Emma smiled at the old woman before stepping forward and juggling with her wallet and the toddler she held on her hip while the cashier ran up their purchase. Once the two toys were paid for, Emma carried Rachel back out to the Lexus while Regina carried the bag and walked just two steps behind them and while Emma put Rachel into the carseat, Regina pulled out the red car from the packaging and handed it to her just as Emma finished buckling her in.

Emma shut the back door and found herself wrapped up in her wife’s arms. They smiled at one another before sharing a short, soft kiss before moving apart to get into the Lexus.

In the back seat, Rachel babbled to herself as she played with her brand new toy car and Emma’s heart just swelled as she watched her in the review mirror. It wasn’t until Regina placed a hand over hers that clutched the steering wheel, did she snap out of her reverie. Lunch could wait, she decided, because going home was the most important thing of all in that very moment.


	73. Chapter 73

It became habit for Regina to turn in her seat to look back at the toddler every couple of miles. They’d been on the road for almost three hours and the closer they got to home, the more nervous Regina felt. It seemed ridiculous, she had thought, to feel more nervous now than she had when they first met their daughter, but they were entering a whole new phase in their lives and Regina had no idea what was going to happen next.

Emma had been the very epitome of calm, especially in the toy store where Regina had seen her slip right into the role of being a mother with practiced ease. She had tried to do that as well, holding the toddler’s hand as they walked up and down the aisles in the large store. It didn’t surprise her that Rachel had taken a stronger liking to Emma and she wondered if it was because they were both from the very same situation they’d taken Rachel out of or because what the old woman had said in line was true, Rachel did look a lot like Emma.

“Hey, she’s fine, she’s just sleeping,” Emma said softly, reaching out for Regina’s hand.

“I’m just making sure.”

“Regina, are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

Emma kept her eyes on the road, the interstate becoming scarce of other vehicles with every mile that passed. “You’re still nervous, aren’t you?”

“Don’t be ridicu—”

“It’s okay,” Emma chuckled quietly. “I am nervous too. Everything is going to be so very different now. Everything is changing.”

“I’m worried about how she’s going to adjust being with us,” Regina said and she turned to look back at Rachel once again. “They didn’t give us much in her bag, just a few changes of clothes and one pair of pajama’s that look far too big for her.”

“Should we have stopped somewhere in Boston to get her some clothes?”

“We can go shopping tomorrow, what she has now will have to do until then.”

“When you’re in the system, you never have a lot of personal belongings. It’s just the way it is, you know?” Emma said and she wet her lips, keeping her hand in Regina’s as she intertwined their fingers. “As soon as you grow out of your clothes, they’re handed down to someone younger or smaller than you. Sometimes you’re stuck wearing clothes two sizes too small because there’s no one older or bigger than you. I never told you this, but the first thing I ever stole was a package of underwear just so I could have something that never belonged to anyone else.”

Regina frowned and squeezed her wife’s hand gently. There were times where Emma would tell her stories, albeit small ones, of her childhood memories. The good ones were few and far in between, but there had been some, but mostly it was just memories she knew Emma would soon rather forget entirely. She knew going into this adoption that it meant absolutely everything to Emma and that in some ways she was taking back the childhood she dreamt of and would give a child her best chance in life.

“I’m just relieved that _she_ doesn’t have to go through any of that,” Emma continued after a moment. “She’ll never have to spend another Christmas with a care package being the only thing that she gets that year. She’ll never have to spend another birthday where it doesn’t matter if it is her birthday or not because they never cared enough to take time to buy or make a cake or find some little way to make that day special.”

Emma inhaled shakily and Regina brought her hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles lightly. Regina had never judged Emma for her past, there was no reason to because of the amazing woman she had turned out to be. A big part of who she was now was because Granny had taken her in and finally showed her what being a part of a family was truly like.

“How could anyone give her back?” Emma whispered under her breath, but Regina heard her loud and clear.

“Because we were meant to have her as our daughter,” Regina whispered back and Emma swallowed thickly, trying to keep her focus on the road ahead of them. “She was meant to be with us, darling.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course.”

“You’re right,” Emma smiled, glancing over her just briefly. “She was meant to come home with us. Everything happens for a reason, doesn’t it?”

Regina nodded and looked into the back seat, watching as the toddler shifted slightly in the carseat, still asleep. They didn’t speak until they drove past the Welcome to Storybrooke sign just before five. Regina’s nerves increased tenfold as Emma pulled up into a driveway and came to a slow stop.

Ruby’s car was parked on the street and there was no doubt that she, Kathryn, Granny and Henry were waiting inside for them to bring in the newest member of their growing family. They both got out of the car together and while Emma got a very sleepy Rachel out of the carseat, Regina grabbed her bag and the bag from the toy store and led the way to the side door with Emma shifting Rachel in her arms while whispering to her that it was time to wake up.

The house smelled of delicious food the moment they walked in and Rex came running into the mudroom, jumping at Regina until she bent down to pet him affectionately. With a deep breath, Regina and Emma shared a knowing look before heading for the kitchen where everyone was waiting.

“Hey, how was the drive back?” Kathryn asked Regina as she set the bags down, everyone else just staring at Rachel in Emma’s arms. “Everything go okay?”

“Yes, everything went fine,” Regina smiled and she looked over at Emma and then at Rachel as she rubbed at her sleepy eyes.

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet Rachel,” Emma said and she smiled at the toddler who took one look at the people in the kitchen and buried her face into Emma’s neck and hair. “She’s a little shy,” Emma said and she rubbed a hand over Rachel’s back. “Why don’t you say hi, sweetie?”

Henry was the first to step forward and he walked around behind Emma and tapped Rachel on the shoulder. She lifted his head and he grinned at her as he stood tall.

“Hi, Rachel. I’m Henry. I’m your big brother now.”

“Hi.”

“You don’t need to be shy, okay?” He continued and Regina watched their interaction carefully, as were the others. “Our family is pretty cool, but you’ll figure that out soon and you won’t be shy anymore. Can you guess how old I am?” Henry asked and Rachel shook her head no. “I’m eleven. How old are you?”

Rachel held up three fingers reluctantly and Henry held up a hand. It took her a moment before she realized he wanted a high five and she gave him a soft one before burying her face back into Emma’s neck once again.

It was a bit of a struggle for Emma to get Rachel to let go, but as soon as she noticed the puppy sitting on the floor near them, watching her curiously, she let go and didn’t put up much of a fuss when Emma put her down on her feet.

Under everyone’s watchful eye, Rachel sat herself down on the floor in front of the puppy and tentatively reached out to pet him. Henry moved to sit next to her and he smiled as he coaxed Rex to come closer.

“His name is Rex. He’s new too.”

“Rexy,” Rachel said softly. “Hi Rexy.”

Regina smiled as Emma wrapped her arms around her from behind and she relaxed into her embrace as they watched their daughter start to giggle as the puppy climbed into her lap and started covering her face with kisses.

It wasn’t long before Ruby sat herself down on the floor in front of Rachel, Henry and the puppy and introduced herself as Auntie Ruby, Rachel’s shyness wearing off as the minutes slipped by. Regina watched and swayed slightly in Emma’s embrace for a moment before she turned her head to meet her halfway for a soft kiss.

“Pictures!” Granny suddenly exclaimed as she stopped stirring the homemade barbecue sauce to put on the ribs that were cooking in the oven. “We need to take pictures!”

“Of course,” Regina sighed with a shake of her head. “This is one of those moments we should capture to treasure for the rest of our lives. Where is our camera, darling?”

“Bedroom?” Emma shrugged. “I think?”

“Change the memory card before you bring it down.”

“Do we even have another one?”

“Inside the camera bag.”

“Okay,” Emma nodded.

Regina smiled and watched her wife stroll out of the kitchen before meeting Kathryn’s eyes and that knowing look on her face since she had overheard their small interaction. With a pointed look on her face that warned her not to say a word, Regina retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge and pulled out a bottle of red wine, opening it to let it breathe before dinner was ready. She gasped when she suddenly found herself in a tight embrace by none other than a teary eyed Granny.

“I am so proud and so very happy for you both,” she said softly into her ear. “Rachel is going to know nothing but love. There is no doubt about it.”

“Thank you, Granny.”

By the time Emma returned to the kitchen with the camera, dinner was nearly ready and the kitchen was filled with sounds of laughter coming from Rachel and Henry as they played with the puppy on the floor together. It felt like a perfect little moment and it was, Regina realized, it was a perfect little moment and she only could hope that it’d be one of very many to come.

**********

After a quiet yet eventful evening and dinner with their family, the hour started to grow late and Regina sent Henry off to bed while Emma took Rachel up to her new room. There was no mistaking that the toddler had a fixation on her and Emma hoped that it would subside. She didn’t miss the scared way that Rachel looked at Regina, almost if she was so very unsure of her as a whole. She wasn’t sure what it was that made Rachel attach herself to her over Regina, but there was the very clear and obvious factor of the fact they both looked very similar, with blonde hair and fair skin, their eyes just a few shades different, Rachel’s more blue while Emma’s took on more of a green hue majority of the time.

It made her wonder if the girl saw herself in her, if maybe she thought she was her real mother and had yet to voice it. Emma would have to talk to her and hope she understood, but a talk like that would have to wait until Rachel had settled in to her new life there with her new family in Storybrooke.

“So, what do you think?” Emma asked once Rachel had taken in her surrounds in her new bedroom. “I know it might not seem like much now, but we can make it yours.”

“Mine?”

“Yes,” Emma smiled. “It’s all yours, sweetie.”

“My bed?”

“Yes,” she smiled again. “It’s pretty comfy too. Want to come and check it out with me?”

“Okay.”

Emma held out a hand and led her over to the double bed. She sat down first and patted the spot next to her and helped Rachel up until she was sitting next to her. Emma smiled down at the toddler and ruffled her messy blonde hair.

“See? Comfy, right?”

Rachel nodded slowly and watched with wide eyes as Emma laid back on the bed, her legs dangling off the edge. With a chuckle, she laced her fingers behind her head and turned to look over at Rachel as she too laid back beside her. Emma wiggled her eyebrows and it drew out a small laugh from Rachel beside her. Emma stretched out and yawned in an overly dramatic way that made Rachel giggle once again.

“What?”

“You silly.”

“Am I?”

“Yep.”

“How come?”

Rachel shrugged and Emma reached over to tickle her senselessly, finding hours earlier that she absolutely loved to be tickled until she couldn’t handle it anymore. It was how Regina found them minutes later and Emma sat up, her face as flushed as Rachel’s and looked over at Regina standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

“I think it’s time for bed,” she said gently. “Both of you.”

“Uh oh, I think we’re in trouble, Rachel.”

“We are?”

“Not that kind of trouble,” Emma quickly stated. “Come on, let’s get into our pajama’s, okay? Do you want us to read you a bedtime story?”

“A story?” Rachel asked in a hushed whisper in a way that was of utmost wonder.

“Yeah, a story. Would you like that?”

“Yes.”

Regina was the one who pulled the too big pajama’s out of the bag of Rachel’s belongings and between the two of them, they got her into them without much of a fuss. The fuss started when it came to getting Rachel to settle down in bed. Emma knew right from the start that the double bed was more than a luxury for her and that it was so very likely that the Egyptian cotton sheets were a far cry from anything she’d ever slept in before either.

Regina had brought with her a few storybooks and after a few attempts at reading them to her with the three of them in bed, both of them sitting on either side of Rachel, it was a huge, massive fail and she was as wide awake as ever.

When the clock neared midnight, Emma found herself at the end of her rope. She knew what it was like to be in a strange new home with strange new people and she knew that sleep never cam easy, but she was beyond exhausted and she could see that Regina was as well. Regina slipped out of bed and returned moments later with a sleepy but awake Henry in tow. Regina sat next to Emma on the bed while Henry took the spot on the other side of Rachel and he was beaming as he looked down at his new littler sister.

“I bet you don’t know the story, but here’s one I know you’re going to love, okay?” He said in hi best dramatic, storyteller voice. “Once upon a time, there was a…”

**********

Henry has essentially told Rachel the story of Emma and Regina’s relationship without all the horrid little details he knew about while twisting them into a fairytale story. Emma had laid there with one arm wrapped around her wife, the other loosely draped around their daughter and son as they listened to the tale they son weaved.

After another hour, both Henry and Rachel had drifted off and Emma led her wife from the room and into their own with a little bit of reluctance on Regina’s part. Even after she let Regina leave the comfort of their own bed to check in on their children, Regina returned to bed just as anxious as she had been when she’d left.

“Hey, are you okay?” Emma asked as she laid on her side and watched Regina as she pulled back the sheets and crawled into bed next to her. “Regina?”

“They’re asleep,” she murmured as she reached for the bedside lamp and turned it off.

“Is Henry in his own bed?”

“Yes and Rachel is fast asleep.”

Emma smiled as she moved closer to her wife. She wrapped her arms around her and after a moment, Regina relaxed as she laid her head down on her shoulder, her hot breath spilling past her lips and over her neck. Emma rubbed her back soothingly until she felt her relax almost completely.

“Hey, you okay?” Emma asked for the second time in a few minutes and she felt Regina tense slightly. “It’s going to be quite an adjustment for all of us right now. It’ll be okay.”

“I’m just worried.”

“About what? About Rachel?” Emma asked and when she felt the slight nod against her shoulder, she shifted until she and Regina were face to face. “It’s only been a short while since she fell asleep and being in a new place is a scary thing, even when you’re used to it,” she whispered softly. “If she gets through the night without waking up, we’ll be very lucky.”

“If not?”

“We’ll deal with it when the time comes, okay?”

“This is really happening, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Emma smiled softly. “Does it feel real, Regina?”

“Yes,” she whispered and Emma closed the distance between them, pressing her lips softly against hers. “Darling, what if she cannot adjust?”

“She will.”

“How can you be so certain?”

“Because she’s here with us,” Emma said firmly. “She’s not going back.”

“No, she’s not.”

“There are going to be moments of temper tantrums and where she’ll probably close herself off completely. There are going to be moments where we’re going to ask ourselves just what we got ourselves into, but you know what?”

“Hmm?”

“It’ll pass. Whatever happens, we will deal with it together, okay?” Emma assured her and she wondered for a moment when she became the calm and sure one in all of this when she hadn’t felt as much when the day had begun. “The only thing we can do is be there for her right now,” she continued softly. “The only thing she needs is family and we’re her family now. We just have to take it one day at a time.”

“How are you so calm?”

“I’m far from calm.”

“Yet here you are being the voice of reason at the end of the day.”

“Hardly.”

“You are a strong woman, Emma, the strongest I’ve ever known, and right now you are my strength when I am in my moment of weakness.”

For as long as she’s known her—and really, when she paused to think of it then, it wasn’t that long at all—she had never seen Regina in a more vulnerable state than she was in that very moment. She did the only thing she could do and held her wife close. Emma wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but she lay there wide awake while Regina fell asleep in her arms. The more time that passed, the more her senses were heightened and she could hear almost every small little sound in the house, from the creaks and groans of the house settling and adjusting to the coldness of the night outside, to the odd squeak-like sound of the pipes.

It was much like when she’d first brought Henry home from the hospital and she couldn’t sleep for fear that something might happen to him during the night. Granny had called it a symptom of being a new mother and that nearly every woman experienced it on those long, sleepless nights.

Emma eased herself out of her wife’s arms and slipped out of bed, pausing when she heard Regina moan softly before turning over onto her side. She smiled down at her before slipping out of the bedroom. Quietly, she walked down the hallway, checking in on Henry first before walking over to the partially open door of Rachel’s bedroom.

The soft glow of the nightlight Henry insisted they buy when they were preparing the room for their daughter weeks ago, encased the room in a soft glow. Emma leaned against the door frame as she watched Rachel sleep in her bed, her tiny frame making the double bed look ten times it’s size. In her arms, Rachel held the bear she’d picked at the toy store and she had her thumb stuck in her mouth.

They weren’t the first family who adopted her and the thought of that, of how Rachel had gone through a situation so very similar to her own, had tears springing to her eyes. She pushed herself off the door frame and headed downstairs into the study, turning on the desk lamp and finding the folder they’d been given by the agency that had all of Rachel’s information inside, from her birth certificate, health records, and a dozen lengthly reports written by a state administered psychologist.

Emma sat down at the desk and started to read over the reports that neither of them had looked at since they’d been given the file. The first and oldest dated back to nearly two years prior, just before she’d been released from state care into the home of the McFarland’s. All it stated was the family’s name, nothing of their location or anything else. She was listed as stable, underdeveloped for her age but otherwise bright and well-mannered. The next was a follow up a year after being with the McFarland’s and there were mentions of temper tantrums and instability in the home along with a few detailed accounts of incidences that were normal for a two year old to experience; writing on the walls with crayon, excessive crying and screaming at all hours of the day and night. Nothing too extreme from what Emma was reading.

The third was after the McFarland’s dropped her off at the state-owned orphanage in Boston, the woman, as it was written, hysterical as the husband informed the authorities that they were no longer financially secure to raise two children. A side note caught her eye, the psychologist noting that the McFarland’s were expecting a child of their own and with the difficulties they were having with Rachel, it was too much for them to endure. Emma frowned as she skimmed over the page, not understanding half the jargon that was written down.

More followed that report and it seemed as if she was being closely monitored, a follow up every month, the notes rather scarce as she was unresponsive during most visits. Emma’s mouth went dry as she read through them all and yet nothing that she read made her feel like they had made a mistake, that maybe Rachel wouldn’t be a perfect fit for their family. They were Rachel’s second chance and Emma was going to make sure that no matter what happened in the coming days, Rachel would only know nothing more than what it felt like to have a family, to be part of a family that wanted her and loved her unconditionally.

Emma remembered going through the same thing when she’d been around Rachel’s age. The psychologist asking her hundreds of questions she just didn’t understand, questions that made her cry or angered her because she didn’t understand why they wanted to know half the things they questioned her about. She wondered if the family who had adopted her and gave her back had received her file with all those notes from the psychologist, much like the file that laid out in front of her now. Was that a part of the reason that they gave her back? Because she wasn’t the perfect, stable, child they’d thought her to be in the beginning?

Hot tears spilled from her eyes and she shut the folder, her fingers lingering over the case number written on the tab. That’s all Rachel had been was nothing more than a case number, just one of hundreds of kids in the system, just another burden to the state and the orphanage she’d spent most of her life in.

“Emma?”

She turned to look at Regina as she approached the desk. “Hey, I—I couldn’t sleep,” she muttered and Regina simply just nodded and cast her eyes to the folder on the desk just as Emma snapped her hand away. “I was just looking at her file.”

“Oh?”

“I know why Beatrice picked her for us,” she said softly and Regina moved to sit sideways on her lap, the chair creaking in protest at the added weight. “It’s like looking into my own life when I was her age. Not exactly a mirror image or anything, but it’s pretty close, you know?”

“Do you want to talk about it, darling?”

“All I want is for her to forget how shit her life has been until today.”

“I know,” Regina whispered and she pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “She will, in time, forget and do you know why she’ll forget what her life was like before she came into ours? Because she will know nothing but love.”

Emma smiled and wrapped her arms securely around her wife. “I hope so,” she whispered and turned to nuzzle into Regina’s neck gently. She inhaled deeply, smiling at the intoxicating and familiar scent of her skin and she kissed over her neck slowly until she reached her lips.

“Let’s go back to bed,” Regina whispered, stopping her before she could kiss her fully.

“I’m not—”

“You are,” Regina cut her off. “We’re both exhausted and the morning is approaching all too quickly. I have no doubt that both of our children will be awake in a matter of hours and it won’t do any of us any good if we’re both beyond exhausted.”

“You’re right.”

“Aren’t I usually?” She asked in a teasing voice and Emma had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at her wife. “Come on, darling, let’s go back to bed.”

**********

The sound of laughter filled the house early in the morning and Emma groaned quietly as her eyes fluttered open slowly. She still felt exhausted, sleep having been nothing short of a struggle. Regina’s side of the bed was empty, but the sheets, she found when she smoothed her hand over them, were still warm.

The laughter continued downstairs and it pulled her out of the warm bed. She pulled on a pair of wool socks and headed downstairs in her t-shirt and shorts she’d worn to bed, following the continuous laughter all the way into the kitchen.

She was greeted by the sight of her family cooking together in the kitchen, Henry and Rachel seated at the island with Henry helping her mix what looked like pancake mix in a big metal bowl and Regina at the stove, flipping bacon on the burner. Her presence wasn’t noted just yet and she just soaked in the moment they were sharing and she had to bite back her own laughter when Henry dipped a finger in the bowl and then touched the batter covered finger to Rachel’s nose before she too did the same thing right back to him and they both laughed and wiped at their noses just before Regina turned around to look at them.

Regina smiled at her when she spotted her lingering in the doorway, but she said not a word as she turned around to the stove once more. Emma stealthily snuck up behind the kids and wrapped her arms around them both, eliciting surprised squealing laughter from them both. She ruffled Henry’s hair and smiled down at Rachel as the toddler simply just stared up at her with wide eyes.

“Did you sleep all right last night, sweetie?”

“Yep,” Rachel nodded quickly. “Henry let me mix, see?”

“I see.”

“Do good job?” Rachel asked and Henry grinned.

“Yes you are, Rachel. These are going to be the best pancakes ever. Do you know why?” He asked her and she shook her head. “Because we made them, that’s why!”

Emma was amazed at how good Henry was with her, how sweet and affectionate he’d been right from the start. He’d expressed over the years, randomly at best, how he wanted to be a big brother and every time he did, Emma had to tell him that it was never going to happen. During those times, she truly had thought that it would never happen. She never thought her life would turn out the way it had or that she’d be married to the love of her life and in the position to adopt a child.

She walked over to Regina and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Regina hummed contently as she leaned back into the embrace and turned her head to the side to meet Emma halfway for a good morning kiss.

“What’s with all the laughter, babe?”

“It seems those two can’t stop trying to start a pancake batter food fight and they think I don’t know what they’re doing behind my back,” Regina said and they both turned so she could look rather pointedly at both of them. “If you two keep that up, we won’t have enough to fill your growing bellies.”

With sheepish looks on both their faces, Emma moved to grab the bowl from them, making sure to smile at Rachel since she looked like she was scared of being in trouble. She placed the bowl on the counter near the stove and turned to look at Henry, watching as he used a dishcloth to help Rachel wipe her hands.

“Hey kid, did you let Rex outside yet?”

“Yes,” Henry nodded. “Mom wanted him back in his crate while we are cooking breakfast because all he does is beg.”

“He’s a puppy, he doesn’t know any better,” Emma replied with a laugh and she helped Rachel down off the stool. “All he smells is food.”

“Mom says you need to enroll him in obedience school soon.”

“Mom says, does she?” Emma chuckled, looking over at her wife and catching her just as she rolled her eyes at her. “He still needs his second set of shots before we can.”

“I was thinking perhaps we could hire someone privately,” Regina said and Emma looked at her in surprise since she hadn’t thought of that herself. “It would be a bit of an expense, but it would help us out immensely.”

Emma smiled. There she was with her family, spending Saturday morning making breakfast after being woken up with laughter from both of their children. It was nothing short of perfect and she had a feeling there were going to be plenty of mornings just like that in the days to come.


	74. Chapter 74

Emma sat on the bench next to Regina, watching as Henry explored the new park in the forest with Rachel’s hand firmly in his own. After their first breakfast as a family, they had gotten ready for the day, Henry already talking up a storm with Rachel about the new park and how he couldn’t wait to show her. It was when Regina had gone through Rachel’s things that they discovered she didn’t have a proper jacket for the late October weather, at least not anything suitable enough.

That meant they needed to go shopping for clothes and while Regina was delighted over doing just that, Rachel wasn’t really sure what to make of it. Despite it being a small town, there was a clothing store that had a decent selection of baby, toddler and children’s clothes. Emma sat with Henry by the fitting room, watching Regina as she held up every thing she plucked off the shelf up to Rachel before draping them over her arm and moved on to the next.

Two hours and a few hundred dollars later, Rachel had more clothes than she ever had in her life, Emma was certain of, and a few jackets suited for every season and weather they experienced there in Storybrooke. The shopping trip had been a bit of a blessing in disguise because it gave Regina time to bond with Rachel.

Rex tugged on his leash that Emma tied to the bench beside of her, yipping as their two children ran past them, Rachel chasing Henry down and squealing when he let her catch him. Emma smiled and draped an arm around Regina’s shoulders. It was a perfect Saturday and it wasn’t even lunch time yet.

“I think she’s settling in just fine, don’t you?” Emma asked and Regina nodded slowly, moving to lean in closer to her as she shivered a little. “Are you cold?”

“I’m fine and I think you are right. She is settling in rather nicely. I think a big part of that is because of Henry. He’s simply wonderful with her.”

“He’s amazing,” Emma beamed proudly, watching as Rachel tugged hard on Henry’s hand and pulled him towards the swings. “Not the big kid swing, Henry! She’ll fall off!”

“I know, Ma!” He yelled back and after a bit of a struggle, he managed to get her into the baby swing. “How high do you want to go, Rachel?”

“Like birdies!”

“High in the sky!” Henry laughed and he stood behind her and pushed the swing gently.

“Do you want to go to the Diner for lunch?” Emma asked Regina softly. “I’m sure Granny would love to see her again.”

“I’m sure she’ll be doted on completely there,” she chuckled. “I have been feeling a little peckish lately.”

Emma knew all too well what that meant and that meant Regina was in the mood for a greasy burger and Granny’s famous homemade fries, something she definitely didn’t indulge in very often.

“Come here,” Emma murmured as she reached out and titled Regina’s chin, guiding her in for a soft yet sweet kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too, darling,” Regina smiled and she leaned back in for another kiss that lingered longer than the last. “First thing Monday morning I’ll call the daycare center and see if they have any space available for Rachel. I’d like for her to start immediately.”

“Do you want me to see if August’ll cover my shift on Monday so I can stay home with her? I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“You don’t need to do that. I can arrange for a day out of office and work from home while I keep an eye on Rachel.”

“Are you sure?”

“Emma!” Rachel squealed happily, drawing both their attention over to the toddler on the swing. “Go high like birdies!”

“I can see that! Are you having fun, sweetie?”

The delighted squeal was all Emma needed to hear. She did, however, shoot Henry a look, warning him not to push her any higher. An idea slipped into her mind just then and she stood up from the bench and pulled Regina with her to her feel. Hand in hand, Emma led the way over to the swings.

“Sit down,” she whispered to Regina and was rewarded with an incredulous look.

“Are you insane?”

“Yeah, you know I am, now sit down, babe.”

“I am not—” Regina gasped as Emma forced her to sit down and rubbed her shoulders affectionately before giving her a little push once gloved hands were clutching the chains firmly. “This is ridiculous, Emma!”

“Hey, Hen, you remember the underdog?”

“Yes!”

Emma didn’t miss the look of horror on Regina’s face in that very moment and she laughed as she gripped on to her hips and pulled back. “On three.”

With just a nod, she and Henry gave both Rachel and Regina the underdog treatment, squeals of laughter erupting from Rachel while Regina just squealed out in surprise. Emma never did do anything more than push her gently while Henry gave Rachel an underdog that left the toddler shrieking in joy.

Emma let the momentum of her swing slow down before she stepped in front of Regina and captured her lips in a sweet, loving kiss. Just the feel of her wife’s lips against her own only made her kiss Regina harder. She nearly forgot they weren’t in the privacy of their own home for a moment, until Regina was gently pushing her away.

They spent over an hour more at the park before they headed to the Diner for lunch. They stayed outside on the patio because Granny refused to allow Emma to bring Rex inside and after Granny doted on Rachel as they knew she would, she brought out their lunches personally and joined them, complaining about having to get off of her feet for a little while. After a filling lunch, they walked home with Henry holding on to Rachel’s hand as they walked in front and pointing out different places along Main Street.

Emma walked hand in hand with Regina, occasionally exchanging longing looks of love between one another. By the time they made it home, Rachel was growing extremely cranky and Emma had Henry take Rex out into the backyard while she scooped the tired toddler up in her arms.

“Nap time?” Rachel asked quietly and Emma nodded.

“Yeah, it’s nap time. You’ve had a pretty busy day so far, huh?”

“Go swings again?”

“Maybe we can later, if you want?” Emma smiled and she carried her up the winding stairs and into her new bedroom. “Do you want me to read you a story?”

“No. Sleepy.”

“Okay, sweetie,” Emma smiled again and kissed the top of her head before gently laying her down in bed. “We’ll just be downstairs okay?”

Rachel didn’t answer her because the moment her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light. Emma stood beside the bed, watching her as she slept and she was truly amazed at how the toddler had adjusted in such a short amount of time. Emma remembered how hard it was to sleep in a new place with a strange new family she didn’t know yet. She knew that Henry was a big part of why Rachel felt at ease there with them. She was truly proud of her son.

Emma left the door to Rachel’s room open before she made her way downstairs and found Regina in the study, sitting at her desk and going through some of the files she’d brought home from the office a few days before.

“Henry went out bike riding with Nicholas. He came around while you were putting Rachel down for her nap,” Regina said, not taking her eyes off the open folder in front of her. She pushed her sliding glasses back up her nose and sighed as she looked over at Emma as she approached the desk slowly. “Did she settle down quickly?”

“Out the second her head hit the pillow. Pretty sure we exhausted her today with shopping and the park and lunch at Granny’s.”

“She’s adjusting quickly.”

“Yeah, she really is.”

“I suppose it’s too early to tell, but I think that things are going to be absolutely fine with Rachel,” Regina said with a small smile. “It’s a rather huge adjustment for all of us.”

“We’re adjusting,” Emma said and she moved to close the open file in front of Regina and leaned against the desk. “One day at a time.”

“Yes, one day at a time.”

Emma grinned as she moved to straddle Regina’s legs and draped her arms around her shoulders loosely. “Have I told you how sexy you look when you wear your glasses?”

“Every time, darling,” Regina smiled and she ran her hands over Emma’s jean clad thighs firmly. “And every time you tell me how incredibly turned on it makes you. You are completely insatiable and I love you for that.”

“I love how you make me completely insatiable.”

“Emma—”

She cut her off with a soft kiss, the chair creaking under the weight of them both. Regina swept her hands up Emma’s thighs and around to grab her ass as they kissed deeply. Emma moaned as Regina’s hands slipped under her shirt and along the expanse of her back, her nails raking against her skin lightly.

Emma tried not to break the kiss as she stood and pulled Regina with her. They hadn’t had sex for a handful of days, not with all the excitement surrounding the adoption and bringing their daughter home. She hadn’t even been thinking about it, not until she’d taken one look at her wife seated behind her desk with her glasses on and it was almost as if her body switched gears instantly. She was completely addicted to sex with her wife and she would be the first to readily admit it too.

“We’re not alone,” Regina gently reminded her, barely parting very far from Emma’s hungry lips. “We have a toddler now, who is upstairs having a nap.”

“I know, a toddler who is exhausted and will probably sleep for an hour, two if we’re lucky.”

“Emma—”

She cut her off again, kissing her hard in yearning and she pulled Regina flush against her, her whole body shivering in excitement as Regina pushed her hard against the desk. The excitement faltered as Regina placed a hand on her chest and pushed her away as she parted from her lips.

“Emma, as much as I would love to fuck you on top of my desk, we cannot risk the chance that our daughter might hear us and wake up.”

“We’ll be quiet?”

Regina chuckled and grabbed her chin and placed a firm, loving kiss upon her pouted lips. “You’re adorable when you don’t get your way, dear, but you should know that I am immune to that pout of yours.”

“Are you really? When did that happen?”

“Just now,” she smirked and she bit back at moan when Emma grabbed her ass firmly, keeping her pressed up tightly against her. “Emma, darling, I said no.”

“I didn’t hear you say no, I heard you say that we can’t,” Emma pressed and she wasn’t going to give up until Regina gave in and she knew it wouldn’t take much for that to happen either. “When was the last time we fucked on this desk?”

“It’s been a while and it will be a while longer before it happens again.”

“Do you remember the last time?” Emma asked and Regina nodded and bit her bottom lip. “I came in to find you bent over the desk, going over some paperwork. You had that tight grey dress on that day, the one with the slit halfway up the back. I couldn’t resist sliding my hand through that opening and up your thigh. You didn’t try to stop me from taking you despite the fact that we weren’t alone in the house. Remember how I just dropped to my knees and you let me slip your panties off, all the while you continued working like I wasn’t there distracting you at all.”

“Emma, I know what you’re doing and it’s not going to work.”

“You just spread your legs wider as you pulled up your skirt for me and I—”

Regina kissed her suddenly, and whether it was to make her stop trying or because she’d suddenly changed her mind, Emma wasn’t sure but she wasn’t complaining at all. She kissed her back just as hungrily, her hands grasping Regina’s ass a little harder. Emma found herself being pulled away from the edge of the desk and they moved slowly together towards the sofa.

Just like seeing her wife in glasses had set her off suddenly, it seemed like talking about fucking did the same thing to Regina. Her hands were quickly unbuttoning Emma’s jeans before they even reached the sofa, their lips not once parting as Regina pushed her jeans and her panties down hurriedly, Emma’s own hands working at getting Regina out of hers at the same time. Emma knew how incredibly risky it was to strip anywhere in the house—especially during the day and when they weren’t alone—but her libido was suddenly raging wildly out of control and clearly Regina’s was as well.

“You are impossible,” Regina murmured against her lips, her fingers slipping between Emma’s legs and over her pussy languidly. “So incredibly impossible…and wet.”

“Always for you.”

Regina moaned quietly, moving her hands up Emma’s sides and pulling her shirt and her bra off quickly. She shook her head as Emma tried to do the same and she unbuttoned her white blouse and unclasped her bra, leaving the shirt on as she pushed Emma down on to the sofa with a sudden urgency that hadn’t been there before.

Emma gasped as she watched Regina move effortlessly to promptly straddle her face, effectively wasting no time in the little time they actually had in that moment. Emma grasped at her hips, pulling her cunt down to her face and greedily licking over her with a hunger that seemed impossible to sate.

Her hips surged upwards as Regina slicked her fingers through her folds, her fingertips teasing over her clit before moving to plunge inside of her languidly. Emma wanted more, she needed more and there just wasn’t enough room on the sofa to take her wife the way she wanted to, needed to. She licked over her wife’s cunt, drinking her in, drawing out a small orgasm quickly with every pass her tongue made over her hard, swollen clit.

Emma smoothed a hand up the soft expanse of Regina’s back under her unbuttoned shirt, coaxing her down until her tongue slipped over her cunt fully. It was the heat of the moment, the sudden passion that erupted between them that had Emma so close to coming undone that she didn’t pause to feel the slightest bit embarrassed by the fact that it wouldn’t take much for her to cum.

Regina’s body shuddered as Emma’s lips wrapped around her clit and sucked hard. She grinned, licking over her heated flesh as she traced her index finger over her puckered hole, knowing just how to play her body to draw out that small, quick orgasm.

“Emma!” Regina gasped, pulling her head back from between Emma’s legs, her fingers moving to slick over her throbbing clit. “Oh god,” she groaned loudly, gasping as she tried to keep quiet and failed. “Emma, darling, don’t stop.”

Emma groaned and she spread her wide, her tongue plunging into her hot, tight, wet hole hungrily, greedily drinking her whole as she came harder than either expected. Her wife was like a drug, something she just could not get enough of and the effect she had on her was as exhilarating as it was addictive.

She drew out Regina’s small, sudden orgasm for as long as Regina allowed her and she was intoxicated on the taste of her, her head swimming, her body wanting more, needing more. She barely registered the fact that Regina had suddenly moved off of her and was pulling her to her feet, not until their lips crashed together in a hard, hungry kiss.

“How long do toddler’s nap for usually?”

“An hour or two, I’m hoping for two,” Emma replied breathlessly. “Why?”

Regina laughed as she grabbed their clothes and pulled her out of the study and up the stairs. The moment her back hit their bed, Emma found herself silently wishing that their daughter would sleep for another hour, if not longer.

**********

Emma noticed as they sat around the dinner table as a family that Rachel was barely picking at her food, spaghetti as she’d answered when Regina asked her what she would like for dinner. Rachel dropped her fork, her bottom lip wavering as the tears sprung to her eyes.

“Hey,” Emma whispered as she scooted her chair closer to Rachel. “Hey, Rachel, are you okay?”

“Can’t.”

“Can’t what?” Emma asked, not taking her eyes off her. “You can’t get any spaghetti on your fork, sweetie?”

Rachel shook her head no and the tears began to fall. She remembered Henry at that age, maybe a little bit younger than Rachel, and how she used to let him eat spaghetti with his hands because the noodles always slid off his fork before he could get it into his mouth. She knew Regina might not like it, but the poor girl was hungry and she couldn’t even feed herself.

“Hey, Hen, you remember how you used to eat spaghetti?” Emma asked and Henry looked up at her with his mouth full and nodded. “Rachel? Do you want to know how your big brother used to eat spaghetti when he was your age?”

“How?”

“With his hands,” Emma replied with a chuckle and she didn’t miss the disapproving look Regina shot at her. “You want to try?”

“With my hands?” Rachel blinked in confusion. “I can?”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded. “Forks and spaghetti are pretty hard to master.”

Rachel looked at her skeptically before picking up a single noodle and placing it in her mouth. A loud slurping noise came from across the table and Henry grinned.

“You gotta slurp it up, Rachel,” he said before using his own hand to pick up another noodle to show her how. “See? Now you try.”

Rachel’s tears all but disappeared as she tried to mimic what Henry had done with her own piece of spaghetti. Piece after piece, she and Henry finished off their plates and Emma tried hard to contain her own laughter as she looked at the sight of both of their children, faces covered with random splatters of spaghetti sauce, hands just as messy.

Regina wasn’t too happy with her for suggesting it and the look on her face, the glare she was on the receiving end told her as much. Emma didn’t say a word though as she focused her attention on Rachel, wiping at her hands and face with a napkin to get most of the sauce off.

“I think someone needs a bath,” Emma chuckled and Rachel pulled a face. “What do you say, sweetie? We’ll have a bath and maybe Henry will play with you before bed?”

“No like baths.”

“You don’t like baths?” Emma asked and Rachel shook her head and stuck out her bottom lip. “What about bubble baths?” Another shake of her head. “Come on, everyone loves bubble baths!”

“No like bubbles.”

“Emma—”

“Come on,” Emma said with a shake of her head, ignoring her wife as she scooped Rachel up into her arms. “We gotta get you all cleaned up, sweetie,” she said to Rachel who shook her head no again. “You can play with your toy car in the bath if you want to.”

“Cars no have baths.”

“Sure they do, but they’re not called baths, they’re called a car wash.”

Emma spent the next twenty minutes explaining how a car wash worked while she filled the tub, bubbles and all, and managed with a bit of a struggle to get Rachel’s clothes off and into the bath. She knew Regina was watching from the doorway, she didn’t have to turn around to know she was standing there.

It took Rachel a little while to stop squirming and trying to get out of the bath. At times she even looked scared when Emma used a small plastic cup to fill with water and had her tip her head back so she could wash her hair. She wondered if there was more to things than the fact that the toddler just didn’t like baths. Something must have happened to her that left her scared of having a bath and there was no way in knowing just what might have happened to her. She was careful to move slow, to show Rachel that it was okay, that she wasn’t going to hurt her.

After half an hour in the bath and now clean, Emma pulled the plug and lifted Rachel out of the tub and into the towel Regina held open for her. Between the two of them, they wrapped her like a cocoon in the towel that was massive for her and Emma scooped her up in her arms, laughing as Rachel peeked over the edge and started giggling. She carried her into her bedroom and stood her on the edge of the bed while Regina went through the clothes they’d just bought her that morning and found one of the four sets of pajama’s that Rachel herself had picked out.

“Go play with Henry now?” Rachel asked as Emma used part of the towel she unwrapped from her to dry her blonde hair. “Emma?”

“You have to get into your pajama’s first,” Emma replied and she looked over at Regina as she approached the bed. “Do you want to wear these ones?”

Rachel shrugged and Emma nodded at Regina and together they helped Rachel into her brand new pajama’s. After using her fingers to detangle Rachel’s long hair, Emma set her on the floor and gave her a tiny pat, silently giving her permission to go off and find Henry.

“You’re marvellous with her, Emma.”

“Practice,” Emma shrugged. “A lot of times it’s about patience, especially with kids her age. It’s different with her though.”

“She doesn’t trust us.”

“Not entirely, no, but I think she wants to and is afraid to,” Emma replied and she hung the wet towel up on the hook on the back of the door. “I know her birthday isn’t for a few weeks, but I want to do something special for her. I don’t think she’s ever really celebrated her birthday.”

“She hasn’t?” Regina frowned and Emma shrugged. “That’s unfortunate.”

“In the system, you’re lucky if anyone even acknowledges your birthday. You don’t get cards or presents or even cake. It’s just another day. I know she was with that family for a while, but she spent time in the orphanage too.”

“We’ll do something spectacular for her, darling,” Regina said with a smile. “It’ll be a birthday that she will never forget.”

“I wonder if we can put an open invitation to parents who had kids her age? It might be nice for her to make some new friends.”

“It would be wonderful.”

“I could see about renting a bounce house, hire like clowns or something,” Emma said, ideas coming to her quickly as she led the way out of the bedroom. “Granny will want to bake the cake for her and I know she’s going to go overboard with it. We have to make the whole day just about her.”

“We will,” Regina smiled as she reached for Emma’s hand. “It will be a day filled with nothing but laughter and bellies full of cake.”

“Maybe we won’t get a clown or anything, they can be pretty creepy,” Emma continued and Regina laughed, stopping her before she could walk into Henry’s room where the sounds of their children’s voices could be heard. “What?”

“Perhaps we can start planning the party next weekend,” Regina said softly. “Maybe we can make it a surprise as well, I’m sure she would love that.”

“Yeah, we can do that.”

“Why don’t we head downstairs and clean up?” Regina said with a subtle nod towards the stairs. “Then I was thinking of having some ice cream for dessert.”

“They’ll love that,” Emma said, allowing Regina to lead the way down the stairs, their hands still linked together. “Regina, can you believe we finally have her here with us?”

“I do and don’t all at once. It feels like something out of a dream still, darling.”

“It might always feel that way.”

“It’s a nice feelings,” Regina smiled and they walked into the kitchen together. Just as she was about to let go of Emma’s hand, she pulled her into her and wrapped her arms around her beautiful wife. “Emma, we should clean up.”

“In a minute,” Emma murmured, her lips easily finding Regina’s and she kissed her softly, slowly. “Maybe tonight, after the kids are in bed and asleep, you and I can continue where we left off this afternoon, hmm?”

“Emma—”

“Regina,” she echoed in the same tone. “This afternoon was nothing short of amazing. It always is with you and I want to make love to you tonight because I cannot get enough of you, babe.”

“Will it always be this way?”

“It will,” Emma nodded. “We will always be so in love,” she whispered, kissing over her lips softly again. “And we will always want each other, never finding it to be enough. If I could, I would make love to you all day and all night long.”

“You have,” Regina smiled lovingly, her eyes filling with that ever familiar look of lust that Emma thrived on. “We’ll have to be quiet, far quieter than we usually are. I don’t want to wake our daughter up to the sounds of us making love in the middle of the night.”

“I can be quiet.”

Regina rolled her eyes, leaning in to kiss her once more before moving out of her warm embrace. “Let’s clean up this mess and then we can have dessert.”

Emma sighed but didn’t say another word. They spent the next twenty minutes cleaning up the dirty dishes and pots from dinner and while Regina wiped down the stove and the counter, Emma pulled the ice cream out of the freezer—vanilla—and put three scoops in each of the four bowls. When Emma was about to call the kids down, Regina just shook her head sternly and motioned for her to go upstairs instead of yelling.

The sound of laughter flowed down the stairs from Henry’s bedroom and only grew louder as she approached the open door. She peeked into his room and found the two of them on the floor by the bed, playing tug-o-war with the puppy. Every time the rope came free from between Rex’s teeth, he’d clammer towards whoever had the rope and jumped into their lap and covered their face in puppy kisses before grabbing on to the rope again, somewhere near the middle while the other would grab the free end and the whole process would repeat again.

“Hey,” Emma smiled as she made herself known. “We’re having ice cream for dessert, so if you guys want to come downstairs you can eat and maybe we can put on a movie before bed?”

“Ice cream?” Rachel’s eyes went wide. “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“What kind, Mom?”

“Vanilla,” she replied. “We do have caramel and chocolate syrup.”

“Sprinkles?” Henry asked as he picked the puppy up and both he and Rachel stood up from the floor. “Do we have any left?”

“We can check,” Emma smiled and upon the small tug she felt on the edge of her shirt, she reached down and picked Rachel up. “Do you like vanilla ice cream?”

Rachel shrugged. “Don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“You’ve never had ice cream before?” Henry asked and she shook her head no before burying her face into Emma’s neck and hair. “How is that even possible?”

“Kid, when you’re in the system, things like ice cream is something the kids never get to have. It’s just the way that it is.”

“That’s horrible!”

“We’ll fix that,” Emma laughed and she tickled Rachel’s neck lightly, eliciting a soft giggle from her. “You’re gonna love ice cream, Rach.”

“Yeah?” She asked when she pulled back from Emma’s neck and Emma smiled as she nodded her head. “Okay.”

The three of them entered the kitchen together and Henry put Rex down on the floor. Emma sat Rachel down on the stool at the island counter next to Henry and after watching Rachel watch Henry pour chocolate syrup over his ice cream and then sprinkled the rainbow sprinkles on top, her mouth was practically watering. Henry pushed his bowl in front of her with a smile and took the other and repeated the process, making slow work of it all.

Emma stood by Regina on the opposite side of the island, grabbing herself a bowl and taking some of the ice cream on to the spoon before taking a bite, Regina mirroring her moves as they watched Rachel stare at the chocolate, sprinkle covered vanilla ice cream in the bowl in front of her. After a bit of coaxing from Henry to try it, her eyes completely lit up and the smile that curled over her lips had Emma’s heart swelling at the simple little sight of a child being overjoyed at having ice cream for the first time.

It was a small moment, just the four of them with Rex sitting at Emma’s feet, but it was one of those moments that mattered the most. It was one of many they would have together as a family and Emma couldn’t wait for all the rest of them to come.

After ice cream, they moved to the den where Henry helped Rachel pick out a movie from the vast collection of DVD’s they had. Regina pulled Emma down on the couch with her and she snuggled into Emma’s side as they watched their children try to decide on what movie to watch.

Emma sighed at the feel of Regina’s lips brushing lightly over her neck just below her ear and she wrapped her arms tighter around her, smiling as she turned to face her and was greeted with a sweet, light kiss.

“It’s been a long day,” Regina whispered as she laid her head down on Emma’s shoulder. “A perfect long day.”

“Yeah,” Emma smiled, keeping a close eye on Henry and Rachel as he laid out three Disney movies on the coffee table and told Rachel to pick one to watch.

“Have you seen this one?” Henry asked, pointing to the Lion King. When Rachel shook her head no, he pointed to Aladdin. “What about that one?” Another shake of her head and he sighed. “What about this one?”

“What is it?”

“Toy Story of course!” Henry laughed. “We’ll watch this one, okay?”

“Okay,” Rachel nodded, looking a little unsure.

After Henry put the DVD into the machine, he moved the coffee table to the side and pulled some of the throw pillows from the couch on to the floor where he and Rachel laid down side by side as the movie began to play. Emma found herself watching Rachel as she watched the movie, watching a host of different expressions pass over her adorable little face. Halfway through the movie though, she fell asleep and after Emma quietly told Henry to pause the movie so the two of them could watch it in the morning, she picked a sleeping Rachel up from the pillows on the floor and carried her upstairs to put her to bed.

Emma sighed as she tucked her in and sat next to her, lightly brushing her blonde hair away from her closed eyes. It was only the second day with her, but she already felt an overwhelming surge of unconditional love for her new daughter, much like how she’d felt the moment Henry had been born and placed into her arms for the first time.

“I go back?” Rachel whispered sleepily as she forced her eyes open. “You take me back tomorrow?”

“No, sweetie, you’re not going back. You’re staying right here with us, okay?”

“I am?”

“You are,” Emma smiled and she leaned forward to kiss her forehead softly. “You’re home now, Rachel. You’re home with your family. You’re right where you belong.”

“Okay, Emma,” she smiled tiredly and her eyes closed again. “Sleep now.”

“Yes, you sleep now, sweetie. Good night.”

Emma felt a wave of emotion flood through her, causing tears to spring into her eyes. She kissed Rachel’s forehead once more, whispering “you’re home now” once again.


	75. Chapter 75

Halloween had always been one of those holiday’s that Emma celebrated with the enthusiasm of a child and this was the first time that Regina was experiencing just how much she loved Halloween. From the trip to the store to buy costumes to Emma buying one specifically just for the bedroom, Regina found herself swept up into the excitement.

She even bought a sexy nurses outfit just for the bedroom as well and kept it a secret from Emma just as Emma wouldn’t tell her what she’d bought either. Regina definitely couldn't wait to see what was in store for them that night.

They had ultimately decided on a theme, dressing up together as a family as characters from Toy Story since after the first viewing of the movie, Rachel and Henry had watched the entire trilogy at least a dozen times throughout the week. They had been lucky, Regina realized, that the store had exactly what they were looking for just a day before Halloween.

They let Rachel pick their costumes and it was automatic that she was Jessie, Henry was Buzz Lightyear and Rachel wanted Emma to be Woody and Regina ended up being talked into being Bo Peep. They even found a little dinosaur costume for Rex to wear as well. The moment they had gotten home late in the day, Rachel wanted them all to dress up right away and after a slight meltdown, Emma had been the one to calm her down and explain to her that Halloween wasn’t until the very next day.

The children in Storybrooke normally got off school just after lunch if Halloween fell on a weekday and trick-or-treating started promptly around three in the afternoon. Because Halloween fell on a Friday, Henry was bubbling with excitement the moment he got home from school just before one.

Regina stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom with a frown on her face. The costume was ridiculous and the frilly shorts she wore under the pink polkadot dress were absolutely atrocious. The blonde wig that was pulled into ponytails made her look strange, and to top it off the bonnet was oversized and equally as ridiculous as the rest of the outfit. It was topped off with white Mary Jane’s and white stockings.

“Oh my god,” Emma chuckled as she walked into the bedroom wearing her costume, her hair pulled up into a high bun and hidden under the cowboy hat she wore. “Regina, you look—”

“Completely ridiculous. I cannot go out in public looking like this!”

“You look adorable!” Emma smirked as she made her spin around slowly. Regina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “Regina, we’re going out as a family and nobody is going to judge you because you dressed for the part.”

“You don’t have anything to worry about!” Regina groaned as she took in the sight of Emma’s costume and while it was a bit tight, it wasn't nearly as revealing or as ridiculous as the one she wore. “Strip, we’re switching costumes! Now, Emma!”

“Nope,” Emma laughed as she took a step back. “Rachel wanted you to be Bo Peep and you’re going to do this for her, okay?”

“You are going to pay for this later.”

“God, I can’t wait,” Emma winked and she slapped Regina’s ass before darting towards the door. “Come on, let’s make sure the kids are ready to go.”

Regina groaned in annoyance and grabbed the shepherd’s crook on her way out the door. She found her family downstairs waiting by the front door and she scowled when Henry erupted into laughter the moment he saw her.

“Don’t say a word,” Regina said tightly to her son. She took a few deep breaths and forced a smile on her face. “You both look absolutely fantastic,” she said as she smiled at Henry and then over at Rachel who was trying to twirl her little toy gun on her finger.

“Are we ready to go? I want to go to as many houses as we can!” Henry said and Rachel nodded just as enthusiastically. “Have you ever been trick-or-treating, Rach?”

“No.”

“It is so much fun! You knock on doors and people give you candy.”

Even though Henry had told Rachel all about the customs of Halloween throughout the week, she was just as excited to hear about it over and over again. While Emma went to get Rex, Regina made sure they both had their bags ready to collect far too much candy than they’d likely know what to do with.

The doorbell rang and Regina turned around to open it, knowing it was Granny arriving to hand out candy for Regina since she’d be out with her family. All it took was one look and Granny burst into laughter as she rooted through her big purse for her camera.

“Don’t you dare!” Regina warned, but Granny shook her head and snapped a picture quickly.

“Come on everyone, family picture before you head out!” Granny instructed as Emma came out into the front foyer with Rex in his costume. “Aren’t you all so adorable?” Granny swooned and she motioned for everyone to step outside on to the front porch so she could take the picture in better light.

“I want a copy of this picture for my desk,” Emma beamed as she slung an arm casually over Regina’s shoulders. “And one for Regina too.”

Regina rolled her eyes and shook off the scowl on her face, replacing it with a sweet smile as Granny snapped a few pictures of them as a family and then just of the kids, both of them striking poses and laughing the whole time. When it came to taking a picture of herself and Emma alone, Emma leaned over and quickly kissed the scowl off of her lips just as Granny snapped a picture.

After they posed for one more picture, they were off, joining the other kids that were already walking down Mifflin Street and heading up to the houses. Regina’s cheeks were burning as she walked down the sidewalk behind their children, Emma’s hand tightly holding on to hers and urging her along.

It was going to be a long couple of hours and Regina was dreading every last minute of it being out in public dressed in a ridiculous costume.

**********

Three and a half hours later they retuned home, Henry walking ahead carrying both bags of candy and Rex’s leash while Emma carried a sleepy Rachel in her arms. Regina had to admit that she’d fully enjoyed herself once she got over the initial embarrassment of being out in public dressed as Bo Peep. People had commented on their choice of costumes, a lot of the key words being adorable and precious. There was no laughter, no mocking comments made towards Regina’s costume of choice and that had led her to stop worrying about what she was wearing and just to enjoy the outing with her beautiful family.

She stopped just at the gate when she heard the unmistakable voice of Kathryn as she greeted Henry at the front door. She groaned as Emma stepped past her and walked up the walkway and turned to look back at her, motioning for her to follow.

“Oh my goodness, are you all just absolutely adorable!” Kathryn cooed as Regina headed up the front walkway behind Emma and Rachel. “Regina!”

“Don’t say a word, Kathryn.”

“You look adorable!” She laughed and she opened the front door a little more. “Ruby, you have got to come and see this!”

“What are you guys doing here?” Emma asked as she shifted Rachel in her arms.

“Granny called us over a little while ago,” Kathryn replied. “She said she needed a break from all the kids that were showing up at the door. You also ran out of candy so I brought what I had left over,” Kathryn said as she pointed to the bowl sitting on the chair just inside the doorway. “Ruby!”

Regina strolled through the front door and came face to face with Ruby. She pointed the shepherd’s crook at her just before she burst out laughing. It was Emma’s hand on the small of her back that kept her from yelling at Ruby and she inhaled sharply as Ruby took a step back and looked over her completely.

“Regina, you look—” Ruby could hardly stop the laughter that flowed past her lips and Regina subtly crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. “You look absolutely adorable!”

“I look ridiculous!”

“Ridiculously adorable,” Kathryn chimed in from behind her and she moved to stand next to her girlfriend, grinning at her for a second before they both continued to laugh together. “Granny better have gotten pictures!”

“Oh you know she did!”

“I’m requesting a copy!”

“So am I!” Ruby laughed as they held on to each other. “Oh my god, how did you talk her into wearing that, Em?”

“I didn’t, not really,” Emma replied with a smile. “It was all Rachel’s doing.”

“Anything for the kids, huh?” Ruby chuckled and Regina rolled her eyes and stormed off towards the stairs. “Come on, Regina, you look great! We’re sorry for laughing but we’re not laughing at you!” Ruby called out and Regina waved her off as she climbed up the stairs quickly. “Come on, Regina, you look cute!”

Regina growled as she stormed into the bedroom and immediately started stripping out of the costume. She tossed the bonnet and the wig to the bed and slipped out of her white Mary Jane’s before struggling to unzip the pink polkadot dress. With another growl, she forced the zipper down and stripped out of the dress, leaving her standing in the middle of the bedroom in the frilly white shorts, stocking and her white bra.

She grabbed the makeup removal cloth out of the container and set to work at removing the makeup she’d donned for the costume, grumbling under her breath as she stood in front of the floor length mirror. She tossed the wipe on to the dresser and stripped out of the shorts before moving to pull her grey robe on.

A soft knock sounded on the door and she turned as Emma strolled in and shut the door quickly behind her. A soft chuckle escaped past her lips as she pulled off the cowboy hat and took her hair out from the high bun and shook it out.

“Hey,” Emma said as she walked over to Regina and wrapped her arms around her. “I put Rachel down for a nap. She’s exhausted.”

“It’s almost time for dinner.”

“We’ll wake her up. Ruby went out to get some Chinese.”

“I see.”

“Did you not have fun today?” Emma asked, raising a hand to gently thread her fingers through Regina’s hair. “It was fun, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, it was, darling.”

“Just think, a few hours from now when the kids are in bed, you and I get to have a little costume party of our own.”

“Do we now?” Regina asked, her voice teasing as she ran her hands over Emma’s strong, firm biceps. “And what does this party entail?”

Emma wiggled her eyebrows before leaning in to capture her lips in a deep, intense kiss that left her whole body buzzing. Regina had to stop her when her hands slipped under the edge of her robe and she gently pushed her back, effectively ending their kiss.

“That’s for you to find out later,” Emma breathed, her hands skimming under her robe despite her efforts to stop her before and she moaned quietly as Emma grasped at her ass roughly. “We can’t stay up here too long.”

“No, we cannot.”

Emma pouted as she stepped back from Regina and quickly stripped out of her costume. Regina watched as she pulled on a pair of tight skinny jeans and a simple white t-shirt. They shared one last kiss before Emma slipped out of the bedroom, leaving her to get dressed alone. She walked to the closet where she pulled out the small box she’d hidden just under a pile of folded sweaters on the top shelf. Inside was not only her very skimpy nurse costume, but a brand new toy she’d purchased without Emma knowing. With a sly smirk, she placed the toy in the bedside drawer on her side of the bed and slipped the box underneath.

She definitely couldn’t wait for the kids to be in bed later.

After she dressed in a pair of black yoga pants and a long, loose black shirt, she joined the others downstairs in the den while they waited for Ruby to return with dinner. Emma was helping Henry sort through the candy he and Rachel had accumulated and Regina took a seat on the couch next to Kathryn and watched as Henry carefully sorted each piece of candy into specific piles.

“So, why Toy Story?” Kathryn asked Regina quietly.

“Rachel has become obsessed with that movie, all three of them in fact,” she replied and she pointed to the empty DVD case for the third movie sitting on the TV stand. “It has been the only thing being played on the TV all week.”

“Doesn’t that drive you positively crazy?”

“It keeps her happy. Did I tell you the news? She’ll be placed into pre-school first thing Monday morning.”

“You got her in?”

“Yes,” Regina said with a nod. “With a little bit of persuasion regarding their government funded budget. They were due for a slight increase regardless of us needing a spot for our daughter.”

“Have you told her about it?”

“She knows she’s starting pre-school, I’m just not certain she knows what that means.”

“I’m sure she’ll love it there.”

“I’m hoping the transition will continue to go smoothly. She has adjusted quite well so far,” Regina smiled. “We have a follow-up with the social worker from the agency next weekend. It’s standard procedure of course.”

Kathryn smiled, one that faded at the sound of crying coming from upstairs. Regina and Emma both rose to their feet and Regina shook her head, motioning to Emma that she’d go upstairs to Rachel to find out what was going on. Another bad dream, she thought as she headed up the stairs and into her daughter’s room.

“Rachel?” Regina asked gently as she turned on the bedside lamp and smiled down at Rachel as she lay there clutching on to the blankets and looking absolutely terrified. “Hi, Rachel.”

“Hi.”

“Did you have a bad dream?” Regina asked and Rachel nodded hesitantly. “It’s going to be okay, Rachel. You’re awake now.”

Rachel sniffed and crawled out from under the blankets and onto Regina’s lap. “I’m hungry.”

“I know, me too,” Regina smiled as she smoothed her hair down gently.

“Dinner time now?”

“Soon. Your Auntie Ruby went to pick up some dinner for all of us. Have you ever had Chinese food?” Upon Rachel’s subtle shake of her hair and the small pout that formed, Regina kissed her forehead and found it to be hot. “Are you feeling okay, sweetheart?”

“Tummy hurts.”

“I’m sure you’re just hungry,” Regina said softly. “You’ve had quite the adventure today, haven’t you?”

“Uh huh.”

“And between you and your big brother, you two have enough sweets to give yourselves a dozen or more cavities. We can’t have that, can we?”

“Nope,” Rachel said, slowly starting to perk up and feel more at ease with just Regina.

“How about I let you have a piece of candy to calm that little monster inside your belly while we wait for Auntie Ruby to bring dinner home?” Regina asked and Rachel laughed and she buried her face into Regina’s neck for a moment.

“No,” she said as her stomach growled. “Ooh, it a big, hungry monster!”

“Yes, it is!”

Rachel growled, mimicking the sound her stomach had made and she erupted into giggles as Regina started to tickle her. When Rachel started to tickle Regina back, she welled up with emotion. The two of them had barely bonded, save for that shopping spree that she and Emma had taken Rachel on the day after she came home with them. It seemed that the toddler had taken to Emma a lot easier than herself and she had to remind herself over and over again that it would take time for Rachel to learn that she could trust both of them and possibly even love them one day soon.

Regina scooped a still giggling Rachel into her arms as she stood up from the bed and she carried her downstairs and into the den. The moment she put Rachel down on her feet, Rex bounced over towards her and jumped up, causing her to erupt into another fit of uncontrollable giggles.

Regina met her wife’s eyes from across the room and they just smiled, loving the moments that just kept on happening with their family. Regina never could imagine how wonderful it’d feel to be married to the love of her life with two children and a puppy with endless energy, but she could now not even imagine a life without any of them in it. She grew emotional whenever she thought about the long road they’d taken to get to where they were now.

The days, weeks, and months to come would be filled with moments, big and small and she had to will herself not to get too overly emotional. It was the sound of Ruby calling out as she walked into the house that dinner was there that saved her from spilling over in happy tears.

**********

Regina smoothed down the pale blue dress, barely a dress, just a scrap of material that barely covered her behind. Her breasts were spilling out of the top and she grinned at her reflection because she knew she would garner an extremely grateful response the moment her wife laid her eyes on her.

Regina ran her fingers over the white straps of her garter and underneath that she wore the harness for their new toy, the strap-on itself still inside her bedside drawer. Her sheer white stockings contrasted against her black Louboutin’s and after checking over her make-up thoroughly one last time, she cleared her throat and knocked on the en suite door where Emma had been waiting and getting dressed herself.

They’d done a lot of things in the bedroom together, more things than she could count on both hands, but role-play had never been one of those things before. They had discussed the fact they’d each were planning on dressing up in costumes specifically designed for the bedroom and laid some ground rules shortly after they’d put both kids to bed. While they’d dress the part, they wouldn’t play the part so to speak and Regina was perfectly okay with that.

“Emma? Darling?” Regina knocked on the en suite door softly a second time. “Are you ready to come out?”

“Uh, yeah?” Emma replied hesitantly. “I don't know about this, Regina.”

“What’s wrong, darling?”

“Just uh, can you give me another minute?”

Regina sighed. “Of course. Take as much time as you need.”

Emma’s hesitation was making her grow a little nervous and she walked over to her bedside table to double check that she’d placed the small bottle of lube inside there as well. She knew that doing this while the kids were home and asleep was a risk in itself, but it was Halloween and they both wanted to make it special and just about them.

At the sound of the soft click of the door as it opened, Regina turned around to watch her wife saunter out wearing a very short, plaid skirt paired with a white, nearly sheer and tight button down blouse and a loose grey tie. She wore knee high white stockings and boots that came to mid-calf. Regina bit her lip as Emma came to a stop barely a foot in front of her and twirled in a way that caused the skirt to flare out, showing Regina that she wore nothing underneath.

“Come here,” Regina murmured as she pulled her wife into her arms. “Let me guess, school girl?”

“Naughty school girl.”

Regina chuckled throatily as she smoothed her hands down Emma’s sides until she reached the hem of her skirt and dipped her hands underneath slowly. “Very naughty,” she said huskily, her breath just ghosting over Emma’s lips as she focused on the feel of Emma’s smooth skin under her palms. She bit her bottom lip as her right hand unhurriedly trailed between her thighs. “Very naughty and very wet.”

“Must be because of this very sexy nurse I found waiting for me in my bedroom. Where was this outfit when I was recovering, babe? It’s very fucking sexy.”

“I may have purchased it because you made a passing notion of it at that time,” Regina replied and Emma laughed quietly. “Do you like it?”

“I love it. So much in fact that I’m going to start requesting that you wear this again. Often.”

“And here I thought you liked having sex with me because of how gorgeous and sexy you think I am when I’m naked.”

“You’re always gorgeous,” Emma said, kissing her softly as she rolled her hips against Regina’s unmoving hand on her cunt. “And sexy,” she said, delivering another kiss to her lips that lingered a little longer than the last. “And beautiful.”

“And?”

“And you’re all mine.”

Regina grabbed at the loose grey tie that was around Emma’s neck and pulled her in for a crushingly passionate kiss. Her fingers teased over Emma’s wet cunt, avoiding touching her clit as she pulled her backwards towards the bed. Emma’s fingers were already pulling down the tiny zipper in the front of the light blue dress, exposing her already mostly exposed breasts completely.

“Yeah, you’re definitely going to wear this for me again,” Emma murmured against Regina’s lips before pulling back to admire her body and the parts that were now exposed. “Can we—you know—leave them on and fuck?”

“You want to fuck partially clothed?”

“Isn’t that the whole point in dressing up for each other like this?”

“The point, my dear, is that I am going to fuck you, hard. I’ve purchased a new toy just for this special occasion.”

“Hmm? Can I see it?”

“Patience,” Regina smirked, her fingers slicking over her wife’s very wet cunt. Patience was a virtue that Emma didn’t have, not when she was incredibly aroused. “We have a few hours just to ourselves tonight, darling.”

“A few hours of quiet time when all I want is for you to make me scream.”

Regina moaned as she claimed Emma’s lips hard once again. She wrapped the soft material of the loose tie around her hand just as she deftly slipped two fingers inside of Emma’s hot, wet, tight hole. She kissed her harder to suppress the moan that threatened to slip out loudly and continued the backwards descent to the edge of their bed. Her own body was thrumming with arousal and desire that was almost too much, making it impossible for her to hold back and take things slow between them.

She spun them around quickly and slipped her fingers out from inside her wife as she unraveled the tie from around her hand. She licked over her lips slowly, watching Emma watch her tongue dip out as she flicked each of the buttons on her sheer white blouse. Emma’s nipples were already rock hard as she pushed the flimsy shirt aside to expose her to the room and to her hungry, waiting eyes.

Her fingers that were slick with arousal trailed lightly up against Emma’s exposed abdomen and she circled the tip of her forefinger over one hard nipple and then the other, building up a sense of momentum as she watched the arousal spread on her wife’s soft skin.

They kissed again, slower yet hungrier than before. Regina moaned softly into her mouth when she felt Emma’s hands slip under the hem of the barely there dress and come to a stop when she reached the leather harness she wore under her garter. As much as she wanted to feel her wife’s insistent and strong fingers fully against her and spreading her gathering arousal around her cunt before fucking her fingers deep and hard inside of her, she wanted to fuck her wife the way she’d been thinking about for quite some time.

The toy she’d bought was made specifically for anal and while she’d taken Emma before, the toy itself was much larger that then double strap-on they’d occasionally use. It was slightly longer but not much thicker, definitely twice as small as the strap-on Emma had used on her before. Her clit throbbed just remembering how she’d been taken so roughly, how it almost burned without proper lubrication, but it had been pleasant. Pleasure and pain, mixed together in the most delicious way.

She pulled the flimsy blouse down as her lips move to kiss along Emma’s neck. She left the tie on, already having thoughts of how she’d use it later to her own advantage. Her lips moved down the smooth expanse of her neck, her teeth nipping at the skin just below her collarbone before she gently pushed Emma down on to the bed and straddled her thighs.

“Regina,” Emma half-sighed, half-moaned as her tongue dipped out to trail a blazing path down her chest and towards an arousal coated nipple she promptly latched on to with her teeth. “Fuck!”

“Emma,” Regina said in a warning tone. “You must be quiet, darling, or we stop.”

Emma grunted quietly and it was all Regina needed to suck her hard nipple between her lips and she licked at the tip with her tongue languidly. Together, inch by inch, the moved up the bed until Emma’s head hit the pillows and Regina was relentlessly tonguing her hard nipple, teasing it until she knew Emma could hardly take it anymore.

With the flat of her tongue, she licked down the trail she’d left behind earlier, loving the way Emma’s arousal mixed with the taste of her warm, soft skin. It was like aphrodisiac to her, the taste of her wife, and she truly could not get enough. She nipped at her taut stomach just below her navel before she slid the short skirt up to her waist and inhaled deeply, the scent of her wife’s arousal turning her on impossibly so.

It was a struggle not to dive right in and taste her straight from her core and she kissed along the inside of her thighs, stopping when she reached her knees. With a slightly shaky touch, she unzipped each boot, tossing them to the floor just off the side of the bed rather haphazardly as her eyes never left Emma’s for a single moment. Her fingers curled over the edge of her white stocking on her left leg and she unhurriedly slid it down her smooth, toned leg before moving to remove the other. Her breath hitched in her chest at the sight of Emma laid out in front of her with her short plaid skirt bunched around her waist and the loose tie falling just between her breasts. Her brilliant blonde locks were splayed out on the pillow around her and her fingers were trailing idly over her own breasts as she looked at Regina with nothing but heady desire.

She wanted to spend hours making love to her beautiful wife, but that was not what tonight was about and they could do just that after she’d taken her nice and hard from behind. The thought swirled another wave of arousal that thundered through her body and she moved to lay between strong, spread thighs and licked at her wife’s cunt, wet and so very ready for her.

Emma pulled off the ridiculous hat she still had on and slid her fingers through her hair, urging her closer until Regina’s mouth was fully on her. She moved an arm over her own mouth, biting her skin to quiet the moans as best as she could manage, but still the soft sounded echoed into the otherwise quiet of the bedroom and Regina stilled her ministrations but not after she had licked over her fully and swallowed the taste of her wife’s arousal down greedily.

Regina moved to hover over Emma’s body and she licked over her lips with a grin before kissing her hard and deep. The kiss was short-lived as Regina broke away first with a small gasp and leaned over to pull the bedside drawer open, retrieving the new toy and the small bottle of lube.

“That’s it?” Emma asked as she leaned up on her elbows. “It’s kind of small?”

“It’s not going in here,” Regina said, empathizing her words by possessively cupping her pussy. She grinned wickedly as she moved a finger over Emma’s puckered hole. “It’s going here, darling.”

“Fuck.”

The excitement and anticipation in Emma’s eyes was all she needed to continue. With Emma’s help, she managed to fit the small, narrow dildo into the opening of the harness and with a few small adjustments, she knelt on her knees in front of her wife and watched as her lips wrapped around the tip and swallowed it fully with ease. Her fingers moved to grip at Regina’s ass, the tips of her short, manicured nails digging into skin as she sucked and licked and tucked at the rubber phallus with hungry, lustful eagerness that only proved to turn her on impossibly more.

Regina’s hands went to the back of her head and she thrust into her mouth, moaning softly as Emma sucked more vicariously than before and she gasped as a mixture of the leather straps and the base of the strap-on rubbed against her deliciously, knowing she wouldn’t be able to handle much more before she came, hard.

“On your hands and knees,” Regina suddenly barked as she moved back from Emma at the same time she pushed her head away roughly. “And remember, darling, do stay quiet.”

“Fuck,” Emma murmured, her voice low and husky as she scrambled to turn around on to her hands and knees. “Go slow, baby.”

“I know,” Regina whispered, leaning forward to place a loving, lingering kiss just between her shoulder blades. “Just relax, my love, and let me take you and make you mine all over again.”

Emma whimpered as Regina grasped at her pliable ass before releasing her and reached for the small bottle of lube. She heard Emma inhale shakily as she popped open the top and squirted a fair amount into her hand and she coated the rubber phallus completely before moving the bottle just over the crack of her wife’s raised behind, squirting a healthy amount along the crack of her ass just over her puckered hole.

Tossing the bottle to the side, she slicked a single finger over her, teasing it inside her, relaxing her with her gentle, protruding touch. Her finger slid inside her with ease, eliciting a low, breathy moan from her wife that caused her to still her movement completely until she was met with shuddered silence.

Regina slicked her hand over the lubed phallus before positioning the narrow tip against her wife’s cunt, sliding it in with ease and thrusting hard into her with a teasing stroke before pulling out of her completely. She was mesmerized by the sight of Emma on all fours and spread for her, waiting for her to fuck her wholly.

Gently, she eased the tip into her wife’s puckered hole, watching her swallow up the thin phallus with ease. Wave after wave of arousal hit her the deeper she plunged inside of her, inch by delicious inch.

Emma cried out as she buried it completely inside of her and with one hand she grasped on to the loosely tied tie and the other moved to cover Emma’s mouth as she grunted quietly. Her grip over Emma’s mouth became more pronounced with every thrust and she wound the tie in her hand, holding tightly as she fucked her wife hard yet slowly from behind.

When Emma reached around to grasp at her right thigh, her fingertips searing into her skin, Regina thrust harder, faster, impossibly so into her until she reached around to clamp a hand over her mouth again in an attempt to quiet her grunting moans of ecstasy to no avail.

Every thrust elicited a low grunt, each one making her tighten her hold over her wife’s mouth as her other hand grasped onto the loosely tied tie, her hips finding a rhythm that had them both in a frenzy in moments.

One last jerky thrust inside her wife had them both struggling to contain their murmurs and moans and grunts of their orgasms as it crashed through them so very suddenly and thoroughly. Regina didn’t let up, her thrusts jerky, out of rhythm, eliciting a second quick orgasm from her wife before she found it in herself to give her some sense of mercy and withdrew reluctantly.

A course of arousal flowed through her once more at the single look her wife gave her as she heavily turned to lay on her back.

It might’ve been one of those quiet nights, but the passion wasn’t being withheld in the least. Regina just simply couldn’t wait for more.


	76. Chapter 76

First thing Monday morning, Regina was the first to be awake and ready to start the day. She put the coffee on after she’d showered and dressed for the day before she headed upstairs to wake up the kids, starting with Henry before making her way to Rachel’s room. They had spoken of her going to pre-school throughout the weekend, but Regina was almost certain that the toddler didn’t know exactly what that had meant.

Being a creature of habit, Regina was more than determined to get the toddler into a strict morning routine. After fussing with a very sleepy, very cranky Rachel, she had her dressed and her hair brushed shortly before eight. By the time she got her down into the kitchen, Emma was already up, showered and dressed, sipping coffee while chatting with their son as he ate a bowl of cheerios.

“Hey,” Emma smiled as Regina leaned in for a kiss. “Morning.”

“Good morning, my love,” Regina smiled, kissing her once more and careful not to let her lips linger for too long in front of their children.

“Hey, Rach,” Henry said with a mouthful of cereal. “All ready for your first day of pre-school?”

“Yep!” Rachel said with a grin despite her sleepy, cranky mood. “Up?” She said to Regina and held out her arms until Regina picked her up and placed her on the stool next to Henry. “You go to school too?”

“Yep,” he grinned. “Only I go to a different school.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m older.”

“Why?”

“Because I was born first,” Henry chuckled. “When you’re older, you’ll get to go to the same school as me.”

“Yeah?”

“Next year, right?” Henry asked both his mothers and Emma was the first to nod her head. “Are you excited, Rach?”

“No,” she said, feigning a pout she couldn’t hold before she started to giggle. “I excited!”

“Are we all taking her to pre-school, Ma?”

“If you want, kid,” Emma replied with a shrug. “You’ll be late though.”

“You can’t write me a note?”

“Don’t you have a math quiz this morning?”

“Yeah, but it’s Rachel’s first day. I want to be there when you guys drop her off.”

“I’m sure his teacher will allow him to make up the quiz if he misses it,” Regina said softly and Emma sighed and nodded her head. “If you hurry up and get ready, we can head out early enough that you won’t be late for school, Henry.”

It was another half an hour before they were in both vehicles, Rachel with Emma since they’d planned on keeping the car seat in there until a second one was purchased and Henry opted on going along with Regina. The car ride to the daycare center was quick and they entered as a family, Rachel holding tightly on to Emma’s hand as they walked through the front doors and found the small classroom she’d been placed in.

There were about a dozen other children already there, the sound of laughter filling their ears before they even entered. The teacher, Ms. Bell, sat at a small table with a few children and rose to her feet with a bright smile as they entered the room together.

“Mayor Swan-Mills,” the blonde haired woman smiled. “Sheriff,” she nodded over at Emma and then knelt down in front of Rachel. “I’m Ms. Bell, but everyone calls me Tink.”

“Tink?” Rachel scrunched her nose and looked up at Emma before turning her attention back to the young teacher. “Funny.”

“Yes, my parents thought so,” she chuckled and stuck out her hand. “What’s your name?”

“Rachel.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Rachel,” she smiled warmly at the toddle who had hesitantly took her hand. “Guess what today is?” She continued and Rachel shyly shrugged. “It’s arts and crafts Monday. Do you like to paint?”

“Dunno.”

“Well, there’s always a first for everything, isn't there?” Ms. Bell smiled as she rose to her feet. “Why don’t you say goodbye to your mommies and your big brother and we can get you started on a picture?”

“Okay,” Rachel said quietly, still clutching on to Emma’s hand tightly. She reached out and latched on to Regina’s leg and her grip was iron tight.

“Hey,” Emma said as she knelt in front of Rachel. “You’ll be okay,” she smiled as she affectionately ran her hand over her small head. “Ms. Bell will teach you how to paint and lots of other fun stuff, okay?”

“No.”

“You’ll meet some new friends today too,” Emma continued. “Don’t you want to meet new friends, Rachel?”

“No,” she pouted as she clutched on to Regina’s leg tighter. “No go.”

Regina looked over at Henry who was busy checking out some of the pre-school toys with two of the young boys who had taken to showing him the toys. If Rachel was going to listen to anyone, it’d be Henry, Regina figured and she managed to dislodge the toddler from her leg and knelt down in front of her next to Emma.

“Hey, sweetheart, it’s okay,” Regina said gently. “We’ll be picking you up in the afternoon, okay? Mama and me, we have to go to work and Henry has to go to school too,” she said, watching the very stubborn look crease over Rachel’s small features. Regina leaned in to kiss her softly on the forehead, noticing just how warm it felt and chalked it up to nerves. She kissed her softly once more and motioned at Henry to come over.

“She doesn’t want to stay?” Henry asked and Regina shook her head no. “Why not, Rach? Look at all the cool toys they have to play with!”

Rachel perked up at hearing Henry’s enthusiasm and she took his offered hand while he led her over to where the two boys were now playing with a couple of action figures.

“Is this normal?” Regina asked as she and Emma stood up and watched their children.

“Oh yeah, perfectly normal. Henry was crying on his first day. I ended up staying for an hour just to calm him down and once he was preoccupied playing with some of the toys, I slipped out. He was pretty mad at me when I picked him up that afternoon. A lot of kids react in different ways.”

“I see, so each child here has put their parents through a fit of sorts when they’re dropped off for the first time?” Regina asked and Emma nodded with a small smile as she reached for Regina’s hand. “I can stay if you need to get to the office.”

“Are you sure, darling? I don’t have any meetings until this afternoon.”

“It’s cool, August and I scheduled this morning so our shifts overlap. I thought we’d work it out that way just in case Rachel started putting up a fit of sorts.”

“Then we’ll both stay, but what about Henry?”

“The bus stop is just down the street,” Emma reminded her gently, neither of them taking their eyes off of their children as Henry took Rachel’s hand and started to show her around the room while Ms. Bell watched them both adoringly. “He’s got some time. He’s really good with her, isn’t he?”

“He’s been truly amazing, Emma.”

Emma beamed proudly. “He’s always wanted to be a big brother but knew that I’d never have another baby. I’m glad he has that chance now. He adores her.”

“He does,” Regina smiled as her wife turned to look at her. “However did we get so lucky to have a perfect family?”

“Fate, baby!”

Regina wanted to lean over and kiss her wife, but instead she kept herself composed in the presence of young children. Ms. Bell approached them with a small smile and after explaining that they were more than welcome to stay for as long as they’d like, she’d need to start her morning activities soon. Regina moved to sit on one of the too small chairs and watched as Ms. Bell gathered the children on to the carpet. Emma stood behind her and gently ran her fingers through her hair as they watched Henry try to coax Rachel to join him with the other children on the carpet.

Regina found herself growing warm and she unbuttoned her jacket and gently fanned herself. She sat there until she started feeling a wave of nausea hit her and she whispered to Emma that she needed to step outside the classroom for a moment just to get some air. She sighed as she stepped out into the hallway and pulled at the neck of her purple blouse, the hallway a bit cooler than the classroom and provided with her a moment to let the wave of nausea pass by.

“Let’s go,” Emma said, nearly colliding with Regina as she and Henry rushed out of the classroom. “She’s engrossed in the book Ms. Bell is reading. She didn’t even see Henry get up from the carpet. Now is a good time to get outta here without her making us feel guilty for leaving her.”

“We’re just going to leave without saying goodbye?”

“Ma did it to me when I was little,” Henry said as the three of them walked down the hallway quickly together. “I remember being mad when she picked me up but then she took me out for ice cream and everything was cool again.”

Regina laughed quietly and shook her head. After they sent Henry off to the bus stop, they shared a small kiss goodbye before getting into their own vehicles and headed off for work. Regina felt a second wave of nausea roll over her as she climbed the stairs to the second floor and she instructed Shane to hold her calls for the next little while because she wasn’t feeling so great.

She wasn’t sure what came over her as she’d been feeling fine earlier that morning. She very rarely got sick, if at all, so feeling the way she was had her slightly alarmed. She tried to shrug it off and checked her messages before she found herself feeling light-headed and weak.

She locked her office door and headed over to the sofa to lay down for a while, chalking up how she was feeling due to having a long and busy weekend. All she needed was a quick nap and she’d feel fine. Perfectly fine.

**********

Emma was lounging at her desk, squeezing a stress ball as she watched the clock. It had been another slow, boring day at the station. She’d sent Ruby home just before three after spending an hour hearing her gush about surprising Kathryn with dinner. Since her departure, the station had been deadly quiet and Emma was bored out of her mind.

As usual.

Groaning as she gripped on to the stress ball even tighter, she turned in her chair and looked at the pictures that lined the wall behind her desk. She couldn’t help but smile at the dozen pictures of her family, framed and hung proudly on the wall to remind her day in and day out that she had found her happy ending with the love of her life and they had a beautiful family together now.

She still had another two hours of her shift left to do and August wasn’t due to come in until ten to five. She also found it strange that she hadn’t received one text from her wife all day, not entirely unusual if she was busy and stuck in meetings all day, but it put a few thoughts into her head, one of them making her smile as she grabbed the keys to the cruiser and headed over to the dispatch desk to patch any incoming calls directly to her cell.

The ride over to Regina’s office was quick and she hopped out of the cruiser and pocketed the keys with a grin splayed over her lips. She climbed the stairs in the stairwell two at a time and was greeted by Shane the moment she walked through the door to the Mayor’s office.

“Hey,” Emma said cheerfully. “Is Regina busy?”

“Actually—”

“What if I said I was here on official town business, would that make her un-busy?”

“Always for you, but no, she’s been locked in her office all day. Her phone calls have gone unanswered and I—I knocked a few times and—and nothing.”

“Nothing? And you didn’t find that alarming?”

“Well, I went on a few errands after she arrived this morning. I just assumed that maybe she got caught up and was too busy to answer me.”

A small little alarm bell went off in Emma’s head and she fished out her keys from her pocket, finding the spare key to her wife’s office and slid it into the lock once she’d reached the door. She opened it slowly yet quietly and slipped inside, making sure to lock the door behind her quickly to keep Shane out indefinitely.

“Regina?”

No answer and the office was dark, the drapes over the windows pulled shut and not even her desk lamp was on. Emma frowned as she took a few steps forward and let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room.

“Regina, babe?”

A small murmur sounded from where the sofa was and Emma walked over and just faintly was able to make out the sight of her wife laid out on the sofa, half asleep. With a sigh, Emma ran a hand over her wife’s soft hair, slightly alarmed at the warmth she felt beneath her fingertips.

“Gina?”

“You’ve not called me Gina in quite some time,” Regina murmured under her breath and she sat up slowly and allowed for Emma to take a seat next to her. “What time is it?”

“Just past three,” Emma replied. “Were you sleeping?”

“I only just laid down.”

“And when was this?”

“Shortly after I arrived here.”

“So, like six hours ago?” Emma asked and Regina sighed heavily. “Regina, are you feeling okay?”

“I’m a little tired.”

“Maybe you should just go home, call it a day?”

“I have duties to perform. I cannot afford to take any more personal days. This town deserves a mayor who is in office more often than not,” she replied, her voice wavering slightly. “If it’s just past three, why aren’t you at the station?”

“Slow day,” Emma replied. “All calls are currently being redirected to my cell and if you take note, it’s not ringing.”

Emma grinned as she moved to gather her wife into her arms and slid her on to her lap. She did not hesitate to move in to kiss her, both falling deeply into the kiss with ease. Emma couldn’t hold back the smirk that curled over her lips as she thought of all the times she and Regina had spent there on that very couch and other various surfaces in her office fucking and making love without a single care in the world.

As Regina threaded her fingers through her hair and deepened the kiss, she ran a hand up her thigh slowly, focusing on the feel of the soft dress pants her wife wore, her libido getting to the better of her as she thought of how much differently things could play out in that moment if she’d only worn a skirt that day.

“God, I want you,” Emma murmured against her wife’s lips. “I always want you.”

“And I you,” Regina sighed and she pressed her forehead to Emma’s and sighed again.

“You’re hot,” Emma said in surprise at the feel of Regina’s hot forehead against her own. “Regina?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re really hot.”

Regina misread her words and kissed her hard in yearning and Emma allowed herself to indulge just for a moment before she gently broke away from her lips. “Is there something wrong, darling?”

“You’re hot,” Emma said for a third time before bringing a hand up to her forehead and then pressed it against an equally hot cheek. “Are you feeling okay?”

“As I said before, I’m a little tired and I—”

“I think you’re sick,” Emma said and she pressed her lips to her forehead in the same way she used to do when Henry was little and had a fever. “Babe, I think you should seriously call it a day and go home.”

“I don’t get sick.”

“I know, but you are. You have a fever.”

“I told you, I’m just a little tired.”

“Regina,” Emma said sternly and she shook her head. “You don’t need to be so stubborn about it. People get sick from time to time. It’s okay. You just need to go home, get into bed and let me take care of you.”

“I am not a child that needs to be taken care of nor am I obsolete.”

“But you’re stubborn as hell,” Emma chuckled and she kissed her once more before scooping her up in her arms as she stood up from the sofa. “I’m taking you home.”

“I can manage to walk on my own.”

Emma laughed and she allowed her to slide down until her feet were firmly on the floor. She took her hand and headed towards the door, stopping only to grab her jacket and her purse before unlocking the office door and all but dragged her out.

“Shane, Mayor Swan-Mills isn’t feeling well. I’m taking her home.”

“Are you all right, ma’am?” Shane asked, his voice and face full of concern. “Is there anything that I can do?”

“Hold my calls,” Regina replied, suddenly sounding so very tired. “If I happen not to make it in tomorrow, I’d like for you to arrange for the paperwork that I did not finish today to be sent to my home before ten.”

“Of course,” Shane nodded. “Anything else, ma’am?”

“Does she have any meetings?” Emma asked as she slipped an arm around her wife’s waist and sighed as Regina laid her head against her shoulder. “Cancel them for the next couple of days. I don’t think she’ll be in until whatever it is she has has passed.”

“Of course. Just let me know,” Shane replied with a nod and picked up the phone on his desk and dialled a number quickly. “This is Mayor Swan-Mills’ office, I am calling to…”

Emma helped Regina walk out of the building and to her car where she placed her in the passenger seat before taking the keys out of her tightly clutched fingers and got in behind the wheel. Like she had been with her Mercedes, she didn’t like it when Emma drove her car, but she was obviously now feeling more out of it since she hadn’t said a word to protest that very fact.

Her phone started ringing almost the second she’d pulled into the driveway and she let it ring until her voicemail picked up and helped her wife inside and upstairs to their bedroom. Regina sat down heavily on the edge of the bed and groaned quietly as Emma knelt down in front of her to remove her heels. Of all the times she’d undressed her wife, this was so very different and she was struggling to keep her raging libido in check as she unbuttoned the purple blouse and helped her out of it.

“I can undress myself, dear.”

“No, I don’t think you can.”

“Emma—”

“Let me,” Emma urged, her hands going to the clasp on her pants and deftly undid it. She helped Regina stand long enough for her to slide her pants down and that’s when she saw it. The rash on her outer right thigh. “Was that there this morning?”

Her eyes started to scan over the rest of her wife’s body, finding another small cluster of red bumps on her back just below her right shoulder blade and another staring on her left forearm. Her eyes went wide as she recognized the rash, something she hadn’t seen in years, not since Henry had gotten the chicken pox when he was five years old.

“Regina? Have you ever had the chicken pox before?”

“No.”

“I think you have it now,” Emma replied gently. “Whatever you do, don’t itch.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “That is impossible. That is a childhood disease. There is no way that I have the chicken pox.”

“I know the rash when I see it. Henry had a pretty bad case of it when he was younger.”

Emma worked at unclasping the dainty black lace bra and carefully slid it off as to not touch either rash as she did. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of silk pajama’s to change Regina into, a pair that were both light and so very soft that it would hopefully not aggravate her skin or make her feel too warm. It was a bit of a struggle since Regina was not just being stubborn, but she was completely out of it due to the high fever she was running.

Emma made a call to Dr. Whale, arranging for him to make a house call just after six and then she checked the message left on her voicemail as she retrieved a bottle of water and some ibuprofen for Regina to take to lower her fever. She nearly dropped the bottle of pills when she listened to the message that had been left nearly ten minutes before.

“Sheriff Swan-Mills, I need for you or your wife to come down to the center to pick up Rachel. She came down with a fever in the last twenty minutes and I noticed a few spots on her face that she’s started to itch. I believe she has the chicken pox…”

Emma groaned at the panicked voice of the pre-school teacher. She dashed upstairs to the bedroom and after waking Regina up to get her to take the pills and drink at least half the bottle of water, she gave her a lingering kiss and left without a word.

It was a quick jog to where she’d left the cruiser parked outside of the town hall and after making the ride back to the station to swap vehicles, she called Ruby as she drove to the daycare center.

“Hey, Rubes, I know you are in the middle of making dinner for Kathryn right now, but I need a favour,” she said in a rush the instant Ruby picked up the phone.

“What’s up, Em?”

“Seems like Rachel and Regina have come down with a case of the chicken pox. Just popped up suddenly this afternoon.”

“Oh no!”

“I need you to cover for me tomorrow down at the station,” Emma continued and she pulled into the daycare center parking lot and parked in the spot closest to the door. “I’m going to need to stay home tomorrow to take care of them both.”

“Of course I’ll cover for you. If there’s anything else I can do, just let me know.”

“Thanks, Rubes.”

“What about Henry?” Ruby asked and Emma could hear Kathryn in the background asking her what was going on. “Is it safe for him to be home with Rachel and Regina both having the chicken pox?”

Emma sighed as she got out of the car and headed for the entrance. “Henry already had it, remember? It’s very rare that anyone will get it twice in their lifetime. I’m sure he’ll be fine if he stays at the house. I’m just at the daycare to pick up Rachel—”

“Call if you need anything, anything at all, okay?” Ruby said. “Anything, Em. I’ll even bring over Granny’s famous soup for them later if you’d like?”

“What about your dinner with Kathryn?”

“I can bring something over afterwards for them. It’s the least I can do.”

“They’ll love Granny’s famous soup. Call me later? I gotta go.”

Emma hung up as she headed down the hallway and she was stopped by Ms. Bell before she could enter the classroom. “Where is she?”

“In the nurse’s office,” she replied with a slight frown. “She’s really not feeling well right now. Thank you for coming.”

“No problem,” Emma replied and she followed the pre-school teacher down the hallway to a small room where her daughter lay on a small bed and a short, petite blonde-haired woman took her temperature. “Hey, sweetie,” she said as she sat on the edge of the small bed and reached out for Rachel’s forehead.

“I no feel good.”

“I know,” Emma frowned and she gathered her tiny little daughter into her arms. “I’m going to take you home now, okay?”

“Okay.”

“When did it start?” Emma asked Ms. Bell.

“She started complaining about her head hurting after lunch time so I had her go and lay down before nap time,” she replied, keeping her voice quiet. “I kept checking on her and she was fine until the last time I checked in on her and noticed not just the fact that she had a fever but there are spots on her face and neck.”

“I checked over her briefly,” the nurse cut in. “it’s definitely chicken pox.”

“Shit,” Emma sighed and she frowned at the look she received from both women. “I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say that a lot of parents aren’t gonna be happy with us, huh?”

“You didn’t know,” Ms. Bell said. “Chicken pox normally doesn’t show any obvious signs until the rash and fever start. Besides, the parents might be upset at first when they find out, but they do know the risks for common disease when they place their children here with us. They cannot solely blame you or your wife for bringing your child when she showed no obvious symptoms until this afternoon.”

“Right,” Emma nodded. “Rachel isn’t the only one who has it.”

“Hmm?”

“My wife, she’s got it too. I just came from home after putting her to bed.”

“You are definitely going to have your hands full for the next week, Sheriff,” Ms. Bell said with a soft chuckle. “We’ll try again with Rachel starting out first thing Monday morning, that is if her fever is gone and the rash doesn’t worsen.”

“Of course,” Emma nodded and she turned her attention to her daughter. “Hey, sweetie? Are you ready to go home now?”

“I no feel good, Mama.”

Emma felt a wave of emotion swirling through her and she tried not to let it show so openly in front of the pre-school teacher and the nurse. She kissed the side of Rachel’s head, noting just how clammy her hair was against her scalp and sighed softly.

“I know you don’t feel good, sweetie. Mommy doesn’t either, but guess what? Mama is gonna take care of you both, okay?”

Rachel murmured as she buried her warm face into Emma’s neck and she said nothing else to the pre-school teacher and the nurse as she turned to leave. She put Rachel in the carseat and found one of the toy cars she liked to take everywhere just under the seat and gave it to her with a smile, watching as her chubby little fingers wrapped around it tightly as she brought it to her chest.

The ride home was quick and Emma took Rachel straight up to her room with Henry, who was now home, hot on her heels and asking a hundred different questions all at once. She changed Rachel into a pair of pajama’s and put her to bed, all the while she answered Henry’s questions with practiced patience and sent him downstairs to get Rachel some water. She went to check on Regina once she was sure Rachel had already fallen asleep, the fever taking its toll on her already.

Regina was still asleep when she walked into their bedroom and she sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss her forehead and then her cheeks, one by one until her eyes fluttered open slowly.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“The ibuprofen seems to be working. Did you go somewhere, darling?”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded. “The daycare called. Rachel is sick too.”

“Chicken pox?”

“Unfortunately yes,” Emma nodded again. “I’m starting to think that she might have picked it up in the orphanage before we brought her home. It usually takes about ten days, sometimes a little longer for the actual virus to kick in.”

“Hmm.”

“I’m going to call Dr. Whale, see if he can recommend a paediatrician we can take Rachel too. I know that if we get anti-viral medication, it won’t be nearly as severe. I did that with Henry and he was back to himself in a week.”

“Hmm, I have a number for a paediatrician in the study somewhere on my desk.”

“Okay, I’ll take a look,” Emma said and Regina hummed and nodded her head, her eyes sliding shut once again. “Dr. Whale is coming by later actually.”

“He’s making a house call?”

“Yeah, he is,” she sighed and she reached for the bottle of water as Regina tried to sit up and she helped her up the rest of the way and handed the bottle to her. “He’ll be here just after six and Ruby is going to bring over some of Granny’s famous soup. I swear it’s a cure all to all sickness.”

“Soup?”

“Chicken noodle, famous for it’s healing properties, at least Granny’s is,” Emma smiled warmly. “Hey, guess what?”

“Hmm?”

“Rachel called me “Mama” when I picked her up from daycare.”

A wave of emotion went through both of them as Regina perked right up and reached for Emma’s hand. “She did? That’s wonderful, darling.”

“I think maybe it’s because she’s running a high fever and it might be making her slightly delirious. Is it too soon for her to call me that? I mean this is only the second week—”

“She’s still very young to know herself if it is too soon or not, but despite it all, this is a very good sign that she’s become truly accustomed to being a part of our family now.”

“Shit, Regina, I feel, I don’t know, guilty or something right now.”

“Why, darling?”

“Because she—you’re her mother too and she hasn’t called you—”

“Give her some time,” Regina replied patiently. “She has taken a strong liking towards you. It’s only natural that she’d call you Mama first.”

“You’re not, I don’t know, jealous?”

“Of course not, my love,” Regina smiled and she lifted the hand she held to her lips and kissed over Emma’s knuckles lightly. “Despite the fact she said it because she is unwell does not make it any less special. This is a very big moment for you and I couldn’t be more proud and overwhelmed for you.”

Emma idly wiped away a single tear and smiled happily at her wife. She leaned in to kiss her just as the sound of Rachel crying out reached their bedroom. With a sigh she stood up from the bed and let go of her wife’s hand.

“It’s going to be a rough couple of days, babe.”

“Yes,” Regina nodded and after of moment of hesitance, she pulled back the covers next to her. “Why don’t you bring her in here and we’ll lay together? This way it’ll make it easier for you to take care of us both.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, of course,” Regina smiled, shooing Emma off to fetch their daughter and to bring her to their bed. “Oh and Emma? You’ll be sleeping in the guest room for a few days.”

Emma just chuckled, already figuring as much. It was going to be a long week…


	77. Chapter 77

By the third day of Regina and Rachel having contracted the chicken pox virus, Emma knew they were going insane over the rashes they were both trying so hard not to itch. Emma was going insane trying to keep them both from itching and she’d resorted to placing socks on Rachel’s hands and oven-mitts on Regina’s, a sight that was simply hilarious to see as they both tried to itch at the rashes on their bodies.

Emma knew that Regina was going insane for a few other reasons, one being the stack of paperwork Shane brought over each morning around ten that she couldn’t do due to the oven-mitts Emma had resorted to duct taping around her wrists so she couldn’t pull them off. Another reason was the fact that Emma hadn’t been sleeping in their bed, not with Rachel in there with her for most of the day and all night.

On the fourth morning, Emma brought them breakfast in bed and paused at the doorway when she heard the sound of giggles coming just from beyond the partially closed door. Ever since the pair of them had gotten sick on the same day, they’d been spending a lot of time together, one on one, and Emma knew that it was good for their relationship and truly gave them time to bond. She smiled to herself, holding on to the stray steadily as she listened in on her wife and their daughter.

“I’m hungry,” Rachel said after her giggles died off. “Breakfast time?”

“Yes, my little princess, it’s breakfast time. Mama is bringing it up for us, remember?”

“We eat in bed?”

“Yes, that’s why it’s called breakfast in bed, silly.”

“You silly.”

“Me?” Regina asked, feigning shock. “I’m silly?”

“Yes, you silly, Mommy.”

Emma nearly dropped the tray hearing Rachel’s little voice call Regina “Mommy” for the first time. Emma swallowed thickly with emotion as she nudged open the door with a bright, wide smile on her face. She paused momentarily to witness the two of them on the bed, Rachel sitting in Regina’s lap and they hugged each other tightly.

Regina was crying, Emma could see it clearly, but she was smiling, clearly overwhelmed with the moment she and their daughter had just shared together. She wiped away at her tears as Emma placed the tray on the edge of the bed and crawled in with them.

“I hope my two favourite girls are hungry,” Emma smiled as Rachel pulled back from Regina’s embrace. “Let’s get those socks off your hands, sweetie. You just need to promise you won’t scratch, okay?”

“Okay.”

Emma removed the elastic bands from around each wrist before sliding the socks off and let Rachel crawl forward towards the tray of various breakfast foods she’d prepared for the three of them to share. She grabbed a piece of bacon off one of the plates and bit down just as Regina cleared her throat impatiently. Emma smirked as she looked over at her very annoyed looking wife and raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Aren’t you going to take these things off of me so that I can eat?”

“Nope.”

“Emma,” Regina said in a warning tone that normally would mean business, but with the state of her hair and tear stained cheeks and the smile she was fighting didn’t deter Emma at all. “Remove them at once!”

“Nope.”

“Emma.”

“Look, I did that last night when we had dinner and you started scratching! At least Rachel can keep her promise not to scratch when her socks are off her hands.”

“And how on earth do you expect me to eat?”

“I’ll feed you,” Emma said sweetly, moving in to give her wife a kiss, one that was swiftly denied. Regina glared at her, a look that quickly disappeared the moment Rachel turned to look back at them. “Fine, but the minute you start itching or even look like you’re about to, they go back on and I feed you.”

Regina nodded and held out both hands and after Emma ripped away the duct tape from around her wrists, Regina tossed them halfway across the bedroom and sighed in relief. She ran her fingers through her sleep-tousled hair in an attempt to tame it before she brought the tray closer to her and Emma.

The three of them ate in relative silence until the food was gone and their bellies full. Emma moved the tray off the bed and to the floor and moved to wrap her arms around her wife as the two of them leaned back up against the headboard and Rachel settled down on her belly just by their feet.

“Does Henry have a daddy?” Rachel asked quietly. “Will I have a daddy too?”

“Henry’s dad passed away,” Emma said just as quietly, the subject of Neal being one they never brought up if they could help it. “And you have two mommies, sweetie. That’s just like having a mommy and a daddy.”

“It is?”

“Only better,” Emma grinned at the curious little face that looked up at the two of them.

“It is?”

“Of course it is!” Emma laughed and she squeezed her arms around Regina’s middle as she let her chin rest on her shoulder and felt Regina relax more against her. “You know why? Because we love you lots and lots.”

“Bunches and bunches?”

“To the moon and back,” Regina smiled at her and Rachel beamed. “We do love you, sweetheart.”

“You do, Mommy?”

“Yes, we do. We’re a family now.”

“Forever?” Rachel asked and they both nodded. “Okay.”

“That’s all you gotta say about that is okay?” Emma laughed and if Regina wasn’t sitting in front of her and between her legs, resting comfortably against her, she wouldn’t reached out to tickle Rachel endlessly. “We mean it, Rachel. We’re a family and family is forever. Never forget that, okay?”

“Hey, you guys had breakfast in bed and didn’t invite me?” Henry asked as he poked his head into the room and flashed a lopsided grin at the three of them. “I see how it is. No boys in the bed, huh?”

“Henry!” Rachel squealed as she bounced off the bed and into his arms. “Mama made me and Mommy breakfast in bed!”

“I see that,” Henry said, his eyes widening in surprise since it was the first he heard of her calling either of them anything other than their names. “Was it good?”

“The bestest!”

“Was it?”

“Mama didn’t burn the pancakes like the last time.”

“She didn’t, huh?” Henry grinned as he smiled at Emma. “Guess you got lucky this time. I got eleven years of burnt pancakes under my belt.”

“You no wear a belt now, silly,” Rachel giggled as she lifted Henry’s t-shirt. “You so silly, like Mommy.”

“I am, am I? If I’m silly then you must be sillier!” Henry chuckled and he started to tickle her, eliciting shrieking giggles before she chased after him and out of the bedroom.

Emma sighed contently into Regina’s neck and smiled. “So, this is our life now, huh?”

“It is, darling.”

“How are you feeling?”

“A lot better,” Regina replied as she turned her head slightly to the side to capture Emma’s lips in a soft, loving kiss. “Come to think of it, I don’t think there is any need for those oven mitts any longer.”

“Oh no?”

“No,” Regina smiled, their lips brushing softly as they both smiled. “I’m not feeling nearly as itchy as before, come to think of it.”

Emma paused for a moment, hearing their children’s laughter coming from what sounded like downstairs before she moved both hands under Regina’s silk pajama top and cupped her breasts. The action elicited a breathy moan from her wife and when she wasn’t stopped, she rolled her nipples, feeling them harden under her touch.

“I’m guessing you have an itch you need to scratch that you can’t quite scratch yourself, hmm?”

Regina hummed softly and kissed her once more, her lips lingering for a moment before she was pushing Emma’s hands out from under her top, sparing them the embarrassment of being caught by their children as they ran into the room seconds later. Emma sighed and wrapped her arms around her even tighter than before, her lips trailing lightly over her neck towards her ear.

“I think tonight our daughter needs to sleep in her own bed,” Emma murmured into her wife’s ear quietly so only she could hear. “I cannot stand to be away from you for another night, Gina.”

“I am still not well, Emma.”

“You don’t have a fever,” Emma replied and to point the obvious out, she raised a hand to her forehead. “And you said you aren’t as itchy as before. Is it going away?”

“I think it is. I cannot see some of the clusters to properly be able to clarify that.”

“As soon as Henry is off to school and we sit Rachel down in front of the TV and put you-know-what on, I’ll check them out for myself.”

“I could use a nice, hot shower.”

“Hmm?”

“With you,” Regina grinned and it seemed for a moment she forgot their children were in the middle of a tickle war on the floor at the foot of their bed as she leaned in to kiss Emma deeply.

Henry, despite having gotten over his initial assessment than any displays of affection between them was gross, groaned loudly enough that it broke them away from each other’s lips in an instant. Henry rolled his eyes before continuing on the tickling assault he and Rachel were currently engaged in, which proved to both of them that Rachel was definitely starting to feel better again as well.

“So, we should start formally planning her birthday,” Regina said quietly enough so Rachel could not hear them over her and Henry’s giggling. “It’s coming up quite quickly and I know we both want for it to be one she’ll remember.”

“Where will we have it? Here?”

“Of course.”

“Bounce house?”

“Maybe.”

“Come on, those things are wicked fun,” Emma chuckled. “No clowns!”

“Yes, you’ve expressed as much before when we’ve loosely discussed this. No clowns, dear.”

“I think,” Emma said as she cast a glance at their children now rolling around on the floor together, Henry being a good sport and letting Rachel “win” their tickle war, “that once Henry is off at school and we get Rachel settled down and _after_ we’ve had our shower, we can sit down and hash out the details.”

“And you’re not going to put those dreadful oven-mitts back on me, are you?”

“Only if you start scratching again. Seriously, babe, once you start you can’t stop.”

“Much like once I start with _you_ I cannot stop,” Regina purred in a teasing tone that made Emma wish that Henry had left for school already and that Rachel was preoccupied with her current Toy Story obsession.

Emma was already thinking of how they’d spend the first eighty-one minutes the movie would capture their daughters attention, with a brief break to switch over to the second for another ninety-two minutes and for the third, one-hundred and three minutes.

The very fact that she knew the run times of each of the three movies should’ve been alarming in any other situation, but when it came to precious alone time with her wife, nothing else mattered in the whole world for however many minutes or hours they managed to steal away to themselves.

**********

Saturday was a big day for all of them as Beatrice Conners from the Boston Adoption Agency was coming by for a follow-up. It was standard procedure and they were more than ready for the woman’s arrival. Despite having been sick all week, Regina had spent the afternoon before cleaning the house and the morning before the follow-up visit cleaning the house.

Emma was upstairs helping Rachel get ready when the doorbell rang. She smiled at the suddenly terrified little girl as she ran the brush gently through her long blonde hair. Rachel was aware of the visit, but Emma wasn’t sure if she understood that it didn’t mean she would be returning to Boston with the woman.

“Hey,” Emma said as she placed the brush on the dresser and turned Rachel to face her. “It’s going to be okay, sweetie. It’s just a visit. She just wants to make sure you’re doing okay here.”

“I doing okay?”

“You’re doing amazing,” Emma smiled at her.

“I go back?”

“Of course not,” Emma said as she wrapped her arms around Rachel and held her tightly to her. “You’re not going back and nobody is taking you from us, okay? You’re staying right here in Storybrooke with your family. Do you understand, sweetie?”

“Yes, Mama.”

“Let’s go down and say hi to Mrs. Conners okay?”

“Piggy back?”

Emma laughed and nodded, moving to place Rachel on her back and stood up from the floor. She reached behind to tickle her, loving the sound of her daughter’s happy laughter as she headed down the stairs and found her wife and Mrs. Conners settled in the study, both with a cup of tea in their hands and on the coffee table lay open a file, Rachel’s file that they had a copy of themselves.

“Hello, Mrs. Conners,” Emma greeted the older woman as she let Rachel down on her feet and stretched out a hand to formally greet her with a firm handshake. “How are you today?”

“Wonderful.”

“And how was the drive up from Boston?”

“Surprisingly well,” she smiled and she turned her attention to Rachel who was hiding behind Emma’s legs. “Hello, Rachel. I heard you have the chicken pox.”

“Yeah.”

“Are your new mommies taking care of you?”

“Yep.”

“So very unfortunate that she contracted the virus,” Beatrice said, tutting as she lifted the tea cup to her lips and took a sip. “There was a mild outbreak at the orphanage she’d been living in before the adoption. Began last week, but only a small amount of children have shown obvious signs of the virus.”

“Rachel’s hasn’t been that bad,” Emma supplied and she moved to sit down next to her wife, Rachel scrambling up on the sofa to hide behind her back. “Regina has unfortunately contracted the virus as well.”

“We’re both recovering,” Regina said and she looked over at Emma and smiled before looking just over her shoulder at Rachel. “Wonderfully, I may add.”

“That’s good news. Now, I understand you have placed her into pre-school? Has she started yet?” Mrs. Conners asked and both women nodded their heads. “And I suspect she hasn’t been there this week due to the virus?”

“She started on Monday before showing any symptoms. As soon as her paediatrician gives the okay, she’ll be back in her class again,” Regina replied.

“Wonderful.”

The woman from the agency asked a multitude of various questions regarding Rachel and how she was settling in there in their home and with their family. After a handful of questions had been asked and answered, Rachel moved from behind Emma to sit on her lap, curiously staring at the woman seated on the sofa across from them. Emma gently stroked her soft hair in a soothing manner, trying to put her at ease.

When the questions were over, Beatrice asked Rachel if she could go off and play while she had a private, adult talk with her mothers and after a gentle urging from Emma for her to go and find Henry, she walked out of the study, leaving the three adults alone.

The questions turned a bit heavier as she asked about Rachel’s attitude towards the major change in her life and brought up certain behaviours that had been monitored by the women who ran the orphanage. While they’d been aware of certain behaviour problems, Rachel hadn’t shown signs of any of them in the two weeks she’d been there with them. Emma knew why that was and it wasn’t just because Rachel was going through a period of adjustment, but she wasn’t about to tell the woman that being a child in the system is a really rough experience. The woman was already well aware of that.

Emma sighed softly as she held on to her wife’s hand as Beatrice Conners continued to raise awareness of Rachel’s past behaviour problems. She knew it was necessary for them to go over it all a second time, but the child that Beatrice was describing was not at all like their daughter and it stung somewhere deep inside of her that her daughter had gone through all that she had in her young life.

When all was said and done, Beatrice requested a walk-through of the house and to see Rachel’s bedroom. She had a checklist with her, one that Emma saw Regina was straining to see without it being blatantly obvious.

Emma wasn’t worried about a thing. They had supplied and provided everything that Rachel needed and not just needed, but wanted as well. Even then, they hadn’t spoilt her beyond belief, neither of them believing that a child should have every single thing that they wanted, only every single thing that they needed.

**********

Regina hovered in the doorway of Rachel’s bedroom as Beatrice Conners asked Emma a few various questions about what they had bought for Rachel in the last couple of weeks. Regina was only slightly worried that maybe they had bought too much or not enough in the eyes of the system and what they deemed as a requirement. Emma had explained to her earlier, long before Beatrice Conners arrived at the house, that she was only going to go by what the state said was a minimum requirement and that there was no ceiling when it came to clothes or toys.

The house was also strangely quiet and after Regina excused herself, she checked Henry’s room first and found him lying on his bed, reading a comic book and Rachel no where in sight.

“Where is Rachel?” Regina asked quietly.

“I thought she was with you guys for the visit with the social worker?”

“We sent her off to find you.”

“When?”

“About a half an hour ago,” Regina replied and Henry shook his head no. “Okay,” she said as she inhaled sharply, trying to remain calm. “Can you please help me find her before Mrs. Conners finds out that we have no idea where Rachel is?”

“Sure,” Henry said and he tossed his comic book down on his bed. “I’ll check downstairs. I know all of her hiding places now. I know because I showed them all to her.”

“If you find her, do not make a scene.”

“I know, Mom.”

Regina waited until Henry had walked out of the bedroom before she headed for her and Emma’s bedroom, a sneaking suspicion that she might find one nosey little three year old girl poking away in there. She swallowed hard as she nudged open the door quietly and walked inside, panic rising when she discovered not only the fact that the closet door was wide open, but also the sound of her wife and Mrs. Conners’ voices getting nearer.

“Rachel?” Regina called out as she neared the closet. “Sweetheart, what are you doing in here?” She asked when she discovered the curious three year old in the middle of the closet with one of Emma’s baseball caps on her head and a shoebox open just behind her. “Rachel, what are you doing?”

“Mommy, I see pictures,” she said and she pulled the box around. “Why you naked?”

“What?”

Regina snatched the box up from the floor and looked inside, pulling out a couple of the polaroids with wide eyes. Regina immediately recognized the pictures to have been taken in the apartment in Boston, but she couldn’t recall when they had been taken, likely in the time before Emma had moved to Storybrooke. She flipped through each one, the pictures racy and far too intimate and she blushed furiously at the last couple of pictures and clutched the box to her chest.

Their daughter had seen them! Her face flushed crimson as she scooped up the few polaroids that were on the floor, those ones thankfully not near as intimate as the ones that had been in the box.

“Rachel, how many pictures did you look at?”

“Three.”

“These ones?” Regina asked as she waved the three she’d just picked up from the floor and Rachel just nodded. With a small sigh of relief, Regina placed them into the squished box and placed it high up on a shelf out of Rachel’s reach. “Come on, let’s get out of here. You know you shouldn’t be in here, sweetheart.”

“Why?” Rachel asked with a frown. “I found a sword!”

“Regina?” Emma called out just as Rachel held up the red, double-ended dildo for Regina to see. “Regina, are you in here?”

“Rachel, give that to me please.”

“No.”

“Rachel,” Regina said sternly. “Give Mommy the toy now,” she pleaded. “Please?”

“I wanna play with it!”

“Rachel, give it to me right this instant!”

Before Regina could make a grab for the dildo, Rachel ran around her and out of the closet. Regina was hot on her heels and nearly ran into Mrs. Conners. Emma was holding on to Rachel with one arm and the other holding on to the double-ended dildo, her face just as red as Regina knew her own was. They had been so careful to hide their extensive toy collection and to keep things hidden in the closet in anticipation for a moment like this, but they’d clearly missed one and now they were both in a very compromising situation.

Regina grabbed the toy from Emma’s hand and placed it behind her back quickly, but it was far too late as the woman who watched the entire situation unfold stood there with an unreadable expression on her face.

“We don’t usually—we are careful not to leave these things laying around,” Regina stammered. “We normally keep our, ahem, toys out of reach of the little ones.”

“I see.”

“We’ve never used that one!” Emma supplied and if it was even possible, they both blushed even more. “Just so you know,” she muttered and that’s when Regina noticed that Rachel was clutching one of the polaroids in her hand.

“And what do you have there, Rachel?” Beatrice asked gently and Rachel shook her head no and held on to it tighter. “Is it a picture?”

Emma glanced down at it with wide eyes. “Uh—”

“Can I see?”

“No!” Emma said as she barely managed to pry the polaroid out of Rachel’s hand. “I mean, it’s just a picture, one that didn’t turn out so well, you know?”

“It’s of Mommy and Mama,” Rachel said to the woman. “They’re smiling.”

“Oh?”

“And naked.”

Emma looked like she wanted the floor to open and swallow her whole while Regina felt slightly faint. Things weren’t going well at all and she wasn’t sure how much worse everything could get at that point, that was until Beatrice started to laugh and shook her head at the craziness of the whole thing.

“I can safely say I have never been in a situation quite like this before,” she said through the laughter. “I’ve seen children find their adoptive parents’ drugs and other paraphernalia but never anything like _this_.”

“She’s never seen or found any of our personal belongings. This never happens—”

“It’s quite all right, there is a first time for everything. In the future, you may want to keep your, ahem, private things locked up and away from curious and impressionable young minds,” Beatrice said and she winked at Rachel who was pouting as Emma held her in her arms tightly. “Perhaps we can return downstairs. I have a few questions I’d like to ask Rachel, if that’s all right?”

They said not another word, Regina tossing the double-ended dildo into the closet before following them downstairs and back into the study. Rachel sat on the sofa between them and was fidgeting as Beatrice pulled out a small notepad and read over a couple of questions she had already written out prior to the visit.

“Rachel, I’m going to ask you a couple of questions and it’s okay if you don’t understand them, okay? Just try your best,” the woman said gently and Rachel nodded her head and continued to fidget until Emma handed her one of the dozens of toy cars that were around the house at all times. “How do you like living with Emma and Regina?”

“It fun!” Rachel beamed. “I get to play with puppy and Henry!”

“Do you like playing with the puppy and Henry?”

“Yep.”

“Okay,” she smiled and scribbled something down. “I’m sorry, ladies, but some questions might seem rather unorthodox but they’re just to clear up some red tape.”

“Okay,” Regina answered.

“Rachel, do you know that your new mommies are married to each other?”

“Yep.”

“And do you understand that you won’t ever have a daddy of your own?”

“Yep.”

“Are you okay knowing that you are only going to have two mommies?”

“Yep. Two mommies is better than having a mommy and a daddy.”

“Why is that, dear?”

“Because they love me bunches,” Rachel beamed.

“Of course they do,” Beatrice smiled warmly. “You’re doing great so far, Rachel.”

“Thanks.”

Beatrice Conners continued her questions and by the time she finished, Rachel was squirming, clearly growing bored of being asked a lot of different questions related to her new family and her new life in Storybrooke, some of which she didn’t understand completely and others she didn’t answer at all. As the follow-up visit came to an end, Regina was the one who walked the woman to the door and said goodbye while Emma took Rachel upstairs for a mid-afternoon nap.

She shut the door with a smile, one that instantly turned into a furious scowl the moment she had the door closed completely and she stormed off upstairs just as Emma strolled out of Rachel’s room and shut the door behind her.

“You and I have to have a little talk,” Regina said through clenched teeth and she grabbed on to her wife’s hand and all but dragged her into their bedroom. She let go roughly and stormed into the closet to retrieve the now crushed shoebox full of polaroids off the shelf. “What are these?” Regina snapped, thrusting the box into her wife’s arms.

“Oh shit. Regina—”

“When did you take these and why don’t I remember you pulling out a camera?”

“Whoa, wait, hold up,” Emma said and she placed the box on the bed. “It was before Christmas last year,” she said softly. “We’d been drinking a lot that night and I don’t remember who it was who had the idea of taking drunk, naked, and sexy pictures, but we both just went along with it. I found the polaroids in my bag when I got home. I must’ve stashed them in there before we passed out that night.”

“I could kill you!”

“Babe, come on, nobody else has seen them but—”

“Our daughter has!”

“I hid them!”

“Not well enough, just as it seems that our newest toy didn’t get properly put away out of reach of our curious and impressionable young daughter either!”

“Babe—”

“Don’t you “babe” me, right now, Emma. I am not only so very embarrassed, I am furious!” Regina almost yelled at her, but she kept her voice low as to not draw the attention of either of their children to their bedroom. “What were you even thinking when you kept those pictures, Emma?”

“One, you’re fucking hot, Regina, and being apart from you for periods at a time was very lonely. I kept them because I wanted to, because it reminded me not just of you, but of that night we had together.”

“Yes, a night I’ve entirely forgotten about!”

“Regina,” Emma sighed as she placed her hands on her shoulders. “I kept them because they’re intimate and erotic and there was no way I was even going to think about getting rid of them and—”

“How come I never knew about them until our daughter found them?”

“I—I’m not sure, I guess after I moved in, I tucked them away and just forgot about them?” Emma offered with a slightly goofy grin and apologetic eyes. “I’m sorry, babe.”

“Get rid of them.”

“I don’t want to,” Emma pouted and Regina rolled her eyes. “Come on, they were meant for my eyes only.”

“Either you get rid of them or you can enjoy the sight of me in those pictures while you sleep in the guest bedroom!”

“Regina—”

“No,” she said, standing firm in her decision. “You no longer have a use for pictures of that nature, not when you can have me any way you want me. Get rid of them or you sleep in the guest bedroom until you do.”

“I’m not just going to throw them out! What if someone like finds them at the dump or something?”

“Then you are going to burn them!”

“What if I find somewhere safer and more secure to keep them?” Emma asked in a rush and Regina shook her head no and crossed her arms over her chest. “Come on, Regina, every couple has pictures like those ones! You are fucking stunning in all of them, can’t you see that?”

“I look drunk out of my mind. I _was_ drunk out of my mind because I do not remember you pulling a camera out that night!”

“Come on, Regina,” Emma sighed and she moved in to kiss her softly. “I don’t see why it matters if I keep them or not. I’ll find a lockbox and put them in it and I’ll stash the box in the attic somewhere. And hey, when we’re old and gross, we can pull them out and remember how fucking incredibly sexy you were.”

“Only if we even things out,” Regina said after a moment, her anger and embarrassment quickly fading away as a wickedly naughty idea entered her mind. “Do you still have that camera?”

“Yeah, it’s in one of the boxes out in the garage. Why?” Emma asked tentatively and upon Regina’s lustful look, she chuckled. “Oh, I see. You want me to pose for you the way you posed for me that night, babe?”

“And if I do?”

“I won’t say no.”

“Then perhaps we can do that tonight, much later tonight, darling,” Regina whispered and she kissed her wife firmly before stepping back. “In the meantime, Emma, you need to find a lockbox and the camera and I have a handful of phone calls to make regarding Rachel’s party next weekend.”

Regina turned on her heels and headed for the bedroom door and she grinned, mostly to herself before looking back over her shoulder at her wife. “Oh and Emma?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to need for you to arrange a sitter for next weekend after the party.”

“Why?”

“Because you and I are going to use that toy our daughter referred to as a “sword”. I think it is due time we test drove it, don’t you think?”

Regina chuckled throatily as she strolled out of the bedroom and headed down to the study, leaving her wife standing there perplexed and more than likely turned on beyond belief. While she was tempted to make the most out of Rachel’s nap time, she had other things to do and doing her wife could wait until later, much later that night.


	78. Chapter 78

On Thursday, Rachel’s fourth birthday and her first with her new family, Regina woke up earlier than normal just so she could bake a small cake to surprise Rachel with and while she was vehemently against sweets, a birthday cake could not be denied. Emma and Henry were up once the cake had cooled and the frosting done and they placed four candles on top and headed upstairs to wake Rachel up by singing happy birthday.

It had been Henry’s idea to start her birthday out that way, right from the moment she woke up. They had plenty of activities planned for the day with both Regina and Emma having taken the day off work. The only qualm Henry had was the fact that he would still be going to school, but just for the morning as they had arranged for a private viewing of all three Toy Story movies at the local theater.

That morning, after they had vanilla cake before breakfast, they took Henry to school before swinging around to the cottage to see Granny, as she herself had requested they do. She had a gift for Rachel she wanted to give to her before her party that Saturday and while neither Regina or Emma knew what it was, but they were sure in for a big surprise when they arrived at the cottage.

Granny had not only ordered a small toy car for Rachel to ride around in, she got her a ton of Toy Story memorabilia that Regina and Emma had been unable to find to buy for her themselves. Rachel was beyond the moon with Granny’s gifts and spent the rest of the morning driving around the property in her new toy car until the battery had died completely. Rachel ended up inviting Granny to the movies that afternoon and that in turn ended with her inviting Ruby and Kathryn as well.

The afternoon was spent at the theater, with regular scheduled bathroom breaks where the movie was paused so Rachel—even after having memorized the movies in almost three weeks—wouldn’t miss a single moment. Despite filling up on buttery popcorn and juice, Rachel was still hungry by the time dinner time rolled around and they took her to Granny’s with everyone for her birthday dinner and a second cake that Granny had baked for her.

Regina was exhausted by the time she got into bed that night, but she knew the entire day had been worth it. They had given Rachel a birthday to remember and it was only just the beginning. Her birthday party was already the talk of the town and almost all of the children that attended the daycare with her had been formally invited. She was fast asleep long before Emma made it to bed and she slept straight through the night until her alarm went off bright and early the next morning.

Friday was spent making last minute preparations for the party and the bounce house arrived late in the day and set up, the delivery man explaining to Emma extensively how it worked and what she needed to do when they were ready to inflate it the next day. Despite it being the second week of November, it wasn’t too cold to have the party outside and there were heated tents where the parents of the children attending could stay warm while the children played in the backyard and jumped in the bounce house until they wore themselves out completely.

Not once did Regina think that they were going overboard because Rachel’s birthday and the party were making up for all the years she’d gone without one so far and also a celebration of their new daughter into their family. So first thing on Saturday morning, she was the first to wake up and drove to Granny’s Diner to load up her car with the food Granny had prepared for the party.

“I’m closing early today,” Granny said as she helped load the last of the containers into the trunk. “At noon. I should be around just shortly after to help you set up.”

“You don’t need to, Granny.”

“But I _want_ to, Regina. Rachel is my grand-daughter now and I want to make sure she has the birthday party she’ll always remember.”

Regina smiled warmly and wasn’t at all surprised when Granny hugged her as they both struggled with their own and still new emotions when it came to the now four year old girl who had came into their lives and stole everyone’s heart. She was more than used to Granny’s big, strong hugs by now and she really didn’t mind, even if Granny got a little hands on sometimes.

“I’ve already set up the one room for the kids tonight,” Granny said as she let go of Regina and kept her arms on her biceps. “You and your wife need some time alone, I understand completely and I don’t mind watching them at all. Both of your children are such wonderful beings.”

“I truly am grateful for them every single day,” Regina smiled. “And for Emma, especially. She has truly turned my life every which way and I couldn’t be any happier.”

“She would say the very same thing. I’m glad I found you for her,” Granny chuckled and Regina playfully rolled her eyes. “You’ve brought something back in her that I haven’t seen since before Henry was born. You brought her happiness back, Regina.”

“Granny, I—”

“You have so much love in you, Regina. Have you two thought of perhaps adopting another child down the line? Maybe even getting pregnant?”

“I can’t have children,” she said softly, sadly. “And Emma has made it quite clear she does not want to be pregnant again. We haven’t talked about adopting another.”

“Hmm,” Granny frowned for a moment. “Maybe your family is complete?”

“It feels like it is.”

“Unless that wife of yours doesn’t get that dog fixed and you’ll be loaded with mutt puppies galore.”

“That,” Regina said, pausing to laugh quietly, “is never going to happen. Rex has a vet appointment for that particular procedure in a few weeks.”

Granny just smiled before dropping her hands to her sides. “Well, I think that’s the last of them,” she said as she scanned over the boxes piled in the trunk of Regina’s Audi.

“Thank you again, so very much, for doing this for us. For Rachel.”

“Family is always first,” Granny replied. “Even if not by blood, we are truly family.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you.”

“Now go on,” Granny said, shooing her as she shut the trunk for her. “I have customers to tend to and I know you have a hundred and one things to do before the party starts at two.”

Regina smiled once more before climbing into her car and making the quick drive home. After two trips with the cartons of food, Henry came out to help her, the two of them making quick yet silent work of unloading the food from the car, in through the side door and into the kitchen.

By the last trip inside, the puppy started following them, jumping at their legs and whining as they walked. Without even having to be asked or told, Henry coaxed Rex to the back door to let him outside while Regina carried the last two cartons to the kitchen. She was greeted by her wife, the cartons of food taken out of her hands before strong arms wrapped around her and firm lips kissed her sweetly.

“You should’ve woke me up, I would’ve came with you to Granny’s and helped.”

“Someone needed to stay here with the children, darling.”

“Right, of course.”

They fell into another kiss, both mindful of wandering hands since the soft sound of pattering feet filled their ears and then small arms were wrapped around their legs, a giggle following until they pulled apart and looked down at their smiling daughter.

“Morning, munchkin,” Emma laughed as she ruffled Rachel’s hair. “You ready for your big party?”

“More cake?”

“More cake and all your new friends are going to be there,” Emma smiled and Rachel just squeezed both their legs tighter before Emma managed to scoop her up in her arms. “You’re not excited?”

“Yes, Mama!” Rachel squealed as Emma held her partly upside down and started to tickle her and all Regina could do was shake her head and move to make her wife and herself a cup of coffee.

“You guys started a tickle war without me?” Henry whined when he walked into the kitchen with the puppy bouncing at his heels. “You know the rule, Ma! Never start a tickle war without me!”

“Henry!” Rachel laughed as Emma nearly lost her grip on her before she could put her down on the floor. Rachel ran to Henry and flung herself at him and the two crashed hard to the floor, both laughing hard.

Regina watched her children, her heart just flooding with love and pure happiness. To think that all of what she had now had once been ripped away from her at the doing of her own mother. It wasn’t often anymore that she thought of her because it brought on so many painful memories, but when she did she only served to remember that Emma had come back to her by chance last summer and they had rekindled their romance and found love together once again.

It almost felt like a lifetime ago that her house had been just that, a house and not a home. Now it was overrun with toys in every room, laughter a constant element, and nothing but love within. She could barely remember those years she and Emma had spent apart, but the bitterness she’d felt still served as a reminder that she had not been happy without Emma in her life.

Regina was suddenly overcome by a wave of different emotions and she wrapped her arms around her wife, kissing her with everything that she had. Emma reeled back after a moment, her eyes questioning the sudden affection, before leaning in to continue their kiss, her hands falling to her hips as she kept her close. She had kissed her hundreds upon hundreds of times in the last year and a half and she would kiss her for a lifetime yet and no matter how many times their lips met, each one felt as electrically charged as the very first kiss they’d had so many years ago.

“Henry, they kissing!” Rachel laughed from where they were sitting on the floor.

“Yeah, they do that a lot, don’t they?”

“Yep!”

“Do you know why, Rach?”

“They in love?” Rachel asked.

“Yeah, they are in love. The best kind of love.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Henry smiled as both his mothers smiled right back at him. “Hey, one day you’ll find your prince or princess. We both will.”

“We will?”

“You just have to believe it’ll happen,” Henry smiled at her. “But you’re only four.”

“I’m four!”

“You got a long time before you’re allowed to have a boyfriend.”

“Or girlfriend!” Rachel laughed innocently. “How long?”

“Many, many years,” Henry said, deepening his voice. “You’re not allowed to date until you’re at least twenty, right, Moms?”

“Twenty is a stretch,” Emma replied with false seriousness. “I was thinking more like thirty. What do you think, Gina?”

“Thirty?” Regina raised an eyebrow. “Might as well make it forty.”

“I want kisses!” Rachel said as she poked at Henry before she scrambled to her feet and launched herself at Regina and Emma. “I want kisses,” she said with a pout and Regina picked her up and peppered her cheeks with kisses that elicited squealed giggles and made Rachel squirm. “More, Mommy, more!”

“Does Mama get some more kisses too?” Emma said with a pout that easily curled into a grin as Regina leaned over towards her and planted a sweet, loving kiss on her lips. “Mmm, give me some more sugar, baby.”

Regina laughed and kissed her wife once more before turning her attention back to Rachel and she peppered more kisses all over the toddler’s chubby cheeks. “How about we get breakfast going?”

“Waffles!” Rachel giggled. “And pancakes!”

“Waffles _and_ pancakes?” Regina smiled at her before tickling her stomach. “Where are you going to put all that, sweetheart?”

“In my tummy!”

“This tummy?” Regina asked, tickling her again until she was squirming in her arms and giggling uncontrollably. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Mommy!” Rachel gasped. “Waffles and pancakes in my tummy!”

It was the small little moments, those loving family moments, that made all the miles they had to go to get to where they were now so utterly, completely worth it.

**********

Emma sighed heavily, the sounds of kids screaming and laughter filling the house as they ran around, wired from the hours of jumping in the bounce house before they ran out of gas to run the generator that kept it inflated. That moved the party inside and it was absolute insane chaos from the moment the kids had their coats, hats, mittens and shoes off. The parents had barricaded themselves in the kitchen, most of them taking to having a beer or a glass of wine while the kids had free roam of the first floor.

The party should’ve started to wind down, Emma knew that, but Regina stood on one side of the kitchen, talking to a few other mother’s while nursing what Emma knew for a fact was her third glass of red wine. Emma had never thrown a big party for Henry, especially not at their apartment in New York City, so she wasn’t sure what the etiquette was when it came to ending the party and getting the guests to leave.

She moved to the fridge to get a beer, weaving in and out between the guests that gathered in the kitchen and a small tap on her shoulder had her spinning around to face Ruby as she held out a cold bottle of beer, the cap already off.

“Figured you’d need one,” Ruby chuckled.

“Thanks.”

“I don’t know about you, but I need a little break from all this noise.”

“Yeah, a break sounds great. I gotta take Rex outside anyway. I’m sure he’s going crazy being locked in his crate.”

Ruby smiled and followed Emma to the mud room before they slipped on their jackets and boots and took the puppy outside into the backyard to let him run around and do his business.

“Things got pretty crazy today, huh?” Emma chuckled as she sat on the gazebo steps and Ruby joined her, both of them sighing as they sipped their beer and watched Rex curiously sniff at the now deflated bounce house.

“Understatement of the year. Crazy isn’t a word I’d use when it comes to today.”

“Insane?”

“Close enough,” Ruby smirked and shook her head.

“I figured once the bounce house deflated, people would start to leave,” Emma said after a moment. “Why is everyone still here?”

“It’s an awesome party, Em, and your wife seems a bit hesitant for some of the mother’s to leave. She’s made a few new friends.”

“I saw that.”

“It’s good for her,” Ruby replied and Emma nodded in agreement. “She’s never had many friends from what Kathryn told me before. A big part of that was because of her mother and it just seemed to stick even after she no longer lived with her parents.”

“I know. Regina told me that too before. Her mother even drove Gina away from her.”

“Didn’t Gina call her the other day?”

Emma nodded, watching Rex carefully as he bounced around the backyard with a stick in his mouth. “She’s going to be near Storybrooke next week and wanted to know if we wanted to meet up for lunch one day.”

“We? She asked both of you?”

“Doubt it, but Regina won’t go alone.”

“Why not?”

Emma shrugged. “Not sure, really. Might have to do with the fact that she knows how I feel about Gina.”

“You were pretty jealous when she did that inspection at the station and you found out that she was _the_ Gina your wife hooked up with when she was a teenager.”

Emma laughed at that very memory, it feeling like a lifetime ago when it really hadn’t been that long. Emma had never thought herself to have been the jealous type, but the unexpected return of Gina Velasquez had sparked that in her. She no longer felt that spark of jealousy when it came to the other woman, Regina was her wife and despite the two having history, Regina had a lot more with her than anyone else and they were continuing to make it with every day that passed.

Rex bounced over to her and licked her hand until she pet him behind the ears, right where he loved to be pet the most. Emma pulled a swig of beer before the back door opened and Regina waved them inside.

“Our guests are leaving,” she said as Emma walked into the house. “It would be rather impolite if we both don’t say goodbye and thank them for coming today.”

“Of course,” Emma replied, kissing her wife on the cheek before getting out of her coat and boots. She scooped the puppy up and carried him back to his crate. “I’m sorry, boy,” she said when he whined and stared up at her with sad brown eyes. “I’ll let you out as soon as everyone is gone, okay?”

Emma joined her wife in the foyer by the door and very much like they did on New Years Eve, they said goodbye to each guest as they passed by, only this time the guests were dragging or carrying screaming, crying children who didn’t want to leave the party. By the time the last guest had left, Emma was more exhausted than she’d been before and she was the first to spot the mess not only in the den, but the study as well. She grabbed onto Regina and steered her towards the kitchen quickly, not wanting her to see the mess the kids had left behind.

They fell into one another’s arms, both smiling despite it having been the longest and most exhausting day either had experienced before. Emma reached to tilt Regina’s chin slightly upwards before placing a soft, light kiss on her lips. One peck turned into another and then another and before long, they were in the middle of a deep, passionate kiss—the kind they normally left for the bedroom ever since they brought Rachel home with them. The wine made Regina frisky and her hands grasped on to Emma’s ass as they kissed even deeper so.

Emma moaned when Regina bit on her bottom lip playfully, her hands unmoving from where they rest on her behind. With a gentle and yet firm squeeze, Regina pulled back from her lips breathlessly. Their eyes locked in a heady gaze and for a lingering moment, Emma forgot they weren’t alone in the house and kissed her again, the force of it, the passion behind it causing her to back Regina up against the counter and she pinned her there as the hand on her hip moved in between their bodies to cup over her pussy hard.

“Don’t make me get the hose and spray you two,” Granny said loudly as she walked into the kitchen. Emma reeled back from her wife, a soft blush creeping over her neck and cheeks as Granny just stood a few feet away with her arms crossed over her chest. “You two are lucky it was me who just walked in and not your precious little girl.”

“Granny—”

“Tut,” she dismissed Emma with a wave of her hand. “I’ll help you with whatever leftovers there are, pack them up and put them away.”

“Thank you,” Regina smiled and they looked around at the few trays of food that had been brought in front outside. The rest of the trays were piled by the sink and there wasn’t much food left over at all. “I’m sure Emma and I can manage.”

“No, you cannot, because the moment you two are left alone, good food is going to spoil because you two can’t keep out of each other’s pants.”

Emma tried not to laugh, she truly did, but the look on Regina’s face was absolutely priceless. Her laughter earned her a hard pinch to her side, one that made her immediately stop and wince at how hard Regina had pinched her. She rubbed over the spot and watched her wife stroll away to one of the cupboards to pull out some plastic containers, her and Granny getting to work at placing the leftovers inside of them and found a spot for each container in the fridge.

Out of nowhere, while gazing lovingly and lustfully at her beautiful wife, Granny smacked her on the upside of the head and clicked a tongue at her, all the while trying to hide the smirk that still curled over her lips despite her best efforts.

Some things truly never changed and Emma loved every last bit of it.

**********

Emma collapsed on top of Regina, panting hard as her orgasm continue to shake through her entire body. They had been at it since the moment the house was empty and hadn’t stopped for hours, but it was taking a toll on both of them as they were nearly exhausted.

Regina wordlessly reached between them to slip the large double-ended dildo out from both of them and she haphazardly tossed it to the side as their lips met in a lazy, languid kiss. Like every time they tried something new in bed, it never failed to amaze Emma just how much her wife could endlessly turn her on and no matter how exhausted and spent she was, she always wanted more.

They both moaned into the kiss and Emma fluidly ground her hips down, her pussy grinding against Regina’s but not in a way that provided any sense of pleasure. She was still riding out her intense orgasm, just as she knew Regina was as well. She could feel the heat emanating off of her and she rolled them around until Regina was on top. Her hands swept down the smooth expanse of her wife’s back and gripped her ass tightly, shifting until the angle changed and all she could feel between her legs was her wife’s hot, hairless and wet cunt against her own.

“I love you,” Emma murmured against her lips, not daring to stray too far. “I love you so very much.”

“I love you, darling.”

Together they sat up as Emma’s lips trailed over Regina’s jaw and down her neck, her hands smoothing over the soft, warm expanse of Regina’s back as she settled down on Emma’s thighs. She pulled Regina closer to her, moaning as she felt her hot, wet cunt against her lower abdomen and it made her drunk with heady desire. She moved her right hand between their close bodies and slicked her fingers over Regina’s clit lightly, knowing just how sensitive it was after having an intense orgasm.

Regina lifted herself just off of Emma’s thighs, moaning as Emma deftly slipped a solitary finger inside her hole. Their eyes met in the intensity of the moment and Regina gripped on to her shoulders and slowly started to ride her finger, her hips rolling forward slowly every time Emma’s finger buried knuckle deep inside of her.

Emma fell back on the bed, pulling Regina down with her, Regina hovering just over her body as she rocked her hips slowly. Their lips met with ease as Emma slipped a second finger inside of her and Regina moaned quietly against her lips.

“We don’t have to be quiet tonight,” Emma gently reminded her for the hundredth time since they’d retreated to their bedroom. “Let go, babe.”

“Emma,” Regina cried out as she rode her fingers. “Harder!”

She grinned against her wife’s lips before flipping her over, pinning her to the bed as she thrust her fingers inside of her hard and fast. She kissed her deeply, pulling back only to hear her wife’s unrepressed moans, the sound of her voice, the husky burr of it, it sent delicious waves of pleasure through her body.

They kissed hungrily, both fighting for dominance in the heat of the moment. Regina gripped at Emma’s bicep and back, her short nails digging hard into her skin as a small orgasm rippled through her body. Emma was relentless, her fingers not stilling as Regina rode out her orgasm beneath her. She broke away from Regina’s lips, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses down her body and spread her wife’s legs as she settled between them. She watched with lustful desire as she slipped her fingers out from inside of her and brought them to her lips.

Moaning softly, her eyes met Regina’s before she drank in the sight of her wife laid out for her, ready and waiting for more. With a salacious grin, Emma nipped at Regina’s inner thigh before swiping her tongue along her cunt languidly. Her clit was swollen and red and Emma could feel the throb against her tongue as she licked over it slowly.

She was loving the sounds coming past Regina’s kiss swollen lips as she let herself go completely in a way she hadn’t done for the last couple of weeks. Her hands slipped into Emma’s hair and gripped tightly, moving her down until she was tongue fucking her hole with slow, deep strokes.

Emma continued, not letting up as she tongue fucked her wife thoroughly, drinking her in with every thrust, lick and swallow. Her left hand moved to grip at Regina’s right thigh while her right moved back between her legs, her fingers spreading her folds even more so as she licked over her completely.

She watched intensely as her wife’s back arched off the bed at the last swipe of her tongue and she flicked the tip over her clit, fighting back a crude grin as her wife came tumbling over the edge suddenly, her orgasm gripping her in full force.

Fixing her mouth over her clenching hole, Emma sucked the cum hard out from inside of her, moaning at the pure and erotic taste of her wife she was so wholly addicted to. She pulled back slowly, watching her fingers trail over tender, wet flesh slowly, dipping teasingly into her clenching, quivering hole. She kept her fingers right there, her touch still teasing as she unhurriedly kissed her way up her wife’s lithe body.

Emma grinned as she stole a kiss and then another, squealing out in delight as Regina suddenly flipped them over with what little strength she had left. Emma reached up to push her hair back and cupped her face, lovingly staring up at her before pulling her down for a deep, passionate kiss.

“I just can never get enough of you,” Regina murmured against her lips. “I love you so very much.”

“It’s always going to be like this,” Emma said with a surety in her voice. “Always, Regina. Even when we’re old and can barely take care of ourselves, we’ll always have this.”

Passion. Love. Everything. Together.

“Yes, of course we will, darling.”

“We will always make time for just us,” she smiled up at her beautiful wife. “You and me, in our bed, maybe even the shower and the bath sometimes too.”

“Hmm,” Regina smiled down at her, settling her body fully on top of her. “Or the dining room table. Given we’re alone in the house at the time.”

“The kitchen,” Emma laughed quietly and shook her head. “God, I remember that day. That was intense.”

“It always is with us, my love. I love that about you, that pure, fiery passion you have inside of you.”

“You married me because of my insatiable sex drive?”

“Amongst other things,” Regina chuckled. “Emma, I married you because I love you more than anything and because you complete me.”

“Just as you complete me.”

No more words were exchanged between them as they fell into one another with a deep, hungry kiss full of passion so intense, it was quite unlike anything they’d ever felt together before. The love they had for one another was so powerful and ran so deep that nothing else could quite touch what they had together.

Their bodies began to move against one another’s, falling into an all too familiar rhythm. Thighs between thighs, hands grasping, stroking, clutching, lips never falling apart for more than mere seconds at a time. Both reached the edge slowly and together, neither holding back their moans and cries of pleasure as they came undone completely.

Emma lightly ran her fingers down Regina’s spine, their eyes locked in a heady gaze as they came down from the high they’d ridden out together. Everywhere they touched, skin stuck to one another, their bodies covered in a sheer sheen of perspiration. She didn’t have to hear her say the words, that she was beyond exhausted just as Emma was herself. It was growing late and despite both of them more than determined to make the most out of their night alone, they were completely and utterly spent.

Somehow they managed to make their way under the covers without moving too far from each other. They fell asleep together with Regina’s head resting on Emma’s chest with Emma’s fingers gently stroking through her hair.

It had been months since the last nightmare and Emma’s dreams that night revisited them once again, but she did not feel fear as she faced the demons of her past. She felt strength because of the love she felt even in her subconscious state. She woke herself up to find the room bathed in the soft light of the early morning sun and her wife lay in her arms, holding her tight.

Emma took the nightmare as a sign and because she’d faced the demons of her past without fear, she finally felt free from them all for the very first time in her life. The reason behind that was because of the woman in her arms, her wife, her everything.

She trailed her fingers over her bare back slowly, smiling as she felt her stir and wake up to the soft, loving, tender touch. The moment her wife’s lips touched her own, she knew they would wake up in the best of ways, making love as their bodies woke up completely.

It was all about the smallest of moments, Emma knew that, and she also knew that all the miles they had came, the things they had to go through, together and apart, made every moment worth living for. It just proved that they both were living in their happy ending together. As one.


	79. Chapter 79

Life took off in a series of moments, both big and small. Thanksgiving rolled around quickly and they spent it with everyone they considered as a part of their family, Granny, Ruby, Kathryn, and the Nolan’s. It had been uneventful until the turkey started to burn in the oven and the smoke detector started blaring before anyone could make the dash to the kitchen to extinguish the bird. Not even Granny had been able to salvage it enough for it to be edible.

It’d became the first Thanksgiving without a turkey and after a quick trip to the diner, Granny returned with hamburgers and fresh cut french friends for everyone. In the end it hadn’t mattered what they had for dinner, it was the fact that they spent the holiday with family and shared laughter and tears and everything else in between that day.

Their first Christmas with Rachel proved to be a very special time for their family. Like at Thanksgiving, they spent it at the house together while snow gently fell outside. Granny spent the afternoon in the kitchen with Ruby and Kathryn, cooking up a feast. Emma and Regina spent that time curled up on the chair together in the den, watching their children and the Nolan baby play with the toys they’d gotten from Santa together.

That year, Cora Mills couldn’t ruin their Christmas, but it hadn’t meant that nobody was thinking of her and what had happened just a year before. After they’d ate the feast Granny, Ruby and Kathryn had prepared and the kids were tucked away in bed, the alcohol began flowing freely between the adults. The music was on, kept low enough not to wake the kids, and with the burn of the alcohol flowing in their veins, everyone started dancing with each other, Mary Margaret opting out while David took Granny in his arms and danced with her instead.

Regina and Emma fell asleep that night, late and long after the others had left, talking about plans to buy a summer vacation home somewhere in Vermont. Emma thought it’d been the alcohol talking, but the very next morning she woke up not in her wife’s arms, but to the sound of the keyboard clicking as Regina sat in bed with her laptop and looked at some properties that were for sale in Vermont.

New Years Eve turned out to be twice as spectacular as the year before, the house filled with hundreds of guests, happy, joyful laughter flowing just under the loud music that played. It was just after midnight when something amazing had happened and it wasn’t for them, but for Ruby and Kathryn.

In the middle of the crowded foyer, Ruby yelled at the DJ to turn the music off and she got down on one knee and proposed to Kathryn in front of almost everyone that was at the party. Regina was overcome with emotion at the sight of the two women, both her and her wife’s best friends, finally finding their own happy ending together. When the music turned back on, couples paired off, dancing the rest of the night away.

They made the trip to Vermont as a family in the middle of January to look at a few vacation houses there. With every place they looked at, Henry and Rachel loved each one, but Regina was picky and Emma wasn’t sure if Vermont was the right place for them to spend their summers when it was always cooler by the coast. After they spent four days in Vermont, they returned home and Regina called their old Agent, Robyn LeBell and asked for her to find them a summer vacation home either in Maine or Massachusetts. It’d only taken Robyn a week before she was sending over faxes of properties to Regina’s office and at the end of January, they started making trips in both states up and down the coastline.

It was the cute little blue summer cottage just north of Camden, Maine that stole their hearts and it was perfect for their family, right on their very own rocky beach, tucked back far from the road with no neighbours in sight. Emma knew what really sold them on the little blue cottage. It was the small stables and lush forest with riding trails that had made Regina and Henry both fall in love with the property.

On Regina’s birthday, they didn’t get to spend time alone together, but it had turned out to be a perfect day, spent with their family at the Nolan farm as they introduced Rachel to the horses and convinced her to try to ride with Emma, who was still as equally scared of the animal as she’d been the last time she went riding with Regina and Henry. In the end, all that mattered was Regina’s happiness and the fact that Rachel fell in love with Rocinante before the day was over had Regina over the moon.

After the day at the stables, they put in an offer on the cute little blue cottage. They waited for days for Robyn to get back to them on whether or not their offer had been accepted and in those handful of days, Rachel came down with the flu and Henry broke two fingers after he went tobogganing with Nicholas and fell off the toboggan halfway down the hill. In the tiny amount of chaos that filled their lives for those few days, it was the stress of not knowing whether they’d gotten the cottage or not that consumed them both endlessly.

Emma had been laying in bed with Rachel, reading her a story as she whimpered because of the fever that gripped her hadn’t yet broke, when the phone call came in. Despite Rachel not feeling well and Henry absolutely miserable and in pain, they celebrated as a family that night and began talking and making plans on how they’d spend their summer months there.

They got the keys to the summer cottage the day before Valentine’s Day and Regina, in all her excitement, arranged for the kids to stay with Granny while she and Emma made the drive out to Camden to spend the weekend in their new summer home.

That ended up in disaster as they ended up snowed in twenty miles from the cottage and stuck staying at a small, run-down hotel for a day and a half before they drove home on snow and ice-covered roads. They were both miserable by the time they got home and declared that Valentine’s Day a bust and both promised they’d make up for it the very next weekend.

And make up for it they did. Emma surprised her wife with a trip to Boston where they stayed in the very same room at the Onyx Hotel as they used to stay in before they’d acquired the studio apartment. It brought back so many memories and they spent hours upon hours making love and making up for the previous failed weekend. It was there they made another promise, that they would have one whole weekend just to themselves somewhere outside of Storybrooke. It wasn’t as if they needed it to keep the flame between them growing hot, it would just serve as a way to keep it burning hotter.

Early in the spring, Rex finished his training and became a member of the Storybrooke Sheriff’s Department. Emma couldn’t have been more proud, because while Rex had a goofy attitude, he could also be so very serious and he was wonderful with the kids, having taking a rather strong liking and attachment to Rachel over the past six months. It made Henry jealous of the bond Rachel and the German Shepherd had and to everyone’s surprise, mostly Emma’s, Regina had come home one afternoon with a chocolate lab puppy just for Henry.

He declared it the best birthday present he’d ever gotten in his life despite the fact his birthday was still a few months away. He named the puppy Valiant and the two were completely inseparable from the moment Regina had placed the pup in Henry’s arms.

Henry’s thirteenth birthday came quickly and by then, his puppy had grown three times the size and was enrolled in obedience classes. Valiant slept on the foot of Henry’s bed and Rex, despite Regina’s protests at first, started sleeping on the floor in their bedroom, protectively laying at Emma’s side of the bed. Every morning though, they’d wake up with the dog in their bed, curled up against Regina’s back as she spooned with Emma and every morning Regina vowed she would make him sleep in his crate again if he dared pull that move again.

It never happened and from that night on, Rex shared their bed with them, night after night and on those rare nights that both of the kids were staying at Granny’s, Rex was locked out of the bedroom, left to whimper and whine as Regina and Emma made love for hours on an end.

Nobody really mentioned the shooting, not when it still and forever would bring back memories they would much rather just let go of completely. Even still, Emma thought about it as the summer months came closer and how she’d spent most of the last summer recovering. Every time she thought of everything she had been put through because of Regina’s mother, her scars on her chest and her back would ache profusely.

At the end of June, they packed up both cars and the dogs and made the drive to their summer cottage, promising Ruby and Kathryn they would be back in three weeks time to be there for their wedding day. They were set to wed on the eighteenth of July, a Saturday, the wedding taking place at Granny’s cottage with only family and close friends invited to attend the ceremony.

They returned to Storybrooke the Thursday before the wedding and after Regina went with Kathryn for her final dress fitting, Emma spent the afternoon drinking beer with Ruby while the kids played with the dogs in their backyard. It was very different from her and Regina’s wedding as Ruby had informed them weeks ago that they weren’t going to have a rehearsal dinner or bachelorette party. Instead, they were going to have a barbecue once Kathryn and Regina had returned from the local seamstress’ house, with Granny and the Nolan’s joining them.

Ruby was nervous about the small wedding, about marrying the woman she never thought would end up being the truest love of her life. Emma got a phone call late Friday night from Kathryn telling her she couldn’t find Ruby anywhere and that she wasn’t answering her phone. After convincing her it was nothing and then convincing Regina she wouldn’t be gone for very long, she headed out in search of Ruby and found her sitting on the docks at the harbour with a bottle of bourbon in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Emma said nothing as she sat down next to her best friend and took the bottle out of her hands, taking a swig for herself before forcing Ruby to get rid of the cigarette. It was a long while before they started to talk and Ruby was suffering from a very bad case of cold feet, telling Emma how she almost drove right out of town without looking back the moment she’d walked out of the house hours before.

**********

“I do,” Ruby whispered as she held on to Kathryn’s hands tightly.

“And do you, Kathryn Nolan, take Ruby to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Charlie asked, smiling as Kathryn nodded enthusiastically. “You need to say the words, dear.”

“Oh!” Kathryn laughed and the guests that had gathered around them chuckled quietly as they watched and waited. “I do.”

Emma held Regina close to her, her arms wrapped around her from behind and they swayed slightly as they watched their two very best friends marry each other. Emma could hardly keep her emotions in check, but Regina didn’t hold back as happy tears flowed down her cheeks freely. Emma reached up with one hand to wipe a few of them away before leaning in to kiss the side of her head.

“Did you ever think they’d make it here?”

“No,” Emma whispered as they kept their eyes on Ruby and Kathryn, watching as they exchanged the rings. “I’m really happy for them.”

“I as well.”

“I now pronounce you wives,” Charlie beamed as he raised his hands and motioned for them to kiss. “You may kiss your bride.”

The handful of guests who had gathered clapped and cheered as they kissed softly, both of them blushing as Granny all but shoved a camera in their faces to capture the moment on film. Emma let go of her wife and hugged her newly married best friend while Regina did the same with Kathryn. It brought on a whole host of new emotions for the four of them and before they could do anything else, Granny was ushering them over to the garden side of the yard, barking out orders as she waited for them all to pose for the camera.

After pictures were taken, a few tables were brought out onto the back deck and David fired up the grill while Ruby brought out the stereo and fiddled with it until music started to play. Emma knew the song that Ruby wanted for her first dance with her wife and she knew that neither Kathryn or Regina were familiar with the song. At the first sounds of Ed Sheeran’s Thinking Out Loud started to play, Emma smiled and watched Ruby grab on to her wife and start to sway to the song that seemed all too perfect for them.

It had turned out to be a perfect day, the sun warm and not too hot and only a few fluffy white clouds skimmed slowly across the bright, blue sky. These were the moments they’d cherish for the rest of their lives and these were the moments that made everything they’d been through, together an apart, absolutely worth it.

**********

They spent the rest of the summer at the cottage, their children growing and playing and laughing and fighting together. Their days were spent on the beach or riding the horses they’d brought down from the Nolan farm for just a few days out of the week. Their nights were spent sitting around a perfectly burning bonfire, making s’mores and telling stories that left them all in tears from laughing so hard.

Rachel had proven that she had quite the imagination and when she and Henry started telling a story together, they could hardly get through each line without laughing loud and hard. Emma loved seeing their children get along so wonderfully and realized that it felt like Rachel had been with them for far longer than she had, that she’d always been a part of their family even before they brought her home for the first time.

They spent their wedding anniversary alone at the cottage after driving the kids back to Storybrooke for four days. They both realized that they still hadn’t had a proper honeymoon and promised that they’d start planning one as soon as the timing was right. Emma suggested going down to the Caribbean, but Regina had dismissed that idea right off the bat and suggested they take their honeymoon in Belize instead. Before they could argue about it, it had been Regina who told Emma that when the timing was right, they’d both make a decision and no matter where they ended up going, it’d be perfect.

As the summer came to an end, they prepared Rachel for her first day of kindergarten, both of them taking the morning off of work just to take her to school. Henry hadn’t wanted to be seen with his mothers or his little sister and had taken the bus that morning, avoiding them on the playground as well as he hung out with his friends and waited for the bell to ring. Rachel held on to Emma and Regina’s hands tightly as they approached the small pen where Rachel’s new classmates were waiting for the first day to start.

Emma expected it to go very much the same way it had when they first took her to pre-school almost a whole year ago, but the moment Rachel saw some of her friends from her pre-school class, she let go of their hands and ran off to play with them. Emma just smiled and leaned up against the fence, holding on to the small little red backpack Rachel had picked out herself. Regina on the other hand was just as overcome with emotion as some of the other mother’s were and Emma just reached out for her hand and squeezed it tightly.

Life from there on out settled into a steady routine. On weekends, Regina would take Henry and Rachel to the stables for an afternoon, and Emma would spend time with the dogs, usually playing in the backyard until they wore her out. During the week, after school and work, they would just spend time as a family, but Henry had taken to hanging out with his friends more often than not, always making sure he was home in plenty of time to play with Rachel and the dogs before dinner.

It was just a day after Rachel’s fifth birthday that they’d found out that Henry had a girlfriend, his first girlfriend. Emma had been the one who walked in on the two in the den, thinking he and a dark blonde haired girl named Eliza were only playing video games, but instead caught them kissing on the couch with the Xbox on and the controllers deserted on the coffee table. The whole situation had proved to be the most embarrassing moment of Henry’s life, as he so stated after his new girlfriend had politely excused herself and left the house. Even after Emma had another talk to him about sex, he told her they were just kissing, his voice cracking awkwardly, him being caught by his mother making out with his girlfriend would forever be his single most embarrassing moment.

Emma didn’t have the heart to tell him that there’d be others and that there was a high chance that when he was older, either she or Regina would find him in a much more embarrassing situation, either with him alone in his room or with a girl in his bed.

Henry and his first girlfriend didn’t last until Thanksgiving when she’d broken up with him the day before and he spent the day moping in his room while the rest of their family hung out in the kitchen with Granny keeping a more than careful eye on the bird inside the oven. The disaster that had been the last Thanksgiving wasn’t a repeat and the turkey was cooked perfectly as were all the sides and trimmings.

With every month and milestone that passed, every holiday and birthday celebrated, it just served as a reminder to Emma that she had been on this path for a very long time and that even knowing she was living her happy ending with her wife, they had miles and miles left to go before the very end. She couldn’t wait to grown old with Regina, to watch their children grow up and find love of their own one day. They had missed out on eleven years that could’ve been spent with each other, but they spent every day trying to make up for that time they’d been forced to spend apart.

There would be no more looking back, only going forward, and with nothing stopping them from continuing to live their happy ending with not only each other, but their beautiful family as well, life would turn out to be nothing short of amazing, that much they both knew was for sure.

**********

Emma stood in front of the fireplace with her arms wrapped around her beautiful wife and the soft sounds of jazz filled the room lit only by the fire. It was New Years Eve and for the first time in a long time, Regina didn’t throw her usual party, instead the two of them opting on spending it alone together in the house while the kids spent it with Ruby and Kathryn and the Nolan’s at the farm.

“So,” Emma said softly as she pulled Regina flush against her, neither of them stopping the gentle sway they’d fallen into. “Did you ever think you’d stop throwing those parties? I mean, they are the talk of the town every year and all.”

“It is different this year, my love,” Regina smiled at her. “We’re flying out on our honeymoon tomorrow afternoon after all.”

“Yeah, we are,” Emma laughed and she leaned forward to capture her wife’s lips with her own, kissing her thoroughly. “This time tomorrow night we’ll be dancing on a beach in Belize.”

“Yes,” Regina murmured against her lips. “Dancing on the beach as the sun sets behind us. It’ll be a beautiful sight, but nothing as beautiful as you will always be to me.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, my darling.”

Their lips met in a lustful haze, the kiss slow and deep as their bodies swayed to the soft jazz music that filled the room. The fire crackled and popped, filling the room with a warmth that couldn’t touch the fire that burned between Emma and Regina.

In the end, Regina had won her choice of destination for their honeymoon, but Emma would’ve gone anywhere, even Siberia, just as long as she was there with the love of her life. She would’ve even gladly spent fourteen days anywhere with Regina, but the house they booked for their two week honeymoon was on a private beach just a few miles north of a small resort and would afford them the privacy they’d need.

Almost sixteen hours and a four hour plane ride later, Emma was leading Regina by the hand out the back door. They kicked off their shoes before their feet hit the soft, white sand on the beach just steps from the back door. Emma laughed as she wrapped her arms around her wife, picked her up and spun her around.

It didn’t matter that they’d missed the sunset because the cab driver got their directions mixed up and they ended up lost. It didn’t matter that the food on the plane had been absolutely disgusting and neither of them had eaten since before they left for the airport in Boston that morning. The only thing that mattered to either of them was the simple fact that they were _finally_ on their honey moon, one year and four months later.

The white sundress Regina wore fluttered in the breeze as Emma let her back down on her feet slowly. Under the light of the almost full moon, she led her down to the edge of the beach where the sand met the water. Soft, constant waves rolled in, one after the other and Emma wiggled her eyebrows as she let go of her wife’s hand and reached for the hem of her tank top.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going swimming,” Emma replied with a nonchalant shrug. “Are you coming?”

“Why don’t we just go and get changed into—”

“Nope,” Emma chuckled. “There is nobody around for miles. Besides, it’s dark. Nobody is going to see us even if they’re nearby.”

“I am not going skinny-dipping!”

“You’re no fun,” Emma said as she stuck out her tongue before quickly shedding her clothes, letting them drop into the sand as she gave her wife a suggestive smirk, all the while backing up, step by step into the warm Caribbean sea. “Come on, Regina, the water is amazing!”

Regina stood on the beach with her arms folded over her chest, glaring at Emma as she walked backward further and deeper into the warm water. The humidity that clung in the air all but disappeared as she submerged herself in the water and resurfaced a moment later. She looked over at the beach and Regina was nowhere to be seen and with a frown she started to walk back slowly. When the water reached just the top of her breasts, she felt a soft yet firm hand grab on to her wrist from behind.

“You were right,” Regina purred as she wrapped her arms around Emma from behind.

“I was?”

“The water _is_ amazing,” she whispered into her ear, her fingertips dancing over the middle of Emma’s abdomen in teasing strokes. “But do you know what else is amazing, darling?”

“Hmm? Being on our honeymoon?”

“There is that,” she chuckled throatily. “You. You are also amazing.”

Emma turned in her wife’s arms to capture her lips with a kiss that stole their breath away. The soft sand beneath their feet caused them to sway unsteadily as the waves rocked them back and forth. Emma pulled back from the kiss first, staring into her wife’s eyes under the light of the almost full moon and thousands of twinkling stars.

Like a pair of teenagers, they frolicked in the warm water, sharing kisses and teasing touches that led to them making love on the beach on top of their discarded clothes before they finally managed to make their way inside the house and into the sprawling king-sized bed together.

It wasn’t until the early hours of the morning that they lay side by side, their bodies covered with perspiration and both of them sated and exhausted. Emma languidly traced over Regina’s abdomen and the few love bites she’d left behind. She grinned and dipped her head down to kiss over them lightly, only stopping when Regina eased her away.

“Darling, there’s something I wanted to ask you.”

“Hmm?” Emma asked as she laid her head on the pillow next to hers. “What, babe?”

“It’s silly, really.”

“Talk to me,” Emma urged and she propped her head up on her hand and stared down at her wife in the early morning tropical sunlight. “Regina?”

“Like I said, it’s rather silly,” Regina said with a slight frown, “but I’ve noticed that you have not called me Gina in a very long time. Is there a reason why you stopped?”

It was a conversation Emma had avoided before, tactfully and swiftly, always by a means of distraction whether it be one of the kids or one of the dogs. Emma scrunched her brow and carefully thought of what to say, how to explain it without the conversation taking a turn for the worse.

“I miss you calling me that,” Regina pouted slightly and Emma laughed sharply, dipping her head down to kiss away her pout. “Darling, why did you stop? And you are not avoiding this question again for the umpteenth time. I must know.”

“It’s Gina Velasquez,” Emma said softly and she shrugged her shoulders upon Regina’s curious look. “You two had a thing when you were teenagers. It just—I don’t know, it’s stupid and I—I don’t know, but I find it not weird, but maybe a little? Awkward too for some reason and I—”

“Calling me Gina makes you think of her,” Regina finished for her with a small, knowing smile. “I understand, darling, completely. You should have just told me.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Regina said as she reached up for Emma and pulled her down for a languid and lazy kiss. “All I wanted to know was why. I had suspected as much, but I wanted to hear it from you rather drawing on speculation.”

“How long have you known?”

“From the day Gina was at the station doing the inspection.”

“Quite a while then, huh?” Emma laughed softly and she shook her head. “Does it bother you that I don’t call you Gina anymore?”

“Only sometimes, darling.”

“I don’t know about you, _Gina_ , but someone wore me out and I’d like to get a few hours of sleep before we spend the afternoon out on our very own private beach.”

“We have fourteen days here.”

“Thirteen as of this moment.”

“Best make the most of it then, shall we, darling?”

“Of course, Gina, I would expect nothing less.”

**********

By the end of their fourteen day honeymoon in Belize, they returned to Storybrooke tanned, sated, and purely, blissfully happy. It had been exactly what they’d both needed so very badly and the night they returned, they talked of spending a second weekend, if only for a night, outside of Storybrooke, alone.

It was what would keep that fire aflame in their marriage, one they both knew would take a lot to stoke out completely. When it came to one another, they were completely and undeniably insatiable for one another and it showed each and every single day.

A few weeks after their honeymoon, they stole away to a small bed and breakfast just outside of town for Regina’s birthday, her thirty-eighth. While Regina complained about age starting to take its toll on her body, Emma traced every subtle little wrinkle on her forehead, at the corners of her eyes and the faint ones that were forming near the corners of her lips, making her feel just as loved as she ever did just with the soft touch of her fingertips and the brush of her lips with every feather-light kiss.

The Tuesday after Regina’s birthday weekend, they had lunch with Gina Velasquez at the Diner as she was in town yet again. With Cora now gone, Gina was free to return without fear of what that insufferable woman would attempt to do to her or her family again. Gina delivered some news that threw both of them for a loop, news of her returning to Storybrooke for good and for a change she voiced she needed so badly.

It was just a handful of days later, while they spent Valentine’s Day that year at home with their family, Regina proposed that they renew their vows on their second wedding anniversary that August. Emma was in love with that idea of renewing their vows and having their daughter be their flower girl and very much a part of it as if it were the first time and not just a vow renewal ceremony. Rachel had scrunched her face at the mention of being a flower girl and her opinion on it wasn’t swayed until Henry told her that it meant being a part of something so very special with their mothers and their family as a whole.

Unlike their wedding, Regina had started to plan the vow renewal ceremony just days after they agreed on the decision to have one, with six month to go until their second wedding anniversary. It wasn't going to be as huge as an affair as their wedding had been, but it’d be equally as special and maybe even more so now that their family was complete.

Life continued on, all those small little moments adding up, piece by piece, painting a picturesque kind of a life for all of the Swan-Mills’ family.

Each moment felt better than the last and Emma would never forget the moment she walked into the station late in February, the last day of the month that fell on a Monday, to be greeted with the news from Ruby that she and Kathryn would be trying for a baby with an anonymous sperm donor over the next handful of months. While they all knew there was no guarantee, Emma took Ruby out to the Rabbit Hole after their shift for a round of drinks to celebrate the milestone Ruby and her wife were about to embark on.

Both ended up spending the next day in bed, gloriously hungover and doted on by less than impressed wives.

Making up for their work-day drinking had be something that had been hard earned and so completely worth it. Like Emma’s twice a month weekend getaway dates with her wife, one of those just a week later was spent in Boston with Ruby and Kathryn, double-date style. It brought back memories of the Valentine’s Day first date that Ruby and Kathryn had years before, complete with inappropriate mentions of past moments and then some.

The syrup incident still made the top mention when it came to drudging up the past, much to Emma and Regina’s obvious mix of both embarrassment and desire to recreate that very same moment the very next morning. It hadn’t happened, however, as Emma and Regina had spent most of the night they were alone in their room at the Onyx Hotel making love until the wee hours of the morning, prompting them to sleep well past the time that breakfast was served.

There were too many memories tied between them and Boston, from all those weekends they’d spent there together before Emma and Henry had made the move to Storybrooke, to the handful of times they’d spent there since.

Miles and miles they had fought through to get to where they were and still, even with all the days, all the moments big and small that passed them by, they still had so many miles yet to go.


	80. Chapter 80

From the very first moment Regina had laid her eyes on Emma Swan in line at that party, she just _knew_. She knew that Emma was hers, that Emma was her one true love, her soulmate, her _everything_. She’d known from the very first moment she had laid her eyes on her and maneuvered herself through the drunken crowd to the line, making sure she was right behind the stunning and shy blonde right from the start.

It was no secret now that they had truly been destined for one another, but the path they had taken to get to where they were now was long and weathered, stressful and lonely at the best of times. Regina’s own mother had been a factor in their own happiness, interfering in their relationship from the very moment she had discovered it, that very moment of which Regina still wasn’t sure when it was exactly, but it had been almost right from the very moment she’d met Emma Swan.

Her very own mother had stood in the way of her very own happy ending and there was no doubt in Regina’s mind that if it had been a man, someone her mother approved of, the heartbreak, the depression, the loneliness she’d been through—that they’d both been through—for eleven long years of her life would have never happened. Even after they had reunited, her mother had been nothing but a complication, once again trying to stand in the way of their happiness and love.

She had nearly lost Emma because her own mother had orchestrated a hit on her wife and ultimately had gotten away with being an accessory in Emma’s failed assassination. Nothing would ever erase that very moment from her memories, the nightmares coming around once in a while to remind her just how close she’d been to losing the other half of her very heart and soul.

_If only you could see me now, Mother. Oh how you would hate to see how happy I am with my wife and children_ , she mused as she watched her wife being tackled by their two children on the grass in their backyard one warm May afternoon, a day close to the dreaded “anniversary” of the assassination.

They never spoke of that day, but Regina thought of it in small little moments, moments like the one she was having then where all she could think about was how close she’d been to losing Emma, how close Henry had been to losing his mother. Just thinking of all they had been through because of that had her emotions on an edge and she sipped from her glass of red wine, the sound of laughter filling her ears as Emma struggled to get away from the tickle attack from their children.

Even the dogs were in on the game and the sight was absolutely hilarious. She watched as her wife got out of the hold their now almost sixteen year old son had her in and watched as she picked up their daughter, holding her upside down while calling out for surrender. Henry held his hands up, a twinkling glint in his brown eyes as he promised he’d stop and after Emma playfully shook Rachel until she too promised she’d stop with the onslaught of tickles and kisses.

“Thought I’d never get away,” Emma said with a short laugh as she sat on the patio chair next to Regina. “Who’s brilliant idea was it to start that tickle war anyway?”

“Yours, darling.”

Emma smirked before leaning over to kiss Regina softly, their lips lingering just for a moment before Emma pulled away. Emma shook her head, the smile still fixated over her lips as she leaned in to kiss her once more.

When it came to either of them, there was never just one more kiss, one more touch, each one always leading to another and then another. While they kept things subtle in front of their children, there were moments where they both lost that control and gave in to the heady desire that was at a constant between one another. Regina couldn’t help it, she was completely, fully, head over heels in love with her beautiful wife.

“Come here,” Regina murmured, pulling her wife in for another kiss, one far less chaste than the last.

“Do you think we can slip away without them noticing?” Emma whispered against her lips moments later. Upon Regina’s soft shake of her head no, Emma groaned. “Not even for ten minutes?”

“Ten minutes is not enough time for a quickie, darling.”

“Damn.”

Regina kissed away Emma’s pout, her lips lingering for a moment before she pulled back and licked over her lips, the look she gave Emma no doubt in her mind told her she wished they could slip away for even just five minutes. But they were expecting guests at any moment and they truly could not slip away just to indulge in one another.

From the very first day, they had been insatiable and that had not changed over the years, save for the time after they had first married and after her mother had died. It was a time she hated thinking of and still to that very day tried to make up for in every little way. Emma had long since forgiven her for that time, she knew that because just days after they’d made love for the first time, they were right back to where they had left off.

The sexual freedom she felt with her wife had been something she had never felt with anyone before. She knew why and that was because of the emotional connection they’d shared right from the very moment they met so many years ago.

Regina swallowed thickly, her emotions once again starting to get to the better of her and unlike before, Emma noticed it this time and she reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers gently before bringing Regina’s hand up to her lips where she kissed over her knuckles lightly.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“I’m just thinking, my love. Reminiscing.”

“Oh?”

“I’m thinking of us,” she clarified. “Of when we met and of well, everything that has happened since.”

“You are? Why?”

“I’m just feeling rather emotional,” Regina whispered. “I’m not sure why.”

“I think about the night we met a lot,” Emma smiled at her. “I think about how you kissed me in the bathroom, the way you touched me like I was yours. I was you know. I was yours from the very moment we met. I never stopped being yours ever since.”

“You will always be mine,” Regina said, leaning over to kiss her wife softly. “Just as I will always be yours.”

“We’re stuck with each other for life, aren’t we?”

“Unfortunately,” Regina winked and kissed her once more before the sound of their daughter squealing in delight as Ruby and Kathryn walked into the backyard.

“Auntie Kat!” Rachel laughed as Kathryn immediately opened her arms, ready for the flying hug from the ever growing seven year old. “Did you bring me candy?”

“Fresh out of candy, Rach,” Kathryn laughed and she let her down on her feet. “But, I’m pretty sure Aunt Ruby has some stashed in her bag.”

Regina chuckled with a shake of her head as she watched Rachel run over to where Ruby had just sat down on the other side of the table. She just tiredly held out her bag to Rachel and let her dig through it for the candy one of them always brought over for her as a special treat.

“How are you, Ruby?” Regina asked and Ruby blew out a hard breath.

“Exhausted,” she replied as she placed a hand over her ever growing stomach. “This one is one active baby.”

“Don’t worry, Rubes, they’re always more active until the last month when they lose the space to move,” Emma said and she laughed when Ruby grabbed her hand and placed it on her stomach. “He’s a kicker, that’s for sure.”

“If it’s not outwards, it’s my ribs and every single organ it can reach. I am ready for this baby to get the hell out of me!”

“You still have two more months.”

“Five weeks.”

“Like I said, two more months,” Emma chuckled and she shook her head sympathetically at her very pregnant best friend.

After they tried for a year with an anonymous donor with no luck at conceiving, they stopped before picking back up at the beginning of the last summer. On the third try, Ruby finally ended up pregnant and the celebration had been a big one shortly after they officially announced her pregnancy to their family and friends.

Ruby, unfortunately, was nothing but miserable the day the morning sickness started morning, noon and night. Kathryn had spent a few nights in the guest room when Ruby had grown irritated and intolerable and the fights had started, but it had been a few months since she came by last and Regina took that as a good sign. A very good sign.

Despite the trials and tribulations they had gone through to get to where they were now, nobody was more thrilled for the birth of the baby than the two proud and anxious mommies to be. Except for Granny, of course, who announced the news to the entire town just hours after Ruby and Kathryn had made their own announcement of the baby. At the Diner, she proudly displayed each sonogram near the register, beaming with pride and joy over her unborn great-grandchild.

By the time the Nolan’s arrived and the barbecue was fired up and David was slinging hamburgers onto the grill, Regina could feel the effects of the wine starting to kick in and she leaned back and took her wife’s hand in her own, half-listening to the conversation she was having with the other women seated around the patio table.

Laughter was always something that was constant in her life, laughter and love that was shown on a daily basis. Family was the single most important factor in her life and it was the way it always should’ve been, but something she had never truly experienced until Emma had come back into her life and swept her off of her feet for the second time.

The letters Emma had sent to her that summer were kept stored in a small box she kept in her desk drawer in the study. Every once in a while, when the house was quiet and Emma was working nights, she’d pull the box out and read through the letters, one by one, always feeling guilty for pushing Emma away that day instead of holding on to her and helping her get through one of the hardest times in her life.

If only she’d known her mother was behind the whole thing. If only she’d known, how different everything would’ve been. Over and over, she had to remind herself that there was no point and no reason to look back at that time in their lives and wish for things to have been different. Even if it had, it wouldn’t change where they were now. Perhaps they would’ve gotten married sooner, Regina did have the ring and was planning to propose even after just three months of dating Emma. Maybe they would’ve stayed in New York City, raised Henry there together. Maybe they would’ve still come to Storybrooke when her father had gotten ill and then passed away. Maybe they wouldn’t have and they could’ve been living and entirely different life somewhere else.

But that wasn’t the way their lives played out. It didn’t matter what path they’d started on or what path they ended up on, it all led them right back to be where they were now, together, happy, and in love, with a beautiful daughter and handsome son and two dogs that on most days were the bane of her existence when all they did was play, and play, and play until they exhausted each other.

Like most times the family got together for a barbecue, they stayed until it was time for Rachel to go to bed and then as soon as she was tucked in and sound asleep, Regina and Emma retired to their own room together.

And like most times, especially when she’d had a few glasses of wine, Regina was feeling rather frisky, nearly pouncing on her wife the moment she’d shut and locked the bedroom door behind her. With a purr, she pulled her wife to their bed and pushed her down rather roughly, settling the tone for the even as one that was rough. Raw. Dirty. And so very naughty.

Just the way they both liked it sometimes, more often than not. There was always a time for making love, soft and sweet and slow, and there were times like that night, when all Regina wanted to do was completely devour her wife and watch her face contour in multiple different ways as she muffled her screams as much as she could manage. It was a challenge they both daringly took on nearly every night and by now, both their children had become used to the “funny sounds coming from moms’ room” at night.

The last time Rachel asked, they just told her they were playing a game and Regina was so grateful that Rachel hadn’t seen Henry blatantly roll his eyes at both of them before he stormed out of the kitchen, muttering under his breath, saying words that likely herself or Emma would ground him indefinitely for if they heard him say them loud and clear.

Regina quickly discovered she wasn’t the only one in not just a frisky mood, but a very naughty one as well. The instant her fingers trailed over Emma’s clenching hole and felt the flat edge of the plug instead of warm, tight flesh, her excitement level rose as quickly as her arousal did.

They were in for a long night and Regina was sure that the pillow would be ripped to shreds like the last time and that Emma would have bite marks on her arms from trying to quiet her screams and moans for hours on an end.

**********

Emma and Regina had discussed for months what they were going to get Henry for his sixteenth birthday. Emma wanted to get him a new game system to put in his room while Regina had already had her eye on a beautiful old truck that was for sale that would be absolutely perfect for his first vehicle. Emma had insisted buying him his first vehicle was just too much and that he’d learn how to value it more if he saved up his money and paid for it himself.

Money, as Regina learned early on, was a touchy subject with her wife and even though she had insisted many times that she didn’t need to worry, Emma always did either way. It was why when it came to financial matters, Regina would either handle them quietly on her own or very subtly bring it up with her wife.

In the weeks before Henry’s birthday and after their last barbecue with the family, they had come to a decision together to get him the truck for his birthday, Emma coming up with the idea to give him conditions since he still had to get his learner’s permit and wouldn’t be able to drive without a full licensed adult. Regina wasn’t sure if she or Emma were more excited when they picked up the slate grey pick-up just two days before his birthday together. They kept the truck in the garage and hoped that in the two days it’d be kept a secret that Henry wouldn’t discover it. It wasn’t as if he went into the garage often anyway, at least that had been Regina’s argument when Emma suggested they just park it at the station until his birthday.

The morning of Henry’s sixteenth birthday, Emma woke up bright and early, her excitement through the roof and one would’ve thought it was her birthday and not their son’s with the way she begged Regina to wake their teenaged son up long before his alarm went off. Regina reasoned with her that because it was Monday, his birthday or not, Henry would be extremely grouchy all day if woken up before his alarm.

That in turn had left Regina to find a way to preoccupy Emma in the hour before Henry’s alarm would go off and of course finding a way to do just that was so very easy since they were, as always, insatiable. By the time seven-thirty rolled around, Regina had exhausted her wife back to sleep after her third consecutive orgasm.

After everyone had woken up and gathered in the kitchen for their daily family breakfast, Emma subtly pulled out the keys to the pick-up and placed them into Henry’s hand and told him he had a surprise waiting for him just out in the garage.

To say that he absolutely freaked out was an understatement and while she, Emma, and Rachel, along with the two dogs, followed him out to the garage, the silence was so heavy and Henry had turned to them in disbelief, asking him why they were playing such a cruel joke on him and on his birthday of all days.

Once they had convinced him it was not a joke and that the truck was his, he started dancing around in the garage with Rachel following him around in equal excitement. Regina and Emma left them both alone in the garage to get some more much needed coffee before they sat Henry down and told him the conditions they had agreed upon together when it came to him driving his new truck.

By the end of that month and just before they were packing up for the two months they’d spend at their summer cottage, Henry passed his driving test and got his learner’s permit. After an hour lesson in his truck with Emma, she stumbled into the kitchen with a look of horror on her face and said that she never, ever wanted to get into a vehicle with Henry while he was so inexperienced at driving.

A whole year later provided a whole different experience however, with Henry loading up the truck, both dogs watching him from where they sat on the edge of the driveway and Henry instructing Rachel to bring him the last of the bags. He was driving to the summer cottage on his own for the very first time, his only companion Valiant and the extensive driving playlist he’d spent hours in choosing the perfect songs. Regina was slightly nervous about him driving out there alone, even if he would be following her and Emma the whole way there.

That summer had been a mix of different memories and a big part of them were so very bittersweet because neither Regina or Emma were certain that Henry would be coming with them the next summer, not when he expressed the fact that he wanted to work full-time to save as much money as possible before he’d head off to college next fall.

College, so close and yet still a whole other year away at that point and Regina had spent the summer wondering how the next year would play out. The next year would be full of college and university applications and then the wait for the acceptation or rejection letters to arrive in the mail. Regina wasn’t sure how Emma was keeping so together about the whole thing because even though it was still another year away, she was becoming so very emotional about sending him off, likely to Boston or New York City to college when it had only felt at that point that he was still that ten year old boy who had handed her the letter that ultimately led to her and Emma reconciling their past relationship.

Three weeks into the school year, Henry made the announcement that he had started dating Nicholas’ twin sister Ava and the news, while a bit of a shock, was not a surprise to anyone. In the months that had followed that subtle little announcement during breakfast one morning, two pregnancy scares popped up and Emma had caught them more than a handful of times in his bedroom having sex when he thought no one else was home. After the second pregnancy scare, it was Regina who put her foot down and told him that he was not allowed to bring his girlfriend home when she herself or Emma were not there.

Unknown to her wife, after he was barred from having his girlfriend over and definitely not allowed to have her in his bedroom with the door closed, Regina made a move that even surprised herself and purchased a box of condoms and gave them to him one afternoon shortly before he was to attend the winter formal with Ava. She never told Emma about the purchase and as it turned out, Emma had pulled the same move just mere hours after Regina had paid a visit to their son’s bedroom.

By that spring, Henry found out he had been accepted into Emerson College, his dream—one he rarely spoke of openly—was to be an author one day and Emerson had attracted him because of their extensive writing and publishing courses. Regina and Emma had been so very proud of him and like any parents, they were fully supportive with the choices he was making for his future.

Henry and Ava broke up shortly before graduation and Regina had watched her son go through several different phases after the mutual break-up. He went from staying in his room, depression sinking in, only leaving to go to school and for dinner and the occasional shower to jumping back into his old self, but spiralling out of control when he started hanging out with some of the boys Regina and Emma both knew as trouble-makers. The first and last time he’d gotten so drunk he passed out on the front lawn, Emma took his truck away from indefinitely until he pulled his act together and got himself back on the track he’d been on before the crushing break-up with his first serious girlfriend.

That summer was the first summer they spent without Henry around, but he did make the drive out to the summer cottage every couple of weeks to spend a few days there with his family before driving back to Storybrooke to continue to work odd shifts at the library and doing various odd jobs around town along with the two shifts a week he worked at Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop.

Even with everything they’d gone through with Henry over that year, Regina found her relationship with Emma stronger than it ever had been before. They had their occasional fights, petty fights over things that truly didn’t matter in the long run and they had their sweet, tender little moments.

By the end of that summer, during their last week at the cottage, Ruby, Kathryn and their son Christian came to stay with them, making the cosy cottage feel even smaller, especially when Henry and Nicholas surprised them by coming to stay there for the long weekend. The boys pitched a tent in the yard and slept out there with both dogs and drinking beer Regina knew they thought neither she or Emma knew they’d snuck along with them, more than likely taken from Nicholas’ father’s fridge before they made the drive out to the summer cottage.

As Regina had done over the years, she found herself spending a lot of time that weekend reminiscing of their time spent as a family, especially looking back to the time where she was still getting to know her son in the beginning and how easy it had been after a short time had passed to fall in love with the then sweet-faced little boy. She laughed when she remembered the times in the beginning when he’d caught them kissing, proclaiming how gross it was and putting up such a fuss when he’d heard them having sex the first time.

He’d come such a long way from being that boy, transforming into a kind hearted young man who never failed to put everyone else before himself. Regina had no doubt in her mind that he would thrive and continue to grow and mature while away at college in Boston and despite knowing that, her emotions continuously got to the better of her and she no longer silently questioned how her wife had remained so calm knowing that in just under a week their son would set off to start the very next chapter of his life.

The weekend had been rather bittersweet, Emma and Regina both spending some time alone with Henry for a few hours on the last day they were there before making the drive home. While Emma had gone out on the trails with Henry, riding the horses for the few hours they spent together and essentially taking Regina’s bonding idea away, she and Henry had ended up in the small town just a few miles from the summer cottage, walking along the small boardwalk and eating ice cream while talking about what the future would hold.

Before they’d gone back to the cottage, Henry had promised her that he’d call at least once a week, mostly just so the two of them could just talk about school, what was going on in their lives, and whatever else that would come up. She made a promise to him as well, the same promise she later found out Emma had made him, that she wouldn’t cry when he left in just a couple of days to make the trip that would be the start of his journey to college and into adulthood.

She wasn’t at all sure she could uphold that promise as she’d already been so very emotional, but she promised him all the same.

Their little boy was all grown up, no longer a little boy, but almost nearly a man. Every time Regina just as much looked at him, she felt her heart and soul beam with pride and joy that she had been given a chance to have him as her son, to love him, to cherish him, to share the little and big milestones he reached in his life in the time she had known him and grown to love him, love that expanded day after day.

Happy endings weren’t just about finding the One, happy endings were about sharing a life with a loving family and that she had discovered so early on after she and Emma had reconciled their relationship that summer all those years ago. And happy endings weren’t always easy to come by, Regina knew that all too very well because for eleven long years of her life, happiness and her own happy ending seemed so far off and so out of reach she’d stopped looking to find it completely.

Now she was living in her happy ending, day in and day out. She truly couldn’t have imagined her life to have turned out any other way.

**********

Henry tossed the last bag into the bed of his pick-up and turned to face his mothers with a smile on his face. Regina held on to Emma’s hand tightly, the emotions swirling inside of her as their son approached the sidewalk and came to a stop in front of them.

“Well, that’s the last bag,” he said with a mild shrug of his shoulder. “I should probably get on the road.”

“Yeah,” Emma smiled, her voice thick with emotion and she let go of Regina’s hand and flung her arms around him. “We’re so proud of you, Henry.”

“Ma—”

“We’re going to miss you so very much.”

“I’ll be home for Thanksgiving,” he gently reminded her, peering over the top of her head to smile at Regina. “I know it’s so very far away, but it’ll be here before you know it.”

Upon his gesture, Regina joined in on the hug and the three of them laughed as eleven year old Rachel threw herself into them, her short arms barely making their way around Henry and Emma. After a long moment, they pulled apart and Regina reached for her wife’s hand, smiling as Henry knelt down in front of his little sister.

“Listen here, kid,” he said quietly. “Don’t tell our moms, but I’m going to miss you the most, okay?”

“Okay.”

“And if you miss me too much, you can sleep in my room while I’m gone.”

“I can?”

“Sure can, kid.”

“I love you, Henry,” Rachel whispered, flinging her arms around his neck and he stood up and spun her around, much to her delight.

Regina choked back a sob as she watched the interaction between the two. They had truly come such a long way, especially as brother and sister. The love Henry had for Rachel showed and she knew that what he said was true, that he was going to miss her the most of all. She turned to look at her beautiful wife and leaned over to kiss away the few tears that had fallen.

“He’s only going to college, darling,” she reminded her gently. “He’ll just be four hours away and he’ll come home for the holidays and on breaks.”

“I know,” Emma sighed, her bottom lip trembling. “I can’t believe how fast he’s grown up. It seems like just yesterday I…I held him for the first time.”

“Ma?” Henry said as he let Rachel down on to her feet. “I thought you promised me you wouldn’t cry?”

“You know me,” Emma laughed. “I try and yet, here I go, breaking that promise.”

Henry laughed and wrapped an arm around her and firmly planted a kiss on her forehead. “I love you, Ma. I’ll call you when I get to the dorms, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Mom,” Henry smiled as he looked at Regina. “Take care of her, will ya?”

“You know I always do and I always will, dear.”

Henry kissed her forehead firmly and clapped his hands together excitedly. “Well, I’m gonna go. I gotta swing around and pick up Nick.”

Emma nodded and gripped on to Regina’s hand tighter as Regina reached out for Rachel and placed a hand on her shoulder. The three of them watched Henry as he climbed into the truck and he stuck his head out the open window to look back at them. With a smile, he settled in and drove off slowly while Emma pulled her and Rachel out to stand in the middle of the street to watch him drive off.

Henry stuck a hand out the window when he reached the stop sign and waved back and Rachel waved enthusiastically with both hands. Emma laughed quietly and turned to face Regina with an emotional smile on her face and happy tears in her eyes.

“We’ve come so far,” Emma whispered softly and Regina nodded, reaching up to tuck a stray hair behind Emma’s ear. “I can’t believe we’ve come so far, Regina.”

“And we still have many more miles to go before the end.”

 

The End


End file.
